Sombra del Abismo
by Bat Dragon
Summary: Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon, no fueron más que marionetas utilizadas por la entidad responsable de la corrupción, ahora, una generación no es suficiente, cuatro generaciones de Niños Elegidos se unirán para combatir al origen del mal que asecha a todos los Digi Mundos y a los Mundos Reales
1. Sello Roto

"_**Hola a toda la gente feliz del mundo, vaya, finalmente vamos a dar comienzo a uno de los fics que muchos más esperaban y que quedo en Hiatus por demasiado tiempo, es decir "Sombras del Abismo", antes de comenzar algunas aclaraciones:**_

_**La historia iniciara justo después de la derrota de MaloMyotismon, así que no esperen que salga algo de Digimon Tri, porque será como un tipo de Universo alternativo, del mismo modo, para los Tamers será después de la derrota de D Reaper y de los Guerreros Digimon tras vencer a Lucemon, así que no esperen que ocurran eventos ocurridos después de esos, del mismo modo voy a presentar al ganador del concurso de los temas, diré quién es al final, pero estoy seguro que sabrán de quien se trata, así que prepárense para disfrutar del inicio de esta nueva historia, cualquier duda que tengan pueden dejármela en comentario o enviármela por PM, lo dejo a su preferencia total, bueno, es tiempo de ver qué tal le va a este nuevo fic"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del primer capítulo**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 1 Sello Roto**

_**Hace mucho tiempo, existía un mundo donde los humanos vivían en paz y armonía junto a criaturas maravillosas nacidas de los sueños, esperanzas y deseos, estas criaturas, llamadas Digimon, tenían la capacidad de pasar por distintas etapas evolutivas conocidas como la Digi Evolución, misma que conforme pasaban por cada una de dichas etapas aprendían nuevas habilidades y adquirían sabiduría, dicho mundo era conocido como el Digi Mundo.**_

_**El mundo era un verdadero paraíso, pero entonces, las sombras tomaron poder y la gran guerra comenzó, un ejército de Digimon Malignos, liderados por una entidad demoniaca y sumamente poderosa comenzaron su ataque, centrando su atención en el Mundo de los Humanos, también conocido como el Mundo Real, pero refiriéndose a los tres existentes.**_

_**Parecía no haber esperanza alguna cuando apareció un grupo de nobles y valientes guerreros que poco después fueron conocidos como los Caballeros Legendarios, representantes de ocho poderosos y nobles Emblemas que les daban un poder nunca antes visto.**_

_**Entonces, el Caballero más valiente de todos ellos, empleo el último medio que tenían para derrotar a aquella entidad maligna, consiguiendo sellarla detrás de un portal, mismo que fue cerrado mediante el uso de ocho llaves, cada una de ellas empleada por cada Caballero existente, para después sepultar el portal debajo de la tierra para que nunca más pudiera volver a abrirse, dejando que cada Caballero se encargara de ocultar su respectiva llave en distintas partes del Digi Mundo, mismo que fue dividido en tres diferentes Digi Mundos, cada uno con sus respectivas reglas y conectado con uno de los tres Mundos Reales, de esa forma mantendrían este conocimiento en secreto y poco a poco sería olvidado.**_

_**Pero toda gran victoria, implica una gran pérdida, ninguno de los tres Mundos Reales supo nunca de esta gran batalla, ni de los sacrificios que fueron necesarios para poder salvar a todos los mundos, ni de aquel valiente Caballeros que tuvo que hacer el máximo de los sacrificios para salvarlos a todos, aun en nuestros días, viven en paz o al menos así parecía, ya que los efectos de esta entidad demoniaca no desaparecieron por completo.**_

_**Una fuerza maligna surgió tras la caída de aquella malvada criatura, tomando la forma de un Digimon oscuro y maligno, el cual solo conocía el odio, el dolor y la tristeza, quien a su vez, dio nacimiento a una serie de Digimon oscuros que servirían al poder de las sombras, que poco después fue conocido como el Poder de las Tinieblas, fue necesario que se pidiera ayuda a niños que al unirse con sus Digimon, se convertirían en Niños Elegidos, cuatros jóvenes valientes que lucharon contra este mal, pero solo pudieron sellarlo y no vencerlo.**_

_**Tiempo después, fue necesario pedir la ayuda de una nueva generación de Niños Elegidos, los cuales poseerían los poderes de los Ocho Emblemas que los Caballeros Legendarios originales emplearon, aquellos Niños Elegidos y sus Digimon, lucharon valientemente en contra de todo tipo de amenazas, un Demonio que empleaba Engranes para volver malvados a otros Digimon, un Mono amante del rock and roll, un siniestro Vampiro que se transformó en una Bestia, cuatro Amos de la Oscuridad y finalmente, el Digimon nacido de la maldad pura.**_

_**Tras una intensa batalla, los Ocho Niños Elegidos vencieron a todos ellos y cuando su aventura termino, se inició una nueva, pero no solo en su mundo, sino en los tres Digi Mundos y Mundos Reales existentes, ignorando por completo, lo que está a punto de liberarse.**_

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Época Actual**

La batalla contra MaloMyotismon estaba en sus últimos momentos, los niños que el maligno Digimon empleo para poder lograr su resurrección se encontraban en un estado de depresión que alimentaba a MaloMyotismon, pero tras escuchar las palabras de ánimo de Davis, así como también la llegada de todos los demás Niños Elegidos y Digimon, poco a poco, comenzaron a ganar terreno contra el malévolo ser.

-¡No es posible que puedan vencerme!-exclamo MaloMyotismon desapareciendo por completo y convirtiéndose en un espíritu maligno que no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, en un intento desesperado por destruir a los dos mundos.

-¡Reunamos nuestras fuerzas para derrotarlo!-indico ImperialDramon recibiendo la luz de todos los Digivice y obteniendo un poderoso cañón con el cual finalmente destruyo al maligno Myotismon, de una vez por todas.

Fue así que Myotismon, un Digimon que causo muchos problemas finalmente conoció la derrota por completo, pues ya nunca más podría volver a reencarnar, pero…

**(-)(-)(-)**

En el Mundo Real, al menos, uno de ellos, los Digimon Tamers estaban enfrascados en su batalla final contra el programa conocido como el D Reaper, quien uso su influencia para tomar el control sobre Juri, a quien convirtió en el elemento clave para sus avatares, ahora mismo, Gallantmon recibió el poder de Grani y consiguió pasar al Modo Carmesí.

Por su parte, MegaGargomon se preparó para última maniobra que finalmente detendría a ese cruel programa de una vez por todas, todo parecía marchar a la perfección, el D Reaper incluso invoco un último Avatar en un intento desesperado por frenar a Gallantmon, fracasando miserablemente.

Finalmente, MegaGargomon consiguió su objetivo y logro que D Reaper retrocediera hasta un agujero, donde conoció su final, para alegría de todos los Tamers, desafortunadamente, la alegría fue pasajera, ya que tras eso, los Digimon no tuvieron más opción que volver a su mundo o de lo contrario podrían terminar como D Reaper, de hecho, ya había comenzado a sufrir un efecto de ello, pues habían involucionado y de no volver a su propio mundo terminarían por desaparecer.

Tras una triste despedida y una promesa de volver a verse, los Tamers se despidieron de sus fieles amigos, los Digimon con los cuales tuvieron un sinfín de aventuras, sabiendo que algún día los volverían a ver.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Finalmente, en el tercer Digi Mundo una última batalla también se estaba librando entre los Guerreros Legendarios y su mortal enemigo, el temible Lucemon, el cual para lograr sus objetivos, mismos que fueron corrompidos por su propia hambre de poder, traiciono a sus propios subordinados para convertirse en Lucemon Modo Caído, siendo derrotado por Susanomon, la fusión de los espíritus de los 10 Guerreros Legendarios.

No obstante, Lucemon no se dio por vencido tan fácilmente y se transformó en Lucemon Modo Satán, convirtiéndose en un mortal y temible dragón maligno, lo que desencadeno una nueva e intensa batalla, pero al final, los Guerreros Legendarios consiguieron su victoria en contra de este maligno y megalómano Digimon.

Una vez que terminaron con su misión, los Niños Elegidos para poseer los espíritus de los 10 Guerreros Legendarios, se despidieron de ellos, diciéndoles que a partir de ese momento, el Digi Mundo estaría en sus manos, y el líder de todos ellos, Agunimon, el Guerrero de Fuego, prometió que lo protegerían con su vida, para finalmente despedirse y ser enviados a su propio mundo empleando el mismo portal que Lucemon había abierto para intentar invadir el Mundo Real.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Volviendo al Digi Mundo donde la batalla contra el maligno MaloMyotismon había terminado, el Sr. Gennai, un hombre que actuó como mentor de los Niños Elegidos originales y sus predecesores, hizo acto de aparición, devolviéndole a Gatomon su Anillo Mágico, mismo que perdió tras el ataque del Emperador de los Digimon.

Además de eso, el humano que fue usado por MaloMyotismon, Yukio Oikawa, finalmente cumplió el sueño que tenía desde muy pequeño, un sueño que compartía con el padre de Cody, el heredero del Conocimiento y de la Lealtad, por fin pudo ver el Digi Mundo, además de conocer a su compañero Digimon, desafortunadamente, al ver todo el daño que causo MaloMyotismon, decidió sacrificar su vida para poder restaurarlo por completo y devolverle la vida a ese mundo que era la creación de los sueños, la imaginación y los deseos.

-¡Señor Oikawa!-grito Cody ante eso, comenzando a llorar entristecido, mientras todos los demás solo guardaban silencio ante aquella escena, nunca se imaginaron que el hombre que tantos problemas causo realmente fuera alguien noble, a excepción de Cody, él si vio la bondad en su interior y el señor Oikawa solo fue el títere de ese malvado de Myotismon.

-Pero todo finalmente termino-dijo Tai-por fin Myotismon se ha ido para siempre ¿no es verdad?-pregunto el Elegido del Valor volteando a ver a Gennai.

-Puedes estar seguro de eso, Myotismon ya no volverá a causar problemas nunca más-dijo Gennai sonriéndole.

-¿Está seguro de eso?-pregunto Agumon confundido y viendo hacia el cielo con expresión alarmante.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-inquirió Gennai sin entender la pregunta de Agumon.

-Miren, nada está pasando, la oscuridad no desaparece-señalo Agumon.

-¿Qué dices?-exclamo Tai y cuando todos vieron hacia el cielo descubrieron que era verdad, el cielo no se había aclarado, la oscuridad aun cubría al Digi Mundo por completo.

Todos quedaron en shock, nadie entendía que estaba pasando, se suponía que MaloMyotismon acababa de ser derrotado-Pero… ¿Por qué?-pregunto Kari asustada.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto TK.

-¿Qué se supone que significa esto? ¿Qué el sacrificio del Señor Oikawa fue en vano?-cuestiono Cody comenzando a molestarse, mientras todos los Niños Elegidos y sus Digimon estaban igual de asustados, confundidos y sin entender que pasaba.

-¿Señor Gennai?-Izzy vio que su mentor también estaba bastante consternado con lo que ocurría.

-Yo…no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué está pasando esto?-pregunto confundido, se supone que MaloMyotismon era la causa de todos los problemas que habían ocurrido desde la derrota de Apocalymon.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, los Tamers ya estaban sonriendo con algo de tristeza, pero felices de saber que ambos mundos estaban a salvo de la amenaza de D Reaper, claro que el padre de Henry se disculpó, ya que él, junto con sus compañeros, orquestaron el plan que causo la caída del D Reaper y que también provoco que los Digimon tuvieran que irse a su propio mundo.

Repentinamente, algo comenzó a ocurrir-¡Miren!-grito Hirokazu al ver que el cielo comenzaba a cambiar de forma radical, al tiempo que un túnel dimensional se abría, para después cerrarse y esto comenzó a ocurrir de manera repetitiva, solo que en distintas partes del cielo, del suelo y de la ciudad.

-¿Qué está pasando?-exclamo Rika alarmada.

-¡Papá!-Henry miro a su padre, quien estaba igual de espantado que ellos.

-Yo…no entiendo…-respondió su padre mirando hacia el cielo con temor, mientras que el edificio, sus compañeros también veían lo que pasaba sin dar crédito a lo que ocurría.

-¿Por qué está pasando esto?-pregunto Takato extrañado y espantado.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Tras volver al Mundo Real y recibir un llamado de Lowemon, en el cual el Guerrero de la Oscuridad aseguraba que Koichi estaba vivo, dándole una esperanza a Koji, todos corrieron hacia el hospital, donde por un milagro, el hermano gemelo del Guerrero de la Luz logro sobrevivir, para alegría de todos los chicos, mientras los médicos y enfermeras quedaban confundidos, pero no importaba, los milagros nunca tenían explicación alguna.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto una enfermera al ver tras la ventana un fenómeno inusual, después de que Koichi fuera dado de alta y se vistiera para marcharse, captando la atención de los chicos, quienes al voltear a ver hacia la ventana, quedaron ante un espectáculo realmente alarmante.

A lo lejos, se podía ver la presencia de Lucemon, pero aquello era imposible, ese malvado había sido destruido, Lucemon miro a los Niños Elegidos y tras sonreírles siniestramente, lanzo un grito de agonía y dolor, antes de desaparecer en una descarga de oscuridad que se dirigió al cielo, donde la energía se dispersó por toda la Tierra.

-¿Acaso ese era Lucemon?-pregunto Zoe sorprendida.

-¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Ese miserable está muerto!-señalo JP.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Takuya al ver que el cielo comenzaba a distorsionarse de manera bastante extraña.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Lo que nadie sabía era que aquella Semilla de la Oscuridad que MaloMyotismon uso para poder reencarnar, no fue destruida, sino que ahora viajaba por un túnel dimensionar, encontrándose con un fragmento de D Reaper, mismo que contenía toda la información y el sufrimiento de Juri, para luego unírsele todos los datos que Lucemon reunió para llevar a cabo sus ambiciones, los tres orbes giraron entre sí, fusionándose en una esfera de energía oscura que siguió viajando, pero esta vez, parecía dirigirse hacia abajo, cada vez más abajo, hasta quedar frente a una puerta de metal, de color negro y que estaba bloqueada con un sello que se trataba de un círculo, alrededor del cual tenía los Ocho Emblemas; el Sol, el Lazo, el Corazón, la Llave, la Lágrima, la Cruz, el Sol con un rayo de luz y la Estrella.

El orbe giro por toda la puerta, hasta encontrar una pequeña grita por la cual pasar, dirigiéndose al interior del lugar, una zona oscura, donde una burbuja mantenía prisionero a alguien, acercándose hacia esa persona, ingreso en la burbuja y el interno lo tomo en su palma.

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

-MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon-nombro en silencio y con un tono de voz lleno de decepción, así como también sonaba algo infantil y diabólico, además de frío-que grandes fracasos resultaron ser, en serio esperaba algo mejor de ustedes-risa-bueno, no importa, lo importante es que cumplieron con sus papeles divinamente, han conseguido una gran cantidad de sufrimiento y de energía para mí, lo que me permitió despertar y recuperar todo mi poder, pero aún quedan algunos detalles que afinar antes de poder conseguir mi libertad de esta maldita prisión, entonces podré desatar mi venganza contra los descendientes de aquellos que me confinaron aquí-empleando la energía que acababa de reunir, aquella misteriosa entidad creo cuatro esferas oscuras y las envió fuera de su celda-¡Caballeros de la Venganza! ¡He puesto toda mi confianza y mis últimas esperanzas en ustedes, no me vayan a defraudar!-indico, mientras las esferas cruzaban la puerta.

Viajando por el mismo túnel dimensional, salieron directamente hacia el Digi Mundo, cayendo sobre una colina de rocas, donde cuatro figuras malignas se incorporaron-Por fin, ha llegado nuestro turno-dijo una voz femenina.

-Después de tantos años de espera, es hora de terminar con lo que los demás no pudieron-dijo una segunda voz que sonaba espectral y fantasmal, al tiempo que una criatura imponente se erguía y lanzaba un rugido, ansioso por comenzar.

-Ya basta-dijo una voz que sonaba imponente, al tiempo que una figura más se alzaba, revelándose como el líder de ese grupo-ya tenemos nuestras ordenes, tenemos que conseguir las ocho llaves para poder liberar a nuestra señora, además de que tenemos que eliminar a los Niños Elegidos-.

-Sí que sabes cómo quitarle la diversión al asunto-señalo la voz espectral.

-Por favor, apenas pudieron con el debilucho de MaloMyotismon ¿crees en serio que podrán contra nosotros?-pregunto la femenina.

-No hay que subestimarlos, en especial porque uno de ellos fue quien derroto al señor Apocalymon-les recordó su líder y sus compañeros guardaron silencio.

-Entonces ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?-pregunto su compañero de voz espectral.

-Por el momento buscaremos la primera llave, seguramente, esos mocosos se darán cuenta de que por vencer a MaloMyotismon nada habrá cambiado, entonces vendrán a buscarnos, solo debemos dejar que lo hagan, mientras que nosotros no ocuparemos de localizar la primera de las llaves, así que dime bruja ¿sabes en donde se encuentra?-pregunto mirando a la femenina, mientras la bestia gigante solo esperaba.

-No es necesario llamarme "bruja", en especial cuando soy una de los Siete Señores Oscuros-gruño la chica sacando una gema de color rojizo de sus ropas y comenzando a murmurar un conjuro, provocando que la joya brillara y disparara un rayo de luz, mostrando el lugar al que debían ir-parece que se encuentra en la Ciudad del Comienzo-observo.

-¿La Ciudad del Comienzo? Todo un lugar lleno de pequeños e inocentes Digimon bebés, eso es algo que realmente me gusta-dijo el de voz espectral.

-Entonces es hora de comenzar ¡Larga Vida a la Gran Hareruya!-anuncio alzando su brazo.

-¡Larga Vida a la Gran Hareruya!-gritaron sus dos compañeros, mientras el tercero solo rugía con ferocidad, para luego dirigirse hacia la Ciudad del Comienzo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Tai pateo una piedra con frustración-¡Maldición!-gruño el chico-¡No puedo creer que esto esté repitiéndose!-.

-Paso lo mismo en el Mundo Real-recordó Sora-después de vencer a Myotismon creímos que estaba acabado y resurgió como VenomMyotismon-.

-¿Creen que tenga una Digi Evolución más?-pregunto Mimi asustada.

-De hecho, Myotismon si tiene una Digi Evolución más, en la cual se convierte en NeoMyotismon-informo Izzy y todos guardaron silencio.

-Entonces, realmente es posible que ese malvado siga con vida-dijo Ken preocupado.

-¡Eso es imposible, esta vez es seguro que acabamos con ese tipo!-exclamo Veemon.

-Veemon tiene razón-dijo Gatomon-yo puedo dar fe en ello, Myotismon realmente se ha ido para siempre-.

-Pero si no es Myotismon, entonces ¿Quién está detrás de todo esto?-pregunto TK preocupado.

-¿Señor Gennai?-pregunto Izzy mirando a su mentor, pero este guardo silencio, él tampoco encontraba la respuesta a lo que ocurría, se suponía que Myotismon era la causa de todo, pero ahora…

-A decir verdad, yo tampoco tengo idea de quien sea el responsable de todo esto, estaba convencido de que era Myotismon, incluso Quinglomon lo creyó así-explico Gennai.

-Eso no suena muy alentador-dijo Joe algo serio.

-Oye Tai, tu Digivice está haciendo un ruido extraño-señalo Agumon y Tai tomo su Digivice, viendo algo extraño en la pantalla.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Matt acercándose a su mejor amigo.

-No lo sé, parece que se activó el mapa y está destellando justo aquí-dijo Tai mostrando la imagen en la pantalla de su Digivice.

-¿Qué no se supone que eso solo pasa cuando nos separamos y podamos localizarnos?-pregunto Mimi confundida.

-Debe de estar detectando algo más, observen bien, el destello tiene la forma de un sol, el Emblema del Valor-dijo Izzy.

-¿Qué dijiste?-exclamo Gennai acercándose a revisar el Digivice de Tai, dándose cuenta de que era verdad-no…no puede ser…-.

-¿Señor Gennai? ¿Está todo bien?-pregunto Izzy y Gennai no respondió, siguió viendo la pantalla en el Digivice.

-Yo…no estoy seguro…realmente no lo estoy-respondió Gennai y repentinamente, todo el lugar comenzó a temblar violentamente.

-¿Qué está pasando?-exclamo Yolei.

-¡Un terremoto!-grito Cody.

De repente, una alarma en los bolsillos de Gennai se activó y el hombre rápidamente saco un aparato, mismo que al encender mostro el sitio exacto donde había un gran peligro, la Ciudad del Comienzo, misma que estaba siendo atacada brutalmente por cuatro figuras que no podían ser enfocadas debido a la destrucción que estaban causando.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto Mimi.

-¡Están atacando a los Digimon bebés! ¿Cómo pueden hacer algo tan cruel?-cuestiono TK apretando los puños ante aquella visión.

-¡TK mira!-grito Patamon al reconocer a alguien en la imagen, alguien que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por proteger a los Digimon bebés.

-¡Elecmon!-exclamo TK.

Efectivamente, se trataba de su viejo amigo, Elecmon, quien hacia todo lo posible por defender a los bebés, ganándose un terrible castigo de parte de uno de los atacantes, el Digimon no estaba dispuesto a rendirse y siguió peleando contra ellos, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, ni siquiera era capaz de enfrentar a uno solo y los demás estaban convirtiendo todo el lugar en cenizas.

-¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarlo!-grito Kari y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, incluidos todos los Niños Elegidos del mundo y los más recientes, pero…

Una risa se escuchó y un portal se abrió repentinamente, devolviendo a los Niños Elegidos, con excepción de Tai y los demás, al Mundo Real-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Yolei espantada y confundida.

-¡Fueron devueltos al Mundo Real!-informo Gennai tras revisar-¡Alguien abrió pequeños portales para poder enviarlos a su mundo de nuevo y debe ser alguien de un terrible poder!-.

-¿Por qué lo dice?-pregunto Davis.

-Porque…al hacerlo…también cerro por completo las puertas hacia el Mundo Real…las bloqueo por completo-informo Gennai sorprendido y dejando a todos confundidos.

Nadie comprendía que estaba pasando, definitivamente esto era muy extraño, una vez más, aquella risa que nadie escuchaba se hizo presente o al menos eso parecía ser-_"No necesitamos sabandijas, lo que viene es un asunto privado"-._

-¿Qué? ¿Privado?-pregunto Tai volteando para todos lados.

-¿Estas bien Tai?-pregunto Sora.

-¿No escucharon una voz?-pregunto y todos sus amigos lo vieron confundidos-una voz, decía que lo que viene es un asunto privado-.

-Hermano…no escuchamos nada-dijo Kari.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?-pregunto Matt colocándole una mano al hombro a su mejor amigo.

-Yo…si…creo que sí…supongo que todo esto me está comenzando a afectar-respondió Tai, pero Gennai no lo creía así, sin embargo, no había tiempo para informar, tenían que llegar a la Ciudad del Comienzo cuanto antes.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Ciudad del Comienzo**

Elecmon cayó al suelo con fuerza, estaba realmente malherido y apenas podía mantener un ojo abierto-No fue inteligente dejar a una sabandija como tú protegiendo a los Digimon bebés-señalo el líder de ese grupo-prepárense, los Niños Elegidos ya vienen hacia acá-.

-Entonces la verdadera fiesta ya va a comenzar-dijo la femenina-¡Estoy ansiosa por conocer al chico que venció al señor Apocalymon!-.

-La venganza de la Gran Hareruya pronto comenzara, el señor Apocalymon será vengado y las sombras por fin tomaran todo-sentencio el líder con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero haya sido de su agrado, voy a procurar que se entienda lo más posible, pero no se preocupen, la reunión de las cuatro generaciones ocurrirá en su momento, por ahora pasemos a otro asunto"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

**ASI ES, MANTENIENDOSE INVICTA TENEMOS A EIRE, MUCHAS FELICIDADES, EN SERIO TIENES IDEAS BASTANTE ORIGINALES ¿NO HAS PENSADO DEDICARTE A LA MUSICA O ALGO ASI?**

**COMO GANADORA PUEDES PARTICIPAR EN EL FIC CON UN OC, ASI QUE VE PENSANDO EN EL MISMO Y POR MANTENERTE INVICTA TANTO TIEMPO, VOY A PERMITIR QUE ELIJAS COMO TE GUSTARIA APARECER EN LA HISTORIA, ASI COMO TAMBIEN CONCEDERTE CUALQUIER FAVOR, SI HAY ALGO QUE TE GUSTARIA QUE PASARA EN LA HISTORIA, CUALQUIER COSA, SOLO PIDELO**

**EXCEPTO CAMBIAR LA PAREJA PRINCIPAL, ESA SERA SIEMPRE TAIORA (TAI Y SORA), SOLO PARA QUE QUEDE CLARO**

**Y CON ESTO LES DOY LA BIENVENIDA A ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA, VEAMOS QUE TAL LE VA**

**DEL MISMO MODO Y PARA CONMEMORAR EL INICIO DE ESTE NUEVO FIC, QUISIERA SU OPINION SOBRE ALGUNAS COSAS;**

**Primero ¿recuerdan el capítulo en donde WarGreymon pelea con MetalGarurumon? Bueno, yo siempre he sentido que se contuvo en la batalla, porque si la miras de nuevo, podrás notar que en todo momento se dedica a esquivar los ataques del lobo de metal, y cuando atacaba…la verdad me daba la impresión de que no lo hacía en serio, es decir, lo ataco con su Mega Tornado, un ataque que atravesó a VenomMyotismon y acabo con MetalSeaDramon, mientras que a MetalGarurumon solo fue como un golpe, por eso yo siento que pudo haberlo vencido, pero se contuvo ¿ustedes que piensan?**

**Segundo, esto es referente a los Power Rangers, me gustaría preguntarles, como sabrán, algunas generaciones tienen el villano oculto, que viene siendo el malvado supremo de alguna generación, ahora, mi pregunta y opinión es si ustedes piensan que cada uno cumplió con la expectativa que teníamos y si realmente ejerció bien su rol como villano supremo, esta es mi opinión**

**Desde MMPR hasta Espacio el villano supremo fue Dark Specter y aunque en apariencia si cumplía con este requisito, siento que pudo haber dado más, ya que nunca lo vimos participar en batalla alguna, luego Astronema tomo su lugar y ella vaya que lo cumplió a la perfección, incluso diría que lo supero, pues hasta maquino un plan para acabar tanto con los Rangers como con Espectro, creando a los enemigos más poderosos que los Power Rangers han enfrentado; los Psycho Rangers**

**En Velocidad de la Luz; pues Diabólico y Olympius solo eran heraldo de Bansheera, quien era la máxima villana de esta generación, pero siento que ella dejo mucho por desear, ya que las veces que peleo contra los Rangers o escapo o fue vencida con mucha facilidad, ya que Carter la arrojo al Reino de las Sombras y Diabólico termino el trabajo, como villana suprema no lleno mis expectativas**

**En SPD; Gruumm era el emperador, pero Omni era el villano supremo y debo decir que después de escuchar como lo llamaba, como le temía, realmente esperaba algo impresionante e imponente, cuando vi que era un cerebro…no mentiré, me decepcione, pero decidí darle una oportunidad, pero entonces se demostró que Omni era incapaz de actuar fuera de la nave y por eso Gruumm le construyo un cuerpo, realmente yo espere mucho más de este villano**

**En Fuerza Mística; Morticon, Imperious y Sculpin, todos servían a Octomus el Maestro, francamente…este villano fue como Astronema, cumplió las expectativas que se tenía de él como villano supremo, desde su ojo ya era intimidante, su forma de pulpo también se imponía y ni que decir de su forma final, con la cual acabo con Daggeron y Leambow, en serio, este fue un verdadero villano supremo.**

**En Mega porquería…digo…Megaforce; bueno…todo en esta generación fue una estafa y una reverenda decepción, los villanos no llenaron la talla, ni los "héroes", cuando Mavro apareció…francamente…si tengo que hablar de los villanos ocultos de la franquicia, este fue el más patético de todos, toda esta generación fue una basura**

**Y eso sería todo ¿ustedes que opinan? ¿Qué villano oculto creen que cumplió mejor su rol como el villano supremo de las generaciones?**

**Si se preguntan porque no mencione Galaxia Pérdida, Fuerza de Tiempo, Fuerza Salvaje, Tormenta Ninja, Dino Trueno, Operación Sobrecarga, Furia Animal, RPM, Samurái, Dino Carga, Ninja Steel o Beast Morphes, es porque en ellas no hubo un villano oculto, básicamente, el jefe supremo era el que aparecía desde el principio o era reemplazado por otro que era su subordinado**

**FINALMENTE, TRAS VER LOS CAPITULOS DE STEVEN UNIVERSE FUTURE ¿USTEDES QUEDARON SATISFECHOS O LE CAMBIARIAN ALGO? POR MI PARTE**

**EL PRIMERO ME GUSTO, EL SEGUNDO TAMBIEN, EL TERCERO FUI NEUTRAL, EL CUARTO LO AME, EN SERIO FUE DE MIS FAVORITOS, EL QUINTO…LE HABRIA DADO UNA BUENA TUNDA A AGUAMARINA, EN SERIO SE LA MERECE DESDE HACE TIEMPO, EL SEXTO ME DIO RISA, ASI QUE ESTA BIEN, EL SEPTIMO ESTA BIEN, EL OCTAVO…ME HABRIA GUSTADO QUE PERIDOT APARECIERA Y SE FUSIONARA CON LAPIS, TAL VEZ FUERA APRESURADO, PERO ASI FUERON LAS FUSIONES EN LA AVENTURA DEL PLANETA MADRE Y EN LOS DOS ÚLTIMOS…BUENO, SOLO DIRE ESTO:**

** www. youtube watch? v=6_c4Hk47NrA**

_**Un abrazo y un beso para las damas hermosas, junto a mis cordiales saludos a los elegantes caballeros**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	2. Caballeros de la Venganza

**_"_****_MaloMyotismon, D Reaper y Lucemon, fueron tres seres que intentaron conquistar sus respectivos Digi Mundos y Mundos Reales, por lo que en cada uno de ellos se convocó a los Niños Elegidos para hacerles frentes, después de intensas batallas, finalmente consiguieron vencerlo, pero desgraciadamente…no hubo felicidad, ya que un evento misterioso comenzó a afectar a los 6 mundos, así como también una misteriosa entidad ha despertado y convoco a cuatro seres que llamo "Caballeros de la Venganza", para llevar a cabo su plan de liberación, ahora, Tai y los demás han quedado solos en el Digi Mundo, sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando o porque estaba ocurriendo, ni siquiera sabían quién estaba detrás de todo esto, si es que Myotismon ya había sido vencido, sus únicas pistas estaban en la Ciudad del Comienzo, misma que estaba siendo atacada por aquellos misteriosos emisarios de destrucción, los cuales estaban en búsqueda de una llave que se encontraba oculta en ese lugar ¿Quiénes serán estos tipos? ¿Y qué nuevo enemigo está por surgir?"_**

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

**_Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 2_**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 2 Caballeros de la Venganza**

La destrucción en la Ciudad del Comienzo era realmente devastadora, los Digimon Bebés estaban muy lastimados y algunos de ellos ya habían desaparecido, clara señal de que habían muerto, ahora mismo, viajando en una burbuja creada por Gennai, los 12 Niños Elegidos y sus respecticos Digimon arribaron al lugar.

Las chicas quedaron horrorizadas al ver el tenebroso panorama, así como también a tantos Digi Huevos hechos pedazos, como si quienes los atacaron ni siquiera les importara que se trataban de seres recién que no habían nacido.

-Que cruel-gruño TK apretando los puños.

-¿Quién pudo haber hecho algo como esto?-pregunto Sora indignada.

Gennai hizo que la burbuja descendiera y todos salieron de la misma-Dios mío-dijo Gennai horrorizado.

-Señor Gennai ¿tiene alguna idea de quien pudo hacer algo tan cruel?-pregunto Izzy aterrado.

-Ojala lo supiera-dijo con pesar, realmente no tenía idea de que estaba pasando, no podía contactar a Quinglomon y tampoco a ninguno de sus compañeros.

Repentinamente, Tai diviso algo-Hay alguien ahí-dijo señalando hacia la base de una colina.

Los demás dirigieron su vista hacia donde Tai señalaba y Patamon fue el primero en descubrir quién era-¡TK, es Elecmon!-informo alarmado.

-¡Es verdad!-exclamo TK alarmado y corrió hacia donde se encontraba su amigo, seguido de todos los demás, cuando llegaron, encontraron al pobre Digimon en muy mal estado-¡Elecmon!-grito TK al tiempo que Kari lo tomaba entre sus brazos.

-Está muy lastimado-observo Gatomon sumamente preocupado.

-¿Quién pudo haberle hecho algo como esto?-pregunto Mimi horrorizada por el aspecto del Digimon.

Poco a poco y con un gran esfuerzo, el Digimon comenzó a abrir los ojos, viendo a Kari primero y después su vista se fijó en sus dos amigos-¿TK? ¿Patamon? ¿En verdad son ustedes?-.

-Elecmon-dijo Patamon.

-Tranquilo amigo, en serio somos nosotros-le aseguro TK sonriéndole al Digimon.

-Me da gusto…verlos de nuevo…pero no es seguro aquí…tiene que irse cuanto antes…corran, antes de que sea demasiado tarde-suplico Elecmon con voz débil, pero muy alarmada.

-Oye tranquilo-pidió Davis-dinos quien fue el responsable de todo esto-.

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Tienen que irse antes de que…!-una risa se escuchó, una llena de maldad y burla-¡Oh no!-.

-¡Por allá!-señalo Matt hacia la cima de la colina, donde un Digimon femenino hizo acto de aparición.

Su apariencia era el de una mujer joven y bella, vestida de negro y con un kimono morado, así como una garra dorada en su mano derecha, cuatro alas negras, uñas de color violeta que se veían increíblemente afiladas, dos cintas negras que realmente eran cuchillas y un peinado sujeto por numerosas peinetas.

-¡Bienvenidos sean a lo que queda de la Ciudad del Comienzo mis queridos Niños Elegidos!-saludo con un tono de voz seductor y burlón.

Mientras los chicos quedaron babeando al ver a la hermosa Digimon, cuyos pechos de buen tamaño hicieron fantasear a más de uno, con excepción de Cody, siendo él aun un niño en ese aspecto, las chicas solo pudieron achicar sus ojos con molestia ante aquella criatura.

-Me desagradan mucho los Digimon como ella-gruño Sora.

-¿Qué clase de Digimon puta es esa?-cuestiono Mimi.

-¡Es Lilithmon!-exclamo Gennai alarmado.

-¿Lilithmon?-murmuro Izzy saliendo de su ensoñación y comenzó a hacer lo suyo, investigar a ese Digimon.

**_Lilithmon; se trata de un Digimon de Nivel Mega, siendo uno de los Siete Señores Oscuros, representando el pecado de la lujuria, suele usar sus encantos para poder seducir a sus enemigos y acertarles el golpe final, su técnica especial es la Emperatriz, con la cual convoca a un demonio que aniquila a sus enemigos._**

Lilithmon miro a los Niños Elegidos y sonrió-Oh, así que estos son los famosos Niños Elegidos, los que destruyeron a Apocalymon y sus sucesores, los veo y me dan risa-dijo riéndose.

-Son patéticos-dijo una voz espectral desde detrás de los chicos, quienes al voltear vieron una figura levantarse del suelo, surgiendo del mismo, se trataba de un ser envuelto en una capucha negra por completo, sin dejar ver su rostro, con un par de alas de ángel de color negro y empuñando una espada.

-¡DeathPhantomon!-exclamo Gennai alarmado.

**_DeathPhantomon; un Digimon fantasma de Nivel Mega, conocido como el señor del mundo de los muertos, un ser despiadado que gusta de jugar con las almas de sus víctimas, su técnica especial es la Espada Fantasmal._**

-¿Quién son ustedes?-cuestiono Tai desafiante.

-¿Acaso son amigos de MaloMyotismon?-cuestiono Davis alzando el puño de modo exigente.

-¿MaloMyotismon? Por favor, no nos confundan con ese bueno para nada-se burló DeathPhantomon con fastidio.

-Es cierto-dijo Lilithmon-ese debilucho estúpido tuvo tres formas diferentes para acabar con los Niños Elegidos y fracaso en todas, que patético era-dijo Lilithmon con crueldad.

-¿Qué? ¿Myotismon era un debilucho y un bueno para nada?-pregunto Gatomon sorprendido de escuchar como ellos se expresaban de ese malvado.

Repentinamente, un rugido hizo estremecer todo el lugar y una imponente bestia insectoide de color negro con detalles violetas, con seis delgadas, pero poderosas patas arácnidas y una larga cola.

-¡Pero si es Diaboromon!-exclamo Izzy alarmado al reconocer a ese Digimon y Lilithmon se rio.

-¡Para ser el poseedor del Conocimiento eres bastante ignorante, es cierto que hace tiempo fue Diaboromon, pero ahora están ante Armeggedomon!-presento Lilithmon.

**_Armeggedomon; un Digimon que ha sobrepasado el Nivel Mega, siendo una bestia hambrienta de destrucción y miseria, solo vive para causar destrucción, su técnica especial es la Llamarada Definitiva._**

Armeggedomon lanzo un rugido más que estremeció todo el lugar, se veía ansioso por comenzar la batalla, por lo que los Niños Elegidos se prepararon para la batalla, pero entonces-Tranquilo Armeggedomon, no hay prisa por aniquilarlos-dijo el líder de todos.

Agumon abrió los ojos al escuchar ese tono que no le era desconocido-Esa voz…no puede ser-dijo y entonces el último integrante apareció-¡BlackWarGreymon!-exclamo Agumon sorprendido y no fue el único, todos los presentes quedaron atónitos al ver ante ellos al mismo Digimon oscuro que tantos problemas causo, pero esta vez, parecía diferente.

Físicamente parecía ser un WarGreymon o mejor dicho; BlackWarGreymon, pero su color oscuro ahora tenía un brillo rojizo en su armadura, su cabeza se volvió de esa tonalidad y ahora parecía estar encendido en fuego, sus ojos ya no tenían pupila alguna y solo resplandecían con un destello rojo infernal.

-No sé de quién estás hablando-dijo aquel Digimon-yo soy InferWarGreymon-se presentó el Digimon.

**_InferWarGreymon; una forma corrupta de WarGreymon, más específicamente de BlackWarGreymon, un Digimon sediento por batallar y no detenerse en lo más mínimo para seguir peleando, su técnica especial es la Infer Force._**

Aquellos cuatro Digimon se agruparon en el cielo, quedando tres de ellos flotando sobre la cabeza de Armeggedomon-¿Quiénes son ustedes y porque destruyeron la Ciudad del Comienzo?-cuestiono TK.

-¿Qué no saben que sin esta ciudad los Digimon ya no podrán renacer?-pregunto Yolei.

-¿Y eso que?-pregunto Lilithmon sonriendo con burla y maldad-este es el destino que les espera a todos los mundos-.

-Pronto las sombras se alzaran de nuevo y la oscuridad real lo cubrirá todo de nuevo-dijo DeathPhantomon.

-Ya ha comenzado-dijo InferWarGreymon-la caída del señor Apocalymon fue solo el comienzo, ahora, la Gran Hareruya ha despertado y cuando las ocho llaves se reúnan ella finalmente será libre-anuncio con maldad.

Al escuchar eso, todos se quedaron confundidos, pero Gennai abrió los ojos con terror-¿Acaso dijiste…Hareruya?-pregunto temblando de miedo ante aquel nombre, mismo que no se había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

La reacción de Gennai captó la atención de todos, era como si el venerable caballero supiera de quien se trataba, Izzy trato de obtener más respuestas, pero Gennai parecía estar en shock, ese nombre en serio que lo dejo muy asustado.

-¿De qué están hablando? ¿Quién es esa tal Hareruya? ¿Y por qué quiere que destruyan la Ciudad del Comienzo?-cuestiono Tai y los cuatro Digimon lo vieron.

-Es él, el Elegido del Valor-observo DeathPhantomon-él fue quien destruyo al señor Apocalymon-.

Lilithmon se fijó mejor en Tai-Pues es bastante joven, pero muy atractivo, no me importaría tenerlo conmigo-dijo guiñándole un ojo de forma coqueta, provocando que Tai se ruborizara y que Sora se molestara, aunque ella no sabía el porqué.

-No tenemos por qué responderles-dijo InferWarGreymon-es una lástima, pero ustedes no tendrán la oportunidad de conocer a nuestra gran señora, sus órdenes fueron claras, acabar con todos los Niños Elegidos y su Digimon-.

-¿Y desde cuando obedeces ordenes de alguien?-pregunto Agumon.

-No te metas en esto-advirtió InferWarGreymon-no son nuestros oponentes, en especial si se sienten tan orgullosos de haber acabado con un ser tan inútil como MaloMyotismon, ese tonto olvido quien era la ama de toda la oscuridad-.

-¡No entendemos de que están hablando, pero si pretenden destruir el Digi Mundo no se los vamos a permitir!-declaro Davis.

Lilithmon se rio-Ay mijito tan chulo, en serio no entiendes nada, no queremos destruir el Digi Mundo, destruiremos los seis mundos-dijo con maldad.

-¿Seis mundos? ¿De qué hablan?-pregunto Joe.

-No tienen que preocuparse por eso, porque van a morir aquí-sentencio InferWarGreymon y Armeggedomon lanzo un rugido, al tiempo que lanzaba varios golpes con sus patas, pero los Elegidos y sus Digimon se quitaron a tiempo, mientras Kari cargaba a Elecmon.

-¡Hora de la Digi Evolución!-grito Tai y todos asintieron, pero entonces el chico vio que Agumon no parecía dispuesto, solo mantenía fija su atención en InferWarGreymon.

La Digi Evolución de las dos generaciones comenzo-¡Gabumon/Biyomon/Tentomon/Palmon/Gomamon/Patamon/Vmon/Hawkmon/Armadillomon/Wormmon Digivolves a…Garurumon/BirdDramon/Kabuterimon/Togemon/Ikkakumon/Angemon/XVmon/Aquilamon/Ankylomon/Stingmon!-.

De esa forma no tardaron en pasar a la siguiente, al menos, los de la primera generación-¡Garurumon/BirdDramon/Kabuterimon/Togemon/Ikkakumon Ultra Digivolves a…WereGarurumon/Garudamon/MegaKabuterimon/Lilimon/Zudomon!-.

-¡XVmon…Stingmon…DAN Digivolves a…Paildramon Digivolves a…ImperialDramon Cambio de Forma a…Modo de Luchador!-el Digimon más poderoso del momento hizo acto de aparición.

-¡Aquilamon/Gatomon…DAN Digivolves a…Silphymon!-.

-¡Ankylomon/Angemon…DAN Digivolves a…Shakkoumon!-.

Lilithmon sonrió ante lo que estaba viendo-Esto sí que es interesante, cinco de los Digimon que vencieron a Apocalymon junto con tres Digimon basura-.

-Creo que es hora de divertirnos un poco-dijo DeathPhantomon ansioso por batallar.

-Hagan lo que les plazca, yo no perderé mi tiempo con ellos-dijo InferWarGreymon con calma.

-Como quieras, muy bien Armeggedomon, hora de destruir-dijo Lilithmon y su compañero lanzo un rugido de hambre, lanzándose a la batalla, seguido por la femenina y el fantasma.

WereGarurumon y Shakkoumon encararon a DeathPhantomon, mientras que Garudamon, Lilimon y Silphymon encaraban a Lilithmon, dejando que Armeggedomon se ocupara de ImperialDramon, MegaKabuterimon y Zudomon, siempre dejando que Agumon viera con seriedad a InferWarGreymon.

Los tres Digimon atacaron al gigantesco insecto, MegaKabuterimon lo embistió, pero Armeggedomon lo resistió sin problema alguno, para después lanzarlo por los aires, al tiempo que Zudomon atacaba con su martillo, ataque que fue detenido por la cola del gigantesco enemigo, quien la enredo en su cuello y lo lanzo contra su amigo insecto rojo.

-¡Déjalos en paz!-exigió ImperialDramon lanzándose al ataque, pero Armeggedomon dio un salto para esquivarlo, cayendo sobre él y aplastándolo contra el suelo, para después sujetarlo de las piernas y arrojarlo contra el suelo.

-¡Es muy fuerte!-exclamo MegaKabuterimon.

-¡Ataquémoslo entre los tres!-sugirió Zudomon y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-¡Cuerno Mortal/Martillo Vulcan/Láser Imperial!-los tres ataques se combinaron y golpearon con fuerza a Armeggedomon en su cara, levantando una gran cantidad de humo, pero el Digimon reapareció sin ningún daño.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamo Ken sorprendido.

Armeggedomon abrió sus fauces y disparo su Llamara Definitiva contra ellos tres, dándoles de lleno y provocando que volvieran a su etapa Novata-¡No puede ser!-exclamo Davis.

-¡Los venció con un solo ataque!-declaro Izzy sorprendido.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Los Digimon de las chicas tampoco iban nada bien, Garudamon intento atacar por sorpresa a Lilithmon, pero esta era demasiado rápida, incluso para Lilimon, quien se movía a gran velocidad con sus alas, pero Lilithmon la sujeto del cuello y la miro con enfado.

-¿Sabes? Yo soy la Digimon más hermosa que existe y no soporto a las tipas como tú que creen ser más hermosas que yo-señalo dándole un golpe con fuerza al abdomen, provocando que Lilimon abriera sus ojos con dolor.

Silphymon entro en acción también, pero este no pudo hacer nada, la velocidad de Lilithmon era impresionante y por más que trataba de acercar un golpe no lo conseguía, repentinamente, Lilithmon se quitó y Garudamon termino lastimando a Silphymon.

-¡Lo siento!-exclamo alarmada antes de ser atacada también por la espalda por Lilithmon.

-Que patéticas son todas ustedes-se burló y las tres Digimon la rodearon.

-¡Alas de Espada/Cañón de Flores/Esfera de Energía!-los tres ataques se dirigieron hacia Lilithmon, quien se movió con agilidad o los repelió todos con sus manos.

-¿Llaman a eso ataques? ¡Este es un ataque! ¡Emperatriz!-invoco lanzando su demonio que impacto contra las tres Digimon, de una manera tan brutal que provoco que también volvieran a la normalidad.

-¡Biyomon/Palmon/Gatomon/Hawkmon!-exclamaron las chicas corriendo al encuentro de sus Digimon, quienes estaban muy mal.

-Que batalla tan aburrida-dijo Lilithmon decepcionada, cuando se dio cuenta de algo-parece que allá también casi terminan-.

**(-)(-)(-)**

WereGarurumon y Shakkoumon atacaron a DeathPhantomon con todo lo que tenían, pero sus ataques nada lograban hacerle al Digimon fantasma, quien se burlaba de ellos-¡Por favor, un perro faldero y una tetera con patas jamás podrán vencerme!-declaro con burla.

-¡Garra de Lobo/Visión Láser!-los dos ataques se dispararon, pero DeathPhantomon los detuvo con su espada y los regreso hacia ellos, dándoles de lleno.

-¡Digimon patéticos! ¡Espada Fantasmal!-empleando su mortal espada, DeathPhantomon lanzo un corte de energía espectral que termino por acabar con los dos Digimon sin ningún esfuerzo, devolviéndolos a la normalidad.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamo Matt.

-¡No pudieron hacer nada contra ellos!-declaro TK espantado.

Los tres Caballeros de la Venganza se colocaron junto con su líder y este suspiro con decepción-¿Y con ese nivel se sienten tan orgullosos?-pregunto InferWarGreymon-ni siquiera fueron capaces de tocar a mis compañeros y les diré algo, ellos tres son más poderosos que MaloMyotismon, cualquiera de ellos podría haberlo vencido con un solo golpe-.

-¡Ya basta!-grito Agumon dando un paso al frente-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué no recuerdas todo lo que hablamos? ¡Podemos ser amigos, somos amigos!-.

-¿Amigos?-pregunto InferWarGreymon-no digas tonterías, yo soy un Digimon al servicio de la Gran Hareruya, debo cumplir con nuestra misión, la cual es liberarlo-.

-¿Quién es esa tal Hareruya?-cuestiono Tai.

-No te preocupes, aunque tus amigos no lleguen a conocerla, tú si lo harás, después de todo, tú eres a quien más odia-señalo InferWarGreymon.

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando?-esta vez, Tai sí que está confundido.

-Tienes el Emblema del Valor y ella odia a ese poder, tú tienes el poder de un guerrero que hace mucho tiempo le causo demasiados problemas, por ese motivo eres a quien más odia, eres su más grande amenaza y lo ha sabido desde que destruiste a Apocalymon-dijo InferWarGreymon.

-Pero no lo hice solo, tuve a mis amigos a mi lado-dijo Tai.

-¿Amigos? ¿Hablas de los amigos que te traicionaron?-cuestiono InferWarGreymon y luego miro hacia Matt y Sora-Amistad y Amor, que enorme farsa, la Gran Hareruya regresara y tú serás destruido, ese es el destino que les depara a todos los que se interpongan en su camino-.

-¡Ya fue suficiente!-exclamo Agumon con molestia-¡Si no vas a escuchar razones entonces tendremos que hacerlo a tu modo!-.

-¿Estás seguro Agumon?-pregunto Tai.

-¡No dejare que sigan haciendo daño, hagámoslo Tai!-indico Agumon y Tai asintió.

**( www. youtube watch? v=PEWtMVRbBk8)**

El Digivice de Tai emitió su resplandor-¡Agumon Warp Digivolves a…WarGreymon!-el imponente WarGreymon, Digimon Elegido del Valor y uno de los más poderosos que existían, habían vuelto a aparecer.

-¡WarGreymon!-exclamo Sora feliz.

-¡Ve por él!-animo Kari.

Tai se colocó al lado de WarGreymon-¡Es hora amigo! ¡Demuéstrale lo poderoso que eres!-indico Tai enviando a su amigo al ataque.

-¡Es él!-exclamo DeathPhantomon sorprendido de ver frente a frente a ese Digimon legendario-¡El Digimon que derroto al Señor Apocalymon!-.

-¡Por fin, un digno oponente!-declaro Lilithmon emocionada.

-¡Apártense! Yo me encargare de él-dijo InferWarGreymon lanzándose al ataque-¡Garra Infernal!-.

-¡Dramon Force!-ambos contrincantes atacaron al mismo tiempo con sus filosas garras, provocando un estallido de energía-¡Basta! ¡No tenemos que hacer esto! ¡Recuerda que somos amigos!-.

-¡Deja de tonterías y pelea!-exigió InferWarGreymon lanzándose de nuevo al ataque, chocando varias veces.

-¡Tú puedes WarGreymon!-animo Tai.

-¡No te des por vencido!-apoyo Kari.

-¡Mega Tornado/Tornado Infernal!-atacando al mismo tiempo, los dos tornados chocaron de manera devastadora, provocando corrientes de aire que hacían que los dos bandos tuvieran que retroceder debido a la intensa tormenta.

-¡Son muy poderosos!-exclamo Ken sorprendido.

Finalmente, ambos Digimon dejaron de girar, para volver a atacarse con todo lo que tenían, parecían estar en igualdad de condiciones hasta que…-¡Terra Force/Infer Force!-lanzando sus ataques más poderosos al mismo tiempo, los cuales chocaron con fuerza y provocaron una explosión de luz que cegó a los espectadores.

-¡Garra Infernal!-invoco InferWarGreymon apareciendo de pronto y golpeando con su garra a WarGreymon, dándole de lleno en el pecho, provocando que el Digimon bramara de dolor.

-¡WarGreymon!-grito Tai alarmado, en especial cuando el enemigo le dio una patada que lo estrello contra el suelo, devolviéndolo a su forma de novato-¡Agumon! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Tai corriendo a su lado y abrazándolo.

-¡Esto no es posible!-exclamo Joe impactado.

-¡Ni siquiera Agumon pudo contra uno de ellos!-Izzy estaba igual de sorprendido y espantado.

-Perdóname Tai-se disculpó Agumon avergonzado.

InferWarGreymon descendió y bufo-Que enorme decepción, esperaba más de ti-reconoció y miro a Tai, para después ver a Sora y Matt-ya veo, es eso-dijo en tono comprensivo y molesto-esto fue una total pérdida de tiempo, no son una amenaza para nosotros, ni siquiera fueron un reto-.

-Creo que debemos perdonar su debilidad acabando con sus miserables vidas de una vez por todas-dijo DeathPhantomon empuñando su espada.

-Concuerdo y voy a comenzar con esa niñita de la Luz-dijo Lilithmon sonriendo sádicamente y dejando a Kari asustada, aunque en ningún momento soltó a Elecmon.

-¡Espera un momento!-intervino DeathPhantomon-¡No tienes ningún derecho a decidir eso!-acuso molesto y Lilithmon sonrió con arrogancia.

-¿Verdad que si puedo, InferWarGreymon?-pregunto mirando a su líder.

-Haz lo que quieras-fue todo lo que respondió el Digimon Oscuro, provocando una sonrisa más grande en la femenina del grupo, para después sacarle la lengua de forma burlona a su compañero fantasma, logrando que este gruñera.

-Muy bien niñita, es hora de que dejes de brillar para siempre-sentencio invocando un dardo de energía que lanzo contra Kari.

-¡Kari!-gritaron Tai, TK, Davis y Gatomon a un tiempo, pero en el último momento, Elecmon se zafó de los brazos de Kari y recibió el ataque de lleno, cayendo al suelo sin moverse.

-¡Elecmon!-grito Kari corriendo a abrazarlo de nuevo-¡No te mueras, por favor! ¡Resiste!-suplicaba angustiada, pero el Digimon abrió los ojos con mucha dificultad y miro a sus dos amigos.

-TK…Patamon…no se rindan…-fue todo lo que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y desaparecer, convirtiéndose en polvo que desapareció en el cielo.

-¡Elecmon!-grito TK lleno de dolor, mientras Patamon lloraba en silencio y Kari era consolada por Gatomon.

-Que Digimon tan estúpido-gruño Lilithmon molesta-intervino con mi golpe-.

-No diría que ese acto fue valiente, más bien fue una estupidez total, lo único que hizo fue alterar el orden en que los mataremos-dijo InferWarGreymon.

-¡SON UNOS COBARDES!-bramo Tai con furia y odio, provocando la risa de los tres Digimon malignos, mientras Armeggedomon solo rugía.

-Bueno, esta vez no fallare-dijo Lilithmon preparando su ataque de nuevo, pero…

-¡Espera un momento! ¡Tuviste tu oportunidad y fallaste, ahora es mi turno!-declaro DeathPhantomon con enfado.

-¡No digas tonterías, ni siquiera le di a mi objetivo principal por culpa de ese entrometido!-señalo Lilithmon.

-¡Ese no es mi problema, ahora yo acabare con uno de ellos!-bramo DeathPhantomon.

-¡Dejen de pelear y acaben con ellos de una vez o lo haré yo mismo!-indico InferWarGreymon.

Gennai, quien había logrado salir de su estado de terror por el nombre de la señora de esos cuatro, vio una oportunidad-¡Ahora!-grito lanzando una esfera que al estar cerca de ellos estallo en un potente resplandor de luz que los cegó, momento que aprovecho para invocar de nuevo su burbuja y sacarlos de ahí cuanto antes.

-¡Señor Gennai!-exclamo Izzy sorprendido.

-¡Logre tomarlos con la guardia baja, lamento que no haya podido hacerlo antes de que Elecmon…eso no importa ahora, tengo que llevarlos a un lugar seguro cuanto antes!-declaro Gennai-¡Maldición…creí que todo esto era causado por MaloMyotismon, pero resulto ser alguien mucho peor!-.

Ese tono de Gennai captó la atención de todos-¡Señor Gennai! ¿Acaso usted sabe quién está detrás de todo esto?-pregunto Izzy.

-¿Quién es la tal Hareruya y qué relación tienen con ellos?-pregunto Cody.

Gennai guardo silencio un momento-Miren, lo que deben entender es que…-se vio interrumpido cuando la burbuja fue sacudida con violencia.

-¡Los encontramos!-informo DeathPhantomon al tiempo que blandía su espada para atacarlos.

-¡Mierda! ¡Haré todo lo posible por detenerlos, ustedes tienen que ir a las antiguas ruinas del Digi Mundo, ahí encontraran todas las respuestas que buscan!-indico Gennai.

-¿Los detendrá? ¡Pero esos cuatro son de Nivel Mega!-señalo Matt.

-¡Lo sé, pero tal vez logre ganar un poco de tiempo!-aseguro Gennai.

-¡Entonces deje que nosotros lo ayudemos!-pidió Tai y Gennai lo sujeto violentamente del cuello de su abrigo.

-¡No digas tonterías, este no es el momento para jugar al héroe! ¡Si en verdad es Hareruya quien está detrás de todo esto, entonces tú eres la única esperanza de todos los mundos!-declaro lanzándolo al suelo.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-pregunto Davis y la burbuja volvió a sacudirse violentamente.

-¡No hay tiempo!-Gennai se dispuso a abandonar la burbuja y miro a los chicos una última vez-¡Si el destino así lo quieren nos volveremos a ver!-aseguro saltando de la burbuja, misma que se alejó a gran velocidad.

Gennai encaro a los cuatro Digimon malignos-Eres Gennai ¿verdad?-pregunto InferWarGreymon-¿en serio pretendes hacernos frente?-.

-Te sugiero que te apartes y tal vez perdonaremos tu miserable vida-dijo Lilithmon maliciosamente.

-¡DIGAN LO QUE QUIERAN! ¡NO ME MOVERE DE AQUÍ! ¡NO LO HARE!-declaro Gennai con firmeza, al tiempo que desenvainaba su espada listo para el combate.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Una explosión de luz se vio a lo lejos, mientras las dos generaciones de Niños Elegidos se alejaban cada vez más-El señor Gennai…murió…-dijo Ken con profunda tristeza, sabiendo que esto no era más que el comienzo, Tai solo guardaba silencio, preguntándose qué iba a pasar ahora.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**_"_****_Una nueva amenaza ha nacido desde el profundo del Digi Mundo ¿Quién será esta tal Hareruya y por qué el señor Gennai le tenía tanto miedo?"_**

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

**_Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:_**

**Nova Star Prime: **_te las diré en el orden de la que fue mi favorita a la que menos me gusto; Adventure 1, Frontier, Tamers y Adventure 2, las demás…no fueron totalmente de mi agrado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_yo pienso que se contuvo, ya que desde el principio no quería pelear, Octomus fue un gran villano, pero Astronema no se quedó atrás, como mencione, ella ideo un brillante plan para matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_veamos de que se trata, solo recuerden que aquí no se aceptan los OC, es un descanso de ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_pues te doy la bienvenida a los comentarios y al fic, espero sea de tu agrado, de hecho, es una buena voz, han pasado los años y aún no olvido lo diabólica que era. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_cierto, pero al final tuvo que terminar sirviéndole gracias a Koragg. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_realmente dejo mucho que desear, bueno, las muertes ya han comenzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_muchos lo están creyendo y vaya que está dando muchas señales de eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_de hecho es lo que van a hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Espadachín de la Luz: **_ya no tienes que esperar más, porque las batallas han comenzado, pero los villanos arrasaron con todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_yo tengo años que ya no veo Pokemon, lo último que vi y me gusto fue los viajes por Shinno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_bueno, la batalla ha comenzado y los Niños Elegidos perdieron esta ronda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_nunca voy a cambiar mi opinión sobre Megaforce, ese es un hecho, realmente fue una decepción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_cuento contigo para lo que planeamos juntos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**_Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Éire, Olivia, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Gron, Tenzalucard123, Camilo Navas, Dark Digimon 16, Franco, Espadachín de la Luz, El Redentor 777, Dra Optimus Star 3, Seiryu.001, Moon-9215, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, _**

**_Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…_**


	3. Generaciones Unidas

"_**InferWarGreymon, Lilithmon, DeathPhantomon y Armeggedomon, también conocidos como los Caballeros de la Venganza, son los nuevos enemigos que los Niños Elegidos han enfrentado, demostrando ser seres sumamente superiores a MaloMyotismon, derrotando a los Digimon Elegidos sin ninguna dificulta, incluso WarGreymon fue vencido por su alter ego malvado, es decir, InferWarGreymon, tras haber sido vencidos, estos asesinaron a Elecmon y Gennai tuvo que entrar en acción para poder escapar antes de que terminara peor, por desgracia, estos nuevos enemigos no tardaron en perseguirlos, comenzando una carrera por sobrevivir, mientras escapaban, Gennai decidió sacrificarse para darles tiempo de escapar y que llegaran a su destino, unas misteriosas ruinas donde tendrían todas las respuestas que buscaban, dejando a Tai confundido, pues Gennai le dijo que si de verdad el enemigo era Hareruya, entonces él era la última esperanza para todos los mundos ¿Qué habrá querido decir con esto? ¿Quién es Hareruya y por qué causa tanto temor con solo la mención de su nombre? Una nueva aventura está a punto de comenzar, con una alianza nunca antes vista"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 3**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 3 Generaciones Unidas**

Ignorantes de la batalla y el peligro que estaba comenzando a levantarse en uno de los tres Digi Mundos, Takato y los demás Tamers vieron como el cielo volvía a la normalidad, como si todo aquel espectáculo solo hubiera sido temporal, aunque francamente no estaban del todo seguros.

-¿Qué creen que haya sido eso?-pregunto Henry.

-Espero que Guilmon y los demás estén bien-dijo Takato preocupado por su gran amigo, ya que ese fenómeno ocurrió justo después de que estos volvieran a su mundo.

Repentinamente, Suzie volteo hacia el árbol donde habían estado Ai y Makoto hace unos instantes, descubriendo algo-Oigan, miren eso, hay una niña en ese árbol-señalo.

El grupo volteo en dirección que la hermana menor de Henry señalaba y vieron efectivamente a una pequeña niña, vestida con una blusa sin tirantes color blanca, unos pantalones cortos celestes y de cabello de una tonalidad plateada, la cual miraba hacia la nada.

-¿Quién podrá ser?-pregunto Rika confundida.

-Oye pequeña ¿estas perdida?-pregunto Juri avanzando un poco.

-Será mejor que llame a la policía cuanto antes-dijo el padre de Henry disponiéndose a hacer lo que dijo, pero…

-Ella esta despierta-dijo la niña en un tono de voz misterioso-las sombras se han alzado y la oscuridad pronto cubrirá los seis mundos, Digimon Tamers-los aludidos quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar que ella sabía quiénes eran-su misión no ha terminado, apenas ha comenzado-dijo dándose la vuelta, al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y envolvía el lugar en un manto de luz.

-¿Qué está pasando?-grito Takato cubriéndose los ojos de aquel resplandor, al igual que los demás, mientras el padre de Henry solo podía observar muy poco lo que ocurría, debido al intenso resplandor de luz.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Del mismo modo, los Guerreros Legendarios abandonaron el hospital junto con Koichi para buscar cualquier rastro de Lucemon, pero por más que buscaron no encontraron nada-Se los dije, ese tipo está bien frito-aseguro JP sonriendo aliviado, ya que también llego a creer que Lucemon estaba vivo.

-Pero entonces ¿Qué pudo haber sido eso?-pregunto Tommy confundido.

-¿Realmente creen que Lucemon haya sido destruido?-inquirió Koji, es cierto que ellos atestiguaron como los Guerreros Legendarios le daban el golpe final a ese malvado ángel, pero al verlo reaparecer en el Mundo Real…

-Se supone que lo fue, no nos habrían enviado a casa si no fuera así-dedujo Takuya pensativo.

Zoe también pensaba lo mismo y de pronto, su vista se fijó en algo-Oigan, esa niña nos está viendo-señalo y entonces vieron a la misma niña que los Tamers se encontraron, solo que a diferencia de ellos, ningún adulto parecía ser capaz de detectarla, ya que pasaban a su lado como si no estuviera ahí.

-¿Quién será?-pregunto Koichi confundido y preocupado por una pequeña que podría estar perdida.

-No lo sé, pero esa mirada tan fija que tiene me está poniendo nervioso-expreso JP, ya que la pequeña ni siquiera parpadeaba mientras los veía.

-Las sombras despertaron, la responsable de la corrupción planea su regreso, deben emplear una vez más los Digi Spirit de los 10 Guerreros Legendarios para ayudar a los Caballeros, sus Escuderos y los Tamers en esta nueva batalla-dijo la niña.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-exclamo Koji.

-¿Volver a emplear los Digi Spirit de los 10 Guerreros Legendarios?-Takuya estaba confundido y preocupado, repentinamente, los ojos de la niña se abrieron de golpe y un nuevo manto de luz cubrió el lugar, atrapando a los seis niños.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Digi Mundo**

De la Ciudad del Comienzo ya no quedaba más que ruinas, los cuatro Digimon Malignos, denominados Caballeros de la Venganza lo destruyeron por completo, hasta que finalmente encontraron aquello que tanto estaba buscando.

-¡La encontré!-exclamo DeathPhantomon mostrando una llave dorada con tonalidades rojizos, cuyo mango tenía la forma de un sol.

-La Llave del Valor, perteneciente a Timaeus, el Caballero que provoco la caída de nuestra señora-dijo InferWarGreymon descendiendo y tomándola-buen trabajo-.

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-pregunto Lilithmon-¿deberíamos ir tras esos Niños Elegidos?-.

-Ya tenemos nuestras ordenes, en cuanto encontremos cada llave debemos llevarla de inmediato hacia la zona donde se encuentra el portal-respondió InferWarGreymon-no olvides que la Gran Hareruya es astuta y aunque esos mocosos consiguieron escapar de nuestras garras, en cuanto comprendan lo que está en juego, no dudaran en comenzar a buscar las demás llaves perdidas-les recordó InferWarGreymon.

-Y solo faltan las Llaves de la Amistad, el Amor, el Conocimiento, la Sinceridad, la Lealtad, la Esperanza y la Luz-enlisto DeathPhantomon.

-Muy bien, supongo entonces que hay que ir a casa y dejar esta llave-dijo Lilithmon, provocando que Armeggedomon rugiera con furia-aunque no creo que eso le agrade mucho a nuestro amigo gigante-.

-A mí tampoco me agrada la idea de esperar, pero son nuestras órdenes y debemos cumplirlas-indico InferWarGreymon y sus compañeros asintieron, para finalmente retirarse de ese lugar y dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba el portal, ya tenían una llave, solo les faltaban siete más.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Tras conseguir escapar de las garras de los Caballeros de la Venganza, gracias al sacrificio de Gennai, los Niños Elegidos continuaron viajando en la burbuja por unas cuantas horas, quedándose profundamente dormidos por el tiempo, siendo Joe el primero en levantarse, acostumbrado como estaba a despertar siempre temprano, abrió sus ojos y miro alrededor.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto confundido y viendo que ahora estaban cruzando un prado verde, conforme se acercaban a lo que parecían ser unas ruinas antiguas-¡Chicos despierten, creo que ya llegamos!-aviso sorprendido de lo que estaba viendo al frente.

Poco a poco, los demás comenzaron a despertar, preguntándose que ocurría y entonces vieron a lo lejos aquellas ruinas, finalmente descendieron y la burbuja desapareció, dejándolos salir para explorar el lugar.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto Yolei confundida.

-El señor Gennai dijo que aquí obtendríamos todas las respuestas que necesitábamos, supongo que se refiere a la identidad de esa nueva enemiga que estamos por combatir-dedujo Izzy pensativo.

Tai estaba en completo silencio, no participaba de mucho en la conversación, al tiempo que recordaba las palabras finales de Gennai, las mismas que le dijo a él antes de salir de la burbuja para encarar a sus atacantes.

_-"Si realmente es Hareruya, entonces tú eres la única esperanza que tienen los seis mundos para salvarse"-_.

Aquellas palabras aun resonaban en su mente, no comprendía todo lo que estaba pasando, en realidad, ni siquiera tenía idea de quien era la tal Hareruya y porque decían que él era el único que podría hacer algo en su contra, sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Tai?-pregunto Matt mirándolo con preocupación.

-No estoy seguro…siento que hay algo más en todo esto, lo que dijo Gennai antes de que…bueno…ya sabes-Tai no era capaz de decirlo.

-Sí, me imaginaba que tendría que ver con eso-expreso Matt-después de todo, no todos los días aparecen cuatro Digimon malignos que quieren acabar principalmente contigo porque eres, en palabras de nuestro amigo, la mayor amenaza para su misteriosa jefa-.

-Quien quiera que sea-dijo Tai.

-Tranquilo, Gennai dijo que aquí obtendríamos algunas respuestas, supongo que solo hay que esperar por ellas-dijo Matt y Tai asintió.

-¡Chicos vengan! ¡No van a creer lo que acabo de encontrar!-grito Mimi, captando la atención de todos y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la chica con sombrero vaquero.

Durante todo ese tiempo, los Niños Elegidos recorrieron las ruinas, mismas que parecían las de un antiguo castillo, al principio, pensaron que podrían ser las ruinas del castillo de Myotismon, pero Gatomon lo desmintió, ella había estado el tiempo suficiente en ese lugar para conocerlo a la perfección y les podía asegurar que ese lugar no era el antiguo hogar de su enemigo, entonces ¿Qué era ese sitio?

Cuando llegaron a donde Mimi y Palmon estaban, descubrieron lo que parecía ser un antiguo salón de honor, en el que se encontraba la imponente estatua de un dragón de cuerpo largo, como el de una serpiente, dos poderosas alas y unos ojos que pese a ser una estatua, parecían estar vivos y los observaban detenidamente, siendo Tai el que sentía aquella sensación más que cualquiera.

-Vaya, eso sí que es un dragón-dijo Davis impresionado.

-Tiene algo inscrito-señalo Yolei en la base de la estatua, donde había un inscrito que decía "Shyn Ryo, Dragón Legendario, Protector de los Sueños".

-¿Shyn Ryo?-pregunto Sora extrañada-¿es acaso un tipo de Digimon?-.

-Jamás habíamos visto a un Digimon como él-dijo Biyomon confundida.

-Tampoco escuchamos que existiera algo así en todo el Digi Mundo-agrego Agumon, de hecho, ninguno de los Digimon, ni siquiera Gatomon, parecían conocer algo sobre este Dragón.

-Chicos, miren, hay más estatuas, pero estas son de humanos-señalo Kari, ya que efectivamente, alrededor de la estatua de ese imponente dragón habían otras ocho estatuas de humanos, los cuales empleaban diversas armaduras que se asemejaban a un Dragón, un Lobo, un Fénix, un Insecto, una Hada, un Vikingo y dos Ángeles.

-Es cierto, son estatuas de humanos-dijo Izzy-y cada uno de ellos tiene grabado uno de los Ocho Emblemas-agrego el chico genio del grupo.

-¿Qué crees que esto signifique, Izzy?-pregunto Tentomon curioso.

-No lo sé, pero es como si ellos ocho hubieran sido algún tipo de Niños Elegidos, aunque se ven un poco mayores para haberlos sido-reconoció Izzy mirando fijamente a las estatuas, ya que si bien eran jóvenes, se podía ver que rondaban entre los 20 a 30 años o incluso un poco más.

-¿Quiénes podrán ser?-pregunto Sora confundida y entonces noto que Tai miraba fijamente la estatua del Caballero que tenía el Emblema del Valor incrustado en el pecho de la armadura, como si de alguna manera, ese guerrero lo estuviera viendo fijamente.

-Tai ¿estás bien?-pregunto Agumon confundido y Tai no respondió de inmediato.

-Dime Agumon ¿sabes algo sobre este lugar o sobre quienes son ellos?-pregunto su amigo.

-Lo siento Tai, pero nunca antes los había visto, como te dije cuando nos conocimos, ustedes fueron los primeros humanos que vimos-respondió Agumon.

-Ya veo-Tai reviso la estatua unos instantes-no tienen ningún nombre grabado, me pregunto quienes habrán sido-.

-Ellos son los Caballeros Legendarios-respondió una voz que parecía venir de todos lados, poniendo en alerta a los Niños Elegidos y a sus Digimon.

Davis fue el primero en encontrar a la dueña de dicha voz y se llevó una sorpresa-Oye Kari ¿acaso te encogiste y porque te pintaste el cabello de ese color?-pregunto confundido.

-Ah…Davis, esa no es Kari-señalo Vmon y entonces Davis volteo, encontrándose con la Kari real y luego miro a la niña, para después ver a Kari, la niña, Kari, la niña y así por un rato, hasta que finalmente reacciono y retrocedió asustado, lanzando un grito que hizo que todos se prepararan para atacar.

-¡Esperen!-grito Kari deteniéndolos de forma sorpresiva-yo…siento que la conozco…-expreso mirando a la niña fijamente.

-Por supuesto que me conoces, hace tiempo me permitiste usar tu cuerpo para poder hablar con ustedes-dijo la niña sonriéndoles de manera cariñosa y afectuosa.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?-pregunto Tai confundido.

-¿No lo recuerdan? Fue cuando tuvieron dudas de porque habían sido elegidos-dijo la niña sonriendo y entonces los chicos recordaron aquella ocasión.

Durante la época de los Dark Master, más precisamente, durante la batalla con Puppetmon, aquella entidad que se presentó ante ellos en medio del combate entre WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon, esa entidad les dio todas las respuestas que buscaban.

-Es verdad, eres esa entidad llamada Homeostasis-recordó Izzy.

-Supongo que es una forma de llamarme-dijo la niña sonriendo-pero sí, soy yo en efecto, lamento mucho haberme presentado con esta apariencia, pero creí que sería mejor si hablaba con ustedes empleando un rostro que conocían-.

-Imagino que estas aquí para poder explicarnos que es lo que está pasando ¿no es verdad?-inquirió Tai, quien parecía estar más que ansioso por escuchar algunas respuestas y no era el único.

-Así es, pero les pido un poco de paciencia, sé que es algo molesto, pero necesito que estén todos aquí, ya que la amenaza que se avecina es algo que ustedes no podrán combatir solos, lo que si les puedo decir es que el enemigo es el origen de todo lo maligno en el Digi Mundo y que ahora que ha despertado, pretende lograr su libertad para terminar lo que dejo pendiente hace muchos años-explico la Homeostasis.

-¿Dejo pendiente?-pregunto Cody confundido, más antes de poder hablar, un par de pilares de luz cayeron del cielo.

-Parece que los demás han llegado-dijo sonriendo la pequeña forma infantil que la entidad tomo.

-¿Quiénes?-preguntaron todos confundidos.

Poco a poco, los pilares de luz desaparecieron y frente a los Niños Elegidos quedaron dos grupos más de niños, los cuales estaban bastante aturdidos y confundidos por el viaje que acababan de tener, en serio, no era algo muy agradable, Tai y sus amigos no pudieron evitar recordar la primera vez que fueron convocados para llegar al Digi Mundo, en serio ¿no habría una manera más brusca de convocarlos?

-¿Qué…que paso?-pregunto Kenta confundido.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto JP también confundido.

-Chicos…creo que estamos en el Digi Mundo-respondieron Tommy y Henry al mismo tiempo, pero para los dos grupos de Niños Elegidos, ese Digi Mundo era muy diferente.

El único que no parecía confundido era Ryo, él más bien, estaba sorprendido, miraba hacia el cielo y los alrededores sin poderse creer lo que veían sus ojos-No…no puede…ser…-dijo sorprendido y su tono capto la atención de todos.

-¿Ryo? ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Takato sorprendido y entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia de todos los demás-hola-saludo tímidamente.

-Hola-correspondió Tai sonriendo con calma, mientras Matt hacia lo mismo con Takuya y los demás.

-Bienvenidos Niños Elegidos, los de todas las Generaciones y mundos-dijo Homeostasis con una sonrisa amistosa en el rostro.

-¡Es esa niña!-exclamo Zoe reconociéndola de inmediato y la pequeña sonrió.

-Lamento mucho la manera en que los traje, pero necesitaba hacerlo lo más rápido posible, ya que por desgracia, no tenemos mucho tiempo-explico la Homeostasis con una sonrisa.

Mientras Ryo miraba todo el lugar sin poderse creer lo que estaba viendo, sintió la mirada de alguien sobre él y al voltear se llevó una sorpresa-¿Ken?-exclamo sorprendido.

-Ryo… ¿de veras eres tú?-pregunto Ken y ambos chicos se acercaron uno al otro, viéndose detenidamente por unos instantes, para después abrazarse con fuerza-¡Ryo! ¿En dónde estabas? ¡Te daba por muerto!-reconoció abrazándolo y riéndose.

-¡Pues lamento decepcionarte viejo amigo!-declaro Ryo correspondiendo el abrazo, mientras también se reía-¡Mírate! ¡Cuánto has crecido!-.

-¡Y tú sigues exactamente igual que la última vez que te vi!-señalo Ken y ambos se rieron divertidos.

-Este…disculpa Ken ¿conoces a este chico?-pregunto Davis confundido e interrumpiendo la reunión de los dos amigos.

-Lo siento, chicos, él es el Ryo, un gran amigo que conocí hace mucho tiempo, pero…-la sonrisa de Ken dio paso a una mirada bastante seria y algo entristecido-¿Dónde habías estado? De la noche a la mañana desapareciste sin dejar rastro, después de la batalla con Milleniummon no volví a saber de ti-.

-Lo sé…es una larga historia, pero para resumir, solo te diré que termine viajando entre dimensiones hasta llegar a un Digi Mundo diferente y a un Mundo Real completamente diferente, lo que me recuerda, que ellos son los amigos que hice en aquel mundo-explico Ryo.

-¡Espera un momento!-intervino Hirokazu-¿Eres de otra dimensión? ¿Acaso estamos en otra dimensión?-.

-Así es-la que respondió fue la Homeostasis-por eso el Digi Mundo es diferente al que conocen, ya que no es el mismo, pero al mismo tiempo, también lo es-explico con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro, dejando a más de uno con una mirada perdida ante aquella revelación-aunque estén divididos, cada Digi Mundo y cada Mundo Real están conectados entre sí, por eso señalo que son diferentes y a la vez similares-.

-Entonces ¿ellos son Niños Elegidos de otra dimensión?-pregunto Tai.

-De hecho, somos Digimo Tamers-intervino Rika-aunque creo es básicamente lo que son ustedes, creo que la principal diferencia que existe es que en nuestro mundo los Digimon son las mascotas de una famosa franquicia de cartas, de hecho, tengo una de Agumon-revelo la Reina de los Digimon, enseñando dicha carta.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Soy yo!-exclamo Agumon impactado y con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos al ver su imagen plasmada en una carta.

Rika vio el brillo de emoción en los ojos de Agumon y sonrió-Quédatela si quieres, la tengo repetida-aseguro sonriéndole y Agumon no pudo evitar sonreír con mayor emoción que antes, entonces la chica se dio cuenta de que los demás Digimon veían emocionados aquella escena y con algo de envidia, suspirando-¿quieren una? Tengo muchas repetidas-afirmo.

-¡Claro!-saltaron todos los Digimon corriendo a recibir sus cartas, la emoción en cada uno de ellos era notoria, realmente no podían creer que fueran tan famosos en aquel mundo.

-Eso fue muy amable de tu parte-dijo Tai sonriéndole a Rika, provocando que la chica se ruborizara un poco, lo que provoco que Sora se enfadara, aunque sin entender el porqué.

Ajeno a ello, Matt se acercó a Takuya y a su grupo-Entonces ¿Qué hay de ustedes chicos?-pregunto con tono amistoso-¿Cuál es la historia de su mundo?-.

-Pues…en nuestro mundo no existe tal cosa como el juego de cartas Digimon, existe otra cosa un poco diferente, ya que nosotros recibimos los espíritus de 10 Guerreros Digimon para convertirnos en ellos-explico Takuya.

-¿A qué se refieren con "convertirse en ellos"?-pregunto Izzy con curiosidad.

-Bueno…es algo difícil de explicar, pero básicamente, nosotros podíamos transformarnos en Digimon para pelear contra los villanos-respondió Takuya.

-¡Me encantaría ver eso!-declaro Davis.

-Y creo que lo verán muy pronto-dijo la Homeostasis sonriendo-lo que me recuerda-con un movimiento de su mano, la entidad convoco dos nuevos pilares de luz, provocando que todos se protegieran los ojos de ello.

Cuando la luz ceso un poco, los Tamers no pudieron evitar sentir una gran emoción y felicidad, frente a ellos se encontraban Guilmon y los demás Digimon Tamers, incluyendo al…

-¡Príncipe Leomon!-grito Juri corriendo a abrazar a su compañero, quien no tardo en corresponder el abrazo, ambos estaban felices de volverse a encontrar, ya que la última vez que se vieron, el noble Digimon fue asesinado por Beelzemon.

-Me tome la libertad de restaurar su información y su cuerpo, después de todo, los Tamers deben estar completos-dijo Homeostasis sonriéndole de manera amable.

Juri miro a la entidad y con una sonrisa llena de felicidad, al tiempo que seguía llorando…-Gracias…muchas gracias-fue todo lo que pudo decir entre sollozos y Homeostasis sonrió.

Príncipe Leomon miro hacia donde Impmon se reunió con Ai y Makoto, quienes lo recibieron en un gran abrazo, el pequeño demonio no pudo evitar mirar con pesar al Digimon León, pero este le sonrió de forma amistosa, asegurándole que no había nada de rencor.

-¡Nuestros Digivice!-exclamo Tommy cuando ellos recuperaron los suyos.

-¡Y vienen con nuestros respecticos Digispirits!-señalo JP.

-Y mucho más-dijo Homeostasis-ya que ahora no solo tienen sus respectivos Digispirits, sino también los del Metal, Agua, Bosque y Tierra, aunque no podrán Digi Evolucionar en Mercurymon, Ranamon, Arbormon y Grumblemon, si les ayudara a adquirir las formas de KaiserGreymon y MagnaGarurumon, incluso podrían llegar a convertirse en Sussanomon-explico Homeostasis.

-Increíble-dijo Koji sorprendido.

-Sin embargo, debo advertirles, las leyes en este Digi Mundo son algo diferentes a las que había en los otros, por lo tanto no recurran a los Niveles Megas de cada uno hasta que se hayan acostumbrado, lo máximo que pueden usar es el Nivel Perfeccionado y lo mismo va para ustedes-dijo Homeostasis mirando a los Tamers.

Tanto los Tamers como los Guerreros asintieron ante la advertencia de aquella entidad, pero entonces Izzy tomo la palabra-Disculpe, pero quisiera saber si ahora podría decirnos que ocurre aquí-.

-Es verdad, se supone que ya vencimos a MaloMyotismon-dijo TK.

-Al igual que nosotros a D Reaper-dijo Henry.

-Y nosotros a Lucemon-finalizo Koichi.

-Es verdad que cada uno venció a sus respectivos enemigos, pero por desgracia, ellos no eran el verdadero mal, no nos dimos cuenta de ello hasta que fue demasiado tarde, me temo que esta vez, los seis mundos, es decir, los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales están amenazados-dijo Homeostasis con temor.

-Es por esa tal Hareruya, no es verdad-dedujo Tai, quien no había dejado de pensar en eso.

-Así es-confirmo Homeostasis.

-Pero ¿Quién es esa Hareruya y que es lo que quiere?-pregunto Joe confundido.

-Hareruya es la representación más pura de las pesadillas y temores, así como también de la maldad que puede existir en los corazones de la humanidad-explico Homeostasis-para poder comprender lo que les digo, tenemos que hacer un viaje al pasado, al comienzo de todo, cuando Digimon y humanos vivían juntos, en paz y armonía-revelo Homeostasis, dejando a todos los presentes sin habla, nunca se había sabido que los humanos interactuaran con los Digimon, al menos, no siendo Niños Elegidos, pero una cosa era segura, las respuestas estaban por llegar.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Por primera vez en la historia, cuatro generaciones se han reunido, ahora, conocerán la identidad de esta nueva enemiga y sus malignos propósitos"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Luna Creed: **_veamos, si tengo que elegir a mis Digimon favoritos de cada temporada serían; WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon y Angewomon de Adventure, ImperialDramon de 02, Gallantmon, Sakuyamon y Beelzemon de Tamers, KaiserGreymon, Sussanomon de Frontier y ShineGreymon de Savers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Alexandra Ónix: **_pues espera a ver más de eso, porque estos villanos no serán nada sencillos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_bueno, si gustas puedes ser una Niña Elegida o una guerrera guardiana que se une a ellos como mentora, asignada para guiarlos en su viaje, puedes tener o no un Digimon, esa seria tu elección. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nova Star Prime: **_de hecho…Gennai también murió, Ken lo dijo, aquella explosión fuera la señal de ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_la Homeostasis los ha convocado para esta nueva aventura y ahora algunas respuestas van a llegar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_lamento mucho escuchar eso y no se trata de ello, hay una razón por la que creen eso, pero si sigues diciéndolo de ese modo, entonces solo te vas a quedar con esa imagen, hay una razón, pero ya en serio…lo lamento, en serio…no es fácil sobrellevar una perdida y aunque sé que no es lo mismo…mi mascota querida falleció durante las vacaciones de navidad…sé que no hay comparación…pero era un perro especial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_Homeostasis ya ha reunido a las cuatro generaciones, ahora les revelara la identidad de ese enemigo y sus razones:_

_1.- Veré que hago al respecto_

_2.- Bueno…hay muchas cosas que primero se deben explicar_

_3.- Esa creo que puedo usarla con más facilidad_

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_primero, la escena está bien, pero antes tengo que aclarar algunos puntos de la historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_a veces es bueno hacer referencia a los clásicos y realmente es una buena opción, te felicito por ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_cierto, aunque por el momento, los Caballeros de la Venganza tienen asuntos que atender. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Emperor: **_y espera más de estos enemigos, porque ellos no lo dejaran nada fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Berserk Inmortal: **_le da algo de emoción a la historia, después de todo, aumenta la tensión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_tendrán algo de tiempo, ya que los Caballeros tienen que proteger el sello donde esta Hareruya. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_aclaremos primero, el Opening de cada generación era otro, "The Last Element" era el tema de la Digi Evolución ¿te refieres al opening o al tema de Digi Evolución? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser3000000: **_primero, bienvenido, ha pasado tiempo y segundo, de hecho, Agumon no esta tan lejos de la verdad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_ese es precisamente el punto, como ya ha dicho Skipper; "siempre déjalos deseando más". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_por eso se tuvo que recurrir a todas las generaciones, ahora se conocerá más de esta entidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Nova Star Prime, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Seiryu.001, Zeus, Hades, Gron, Dra Optimus Star 3, Dark Emperor, Berserk Inmortal, Franco, El Redentor 777, Bowser3000000, Camilo Navas, Dark Digimon 16, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, Odín, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Kid Shooter, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	4. Leyenda del Pasado

"_**Tras escapar de los Caballeros de la Venganza, los Niños Elegidos llegaron a unas antiguas ruinas, en la cual encontraron estatuas bastante interesantes, de un majestuoso Dragón, así como también de cuatro humanos que portaban armaduras que los hacían lucir como Caballeros Medievales, además de que cada uno portaba uno de los Ocho Emblemas que los Niños Elegidos tenían en su poder, encontrándose con la Homeostasis, quien se manifestó en forma de una niña muy similar a Kari, para después convocar a los Tamers y a los Guerreros Legendarios, una vez que todos estuvieron juntos y se revelo que Ryo era de ese mundo, además de ser un amigo de Ken, Homeostasis invoco también a los Digimon de los Tamers y los Digispirit de los Guerreros Legendarios para que se unieran a sus respectivos camaradas en esta nueva aventura, ahora que todos estaban reunidos, finalmente obtendrían las respuestas que buscaban, empezando por la verdadera identidad de esta nueva enemiga que respondía al nombre de Hareruya y que aterro el corazón de Gennai"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 4**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 4 Leyenda del Pasado**

Los Niños Elegidos de las cuatro generaciones aún estaban consternados con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, mientras Homeostasis se mantenía en silencio, buscando el mejor modo para comenzar su historia, lo que estaba por contarles era algo sumamente complicado, pero debían conocerlo para poder hacerle frente a esta nueva amenaza.

-Para poder entender lo que está pasando debemos retroceder en el tiempo, a unos 30 años en el pasado de sus Mundos Reales, pero que en el Digi Mundo es el equivalente a más de 3000 años-explico Homeostasis con una sonrisa, dejando a todos sorprendidos, antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, la niña hizo que un nuevo manto de luz los cubriera a todos.

Cuando todo se calmó, aparecieron en un manto de oscuridad, ese hecho los dejo confundidos-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí exactamente?-pregunto Tai.

-Ahora verán-dijo Homeostasis con una sonrisa y fue entonces cuando vieron a un grupo de niños, los cuales estaban jugando en un parque, mientras otros hacían todo tipo de dibujos.

Los Niños Elegidos observaban aquella escena con mucha ternura, Ai y Makoto se sentían más que contentos, ellos querían unirse, pero Homeostasis les explico que solo eran imágenes del pasado y que realmente no podrían interactuar con ellos, los niños mostraron a sus padres los dibujos que habían hecho, los cuales incluían criaturas hechas de su imaginación.

Izzy fue el primero en notar algo inusual en los dibujos de los niños o mejor dicho, algo muy familiar-¿Ya te diste cuenta?-pregunto la Homeostasis a Izzy.

-Esos dibujos…se parecen mucho a los Digimon-señalo Izzy y al escuchar eso, todos los demás fijaron su atención en los dibujos.

-Es verdad-dijo Henry-parecen versiones antiguas de los Digimon-.

-Eso es porque en cierta forma lo son-dijo Homeostasis-ya que los Digimon son el resultado de la manifestación de los sueños, esperanzas, deseos e imaginación de los niños del Mundo Real-explico la entidad sonriendo y todos vieron a los niños de aquella época.

-"Mi dragón puede escupir fuego"-.

-"Pues mi ave es capaz de resistir las llamas"-.

-"Eso no es nada, miren el mío"-.

-"¿Por qué dibujaste un ángel?"-.

-"Porque los ángeles son geniales"-comentarios como esos se escuchaban y la risa de los pequeños no se hizo esperar.

-Todos esos sentimientos tan puros y hermosos dieron origen a una criatura que a su vez dio paso al Digi Mundo, esa criatura fue conocida entre nosotros como Shyn Ryo, el Dragón Legendario, también conocido como Dios de los Sueños y Protector de los Deseos-contaba Homeostasis.

Repentinamente, un enorme y majestuoso dragón nació de las risas de los niños, ese dragón voló al horizonte, dirigiéndose hacia el espacio y dio paso a la creación del Digi Mundo, donde aquellas criaturas creadas por estos, comenzaron a vivir.

-Los Digimon nacieron gracias a los deseos e imaginación de los seres más inocentes del Mundo Real, los niños, gracias a ellos este mundo pudo formarse y los Digimon existen-explico Homeostasis.

-Es verdaderamente hermoso-dijo Mimi conmovida.

-Lo era-reconoció Homeostasis.

-Eso quiere decir que lo que mi papá y el señor Oikawa creían era cierto, los Digimon son los personajes de los videojuegos-dedujo Cody.

-Es una forma de verlo, pero aunque tu padre y el señor Oikawa no estaban tan lejos de la verdad, todavía les faltaba mucho para comprender la verdadera naturaleza de los Digimon, aunque es posible ingresar al Digi Mundo por medio de una computadora gracias a los Digivice, realmente no es un mundo digital ni nada por el estilo, se podría decir que el Digi Mundo es una dimensión alterna al Mundo Real, donde nacen los sueños y las esperanzas-explico Homeostasis-con el paso del tiempo, algunos humanos fueron capaces de encontrar entradas a este mundo, generalmente, eran los niños quienes lo descubrían, su alegría al ver que sus sueños eran reales fue tan grande que decidieron quedarse a vivir aquí, solo que ellos no sabían que el tiempo avanzaba de forma diferente en el Digi Mundo-.

-Sí, ahora recuerdo que el señor Gennai nos dijo que tras la aparición de Apocalymon el tiempo en el Digi Mundo comenzó a moverse a la par que en el Mundo Real-recordó Izzy.

-Exacto, Apocalymon fue el responsable de que el tiempo en el Digi Mundo comenzara correr al mismo ritmo-reconoció Homeostasis.

-Todo esto me parece muy interesante, pero no logro entender que es lo que tiene que ver con todo lo que está pasando-dijo JP.

-Necesito que conozcan la historia del origen del Digi Mundo para comprender el punto central de la historia, pues verán, los sueños y deseos de los Niños dieron origen a los Digimon y muchas cosas maravillosas, sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, los humanos que se quedaron a vivir en el Digi Mundo tuvieron una curiosidad, aunque esta nunca ha sido un pecado, muchas veces pueden llevar a respuestas terribles-dijo Homeostasis.

-¿Por qué lo dice?-pregunto Henry.

-Ellos tenían esta curiosidad; "si los niños son capaces de crear criaturas tan hermosas con sus pensamientos infantiles ¿Qué tipo de maravillas podrían crear pensamientos más maduros?"-expreso Homeostasis y todos guardaron silencio-los resultados fueron…desastrosos-revelo con pesar.

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

En un laboratorio del Digi Mundo, un grupo de humanos estaban trabajando en esa teoría y ahora, lo que tanta curiosidad les había dado estaba comenzando a emerger, mientras los niveles aumentaban en las consolas de manera errática y alarmante, así como también se podía sentir un aura maligna.

-¿Qué está pasando?-.

-¡No estoy seguro! ¡Es una gran cantidad de energía maligna!-.

-¿Maligna? ¡No puede ser!-.

-¡Es lo que está mostrando la máquina señor!-.

-¡Detenla ahora! ¡No podemos permitir que algo nazca de este tipo de energía!-.

-¡Lo estoy intentando, pero no puedo, es demasiado poderoso, no puedo creerlo, el nivel de sufrimiento…rabia…odio…son sentimientos totalmente malignos señor!-.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Acaso…acaso solo hay maldad en los pensamientos de los humanos adultos?-pregunto el líder del proyecto horrorizado ante esa verdad, antes de que la máquina estallara en una explosión de electricidad, arrojándolos a todos por el laboratorio.

Entonces, las sombras de los humanos, de los aparatos y más comenzaron a tomar vida, reuniéndose cerca de la máquina principal, comenzando a tomar la forma de una sombra de oscuridad, resaltando un par de brillantes ojos rojos y una sonrisa rojiza en su boca, al tiempo que se reía de forma demencial, desquiciada y con un tono de voz que sonaba entre inocente, dulce y con una gran maldad.

-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Matt impactado.

-Eso es Hareruya-revelo Homeostasis-ella fue el origen de todo, los pensamientos maduros de los humanos causaron el nacimiento de esta entidad llena de maldad, la cual comenzó a atacar el Digi Mundo sin compasión alguna, convirtiendo los sueños en pesadillas, ella provoco que muchos Digimon no fueran capaces de superar el proceso de Digi Evolución, provocando su extinción, siendo la representación suprema de la maldad del ser humano, Hareruya era una criatura abominable y cruel, no tenía piedad por nada ni nadie, su corrupción provoco el origen de los primeros Digimon Malignos y asesinos a muchas personas inocentes, todo para su deleite-.

-¡Es horrible!-grito Yolei viendo lo que pasaba con horror.

-Pero entonces, Shyn Ryo, el Dragón Legendario eligió a ocho guardianes para desafiarla, esos ocho guerreros a los que se llamó los Caballeros Legendarios obtuvieron Ocho Emblemas que representaban las mejores cualidades de la humanidad; Timaeus del Valor, Critias de la Amistad, Maya del Amor, Helmos del Conocimiento, Rosa de la Sinceridad, Estoico de la Lealtad, Genki de la Esperanza y Ryukari de la Luz-presento Homeostasis-ellos ocho eran los Caballeros Legendarios, los dueños de los Emblemas Originales-.

Todos los Niños Elegidos quedaron sorprendidos, en especial Tai y su grupo, al ver a los Caballeros luchar valientemente contra las fuerzas de Hareruya, empleando poderosas espadas y poderes increíbles, pero Tai estaba maravillado por la habilidad de Timaeus, quien parecía ser el líder de todos ellos, mientras él protegía a algunos ciudadanos de los Digimon Malignos, sus amigos peleaban contra más de ellos, venciéndolos tras un gran esfuerzo.

Sin embargo, apenas estaban recobrando el aliento cuando Hareruya hizo acto de aparición en persona, riéndose de forma cruel, disparo un rayo de energía contra ellos, derribándolos y estrellándolos contra algunas rocas, dejándolos muy lastimados.

-Pero Hareruya era demasiado poderosa, aun siendo siete vs una no fueron capaces de hacerle algo, incluso Timaeus hizo todo lo que pudo y no consiguió nada, era algo horrible-explicaba Homeostasis.

Todos fijaron su atención en las imágenes del pasado de nuevo, cuando Timaeus apareció dando un salto para proteger a sus amigos-Timaeus-murmuro Maya con cansancio.

El Caballero del Valor encaro a Hareruya-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué atacas a los Digimon y a los humanos? ¡Dime! ¿Cuál es tu objetivo principal?-cuestiono Timaeus.

Hareruya se rio ante la pregunta-Lo único que quiero es que sean testigos de mi poder, de mi maldad y que sientan en carne propia todo el sufrimiento y el odio con el que fui creada, para que nadie se atreva a desafiarme, los sujetos como ustedes deben desaparecer, en especial los tipos como tú, nunca podrás vencerme-aseguro Hareruya.

-¡Mientras yo siga con vida, no te dejare hacer lo que quieras!-juro Timaeus colocándose en guardia, listo para la batalla.

-¡Tonto!-se burló Hareruya disparándole un rayo, dándole en un brazo al Caballero, dejándolo lastimado, mientras sus amigos se quedaban espantados, más eso no detuvo a Timaeus y lanzando un grito de guerra, arremetió contra Hareruya, siempre con su espada en mano, pero Hareruya le volvió a disparar más rayos, dándole en puntos vitales del cuerpo-¡Baila! ¡Tienes que bailar hasta que mueras!-anuncio divertida.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Timaeus está en problemas!-exclamo Ryukari horrorizada.

-¡No soporto ver esto!-gruño Critias tratando de levantarse a ayudar, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, estaba muy herido.

Timaeus cayó de espaldas tras recibir otro ataque de Hareruya, provocándole más risas a esta maligna entidad-¿Qué pasa? ¿Eso es todo?-pregunto divertida.

-¡TIMAEUS!-grito Maya sumamente alarmada y asustada.

Más Timaeus hizo un gran esfuerzo por levantarse, respiraba agitadamente y sangraba en las partes del cuerpo donde recibió los disparos, parte de su armadura se había roto, pero aún estaba dispuesto a seguir peleando, riéndose con crueldad, Hareruya ataco una vez más, esta vez, dándole un golpe mortal al Caballero provocando que cayera al suelo agonizante.

-¡Oh no!-grito Takuya al ver eso.

-¡Que cruel!-exclamo Takato horrorizado y no eran los únicos que pensaban así.

-Sí, Hareruya era cruel y poderosa, nadie parecía ser capaz de frenarla, por suerte, los Caballeros consiguieron escapar y tras haber cuidado a Timaeus con mucho esfuerzo, él consiguió escapar de la muerte-narro Homeostasis, viendo que Timaeus había despertado tras estar inconsciente por varios días.

-¡Timaeus! ¡Creí que te había perdido!-grito Maya abrazándolo con fuerza y llorando.

-Tranquila…estoy bien…no moriré tan fácilmente-aseguro Timaeus abrazándola con un brazo, aunque todavía se sentía débil.

Sora dio varios pasos al frente ante aquella escena, recordando quienes eran esos dos Caballeros-¿Acaso ellos dos eran…?-.

-No creo que sea el momento para eso-dijo Matt, aunque él también lo había pensado y eso Sora lo noto, la peli roja entonces vio a Tai, pero este no parecía pensar en eso, en su lugar, observaba lo que ocurría.

-Aunque Timaeus había sobrevivido a ese ataque mortal, no espero a que sus heridas se recuperaran, así que se apartó de sus amigos y se fue a un lugar desconocido, prometiendo que regresaría en cuanto descubriera un modo de poder detener a Hareruya-prosiguió Homeostasis.

-Comprendo-dijo Joe-al verse acorralado decidió hacer un viaje de descubrimiento para poder encontrar un modo de poder derrotar a esa malvada entidad-.

-¿Y qué paso mientras Timaeus se marchara?-pregunto Tai y Homeostasis cerro los ojos con tristeza.

-A Hareruya le encantaba ver sangre, ver sufrir a todos los que se cruzaban en su camino, sin importar que fueran Digimon o humanos, por eso siguió sacrificando vidas inocentes día tras día, el resto de los Caballeros continuaron sus esfuerzos por detenerla, esta vez, bajo el liderazgo de Critias, pero por más que intentaban nada lograban hacer, aunque muchas veces llegaron a darse por vencidos, Maya siempre los animaba a continuar, pues ella confiaba plenamente en que Timaeus regresaría y entonces juntos podrían poner en su lugar a Hareruya-.

-No puedo esperar a que llegue ese momento-dijo Estoico sonriendo tras un discurso motivacional de Maya.

-Pues ya no tendrán que seguir esperando-dijo una voz similar y cuando todos voltearon se encontraron con que Timaeus había vuelto.

Al ver a su líder y amigo regresar, la alegría no tardó en inundar sus corazones, todos corrieron a recibirlo, siendo Maya la primera en llegar, saludándolo con un dulce beso, mismo que Timaeus correspondió.

-Que dulce-dijo Mimi con un tono de voz muy soñador y casi enamorado, así como otras chicas lo pensaron, Sora solo guardaba silencio y ni que decir de Matt, el único que no parecía darle importancia era Tai, solo Kari sabia la verdad.

-Veo que volvió-dijo Tai sonriendo-pero lo hizo porque había encontrado una debilidad en Hareruya ¿verdad?-.

-En efecto, él cumplió su promesa, volvió tras haber hecho un viaje de entrenamiento muy intenso y finalmente había encontrado una forma de poder detener a Hareruya, pero no podría hacerlo, para que eso funcionara necesitaría la ayuda de sus amigos-explico Homeostasis.

Una vez más, los Ocho Caballeros estaban frente a la Diabólica Hareruya, quien se mostraba muy confiada, ni siquiera se inmuto cuando Timaeus dio un paso al frente-¡Es mejor que te des por vencida, ya no te dejare hacer lo que quieras!-declaro el Caballero del Valor desafiante.

Al escuchar eso, Hareruya no pudo evitar reírse como si de una niña que acababa de hacer una travesura se tratase-Cuidado con lo que dices, Timaeus, te puedes decepcionar-dijo malignamente, al tiempo que Timaeus comenzaba a cargar energía en su espada, misma que comenzó a brillar como si estuviera encendiéndose en fuego-¡Toma esto!-Hareruya le disparo un rayo a Timaeus, pero este no le hizo nada-¿Qué?-exclamo sorprendida y volviéndole a disparar un rayo, con el mismo resultado.

Timaeus termino de cargar la energía y comenzó a correr hacia Hareruya, que intento detenerlo con más rayos de energía, pero estos no lo frenaban, cuando ya estaba a pocos metros, intento atravesarlo con su mano, pero Timaeus la esquivo y dando un salto, junto con un grito de batalla, clavo su espada en el abdomen de Hareruya, lo que provoco que la espada se encendiera en fuego por completo y atrapara a la diabólica entidad en una soga de fuego que tomo la forma de un dragón.

-¿Qué es esto?-bramo con furia.

-¡AHORA!-grito Timaeus y sus amigos se colocaron alrededor de ellos, clavando sus respectivas espadas en el suelo, formando un sello mágico-¡Ahora iras a pudrirte el resto de la eternidad en el abismo de oscuridad!-anuncio Timaeus invocando todo su poder y creando un portal que finalmente comenzó a succionar a Hareruya.

-¡No!-la entidad intento luchar, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles y finalmente, fue arrojada a lo profundo del abismo, siendo sellada detrás de un portal, mismo que fue cerrada con ocho llaves que los Caballeros llevaban consigo, cortesía de Timaeus.

-¡Lo logramos!-grito Genki feliz y las chicas se abrazaron felices de que todo haya terminado.

-¡Timaeus! ¡Funciono!-grito Maya muy contenta, pero al mirar hacia donde estaba el Caballero se llevó una amarga sorpresa.

Timaeus estaba de pie, pero se veía en muy mal estado, alzando su vista y sonriendo de manera feliz, pero sumamente débil, alzando su pulgar derecho, poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse, hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo, para horror de todos sus amigos, siendo Maya y Ryukari las primeras en llegar a su lado.

-Timaeus uso ese poderoso ataque y pudo derrotar a Hareruya sellándola en el abismo, a cambio de eso…perdió su vida-expreso Homeostasis con tristeza.

-Que terrible-dijo Juri entristecida.

-No teníamos idea de que algo como esto haya ocurrido-dijo el Príncipe Leomon con pesar.

-Hareruya era demasiado poderosa y por tanto, las llaves que se usaron para poder sellarla debían ser hechas con un material especial, mismo que Timaeus nunca revelo, por lo que dichas llaves no pudieron ser destruidas, así que optaron por ocultarlas en distintas partes del Digi Mundo-continuo Homeostasis-no obstante, el daño que Hareruya causo ya estaba hecho, manifestándose en la separación del Digi Mundo entre distintos, además de que su corrupción afecto a varios Digimon que no pudieron superar el proceso de Digi Evolución, así como la creación del Mar de las Tinieblas, dio origen al Digimon más terrible que jamás existió, si Hareruya era la manifestación y representación del mal en los humanos, Apocalymon era el de los Digimon, él creo a los Digimon Oscuros que muchos de ustedes conocieron y enfrentaron, incluyendo a los Dark Master, como los humanos desaparecieron tras la aparición de Hareruya del Digi Mundo, fue necesario traer nuevos Niños Elegidos para que lucharan contra ellos-.

-Comienzo a entender por qué-dijo Koji-la razón por la que eligen niños para la misión de proteger ambos mundos es porque fueron los niños quienes crearon el Digi Mundo en primer lugar-.

-Así es, lo descubriste-felicito Homeostasis sonriéndole-sin embargo, aunque esos cuatro Niños Elegidos eran muy valientes, no fueron capaces de vencer a Apocalymon, solo consiguieron mantenerlo a raya, cuando el peligro volvió a levantarse fue necesario pedir ayuda de otros Niños Elegidos, a los que también se les asigno los Emblemas de los Caballeros Legendarios-Tai y sus amigos comprendieron que se referían a ellos-tras la derrota de Apocalymon pensamos que todo terminaría, pero nos equivocamos, la caída de Apocalymon provoco el despertar de Hareruya, quien ya desde su prisión podía sentir todo el daño que había entre los mundos y comenzó a orquestar su complot para lograr su ascenso, al sentir la presencia de Myotismon en el Mundo Real, mientras él manipulaba a Yuki Oikawa, ella manipulaba a Myotismon, fue ella quien le explico sobre las Torres de Control y el Aro Maligno, así mismo, ella corrompió el programa llamado D Reaper, el cual en un principio debía eliminar errores del Digi Mundo para mantenerlo estable, pero Hareruya lo corrompió para que sirviera a sus propósitos, así mismo, enveneno la mente de Lucemon, que también hizo lo mismo con Cherubimon-.

-Eso significa que Hareruya estuvo detrás de todos ellos todo este tiempo-gruño Takato.

-Uso a nuestros enemigos solo para llevar a cabo su ambición-dijo Takato.

-Pero ¿Cuál era el objetivo de Hareruya con esto?-pregunto Sora confundida.

-Todos a los que manipulo tenían como objetivo reunir sufrimiento y energía para ella, las Semillas de la Oscuridad, así como los sentimientos de Juri Kato y la información que reunieron Lucemon, junto con sus hombres, fue todo lo que necesitaba para recuperar todo su poder, pero para ser libre aún necesita de las ocho llaves que mantienen el portal cerrado y esa es la prioridad de los Caballeros de la Venganza-explico Homeostasis-ya encontraron la Llave del Valor, misma que estaba oculta en la Ciudad del Comienzo y si encuentran las otras siete nada impedirá que Hareruya vuelva a nacer-.

-Nada excepto nosotros-dijo Tai con firmeza.

-Esperaba que dijeras eso y es por ello que tú eres el más importante de todos-dijo Homeostasis sonriéndole-tu heredaste el Emblema del Valor, directamente de Timaeus, entonces eres el único que posee el poder para detener a Hareruya, sin embargo, enfrentarla solo sería un suicidio, por ese motivo antes de poder tomar tu lugar como Líder de Líderes tienes que pasar por una prueba-.

-¿Qué tipo de prueba?-pregunto Tai confundido.

-Eso es algo que averiguaras muy pronto, por el momento es la hora de despedirnos, no se preocupen, dos guerreros se encargaran de llevarlos con quien los prepara a todos para esta importante misión, estoy segura de que les dará mucho gusto verlos de nuevo-dijo Homeostasis en forma misteriosa, para luego poner una expresión muy seria-pero les pido que sean cuidadosos, Hareruya no es una criatura ordinaria ni nadie con la que puedan razonar o hablar, ella es pura maldad y oscuridad, no se detendrá ante nada para conseguir sus objetivos, pero permanezcan unidos y juntos, las cuatro generaciones de Niños Elegidos, salvaran a los seis mundos, sus líderes siempre han sabido guiarlos y estoy segura que esta vez no será la excepción, mucha suerte, Niños Elegidos-y con esas palabras finales, la Homeostasis desapareció y los Niños Elegidos volvieron a las ruinas.

-Muy bien…eso fue…extraño-dijo Davis.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora hermano?-pregunto Kari, quien se tomó muy en serio lo que la Homeostasis les había dicho sobre Tai.

-Yo…no estoy seguro…ella dijo que teníamos que entrenarnos antes de poder cumplir con nuestra misión-.

-También dijo que dos guerreros nos llevarían con quien nos entrenaría-dijo Matt.

-¿Quiénes podrán ser?-pregunto Yolei confundida.

-Tal vez se refería a nosotros dos-dijo una voz desde una de las ruinas y cuando todos voltearon quedaron ante dos Digimon que no eran desconocidos, en especial para la primera generación-hola mis queridos Niños Elegidos-.

-¡Leomon! ¡Ogremon!-grito Mimi sumamente emocionada.

-Nunca creí que diría esto, pero me da gusto verlos de nuevo-dijo Ogremon y la chica de sombrero rosa corrió al lado de ambos Digimon, abrazándolos sumamente contenta.

Esta era una reunión muy feliz, pero había cosas que discutir, la batalla por los seis mundos estaba a punto de comenzar.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Finalmente se conoce el origen del Digi Mundo y de la maldad que asecha a todos los mundos ¿Quién será ese misterioso ser que debe entrenarlos y que tipo de pruebas debe pasar Tai?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**YA VI EL NUEVO MANGA DE DB SUPER Y DEBO DECIR QUE YA ERA HORA DE QUE USARAN EL CEREBRO, POR FIN PICCOLO ESTA ACTUANDO COMO EL GRAN GUERRERO Y SABIO QUE ES, FINALMENTE PIDIERON AYUDA A LOS ANDROIDES, EN SERIO ESA VERSION ROBOTICA DE HIT ESTA EN PROBLEMAS, AUNQUE ME PREGUNTO CUANTO DURARAN YAMCHA Y CHAOS EN ESTE EMBROLLO, UNA COSA MANTENGO, SI MORO QUERIA LOGRAR SUS METAS, LE HABRIA SIDO MEJOR ALIARSE CON FREEZER, PERO COMO SIEMPRE DEJAN A MAJIN BOO DE LADO, ESO OLVIDE MENCIONARLO Y ÉL ES LA MEJOR OPCION PARA LIDIAR CON MORO, LA OTRA ES UB**

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Camilo Navas, Zeus, Hades, Gron, Dra Optimus Star 3, Tenzalucard123, Seiryu.001, Lobo Plateado 2541, Franco, El Redentor 777, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, Andros Valgreen 4, Edge Hell Razor, Hiruma Demon, Revolver, Dark Digimon 16, Gokash Z, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	5. Entrenamiento

"_**Tras muchas preguntas y una reunión inesperada con otras generaciones de Niños Elegidos, finalmente obtuvieron respuestas sobre todo lo que ocurría, los Digimon son el resultado de la imaginación y los sueños de los niños, las almas más inocentes de la Tierra, mientras que Hareruya era la representación de los pensamientos malignos de los adultos, siendo la fuente original de corrupción en el Digi Mundo, gracias a la valentía de ocho poderosos Caballeros y del sacrificio de Timaeus, el Caballero del Valor original, pudieron sellarla en un abismo oscuro, sin embargo, el daño que provoco ya estaba hecho y dio como origen a Apocalymon, que a su vez creo a los Digimon Malignos que los Niños Elegidos enfrentaron, con la derrota de este maligno ser, Hareruya despertó y comenzó su plan de retorno, usando a Myotismon, Oikawa, D Reaper y a Lucemon para recuperar su poder, ahora solo necesita que los Caballeros de la Venganza consigan las ocho llaves que abrirán el portal donde está encerrada y finalmente podrá desatar su venganza"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 5**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 5 Entrenamiento**

El reencuentro con Leomon y Ogremon fue solo el comienzo, ya que Homeostasis también hizo el favor de convocar a dos viejos amigos de los Guerreros Legendarios, siendo Bokomon y Neemon ¿la razón? Ella creía que les ayudaría a lidiar con el estrés de las aventuras y futuras batallas.

Aunque los Tamers se preguntaron porque Calumon no apareció con ellos, la Homeostasis les explico que Calumon es de vital importancia para el Digi Mundo del que Guilmon y los demás provienen, por lo que no podían sacarlo del mismo, no obstante, se aseguró de darles a todos la luz de la Digi Evolución, para que de ese modo pudieran Digi Evolucionar sin necesidad de Calumon.

Los encuentros entre los viejos y nuevos amigos comenzaron, aunque hubo un momento algo incómodamente gracioso y fue cuando Bokomon vio a Patamon-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eres igual a mi querido hijo/hija!-declaro abrazando con fuerza al pequeño hámster.

-¿Eh?-exclamo TK confundido.

-En nuestro mundo Seraphimon, uno de los tres gobernantes del Digi Mundo tuvo que reencarnar en un Patamon después de haber sido vencido en una batalla, Bokomon se encargó de cuidarlo y protegerlo como si fuera su padre-explico Takuya.

-Ya veo-comprendió TK.

-¡TK! ¡Ayúdame!-suplicaba Patamon quien podía sentir como el aire se le escapaba por el abrazo tan fuerte de Bokomon.

Los demás solo pudieron ver aquello con una sonrisa algo divertida, mientras Tai hablaba con Leomon-Entonces ¿sabes quién es la persona que va a entrenarnos?-pregunto Tai tras haber tenido un agradable encuentro con su viejo amigo.

-Eso es algo que averiguaran mañana-explico Leomon sonriendo de forma misteriosa, mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse para dar paso a la noche-por ahora deben descansar, nos espera un largo día mañana, iré a buscar algunas provisiones y comida para esta noche-.

-¿Acaso está muy lejos el lugar al que vamos?-pregunto Matt.

-A un día de camino, por ese motivo debemos partir lo más temprano posible ¡Oye Ogremon! ¿Quieres ayudarme a buscar algo para que los Niños Elegidos coman?-pregunto el Digimon león.

-Como sea, lo haré únicamente porque yo también tengo hambre-aseguro Ogremon.

-Lo que digas viejo amigo-dijo Leomon sonriendo divertido.

-Me da gusto que ustedes dos hayan resuelto sus diferencias y ahora sean amigos-dijo Mimi contenta ante eso.

-¡No te hagas muchas ilusiones, todavía tenemos cuentas pendientes que saldar, pero hasta que esta nueva amenaza desaparezca tendremos que trabajar juntos!-bramo Ogremon y Mimi solo asintió, mientras Leomon suspiraba, la verdad es que ambos habían resuelto sus problemas hace mucho tiempo, pero Ogremon jamás admitiría que era amigo de Leomon.

Mientras los dos Digimon guerreros se retiraban a buscar algo para que los Niños Elegidos cenaran, estos se entretuvieron hablando de sus distintas aventuras, desde la batalla de Greymon y Parrotmon en el Mundo Real, hasta el combate definitivo con Apocalymon, así como también la batalla contra el Emperador de los Digimon, algo que Ryo no podía creerse, que su amigo Ken haya hecho esas cosas y este solo agachaba la mirada con culpa, más Ryo le aseguro que no estaba molesto, solo sorprendido.

-Además…creo que fue mi culpa que haya pasado eso, después de todo, la Semilla Oscura iba directo a mí, tú la recibiste en mi lugar-recordó Ryo.

-Aun así…no hay un solo momento en que no piense en todo lo que hice-reconoció con pesar.

-Y entonces dinos Ryo ¿Cómo fue que terminaste viajando entre dimensiones?-pregunto Davis con mucho interés.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Debe ser grandioso viajar a otros mundos y conocer a todo tipo de Digimon!-señalo JP.

Ryo sonrió y les conto que realmente termino viajando entre dimensiones por accidente, justo después de derrotar a Milleniummon y de llevar a Ken a su casa cuando aquella Semilla Oscura los ataco, aunque reconoció que nunca supo que era en realidad y fue cuando Davis le conto que era parte del plan de MaloMyotismon, el Digimon que acababan de vencer cuando todo esto comenzara.

Los Tamers también les contaron sus aventuras, desde que Guilmon nació, la batalla contra los Devas, el viaje al Digi Mundo para salvar a Calumon, su encuentro con las Bestias Sagradas y la batalla que tuvieron contra D Reaper, para salvar a Juri de su control y a los dos mundos.

Finalmente, fue el turno de los Guerreros Legendarios, Takuya les mostro su Digi Evolución en Agunimon, para después contarles cómo fueron sus batallas contra los Guerreros Malignos, para después pelear contra Cherubimon, luego contra los Caballeros de la Realeza y finalmente, contra Lucemon en persona.

-¿Quién diría que todos ellos no eran más que marionetas de Hareruya?-señalo JP cruzado de brazos.

-Si Hareruya es el origen de toda la corrupción quiere decir que su poder debe ser aún mayor-dijo Henry pensativamente.

-Oye Izzy ¿puedes encontrar algo de información sobre ella?-pregunto Tai mirando a su amigo, quien una vez más estaba con su confiable laptop.

-Eso he estado haciendo, pero por más que busco algo de información no he podido encontrar algo de ella-respondió Izzy.

-Nunca escuchamos de un Digimon que se llamara Hareruya-dijo Tentomon.

-Aunque… ¿están seguros de que es un Digimon?-pregunto Juri confundida-no tiene la terminación "mon" en su nombre ¿tú qué opinas Príncipe Leomon?-.

-A decir verdad, es la primera vez que escucho el nombre de "Hareruya"-reconoció el Príncipe con sinceridad.

-¿Qué dices tú Bokomon? ¿Hay algo en el libro sobre ella?-pregunto Zoe y Bokomon comenzó a revisarlo.

-Nada, he revisado mi libro varias veces, pero después de que vencieran a Lucemon, las siguientes páginas están en blanco, no hay información alguna-dijo Bokomon.

-Eso quiere decir que no tenemos nada de información sobre ella, bueno, a excepción de lo que nos contó Homeostasis-dijo Joe.

-Por el momento sugiero que durmamos un poco, mañana será un día largo-dijo Tai.

-Tai tiene razón-intervino Leomon-mañana tenemos que llevarlos con su maestro y luego tendrán que prepararse para buscar las llaves antes de que los Caballeros de la Venganza las encuentren-el grupo asintió y se dispuso a dormir.

El único que no dormía era Tai, su mente aun repasaba todo lo que había ocurrido y las palabras de Homeostasis hacia él, según ella, él era la clave para detener a Hareruya, pero primero debía pasar una prueba para demostrarlo.

-¿Qué tipo de prueba tendré que pasar?-pregunto confundido y cerró sus ojos esperando quedarse dormido.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Mientras**

Los Caballeros de la Venganza habían convocado a un ejército de Digimon Malignos, los cuales nacieron de las sombras mismas, ahora, todos ellos estaban ocupados construyendo un castillo alrededor del sello del portal, una forma de protección extra para evitar que cualquier intruso intentara hacer algo.

-Una vez que terminemos con el castillo proseguiremos con la búsqueda de las llaves-indico InferWarGreymon.

-¿No te preocupa que esos chiquillos puedan encontrarlas primero?-pregunto DeathPhantomon.

-Que lo hagan, nos ahorrarían mucho trabajo, solo tendríamos que quitárselas después, ellos no son rivales para nosotros-dijo Lilithmon-es una verdadera lástima, yo realmente esperaba más de Taichi Yagami ¿Cómo alguien tan guapo puede ser tan débil?-pregunto molesta.

-Él no es débil-dijo InferWarGreymon-si fuera de ese modo, la Gran Hareruya no se molestaría en considerarlo su más grande amenaza-.

Armeggedomon lanzo un gruñido, mientras Lilithmon se elevaba-Ni siquiera fue capaz de darte una digna batalla-.

-Aun no alcanza el nivel que debe tener, pero una vez que lo consiga, será el más poderoso de todos los Niños Elegidos-revelo InferWarGreymon.

-Me gusta cómo suena eso-señalo Lilithmon con una sonrisa cargada de deseo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

El amanecer llego y con ello, comenzó el viaje de los Niños Elegidos, para Ai y Makoto era algo pesado, pues era la primera vez que comenzaban un viaje así, pero con ayuda de los más grandes, entre ellos JP, quien fue capaz de cargarlos a ambos sin problemas comenzaron su viaje, siempre siguiendo a Leomon y a Ogremon.

-Oye Tai ¿Qué piensas de todo esto? ¿Crees que podamos ganar esta batalla?-pregunto Matt acercándose a su mejor amigo.

-Pues…realmente no lo sé, no conocemos hasta dónde puede llegar el poder de Hareruya, pero si sus súbditos son tan poderosos entonces no será nada sencillo-respondió Tai con sinceridad, mientras Agumon caminaba con Gabumon, ambos hablando de algo similar.

-Lo comprendo, para serte franco, no es que no tenga confianza o que crea que vamos a perder, pero tengo un muy mal presentimiento-reconoció Matt.

-¿Un mal presentimiento?-inquirió Tai.

-No puedo explicarlo, pero es algo que ha estado sobre mí desde que supimos la historia de aquella batalla, me preocupa mucho que esa tal Hareruya quiera vengarse en contra de quien heredo el Emblema de Timaeus, y ese serías tú, Tai-explico Matt.

-Bueno…creo que ella va a querer vengarse de todos, después de todo, fueron los Ocho Caballeros quienes la sellaron-dijo Tai.

-Pero fue Timaeus quien acertó el golpe decisivo-señalo Matt-y si ellos piensan que fueron tú y Agumon quienes derrotaron a Apocalymon es porque ella piensa de ese modo, que solo importa el golpe decisivo-.

-Creo entender lo que quieres decir-reconoció Tai.

-Te cuidado amigo, es todo lo que te pido-le dijo Matt con seriedad, parecía que pese a la charla, su mal presentimiento no estaba desapareciendo, al contrario, Matt estaba convencido de que algo terrible iba a ocurrir.

-No te preocupes Matt-aseguro Tai sonriéndole y se adelantó un poco cuando Leomon lo llamo.

Cuando Tai se separó de Matt, Sora se acercó al rubio-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto la peli roja.

-Tai es como siempre…bastante optimista, pero…no puedo dejar de lado esta sensación-dijo Matt preocupado.

-Te comprendo-reconoció Sora y Matt miro a su novia confusión-yo también siento que algo terrible va pasar y no puedo explicar el motivo, pero por alguna razón…siento que será mi culpa-.

-¿Qué?-.

-No entiendo que pasa…de hecho…no sé qué es lo que va a ocurrir, pero siento que algo horrible le pasara a Tai y será toda mi culpa-dijo Sora preocupada y Matt la tomo de la mano para tranquilizarla.

Ninguno noto que Tai vio de reojo todo eso y prefirió seguir hablando con Leomon-Ya hemos llegado-informo Ogremon.

El lugar al que todos arribaron era la entrada a un bosque, a lo lejos se podían ver unas hermosas y majestuosas montañas, mismas que le daban una vista realmente encantadora, dejando maravillada a más de una chica.

-¡Que hermoso!-gritaron las chicas emocionadas.

Leomon dio unos pasos al frente y lanzo un rugido-¡Ya hemos llegado y traemos a los Niños Elegidos!-aviso.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio y de pronto, un destello blanco salió del cielo, descendiendo hasta donde se encontraban los Niños Elegidos, al tiempo que el destello brillaba y se revelaba como un Digimon Ángel femenino, con cuatro alas en su espalda, llevando también un cetro y una espada.

-¡Que gusto que hayan llegado, los estaba esperando!-declaro la Digimon femenina-¡Que gusto verlos de nuevo, a Tai y a los demás!-.

-¿Eh?-exclamaron los ocho Niños Elegidos originales algo confundidos.

-Veo que no me reconocen, tal vez así lo hagan, solía decir mucho "pi"-dijo la Digimon.

-¡Piximon!-gritaron todos al reconocer a la Digimon.

-Me da gusto que me hayan reconocido, aunque por ahora soy Darcmon-se presentó haciendo una reverencia.

_**Darcmon; un Digimon Ángel de bajo rango, su diseño y nombre están basados en la guerrera legendaria Juana de Arco, su técnica especial es Bautismo de Amor.**_

-¡No te veíamos desde la batalla contra los Dark Master!-declaro Kari muy feliz.

-Lo sé y no saben el gusto que me da verlos de nuevo, aunque es una pena que sea en estas circunstancias-dijo Darcmon con pesar-aunque veo que tienen nuevos amigos-agrego sonriendo al ver a los Niños Elegidos y Digimon de otros mundos-es un placer conocerlos a todos, estoy segura de que juntos podrán hacer algo en contra de esta gran amenaza que está llegando sobre todos los mundos-.

-Haremos todo lo posible por detenerla-aseguro Takato y los demás asintieron.

-Bien, lamentablemente no hay tiempo para poder hablar, mientras estamos aquí, los Caballeros de la Venganza han encontrado la primera de las ocho llaves, también han encontrado el sello donde Hareruya está encerrada y ahora están construyendo una fortaleza para poder proteger el lugar de cualquier intruso, cuando hayan terminado proseguirán con la búsqueda de las siguientes llaves-informo Darcmon.

-¡Entonces no hay tiempo que perder!-declaro Rika y Darcmon asintió.

-Concuerdo, así que es el momento de comenzar con el entrenamiento, espero que estén listos, pero primero-Darcmon se elevó en el cielo y usando su cetro abrió una puerta invisible hacia el que era su hogar-este truco nunca pasa de moda-dijo sonriendo-adelante, pasen-invito, incluyendo a Leomon y Ogremon.

Cuando los Niños Elegidos entraron, quedaron ante una enorme montaña con un sinfín de escaleras, mismas que desaparecían tras unas nubes-¡Espera! ¿Insinúas que tenemos que volver a subir todas estas escaleras como la última vez?-exclamo Mimi horrorizada.

-Exacto, pero no se preocupen, no será como la última vez-una mirada de alivio apareció en el rostro de todos, incluyendo de los Tamers y Guerreros, pero eso les duro muy poco-ahora hay 500 escalones más que antes-.

-¿EH?-exclamaron todos con horror.

-No sea tan quejumbrosos, esto les será de mucha utilidad-dijo Tentomon.

-Lo siento amigo, pero como en esa ocasión, no tienes permitido volar-señalo Darcmon y Tentomon cayó al suelo.

-Esto no será un gran problema para mí-dijo Renamon.

-Tampoco para mí-apoyo Gatomon.

-Siento decepcionarlas, pero no pueden usar sus habilidades de agilidad, tienen que subir caminando como todos-dijo Darcmon, dejando ambas Digimon en shock, Takuya y sus amigos ya estaban planeando una estrategia, pero…-tampoco pueden Digi Evolucionar para escalar-.

-Que dura-se lamentó Zoe y sin más que hacer, tuvieron que comenzar a subir los escalones, incluso Leomon y Ogremon tuvieron que hacerlo, y eso que solo debían llevar a los Niños Elegidos a ese lugar.

Darcmon solo volaba a los alrededores para asegurarse de que no hicieran trampa, incluso Ai y Makoto tuvieron que subir a pie, aunque Darcmon permitía que los cargaran para que descansaran un poco y luego continuaran a pie.

-Que quejumbrosos son, se cansan con algo tan sencillo-dijo Darcmon.

-¿Y por qué…no lo haces…tú también…?-pregunto Ogremon ya sin aliento y sudando.

-Porque yo solo me encargo de entrenar y supervisar-dijo Darcmon sonriendo-pero creo que sé que necesitan para motivarse-agrego haciendo girar su báculo de nuevo-un poco de música y una bonita canción, llena de motivación-.

**( www. youtube watch? v=dUftzRe42-I)**

**Darcmon**

**Hoy la lucha empieza  
Esa es la misión  
Niñas me mandaron  
Para tal acción  
Esa la chusma peor que he visto aquí  
Entenderán lo que es virtud  
Guerreros Verdaderos  
Serán hoy.**

**Mantener la calma  
En la tempestad.  
Siempre en equilibrio  
y en vencer pensar**

**Son patéticos  
Escuálidos  
Nunca entienden que pasó  
Guerreros Verdaderos  
Serán hoy**

**JP**

**No puedo casi respirar**

**Hirokazu**

**Solo quiero despedirme**

**Kenta  
En deporte siempre fui una decepción**

**Neemon  
El miedo los va a matar**

**Mimi  
Que no vaya a desfallecer**

**Joe  
Ojala supiera yo de natación**

**Coro:  
Vencer  
Debemos ser cautelosos en los torrentes  
Vencer  
Y con la fuerza de un gran timón  
Vencer  
Violentos como un fuego ardiente  
Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión.**

**Pronto ya las sombras  
Nos van a atacar  
Pero si obedecen  
Se podrán salvar**

**Tu no sirves en la guerra cruel  
a empacar no hay tal virtud  
Guerreros Verdaderos  
Serán hoy**

**Coro:  
Vencer  
Debemos ser cautelosos en los torrentes  
Vencer  
Y con la fuerza de un gran timón  
Vencer  
Violentos como un fuego ardiente  
Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión.**

Mientras Darcmon cantaba, en todo momento impulsaba a los Niños Elegidos a seguir escalando, pese a que estos cada vez se veían más y más agotados, incluso los Digimon más ágiles y resistentes como Renamon no soportaban más el subir escalón tras escalón, sin poder ver la cima.

-¡Miren! ¡Es la cima!-grito Kenta feliz y todos se emocionaron, pero al llegar se dieron cuenta que todavía había más escalones por subir.

-¡Felicidades!-declaro Darcmon-¡Ha llegado a la mitad!-anuncio sonriendo.

-¿LA MITAD?-el grito que pegaron todos debió escucharse al menos a 50 kilómetros a la distancia.

-¡Exacto, así que descansen por unos diez minutos para que continúen!-anuncio Darcmon sonriendo y dejando a todos los Niños Elegidos con expresiones de quejas, cansancio y demás, por suerte, Darcmon era más gentil con los hermanos pequeños, después de todo, Ai y Makoto estaban iniciando.

Repentinamente, Izzy diviso algo en el lugar-Oye Darcmon ¿Qué es eso que está ahí?-pregunto señalando hacia lo que parecía ser una capilla, cuya entrada tenía incrustada la imagen de Shyn Ryo, el Dragón Legendario, en su interior había un altar donde se encontraba una tetera de barro que se veía increíblemente antigua.

-No se preocupen por eso, cuando llegue el momento lo sabrán, por ahora espero que hayan disfrutado de su descanso, porque es hora de seguir-indico Darcmon sonriendo divertida y desviando la atención de la capilla.

-¿Tan pronto?-se quejó Mimi y todos suspiraron con quejas.

Retomando la marcha, comenzaron a subir una vez más, esta vez, hasta los más rudos tuvieron que subir arrastrándose, empleando manos y piernas, pues sus pobres pies ya no podían seguir más, siendo Leomon, Ogremon, Gatomon y el Príncipe Leomon los únicos que todavía subían con sus pies.

Cabe mencionar que al inicio del viaje, todos aprovecharon para conocerse un poco mejor, incluso subían los primeros escalones platicando, hasta que la escalada comenzó a volverse eterna y los trajo hasta sus condiciones actuales, siendo Ai y Makoto lo únicos quienes gozaban de privilegios extras por su tierna edad.

-Desearía volver a ser un niño pequeño, al menos…mientras terminamos de subir-dijo Davis, ganándose un golpe del cetro de Darcmon.

-¡Deja de quejarte y sube!-indico Darcmon y finalmente, tras casi un día de escalar, por fin llegaron a la cima-¡Vaya, debo felicitarlos, no pensé que conseguirían llegar hasta la cima, realmente me sorprendieron!-.

-Esto…realmente…es…muy pesado…-dijo Takato bañado en sudor, al igual que muchos.

-Bien, ahora se merecen un rico y refrescante trago de… ¡Agua!-anuncio Darcmon haciendo aparecer una fuente con agua limpia, dulce y muy cristalina, al verla, todos sintieron que iban a llorar, pero antes de poder ir a beber hasta hartarse, Darcmon intervino-¡Pero primero deben pasar una prueba más!-anuncio haciendo aparecer una barrera alrededor de la fuente.

-¿Qué?-.

-Estamos en una sesión de entrenamiento, no esperen que sea linda con ustedes-bromeo Darcmon y todos se lamentaron al escuchar eso-tranquilos, su prueba será sencilla, todo lo que tienen que hacer es quitarme estos cascabeles-anuncio mostrándoles los cascabeles.

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto Koji.

-¡Pero no tienen permitido Digi Evolucionar, tienen que hacer uso de su inteligencia y trabajo en equipo para quitármelos, si lo consiguen podrán beber agua, si fallan entonces tendrán que irse a dormir sin cenar!-advirtió Darcmon y todos se alarmaron al escuchar eso-¡Para que vean que soy buena, con que uno solo consiga quitármelos lo considerare un éxito grupal y todos podrán beber agua y cenar! ¡Esta vez será un ejercicio únicamente de los Niños Elegidos y sus Digimon, así que ustedes pueden observar!-les indico a Leomon, Ogremon, Bokomon y Neemon, quienes agradecieron y se sentaron-¡Cuando estén listos!-.

Los intentos por quitarles los cascabeles a Darcmon comenzaron, siempre cuidando de no emplear la Digi Evolución, a pesar de ser mucho, aquella Digimon era bastante astuta y parecía ser capaz de leerlo como si de un libro se tratara, incluso Gatomon y Renamon no lograban nada.

Davis tuvo una idea y subiendo a un pilar espero el momento, justo cuando Darcmon esquivo a Agumon y a Guilmon, pasando por donde estaba, se lanzó en un salto para quitarle los cascabeles, pero…

-¡DAVIS!-grito Vmon al ver que su amigo paso de largo y cayó por el precipicio.

-¡Ay no!-grito Kari aterrada.

-No se preocupen, en mi mundo nadie se muere-dijo Darcmon-solo se hacen rasguños, raspones y moretones-.

-Eso le va a doler-dijo JP.

Y efectivamente, mientras caía, Davis se estrellaba contra las rocas y ramas que se encontraba en el camino, girando cada vez que chocaba contra alguna, hasta finalmente caer no muy lejos de la cima, pero si lo suficiente para quedar muy lastimado, al tiempo que una piedra caía sobre su cabeza.

-En serio que eso debió doler-dijo Tommy tras ver la caída del chico.

-Leomon y Ogremon, háganme el favor de traerlo para que pueda curarlo, mientras los demás continúan con su entrenamiento-dijo Darcmon.

-¿Qué pasara con Davis?-pregunto Vmon preocupado por su amigo.

-No te preocupes, lo que no lo mata lo vuelve más fuerte-aseguro Darcmon sonriendo.

Mientras ellos continuaron en el entrenamiento, Leomon y Ogremon volvieron con Davis, quien estaba en una camilla, misma que los dos Digimon sostenían en cada extremo-Ten cuidado viejo amigo, este chico está muy lastimado-indico Leomon.

-¡No me digas que hacer! ¡Yo sé lo que hago! ¡No tienes que decirme que esta delicado! ¿Crees que soy un tonto descuidado que lo arrojara por los aires?-cuando Ogremon lanzo ese cuestionamiento hizo un movimiento brusco que arrojo a Davis de nuevo por el acantilado-ay no-expreso Ogremon quedándose en shock, mientras Leomon suspiraba.

Y envuelto en las sabanas, una vez más, Davis cayó y choco contra varias rocas en el camino, así como otras ramas, girando cuando se estrellaba y desenredándose de sus sabanas, hasta finalmente caer en el mismo sitio de antes, quedando con una sábana tapándole la cabeza.

-En serio tendremos que trabajar mucho-dijo Darcmon con diversión.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**El entrenamiento de los Niños Elegidos ha comenzado, pero deben darse prisa, la amenaza de Hareruya pronto comenzara la búsqueda de las siguientes llaves"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Nova Star Prime: **_ya estaba enterado, espero que esta vez arreglen muchas cosas que arruinaron con 02. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_ciertamente, a veces hay cosas con las que es mejor no experimentar ni meterse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_bueno, fue una de mis sagas favoritas y siento que actualmente ya es muy olvidada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_no tienes idea, aunque por el momento, les toca un duro entrenamiento físico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_se podría decir lo mismo de Matt, tomando en cuenta todo lo que hizo en sus días de juventud. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_no me sorprendería, lamento eso, pero en cuanto lo leo me gusta dar mi opinión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_la imaginación no tiene límites, pero también puede crear cosas realmente temibles y peligrosas, esa es una verdad universal en todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_ahora va a comenzar el entrenamiento y vaya que el primero no es muy agradable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_y los llevaron con la Digimon encargada de su entrenamiento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_no tanto, ya que el compañero de Juri lo llaman "Príncipe Leomon", como ella le puso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser3000000: **_tiene sus métodos, ya que aunque este encerrada puede manifestarse en las sombras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_vaya que eso me interesa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Éire, Karin Light, Olivia, Luna Creed, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Gron, Camilo Navas, Dark Digimon 16, El Redentor 777, Tenzalucard123, Dra Optimus Star 3, Bowser3000000, Franco, Moon-9215, Kurtlaraperdomo, Edge Hell Razor, Metsudo Fang (bienvenido a los comentarios y a la historia, espero la disfrutes de principio a fin),**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	6. Agua de los Dioses

"_**Los Niños Elegidos de todas las generaciones se han reunido para combatir a una amenaza como ninguna otra, la malvada Hareruya, creada a partir de la mentalidad maligna de los humanos, sus Caballeros de la Venganza se encuentran preparando un santuario para ella, una vez que lo terminen retomaran la búsqueda de las llaves, mientras que Tai y los demás, junto con sus nuevos amigos, se encontraron con algunos viejos conocidos, siendo llevados con Darcmon, quien en el pasado solía ser Piximon, ella una vez más es la encargada de entrenarlos y prepararlos para la batalla que estaba a punto de librarse, su entrenamiento comenzó de una manera que no se esperaban, subiendo por unas escaleras que no parecían tener fin, para después intentarle quitar unos cascabeles, algo que está siendo más difícil de lo que parece, en especial para Davis, quien ha caído dos veces por el acantilado, por ahora el entrenamiento debe continuar y los Niños Elegidos deben ser fuertes, en especial Tai y Agumon, ya que su prueba…es muy arriesgada"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 6**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 6 Agua de los Dioses**

Tras haber salvado a Davis una segunda vez y luego una tercera, para seguir con la cuarta, entre otras, al menos unas 15, en las que Darcmon repitió su frase "de que lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte", lo que provoco que Mimi comentara de forma inocente…

-Pues a este paso Davis será todo un fisicoculturista-expreso soltando un suspiro de interés total, al tiempo que sonreía traviesamente, finalmente llegó el momento de curarlo y continuaron con su sesión de entrenamiento, aun debían encontrar un modo de poder quitarle el cascabel a Darcmon, al final, Kari fue quien lo consiguió, pero solo después de que agotaron todas las opciones, algo que Darcmon les señalo.

-¿Están seguros de que ya emplearon todos los métodos posibles? ¿Todos?-pregunto Darcmon con una sonrisa calmada y Kari dio un paso al frente tras pensarlo detenidamente.

-Creo que no ¿me podría dar los cascabeles?-pregunto Kari.

-Claro-dijo Darcmon dándole los cascabeles sin ningún problema, dejando a todos sin habla.

-¿ESO ERA TODO? ¡CASI MUERO DOS VECES POR ESTO!-bramo Davis sumamente molesto por aquello y Yolei lo calló con un zape.

-No entiendo, si nos iba a dar los cascabeles desde un principio ¿Por qué no simplemente lo hizo?-pregunto Henry confundido.

-Por dos razones; la primera porque fue divertido, pero si hubo una razón esencial y era el hecho de que van a combatir a una enemiga que es muy diferente a todos los Digimon malignos que hayan combatido, Hareruya no solo es despiadada, sino también bastante retorcida y algo…inestable-.

-¿Inestable?-inquirió Tai.

-Ella es algo…complicada, por ese motivo, si van a pelear contra ella entonces deben estar listos para hacer de todo, hasta lo más inesperado-explico Darcmon-por ahora han pasado la prueba, pueden tomar y comer todo lo que deseen, el entrenamiento continuara mañana-indico sonriendo y todos asintieron aliviados.

Cuando los Niños Elegidos finalmente terminaron de comer y de saciar su sed, llego el momento de dormir un poco, realmente estaban agotados-En serio…fue un día bastante largo-dijo Takuya.

-Creo que me voy…a dormir apenas…-Hirokazu no pudo terminar su frase y apenas puso su cabeza en la almohada, quedo profundamente dormido y no fue el único, muchos ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de quitarse los zapatos y cayeron profundamente dormido.

Los pocos que quedaban despiertes ya estaban acomodándose, entre ellos Tai y Agumon, fue cuando Darcmon se acercó-Muy bien, es hora de que descansen, mañana continuaremos con el entrenamiento y cuando estén listos tendrás que pasar la prueba que demostrara si mereces realmente ser el Líder de Líderes-dijo Darcmon.

-¿Qué tipo de prueba?-pregunto Tai confundido.

-Lo siento, pero hasta que pasen todo el entrenamiento te lo diré, por el momento descansa-dijo Darcmon sonriéndole de manera gentil y Tai asintió, acomodándose con Agumon y durmiéndose, cuando la fiel Darcmon se dio cuenta de que todos estaban dormidos, suspiro con cansancio-espero que puedas sobrevivir a esta prueba Tai, porque si no…entonces realmente no habrá esperanzas para salvarse-rogo con pesar, para luego retirarse y dejarlos dormir.

Sin que se diera cuenta, Sora, acomodada junto a Biyomon, escucho el comentario de Darcmon y una mirada de preocupación apareció en su rostro, le preocupaba lo que acababa de decir, pero en especial la parte de "sobrevivir", ¿Qué querría decir con eso?

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Al Día Siguiente**

El entrenamiento continuo después de desayunar, era tanto físico como mental y espiritual, los Niños Elegidos de cada generación debían enfocarse, ya que aunque la luz de Quinglomon podría ayudarlos a alcanzar el Nivel Mega, sería mejor si lo conseguían con esfuerzo puro y eso se lograba mediante el entrenamiento, ese era el secreto del éxito, el verdadero potencial que se irá liberando conforme vayan mejorando.

-Se ve que todavía les hace falta un poco de motivación, pero recuerden, son guerreros y deben demostrarlo en todo momento-indico Darcmon, mientras Leomon, Ogremon, Bokomon y Neemon se dedicaban a observar.

-Le están poniendo mucho entusiasmo-observo Neemon sonriendo divertido.

-Todos están haciendo lo mejor que pueden, incluso el primo de mi querido hijo/hija-señalo Bokomon sintiéndose profundamente orgullosa de Patamon, quien la escucho y se puso nervioso, provocando que TK se riera un poco divertido ante la reacción de su compañero Digimon.

El entrenamiento duro alrededor de tres días, en los cuales los Niños Elegidos lo dieron todo de sí, afortunadamente, no hubo incidente alguno relacionado con los Caballeros de la Venganza, ellos también estaba ocupados en sus propios negocios, mismos que debían completar antes de proseguir con la búsqueda de las llaves, desafortunadamente, pronto terminarían y Darcmon comenzó a molestarse al no ver mucho.

-Cielos, parece que necesitan un poco más de motivación-dijo sonriendo y se preparó para volver a cantar.

**( www. youtube watch? v=0f5-joFFFs8)**

**Darcmon**

**Pues quieren ser héroes, niños, yupi-du****  
****Muchos otros mentecatos****  
****He tenido como ustedes****  
****Todos fueron buenos para nada****  
****Y para eso no hay pomada****  
****Basta ya de excusas, pues no tengo dudas****  
****Si me lo pidieron los Niños Elegidos****  
****Responderé dos palabras: está bien****  
**

La sesión de entrenamientos consistía en meditación bajo una cascada, ejercicios físicos y demás cosas, todo con la intención de fortalecer las habilidades tanto físicas como espirituales de los Niños Elegidos.

**Creí que jamás tendría a un campeón****  
****Que haga sonar campanas y no el gong****  
****Que gane batallas, trofeos y medallas****  
****Con algo de agallas****  
****Mas no, unos novatos****  
****Estoy jubilada, amigo, y sin ambición****  
****El césped cortar me gusta de sol a sol****  
****Les hace falta una maestra muy lista y dispuesta****  
****Una buen comerciante y ¡whoa!****  
****Ahí va mi úlcera**

Esto lo dijo cuando en un momento en que los Digimon entrenaban, Guilmon lanzo una llamarada que Vmon repelió con uno de sus topetazos, dándole de lleno a Darcmon.

**La última esperanza resultan ustedes****  
****Aunque no han caído del cielo azul****  
****Bastantes fracasos han sido mi cruz****  
****Ya no tengo opción, sólo quedan ustedes**

Darcmon se molestó cuando Mimi, Yolei y Juri, junto con sus respectivos Digimon, con excepción del Príncipe Leomon, terminaron por destruir un pilar que era un soporte de una parte de la estructura de la casa de Darcmon, provocando que esta se viniera abajo.

-¡Recuerden que deben concentrarse! ¡Solo así podrán dar en el blanco sin importar que tan lejos este el enemigo!-indicaba Darcmon en una práctica de tiro al blanco con humanos y Digimon por igual, los cuales dispararon al mismo tiempo y las chicas se llevaron las manos a la boca, mientras otros se tapaban los ojos con terror-¡Pero no olviden…APUNTAR!-grito Darcmon quien casi era golpeada por todos esos ataques, quedando en una posición bastante vergonzosa.

**Frente a fuerza superior los Caballeros correrán****  
****Las leyendas que tú lees no tienen nada de verdad****  
****Ser héroe es un arte, es cosa de vocación****  
****Lo mismo que al pintar, se usa el corazón****  
****No basta ser fuerte ni es cosa de suerte****  
****Hay que superarse y crecer****  
****Así se hace**

Darcmon comenzó a verse más que complacida al ver como los Niños Elegidos poco a poco comenzaban a llevar mejor el entrenamiento, estaban mejorando y eso le daba mucho gusto, realmente estaba feliz por ello.

**Llegó la última oportunidad****  
****Antes que alguna malvada destruya todo****  
****Con ustedes los sueños se harán realidad****  
****Muestren su poder, hagan siempre un buen papel****  
****La última esperanza siguen siendo ustedes**

La última parte del entrenamiento, para que después pasaran a la prueba de Tai, además de los tres días, pasaron unos cuantos más y esta era la parte crucial, Darcmon estaba viendo con una gran sonrisa como ahora eran más ágiles que antes, además de demostrar que podrían resistir lo que les esperaba, incluso Ai y Makoto, con apoyo de Impmon, tras varias molestias que tuvo entrenando a tantos al mismo tiempo, pero esta vez los resultados parecían ser magníficos y los mismos Niños Elegidos, así como sus Digimon se estaban dando cuenta de ello.

-¡Así se hace!-grito Darcmon con mucha felicidad al ver que pasaron la parte final de su pista de obstáculo.

-¡Lo conseguimos!-grito Takuya sumamente feliz.

-¡Después de tanto esfuerzo por fin lo hemos conseguido!-declaro Joe, vaya que esto sí que fue pesado para personas como él, Mimi, Juri, Kenta, entre otros.

-Lo han hecho bien, pero recuerden que esto no es más que el comienzo de su viaje-señalo Darcmon sonriendo-después de todo, hace tiempo les dije a ustedes que la vida misma es un entrenamiento, así que nunca olviden eso-Darcmon suspiro y su sonrisa dio paso a una mirada muy preocupada.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Takato confundido por el cambio repentino de su maestra, hecho que también los espectadores notaron.

-Tai-el aludido dio un paso al frente-es hora, síganme-indico y los llevo al inicio de las escaleras.

-¡Espera! ¿Ahora hay que bajar?-exclamo Hirokazu algo horrorizado y no fue el único, todos esperaban que Darcmon los bajara de aquella montaña con algún truco mágico, no se esperaban que tendrían que volver a bajar por todos esos escalones, realmente no era nada agradable.

-No te quejes y camina-gruño Rika y Hirokazu no tuvo más opción que comenzar a bajar, junto con Guardromon y los demás.

Al menos esta vez, la bajada era más sencilla y menos agotadora, solo debían tener cuidado en donde pisaban para no dar un paso en falso y terminar rodando escaleras abajo, tras algunas horas de caminata, llegaron hasta la mitad de la misma, donde se encontraba aquella capilla y ahí, Darcmon hizo una señal para detenerse.

-Muy bien Tai, es hora de que presentes la prueba que decidirá tu destino y tal vez el de todos los mundos-dijo Darcmon.

-¿Qué tipo de prueba debo pasar?-pregunto Tai listo para cualquier reto que le pudieran dar.

Darcmon suspiro y retiro una de sus alas-¿Ves aquella tetera?-pregunto Darcmon señalando la misma tetera de barro que seguía en aquel altar.

-Si-respondió Tai imaginándose que la prueba tal vez consistía en hacer equilibrio con ella sobre su cabeza, pero eso era algo ridículo, sin embargo…

-Bueno…tienes que beber su contenido-al escuchar eso, todos se quedaron estáticos, confundidos y con un enorme signo de interrogación en su cabeza.

-¿Disculpa?-.

-Lo que escuchaste, debes beber el contenido de la tetera, al menos…un vaso-explico Darcmon y el silencio que inundo el lugar era de confusión total.

Leomon fue el primero en dar unos pasos-Disculpa Darcmon, ¿exactamente qué es lo que pretendes?-pregunto confundido-¿Qué es lo que contiene esa tetera? Si fuera algo normal no estarías tan nerviosa-señalo el noble Digimon.

-No estás tan equivocado mi estimado amigo, ya que lo que esa tetera contiene es…el Agua de los Dioses-revelo Darcmon con seriedad y preocupación.

-¿Qué has dicho?-exclamo Leomon alarmado y ante aquella reacción, la preocupación apareció en el rostro de todos, además de la confusión.

-¡AH! ¡NO PUEDE SER!-grito Bokomon que había sacado su confiable libro, que al parecer tenía información sobre esa misteriosa agua-¡NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE ESTOY VIENDO!-exclamo alarmada.

-Pero si solo estás viendo tu libro-señalo Neemon confundido.

-¡TONTO!-regaño Bokomon estirándole su pantalón para soltárselo de golpe y provocar aquel dolor tan intenso-¡TAI, NO LO TOMES A LA LIGERA, ESA COSA NO ES ALGO QUE DEBAS BEBER!-.

-¿Eh?-esta vez Tai estaba comenzando a preocuparse y a asustarse-oigan, no entiendo ¿Qué es el Agua de los Dioses?-.

-¿Y por qué le tienen tanto miedo?-pregunto Matt en iguales condiciones.

Los Digimon que conocían de aquella leyenda guardaron silencio, siendo Darcmon quien les dio la respuesta-El Agua de los Dioses…es una bebida que como su nombre lo indica…es algo que solo Dioses de alto rango pueden beber sin que haya consecuencias-.

-¿Consecuencias?-pregunto Sora comenzando a inquietarse cada vez más y más.

Darcmon asintió-Para un mortal ya sea un humano o Digimon, el Agua de los Dioses es un potente veneno-revelo, dejando a todos en shock, en especial a Tai, ya que él era quien debía beberla.

-¿Veneno?-exclamaron todos.

-¡Espera! ¡Si es un veneno! ¿Por qué razón quieren que la beba?-cuestiono Zoe.

-¡No tiene sentido!-declaro Tommy.

-Sé que no suena muy lógico, pero se dice que el Agua de los Dioses puede entregar un gran poder a quien la beba-dijo Darcmon.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Qué me volvería muy fuerte?-pregunto Tai y Darcmon guardo silencio.

-No lo sé-reconoció con pesar.

-¿Eh?-.

-Si logras tener la suficiente fuerza física, mental, espiritual y una gran voluntad para superar el veneno, entonces el Agua de los Dioses despertara todo el potencial que tienes guardado, mismo que podrá transferirse a Agumon, serán invencibles, pero si no tenían ningún potencial oculto y aun así logran sobrevivir al veneno, entonces no habrá cambio alguno y de nada habrá servido que corrieras el riesgo-explico Darcmon con mucha seriedad.

Los Niños Elegidos y los Digimon guardaron silencio, siendo Renamon quien lo rompió-Yo quisiera hacer una pregunta-pidió.

-¿Qué ocurre?-inquirió Darcmon.

-Exactamente ¿Cuántos han conseguido beber del Agua de los Dioses?-pregunto Renamon con curiosidad.

-En total han sido catorce seres, tanto humanos como Digimon-respondió Darcmon con sinceridad.

-Ya veo-comprendió Renamon al escuchar.

-Entonces… ¿Cuántos han sobrevivido tras beberla?-pregunto Izzy con cierto temor en su voz.

Darcmon guardo silencio un momento, manteniendo los ojos cerrados en todo momento-¿Realmente quieren saberlo?-pregunto abriéndolos y con una mirada bastante tenebrosa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso han sido muy pocos?-pregunto Takato nervioso-¿Acaso han sido siete…o seis…quizás tres?-pregunto al notar que Darcmon no respondía.

-Nadie ha sobrevivido-revelo Darcmon, dejando a todos congelados.

-¡NADIE!-exclamaron los más pequeños asustados, siendo abrazados por las chicas de modo maternal.

-¡Eso es ridículo!-intervino Impmon-¿Cómo puedes decir que esa cosa será benéfica para ellos si nadie ha sobrevivido?-.

-¡Impmon tiene razón! ¡No puedes asegurar que ellos dos se volverán fuertes o liberaran un potencial, nada de lo que dices tiene sentido, en especial si nadie ha sobrevivido!-apoyo Rika.

-¡Para mí que esa agua no es más que veneno!-finalizo JP, aunque muchos se debatían la veracidad de la leyenda.

-Lo sé y siento mucho la confusión al respecto, pero esta es la prueba que Tai debe realizar, después de todo, él heredo el poder del Valor, el Caballero Timaeus, el guerrero que acertó el golpe que permitió que Hareruya fuera sellada-explico Darcmon-Hareruya es bastante inestable como les mencione y ella cree firmemente que fue Tai quien destruyo a Apocalymon por ello-.

-Pero… ¿Por qué ella cree eso tan firmemente?-inquirió Kari confundida.

-Aunque los ocho lucharon contra ese malvado y consiguieron vencerlo juntos, el golpe definitivo lo lanzo WarGreymon, para Hareruya ese es el ataque que más importa, no todo lo que hicieron, ella guarda un gran odio hacia el valor por muchas razones, aunque la mayoría de ellas se debe a su inestabilidad mental, pero que eso no los engañe, Hareruya podrá ser inestable, pero es mucho más peligrosa que cualquier Digimon maligno que hayan enfrentado, por ese motivo, ella hará todo lo posible por desatar su rabia contra Tai y Agumon, en especial porque ambos fueron elegidos para portar el Emblema del Valor, el mismo que le perteneció a Timaeus-explico Darcmon.

-¿Por qué ese Emblema fue designado para mí?-pregunto Tai confundido.

-Nadie lo asigno, el Emblema te eligió, cada uno de los Emblemas que representan a los Caballeros Legendarios guarda un poco la esencia de estos y son ellos los que eligen a su portador, se podría decir que Timaeus te eligió a ti para usar su Emblema junto con Agumon, así como también el resto de ellos escogió a tus amigos para portar cada uno de los Emblemas que usaron cuando pelearon con Apocalymon y el resto de las amenazas que él creo-señalo Darcmon y Tai guardo silencio, pensando en todo lo que esto podría significar.

-Disculpe, pero ¿Qué hay de nosotros?-pregunto Cody confundido.

-Es cierto, cada uno de nosotros recibió dos Digi Egg que poseía uno de los ocho Emblemas-apoyo Yolei confundida.

-Quinglomon fue el responsable de eso, pero el poder de los Emblemas originales siempre les ha pertenecido a ellos-explico Homeostasis señalando a Tai y los demás-no obstante, los Digi Eggs de la Esperanza y de la Luz fueron un caso especial, ya que ambos Digimon tienen descendencia celestial, por ese motivo fueron elegidos de nuevo, esta vez por Quinglomon-.

-Comprendo-dijo Ken entendiendo el punto.

Darcmon miro a Tai-Entonces ¿Qué decides hacer?-pregunto con calma.

Tai guardo silencio un momento, mientras analizaba la situación, finalmente respiro profundamente, lo más hondo que pudo y respondió-La beberé-.

Al escuchar eso, todos se alarmaron-¡Tai!-exclamo Agumon preocupado.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer Tai?-cuestiono Matt-¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo Darcmon? ¡Esa agua es veneno puro, si la bebes podrías morir!-.

-No moriré-aseguro Tai con firmeza y Sora intervino.

-¡Déjate de tonterías Tai!-bramo la peli roja entre molesta y preocupada-¡Ya escuchaste que nadie ha sobrevivido y aun si consiguieras hacerlo no hay garantía de que haya algún puto cambio, este no es el momento para actuar de manera irresponsable, esto no es valor, es una estupidez!-.

-¿En serio crees que lo hago por irresponsabilidad?-cuestiono Tai molesto y Sora guardo silencio-¡Ustedes estuvieron ahí, a pesar de que los superábamos en número, para los Caballeros no representamos ninguna amenaza, incluso WarGreymon e ImperialDramon fueron vencidos con mucha facilidad! ¡Takato, Takuya y los demás vienen de otra dimensión, no pueden acceder al Nivel Mega hasta que se acostumbren a las reglas de ese mundo, lo que significa que seguimos en desventaja total, si existe una posibilidad, por más pequeña que sea de que podamos igualar a esos villanos entonces debo correr el riesgo!-bramo Tai con enfado y todos guardaron silencio-y si muero…quiere decir que solo era un simple perdedor-se lamentó con pesar.

Todos guardaron silencio al escuchar eso, mientras Takuya cruzaba los brazos con una sonrisa-Realmente dice cosas que valen la pena-observo Koji también sonriendo levemente.

-Es cierto-apoyo Rika maravillada.

-Oye Tai-dijo Takuya-no te conozco mucho que digamos, pero admiro tu valor, aun así quiero estar seguro de algo ¿realmente estas seguro de querer arriesgar tu vida de esta forma?-pregunto.

Tai miro a Takuya y sonrió un poco-¿Tu lo harías?-inquirió y Takuya solo sonrió en respuesta, dejando a Zoe con sensación agridulce-eso pensé, muy bien Darcmon, estoy listo-.

La aludida asintió y se acercó a la tetera, saco un vaso de barro, vertiendo el mortal líquido en el mismo, el agua era de un color negro oscuro que parecía tener un brillo azulado, al menos, eso era lo que daba a entender, suspirando pesadamente, Darcmon lo acerco a Tai.

-No te vayas a morir-le pidió entregándosela.

-Gracias-dijo Tai tomando el vaso y viendo su contenido.

-Hermano…-murmuro Kari preocupada y TK se puso a su lado para calmarla, al igual que Gatomon.

Agumon y Takuya se colocaron al lado de Tai para poder ver la sustancia-Tiene un color bastante extraño-dijo Takuya, al tiempo que Agumon la olfateaba-¿y bien?-.

-Pues no huele raro-respondió Agumon cruzándose de brazos-de hecho, huele como si fuera agua normal-reconoció extrañado.

Tai solo se mantenía en silencio en medio de los dos, mirándolos de reojo a cada uno, mientras hablaban, siempre sosteniendo la taza en sus manos-Voy a probar un poco-se decidió Takuya tomando un poco del agua con su dedo.

-Yo también-Agumon hizo lo mismo, tomando un poco con su dedo o mejor dicho, con su garra.

Ambos la vieron un momento, para luego llevarlo a su boca e ingerir aquella gota de agua, todos esperaban expectantes cualquier tipo de reacción-¿Y bien?-pregunto Hirokazu sin poder soportar la tensión.

-Pues…no siento nada raro-dijo Takuya.

-Yo tampoco-reconoció Agumon, pero casi al instante, las expresiones de calma de ambos dio paso a una mirada carga de dolor, lanzando un grito desgarrador y llevándose ambas manos a la garganta, tirándose al suelo y retorciéndose de dolor, para horror de los presentes.

-¡Takuya/Agumon!-gritaron Zoe y Biyomon corriendo al lado de ambos, quienes solo se retorcían en el suelo como si estuvieran agonizando, mientras Tai los observaba petrificado y con una expresión de pánico.

-¡QUEMA! ¡QUEMA MUCHO!-gritaba Agumon con desesperación, mientras Takuya resistía el impulso de gritar, pero su cara lo mostraba todo.

Pasaron 30 agonizantes segundos y finalmente, ambos se calmaron, tosiendo un poco antes de poder recuperarse por completo-¿S encuentran bien?-pregunto Zoe preocupada.

-¡NO LA BEBAS!-grito Takuya-¡NO SE QUE SEA ESA COSA PERO NO ES AGUA!-.

-¡TAI! ¡VAS A MORIR!-exclamo Agumon aterrado y preocupado.

Tai estaba realmente petrificado y tuvo que sacar fuerzas de lo profundo de su ser para hablar-No sean exagerados…solo intentan asustarme…-dijo Tai tratando de sonar lo más calmadamente posible, aunque en el fondo estaba aterrado.

-¡Hermano!-exclamo Kari y Tai se resistió el impulso a mirarla, se veía a su hermana menor…tal vez no se atreviera a beberla, pero debía hacerlo.

Tai observo su reflejo en el contenido mortal del vaso, temblando de pies a cabezas, finalmente, se armó de valor y de un solo trago, se bebió todo el contenido, dejando a todos sin habla y en silencio, lo único que se escucho fue el sonido de la garganta de Tai tragándose el agua.

Por unos instantes no paso absolutamente nada y de pronto, Tai lanzo un grito de dolor, uno mucho más fuerte y potente que el que lanzaron Takuya y Agumon juntos-¡Oh no!-exclamo Takuya.

-¡Tai!-gritaron Sora, Kari y Agumon.

-¡No se acerquen!-indico Darcmon, ya que Tai ahora estaba retorciéndose, con ambas manos en el cuello, se movía de un lado a otro, asustando a Ai y Makoto, quienes fueron socorridos por Juri.

Tai no podía dejar de gritar y en un momento, tropezó y cayó al suelo-¡Oh no!-grito Davis, pero Darcmon les repitió que no se acercaran a él.

Ahora, el Elegido del Valor estaba tendido en el suelo, retorciéndose de forma agonizante, mientras los demás solo observaban en silencio como parecía luchar contra una terrible y mortal enfermedad que lo estaba matando lentamente, aunque esto último era más literal que nada.

Pasaron las horas y Tai continuaba gritando, ya no se retorcía, pero aún estaba tendido en el suelo y gritaba, anocheció y continuaba, hasta que el sol volvió a aparecer-Ya está amaneciendo-dijo Ryo-es increíble, ha estado gritando casi por un día completo-.

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a seguir así?-pregunto Rika.

-Es difícil de decir…hasta ahora, nadie ha resistido más de 24 horas-explico Darcmon-Tai está acercándose mucho a ese…-Darcmon se vio callada al sentir algo-¿Qué fue eso?-exclamo y entonces miro a Tai de nuevo.

El chico había dejado de gritar, pero todavía no se movía, acercándose cautelosamente a él, esperaron cualquier reacción, misma que se revelo cuando Tai abrió sus ojos-¡Tai!-exclamo Sora feliz ante eso, al igual que Kari, pero entonces notaron algo extraño, Tai había abierto sus ojos, pero estos, estaban en blanco.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Finalmente, Tai ha abierto sus ojos, pero… ¿realmente habrá conseguido sobrevivir o quizás…?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Nova Star Prime: **_me gustaría más aparición del temible Apocalymon y que el epilogo termine como debió terminar, con la pareja correcta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Éire: **_entonces debo suponer que estas estudiando para ser doctora ¿verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_tiene que serlo, en especial por la enemiga que tienen, aunque vaya que la hicieron sudar y mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_ciertamente debería serlo, en especial porque el pobre cayó dos veces en un solo día. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_por suerte Darcmon se encargó de curarlo, aunque después tuvo mucho trabajo con los Elegidos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser3000000: **_bueno, pudo irles peor, pudo haber hecho que todos bebieran de esa agua. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_estas muy acertado amigo mío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_yo prefiero primero verlo y luego juzgar, y si hablamos de sobrexplotación, Pokemon y Ben 10 ganan por mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_el entrenamiento continuo, aunque vaya que al final le fue peor a Tai. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_ese es el tipo de armas que me gustan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_Davis fue curado, pero vaya que casi muere en dos ocasiones y de la misma forma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_vaya que no, su idea fue buena, pero no la pensó muy bien y Ogremon…bueno, el cuidado no es lo suyo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_se llevó la peor parte en el entrenamiento, bueno, después de Tai. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mikell Connde: **_muchas gracias por la recomendación y este fic es bastante nostálgico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Éire, Reimi Orus, True Diamond, Luna Creed, Lisa L Kujo, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Gron, Bowser300000, Tenzalucard123, Seiryu.001, Dark Digimon 16, Franco, Dra Optimus Star 3, Camilo Navas, Moon-9215, Mikell Connde, Espadachín de la Luz, Hunter11, Metsumo Fang, Takeshi Tiger (pues bienvenido al fic y espero te agrade de principio a fin), Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Ryokan Shield, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Kid Shooter, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	7. Comienza la Nueva Aventura

"_**Tras concluir exitosamente el entrenamiento con Darcmon, llegando el momento en que Tai debe realizar la prueba definitiva que decidirá si es digno o no de convertirse en el Líder de Líderes, dicha prueba parecía ser sencilla, beber la mítica Agua de los Dioses y…sobrevivir, pues esta agua era un poderoso veneno y si no tenía la suficiente fuerza física, mental, espiritual y una gran voluntad entonces podría morir, tras ver sufrir a Takuya y Agumon, quienes solo tomaron un poco de la misma, se dieron cuenta del peligro de esta bebida, pero eso no iba a detener a Tai, quien argumento que esa podría ser su única oportunidad de ponerse a la par de los Caballeros de la Venganza, así que se tragó el miedo y se la bebió de un trago, lo que desencadeno horas angustiantes de sufrimiento y dolor para él, mientras los demás solo podían ver impotentes lo que estaba ocurriendo, nadie daba crédito a como Tai sufría, pero entonces, cuando paso un día y todo se calmó, Tai abrió los ojos"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 7**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 7 Comienza la Nueva Aventura**

Tras el hecho de que finalmente Tai abrió sus ojos, los demás Niños Elegidos esperaban cualquier reacción de este, pero Agumon y Takuya los mantenían a raya, ya que necesitaban darle espacio para que respirara, pues parecía estar volviendo en sí, Darcmon sonrió ante eso.

-Tranquilo amigo, ve despacio-indicaba Takuya ayudándolo a levantarse, junto con Agumon.

-Tai-llamo Agumon preocupado.

-Hermano-Kari también estaba muy preocupada y ni que decir de Sora, quien por unos instantes creyó que Tai moriría, todos lo llegaron a pensar, pero al parecer, lo consiguió.

-¡Sobrevivió! ¡Qué bien!-grito Neemon contento.

-En serio estuvo cerca-reconoció Bokomon.

Incluso Ogremon estaba sorprendido-Nunca me imaginé que ese chico lograría sobrevivir a semejante veneno-señalo.

-Realmente es muy valiente por haber bebido algo como eso-reconoció Leomon cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo complacido.

Cuando Tai se pudo parar por completo, miro sus manos un momento, aunque no parecía haber cambiado en nada físicamente, el chico podía sentir algo extraño en su interior-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Darcmon con una sonrisa.

-Pues…me siento algo extraño, como si un extraño calor invadiera todo mi cuerpo…no puedo describirlo, pero es una energía como nunca antes había sentido-respondió Tai.

-¿Estás seguro? Porque yo no veo que hayas cambiado algo-observo Davis viendo a Tai de arriba abajo.

-¿Estas segura de que eso provoco algo en Tai?-pregunto Mimi con inocencia y confusión.

-Los cambios no se darán de golpe, cuando comprenda el poder que ahora tiene en su interior este se revelara por su propia cuenta, manifestándose también en Agumon-explico Darcmon.

-Oh, entonces yo también me volveré más fuerte-dijo Agumon sorprendido.

Darcmon asintió y se acercó a Tai-Pasaste la prueba, realmente me sorprendiste, por unos momentos llegue a pensar que no lo lograrías, después de todo, muchos guerreros antiguos lo intentaron y todos fallaron-dijo Darcmon.

-Entonces ¿realmente nadie sobrevivió al beberla?-pregunto TK, quien aún consolaba a Kari y la calmaba un poco para que pudiera ir con su hermano más tranquila.

-Bueno-la voz de Bokomon se escuchó-no es del todo cierto-expreso de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera pensando o mejor dicho, recordando algo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Rika con curiosidad.

Bokomon no respondió de inmediato, permaneció en silencio un momento y finalmente hablo-Pues hay una leyenda que dice que un antiguo guerrero la bebió y sobrevivió, se dice que ese guerrero obtuvo un poder como ninguno, se volvió más poderoso que cualquier Digimon de Nivel Mega, incluso las Bestias Sagradas y los Ángeles Guardianes quedaron muy por debajo de él, hasta los Caballeros de la Realeza y demás-explico Bokomon.

-Ese guerrero se rumorea que fue Timaeus-revelo Darcmon, dejando a Tai sorprendido-así es, se dice que el Caballero del Valor original fue el primero en beber el Agua de los Dioses y sobrevivir-.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste algo como eso?-cuestiono Matt algo molesto.

-Porque no es un hecho confirmado-respondió Darcmon-es una de las hipótesis o teorías que se hicieron para explicar cómo Timaeus consiguió la fuerza necesaria para realizar aquel conjuro que sello a Hareruya, nunca se ha confirmado en realidad si fue cierto o no, los catorce seres que la bebieron y no sobrevivieron los puedo confirmar sin temor a equivocarme, porque yo misma fui testigo de cuando ocurrió-.

-Lo que Darcmon dice es verdad-apoyo Bokomon-nunca se supo quién era ese misterioso guerrero, ni como la encontró o si siquiera lo hizo-.

-Ya veo-comprendió Izzy pensativo-es posible que Timaeus se haya dedicado a buscar el Agua de los Dioses para beberla, pero también es probable que haya buscado otro modo de poder vencer a Hareruya-.

-Exactamente-confirmo Darcmon.

Se hizo un silencio después de eso, mismo que fue roto por Hirokazu-¡Pero vamos chicos, no es el momento para pensar en eso, ahora mismo, Tai sobrevivió a esa mortífera bebida y seguramente adquirió un gran poder en su interior!-declaro emocionado.

-Eso es cierto, pero todavía no se revelara-señalo Henry.

-¡Eso no importa!-intervino Rika-¡Si pudo sobrevivir a eso, entonces estoy segura de que podrá descubrir cómo usarlo a tiempo!-expreso con mucha sinceridad, dejando sorprendidos a sus amigos, después de todo, Rika no era precisamente una chica que mostraba sus emociones tan seguido.

-Creo que Rika tiene razón, ahora tenemos una oportunidad de lidiar con estos nuevos enemigos-dijo Zoe.

-Exactamente-apoyo Darcmon acercándose a Tai-lo hiciste muy bien Tai y por haber pasado la prueba final, has probado ser digno-aseguro Darcmon sonriendo y Tai no supo cómo sentirse-ahora que se acerquen los líderes de cada grupo, por favor-pidió y fue así que el resto de los líderes dio un paso al frente, Davis se colocó junto con su ídolo y ejemplo a seguir, Takato fue motivado por Rika, Henry y Juri, aunque él no se consideraba el líder de los Tamers, finalmente, Takuya se acercó tras un golpe amistoso de Koji y un beso en la mejilla de Zoe-me honra finalmente dirigirme a los cuatro líderes, el Caballero del Valor, el Escudero del Valor, el Tamer de los Sueños y el Guerrero del Fuego-nombro Darcmon sonriendo.

-Qué curioso-dijo Neemon-todos tienen gafas en la cabeza y el cabello de color café-observo divertido.

-¡Tonto! ¡No arruines el momento con tus tonterías!-regaño Bokomon dándole su justo castigo y provocando las risas de todos.

-Bueno, me temo que yo ya no tengo gafas-dijo Tai divertido.

Al escuchar eso, Darcmon se dio un golpe en la frente-¡Por Shyn Ryo! ¡Lo olvide por completo!-exclamo alarmada, al tiempo que alzaba su báculo y conjuraba un cofre-¡Has pasado la prueba y por ello, te mereces estos dos regalos directamente de la Homeostasis!-.

Darcmon abrió el cofre y frente a Tai quedo un nuevo par de finas gafas de aviador, como las que solía usar cuando tenía 11 años, pero esta vez había una pequeña diferencia, a los extremos de estas se encontraba el Emblema del Valor, el otro objeto era una espada, cuyo mango era de color negro con detalles dorados y el mango de un feroz dragón.

-Esta fue la espada que le perteneció a Timaeus y ahora es tuya-dijo Darcmon sonriendo-y estas gafas ahora serán tu insignia como el Líder de Líderes-anuncio la Digimon Ángel con una enorme sonrisa cargada de emoción.

Al escuchar eso, Tai quedo sin habla, realmente no se esperaba algo como eso, sabia lo de la idea de ser líder de todos ellos y francamente no se sentía capaz de algo como eso, pero ahora las cosas se llevaron a un nivel realmente extremo, puesto que no solo le estaban dando un nuevo par de gafas, sino también la espada del Caballero del Valor original.

-Yo…no puedo aceptarlos…-dijo sumamente nervioso y Darcmon se rio.

-Sé que es mucha responsabilidad-Tai frunció el ceño-está bien, es DEMASIADA responsabilidad, pero si no creyera que estás listo no te entregaría estos objetos tan valiosos-aseguro Darcmon sonriendo.

Tai aun parecía bastante indeciso y los tres líderes decidieron interferir-Vamos Tai, no te hagas del rogar-dijo Davis sonriendo.

-Tómalos Tai, juntos podremos con esto y más-aseguro Takato sonriéndole.

-Adelante Tai, estamos contigo hasta el final, eres nuestro líder-apoyo Takuya y finalmente, tras vacilar un momento más, finalmente, Tai tomo las gafas y se las puso, para luego ver la espada fijamente.

En ese instante duro un poco más, ya que admiraba la formidable arma, para después tomarla entre sus manos y desenvainarla, era realmente una espada impresionante y Darcmon sonrió ante eso, repentinamente, el Digivice de Tai se activó y la espada también comenzó a brillar con intensidad, antes de convertirse en un destello de luz que se introdujo en el Digivice.

-Ahora la espada formara parte de tu Digivice y una vez que encuentres el modo de activar tu verdadero potencial podrás descubrir un poder más allá de tu imaginación-aseguro Darcmon sonriendo.

-Gracias por este honor-dijo Tai sonriendo.

-Creo que ahora debemos llamarte "Sir Tai"-señalo Leomon con una sonrisa de absoluta confianza.

-Por favor no…me daría mucha pena-dijo Tai pasándose una mano detrás de la nuca y sonriendo nervioso.

-¡Y con esto hemos concluido, pero no crean que el entrenamiento ha terminado, recuerden que toda la vida es un entrenamiento, así que den lo mejor de sí hasta el final!-declaro Darcmon.

-Supongo que eso significa que es hora de irnos-dijo JP sonriendo con emoción por entrar en acción una vez más.

-Y…exactamente ¿hacia dónde tenemos que ir?-pregunto Tommy y se hizo un silencio cómico ante aquella buena pregunta, no tenían idea de a dónde dirigirse.

-No se preocupen, así como ocurrió cuando la Llave del Valor comenzó a sentir la amenaza, el resto de las llaves harán lo mismo-aseguro Darcmon.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-pregunto Koichi.

-Debe referirse al pitido que emitió el Digivice de Tai cuando los Caballeros de la Venganza atacaron la Ciudad del Comienzo, debió haberle mostrado el lugar donde se encontraba la llave-dedujo Izzy pensativo.

-Exacto-afirmo Darcmon sonriendo orgullosa.

-Habría sido bueno saber eso antes-señalo Joe con algo de pesar, aunque nadie se esperaba que todo eso ocurriera, de hecho, se suponía que todo debía estar en paz finalmente, pero ahora debían cumplir con una última misión para salvar a todos sus mundos.

-Muy bien, ya sabemos cómo encontraremos las llaves, pero no tenemos idea de cómo llegaremos ahí antes que los Caballeros-señalo Ken pensativo.

-No se preocupen, ya pensé en eso también-dijo Darcmon-Kari, acércate por favor-pidió la Digimon y la aludida se acercó.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto la chica confundida por la petición de Darcmon.

-La Homeostasis sabe que también eres especial, mientras tu hermano es la luz del sol que ilumina el día y nos da la esperanza de un nuevo día, tu eres la luz de la estrella que nos ilumina durante las noches, cuando estamos asustados o perdidos, la estrella es una guía para los viajeros y tú lo serás para tus amigos-moviendo su báculo hizo aparecer una estrella de cristal que entrego a Kari-cuando detecten una de las llaves en los Digivice respectivos, solo colóquenlo sobre este cristal y concéntrate en ese sitio, de ese modo todos podrán llegar ahí en un instante-.

-¡Es como una teletransportación!-comprendió Henry sorprendido.

-¡Exacto!-confirmo Darcmon-bueno, eso es todo lo que puedo darles, lo demás depende de ustedes, confió plenamente en que conseguirán que la paz vuelva a todos los mundos-todos los Niños Elegidos asintieron.

-Haremos todo lo posible por evitar que Hareruya vuelva a la vida-aseguro Tai.

-Sé que lo harán-Darcmon se acercó a Tai e hizo algo que nadie se esperó, le dio un beso en los labios, dejando sin habla a más de uno y a Sora con una ligera molestia en el estómago, el beso fue rápido e inocente, pero basto para que Tai quedara rojo-un beso de la buena suerte-le dijo sonriendo-¡Ahora vayan Niños Elegidos!-ordeno Darcmon.

Tai aún estaba en shock por aquella repentina acción y fue necesario que Agumon lo empujara para que pudiera reaccionar, tras despedirse todos de Darcmon, incluyendo Leomon y Ogremon, todos descendieron de la enorme montaña, mientras la Digimon Ángel los observaba.

_-"Ustedes son los únicos que pueden salvar a todos los mundos ¡Animo Niños Elegidos!"-_les deseo sonriendo.

Tras unas horas de caminata, en la que Davis no dudo en preguntarle a Kari porque no uso el cristal que le dieron para poder transportarse directamente hasta el final y esta le respondió que la vida es un entrenamiento, por lo que no debían tomar atajos.

-Bueno, es hora de separarnos-dijo Leomon con calma.

Al escuchar eso, todos los Niños Elegidos voltearon a ver a los dos Digimon guerreros-¿De qué hablas Leomon? ¿No vendrán con nosotros?-pregunto Tai confundido.

-Encontrar las llaves antes que los Caballeros de la Venganza es su misión, nosotros nos ocuparemos de otra cosa-respondió Leomon.

-Ya hemos cometido este error antes, nos separamos y como consecuencia los Dark Master pudieron causar un gran daño al Digi Mundo, esta vez no nos tomaran con la guardia baja-aseguro Ogremon con ferocidad.

-Viajaremos por todo el Digi Mundo y reuniremos aliados que nos ayuden en esta batalla contra las malignas fuerzas de Hareruya, con algo de suerte, no tendremos que pelear, pero siempre es mejor estar preparado-agrego Leomon.

Tai parecía comprender lo que ambos Digimon querían decirle-Entendemos a la perfección, muy bien, entonces espero que podamos evitar que Hareruya emerja para no tener que enfrentar una nueva guerra-dijo Tai extendiéndole su mano a Leomon, quien la estrecho.

-Estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver Sir Tai-aseguro Leomon sonriendo y Tai devolvió la sonrisa.

Mimi corrió y abrazo a ambos Digimon, los cuales eran muy importantes para ella, tanto como lo era Palmon, Joe también se despidió de ambos, en especial de Ogremon, con quien forjo una amistad tras la batalla con Puppetmon y MetalEtemon.

Finalmente, los Niños Elegidos comenzaron su marcha, dejando atrás a los dos Digimon guerreros, quienes también comenzaron a tomar rumbo, durante el viaje, Tai no dejaba de ver el Digivice, preguntándose qué era lo que debía hacer para poder activar su nuevo potencial.

-Oye-la voz de Rika se escuchó y esta se acercó a él.

-Si ¿Qué ocurre Rika?-pregunto Tai con confusión y antes de que pudiera responder, esta le dio un golpe en el brazo-¡Auch! ¿Y eso por qué fue?-pregunto el Elegido del Valor molesto.

-Por hacer que nos preocupáramos, en especial tu hermanita, no deberías tomar decisiones tan apresuradas sin consultar a tus seguidores, Sir Tai-esto último lo dijo en un tono de burla.

-No es necesario decirme así-dijo Tai riéndose-bastara con "su altísima y gloriosa majestad"-bromeo el chico y esto provoco que se ganara otro golpe de parte de Rika, esta vez, a modo juguetón.

-Tonto-dijo con su expresión seria y algo fría-pero en serio, realmente nos preocupaste a todos, no sabíamos si ibas a lograr sobrevivir o…-.

-Para ser sincero, yo tampoco estaba seguro de si lo conseguiría, si voy a ser brutalmente honesto, cuando vi como Agumon y Takuya se retorcían solo por una mísera gota…no tenía ningún deseo de beberla, de hecho, comencé a dudar de que fuera un acto valiente y pensé que era una estupidez, pero corrí el riesgo y aquí estoy-dijo Tai aliviado.

-Vaya que estas vivito y coleando-dijo Rika, ambos se la estaban pasando muy bien y no eran los únicos, Agumon y Renamon también hablaban animadamente, la Digimon no paraba de elogiar a Agumon por tener un Tamer tan valiente, aunque este no entendía lo que era un Tamer.

Los dos chicos continuaron hablando un poco más, siempre ante la mirada de Matt y Sora-Parece que se están llevando muy bien-dijo Matt sonriendo algo divertido.

-Demasiado bien-gruño Sora en un tono de voz que Matt noto, el Elegido de la Amistad miro las expresiones de su pareja y pudo ver algo en ellos, parecían ser celos, pero eso era ridículo, ella estaba con él ¿verdad?

Por otro lado, Henry también veía lo bien que Rika se estaba llevando con su nuevo líder y camarada, no entendía porque, pero ver eso no le agradaba del todo-Oye Henry-la voz de Terriermon capto su atención.

-¿Si Terriermon?-.

-Momantai-dijo Terriermon, como si acabara de leer los pensamientos de su Tamer y Henry sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo, siguiendo la marcha.

Sora, por su parte, no podía dejar de ver como Tai hablaba con Rika y eso la hacía arder por dentro-Oye Rika ¿crees que me puedes enseñar a jugar las cartas Digimon?-pregunto Tai emocionado ante la idea de aprender a jugar algo como eso.

-Si quieres-respondió Rika con calma-pero te advierto, no me gane el título de "Reina de los Digimon" por ser compasiva contra mis oponentes-señalo sonriendo de manera fría y algo siniestra.

-¡Eso es cierto!-grito Hirokazu desde atrás.

-¡Nadie te pregunto!-regaño Rika con mirada asesina y su amigo mejor cerro la boca y se ocultaba detrás de Guardromon sumamente asustado, mientras Tai se reía algo divertido y nervioso.

Sora solo observaba aquella escena sintiendo como un fuego muy peligroso ardía en su interior, ni ella misma sabía que le estaba pasando, lo único que le importaba era ver como aquella mocosa se estaba acercando a SU Tai…espera… ¿su Tai? Eso la descontrolo internamente, comenzando un intenso debate mental.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Mientras**

Los Caballeros de la Venganza finalmente completaron la misión asignada por Hareruya, al menos, la primera antes de continuar con la búsqueda de las demás llaves, ahora habían construido un castillo alrededor de la zona donde se encontraba el portal en el que estaba encerrada, mismo que se ubicaba en la parte inferior del castillo, siendo un tipo de sótano que se convirtió en un santuario, iluminado por algunas antorchas.

-Finalmente terminamos con el castillo-dijo DeathPhantomon.

-Es hora de comenzar con la reunión-indico InferWarGreymon y sus compañeros asintieron, el lugar era lo bastante grande como para que Armeggedomon pudiera estar también, los cuatro se colocaron en posición y se arrodillaron.

Repentinamente, las llamas de las antorchas comenzaron a cambiar de color, pasando de ser rojas a negras, la luz se volvió algo oscura y repentinamente, las sombras comenzaron a cobrar vida, reuniéndose en una de las paredes, donde poco a poco tomaron la forma de una silueta oscura.

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

Aquella sombra era completamente negra, lo único que no era de ese color eran un par de brillantes ojos rojos y la boca que parecía mantenerla abierta en todo momento, su interior también era rojizo y cuando la cerraba se veía una línea del mismo tono.

-¡Salve Gran Hareruya!-saludaron los Caballeros de la Venganza a su ama y señora.

-¡La vida es poder, el poder está en las sombras, en la oscuridad, mis leales sirvientes!-anuncio Hareruya, quien observo el lugar-¡Veo que han completado una de sus tareas, bien hecho, tal vez todavía no pueda salir de esta maldita prisión, pero al menos ahora podré usar las sombras para manifestarme y comunicarme con ustedes hasta que pueda hacerlo físicamente!-.

-¡Gran señora nuestra, me complace informarle que también obtuvimos la primera de las Ocho Llaves Sagradas, la Llave del Valor, misma que hemos dejado en la ranura del portal, los Niños Elegidos no fueron un problema para nosotros!-informo Lilithmon sonriendo con crueldad.

-Oh, realmente han tenido mucho trabajo, pero estoy realmente complacida por su logro, desgraciadamente esta victoria no fue más que la primera batalla, aún deben obtener siete llaves más para poder liberarme-señalo Hareruya.

-No se preocupe Gran Señora, esos Niños Elegidos no son problemas para nosotros-aseguro DeathPhantomon-se sienten orgullosos por haber vencido a alguien tan insignificante como MaloMyotismon-Hareruya los miro malignamente.

-Subestimar es un error fatal y puede ser el último que cometan-señalo con frialdad y los Caballeros guardaron silencio-además, no solo se enfrentaran a los ocho Niños Elegidos que acabaron con Apocalymon, sino también con sus "reemplazos", así como también los Tamers y los Guerreros Legendarios, quienes fueron traídos de sus dimensiones por la Homeostasis-explico Hareruya.

-Comprendo-dijo InferWarGreymon, pero Lilithmon se rio.

-Para que hayan hecho eso significa que deben estar muy desesperados, saben que el fin está cerca y harán hasta lo imposible por impedirlo-se burló malignamente.

-¡Tontos!-bramo Hareruya-¡Mientras ellos tengan al Caballero del Valor de su lado siempre serán una amenaza, ese mocoso tal vez no sea Timaeus, pero sí consiguió guiar a sus amigos a la victoria en contra de Apocalymon entonces no debe ser subestimado, tal vez todos ellos contribuyeron, pero fue el ataque de WarGreymon, el Digimon del Valor el que finalmente acabo con mi querido hermano!-expreso Hareruya.

-¡Entonces nos aseguraremos de eliminarlo antes de que se vuelva una amenaza!-juro DeathPhantomon.

Hareruya se rio como si fuera una niña pequeña que acabara de hacer una travesura-¿Y eso que tendría de divertido?-pregunto con un tono de voz algo infantil-mi venganza debe ser lo más dulce posible, Timaeus fue quien me atravesó con su espada y provoco mi caída, quiero vengarme de todos aquellos que posean los emblemas de los Caballeros, pero que sufran, que lloren, que deseen estar muertos y un sabio guerrero no ataca el cuerpo para eso, ataca su corazón-.

-Comprendo-dijo InferWarGreymon-¿Qué desea que hagamos?-pregunto el Digimon Dragón.

-Continúen buscando las demás llaves y también busquen cualquier debilidad emocional en los Niños Elegidos, busquen algo que pueda usar para vengarme, quiero que todos sufran como no tienen una idea, en especial el Elegido del Valor-expreso Hareruya con veneno en su voz.

-Como ordene-dijeron los cuatro Caballeros.

-Es una pena, podrá ser un mocoso debilucho, pero es bastante apuesto-dijo Lilithmon.

-Confió en ustedes, la siguiente llave ya debe estar por activarse, así que deben conseguirla y obtener la información que necesito, entonces podré planear la más dulce de todas las venganzas-sentencio Hareruya antes de desaparecer del lugar y que las sombras volvieran a la normalidad.

Tal como Hareruya menciono, la joya de Lilithmon comenzó a emitir la señal de la segunda llave, era hora de pasar a la recolección del resto de las mismas, así como también obtener la información que su señora pidió.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**El entrenamiento de los Niños Elegidos termino, pero la pelea contra esta nueva amenaza apenas comienza"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Camilo Navas: **_como dice el gran Skipper, siempre déjalos deseando más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, True Diamond, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Camilo Navas, Zeus, Hades, Gron, Tenzalucard123, Seiryu.001, Franco, Dra Optimus Star 3, Dark Digimon 16, Bowser3000000, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, El Redentor 777, Hunter11, Takeshi Tiger, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Metsudo Fang, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	8. Lobo Solitario

"_**Después del intenso entrenamiento, Tai tuvo que pasar su prueba final, beber un mortal veneno, mismo que se trataba del Agua de los Dioses, la cual como su nombre lo indica, solo podía ser bebida por los Dioses, ya que para los mortales era un veneno mortal, no obstante, Tai la bebió y consiguió sobrevivir, sin embargo, a pesar de haber despertado su posible potencial, todavía no tiene idea de cómo usarlo, por lo que esa sería una misión personal para él, recibiendo además unas nuevas gafas, cortesía de la Homeostasis y también la espada que alguna vez le perteneció a Timaeus, el Caballero del Valor original, una vez que tuvieron todo lo necesario, se despidieron de Darcmon y continuaron su viaje sin imaginarse lo que estaba por ocurrir, ya que mientras eso pasaba, los Caballeros de la Venganza tuvieron una asamblea con su ama y señora, quien les informo que quería vengarse de la forma más dulce y cruel posible de quienes la encerraron, ahora la búsqueda por la segunda llave va a comenzar"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 8**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 8 Lobo Solitario**

**( www. youtube watch? v=hTwxigqwJ2A)**

_**Dos jóvenes estaban hablando cerca de un río pequeño, ambos parecían estar discutiendo, llevando puestas armaduras, uno con forma de dragón y el otro con la forma de un lobo, la discusión parecía estar subiendo de intensidad a cada instante.**_

_**-¡No puedes hablar en serio Critias!-bramo Timaeus.**_

_**-Hablo muy en serio-respondió Critias-si Helmos y Rosa fueron capturados es debido a su ineficiencia en el campo de batalla, así que no perderé mí tiempo yendo a buscarlos-.**_

_**-¡Son nuestros amigos!-.**_

_**-Son un estorbo, tenemos una misión que cumplir y lo sabes-señalo Critias con severidad y Timaeus guardo silencio-no podemos darnos el lujo de ir en búsqueda de dos integrantes que fueron capturados por sus propios errores, eso va en contra de nuestro código-.**_

_**-Querrás decir TU código-gruño Timaeus.**_

_**-¿Hay algún problema con eso? Cualquiera que rompa el código es considerado escoria y yo no seré así-no pudo terminar su frase, ya que Timaeus le dio un golpe al rostro con fuerza.**_

_**El golpe fue tan fuerte que tiro a Critias contra el suelo, dejándolo sorprendido, ya que nunca se esperó que Timaeus se atrevería a darle un golpe como ese, cuando miro a su compañero, este lo miraba con una gran furia en su interior, como si quisiera despedazarlo en ese mismo instante.**_

_**-¡Eres una gran basura! ¿Acaso no entiendes? ¡Si un guerrero que rompe el código es llamado escoria, entonces mucho peor es aquel que abandona a sus amigos!-bramo Timaeus con furia, dejando a Critias sin habla-¡Tu haz lo que quieras, no me importa, yo iré a salvar a nuestros amigos!-y fue así como Timaeus se marchó para rescatar a Helmos y Rosa, dejando a Critias sin habla, pero con una gran lección que tuvo que aprender.**_

_**Critias dudo por unos instantes, pero cuando se decidió, acudió a ayudar a Timaeus y juntos salvaron a sus dos compañeros, aunque quedaron algo heridos, lo que pudo haber molestado a Critias por haber arriesgado su vida tontamente, pero todo su coraje desapareció cuando se acercó a Rosa y la ayudo a levantarse…**_

_**-Sabía que vendrían por nosotros-fueron sus palabras, Rosa nunca perdió la fe en que sus amigos irían a salvarlos, desde ese día, Critias aprendió la importancia de la Amistad.**_

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Época Actual**

Matt abrió sus ojos de golpe, había sido un sueño bastante extraño, más bien parecía ser un suceso del pasado, aunque no comprendía del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo-¿Te encuentras bien Matt?-pregunto Gabumon al notar la actitud de su compañero.

-Descuida, estoy bien-aseguro Matt y al mirar de reojo, descubrió que todos continuaban durmiendo plácidamente, eso era bueno, debían descansar un poco antes de retomar el viaje, mismo que comenzó cuando el Digivice de Matt comenzó a pitar, rápidamente lo tomo y descubrió una señal-¡Despierten todos! ¡Tienen que ver esto!-grito y poco a poco, todos despertaron, aunque todavía se veían bastante adormilados.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Nos están atacando?-pregunto Kenta adormilado.

-No es eso, creo que la Llave de la Amistad se ha revelado-informo Matt y todos se acercaron a ver el Digivice del rubio.

-Es verdad, parece que el Digivice ha detectado la señal de la llave-confirmo Izzy.

-¿Puedes localizar su posición exacta?-pregunto Henry.

-Eso creo, permíteme el Digivice-pidió Izzy y Matt se lo entrego, el chico lo conecto a su laptop y comenzó a trabajar, pudo hacer un mapa global del Digi Mundo y finalmente, localizo el lugar-vaya, está muy lejos de aquí, tardaremos varios días en llegar a pie-.

-Es una suerte que no tengamos que hacerlo-dijo Tai sonriendo y viendo a su hermana menor-¿no es verdad Kari?-.

Kari miro la estrella que Darcmon le entrego, ella le dijo que esa gema los ayudaría a moverse de un lugar a otro sin muchos problemas, pero no sabía cómo activarlo-Pues…Darcmon dijo que solo debías concentrarte en el lugar al que quieres ir, tal vez si piensas en el sitio donde está la Llave de la Amistad nos lleve al mismo-sugirió JP.

-Eso podría funcionar-reconoció Joe.

-Increíble, eres muy listo-alabaron Ai y Makoto con unos ojos cargados de admiración, ya que en el transcurso de la noche, mientras todos se conocían mejor, JP también les dio un espectáculo divertido haciendo trucos de magia, mismos que encantaron a todos, en especial a los pequeños hermanos.

Kari miro la gema sin estar segura de poder hacerlo, pero una mano en su hombro y una mirada de absoluta confianza de su hermano mayor basto para quitarle todas sus dudas, sonriendo tomo la gema entre sus manos y cerro sus ojos, mientras se concentraba.

-Por favor, llévanos a donde se encuentra la Llave de la Amistad-suplico, por unos instantes no pasó nada, cuando de pronto, la gema comenzó a brillar con más intensidad.

-¡Algo está pasando!-señalo Yolei.

-¡Oh si Kari! ¡Llévanos a donde está la gema!-grito Davis apoyando a la chica, mientras TK le sonreía a modo de apoyo, finalmente, todos desaparecieron de aquella zona para dirigirse a donde estaba la llave.

**(-)(-)(-)**

No hay que decir que Davis se arrepintió casi al instante, al igual que muchos más, ya que el sitio al que llegaron era una zona glacial, con nieve y témpanos de hielo por todos lados, así como también una fría ventisca que calaba los huesos, ahora el chico estaba temblando de frío.

-Oye Kari…sé que dije que nos llevaras a la llave…pero… ¿no podrías habernos llevado a un sitio un poco más cálido?-pregunto Davis temblando de frío y Yolei le dio un zape.

-¡No la molestes!-regaño al chica, aunque ella también estaba temblando de frío.

-Lo siento mucho…no sé qué paso…seguramente aun no sé cómo funciona esta cosa…-se disculpó Kari.

-No-intervino Matt-realmente funciono, ya que el Digivice indica que la Llave de la Amistad se encuentra en este lugar-agrego al ver que en efecto, su Digivice marcaba la señal de la llave en ese sitio.

-Eso quiere decir que Critias la escondió por aquí-dedujo Takato.

-¿No pudo escoger un sitio más cálido?-pregunto Hirokazu estornudando un poco.

-Ya dejen de quejarse, lo mejor será buscar la llave para poder salir de aquí-dijo Rika.

-Rika tiene razón, entre más pronto la encontremos, más pronto podremos irnos-apoyo Tai y todos asintieron, comenzando la marcha, el Príncipe Leomon tuvo que cargar a Ai y Makoto para que no tuvieran problema alguno, aunque ellos estaban fascinados con la nieve, el frío hacia que no la disfrutaran.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te cargue? Por mí no hay problema-le dijo Leomon a Impmon.

-Gracias, pero yo puedo moverme solo por estos lugares, yo también soy un Digimon y que sea pequeño no quiere decir que no pueda caminar por sitios como este-aseguro Impmon-solo cuida de Ai y Makoto, por favor-pidió.

-Puedes confiar plenamente en mí-aseguro Leomon sonriéndole.

-Gracias y descuida, te aseguro que yo sé muy bien en donde piso-apenas dijo esto, Impmon termino siendo tragado por la nieve, ya que piso en un hueco que estaba oculto por el blanco manto.

-¡Impmon!-gritaron ambos niños, al tiempo que Renamon se acercaba y lo sacaba.

-No digas nada-gruño Impmon cruzado de brazos sumamente molesto y provocando las risas de todos.

Siguieron su caminata por unos instantes más, hasta que finalmente llegaron al pie de una montaña y Matt se detuvo de golpe-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Tai confundido.

-Creo que encontramos la llave-respondió Matt-el Digivice indica que debe de estar en alguna parte de esa montaña, seguramente en una cueva que este por la misma-señalo.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, con algo de suerte podremos obtenerla antes de que InferWarGreymon y sus amigos aparezcan-indico Tai y Matt asintió, desafortunadamente las cosas nunca son sencillas, en especial cuando se trata de la batalla entre el bien y el mal.

-¡No tan rápido mocosos!-grito una voz que parecía venir de todas partes, repentinamente, de la montaña comenzaron a caer varias rocas.

-¡Un derrumbe!-grito Juri espantada y los Digimon actuaron con rapidez, destruyendo las rocas con sus ataques especiales.

El responsable del ataque no tardó en aparecer-¡Óyeme! ¿Quién te crees que eres para atacarnos de esa manera tan cobarde? ¡En serio que me tienen harta que sean tan groseros!-grito Mimi sumamente enojada y una sonrisa siniestra se formó en su atacante.

-¡Esa no es forma de hablarle a la más grande estrella que el Digi Mundo jamás conoció!-anuncio un Digimon que parecía ser un mono de color dorado, con una corona de rey sobre su cabeza, un visor de color plateado con el cristal rojo, una larga capa de rey, así como elegantes botas, era musculoso y llevaba un cinturón de campeón sobre su cintura, una vez que se revelo por completo comenzó a aplaudir-¡Vamos aplausos! ¡Aplaudan!-gritaba emocionado, una vez que se detuvo miro a los Ocho Niños Elegidos originales-ay, pero que gusto me da verlos de nuevo mis queridos Niños Elegidos, aunque ya no sean tan niños-dijo sonriendo.

Tai y sus amigos se quedaron algo confundidos por las palabras de ese Digimon, siendo Joe el primero en reaccionar-¡Tú eres Etemon!-exclamo impactado y dejando a los demás en iguales condiciones.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron todos y voltearon a ver al Digimon, quien se rio.

-¡Es cierto, yo era Etemon, pero eso ya forma parte del pasado, ya tampoco soy MetalEtemon! ¡Ahora soy el grande, el único, el más poderoso de todos los Caballeros de la Realeza, yo soy KingEtemon!-anuncio haciendo varias poses de fisicoculturistas.

_**KingEtemon; esta es una variante del Nivel Mega de Etemon, siendo un Digimon superior a MetalEtemon, él mismo afirma que es un Caballero de la Realeza, pero esto es completamente falso, su técnica especial es el Espíritu de la Realeza.**_

-¿Etemon?-pregunto Takuya mirando a Tai confundido.

-Fue el segundo enemigo que combatimos, pensamos que estaba acabado, pero parece que tiene tantas vidas como Myostimon-respondió Tai, mientras Bokomon y Neemon se mantenían al margen de los Niños Elegidos.

-¡Yo…no entiendo!-exclamo Gomamon confundido por aquella visión.

-¡Se supone que moriste, Zudomon y SaberLeomon te vencieron! ¿Cómo puedes seguir vivo?-pregunto Palmon.

KingEtemon sonrió al escuchar eso-¡Esperaba que me hicieran esa pregunta!-declaro al tiempo que se daba la vuelta, para después voltearse con un micrófono, siendo iluminado por la luz de un reflector que salió de la nada, mientras algunos Etemon y MetalEtemon aparecían con un instrumento musical cada uno.

**( www. youtube watch? v=3JtQZOTDiEU)**

**KingEtemon**

_**Esta es la historia del Digimon más poderoso de todos**_

_**Que sufrió por culpa de unos mocosos**_

_**Y cuando la escuchen se pondrán a llorar**_

_**Supongo que recuerdan que cuando pelee con MetalGreymon**_

_**Fui absorbido por ese hoyo negro**_

_**Permanecí mucho tiempo en ese mundo de la oscuridad**_

_**Ya que mi cuerpo se destruía y volvía a reconstruir por las maquinas**_

_**Sin embargo, yo seguía vivo**_

_**NUNCA me di por vencido**_

_**Se preguntaran porque**_

_**Pues me obsesione con la idea de vengarme**_

_**De los Niños Elegidos que me hicieron sufrir tanto**_

_**Hasta que finalmente Digi Evolucione a MetalEtemon**_

_**Y regrese al Digi Mundo**_

**(Instrumental, momento donde Neemon bailo al ritmo de la música y Bokomon lo castigo)**

_**Tras regresar de ese mundo oscuro**_

_**Comencé mi cacería contra dos de esos mocosos**_

_**Me topé con un niño de madera que se interpuso**_

_**Tras derrotarlo gracias a mis poderosas habilidades**_

_**Y técnicas superiores, proseguí en la búsqueda de esos**_

_**Odiosos Niños Elegidos, pero ellos no estaban solos**_

_**Tuve un encuentro con SaberLeomon, quien era nada en contra**_

_**Del gran MetalEtemon**_

_**La victoria pudo ser mía, hasta que apareció Zudomon**_

_**Cuyas técnicas tampoco dañaban mi escultural cuerpo de metal**_

_**Fue entonces que hizo una maniobra bastante sucia**_

_**Me lanzo su martillo, mismo que desconocía estaba hecha del mismo metal**_

_**Logrando agrietar mi fino y delicado cuerpo**_

_**Tras ese ataque traicionero y vil**_

_**SaberLeomon me atravesó con su maldita garra**_

_**Y me envió al olvido de nuevo**_

_**He permanecido en ese abismo todo este tiempo**_

_**Hasta que mi nueva fanática me devolvió a la vida**_

_**Así es, hablo de la Gran Hareruya**_

_**Quien me dio la oportunidad de vengarme de esos**_

_**Mocosos que se atrevieron a torturarme tanto**_

_**Haciéndome Digi Evolucionar hasta mí forma definitiva**_

_**El grande, el único, el más poderoso de los Caballeros de la Realeza**_

_**¡KingEtemon!**_

_**He venido para vengarme de todos ustedes, Niños**_

_**¿Les ha quedado claro?**_

_**Venganza, venganza, el club de la venganza**_

_**Pues la venganza es como el helado de chirimoya**_

_**Sabe mejor cuando se saborea fría**_

_**Prepárense mocosos, porque la venganza de KingEtemon**_

_**Ha llegado**_

Cuando KingEtemon termino su canción, se encontró con todos los Niños Elegidos y Digimon tapándose los oídos-Que bueno, ya dejo de cantar-dijo Zoe aliviada y bajando sus manos sintiendo escalofríos por la horrible voz de aquel Digimon.

-Tal vez mi canción termino, pero mi venganza apenas comienza y lo mejor de todo es que no solo me vengare de los ocho mocosos originales, sino también de todos los Niños Elegidos existentes, acabare con ustedes y le entregare esa llave a la Gran Hareruya, entonces podré tomar mi lugar como el Digimon más poderoso de todos ¡No podrán vencerme!-aseguro KingEtemon.

-¡Te vencimos dos veces!-le recordó Tai.

-Si…pero es que… ¡Estaba resfriado!-aseguro KingEtemon-¡Esta vez no hay forma de que venzan al Caballero de la Realeza más poderoso de todos los tiempos!-anuncio riéndose y disponiéndose a comenzar con la batalla.

-¡Pues te tengo noticias, ahora mismo estas en desventaja numérica!-le señalo Takato y KingEtemon sonrió siniestramente, chasqueando sus dedos, del hielo emergieron varios Digimon.

Los Digimon que aparecieron eran Triceramon, Tyrannomon, Hyougamon e incluso, IceDevimon, mismos que pusieron nerviosos a Rika y a los Guerreros Legendarios por sus experiencias con ese tipo de Digimon.

**(Nota: me da algo de flojera dar la información de todos, por eso solo daré la de los principales enemigos que surjan, espero no sea molestia para ustedes)**

Eran un ejército y los tenían rodeados-¡Ay! ¡Son demasiados!-grito Tentomon.

-¿Cuál es el plan entonces?-pregunto Sora preocupada, Tai sabía que esa pregunta en cierto modo era para él, después de todo, él era el líder ahora, por lo que debía actuar como tal.

-Muy bien, ustedes encárguense del ejército de KingEtemon, mientras que Matt y yo iremos a buscar la Llave de la Amistad, Agumon ¿crees poder enfrentarte a KingEtemon?-pregunto Tai.

-¡Confía en mí!-aseguro Agumon y Tai sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo.

-¡Muy bien! ¡A Digi Evolucionar!-indico Tai y todos asintieron.

-¡Solo no olviden la advertencia de la Homeostasis!-grito Bokomon refiriéndose al hecho de que debían evitar el Nivel Mega por el momento, lo que dejaba en problemas a Impmon, pues su única Digi Evolución era precisamente hasta el Nivel Mega, por suerte contaban con CyberDramon y MarineAngemon.

-¡Agumon Warp Digivolves a…WarGreymon!-el Digimon del Valor hizo acto de aparición, listo para enfrentarse a KingEtemon.

-¡Biyomon/Tentomon/Palmon/Gomamon/Patamon/Vmon/Hawkmon/Armadillomon/Wormmon Digivolves a…BirdDramon/Kabuterimon/Togemon/Ikkakumon/Angemon/XVemon/Akylamon/Ankylomon/Stingmon!-las primeras formas campeones de los Digimon originales, mismos que tenían la energía de los Emblemas, así como también sus compañeros en la siguiente aventura.

-¡Gatomon Ultra Digivolves a…Angewomon!-el Ángel Perfeccionado también llego a la batalla.

-¡Guilmon/Renamon/Terriermon Digivolves a…Growlmon/Kyubimon/Gargomon!-los tres Digimon Tamers originales también entraron en acción.

-¡Loopmon Ultra Digivolves a…Antylamon!-el Deva Conejo volvió para la batalla.

-¡Digi Spirit Digivolves a…Agunimon/Lobomon/Kazemon/Kumamon/Beetlemon/Lowemon!-los seis Digimon que poseían los poderes de los Guerreros Legendarios también entraron en combate.

KingEtemon solo se rio ante esta visión-¡Ay sí que miedo tengo!-grito riéndose con burla.

-¡Pronto lo tendrás!-aseguro Tai-¡Andando Matt!-.

-¡Entendido! ¡Vamos Gabumon!-apoyo Matt y los tres comenzaron su marcha hacia la montaña, mientras sus amigos se encargaban de pelear contra el ejército de KingEtemon.

-¡Esperen!-grito el Digimon marioneta intentando detenerlos, pero WarGreymon le cerró el paso-¡Ah, entonces quieres que te derrote a ti primero, por mí está bien! ¡Golpe del Rey Mono!-.

-¡Dramon Force!-ambos Digimon chocaron con fuerza sus brazos, provocando una explosión que lanzo a cada uno a lados opuestos.

-¡En serio eres odioso niño, te enseñare a no meterte con el más poderoso de los Caballeros de la Realeza! ¡Ataque de Trasero Real!-anuncio KingEtemon lanzándose contra WarGreymon para atacarlo con su trasero, pero el Digimon lo evadió y le dio una patada, misma que el mono dorado detuvo con sus brazos.

Tai, Matt y Gabumon continuaban subiendo por la montaña, aunque apenas estaban comenzando y escucharon todo-¡Me pregunto si ese realmente será un ataque o solo una payasada suya!-señalo Tai refiriéndose al "ataque de trasero" de KingEtemon.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Gabumon cuando un IceDevimon hizo acto de aparición, pero…

-¡Salamandra Ardiente!-Agunimon lanzo su ataque y destruyo al Digimon maligno-¡Continúen avanzando!-animo.

-¡Muchas gracias!-agradeció Tai y los tres retomaron la marcha.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Ya habían subido unos cuantos metros, aunque todavía se podía escuchar el estruendo de la batalla, repentinamente, Matt se detuvo-¡Espera!-grito deteniendo a sus dos amigos, al tiempo que quedaba frente a una pared.

-¿Qué ocurre Matt?-pregunto Gabumon.

-El Digivice emite una señal más fuerte detrás de esta pared de rocas, tal vez la llave se encuentra aquí-sugirió.

-Entonces hay que entrar para poder recuperarla-dijo Tai.

-Déjenmelo a mí-pidió Gabumon haciendo hacia atrás a los dos amigos-¡Fuego Azul!-invoco lanzando su llama y haciendo un hoyo lo bastante grande para que pudieran ingresar.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro descubrieron un lugar sumamente oscuro, de hecho, se podía ver que era una cueva oculta en la montaña, avanzando cautelosamente por la misma, repentinamente, algunas antorchas se encendieron y revelaron lo que parecía ser un santuario, en donde al otro extremo se encontraba la estatua de un lobo.

-Creo que encontramos el escondite de Critias-dijo Matt aliviado.

-Esto fue bastante sencillo-señalo Tai tomando una piedra del suelo y lanzándola, apenas lo hizo, varias flechas salieron disparadas de la pared clavándose en cada extremo, dejando a los tres presentes en shock.

-Qué bueno que no avanzamos más-dijo Gabumon asustado-¿Cómo vamos a obtener la llave?-pregunto el Digimon con piel de lobo.

Matt se quedó pensando un momento, viendo fijamente la estatua del lobo y finalmente tuvo una idea-Esperen, voy a intentar algo-dijo dando un paso con mucho cuidado, procurando no activar ninguna otra trampa y alzando su Digivice, mismo que comenzó a brillar, lo que provoco que los ojos de la estatua también brillaran y su boca se abriera para dar paso a la Llave de la Amistad-¡Funciono!-grito Matt contento, no estaba del todo convencido de que eso funcionara.

-Muy buen trabajo Matt, anda, hay que tomarla-dijo Tai, más Matt solo se quedó en silencio un momento, con una expresión bastante seria, como si lo que estuviera a punto de decir realmente no quería hacerlo, pero debía.

-Oye Tai-el aludido siguió caminando, pero le hizo una señal para asegurarle que lo escuchaba-¿realmente te encuentras bien?-pregunto Matt con calma y Tai se detuvo.

Gabumon se quedó extrañado ante la pregunta de Matt, ya que Tai no se veía mal o algo por el estilo, entonces concluyo que quizás se debía a que le preocupaba cualquier efecto secundario que le pudiera haber dejado el beber el Agua de los Dioses, pero…

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Tai tratando de mantener la calma, ya que el castaño se podía dar una idea de la pregunta de su amigo y lo que menos quería era hablar de ese tema.

-Sabes muy bien a que me refiero-dijo Matt con calma y seriedad, realmente debía hablar con Tai al respecto.

-No es el momento para hablar de eso, Matt, tenemos una misión que cumplir y los demás…-.

-Tal vez no tengamos otra oportunidad-dijo Matt avanzando hacia Tai-quiero saber si realmente estas bien con esto o no-.

-Matt, ya te lo dije, no tengo problema alguno con esto, si lo tuviera…no habría ayudado a Sora a que…-Tai no pudo decirlo, realmente no quería tener esa conversación, no ahora al menos, aunque él prefería nunca tenerla.

-Tai, eres mi mejor amigo y te agradezco lo que hiciste, pero…-Matt guardo silencio-yo…escucha…sé que las cosas entre tú y ella han sido muy tensas desde que comenzamos a salir, necesito saber qué es lo que…-.

-¡No me pasa nada!-grito Tai ya molesto-¡Solo terminemos con la misión antes para volver a ayudar a los demás!-.

-¡No Tai, esto es algo que debemos hablar!-grito Matt también comenzando a molestarse y tomándolo del cuello de su abrigo-¡No puede haber tensiones en el equipo y menos cuando tenemos una misión que cumplir, por eso como líder debes estar dispuesto a todo para…!-.

-¿Para qué?-cuestiono Tai con enfado-¿Realmente crees que no lo he pensado? ¡Sé que no debe haber tensiones y por ello no debemos hablar de esto ahora!-.

-¡Chicos, por favor cálmense!-pedía Gabumon y una risa se escuchó.

-Es tan difícil engañar a los demás, pero es tan sencillo engañarse a sí mismo-dijo un Digimon oscuro que los tres conocían a la perfección.

-¡InferWarGreymon!-exclamaron alarmados.

-Muchas gracias por mostrarme le camino a la Llave de la Amistad, la Gran Hareruya tenía razón, porque molestarnos en buscarlas nosotros mismos cuando podemos dejar que ustedes nos guíen a ellas-dijo el Digimon sombrío, al tiempo que Gabumon avanzaba para proteger a los dos muchachos-esta cueva helada será la tumba perfecta para todos ustedes-sentencio malignamente.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**La segunda llave ha sido localizada, pero el peligro se ha vuelto más grande con la aparición de InferWarGreymon ¿Matt y los demás podrán proteger la llave de ese terrible enemigo?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Nova Star Prime: **_ahora viene lo más complicado, obtener las llaves antes que los villanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_no exactamente, porque no tiene idea de cómo emplear ese poder y la verdad…nunca los considere. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_ella quiere que sea una venganza realmente cruel y dolorosa, algo que afecte a todos de golpe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_para Hareruya, Apocalymon era su hermano, ya que mientras ella nació de los pensamientos malignos de los humanos, él lo hizo de los Digimon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_ciertamente, Hareruya es como la hermana mayor de Apocalymon, puesto que ella nació primero y como provoco que muchos Digimon se extinguieran estos dieron origen a Apocalymon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser30000000: **_cada quien lo suyo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mikell Connde: **_creo que en el capítulo se resolvió tu pregunta sobre Etemon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_la batalla por la segunda llave ha comenzado, aunque tuvieron la reaparición de un viejo enemigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_un beso de buena suerte fue algo que nadie se esperó, ahora comienza la batalla por la segunda llave. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_gracias por los datos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_y de hecho, Hareruya planeo muy bien su jugada, no se molestaran en buscar las llaves, dejaran que los Niños Elegidos las busquen por ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_estas en lo cierto, mi amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 8 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Éire (¿ya has pensado en algo para tu OC?), Olivia, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Gron, Bowser3000000, Mikell Connde, Dra Optimus Star 3, Camilo Navas, Franco, El Redentor 777, Moon-9215, Dark Digimon 16, Kurtlaraperdomo, Kid Shooter, Blaitor21, Espadachín de la Luz, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	9. Lobo Solitario Segunda Parte

"_**El viaje de los Niños Elegidos ha comenzado una vez más, por fin la segunda llave se ha revelado, siendo aquella que perteneció a Critias el Caballero de la Amistad, la cual se encontraba en una zona glacial, si bien parecía que la misión sería sencilla, nunca se esperaron la aparición de un viejo enemigo; Etemon, quien había Digi Evolucionado hasta convertirse en KingEtemon, mientras WarGreymon y los demás luchaban contra él, junto con sus tropas, Tai, Matt y Gabumon se dirigieron a buscar la Llave de la Amistad antes de que cayera en manos de los Caballeros de la Venganza, entrando a una cueva oculta en la montaña y localizando el santuario donde estaba oculta, desafortunadamente, antes de que pudieran tomarla, Tai y Matt iniciaron una discusión que al parecer incluía a Sora, a pesar de que no era el momento, Matt aseguraba que debían hablarlo para evitar tensiones en el equipo y más en esas circunstancias, lo que provoco que la pérdida de tiempo hiciera llegar a InferWarGreymon para reclamar la llave"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 9**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 9 Lobo Solitario**

**Segunda parte**

La repentina aparición de InferWarGreymon tomó por sorpresa a los dos amigos y al Digimon, quienes estaban tan concentrados en sus asuntos que no se percataron de la presencia de este hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-Gracias por guiarme hasta la llave, ahora mientras KingEtemon y los demás se ocupan de sus amigos yo me llevare esa llave-dijo el maligno Digimon comenzando a avanzar.

-¡Eso no lo creo! ¡Gabumon!-grito Matt.

-¡Confía en mí!-aseguro Gabumon dirigiéndose a la batalla, al tiempo que el Digivice de Matt brillaba-¡Gabumon Digivolves a…Garurumon! ¡Garurumon Ultra Digivolves a…WereGarurumon!-Matt hizo a su amigo alcanzar el Nivel Perfeccionado de un golpe, ya que su oponente no era alguien ordinario.

-Sí que son tontos-dijo InferWarGreymon.

WereGarurumon se abalanzo contra el temible Digimon de Nivel Mega, dando un salto y un giro-¡Patada Garuru!-invoco lanzando su poderosa patada, dándole directamente en el cuello, pero sin lograr inmutar al imponente ser, no paso mucho para que el noble lobo comenzara sus ataques por todo el cuerpo de su enemigo, pero sus ataques ni siquiera movían a InferWarGreymon, quien solo se mantenía quieto en todo momento.

-¡No te des por vencido WereGarurumon!-grito Matt animando a su amigo, aunque este hacia todo lo posible por derribar a su contrincante nada lograba.

-¡Garra de Lobo!-invoco lanzando su ataque más poderoso contra su enemigo, dándole de lleno en el pecho, pero con el mismo resultado-¿Qué?-gruño sorprendido y asustado.

-¿Eso fue todo?-pregunto InferWarGreymon con calma y decepción, mientras el Digimon animal gruñía preocupado-eres realmente patético-dijo dándole un golpe con su brazo, estrellándolo contra una de las paredes de la cueva-¡Garra Infernal!-usando su mortal técnica, no solo venció al Ultra Digimon, sino que además lo devolvió a su forma de Gabumon.

-¡Gabumon!-grito Matt corriendo a su lado y sujetándolo, mientras Tai se tensaba ante eso.

-¡Si no fuiste capaz de vencer a Myotismon mucho menos podrás vencerme a mí!-declaro InferWarGreymon-¡Voy a perdonar su debilidad y los eliminare ahora mismo!-.

-¡No te atrevas!-bramo Tai dando varios pasos al frente.

-Ah sí, casi me olvido de ti-reconoció InferWarGreymon, pero antes de que Tai pudiera decir o hacer algo, el maligno Digimon lo sujeto de su ropa y lo levanto-¡Y tú eres el otro ser al que vine a buscar!-.

-¡Tai!-grito Matt, quien sostenía en brazos a Gabumon.

-¡No tienes que hacer esto, si realmente fuiste BlackWarGreymon alguna vez, entonces debe haber algo bueno en ti! ¿Acaso no recuerdas a Agumon? ¿No recuerdas a Cody?-cuestiono Tai e InferWarGreymon permaneció en silencio un momento, para luego responder.

-Solo recuerdo una cosa, que debo cumplir con la voluntad de la Gran Hareruya y ella tiene grandes planes para ti-dijo el Digimon maligno.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-cuestiono Tai intentado zafarse del agarre del imponente Digimon.

-Pronto lo sabrás, pero primero necesito que me des algo importante-repentinamente, unos tentáculos aparecieron del brazo de InferWarGreymon, acercándose peligrosamente a Tai, que al ver esto, lucho por liberarse con más fuerza que antes, pero todos sus intentos fueron inútiles, finalmente, los tentáculos llegaron hasta él y se introdujeron por las orejas del chico-tranquilo, esto solo dolerá mucho-dijo el Digimon con maldad.

Tai lanzo un grito de dolor al sentir como aquellas cosas llegaban hasta su cerebro, mismas que comenzaban a hacerle algo extraño-¡Oh no!-exclamo Gabumon algo adolorido.

-¿Qué le estás haciendo a Tai?-cuestiono Matt mirando impotente lo que ocurría, mientras el Digimon oscuro solo lo ignoraba y continuaba con lo suyo.

El terrible enemigo estaba usando esos tentáculos para poder ver la mente del Elegido del Valor, de ese modo pudo enterarse de muchas cosas, sus primeras aventuras en el Digi Mundo, la batalla de Greymon vs Parrotmon en el Mundo Real, la derrota de Apocalymon, el reciente entrenamiento de Darcmon, donde Tai bebió el Agua de los Dioses, hasta que finalmente encontró la información más interesante de todas, una que ocurrió poco antes de la batalla con MaloMyotismon.

-Ya veo-dijo complacido, al tiempo que Tai dejaba de luchar y quedaba con los ojos en blanco, no estaba inconsciente, solo en shock, en serio que eso no era nada agradable, sacando los tentáculos del cuerpo de Tai, a quien sostuvo por unos instantes más.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?-cuestiono Matt furioso.

-Nada peor de lo que tú le hiciste-dijo InferWarGreymon, dejando a Matt confundido-y te haces llamar Elegido de la Amistad, que buen chiste-.

-¿De que estas hablando?-bramo Matt, al tiempo que Gabumon se levantaba algo cansado por el ataque que recibió.

-Leí la mente de este chico y me entere de muchas cosas, entre ellas aquellas que involucran a la Elegida del Amor-respondió InferWarGreymon, dejando a Matt congelado-tu sabias lo que él sentía por ella y aun así no tuviste problema alguno en robársela, aunque no debería sorprenderme de ti, después de todo, tampoco te importo iniciar una pelea sin sentido contra él y su Digimon solo porque no te sentías tan fuerte como los demás-.

-¡Eso forma parte del pasado! ¡Aprendí de mis errores y deje de ser quien era!-aseguro Matt.

-¿Y en el otro asunto?-inquirió InferWarGreymon y Matt guardo silencio-puedo leerte como si fueras un libro, sabes que los sentimientos de esa chica hacia ti no son del todo reales, pero prefieres vivir una mentira antes que afrontar la verdad, prefieres que tu "mejor" amigo sufra a aceptarlo, eres realmente patético-.

-¡No tienes derecho a juzgar a Matt!-bramo Gabumon.

-Tú no eres mejor que él-señalo InferWarGreymon-pudiste haberlo convencido de que aquella batalla era una locura y una tontería, pudiste hacerle ver que solo estaban tratando de manipularlo, en lugar de ello, preferiste seguirle la corriente y pelear contra WarGreymon, estoy comenzando a dudar que realmente sean sus amigos, tal vez si sean sus enemigos, es algo que tenemos en común-dijo el Digimon.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-cuestiono Matt.

-Este mocoso es la más grande amenaza de mi señora, la Gran Hareruya y por lo que veo, también es la tuya, porque si esa chica se entera de la verdad, entonces te botara para irse con él, lo sabes a la perfección-señalo InferWarGreymon y Matt tenso los dientes-no te preocupes, no permitiré que se convierta en una amenaza para nadie, porque ahora mismo me asegurare de eliminarlo-sentencio.

-¡Si te atreves a lastimar a Tai te juro que…!-.

-No tienes que agradecerme, lo haré con mucho gusto-InferWarGreymon se preparó para acertar el golpe final contra Tai, que aún no conseguía reaccionar.

-¡No!-Matt comenzó a tensarse y apretó sus puños-es cierto…tuvimos nuestras diferencias…cometí errores que pudieron tener graves consecuencias…pero…aunque sé que puedes tener razón…Tai siempre ha estado dispuesto a apoyarnos…sin importar nada…él es un verdadero amigo…un gran amigo…-conforme hablaba, el Emblema de la Amistad, así como la llave misma comenzaron a reaccionar-¡Y NO DEJARE QUE DAÑES A MI MEJOR AMIGO!-aseguro Matt.

**( www. youtube watch? v=PEWtMVRbBk8)**

-¡Gabumon Warp Digivolves a…!-las formas de Garurumon y WereGarurumon dieron paso a la etapa final del Digimon Lobo-¡MetalGarurumon!-.

Finalmente, Gabumon había vuelto a alcanzar el Nivel Mega-¡MetalGarurumon!-grito Matt contento de eso.

InferWarGreymon entrecerró los ojos cuando el lobo metálico se abalanzo contra él, embistiéndolo con fuerza, pero en ningún momento, soltó a Tai, al ver esto, Matt corrió hacia el santuario y tomo la llave antes de seguirlos.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Al pie de la montaña, WarGreymon tenía acorralado a KingEtemon, quien estaba de espaldas contra la misma-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Puedes atacarme cuando quieras!-reto el Digimon mono con una sonrisa burlona, sin percatarse de que la pared se derrumbaba y provocaba que fuera sepultado por las rocas.

Aquel sonido capto la atención de todos, siendo Hirokazu y Kenta los primeros en ver lo que pasaba, lo que provoco que sus ojos brillaran con emoción-¡Es MetalGarurumon!-exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Al escuchar eso, los Niños Elegidos originales alzaron la vista y efectivamente, vieron a MetalGarurumon luchando contra InferWarGreymon, elevándose cada vez más, no paso mucho para que Matt saliera de la cueva, siendo divisado por Sora, TK y Kari, los cuales corrieron a su lado, mientras sus Digimon seguían en batalla.

-¡Matt! ¡Qué gusto que estas bien!-declaro Sora, pero entonces noto la expresión seria y preocupada del rubio.

-Hermano ¿está todo bien?-pregunto TK preocupado y Kari entonces lo noto.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?-exclamo alarmada.

-¡InferWarGreymon lo tiene!-respondió Matt muy tenso, al escuchar eso, los tres chicos se alarmaron, al igual que WarGreymon, quien alzo la vista y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Ya que MetalGarurumon mantenía distancia, pues su contraparte maligna sujetaba firmemente a Tai en todo momento-¡Tai!-grito WarGreymon disponiéndose a ir en su ayuda, pero…

-¡Espíritus de la Realeza!-KingEtemon reapareció tras haber salido de los escombros, atacándolo por la espalda y derribándolo-¡Lo siento amigo mío, pero no queremos que intervengas en esto! ¡Adelante amigo dragón, acaba con ese mocoso en nombre de mi fan número uno!-.

InferWarGreymon escucho la petición del Digimon mono y gruño por el hecho de que creyera que Hareruya era su fan-¡Suelta a Tai en este momento!-exigió MetalGarurumon.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres que haga eso?-pregunto InferWarGreymon con calma.

-¡No juegues conmigo y suéltalo de una vez!-bramo el lobo metálico de nuevo, al tiempo que mostraba sus colmillos de forma amenazadora.

-Como quieras-y de ese modo, InferWarGreymon lo soltó, provocando que el chico comenzara a caer a una altura considerable, dejando a MetalGarurumon y a los espectadores horrorizados-tu no me lo pediste-le recordó InferWarGreymon riéndose-ahora veamos que tal peleas cuando tu oponente no se contiene-expreso arremetiendo contra el lobo de metal.

WarGreymon intento entrar en acción, pero KingEtemon se echó encima de él para impedirle cualquier movimiento y todos los demás Digimon estaban enfrascados en varias batallas como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, siendo Agunimon y Lobomon los primeros en notarlo, pero cuando iban a ir, varios Triceramon les cerraron el paso.

-¡TAI/HERMANO!-gritaron Sora y Kari al ver eso, mientras que Tai finalmente salía del shock en el que estaba y al ver lo que ocurría.

-¡CREO QUE PREFIERO SEGUIR CON LA MENTE PERDIDA!-grito alarmado al ver que cada vez estaba más y más cerca del suelo, esa caída iba a dolor, pero en el último momento, Kyubimon hizo acto de aparición, con Rika sobre su lomo y ambas lograron salvar a Tai a tiempo.

Al ver eso, todos suspiraron de alivio, aunque vaya que estuvo demasiado cerca-¡Oh vamos! ¡No es justo!-se quejó KingEtemon con enojo al ver que el chico no se estrelló y en su distracción, WarGreymon le dio un golpe con su codo en el rostro, permitiéndole zafarse.

Tai y Rika bajaron del lomo de Kyubimon, mientras WarGreymon, Matt, Sora, TK y Kari corrían a su encuentro-¡Hermano! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Kari preocupada.

-Estoy bien…tranquila, gracias a ustedes dos-dijo mirando a Rika y Kyubimon, la primera se ruborizo un poco y desvió la mirada.

-No tienes que agradecerme, solo hice lo que cualquier haría-dijo Rika apenada, mientras Sora ponía mala cara ante eso.

-Estuviste atenta todo el tiempo, eso se llama ser muy precavida-dijo Matt sonriéndole a la chica, quien solo se encogió en hombros, cuando un estruendo capto la atención de todos.

Dirigiendo su vista al cielo, notaron que MetalGarurumon estaba siendo masacrado en todo el sentido de la palabra por InferWarGreymon-¡Tengo que ir a ayudarlo!-exclamo WarGreymon.

-¡No irás a ningún lado!-bramo KingEtemon reapareciendo-¡Ni creas que voy a dejarte arruinar todo esto, mientras tu clon malvado acaba con ese perro faldero yo me encargare de ti!-aseguro el Digimon mono, Kyubimon se abalanzo contra él, pero…-¡Golpe del Rey Mono!-invoco dándole un puñetazo con fuerza a la cara, provocando que la Digimon volviera a ser Renamon.

-¡Renamon!-grito Rika alarmada, los demás Digimon intentaron ir, pero más enemigos les cerraron el paso.

KingEtemon se rio ante eso-¡Zorra tonta! ¿Realmente pensaste que podrías vencer al más grande de los Caballeros de la Realeza?-pregunto divertido.

-¡Maldición!-gruño Rika-¡Si tan solo pudiéramos Digi Evolucionar al Nivel Mega!-se lamentó y WarGreymon dio un paso al frente, pero sus atenciones estaban divididas, pues su amigo metálico también necesitaba ayuda.

-¡Que enorme predicamento, si quieres ir a ayudar a ese perro estúpido, adelante, pero no me hago responsable de lo que le pase a estos mocosos, aunque si te quedas pronto no quedara más que chatarra de tu perro amigo!-declaro KingEtemon riéndose.

Tai vio como Rika ayudaba a Renamon a ponerse en pie y corrió a su lado-¿Cómo está?-pregunto el castaño.

-Estoy bien...aunque quisiera decir que ese mono habla más de lo que golpea-reconoció adolorida y Rika gruño, si tan solo pudieran alcanzar el Nivel Mega serían de más ayuda, pero por desgracia no eran capaces de eso.

-No te preocupes-dijo Tai sonriéndole a Rika, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos-encontraremos otra solución a este problema, siempre lo hacemos, ya que por algo somos Niños Elegidos-agrego aumentando su sonrisa llena de confianza, provocando en Rika un ligero rubor.

Pero las palabras de Tai tuvieron efecto tanto en Tamer como en Digimon-¡Tienes razón! ¡No sería la Reina de los Digimon si me diera por vencida, lucharemos hasta el final!-.

-Estoy contigo, Rika-aseguro Renamon, aunque su cuerpo aún estaba algo lastimado por el ataque que recibió.

Repentinamente, el Digivice de Tai brillo, junto con el de Rika, como si ambos estuvieran en sincronización, Izzy, quien estaba acercándose noto aquello y una mirada de impresión apareció en su rostro, al tiempo que Bokomon y Neemon también llegaban.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Bokomon.

-¡Espero que algo bueno!-declaro Neemon, mientras los Tamers también observaban lo que ocurría, junto con los Guerreros Legendarios y demás Digimon.

-¡Evolución Matrix!-invoco Rika, para luego unirse con su fiel amiga, Renamon.

**( www. youtube watch? v=IZgV6rwosWU)**

-¡Renamon Warp Digivolves a…!-la apariencia de la Digimon cambio a una más humana, con una armadura en forma de zorro de color dorado-¡Sakuyamon!-invoco al tiempo que encaraba a KingEtemon.

-¿Acaso esa es…?-exclamo Henry sorprendido.

-¡Es Sakuyamon!-confirmo Takato sorprendido y feliz de ver que Renamon había alcanzado el Nivel Mega, aunque también bastante confundido por el hecho.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?-pregunto Impmon sonriendo admirado y feliz.

Sakuyamon estaba de pie con su báculo en mano-¡Guau! ¡Se ven geniales!-exclamo Tai sorprendido y Sakuyamon se sonrojo.

-¡Realmente son preciosas!-apoyo Kari igual de maravillada con aquella Digimon.

Sakuyamon aumento más su sonrojo, pero no era el momento para ello, dando un salto se colocó junto a WarGreymon-¡Yo me encargare de ese mono, tú ve a ayudar a MetalGarurumon!-indico la Digimon.

-¿Estas segura de ello?-pregunto WarGreymon.

-Confía en mí-dijo Sakuyamon sonriendo y WarGreymon asintió, abriendo sus alas, se elevó para ir en ayuda de su amigo.

-¡Oye! ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡No puedes escapar de mí! ¡Espíritus de la…!-no pudo terminar su ataque, pues Sakuyamon le dio una patada en la cara, provocando que su visor que ya estaba agrietado por el golpe del codo de WarGreymon terminara por romperse-¡ROMPISTE MIS GAFAS SUPER GENIALES! ¡PAGARAS POR ESTO! ¡NADIE HUMILLA AL MAS PODEROSO DE LOS CABALLEROS DE LA REALEZA!-bramo con furia.

-No eres un Caballero de la Realeza y ya es tiempo de que te pongan en tu lugar-dijo Sakuyamon tocando el suelo con la punta de su báculo, haciendo sonar los aros que tenía en el mismo-¡Reino del Diamante!-invoco Sakuyamon activando un enorme anillo de oro que se abalanzo contra KingEtemon, rodeándolo y cerrándose sobre él, atrapándolo con mucha fuerza.

-¿Qué es esta cosa? ¡No puedo moverme!-exclamo KingEtemon haciendo esfuerzos por liberarse, pero todos sus intentos eran en vano y Sakuyamon avanzo un poco.

-Esa es precisamente la idea, porque así no podrás evitar tu destino-dijo la Digimon comenzando a cargar un nuevo ataque, alarmando a KingEtemon.

-¡NO PODEMOS DISCUTIRLO!-grito alarmado.

-¡Esfera de Onibi!-invoco Sakuyamon lanzando su ataque contra el Digimon mono, dándole de lleno y provocando que comenzara a desaparecer.

-¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto?-grito antes de desaparecer, dejando a Sakuyamon con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Era necesario acabar con él?-pregunto Yolei con profunda pena por la destrucción del Digimon, pero la alegría no duro mucho, porque en esos momentos…

-¡WarGreymon/MetalGarurumon!-gritaron Tai y Matt captando la atención de todos los presentes.

**(-)(-)(-)**

MetalGarurumon disparaba sus misiles contra InferWarGreymon, quien los esquivaba todos con suma facilidad, acercándose y dándole una tremenda patada al Digimon lobo, cuando el maligno ser se dio cuenta de la presencia de WarGreymon, sujeto a MetalGarurumon de la cabeza y lo lanzo contra su amigo, provocando que ambos cayeran de golpe contra el suelo, al tiempo que InferWarGreymon descendía.

-¡Tornado Infernal!-invoco chocando contra la nieve y abriendo un hueco en el que quedaron los tres.

Fue por ello que ambos chicos gritaron, ahora, InferWarGreymon estaba en medio de sus dos contrincantes, que hacían esfuerzos por levantarse-¿Es todo lo que pueden hacer? Decepcionante-dijo InferWarGreymon con molestia.

-¡Espíritus de Zorros!-invoco Sakuyamon lanzando su ataque por el cielo, pero este no logro nada-¿Qué?-.

-Así que alcanzaste el Nivel Mega, pero ni así lograras nada-expreso el maligno Digimon.

-¡Ella no está sola!-bramo WarGreymon lanzándose al ataque, ambos chocaron y comenzaron a forcejar en un intento por derribarse, pero en el que el Digimon oscuro tenía la ventaja, MetalGarurumon se levantó y ataco, más su enemigo reacciono y dándose la vuelta, provoco que el lobo terminara atacando a su amigo.

-¡No!-exclamo MetalGarurumon alarmado, mientras InferWarGreymon arrojaba a WarGreymon al suelo y atacaba a MetalGarurumon.

Sakuyamon descendió y ataco con su báculo, más el resultado no cambio, el Digimon Oscuro la bloqueó con facilidad y la repelió de un golpe con su brazo-Patético-.

El resto de los Digimon seguían ocupados con las tropas, siendo Agunimon, Lobomon y Growlmon los más cercanos-¡Necesitan ayuda!-grito Agunimon.

-¡Entonces vamos de inmediato!-indico Lobomon.

-¡Growlmon, tu también ve!-le grito Takato a su amigo y este no necesito más.

-¡Growlmon Ultra Digivolves a…WarGrowlmon!-el nivel perfeccionado del Digimon de Takato entro en acción.

-¡Agunimon/Lobomon Digivolves a…BurnningGreymon/KendoGarurumon!-las formas Bestiales o perfeccionadas de los guerreros del fuego y la luz respectivamente.

InferWarGreymon reacciono ante la presencia de sus enemigos y los repelió con facilidad, a BurnningGreymon de un golpe, a KendoGarurumon con una patada y finalmente, detuvo el intento de WarGrowlmon por aplastarlo con sus cuchillas, ambos forcejaron, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que este lo arrojara contra los demás.

-¡A pesar de ser seis vs uno…no pueden hacerle nada!-exclamo TK impactado.

-¿Qué podemos hacer para detenerlo?-pregunto Kari, ya que los demás Digimon apenas estaban terminando de acabar con todos los enemigos, pero Tai y Matt dudaban de que eso mejorara la situación.

Los seis Digimon se incorporaron y encararon a InferWarGreymon-Que testarudos son-gruño.

-¡Ataquémoslo todo juntos!-indicó WarGreymon.

-¡Entendido!-.

-¡Terra Force/Aliento de Lobo Metálico/Misiles Atómicos/Esfera de Onibi/Balas de Fuego/Láser Solar!-los seis ataques impactaron contra InferWarGreymon con fuerza, provocando una explosión.

-¡Lo lograron!-grito Sora contenta, pero…

-¿Eso es todo?-cuestiono InferWarGreymon reapareciendo sin un solo daño-¡Infer Force!-invoco lanzando su devastador ataque contra los seis, dándoles de lleno y provocando que volvieran a la normalidad-¡Son patéticos!-gruño y al ver que todos los demás Digimon estaban listos para enfrentarlo, se abalanzo contra todos ellos a gran velocidad, derribándolos sin problemas.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamo Bokomon con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Venció a todos en solo un instante!-grito Hirokazu.

-¡Ese Digimon es un monstruo!-señalo Kenta.

-¡Maldición…si pudiera Digi Evolucionar le daría una lección!-gruño Impmon molesto al no poder hacerlo por las malditas reglas de ese mundo.

InferWarGreymon se veía muy decepcionado por esto y se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia donde estaban Matt y los demás, quedando frente al rubio-¡Cuidado hermano!-grito TK, más antes de poder hacer algo, el Digimon Oscuro hizo un movimiento con su brazo y le arrebato la llave.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-grito Matt.

-A pesar de que ahora cuentan con más aliados siguen siendo unas basuras, no se comparan a nosotros, con unos "guerreros" como ustedes, la resurrección de la Gran Hareruya ya es un hecho-.

-¡No te iras!-grito Tai intentando detenerlo junto con Matt, pero el Digimon se elevó en el aire.

-¡Gracias por hacer todo el trabajo pesado por nosotros, les recomiendo que atiendan a sus amigos antes de que sea tarde, tranquilos, me volverán a ver muy pronto!-sentencio InferWarGreymon, retirándose mientras se reía con crueldad.

Tai gruño ante eso y cayendo de rodillas golpeo la nieve con frustración, pero por desgracia, ese monstruo tenía razón, debían atender a sus amigos cuanto antes y por muy mal que fueran las cosas, aún quedaban seis llaves más, lo que no sabían era que la Llave de la Amistad no fue lo único que se llevaron.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Castillo Sombrío**

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

InferWarGreymon volvió triunfante ante sus compañeros, al tiempo que se arrodillaba en el santuario, donde su sombra tomo la forma de Hareruya, extendiéndose por la pared-Lo hiciste bien mi temible guerrero, estoy complacida-dijo Hareruya al tiempo que dejaban la llave en su lugar.

-Gracias gran señora mía y me complace informarle que también obtuve la información que solicito-fue así que InferWarGreymon clavo sus garras en el suelo y le transfirió todo lo que obtuvo de la mente de Tai.

Hareruya obtuvo aquella información y tuvo la visión de la misma-Vaya, así que el Agua de los Dioses, no pensé que sobreviviría a eso, estoy realmente…oh vaya-dijo al toparse con un recuerdo muy interesante y una sonrisa sádica apareció en la figura sombría-esto sí que es muy útil, mi venganza será más dulce de lo que creía, realmente será muy dulce, no puedo esperar a volver a surgir-expreso malignamente.

-Y tiene suerte mi señora, porque al parecer, la tercera llave se ha revelado-informo Lilithmon.

-¿Y cuál es?-inquirió Hareruya.

-La Llave del Amor-respondió la Digimon y Hareruya comenzó a reírse.

-Alguien allá arriba debe quererme, porque esto me facilita más las cosas-expreso con crueldad.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**A pesar de que MetalGarurumon volvió, no pudo hacer nada contra InferWarGreymon y ahora Hareruya está planeando algo terrible"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Nova Star Prime: **_más que ellos, fueron las palabras del maligno Digimon las que afectaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_afortunadamente, Sakuyamon se encargó de enviarlo de nuevo al olvido, pero InferWarGreymon obtuvo la información que quería. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_él afirmaba serlo, en serio cree que es un Caballero de la Realeza, pero Sakuyamon lo silencio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_InferWarGreymon no solo volvió a demostrar su terrible poder, sino que además obtuvo lo que quería. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_por suerte no fue por mucho y Sakuyamon lo envió al olvido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_desgraciadamente, InferWarGreymon obtuvo todo lo que fue a buscar, tanto la llave, como la información que su señora necesitaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mikell Connde: **_creo que la respuesta, una vez más, estuvo en el capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_bueno…nunca he sido fanático del boxeo, yo prefiero las artes marciales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser30000000: **_y vaya que lo fue, pues InferWarGreymon obtuvo la llave más un bono. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_cierto, pero ya ni llorar es bueno, les quedan seis llaves por recuperar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_aunque vencieron a KingEtemon, todo se vino abajo por la victoria de InferWarGreymon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_y fue peor para Matt, quien recibió duras palabras de InferWarGreymon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Gron, Tenzalucard123, Dark Digimon 16, Mikell Connde, Franco, Bowser3000000, Camilo Navas, El Redentor 777, Moon-9215, Dra Optimus Star 3, Espadachín de la Luz, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	10. Reina del Fuego

"_**Tras una intensa batalla en la zona glacial, en la cual Rika y Renamon consiguieron Digi Evolucionar a Sakuyamon, consiguiendo vencer al maligno KingEtemon de una vez por todas, por desgracia, aún tenían que lidiar con InferWarGreymon, quien estaba dominando a WarGreymon y a MetalGarurumon sin ningún problema, en medio de la dispuesta, WarGrowlmon, Sakuyamon, BurnningGreymon y KendoGarurumon se unieron al encuentro, pero poco pudieron hacer en contra del terrible Digimon, quien los venció a todos sin ninguna dificultad, para después hacer lo mismo con el resto de los Digimon, quienes ni siquiera vieron venir a su enemigo hasta que fue demasiado tarde, tras vencerlos a todos, InferWarGreymon se retiró para llevarle la Llave de la Amistad a Hareruya, así como también la información que tuvo al espiar en la mente de Tai, descubriendo muchas cosas, entre ellas, algo que Hareruya pretende usar para conseguir su venganza, ahora, la tercera llave se ha revelado y una nueva batalla se aproxima, así como también un gran peligro ¿Cuál será el siguiente movimiento de Hareruya?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 10**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 10 Reina del Fuego**

**( www. youtube watch? v=ln9-6h5YnEY)**

_**Una chica observaba como su amiga se arriesgaba mucho al subir a un árbol para devolver a un pájaro bebé a su nido, el problema es que la rama en la que estaba el nido no era precisamente la mejor para poder mantener el equilibrio y eso se notaba a leguas.**_

_**-¡Maya, por favor ten cuidado, tal vez debimos llamar a uno de los Digimon!-señalo su amiga.**_

_**-Tranquila Rosa, te preocupas demasiado, esto es algo que yo puedo hacer-aseguro Maya sonriéndole con calma y confianza, pero Rosa no estaba del todo segura de esto, así que siguió observando como su amiga continuaba subiendo y arriesgaba su vida, en aquel entonces apenas tendrían unos 11 años de edad, finalmente, Maya consiguió llegar al punto indicado y coloco al pequeño en su nido-ya está pequeñito, ten más cuidado la próxima…-no pudo terminar su frase, ya que resbalo y comenzó a caer.**_

_**-¡MAYA!-grito Rosa alarmada al ver eso, pero antes de que su amiga chocara contra el suelo, termino cayendo sobre alguien, en su trayecto, Maya cerro los ojos y espero el impacto, pero en vez de sentir lo duro del suelo, sintió algo diferente.**_

_**Poco a poco y con mucho miedo abrió sus ojos, descubriendo que había caído sobre alguien, al parecer, un chico que pasaba por el lugar se dio cuenta de todo y al ver el peligro de la chica no dudo en correr en su auxilio.**_

_**-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto el chico sonriéndole amistosamente.**_

_**-¿Ah? Si…-respondió Maya ruborizándose un poco.**_

_**-Eso me da gusto…pero…creo que sería mejor que te levantaras…ya que mi espalda me está doliendo-explico su salvador sonriendo con una leve sensación de dolor.**_

_**-¡Lo siento!-se disculpó rápidamente, al tiempo que se levantaba.**_

_**-Gracias-el chico se levantó también, aunque sí que se veía muy adolorido-soy Timaeus, por cierto-.**_

_**-Maya-se presentó la chica.**_

_**-Es un lindo nombre-dijo Timaeus y Maya se sonrojo aún más, mientras Rosa observaba todo sin comprender, de la preocupación paso a la confusión y luego a la ternura.**_

**(-)(-)(-)**

Sora abrió sus ojos de golpe, tras haber perdido la Llave de la Amistad a manos de InferWarGreymon y asegurarse de que todos estaban bien, decidieron dirigirse a la cueva donde había estado la llave para refugiarse del frío y descansar un poco, momento en que aprovecharon para preguntarle a Rika como alcanzo el Nivel Mega, pero ni ella ni Renamon sabían exactamente como paso, Izzy tenía una teoría, pero debían descansar por el momento, ya era muy tarde y la batalla los había dejado exhaustos, aunque los ánimos estaban algo decaídos, Takuya los animo a todos, ya que les recordó que aún quedaban seis llaves más, Tai estaba de acuerdo, aún tenían una oportunidad.

La peli roja se había quedado dormida viendo como Tai y Rika jugaban cartas, aunque el castaño se desesperaba mucho cada vez que perdía, definitivamente Rika no tenía piedad, eso la hizo reír, pero también la molestaba mucho y eso no lo comprendía, no entendía porque la molestaba tanto el que Tai se volviera cercano a Rika, si ella estaba con Matt y ahora ese sueño…

-¿Qué es lo que me pasa?-se preguntó preocupada.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Castillo Sombrío**

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

Los Caballeros de la Venganza esperaban las ordenes de su gran señora, quien ahora mismo estaba recitando un extraño conjuro y poco a poco, de las sombras de las paredes comenzó a surgir algo, parecía ser una flecha, lo cual se confirmó cuando esta termino por aparecer y se revelo como tal, de color negro con una punta increíblemente filosa, de la cual escurría un líquido verde oscuro.

-Esto es lo que necesitan, deben asegurarse de dar en el blanco-dijo Hareruya a sus tropas.

-No se preocupe gran señora, nos aseguraremos de que así sea-juro InferWarGreymon.

-Bien, este será el primer paso en la búsqueda de mi dulce venganza, no me vayan a defraudar-advirtió Hareruya con crueldad y sus guerreros asintieron, ya era hora de dirigirse a buscar la Llave del Amor.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Tras despertar y desayunar algo de las provisiones que Darcmon les dio, los Niños Elegidos ahora hablaban sobre el suceso de porque Renamon consiguió el Nivel Mega, Izzy dedujo que se debió a Tai y al hecho de que él bebiera el Agua de los Dioses, señalando el asunto de que Darcmon menciono que poco a poco iría revelando su potencial verdadero.

-Y creo que parte de ese potencial es ayudar a nuestros nuevos amigos a conseguir el Nivel Mega-explico Izzy.

-Eso quiere decir que con ayuda de Tai podríamos alcanzarlo también-comprendió Henry, pero Tai se veía confundido.

-Bueno…y exactamente ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso?-pregunto sin tener idea de lo que tenía que hacer y se hizo un largo silencio, mientras todos caían al suelo de espaldas, excepto Izzy.

-Como dijo Darcmon, eso es algo que irás descubriendo con el paso del tiempo-respondió el genio del grupo.

Desafortunadamente, tiempo era lo que menos tenían, en especial cuando el Digivice de Sora comenzó a sonar, señal de que había detectado la Llave del Amor-La pregunta es ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?-pregunto JP con seriedad-y la respuesta, no mucho-.

-Parece que la tercera llave ya se revelo-observo Sora con seriedad.

El grupo se apresuró a terminar de desayunar y una vez que concluyeron, se dispusieron a continuar su viaje, rodeando a Kari, quien tomo el Digivice de Sora y la gema que Darcmon le dio, ya todos estaban listos para el viaje.

-Espero que esta vez sea un lugar más cálido-dijo Davis y el grupo desapareció para dirigirse hacia donde estaba la llave.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Como ocurrió en la zona glacial, llegaron hasta el sitio indicado, solo que esta vez lo hicieron al pie de un volcán, todos se alarmaron ante eso, pero el Digivice de Sora indicaba que la llave se encontraba dentro del volcán.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma-se lamentó Davis-quería un lugar cálido, pero no exageren-.

Repentinamente, Neemon noto algo-Oigan, allá hay una aldea-señalo el Digimon de ojos cerrados.

-Es cierto, es una aldea-observo Tommy.

-Esto es malo, si los Caballeros de la Venganza llegan seguramente la atacaran para buscar la llave-dijo Matt con seriedad.

-¿Serían capaces de hacer algo como eso?-pregunto Juri.

-No tuvieron problema alguno en destruir la Ciudad del Comienzo para apoderarse de la Llave del Valor-respondió Ken con seriedad.

Repentinamente, Biyomon dio unos pasos al frente-¿Qué ocurre Biyomon?-pregunto Sora confundida por la acción de su amiga.

-Biyomon conoce este lugar-respondió y comenzó a correr hacia la aldea.

-¡Espera!-grito Tai y el grupo comenzó a seguirla, al llegar descubrieron el porqué, era la aldea de los Yokomon, la forma anterior de Biyomon, quienes al ver a su amiga no tardaron en saltar sobre ella sumamente felices.

Biyomon también estaba feliz por volver a encontrar a sus amigas, todos sonrieron comprensivos ante la acción del ave rosa, pero no tenían mucho tiempo, ya que si los Caballeros de la Venganza aparecían, entonces pondrían en peligro a todos los Yokomon.

-¿Qué haremos entonces?-pregunto Sora preocupada, mientras Tai se quedaba pensando.

-Primero lo primero ¿hacia dónde muestra el Digivice que se encuentra la llave?-pregunto Tai con calma.

Sora miro su Digivice y amplio la señal-Hacia el volcán, parece que está dentro del mismo-respondió la peli roja.

-Bien, no es necesario que vayamos todos, un pequeño grupo irá a recuperarla, los demás se quedaran aquí en caso de que los Caballeros aparezcan, deben proteger a los Yokomon-indico Tai-con algo de suerte la encontraremos antes de que lleguen-.

-¿Y quiénes irán hermano?-pregunto Kari con calma.

-Bueno, iré yo y ya que se trata de la Llave del Amor, Sora también debe venir-respondió Tai y Sora sonrió al escuchar eso.

-Yo también iré-dijo Takuya-soy el Guerrero del Fuego, así que puedo soportar altas temperaturas, podré ingresar al volcán y recuperar la llave-.

-Bien, Matt, también vendrás, ya que si InferWarGreymon aparece tendremos que atacarlo entre dos-señalo Tai y Matt asintió-y Rika ¿cuento contigo y Renamon?-pregunto el castaño.

-Por supuesto-aseguro Rika sonriendo.

-Será un honor-acepto Renamon, mientras Sora quedaba en shock ante eso, no se esperaba que Tai invitara a Rika, nunca lo vio venir.

-Davis y Takato, ustedes se quedaran aquí con los demás, lideraran la defensa de la aldea, sé que puedo contar con ustedes, ya que ambos son líderes capaces-dijo Tai sonriéndoles.

-Por supuesto Tai-aseguro Davis y Takato asintió también, definitivamente no iba a ser sencillo, pero Tai pensó que sería mejor que un gran grupo se quedara en la aldea para defenderla mejor, con algo de suerte, podrían obtener la llave antes de que esos malvados aparecieran.

Tras despedirse de los demás, comenzaron la escalada por el volcán, esto no iba a ser nada sencillo, una montaña helada era una cosa, pero un volcán…eso sí que era peligroso, en especial porque los Yokomon les informaron que Meramon fue reclutado por Leomon y Ogremon para combatir a los ejércitos malignos de Hareruya, ahora solo debían subir y subir.

Tai y Rika iban al frente del grupo, charlando con calma, Takuya se encontraba detrás de ellos, ahora extrañaba mucho a Zoe, debió invitarla a ir con ellos, mientras que Matt y Sora iban un poco más atrás, la peli roja no podía dejar de mirar como aquella mocosa hablaba tan animadamente con su hombre…espera ¿su hombre? ¿Qué carajos le pasaba?

-Oye Sora ¿estás bien?-pregunto Matt con preocupación, pero Sora no parecía haberlo escuchado, hasta que el rubio coloco una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, logrando captar su atención.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Matt?-pregunto la peli roja confundida.

-Eso mismo te pregunto yo, has estado viendo hacia Tai y Rika con una mirada que casi juraría que vas a cometer un homicidio-explico Matt.

-¡No me pasa nada! ¡Solo no entiendo porque Tai invito a esa chiquilla a venir!-gruño Sora molesta.

-Bueno…tal vez Tai lo hizo porque ella y Renamon también pueden alcanzar el Nivel Mega, así que…-.

-¡ES UNA MALDITA ZORRA!-grito Sora fuera de sí, captando la atención de todos los presentes, quienes la miraron confundida, la peli roja creyó morir de vergüenza en ese sitio, tenía que pensar en algo y pronto, ya que el término "zorra" y teniendo un Digimon de esa apariencia presente no ayudaba mucho.

Matt también se preocupó, ya que si Rika deducía el significado de esas palabras se podría armar un gran problema, la salvación de Sora llego de la manera más inesperada, cuando una fuerte ventisca de aire capto la atención de todos y al mirar se toparon con Lilithmon, acompañada de DeathPhantomon.

-Parece que esos mocosos consiguieron llegar aquí antes de lo planeado-dijo Lilithmon.

-Eso veo, realmente son un fastidio-dijo DeathPhantomon.

-¡SI! ¡ESA MALDITA ZORRA! ¡JUSTO A ELLA ME REFERIA! ¡A ELLA Y NADIE MAS QUE ELLA!-declaraba Sora moviendo sus brazos y señalando a Lilithmon para hacer énfasis en lo que decía, dejando a todos los presentes con confusión.

-¿Y ahora qué le pasa a esa chiquilla?-pregunto DeathPhantomon confundido.

-Tal vez este en lo que los humanos llaman "sus días"-sugirió Lilithmon confundida-en serio son toda una rareza, no me extraña que la Gran Hareruya quiera eliminarlos-.

Sora comenzó a reírse bastante nerviosa, mientras sus amigos e incluso los malvados la miraban con bastante extrañeza-¿Te sientes bien, Sora?-pregunto Biyomon confundida y esta solo se rio nerviosamente.

-¿Quién es esa Digimon? Sí que es hermosa-admitió Takuya comenzando a babear.

-¡Pero Sora tiene razón, es una zorra!-gruño Rika y Sora sonrió aliviada.

Lilithmon miro a Takuya y a Rika-El Guerrero del Fuego y un Tamer, parece que es cierto lo que nos informaron, realmente los trajeron de sus dimensiones-observo impresionada.

-Pero me parece que les hacen falta algunos mocosos ¿Dónde están el resto de los chiquillos?-cuestiono DeathPhantomon.

-¡Eso es algo que no te importa!-bramo Tai.

-Ya veo, los dejaron en la aldea porque creyeron que la atacaríamos ¿no es verdad?-dedujo el Digimon Fantasma-pero te diré algo, tenías razón-una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos, justo donde estaba la aldea.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Los Niños Elegidos se encargaban de poner a salvo a los Yokomon, mientras sus Digimon, siendo dirigidos por ImperialDramon Modo Luchador y WarGrowlmon, se hacían cargo de su atacante, el cual no era otro que Armeggedomon, el cual rugió con ferocidad.

-¡No se dejen vencer!-animaba Mimi, aunque sabía que sería una batalla difícil, ese Digimon había vencido a ImperialDramon con suma facilidad e InferWarGreymon acabo con todos él solo, realmente eran seres abominables.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Lilithmon y DeathPhantomon se rieron al ver las expresiones de furia de los Niños Elegidos-Si no quieren ver a esos Yokomon convertirse en polvo, les sugiero que nos entreguen la Llave del Amor-pidió Lilithmon.

-¿Y tú nieve de qué?-cuestiono Tai desafiante.

-Pues me gustaría una nieve de chocolate, con mucho jarabe de caramelo-dijo Lilithmon de forma seductiva, al tiempo que se lamia los labios de una manera tan provocativa que provocaron reacción en los tres chicos, los Digimon tuvieron que hacerlos reaccionar.

-En serio es una zorra-gruño Rika.

-Te lo dije-confirmo Sora, todavía aliviada de la coincidencia tan afortunada que ocurrió en esos momentos.

-Si no nos van a dar la llave, entonces tendremos que tomarla a la antigua-DeathPhantomon chasqueo sus dedos y el lugar comenzó a temblar, antes de que un nuevo Digimon hiciera acto de aparición, revelándose como una versión más grande y musculosa de SkullMeramon, solo que ahora tenía parte más metálicas en su cuerpo, así como también huesos expuestos en la piel, además de músculos, su máscara ahora era negra plateada y tenía forma algo reptiliana, en su pecho llevaba el cráneo de un dragón de metal, además de varias cadenas a su alrededor.

-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Takuya impactado.

-¡El HellMeramon!-respondió Agumon.

_**HellMeramon; es la Digi Evolución corrupta de Meramon, se trata de una variante de SkullMeramon, solo que de Nivel Mega, posee instintos puramente asesinos y no se detiene hasta conseguir sus metas, su técnica especial es el Fuego Ácido.**_

-Nuestros ejércitos están compuestos de Digimon muy interesantes ¿no les parece?-pregunto Lilithmon con burla.

-¡Hora de la Digi Evolución!-indico Tai y sus amigos asintieron.

-¡Agumon/Gabumon/Renamon Warp Digivolves a…WarGreymon/MetalGarurumon/Sakuyamon!-los tres Digimon de Nivel Mega entraron en acción, listos para la batalla.

-¡Biyomon Digivolves a…BirdDramon! ¡BirdDramon Ultra Digivolves a…Garudamon!-Biyomon tuvo que llegar hasta el Nivel Perfeccionado.

-Oye Tai-la voz de Takuya se escuchó y el líder lo miro-quiero intentar algo ¿crees que puedas ayudarme?-pregunto el chico.

-Haré lo que pueda-dijo Tai y ambos alzaron sus Digivice, los cuales comenzaron a brillar al mismo tiempo.

-Espero que resulte-dijo Takuya con esperanzas.

**( www. youtube watch? v=QXgxEAGpj7U)**

Takuya reunión los dos Digi Spirits en su Digivice-¡Doble Spirit…Digivolves a…Aldamon!-la fusión del Digi Spirit Humano y el Digi Spirit Bestia del Fuego hizo acto de aparición en el campo de batalla.

-¡Vaya!-exclamo Matt sorprendido.

Aldamon miro sus manos y entonces sonrió-¡Bien! ¡Funciono!-exclamo feliz.

-¿Acaso hizo lo que creo que hizo?-exclamo Lilithmon sorprendida.

-Se supone que las reglas en este mundo son diferentes a las suyas y sin embargo, esa Tamer también lo consiguió-observo DeathPhantomon.

-Parece que el nuevo Valor realmente está lleno de sorpresas-reconoció Lilithmon-¡HellMeramon! ¡Acaba con ellos!-ordeno.

El aludido lanzo un rugido y ataco con un puñetazo que los Digimon esquivaron-¡Misiles de Fuego!-invoco Aldamon disparando sus misiles contra HellMeramon, pero este los absorbió y comenzó a aumentar su tamaño-¡No es posible!-.

-¡Alas de Espada!-invoco Garudamon lanzando su ataque, pero el resultado fue exactamente el mismo-¡Los absorbió!-exclamo.

-¡Espíritus de Zorro!-invoco Sakuyamon, pero con los mismos resultados que los demás, HellMeramon absorbía los ataques y aumentaba su tamaño, fuerza y velocidad.

-Uno pensaría que después de haber peleado contra Meramon y SkullMeramon entenderían que los ataques con fuego son inútiles en ellos-señalo Lilithmon con crueldad.

-¡Realmente son unos estúpidos!-se burló DeathPhantomon con maldad.

-¡Ya basta! ¡WarGreymon hora de luchar!-indico Tai.

-¡Tu también MetalGarurumon!-apoyo Matt y ambos Digimon se dirigieron contra los dos Caballeros de la Venganza, quienes esperaron a que se acercaran.

WarGreymon encaro a Lilithmon, mientras que MetalGarurumon hacía lo propio con DeathPhantomon, sin embargo, ambos Caballeros de la Venganza se veían muy confiados y tranquilos, hecho que noto Tai, lo que le empezó a dar muy mala espina, esperando que las cosas estuvieran mejor en la aldea de los Yokomon.

-¡Dramon Force!-invoco WarGreymon atacando a Lilithmon, quien detuvo el ataque con su mano.

-¡Vaya, que decepción, a pesar de que tu compañero bebió el Agua de los Dioses todavía sigues teniendo el mismo nivel!-gruño Lilithmon dándole una patada con fuerza a WarGreymon.

MetalGarurumon activo todas las armas de su cuerpo de inmediato-¡Bombas Congelantes!-invoco disparándolas, pero para su asombros, sus armas atravesaron el cuerpo de DeathPhantomon sin hacerle el menor daño.

-¡Estúpido perro, no puedes acabar con un fantasma con algo como eso!-bramo DeathPhantomon lanzándose contra él y golpeándolo con fuerza en el rostro.

-¡Son demasiado fuertes!-gruño Matt.

-¡Pero no podemos darnos por vencidos, debe haber algo que podamos hacer!-exclamo Tai, mientras sus dos Digimon continuaban luchando.

Al mismo tiempo, Aldamon guiaba a Garudamon y a Sakuyamon en contra de HellMeramon, pero sus ataques nada lograban hacer en contra del terrible Digimon de fuego, entonces Aldamon decidió enfrentarlo mano a mano, ya que si lo atacaban lo único que harían sería fortalecerlo.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?-pregunto Sakuyamon.

-¡Tal vez sea un Digimon de fuego, pero yo también lo soy!-aseguro Aldamon disponiéndose a enfrentar al maligno Digimon, cuando el Digivice de Sora brillo.

-¿Qué?-la peli roja miro su Digivice y entonces descubrió algo-¡La llave! ¡Se encuentra en el interior del volcán!-señalo al descubrir la ubicación.

-¿Estas segura Sora?-pregunto Garudamon.

-¡Es lo que indica el Digivice!-respondió Sora al ver una vez más la imagen del Digivice.

A pesar de estar peleando, Lilithmon y DeathPhantomon se vieron de reojo, asintiendo mutuamente, ya era momento de poner en marcha el plan de su señora, si todo salía bien, la victoria sería un hecho, obtendrían la llave y se desharían de una gran molestia de una vez por todas.

Sakuyamon invoco su anillo y sujeto a HellMeramon con el mismo, momento que Garudamon aprovecho para derribarlo de una embestida-¡Aldamon, eres el único que soportaría las temperaturas del volcán, tienes que ir por la llave!-grito Sakuyamon.

-¿Están seguras?-pregunto Aldamon no muy seguro de dejar a las chicas luchando solas contra ese monstruo.

-¡No te preocupes por nosotras, nos las arreglaremos!-aseguro Garudamon.

-¡Bien, mucha suerte!-deseo Aldamon tras vacilar un momento y dirigirse hacia el volcán.

HellMeramon se liberó de su prisión y miro a Aldamon-¡No escaparas! ¡Fuego…!-.

-¡Alas de Espada!-Garudamon lo ataco por detrás y debido a ello no pudo absorber el fuego por estar distraído-¡No lo harás!-declaro lanzándose a la batalla, junto con Sakuyamon.

Lilithmon vio a Aldamon dirigirse hacia el volcán y se alarmo-¡Si consiguen la llave antes que nosotros la Gran Hareruya se enfadara!-exclamo molesta.

-¡Ya sabes que hacer, yo me encargare de ellos!-indico DeathPhantomon colocándose frente al dragón y el lobo, cerrándoles el paso.

Lilithmon asintió y comenzó con el plan-¡Aguarda!-grito Tai alarmado.

-¡No lo conseguirás!-grito Matt y al escuchar eso, Lilithmon se rio.

-¿Conseguir que? ¿La llave? ¡No me preocupare por ir tras ese tonto, tenemos alguien que se ocupara de arrebatárselas, pero nos aseguraremos de que ustedes no la consigan y la usen en nuestra contra!-expreso siniestramente, dejando a los dos chicos confundidos.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Aldamon consiguió llegar hasta el interior del volcán, descendiendo hasta el fondo y aterrizando sobre unas rocas, busco por todos lados, pero la llave no se veía por ninguna parte, hasta que vio algo brillando en la lava, rápidamente metió la mano y la saco, la Llave del Amor.

-¡Lo conseguí!-exclamo feliz y unos pasos se escucharon detrás de él.

-Buen trabajo, hiciste el trabajo pesado por mí-dijo InferWarGreymon apareciendo-ahora es momento de que me la entregues-.

-¡Si la quieres tendrás que pelear por ella!-desafío Aldamon colocando la llave tras él para protegerla.

InferWarGreymon se rio ante eso-Esperaba que dijeras eso-reconoció preparándose para la batalla.

**(-)(-)(-)**

-¡Fuego Ácido!-abriendo su boca, HellMeramon lanzo una llamarada de color verde azulada, Sakuyamon logro protegerse con una barrera mágica, pero Garudamon no tuvo la misma suerte, recibiendo el disparo de lleno.

-¡Garudamon!-gritaron Sora y Sakuyamon al ver eso.

HellMeramon aprovecho su oportunidad y usando sus cadenas, golpeo con fuerza a Garudamon en el rostro, provocando que volviera a su forma de Biyomon, Sora corrió a socorrer a su amiga y la tomo entre sus brazos.

-¡Biyomon! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Sora angustiada por lo que acababa de ver.

-¡Rayos! ¡Pagaras por eso!-bramo Sakuyamon lanzándose al ataque de nuevo.

-Sora…lo siento…no pude hacer nada…-se disculpó Biyomon.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, sé que hiciste tu mejor esfuerzos-consoló Sora a su amiga, pero entonces, Lilithmon apareció.

-Vaya, que tierna reunión, un verdadero lazo entre amigas, pero para mí es más sencillo, la Llave del Amor será nuestra y para asegurarme de que sea así, me desharé de ustedes-sentencio apuntándole con un arco y la misma flecha oscura que Hareruya les dio.

Sora y Biyomon palidecieron ante eso, mientras Tai y Matt corrían con todas sus fuerzas para llegar, WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon y Sakuyamon seguían peleando, por eso no podrían llegar a tiempo, finalmente, Lilithmon disparo y la flecha viajo a toda velocidad, Sora abrazo con fuerza a Biyomon a modo de protección, mientras la letal flecha golpeaba su blanco…provocando una salpicadura de sangre.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**La batalla por la tercera llave ha comenzado, nuevamente, los Niños Elegidos están en problemas y ahora…una flecha ha sido lanzada, dando en el blanco"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Tenzalucard123: **_no totalmente, pero puedes estar seguro de que lo habrá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_tienes razón y como si el destino lo quisiera, se ha revelado lo que necesitaba para su plan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_ciertamente, es una de las cosas que no me gusto de 02, se olvidan de que hay seres demasiado peligrosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_el plan de Hareruya está comenzando a orquestarse, pero primero necesita todas las piezas en su lugar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_como dije, nunca he sido muy fanático de ese deporte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_la verdad no estoy tan seguro de poder usarlos, ya que tengo muchos pendientes que sacar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser3000000: **_eso se debe a que la Homeostasis explico que las reglas en cada mundo son diferentes, de hecho, ni siquiera saben cómo lo consiguió Renamon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Gron, Franco, Camilo Navas, Bowser3000000, Moon-9215, Dra Optimus Star 3, Dark Digimon 16, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	11. Reina del Fuego Segunda Parte

"_**La Llave del Amor ha sido revelada, lo que desencadeno una nueva competencia por obtenerla antes de que las tropas de Hareruya las consiguieran también, durante el viaje se toparon con tres de los Caballeros de la Venganza y un nuevo Digimon maligno llamado HellMeramon, el cual tiene la capacidad de absorber los ataques de fuego que le lancen, como la llave se encuentra en el interior de un volcán, Aldamon fue seleccionado para ir a recuperarla, la encontró, pero se encontró con InferWarGreymon, lo que ha desencadenado una pelea entre estos dos contendientes, por otro lado, Lilithmon y DeathPhantomon se han preparado para comenzar con el plan de su señora, ya que ella les dio una flecha especial para llevar a cabo su venganza, mientras DeathPhantomon mantenía a raya a WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon, Lilithmon se preparó para disparar la flecha, directamente hacia Sora, para de ese modo asegurar el control de la llave, como Biyomon había sido derrotada por HellMeramon, no se encontraba en condiciones para protegerla y la flecha ha dado en el blanco"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 11**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 11 Reina del Fuego**

**Segunda Parte**

Mientras una batalla se estaba librando en el exterior del volcán, Aldamon también estaba en su propia lucha contra el temible InferWarGreymon, el Digimon oscuro era realmente poderoso y Aldamon estaba teniendo muchos problemas en el combate.

-¡Misiles de Fuego!-invoco disparando su ataque contra el Digimon, quien los recibió de lleno, pero sin tener el más mínimo daño-¡Rayos!-gruño Aldamon ante eso, lanzándose contra su contrincante y atacándolo con un puñetazo que ni inmuto al maligno Digimon.

-¿Eso es todo? Decepcionante-dijo InferWarGreymon dándole un golpe con su garra y estrellándolo contra el suelo-sería mejor para ti que me entregaras la llave, solo así podrás salir vivo de aquí-expreso.

-¡Olvídalo! ¡No pienso hacer eso!-declaro Aldamon comenzando a cargar energía en sus manos-¡Bola de Fuego!-invoco lanzando su ataque de nuevo, el golpe fue certero y levanto una gran cantidad de humo-¿Qué te pareció eso?-pregunto Aldamon desafiante, más cuando InferWarGreymon reapareció lo hizo sin un solo rasguño-¡No puede ser!-.

-Lo único que admiro de ti es tu tenacidad, realmente tienes mucho valor, pudiste haber sido también un Elegido del Valor, a menos que…-un pensamiento cruzo la mente del Digimon Oscura, al tiempo que Aldamon se abalanzaba contra él en un intento por vencerlo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

La flecha que Lilithmon había disparado dio en el blanco, pero no en el blanco que ella esperaba, cuando Sora abrió los ojos se quedó horrorizada al ver quien recibió el impacto de la flecha y no era la única.

-¡TAI!-gritaron Sora y Matt ante eso, captando la atención de WarGreymon, quien abrió los ojos espantado ante aquella visión, pues efectivamente, Tai recibió la flecha, misma que lo atravesó en el brazo izquierdo.

-¡TAI!-grito el Digimon, mientras MetalGarurumon quedaba aterrado por aquella imagen.

Lilithmon bajo el arco y gruño-Rayos, le di a un blanco diferente-se lamentó-oh bueno, mientras sea un Niño Elegido supongo que está bien-reconoció encogiéndose en hombros.

-¡Maldita zorra!-bramo Sakuyamon lanzándose contra ella, olvidándose de HellMeramon, más Lilithmon la repelió de un golpe con su mano, estrellándola en el suelo, al tiempo que DeathPhantomon aprovechaba la distracción de sus dos contrincantes para poder atacarlos.

-Patético-se burló.

-¡HellMeramon! ¡Acaba con ellos!-ordeno Lilithmon.

-¡Como desee!-HellMeramon comenzó a avanzar hacia los tres Elegidos.

Tai aún estaba en shock y cuando pudo reaccionar un poco, comenzó a caer por el mareo que sentía, Matt corrió y lo atrapo-¡Te tengo! ¡Resiste amigo!-suplico Matt preocupado, Sora corrió al lado de ambos, siempre sosteniendo a Biyomon en sus brazos.

-¡Tai!-grito Sora al borde de la histeria, sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a soltar lágrimas de desesperación.

-¿Te encuentras bien…Sora?-pregunto Tai con voz débil.

-¡TONTO! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-cuestiono molesta y sumamente preocupada, sin poder dejar de llorar, al tiempo que Sakuyamon se recuperaba un poco y veía lo que se avecinaba.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo lanzándose en auxilio de los demás.

WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon no podían acercarse debido a que DeathPhantomon les cerraba el paso, mientras Lilithmon solo observaba a la distancia, la Digimon oscura no parecía tener interés en entrar en la batalla, ya que realmente no tenía caso hacerlo, todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, dentro de poco, InferWarGreymon llegaría con la llave y podrían irse a casa.

HellMeramon quedo ante los tres chicos y se rio-¡Parece que tienen muchos problemas, no se preocupen, con mucho gusto los enviare a todos al Infierno! ¡Fuego Ácido!-invoco lanzando su llamarada.

Sakuyamon apareció en esos momentos y conjuro una barrera para protegerlos a todos, incluyéndose, ahora luchaba por mantener el control sobre la situación, pero se encontraba algo débil por la pelea que habían tenido en esos momentos.

-¡Tai!-llamo Sora aun preocupada por el castaño, ni siquiera parecía notar que estaban en peligro-¿Por qué?-pregunto de nuevo llorando.

Tai sonrió ante la pregunta de Sora, aunque lo hizo de forma débil-Porque…eras tú…y por ti…soy capaz…de todo…-respondió Tai, dejando a Sora sin habla, antes de que Tai hiciera una mueca de dolor y quedara inconsciente, dejando a Sora alarmada.

-Tranquila, solo se desmayó-se apresuró a decirle Matt, aunque las palabras del rubio no llegaron por completo a Sora.

La peli roja aún estaba asimilando todo lo que le dijo Tai en esos momentos, al tiempo que recordaba todo lo que él hizo por ella desde que eran niños, las veces que arriesgo su vida para salvarla, para protegerla, todo eso y mucho más.

-Tai… ¡TAI!-grito Sora con todas sus fuerzas, al tiempo que el Emblema del Amor reaccionaba en su corazón, captando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué está pasando?-cuestiono DeathPhantomon.

-Parece que tendremos otro gusano para molestarnos-respondió Lilithmon.

Biyomon abrió sus ojos de golpe-¡Siento como mi cuerpo…recupera energías…!-declaro, pero eso no era todo, el ave rosa sentía que iba más allá.

**( www. youtube watch? v=PEWtMVRbBk8)**

El Digivice de Sora libero su luz y la Digi Evolución comenzó-¡Biyomon Warp Digivolves a…!-las imágenes de Birdramon y Garudamon aparecieron, para dar paso a una bola de fuego, misma que poco a poco comenzó a tomar forma, revelando una hermosa mujer, de cabello rubio como el fuego, piel blanca, ojos dorados, con un velo celeste cubriéndole la parte inferior de su rostro, llevaba una armadura de color rojo oscuro como si estuviera encendida en fuego, así como un par de alas que asemejaban a las llamas-¡LadyDramon!-invoco lanzando varias patadas al aire, para finalmente mostrarse en toda su gloria.

Sora reacciono al resplandor de su Digimon y lanzo un grito al verla saltar, abriendo sus poderosas alas, paso de lado a Sakuyamon, embistiendo a HellMeramon de forma inesperada, consiguiendo derribarla, para después revelarse, en estatura era tan alta como Sakuyamon y Angewomon.

-¡Biyomon! ¿En verdad eres tú?-pregunto Sora sorprendida y maravillada.

-¡Alcanzo el Nivel Mega!-declaro Matt sonriendo.

_**LadyDramon; es la Digi Evolución más poderosa de Biyomon, conocida como la Reina de las Aves de Fuego, fiel creyente del amor y defensora de la naturaleza, posee las patadas más rápidas entre los Digimon, sus técnicas especiales son la Estrella de Fuego y la Patada Solar.**_

HellMeramon encaro a su nueva oponente-¡No creas que me ganaras solo porque alcanzaste el Nivel Mega! ¡Te haré pedazos! ¡Fuego Ácido!-invoco lanzándole su mortal flama, dándole directamente.

-¡LadyDramon!-grito Sora ante eso, mientras el cruel Digimon se reía, pero su risa desapareció al ver que la Digimon reaparecía sin ningún daño.

-¿Qué?-exclamo sorprendido, en especial cuando esta se abalanzo sobre él.

-¡LadyDramon! ¡No te des por vencida!-animo Sora con un puño en su mano, siempre cuidando de Tai.

HellMeramon gruño y lanzo varias bolas de fuego, mismas que LadyDramon repelió con una patada sumamente rápida, quedando frente a su oponente-¡Patada Solar!-invoco lanzando una ráfaga de poderosas patadas, mismas que impactaron con fuerza en el rostro de HellMeramon.

Con cada patada que recibía, el Digimon retrocedía y disminuía su tamaño, señal de que estaba perdiendo fuerza, con una última patada, LadyDramon lo dejo tendido en el suelo, quedando a merced de la valiente Digimon, quien se elevó a una buena altura, juntando sus manos sobre su frente, las cuales comenzaron a brillar con intensidad.

-¡Estrella de Fuego!-invoco lanzando un ataque, que como su nombre indicaba, se trataba de una estrella hecha de llamas doradas, el ataque golpeo directamente a HellMeramon, acabando con él de una vez por todas.

-¡Lo logro!-grito Sora sumamente feliz, mientras su Digimon volteaba a verla.

-¡Sora!-exclamo con una dulce voz y alzando un pulgar en señal de triunfo, mientras Sora asentía, Matt también sonreía, al igual que Sakuyamon, pero la sonrisa de esta no duro mucho.

-¡Cuidado LadyDramon!-advirtió.

La Digimon la escucho y apenas consiguió esquivar el ataque traicionero de Lilithmon-¡Zorra chismosa!-gruño Lilitmon mirando con furia a Sakuyamon, quien se elevó para ayudar a LadyDramon.

-¡Creo que necesitas ayuda!-señalo Sakuyamon y LadyDramon estuvo de acuerdo.

-Vamos niñas, muéstrenme lo que pueden hacer-reto Lilithmon con una sonrisa siniestra.

Ambas Digimon se abalanzaron contra Lilithmon, quien era capaz de lidiar con ambas sin muchos problemas, entonces Matt noto que WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon tampoco iban nada bien en contra de DeathPhantomon, esos Digimon parecían estar en un nivel totalmente superior, más los cuatro Digimon consiguieron acorralarlos a duras penas.

-¡Terra Force/Aliento de Lobo Metálico/Estrella de Fuego/Espíritus de Zorro!-invocaron atacando al mismo tiempo.

-¡Que tontos!-gruño DeathPhantomon tomando de la mano a Lilithmon y volviéndose intangibles provocaron que los ataques terminaran impactando contra sus enemigos, dándose de lleno entre ellos.

-¡Terminemos con esto!-señalo Lilithmon con maldad y su compañero asintió, moviéndose a gran velocidad, ambos Digimon se colocaron ante sus respectivos oponente.

-¡Emperatriz/Espada Espectral!-los dos ataques dieron en el blanco y provocaron que los cuatro Digimon cayeran al suelo, volviendo a la normalidad, aunque LadyDramon volvió a su forma de Yokomon.

-¡Yokomon!-exclamo Sora sin saber qué hacer, ya que ella sostenía la cabeza de Tai en sus piernas para evitar que cayera al suelo.

-Que decepción, en serio esto es demasiado fácil-dijo Lilithmon con cansancio-y parece que ya obtuviste lo que vinimos a buscar-.

Matt y Sora voltearon con rapidez, encontrando a InferWarGreymon, que sostenía la llave en una de sus manos, mientras que en la otro sostenía a Takuya, que se veía muy lastimado-¡Oh no!-exclamo Matt alarmado.

-Veo que aquí también tuvieron un momento divertido-dijo InferWarGreymon arrojando a Takuya al suelo-les sugiero que los lleven a atender lo más rápido posible, a menos que quieran verlos morir-expreso el Digimon abriendo sus alas y reuniéndose con sus camaradas, los tres se dirigieron hacia la aldea de los Yokomon.

**(-)(-)(-)**

En la aldea las cosas no iban nada bien tampoco, ya que los Digimon fueron vencidos por Armaggedomon, el único que quedaba en pie y a muy duras penas era ImperialDramon, quien ya estaba muy lastimado, momento en que el Digimon insecto aprovecho para darle un golpe con su cola, derribándolo y provocando que volviera a ser Vmon y Wormmon.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo Davis alarmado.

-¡Es demasiado fuerte!-gruño Ken entre dientes.

Armaggedomon se dispuso a acabar con todos, cuando sus tres compañeros aparecieron-¡Armaggedomon! ¡Tenemos lo que queríamos, es hora de irnos!-indico Lilithmon.

Armaggedomon rugió y comenzó a seguirlos también-¡Oigan! ¡No huyan cobardes!-grito Koji tratando de detenerlos.

-¿Qué dijiste?-cuestiono DeathPhantomon volteando a verlo.

-No les prestes atención, ya cumplimos con nuestra misión, tenemos que volver al castillo-indico InferWarGreymon.

-Es cierto, además, sería demasiado vulgar de nuestra parte pelear contra seres tan débiles-dijo Lilithmon sacando una rosa de color negro-nos veremos en otro momento mocosos-.

-Les sugiero que vayan a atender a sus amigos heridos, antes de que sea muy tarde-advirtió InferWarGreymon con maldad y así, los cuatro Caballeros de la Venganza se retiraron del lugar.

Al escuchar eso, todos quedaron confundidos, era cierto que la batalla con Armaggedomon dejo lastimados a algunos, pero no de gravedad, entonces, Kari y Zoe dedujeron que se debían referir a Tai, Matt, Sora, Rika y Takuya, rápidamente, se dirigieron hacia el volcán, esperando encontrarlos bien.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Llevando a Tai cargando, Matt bajaba por el volcán, mientras Renamon sostenía a Takuya, Sora a Yokomon y Rika, junto con Agumon y Gabumon despejaban el camino para que fuera más sencillo llegar hasta abajo.

-¡Muchachos!-el grito de sus amigos capto la atención de todos y Matt sonrió al ver quien iba al frente.

-¡Joe! ¡Necesitamos atención médica de inmediato!-grito Matt con desesperación y Joe apresuro sus pasos, llegando a tiempo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Más Tarde**

Tras llegar a la aldea de los Yokomon o lo que quedo de la misma, improvisaron una carpa y con ayuda de Bokomon y Neemon, Joe dio gala de sus conocimientos en medicina y el gran doctor que sería en el futuro, ambos castaños habían vuelto en sí, pero no podían moverse.

El primero que Joe atendió fue Tai, le tuvo que extraer la flecha, lo que hizo que despertara de golpe, pero volvió a caer en la inconsciencia, momento que aprovecho para poder revisar y curar la herida, con ayuda de algunas plantas medicinales que los Yokomon le llevaron y vendajes improvisados, todo con ayuda de los enfermeros Bokomon y Neemon.

Tras finalizar, decidió dejar descansar a Tai un poco, luego se dirigió a revisar a Takuya, quien era cuidado por Zoe en todo momento, cuando el futuro doctor arribo, comenzó a revisar al chico, por suerte, sus heridas no eran tan serias como las de Tai, tenía algunos rasguños, pero nada de gravedad.

-Su forma de Digimon lo salvo, de lo contrario, las heridas pudieron ser peores-reconoció Joe-ese niño sí que es fuerte-.

-¿A quién…le dices…niño?-pregunto Takuya volviendo en sí.

-¡Takuya!-grito Zoe abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras todos respiraban aliviados ante eso, una presión menos, pero aún quedaba que Tai despertara.

No paso mucho para que lo hiciera, cuando Tai lo hizo, su hermana y Sora lo abrazaron con fuerza, aunque el castaño se quejó por el dolor que sentía en su hombro, cuando se separaron, Joe se acercó para poder decirle lo que vio, por suerte, la flecha no atravesó ningún punto vital de su cuerpo, así que podrá recuperar la movilidad de su brazo en poco tiempo, pero que por el momento, lo mejor sería que no lo usara.

-Genial, ahora soy un líder incapacitado-se quejó Tai.

-Sigues siendo el líder, solo no fuerces ese brazo y asunto arreglado-dijo Joe con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-Bueno, al menos lo que tengo que decir no requerirá de mis dos brazos-señalo Tai-creo que sé cómo podemos ayudarlos a alcanzar el Nivel Mega-dijo viendo a los Tamers y Guerreros Legendarios, mientras Takuya sonreía.

Juntos, Tai y Takuya les contaron lo que hicieron para que el segundo pudiera alcanzar la forma de Aldamon, que vendría siendo el Nivel Mega del Guerrero de Fuego, al escuchar eso, Izzy dedujo que quizás se trataba del potencial que Tai debía liberar con el poder del Agua de los Dioses o que quizás, la espada de Timaeus, que fue absorbida por el Digivice tendría que ver en eso.

-¡Lo que significa que podré Digi Evolucionar y poner en su lugar a esos cretinos de una vez por todas!-declaro Impmon sonriendo.

-Aguarden, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, quisiera que me dijera ¿Quiénes fueron los que en cada uno de sus mundos alcanzaron el Nivel Mega?-pregunto Izzy.

-Bueno, entre nosotros fuimos Rika, Henry, Ryo, Impmon y yo-revelo Takato.

-Por nuestro lado fueron Takuya y Koji-agrego Koichi e Izzy se quedó en silencio, pensando un momento.

-¿Qué piensas Izzy?-pregunto Tentomon.

-Muy bien, creo tener una teoría de porque ha funcionado en Takuya y Rika, y es por el hecho de que ellos consiguieron llegar al Nivel Mega en sus dimensiones correspondientes, pero quizás, el forzar en aquellos que no lo consiguieron podría traer graves consecuencias-dijo Izzy.

-¿Lo dices por la información que recolectaste de nuestros Digivice?-pregunto Henry, ya que Izzy pidió los Digivice de algunos Tamers y Guerreros Legendarios para poder hacer algunas pruebas.

-Exacto, creo que lo mejor sería que solo los que consiguieron el Nivel Mega en esas dimensiones recibieran el resplandor del Digivice de Tai, ya que no podemos descartar las reglas que existan en este Digi Mundo-explico Izzy.

-Eso tiene sentido-apoyo Lopmon-los Dioses también conocen las diversas leyes dimensionales que existían y sabían que lo que es normal en una, puede ser desastrosa en otra-.

-Mientras yo pueda hacerlo todo está bien-dijo Impmon-me muero de ganas de romperles la cara a esos creídos, con ayuda de Ai y Makoto sé que ahora seré mucho más poderoso que nunca-dijo viendo a los hermanos, quienes sonrieron ante las palabras de su pequeño Digimon.

Tai se quedó pensando un momento en la explicación de Izzy-¿Estás seguro de que funcionara, Izzy?-pregunto, no porque dudara de uno de sus mejores amigos, sino porque quería saber que este confiaba plenamente en su idea.

-Bueno, aún tengo que revisar algunas cosas, pero el hecho de Rika, Renamon y Takuya lo han conseguido me parece una buena señal-respondió Izzy algo apenado.

-Entonces eso basta para mí-aseguro Tai sonriéndole y fue así, como en fila, el Líder de Líderes cedió la luz de su Digivice a Guilmon, Terriermon, CyberDramon e Impmon, así como también a Koji, para que estos pudieran alcanzar el Nivel Mega.

-¡Ah no es justo! ¡Guardromon y yo no hemos podido alcanzar el Nivel Mega!-se quejó Hirokazu.

-Debes calmarte, Hirokazu, yo no me estoy quejando-dijo Kenta sonriendo.

-Eso es porque tu Digimon ya es de Nivel Mega-le recordó Hirokazu y Kenta sonrió orgulloso.

-Muy bien, ya está listo, supongo que ahora debemos ver que vamos a cenar-dijo Juri sonriendo.

-Los Yokomon dijeron que nos darían un banquete-recordó Tommy.

-¡Eso se oye muy bien!-grito Zoe emocionada, pero todos se decepcionaron al ver que el banquete eran platos de semillas para cada uno.

-La palabra "banquete" también debe tener un significado diferente en esta dimensión-se lamentó JP y muchos lo apoyaron.

Mientras cenaban, Tai no desaprovecho la oportunidad para jugar un rato con Rika, quien acepto gustosa y aun con un brazo, se dispuso a vencer a la Reina Digimon, mientras Sora veía eso con algo de celos, pero a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de como Tai la salvo en el último instante y sus palabras.

Al mismo tiempo, Matt también lo estaba pensando, él era el novio de Sora y no la salvo de aquel peligro, fue Tai quien lo hizo y no solo eso, las palabras de InferWarGreymon aún estaba en su cabeza, torturándolo de muchas maneras, aunque ambos, el rubio y la peli roja tenían sus propios pensamientos, estos tenían algo en común, estaban aliviados de que Tai estuviera bien y según Joe, pronto podría volver a usar su brazo, sin embargo, a veces las apariencias pueden engañar.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Castillo Sombrío**

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

Tras presentarle la Llave del Amor a Hareruya, la siniestra entidad se mostró muy complacida, pero aun quería saber sobre un detalle más-Entonces, la flecha que les di no impacto en la Elegida del Amor ¿verdad?-pregunto con calma y seriedad.

-Lamentablemente no, mi señora-confirmo DeathPhantomon.

-Le apunte a ella, pero justo cuando la flecha iba a golpearla, el Elegido del Valor se interpuso, recibiéndola de lleno-informo Lilithmon.

-Ya veo-Hareruya parecía estar demasiado tranquila y el silencio del lugar era bastante sombrío, repentinamente, la maligna entidad comenzó a reírse cruelmente-todo salió como lo planee, hicieron un buen trabajo-.

-Gracias gran señora-agradecieron sus cuatro guerreros.

-Esos mocosos en serio creyeron que el objetivo era esa tonta mocosa-se burló DeathPhantomon.

-Y como usted predijo, el Elegido del Valor lo arriesgo todo para salvarla, incluso a costa de su propia vida-señalo InferWarGreymon.

-No sería un digno sucesor de Timaeus si no estuviera dispuesto a hacer exactamente lo mismo que él haría, en especial cuando se tratara de ella-señalo Hareruya con crueldad-aunque debo admitirlo, la Amistad y el Amor me facilitaron muchas cosas-.

-¿Cuándo quiere que pongamos en marcha la siguiente fase del plan?-pregunto Lilithmon.

-No hay que apresurarnos, dejemos que ellos sigan buscando las llaves por nosotros, ustedes se encargaran de quitárselas en sus respectivos momentos, Lilithmon ¿tus guerreras están listas?-pregunto Hareruya.

-Listas para servirle mi señora-aseguro Lilithmon.

-Excelente, si lo que me informaron es cierto, entonces los Tamers y los Guerreros Legendarios pueden alcanzar el Nivel Mega tarde o temprano, así que deben estar preparados, la primera fase de mi plan se ha completado y cuando llegue el momento, por fin obtendré mi dulce venganza, mi victoria definitiva, nada ni nadie podrá detenerme, pero antes debo asegurarme de que la flecha también se encargue del otro asunto, así que observen con atención sus próximas batallas con ellos y manténganme informada-.

-¡Así será!-.

-Mi venganza será muy dulce-sentencio Hareruya riéndose.

**( www. youtube watch? v=xG78telhuyo)**

**Hareruya**

_**Me creían derrotada**_

_**Más pronto bien verán**_

_**Que de las sombras resurgiré**_

_**Y al fin caerán**_

_**Con esta oportunidad**_

_**Vuelvo a surgir**_

_**Y esta vez aprenderán**_

_**Que yo ganare**_

_**Y yo tengo un plan**_

**Lilithmon**

_**Pues dilo ya**_

**Hareruya**

_**Yo tengo un plan**_

**InferWarGreymon**

_**Revélalo ya**_

**Hareruya**

_**Síganme bien y sin desdén**_

_**Pues tengo un plan**_

_**Llamemos y usemos a las tinieblas**_

_**Y a su gran poder yo controlare**_

_**Y así formaremos la liga**_

_**Y así venceremos**_

_**Sera glorioso**_

_**Los seis mundos van a saber**_

_**Que estarán en mi poder**_

_**Pues tengo un plan**_

**Lilithmon**

_**Grande será**_

**Hareruya**

_**Yo tengo un plan**_

**InferWarGreymon**

_**Se cumplirá**_

**Hareruya**

_**Síganme bien y sin desdén**_

_**Pues tengo un plan**_

_**Yo tengo un plan**_

**Lilithmon**

_**Ya ganaras**_

**Hareruya**

_**Tengo un plan**_

**InferWarGreymon**

_**Muertes habrán**_

**Hareruya**

_**Síganme bien y sin desdén**_

_**Pues tengo un plan**_

Sus Caballeros sonrieron malignamente ante eso, mientras que Hareruya se reía-Así que duerme tranquilo querido Valor, porque la primera fase de mi plan se ha completado-sentencio al tiempo que Tai dormía junto con Agumon, Kari y Gatomon, sin notar que el punto donde la flecha lo atravesó brillaba de un extraño color verde oscuro.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**LadyDramon nació, pero la Llave del Amor ha caído en las garras de Hareruya, ahora quedan solo cinco llaves más, pero…algo terrible esta por suceder"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Camilo Navas, Zeus, Hades, Gron, Dra Optimus Star 3, Tenzalucard123, Franco, Dark Digimon 17, El Redentor 777, Bowser3000000, Black Hunter, Crimson Bullet, Seiryu.001, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	12. Insecto y Doncellas

"_**La batalla en el volcán se volvió demasiado ardiente y mortal, Tai fue herido por la flecha que Lilithmon disparo y en el último momento, Biyomon consiguió Digi Evolucionar al Nivel Mega, convirtiéndose en la Reina de las Aves de Fuego; LadyDramon, quien consiguió vencer a HellMeramon, pero no pudo evitar que InferWarGreymon obtuviera la Llave del Amor tras derrotar a Aldamon, mientras que Lilithmon y DeathPhantomon acababan con WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, LadyDramon y Sakuyamon, dejando que Armaggedomon se encargara de derrotar a los demás en la aldea de los Yokomon, una vez que obtuvieron la llave, los Caballeros se retiraron e Izzy averiguo que el Digivice de Tai, al poseer la espada de Timaeus, podía cargar los de los Tamers y Guerreros Legendarios para que alcanzaran el Nivel Mega, pero solo a aquellos que lo consiguieron en sus respectivos mundos, los demás tendrían que esperar un poco más, sin embargo, los Niños Elegidos desconocían por completo la verdadera naturaleza del plan de Hareruya, pues esa flecha era más que solo un intento de asesinar"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 12**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 12 Insecto y Doncellas**

**( www. youtube watch? v=FK3HyJglFQ0)**

_**Un joven estaba siendo molestado por un par de bravucones, los cuales lo estaba tirando al suelo repetidamente y cada vez que intentaba ponerse en pie de Nuevo, era tirado por un nuevo de aquellos abusivos, quienes solo se reían de la desgracia del chico.**_

_**-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ya no eres tan listo, verdad?-preguntaba con burla, al tiempo que seguían pateándolo.**_

_**-¡Ya basta!-grito alguien saliendo de la nada y atacando a los bravucones, los cuales se vieron tomados por sorpresa, pero aun así intentaron defenderse, logrando propinarle algunos golpes a su atacante.**_

_**Al final, el defensor logro vencer a los bravucones y estos emprendieron la huida desesperadamente-¡Me las pagaras imbécil!-bramo el líder de estos molesto.**_

_**Cuando se fueron, el héroe acudió a ayudar al chico-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto ayudándolo a levantarse-lamento mucho haber llegado tan tarde, estaba pasando por aquí y fue cuando los vi-.**_

_**-Gracias Timaeus…muchas gracias-agradeció el chico.**_

_**-No tienes que agradecerme, Helmos, sé que tú harías lo mismo por mí-aseguro Timaeus que ahora tenía un ojo morado y Helmos guardo silencio-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo?-pregunto preocupado.**_

_**-No…no es eso…es solo que yo…no estoy seguro de que lo hubiera hecho-dijo con vergüenza-tú eres tan valiente, tan grande, siempre entras en acción, yo no soy así-.**_

_**-Oye, eres más valiente de lo que crees-aseguro Timaeus con una gran sonrisa de confianza.**_

_**-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¡Yo soy un cobarde! ¡No soy como tú, nunca te asustas!-.**_

_**-¿Quién dice que no me asusto?-pregunto Timaeus-oye, te voy a decir algo, si no me asustara ¿crees que sería humano?-inquirió y Helmos guardo silencio-todos nos asustamos, eso es algo que mi padre me enseño, hasta los Digimon se asustan, pero no combates contra el miedo, lo resistes, entonces cuando estás listo, realmente puedes combatirlo-.**_

_**-¿Cuándo te volviste tan sabio?-pregunto Helmos sonriendo divertido.**_

_**-¿Qué? ¿Por lo que dije? Solo lo vi en una galleta de la fortuna-ambos se rieron-vamos, te invito algo de beber para el susto-y así, ambos caminaron por el tramo.**_

_**-Oye Timaeus, gracias-.**_

_**-Ni lo menciones-dijo Timaeus con calma.**_

**(-)(-)(-)**

Izzy despertó por un extraño sonido parecido al de una alarma, al mirar su Digivice se dio cuenta de que este había registrado la señal de la Llave del Conocimiento, era el momento de volver al trabajo, miro a sus amigos y decidió despertar primero a su mejor amigo.

-Tai…Tai despierta-llamaba Izzy lo más quedamente que pudo, logrando que el chico despertara.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Izzy?-pregunto adormilado.

-Creo que ya es el momento de ir por mi llave-explico mostrando la señal del Digivice, misma que indicaba que la llave de Izzy ya estaba activada, el Elegido del Valor asintió, era el momento de ir a recuperar la cuarta llave, antes de esos malvados la obtuvieran, aunque tuviera tu brazo vendado, eso no lo detendría.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Castillo Sombrío**

Un DemiDevimon subió hasta un escenario y tomo un micrófono-¡Damas y Caballeros! ¡Bueno, principalmente damas, es para mí un honor, un privilegio, presentar a la Digimon más hermosa de todos los Digimon, una criatura cuya belleza hipnotiza a todo aquel que la vea, la grande, la única, la sexy, la sensual, el sueño húmedo de muchos! ¡La hermosa Lilithmon!-la aludida hizo acto de aparición, bajando de un columpio desde el techo, con sus piernas cruzadas, dando una buena vista de estas.

El público estalló en aplausos y silbidos llenos de admiración, mientras Lilithmon mandaba besos hacia ellos-¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Los amo a todos! ¡Bueno, no realmente, pero aprecio que me amén!-reconoció riéndose de su propio chiste, bajando del columpio cuando este llego al suelo-¿Quién es la Digimon más hermosa de todas?-.

-¡Lilithmon! ¡Lilithmon! ¡Lilithmon!-.

-¡Gracias, gracias, que gusto que lo sepan!-declaro Lilithmon guiñándoles un ojo de forma coqueta.

Desde un balcón, los demás Caballeros de la Venganza observaban todo lo que pasaba-Y yo que creía que Etemon era dramático-gruño DeathPhantomon-ella incluso le gana en vanidad a Ranamon-.

-Deja que haga lo que quiera, de todos modos la Gran Hareruya quiere que ponga en marcha a sus guerreras elegidas-señalo InferWarGreymon, mientras Armaggedomon rugía en señal de fastidio.

Lilithmon alzo su mano y acallo los gritos-¡Aunque a todos nos gustaría hablar de cosas realmente importantes, como por ejemplo, de mí!-el público estalló en aplausos y silbidos de emoción, provocando que Lilithmon lanzara más besos e hiciera muchas poses sexy-¡Ahora tenemos otros asuntos que atender, los enemigos de nuestra gran señora, los Niños Elegidos van en búsqueda de la cuarta llave, la Llave del Conocimiento, ahora, mi querido y adorado público, debo preguntarles! ¿Lo permitiremos?-pregunto y todos rugieron llenos de furia, demostrando que no lo harían-¡Bien dicho mis queridos admiradores, esta será la ocasión perfecta para poner en marcha a mi nueva legión de guerreras, mismas en quienes confió plenamente, ahora mismos les presento a las guerreras que me ayudaran en esta misión, juntas cumpliremos la voluntad de la Gran Hareruya, obtendremos las llaves y la liberaremos, y cuando ella sea libre, todos seremos recompensados! ¡Yo por fin tendré un hombre que valga la pena!-declaro riéndose de forma traviesa y todos se rieron, pensando que era una broma-¡Sin más que decir, les presento a mis "Doncellas de las Sombras"!-anuncio Lilithmon, al tiempo que la cortina se abría para revelar a un grupo de seis Digimon de género femenino, todas listas para cumplir la voluntad de Hareruya-¿Quién dice que el ser bella no es lo mismo que ser poderosa y letal?-pregunto Lilithmon guiñándoles con un ojo a su adorado público, los cuales aplaudieron al estar totalmente de acuerdo con ella.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Afortunadamente, el Digivice de Izzy indicaba que la llave no se encontraba muy lejos de su posición actual, de hecho, estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros al norte de la aldea de los Yokomon, por lo que tras despedirse de estos, comenzaron su marcha, con Sora llevando en brazos a Yokomon.

-Bueno, parece que esta vez el viaje será un poco más tranquilo-dijo Henry con voz calmada.

-Siempre y cuando no nos topemos con los Caballeros de la Venganza en el trayecto-dijo Koichi.

-Lo dudo mucho, ellos esperaran hasta que lleguemos al lugar donde está la llave-dijo Tai-InferWarGreymon lo dijo, Hareruya quiere que nosotros las encontremos para que después ellos nos las quiten-.

-¡Espera!-detuvo Hirokazu-¿Quieres decir que estamos haciendo todo el trabajo pesado por ellos?-.

-Me temo que sí-reconoció Tai con pesar.

-Pues si ellos esperan que hagamos eso, entonces creo que la mejor opción sería no buscarlas-dijo JP con actitud de sabio.

-Pero si hacemos eso, ellos destruirán todo el Digi Mundo buscándolas-señalo Tommy.

-Tommy tiene razón-apoyo TK-ellos no se inmutaron cuando destruyeron la Ciudad del Comienzo solo para poder encontrar la Llave del Valor-.

-De un modo u otro, ellos tienen planeado destruir todo el Digi Mundo con tal de conseguir la liberación de su ama-apoyo Kari.

-Lo que significa que no tenemos más opción que encontrarlas primero y hacer todo lo posible por evitar que nos las quiten-dedujo Koji.

-La última vez nos tomaron por sorpresa, esta vez no lo conseguirán-apoyo Takuya-pero Tai ¿estás seguro de que podrás pelear con un brazo lastimado?-.

-Lo haría aunque tuviera los dos heridos-aseguro Tai-¿Qué me dices tú, Agumon?-.

-¡Siempre estoy dispuesto a pelear junto a ti Tai!-aseguro Agumon y ambos sonrieron, retomando la marcha.

Tras caminar por unas horas, finalmente, el Digivice marco el sitio en el que se encontraba la llave, al parecer estaba en el interior de una cueva, cuya entrada tenía una inscripción grabada en una placa que estaba en la parte superior, todo indicaba que la llave se encontraba en ese sitio, cuando se acercaron, Renamon dio un salto para alcanzar a leer la inscripción, ya que se veía algo maltratada por el tiempo y no se lograba entender desde lejos.

-¿Qué es lo que dice Renamon?-pregunto Rika confundida.

-Dice que se llama "Caverna de la Verdad"-respondió Renamon con calma.

-¿Caverna de la Verdad? Ese nombre me suena-dijo Bokomon sacando un libro y buscando información-¡Lo encontré!-exclamo comenzando a leer el artículo de ese lugar-cielos-.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué dice?-pregunto Neemon.

-Esta no es una cueva ordinaria, hay que tener mucho cuidado con ella-advirtió Bokomon.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa exactamente ahí dentro?-inquirió Juri.

-Según esta información, se trata de un lugar que te hace enfrentar las más grandes verdades que te niegas a aceptar, verdades que tienen que ver con tus más profundos deseos, ya sean oscuros o geniales, también puede ser la verdad de tu más grande temor, aquello que más odias, etc. Todo puede pasar ahí dentro, no es fácil superar aquellas ilusiones y podrías quedar atrapado en ellas por la eternidad-explico Bokomon.

-¿Hay alguna forma de evitarlas?-pregunto Zoe mirando a su amiga de antaño.

-Pues…-Bokomon reviso la página siguiente-no puedes escapar de esas realidades, solo aquel que ya no tenga una verdad por descubrir entonces no se verá afectado por las mismas-explico Bokomon.

-¿Alguien que no tenga una verdad que descubrir?-inquirió Izzy pensativo.

-¿Qué querrá decir eso?-pregunto Mimi confundida.

-¡Verdades o no, tenemos que entrar en la cueva y recuperar la llave antes de que los Caballeros de la Venganza lleguen!-exclamo Davis.

-Davis tiene razón-dijo Takato.

-Aguarden, no creo que sea necesario que todos entremos-señalo Takuya-si todos entramos podríamos quedar atrapados en esas ilusiones-.

-Takuya tiene razón, entrara un pequeño grupo, mientras los demás se quedan haciendo guardia, en caso de que los Caballeros aparezcan-indico Tai y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, ahora veía la decisión de quienes entrarían, se decidió que fuera a la suerte.

Tras un rato de sortear, los elegidos para entrar fueron Tai, Matt, Sora, Ken, Takato, Hirokazu, Ryo, JP y Tommy; debido a que Izzy era quien debía encontrar la llave, él tenía que entrar de un modo u otro, así que fue el único excepto del sorteo.

-Tengan mucho cuidado, nadie que haya quedado atrapado en sus propias verdades ha conseguido salir de las mismas-les advirtió Bokomon y el grupo de 10 humanos y 8 Digimon asintieron, ingresando a la cueva.

-¡Buena suerte!-les deseo Kari.

**(-)(-)(-)**

El interior de la cueva era bastante amplio, más de lo que se podría ver desde afuera, conforme avanzaban, se volvía más oscuro, pero pronto, el lugar se vio iluminado por algunas antorchas que estaban colgadas en la pared.

-Eso es conveniente y algo aterrador-dijo JP.

-Manténganse alerta, no sabemos qué clase de sorpresas nos pueda dar este lugar-advirtió Matt y el grupo continuo su marcha.

Sin embargo, algo extraño ocurría, avanzaban, pero no sentían que fueran a ningún lado, eso comenzó a inquietarlos muchos, ese sitio era bastante extraño-Y yo que pensaba que estar dentro de las esperas de Sephirotmon ya era bastante raro-dijo JP con molestia.

-Lo que me pregunto es exactamente qué es lo que nos provocara esas ilusiones, para mí todo se ve normal-dijo Hirokazu-o tal vez ya estemos en una y por eso no avanzamos, Guardromon ¿puedes detectar algo inusual?-.

-Lo siento Hirokazu, pero por más que trato de analizar este lugar simplemente no puedo hacerlo-respondió Guardromon.

-Ya veo, en serio que este lugar es bastante raro-repentinamente, un espejo salió del techo y descendió hasta quedar frente a Hirokazu-y ahora se ha vuelto más extraño, un espejo salió del techo-expreso confundido y viendo su reflejo en el mismo, al principio todo parecía estar bien, se vio a sí mismo, pero de pronto, el reflejo cambio drásticamente, ahora veía el rostro de un hombre de unos 40 años, clavo, gordo, usando un horrible traje y una estorbosa corbata, llevando en su mano derecha un maletín y en la izquierda una calculadora-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo comenzando a espantarse, captando la atención de todos.

-¡Hirokazu!-grito Takato al ver lo que pasaba.

-"Te has convertido en contador, tal como tu padre siempre quiso"-dijo el hombre en el espejo.

Al escuchar eso, la mirada de Hirokazu se llenó de horror y terror-¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO SER UN CONTADOR PAPA! ¡NO ME GUSTAN LOS NUMEROS!-grito cayendo de rodillas y gritando de forma desesperada, antes de ser absorbido por el espejo.

-¡Hirokazu!-gritaron Takato y Guardromon, pero no fueron capaces de salvarlo a tiempo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-exclamo Sora alarmada.

-¡Debe ser lo que atrapa a quienes entren en la cueva!-dedujo Izzy y entonces, más espejos comenzaron a salir de todos los rincones de la cueva.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Agumon-¡Flama Bebé!-invoco lanzando su llama para destruir algunas.

-¡Fuego Azul!-Gabumon y los demás Digimon no tardaron en unirse al ataque.

-¡Hilo de Seda!-invoco Wormmon lanzando su ataque.

-¡Bola de Fuego!-invoco Guilmon, cuando CyberDramon pasó a su lado.

-¡Cyber Garra!-invoco cortando más espejos, pero estos continuaban saliendo de todos lados.

-¡Sora cuidado!-grito Yokomon saltando de los brazos de la peli roja, mientras su Digivice brillaba-¡Yokomon Digivolves a…Biyomon! ¡Espiral Mágico!-invoco lanzando su ataque para proteger a Sora.

-¡Gracias Biyomon!-agradeció Sora, pero los espejos seguían saliendo de todas partes, incluso comenzaron a rodearlos.

-¡Maldición! ¡Salen por donde sea!-exclamo Ryo.

-¡Ryo no voltees!-grito Ken, pero fue demasiado tarde, su amigo volteo y vio su reflejo en un espejo, lo que vio lo dejo con los ojos brillando de tristeza y alegría.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?-murmuro, mientras veía a sus padres saludándolo y dándole la bienvenida a su hijo, antes de que este fuera absorbido por el espejo.

-¡Ryo no!-grito Ken, cuando otro espejo quedo frente a él y en su imagen vio a su familia completa, y con esto, incluía también a…-Osamu-murmuro con tristeza, mientras su hermano mayor le sonreía de forma amistosa y fraternal, provocando que también fuera absorbido.

-¡Tienen a Ken y Ryo!-grito Sora alarmada, mientras los espejos continuaban cayendo de todos lados.

Tai entonces se dio cuenta de un detalle, los espejos los atacaban a ellos, pero no a Izzy ni a Tentomon, quien se dedicaba a defenderlo, aun cuando estos no se acercaban a él-¡Izzy! ¡Los espejos no te…!-Tai no pudo terminar, ya que uno de ellos quedo frente a él, dejándolo ver su más grande deseo y sueño, siendo consumido por el mismo.

-¡Tai!-gritaron Sora, Matt, Izzy y Agumon.

-¡Esto es muy malo!-gruño Takato antes de que el espejo apareciera ante él y viera a Juri, pero siendo torturada y destruida por D Reaper-¡No! ¡No la toques! ¡SUELTALA!-grito molesto y siendo consumido por el espejo.

-¡Takato!-grito Guilmon.

JP y Tommy se prepararon para Digi Evolucionar, pero antes de poder hacerlo, un par de espejos más hicieron acto de aparición, quedando frente a ellos-¡No los vean!-grito Matt, pero fue muy tarde, JP se vio con un mundialmente famoso mago, siendo atrapado en su ilusión, mientras que Tommy se vio a sí mismo como rey del mundo de los juguetes, siendo absorbido también por esa ilusión.

-¡Mierda!-gruño Matt.

-¡Matt no veas arriba de ti!-grito Gabumon, Matt no necesito ver, simplemente bajo la mirada, encontrándose con otro espejo.

-Ay mierda-gruño Matt antes de ver en aquella ilusión como el peor amigo del mundo, traicionero y vil, obligando a Tai a pelear en una lucha sin sentido y luego arrebatándole el más grande tesoro de su mejor amigo, siendo consumido por la ilusión.

-¡Matt!-grito Sora, ahora solo quedaban ella, los Digimon e Izzy, pero eso no duro mucho, ya que un espejo más apareció y aunque Sora intento no verlo, estos la rodearon y finalmente vio la ilusión de uno, aunque más que ilusión era como un recuerdo, el día en que se declaró a Matt, animada por Tai, pero algo fue diferente, no estaba frente al camerino de la banda de Matt y no era Tai quien la animaba, al contrario, todo era al revés, es decir, era Matt quien la animaba a declararse a Tai.

Antes de poder saber que pasaba, el espejo la atrapo también-¡Sora!-grito Biyomon ante eso, quedando únicamente los Digimon e Izzy.

-¡Te cuidado Izzy!-grito Tentomon colocándose junto con él, al tiempo que los demás Digimon corrían a su lado para protegerlo.

-¡Manténganse alerta en todo momento!-indico Agumon, ya que parecía que ellos eran inmunes a los efectos de esa cueva.

Pero paso el tiempo y ningún otro espejo aparecía intentando llevarse a Izzy, hecho que los extraño mucho-Oigan ¿no debería pasar algo ahora mismo?-pregunto Guilmon confundido.

-Qué extraño ¿Por qué no intentan atrapar a Izzy?-pregunto Wormmon confundido.

Izzy se quedó pensando en aquellos hechos, todos sus amigos habían sido capturados por los espejos, mismos que no dudaron en atacarlos, pero a él…simplemente lo ignoraban ¿Por qué sería? ¿Acaso la cueva lo protegía por ser el heredero del Conocimiento o quizás…? Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al recordar las palabras de Bokomon.

_-"Solo aquel que ya no tenga una verdad por descubrir entonces será inmune a las ilusiones de la cueva"-._

Aquel que ya no tenga una verdad por descubrir, una verdad que puede estar relacionada con el miedo o los deseos, pero que era una realidad, una verdad absoluta, pero Izzy ya no tenía ninguna verdad que buscar, al menos, no una propia, pues esa verdad la descubrió hace mucho tiempo, la única que siempre estuvo sobre él como una carga muy pesada, misma que escucho de la boca de sus padres en cierta ocasión y que luego ellos la confirmaron antes de la batalla con VenomMyotismon.

-Creo que yo no tengo nada que temer-dijo Izzy con calma-ya que no tengo una verdad por descubrir-explico el Elegido del Conocimiento y todos, con excepción de Tentomon, se quedaron confundidos.

-¡Miren por allá!-señalo Guardromon, ya que al fondo de la cueva se encontraba un pilar de piedra, en cuya cima estaba la Llave del Conocimiento.

-¡La encontramos!-exclamo Biyomon feliz.

-Pero ¿Qué pasara con los demás?-pregunto Gabumon preocupado.

-Si esa llave esta en esta cueva seguramente los demás serán libres una vez que la tomemos-dedujo Izzy.

-Es una pena que eso no pasara-dijo una voz seductora detrás del chico, lo que provoco que todos voltearan y encararan a su visitante, siendo nada más y nada menos que Lilithmon-hola niño-.

-¡La bruja!-grito Biyomon alarmada.

-¿Cómo lograste entrar sin que los demás te notaran?-cuestiono Tentomon preocupado.

-Por supuesto que me notaron, pero ellos ahora están ocupados con mi nueva legión de guerreras-explico Lilithmon sonriendo con crueldad.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Momentos Antes**

Con Izzy y los demás dentro de la cueva, los demás no les quedo de otra más que hacer guardia, esperando que pronto salieran-¡Esto es muy aburrido!-se quejó Mimi tirándose al suelo tras estirarse.

-¿Por qué no juegas con Ai y Makoto? Se ve que ellos se están divirtiendo mucho-sugirió Kari, ya que en efecto, los hermanos estaban muy despreocupados, jugando con Cody e Impmon, y por supuesto, Armadillomon.

Con Takuya y Davis dirigiendo la guardia, esperaron cualquier sorpresa y repentinamente, el Príncipe Leomon se puso en pie, desenvainando su espada-¿Qué pasa Príncipe?-pregunto Juri confundida.

-Algo se acerca-respondió con seriedad.

-¡Niebla Ácida!-una neblina verde apareció de la nada, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban los niños, rápidamente, Leomon los puso a salvo del peligro, mientras aquella neblina derretía una roca.

-¿Quién hizo eso?-exclamo Rika.

Repentinamente, la responsable se revelo como una mujer de piel blanca, cabello plateado, usando gafas oscuras y ropa roja-¡No puede ser!-exclamo Davis sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

-Hola mis niños, que gusto verlos de nuevo-saludo malignamente.

-¡Aruckenimon!-gritaron Davis, Yolei, Cody, TK y Kari.

-Que gusto ver que no me han olvidado, ya que yo no los he olvidado, ni todos los problemas que me causaron-dijo Aruckenimon con furia.

-¿Cómo es posible esto? ¡MaloMyotismon te asesino!-señalo Davis.

-Cierto, ese vampiro me traiciono después de que le fui leal, pero ahora, gracias a mi nueva señora estoy viva de nuevo y tengo nuevas amigas-revelo Aruckenimon sonriendo.

-¿Nuevas amigas?-inquirió Cody y repentinamente, Gatomon puso una expresión seria.

-¿Qué pasa Gatomon?-pregunto Kari preocupada y su Digimon miro hacia el cielo.

-¡LadyDevimon!-señalo la felina, ya que en efecto, en el cielo se encontraba LadyDevimon.

-¡Que gusto conocerlos finalmente, Niños Elegidos!-saludo la versión femenina de Devimon.

-¡Creí que eran más que estos!-declaro otra voz y fue cuando una Digimon femenina vestida como toda una bruja de cuentos, con su vestido y sombrero rojo, así como también una capa negra, de cabello rubio y ojos azules hizo acto de aparición.

-¡Es Witchmon!-exclamo Patamon sorprendido.

_**Witchmon; se trata de una Digimon hechicera que tiene una gran rivalidad con Wizardmon, siendo la maestra de las artes mágicas en viento y agua, su técnica especial es la Tormenta Venenosa.**_

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, dos figuras saltaron de la nada, moviéndose a gran velocidad y aterrizando sobre una roca, revelándose como otras dos Digimon que usaban trajes similares a las de las monjas, solo que el de una era blanca y la otra negra, con gorros en forma de osos con largas orejas que caían al suelo.

-¡Sistermon Ciel y Noir!-exclamo Gomamon al reconocerlas.

_**Sistermon Ciel; una Digimon perteneciente a una hermandad, siendo la hermana gemela de Noir, posee un carácter analítico y calmado, su técnica especial es el Corte Horizontal del Trébol Blanco, con el cual lanza un ataque con su espada muy silencioso.**_

_**Sistermon Noir; la hermana gemela de Ciel y miembro de la hermandad Digimon, tiene un carácter más violento y agresivo que su hermana gemela, su técnica especial es el Fuego Bendito, con el cual dispara letales balas de energía contra sus enemigos.**_

-¡Por órdenes de la Gran Hareruya y de la señorita Lilithmon!-comenzó Ciel.

-¡Hemos venido hasta aquí para acabar con ustedes y obtener la Llave del Conocimiento!-declaro Noir.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Lilithmon apareció-¡Hola, mis queridos Niños Elegidos, me da gusto que ya hayan conocido a mis niñas!-anuncio riéndose-¡Ellas son mis "Doncellas de las Sombras" y están aquí para hacer su vida un Infierno!-sentencio malignamente.

-¿Ah sí?-cuestiono Impmon-¡Pues primero tendrán que pasar sobre mí, tal vez seas una Señora Oscura, pero hay algo que debes saber de mí!-anuncio sonriendo y viendo a sus dos Tamers, quienes asintieron y alzaron su Digivice, mismo que comenzó a brillar-¡Impmon Warp Digivolves a…Beelzemon Modo Explosivo! ¡Yo también lo soy!-.

-Ah sí, Beelzemon, es un gran placer conocerte por fin, será un gran placer acabar con un traidor como tú-dijo Lilithmon.

-¡Ya deja de hablar!-bramo Beelzemon lanzándose a la batalla, pero Lilithmon sonrió de forma misteriosa y repentinamente, una figura salió de la nada.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Beelzemon antes de recibir una patada de aquel ser, cayendo al suelo.

-¡Beelzemon!-gritaron Ai y Makoto al ver eso.

-¿Quién es?-exclamo Takuya.

-Oh, olvide presentar a la última integrante de las Doncellas de las Sombras, aunque no sabemos cómo han sido capaces de alcanzar el Nivel Mega siendo de otras dimensiones, supuse que era cuestión de tiempo para enfrentar a Beelzemon, así que prepare al contendiente apropiado para él, permítanme presentarles a la más letal de todas mis doncellas, siendo la Digimon más hermosa, después de mí, claro; BeelStarmon-presento Lilithmon.

La Digimon era en efecto una versión femenina de Beelzemon, siendo rubia y con el abdomen descubierto, en vez de un chaleco como el del primero, ella llevaba un abrigo negro y empleaba dos pistolas en cada mano.

_**BeelStarmon; la versión femenina de Beelzemon, sin embargo, esta Digimon posee una rapidez y agilidad mayores a las del Señor Oscuro, siendo considerada la tiradora más rápida de los Digimon, su técnica especial es el Disparo Huracán.**_

-¿Qué me dices querida? ¿Crees poder acabar con ese Digimon?-pregunto Lilithmon-solo pregunto por las dudas-.

-No tiene de que preocuparse mi lady, acabare con él sin ningún problema-aseguro BeelStarmon apuntándole con sus armas.

-Bien y mientras la batalla de los sexos se lleva acabo aquí, yo iré por la llave-sentencio Lilithmon con maldad.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Tai y los demás están atrapados dentro de la cueva, y ahora, Beelzemon y los otros tienen que lidiar con nuevas enemigas, sumamente letales"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Nova Star Prime: **_de eso y más, ya que ahora Lilithmon cuenta con sus Doncellas de las Sombras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_las Doncellas de las Sombras finalmente aparecieron e Izzy esta solo contra Lilithmon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_primero necesita estar segura de algo, aunque por el momento será difícil de averiguar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_Hareruya es astuta y muy manipuladora, de eso puedes estar segura, ella sabe dónde y cómo golpear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_la flecha quedara en misterio, ahora hay otros asuntos que atender. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_solo los que la consiguieron en sus respectivas dimensiones, los demás tienen que ir por el camino largo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_y eso en serio está facilitando todo a Hareruya, su plan está desarrollándose. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_el asunto de la flecha está quedando tal como Hareruya quiere por el momento, siendo olvidado por los Niños Elegidos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser3000000: **_si, pero decidí usar una Digi Evolución que yo mismo cree, es una suerte que no haya una línea evolutiva como tal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Éire, Olivia, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Gron, Tenzalucard123, Dra Optimus Star 3, Franco, Camilo Navas, El Redentor 777, Bowser3000000, Dark Digimon 16, Espadachín de la Luz, Moon-9215, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	13. Insecto y Doncellas Segunda Parte

"_**La búsqueda de la Llave del Conocimiento los ha llevado hasta una cueva, en donde se dice que debes enfrentar unas ilusiones que muestran tus verdades más grandes, ya sean tus miedos, deseos o sueños, y solo aquel que ya no tenga nada por descubrir podrá pasar sin problemas, Izzy, al haberse liberado de la opresión más grande que tuvo, ya no tenía ninguna verdad que descubrir y fue debido a eso que pudo pasar sin problema alguno, siendo sorprendido por Lilithmon, quien además llego con un nuevo grupo de guerreras a su mando; las Doncellas de las Sombras, Aruckenimon, LadyDevimon, Witchmon, Sistermon Ciel y Sistermon Noir, todas ellas lideradas por la más poderosa de las doncellas y en palabras de Lilithmon, la Digimon más hermosa de todas, después de ella misma; BeelStarmon, quien rápidamente demostró su habilidad y poder al derribar sin problemas a Beelzemon, una batalla de sexos estaba a punto de comenzar, mientras que Lilithmon se dirigió al interior de la cueva para recuperar la Llave del Conocimiento"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 13**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 13 Insecto y Doncellas**

**Segunda Parte**

Con la aparición de Lilithmon y su nueva legión de guerreras también vino un gran alboroto, lo que desencadeno la Digi Evolución de todos los que estaban afuera de la caverna, ahora mismo, Angewomon estaba frente a su antigua rival, LadyDevimon, mientras que Sephyrmon se ocupaba de Witchmon, Sakuyamon ahora estaba lidiando contra las dos hermanas, quienes juntas le estaban causando muchos problemas, dejando que Lilimon y Shurimon lidiaran con Aruckenimon, quien regreso más poderosa que nunca.

-¡No entiendo! ¿Cómo puede ser posible que sea capaz de pelear sin pasar a su forma de Digimon?-exclamo Yolei sorprendida.

-¡Todo fue gracias al poder de la señorita Lilithmon, ella se aseguró de que yo pudiera usar mis poderes sin la necesidad de cambiar de forma, un pequeño regalo de su parte!-explico la maligna Digimon.

Mientras que Beelzemon era encarado por BeelStarmon, los demás lidiaban con un grupo de DarkTyrannomon que llegaron con las doncellas-¡Entonces, tú eres mi versión femenina!-gruño Beelzemon.

-Te equivocas, soy tu versión mejorada y mucho más poderosa-dijo BeelStarmon con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-cuestiono Beelzemon furioso.

-Eres un Señor Oscuro y aun así no fuiste capaz de vencer a un insignificante Caballero de la Realeza, así como tampoco a un programa de computadoras que claramente fallo, realmente eres una vergüenza para el linaje de los Señores Oscuros, mismo que comenzó con la Gran Hareruya y el señor Apocalymon, ya es tiempo de que alguien te demuestre lo que ese honor significa-sentencio BeelStarmon con maldad.

-¡Si lo que quieras es que te ponga un alto con mucho gusto lo haré, pero ni creas que me contendré solo porque eres una mujer!-bramo Beelzemon lanzándose al ataque de inmediato.

-¡Tú puedes Beelzemon!-animaron los hermanos, cuando un DarkTyrannomon apareció detrás de ellos, disponiéndose a atacarlo.

-¡Cuidado!-grito BeoWolfmon apareciendo y derribando al dinosaurio oscuro-¡Busquen un lugar seguro rápido!-indico el Guerrero de la Luz, al tiempo que Lowemon derribaba a otro enemigo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

En el interior de la cueva, Izzy quedo frente a Lilithmon, mientras los Digimon la encaraban de forma desafiante, la maligna Señora Oscura miro alrededor al notar la ausencia de los demás Niños Elegidos.

-Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero que no esos Digimon deberían tener a sus compañeros con ellos, ya veo, parece que ellos no fueron capaces de resistir las ilusiones de los espejos, es una lástima, aunque la Gran Hareruya se lo esperaba del Elegido del Valor-reconoció-eso significa que no tendré problema alguno en obtener la llave-.

-¡Aunque Tai y los demás no estén aquí, nosotros pelearemos!-aseguro Agumon.

-¡Cuenta con ello!-apoyo Guilmon colocándose a su lado, seguido por los demás Digimon, con excepción de Tentomon, quien se quedó junto con Izzy.

-¿Esto es acaso una broma?-pregunto Lilithmon con una sonrisa realmente burlona y escéptica al ver quienes la estaban desafiando.

-¡Flama Bebé/Fuego Azul/Espiral Mágico/Hilo de Seda/Bola de Fuego/Granadas de Destrucción/Cyber Garra!-los ataques golpearon a Lilithmon con fuerza, levantando una cortina de humo que cubrió parte de la cueva.

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?-exclamo Biyomon desafiante.

Desafortunadamente, Lilithmon reapareció completamente ilesa-Honestamente…no-con un movimiento de su mano, genero una ventisca de aire que arrojo a todos por los aires, estrellándolos contra las paredes, techo y suelo de la cueva-decepcionante-.

-¡Izzy!-llamo Tentomon y el chico asintió.

-¡Tentomon Digivolves a…Kabuterimon! ¡Kabuterimon Ultra Digivolves a…MegaKabuterimon!-del insecto azul paso al insecto rojo gigante, por suerte, la cueva era lo bastante grande como para que el Ultra Digimon pudiera luchar-¡Izzy, aprovecha el momento!-le indico a su amigo.

-¡Ten cuidado MegaKabuterimon! ¡Recuerda que Lilithmon es un Digimon de Nivel Mega!-le advirtió Izzy dirigiéndose hacia la llave.

Lilithmon sonrió con diversión ante el Digimon Insecto que tenía frente a ella-Vaya, realmente me impresiona lo grande que eres-reconoció con malicia.

-¡Embestida!-MegaKabuterimon se abalanzo contra la Digimon, quien lo detuvo con su mano, para después someterlo contra el suelo.

-¿En serio? ¿Pensaste atacarme de ese modo tan ridículo?-pregunto sonriendo malignamente.

-De hecho…necesitaba que estuvieras lo bastante cerca de mí-respondió MegaKabuterimon con un tono malicioso.

-¿Eh?-antes de que Lilithmon reaccionara…

-¡Cuerno Mortal!-invocando su ataque más poderoso, MegaKabuterimon logro darle de lleno a Lilithmon, ya que la Digimon estaba demasiado cerca del insecto gigante y así pudo atacarla solo a ella, sin dañar a sus amigos.

Izzy se dio cuenta de la estrategia de su amigo y sonrió, corriendo hacia el pilar de roca, busco una forma de subir, al parecer, no había muchas opciones y comenzó a trepar, era una lástima que los deportes nunca hayan sido su especialidad, esa era de Tai y los demás, solo deseaba que una vez que tuviera la llave, sus amigos fueran libres de sus ilusiones.

Cuando MegaKabuterimon ceso su ataque, se sintió libre del dominio de Lilithmon y se incorporó-¿Qué te pareció eso?-pregunto, pero para su asombro, la Digimon había salido totalmente ilesa del ataque.

-Muy bien, te doy crédito por la estrategia, pero en serio, tienes que aprender algo, yo estoy en un nivel superior a ti-dijo moviéndose a gran velocidad y clavándole las garras de su guante en el abdomen, provocando que gritara de dolor, captando la atención de Izzy.

-¡MegaKabuterimon!-grito alarmado, en especial cuando Lilithmon sonrió de forma sádica, atacando con una potente descarga eléctrica que afecto mucho al Digimon insecto, provocando que volviera a ser Tentomon-¡Oh no!-grito Izzy dirigiéndose a socorrer a su amigo-¿Te encuentras bien Tentomon?-pregunto angustiado.

-Izzy…ella…es muy poderosa…-se lamentó Tentomon.

Lilithmon bostezo con aburrimiento-Esto es demasiado sencillo, creo que obtener esta llave fue más fácil que las demás-Lilithmon comenzó a avanzar hacia el pilar, deteniéndose frente a Izzy-aunque tengo una duda sobre ti mocoso, todos los demás se vieron afectados por las ilusiones de los espejos, pero tú no, se supone que eres el Elegido del Conocimiento y siempre vas en búsqueda de la verdad ¿acaso no tienes una verdad que sea tan poderosa que provoque alguna de las ilusiones?-pregunto curiosa.

-Parece que tú también eres curiosa-señalo Izzy.

Lilithmon suspiro-Solo con lo que realmente encuentro interesante o raro, pero dime niño ¿realmente no hay alguna verdad que quieras conocer?-.

-Hace tiempo que descubrí la gran verdad de mi vida, misma que jamás me habría imaginado-explico Izzy con sinceridad-es verdad, sigo siendo una persona muy curiosa, pero mi curiosidad es únicamente para ayudar a mis amigos, para poder encontrar formas en que todos podamos trabajar juntos, no solo como compañeros, sino como amigos-decía Izzy, siempre sujetando a Tentomon-buscare las respuestas por más escondidas que estén y sé que al igual que antes, conseguiremos vencer a tu ama-.

Al escuchar eso, Lilithmon estallo en carcajadas-Por favor, no tienen oportunidad contra nuestra señora, ustedes son unos pobres ilusos, no se comparan a los Caballeros Legendarios, ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que ya han perdido-dijo Lilithmon malignamente.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Izzy extrañado.

-Tu eres el curioso, entonces averígualo-reto Lilithmon con maldad-aunque no creo que vayas a poder hacerlo, ya que ahora mismo me encargare de enviarte al olvido-sentencio preparándose para cumplir con su malvada amenaza.

Tentomon salto de los brazos de Izzy-¡No te dejare lastimar a Izzy!-aseguro el Digimon.

-¡Tentomon!-exclamo Izzy.

-¡No te preocupes Izzy, yo te protegeré!-aseguro Tentomon.

-Gracias amigo-dijo Izzy sonriéndole-¡Lucharemos para proteger a los seis mundos!-.

Lilithmon sonrió de nuevo-Es extraño que quieras proteger a los seis mundos, cuando fueron estos los que buscaron su perdición-señalo con maldad-¿no lo recuerdas? La Gran Hareruya nació porque los humanos del Digi Mundo tuvieron curiosidad de saber que pasaría cuando experimentaran con los pensamientos de los adultos, descubriendo la maldad que había en ellos, como puedes ver, la curiosidad y el conocimiento son solo armas destructivas-.

-Te equivocas-señalo Izzy entre dientes-es cierto, la curiosidad puede llevarte a un camino que nunca esperas, este puede ser bueno y malo, pero el ser curiosos, el tener hambre de conocimientos nos ayuda a evolucionar, a mejorar y a crecer, aprendemos todo el tiempo, siempre lo hacemos, a veces por nuestra propia cuenta y otras veces con ayuda de nuestros amigos, familia y seres queridos ¡Di lo que quieras sobre la curiosidad y el conocimiento! ¡Pero yo jamás renunciare a estos, nunca más lo haré!-aseguro Izzy con firmeza y su emblema brillo en su corazón.

-¡Siento una gran energía que recorre mi cuerpo!-exclamo Tentomon.

**( www. youtube watch? v=PEWtMVRbBk8)**

La luz del Digivice de Izzy se disparó en ese momento-¡Tentomon Warp Digivolves a…!-las imágenes de Kabuterimon y MegaKabuterimon se hicieron presentes, antes de pasar a una nueva forma, misma que poco a poco comenzó a revelarse como un insecto dorado gigante, parecía una mezcla entre Kabuterimon y Kuwagamon, manteniendo sus cuatro brazos, así como una gigantesca pinza, su coraza que ahora se abría revelando unas alas de insecto-¡HerculesKabuterimon!-invoco con voz imponente.

Izzy quedó maravillado ante lo que estaba viendo frente a sus ojos-¡Tentomon! ¿En verdad eres tú?-exclamo sorprendido y la información no tardó en llegar.

_**HerculesKabuterimon; es la Digi Evolución más poderosa de Tentomon, se trata de un Digimon Insecto gigante que tiene datos de Kabuterimon y Kuwagamon, su técnica especial es el Mega Blaster.**_

Lilithmon solo frunció el ceño ante esto-Genial, ahora es un bicho más grande-gruño fastidiada, al tiempo que HerculesKabuterimon se abalanzaba contra ella, quien lo esquivo moviéndose a gran velocidad.

Pese a su tamaño colosal, HerculesKabuterimon era increíblemente veloz, intentando atrapar a Lilithmon, quien se dio cuenta de que el espacio se le estaba acabando-¡No te dejes vencer HerculesKabuterimon!-animaba Izzy.

El Digimon escucho a su amigo y ataco de nuevo a la maligna Digimon-¡Ya que quieres jugar rudo, por mí está bien!-acepto moviéndose a gran velocidad y pasando por debajo de él, lo que provoco que HerculesKabuterimon se estrellara contra el techo, atravesándolo y saliendo a la superficie.

-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Ciel al ver al imponente Digimon.

-¡Es HerculesKabuterimon!-respondió Bokomon sorprendida de ver al imponente insecto.

-¿HerculesKabuterimon?-pregunto Mimi confundida.

-¡Eso significa que Tentomon debió Digi Evolucionar!-dedujo Cody.

BeelStarmon estaba enfrascada en su batalla contra Beelzemon, pero aun así logro notar algo-¡Señorita Lilithmon!-exclamo al ver a la Digimon parada frente al insecto dorado.

-¡Ya deja de molestar bicho asqueroso!-gruño Lilithmon viéndolo con mucho fastidio.

HerculesKabuterimon se preparó para lanzar su ataque más poderoso-¡Mega Blaster!-invoco lanzando una ráfaga de enormes esferas eléctricas contra la femenina, dándole de lleno.

-¡Señorita Lilithmon!-gritaron las doncellas ante aquella visión.

-¡Lo consiguió!-grito Joe feliz.

Pero la alegría duró muy poco, en especial cuando Lilithmon reapareció protegida por una barrera oscura que invoco en el momento idóneo-Realmente me tienes fastidiada insecto ¡Emperatriz!-invoco lanzando su ataque, mismo que cubrió de lleno al Digimon Insecto.

HerculesKabuterimon lucho por liberarse, pero sus esfuerzos no sirvieron de nada y finalmente, cayó vencido, golpeando el suelo con fuerza y volviendo a ser Motimon-¡Oh no!-grito Izzy corriendo a su lado-¡Motimon! ¿Te encuentras bien amigo?-pregunto preocupado.

-Izzy…lo siento…no fui lo bastante fuerte para detenerla…-se lamentó el Digimon.

-No digas tonterías, hiciste un gran esfuerzo y estoy orgulloso de ti-aseguro Izzy sonriéndole.

Lilithmon apareció de nuevo, esta vez, sobre el pilar-Realmente son un chiste, creo que es cierto lo que se dice, mientras más grandes son, más fuerte es la caída-dijo tomando la llave, muchas gracias por entregarme la Llave del Conocimiento, no te preocupes por tus amigos, ya que destruimos la cueva ellos serán liberados de un momento a otro-apenas Lilithmon dijo esto, varios destellos de luz aparecieron y los Niños Elegidos que fueron atrapados reaparecieron.

-¡NO! ¡NO MAS NUMEROS POR FAVOR! ¡NO MAS!-suplicaba Hirokazu asustado-¿eh? ¿Dónde está esa horrenda oficina?-.

-Volvimos-dijo Takato feliz.

Tai se sacudió la cabeza y lo primero que vio, fue a los Digimon heridos, luego a Izzy sosteniendo a Motimon y finalmente…-Oh no-dijo Tai preocupado.

-Así es guapo, ya tengo la cuarta llave, el marcador va cuatro a una, a favor de nosotros, la Gran Hareruya pronto regresara y entonces estará encantada de verte-sentencio elevándose en el cielo-¡Doncellas! ¡Hora de retirarnos!-ordeno y así, las Doncellas se elevaron hasta ella.

BeelStarmon tenía a Beelzemon contra el suelo cuando recibió el llamado de su líder-Tuviste suerte, pero no esperes que vuelva a ocurrir la próxima vez-sentencio elevándose para irse con las demás.

-Nuevamente fue divertido Niños Elegidos, pero el retorno de la Gran Hareruya ya es un hecho seguro-expreso malignamente, para después retirarse, dejando a los Niños Elegidos molestos ante el hecho de haber perdido de nuevo.

-Rayos-gruño Tai molesto por haber caído en la trampa de la cueva y no haber podido ayudar en esta batalla.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Castillo Sombrío**

Lilithmon y sus doncellas se presentaron triunfales en el santuario, siendo recibidas por sus compañeros-Creo que me deben una fiesta de victoria, la cuarta llave es nuestra ahora-sentencio con maldad-mis doncellas también hicieron un gran trabajo-.

-Muchas gracias señorita Lilithmon-agradecieron sus doncellas con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Ya tenemos cuatro llaves, solo necesitamos tres más para poder conseguir la liberad de nuestra señora-señalo DeathPhantomon.

-La victoria es casi hecho, por cierto Lilithmon ¿Qué paso con el Elegido del Valor y su Digimon?-pregunto InferWarGreymon-¿mostro efectos del veneno de la flecha?-.

-No pude cerciorarme de ello, al parecer, fue atrapado por los espejos de la cueva, por lo que no pude estar segura de sí el veneno está haciendo efecto o no-explico Lilithmon.

-Ya veo, eso no suena del todo bien-dijo InferWarGreymon, mientras Armaggedomon solo gruñía.

-Por el contrario-la voz de Hareruya se escuchó y rápidamente, todos se arrodillaron.

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

La sombra de Hareruya volvió a tomar forma y todos sus lacayos la saludaron-¡Salve Gran Hareruya!-exclamaron.

-Mi señora, me complace informarle que mis Doncellas cumplieron bien con su misión, además de que hemos obtenido la cuarta llave-informo Lilithmon mostrando la Llave del Conocimiento.

-Excelente trabajo, veo que ustedes seis también han mostrado su utilidad, en especial ustedes dos-dijo señalando a LadyDevimon y a Aruckenimon, quienes palidecieron-después de todo, ambas fueron vencidas no una, sino varias veces y tú-la mujer araña se tensó-fuiste aniquilada fácilmente por MaloMyotismon, deberías agradecer que considere regresarte a la vida-.

-¡Por supuesto que estoy muy agradecida gran señora!-aseguro Aruckenimon reverenciándola.

-Bien, pero te lo advierto, si me fallas, lo que te hizo MaloMyotismon será nada comparado a lo que yo te haré y lo mismo va para ti, LadyDevimon-advirtió Hareruya.

-¡Por supuesto gran señora!-exclamaron ambas Digimon muy asustadas, mientras sus compañeras se reían divertidas.

-Entonces Lilithmon ¿Qué decías del veneno de mi flecha?-pregunto Hareruya.

-Desgraciadamente no pude comprobar si estaba funcionando, debido a que Tai fue víctima de los espejos de la cueva, por lo que quedó atrapado en una ilusión, así que no participo en la batalla de ninguna forma, no estoy segura y tampoco pude comprobar que tanto estaba funcionando el veneno-reconoció avergonzada y temerosa.

-Ya veo, era obvio que él se vería atrapado en la ilusión, después de todo, ha estado negándose a ver la verdad, misma que ha torturado su corazón desde hace tiempo-señalo Hareruya con seriedad y algo de fastidio.

-Mi señora ¿Cómo comprobaremos si el veneno está actuando en realidad?-pregunto DeathPhantomon.

-Necesitamos enviar algo que obligue a los Niños Elegidos a demostrarlo, es claro que Tai no dejara que sus amigos luchen solos en esta guerra, pero si enviáramos a alguien que pudiera presionarlos lo suficiente, entonces podremos confirmarlo-dijo Hareruya.

-Si me lo permite, quisiera ser yo el encargado de eso-pidió InferWarGreymon.

-Lo tomare en cuenta, pero también quiero ver a las Doncellas de las Sombras en acción un poco más, así que Lilithmon, confió en que obtengan la quinta llave una vez que esta se revele-indico Hareruya.

-Confié en mí mi señora, le aseguro que esa llave también será nuestra-prometió Lilithmon.

-Así lo espero, quiero ver a tus doncellas en acción una vez más para decidirme si las conservas o no-sentencio Hareruya, dejando a las aludidas preocupadas-y también asegúrate de que el veneno este haciendo efecto, si quiero que mi plan se desarrolle necesito estar segura al 100%-.

-Como usted ordene-acato Lilithmon.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Los Niños Elegidos se mostraban bastante preocupados, Tai y los demás les contaron el motivo por el que no pudieron ayudar a Izzy, los demás no tuvieron problemas en entender, después de todo, Bokomon les advirtió de los efectos de aquella cueva, pero lo curioso era que ni Matt ni Sora contaban nada al respecto, siendo Hirokazu el que parecía más traumatizado.

-¡Fue horrible! ¡Realmente horrible! ¡Estaba encerrado en una oficina con papeles, calculadoras y obligado a hacer cuentas una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez!-exclamaba sumamente asustado.

-Ya superarlo, Hirokazu, no fue real-señalo Kenta.

-¡FUE DEMASIADO REAL!-.

-Eso se debe a que las ilusiones en ese lugar son una muestra de las verdades que habían en nuestros corazones, muestras de lo que realmente queremos, tememos, odiamos, etc.-explico Bokomon.

-¿Quieres decir que todas esa ilusiones eran realidades que temíamos y deseábamos?-pregunto Takato.

-Exactamente, en el caso de Hirokazu es el miedo a que su padre lo obligue a convertirse en contador, esa es una realidad que lo mostro en su mayor miedo, como el tuyo fue el no haber sido capaz de salvar a Juri de D Reaper-explico Bokomon.

Matt y Sora guardaron silencio, mientras cada uno de ellos recordaba sus propias visiones-Lo que no entiendo es porque Izzy no se vio afectado por ellas-dijo JP confundido.

-Es cierto, todos los demás fuimos atrapados en esos espejos-recordó Tommy.

-Recuerden que les dije que solo aquel que no tenga una verdad por descubrir no se verá afectado por la magia de la cueva-señalo Bokomon.

-Eso quiere decir que Izzy ya no tiene una verdad a la cual este muy interesado-dedujo Koji.

-Exactamente, ya no tengo ninguna verdad por descubrir, porque lo que podría ser el más grande secreto en mi vida fue revelado hace mucho tiempo-explico Izzy, quien sostenía a Motimon en sus brazos, sus amigos comprendieron de que hablaba, aunque los demás tenían curiosidad, decidieron no presionar al chico del conocimiento.

-Bueno, eso lo de menos, parece que esos tipos ahora tienen nuevas amigas para causarnos problemas-dijo Takuya.

-¿Nuevas amigas?-inquirió Tai.

-Las Doncellas de las Sombras, son guerreras que acompañaron a Lilithmon en este ataque y son en extremo poderosas-señalo Kari-parece que Hareruya quiere asegurar las llaves a toda costa-.

-Ya solo quedan cuatro llaves más por descubrir-dijo Tai pensativo-oye Joe ¿Cuánto tiempo más necesito para que mi brazo se cure por completo?-.

Joe se acercó y comenzó a revisarlo, le retiro el vendaje y vio que la herida ya estaba comenzando a cicatrizar-Parece que ya está cicatrizando, como dije, fue una suerte que no te diera en un punto vital, intenta mover el brazo-Tai lo hizo y provoco que hiciera una mueca de dolor-lo que pensé, aun lo tienes algo entumido, te recomiendo que no hagas esfuerzos muy grandes con este brazo, haz algunos ejercicios para desentumirlo, pero no lo fuerces demasiado o te harás daño-advirtió Joe.

-Bien, en serio vas a ser un gran doctor algún día, amigo-felicito Tai y el susodicho solo se rio nervioso.

-¡Mientras no seas un contador!-grito Hirokazu y todos se rieron.

-Oye ¿Qué será un contador?-pregunto Neemon a Bokomon y este solo ladeo la cabeza.

-Supongo que ahora lo mejor será dormir, aún quedan cuatro llaves más por localizar, tenemos oportunidad de conseguirlas antes de que sea demasiado tarde-dijo Rika y el grupo asintió, definitivamente era mejor recobrar fuerzas, no habían sido días muy buenos para ellos.

Cenaron y se dispusieron a dormir, mientras los Digimon hablaban con calma, una curiosidad es que los Digimon se hicieron muy buenos amigos casi al instante, a pesar de que Sora no veía con buenos ojos a Rika, Biyomon no sentía nada más que una sincera amistad y una gran admiración hacia Renamon, demostrando una vez más, lo diferentes que eran los Digimon a los seres humanos.

Impmon solo hablaba de su pronta revancha en contra de BeelStarmon, asegurando que esa zorra aprendería quien es el Señor Oscuro más Oscuro, aunque todos participaban en la conversación, Matt y Sora no lo hacían mucho, cada uno tenía las imágenes de sus ilusiones en sus mentes, pero también se preguntaban que pudo haber visto Tai, finalmente, todos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Castillo Sombrío**

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

Hareruya estaba conjurando una vez más, al tiempo que las sombras comenzaban a reunirse en un punto en el suelo, poco a poco, tomaron forma, mientras los Caballeros y las Doncellas observaban en silencio lo que ocurría, finalmente, el guerrero hizo acto de aparición.

-Bienvenido de nuevo-saludo con maldad-espero que hayas disfrutado de tus vacaciones, porque es hora de trabajar-.

-¿Trabajar?-pregunto el guerrero confundido.

-Oh si y tengo un trabajo especial para ti, solo tienes que ayudarme con un problemita que tengo con unos mocosos y tu podrás obtener lo que quieres-dijo Hareruya.

-¿A qué te refieres?-inquirió el guerrero.

-Dime ¿aun recuerdas el nombre de Koichi?-pregunto Hareruya suavemente y el guerrero quedo mudo, al tiempo que bramaba con furia y provocaba una explosión oscura en el lugar.

-Creo que si lo conoce-dijo Ciel detrás de su hermana por el miedo que le provoco ese guerrero, mientras Hareruya sonreía triunfante.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Koichi despertó de golpe tras sentir una extraña sensación en su pecho, respiraba agitadamente y se veía muy preocupado, así como también pálido-¿Koichi?-la voz de Palmon se escuchó-¿está todo bien?-.

El Guerrero de la Oscuridad no respondió de inmediato, miro hacia el cielo estrellado, la oscuridad era su elemento, pero…-No estoy seguro…-suspiro-creo que solo estoy preocupado, hay que dormir-indico y se acomodó, Palmon se quedó dormida de nuevo junto a Mimi, pero Koichi no pudo conciliar el sueño.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**La cuarta llave ha caído en manos de Hareruya, solo quedan cuatro llaves más por recuperar y si fallan…el ascenso de Hareruya será una realidad"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Tenzalucard123: **_ahora, los Niños Elegidos perdieron otra llave, solo quedan cuatro más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_ciertamente y como Izzy estaba solo, no pudo evitar que la llave cayera en manos de Lilithmon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_el propio DeathPhantomon lo reconoció y espera, porque ahora que tiene a sus Doncellas…bueno, ya verás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_cada ilusión muestra una verdad absoluta, pero Tai no dirá de qué se trata por un tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mikell Connde: **_esa es una muy buena escena y creo que sé cuándo la puedo llegar a utilizar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_esta vez fallaron de nuevo, ya solo quedan cuatro más por encontrar y si fallan, adiós a todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_no es que le tenga miedo, pero sabe que Beelzemon, al ser un Señor Oscuro como ella, sería un gran problema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_afortunadamente no, pero alguien más sí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_no pude hacerlo porque habría sido alargarme mucho, pero una cosa si te puedo decir, Hareruya lo sabe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_espera un tiempo, porque este fic no va a tener más que un OC, el campeón del tema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_ahora que perdieron la cuarta llave, su tiempo se les está acabando y muy feo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Gron, Mikell Connde, Dark Digimon 16, Dra Optimus Star 3, Bowser300000, Camilo Navas, Franco, El Redentor 777, Espadachín de la Luz, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	14. Hada y Demonio

"_**Con Tai y los demás atrapados en sus ilusiones, mientras los otros luchaban contra las guerreras de Lilithmon, Izzy fue el único que quedo para recuperar la llave, siendo atacado por la propia Lilithmon en persona, en medio de la batalla, Tentomon consiguió el Nivel Mega, convirtiéndose en HerculesKabuterimon, dándole una devastadora batalla a Lilithmon, pero al final, la temible guerrera fue superior a él y lo venció, obteniendo la Llave del Conocimiento en el proceso, tras la destrucción de la cueva, los demás quedaron libres de sus ilusiones, pero no tardaron en comprender la gravedad de la situación, ya que ahora debían recuperar cuatro llaves más antes de que sea demasiado tarde, mientras tanto, Hareruya quería asegurarse de que su plan estaba saliendo como ella lo ha orquestado, así que invoco a un nuevo guerrero para ayudarle en sus planes, alguien que al parecer, tiene cuentas pendientes con Koichi, la venganza de Hareruya poco a poco está tomando forma ¿será posible que Tai y los demás consigan las llaves que faltan?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 14**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 14 Hada y Demonio**

**( www. youtube. ****Com / watch? v=EInk4GJz_v8)**

_**Rosa se encontraba en un jardín recogiendo algunas flores, con ayuda de algunos Digimon, mientras lo hacía no dejaba de cantar muy animada, repentinamente, se encontró con una flor bastante fea, misma que se encontraba muy apartada de todas las demás flores, mirándola con desagrado, decidió ignorarla y llevarse las que había recogido, pero…**_

_**-Oye ¿Por qué rechazas a esta flor?-pregunto Timaeus con bastante curiosidad al llegar al lugar.**_

_**-¿Es en serio? Solo mírala, es realmente horrible, no se compara a la belleza de estas flores que acabo de recolectar, quiero hacer un lindo regalo para mi hermana menor y esa solo lo arruinara-explico Rosa.**_

_**-Ya veo-Timaeus se quedó pensando un momento y miro hacia el sol-¿Cuándo tienes que ir a casa?-.**_

_**-Dentro de una hora más o menos-respondió Rosa confundida.**_

_**-Bien, entonces espera un momento, no le quites la vista a la flor en ningún momento-indico Timaeus y Rosa se le quedo viendo con extrañeza.**_

_**-¿Disculpa? ¿Acaso es una broma de mal gusto? Porque déjame decirte que yo no tengo tiempo para…-.**_

_**-Solo has lo que te pido por favor, no es muy complicado-señalo Timaeus y Rosa finalmente acepto.**_

_**Mientras la chica miraba la flor con un gesto de aburrimiento y algo de asco, la luz del sol comenzaba a desaparecer, dando paso a la luz de la luna, misma que conforme se alzaba en el cielo, alumbraba todo el campo de flores, incluyendo aquella que Rosa veía con asco, repentinamente, la flor parecía haber revivido con los rayos de la luz, pues de la nada se abrió y revelo unos hermosos pétalos que brillaban como gemas de zafiro, en su centro parecía una perla blanca, muy blanca, el tallo parecía ser de color verde esmeralda con la luz de la luna.**_

_**Rosa quedo sin habla ante aquella visión, nunca se esperó algo como eso, Timaeus se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro, captando su atención-A veces tienes que ver más allá de los que ves para poder apreciar la verdadera belleza-dijo con sabiduría y el caballero se retiró, dejando a Rosa sumamente pensativa y algo avergonzada por todo lo que dijo sobre aquella flor.**_

**(-)(-)(-)**

Mimi despertó lanzando un grito y tirando un puñetazo al frente, dándole a quien estuviera más cerca de ella, desgraciadamente, ese fue Koichi, quien recibió el golpe de lleno en la cara cuando intento despertarla, pues el Digivice de Mimi estaba comenzando a detectar la señal de la Llave de la Sinceridad.

-¿Cómo puede haber sido tan tonta?-pregunto molesta, cuando se dio cuenta de que todos la veían con extrañeza-¿Qué ocurre?-inquirió confundida.

-Oye Koichi ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Neemon a un noqueado chico, cuyos ojos estaban en espiral.

Mimi entonces fijo su vista en el Digivice y se dio cuenta de que estaba detectando la señal de una llave-¡Es mi llave, finalmente la detecto!-exclamo emocionada.

-Bueno ¿y exactamente hacia donde hay que ir?-pregunto Takato, mientras se mantenía a una distancia segura, al igual que todos los demás, con excepción de Palmon, ninguno quería recibir un golpe de parte de la chica.

Mimi intento responder, pero la verdad es que ella no sabía leer bien el Digivice, así que Izzy se tuvo que acercar, con mucho cuidado, para poder ver lo que la pantalla del Digivice indicaba, por suerte, parecía que una vez más no tendrían que usar la gema de Kari, ya que según el Digivice de Mimi, la llave se encontraba en el bosque que estaba más adelante de su posición actual, por lo que rápidamente empacaron sus cosas y comenzaron el viaje, aunque tuvieron que ayudar a Koichi un poco.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-pregunto Juri.

-Si…pero vaya que pega fuerte-reconoció Koichi llevándose una mano a la zona dañada.

_Koichi…Koichi…Koichi…_

El aludido abrió sus ojos de golpe y se incorporó con rapidez, captando la atención de todos-¿Está todo bien?-pregunto JP confundido por la reacción de su amigo.

-¿No escucharon una voz?-inquirió Koichi mirando en todas direcciones.

-¿Una voz? No, no hemos escuchado nada-respondió Henry extrañado.

-Creo que ese golpe te afecto más de lo que piensas amigo-señalo Hirokazu.

Koichi no estaba del todo seguro de ello, él había escuchado perfectamente una voz llamándolo-¿Seguro que estas bien hermano?-pregunto Koji preocupado por su gemelo.

-Si…supongo que Hirokazu tiene razón y el golpe me afecto más de lo que esperaba-reconoció Koichi, mientras Mimi solo se quedaba confundida.

-¿Te sientes bien para avanzar? Porque si quieres podemos descansar un poco más-sugirió Tai.

-No…estoy bien, no hay que darle ventaja a los Caballeros de la Venganza, en especial cuando faltan cuatro llaves por encontrar-recordó Koichi y todos asintieron, retomando la marcha.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Castillo Sombrío**

DeathPhantomon hizo acto de presencia en el que sería el salón del trono una vez que Hareruya emergiera, ya que los Caballeros estaban convencidos de que su señora pronto estaría con ellos, el fantasma avanzo hacia donde estaba InferWarGreymon, mientras Armaggedomon se encontraba dormitando en una esquina.

-¿Has recibido algún informe de Lilithmon?-inquirió el Digimon Dragón.

-No, todavía no, a estas alturas ya debería haberla encontrado, se trata de la Llave de la Sinceridad y dudo mucho que esa mocosa sea más eficiente que Lilithmon-dijo DeathPhantomon-se trata de la más llorona y escandalosa de todo ese grupo-.

-No podemos precipitarnos, ya que la llave esta oculta en un bosque y la energía de Mana de los bosques es demasiado poderosa, seguramente está interfiriendo en la búsqueda de la llave, impidiendo que puedan detectarla-observo InferWarGreymon.

-Ya veo, entonces será muy complicado el localizarla en ese bosque, incluso para esos mocosos tan molestos-dedujo DeathPhantomon con seriedad.

-En efecto, por otro lado, parece que el guerrero que la Gran Hareruya resucito hace poco finalmente está yendo tras su presa-observo InferWarGreymon con bastante interés.

-Será un encuentro muy interesante-dijo DeathPhantomon-y con algo de suerte, esos chiquillos no intervendrán en el camino de Lilithmon-.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Las palabras de ambos Caballeros eran más que acertadas, ya que en esos momentos, Lilithmon y sus doncellas estaban tratando de encontrar la Llave de la Sinceridad, pero como dedujo InferWarGreymon, la búsqueda en aquella zona no ha sido muy fructífera.

-¿Cómo que todavía no la encuentran?-bramo Lilithmon a sus doncellas.

-Le ruego que nos disculpe, estamos haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarla, pero el Mana en esta zona es demasiado y bloquea la energía de la llave-informo BeelStarmon.

-Hemos dirigido algunas búsquedas a las aldeas cercanas, pero una vez que ingresamos en ellas perdemos cualquier clase de señal-agrego LadyDevimon.

-Yo pienso que deberíamos quemar el lugar por completo para así encontrar la llave-dijo Sistermon Noir con una sonrisa macabra.

-¡Hermana! ¿Qué pasara con los Digimon que viven a los alrededores si hacemos eso?-pregunto Ciel alarmada.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?-pregunto Noir con maldad y Ciel quedo muda, pero Lilithmon lanzo un grito de furia.

-¡Nadie va a destruir este bosque a menos que yo lo ordene! ¡Aunque la llave no se pueda destruir, el dañar el ecosistema donde esta oculta podría dañarla de forma irreparable, lo que significa que de nada servirá tener las ocho llaves porque una de ellas quedaría dañada y la culpa de todo la tendrá quien tuvo la brillante idea!-gruño Lilithmon-Y dime Noir ¿estarías dispuesta a aceptar la responsabilidad por ello ante la Gran Hareruya?-.

Noir palideció ante eso y se disculpó con rapidez, mientras sus compañeras se reía divertidas, dejando a Ciel consolando a su hermana-Tonta-se burló Witchmon.

-Señorita Lilithmon ¿Por qué no dejamos que los Niños Elegidos la encuentren como han hecho con las demás?-pregunto Aruckenimon.

-Esa estrategia nos ha servido, pero ni siquiera ellos podrán encontrarla en este bosque tan fácilmente, el Mana es demasiado, rayos, si esto continua así perderemos la oportunidad de liberar a nuestra señora, redoblen los esfuerzos, usen a cada Digimon insecto, animal, planta, etc. Todo aquel que pueda vivir y moverse en los bosques, cuando tengamos la llave entonces la Gran Hareruya estará a solo tres pasos de volver a la vida, seré recompensada con honores, la victoria será suya y todo gracias a mi ¡La Digimon más hermosa de todos los mundos!-exclamo y sus Doncellas solo permanecieron en silencio-¿o acaso no lo soy?-cuestiono y rápidamente, sus seguidoras aplaudieron emocionadas-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡No hay duda alguna de que soy la belleza encarnada, soy una hermosura, desbordo sensualidad, soy una divina!-.

**( www. youtube watch? v=mLmedMxNfJU)**

**Lilithmon**

_**Nadie pasa de esta esquina  
aquí manda las divinas  
porque somos gasolina  
gasolina de verdad.**_

_**Todos saben quién manda en este mundo  
porque nosotras somos gente cool  
gente que siente, con sangre caliente  
que quiere hacerse oír  
sea como sea, aquí no entran feas  
para que lo veas, te voy a mostrar  
mira esa fea, aquella otra fea  
aquí no pueden entrar.**_

En esta parte hizo aparecer imágenes de todas las Niñas Elegidas, burlándose de ellas sin compasión alguna.

_**Nadie pasa de esta esquina  
aquí manda las divinas  
porque somos gasolina  
gasolina de verdad.**_

_**Nosotras bailamos bien  
dance, dance y mucho dance  
lo que pide tu corazón  
your heart, your heart, a tí te vamos a dar.  
Las divinas, las divinas, brillan, brillan, como stars  
fuera feas, fuera feas, para ustedes no hay lugar.**_

_**Nadie pasa de esta esquina  
aquí manda las divinas  
porque somos gasolina  
gasolina de verdad.**_

_**Nadie pasa de esta esquina  
aquí manda las divinas  
porque somos gasolina  
gasolina de verdad**_

_**Nadie pasa de esta esquina  
aquí manda las divinas  
porque somos gasolina  
gasolina de verdad**_

_**Nadie pasa de esta esquina  
aquí manda las divinas  
porque somos gasolina  
gasolina de verdad**_

_**Nadie pasa de esta esquina  
aquí manda las divinas  
porque somos gasolina  
gasolina de verdad**_

Las Doncellas también comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de su señora, disfrutando de la danza, lo que hizo que se ganaran un golpe en la cabeza-¿Quién putas les dijo que se podían poner a bailar? ¡Vayan y encuentren la llave antes de que pierda la paciencia, porque si yo no las elimino, la Gran Hareruya lo hará!-bramo molesta y las Doncellas rápidamente se retiraron, dejando que Lilithmon terminara de cantar.

_**Gasolina de verdad**_

-¡Gracias público mío!-grito emocionada y con un guiño coqueto.

-Vaya y yo que pensaba que Ranamon era vanidosa-dijo una voz detrás de Lilithmon, quien volteo a verlo de reojo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Se supone que debes estar vigilando a los Niños Elegidos-señalo Lilithmon-oh, ya veo, te has enamorado de mí ¿no es verdad? Lo siento mucho, mi pútrido y oscuro corazón ya tiene un galán al que quiero encajarle el diente-.

-Como si ese humano se fijara en ti-señalo el misterioso ser.

-Lo hará cuando vea que yo le ofrezco todo lo que esa tonta horrenda nunca le ofreció-dijo Lilithmon-pero no has respondido a mi pregunta-.

-No te preocupes, estoy en ello, esos mocosos ya vienen hacia el bosque y cuando lo hagan podré comenzar mi ataque, pero antes quiero ajustar algunas cuentas personales que tengo-dijo el sombrío ser.

-No olvides cuál es tu misión, la Gran Hareruya te trajo del abismo para que cumplieras con su voluntad y a menos que quieras terminar del mismo modo que termino Myotismon, te sugiero empieces a actuar como ella lo desea-advirtió Lilithmon con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Cuando esto termine, habrá un Niño Elegido menos y la Gran Hareruya tendrá un nuevo caballero a su servicio-aseguro el tenebroso ser dándose la vuelta.

-Grandes palabras de alguien que fue derrotado por ellos-se burló Lilithmon, más el guerrero la ignoro y se retiró-aunque admito que tiene un porte bastante atractivo-agrego divertida.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Para llegar hasta el bosque al que debían dirigirse, los Niños Elegidos debían bajar por una empinada, por suerte había un camino para hacerlo, así que no tuvieron más que seguir a Mimi en todo el trayecto.

-Parece que ya estamos llegando-observo Ryo al ver hacia abajo, donde se podía ver el inmenso bosque que sobresalía.

-Es muy hermoso-dijo Zoe maravillada.

-La llave seguramente se encuentra ahí, oculta en alguna parte-dedujo Ken.

-¿Qué le pasa a este aparato?-escucharon gritar a Mimi.

-¿Qué sucede Mimi?-pregunto Sora acercándose a su mejor amiga.

-No lo sé, el Digivice dejo de emitir la señal de la llave-respondió Mimi mirando extrañada su dispositivo y Sora se dio cuenta de que era así.

-¿Acaso le pegaste o lo tiraste?-pregunto Joe al ver que en efecto, el Digivice no era capaz de detectar la Llave de la Sinceridad.

-¡Claro que no!-bramo Mimi molesta y con dientes filosos, asustando al aspirante a doctor.

-Qué extraño, Mimi ¿podrías prestármelo un momento?-pregunto Izzy.

-¡Quiero que quede claro que yo no le hice absolutamente nada!-aseguro Mimi al dárselo al Elegido del Conocimiento, quien comenzó a revisarlo con ayuda de su laptop.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Matt y todos rodearon a Izzy.

El chico no respondió de inmediato, siguió haciendo una revisión del Digivice, pasaron algunos minutos y finalmente hablo-El Digivice está funcionando a la perfección, no tiene ninguna falla-respondió el chico.

-¡Se los dije!-exclamo Mimi sintiéndose muy ofendida de que la hayan acusado de arruinar su Digivice.

-Entonces ¿Por qué ya no detecta la llave?-pregunto Tai extrañado.

-Probablemente se deba a que esta oculta en un bosque-dedujo el Príncipe Leomon, captando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Leomon?-pregunto Juri confundida.

-El bosque es un lugar sagrado y puro, un sitio lleno de energía de Mana, aunque esta puede existir en todas partes, generalmente es más fuerte en bosques, debido la energía y presencias de tantos árboles-explico el Príncipe Leomon.

-Ya comprendo-intervino Bokomon-eso significa que el Mana de esta zona está bloqueando la propia energía mágica de la llave y por eso no puede ser detectada por el Digivice mientras más cerca estemos-.

-Exactamente-confirmo el Príncipe Leomon.

Todos guardaron silencio para pensar en que harían, esta vez, usar el Digivice para encontrar la llave de Mimi no serviría de nada, tenían que encontrar otro modo, repentinamente, TK vio que un poco más abajo, justo a la entrada del bosque se encontraba una aldea Digimon, el Elegido de la Esperanza sugirió ir a la misma para comer algo y que una vez que tuvieran sus estómagos llenos, entonces podrían pensar en qué hacer.

-Me parece una buena sugerencia, TK-dijo Tai sonriendo y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, ya era hora de comer, después de todo.

Pero una vez más, en Koichi llego aquel sentimiento sombrío, uno que no había sentido en un buen rato, pero que lo había estado aquejando desde la noche anterior…

_Koichi…Koichi…tú y yo tenemos cuentas que saldar…_

-¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate cobarde!-exigió Koichi mirando en todas direcciones, pero sin ver a alguien, dejando a los demás con extrañeza.

-Oye Koichi ¿seguro que estas bien?-pregunto Takuya comenzando a preocuparse, al igual que Koji.

JP suspiro y se acercó a Koichi-Oye viejo, no sé qué está pasándote, pero no es el momento para jugar, tenemos trabajo que hacer y…-pero Koichi no escuchaba a nadie, solo a aquella voz que lo llamaba con bastante insistencia.

-¿Dónde estás?-cuestiono con furia y al momento de darse la vuelta, empujo sin querer a JP, quien termino cayendo por la orilla del camino-¡Oh no! ¿Qué hice?-.

Afortunadamente, el Guerrero del Trueno cayó en un estanque que estaba abajo, rápidamente, todos los demás corrieron para asegurarse de que su amigo estaba bien, cuando JP salió a la superficie, estaba completamente pintado de verde debido a las algas, mouse y otras plantas que estaban en el estanque, viéndose completamente pintado de verde, lo que provoco que gritara de furia.

-¡JP FURIOSO!-bramo dirigiéndose hacia el pueblo, asustando a muchos Digimon, quienes pensaron que era una criatura enviada por la fuerza maligna que los atacaba-¡JP FURIOSO! ¡JP GOLPEARA! ¡JP SE VENGARA DEL MUNDO!-bramaba golpeando postes y alzando los brazos para dar mayor impacto a su amenaza.

El resto de los Niños Elegidos arribo justo en medio del escándalo, siendo Hirokazu y Kenta los primeros en ver lo que pasaba-¡Miren! ¡Hulk el Increíble!-declaro Hirokazu sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Es Hulk! ¡Genial! ¡Con su ayuda podremos vencer a esos Caballeros sin problema alguno!-apoyo Kenta.

-¡No sean estúpidos!-regaño Rika molesta.

Justo en ese momento, la ley de ese pueblo, representada por seis Starmon y un SuperStarmon hicieron acto de aparición, rodeando a JP, quien se puso en pie antes de ser derribado por dos Starmon, al tiempo que el SuperStarmon daba un salto para finalmente inmovilizarlo.

En una taberna cercana, un Nanimon ya algo entrado en copas salió junto con un Digitamamon, que era el dueño de dicho establecimiento para ver todo el escandalo-¡No puedes ser el hombre verde! ¡Yo soy el hombre verde!-declaro Nanimon comenzando a hacer esfuerzos por transformarse en Hulk, provocando que su acompañante rodara los ojos.

-Oh por favor, en lo único que te conviertes en un PlatinumSukamon y ni siquiera subes de nivel-señalo Digitamamon.

-¡Vamos! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Cambia!-bramaba Nanimon haciendo esfuerzos por intentar cambiar-Ay olvídalo…lo hice en una ocasión-se lamentó el Digimon invasor.

-Si claro, solo quisiera que tuvieras el poder de salir de mi negocio-dijo Digitamamon llevando a su cliente de vuelta al interior de su taberna, mientras Nanimon seguía haciendo esfuerzos por transformarse-casi lo logras-.

Después de todo ese espectáculo, los Starmon llevaron a JP a la comisaria para encerrarlo por un rato, lo que provoco que todos los Niños Elegidos suspiraran resignados, definitivamente su semana no había sido muy buena y ahora un día no comenzaba nada bien, perdiendo la señal de la llave, la extraña actitud de Koichi y el arresto de JP.

-Será mejor que vayamos a sacarlo cuanto antes-dijo Takuya y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

No fue nada sencillo, pero al final, gracias al Príncipe Leomon, cuya especie de Digimon era bastante apreciada, pudieron sacarlo de la cárcel, el problema fue que entre eso, la caminata y demás, la noche cayó sobre ellos, así que no les quedo de otra que buscar un lugar donde dormir, SuperStarmon les recomendó la mejor posada del pueblo, que tenía el espacio necesario para todos ellos.

-¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien, Koichi?-pregunto Koji preocupado.

-Descuida, estoy bien, supongo que todo este asunto realmente me tiene muy afectado-reconoció Koichi tratando de sonar seguro, pero su hermano no le creía del todo.

Al llegar a la posada, se reportaron con una Vilemon, la cual era igual de estricta que la que alguna vez trabajo en el restaurante de Digitamamon, obligando a Matt y Joe a trabajar ahí, solo para descubrir que se trataba de uno de los trucos sucios de DemiDevimon.

Sin embargo, esta vez, no tuvieron ese problema, al contrario, estaba encantada con la idea de que los Niños Elegidos, quienes salvaron al Digi Mundo de los Dark Master, Apocalymon y el Emperador de los Digimon se hospedaran ahí, esto último dejo algo mal a Ken y Ryo le puso una mano en el hombro para darle ánimo.

Finalmente, el grupo fue llevado a sus habitaciones, los chicos y chicas dormirán en parejas, chicos con chicos y chicas con chicas, naturalmente, mientras los Digimon les hacían compañía, la única excepción fueron los hermanos Ai y Makoto, quienes dormirán juntos, con Impmon protegiéndolos a ambos.

Tras cenar un poco y dejar que JP se diera un baño, finalmente decidieron ir a dormir, esperando que al día siguiente pudieran encontrar la Llave de la Sinceridad antes que los Caballeros, pero Izzy los tranquilizo, ya que él dedujo que si el Mana impedía que Mimi la detectara, entonces ellos seguramente tampoco pueden hacerlo.

Ya todos estaban dormidos, con excepción de Koichi, él aún estaba pensando en la voz que escucho en su mente, era una voz terriblemente familiar y eso no le agradaba en lo más minino, ahora mismo estaba de pie, frente a la ventana de su habitación, viendo hacia el bosque con mucha seriedad y cuando se dispuso a acostarse algo llamo su atención, observándolo desde detrás de un árbol, una figura de ojos rojos lo veía fijamente, para después desaparecer tras el árbol.

-¡No lo harás!-gruño Koichi abandonando su cuarto con mucha rapidez, siendo divisado por Neemon, quien había salido a buscar un vaso de agua.

-¿A dónde va?-se preguntó confundido, pero entonces vio que el chico corría como si estuviera persiguiendo algo, por lo que decidió despertar a Bokomon y luego a los demás.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Corriendo por el bosque en medio de la oscuridad, Koichi seguía aquella misteriosa figura que parecía moverse entre los troncos de los árboles, pero siempre viéndolo fijamente-Ven a mí Koichi-reto el misterioso ser.

Finalmente, llegaron a una sección sin árboles, Koichi aun escuchaba la voz de maldad de aquel ser-¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate quien quiera que seas!-exigió Koichi y el ser se escuchó-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-.

-Se muchas cosas sobre ti Koichi, después de todo, ambos fuimos un solo ser-respondió su atacante.

-¿Qué?-Koichi no pudo pensar en el significado de aquellas palabras, ya que un árbol fue derribado y casi lo aplasta, afortunadamente, logro evitarlo a tiempo y fue cuando quedo ante su atacante, al principio no lo distinguió bien, pero conforme se acostumbraba a la oscuridad pudo ver de quien se trataba-no…no puede ser…-exclamo comenzando a temblar.

Un Digimon, cuyo cuerpo parecía estar cubierto en una armadura esquelética color negra, con un casco que cubría gran parte de su rostro, solo dejando ver sus ojos rojos y una piel clara, un largo cabello rubio que caía hasta la espalda, en su armadura sobresalían ojos en los hombros, pechos y rodillas, no tenía manos, en su lugar, tenía unas corazas que asemejaban a cabezas de dragón.

-Hola Koichi, que gusto volver a verte-dijo el Digimon con tono maligno.

Koichi se levantó y miro al Digimon con furia, miedo y odio-Duskmon-murmuro entre dientes.

Efectivamente, se trataba de la versión corrupta del Guerrero de la Oscuridad, la versión maligna de sí mismo; Duskmon.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Un viejo enemigo ha regresado del abismo mismo ¿Qué hará Koichi para poder salir de esta situación y la otra pregunta, podrán encontrar la llave a tiempo?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Tenzalucard123: **_en efecto, el temible Duskmon ha vuelto a la vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_sus planes están concretándose tal como deseaba, todo le está saliendo muy bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_pues ciertamente lo era, Duskmon ha vuelto y no está nada contento con Koichi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_regreso y quiere venganza en contra de Koichi, para después ir por los demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Éire, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Gron, Franco, Dark Digimon 16, Camilo Navas, El Redentor 777, Dra Optimus Star 3, Bowser3000000, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	15. Hada y Demonio Segunda Parte

"_**La Llave de la Sinceridad ha sido la siguiente en activarse, sin embargo, como esta se encuentra oculta en un bosque, el Mana de este sitio impide que el Digivice de Mimi sea capaz de localizarla, el mismo problema que tienen los esbirros de Hareruya, siendo Lilithmon y sus Doncellas las encargadas de localizarla, mientras que Koichi comenzó a escuchar una siniestra voz que lo estaba llamando únicamente a él, a pesar de que solo era momentánea, sentía que conocía esa voz, pero no podía estar seguro, finalmente, llegaron a un pueblo cercano al bosque donde estaba la llave, pero sin poder localizarla todavía y con la noche sobre ellos, decidieron descansar durante ese momento y confiar en que los Caballeros aun no la encuentra, sin embargo, en medio de la noche, Koichi finalmente descubrió a quien lo había estado llamando todo ese tiempo, grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que se trataba de la versión corrupta del Guerrero de la Oscuridad y la representación maligna de sí mismo; Duskmon ¿Qué es lo que hará ahora Koichi?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 15**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 15 Hada y Demonio**

**Segunda Parte**

Tras conseguir despertar a todos, Bokomon y Neemon les informaron de la situación, ahora, los Niños Elegidos salieron en búsqueda de su amigo desaparecido, corriendo por el bosque, no era el momento para que uno de ellos deambulara solo y menos por un bosque que repentinamente se había vuelto muy tétrico.

-¡Koichi! ¿Dónde estás?-gritaba Koji desesperado.

-¡Tranquilo Koji, lo encontraremos!-le aseguro Takuya calmando a su amigo, pero este no se mostraba del todo seguro, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Koji, escúchame-intervino Matt-entiendo cómo te sientes, tengo un hermano como tú y también estaría igual de preocupado que tú en esta situación, pero tienes que calmarte, ya que si te alteras no vas a poder ayudarlo-.

Koji desvió la mirada y suspiro-Sé que tienen razón, pero no puedo evitarlo, tengo un mal presentimiento-reconoció el Guerrero de la Luz.

-Pues entonces no perdamos el tiempo y sigamos buscando-dijo Tai sonriendo y Koji asintió, esperando que su hermano estuviera bien.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Lo que ni Koji ni nadie más sabia era que Koichi estaba de todo menos bien, ahora mismo estaba petrificado al ver al Digimon que acababa de aparecer frente a él, sin dar crédito a que fuera en verdad ese maligno ser.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Tú no puedes ser real!-grito Koichi espantado.

Ante aquellas palabras, Duskmon endureció su mirada y activando una de sus espadas, lanzo un golpe con la misma, Koichi apenas pudo moverse y el ataque rozo su brazo, dejándole una leve herida, mientras un árbol era cortado en dos.

-¿Qué tan real te pareció eso?-cuestiono Duskmon con frialdad.

-¡Demasiado real!-respondió Koichi impactado, pero no por la herida, sino por comprobar que efectivamente, Duskmon estaba frente a él, vivo y con un cuerpo propio.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Los Niños Elegidos continuaban en su búsqueda, cuando repentinamente, CyberDramon se detuvo abruptamente-¿Qué sucede CyberDramon?-pregunto Ryo.

-Un enemigo, un enemigo increíblemente poderoso está cerca de aquí-gruño el Digimon, al tiempo que sentía como sus ansias de batalla aumentaban.

-¿Un enemigo de gran poder?-pregunto Takato.

-¡Probablemente este con Koichi!-dedujo Koji alarmado.

-¡Muéstranos el camino CyberDramon!-pidió Ryo y el Digimon no necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces, ya que se lanzó en búsqueda de aquel enemigo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Koichi rodo por el suelo para esquivar un nuevo golpe de Duskmon, al tiempo que saco su Digivice y lo activo-¡Digi Spirit Digivolves a…Lowemon!-el Guerrero de la Oscuridad hizo acto de aparición, listo para la batalla.

-Así que esa es tu nueva forma, misma que obtuviste después de que me abandonaras, muy bien Koichi, veamos si ese nuevo estado tuyo es tan poderoso como lo éramos-sentencio Duskmon activando sus dos espadas, al tiempo que Lowemon invocaba su lanza.

Ambos chocaron con mucha fuerza, comenzando una nueva e intensa batalla entre dos Guerreros de la Oscuridad, ambos peleaban y destruían los árboles que se interponían en su camino, Lowemon trataba de concentrarse, pero estaba realmente confundido por todo lo que estaba pasando, no entendía como era posible que Duskmon estuviera aquí.

-¡Koichi!-grito Koji apareciendo junto con los demás, deteniéndose de golpe ante la visión que tuvo.

Los Guerreros Legendarios también quedaron mudos, mientras Bokomon y Neemon gritaban de miedo y se ocultaban detrás del Príncipe Leomon-¡Es Duskmon!-exclamo Takuya impactado.

-¡No puede ser!-Koji estaba incrédulo ante lo que veía.

-¡No entiendo esto, creí que Koichi era Duskmon!-señalo JP sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Pero Lowemon está peleando contra él, no puede ser Koichi!-señalo Tommy.

-¿Duskmon?-pregunto Mimi confundida.

-En nuestra dimensión, cuando peleamos con los esbirros de Cherubimon, Duskmon era la versión corrupta del Digi Spirit de la Oscuridad, luego descubrimos que se trataba de Koichi, que fue manipulado para convertirse en ese terrible Digimon, hasta que Koji consiguió liberarlo de su influencia maligna, luego de eso, el Digi Spirit de la Oscuridad se purifico y dio paso a Lowemon-explico Zoe.

-Ya veo, eso quiere decir que el ver a Lowemon peleando contra Duskmon es algo bastante extraño-comprendió Ken.

Lowemon se estrelló contra una roca y Duskmon arremetió contra él-¡Eso no importa ahora! ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Koichi!-grito Koji.

-¡Koji tiene razón, es hora de la Digi Evolución!-indico Tai y todos se dispusieron a hacerlo, pero…

-¡No!-grito Lowemon para sorpresa de todos-¡No se metan en esto, yo me encargare de Duskmon!-.

Nadie dio crédito a lo que el Guerrero de la Oscuridad acababa de decir, Koji había quedado en shock ante la indicación de su hermano, mientras el Príncipe Leomon entrecerraba los ojos de forma analítica.

-¡No digas tonterías, déjanos ayudarte!-grito Takuya.

-¡No quiero que se metan en esto!-grito Lowemon antes de ser derribado por Duskmon, quien lo apreso contra el suelo-¿Cómo es esto posible? ¡Me libere de la energía maligna que corrompía el Digi Spirit de la Oscuridad!-.

-¡Es cierto, destruiste la energía maligna del Digi Spirit y con eso fuiste libre, mientras que yo…fui rechazado, desechado, tirado, abandonado, como si no valiera nada!-bramo Duskmon con furia, conforme hablaba, más presión ejercía sobre el cuerpo de Lowemon-¡Permanecí por mucho tiempo en el olvido, atrapado en el abismo de la oscuridad, siempre maldiciendo un nombre, tu nombre; Koichi, hasta que finalmente, llego mi oportunidad, la Gran Hareruya me devolvió a la vida y pese a sus limitaciones consiguió crearme un cuerpo para poder vivir como un ser existente!-.

-¡Si ya tiene un cuerpo propio y una vida! ¿Para qué me necesitas?-cuestiono Lowemon.

-¡Tú y yo solíamos ser uno solo, por ese motivo debemos volver a serlo, nos uniremos una vez más para convertirnos en un ser de gran y terrible poder, tomaremos nuestro lugar junto a la Gran Hareruya, ella es la salvadora de todos los mundos y juntos seremos invencibles!-declaro Duskmon.

-¡Jamás volveré a unirme a ti!-aseguro Lowemon desafiante.

-¡No tienes opción!-Duskmon se dispuso a cumplir con su amenaza, pero…

-¡Meteoro de la Oscuridad!-invocando su ataque, logro hacer retroceder a Duskmon, empujándolo hacia atrás y permitiéndole levantarse.

-¡Así se hace Lowemon!-grito Koji feliz por eso.

Lowemon se puso en guardia de nuevo, ignorando el grito de apoyo de su hermano, estaba muy concentrado en Duskmon, listo para comenzar con la batalla de nuevo-¡Veo que en serio tienes un gran poder, es una lástima que no sea ni la mitad de poderoso de lo que fuimos cuando éramos uno solo!-.

-¡Jamás volveré a unirme a ti, nunca!-declaro Lowemon lanzándose al ataque de nuevo, sus armas chocaron violentamente, pero para espanto de Koji, Duskmon comenzó a ganar terreno.

-¡Noche de Fantasmas!-invoco Duskmon disparando un rayo de sus siete ojos, dándole de lleno a Lowemon, para dejarlo paralizado.

-¡No puedo moverme!-exclamo el Guerrero de la Oscuridad haciendo grandes esfuerzos por moverse, pero sin éxito alguno.

-¡Golpe Sangriento!-formando la luna roja con sus dos espadas, Duskmon lanzo su ataque brutal contra Lowemon, provocando que volviera a ser Koichi, quien quedo en el suelo muy lastimado-quedaste inservible-gruño Duskmon, mientras Koji se hartó de estar mirando y entro en acción-pero no te preocupes, ahora que seamos uno de nuevo volverás a ser tan imponente como solías serlo-.

Duskmon se dispuso a asimilar de nuevo a Koichi, pero un destello de luz apareció de la nada, deteniendo su ataque-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!-anuncio BeoWolfmon encarando al terrible Duskmon una vez más.

-¿Tú?-bramo Duskmon con furia-¡No te metas en esto, es asunto de Koichi y mío!-.

-¡Si amenazas a mi hermano me amenazas a mí también!-aseguro BeoWolfmon desafiante y Duskmon se rio de forma divertida, burlona e irónica-¿de qué putas te ríes?-.

-¡Tonto, ya que Koichi y yo solíamos ser un solo individuo, eso quiere decir que yo también soy tu hermano!-declaro Duskmon con maldad.

-¡No te atrevas a decir eso!-bramo BeoWolfmon atacando a Duskmon, pero este lo derribo y cuando se dispuso a atacar a Koichi de nuevo, los demás Niños Elegidos se colocaron frente a él.

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!-advirtió Takuya y Duskmon gruño al reconocer al grupo de los Guerreros Legendarios.

Tai dio indicaciones de sacar a Koichi del campo de batalla, tarea que desempeñaron Mimi, Palmon, Juri, el Príncipe Leomon, Bokomon y Neemon, dejando a los demás encargarse de Duskmon, quien hizo señas de querer seguirlos, pero Impmon Digi Evolución a Beelzemon y le cerró el paso.

-¡No irás a ningún lado!-declaro el Señor Oscuro.

-¡Muéstrale lo fuerte que eres, Beelzemon!-animaron Ai y Makoto.

-¡Este no es asunto suyo, fuera de mi camino!-bramo Duskmon con furia.

-¡Si amenazas a uno de nosotros, entonces nos amenazas a todos!-declaro Tai con firmeza y Duskmon gruño ante eso.

Repentinamente, unos tenues aplausos se escucharon, mismos que parecían venir de la copa de los árboles, al dirigir su vista hacia los mismos, se encontraron con las Doncellas de las Sombras, con BeelStarmon parada en la rama más alta de un árbol y las demás sentadas en distintas ramas.

-Eso fue muy encantador-dijo Ciel divertida.

-No cabe duda que es el heredero de Timaeus-reconoció algo seria ante ese hecho.

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?-cuestiono Duskmon molesto.

-Relájate, estábamos buscando la llave cuando vimos el espectáculo que estabas dando, así que decidimos venir a ayudarte un poco-dijo BeelStarmon.

-¡No necesito su ayuda ni la de nadie!-bramo Duskmon.

-Eso puede ser cierto, pero así como tú tienes tu misión, nosotras también tenemos la nuestra-dijo BeelStarmon al tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos, dando paso a un ejército de Woodmon, Rockmon, Monochromon, Bakemon, Soulmon y Phantomon.

-¡Maldición! ¡Nos tienen rodeados!-gruño Henry alarmado, al tiempo que un Woodmon se abalanzaba contra Izzy.

-¡Izzy cuidado!-grito Motimon saltando de sus brazos y comenzando su Digi Evolución-¡Motimon Digivolves a…Tentomon! ¡Súper Trueno!-con su ataque logro que el Digimon retrocediera, pero no lo venció.

-Parece que finalmente nos divertiremos mucho-dijo LadyDevimon sonriendo de forma siniestra.

-Ya esperaba un poco de acción-apoyo Witchmon.

-Duskmon, ve y arregla tu asunto personal con ese mocoso, nosotras no encargaremos de que no te molesten-dijo BeelStarmon.

-¡No acepto que me des ordenes, pero reconozco que es una buena oportunidad!-acepto Duskmon comenzando a correr tras los demás.

-¡No escaparas!-grito BeoWolfmon disponiéndose a detenerlo, pero un hilo de araña lo detuvo.

-¡No pensabas irte cuando apenas vamos a jugar! ¿Verdad?-pregunto Aruckenimon sonriendo y fue cuando un total de siete OKuwagamon hicieron acto de aparición de entre los árboles, rodeándolos con el resto de Digimon.

-¡Maldición!-gruño BeoWolfmon, mientras las Doncellas se reían sumamente divertidas.

-¿No pensaban dejarnos sin diversión, verdad? ¿Acaso no sabes que esa es una falta de respeto a una dama?-cuestiono Ciel molesta.

-¡Habrá que ocuparnos de ellos primero!-indico Tai-¡Agumon!-.

-¡Estoy listo Tai!-declaro Agumon con firmeza-¡Agumon Warp Digivolves a…!-pero nada paso-¿Qué pasa Tai? No puedo Digi Evolucionar-dijo Agumon confundido.

-¿Qué?-Tai miro su Digivice y comprobó que este no brillaba ni un poco, dejando extrañados a los demás.

-Hermano-murmuro Kari preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede Tai?-inquirió Sora en iguales condiciones.

Las Doncellas y su ejército solo observaban, como si estuvieran esperando a que pasara algo-¡Oigan! ¿Iban a hacer algo o no?-pregunto Noir-¡Porque si la respuesta es no, entonces yo comenzare!-declaro disparándoles con sus revólveres.

Rápidamente, Beelzemon entro en acción y desvió las balas-¡No es el momento para preocuparse por tonterías!-declaro Beelzemon disponiéndose a luchar, cuando BeelStarmon apareció y le dio una patada al rostro, estrellándolo contra un árbol.

-Eres tan fácil de derribar-se burló y con un chasquido de sus dedos, el ejército se abalanzo a la batalla.

Desde las alturas, Lilithmon observaba todo y su atención se fijó en Tai, quien seguía intentando hacer que Agumon Digi Evolucionara, pero nada ocurría-Todo está saliendo tal como la Gran Hareruya predijo, bien, por ahora iré a buscar a Duskmon, ya que esa mocosa escandalosa se fue con el Guerrero de la Oscuridad-medito, para después comenzar la persecución.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Lograron apartarse lo suficiente para permitirle a Koichi descansar, recostándolo en el tronco de un árbol-No te esfuerces, necesitas descansar-dijo Juri, pero…

-¿Por qué hicieron eso?-cuestiono furioso, dejando a todos confundidos-¿Por qué rayos me sacaron del campo de batalla?-.

-¡Óyeme malagradecido, podrías mostrar un poco más de gratitud, salvamos tu vida de ese monstruo!-señalo Mimi molesta.

-¡No lo entiende!-bramo Koichi levantándose como pudo.

-¡Koichi!-exclamo Neemon alarmado.

-¡No te esfuerces, debes descansar!-señalo Bokomon.

-¡No necesito descansar!-bramo Koichi haciendo una mueca de dolor, pero ignorándola por completo-¡Maldita sea! ¡No lo entienden! ¡Yo fui el responsable de que Duskmon existiera en primer lugar, mi odio, mi rabia, mis celos, todo eso permitieron que ese monstruo naciera, este es MI problema y tengo que ser YO quien lo resuelva!-.

-¡Koichi!-Palmon intento detenerlo, pero Koichi la ignoro.

-¡Digi Spirit Digivolves a…KaiserLeomon!-adquiriendo la forma bestial, KaiserLeomon comenzó a correr en búsqueda de Duskmon.

-¡Koichi espera!-grito Palmon intentando detenerlo, pero fue inútil.

-¡Pero qué le pasa a ese chico! ¡Todo el día ha estado de amargado, haciéndonos el día muy negro a todos, debería ser un poco más considerado por el hecho de que salvamos su vida!-se quejó Mimi cruzándose de brazos e inflando las mejillas por lo molesta que estaban

Solo Bokomon y Neemon veían la dirección que KaiserLeomon tomo con una expresión comprensiva-Es un asunto personal-dedujo Leomon-todo esto, Duskmon, es muy personal para él ¿no es verdad?-.

-En efecto lo es-reconoció Bokomon con sinceridad.

-¿A qué se refería con "odio, rabia, celos"?-pregunto Juri confundida ante las palabras de Koichi.

Bokomon y Neemon se vieron entre sí, para que luego la primera suspirar-No sé si deba decirles, pero tienen que saberlo para comprender el motivo de toda la rabia de Koichi, misma que dio origen a Duskmon-y así, Bokomon les conto todo a las chicas y a Leomon.

Mientras Bokomon comenzaba a contar la historia de Koji y Koichi, KaiserLeomon corría por el bosque, dispuesto a encontrar a Duskmon para terminar esta batalla de una vez por todas, siempre pensando en el pasado y la causa que provoco que la existencia de ese maldito monstruo.

-Los padres de Koji y Koichi se separaron cuando ellos eran solo unos bebés, cada uno se quedó con uno y nunca supieron de la existencia del otro hasta el viaje al Digi Mundo, bueno, al menos por el lado de Koji-reconoció Bokomon-Koichi se enteró por medio de su abuela, quien le confeso eso antes de morir, durante ese tiempo, Koichi comenzó a vigilar la vida de Koji, quería saber la clase de vida que su hermano tenia y como era él, el problema fue que la madre de Koichi estaba enferma y todo el trabajo la dejaba muy agotada, lastimada físicamente, mientras la vida de Koji era un poco más…buena, entonces recibieron el llamado de viajar al Digi Mundo y fue cuando Koichi conoció a Cherubimon, él utilizo todo los celos de Koichi hacia Koji, para convertirlo en odio y rabia, de ese modo pudo crear a Duskmon-conto Bokomon, omitiendo por completo el otro detalle, el del cuerpo físico de Koichi.

-Ya veo-dijo Juri comprensiva, mientras Mimi guardo silencio-para él debió ser muy impactante descubrir que tenía un gemelo y muy injusto que él tuviera una mejor vida que la suya-.

-Pero tras conocer a su hermano se dio cuenta de la gran persona que era, por eso esta tan empeñado en destruir a Duskmon él solo-dijo Leomon-él quiere emendar todo el mal que hizo mientras fue Duskmon, pero si consigue vencerlo, entonces para él será una liberación, sería como finalmente dejar atrás todo ese odio, toda la rabia y los celos que sentía por su hermano-.

-Exactamente-confirmo Bokomon cruzado de brazos-pero aun así, Duskmon es muy peligroso-.

-Oye… ¿y si aún tiene el poder del Digi Spirit Bestia Corrupto?-pregunto Neemon temeroso y sumamente alterado, incluso abrió sus ojos del miedo ante esa posibilidad.

-¡Ni lo digas! ¡Porque entonces todos podríamos estar en peligro!-grito Bokomon alarmada y todos los demás se quedaron confundidos.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, los demás Niños Elegidos continuaban en su batalla contra las fuerzas de Lilithmon, quien se había retirado, mientras que Tai hacia intentos por hacer que Agumon Digi Evolucionara, su amigo reptil no era capaz de hacerlo, pero eso no impedía que no intentara luchar.

-¡Oye mira esto, Noir!-grito Ciel apareciendo repentinamente-¡Ese ese chico que la señorita Lilithmon tanto desea!-.

-Es verdad y voy a reconocerlo, no está nada mal-reconoció Noir sonriendo de forma algo extraña, preocupando a Tai.

-¡No se acerquen a Tai! ¡Flama Bebé!-invoco Agumon lanzando su llama, misma que las hermanas ni se molestaron en esquivar.

-Ay cosita tan linda, en serio creyó que ese ataque iba a hacernos daño-dijo Ciel divertida y con ternura.

-Patético-Noir disparo una corriente de aire y golpeo a Agumon con fuerza, estrellándolo contra un árbol.

-¡Agumon! ¡Pagaran por eso!-bramo Tai lanzándose contra las dos hermanas, intentando golpearla, más antes de poder hacerlo, Witchmon lo sujeto del brazo.

-Jovencito, no es correcto golpear a una dama-dijo dándole un golpe en el abdomen.

-¿Qué crees que haces? No necesitábamos tu ayuda-señalo Noir molesta.

-Lo que digan-dijo Witchmon acercándose a Tai-tranquilo amigo, esto no dolerá mucho-señalo preparándose para presionar el lugar donde la flecha le dio, al hacerlo, Tai grito de dolor, captando la atención de todos.

-¡Tai está en peligro!-grito Joe alarmado.

Rápidamente, CyberDramon y MetalKabuterimon, que eran los más cercanos, se lanzaron al ataque-Perfecto, todo está saliendo tal como la señora…-.

-¡Aléjense de él!-grito Ryo, al tiempo que CyberDramon atacaba, provocando que las hermanas se alejaran y que Witchmon fuera golpeada por el ataque, estrellándose contra varios árboles.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto MetalKabuterimon.

-Eso creo…pero…no entiendo…-Tai se acercó a donde estaba Agumon y lo ayudo a levantarse, preguntándose porque no podían Digi Evolucionar, pero eso no iba a detenerlos, con o sin Digi Evolución, ayudarían en la batalla.

Por su parte, Witchmon termino con los ojos en espiral por el ataque sorpresivo que recibió-Esas dos me las van a pagar muy caro-dijo mareada y aturdida.

**(-)(-)(-)**

KaiserLeomon continuaba corriendo por el oscuro bosque, podían sentirlo, estaba muy cerca y finalmente, se detuvo de manera abrupta-¡Muéstrate Duskmon!-exigió el León Oscuro, buscando al monstruo que él mismo había creado.

-Aquí me tienes, Koichi-dijo Duskmon apareciendo-veo que vienes dispuesto a terminar con nuestra batalla-.

-¡Vengo dispuesto a destruirte de una vez por todas!-bramo KaiserLeomon-¡KaiserLeomon Digivolves a…Lowemon!-invoco pasando a su forma humana.

-Bien, que así sea Koichi, volveremos a ser uno, ¡Te guste o no!-bramo Duskmon arremetiendo contra Lowemon, ambos comenzaron una batalla muy feroz e intensa.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Castillo Sombrío**

El resto de los Caballeros observaba lo que estaba pasando en el bosque-Una pelea entre Guerreros de la Oscuridad, que emocionante-dijo DeathPhantomon.

-Aún no hay señal de la llave, creí que con la batalla esta emergería, pero me equivoque-observo InferWarGreymon.

-¿Cómo es posible que esa mocosa gritona haya sabido esconder su llave?-bramo el fantasma molesto.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Bosque**

Lowemon y Duskmon chocaron sus respectivas armas, ahora trataban de dominarse uno al otro, pero en ningún momento parecía que fueran a ceder-¡No tienes opción, Koichi y lo sabes! ¡Nuestro destino es estar juntos y servir a las tinieblas!-declaro Duskmon.

-¡Jamás! ¡No volveré a caer en las manos del mal!-declaro Koichi desafiante.

-¡Eres un pobre ingenuo, tú ya eres parte del mal!-anuncio Duskmon dándole una patada a Lowemon, seguido por un golpe con sus mortales espadas, dejando a Lowemon tendido en el suelo, muy lastimado, antes de que Duskmon colocara su pie sobre el pecho de su oponente-¡Una vez que sirves al mal, siempre le servirás, no importa cuánto intentes escapar del mismo o el sacrifico tan tonto que hiciste en la batalla con Lucemon!-.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso?-cuestiono Lowemon.

-¡Sé muchas cosas, como también el hecho de que no has ido a ver a tu padre desde que te reconciliaste con Koji y no has ido a verlo porque todavía lo odias!-revelo Duskmon, dejando a Koichi en shock, algo que se notó en los ojos de Lowemon-¡Podrás haber hecho las paces con Koji, pero tu odio hacia tu padre sigue latente, después de todo, él te abandono a ti y a tu madre, provoco todo el sufrimiento en tu madre, por eso no has ido a verlo, porque todavía los odias!-.

-¡No…eso no es…!-.

-¡No puedes engañarme a mí, tú y yo fuimos uno, te conozco más de lo que te gustaría admitir!-declaro Duskmon y Lowemon dejo de forcejar, volviendo a ser Koichi-así está mejor, es tiempo de que tú y yo seamos uno solo una vez más-anuncio Duskmon disponiéndose a unirse con Koichi, pero…

-¡Cañón de Flores/Golpe del Rey Bestia!-Lilimon y Leomon aparecieron muy a tiempo, sus ataques tomaron por sorpresa a Duskmon y consiguieron hacerlo retroceder.

-¡Ustedes de nuevo!-bramo Duskmon, al tiempo que Mimi y Juri se colocaban junto a sus compañeros Digimon, mientras Bokomon y Neemon corrían al lado de Koichi.

-¿Estas bien Koichi?-pregunto Bokomon, más el chico no respondió.

Duskmon encaro a ambos Digimon y gruño con fastidio-Ya estoy harto de ustedes, voy a tenerlo de nuevo, así tenga que eliminarlos ¡Prepárense para morir!-sentencio al tiempo que extendía sus brazos a los lados-¡Duskmon Contra Digivolves a…Velgemon!-en vez Duskmon, una ave gigantesca cadavérica, de poderosas alas negras y una melena rubia hizo acto de aparición.

-¿Qué es eso?-grito Mimi alarmada, mientras Juri quedaba paralizada, Lilimon y Leomon solo se alarmaron ante aquella imponente bestia.

-¡VELGEMON!-gritaron Bokomon y Neemon abrazándose del miedo.

A lo lejos, Lilithmon observaba todo-Vaya, parece que Duskmon tuvo que cambiar a su forma bestial, esto será interesante ¿Cómo enfrentaran esas mocosas a semejante bestia? Me muero por verlo-declaro riéndose, mientras Velgemon bramaban con furia.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**La batalla en el bosque continua y una bestia mucho más temible ha hecho acto de aparición"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Tenzalucard123: **_¿en serio? Yo solo la puse porque me pareció la más adecuada para esa parte, respecto a los Emblemas, en la traducción original serían así, Sinceridad a Mimi y Lealtad a Joe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_al menos lo sacaron pronto, pero el problema con Duskmon continúa y siguen sin encontrar la llave. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_en efecto, realmente debió ser muy vergonzoso el tener que verlo hacer esa escena y sacarlo de la cárcel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_cierto, también habría quedado bien, pero los Starmon hicieron lo suyo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_hasta el momento, Duskmon tiene toda la ventaja en la batalla y más ahora que se ha convertido en Velgemon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_bastante interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_aunque Duskmon desea que vuelvan a ser uno solo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mikell Connde: **_un poco de risa nunca está de más, en especial ahora que la situación se tornó grave. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_y viene con todo, en especial con su forma bestial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser3000000: **_intente darle una explicación a este suceso, espero haya servido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Olivia, Éire, Luna Creed, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Gron, Dra Optimus Star 3, Franco, Camilo Navas, Mikell Connde, El Redentor 777, Bowser300000, Moon-9215, Dark Digimon 16 (estoy usando la traducción original, en el que ella tiene la Sinceridad y Joe la Lealtad), Espadachín de la Luz, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	16. Hada y Demonio Tercera Parte

"_**Koji y los demás encontraron a Koichi enfrentándose a un enemigo inesperado, pues se trataba de Duskmon, la encarnación maligna del Digi Spirit de la Oscuridad, quien revelo que gracias a Hareruya ahora poseía un cuerpo físico, pero que estaba incompleto y que una vez que volviera a ser uno solo con Koichi, entonces serían invencibles, Koichi se rehusó a eso, lo que desencadeno una batalla entre los dos Guerreros de la Oscuridad, misma en la que Duskmon tenía todas las ventajas, incluso fue necesario llevárselo del campo de batalla, lo que provoco que las Doncellas aparecieran buscando la Llave de la Sinceridad, mientras Mimi, Juri, Palmon, Leomon, Bokomon y Neemon atendían a Koichi, pero este no quería quedarse sin hacer nada y rápidamente fue en búsqueda de Duskmon una vez más, la batalla entre Guerreros de la Oscuridad continua, con una clara ventaja para Duskmon, justo cuando estaba por volver a ser uno con Koichi, los demás llegaron a salvarlo, pero Duskmon paso a su forma bestial; Velgemon ha vuelto a emprender el vuelo"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 16**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 16 Hada y Demonio**

**Tercera Parte**

Del mismo modo que Koichi y los demás tenían problemas, Tai y los otros tampoco iban nada bien, el Líder de Líderes aún continuaba intentando hacer que Agumon Digi Evolucione, mientras ayudaban en todo lo que podían, pero no lograban entender porque motivos Agumon no era capaz de Digi Evolucionar ni siquiera en Greymon, los demás Digimon consiguieron hacerlo sin problema alguno.

-¿Por qué no puedo Digi Evolucionar?-pregunto Agumon confundido.

-No lo sé, el Digivice no registra nada-respondió Tai confundido ante eso.

Beelzemon y BeelStarmon chocaron con fuerza en el aire, sus armas estaban siendo usadas para la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, ahora se veían de forma retadora-¿Sabes que haré después de matarte? ¡Te quitare la billetera!-declaro BeelStarmon con una sonrisa siniestra.

-¡Jamás! ¡Fue un regalo de Ai!-declaro Beelzemon sin dejar de luchar.

Repentinamente, un rugido capto la atención de todos los presentes-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Kazemon al tiempo que derribaba a un Woodmon.

Entonces lo vieron, la imponente bestia emergiendo de las profundidades del bosque, abriendo sus poderosas alas-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Yolei aterrada.

-¡Es Velgemon!-grito Aldamon alarmado.

-¡Duskmon debió pasar a su forma de bestia!-dedujo MetalKabuterimon.

-¡Esto es malo, la última vez apenas pudimos vencerlo!-recordó Aldamon preocupado, BeoWolfmon se tensó y se dispuso a ir en ayuda de su hermano, pero más enemigos les cerraron el paso.

-No querrás meterte en esto-dijo LadyDevimon sonriendo-después de todo, es un asunto privado-señalo con crueldad y BeoWolfmon gruño ante eso.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Lilimon no tuvo más opción que elevarse para encarar a la imponente bestia, aunque sabía que todo estuviera en su contra, Leomon busco una forma de ayudar a la Digimon Hada, subiendo a los árboles espero el momento, mientras aquella bestia asechaba en el cielo.

-¡Collar de Flores!-invoco Lilimon colocando sus flores alrededor del cuello de Velgemon, pero estas se pudrieron apenas entraron en contacto con el cuerpo de esa bestia-¡No puede ser!-.

-¿Qué esperabas conseguir con eso?-cuestiono Velgemon con furia, lanzándose contra Lilimon, quien lo esquivo apenas.

Leomon entonces dio un salto y desenvaino su espada, recibiendo un golpe de la cola de Velgemon-¡Leomon!-grito Juri.

-¡Oigan! ¿Acaso esa cosa no tiene algún punto débil?-pregunto Mimi desesperada y viendo a los dos Digimon que protegían a Koichi.

-¡No lo tiene, la última vez, Aldamon y BeoWolfmon tuvieron que unir sus fuerzas para vencerlo, y apenas lo consiguieron!-respondió Bokomon sumamente asustada.

Velgemon comenzó a descender a gran velocidad hacia donde estaban todos presentes, Lilimon comenzó a seguirlo, la Digimon Perfeccionada se veía diminuta en comparación al imponente monstruo, era casi como ver a una hormiga intentando hacerle frente a un dinosaurio.

-¡Cañón de Flores!-invoco disparando su ataque más poderoso, dándole en el cuello a Velgemon, pero sin lograr nada.

-¡Como molestas!-rugió Velgemon empleando su cola para golpear a Lilimon por la espalda, la Digimon se estrelló contra un árbol y cayó al suelo.

Velgemon comenzó a descender de nuevo, esta vez en dirección de Koichi, pero…-¡Golpe del Rey Bestia!-Leomon reapareció, lanzando su ataque para distraer a la monstruosa ave.

-¡Como fastidian! ¡Muy bien, me desharé de ustedes primero y luego volveré por Koichi!-declaro Velgemon comenzando a volar de nuevo.

Mimi entonces vio a Koichi y corrió a su lado, seguida de Juri-¡Koichi! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda!-suplico la Elegida de la Sinceridad.

-¡Por favor Koichi!-grito Juri, pero el aludido no respondió, se mantenía en su letargo, hecho que preocupo a todos los presentes.

-¿Koichi?-Neemon miro confundido a su amigo.

-No puedo ayudar-dijo con pesar, dejando a todos confundidos, mientras que Velgemon arremetía contra Lilimon y Leomon, golpeándolos con fuerza con sus poderosas patas-no puedo ayudar a nadie…porque yo ocasione todo esto, yo fui el responsable de que esta pesadilla volviera, es cierto, la oscuridad que creo a Duskmon y Velgemon fueron producto de la rabia que sentía por Koji, pero cuando lo conocí finalmente pude superarla, sin embargo…mi rabia hacia mi padre…es algo que aún me persigue…el enojo, el odio que siento por habernos abandonado a mí y a mi madre, por ser el responsable de todo el sufrimiento de mi madre-Koichi comenzó a llorar al recordar el estado tan lamentable y miserable de su madre, mientras Mimi y Juri solo escuchaban en silencio.

Repentinamente, un estruendo capto la atención de ambas, al voltear, vieron a Leomon estrellándose contra una roca, quedando en el suelo sin poderse mover-¡Leomon!-grito Juri ante eso.

-¡Cañón de Flores!-invoco Lilimon de nuevo, pero su ataque, aunque dio en el rostro de Velgemon ni siquiera inmuto a la temible bestia.

-¡Lilimon! ¡Sigue peleando!-animaba Mimi a su Digimon, quien hacía todo lo posible por enfrentar a esa bestia.

-¡Vórtice Oscuro!-invoco Velgemon disparando su mortal rayo de su tercer ojo, dándole de lleno a Lilimon, la Digimon Hada no fue capaz de resistir el ataque y cayó al suelo, volviendo a ser Palmon.

-¡Palmon!-grito Mimi corriendo a su lado, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos-¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Lo siento Mimi…no pude hacer nada…-se lamentó Mimi y fue cuando Velgemon comenzó a volar alrededor de sus presas.

-¡Ya es hora de acabar con ustedes!-sentencio ladeando su cuerpo de modo que una de sus alas toco el suelo.

-Oye Bokomon… ¿acaso ese ataque es…?-Neemon comenzó a aterrarse.

-¡Ese ataque no!-grito Bokomon espantada.

-¡Zona Cero!-en efecto, Velgemon estaba conjurando el círculo de oscuridad, aquella cara que devoraba a sus presas, para luego destruirlas-¡Koichi, una vez que tu cuerpo sea destruido consumiré tu alma y volveremos a ser uno solo, a fin y al cabo, solo eras un alma cuando nos conocimos!-sentencio la maligna ave.

Mientras Velgemon comenzaba su ataque definitivo, Mimi solo sostenía a Palmon, Juri estaba con Leomon y Koichi seguía sin reaccionar, la chica comenzó a sentir como sus ojos se volvían cristalinos ante todo lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Por qué les gusta hacer sufrir a otros?-preguntaba tensando su cuerpo-¡Que crueles! ¡Nunca los perdonare! ¡NUNCA!-grito al tiempo que una de sus lágrimas caía sobre la cabeza de Palmon como si fuera una gota y el Emblema de la Sinceridad en el corazón de Mimi brillo.

**( www. youtube watch? v=PEWtMVRbBk8)**

El Digivice disparo una luz verde que ilumino a Palmon-¡Palmon Warp Digivolves a…!-las imágenes de Togemon y Lilimon dieron paso a una nueva evolución, misma que nació desde el interior de una hermosa rosa, al tiempo que tomaba la forma de una mujer adulta, de cabello rubio y largo, un traje de cuero rojo, guantes rojos que cubren gran parte de sus brazos, botas negras de tacón, un yelmo rojo con forma de flor, una capa blanca por dentro y verde por fuera, con enredaderas amarillas alrededor de sus brazos-¡Rosemon!-invoco la nueva guerrera.

Justo cuando el ataque de Velgemon se completó, una explosión de luz lo detuvo-¿Qué?-exclamo el ave ante aquella sorpresa y fue cuando la Digimon hizo acto de aparición.

-¿Palmon?-exclamo Mimi sorprendida.

-No Mimi, ahora soy Rosemon-se presentó la Digimon sonriéndole.

_**Rosemon; es la Digi Evolución más poderosa de Palmon, es conocida como la Reina de las Flores, su atuendo se asemeja mucho a la de una súper heroína, su técnica especial es el Látigo de Espinas.**_

-Vaya… ¡Eres muy hermosa!-grito Mimi admirada.

-Gracias Mimi, pero ahora tengo trabajo que hacer-dijo Rosemon lanzándose al ataque-¡Es hora de que enfrentes a alguien de tu talla!-.

-¡Veamos si lo que dices es cierto!-bramo Velgemon aceptando el reto y atacando a la Digimon, comenzando una nueva pelea en el cielo.

-¡Acaba con él!-animo Mimi.

Rosemon escucho a su amiga y comenzó su ataque contra Velgemon, pero a pesar de estar en el Nivel Mega, Velgemon era un oponente muy duro y a la Reina de las Flores le costaba mucho poder vencer a ese demonio, lanzo varios golpes con su látigo y espinas que invoco, pero estas apenas y lograban rasguñar un poco a la cadavérica ave.

-¿Así pretendes vencer? ¿Con espinas y flores?-cuestiono Velgemon con burla y Rosemon gruño ante eso.

Velgemon se abalanzo contra Rosemon en una poderosa embestida, misma que la Digimon esquivo haciéndose a un lado-¡Es demasiado poderoso!-gruño Rosemon preocupada y comenzando a creer que no podría vencerlo.

-¡No puede ser…Palmon Digi Evolución al Nivel Mega y ni así puede con ese monstruo!-exclamo Mimi alarmada.

Juri también estaba asustada y repentinamente, Leomon comenzó a levantarse-Tengo…que ayudarla…-dijo Leomon.

-¿Qué?-.

-Rosemon no podrá sola contra ese monstruo, tengo que hacer algo-dijo Leomon.

-¡Pero Leomon, no estás en condiciones para pelear, si vas así esa bestia va a…!-Juri no pudo terminar de hablar, a su mente vino el recuerdo de cuando Beelzemon asesino a Leomon-¡NO PUEDO PERDERTE DE NUEVO!-grito Juri abrazándose a su Digimon.

-¡Koichi! ¡Por favor reacciona!-gritaba Neemon.

Mimi miro a Koichi y vio que el chico seguía lamentándose-Esto fue mi culpa…porque aún hay odio en mi corazón…odio hacia mi padre… ¿Por qué lo hiciste papá? ¿Por qué nos abandonaste a mi madre y a mí? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-cuestionaba realmente dolido por ello y repentinamente, el sonido de una cachetada se escuchó por todo el lugar, dicho golpe había sido dado por Mimi, ahora la cara de Koichi estaba ladeada hacia la izquierda.

Koichi miro a Mimi con sorpresa, antes de que esta lo viera con enfado y comenzara a gritarle-¡Óyeme pedazo de tonto, porque solo lo diré una vez, es comprensible que te sientas tan mal y sumamente molesto por lo que tu padre hizo, pero ahora mismo necesitamos tu ayuda! ¡Nosotras nos arriesgamos mucho para sacarte del peligro y tú solo te vienes a buscar problemas, para luego negarte a pelear justo cuando más te necesitamos!-gritaba Mimi y Koichi quedo congelado, entre asustado y confundido, intento decir algo, pero Mimi no lo dejo y sujetándolo de su playera, comenzó a sacudirlo de manera muy violenta-¡Deja de estar llorando y lamentándote en este momento, porque no sirve de nada y reacciona de una puta vez!-gritaba Mimi, para después darle varias cachetadas en el rostro para hacer reaccionar a Koichi, dejando a los dos Digimon presentes asustados.

-Creo que ella me da más miedo que Velgemon-reconoció Neemon.

Cuando Mimi finalmente se calmó un poco, Juri se acercó-Koichi, cuando mi madre murió…fue lo peor que me pudo haber pasado…luego mi papá hizo su vida y pensé que se olvidaría de mamá, todo eso estuvo presente en mi mente, pero siempre intente mostrar una sonrisa porque no quería causarle problemas a nadie, pero entonces…-Juri recordó de nuevo el momento exacto en que Beelzemon mato a Leomon-todos esos sentimientos de tristeza estuvieron en mí durante todo ese tiempo y el D Reaper pudo usarme para sus crueles planes, incluso desee estar muerta-Leomon escuchaba en silencio-pero luego aprendí que no podía vivir con odio, miedo y tristeza, ya que no solo me hacía miserable, sino todos los que estaban a mi alrededor, mi padre se dio cuenta de muchas cosas y lo arriesgo todo por salvarme, al igual que mis amigos, ahora todos somos amigos y Leomon volvió a mi lado, estoy tratando de ser una mejor persona de lo que fui y no dejarme dominar de nuevo por la tristeza, la rabia o el odio-Leomon sonrió al escuchar eso-tú también puedes hacerlo, es válido estar molesto por todo lo que te paso, pero si no hablas con alguien al respecto, entonces esos sentimientos solo seguirán haciéndote daño-.

-Pero es que yo…no sé si sea capaz de encarar a mi padre-reconoció Koichi con pesar.

-Pues entonces habla con Koji-dijo Mimi sonriéndole-después de todo, él es tu hermano y ha vivido con tu padre todo este tiempo, si alguien puede ayudarte con esto es él-.

-Nosotras te apoyaremos cuando lo necesites, siempre puedes contar con ello-aseguro Juri sonriéndole.

-Chicas-Koichi miro a Bokomon y Neemon, quienes le sonrieron, no fue necesario hablar, después de todo, ellos se conocían lo suficiente para saber lo que pensaban, sonriendo, Koichi miro a todos y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose mejor-muchas gracias, a todos-.

Leomon sonrió, no solo por las palabras de Juri, sino porque estas realmente tuvieron un gran efecto en Koichi, cuyo Digivice comenzó a emitir una luz que captó la atención de todos los presentes, antes de que Koichi fuera envuelto en un mano de oscuridad, pero esta no era una oscuridad maligna, era aquella fuerza que superaba a la maldad y que aun así pertenecía a la oscuridad.

Koichi abrió los ojos y descubrió que al lado derecho estaba el Digi Spirit Humano de Lowemon, mientras que al izquierdo el Digi Spirit Bestia de KaiserLeomon-El Digi Spirit Humano y el Digi Spirit Bestia-murmuro y ambos Digi Spirit se acercaron a Koichi, uniéndose en uno solo, entonces Koichi comprendió lo que tenía que hacer-¡Bien! ¡Es hora de terminar con esto!-declaro decidido.

**( www. youtube watch? v=QXgxEAGpj7U)**

Activando los datos en su mano, Koichi los acerco a su Digivice-¡Doble Spirit! ¡Digivolves a…!-los dos Digi Spirit Oscuros comenzaron a unirse al cuerpo de Koichi, dando paso a un nuevo Guerrero de la Oscuridad, en sí era como si Lowemon tuviera la armadura de KaiserLeomon, con el mismo casco de león del primero, sosteniendo una lanza y con un par de alas doradas en la espalda-¡Rhihimon!-invoco el nuevo Digimon.

-¡Es el Guerrero Legendario; Rhihimon de la Oscuridad!-exclamo Bokomon sorprendida ante aquella visión.

-Rhihimon-murmuraron Mimi y Juri sorprendidas.

El nuevo guerrero espero el momento para atacar, mismo que llego cuando Rose cayó contra el suelo, haciendo esfuerzos por levantarse, Velgemon descendió directamente para acabare con la Digimon, cuando el Guerrero de la Oscuridad apareció, dándole un golpe en el rostro.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Velgemon sorprendido ante su nuevo oponente-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-.

-¡Con ayuda de algo que tú jamás tuviste!-declaro Rhihimon y Velgemon lo miro en espera de la respuesta-¡Amigos!-.

-¡Nunca los necesite y ahora te lo demostrare!-bramo Velgemon arremetiendo contra Rhihimon, quien se preparó para el choque, conforme la infernal ave se acercaba, destruía los árboles alrededor.

Rhihimon entonces ataco también, consiguiendo darle un par de golpes con su lanza, logrando que la bestia retrocediera-¡Así se hace!-gritaba Mimi emocionada, en especial cuando vio que Rosemon se unía a la batalla.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-pregunto la Digimon Hada.

-¡Siempre!-reconoció Rhihimon y ambos comenzaron a atacar a Velgemon, quien no era capaz de pelear contra ambos contendientes al mismo tiempo.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto Koichi! ¡Tú me necesitas!-bramo Velgemon.

-¡Eso no es verdad, jamás te necesite y nunca volveré a hacerlo!-aseguro Rhihimon, al tiempo que Rosemon blandía su látigo.

-¡Látigo de Espinas!-invoco enredando su arma en el cuerpo de Velgemon, dándole una potente descarga eléctrica que la imponente bestia estaba consiguiendo resistir.

-¡Esto termina ahora!-declaro Rhihimon-¡Cruz Roja!-invoco lanzando un ataque de los ojos de león en su cabeza con un gran poder, el impacto fue certero, dándole de lleno a Velgemon, quien finalmente comenzó a ser destruido por los ataques de ambos Digimon, tanto la forma humana como la bestial-¡Adiós para siempre! ¡Espíritu que has caído en el mal, duerme en las profundidades de la oscuridad, te purificare con este Digivice! ¡Digi Code Captura!-y con un movimiento de su mano, Rhihimon capturo y elimino los datos de Duskmon/Velgemon de una vez por todas.

-¡Lo lograron!-gritaron Mimi y Juri sumamente contentas ante aquella visión, mientras Bokomon y Neemon se abrazaban, saltando muy efusivos por la gran victoria que acababan de atestiguar.

Finalmente, Duskmon y Velgemon se fueron para siempre, Rhihimon ya podía estar tranquilo-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Rosemon colocándole una mano en el hombro.

-Ahora si lo estoy-respondió Rhihimon, para después pensar en su padre, todavía tenía muchas cosas que pensar y resolver, pero por fortuna, no estaba solo y nunca lo estaría.

-¡La llave!-grito Rosemon al ver que la Llave de la Sinceridad había aparecido, al parecer, esta se encontraba oculta en el tronco de un árbol y con la batalla termino por revelarse.

-¡Genial! ¡Ya tenemos la Llave de la Sinceridad!-anuncio Mimi feliz.

-Yo no contaría con eso-Lilithmon apareció repentinamente, usando su guante, lo clavo por la espalda de Rosemon, dándole una poderosa descarga eléctrica que la Digimon no fue capaz de resistir, cayendo al suelo y volviendo a la etapa de Tanemon.

-¡Maldita bruja!-bramo Rhihimon intentando atacarla, pero Lilithmon lo esquivo de manera bastante elegante.

-¡Tonto! ¡Emperatriz!-invoco lanzando su ataque contra el Guerrero de la Oscuridad, dándole de lleno y provocando que volviera a ser Koichi, Leomon intento detenerla, pero la maligna Digimon le dio un golpe con su mano, dejándolo en el suelo-no te esfuerces, ya que aún no te has recuperado de la batalla con Duskmon-señalo con maldad, antes de tomar la llave en sus manos-muchas gracias por hacer el trabajo duro por mí, de nuevo, en serio, les estoy muy agradecida-.

Con esas palabras, Lilithmon se retiró del lugar, mientras Mimi levantaba a Tanemon entre sus brazos-¡Ya me tienen harta!-grito molesta.

**(-)(-)(-)**

El resto de los Niños Elegidos continuaban en la batalla, cuando Lilithmon apareció-¡Mis Doncellas, es hora de irnos, ya tenemos la Llave de la Sinceridad!-anuncio y todos los Elegidos quedaron mudos.

-¡Oh no!-grito Tai ante eso.

Las Doncellas se elevaron, dejando a los demás Digimon luchando contra sus enemigos-¡Tal vez Duskmon fue destruido, pero ya estamos a solo tres llaves para su final mocosos, disfruten de sus últimos días!-anuncio Lilithmon retirándose con sus tropas, dejando a los Niños Elegidos en shock, habían vuelto a fallar.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Tres reunirse de nuevo, la charla no tardo en comenzar, muchos quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar que Koichi había alcanzado combinar ambos Digi Spirit de la Oscuridad para poder vencer a Velgemon, así como también Palmon había alcanzado en Nivel Mega, desgraciadamente y como ya parecía ser costumbre, la Llave de la Sinceridad cayó en manos del mal, ahora solo quedaban tres llaves más por descubrir antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y había otro detalle que discutir.

-Chicos…yo…lamento mucho no haber podido ayudarlos más, en serio lo siento-se lamentó Tai-no entiendo que paso, no pude hacer que Agumon Digi Evolucionara-.

-Perdóname Tai-se disculpó Agumon.

-No fue culpa tuya, no entiendo que pudo haber pasado-reconoció el Elegido del Valor.

-Tai, creo que tendré que hacerle un análisis al Digivice, tal vez se dañó con algo, lo analizare y averiguare porque motivos no conseguiste que Agumon alcanzara el Nivel Mega-aseguro Izzy.

-Es que no fue solo el Nivel Mega-revelo Tai y tomando aire, comenzó a contarlo-cuando vi que no era capaz de Digi Evolucionar a WarGreymon, intento que lo hiciera a Greymon, pero tampoco paso nada-.

-Tranquilo Tai, ya verás que Izzy encontrara el problema y lo resolverá-aseguro Takuya-en el poco tiempo que lo conozco me doy cuenta que sabe lo que hace-.

-Es cierto-apoyo Rika-y eso no cambia nada, Agumon aún puede pelear y juntos encontraremos la solución-.

-Depender de la Digi Evolución puede ser algo peligroso-opino Renamon-Agumon, si estás de acuerdo, me gustaría enseñarte cómo usar todas tus capacidades en esta etapa, podrás darle batalla a Digimon de niveles superiores-.

-Es verdad-intervino Henry-Renamon es un Digimon que se caracteriza por ser una gran guerrera-.

-Muchas gracias, con gusto aceptare-dijo Agumon sonriendo y Renamon asintió.

-¿Qué dices Tai? ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?-pregunto Matt mirando a su amigo, quien solo sonrió.

-Lo estoy, creo que esto también debe servirme a mí, tengo que aprender a pelear, en especial ahora que no podré disponer de la Digi Evolución por un tiempo…-reconoció sonriendo y el Príncipe Leomon se ofreció a enseñarle eso, cuando repentinamente, Tai cambio su expresión a una seria.

-¿Qué pasa Tai?-pregunto Sora confundida.

Pero Tai no respondió, miro hacia el cielo con bastante extrañeza, preguntándose que fue aquella extraña sensación, era como si algo lo estuviera llamando, una fuerza desconocida que intentaba guiarlo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Castillo Sombrío**

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

Lilithmon se presentó triunfante ante su señora, Hareruya sonrió sumamente complacida al ver la quinta llave, ya solo quedaban tres más y entonces todos los mundos conocerían el significado verdadero del miedo.

-Estoy muy complacida, realmente han sabido hacer su trabajo, es una lástima lo de Duskmon, pero al menos ahora sé que mi veneno está funcionando a la perfección-reconoció Hareruya complacida.

-En efecto, ahora no puede hacer Digi Evolucionar a Agumon, lo que significa que tampoco podrá descubrir el potencial que tiene con el Agua de los Dioses-confirmo Lilithmon.

-Perfecto, todo está saliendo tal como yo…-repentinamente, la sombra de Hareruya se estremeció de una manera bastante extraña, al tiempo que hacia una mueca de desagrado, captando la atención de sus siervos.

-Gran señora ¿se siente bien?-pregunto DeathPhantomon confundido.

Hareruya no respondió en su momento, sencillamente miro hacia la nada y gruño-Percibí una extraña presencia, una que no había sentido en mucho tiempo-respondió con molestia.

**(-)(-)(-)**

En alguna parte del Digi Mundo, una figura se encontraba sentada frente a una fogata, comiendo tranquilamente y acompañada por un imponente Digimon, ambos estaban relajándose en ese momento.

-Parece que algo muy serio está ocurriendo-dijo el Digimon.

-Ese no es nuestro problema, que los Niños Elegidos lo resuelvan, ya han vencido a Apocalymon, seguramente podrán con lo que sea que esté pasando ahora-dijo su acompañante, cuya voz daba a entender que era femenina.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Finalmente, Duskmon fue derrotado, pero la quinta llave cayó en manos del mal ¿Quién será esa misteriosa figura que estremeció a Hareruya?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Zeus: **_afortunadamente, dos chicas estuvieron ahí para ayudar a Koichi, aunque una de forma más brusca que la otra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_ni con ayuda de Rosemon podían frenarlo, por fortuna, Koichi consiguió combinar sus dos Digi Spirit. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_todo para deleite de Hareruya, aunque ahora acaba de sentir una extraña sensación en el ambiente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_a pesar de que vencieron a Duskmon, nuevamente perdieron la llave. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_casi fue así, ya que ni Rosemon pudo con él, pero con ayuda de Rhihimon todo se resolvió…a medias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Gron, Franco, Camilo Navas, El Redentor 777, Bowser3000000, Dark Digimon 16, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	17. Vikingo y Guardiana

"_**La aparición de Velgemon puso en serios problemas a Koichi y a las demás, pero en el último momento, no solo Palmon consiguió Digi Evolucionar a Rosemon, sino que además, Koichi consiguió combinar los dos Digi Spirit de la Oscuridad para Digi Evolucionar a Rhihimon, el Guerrero Oscuro, juntos pudieron vencer a Velgemon y por tanto, a Duskmon, revelando la Llave de la Sinceridad, desgraciadamente, Lilithmon estuvo presente en todo momento y obtuvo la llave en el último momento, además de un bonos extra, pues se pudo percatar de que el veneno de su señora estaba funcionando a la perfección, Tai y Agumon no eran capaces de Digi Evolucionar, lo que significaba que debían encontrar otro modo de ayudar, pero…tanto Tai como Hareruya sintieron una extraña presencia que era muy familiar, más para Hareruya que para Tai ¿Quién será esa misteriosa figura que no tiene interés en lo que ocurre? Solo quedan la Llave de la Lealtad, de la Esperanza y de la Luz, si estas caen manos del mal, la gran maldad emergerá"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 17**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 17 Vikingo y Guardiana**

**( www. youtube watch? v=uIQ64Jo_6Wc)**

_**Una niña corría desesperadamente por la calle de un pueblo, siendo perseguida por un grupo de siete hombres armados, los cuales parecían querer hacerle mucho daño, repentinamente, la chica al dar vuelta, se topó con una figura imponente y que realmente la asusto, pero este solo sonrió de manera calmada.**_

_**-¿Estás bien pequeña?-pregunto el hombre con amabilidad y fue cuando los hombres llegaron.**_

_**-¡Oye tú! ¡Danos a la mocosa y te aseguro que no te haremos el menor daño!-advirtió el que parecía ser el líder.**_

_**El hombre no se inmuto y miro a ese grupo-Exactamente ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que es lo que quieren con esta pequeña?-pregunto cruzado de brazos.**_

_**-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia, entréganosla ahora mismo o sino…!-.**_

_**-¿Sino que?-pregunto sin dejar de sonreír-quédate detrás de mi pequeña, te protegeré-le aseguro el hombre barbudo con una sonrisa y al escuchar eso, los hombres se rieron divertido.**_

_**-¿En serio? ¿Tú solo pelearas contra nosotros siete?-pregunto divertido.**_

_**-Que sean mejor dos vs seis-dijo una voz detrás de todos ellos y al voltear se toparon con otro joven que estaba recargado en el tronco de un árbol y de brazos cruzados-hola Estoico, veo que necesitas un poco de ayuda-.**_

_**-No es que no la aprecie, Timaeus, viejos amigo, pero me hace falta ejercitarme-dijo Estoico estirando sus brazos.**_

_**-Como gustes, me quedare aquí por si acaso-dijo dando un salto y quedando junto a la niña-yo la cuidare-.**_

_**-Gracias amigo-dijo Estoico avanzando hacia el grupo-muy bien, aunque siempre me ha gustado arreglar las cosas de forma civilizada, nunca me niego a darle una lección a los bravucones-dijo estirando su cuello-.**_

_**-¡Ya verás!-el grupo se lanzó contra Estoico, no paso mucho tiempo para que todos ellos terminaran en el suelo con los ojos convertidos en espiral.**_

_**-¿Ya acabo? Que decepción-dijo Estoico aburrido y acercándose a Timaeus.**_

_**-A veces no te logro comprender, primero actúas como todo un pacifista y luego admites que te encantan las peleas-señalo Timaeus divertido.**_

_**-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy pacifista, pero jamás dejo que los bravucones se salgan con la suya-dijo Estoico.**_

_**-Bien dicho-suspiro-solo quisiera que Critias pensara del mismo modo-.**_

_**-Él es un amargado-bromeo Estoico y ambos se rieron, mientras la niña miraba confundida a ambos guerreros-ya te encuentras a salvo pequeña ¿podrías decirnos tu nombre?-pregunto el guerrero barbudo con una sonrisa amistosa.**_

_**-Soy…Elaine Flamei-se presentó la pequeña y ambos adultos sonrieron ante eso.**_

_**-Mucho gusto-saludaron ambos y poco a poco, la pequeña comenzó a sonreír con confianza ante esos dos guerreros que la protegieron.**_

**(-)(-)(-)**

Joe despertó tras ese extraño sueño, cuando lo hizo, se puso sus lentes, aunque antes de hacerlo, se tallo los ojos-También tuviste un sueño extraño ¿verdad?-pregunto Tai, quien al parecer también estaba despierto.

-Tai-Joe se sentó a su lado y ambos guardaron silencio, no hubo preguntas al respecto, desde hacía tiempo que todos estaban teniendo sueños bastante curiosos, cada uno referente a los distintos Caballeros Legendarios que lucharon contra Hareruya originalmente-¿Qué crees que signifiquen?-.

-No estoy seguro, aunque debo admitirlo, yo iba a hacerte la misma pregunta a ti-reconoció Tai y ambos se rieron divertidos-pero ya en serio Joe ¿Qué opinas tú al respecto?-.

Joe se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en que respuesta dar, analizo la situación por la que estaban pasando, sus sueños y demás-Creo que los Caballeros intentan decirnos algo a través de nuestros sueños, quieren que aprendamos de sus propias experiencias y vivencias antes de que Hareruya apareciera-.

-No le vayas a decir esto a nadie Joe, pero…yo también he tenido esos mismos sueños-revelo Tai-pero son sueños en los que Timaeus estaba con Critias, luego con Maya, Helmos, Rosa y ahora…-.

-Estoico, el Caballero de la Lealtad-comprendió Joe-eso significa ¿Qué también soñaste con esa niña a la que él defendió?-.

-Si...me pregunto quién será, siento que si la encontráramos podríamos entender muchas cosas-dijo Tai pensativo.

-Qué curioso, yo también lo siento de ese modo-reconoció Joe-nuestra vida sí que se ha vuelto loca ¿Cuándo habrá comenzado?-.

-Creo que fue cuando Greymon y Parrotmon se dieron con todo en Hikarigaoka-respondió Tai y ambos se rieron divertidos.

Repentinamente, el sonido de un pitido capto la atención de ambos, el Digivice de Joe había detectado la Llave de la Lealtad, viéndose de manera decidida, procedieron a despertar a los demás, aunque tuvieron que poner especial cuidado con Mimi, en especial tras lo ocurrido con Koichi, cuya mejilla aún estaba morada tanto por el golpe como por las cachetadas que recibió de parte de la Elegida de la Sinceridad, pero ambos tenían el pensamiento de aquella misteriosa niña con la que soñaron.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Castillo Sombrío**

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

Hareruya se sentía bastante consternada por aquella sensación que tuvo, era realmente extraña, pero a la vez sumamente familiar-Mi señora ¿segura que se encuentra bien?-pregunto Lilithmon confundida por el actuar de su ama.

Más la siniestra entidad no respondió-InferWarGreymon, Armaggedomon, les daré la misión de recuperar la Llave de la Sinceridad, mientras que DeathPhantomon y Lilithmon se ocuparan de las dos que hacen falta-indico Hareruya.

-Como usted lo desee-acato InferWarGreymon, al tiempo que él y Armaggedomon reverenciaban a su señora.

-Sean precavidos, presiento que la sexta llave está en manos de alguien sumamente poderoso, alguien que no he visto ni sentido en mucho tiempo-advirtió Hareruya y sus dos sirvientes asintieron.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Una vez que desayunaron algo, los Niños Elegidos se acercaron a Joe para ver hacia donde se encontraba el Digivice, al ampliarlo se dieron cuenta de que se encontraba sumamente lejos, lo que significaba que una vez más tendrían que emplear la gema que Darcmon le dio a Kari para viajar.

-Bueno, entonces hay que prepararnos para el viaje-indico Tai levantándose.

-¿Estás seguro Tai?-pregunto Sora preocupada-Agumon aún no puede Digi Evolucionar e Izzy todavía no descubre por qué-señalo la peli roja, Izzy hizo una revisión completa al Digivice de Tai y todo estaba en perfecto estado, no comprendía que estaba fallando, por lo que decidió hacerle más pruebas para poder estar seguro.

-De todos modos tenemos que ir a ese lugar antes de que sea demasiado tarde, ahora que es la séptima llave, seguramente Hareruya hará todo lo posible por obtenerla-dijo Tai.

-No tiene de que preocuparse-intervino Renamon-Agumon será capaz de defenderse aunque no pueda Digi Evolucionar-aseguro la Digimon Zorro.

-Y no podemos irnos sin nuestro líder-agrego Rika y Tai sonrió divertido, provocando una mirada molesta en Sora, hecho que Matt volvió a notar, las cosas últimamente estaban demasiado confusas entre ellos.

Ya todo arreglado, se reunieron alrededor de Kari, quien activo una vez más la gema para dirigirse hacia donde estaba la Llave de la Lealtad, claro que Davis hizo el comentario de que esta vez llegaran a un lugar bastante agradable, con un clima acogedor y que no les diera muchos problemas.

**(-)(-)(-)**

El mayor temor de Davis era que terminaran llegando a una nueva zona glaciar o incluso a otro volcán, la buena noticia es que no fue así, la mala es que terminaron llegando a un desierto, dejando al heredero del Valor y la Amistad con un tic en el ojo.

-¡Es en serio!-grito molesto y Yolei le dio un zape para que se callara.

-Parece que la llave se encuentra en alguna parte del desierto-observo Joe mirando su Digivice.

-Genial, solo tenemos que buscar en kilómetros y kilómetros de arena, seguramente tarde o temprano la encontraremos-dijo JP cruzado de brazos.

-¡No ayudas!-regaño Zoe.

Joe miro su Digivice y entonces se dio cuenta de que mostraba hacia el norte, por lo que comenzaron al caminata, como ocurrió en la zona glacial, Leomon cargo a Ai y Makoto para que no tuvieran problemas con la arena, mientras Impmon, orgulloso como siempre, se negaba a ser cargado, lo que le valió caer de nuevo en un hueco que estaba oculto en la arena.

-¡Impmon!-gritaron los hermanos y Renamon salto para sacarlo.

-No te atrevas a decir nada-gruño el pequeño demonio molesto por esto.

-No lo iba a hacer-aseguro Renamon y siguieron a los demás.

Una tormenta de arena comenzó y todos avanzaron como pudieron, pero el viento fue tan fuerte que fue necesario que Zoe Digi Evolucionara a Kazemon para desviar las corrientes como buena Guerrera del Viento que era, lo que hacía que la caminata fuera más tranquila.

-¡Hay algo por allá!-grito Juri señalando al frente.

A lo lejos se podía ver una construcción en medio del desierto, lo que podría significar dos cosas; que llegaron al lugar donde estaba la llave o se trataba de un espejismo, afortunadamente, no fue lo segundo y cuando arribaron descubrieron que aquella construcción era real, lo curioso y que más llamo la atención es que se trataba de un coliseo romano.

-Vaya, este Digi Mundo está lleno de sorpresas-dijo Takato sorprendido.

TK repentinamente abrió los ojos de golpe-¿Qué ocurre TK?-pregunto Patamon confundido por la reacción de su amigo.

-¡Este sitio es donde Etemon hizo que Greymon peleara contra un Greymon maligno!-recordó el Elegido de la Esperanza y los Elegidos veteranos se dieron cuenta de que era así.

-¡Es cierto!-recordó Mimi con algo de espanto-también fue el lugar donde conocimos a SkullGreymon-la chica se estremeció al recordar aquello.

-¡SkullGreymon!-gritaron Hirokazu y Kenta al escuchar eso.

-¿Pelaron contra SkullGreymon y sobrevivieron?-exclamo Kenta, ya que entre las cartas Digimon, SkullGreymon era considerado una bestia de destrucción indetenible, misma que incluso le daba problemas a los Digimon de Nivel Mega.

-No solo sobrevivimos, sino que además le ganamos-aseguro Davis sonriendo e inflando su pecho de forma algo presumida.

-¿En serio le ganamos?-pregunto Vmon confundido, ya que eso no era lo que recordaba.

-Cállate Vmon-le dijo Davis entre dientes.

-Parece que ahora el lugar ha cambiado y mucho-observo Sora, ya que aquel coliseo solía ser un sitio abandonado, pero ahora, una larga fila de Digimon esperaban ansioso el poder entrar al mismo, mientras había lonas colgadas ofreciendo batallas Digimon como nunca antes habían visto.

-Creo que ahora están usando el coliseo como tal-observo Izzy-solo espero que sin el castigo de la muerte-agrego el Elegido del Conocimiento.

-Supongo que hay que seguir adelante-dijo Henry.

-De hecho, creo que hay que entrar-dijo Joe-el Digivice indica que la Llave de la Lealtad se encuentra ahí dentro-informo el médico y el grupo tuvo que ingresar.

Afortunadamente, parecía que la entrada era libre, ahora mismo, los chicos encontraron asientos de primera fila-Vaya, estamos hasta el frente, me pregunto porque a nadie le gusta sentarse aquí-dijo Takato confundido y repentinamente, un rayo por poco lo golpea.

-Quizás sea por eso-dedujo Ryo con seriedad.

Entonces, un Volcamon hizo acto de aparición, haciendo girar su micrófono para comenzar con el espectáculo-¡Damas y Caballeros! ¡Bienvenidos a la Batalla Digimon, hoy tenemos muchos retadores que esperan tener la oportunidad de enfrentarse a nuestro gran campeón y llevarse a casa el cinturón del campeonato!-anuncio Volcamon y los gritos de emoción no tardaron en escucharse por todo el lugar-¡Sin más tiempo que perder y porque todos ansiamos ver sangre, presentamos a los retadores, comenzando por el grande, el único, el perro más perro de todos, el lobo que no tiene compasión alguna con nadie, ni siquiera con los de su propia especie, enemigo jurado de la ducha! ¡BlackWereGarurumon!-anuncio Volcamon y una versión oscura de WereGarurumon hizo acto de aparición.

-¡Vaya!-grito Gabumon sumamente emocionado de ver eso.

BlackWereGarurumon lanzo un aullido que se escuchó por todo el estadio, como un modo de saludo-¡Y ahora presento a su retador, el grande, el temible, el gigantesco, capaz de dejar pueblos enteros como si fueran tortillas; Mammothmon!-presento Volcamon y dicho Digimon apareciendo rugiendo.

El Digimon Lobo encaro a su oponente-¡Escucha bien Mammothmon, podrás ser grande y gordo, pero yo he comido y desmembrado presas mucho más grandes y gordas que tú! ¡Cuando termine contigo no serás más que una alfombra que pondré en el piso de mi casa!-anuncio BlackWereGarurumon y su contrincante rugió con furia.

-¡Que la matanza…COMIENCE!-grito Volcamon y el enorme Digimon se abalanzo contra su contendiente en una poderosa embestida.

BlackWereGarurumon comenzó a correr hacia su oponente, dejando a todos sorprendidos, emocionados y algo espantados, cuando ya estaban lo bastante cerca, Mammothmon disparo sus colmillos y el lobo dio un salto corriendo sobre ellos para tomar impulso, dar un salto y atacar.

-¡Patada Garuru!-invoco lanzando su ataque, dándole en una pata al gigantesco Digimon, consiguiendo que perdiera el equilibrio, para después caer al suelo pesadamente, antes de que pudiera ponerse en pie, BlackWereGarurumon descendió y le pego una tremenda patada con su talón justo en la cabeza, dejándolo noqueado-¿Qué te pareció eso bola de cebo?-pregunto BlackWereGarurumon aullando en señal de triunfo.

-¡El ganador fue BlackWereGarurumon!-anuncio Volcamon.

-Vaya, parece que todas las versiones de BlackWereGarurumon son bastante presumidos y agresivos-observo Takuya recordando al que vencieron en la competencia de Trainmon.

-Es algo natural en su especie-confirmo Bokomon.

-Me alegra que no seas así, Gabumon-dijo Matt aliviado, pero…

-¡Bravo! ¡Bien hecho! ¡Así se hace!-gritaba Gabumon sumamente emocionado, dejando a todos, en especial a Matt sin habla y no solo por eso.

Davis, Hirokazu, Kenta y JP también se llenaron de emoción, ahora gritaban en espera de más batallas, al igual que el resto de Digimon que vinieron como espectadores-¡Ahora! ¡BlackWereGarurumon vs Infermon!-aquel Digimon arácnido hizo acto de aparición, no era un bonito recuerdo para Tai, Matt e Izzy, después de todo, era la versión anterior a Diaboromon y peor aún, a Armaggedomon.

-¡Muy bien araña, veamos si tus ocho patas sirven de algo!-reto BlackWereGarurumon y la batalla no tardo en comenzar.

Infermon se abalanzo a gran velocidad contra el lobo, quien la detuvo con sus brazos y ahora ambos forcejaban por dominar al otro, se podía ver que cada uno hacia grandes esfuerzos por dominar en la batalla, repentinamente, BlackWereGarurumon le dio un golpe con su rodilla al rostro, enviando por los aires al Digimon arácnido, antes de sujetarlo por las patas y estrellarlo contra el suelo con mucha violencia.

-Que feo-dijo Ai.

-Yo acabe más fácilmente con uno cuando me atacaron la primera vez-dijo Impmon sonriendo al recordar cómo se sintió cuando logro Digi Evolucionar la primera.

-¡Ahí es donde los insectos deben ir, en el suelo!-aulló BlackWereGarurumon lanzando un nuevo aullido que se escuchó por todo el lugar-¿Quién sigue?-.

Los siguientes oponentes que BlackWereGarurumon enfrento fueron un Girollamon, un Tunskmon, Snimon, ShogunGekkomon, Dokugomon, entre otros y a todos los fue venciendo uno por uno, siempre aullando de forma victoriosa y haciendo bailar sus pectorales, para deleite de sus admiradores, entre los que estaba Gabumon ahora, para él era genial.

Repentinamente, el lugar se llenó de silencio y Volcamon hizo acto de aparición-¡Y ahora el momento que todos han esperado, el evento principal, BlacWereGarurumon contra nuestro gran campeón; Metaphismon!-anuncio Volcamon.

El Digimon que apareció se trataba de un caballero bípedo Digimon con ojos dorados y equipado con una armadura blanca. Su casco tiene dos cuernos al lado del casco. En sus hombros tiene púas moradas, su armadura está cubierta de miles de placas cada una de color morado con detalles de color blanco, su hombro derecho tiene la forma de un dragón, el cual se irguió de manera imponente ante su contrincante.

-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Joe sorprendido por aquel Digimon.

_**Metaphismon; es el caballero oculto de entre los caballeros reales, se exilió cuando noto que no entendía porque luchaba tras asesinar a varios Digimon en especial dragones, su técnica especial es la Espada Zanbato, de la que se dice es una mata dragones.**_

-¡Ese Digimon es un Caballero de la Realeza!-exclamo Izzy al analizar al Digimon.

-¿Qué dijiste?-exclamo Takuya sorprendido, al igual que el resto de sus amigos, pues los últimos caballeros de la Realeza que conocieron no fueron precisamente sus amigos.

-Eso significa que debe ser un Digimon en extremo poderoso-observo Koji con tono analítico.

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Vamos BlackWereGarurumon! ¡Muestra el poder de los lobos!-grito Gabumon desde las gradas.

-¡Y por supuesto, nuestro gran campeón no estaría completo sin su compañera, la única, la inigualable, poseedora del cinturón de campeón; Elaine Flamei!-presento Volcamon y entonces, para sorpresa de los Niños Elegidos, una chica hizo acto de aparición.

Tiene la apariencia de una mujer joven en su adolescencia tardía con un físico esbelto, piel suave y ojos verdes. Ella tiene el cabello recogido de color morado (siendo muy largo si lo deja suelto). Ella es más musculosa que alguien promedio, lo que la lleva a creer que su cuerpo no es atractivo. En realidad es mayor de lo que su apariencia mostraría, ya que su cuerpo no envejeció desde el momento en que entro en el mundo digital hasta el momento de su "muerte". Usa una chaqueta azul de manga larga con cuello alto y gemas ámbar, sobre una camisa negra sin mangas con un símbolo rojo, y usa un par guantes color negro. Usa jeans negros con rodilleras de color ámbar y botas negras, además de estar acompañada por una extraña criatura que parecía una mezcla entre gato y ardilla, siendo de color blanco con alas ocultas a los lados.

-¡Una Niña Elegida!-grito Mimi sorprendida.

-¿Cómo es posible que haya más Niños Elegidos en el Digi Mundo? Se supone que Hareruya los envió a todos de vuelta al Mundo Real-recordó Sora antes del encuentro contra los Caballeros de la Venganza en la Ciudad del Comienzo.

-Tal vez sea una Tamer-sugirió Ken mirando a dicho grupo.

-Jamás la habíamos visto-aseguro Takato.

-Entonces ¿es una Guerrera Legendaria?-pregunto Henry mirando al grupo de Takuya.

-Si fuera el caso ella no tendría compañero Digimon, ella sería el Digimon-explico JP.

-Pero entonces ¿Quién podrá ser?-se preguntó TK mirando fijamente a la chica.

Tai y Joe eran los únicos que no decían nada, miraban fijamente a la chica y a su Digimon, pero en especial a la chica, su nombre era el mismo de la niña que vieron en aquel misterioso sueño, esto era demasiado extraño y una coincidencia demasiado rara.

-¡A BlackWereGarurumon no le agrada la idea de pelear contra la mascota de una humana!-se quejó el Digimon Lobo molesto.

Al escuchar eso, Elaine sonrió de forma maliciosa-Muy bien, en ese caso, si tienes miedo de pelear, solo retirarte y asunto arreglado, nosotros no nos interesamos en cobardes-dijo Elaine.

Al escuchar eso, el Digimon gruño y mostro los colmillos de manera agresiva-¡BlackWereGarurumon ha superado su desagrado y voy a aplastarte por haberte atrevido a decir eso!-declaro el Lobo.

-Grandes palabras viniendo de un perro faldero-dijo Elaine acariciando la cabeza de su mascota, quien estaba sobre su hombro, para después darle el cinturón del campeonato a Volcamon.

En cuando el cinturón paso a manos del réferi, el Digivice de Joe comenzó a emitir la señal-Tai, creo que la llave está en el cinturón-revelo Joe.

-¿Qué?-Tai miro hacia el cinturón, a pesar de la distancia se pudo apreciar que en el centro del mismo, uno de los adornos era efectivamente la Llave de la Lealtad.

-Qué lugar tan extraño para esconder la Llave de la Lealtad-dijo Davis confundido.

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Hazlo sufrir primo!-grito Gabumon emocionado.

-Oye Gabumon, estas comenzando a asustarme-dijo Agumon, mientras veía a su amigo con preocupación, al igual que Biyomon y los demás.

-¡Que la masacre comience!-anuncio Volcamon.

BlackWereGarurumon rugió y se abalanzo contra Metaphismon, preparándose para atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas, en sus ojos solo se veía el instinto asesino, mostraba los colmillos de forma amenazadora y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca del Caballero de la Realeza.

-¡Patada Garuru!-invoco dando un salto y atacando con su patada, pero Metaphismon lo detuvo en el aire con su mano, el Digimon Lobo intento zafarse, pero el Caballero de la Realeza lo sujeto de la otra pierna, dejándolo con los brazos y la cabeza colgados hacia abajo, antes de que el Digimon Perfeccionado supiera que iba a pasar, Metaphismon abrió sus piernas a los lados en un ángulo sumamente doloroso, se escuchó el sonido de sus huesos tronando y como su entrepierna era dañada-¡UGH!-gimió el Lobo, al tiempo que sentía una lágrima salir de sus ojos, mientras los varones del grupo hacían muecas de dolor ante eso, algunos se llevaron sus manos de manera involuntaria a la entrepierna.

Tras eso, Metaphismon soltó al Digimon, más antes de que tocara el suelo, le dio un golpe con su palma y lo saco fuera del ring-¡Los ganadores y siguen como campeones; Elaine Flamei y Metaphismon!-anuncio Volcamon.

-En serio que eso debió doler-dijo Kenta.

-¡Para que esto sea más interesante y emocionante, invito a cualquier integrante del público a desafiar a nuestros campeones por el cinturón del campeonato! ¿Alguien tiene las suficientes agallas para combatir en contra de Elaine Flamei y el invencible Metaphismon?-silencio absoluto-¿En serio? ¿Nadie?-.

-¡Yo lo haré!-grito alguien de entre las primeras filas, al mirar hacia ese lugar se toparon con un muchacho de cabello azul, mirada calmada y que usaba lentes.

-¡Joe!-exclamaron todos alarmados.

-¿Qué dices Gomamon?-pregunto Joe mirando a su Digimon.

Gomamon sabía que su amigo no era de los que actuaba sin pensar, por lo que dedujo que algo debía estar pasando-Por supuesto, hagámoslo-acepto Gomamon.

Elaine miro a Joe y luego su vista se centró en todo el grupo, deteniéndose en Tai-Así que están aquí-dijo en un tono algo lleno de fastidio.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**La Llave de la Lealtad ha aparecido, pero está en manos de una misteriosa humana ¿Quién será y que relación tendrá con el sueño que tanto Tai como Joe tuvieron?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Nova Star Prime: **_de hecho era Koichi, no Koji, pero el punto es válido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_bueno, ya han aparecido y le dieron una buena lección a ese Digimon Lobo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser3000000: **_esa era precisamente mi intención. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_estas en lo cierto y bueno, Mimi siempre ha sido una chica que deja a los malvados con los ojos muy abiertos de impresión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_eso va a ser lo interesante, en especial con esta nueva elegida que acaba de aparecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_no tienes ni idea, solo espera a ver cómo va a reaccionar cuando interactúen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_alguien que tiene una historia y un Digimon bastante interesantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_la misteriosa Elegida ha aparecido y tiene con ella la Llave de la Lealtad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_una nueva elegida ha aparecido, llevando consigo la sexta llave, pero aún hay que ver quién es. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mikell Connde: **_sí que la recuerdo, en especial por la ironía de que el propio Digimon de Matt es de la misma clase que Joe y voy a pensarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_la sexta llave ha sido revelada y está en manos de una misteriosa chica que al parecer, también es una elegida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_y esta chica va a ser demasiado dura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, Luna Creed, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Camilo Navas, Bowser3000000, Zeus, Hades, Gron, Tenzalucard123, Dark Digimon 16, El Redentor 777, Mikell Connde, Dra Optimus Star 3, Franco, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	18. Vikingo y Guardiana Segunda Parte

"_**Tai y Joe tuvieron un extraño sueño, en el que los Caballeros Timaeus y Estoico protegieron a una misteriosa niña, tras despertar, la señal de la sexta llave se revelo, llevando a los Niños Elegidos al mismo coliseo donde Greymon Digi Evoluciono a SkullGreymon y causo un gran alboroto, llevándose la sorpresa de que ahora era un coliseo en todo el sentido de la palabra, con batalla Digimon sin tregua, un BlackWereGarurumon iba en ascenso en las batallas, hasta que le toco pelear contra el gran campeón, el Caballero de la Realeza Metaphismon, quien además tenía una compañera humana llamada Elaine Flamei, curiosamente, ese era el nombre de la niña del sueño que tuvieron Tai y Joe, además de descubrir que la Llave de la Lealtad estaba en sus manos, en el cinturón de campeonato, tras vencer sin problema alguno a BlackWereGarurumon, Joe acepto pelear contra ellos para poder obtener la llave, siendo apoyado por Gomamon, sin embargo, la misteriosa joven parece saber quiénes son ellos y que estaban haciendo en el Digi Mundo"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 18**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 18 Vikingo y Guardiana**

-¡Tenemos un retador!-anuncio Volcamon, al tiempo que el público gritaba emocionado, ansioso por ver más combates, en serio que ese lugar se convirtió en todo lo que un coliseo debía ser.

Joe miraba seriamente a la chica, quien lo veía fijamente también, las miradas de ambos se sostuvieron por un rato, hasta que la joven fijo su atención en Tai, quien sintió la mirada de aquella joven sobre él.

-¡Joe! ¿Estás loco?-grito Mimi alarmada-¿En serio quieres que Gomamon se enfrente a ese monstruo que acabo con BlackWereGarurumon?-.

-Esperaba ese tipo de comportamiento de Tai-dijo Sora y el aludido se encogió en su asiento-pero de ti-.

-Tengo que hacerlo ¿acaso no han visto lo que tiene en el cinturón?-pregunto Joe y al escuchar esa pregunta, todos fijaron su atención en el cinturón que colgaba sobre la cintura de Elaine.

-¡Es la Llave de la Lealtad!-exclamo Cody.

-En efecto, por ese motivo tengo que hacer esto-dijo Joe-tratare de no pelear, solo hablare con ella para que…-.

-¡Bueno! ¿Van a venir o no?-pregunto Volcamon con fastidio.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah sí! ¡Ya vamos!-grito Joe cargando a Gomamon para bajar a la estadio para comenzar con la batalla.

Sin que ninguno de los Niños Elegidos lo notara extraño, un grupo de Bakemon y Phantomon se encontraban entre el público, observando las batallas, siempre atentos a cualquier posible acontecimiento fuera de lo normal y al parecer, acababa de ocurrir uno en esos momentos.

Los dos grupos de Digimon Fantasma observaban todo de manera calmada, siendo notados por Guilmon, quien los vio a los lejos, el dragón rojo iba a decir algo cuando Volcamon tomo la palabra de nuevo con su micrófono.

-¡Y he aquí el valiente retador! ¿Se alzara victorioso o acaso se irá a casa llorando y con su Digimon con todos los huesos rotos?-pregunto Volcamon.

-Espere ¿Qué?-exclamo Gomamon asustado.

-¡Tú puedes Gomamon! ¡Venga a BlackWereGarurumon!-grito Gabumon desde las gradas del público.

Joe y Gomamon quedaron ante sus dos contendientes, el pobre Gomamon se paralizo de miedo ante el inmenso tamaño de Metaphismon, quien lo vio fijamente, con unos brillantes ojos que lo intimidaron bastante, ahora Gomamon en serio se quedó de piedra.

-¿El público realmente querrá verme pelear contra un niño?-pregunto Elaine.

-En realidad no quiero pelear-dijo Joe levantando las manos en señal de tregua-solo quiero hablar y…espera ¿niño? Si tú te ves más joven que yo-señalo el Elegido de la Lealtad.

-No dejes que las apariencias te engañen-dijo Elaine de manera misteriosa, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su mascota.

-¡Buu! ¡Sin hablar!-grito Davis molesto y Yolei le dio un coscorrón.

-¡No lo abuchees!-regaño la chica molesta y Davis solo sonrió de forma nerviosa.

Volcamon hizo girar el micrófono y lo tomo entre sus manos-¡Que la masacre comience!-anuncio emocionado.

Metaphismon comenzó a avanzar hacia Gomamon, quien retrocedió temeroso-¡Espera por favor! ¡No queremos pelear, solo queremos…!-.

-Pues no hubieras aceptado el reto, te sugiero que a menos que quieras ver como tu Digimon se convierte en polvo lo hagas Digi Evolucionar antes de que eso ocurra-advirtió Elaine.

Joe no tuvo más opción, ya que al parecer, esos dos estaban dispuestos a llegar hasta el final-¡Gomamon!-grito Joe activando su Digivice.

-¡Gomamon Digivolves a…Ikkakumon!-la versión adulta de Digimon hizo acto de aparición en el campo de batalla.

-¡Y Gomamon ha Digi Evolucionado a Ikkakumon, pero veremos cuanto resiste esa morsa en contra de nuestro gran campeón!-grito Volcamon emocionado.

Ikkakumon encaro a Metaphismon, quien lo miro fijamente-¡Arpón Vulcan!-invoco disparando varios de sus cuernos que se abrieron y soltaron los misiles que golpearon a Metaphismon en todo el cuerpo, sin hacerle el menor daño.

-¿En serio? Vaya, que decepción-dijo Elaine al tiempo que Metaphismon sujetaba a Ikkakumon del cuerno y lo estrellaba contra una de las paredes del coliseo.

-¡Ikkakumon!-grito Joe alarmado.

-¡Y con esto parece que la batalla…pero esperen, Ikkakumon vuelve a levantarse, parece que esta batalla va a durar más tiempo de lo que creíamos!-anuncio Volcamon, mientras los Digimon Fantasma observaban.

Joe miro con alivio que su amigo estaba bien, pero entonces vio a Elaine, quien se mantenía de brazos cruzados en todo momento, con aquella extraña criatura sobre su hombro en todo momento, el Elegido de la Lealtad no iba a permitir que su amigo fuera lastimado, por suerte, su Digivice volvió a brillar.

-¡Ikkakumon Ultra Digivolves a…Zudomon!-el imponente Zudomon, armado con un poderoso martillo, hizo acto de aparición.

-¡Y ahora Ikkakumon ha Digi Evolucionado a Zudomon!-anuncio Volcamon-¡Pero la pregunta persiste! ¿Será suficiente para vencer al invencible Metaphismon?-pregunto el Digimon con emoción.

Zudomon se abalanzo contra Metaphismon, atacándolo con un golpe de su martillo, mismo que el Caballero de la Realeza esquivo dando un salto hacia atrás, el Ultra Digimon volvió a atacar, pero Metaphismon lo esquivaba sin ningún problema, hecho que a Joe comenzó a preocuparle, pero aun así, miro a la chica.

-¡Por favor! ¡Solo quiero hablar!-suplico y Elaine solo lo miro con frialdad.

-¡Martillo Boomerang!-Zudomon lanzo su martillo del mismo modo en que lo hizo para derrotar a MetalEtemon, pero Metaphismon lo atrapo en el aire-¿Ah?-.

-No fue una maniobra inteligente-dijo Elaine sin dejar de acariciar a su mascota.

Metaphismon lanzo el martillo contra Zudomon, dándole de lleno en el abdomen y provocando que se encorvara por el dolor que sintió, momento que el Caballero de la Realeza aprovecho para atacarlo con un golpe de su rodilla, derribándolo.

-¡Zudomon!-grito Joe ante eso, pero su Digimon no parecía estar dispuesto a rendirse y se levantó con algo de dificultad.

-Lo mejor será que te rindas, no tienes oportunidad alguna contra Metaphismon-señalo Elaine con tono calmado y severo.

Joe tenso la mandíbula al escuchar eso-¡Zudomon! ¡Yo sé que puedes hacerlo!-grito Joe y su Digimon se levantó dispuesto a seguir.

-¡Martillo Vulcan!-invoco golpeando el suelo con su martillo y disparando una flecha de energía contra Metaphismon, quien la repelió con un golpe de su mano-¿Qué?-.

-Termínalo-ordeno Elaine.

Metaphismon se abalanzo a gran velocidad contra su contrincante, dándole un golpe con fuerza al abdomen del Digimon, Zudomon abrió mucho los ojos ante ese tremendo golpe, el cual fue mucho más poderoso que el que recibió con su propio martillo, cayendo con fuerza al suelo, volvió a su forma de Gomamon.

-¡Gomamon!-grito Joe corriendo a socorrer a su amigo-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupado.

-¡Los ganadores y aun campeones, el invencible equipo de Elaine Flamei y Metaphismon!-anuncio Volcamon y el público grito emocionado, mientras los Niños Elegidos quedaban mudos ante aquella demostración de poder, habilidad y batalla.

-Es toda una guerrera-dijo Renamon-tanto el Digimon como su Tamer, pelean como si de alguna manera estuvieran conectados-.

-Es cierto-concordó Terriermon.

-¡Nuestros campeones se llevan la victoria una vez más y por tanto, el cinturón del campeonato!-anuncio Volcamon, mientras le entregaba dicha prenda a Elaine, quien se lo puso de nuevo.

Metaphismon se acercó a su compañera y la subió a su hombro, para luego dirigirse hacia la salida, con un Joe aun sorprendido por la manera tan sencilla en que fue derrotado, pero no podían dejarla ir, no cuando tenían una misión que cumplir y menos cuando ella se estaba llevando la llave consigo.

Los Bakemon y Phantomon se retiraron del lugar atravesando los muros, para comunicarse con sus señores-"¿Un Caballero de la Realeza?"-pregunto DeathPhantomon.

-En efecto señor DeathPhantomon y por lo visto también tiene una compañera humana llamada Elaine Flamei-informo Phantomon.

-"¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible!"-gruño DeathPhantomon con impacto.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Castillo Sombrío**

Los cuatro Caballeros de la Venganza escucharon todo y ahora estaban pensativos-Elaine Flamei, no puedo creer que esa perra desgraciada siga con vida-gruño Lilithmon.

-No deberías sorprenderte, después de todo, ella no es lo que aparenta ser-dijo InferWarGreymon-aun así, su presencia sí que es un problema para nuestros planes, en especial si Metaphismon esta con ella, obtener la Llave de la Lealtad no será sencillo-.

-A menos que actuemos con inteligencia-dijo DeathPhantomon-tal vez podamos aprovecharnos del hecho de que los Niños Elegidos también están con ella-.

-Me gusta cómo suena eso, pero aun así, todavía tenemos el problema del Caballero de la Realeza, enfrentarlo será difícil, incluso para ti, InferWarGreymon-señalo Lilithmon y Armaggedomon rugió con furia.

-No debemos perder el tiempo en esa batalla, por suerte, creo que tengo al oponente perfecto para Metaphismon, después de todo, este es un caso de enfrentar fuego con fuego-dijo DeathPhantomon de forma misteriosa y siniestra.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Coliseo**

El público ya estaba abandonando el lugar tras la última batalla, donde una vez más, los campeones se llevaron la victoria, Elaine iba sobre el hombro de Metaphismon y a su vez, llevaba en sus piernas a su mascota, a la cual acariciaba constantemente, cuando estaban por salir, se toparon con los Niños Elegidos, con Joe al frente.

-Hola…tranquila…no quiero pelear, solo quiero…-.

-No, queremos hablar-dijo Tai dando un paso al frente-escucha, tal vez no nos conocemos, pero todos somos Niños Elegidos y…-.

-Sé quiénes son-dijo Elaine con tono serio y severo-sé todo sobre ustedes, son los ocho Niños Elegidos que pusieron fin al miserable de Apocalymon y esos de allá, son los Niños Elegidos que acabaron con MaloMyotismon, el resto-miro a los Tamers y Guerreros Legendarios-los ubico un poco-.

-¿Eso es bueno?-pregunto Neemon confundido y Bokomon lo castigo.

-Bueno, eso ahorrara una larga charla-dijo Takato aliviado.

-Entonces, si sabes quienes somos, no te podrás negar a ayudarnos-dijo Joe-ya que estamos buscando las llaves que los Caballeros Legendarios escondieron para evitar que…-.

-Sí, sí, ya sé todo eso también, sé que tú eres el Elegido de la Lealtad y por tanto, vienes por la llave que tengo en el cinturón-dijo Elaine.

-Eso es un alivio, entonces… ¿me la darás?-pregunto Joe.

-No-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Hace mucho tiempo juré que protegería la Llave de la Lealtad con mi vida y que jamás la entregaría a nadie-dijo Elaine bajando de Metaphismon-así que no, no se las daré-.

-Pero…yo soy quien debe tenerla para evitar que Hareruya surja-dijo Joe.

-Hareruya-murmuro Elaine-no había escuchado ese nombre en mucho tiempo-gruño con fastidio y casi odio.

-Suena como si la hubieras conocido-dijo Zoe sorprendida por ese hecho.

-¿Y que si así fuera?-pregunto Elaine con fastidio y aquello, si bien sonó algo molesto, también dejo sorprendidos a todos.

-¡Pero…eso no puede ser! ¡Significaría que también conociste a los Caballeros Legendarios!-señalo Izzy.

-¿Y que si fuera así?-cuestiono Elaine comenzando a molestarse-sí, los conocí, a cada uno de ellos, de hecho, la llave me fue confiada por Estoico en persona, él me la confió a mí-.

Todos quedaron sin habla al escuchar eso-Pero ¿Cómo es posible eso? ¡Tenía entendido que ellos vivieron hace más de 3000 años en tiempo del Digi Mundo!-señalo Joe sorprendido.

-Eso es algo que no les importa-dijo Elaine con frialdad.

Tai dio un paso al frente-Escucha, no sé qué problema tengas con nosotros, pero es nuestro deber proteger a los seis mundos y no podremos hacerlo si no nos das la Llave de la Lealtad-pidió Tai y Elaine lo miro con frialdad.

-¿Y se supone que debo dárselas solo así?-pregunto con dureza-como les dije antes, conozco todo sobre ustedes, los ocho elegidos que vencieron a Apocalymon, pero cuando no pudieron recoger unos huevos no dudaron en abandonar su deber como protectores del Digi Mundo, dejándole la tarea a esos mocosos-dijo señalando a Davis y a los demás-lo únicos que siguieron cumpliendo con su misión fueron ellos dos-agrego señalando a TK y Kari.

-No fue algo que decidimos-dijo Sora-los Digi Eggs no nos escogieron y…-.

-Esos Digi Eggs fueron creados por Quinglomon, una de las Bestias Sagradas que pese a su sabiduría nunca se le ocurrió pensar que había una amenaza mayor y relevo a los ocho poseedores de los Emblemas para darles dos a tres mocosos que no tienen idea de lo que estos significan-dijo Elaine.

-¡No tienes derecho a decir eso!-grito Yolei, pero Ken la detuvo.

-Escucha, no comprendemos el porqué de las decisiones de Quinglomon, pero ahora necesitamos cumplir con nuestra misión antes de que sea tarde-dijo Tai suplicante.

-Ya es demasiado tarde-gruño Elaine-si están aquí quiere decir que fallaron al obtener las otras cinco llaves, nos es así-no era una pregunta y todos guardaron silencio-eso me imagine, podrán tener los Emblemas de los Caballeros, pero no se parecen en nada a ellos, en especial tú-dijo mirando a Tai, quien retrocedió-Timaeus no era un cobarde, siempre mostraba valor, nunca se dio por vencido y jamás cedió su lugar a nadie, porque sabía que su deber era proteger a todos, por eso hizo lo que hizo al final, sacrifico su vida para poder salvarnos a todos, dudo mucho de que tú seas capaz de hacer algo como eso-.

-¡Por supuesto que estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por la de todos!-declaro Tai comenzando a molestarse-¡Bebí el Agua de los Dioses y casi muero, he peleado sin descanso junto a Agumon y mis amigos, nunca he retrocedido de una batalla!-.

-Yo no me refería a esa cobardía-dijo Elaine, dejando a Tai confundido-pelear en el campo de batalla con valor, pese al miedo que sientes al saber que si fracasas muchos podrían morir es una cosa, yo hablo de otro miedo, el miedo a los sentimientos-señalo Elaine, dejando a Tai perplejo-eso es lo que te hace un gran cobarde, tuviste miedo en su momento y ahora sufres por serlo, Timaeus nunca fue así, siempre mostraba sus sentires, a pesar de su miedo a muchas cosas, él nunca dudaba en expresarlos, porque confiaba en todos sus amigos, en cada uno de ellos, creía que juntos podrían lograrlo todo, cuando se separó de todos fue porque tuvo miedo de no ser lo bastante fuerte para guiarlos o para protegerlos, por eso busco una forma de detener a Hareruya en aquel entonces, aun a costa de su vida-.

Tai guardo silencio al escuchar todo eso, agachando la mirada-¡No tienes ningún derecho a hablarle de ese modo a Tai!-grito Sora molesta y Elaine la miro con frialdad.

-Tú no eres mejor, se supone que eres la Elegida del Amor y ni siquiera sabes cuál es la diferencia entre cariño y amor-señalo Elaine con fastidio.

Sora parpadeo confundida-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto extrañada y Elaine bufo.

-En serio son bastante patéticos, todos, tú eres de los peores-dijo mirando a Matt-la Amistad es tu Emblema y lo único que has hecho es traicionar-el rubio guardo silencio-los únicos que comprenden un poco el significado de los Emblemas son ellos dos-agrego señalando a TK y Kari.

La Elegida de la Luz dio un paso al frente, captando la atención de Elaine, más antes de que alguien hiciera o dijera algo, la mascota de Elaine saltó de su hombro para aterrizar en los brazos de Kari, quien lo recibió de lleno y miro a la criaturita, quien la veía con sus grandes ojos azules.

-Hola-saludo Kari sonriéndole y la criaturita comenzó a frotar su cabeza peludita en el rostro de la castaña, quien se rio divertida, ante aquella escena, Elaine sonrió levemente.

-Parece que le agradas a Aporía-dijo Elaine con una sonrisa calmada en el rostro.

-¿Qué es? No parece ser un Digimon-dijo Hirokazu confundido por la extraña criatura.

-Es algo complicado y que no les interesa en lo más mínimo-dijo Elaine con frialdad, dejando al chico con miedo-aunque debo admitir, no creí ver que alguien le llegaría a agradar a Aporía-observo Elaine, para después ver de reojo a Metaphismon, quien se mantenía detrás de ella en todo momento.

-Por favor-la voz de Kari capto su atención de nuevo, llevando a Aporía en sus brazos en todo momento, Elaine observo de nuevo ese hecho, era bastante curioso.

-Lo siento-respondió Elaine con su tono frío-pero la respuesta sigue siendo un rotundo no, no voy a confiarles las llaves a unos mocosos que no tienen idea de cuál es su deber como Niños Elegidos-.

-¡Claro que lo tenemos!-declaro Matt molesto.

-No eres nadie para afirmar eso, después de todo, solo eres un chiquillo traicionero y tú-dijo mirando a Sora-una tonta que no sabe nada sobre el amor, finalmente, el Líder de Líderes, ni siquiera sabes cuál es tu verdadero potencial, aquel que reside dentro de ti, posee el Emblema del Valor, mismo que perteneció a Timaeus, quien fuera el caballero que más se acercó al Dragón Legendario, si no te hubieras "retirado" de tus deberes, hace tiempo que habrías descubierto cuál es tu potencial verdadero-dijo Elaine con un tono de reproche, provocando que Tai agachara la mirada-ni siquiera conoces la Digi Evolución de Carga de ADN ¿Cómo pretendes enfrentar a Hareruya o a sus tropas sin eso?-.

-¿Carga de AND?-pregunto Tai confundido.

-Disculpe, pero claro que sabemos de eso-dijo Izzy y Elaine lo miro-después de todo, WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon la consiguieron para convertirse en Omegamon, mientras que XVmon y Stingmon, así como Akylamon y Gatomon, Ankylomon y Angemon también lo han logrado para formar a Paildramon, Silphymon y Shakkuamon-señalo Izzy y Elaine suspiro.

-Eso es totalmente diferente-dijo molesta e Izzy parpadeo confundido-cielo, ni siquiera tienen idea de lo que estoy hablando, en serio, si no hubieran sido tan tontos, a estas alturas conocerían muchas cosas-.

-Oye Bokomon ¿tú sabes que es la Digi Evolución de Carga de ADN?-pregunto Koichi confundido.

Bokomon se quedó en silencio un momento, de brazos cruzados y pensativa-Nunca escuche sobre ella-reconoció.

-¿Qué me dices tú, Príncipe Leomon?-pregunto Juri, pero Leomon dio la misma respuesta.

-Lo siento Juri, pero eso es algo nuevo para mí también-reconoció el Digimon león.

-Ryo ¿escuchaste sobre eso en tus viajes?-pregunto Ken mirando a su viejo amigo.

Ryo permaneció en silencio, tratando de recordar si alguna vez escucho sobre esa clase de Digi Evolución, pero nunca lo hizo, ni siquiera sabía en qué consistía o qué demonios era, por lo que su respuesta también fue negativa, entre los Tamers, nunca se escuchó sobre ella, nunca hubo alguna carta que dijera de que se trataba.

-No lo puedo creer-dijo Elaine-no me sorprende que ellos no sepan de ella, pero supongo que esperar que alguno de ustedes lo supiera también era demasiado, como dije antes, solo eres un cobarde y por ello jamás accederás al poder que Timaeus obtuvo y mucho menos podrás vencer a Hareruya, porque no eres como él, ninguno de ustedes se parece ni un poco a los Caballeros originales-dijo con severidad-Aporía, es hora de irnos-llamo Elaine con clara intención de marcharse, pero antes de que su mascota volviera con ella, repentinamente salto de los brazos de Kari, cayendo al suelo y colocándose en posición amenazadora.

-¡Aun así es muy tierna!-declaro Mimi encantada.

-Algo no está bien-dijo Elaine con seriedad.

Repentinamente, unos débiles aplausos se escucharon y todos se pusieron en guardia, fue entonces que DeathPhantomon hizo acto de aparición, saliendo del coliseo, más específicamente, de uno de los muros, alarmando a todos.

-Esas fueron palabras muy frías y duras, realmente fue encantador-reconoció el Digimon fantasmas-la famosa Elaine Flamei-.

-¿Acaso te conozco?-pregunto Elaine con frialdad.

-No, pero si conoces a mi ama, la Gran Hareruya está ansiosa por verte y darte tu merecido-explico DeathPhantomon, para después mirar la cintura de la chica-veo que tienes en tus manos la Llave de la Lealtad, entrégamela ahora mismo y prometo que no te pasara nada malo-aseguro el fantasma.

-Si no pienso dársela a estos chicos, quienes son los "Niños Elegidos" ¿Qué te hace pensar que te la daré a ti?-inquirió Elaine sin inmutarse.

-Si te rehúsas, no tendré más remedio que quitártela a la fuerza y entonces si será malo para ti-sentencio DeathPhantomon con calma.

Elaine sonrió-Aunque seas un fantasma y tengas el poder de Hareruya de tu lado, eso no significa nada, Metaphismon-el aludido abrió sus ojos y encaro al fantasma-no importa quien seas, no podrás vencer a Metaphismon tan fácilmente-.

-Estoy de acuerdo, incluso para mí sería muy difícil pelear contra un Caballero de la Realeza de su nivel-reconoció DeathPhantomon con mucha calma-por suerte, traje un contrincante adecuado para ello-chasqueando sus dedos, una de las paredes del coliseo fue derribada, dando paso a un imponente Digimon.

Dicho Digimon era del mismo tamaño que Metaphismon, llevaba una armadura color morada metálica, armado con una poderosa espada de doble filo, su casco era asemejado a un cráneo con dos cuernos a los lados, sus ojos eran rojos y brillaban intensamente.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es Craniummon!-exclamo Tentomon.

_**Craniummon; se trata de un Digimon perfeccionista, que además es miembro de los Caballeros de la Realeza, siendo también uno de los más honorables, disfrutando de las batallas uno a uno, su técnica especial es el Vals Final.**_

-¡Ese Digimon es un miembro de los Caballeros de la Realeza!-exclamo Izzy sorprendido.

-Exacto ¿Quién mejor para enfrentar a un Caballero de la Realeza que otro Caballero de la Realeza?-pregunto DeathPhantomon con burla y crueldad.

Elaine endureció la vista, mientras Metaphismon encaraba a Craniummon, una batalla entre caballeros estaba a punto de desatarse.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Increíble, hay una elegida que conoció a los Caballeros Legendarios y que además tiene un Digimon, pero ahora…la Llave de la Lealtad se encuentra en un gran peligro"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Zeus: **_bueno, ella ya tiene su opinión de los Niños Elegidos y no es muy buena en realidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_no les tiene rencor a los Caballeros, como ya acabas de ver, pero ella no ve que merezcan ser sus sucesores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_no me di cuenta hasta que lo subí, ya andaba con mucho sueño en ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_bueno…ya me puedes decir si lo sentiste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_aunque técnicamente no lo golpeo, sino que le abrió las piernas a los lados, pero se puede decir que si fue un golpe bajo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_Takato no ingreso porque como Joe es el Elegido de la Lealtad, le correspondía a él intentar razonar con la chica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_de hecho fue para intentar hablar con ella, aunque las cosas no salieron como espero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nova Star Prime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Gron, Tenzalucard123, El Redentor 777, Dra Optimus Star 3, Franco, Camilo Navas, Bowser3000000, Deadly Ice 88, Dark Digimon 16, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, Gokash Z, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	19. Vikingo y Guardiana Tercera Parte

"_**Tras desafiar a Elaine Flamei y a su Digimon, Metaphismon a una batalla, Joe y Gomamon fueron vencidos de forma aplastante, pero no se rindieron y se acercaron a ellos, acompañados por los demás, para intentar convencerla de darles la llave para protegerla de los Caballeros de la Venganza, pero Elaine se rehusó, ya que ella señalo muchas cosas que en serio afectaron a los Niños Elegidos, en especial a Tai, argumentando que él era un cobarde, no por temer a la batalla, sino a los sentimientos, tras exponer muchas cosas de una forma sutil y dura, se dispuso a retirarse, pero DeathPhantomon hizo acto de aparición, dispuesto a llevarse la llave, sin embargo, Elaine no se la iba a entregar tan fácilmente y Metaphismon sería un oponente difícil, incluso para el Digimon fantasma, por ese motivo, ese malvado llevo consigo un oponente adecuado, el Caballero de la Realeza Craniummon, ahora, una nueva batalla por la Llave de la Lealtad está por iniciar, su destino se decidirá en una pelea entre dos caballeros"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 19**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 19 Vikingo y Guardiana**

**Tercera Parte**

La repentina aparición de Cranimmon fue algo que nadie se esperaba, en especial porque siendo un Caballero de la Realeza, era imposible que estuviera sirviendo a Hareruya, es cierto que LordKnightmon y Dynasmon sirvieron a Lucemon, pero eso era algo totalmente diferente.

Elaine no se dejó intimidar y avanzo un poco, aunque Aporía subió a su hombro y miro de forma amenazadora al Caballero Real-¿Qué crees que haces Cranimmon? Se supone que como Caballero de la Realeza debes servir y proteger a Yggdrasill, lo que también implica proteger al Digi Mundo, no servir a una entidad que quiere destruirlo todo-.

-¿Yggdrasill?-pregunto Henry confundido.

-Ni siquiera saben sobre él, es otra de las deidades del Digi Mundo, tiene un nivel similar al de la Homeostasis-gruño Elaine con fastidio-¿y bien? ¿Qué tienes que decir?-.

Pero Cranimmon no respondió, permanecía con una mirada perdida en todo momento, no hacia el menor movimiento alguno, era como si no estuviera vivo, ese hecho dejo a Elaine extrañada, lo que provoco que DeathPhantomon se riera y explicara la situación.

-Lo que dijiste es muy cierto, los Caballeros de la Realeza son protectores, guardianes del Digi Mundo y a diferencia de los dos Caballeros que traicionaron su deber sagrado para servir a Lucemon, los de este mundo son totalmente honorables, en especial Cranimmon, por ese motivo, la Gran Hareruya tuvo que ser un poco más persuasiva con él, tuvo que eliminar la mente y el alma de este Digimon-explico DeathPhantomon.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?-exclamo Takuya impactado.

-Lo que escucharon, se podría decir ahora está muerto en vida-agrego DeathPhantomon con maldad, ahora todos estaban en shock, aterrados e indignados por aquella terrible revelación.

-¿Cómo pueden haber sido tan cruel?-cuestiono Ken furioso y mirando al Digimon con odio.

Al escuchar el reclamo de Ken, DeathPhantomon se rio de manera divertida y burlona-Por favor ¿Qué diferencia hay a lo que tú hiciste con los Digimon oh gran Emperador de los Digimon?-pregunto DeathPhantomon y Ken guardo silencio-pero ya basta de charla, es hora de trabajar-los ojos del Digimon Fantasma brillaron, antes de abrir sus alas y lanzarse contra Cranimmon, introduciéndose en su cuerpo-¡Posesión!-.

Las alas de DeathPhantomon aparecieron detrás de la espalda de Cranimmon, envolviéndolo poco a poco, al tiempo que una energía oscura comenzaba a hacer que cambiara de aspecto, al final, su armadura se volvió de color negro con detalles violetas, el casco en forma de cráneo se mantuvo, pero en una tonalidad más oscura, con una capucha negra metálica cubriéndolo, las alas del fantasma estaban en su espalda y su espada gemela se volvió una gigantesca guadaña, así como ahora tenía varios cráneos incrustados alrededor de su armadura.

-Yo soy DeathCranimmon-dijo la combinación de ambos Digimon-ahora es tiempo de acabar con ustedes de una vez por todas-.

Elaine sonrió de forma desafiante-Si piensas que vas a poder vencernos tan fácilmente, entonces eres tan tonto como esperaba, Metaphismon-el aludido reacciono y encaro a su oponente.

-¡Espera! ¡Te ayudaremos!-grito Joe disponiéndose a pelear.

-No necesito la ayuda de un montón de mocosos que no tienen idea de cuál es su deber-dijo Elaine con fastidio.

-Lamento decirte que ellos no se quedaran simplemente viendo la batalla, así que si quieren pelear, entonces les daré sus oponentes-dijo DeathCranimon y sus ojos brillaron.

No paso mucho para que la arena del desierto comenzara a tomar forma humanoide, revelando a Digimon hechos completamente de arena, los cuales tenían diversas formas, ya fueran humanas, animales, plantas u objetos.

-Sandmon-murmuro Elaine con un tono algo preocupado.

-¿Sandmon?-Izzy no tardó en hacer el análisis de aquellos Digimon.

_**Sandmon; Digimon hechos de arena, los cuales no tienen una forma definida y pueden adquirir cualquier apariencia que deseen, si bien son algo débiles, su fuerza está en la cantidad, su técnica especial es la Lluvia de Arena.**_

Tras escuchar el análisis de Izzy, Davis sonrió-Entonces esos Digimon no son la gran cosa ¡Ve Vmon!-indico Davis sonriendo y su Digimon acato la orden.

-¡Vmon Digivolves a…XVmon!-invoco el pequeño dinosaurio, apareciendo en su forma adulta.

-¡No espera!-grito Elaine.

-¡X Láser!-XVmon disparo su ataque y corto en dos a uno de los Sandmon, provocando que Davis sonriera, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver lo que paso después, el Sandmon no solo se regenero, sino que además, dos más tomaron su lugar.

-Que tonto-se burló DeathCranimmon.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto Yolei asustada e Izzy miro la información de nuevo.

-¡Los Sandmon son capaces de regenerarse de cualquier daño que reciban y como las estrellas de mar, las partes que pierden engendran a dos nuevos seres, es como la mítica Hidra, si cortas una cabeza, dos más tomaran su lugar!-informo Izzy.

DeathCranimmon se rio al ver las caras de todos los Niños Elegidos, mientras Elaine gruñía-Que imbéciles ¡Metaphismon!-invoco Elaine y su Digimon dio un salto, listo para batallar.

-¡No lo harás!-DeathCranimmon salto también e intercepto a Metaphismon, para que los Niños Elegidos se ocuparan de los Sandmon-¡Tu pelearas conmigo!-.

Metaphismon aterrizo en el suelo y encaro a DeathCranimmon, ambos volvieron a chocar violentamente, desatándose una feroz batalla entre caballeros, mientras que Elaine observaba la batalla de forma analítica, siempre con Aporía en su hombro, los demás Niños Elegidos no tuvieron más opción que Digi Evolucionar para hacerle frente a los Sandmon, captando la atención de la joven.

-¡Flama Bebé!-invoco Agumon lanzando su llama contra uno de los Sandmon, dándole de lleno, por desgracia, termino cortándolo en dos y dio origen a más enemigos.

-¡Agumon!-grito Tai alarmado ante eso-¡Esto es malo, si acabamos con 1000 otros 2000 tomaran su lugar!-.

-¡Intentemos algo nuevo!-indico Matt y Gabumon asintió, todos Digi Evolucionaron a sus formas adultas, comenzando la batalla, con excepción de Gomamon.

El Digimon miro a su compañero con extrañeza, Joe no parecía tener intención alguna de hacerlo Digi Evolucionar-¿Qué sucede Joe? ¿Por qué no me haces Digi Evolucionar?-pregunto Gomamon confundido, pero Joe no respondió y siguió mirando la pelea entre los dos Caballeros.

Repentinamente, DeathCranimmon logro darle un golpe con fuerza al rostro de Metaphismon, para después sujetarlo de la cabeza y estrellarlo en el suelo, captando la atención de Takato y Guilmon.

-¡Metaphismon necesita ayuda!-grito Takato y Guilmon asintió, sabiendo lo que su Tamer planeaba-¡Evolución Matrix!-.

**( www. youtube watch? v=IqqMFKo7PG4)**

-¡Guilmon Warp Digivolves a…Gallantmon!-un tercer Caballero de la Realeza hizo acto de aparición en el campo de batalla.

-¡Gallantmon!-grito Juri contenta de ver al imponente Digimon que la salvo del D Reaper, era uno más de los Caballeros de la Realeza.

Gallantmon se abalanzo contra DeathCranimmon embistiéndolo con fuerza y alejándolo de Metaphismon-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Gallantmon mirando a Metaphismon, quien solo se levantó y lo paso de largo-eh…me alegra ver que te encuentras bien-fue todo lo que dijo.

Elaine observo todo eso, pero siempre manteniendo una expresión seria en todo momento, DeathCranimmon encaro a los dos Caballeros de la Realeza-Entonces ¿así es como quieren jugar? Creí que los Caballeros de la Realeza eran honorables y respetaban una batalla uno a uno-señalo con maldad.

-¡Los Caballeros de la Realeza lo hacer, pero tú no eres uno en realidad, solo te apoderaste del cuerpo de uno de los mejores, por ese motivo, Gallantmon jamás te lo perdonara!-declaro Gallantmon alzando su lanza y su escudo.

DeathCranimmon se rio-Estoy de acuerdo, pero aun siendo dos no tendrán oportunidad contra mí-fue así como el maligno Digimon arremetió contra Gallantmon, quien se protegió con su escudo del ataque, pero el golpe igual fue lo bastante poderoso para empujarlo.

Metaphismon intento atacarlo con su espada, pero el cuerpo de su oponente se volvió intangible, señal de que también podía usar sus poderes de fantasma, no solo los del Caballero que acababa de poseer, dándole una patada muy potente a Metaphismon, lo que provoco que retrocediera.

Gallatmon entonces ataco con su lanza, pero DeathCranimmon la bloqueó con su guadaña, ahora ambos forcejaban por dominar al otro, justo cuando Metaphismon volvió al ataque, el maligno Digimon hizo su cuerpo intangible de nuevo para hacer que Gallantmon perdiera el equilibrio y chocara con Metaphismon.

-Mucho ayuda el que no estorba, Caballero idiota-gruño Elaine al ver eso.

-¿Por qué nos tratas así?-pregunto una voz detrás de la chica, quien ni siquiera se dignó a verlo-entiendo que sientas cierta decepción hacia nosotros, ya que no estamos demostrando ser dignos herederos de los Caballeros Legendarios, pero estamos haciendo todo lo posible por proteger a los seis mundos-dijo Joe.

-No lo has entendido-dijo Elaine con frialdad, al tiempo que Aporía miraba a Joe fijamente-ustedes abandonaron sus deberes, no como Niños Elegidos, sino como herederos de los Caballeros Legendarios, todo porque no fueron capaces de sacar unos malditos huevos que estaban en el suelo, Quinglomon creo esos huevos, pero los Emblemas fueron creados por el Dios Dragón y estos pertenecieron a los Caballeros Legendarios, todos ellos eran grandiosos, valientes, nunca se rendían, jamás le daban la espalda a nadie, tuvieron sus momentos tensos y aprendieron muchas cosas de sus errores, pero jamás dejaron de lado sus obligaciones, tú tienes el Emblema de la Lealtad ¿acaso conoces el significado de ese emblema?-pregunto y Joe guardo silencio-te diré una cosa que Estoico, el Caballero de la Lealtad me dijo en cierta ocasión; "tengo el Emblema de la Lealtad, es el símbolo de mi corazón, pero a veces, no sé si soy merecedor del mismo, muchas veces actuó por mis propios intereses, pongo en peligro a mis amigos y a todos los que me importan, pero por alguna razón, veo como mis amigos vienen a salvarme pese a todo y me doy cuenta que si ellos me son tan leales, entonces eso significa que yo también les he sido muy leal"-narro Elaine-tú fuiste el primero en desear marcharse del Digi Mundo, siempre actuaste de manera muy tonta y ahora ¿pretendes que crea que ustedes van a poder proteger esta llave? No fueron capaces de proteger las otras cinco, como dije antes, los únicos que comprenden un poco más sus Emblemas son la Esperanza y la Luz, porque los demás no lo hacen, es decepcionante-.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo ante aquellas palabras, Gomamon miro a Joe preocupado, pero este se armó de valor-Tienes razón-reconoció, pero Elaine no lo volteo a ver-tal vez ni siquiera merezcamos los Emblemas, no sé porque nos eligieron en primer lugar, no entiendo porque nos pidieron venir y luchar contra Apocalymon, y ahora…contra Hareruya, pero estamos aquí y no vamos a darnos por vencidos, y aunque admita que tengas razón ¡No tienes ningún derecho a juzgar a mis amigos! ¡Di lo que quieras de mí, pero yo sé que mis amigos valen mucho, sé que todos juntos encontraremos la manera de salir adelante, eso es algo que puedo asegurarte, confió en todos y en cada uno! ¡Mis amigos, con los que compartimos muchas aventuras en nuestro primer viaje al Digi Mundo, Davis y los demás, incluso confío en Takato, Takuya y los demás! ¡Son mis amigos y sé que ellos estarán a mi lado, tanto como yo estaré a su lado!-aseguro Joe y su Emblema comenzó a brillar en su corazón.

-¡Joe!-exclamo Gomamon sumamente contento ante las palabras de su amigo.

**( www. youtube watch? v=PEWtMVRbBk8)**

La luz del Digivice de Joe se disparó y envolvió a Gomamon-¡Gomamon Warp Digivolves a…!-las imágenes de Ikkakumon y Zudomon abrieron el paso a un nuevo e imponente Digimon, mismo que parecía una combinación entre esos dos Digimon, físicamente se parecía a Zudomon, pero su pelaje era blanco, como el de Ikkakumon, llevaba una piel sobre su espalda a modo de capa y sobre esta dos manguales, cuyas bolas con picos se disparaban como misiles, además de un casco vikingo con dos cuernos-¡Vikemon!-.

El Digimon se levantó sobre sus poderosas piernas, captando la atención de todos los presentes, pues su sombra cubrió todo el lugar-¡Es Vikemon!-exclamo Tentomon.

-¡Es enorme!-observo Kazemon sorprendida.

_**Vikemon; es la Digi Evolución más poderosa de Gomamon, un noble y poderoso líder, quien dirige un poderoso ejército de Ikkakumon y Zudomon, su técnica especial es la Ventisca Ártica.**_

Vikemon lanzo un rugido, captando la atención de Elaine, quien finalmente se dignó a ver lo que pasaba, mientras Aporía solo se mantenía en su hombro, el Digimon comenzó a correr rumbo a donde estaba desarrollándose la batalla de los tres Caballeros, arrasando con varios Sandmon en el proceso.

Finalmente, Vikemon llego al lugar y lanzo un potente golpe contra DeathCranimmon, quien lo esquivo dando un salto hacia atrás, para después bloquear los ataques de los dos Caballeros que intentaron tomarlo por sorpresa, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, puesto que DeathCranimmon se movía con mucha agilidad, además de que al volverse intangible, impedía cualquier posibilidad de ser dañado.

-¡Tú puedes Vikemon!-grito Joe animando a su amigo, pero Elaine no parecía convencida.

-No podrán vencerlo, no mientras siga volviéndose intangible, de ese modo, jamás podrán derrotarlo, tienen que encontrar un modo de poder detenerlo y entonces Metaphismon podrá acabar con él-dijo Elaine.

-Espera ¿estás diciendo que Metaphismon puede vencerlo?-pregunto Joe.

-No mientras continúe volviéndose intangible, ya que en esa forma, no es posible tocarlo o dañarlo con nada-explico Elaine.

Joe se quedó en silencio, pensando en una solución y finalmente, tuvo una idea-¡Escucha, creo que sé que hacer, pero necesito que confíes en mí, solo así podremos vencerlo!-declaro Joe mirando a Elaine, quien solo cerro los ojos y Joe tomo eso como una respuesta afirmativa-¡Vikemon!-grito.

El llamado de su amigo fue más que suficiente para que Vikemon comprendiera lo que quería que hiciera, su lazo era muy fuerte-¡Ventisca Ártica!-invoco lanzando su zona cero por el lugar y atrapado a DeathCranimmon en el mismo.

-¿Qué?-exclamo al sentir que su cuerpo era congelado, hasta finalmente, quedar convertido en un bloque de hielo.

-¡Esta es la oportunidad que deben aprovechar!-grito Joe y los Digimon asintieron.

-¡Ejecución Final!-invoco Gallantmon lanzando aquel poderoso rayo de energía de su escudo.

-¡Mjionir!-invoco Vikemon lanzando su segundo ataque.

-¡Elaine! ¡Es el turno de…!-cuando Joe volteo, encontró a la aludida con los ojos cerrados, con Aporía levitando sobre su cabeza y con su mano derecha brillando con códigos digitales de color negro.

-¡Carga de ADN!-invoco al tiempo que se concentraba, siempre con los ojos cerrados.

**( www. youtube watch? v=Dr9Ef0KMM8g)**

Se hizo silencio, incluso Metaphismon dejo de moverse y repentinamente, Elaine comenzó a murmurar algo en voz baja, siempre con los ojos cerrados y conforme más hablaba, el código la envolvía por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Qué está pasándole?-se preguntó Joe sin saber qué hacer.

**El enemigo debe ser más fuerte que el usuario.  
La batalla debe ser uno contra uno.  
El enemigo no debe ser un elemental  
El enemigo debe ser alguien malvado.  
La batalla no debe involucrar beneficios personales.  
La batalla no debe ser inhumana.  
La batalla debe ser por la verdad.  
La batalla debe ser para seguir viviendo.  
La batalla debe salvar al mundo.  
Los compañeros de armas del usuario deben ser valientes.  
La batalla debe ser honorable.**

Llegando a la parte final del conjuro, Elaine extendió su mano derecha y se formó una espada hecha de códigos digitales, siempre con su pequeño amigo sobre ella, repentinamente, los ojos de Aporía brillaron con intensidad, al tiempo que los de Metaphismon también lo hacían, alzando sus dos manos, tanto Elaine como Metaphismon levantaron sus respectivas espadas, lanzando un golpe definitivo contra DeathCranimmon, quien atrapado como estaba, no fue capaz de evitar el impacto de los tres ataques.

Tras recibir esos tres ataques, finalmente, aquella versión maligna de un Caballero de la Realeza conoció su final-¡Lo lograron!-grito Joe contento ante aquella visión, pues eso significaba que ahora Elaine confiaría en ellos, pero lo curioso de la vida es que las cosas no siempre salen como uno espera.

-¡No seas imbécil!-declaro Elaine con seriedad-¡Si las cosas realmente fueran tan sencillas entonces…! ¡Cuidado!-grito empujando a Joe rápidamente, quien no se dio cuenta de que parado justo sobre una trampa, misma que se activó, atrapando a Elaine y dándole una potente descarga eléctrica.

-¡Oh no!-grito Joe ante aquella visión.

Fue cuando DeathPhantomon hizo acto de aparición, saliendo del suelo-Bien deducido niña, se nota que conociste a los Caballeros Legendarios, ahora, yo tomare esto-dijo quitándole la llave del cinturón, sin que Elaine pudiera evitarlo.

-¡Metaphismon!-grito con todas sus fuerzas y su Digimon comenzó a correr a ayudarla, pero…

-¡Infer Force!-un ataque inesperado salió del cielo, dándole por la espalda a Metaphismon, derribándolo.

-¡InferWarGreymon!-exclamaron Gallantmon y Vikemon al ver al imponente Digimon Oscuro.

-Entonces ¿te has vuelto una morsa más grande?-pregunto mirando a Vikemon.

-¡Ventisca Ártica/Lanza Real!-invocaron ambos Digimon atacando, pero nada lograron hacer.

-¡Tornado Infernal!-girando a gran velocidad, InferWarGreymon impacto en los dos Digimon, dejándolos tendidos en el suelo, terminando a Vikemon con un golpe de su garra, devolviéndolo a ser Bukamon.

-¡Oh no! ¡Bukamon!-grito Joe corriendo a su lado-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-¡DeathPhantomon!-llamo InferWarGreymon y este lo miro.

-¡Todo salió tal como lo planeamos, la Llave de la Lealtad es nuestra!-declaro el Digimon fantasma, para luego ver a Elaine-pronto, la Gran Hareruya te verá de nuevo y esta vez, sin el apoyo de Timaeus y los demás, será tu fin-.

-¡Maldito!-gruño Elaine haciendo esfuerzos por liberarse.

-¡Vámonos!-ordeno InferWarGreymon y ambos se retiraron del lugar, llevándose la Llave de la Lealtad, mientras los demás Elegidos acababan con el resto de Sandmon, aunque con mucho trabajo.

-¡Resiste!-grito Izzy acercándose, junto con Beetlemon.

-¡Martillo de Thor!-invoco el Digimon golpeando la trampa y destruyéndola-¿te encentras bien?-.

Elaine no respondió, simplemente comenzó a golpear la arena con furia-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Se supone que debía proteger la Llave de la Lealtad! ¡La he cuidado por más de 3000 años y solo basto conocerlos a ustedes para que la perdiera!-miro con rabia a Joe-¿Qué se supone que estabas pensando? ¿Por qué putas bajaste la guardia tan pronto?-.

Joe agacho la vista con pesar y culpa-Yo…lo siento mucho…en verdad creí que le habíamos ganado…-.

-¡Imbécil!-bramo Elaine-¡Lo que destruimos fue el cuerpo de Cranimmon, era obvio que DeathPhantomon, al ser un FANTASMA, abandonaría su cuerpo para evitar ser golpeado por el ataque!-.

-¡Oye! ¡No seas tan dura con él!-grito Tai interfiriendo.

-Dime algo niño ¿es por eso que no han sido capaces de mantener las llaves a salvo? ¿Por qué piensan que ya ganaron y bajan la guardia, permitiendo que los tomen por sorpresa?-cuestiono Elaine y Tai guardo silencio, al igual que todos los demás, ya que el reproche de Elaine no estaba equivocado, de hecho, mirando hacia atrás, esa fue la razón por la que perdieron cada una de las llaves anteriores, porque se alegraron tras ver a sus Digimon alcanzar el Nivel Mega y bajaron la guardia, el silencio fue suficiente respuesta-sabía que no se parecían en nada a Timaeus y los demás, pero no creí que fueran unos estúpidos, en especial tú, se supone que eres el heredero de Timaeus, tienes su emblema, pero no tienes nada de Valor en ti, todos ustedes son una decepción-gruño Elaine y Kari dio un paso al frente.

-Por favor…en serio lamentamos haber fallado, pero si nos ayudaras quizás tendríamos una oportunidad-suplico Kari y Elaine la miro por unos instantes.

-No puedo hacerlo, no puedo ayudar a quienes ni siquiera comprenden el significado de sus Emblemas-Metaphismon se acercó y la cargo en su hombro, mientras ella llevaba a Aporía en sus brazos.

-Al menos podrías decirnos donde están las llaves que faltan-pidió TK.

-No puedo hacerlo, porque no tengo ni idea de donde están-revelo Elaine-cuando los Caballeros escondieron las llaves, se aseguraron de que nadie, ni siquiera entre ellos mismos supieran donde las ocultaron, tendrán que esperar a que estas se revelen, pero les advierto, si fallan entonces todos los mundos estarán condenados-Metaphismon se dio la vuelta para irse-no se parecen en nada a los Caballeros Legendarios originales, así que esfuércense o todos estaremos condenados-y con esas palabras finales, el Digimon se marchó volando.

Los Niños Elegidos se quedaron en el lugar un rato en silencio, analizando las palabras de Elaine, pero…-Cielos, pero que tipa tan grosera-gruño Mimi llevando a Tanemon en sus brazos y todos cayeron al suelo por el comentario a la Elegida de la Sinceridad.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Castillo Sombrío**

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

La risa tétrica, macabra, inocente y llena de felicidad de Hareruya se escuchaba por todo el castillo, no solo obtuvieron la sexta llave, lo que significaba que estaba a solo dos pasos de volver, dos miserables pasos y sería libre; LIBRE, sino que además, sus leales sirvientes le contaron todo lo sucedido.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡En serio no puedo creerlo!-reía sin parar-¡Todos estos años, esa miserable siguió con vida y encima de todo, tenía la Llave de la Lealtad en su poder, misma que perdió por culpa de los Niños Elegidos, que buena impresión debió llevarse!-declaro riéndose.

-Ciertamente, no se veía nada contenta-señalo InferWarGreymon.

-¡Esto es perfecto! ¡Me preocupaba que se uniera a esos mocosos y descubriera mi pequeña sorpresa, pero todo salió muy bien para mí, estoy tan feliz que hasta podría bailar!-admitió sin parar de reír.

-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, mi señora?-pregunto Lilithmon.

-¡Ya estamos demasiado cerca, aunque ellos quisieran ya no podrían detenernos, mi victoria es un hecho! ¡Pronto seré libre y mi venganza será dulce, todo gracias a Yamato Ishida y en especial a Sora Takenouchi!-anuncio Hareruya riéndose sin parar, su risa resonó por todo el castillo y a las afueras de este.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**La sexta llave se ha perdido, el renacer de Hareruya está cada vez más cerca, solo faltan dos llaves más ¿será posible que logren evitar el Armagedón?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Camilo Navas: **_no la obtuvieron del todo, pero Hareruya acabo con su mente y alma para que fuera solo un cascaron vacío que DeathPhantomon poseyó. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_estaba a punto de cambiar de opinión, pero como viste, el destino fue injusto una vez más para los Elegidos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_casi no puedo ver nada, gracias a que cuando tengo oportunidad, mi sobrina se apodera de todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_nada hiere más que palabras, en especial si son duras y ciertas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_ahora espero que este bien, en serio, es muy pesado escribir con sueño. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Deadly Ice 88: **_y la volvieron a perder, pero esta vez, Eliane les mostro cual es el error que les ha costado tanto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_bueno, vencieron a la versión corrupta de ese Caballero de la Realeza, pero volvieron a perder la llave. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_al final reconoció necesitar ayuda, pero aunque ya estaba cambiando de opinión, lo ocurrido hizo que retrocedieran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Éire (ya lo vi y espero que haga justicia con la franquicia), Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Camilo Navas, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Gron, Deadly Ice 88, Dra Optimus Star 3, Franco, El Redentor 777, Dark Digimon 16, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	20. Ascenso del Angel

"_**DeathPhantomon se apodero del cuerpo de Cranimmon para usarlo en contra de Elaine y Metaphismon, volviéndose una fuerza muy poderosa, tanto, que incluso a Metaphismon le costó trabajo hacerle frente, por lo que Gallantmon hizo acto de presencia para ayudarlo y la fuerza que finalmente contribuyo a la caída de esta criatura fue la Mega Digi Evolución de Gomamon, el poderoso Vikemon, combinando sus ataques, consiguieron vencer a ese engendro del mal, desgraciadamente, una vez más fue una victoria a medias, ya que DeathPhantomon los tomo por sorpresa y se apodero de la Llave de la Lealtad, siendo ayudado por InferWarGreymon, ambos se marcharon con la sexta llave, para enfado de Elaine, quien les hizo darse cuenta de cuál ha sido el error que han cometido en todo ese tiempo, puesto que siempre creían haber ganado y bajaban la guardia, lo que permitía que fueran atacados por sorpresa y perdieran las llaves a manos de los Caballeros de la Venganza, ya solo quedan dos llaves más y si fallan, entonces Hareruya emergerá de nuevo"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 20**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 20 Ascenso del Ángel**

**( www. youtube watch? v=M3AeHXlEmr8)**

_**Un par de Caballeros se encontraban entrenando en esos precisos momentos en un prado, donde solo había un árbol, ambos luchaban con espadas de madera y se atacaban con total agilidad, mientras que el más joven intentaba derribar al primero.**_

_**-¡Vas muy bien Genki, sigue así!-animaba su compañero.**_

_**-¡Muy bien, serás que puedo vencerte, Timaeus!-aseguro Genki lanzándose contra su compañero de entrenamiento, quien lo bloqueo con facilidad, sin embargo, Genki logro tomarlo por sorpresa, dándole una patada que lanzo su espada por los aires, dejándolo desarmado-¡Te tengo!-.**_

_**Timaeus sonrió ante ese hecho, pero era una sonrisa bastante curiosa-Tienes razón, me tienes, es una lástima que cometieras un error terrible-dijo el Caballero del Valor con calma.**_

_**-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Genki confundido.**_

_**-Me quitaste la espada y me tienes acorralado, pero desgraciadamente, te paraste sobre una piedra suelta en el piso-y antes de que Genki pudiera reaccionar, Timaeus pateo la piedra, misma en la que Genki tenía un pie, lo que provoco que perdiera el equilibrio.**_

_**Esa fue la oportunidad que Timaeus tomo para derribarlo y quitarle la espada, dejándolo en el suelo y con el arma apuntándole, señal de que lo tenía vencido-Rayos-dijo Genki algo molesto.**_

_**-No te sientas mal, diste una buena batalla mi amigo-dijo Timaeus-y siendo franco, es mucho más divertido entrenar contigo que con Critias-.**_

_**-¿Lo dices porque siempre me has vencido?-pregunto Genki.**_

_**-No, porque no estas con una cara de pocos amigos todo el tiempo-respondió Timaeus y ambos se rieron-pero escucha, estas mejorando mucho, pero debes recordar que no solo debes tener la vista fija en el enemigo, sino también en el terreno, debes estudiar todo a tu alrededor, ya que muchas veces, el mismo terreno puede ser tu aliado en una batalla-.**_

_**-Lo sé, tengo mucho que aprender, pero nunca perderé la esperanza y verás que llegara el momento en que te venceré-aseguro Genki con emoción.**_

_**-Esperare a ver qué tan ciertas son esas palabras-dijo Timaeus sonriendo muy orgulloso.**_

**(-)(-)(-)**

La luz del sol llego a los ojos de TK, quien los abrió con algo de pesadez, dándose cuenta de que todos estaban dormidos, incluyendo a Kari y a su hermano, incluso Patamon dormía profundamente, eso lo hizo sonreír, la razón por la que despertó antes fue debido a que los rayos del sol le dieron en el rincón donde dormía, se dispuso a estirarse y entonces noto que no era el único despierto, ya que Tai también estaba despierto, sentado sobre una roca y viendo hacia la nada.

Confundido de ver a su líder despierto tan temprano, el Elegido de la Esperanza se acercó a él-Buenos días, Tai-saludo TK sonriéndole.

-Buenos días, TK-respondió Tai con un tono de voz que a TK le pareció muy extraño, en especial porque tras eso, el Elegido del Valor no dijo nada más.

Preocupado por la reacción del hermano mayor de la chica que le gustaba y a la que amaba en secreto, TK se acercó a él de nuevo-Oye…me sorprende verte despierto tan temprano, no es normal en ti…-.

-No dormí en toda la noche-señalo Tai con seriedad y TK miro buscando a Agumon, quien dormía a pierna suelta junto con otros Digimon.

-Ok…viniendo de ti eso me parece extraño ¿hay algo que te preocupa?-pregunto TK mirando a Tai con genuina preocupación.

Tai no respondió de inmediato, permaneció en silencio unos segundos y finalmente hablo-He pensado mucho en lo que dijo Elaine, sobre que…no soy como Timaeus, que él era muy valiente y no le temía a nada, luchaba con valor ante todo y jamás retrocedía, nunca fue un cobarde-reconoció Tai con pesar.

Al escuchar eso, TK se quedó mudo y rápidamente hablo-¡Eso no es cierto Tai! ¡Tú eres el chico más valiente que jamás conocí, cuando nos separamos, tú te encargaste de volver a reunirnos, te convertiste en nuestro líder porque supiste ganártelo, te ganaste nuestro respeto y admiración!-aseguro TK-¡Nos guiaste a la batalla con valor en todo momento, sé que las palabras de Elaine fueron muy crueles, pero estoy seguro que si razonas un poco veras que…!-.

-Ella tenía razón-repitió Tai con tristeza-si soy cobarde, pero no por lo que crees-TK lo miro confundido y Tai suspiro, tenía que decirle a alguien sobre aquello que oprimía su corazón, algo que no le había dicho a nadie, la única que lo sabía era Kari, pero ahora mismo…estaba en una situación tan vulnerable que no supo que más hacer-voy a contarte algo TK, pero primero quiero que me des tu palabra de que lo que voy a contarte va a quedar únicamente entre nosotros dos, no quiero que nadie, en especial Sora y Matt, sepan nada de lo que te diré-pidió Tai y miro fijamente a TK, quien aunque estaba confundido, vio la súplica en la mirada de Tai y finalmente acepto.

-De acuerdo, te prometo que no contare nada-juro TK y fue así como Tai comenzó a contarle aquello que tenía guardado en su interior, la razón por la cual era un cobarde y que le daba la razón a Elaine.

Conforme escuchaba a su amigo y líder, los ojos de TK y sus expresiones pasaban por un sinfín de emociones, desde sorpresa, incredibilidad, confusión, algo de enojo por algunas cosas que dijo que no fueron del todo agradables, para después terminar en compasión y empatía, todo eso y más, muchas cosas que le estaba confiando a él.

Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, dos personas más habían escuchado todo, pero se mantenían en silencio para no captar su atención, la primera era Rika, quien suspiro de forma compasiva al escuchar las tristes palabras de Tai y el segundo era Matt, el cual hizo todo lo posible por fingir estar dormido, aunque su cuerpo se tensaba y sus puños se apretaban con demasiada fuerza, debido a la impotencia y rabia que sentía en esos momentos, pero no era rabia hacia Tai, sino hacia su propia persona.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Castillo Sombrío**

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

Las tropas de Hareruya estaban realmente emocionadas, puesto que ya solo faltaban dos llaves más para conseguir el retorno de su gran señora, sería un momento de regocijo, pronto volverían a verla, ella se alzaría y los seis mundos entrarían en una nueva era de oscuridad.

La propia Hareruya no cabía en sí de felicidad, parecía que el Universo entero estaba confabulando a su favor-Ya solo estamos a dos llaves más de mi liberación-dijo sonriendo siniestramente-mi venganza será más dulce de lo que pensé-.

-Nos aseguraremos de que nada se interponga en nuestro camino-aseguro InferWarGreymon.

-Esos Niños Elegidos no han sido capaces de detenernos y aunque ya conocieron a Elaine, esta no quiso unirse a ellos debido a lo tontos que son-se burló Lilithmon divertida.

-Aun así, con mi retorno tan cerca no quiero correr riesgos, la Llave de la Esperanza pertenece a uno de los Digimon más poderosos que existen, así que hay que estar preparado-dijo Hareruya-desde las profundidades del Mar de las Tinieblas convoco a Daemon-invoco la maligna entidad y fue cuando un portal que daba al Mar de las Tinieblas se materializo, dando paso al Digimon que enfrento a Davis y a su equipo en el Mundo Real, el terrible Daemon.

-¡Soy libre!-exclamo Daemon feliz.

-Bienvenido de nuevo, oh gran "Rey de las Tinieblas"-declaro Hareruya con un tono sarcástico y burlón en la última parte, al escuchar aquella voz, Daemon encaro a la entidad.

-¡Gran Hareruya!-exclamo Daemon arrodillándose-¡Ha vuelto!-.

-Todavía no, pero lo conseguiré en cualquier momento-aseguro Hareruya-y creo que tengo que recordarte quien es la ama y señora de todos los Digi Mundo…además de mi querido y pobre hermano-dijo Hareruya con molestia en su voz.

-¡Me disculpo si la ofendí de alguna forma!-declaro Daemon temeroso.

-Ya no te preocupes, tengo grandes planes, me siento de muy buen humor y por ello te daré la oportunidad de reivindicarte ante mí, claro, si es que aceptas-dijo Hareruya.

-Por supuesto, será un honor servirle-aseguro Daemon.

Hareruya se rio-¡Estupendo! ¡Estoy realmente feliz! ¡Tan feliz que no puedo contener mis ganas de cantar!-declaro riéndose.

**( www. youtube watch? v=LQRdxMHpeSU)**

**Hareruya**

_**Yo soy la Diabólica Hareruya y tengo que enfrentar a Taichi **_

_**Al Elegido del Valor y a toda su pandilla le llego el fin**_

_**Yo vengo a terminarlo y es seguro que lo voy a conseguir **_

_**Hasta ahora siempre gano pero esta vez triunfar me toca a mí**_

Hareruya vio imágenes de los Niños Elegidos saliendo victoriosos desde su batalla con Devimon hasta la derrota de Apocalymon.

_**Yo vengo a vencerlo mi arma es la maldad y voy a impedir **_

_**Que el Valor venza al Miedo**_

_**Seguro que lo voy a destruir**_

_**Los voy, los voy, los voy a destruir**_

_**A toda esa Pandilla y al Elegido del Valor**_

_**Los voy, los voy, los voy a destruir**_

_**A toda esa Pandilla y al Elegido del Valor**_

_**Después de que yo triunfe una gran cena daré**_

_**Y a todos los malditos a mi fiesta invitare**_

-¡Quiero coros! ¡Lilithmon!-indicó Hareruya con emoción y la aludida asintió.

-¡Ya escucharon Doncellas!-indico Lilithmon con una sonrisa y estas asintieron.

**Doncellas de las Sombras**

_**Los vas, los vas, los vas a destruir**_

_**A toda esa pandilla y al Elegido del Valor**_

_**Los vas, los vas, los vas a destruir**_

_**A toda esa pandilla y al Elegido del Valor**_

_**Y cuando Hareruya triunfe cantaremos junto a ella**_

_**Y juntos a los malditos bailaremos otra vez**_

_**Los vas, los vas, los vas a destruir**_

_**A toda esa pandilla y al Elegido del Valor**_

_**Los vas, los vas, los vas a destruir**_

_**A toda esa pandilla y al Elegido del Valor**_

**Hareruya**

_**Y tu Caballero Taichi vienes a desafiarme**_

_**Yo voy a destruirte, no más el Valor en la Tierra **_

_**¿Pero que me está pasando?**_

_**Siento que estoy triunfando**_

_**Triunfo, triunfo, triunfo, estoy triunfando**_

La risa de Hareruya se escuchó por todo el castillo, no cabía duda, estaba realmente feliz, muy feliz, todo estaba por terminar, su victoria era ya un hecho.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Finalmente, Tai termino de hablar con TK, quien escucho en silencio en todo momento, ahora mismo, el rubio permanecía callado por el hecho de no saber que pensar ni que decir, hecho que Tai ya se había esperado, pero eso no quito que sonriera un poco ante la reacción de su amigo.

-Recuerda que prometiste no decir nada de esto a nadie, confió en ti, cuñado-dijo Tai sorpresivamente, dejando a TK sin habla, tras haber escuchado todo el sentir de Tai…nunca se esperó que le dijera algo como eso, más antes de poder decir algo-por favor, cuida mucho a Kari, ella tiene suerte ¿sabes? No es una cobarde como yo-dijo Tai burlándose de sí mismo.

TK ya no sabía que decir ni que pensar, veía al Elegido del Valor, quien solo sonreía con tristeza después de haberle contado todo a TK-Tai…-apenas dijo el nombre de su amigo, el Digivice del rubio comenzó a emitir una señal, ambos se vieron fijamente y con mucha seriedad, era obvio que se trataba de la séptima llave, la Llave de la Esperanza.

Dejando la conversación hasta ahí, procedieron a despertar a los demás, Rika tuvo que secarse las lágrimas que derramo ante la triste historia que escucho de parte de Tai para que no se dieran cuenta de que los escucho y Matt tuvo que fingir un gran bostezo, aunque algo exagerado.

Todos escucharon que la séptima llave ya se había activado, lo que significaba que debían entrar en acción-Oigan ¿no vamos a desayunar primero?-pregunto Neemon confundido, ganándose un castigo de parte de Bokomon.

-¡Tonto!-regaño la Digimon.

-Hay que darnos prisa, es posible que los Caballeros de la Venganza ya se encuentren ahí-dijo Davis y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Sin embargo, Tai no parecía estar del todo convencido, algo que noto Takuya-Oye ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto el Guerrero del Fuego y entonces comprendió-sigues pensando en lo que dijo Elaine-al escuchar el comentario de Takuya, muchas miradas se fijaron en Tai.

El Elegido del Valor suspiro-Por más duras que hayan sido sus palabras, ella tenía razón, hemos dejado que los Caballeros de la Venganza obtengan las llaves porque actuamos sin un plan y siempre bajamos la guardia antes de que la batalla realmente haya terminado, no podemos cometer el mismo error, si perdemos esta llave, entonces solo nos quedara una oportunidad, hay que actuar con inteligencia, en cuanto lleguemos al lugar, analizaremos el sitio y pensaremos en la mejor estrategia-indico Tai y todos asintieron.

El Digivice indicaba que la llave se encontraba a unos 300 kilómetros al oeste de su posición actual, lo que significaban que debían usar la gema de Kari, algunos sugirieron ir volando en los Digimon, pero Tai se negó, ya que necesitarían las fuerzas de todos para esta batalla, en especial porque Agumon no podía Digi Evolucionar y aun no sabían el porqué.

-Adelante Kari-animo TK y la Elegida de la Luz asintió, activando la gema para llegar al sitio indicado.

**(-)(-)(-)**

El pilar de luz arribo al lugar indicado, donde supuestamente debía encontrarse la Llave de la Esperanza, al principio no se veía nada más que arena, ya que sí, seguían en el desierto, lo que significaba que otra llave estaba en ese enorme lugar.

-¿Qué? ¿Todavía estamos en el desierto?-pregunto Tommy confundido.

-Bueno, Elaine dijo que los Caballeros nunca se dijeron en qué lugar escondieron las llaves en el momento en que lo hicieron, seguramente algunos los llevaron a sitios similares sin saberlos-dedujo Henry.

-Esa es una muy acertada deducción-apoyo Izzy sonriendo y Henry devolvió la sonrisa.

Ken miro a los alrededores y entonces vio un sitio bastante familia, la expresión del Elegido se tornó seria, fría y algo culpable-¿Te encuentras bien Ken?-pregunto Ryo mirando a su amigo preocupado, hecho que noto Yolei, que se acercó al peli azul.

-¿Todo está bien Ken?-pregunto Yolei con genuina preocupación.

-La base del Emperador de los Digimon-señalo Ken y en efecto, enterrado en la arena, se encontraba la base que alguna vez perteneciera a Ken, cuando fue el despiadado Emperador de los Digimon.

-Es cierto-concordó Cody y entonces TK reviso su Digivice, notando que la señal de la llave provenía del interior de la misma.

-¿Cómo es posible eso?-inquirió Matt confundido.

Ken guardo silencio y pensaba en esto-¿Acaso la llave siempre estuvo cerca de mí y nunca me di cuenta?-.

-No creo que eso importe ahora-dijo Tai-ahora lo que debemos hacer es entrar ahí y buscarla, sugiero que TK entre a buscarla, será más sencillo para él localizarla, el resto nos quedaremos afuera haciendo guardia en caso de que los Caballeros aparezcan; Kari, Ken, Suzie, Ai, Makoto, Tommy, Bokomon y Neemon lo acompañaran, será más fácil de encontrar si van ustedes, la base del Emperador debe tener lugares pequeños y creo que los niños podrán pasar sin problema-.

-¡Espera!-intervino Henry-¡No puedes enviar a mi hermana a ese lugar, podría ser peligroso!-.

Al escuchar eso, Suzie puso mala cara-¿Y que con eso?-pregunto molesta-yo también soy una Tamer, soy una Niña Elegida, puedo hacer esto, sé que puedo, pero la verdad, me hace sentir muy mal que no confíes en mí-dijo mirando a su hermano mayor con decepción.

-Suzie…yo…-.

-Henry-la voz de Terriermon se escuchó-Momantai-.

-No se preocupe, yo protegeré a Suzie en todo momento, como dije en cierta ocasión, ella es mi Diosa ahora-aseguro Lopmon con firmeza y Henry no tuvo forma de seguir alegando, Matt le puso una mano en el hombro y Tai le sonrió con confianza, después de todo, ellos sabían lo que es ser un hermano mayor y preocuparse por sus hermanos.

-Muy bien, pero tengan cuidado-les pidió Henry y el grupo asintió, para después dirigirse al interior de la antigua fortaleza del Emperador de los Digimon.

-¿Estás seguro de poder hacer esto, Ken?-pregunto Yolei con preocupación.

Ken no respondió de inmediato, miro la que alguna vez fuera su base y suspiro-Tengo que hacerlo, además, aunque Tai no lo mencionara, soy quien mejor conoce este lugar, así que andando-indico Ken y el grupo asintió, ingresando a la fortaleza, mientras los demás se quedaban afuera.

Cuando sus amigos quedaron fuera de la vista, Tai volteo a ver a los demás Niños Elegidos-Bien, lo mejor será comenzar a trazar un plan de defensa antes de que los Caballeros de la Venganza lleguen-indico Tai y sus amigos asintieron, pero…

-Eso suena tan lindo y estaría bien, si no estuviéramos ya presentes-dijo de pronto Lilithmon, apareciendo junto con sus Doncellas o al menos, cinco de ellas-debieron haber planeado con tiempo mis queridos Niños Elegidos-.

-¡Maldición! ¡La más perra de los Digimon está aquí!-gruño Mimi molesta y las chicas no pudieron evitar reírse por el comentario.

-Este sitio me trae muchos recuerdos-dijo Aruckenimon con una sonrisa algo nostálgica, provocando que Davis y sus amigos gruñeran.

-Supongo que son recuerdos de como fracasaste en tus intentos por acabar con ellos-se burló LadyDevimon y la mujer araña gruño ante eso.

-¡Aunque sean Lilithmon y sus chicas malas no significan nada, si todos Digi Evolucionamos podremos vencerlas!-aseguro Takuya y todos asintieron, pero Lilithmon sonrió de forma misteriosa.

-Eso sería cierto, afortunadamente, como ya se trata de la penúltima llave tenemos que tomar más precauciones-señalo la malvada Digimon, al tiempo que chasqueaba sus dedos y varios Digimon del tipo androide hicieron acto de aparición, siendo principalmente GigaDramon y MegaDramon, los cuales rugieron con ferocidad-entonces ¿quieren comenzar a bailar?-pregunto Lilithmon sonriendo siniestramente.

**(-)(-)(-)**

En el interior de la que alguna vez fuera la fortaleza del Emperador de los Digimon, el grupo designado seguía a TK en todo momento, quien iba al frente, acompañado por Ken, para advertirle de las posibles trampas que aun pudieran estar activas en ese lugar, los niños iban en medio de los mayores, acompañados por Bokomon y Neemon.

-Este lugar se ve muy desagradable-dijo Neemon-me recuerda un poco al castillo de Cherubimon-.

-Me pregunto si todas las guaridas malignas serán similares-dijo Makoto con inocencia, siendo escuchado por Ken, quien lo vio de reojo y con algo de culpa en su interior, después de todo, ese lugar era precisamente eso, un lugar lleno de maldad, mismo que él creo.

-Oye Ken-la voz de TK capto su atención-dime algo ¿alguna vez viste alguna cosa que pudiera ser la Llave de la Esperanza?-.

-Sí, de hecho, cuando construiste este lugar ¿nunca viste algo extraño?-pregunto Kari con tacto y Ken guardo silencio.

-Lo siento, pero no lo recuerdo, cuando lo construí use todo lo que estaba a mi alcance y lo fui modificando, si la llave se encuentra aquí, debe estar en el mismo sitio donde encontraron el Digi Egg Dorado, con el cual Vmon Digi Evoluciono a Magnamon-dedujo Ken.

-Entonces ahí hay que comenzar a buscar-indico TK y el grupo siguió el camino.

La fortaleza era ahora un sitio totalmente destruido, no era fácil avanzar por ahí, en especial después de la batalla que hubo entre Paildramon y Okuwamon, aunque todo eso parecía ya demasiado lejano ahora, pasaron por algunos escombros, cruzaron un pequeño precipicio que se formó cuando un camino se partió, etc.

Finalmente, arribaron al lugar indicado, pero rápidamente, se ocultaron por unos extraños sonidos que estaban escuchando, sonidos de maquinaria y demás, Tommy se asomó y vio a varios Mechanorimon, así como algunos Guardromon trabajando sin descanso alguno, retirando los escombros y revisando todo el lugar, siempre bajo la supervisión de…

-BeelStarmon-gruño Impmon por debajo.

Efectivamente, la mano derecha de Lilithmon se encontraba ahí, ordenando el trabajo de los Digimon máquina-Dense prisa pedazos de hojalata, tal vez MachineDramon fue más benévolo con ustedes en sus tiempos, pero yo no lo seré si no encuentran la llave antes de que esos mocosos lleguen, el renacer de la Gran Hareruya ya casi es un hecho y no podemos perder tiempo-ordenaba la asesina.

-Esto no es bueno, son demasiados Digimon para pelear-dijo Suzie algo preocupada.

-No te preocupes querida Suzie, yo estaré a tu lado en todo momento-dijo Lopmon con mucha sinceridad.

-Gracias-.

-TK ¿el Digivice detecta algo?-pregunto Kari acercándose al chico, quien miro el Digivice, cuya señal indicaba que la llave estaba efectivamente en ese sitio, pero no podía ubicarla debido a todo el metal que había alrededor.

-Eso no es de mucha ayuda-dijo Impmon cruzado de brazos.

-Habla por ti mismo-declaro una voz detrás de los Niños Elegidos y cuando voltearon, TK, Kari y Ken abrieron los ojos, al igual que Patamon, Gatomon y Wormmon.

-¡Daemon!-gritaron los seis al mismo tiempo.

-¡Fuego Infernal!-invoco Daemon disparando su llamarada mortal, misma que esquivaron por muy poco, pero el estruendo capto la atención de todos los presentes.

-Vaya, parece que tenemos compañía-dijo BeelStarmon-bienvenidos sean mis Niños Elegidos, han llegado al lugar donde será su tumba-.

Daemon abrió sus alas y comenzó a descender-Y ahora, en honor a Hareruya, Gran Diosa de los Reyes Demonios, ustedes serán destruidos-sentencio Daemon.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**La séptima llave está al alcance, pero…el regreso de Daemon, así como también la aparición de Lilithmon ha complicado las cosas"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Tenzalucard123: **_ciertamente, ahora es la batalla por la Llave de la Esperanza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_felicita a Éire, después de todo, fue su personaje y se merece el crédito por ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_hay que conocer primero el pasado, además, aún es muy pronto para juzga y entenderás su enojo al pasar 3000 años protegiendo la llave, para perderla de ese modo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_creo que la opción B sería la mejor, ya que no sé cómo incluirlas en este fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_ahora todo puede pasar, Hareruya está realmente feliz, vaya que está feliz, como no ha estado en mucho tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_ahora sigue la séptima llave y la situación no va cambiando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mikell Connde: **_al menos antes de que hagan un nuevo reinicio sobre ese emblemático asesino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_Hareruya esta tan feliz que apenas puede con su alegría y de hecho, ya hasta se siente libre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_como señalo, el error que han cometido es que bajan la guardia y por eso pasa lo que pasa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Éire, Nova Star Prime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Camilo Navas, Zeus, Hades, Gron, Gokash Z, Mikell Connde, Dra Optimus Star 3, El Redentor 777, Franco, Spectrum Prime, Dark Digimon 16, Deadly Ice 88, Espadachín de la Luz, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere...**_


	21. Ascenso del Angel Segunda Parte

"_**Solo faltan dos llaves más por encontrar, seis de las ocho ya están en manos de Hareruya, ahora, la Llave de la Esperanza se ha revelado y se encuentra en la antigua fortaleza del Emperador de los Digimon, misma que al parecer, aun escondía algunos secretos más, además del Digi Egg Dorado, tras trazar un plan, Tai envió a TK, Kari, Ken, Ai, Makoto, Suzie y Tommy al interior de la fortaleza para localizar la llave, mientras los demás montaban guardia, con suerte, habrían llegado antes que los Caballeros de la Fortaleza y podrían tomarlos por sorpresa, desgraciadamente, no fue así, los Caballeros ya se encontraban ahí, al menos, Lilithmon y sus Doncellas, así como también el regreso del temible Daemon, quien ha vuelto para unirse a las filas de Hareruya como uno más de sus sirvientes, ahora, TK y los demás deben enfrentar no solo a una legión de Digimon máquinas, sino también a dos Digimon que representan a los Reyes Demonios ¿será posible que puedan evitar que la séptima llave caiga en manos del mal?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 21**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 21 Ascenso del Ángel**

**Segunda Parte**

En el exterior de la fortaleza, las fuerzas de Lilithmon comenzaron el ataque, mientras la maligna guerrera solo observaba en silencio lo que pasaba, siempre con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, entonces su mirada se fijó en Tai y Agumon, sabiendo lo que esto podría significar, decidió jugar un poco.

Haciendo uso de su velocidad, paso por entre la batalla y quedo justo frente a los dos Elegidos del Valor-Vaya, quien iba a pensar que el gran Taichi Yagami, quien fuera el líder que dirigió al grupo de mocosos en contra del hermano de la Gran Hareruya y que encima fue el responsable de su caída resultara ser un cobarde-dijo Lilithmon sonriendo burlonamente.

-¡Tai no es ningún cobarde!-aseguro Agumon, mientras que el aludido solo podía escuchar las duras palabras de Elaine, en especial ahora que Lilithmon lo dijo.

-Por favor, es el Líder de Líderes y solo se queda viendo como los demás pelean contra mis tropas-señalo Lilithmon-con razón tu querida Sora prefirió a Matt antes que a ti-dijo con crueldad y Tai quedo en shock al escuchar eso, mientras apretaba sus puños y temblaba por la rabia e impotencia que sentía.

Agumon miro preocupado a su amigo-¿Tai?-.

-¡Aunque Agumon no pueda Digi Evolucionar, no voy a quedarme sin hacer nada! ¡Adelante Agumon!-indico Tai.

-¡Por supuesto!-tanto Elegido como Digimon se lanzaron contra Lilithmon, la aludida solo sonrió ante eso.

Agumon ataco con un golpe de sus garras, pero Lilithmon lo repelió de una cachetada, estrellándolo contra un soporte de metal, Tai entonces ataco lanzando varios puñetazos contra la malvada villana, pero esta se limitaba a esquivarlos sin el menor esfuerzo, aunque debía admitir, ver a Tai atacándola de ese modo no solo era divertido, sino sumamente tierno e incluso, al verlo tan molesto y con una mirada cargada de rabia, así como odio por el comentario que hizo respecto a Sora.

Aquella batalla fue vista por Sephyrmon, quien ahora estaba en el aire intentado derribar a LadyDevimon-¡Tai está en problemas!-grito con fuerza, captando la atención de los demás.

-¡Oh no!-grito Joe al ver a Tai intentando golpear a Lilithmon.

-¡Tai!-grito Sora ante aquella visión.

Lilithmon esquivo un nuevo golpe de Tai y se alejó un poco de él, siempre riéndose de forma divertida y burlona, pero en ese preciso momento, GigaDramon disparo uno de sus mortales misiles contra Rapidmon, quien lo repelió de una patada, haciendo que el misil se dirigiera hacia…

-¡Cuidado!-grito Henry, ya que por la batalla, su Digimon envió el misil hacia la fortaleza.

Afortunadamente, el misil no impacto sobre la misma, pero si lo hizo bastante cerca, provocando una explosión y una onda de energía, misma que lanzo a Tai por los aires, provocando que cayera de golpe sobre algo, pero lo curioso es que no se trataba del suelo, pues se sentía demasiado suave.

Cuando todo paso, los demás pudieron ver que el misil no causo muchos daños, solo cubrió de un poco más de arena los restos de la fortaleza, pero…-¡Oh no! ¡Tai estaba muy cerca de la fortaleza, espero que él y Agumon se encuentren bien!-exclamo Ryo preocupado por su líder.

Al escuchar eso, Sora se llenó de horror y comenzó a buscar a Tai, cuando lo diviso, su mirada paso de miedo a alivio y luego a enojo, una ira realmente asesina, pues Tai efectivamente aterrizo sobre algo suave, pero el chico aún no se daba cuenta de que era, conforme se incorporaba y sentía la arena en sus manos se dio cuenta del sitio en el que había caído.

Cuando alzo la vista, lo primero que vio fueron los ojos algo molestos de Lilithmon, para luego mirar hacia abajo, llevándose la sorpresa de su vida, al tiempo que se ruborizaba violentamente, su rostro se hizo más rojo que un tomate, parecía haber sufrido una muy severa quemadura, ya que cayó justo sobre los enormes pechos de la Digimon femenina.

Separándose rápidamente de la Digimon y alejándose lo más que puso, siempre con la cara totalmente roja, Tai se levantó y quedo en shock, mientras la Digimon también se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo de su ropa, se veía algo molesta y sus mejillas también estaban algo coloradas.

-No sabía que fueras esa clase de chico, tan atrevido-reconoció y moviéndose a una velocidad impresionante, le dio un rodillazo al abdomen, Tai olvido su vergüenza ante el dolor y estuvo a punto de caer, pero Lilithmon lo evito y acerco sus labios a la oreja del chico-pero me gusta que lo seas-dijo en tono sensual y lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que Tai sintiera como su piel se estremecía ante aquel contacto, antes de finalmente caer al suelo.

-¡Tai!-grito Sora olvidando su enojo y enviando a BirdDramon a ayudar a su amigo, captando la atención de Lilithmon, quien solo sonrió divertida, aunque no pudo evitar mirar a Tai y luego a la fortaleza, preguntándose qué tanto estaban haciendo sus subordinados para tardarse tanto tiempo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

BeelStarmon, Daemon y los Digimon máquina tenían a los Niños Elegidos acorralados, pero eso solo significa una cosa, era hora de la Digi Evolución, así que no tardaron en comenzarla-¡Patamon Digivolves a…Angemon! ¡Angemon Ultra Digivolves a…MagnaAngemon!-la versión perfeccionada del pequeño hámster alado apareció.

-¡Gatomon Ultra Digivolves a…Angewomon!-Gatomon paso de su forma gatuna a su forma angelical.

-¡Wormmon Digivolves a…Stingmon!-así mismo, la pequeña y tierna oruga se volvió un poderoso guerrero insecto.

-¡Lopmon Ultra Digivolves a…Antylamon!-y el antiguo sirviente de las Bestias Sagradas paso a su forma perfeccionada sin ningún problema.

-¡Impmon Warp Digivolves a…Beelzemon Modo Explosivo!-del pequeño demonio no quedo nada más que un poderoso y temible Señor Oscuro.

-¡Digi Spirit Digivolves a…Korikakumon!-finalmente, el miembro más pequeño de los Guerreros Legendarios adquirió su forma Bestial.

Daemon se quedó sin habla al ver la combinación de Digimon Ángeles y un Digimon Demonio presente-¿Qué clase de broma es esta?-cuestiono molesto.

-No es ninguna broma, ese es un Señor Oscuro que olvido cuál es su lugar y obligación en el Digi Mundo-dijo BeelStarmon-ejército, ocúpense del insecto, el conejo y el yeti, yo quiero al traidor, tú puedes encargarte de los dos ángeles, solo espero que te vaya mejor de lo que le fue a Myotismon y a Piedmon respectivamente-dijo BeelStarmon.

-No pudieron vencerme ni con ayuda de ImperialDramon, no podrán vencerme aun siendo dos ángeles-aseguro Daemon.

-Eso espero, después de todo, la Gran Hareruya te tiene en observación-señalo BeelStarmon con algo de malicia, lanzándose al ataque y comenzando a disparar contra los compañeros de Beelzemon, quien repelió los disparos con sus garras.

-¡Maldita! ¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a Ai y Makoto?-bramo furioso.

-Es simple, son Niños Elegidos y por tanto deben morir, pero con todo gusto puedo alterar el orden y acabar contigo primero-aseguro apuntándole con sus armas.

Beelzemon gruño y se abalanzo contra su versión femenina, mientras era animado por sus dos camaradas, al mismo tiempo que Stingmon, Antylamon y Korikakumon peleaban contra el ejército metálico que habían llevado, mismos que atacaban con toda precisión, digna de una máquina de combate.

-¡Ataque de Aguijón/Brazos de Hacha/Hacha de la Antártica!-los tres Digimon comenzaron el contraataque, siempre animados por sus amigos.

Finalmente, MagnaAngemon y Angewomon quedaron ante Daemon, quien los veía fijamente con sus ojos a través de la capucha roja que cubría su rostro-Ya que ustedes dos son ángeles, voy a disfrutar mucho acabando con ustedes-sentencio el maligno Rey Demonio.

-¡No te dejes vencer Angewomon!-animo Kari a su amiga.

-¡Pelea MagnaAngemon!-apoyo TK.

-¡Espada de la Justicia!-invoco MagnaAngemon lanzándose contra Daemon y atacándolo con la espada que llevaba en el brazo derecho, ataque que fue bloqueado por Daemon con solo una mano.

-¡Esto no bastara para derribarme!-declaro Daemon lanzando a MagnaAngemon contra una de las paredes, Angewomon rápidamente ataco a Daemon, quien la evadió sin problemas.

-¡Atmosfera Celestial!-invoco intentando atrapar al maligno Digimon en aquella atmosfera, misma que era capaz de inmovilizar a los Digimon malignos.

Pero en Daemon no tuvo el menor efecto, hecho que sorprendió a la rubia y a su amiga-¿Qué está pasando?-exclamo Kari espantada.

Daemon se rio al ver la confusión tanto en Angewomon como en su compañera-Admito que ese fue un lindo intento, pero yo no soy como Myotismon, yo estoy en un nivel superior-expreso al tiempo que abría sus alas y provocaba una corriente de aire sumamente poderoso, mismo que estrello a Angewomon contra el suelo.

-¡Angewomon!-grito Kari al ver eso.

-¡Sigue siendo un Digimon terrible!-señalo TK recordando que cuando pelearon contra él no fueron capaces de vencerlo y lo único que pudieron hacer fue enviarlo al Mar de las Tinieblas.

MagnaAngemon volvió a la batalla, intentando tomar por sorpresa al terrible Daemon, pero su plan no salió como esperaba y este lo detuvo de nuevo con facilidad, para después estrellarlo contra una pared de nuevo, arremetiendo contra el ángel una vez más, pero esta vez, MagnaAngemon estaba preparado.

-¡La Puerta del Destino!-invoco MagnaAngemon empleando su técnica especial, activando la misma puerta que uso para enviar a Piedmon a su juicio.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo Daemon abriendo sus alas en un intento por frenar, ya que MagnaAngemon estaba aprovechando la velocidad que uso para lanzarse contra él en su contra.

-¡Flecha Celestial!-invoco Angewomon de pronto, disparándole por la espalda, dándole de lleno y empujándolo de manera que no pudiera frenar.

-¡Eso es!-grito TK emocionado.

BeelStarmon se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero Beelzemon le impidió interferir, parecía que iba a ser el fin de Daemon, pero en el último momento, este consigo disparar un poco de fuego de su palma para frenar, deteniéndose por muy poco.

-Estuvo cerca-reconoció algo preocupado de ver que ya casi estaba dentro de aquella puerta, por fortuna, no solo lo evito, sino que además, su ataque de fuego también hizo desaparecer la Puerta del Destino, para frustración de MagnaAngemon y los demás.

-Estuvo tan cerca-dijo TK apretando sus puños, sintiéndose realmente impotente.

-Debe haber algo que podamos hacer-murmuro Ken al ver que ese Digimon continuaba siendo tan temible como siempre o incluso más.

Daemon miro a los dos ángeles Digimon, quienes lo encararon de nuevo-Ustedes dos no son más que criaturas inofensivas, si me lo propongo, soy capaz de acabar con ambos sin problema alguno, permítanme recordárselos ¡Fuego Infernal!-invoco creando su mortal ataque de fuego y lanzándola contra los dos Digimon.

Desafortunadamente, el ataque de Daemon fue tan fuerte que comenzó a llenar todo el lugar con sus llamas, captando la atención de todos los Digimon-¡Idiota!-grito BeelStarmon, al tiempo que Beelzemon y los demás Digimon corrían a socorrer a sus respectivos camaradas, mientras el fuego derretía toda la estructura metálica del lugar, incluyendo a los Digimon máquinas que servían a Hareruya.

Desde el exterior de la fortaleza, se pudo notar que algo estaba pasando cuando una gran cantidad de humo comenzó a salir de la misma y partes del lugar comenzaban a volverse rojas, metal siendo calentado a altas temperaturas, finalmente y poco a poco, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, dejando a Daemon en pie, para ver su obra.

-Creo que se me paso un poco la mano con este ataque-reconoció riéndose.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto BeelStarmon descendiendo-¡La próxima vez avisa antes de hacer alguna imprudencia!-bramo molesta.

-Lo que digas-gruño Daemon con fastidio y comenzó a buscar por el lugar a los Niños Elegidos, encontrándolos todavía vivos, pero sus Digimon habían vuelto a la normalidad, con excepción de Beelzemon-al parecer, solo el Señor Oscuro Beelzemon resistió mi ataque, justo como esperaba-.

-Ni siquiera esa rata con alas o la gata pudieron hacerlo, sí que son patéticos-dijo BeelStarmon apuntándoles con sus armas-es una oportunidad demasiado buena como para no aprovecharla-reconoció sonriendo siniestramente y apuntándoles con sus armas, pero repentinamente, un resplandor capto la atención de ambos Digimon.

-¡Por allá!-señalo Daemon y es que en el pilar donde solía estar el Digi Egg Dorado se encontraba la Llave de la Esperanza-¡La encontramos!-.

-Al parecer tu ataque no fue totalmente tonto-reconoció BeelStarmon complacida-la Gran Hareruya estará más que feliz por esto-.

TK había protegido a Kari, mientras sus Digimon los protegían a ellos-¿Se encuentran todos bien?-pregunto Beelzemon.

-Si…muchas gracias Beelzemon-agradeció Ai.

-¡Tommy! ¿Te encuentras bien?-grito Bokomon alarmada, ya que el aludido recibió el ataque en su forma Digimon y ahora tenía leves heridas, al igual que los demás Digimon.

-¡Mierda! ¡Todos ellos recibieron el ataque de lleno!-gruño Ken.

-¡Lopmon! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Suzie preocupada, mientras cada uno abrazaba a su Digimon.

TK ayudo a Kari a levantarse y ambos notaron que Beelzemon fue el único que resistió el ataque, fue cuando Kari diviso algo-¡La llave!-grito señalando hacia donde los dos Digimon malignos se dirigían.

-¡Quédense aquí!-indico Beelzemon lanzándose a la batalla, logrando colocarse entre la llave y sus dos enemigos-¡De aquí no avanzaran más!-aseguro desafiante.

BeelStarmon se rio ante eso-Aunque seas un Señor Oscuro no podrás vencernos a los dos-señalo con una mano en la cintura-¿Por qué no mejor nos ayudas a recuperar la llave? Estoy segura de que la Gran Hareruya te recompensara con creces por ello-dijo BeelStarmon.

-¡No quiero!-declaro Beelzemon.

-No tienes que negarte, después de todo, también eres un Señor Demonio, no somos tan diferentes, es natural que seamos amigos-dijo Daemon.

Al escuchar aquella declaración de Daemon, Beelzemon no pudo evitar soltar una risa burlona y divertida-¡Por favor! ¡Como si ustedes supieran el significado de esa palabra! ¡Tal vez yo sea un Señor Demonio, pero jamás me uniré a una cretina como Hareruya, en especial cuando ella quiere acabar con el hogar de mis dos amigos! ¡No dejare que destruya la casa de Ai y Makoto!-aseguro Beelzemon lanzándose al ataque contra los dos Digimon.

-¡Así se habla Beelzemon!-gritaron los hermanos.

-¡No te dejes vencer!-apoyo Ai, mientras Makoto sonreía y confiaba plenamente en su genial Digimon.

Beelzemon peleaba con un valor digno de un caballero, de un verdadero guerrero, pero estaba siendo superado en número, normalmente, ese no sería un problema, pero tanto Daemon como BeelStarmon eran del mismo tipo que él, lo que lo dejaba en muy mala posición.

-¡Esto es malo!-exclamo Bokomon-¡Aunque Beelzemon sea muy poderoso, es demasiado para él pelear contra dos Digimon que son similares a él!-.

-¡Si esto continua así podría ser vencido!-exclamo Ken con Wormmon en sus brazos.

-¡No!-grito Makoto-¡Beelzemon no será derrotado!-declaro con firmeza.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Nosotros creemos en él, tal vez sean dos vs uno, pero sabemos muy bien lo rudo y fuerte que siempre ha sido!-apoyo Ai-¡Por eso sabemos que va a lograrlo!-.

Los demás quedaron sorprendidos ante las palabras de los hermanos, ellos creían firmemente en Beelzemon y TK sonrió con Patamon en sus brazos-Tiene razón-apoyo con una sonrisa-aunque parezca imposible, sé que encontraremos una manera de vencer, no podemos rendirnos, en especial cuando hay mucho en juego-conforme hablaba, Kari miraba al chico con admiración y sorpresa-Tai jamás lo haría, por eso yo tampoco lo haré, ni perderé las esperanzas-en ese momento, su Emblema brillo en su corazón.

**( www. youtube watch? v=PEWtMVRbBk8)**

El Digivice disparo su rayo de luz sobre el pequeño hámster-¡Patamon Warp Digivolves a…!-las imágenes de Angemon y MagnaAngemon dieron paso a una nueva versión del Digimon Ángel, con cinco pares de alas con plumas doradas, su cuerpo cubierto por una ornamenta de todos metálicos azules y dorados, llevando inscrito el Emblema de la Esperanza, entre otros, con un casco azul metálico decorado con una cruz dorada frontal y dos alas a los lados, vistiendo un faldón dorado con varios símbolos en él-¡Seraphimon!-invoco el nuevo Ángel Digimon, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-¡Es Seraphimon!-grito Neemon emocionado de ver de nuevo al Ángel Digimon, aunque no fuera el mismo que conocieran.

-¡Patamon! ¡Mega Digi Evolucionaste!-exclamo TK contento y Kari también se alegró.

_**Seraphimon; es la Digi Evolución más poderosa de Patamon, siendo también el ángel más poderoso de los tres Arcángeles Digimon, su técnica especial son los Siete Cielos.**_

Seraphimon se lanzó rápidamente a ayudar a Beelzemon, tomando por sorpresa a Daemon al darle una patada por la espalda-¿Qué?-exclamo BeelStarmon retrocediendo.

Beelzemon alzo la vista al ver al Digimon Ángel-Veo que también has conseguido la Digi Evolución-observo el Señor Demonio.

-Dime ¿te encuentras bien como para seguir peleando?-pregunto Seraphimon.

-Siempre estoy dispuesto a luchar-aseguro Beelzemon y ambos Digimon se lanzaron al ataque, quedando el Señor Oscuro contra su versión femenina, mientras Seraphimon encaraba a Daemon.

-¿Un Señor Demonio y un Ángel Digimon peleando juntos? ¡Qué enorme desgracia!-bramo Daemon furiosa.

-¡No importa lo que piensas, solo importa una cosa y te aseguro que hoy será el día en que conocerás la derrota!-aseguro Seraphimon.

-¡Jamás!-bramo Daemon retrocediendo y abriendo sus alas demoniacas, comenzó a conjurar su técnica mortal-¡Fuego Infernal!-.

Esta vez, Seraphimon la detuvo con sus manos, destruyéndola con suma facilidad para sorpresa del temible Daemon, mientras BeelStarmon peleaba contra Beelzemon y notaba lo que pasaba, la Digimon se dispuso a ir a ayudar a Daemon, pero Beelzemon le bloqueo el paso.

-¡Tú tienes tus propios problemas!-declaro Beelzemon.

-¡En ese caso me desharé de ti primero!-aseguro BeelStarmon aceptando el reto.

Seraphimon y Daemon continuaron peleando, elevándose cada vez más y más en el interior de la fortaleza-¡No te dejes vencer Seraphimon!-animo TK a su compañero-¡Jamás pierdas la Esperanza!-suplico el rubio.

Ambos contendientes chocaron sus manos y comenzaron a forcejar por dominar al otro, cuando repentinamente, los ojos de Daemon brillaron, señal de que iba a lanzar un ataque, pero Seraphimon fue más rápido y consiguió darle una patada que lanzo al demonio contra una de las paredes.

Antes de que Daemon pudiera incorporarse, Seraphimon lo ataco de nuevo con una poderosa patada, para después darle un puñetazo, seguido de otro y otro más, dejando al Digimon Demonio sumamente aturdido, ese fue el momento que Seraphimon aprovecho para retroceder y cargar su técnica especial.

-¡Esto termina ahora!-anuncio Seraphimon.

-¡Jamás!-bramo Daemon lanzándose contra el Ángel dispuesto a liquidarlo, pero…

-¡Siete Cielos!-invoco Seraphimon lanzando siete esferas de energía dorada contra Daemon, dándole de lleno y provocando que el Digimon bramara de dolor, sintiendo como su cuerpo se iba desintegrando.

-¡No! ¡Es imposible!-grito antes de desaparecer por completo.

-¡Eso es!-grito TK emocionado, pero todavía no terminaban la batalla, ya que Beelzemon y BeelStarmon todavía estaban enfrascados en su lucha, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que Seraphimon llego listo para ayudar.

BeelStarmon dio algunos saltos hacia atrás, para después encarar a ambos Digimon-¡Maldición! ¡Ese encapuchado no fue capaz de acabar contigo!-gruño molesta.

Seraphimon y Beelzemon tenía contra las cuerdas a la Doncella-Parece que las cosas se han vuelto a nuestro favor-dijo Beelzemon sonriéndole y apuntándole con su arma-¡Ríndete ahora o prepárate para desaparecer!-.

BeelStarmon gruño ante eso, pero para sorpresa de todos, comenzó a reírse de forma divertida y misteriosa-Es cierto, estoy acorralada, no tengo ninguna oportunidad contra ambos, estoy vencida, por fortuna-repentinamente, el lugar comenzó a temblar.

-¿Qué está pasando?-exclamo Ken preocupado.

Del suelo una enorme bestia apareció, revelándose como Armaggedomon, el cual rugió con fuerza y golpeo a los dos Digimon con su cola, lanzándolos fuera de la fortaleza, mientras BeelStarmon tomaba la Llave de la Esperanza.

-¡La tengo señor Armaggedomon!-informo contenta.

-¡No!-grito TK dispuesto a detenerla, pero un balazo al piso de BeelStarmon lo hizo retroceder.

-Mejor quédate donde estas niños-BeelStarmon subió a la espalda de Armaggedomon, quien dio un poderoso salto, saliendo por la parte superior de la fortaleza.

**(-)(-)(-)**

En el exterior, la batalla continuaba, cuando repentinamente, Seraphimon y Beelzemon aparecieron, siendo lanzados por una extraña fuerza, Lilithmon sonrió ante eso-Parece que ganamos-dijo complacida y fue cuando Armaggedomon apareció.

-¡Es ese monstruo de nuevo!-grito Mimi espantada de ver a Armaggedomon, el cual abrió sus poderosas fauces y disparo un rayo de energía contra todos los Digimon de los Niños Elegidos, dándoles directamente y provocando que volvieran a la normalidad, en el caso de Seraphimon, volvió a ser Tokomon.

-¡Tengo la llave señorita Lilithmon!-informo BeelStarmon.

-¡Excelente trabajo! Bueno mis queridos Niños Elegidos, ha sido divertido, pero parece que volvimos a vencerlos, hasta la próxima-dijo enviándoles un beso y retirándose junto con demás Doncellas, todas subieron a la espalda de Armaggedomon y este emprendió el vuelo, retirándose del lugar.

-¡No! ¡No de nuevo!-grito Tai corriendo para intentar detenerlos, dando un salto y atrapando a Armaggedomon de la cola.

-¡Tai!-grito Sora ante eso.

-Parece que el Elegido del Valor está intentando detener al señor Armaggedomon-observo LadyDevimon con una sonrisa divertida.

-Es tan lindo-dijo Lilithmon y de un movimiento violento con su cola, Armaggedomon lanzo a Tai contra el suelo-¡Nos veremos en otro momento!-se despidió la doncella.

-¡Maldición!-grito Tai cayendo de rodillas sobre la arena y golpeándola con frustración, la séptima llave cayó en las manos del mal, ya solo quedaba una más para que Hareruya fuera liberada.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Una llave, solo queda una llave más por recuperar antes de que sea demasiado tarde ¿Qué harán Tai y sus amigos para solucionar este terrible predicamento?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**TRAS VER EL MANGA DE DB SUPER DEBO DECIR QUE LAS COSAS SE PONEN EMOCIONANTES, MORO EN SERIO QUIERE TOMARSE SU TIEMPO Y DISFRUTAR DE SU BANQUETE, AL MENOS GOKU YA HA LLEGADO, PERO NO CREO QUE LO VENZA, EN ESPECIAL SI NO PUEDE ACCEDER A LA DOCTRINA EGOISTA, CREO QUE ESE ESTADO ES LA ÚNICA FORMA PARA VENCERLO, ADEMÁS DE LA MAGIA DE BOO, AUNQUE SE DEMOSTRO QUE CUALQUIERA PODRIA VENCER A MAGETTA, EN SERIO, CUALQUIERA**

**Tenzalucard123: **_siempre ocurren cosas de esa forma, las ironías son parte de la vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_Matt también era así con TK, pero vaya que lo llevo demasiado lejos al escuchar a Cherrymon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Dark Digimon 16, Zeus, Hades, Gron, Mikell Connde, Bowser300000, Camilo Navas, El Redentor 777, Dra Optimus Star 3, Franco, Deadly Ice 88, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	22. Renacer Celestial

"_**Patamon consiguió Digi Evolucionar a Seraphimon, obteniendo una gran victoria en contra de Daemon, un ser maligno al que ni siquiera ImperialDramon fue capaz de derrotar, pero que Seraphimon, el más poderoso de los tres Arcángeles Digimon, consiguió vencer, desafortunadamente y como ya suele suceder, cuando tenían acorralada a BeelStarmon, Armaggedomon hizo acto de aparición, rugiendo con ferocidad y dándole oportunidad a la Doncella de tomar la Llave de la Esperanza, mientras que la imponente bestia se encargaba de acabar con todos los Digimon Elegidos para que no tuvieran ningún problema, tras concluir con su tarea, los dos Caballeros de la Venganza y las Doncellas de las Sombras optaron por retirarse, llevándose consigo la séptima llave, para malestar de los Niños Elegidos, principalmente de Tai, quien en un acto de desesperación intento detenerlos, fracasando en el proceso, la séptima llave ha caído en manos del mal, solo queda una más de las ocho llaves que los Caballeros Legendarios originales ocultaron, el retorno de Hareruya está cada vez más y más cerca ¿Qué hará Kari para impedirlo?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 22**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 22 Renacer Celestial**

**( www. youtube watch? v=Ve66wPkL8jU)**

_**Un par de jóvenes se encontraban sentados a las orillas de un risco, viendo el atardecer, mientras el mayor bebía una botella con mucho gusto-Esto sí que es relajante, ya necesitábamos un tiempo así-dijo Timaeus y la más joven sonrió, pero su sonrisa desapareció casi al instante.**_

_**-Oye Timaeus… ¿crees que está bien hacer esto?-pregunto la chica con voz preocupada.**_

_**-¿De qué hablas Ryukari?-pregunto Timaeus con extrañeza.**_

_**La aludida suspiro y miro hacia el cielo-Hareruya está ganando terreno, no importa cuánto luchemos ni lo que hagamos, parece que cada Digimon que existe va desapareciendo sin poder evitarse, muchos ya no existen más, incluso algunos humanos han dejado de existir, nosotros fuimos escogidos para enfrentarla, el Dragón Legendario nos eligió y aunque luchemos, parece que es una batalla sin fin-dijo con pesar.**_

_**Timaeus guardo silencio un momento y luego vio a la chica-Sé que esto no ha sido nada sencillo y muchas cosas están cambiando de forma abrupta, pero te puedo asegurar que lograremos vencerla, no importa que tan densa sea la oscuridad que nos lance, tú no debes rendirte ante ella, después de todo, eres el elemento que necesitamos para guiarnos en la oscuridad-.**_

_**-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Ryukari confundida.**_

_**-Eres la Luz que nos guía en las penumbras, incluso cuando yo estoy perdido y sé que me encuentro perdido, tú estás ahí para mostrarme el camino, es algo que aprecio realmente, eres la estrella que nos guía-.**_

_**-Pero, tú eres el Valor y ese Emblema es representado por un sol, el cual es la estrella más grande que existe-señalo Ryukari y Timaeus se rio.**_

_**-Cierto, el sol alumbra y guía, pero solo durante el día, en la noche, muchas veces necesitamos una guía, algo que nos indique el camino a seguir en medio de la oscuridad y siempre es la estrella más brillante que resplandece, esa eres tú, la estrella que necesitamos en los momentos de oscuridad-aseguro Timaeus.**_

_**Ryukari se quedó un momento en silencio y luego miro a Timaeus con profunda admiración-Timaeus, realmente eres asombroso-dijo sonriendo.**_

_**-Dime algo que no sea-señalo Timaeus divertido y la chica le dio un golpe amistoso en su brazo.**_

**(-)(-)(-)**

Kari despertó y miro a su alrededor, todos estaban profundamente dormidos, la castaña busco con su mirada y encontró a su hermano todavía dormido, habían optado por quedarse dormidos en el interior de la fortaleza, solo para descansar un poco mejor, pero vaya que no fue sencillo.

La Elegida de la Luz recordó todo lo que había pasado tras perder la Llave de la Esperanza, su hermano entro en la desesperación, a Tai todavía le afectaba mucho las palabras de Elaine, ahora acababan de perder la séptima llave, solo quedaba una más por recuperar y era la suya.

Tai estaba fuera de sí, golpeo todo el lugar, arrojo arena por todos lados, lanzo maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, tuvieron que tapar los oídos de Suzie, Ai y Makoto para que no escucharan semejantes palabrotas, Matt intento tranquilizarlo, pero termino en el suelo cuando el Elegido del Valor le dio un puñetazo, estaba realmente fuera de sí, nadie se atrevía a acercarse por miedo a terminar como Matt, Sora veía al chico sin saber qué hacer y hasta Kari tenía miedo, TK la abrazo a modo de protección y para confortarla.

Finalmente, Rika fue la encargada de calmar las cosas, dando un paso y tirando una tremenda cachetada a Tai, dejándole la mejilla completamente roja, pero vaya que funciono, puesto que Tai respiro agitadamente y finalmente se sereno.

Una vez que la situación se calmó lo suficiente, los Niños Elegidos decidieron descansar y trazar un plan para evitar que la última llave cayera en manos de Hareruya, era obvio que ahora le tocaba a Kari, después de todo, era la última, eso significaba que si fallaban, entonces Hareruya podría regresar a la vida una vez más.

Eso había pasado en la noche, ahora Kari no pudo seguir durmiendo tras el sueño que tuvo y miraba hacia afuera de la fortaleza-¿Te encuentras bien Kari?-pregunto Gatomon apareciendo.

-Estoy algo preocupada, Gatomon-admitió Kari-solo queda nuestra llave por recuperar y si fallamos…-.

-No te preocupes Kari, sé que las cosas no se ven bien, pero ya verás que todo se solucionara-aseguro Gatomon-después de todo, hemos conseguido pasar por muchos peligros y superamos a todos, incluso pusimos a Myotismon en su lugar tres veces-.

-Por alguna razón, temo que si fallamos…esa tal Hareruya sea peor que él, tú viste los recuerdos que la Homeostasis nos mostró, ella no mostraba piedad por nada ni nadie, incluso se deleitaba torturando a quienes la desafiaban-recordó Kari.

Gatomon se acercó y tomo la mano de su compañera-Kari, te lo juro, venceremos a esta nueva enemiga, eso es algo que te prometo, pero tú debes escuchar a tu corazón, él te dirá lo que necesitas saber, despejara todas tus dudas y te ayudara a tomar la mejor decisión-aseguro Gatomon.

-Gracias-dijo Kari sonriendo, repentinamente, su Digivice comenzó a sonar, la señal de la última llave.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Castillo Sombrío**

Lilithmon había estado espiando a los Niños Elegidos, en especial a Kari-"Escucha a tu corazón"-repitió la frase de Gatomon moviendo los labios cómicamente y en tono de burla-que asco, realmente son seres repugnantes-.

-Me sorprende que pienses así de la hermana del chico que tanto deseas-señalo DeathPhantomon.

-Eso no quita el hecho de que se patética-señalo Lilithmon, quien estaba disfrutando de una sesión de belleza realizada por sus Doncellas.

-Aun así, el momento ha llegado-intervino InferWarGreymon-la Llave de la Luz, la última de las ocho llaves finalmente se ha revelado, es hora de ir a recuperarla, con ella en nuestro poder, la Gran Hareruya finalmente surgirá-.

-Eso es lo que espero-dijo la voz de Hareruya antes de aparecer ante sus siervos en su forma de sombra, al ver a Hareruya ante ellos, Lilithmon cayo de su silla y se arregló lo más rápido que pudo, para después correr hacia su señora.

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

-¡Salve Gran Hareruya!-saludaron sus siervos inclinándose.

-Ya he esperado más de 3000 años para poder ser libre, estoy ansiosa por terminar lo que deje pendiente, además de que por fin podré vengar a mi pobre hermano, esos mocosos pagaran muy caro por lo que le hicieron, vayan y obtengan la última llave, no podemos fallar estando tan cerca-indico Hareruya.

-Confié en nosotros, Gran Señora-aseguro InferWarGreymon.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Con ayuda de Gatomon, Kari despertó a los demás y todos se reunieron al lado de la chica para ver que en efecto, la señal de la última llave se había activado, era el momento de ir a obtenerla antes de que los Caballeros de la Venganza se apoderaran de ella y liberaran a su ama.

-Es nuestra última oportunidad para evitar que algo terrible ocurra, no podemos permitir que la obtengan-indico Tai y todos asintieron.

-Hermano ¿seguro que estas bien para esto?-pregunto Kari preocupada por su hermano.

-No te preocupes Kari, podré con esto y más-aseguro Tai-oye Rika-la aludida miro al Líder de Líderes-no te agradecí por lo de anoche-.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por la cachetada?-pregunto Rika confundida.

-Me hiciste entrar en razón y eso te lo agradezco mucho-dijo Tai sonriendo y Rika se ruborizo un poco, provocando una mirada molesta en Sora-y voy a decirlo, fuiste más gentil de lo que es Mimi-agrego el Elegido del Valor.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-cuestiono Mimi molesta, mientras Koichi pensaba en que Tai tenía razón, aun recordaba las cachetadas que Mimi le dio para hacerlo reaccionar.

Riéndose y dejando confundida a Mimi, todos se colocaron alrededor de Mimi y está activo su gema, dirigiéndose al lugar donde se encontraba la última de las ocho llaves, era su última oportunidad, si fallaban, entonces todo estaría perdido.

**(-)(-)(-)**

El lugar al que los Niños Elegidos llegaron fue uno que nunca se imaginaron, en especial, Gatomon, quien abrió mucho los ojos al reconocer el sitio, así como también Izzy y Joe, quienes era los que mejor memoria tenían, Gatomon dio algunos pasos al frente para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo visiones.

-¿Qué ocurre Gatomon?-pregunto Kari preocupada.

-Este es…el castillo de Myotismon-señalo Gatomon y todos quedaron mudos, los ocho Niños Elegidos originales se acercaron un poco más, comprobando que efectivamente, eran las ruinas del antiguo castillo que perteneció al maligno Digimon Vampiro que tantos problemas les causo.

-No puede ser-dijo TK sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Myotismon no solo encontró el Emblema de la Luz, sino también la Llave de la Luz?-pregunto Sora.

Gatomon miraba fijamente el castillo, intentando encontrar alguna respuesta a la situación-No, no creo que sea eso-dijo la felina.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Renamon mirando a Gatomon.

-Myotismon nunca menciono nada sobre una llave, es cierto que él tenía secretos, pero de haber sabido de dicho objeto, no habría sabido cómo usarla, seguramente encontró una llave, pero al no poder abrir nada con ella, decidió guardarla en el salón de tesoros, donde escondía todo aquello que consideraba valioso y útil-explico Gatomon.

-Entonces hay que encontrar ese salón de tesoros cuanto antes-dijo Davis.

-No será sencillo-dijo Gatomon-el salón se encontraba en las catacumbas del castillo, muy cerca de donde estaba la puerta que daba al Mundo Real, pero…-el castillo estaba destruido, debido a la batalla que libro MegaKabuterimon antaño contra los DeviDramon, mientras WereGarurumon acababa con Dokugomon.

-Creo que olvidamos que el castillo quedo casi destruido-recordó Tentomon con algo de vergüenza, pues él fue el principal responsable de que el castillo comenzara a derrumbarse, pues él destruyo varias de las columnas de soporte del castillo.

Repentinamente, Bokomon y Neemon encontró entre los escombros una puerta que al parecer llevaba a las catacumbas del castillo, por lo que no dudaron en ingresar en la misma, avanzando por unas escaleras, conforme bajaban, se daban cuenta de que el castillo estaba adornado tal cual de película de terror, con todo y sus esqueletos encadenados a la pared.

-¿Qué te parece Hirokazu? En serio que este sitio se ve como casa embrujada-observo Kenta.

-Tienes razón, incluso tiene sus esqueletos-observo Hirokazu al esqueleto-me pregunto quién habrá sido-.

-Me llamaban George-respondió el esqueleto para espanto de los dos chicos, quienes pegaron un grito de terror y emprendieron la huida con rapidez.

Cuando llegaron con sus amigos, estos los vieron confundidos, pero ninguno de los dos respondía, estaban totalmente pálidos y muertos de miedo, antes de que alguien dijera o hiciera algo, el castillo comenzó a temblar violentamente.

-¿Qué está pasando?-exclamo Henry.

El castillo parecía estar cobrando vida, ya que comenzó a levantar varias paredes, como si estuviera formando un laberinto, separando a los Niños Elegidos de todos los demás, quedando divididos en distintas partes del mismo; Tai, Rika, Agumon y Renamon quedaron en uno, mientras que Matt quedo con Ai, Makoto, Impmon y Tommy, Sora con Kenta, Takuya, Biyomon y MarineAngemon, Izzy con Cody, Henry, Suzie, Tentomon, Armadillomon, Terriermon y Lopmon, Mimi con Davis, Koichi, Tanemon y Vmon, Joe con Yolei, Takato, Bukamon, Hawkmon y Guilmon, TK con Hirokazu, Zoe, Juri, Koji, Tokomon y el Príncipe Leomon, Ken con Ryo, JP, Wormmon y CyberDramon, dejando a Kari sola con Gatomon, Neemon y Bokomon.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-pregunto Neemon confundido.

-¡La magia de Myotismon aún debe de estar afectando el castillo, formo un laberinto que nos ha separado a todos!-respondió Gatomon con preocupación.

-¿Hay alguna forma de salir de aquí?-pregunto Bokomon mirando a Gatomon, pero esta negó con la cabeza.

-La magia del laberinto impedirá que podamos usar nuestros ataques para destruir las paredes e incluso volar-explico Gatomon con bastante seriedad y preocupación.

-¿Hay alguna forma de salir de aquí?-pregunto Kari preocupada.

Gatomon asintió-Tu Digivice aún debe funcionar, así que solo debemos seguir la señal de la Llave de la Luz, una vez que la obtengamos podremos hacer algo para ayudar a los demás-explico Gatomon y Kari asintió, mirando su Digivice, por fortuna, aun detectaba la señal de la llave-es por ahí-indico Kari y el grupo comenzó a caminar.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Agumon se puso frente a una de las paredes-¡Flama Bebé!-invoco lanzando una bola de fuego, dándole de lleno a la pared, pero sin hacerle un solo rasguño.

Renamon entonces opto por hacer otra cosa, dando un salto, intento subir a los bordes del muro, pero una barrera la empujo hacia atrás-¡Renamon!-grito Rika corriendo a su lado-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada.

-¡Maldición! Tampoco podemos comunicarnos con los demás-gruño Tai.

-¿Qué haremos Tai?-pregunto Agumon preocupado por los demás.

Tai se quedó en silencio un momento y miro a los demás-No hay nada que podamos hacer-respondió suspirando-los demás se saben cuidar muy bien y seguramente intentaran salir de este sitio, lo mismo debemos hacer nosotros-indico Tai y los tres asintieron.

-Es una buena decisión-acepto Rika-solo espero que estén bien-.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Tal como Tai dedujo, los demás ya habían decidido emprender la caminata por los pasillos del laberinto, Matt iba al frente, junto con Ai, Makoto y Tommy, siempre con Gabumon e Impmon esperando que sus amigos estuvieran bien.

-Este camino parecer ser el indicado-dijo Gabumon tras olfatear un poco el aire.

-Bien, espero que los demás estén bien-fue todo lo que Matt pidió.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Impmon empujando a Matt y evitando que una bala le diera de lleno, dejando al rubio asustado por lo cerca que había estado.

La responsable fue BeelStarmon, quien acababa de aparecer en el laberinto-Vaya, vaya, miren nada más a quienes me vine a encontrar en este lugar, que gusto verlos de nuevo, mis queridos Niños Elegidos-.

-¡La novia de Beelzemon!-grito Ai con inocencia, provocando que tanto Impmon como BeelStarmon cayeran al suelo, mientras Matt, Tommy y Gabumon resistían las ganas de reírse, dejando a Makoto confundido.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Sora corría por el laberinto sumamente preocupada-¡Tai! ¡Tai! ¿Dónde estás?-gritaba con desesperación, la peli roja aún estaba bastante preocupada por su amigo, ella lo conocía de toda la vida y sabía que pese a que intentaba fingirlo, se sentía realmente mal por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Sora tranquilízate!-gritaba Biyomon intentando calmar a su amiga.

Takuya se adelantó y quedo frente a Sora-¡Escucha Sora, entiendo que estés preocupada, todos lo estamos, pero alterándote de este modo no vas a ganar nada, lo mejor que podemos hacer es calmarnos y tratar de reunirnos con los demás!-declaro Takuya.

-Takuya tiene razón, además no te debes preocupar por Tai, él está bien, logre ver que Rika quedo junto con él, así que no está solo-informo Kenta y Sora quedo de piedra al escuchar eso, Tai…SU Tai…estaba solo con Rika…un momento ¿su Tai? ¿Qué putas le pasaba?

Una risa se escuchó y LadyDevimon hizo acto de aparición-¡Bienvenidos sean a su futura tumba mis queridos Niños Elegidos!-anuncio sonriendo malignamente, mientras los Digimon se preparaban para la batalla.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Izzy, Cody, Henry y Suzie también se acababan de encontrar con Witchmon, quien estaba en esos momento volando sobre su escoba, al parecer, a ella no le afectaba en lo más mínimo la magia del castillo.

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí, los cuentos dicen que las brujas comen niños, creo que puedo probar esa teoría-dijo mirando a Cody y Suzie con hambre, siendo protegidos por sus respectivos Digimon.

**(-)(-)(-)**

El grito que lanzo Mimi debió escucharse por todos lados, ya que a ella y a su grupo les toco quedar de frente con Aruckenimon, quien acababa de tejer una telaraña llena de grandes y peludas tarántulas, las cuales provocaron que Mimi se estremeciera del miedo.

-Que niña tan escandalosa, pero bueno Davis, creo que este será el lugar perfecto para que acabe con tu existencia de una vez por todas-sentencio malignamente.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Joe y los suyos también corrían despavoridos, ya que ahora estaban siendo atacados por Sistermon Noir, quien no perdió tiempo alguno en comenzar a dispararles, de hecho, lo hizo apenas los encontró en el laberinto.

-¿Podrías dejarnos al menos Digi Evolucionar?-pregunto Yolei molesta por los disparos de Noir.

-¡Eso sería lo más amable, pero yo no soy así!-declaro Noir siguiendo con sus disparos, mientras los chicos daban vuelta en una esquina del laberinto.

-¡Espero que a los demás les vaya mejor que a nosotros!-grito Takato huyendo a toda velocidad de los disparos.

**(-)(-)(-)**

TK y los demás se encontraron con Sistermon Ciel, quien estaba sentada sobre uno de los muros del laberinto, saludando a los Niños Elegidos con una mano-Hola, que gusto me da verlos de nuevo-dijo sonriéndoles.

-Pues a nosotros no nos da tanto gusto-gruño Zoe y Ciel hizo un puchero triste, captando la atención de TK.

-Oye ¿sabes acaso como salir de este laberinto?-cuestiono TK.

-Por supuesto, solo tienen que seguir por esta ruta-dijo señalando a la izquierda-pero no creo que quieran ir por ahí-agrego encogiéndose en hombros.

Los Niños Elegidos se vieron entre sí, por un lado, la idea de confiar en Ciel sonaba ridícula, pero a esas alturas, no tenían muchas opciones, así que avanzaron con paso precavido, siempre viendo a la maligna Doncella, quien solo les sonrió de forma amistosa, en cuanto tomaron la ruta indicaba, un rayo de luz salió del suelo y un MetalTyrannomon hizo acto de aparición, rugiendo con ferocidad.

-¡Oh genial!-exclamo Hirokazu preocupado.

-Les dije que no querrían ir por ahí-dijo Ciel desde su lugar y riéndose divertida.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Finalmente, Ken, Ryo y JP también tuvieron su encuentro con un SkullSatanmon, el cual los miraba con ferocidad y maldad-¡Por órdenes de la Gran Hareruya no voy a permitir que pasen por aquí!-anuncio de forma desafiante.

-¡Parece que tendremos que encargarnos de esto!-declaro Ryo listo para la batalla, al igual que sus dos compañeros, pero no sería nada sencillo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

XVmon se estrelló contra una de las paredes del laberinto, seguido por KaiserLeomon-¡No lo entiendo! ¡Aruckenimon era fuerte, pero no tanto!-señalo Davis confundido.

-Tonto ¿en serio crees que la Gran Hareruya solo me resucito?-pregunto sonriendo-ella conoce muy bien la capacidad que tienen para siempre salirse con la suya con su amada Digi Evolución, por ese motivo se aseguró de hacernos más fuertes de lo que normalmente seriamos, incluso podemos hacerle frente a los Digimon de Nivel Mega-explico Aruckenimon lanzando a sus arañas, contra Mimi, quien lanzo un grito de pánico y su Digivice, así como el de Joe y TK, brillaron.

-¡Tanemon/Bukamon/Tokomon Digivolves a…Palmon/Gomamon/Patamon!-los tres bebés Digimon pasaron a su forma de Novatos, listos para darle batalla a las Doncellas y sus esbirros.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, Kari seguía caminando por el laberinto, siguiendo la señal del Digivice, avanzaba junto con Gatomon, Neemon y Bokomon-Esta es nuestra última oportunidad, no podemos perder la Llave de la Luz en manos de Hareruya o de lo contrario ella surgirá de nuevo-dijo Gatomon con seriedad, mientras Bokomon leía su libro.

-Oye ¿Por qué estás leyendo en un momento como este?-pregunto Neemon confundido.

-Por si no lo sabes estoy buscando información que nos diga sobre las llaves, debe haber algo más en todo esto, si Hareruya era tan fuerte como se dice, entonces el que reúnan las ocho llaves no debe bastar para liberarla-explico Bokomon.

-¿Piensas que aunque reúnan todas las llaves no podrán hacerlo?-pregunto Kari.

-Si ese fuera el hecho, las habrían buscado cuando estábamos con Darcmon, de ese modo habrían podido obtenerlas sin que Gabumon y los demás alcanzaran el Nivel Mega, pero no lo hicieron, esperaron a que ustedes las buscaran para después robarlas, debe haber un motivo para eso, no solo el de dejarles hacer el trabajo pesado por ellos-respondió Bokomon.

-Creo que te comprendo, solo espero que podamos impedir que la Llave de la Luz caiga en sus manos-suplico Kari.

-Hemos llegado-informo Gatomon deteniéndose de golpe, al igual que los demás, ya que en efecto estaban justo en la entrada del salón de tesoros de Myotismon, donde el Digivice de Kari indicaba que se encontraba la llave.

Gatomon se acercó y usando su Anillo Mágico, consiguió que la enorme puerta se abriera, revelando un sitio bastante tenebroso, muy amplio, si mirabas hacia arriba no se alcanza a ver el techo del lugar, ingresaron al mismo y vieron muchos artefactos místicos que seguramente Myotismon recolecto durante mucho tiempo.

-¡Ahí esta!-señalo Neemon y colgada sobre una pared, se encontraba efectivamente, la Llave de la Luz.

-No puedo creer que Myotismon la haya dejado tan a la vista-dijo Kari sorprendida y Gatomon intervino.

-Como te mencione antes, Myotismon la encontró, pero nunca supo para que serbia, al menos, es lo que pienso-dijo Gatomon.

-O tal vez, si sabía para que serbia y el muy ingrato nunca se atrevió a usarla para lo que se supone debía hacerlo-dijo una voz detrás del grupo, dándose la vuelta y encontrándose con Lilithmon, quien sonreía de forma maligna.

-¡Lilithmon!-exclamo Kari alarmada.

-Hola cuñada, que curioso que nos encontráramos de esta manera-dijo Lilithmon y Kari quedo en shock confuso.

-¿Cuñada?-pregunto extrañada.

-Gracias por guiarme a la Llave de la Luz, con ella en nuestras manos, el regreso de la Gran Hareruya finalmente será una realidad-expreso Lilithmon malignamente y Gatomon se puso en guardia, al igual que Kari.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Finalmente, la última llave ha aparecido y ahora está a punto de caer en manos de Lilithmon ¿Qué es lo que Kari hará para protegerla?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Zeus: **_las escenas están bien, veré como puedo incluirlas, por el momento, es hora de buscar la última llave. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_si eso te pareció incomodo, espera a ver lo que sigue, ya que es hora de la lucha por la última llave. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_lo que pasa es que cuando salgo tarde del trabajo ya lo hago cansado y a veces no me dan ganas de contestar todos los comentarios, pero para que vean que si los leo, los enlisto al final, al menos, los que comentaron a tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_bueno, la batalla por la última llave ha comenzado y Lilithmon está dispuesta a todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mikell Connde: **_vas a tener que esperar a ver qué ocurre y si escuche sobre eso, espero que sea genial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_ahora deben hacer todo lo posible por recuperar la última llave, es la última oportunidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_si eso piensas espera a ver lo que sigue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_a mí me impresiono el potente insulto que lanzo, bastante efectivo, aunque no debería sorprenderme, aún recuerdo la facilidad con la que avergonzó y molesto a Krilin cuando se conocieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Deadly Ice 88: **_esta es su última oportunidad, si la pierden todo estará perdido de manera literal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gokash Z: **_le estoy dando el beneficio de la duda, no voy a juzgar hasta verlo en la película. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Gron, Tenzalucard123, Mikell Connde, Dra Optimus Star 3, El Redentor 777, Camilo Navas, Deadly Ice 88, Gokash Z, Moon-9215, Dark Digimon 16, Franco, Espadachín de la Luz, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	23. Renacer Celestial Segunda Parte

"_**Solo queda una llave más por localizar, la Llave de la Luz, misma que fue escondida por Ryukari, lo que significa que era el turno de Kari de encontrarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, para sorpresa de todos, en especial de Gatomon, la llave se encontraba en las ruinas del castillo de Myotismon, quien al parecer la descubrió hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca supo lo que era en realidad, tras ingresar a las catacumbas del castillo, la magia del mismo hizo que los Niños Elegidos se separaran por culpa de un laberinto, siendo atacados por las Doncellas de las Sombras, un MetalTyrannomon y un SkullSatanmon, ahora, todos los Niños Elegidos están en una batalla, mientras que Kari, finalmente encontró la Llave de la Luz en el salón de tesoros de Myotismon, desafortunadamente, no fue la única quien llego hasta ahí, ya que Lilithmon también apareció, la batalla por la última llave está por comenzar, si fallan entonces será el final de todos ¿Qué es lo que Kari y Gatomon harán en esta situación?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 23**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 23 Renacer Celestial**

**Segunda Parte**

Lilithmon había llegado y ahora sonreír de forma siniestra, pues la última llave finalmente estaba a su alcance-Muchas gracias por guiarme hasta ella, ahora si me disculpan, la Gran Hareruya espera su retorno triunfal-dijo avanzando lentamente.

-¡Gatomon!-grito Kari y la gata asintió.

-¡Estoy lista!-declaro al tiempo que el Digivice de Kari brillaba-¡Gatomon Ultra Digivolves a…Angewomon!-de la tierna y feroz gatita paso a la hermosa, poderosa Angewomon.

Lilithmon silbo de impresión-Vaya, veo que al fin estas usando la cabeza, pensé que harías esa inútil Digi Evolución de Nefertimon, es fuerte, no lo niego, pero no serviría contra mí-.

-¡Ya cállate!-bramo Angewomon lanzándose al ataque, provocando que la sonrisa de Lilithmon aumentara, la villana retrocedió y ambas se elevaron en el salón.

-¡Tú puedes Angewomon!-grito Kari.

Angewomon intento atacar a Lilithmon, pero esta se movía con mucha agilidad y velocidad, hecho que molestaba a la Ángel, pero no debía perder el tiempo enfadándose por no lograr acertar un solo golpe.

-¡Kari! ¡Aprovecha la oportunidad!-grito Angewomon.

Kari entonces abrió los ojos y comprendió, corriendo hacia la llave para intentar tomarla, pero Lilithmon lo noto-¡Oh no! ¡No lo harás!-anuncio extendiendo su mano para invocar a varios Vilemon que le cerraron el paso a la Elegida de la Luz, uno de ellos tomo la llave y se elevaron en el salón, posándose en algunas ventanas.

-¡No!-grito Kari ante eso.

Lilithmon se rio ante aquello-¡Perdieron la llave demasiado rápido, debe ser un nuevo record perdedor!-se burló.

-¡Flecha Celestial!-invoco Angewomon disparando su flecha contra la cruel Señora Demonio, quien la repelió con un golpe de su mano-¿ah?-.

-¡Ese ataque tan débil jamás podrá vencerme, tal vez conseguiste acabar con Myotismon, pero yo estoy por encima de ese perdedor!-declaro Lilithmon moviéndose a gran velocidad y clavando su guante con garras en el abdomen de la Digimon, provocando que quedara en shock, mientras Kari quedo horrorizada, Angewomon comenzó a caer hacia el suelo lentamente-¿eso fue todo? Naturalmente la basura seguirá siendo basura-expreso malignamente.

Angewomon cayó al suelo y volvió a su forma de Gatomon, mientras Kari corría hacia ella-¡No! ¡Gatomon! ¡NO!-grito con todas sus fuerzas.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Las orejas de Renamon se movieron hacia arriba y la Digimon miro hacia la nada-¿Ocurre algo Renamon?-pregunto Rika.

-Me pareció escuchar a Kari-respondió la Digimon.

-¿Qué?-Tai miro a ambas y se acercó a Renamon-¿en dónde?-pregunto con tono preocupado.

Renamon no respondió, permaneció moviendo las orejas de un lado a otro, escuchando hasta el más mínimo sonido que hubiera en ese laberinto, finalmente, consiguió ubicar el sonido de la voz de Kari.

-Hacia allá y por lo que pude escuchar, parece que está en problemas-informo Renamon.

-¡Oh no! ¡Kari!-grito Tai comenzando a correr.

-¡Tai espera!-grito Agumon comenzando a seguirlo, junto con Rika y Renamon.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Tai y los demás no fueron los únicos que lo escucharon, ya que Sora y su grupo también lo escucharon-¡Es Kari!-grito Sora preocupada.

-¡Debe de estar en peligro!-dedujo Takuya con tono preocupado.

Kenta miro a sus dos amigos y luego a LadyDevimon, que se notaba estaba lista para lanzarse al ataque, finalmente, el Tamer tomo una decisión-Ustedes vayan y ayúdenla-indico Kenta acomodándose las gafas, provocando que ambos chicos lo vieran no muy seguros-¡No se preocupen, MarineAngemon y yo podemos con ella, no olviden que él es un Digimon de Nivel Mega!-aseguro Kenta y el aludido asintió con firmeza.

-De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado-le advirtió Takuya y Kenta asintió.

-¡Andando Biyomon!-indico Sora y siguió a Takuya en busca de Kari.

Al ver esto, LadyDevimon se molestó-¡No se irán de aquí!-bramo lanzándose contra ellos, pero MarineAngemon le cerró el paso-¿Qué?-el Ángel marino le disparo un golpe de corazón rojo, dándole en el rostro y haciéndola retroceder.

-¡No te dejaremos pasar!-aseguro Kenta.

LadyDevimon gruño ante eso-¡Muy bien, entonces acabare con ustedes primero!-declaro colocándose en guardia, lista para la batalla y comenzando a lanzar varios golpes contra MarineAngemon, quien por su pequeño tamaño era muy difícil de atrapar-¡Maldito bicho! ¡Deja de moverte!-bramo furiosa y MarineAngemon la evadió de nuevo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Kari aun sostenía a Gatomon entre sus brazos, mirándola con suma preocupación, ya que se veía muy lastimada-¡Gatomon! ¡Por favor resiste!-suplicaba.

Gatomon abrió los ojos poco a poco y lo primero que vio fue a Kari-Kari…lo lamento mucho…no fui capaz de vencerla…-se lamentó la Digimon.

-Qué bueno que te encuentres bien-señalo Neemon, al tiempo que Kari apretaba a Gatomon contra su pecho en modo de protección.

Lilithmon descendió y mientras lo hacía, aplaudía quedamente-Bravo, bravo, que tierna escena, realmente me siento conmovida o lo estaría, si tuviera corazón-expreso comenzando a caminar hacia Kari una vez que toco el suelo-ya tengo la última llave, pero porque conformarme solo con eso, cuando también puedo entregarle a mi señora el corazón de la Elegida de la Luz-.

Kari gruño al escuchar eso-¿Por qué haces esto?-cuestiono molesta.

-¿A qué te refieres?-inquirió Lilithmon sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Por qué ayudas a un monstruo como Hareruya? ¿Por qué quieren liberar a alguien que solo quiere ver destrucción y sufrimiento en todos los mundos? ¿Acaso no aprendieron nada con Myotismon y todos los villanos que han intentado lo mismo?-cuestionaba Kari.

Lilithmon se rio al escuchar eso-¡Que broma tan divertida!-declaro deteniéndose-¡Ustedes son buenos, nosotros malos, así de simple!-.

-¡No es verdad!-declaro Kari-¡Beelzemon es un Digimon oscuro y sin embargo es alguien admirable, un buen amigo y un protector!-.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Y Koichi tiene el poder del Guerrero de la Oscuridad, pero lo usa para el bien no para el mal!-intervino Bokomon.

Lilithmon no dejo de sonreír en ningún momento-¿Y exactamente que consideran ustedes que es el bien y el mal?-pregunto Lilithmon, dejando a todos en silencio-se los explicare de un modo que entiendan, la Gran Hareruya solo quiere hacer lo que los humanos quieren hacer con el mundo-.

-¡Eso es mentira!-grito Kari indignada.

-Ah…no entiendo nada-dijo Neemon con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza.

-Se los pondré así ¿recuerdan las visiones que la Homeostasis les mostro? Les revelo que la Gran Hareruya nació debido a la combinación de sentimientos malignos que existen en las mentes y corazones de los humanos que dejaron de ser niños, los niños son inocentes y dulces, su imaginación crea maravillas, pero cuando dejan de serlo, entonces se vuelven frío y egoístas, pensando más en sí mismos que en los demás-.

-¡No es cierto!-gritaba Kari tratando de sonar firme.

Lilithmon se rio de nuevo-Piensa lo que quieras, pero tú sabes que es verdad, incluso tu hermano ha sufrido mucho por culpa de los humanos ¿o acaso lo vas a negar?-pregunto Lilithmon y Kari quedo congelada-después de todo, tú lo has visto, llorando en silencio durante las noches para que nadie se diera cuenta de cómo se sentía en realidad, sufriendo enormemente por culpa de cierta chica y de cierto chico-mientras hablaba, Lilithmon comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia ella, con los Vilemon solo observando en silencio, Bokomon y Neemon hicieron esfuerzos por no retroceder, se mantuvieron firmes y Gatomon intento levantarse-tú sabes que es cierto, tu hermano está sufriendo, lo hace en silencio, eres la única que lo sabe y en lugar de ayudarlo, preferiste seguir a un falso líder a una batalla que ya estaba perdida, vencieron a MaloMyotismon, pero la batalla de la que hablo era para salvar a la humanidad, porque los humanos, no tienen salvación, ya que como tu hermano, hay muchos que sufren de ese modo-Lilithmon llego ante Kari y de un manotazo lanzo a los tres Digimon por los aires, arrebatando a Gatomon de los brazos de la castaña, lo que la hizo reaccionar.

-¡Chicos!-grito Kari, pero antes de poder hacer algo, Lilithmon la sujeto de la mejilla y la obligo a verla a los ojos.

-Tu hermano sufre y tú no has hecho nada para evitarle ese dolor ¿Qué clase de hermana eres?-pregunto siniestramente y Kari comenzó a llorar ante aquellas crueles, pero reales palabras, mientras que por los respectivos pasillos, Tai y los demás seguían corriendo, acercándose cada vez más al lugar.

Cuando arribaron al sitio, siendo Tai, Rika, Agumon y Renamon los primeros, se dieron cuenta del peligro en el que estaba la hermana de Tai-¡Maldición!-gruño por debajo y siguió su camino.

-¡Tai espera!-grito Rika, pero no logro detenerlo.

El instinto protector de hermano mayor de Tai se había activado y ahora solo podía pensar en salvar a su hermanita, a la distancia en que estaban no lograba escuchar lo que decían y para poder llegar con ellas desde el túnel que tomaron tenía que bajar por un sendero de piedra.

Kari lloraba en silencio, recordando aquellas noches en que vio a su hermano llorar, lo hacía por haber perdido a su más grande tesoro y lo que era peor, en manos de su mejor amigo, Lilithmon observaba esto y lamio una de las lágrimas de Kari directamente de su mejilla.

-Salada y dulce, realmente deliciosa, veo que en serio estas sufriendo por el dolor de tu hermano, el mismo que fue causado por la "Elegida del Amor", muy bien, ahora te voy a decir un secreto, un dulce y doloroso secreto, te lo susurrare al oído y entonces te daré el lujo de ver toda mi belleza antes de matarte-sentencio Lilithmon acercando su rostro al oído de Kari, mientras Tai seguía corriendo y los tres Digimon no podían hacer más que observar lo que pasaba-tu madre también lo hizo sufrir de un modo terrible-revelo Lilithmon, dejando a Kari con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué?-Kari miro a Lilithmon, quien sonriendo comenzó con su acto.

**( www. youtube watch? v=Ev6F2mwhU6M)**

**Lilithmon**

_**Bien, Lilithmon nunca fue como la vez  
Gatita gris, pequeñín fue  
Soy feliz como una Ninfa  
Más que ayer  
Pues soy hermosa, vez, baby**_

Mientras cantaba, Lilithmon sujeto a Kari y comenzó a bailar con ella, pero la Elegida de la Luz parecía una muñeca de trapo en los brazos de la Señora Oscura.

_**Tienes que escuchar  
A tu corazón  
Así te dijo la gata  
En dos palabras  
Voy su frase a destrozar  
Te engañó**_

Kari abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar eso, antes de que Lilithmon la arrojara al suelo y comenzara a bailar, moviendo sus caderas de forma bastante sensual y provocativa, provocando que los Vilemon presentes comenzaran a alborotarse bastante, algunos incluso empezaron a babear.

_**Prefiero mi brillo  
Cual tesoro del pirata que se hundió  
Limpia ahí  
Y muestra su brillo  
Brillaré como el cuellito de un bebé  
Ah, ya sé  
¿Tú qué crees?**_

Kari se llevó las manos al cuello de manera involuntaria cuando Lilithmon hizo un gesto con su dedo de degollar a alguien, para luego reírse y continuar con su canción.

_**Hombres bobos son  
Seguirán lo que les brille  
Novatos  
Oh, y aquí vienen ya  
Por la luz que les da brillo  
Mm, delicia  
Comida gratis (gratis)  
Y tú eres el postre (postre)**_

Los Vilemon no soportaron más y se lanzaron para tomar un poco de Lilithmon, quien los espero con calma, para después, de un movimiento con su garra, eliminarlos a todos y consumir sus datos, mientras que la llave caía al suelo, limpiándose la boca con un pañuelo, se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con Kari, solo que a ella iba a beberle la sangre, pues su caso era el mismo que el de Myotismon.

-¡Oye!-grito una voz captando la atención de todos-¡Si te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima a mi hermana te juro que te arrepentirás!-declaro Tai en tono amenazante.

-¡Hermano!-grito Kari feliz de ver a su hermano.

-¡Agumon!-llamo Tai.

-¡Estoy listo Tai!-aseguro Agumon, ambos esperaban que esta vez, el reptil pequeño pudiera Digi Evolucionar, Lilithmon solo esperaba con los ojos serios, pero nada paso-¡Tai, aun no puedo hacerlo!-exclamo Agumon.

Tai estaba confundido y miro su Digivice, mismo que aún no emitía ningún resplandor o señal de actividad-Pero… ¿Por qué?-se preguntaba confundido, Rika y Kari también quedaron preocupadas y Lilithmon sonrió, para luego soltar a su presa, elevarse y dirigirse hacia Tai.

_**Wow, wow, wow**_

_**Taicito con su facha sufre hoy  
Chiquito casi-semi-mini-dios  
¡Auch!  
Qué terrible numerito  
No enganchas  
¿Oyes?  
Ya no actúas, sólo asustas más  
Te agradezco mis comienzos en el mal  
Y tu emblema que adoras  
Pues sólo yo soy obra  
De arte en sí al brillar  
Sin esconder, jamás**_

Cuando estuvo en el aire, Lilithmon creo un lazo de energía oscuro, atrapando a Tai con el mismo y comenzando a jalarlo hacia ella, Agumon trato de ayudarlo, pero no lo logro a tiempo y casi al instante, en otro túnel, aparecieron Sora y Takuya, quienes se ocultaron para poder observar la situación y actuar en el momento adecuado.

Lilithmon ya tenía a Tai a su alcance y comenzó a acariciarlo por todo el cuerpo, provocando un calor muy intenso en el chico, antes de que la mujer llevara su mano a la entrepierna de Tai y lo tocara ahí de manera provocativa, para después darle la espalda y danzar de forma sensual, siempre con su cuerpo pegado al de Tai.

_**Porque brillo  
Un diamante en bruto es mi resplandor  
Qué pasión  
Pasión por mi brillo  
Trae tus armas contra mi sensualidad  
Es varonil  
Tai**_

Lilithmon restregó su trasero en la entrepierna de Tai, quien solo sentía como los colores subían a su rostro, quedando en shock por aquello de lo que era víctima, la Señora Oscura entonces se puso de frente y de un movimiento de su mano lo empujó hacia atrás, pero siempre sujeto a su lazo, mientras Sora también se ponía colorada, pero de la rabia que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos al ver lo que esa puta estaba haciendo.

_**Trata ya, ya, ya  
Pero no te empeñes en vencer  
A tan perfecta ser, ¡qué placer!  
Y así tú te irás  
Yo voy a arrancar de un tirón  
Tu corazón**_

Jalando de nuevo a Tai hacia ella, Lilithmon puso su mano detrás de la nuca de Tai para atraerla hacia su rustro, aprovechando para lamerle los labios y rasgarle un poco su ropa, para después alejarse él, dándole la espalda y moviendo sus caderas de forma provocativa, contoneando su cuerpo en todo momento, Sora ya iba a gritar, pero lo siguiente que canto Lilithmon la detuvo.

_**Lejos estás de los tuyos  
Buscando el amor de una doncella  
A quien amas con locura  
Y rudo te crees  
Más tu armadura dura no es**_

Lilithmon formo con sus manos un corazón, pero no uno tradicional, las acomodo de manera para que tuvieran la forma del Emblema del Amor, captando totalmente la atención de Sora en ese momento y luego viendo a Tai, quien solo seguía petrificado por todo de lo que era víctima, Lilithmon volvió a acercarse a él y coloco un dedo sobre el mentón del chico, para luego comenzar a girar con él.

_**¡Tai!  
Tu castigo está adelante  
De verdad que soy brillante**_

Lilithmon comenzó a lanzar a Tai por los aires, siempre atrapado en su lazo, era como si se tratara de un yoyo para la maligna demonesa.

_**Asimila este final no tan feliz  
C'est la vie  
Mon ami  
Y yo brillo  
Aunque ruegues yo te voy a hacer mío  
solo mío**_

Lilithmon entonces hizo un movimiento para acariciar el rostro de Tai y frotarlo contra sus pechos, antes de liberarlo y soltarlo contra otro sendero de piedra, para luego avanzar hacia él y quedar sobre Tai, sujetándolo de las muñecas.

_**Tú tendrás mi brillo  
Y nadie serás sin brillo**_

No puedo hacer nada para evitarlo y aunque hubiera podido, no estaba seguro de haber hecho algo, ya que Lilithmon se abalanzo sobre él, pegando sus grandes pechos en el suyo, así como también el acercamiento de la cadera de la Digimon sobre su entrepierna y la mirada de sus ojos, llena de deseo, no fue capaz de hacer nada.

Lilithmon acerco su rostro y emitió un gruñido bastante salvaje, antes de finalmente pegar sus labios con los de Tai, dándole un apasionado, lujurioso y ardiente beso, provocando que el chico abriera los ojos de golpe, mientras que los testigos se quedaban sin habla ante aquella visión.

Sora solo podía sentir como un calor abrasador creía en su interior, mientras una mirada de furia y odio aparecía en sus ojos, captando la atención de Takuya-Ah…Sora ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto algo temeroso por la mirada de la peli roja, quien no respondió.

Kari también estaba impactada ante lo que veía, pero debido a la distancia no podía hacer nada, mientras que Rika y Renamon solo se preparaban, el beso finalmente se rompió por la misma Lilithmon, quien se separó del Elegido del Valor mordiéndolo ligeramente en el labio inferior, provocando más excitación en el chico.

-Ya veo que te gusto-observo Lilithmon al señalar la entrepierna de Tai, quien se ruborizo todavía más, provocando la risa de la Digimon, en especial cuando el castaño hizo todo lo posible por cubrir ese hecho, mientras la Digimon se reía con ternura ante eso-¡Espero que hayan disfrutado del show mis queridos amigos!-declaro Lilithmon mirando a Takuya y los demás.

-¿Sabía que estábamos aquí?-exclamo Takuya sorprendido.

-Pude sentir la peste de los Niños Elegidos aumentar enormemente, no te preocupes lindo, también puedo darte un beso así de caliente-declaro guiñándole un ojo de forma coqueta a Takuya, quien se sonrojo al máximo ante eso.

Para las chicas era clara una cosa, Lilithmon estaba usando sus encantos femeninos para dejar de lado a Tai y Takuya, pero eso no iba a funcionar con ellas, oh no-¿Lista Renamon?-pregunto Rika.

-¡Siempre Rika!-respondió Renamon preparándose para la siguiente parte de la batalla.

-¡Evolución Matrix!-invoco Rika activando su Digivice al instante.

**( www. youtube watch? v=IZgV6rwosWU)**

Tamer y Digimon comenzaron su fusión-¡Renamon Warp Digivolves a…Sakuyamon!-la valiente y poderosa Sakuyamon hizo acto de aparición en el campo de batalla.

-¡Vamos Sakuyamon!-animaron Bokomon y Neemon.

Sakuyamon se lanzó contra Lilithmon, atacándola con un golpe de su báculo, mismo que la maligna guerrera detuvo con su guante, ambas comenzaron a forcejar para ganar el control de la batalla, pero estaban muy parejas o al menos, eso parecía, ya que con una sonrisa, Lilithmon comenzó a ganar terreno contra Sakuyamon.

-¡Tenemos que ayudar! ¡Biyomon!-envió Sora y la pájara rosa asintió, iniciando su Digi Evolución.

-¡Biyomon Digivolves a…Birdramon! ¡Birdramon Ultra Digivolves a…Garudamon!-paso directamente al Nivel Ultra de su Digi Evolución, pues Biyomon aún no controlaba del todo el Nivel Mega.

Lanzándose al ataque para tomar por sorpresa a Lilithmon, quien se esperó el golpe y rápidamente lo evadió, lanzando a Sakuyamon contra Garudamon, provocando que la hechicera golpeara contra el rostro del ave gigante.

-¡Por favor! ¡Esto es un insulto a mi persona!-declaro Lilithmon, mientras Takuya, Kari, Agumon, Gatomon, quien iba en brazos de Kari, Bokomon y Neemon corrían a ver como estaba Tai.

-¡Garra de Águila!-invoco Garudamon lanzándose contra Lilithmon con un golpe de su garra, pero la guerrera oscura lo esquivo y subiendo por el brazo del Digimon ave, comenzó a correr para atacarlo en el rostro, pero Sakuyamon le cerró el paso.

-¡Espíritus de Zorros!-invoco lanzando su ataque contra ella.

-¡Ola de la Oscuridad!-contraataco Lilithmon, lanzando una parvada de murciélagos de color negro rojizos, impactando contra el ataque de Sakuyamon, para después elevarse en el aire.

-¡Es demasiado rápida!-exclamo Sakuyamon sorprendida.

-¡Tenemos que atacarla juntas, es nuestra única oportunidad de vencerla!-declaro Garudamon y Sakuyamon asintió, ambas Digimon se lanzaron contra Lilithmon, quien solo se rio.

-¡Por favor!-se burló esperando que ambas estuvieran lo bastante cerca, esquivando los ataques de ambas sin muchos problemas, Garudamon intento atraparla, pero no lo consiguió.

Por su parte, los demás llegaron con Tai, quien tuvo que respirar muy profundamente para calmarse-¿Te encuentras bien Tai?-pregunto Takuya.

-¡Hermano!-grito Kari preocupada, mientras Agumon también lo veía preocupado, no paso mucho para que Sora llegara.

-¡Tai!-grito la peli roja con preocupación.

-Tranquilos…ya estoy bien…pero…realmente…-Tai estaba con una sonrisa de bobo en el rostro y babeaba un poco por la experiencia de la que fue víctima.

-Te entiendo, yo tampoco sé cómo habría reaccionado ante algo como eso-reconoció Takuya y ambas chicas los vieron con miradas asesinas, por suerte para los chicos, no hubo tiempo para regaños, ya que el estruendo de la batalla capto su atención.

-¡Alas de Espada/Reino del Diamante!-los dos ataques se dirigieron hacia Lilithmon, pero esta los repelió sin problemas, incluso se liberó de la zona de Sakuyamon, para asombro de ambas.

-¡Patético! ¡Emperatriz!-invoco lanzando su mortal ataque y dándoles de lleno a ambas Digimon, provocando que cayeran al suelo y volvieran a la normalidad.

-¡Rika/Renamon/Biyomon!-gritaron todos ante eso.

Lilithmon se rio-Han dado una buena batalla, pero el resultado era obvio, la última llave es mía y pronto la Gran Hareruya resurgirá-sentencio malignamente, mientras Kari solo temblaba debido a la impotencia que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**La batalla por la última llave continua, pero desgraciadamente, todo parece indicar que la perderán ¿Qué hará Kari ahora?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Zeus: **_bueno, ya derroto a Angewomon y dejo a Tai mucho peor que antes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_los niños siempre serán niños y eso es lo que me encanta de ellos, su inocencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_bueno, Tai acaba de pasar por un momento más vergonzoso que en el desierto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_por ahora, la ventaja es de Lilithmon y ahora Tai no puede moverse literalmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_bueno, ahora Tai enrojeció como nunca lo había hecho en su vida y Sora también, pero por la furia asesina que aumentaba en su interior. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_se les está dificultando mucho y más ahora por como quedo Tai de avergonzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_la batalla por la última llave continua y vaya que estan en problemas, Lilithmon no solo es bella, también es increíblemente letal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser3000000: **_entonces también deberían aparecer las Bestias Sagradas, pero ya verás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mikell Connde: **_por ahora le toco a Tai un momento mucho más interesante provocado por Lilithmon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Jgonza-1995: **_primero, bienvenido a los comentarios, espero que la historia este siendo de tu gusto hasta donde va. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_aunque ahora no les está yendo muy bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, ahora a ver qué piensa de lo que le paso a su hermano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Gron, Camilo Navas, El Redentor 777, Dra Optimus Star 3, Bowser3000000, Mikell Connde, Jgonza-1995, Franco, Moon-9215, Mikell Connde, Kid Shooter, Deadly Ice 88, Espadachín de la Luz, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	24. Renacer Celestial Tercera Parte

"_**Las ocho llaves están a punto de caer en manos de Hareruya, mientras la disputa por la Llave de la Luz, la última de estas, continua en el castillo de Myotismon, Angewomon intento detener a Lilithmon, pero no pudo conseguirlo y cuando Tai llego a ayudar a su hermana no consiguió que Agumon Digi Evolucionara, siendo víctima de un ataque bastante erótico de parte de Lilithmon, dejándolo en shock, pero dando tiempo para que Rika y Renamon Digi Evolucionaran a Sakuyamon, mientras que Sora hacia Digi Evolucionar a Biyomon a Garudamon, atacando juntas a Lilithmon, sin embargo, el integrante femenino de los Caballeros de la Venganza demostró ser una feroz contrincante una vez más, venciéndolas a ambas sin muchos problemas, ahora los Niños Elegidos deben hacer algo para evitar que Lilithmon se apodere de la última llave, ya que si ella la consigue, entonces el renacer de Hareruya será una realidad terrible ¿Qué es lo que hará Kari ahora para poder salir de este terrible predicamento? La batalla en el castillo está por terminar"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 24**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 24 Renacer Celestial**

**Tercera Parte**

Mientras Tai y los demás estaban en problemas ante Lilithmon, los demás no iban nada bien tampoco, los ejércitos de Hareruya en serio eran poderosos, incluso MarineAngemon y CyberDramon, quienes eran los más fuertes no podían hacer mucho contra las Doncellas, quienes en serio parecían estar en otro nivel diferente al que su etapa demostraba.

-¡Esto es malo!-gruño Matt al ver como WereGarurumon era sometido con facilidad por BeelStarmon, dejando que Beelzemon se ocupara solo de ella, con ánimos de Ai y Makoto, pues Korikakumon también fue vencido con facilidad-solo espero que los demás estén bien-.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Desgraciadamente para Matt, las cosas no eran así, Lilithmon tenía a todos contra las cuerdas, acababa de vencer a Sakuyamon y a Garudamon, por lo que Takuya tuvo que entrar en acción con rapidez, superando muy poco la vergüenza que sentía ante las insinuaciones de Lilithmon.

-¡Doble Spirit Digivolves a…Aldamon!-el Guerrero de Fuego apareció listo para la acción.

-Vaya, parece que las cosas van a ponerse candentes por aquí-dijo de forma coqueta, provocando que Aldamon se sonrojara.

-¡Ya verás! ¡Misiles de Fuego!-invoco disparando su ataque contra Lilithmon, quien los repelió con su mano, rápidamente, Aldamon se abalanzo contra ella en un intento por derribarla, pero Lilithmon estaba preparada.

Antes de que Aldamon pudiera lograr algo…-¡Amor Oscuro!-invoco lanzando un suspiro que tomo la forma de un corazón negro, mismo que golpeo de frente a Aldamon.

El Guerrero del Fuego salió disparado hacia atrás, chocando contra una pared y volviendo a su forma humana, con Takuya teniendo los ojos como dos corazones y una sonrisa de tonto en el rostro.

-No puede ser-dijo Sora ante eso.

Lilithmon se rio ante eso-Ese es el efecto que tengo en todos los hombres, bueno, ahora me llevare la llave, pero no sin que antes me deshaga de ustedes de una vez por todas-sentencio preparándose a cumplir con su amenaza.

Kari no sabía qué hacer y las demás estaban igual, los Digimon no eran capaces de frenarla, de seguir así, entonces ese iba a ser el final, fue cuando Kari sintió la mano de Tai sosteniendo la suya, la castaña miro a su hermano mayor con extrañeza.

-Kari…tienes que detenerla, no debes dejar que se lleve la Llave de la Luz-pidió el chico.

-Pero hermano...Angewomon no fue capaz de detenerla y ahora está muy cansada como para pelear contra ella-señalo Kari.

-Yo sé que puedes hacerlo Kari, después de todo, siempre has sido la luz que ha iluminado mis días más oscuros-confeso Tai y Kari lo miro con sorpresa-tú has estado ahí para mí desde que tengo memoria, siempre me has apoyado, nunca te rindes, eres la luz, la Luz que ilumina nuestros momentos más oscuros, la Luz que nos guía cuando estamos perdidos, después de todo, esa es la forma de tu Emblema, una Estrella de Luz que nos guía-.

-Hermano-murmuro Kari sintiéndose conmovida.

-Creo en ti Kari, siempre lo haré, aunque tú tengas dudas, aunque no creas en ti, yo siempre lo haré, sé que puedes hacer esto y más-aseguro Tai.

Lilithmon escucho todo y se rio-Oh, que lindas palabras, realmente crees en tu hermana, es una pena que ella no va a poder corresponder ese sentir, porque ahora mismo, morirá junto con todos tus amigos-sentencio Lilithmon preparando su ataque, pero para su sorpresa, Kari se levantó y se colocó entre ellos a modo de protección-¿Qué?-.

-¡Si los quieres vas a tener que pasar sobre mí!-declaro Kari desafiante.

-¡Y lo mismo digo yo!-apoyo Gatomon dando un paso al frente, aunque con algo más de dificultad debido a sus heridas.

Al escuchar eso, Lilithmon se rio divertida-¡Por favor! ¿En serio creen que podrán conseguir algo contra mí? ¡Las sombras pronto cubrirán todos los mundos y su luz no será más que un puntito insignificante intentando iluminar todo un manto de oscuridad!-.

-¡Te equivocas!-declaro Kari desafiante-¡Porque mientras haya Esperanza, Lealtad, Sinceridad, Conocimiento, Amor, Amistad y sobretodo; Valor!-enlisto Kari-¡La Luz siempre brillara! ¡SIEMPRE!-aseguro Kari con firmeza y su Emblema de la Luz comenzó a brillar desde el fondo de su corazón.

**( www. youtube watch? v=PEWtMVRbBk8)**

El Digivice de Kari disparo un destello de luz que cubrió a Gatomon por completo-¡Gatomon Warp Digivolves a…!-la imagen de Angewomon dio paso a una nueva forma, siendo a su Nivel Ultra, solo que esta vez, llevaba una armadura de tonos azul metálico y dorado, componiéndose de un peto, con una abigarrada coraza y hombreras en forma de rueda, con una pieza inferior articulada como forma de falda, llevando guantes y brazaletes también metálicos, botas azules y puntiagudas con un largo faldón blanco debajo de la armadura, a excepción de la zona del vientre, tiene cinco pares de alas en su espalda, teniendo una forma angulosa metálica, con excepción del par inferior, además de un casco con una cruz dorada, mismo que no cubre la parte inferior de su cara, teniendo tres grabados en forma de cabeza de águila, toro y león, su cabello es largo y rubio, con el adorno del casco rojizo, iba armada con una lanza cónica y un escudo triangular con dos pequeñas alas, además de una cabeza de animal grabada en el mismo-¡Ophanimon!-.

Kari quedo maravillada ante la figura imponente y hermosa que acababa de aparecer ante ellos, pero no fue la única-¡Guau! ¡Es hermosa!-grito sumamente maravillada ante la apariencia que Gatomon adquirió.

-¿Es una broma?-exclamo Lilithmon con odio.

_**Ophanimon; es la Digi Evolución más poderosa de Gatomon, siendo uno de los tres Ángeles Guardianes del Digi Mundo, conocida como la Santa Madre de los Digimon, sus técnicas especiales son la Jabalina de Edén y los Cristales de Sefirot**_

-¡Realmente es hermosa!-apoyo Sora también maravillada, incluso la dura Rika tuvo que reconocer que era muy hermosa.

-¡Hurra! ¡Hurra! ¡Hurra!-gritaba Neemon emocionado.

-¡Ophanimon también ha renacido!-declaro Bokomon feliz.

Lilithmon era la única que no estaba nada contenta, en especial por la apariencia de Ophanimon-¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Crees que con esa apariencia inocente te hace más hermosa que yo? ¡Pues déjame decirte que estas totalmente equivocada! ¡Porque solo hay una Reina de la Belleza Digimon y esa soy yo! ¡No una sucia y asquerosa perra como tú!-.

-¿Ye terminaste?-pregunto Ophanimon con calma.

-¿Eh?-exclamo Lilithmon parpadeando.

-No te perdonare todo lo que has hecho ¡En nombre del amor, de la luz y de la misericordia acabare contigo!-aseguro Ophanimon preparándose para la batalla e invocando sus dos armas.

-¡No me hagas reír! ¡Jamás podrás vencerme!-declaro Lilithmon saltando sobre ella y viceversa, ambas se atacaron al mismo tiempo con sus respectivas armas, provocando una explosión que obligo a los Niños Elegidos a protegerse.

Del humo que se formó, emergieron ambas contendientes, elevándose cada vez más en el lugar, siempre volando alrededor de la otra, para después atacarse con todo-¡Jabalina del Edén!-invoco Ophanimon disparando su técnica, misma que Lilithmon esquivo con rapidez, para después darle una patada a Ophanimon, quitándole sus armas, antes de que la Ángel reaccionara, Lilithmon la sujeto del cabello y comenzó a girar con ella a gran velocidad.

-¡Qué pena me da verte luchar en vano!-se burló soltándola y estrellándola contra una pared.

-¡Ophanimon!-grito Kari ante eso, pero su amiga salió ilesa.

-¡Con que te quieres pasar de lista!-bramo Ophanimon lanzándose contra Lilithmon y antes de que la Digimon supiera que iba a pasar, recibió una tremenda cachetada en la mejilla izquierda de parte de Ophanimon.

-¡Perra maldita!-bramo dándole una también.

-¡Puta!-grito Ophanimon haciendo lo mismo y ahora, ambas estaban en el aire, dándose cachetadas, rasguños, jalones de cabello y mucho más, toda una pelea de gatas.

Tai, Agumon, Takuya y Neemon solo veían lo que pasaba con expresiones de terror-Que miedo-dijo Tai espantado.

-Las mujeres en serio son terribles cuando se enfadan y más cuando pelean entre ellas-observo Takuya aterrado.

-Esto da más miedo que cuando peleo con LadyDevimon-agrego Agumon y sus miradas se centraron en las chicas, quienes a excepción de la calmada Renamon…

-¡No te dejes ganar! ¡Duro! ¡Dale duro!-animaban a Ophanimon a que le diera con más fuerza a Lilithmon.

Ophanimon y Lilithmon siguieron dándose con todo, sus mejillas ya estaban bastante rojas, sus cabellos totalmente desalineados, llego el momento en que Lilithmon se hartó-¡Insolente! ¡Largo de aquí!-bramo dándole una patada que impulso a Ophanimon contra el suelo-¡Te tengo! ¡Uña Názar!-invoco lanzándose contra Ophanimon para corromperla.

Para mala suerte de Lilithmon, Ophanimon aterrizo muy cerca de su escudo y tomándolo con rapidez, logro darse la vuelta y bloquear el ataque de la Señora Demonio, quien gruño ante eso, antes de recibir un rodillazo de parte de la Ángel en el abdomen, para después sujetarla del cabello y jalarla hacia ella, ambas comenzaron a rodar por el suelo, intentando someter a la otra, los demás solo podían ver la pelea sin hacer absolutamente nada, lo que también impidió que notaran otras presencias en el lugar.

-¿No deberíamos ayudarla?-pregunto uno de ellos.

-Tú ayúdala si quieres, yo no me meto en esto-señalo una voz conocida.

Los chicos solo veían esa batalla sin atreverse a hacer nada, las chicas gritaban como locas, animando a Ophanimon a que acabara con Lilithmon, mientras que las dos contrincantes solo continuaban rodando en el suelo, sin separarse en ningún momento, finalmente se incorporaron y continuaron su pelea.

Ophanimon jalo el cabello de Lilithmon y esta la araño en la cara, luego la Ángel la mordió en el brazo, para que después la Demonio le jalara las orejas, lo que llevo a Ophanimon a jalarle con fuerza las mejillas, ya sus cuerpos estaban muy rojos por la pelea que estaban sosteniendo.

-Oigan ¿Por qué no aprovechamos para tomar la llave ahora que se están dando con todo?-pregunto Neemon confundido.

-Lo pensé, pero…simplemente no puedo dejar de ver esta pelea-respondió Tai y Takuya asintió, al igual que Agumon y lo mismo era para las chicas.

Lilithmon le dio un puñetazo con fuerza a Ophanimon, enviándola por los aires, para después lanzarse al ataque de nuevo, pero Ophanimon se detuvo a tiempo al abrir sus alas, interceptándola con un puñetazo en toda la boca, lo que desencadeno una nueva pelea entre ellas dos cuerpo a cuerpo, con los mismos métodos, parecía que la llave había quedado olvidada y ahora solo importaba ver quien de ellas iba a salir victoriosa en ese conflicto tan intenso.

De un puñetazo dado al mismo tiempo, ambas se alejaron una de otra, ya estaban muy cansadas y se veían con ganas de matarse, aunque los ojos de Ophanimon estaban cubiertos por su casco, se podía sentir la mirada que le lanzaba a Lilithmon.

-¡Esto termina ahora!-declaro Ophanimon.

-¡Lo mismo digo pequeña perra!-bramo Lilithmon mirándola con asco.

-¡Cristales Sefirot/Emperatriz!-ambos ataques chocaron con fuerza en el centro de ambas, provocando un destello de luz que obligo a todos a protegerse los ojos, repentinamente, la explosión del impacto se escuchó y cada una salió disparada a lados opuestos del lugar, golpeándose con fuerza contra las paredes, para después caer al suelo y quedar noqueadas, Ophanimon volvió a su forma de Salamon, debido a que ella estaba más acostumbrada que los otros.

-¡Salamon!-grito Kari corriendo a su lado-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto tomándola entre sus brazos, pero la cachorra no respondía, estaba inconsciente, al igual que Lilithmon.

-Cielos…creo que hasta los Caballeros de la Realeza se habrían aterrado ante esa pelea-dijo Takuya impactado por aquella batalla.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Tai, mientras las chicas corrían a ver como se encontraba Salamon, aunque se veía muy bien, solo estaba cansada y Lilithmon estaba inconsciente, lo que significaba que debían aprovechar esa oportunidad de inmediato.

-¡Voy por la llave!-declaro Renamon dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba la Llave de la Luz, pero antes de que pudiera tomarla, InferWarGreymon apareció ante ella.

-Lo siento zorra, pero no puedo permitir eso-dijo dándole un golpe con su brazo y provocando que la Digimon cayera al suelo.

-¡Renamon!-grito Rika ante eso, mientras DeathPhantomon aparecía y sujetaba a Lilithmon.

-Está bastante herida, habrá que llevarla a recuperarse cuanto antes-informo el fantasma.

-Dio una batalla bastante interesante-reconoció InferWarGreymon-Doncellas de las Sombras, soy InferWarGreymon, tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar, es hora de retirarnos-.

-"Entendido señor"-.

-¡Oh no! ¡No lo harás!-grito Tai lanzándose contra InferWraGreymon para intentar detenerlo, lanzando un puñetazo que no le hizo nada al imponente Digimon, pero vaya que le dolió a Tai, aun así, el castaño no desistió y siguió golpeándolo con todo lo que tenía.

-Patético-dijo InferWarGreymon dándole un leve golpe para lanzarlo al suelo.

-¡Tai!-gritaron Sora y Kari ante eso.

-Elaine tenía razón, puedes tener el Emblema del Valor, pero no te pareces en nada a Timaeus, con razón tu mejor amigo consiguió robarte a tu chica-se burló InferWarGreymon, dejando a Sora paralizada-es hora de irme, no se preocupen, nos volverán a ver muy pronto, pero esta vez, la Gran Hareruya estará con nosotros-.

-¡Alto!-grito Agumon corriendo y encarando a su versión oscura-¡No hagas esto! ¡Recuerda quien eres! ¡Tú y yo somos amigos!-declaro Agumon intentando hacer reaccionar a quien todavía creía que era BlackWarGreymon, nunca dejo de creer en eso.

-No digas tonterías lagarto inútil, mejor concéntrate en averiguar porque no puedes Digi Evolucionar, de lo contrario, bueno, de todos modos ya hemos ganado-dijo InferWarGreymon elevándose y acercándose a DeathPhantomon, quien sostenía a Lilithmon, finalmente, los tres Caballeros se marcharon, no paso mucho para que las Doncellas también los siguieran.

-¡No!-grito Tai ante eso, la última llave se había perdido, los Caballeros de la Venganza habían triunfado, pronto Hareruya regresaría a la vida y entonces una nueva era oscura comenzaría.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Más tarde, los Niños Elegidos consiguieron salir de aquel laberinto, reuniéndose afuera del castillo, ahora todos le informaban a los demás lo ocurrido-Ya veo, entonces ya tienen las ocho llaves-comprendió Henry con pesar.

-¡Maldición! ¡No podemos dejar que liberen a Hareruya!-exclamo Koji golpeándose la palma con su puño.

-Si tan solo supiéramos a donde fueron, quizás podríamos dirigirnos hacia allá para poder detenerlos-dijo JP.

Izzy entonces abrió sus ojos de golpe-¡Eso es! ¡JP, eres un genio!-felicito el Elegido del Conocimiento.

-Dime algo que no sepa-pidió JP inflando su pecho con ego y con una sonrisa bastante complacida.

Izzy pidió a Tai y los demás sus Digivice, confundidos, pero confiando en su amigo, de los entregaron e Izzy comenzó a trabajar en su laptop-¿Qué estás haciendo Izzy?-pregunto Cody confundido.

-Los Digivice detectaron las señales de las llaves, si tengo razón y junto la información de la posición de todas las llaves, así como las señales que emitieron en cada Digivice…-repentinamente, en la pantalla de la computadora apareció un mapa del Digi Mundo y en una isla que al parecer estaba en medio del mar brillaban ocho destellos.

Joe abrió mucho los ojos-¿Esa no es…?-.

-La Isla File-confirmo Izzy-eso quiere decir que el lugar donde Hareruya fue derrotada hace siglos fue en la Isla File, según esto, está a un día de distancia viajando-.

-Podríamos usar la Gema de Kari para llegar cuanto antes-sugirió Davis.

-Lo siento, pero no será posible-dijo Kari con pesar y mostro que la Gema estaba destruida-quedo así por el estruendo de la batalla-.

-Genial ¿Qué haremos entonces?-pregunto Hirokazu preocupado.

-No se preocupen, envié una señal de auxilio muy especial-dijo de manera misteriosa, provocando que sus amigos lo vieran confundidos-les contare después, primero tenemos que ir a la playa más cercana-pidió Izzy y ahora sí que todos estaban confundidos.

Al llegar a la playa más cercana, esperaron a ver que había hecho, llegando hasta la orilla de un risco y esperaron, finalmente, un gigantesco Digimon emergió de las profundidades, con una coraza café cubriéndole la parte superior del cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta el lomo, el resto de su cuerpo era azul oscuro.

-¡Whamon!-exclamaron los ocho Niños Elegidos originales al ver a su amigo, a quien no habían visto en mucho tiempo.

-Que gusto me da verlos de nuevo y también es un placer conocer a los nuevos Niños Elegidos-aseguro Whamon y los aludidos saludaron al enorme Digimon con una sonrisa.

No perdieron el tiempo, de hecho, Whamon ya estaba al tanto de todo lo que estaba pasando, de hecho, todos los Digimon lo sabían, después de todo, desde la locura del Emperador de los Digimon (hecho que provoco que Ken agachara la vista con pesar), los Digimon se han mantenido al tanto de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en el Digi Mundo.

-Con Whamon podremos acercarnos de manera sigilosa a la Isla File, con algo de suerte, lograremos llegar antes de que consigan liberar a Hareruya-explico Izzy.

-Entonces no hay que perder el tiempo-dijo Tai con seriedad-mientras viajamos, será mejor idear un plan de ataque, no podemos llegar así nada más-.

-Concuerdo-apoyo Takuya y todos asintieron.

Whamon abrió su inmensa boca y permitió a todos los Niños Elegidos ingresar en la misma, el enorme Digimon emprendió el viaje, mismo que les tomaría un viaje completo de una noche, momento que aprovecharon para idear un plan y descansar.

Al final, se acordó que debían atacar con todo, es decir, los Digimon tendrían que pasar al Nivel Mega de inmediato, lo que significaba que Takuya y Koji necesitarían los Digi Spirits de los demás Guerreros Legendarios para eso, Takato y Guilmon intentarían pasar al Modo Carmesí, mientras un grupo atacaba directamente a los Caballeros, otro intentaría recuperar las llaves antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, no sería sencillo, pero debían intentarlo.

-Yo haré un esfuerzo por recuperarlas-dijo Tai-tal vez Agumon no pueda Digi Evolucionar, así que nos ocuparemos de eso-.

-Pero Tai, eso significaría que tendrías que ir directamente al lugar donde Hareruya esta sellada-señalo Sora preocupada.

-Cierto, pero si no lo evitamos, de todos modos tendremos que enfrentarla, no hay muchas opciones; Davis, Takato, Takuya, sé que puedo confiar en ustedes para guiar al grupo de ataque-dijo Tai sonriendo y los tres líderes asintieron, esta iba a ser su última oportunidad de impedir el regreso de Hareruya, con algo se suerte, lo conseguirían.

Tras terminar de planear, decidieron dormir un poco, aunque Sora miro a Tai con preocupación antes de dormir, no estaba segura de porqué, pero aquel mal presentimiento del que fue víctima hace tiempo no se había desvanecido, al contrario, había aumentado y eso la asustaba, la asustaba mucho.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Castillo Sombrío**

Los Caballeros de la Venganza, ya reunidos y con una curada Lilithmon, colocaron las ocho llaves en el sello, era hora de abrir el portal y liberar a su señora-Es el momento, por fin la Gran Hareruya nos honrara con su presencia física-sentencio InferWarGreymon.

-No alarguemos más esto-opino DeathPhantomon, pero antes de hacerlo…

-¡Esperen!-la voz de Hareruya se escuchó y su sombra se manifestó.

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

-No me liberen todavía-indico, dejando a sus subordinados confundidos-puedo sentir que los Niños Elegidos se acercan a la Isla File, al parecer, quieren hacer un último intento por evitar mi regreso, sí que son tiernos, pero eso me ha dado una gran idea-con un movimiento de su mano, Hareruya hizo aparecer una imagen de los Niños Elegidos durmiendo en el interior de la boca de Whamon.

-Qué lugar tan asqueroso para dormir-dijo Witchmon.

-Ellos vienen a mí, eso significa que podré ejecutar mi plan de venganza mucho antes de lo que planee, dejemos que lleguen hasta aquí, ya espere 3000 años, esperar unas cuantas horas más no serán nada, pronto tendremos un nuevo aliado de nuestro lado-dijo Hareruya.

-Comprendemos a la perfección Gran Señora-aseguro InferWarGreymon.

-Está cerca mi momento, de mi regreso glorioso y triunfal ¡Volveré al poder!-anuncio riéndose-por ahora, dejémoslos tranquilos, que duerman profundamente, en especial, que duerma el pequeño Tai-dijo Hareruya fijando la visión en el aludido-pobrecito, debe estar exhausto-agrego haciendo un puchero tierno.

**( www. youtube watch? v=j3UiFkz95a0)**

**Hareruya**

_**Duerme joven Tai,  
sueña y duerme ya.  
Cuando me veas al final  
tú el rey serás.**_

-¿Rey? Me encanta como suena eso-dijo Lilithmon sonriendo.

-Ahora descanse Príncipe, mañana tu gran destino se cumplirá-sentencio la maligna Hareruya.

**Hareruya**

_**Desterrada y perseguida,  
sola y sin protección.  
Cuando pienso en esa bestia  
¡aumenta mi tensión!  
Pero tengo un sueño lindo  
que me hace sonreír.  
Me convierte en un bebito  
y me ayuda a dormir.**_

_**¡Que cada Elegido no respire más!  
¡Y a sus Digimon pueda yo aniquilar!  
y que Homeostasis llore de aflicción,  
Esa es mi canción.**_

_**El pasado y mis rivales  
he tratado de olvidar.  
Y aunque sea insignificante  
los quisiera yo matar.**_

**Doncellas**

_**¿Encontraste al fin a alguien  
que lo arrastre hacia ti?**_

**Hareruya**

_**Se derramara la sangre,  
¡es trabajo para mí!**_

_**La melodía en mi rugir,  
Y el contrapunto en su gemir.  
¡Que sinfonía de destrucción!  
¡Esa es mi canción!**_

Hareruya hizo una pausa por un momento y con un movimiento de su mano, creo una sombra que tomo la forma del enemigo final que Tai y su grupo combatieron.

_**Apocalymon se fue...  
más Hareruya sigue aquí,  
y a su asesino voy a educar...  
¡para convertirlo en fiera  
con pasión por la maldad!**_

Mirando a Tai de manera siniestra, Hareruya aumento la forma de su sombra un poco más, mientras sus siervos observaban el orbe que mostraba a Tai.

**LadyDevimon**

_**¡Duerme tan tierno!**_

**Witchmon**

_**¡Y es un Adonis!**_

**Lilithmon**

_**Cuando la vea por fin**_

**Hareruya**

_**¡Tú el rey serás!**_

_**Tambores llaman a pelear,  
¡Y Tai ruge con maldad!**_

**DeathPhantomon**

_**¡La cruel venganza!**_

**Lilithmon**

_**¡Al fin vendrá!**_

**Hareruya**

_**Puedo oír las voces**_

**Doncellas**

_**¡Tai es el mejor!**_

**Hareruya**

_**De nuestra cruel venganza  
y sangrienta rebelión,  
¡el tiempo ya llegó!**_

Alzándose hasta llegar al techo del castillo, incluso asomándose fuera de una torre, cientos de Digimon malignos estaban a las afueras del mismo y junto con su ama…

_**¡Esa es mi canción!**_

Riéndose de forma despiadada y ansiosa, Hareruya no podía esperar a que llegaría el día de mañana, entonces su venganza final podría comenzar.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Las ocho llaves ya están en manos de Hareruya, pero ella pretende esperar que los Niños Elegidos lleguen para poder liberarse, su maligno complot está a punto de completarse"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Zeus: **_bueno, ya viste de quien se trataba y fue una batalla que para los chicos fue aterradora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_cierto y eso es precisamente una de las cosas que Hareruya planea usar a su favor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_bueno…de hecho la presenciaron en dos Digimon que son la contraparte de la otra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_Lilithmon todavía no la tomaba, por lo que Ophanimon apareció y peleo con ella de una forma…bastante aterradora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mikell Connde: **_no puedo confirmarte nada, ya que sería Spoiler, tendrás que ver qué pasa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_al final, la pelea terminó empatada, pero InferWarGreymon y DeathPhantomon se ocuparon de lo demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_Ophanimon llego al rescate y vaya que tuvo la pelea más intensa de todas, pero al final, la última llave se perdió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_de hecho, quien canto fue Lilithmon, no Sora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser3000000: **_ciertamente lo es. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gran Alan Masterplox: **_primero que nada, bienvenido a los comentarios, espero disfrutes del fic hasta el final, respecto a tus sugerencias, estoy considerando algunas cosas, después de todo, el Nivel Mega va a ser algo que se requiera mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Éire, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Gron, Tenzalucard123, Mikell Connde, Franco, Camilo Navas, Dra Optimus Star 3, El Redentor 777, Bowser3000000, Gran Alan Masterplox, Moon-9215, Gokash Z, Deadly Ice 88, Espadachín de la Luz, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	25. Amor y Cariño

"_**Gatomon consiguió Digi Evolucionar a Ophanimon, desatando una batalla bastante pareja e intensa contra Lilithmon, desafortunadamente, justo cuando parecía que podrían quedarse con la última llave, InferWarGreymon apareció y la tomo, lo que significaba que ahora los Caballeros de la Venganza tenían todas las llaves para liberar a su señora, mientras que Tai y los demás, con ayuda de Izzy, descubrieron que su maligna enemiga surgiría en la Isla File, lugar donde comenzaron sus aventuras, con ayuda de Whamon, se dirigen hacia allá para tratar de impedir el retorno de la más grande enemiga de todos los mundos, sin embargo, Hareruya está al tanto de ello y pretende esperar a que lleguen para que presencien su retorno, además de que su plan de venganza está a punto de ser ejecutado, ni Tai ni los demás sospechan lo que les espera, pero por ahora, deben descansar y prepararse para la intensa batalla que están a punto de sostener una vez más para impedir el renacimiento de la Diabólica Hareruya, el tiempo se está agotando"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Sora Sueñoakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, Sora SueñoaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, Sora SueñoaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, OSora Sueñoamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como MagnaoSora Sueñoamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a MagnaoSora Sueñoamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 25**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 25 Amor y Cariño**

Whamon viajaba lo más rápido que podía, dirigiéndose a la Isla File, donde los Niños Elegidos tendrían la batalla más importante de sus vidas, las ocho Llaves de los Caballeros Legendarios habían caído en manos de las tropas de Hareruya, si fracasaban, entonces esa villana emergería y una era de oscuridad comenzaría.

Tras haber planeado una estrategia de ataque, los Niños Elegidos optaron por descansar un poco, Whamon se acercaría a la isla sumergido para no ser detectado con facilidad, desconociendo que Hareruya ya estaba al tanto de todo eso, aunque para ella, esto no era más que un juego retorcido.

Ahora mismo, todos estaban dormidos, todos menos Sora, quien permanecía despierta en todo momento, con Biyomon durmiendo a su lado, la peli roja no podía conciliar el sueño, debido a lo confundida y preocupada que estaba, no era capaz de apartar aquel mal presentimiento que la estaba aquejando desde que perdieron la Llave de la Amistad, estaba convencida de que algo muy malo iba a pasar y lo peor de todo, era que le pasaría a Tai.

Miro al chico, quien dormía con total tranquilidad o al menos eso aparentaba, Sora lo conocía a la perfección, casi tanto como Kari y sabía que el castaño estaba verdaderamente preocupado por la situación actual en la que estaban, habían perdido las ocho llaves y ahora debían evitar que los Caballeros de la Venganza consiguieran liberar a su maligna señora, por si fuera poco, Agumon no era capaz de Digi Evolucionar y no sabían el porqué.

También estaba sumamente molesta por lo que vio en el castillo de Myotismon, como aquella sucia puta se atrevió a hacerle todo eso, finalizando con un beso en los labios del castaño, ella aun no entendía porque se sentía de ese modo, si ella estaba con Matt, gracias a Tai pudo declararse al chico de sus sueños, pero…honestamente, desde que comenzó esa locura, apenas y había tenido algún momento para estar con el rubio, ahora que lo pensaba bien, ni siquiera recordaba cuando fue la última vez que estuvieron como pareja.

Desde que toda esa locura comenzó, había estado al pendiente de Tai, sintiéndose molesta al verlo hablar con Rika o cualquier otra chica y ahora encima, hasta esa puta de Lilithmon, no sabía que pensar, estaba realmente confundida.

Decidió no darle tantas vueltas al asunto y tratar de dormir, iba a necesitar descansar, ya que al día siguiente vendría una batalla muy dura y todos necesitarían estar al 100% para poder hacerles frente a esos malvados, cerro sus ojos y espero que el sueño llegara.

Pasaron algunos minutos y finalmente, la mente y el cansancio consiguieron que Sora se quedara profundamente dormida, pensando en lo que se avecinaba y en todas esas confusiones que sentía con respecto a Tai.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Sora abrió sus ojos de golpe y se vio en un extraño espacio oscuro, donde solo había una espesa neblina que la cubría hasta los talones de los pies-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto confundida y preocupada, pero todos esos sentimientos desaparecieron al ver a la distancia una figura familiar-¡Tai!-grito sonriendo contenta y comenzando a correr hacia el castaño-¡Que gusto verte! ¿Sabes en qué lugar estamos?-pregunto confundida, pero Tai no respondió-¿Tai? Oye no me ignores-dijo algo molesta, pero cuando Tai volteo, la peli roja retrocedió asustada.

Ya que la mirada de Tai estaba vacía y perdida, como si no tuviera alma o mente, además de que en el hombro izquierdo, justo donde recibió el impacto de la flecha, lugar que comenzó a soltar una gran cantidad de sangre, la cual paso de ser rojiza a ser de color negra, repentinamente, Tai comenzó a reírse, al principio levemente, pero poco a poco comenzó a carcajearse, pero era un risa bastante tétrica, lunática, desquiciada, sádica, enferma, una risa maligna.

-Tai…por favor para…me estas asustando-pidió Sora retrocediendo espantada, como si el castaño la hubiera escuchado dejo de reír y la miro, sus ojos brillaban de un intenso color rojizo, su sonrisa era bastante enferma y llena de sadismo, sus colmillos parecían haberse afilado de manera exagerada, ahora parecían los de un vampiro.

Repentinamente, llevo ambas manos a su cabeza y lanzo un grito de dolor, antes de ser envuelto en una energía oscura, con una sombra siniestra manifestándose detrás de él y envolviéndolo aún más en aquella oscuridad, Tai grito, pero esta vez, no fue de dolor, era un grito que sonaba sumamente fuerte, casi sobrenatural.

-¡Tai! ¡Por favor!-grito Sora cada vez más espantada, repentinamente, la energía oscura que envolvió a Tai comenzó a tomar forma, adquiriendo la forma de un inmenso Digimon de aspecto maligno, debido a la neblina oscura que lo envolvía, Sora no pudo distinguirlo por completo, lo único que vio, fue como Tai desaparecía en ese manto oscuro-¡No! ¡Tai no!-grito Sora corriendo para salvarlo, pero no llego a tiempo y aquella oscuridad lo consumió.

El Digimon lanzo un rugido de furia y odio, mientras la sombra responsable de todo eso reía de forma cruel y victoriosa-¡Tu causaste esto!-acuso mirando a Sora, quien palideció ante eso.

Sora cayó de espaldas y aterrada retrocedió arrastrándose, chocando contra algo detrás de ella, cuando volteo, se encontró con un rostro familiar-Veo que encontré a una invitada inesperada-dijo con ternura.

-¿LadyDramon?-exclamo Sora sorprendida, ya que efectivamente, se trataba de la forma final de Biyomon y esta sonrió, al tiempo que la ayudaba a levantarse-¿Qué…que carajos está pasando aquí? ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Sora confundida.

-Me temo que estas confundida querida, yo no soy quien crees-dijo LadyDramon y Sora se quedó más confundida-solo tengo la forma de alguien que conoces-.

-¿Eh?-.

LadyDramon rio ante la mirada confusa de Tai-Soy el Emblema del Amor y esta es la forma física que tu mente me dio-explico Amor sonriéndole.

-Espera…entonces… ¿estamos en mi mente?-pregunto Sora sorprendida y confundida-yo…no entiendo…-.

-Pues te dormiste y ahora estamos en tu mente, creo que sería bueno que lo llamáramos un sueño, de ese modo no estarás tan confundida-dijo Amor sonriendo.

-Ya veo-Sora parecía haber comprendido-pero si esto es un sueño ¿Qué fue lo que…?-cuando Sora volteo, no vio absolutamente nada, no había rastro alguno de Tai o de las cosas tan aterradoras que vio.

-Esas fueron pesadillas-dijo Amor-pero fueron unas pesadillas bastante poderosas, creo que podrían llamarme premoniciones-.

-¿Premoniciones? ¿Estás diciendo de que algo terrible le pasara a Tai?-exclamo Sora preocupada.

-Lamentablemente no puedo estar segura de ello, lo siento mucho-se disculpó Amor con pena.

Sora iba a decir algo, cuando una voz capto la atención de las dos, una que a Sora la dejo más que confundida-¿Y a ti que carajos te importa Tai? Después de todo, finalmente estas con Matt, eso es lo que siempre quisiste-señalo aquella voz con sarcasmo y algo de enojo.

La peli roja busco a la dueña de la voz y lo que vio la dejo más que sorprendida, frente a ella se encontraba otra Sora, solo que esta era la misma Sora de hace algún tiempo, la Sora de once años, la que vivió las aventuras en el Digi Mundo con los demás.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Sora sorprendida.

-No lo puedo creer-dijo la Sora de once años molesta-yo soy tu conciencia-.

La Sora mayor parpadeo confundida-¿Eh? Espera, si eres mi conciencia ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-pregunto más confundida que nunca y Conciencia suspiro con cansancio.

-Cielos, realmente me volví muy estúpida al crecer, soy TU conciencia, obvio vivo aquí, dentro de tu cabeza-señalo golpeando la cabeza de Sora con su mano, provocándole un poco de dolor a Sora.

-Punto para la juventud-señalo Amor cruzada de brazos.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-pregunto Sora achicando los ojos y viendo a Amor con algo de enfado, provocando una risa traviesa en la aludida.

-¡No te atrevas a cambiar el tema!-advirtió Conciencia-¡No puedo creerlo, te hemos enviado tantas señales, tantas pistas y aun sigues confundida!-.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Sora ya estaba comenzando a hartarse de todo ese juego y Conciencia la sujeto del cuello de su blusa.

-¡De que hayas traicionado nuestros sentimientos! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Tai? ¿Cómo pudiste cambiarlo por Matt? ¡Si, se hizo muy guapo, pero Tai es mucho mejor que él!-.

-¡No entiendo nada de lo que dices!-aseguro Sora y Conciencia gruño frustrada, antes de darle varias cachetadas al estilo Mimi.

-¡Reacciona! ¡Reacciona! ¡Reacciona!-gritaba molesta y Amor solo se reía ante el espectáculo que tenía delante, finalmente, Conciencia soltó a Sora.

-¿Segura que eres mi conciencia y no la de Mimi?-inquirió la peli roja confundida.

-No lo puedo creer-dijo Conciencia molesta y Amor se rio, para luego acercarse a Sora.

-Por favor, disculpa a Conciencia, es solo que se ha esforzado mucho por mostrarte la verdad y tú te niegas a verla-explico Amor con calma.

-¿Verdad? ¿De qué verdad hablan?-pregunto Sora de nuevo confundida y Conciencia por poco vuelve a saltar sobre ella, pero Amor la detuvo alzando su mano.

-Déjame explicártelo de un modo que puedas entenderlo ¿recuerdas esto?-pregunto Amor mostrándole un objeto pequeño y que podría considerarse insignificante, pero que para la peli roja, tenía un fuerte significado, algo muy importante para ella.

Sora lo reconoció al instante-Es el broche que Tai me dio en mi cumpleaños-recordó Sora tomándolo entre sus manos.

-Un broche pequeño, pero que marca el principio entre algo maravilloso entre ambos, algo que tristemente olvidaste con el tiempo, es cierto, él nunca hizo mucho, pero tú mejor que nadie debiste recordar que para él no es sencillo hablar de sus sentimientos, en especial de uno de sus más grandes tesoros-señalo Amor con ternura y calma.

-Yo….-Sora no sabía que decir-él me ayudo a estar con Matt, gracias a él estoy con el chico de mis sueños-.

-¡Si vuelves a decir eso te voy a agarrar a cachetadas!-amenazo Conciencia y Sora se alarmo, mientras Amor calmaba las cosas.

-Amor y cariño son dos cosas diferentes Sora, solo piénsalo un momento, no has estado con Matt en todo este tiempo y has estado al pendiente de Tai en todo momento, no soportas que él esté cerca de Rika y con lo que hizo Lilithmon…-.

-¡NO ME RECUERDES ESO!-gritaron Sora y Conciencia ardiendo de furia al recordar aquello.

-Sé que estas confundida y que no entiendes que es lo que pasa, por eso estoy aquí, para ayudarte y unas amigas también van a ayudarnos-dijo Amor desapareciendo de la vista de Sora.

-¡Espera! ¿De qué hablas? ¡Por favor no me dejes!-suplico Sora, pero fue tarde, tanto Amor como Conciencia desaparecieron, al igual que el broche, repentinamente, un resplandor de luz apareció y envolvió el lugar, haciendo desaparecer la oscuridad.

Cuando Sora pudo abrir sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba en un bello jardín, lleno de flores rojas y amarillas, con las estatuas de WarGreymon y LadyDramon, además del Emblema del Valor y del Amor danzando en el cielo.

Repentinamente lo vio, otra versión de ella misma, solo que esta si era de su edad actual, sostenía algo en sus manos, era el mismo broche que Tai le había regalado, la Sora original no comprendía que estaba pasando o lo que iba a pasar y repentinamente…

**( www. youtube watch? v=d8JasjJALAA)**

**Sora Sueño**

_**Si a los engaños dieran premios  
Hubiera varios ya ganado  
No me interesa tener novios  
Eso es historia, ya lo sé todo**_

Sora solo presenciaba lo que pasaba en silencio, sin saber que pensar, repentinamente, cinco figuras aparecieron, manifestándose como LadyDramon, Rosemon, Ophanimon, Kazemon y Ranamon.

**LadyDramon, Rosemon, Ophanimon, Kazemon, Ranamon**

_**¿A quién crees que engañas?  
Él es lo que tú más quieres  
Ocultarlo tratas  
Es hermoso lo que sientes  
No lo disimules  
Bien sabemos dónde está tu corazón**_

Mientras cantaban y bailaban, Kazemon empujo a Ranamon para que se acercara a la Sora del sueño, llevando con ella el broche, intento dárselo, pero Sora lo rechazo y Ranamon bufo con fastidio.

**Sora Sueño**

_**No van a oír que lo diga, no, no**_

**LadyDramon, Rosemon, Ophanimon, Kazemon, Ranamon**

_**Tu sueño es, no lo niegues, uh-oh**_

**Sora Sueño**

_**Jamás lo haré, no hablaré de mi amor**_

Aquella Sora se alejó del lugar caminando, mientras las cinco Digimon se veían entre sí y se encogieron en hombros, al tiempo que alzaban los brazos.

**Sora Sueño**

_**Creía ya haber aprendido  
Siempre el inicio es hermoso  
Mi mente dice, "Ten cuidado  
Porque no todo es maravilloso"**_

**LadyDramon, Rosemon, Ophanimon, Kazemon, Ranamon**

_**Claramente vemos  
Que lo quieres y lo extrañas  
No lo aceptaremos  
Date cuenta que lo amas**_

Las cinco Digimon aparecieron tomando el lugar de unas columnas que sostenían un arco, al momento de levantarse, Ranamon, debido a su tamaño algo bajito terminó colgada de los brazos y moviendo los pies de manera cómica en un intento de alcanzar el suelo.

_**Trata de admitirlo  
Debes aceptarlo  
Muy enamorada estás**_

Con Ophanimon en medio, las cinco Digimon se las arreglaron para formar un corazón con sus cuerpos, con el Emblema del Valor en su interior.

**Sora Sueño**

_**No van a oír que lo diga, no, no**_

Entonces fue cuando la Sora real vio otra imagen, un recuerdo del pasado, cuando fue capturada por Datamon y Tai fue a rescatarla, lo arriesgo todo para salvarla de las manos de aquel macabro Digimon robótico, provocando una sonrisa en las dos Sora.

**LadyDramon, Rosemon, Ophanimon, Kazemon, Ranamon**

_**Ya ríndete, tu sonrisa es de amor**_

**Sora Sueño**

_**No insistan más, no diré que es amor**_

Desviando su mirada de aquella visión, la Sora del sueño se cruzó de brazos y se alejó con paso firme, caminando por un sendero, mientras las cinco Digimon volvían a aparecer cantando.

**LadyDramon, Rosemon, Ophanimon, Kazemon, Ranamon**

_**Quieras o no, te atrapó el amor**_

**Sora Sueño**

_**No pidan más que lo diga**_

**LadyDramon, Rosemon, Ophanimon, Kazemon, Ranamon**

_**No lo admitirá**_

**Sora Sueño**

_**No harán jamás que lo diga**_

Sora vio como la imagen de su sueño llegaba hasta un banco y se sentaba, con las cinco Digimon apareciendo una vez más, esta vez en formación de escalera.

**LadyDramon, Rosemon, Ophanimon, Kazemon, Ranamon**

_**Su orgullo no deja que hable de amor**_

Ranamon le paso el broche a Kazemon, está a Ophanimon, quien se lo dio a Rosemon, luego a LadyDramon, que lo dejo en el banco, justo cuando la Sora del Sueño llevo su mano a esa parte, lo sintió y lo tomo, mirándolo con cariño, para luego sonreír con amor.

**Sora Sueño**

_**Nadie sabrá, no hablaré de mi amor**_

Llevándose el broche a su pecho y recostándose en el banco, Sora vio cómo su visión sonreía que profundo y verdadero amor, como se sintiera muy libre, mientras las cinco Digimon femeninas suspiraban con ternura y amor, sintiéndose muy contentas y complacidas con su gran logro.

Cuando la canción finalizo y aquella Sora se mostró tranquila, feliz y relajada, esta desapareció, provocando que la Sora real parpadeara confundida-¿Y bien?-pregunto Conciencia apareciendo de nuevo-¡Espero que esto te haya abierto los ojos, porque si no…!-Conciencia la amenazo con su puño y Sora no supo que pensar, después de todo, era su conciencia, lo que significa que era su propia actitud.

-Yo…realmente no sé qué pensar…es decir…siempre creí que él…la verdad no estoy segura de que decir-reconoció con vergüenza-supongo que Elaine tiene razón, realmente no sé qué es el amor-.

-Es normal equivocarse y confundirse-dijo Amor apareciendo de nuevo-en especial en las chicas y chicos de tu edad, pero aprendemos de esto y logramos crecer, madurar y entender-.

-Comprendo-dijo Sora sonriendo levemente, para después suspirar-supongo que…tengo que hablar con Tai y también con Matt-reconoció y Amor sonrió, cuando repentinamente, Conciencia salto sobre Sora, derribándola.

-¡Pues más vale que te apresures, porque si llegamos a perder a Tai por culpa de tu cobardía, indecisiones y demás, te juro que no dejare de recordártelo por el resto de nuestra puta vida!-declaraba sujetándola del cuello de su blusa y sacudiéndola de adelanta a atrás repetidamente.

Amor solo se rio y finalmente, Conciencia la soltó-Cielos…no puedo creer que tenga un lado tan agresivo-dijo sorprendida y tanto Amor como Conciencia se miraron de forma significativa, pero antes de poder continuar con la conversación, un sonido extraño se escuchó, como si alguien llamara a Sora a la distancia y la peli roja no supo más…

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Interrumpimos esta transmisión para traerles una noticia de última hora**

**-Buenas noches, soy David Barrows, lamentamos la interrupción repentina de la programación habitual, pero traemos noticias muy importantes, los casos de ataques de histeria que se han manifestado en los últimos días han estado aumentando de manera considerable, no se sabe que o quien sea el responsable, pero parece que este tipo de incidentes ya no solo se limitan a ciudades como Metrópolis, Gótica, etc. Hasta el momento, la Casa Blanca no ha emitido ningún comunicado, los mantendremos informados conforme nos lleguen más información-recibiendo un papel-esto acaba de llegar, los hospitales estan recibiendo pacientes en masa, al parecer, víctimas del ataque de una especie de…animal, el cual les ha arrancado trozos de carne de sus brazos o los han arañado en la cara, una cosa es segura, lo que sea que está pasando, parece que no tiene fin-.**

**Hora 1**

**-Estamos recibiendo más informes de que los hospitales, principalmente los generales de cada ciudad, estan siendo víctimas de este mismo tipo de ataque de histeria, el ejército y algunos grupos de héroes como los Titanes se encuentran ya en algunos sitios y…-repentinamente, la pantalla comenzó a apagarse, al igual que las luces.**

**-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-.**

**-Creo que fue un pulso electromagnético muy extraño-.**

**-Les pido disculpas por los problemas, les daremos más información en cuanto resolvamos este problema-aseguro David.**

**Hora 3**

**-Tenemos nuevos informes de que una extraña y densa nube oscura está cubriendo al planeta Tierra por completo, impidiendo el paso de la luz solar o en el caso de algunos, de la luna y las estrellas, también nos han llegado reportes de que un misterioso tornado ha aparecido en el centro de Ciudad Gótica, lo que parece ser la causa de todo este extraño fenómeno…me ha llegado información de que…algunas extrañas criaturas…estan intentando ingresar al estudio-Davis se mostró tenso, pero trato de calmarse.**

**Hora 6**

**-Hemos…tenido que crear una barricada para evitar que esas criaturas…ingresen a la estación…muchos de los guardias…y otros compañeros han muerto, les seguiremos transmitiendo el mayor tiempo posible, ahora nos han llegado informes de que el ejército de la nación, así como la Liga de la Justicia se encuentran en Ciudad Gótica…intentando detener esta locura, Trevor Spencer se encuentra en la escena ¿podemos pasar el reporte?-.**

**La imagen de un reportero apareció-Nos encontramos en Ciudad Gótica, donde el ejército ha declarado un toque de queda, lo que ha llevado que tengan conflictos con la Liga de la Justicia, quienes quieren evacuar a los ciudadanos cuanto antes, el caos se ha apoderado de la ciudad y parece extenderse a nivel mundial, como pueden ver-el camarógrafo enfoco hacia un tornado de energía de color negro, mismo que disparaba descargas eléctricas de rayos rojizos en distintas direcciones-ese tornado parece estar saliendo de las entrañas de la Tierra misma, liberando un sinfín de bestias y monstruos de pesadillas, en los cementerios…los muertos se levantaron y comenzaron a atacar…-una mujer apareció corriendo con su hija en brazos.**

**-¡Ahí vienen!-grito aterrada y sin dejar de correr, lo que provoco que tanto el reportero como el camarógrafo emprendieran la huida**

**-¡CORRE! ¡CORRE POR TU VIDA!-gritaba el reportero, el camarógrafo volteo y vio a un grupo de Zombis, acompañados por un demonio rojizo acercándose a ellos, todos sedientos de sangre y la transmisión se cortó.**

**David se quedó tenso, preocupado y con expresión de miedo-Bueno…claramente…es una situación aterradora…será mejor que se mantengan…sintonizando este canal-pidió tomando un poco de agua para calmarse.**

**Hora 7**

**-Hemos recibido la confirmación de que aquello que está afectando a Gótica, no solo se limita a esa ciudad, sino que se ha extendido hacia todo el planeta, ahora…-David guardo silencio-me informan que tenemos imágenes satelitales del centro del tornado que apareció en Gótica, su calidad no es muy buena debido a la interferencia electromagnética, pero creo que se pueden apreciar-.**

**Las imágenes mostraron el centro del tornado y en el fondo del mismo, algo comenzó a emerger, una gigantesca bestia de color negro con un aura rojiza semejante a la sangre, ojos que brillaban como llamas del Infierno mismo, conforme salía del tornado, parecía hacerse más y más grande, una vez que fue libre, lanzo un rugido que estremeció al planeta entero y la imagen se perdió.**

**David quedo mudo ante eso y tuvieron que llamarlo varias veces para que reaccionara-Yo…no sé qué decirles…sobre lo que vimos…trataremos de…mantenerlos al tanto…lo más posible-dijo preocupado.**

**Hora 9**

**-¿ESTAMOS TRANSMITIENDO? ¿ESTAMOS TRANSMITIENDO? ¡PON LA CAMARA SOBRE MI MALDITA SEA!-gritaba un nuevo reportero, cuando la cámara lo enfoco-¡LAS COSAS SE HAN SALIDO DE CONTROL! ¡CIUDAD GOTICA OFICIALMENTE ES UNA CIUDAD EN RUINAS! ¡LA LIGA DE LA JUSTICIA ESTA HACIENDO TODO LO POSIBLE POR DETENER A ESE…ESE…ESA BESTIA DRAGON QUE PARECE HABER SALIDO DE LA TIERRA!-el sonido de un estruendo capto la atención de todos, fue cuando Súper Girl, Shazam, Orión y otros héroes se lanzaron contra la imponente bestia-¡NO CREO QUE LO LOGREN! ¡YA HAN CAIDO VARIOS MIEMBROS DE LA LIGA DE LA JUSTICIA Y SIGUEN CAYENDO MAS Y MAS!-varios rayos salieron del cielo y seres que parecían divinos entraron en acción, atacando a la Bestia, provocando una potente explosión, por unos instantes, parecía que lo consiguieron, pero aquel monstruo reapareció y siguió destruyendo todo a su paso-¡NADA LO PARA! ¡LA LIGA DE LA JUSTICIA SIGUE CAYENDO, NO PARECE TENER…!-un rugido capto la atención de todos y entonces vieron aparecer a Godzilla, quien disparo su Aliento Atómico contra el demonio, dándole de lleno y comenzando una batalla de gigantes-¡NADA LO PARA! ¡SI ME ESTAN ESCUCHANDO, ALEJENSE DE GOTICA! ¡REPITO! ¡NO SE ACERQUEN A GOTICA! ¡DE HECHO, ALEJENSE DE LAS GRANDES CIUDADES, YA QUE PARECE QUE…! ¡NO! ¡ALEJENSE! ¡NO!-grito el reportero cuando una horda de Zombis llego y lo devoro junto con el camarógrafo.**

**David se mordió las uñas ante eso-Yo…bueno…claramente…solo nos queda…esperar…y rezar…-fue todo lo que dijo.**

**Hora 10**

**-Hace un momento, la Casa Blanca, por órdenes del presidente, decidieron tomar medidas para detener a esa bestia, dispararon armamento nuclear contra Gótica en un intento por detenerlo, pero…será mejor que lo vean, ya que yo no puedo creerlo-dijo David.**

**La batalla continuaba y fue cuando un misil nuclear apareció, estrellándose contra la ciudad y provocando la explosión, pero de pronto, aquella poderosa onda explosiva retrocedió achicándose cada vez más, hasta convertirse en una esfera que aquel monstruo sostuvo en su mano, conteniendo la explosión y devorándola sin problemas.**

**-Claramente…no es algo que se pueda vencer con armas nucleares-se lamentó David.**

**Hora 11**

**David apareció de nuevo, ahora estaba empapado de sudor y muerto de miedo-Nos han informado que…la Liga de la Justicia…ha caído…no fueron capaces de vencer a ese monstruo…también se nos ha informado que la Casa Blanca…ha sido destruida…ya no queda nada…que hacer-David suspiro-amor…ya voy a casa…ten listos a los niños…llegare pronto-dijo David y una risa macabra, que parecía escucharse en todas partes se escuchó.**

**-Humanos, yo soy el Rey Drago, la Gran Bestia del Mal, sus campeones han caído, sus héroes han muerto y ahora este Universo, al igual que todos los existentes son míos, pueden intentar esconderse de mí, pero jamás podrán escapar-declaraba con maldad-yo soy el alfa y el omega, soy la vida y la muerte, soy el principio y el fin, su era ha terminado y la mía ha comenzado-repentinamente, un manto de oscuridad apareció en el estudio, lo último que la cámara enfoco fue a David protegerse de forma instintiva con sus brazos.**

**-¡MADRE DE DIOS!-grito el camarógrafo antes de ser alcanzado por aquella energía, la cámara solo grabo tras eso una infinita oscuridad y la transmisión se cortó.**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Sora abrió los ojos y se topó con Biyomon-¿Qué ocurre Biyomon?-pregunto confundida.

-Niños Elegidos, nos acercamos a la Isla File-informo Whamon, todos salieron y subieron al lomo del imponente Digimon, en efecto, a lo lejos se encontraba la Isla File, en cuyo centro ahora se ubicaba un gigantesco y tenebroso castillo.

-Ya casi llegamos-dijo Matt.

-Será nuestra última batalla-agrego Takuya y Tai guardo silencio, él lo sabía a la perfección, esta sería su última batalla, la última oportunidad que tendrían para evitar que Hareruya volviera a la vida.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Finalmente, los Niños Elegidos han llegado a la Isla File y el momento de enfrentarse a los Caballeros de la Venganza para evitar el renacer de Hareruya ha llegado"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA PEQUEÑA SORPRESA QUE ANEXE EN ESTE CAPITULO**

** www. youtube watch? v=KD8J-kazh-Y**

**DE ESA SORPRESA QUE LES DI PASO A UNA QUE YO RECIBI EN CUANTO ABRI EL INTERNET AYER POR LA MAÑANA, DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO Y EL RESTO DEL FIC A LA MEMORIA DE LUIS ALFONSO, GRACIAS POR DARLE VIDA A GOHAN DURANTE SU ETAPA ADULTA, GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑAR A GOKU EN SUS AVENTURAS, QUE LA NUBE VOLADORA Y SHEN LONG TE GUIEN EN TU VIAJE**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Éire, Luna Creed, Olivia, Alexandra Ónix, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Gron, Dra Optimus Star 3, Mikell Connde, Camilo Navas, El Redentor 777, Franco, Bowser300000, Gokash Z, Deadly Ice 88, Dark Digimon 16, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Kid Shooter, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	26. La Diabolica Hareruya

"_**Mientras viajaban hacia la Isla File, siendo llevados por Whamon, Sora tuvo un sueño bastante interesante, en el cual conoció la forma física del Emblema del Amor, aunque esto no fuera del todo cierto y a su conciencia, quienes se encargaron de mostrarle la razón de su actuar en los últimos días, resulta que pese a estar con Matt, ella realmente ha amado a Tai todo ese tiempo, cuando finalmente lo acepto, se dio cuenta del daño que le pudo haber hecho y que tenía que reparar las cosas, claro, tras haber sido amenazada de una forma algo violenta por su conciencia, sin embargo, Biyomon la saco de sus sueños, ya que estaban acercándose a la Isla File, el momento de hacerle frente a los Caballeros de la Venganza y evitar que liberaren a su temible líder estaba llegando, si fallaban, entonces todo estaría perdido, desafortunadamente, el sueño de Sora fue más que un simple sueño, algo terrible está a punto de ocurrir ¿será posible que puedan evitarlo antes de que sea muy tarde?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 26**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 26 La Diabólica Hareruya**

**Castillo Sombrío**

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

Los Caballeros de la Venganza, las Doncellas de las Sombras y demás Digimon, todos estaban reunidos en el santuario donde Hareruya esperaba ser liberada, las ocho llaves ya estaban colocadas en sus respectivas ranuras, solo había que girarlas para que ella fuera libre, pero si esperaban era por un motivo.

-El momento finalmente ha llegado-dijo Hareruya con maldad-los Niños Elegidos llegaran dentro de poco a la Isla File y harán un último intento por evitar que resurja, desgraciadamente, no se dan cuenta de que vienen directo hacia mi pequeña sorpresa-

-Estamos listos Gran Hareruya-aseguro InferWarGreymon-en cuanto usted lo ordeno, los Soulmon giraran las llaves y usted emergerá de nuevo-.

-He esperado tanto tiempo a que llegara este momento, desde que fue atravesada por el maldito Timaeus y encerrada por los demás Caballeros, pero mi momento se acerca, la venganza será dulce y todo gracias a Sora Takenouchi, esa tonta nunca mereció el Emblema del Amor, asegúrense de que todo salga como lo planee-.

-Entendido-dijeron los cuatro Caballeros, mientras Hareruya sonreía.

-Ven pronto Tai-dijo malignamente.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Debido a su inmenso tamaño, Whamon no pudo llevar a los Niños Elegidos hasta la playa, por lo que tuvieron que buscar un sitio donde pudieran bajar, encontrando un risco, lo suficientemente alto para que los Niños Elegidos pudieran bajar del inmenso Digimon y en aguas lo bastante profundas para que este no tuviera ningún problema.

-Desgraciadamente no puedo acompañarlos hasta allá, tendrán que ir solos-lamento Whamon.

-No te preocupes-dijo Takato sonriéndole amistosamente.

-Ya hiciste mucho al traernos hasta aquí-aseguro Takuya de manera agradecida.

-Ahora nosotros nos haremos cargo de la situación Whamon-aseguro Tai sonriéndole a su viejo amigo-además, no soportaría la idea de que la historia se repitiera-esto último lo dijo muy serio, recordando lo ocurrido en la batalla final con MetalSeaDramon.

-Aunque quisiera no podría llegar hasta allá, solo me queda desearles mucha suerte, el destino de todos los mundos está en sus manos, Niños Elegidos-y fue así como Whamon se dio la vuelta y se sumergió para que lo último que se viera fuera su cola.

Una vez que Whamon se marchó, Tai se quedó viendo al horizonte, meditando en la batalla que estaba a punto de ocurrir, Takuya se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Descuida, solo necesitaba un momento-aseguro Tai-bien, es hora de ir por las llaves-y todos asintieron.

Siguiendo las señales de los Digivice, los Niños Elegidos emprendieron el viaje, la Isla File traía muchos recuerdos a los Niños Elegidos originales, pero no era el momento para ponerse melancólico, tenían que concentrarse, esta iba a ser la batalla final y no podían perderla por ningún momento.

Finalmente y afortunadamente, la isla no era muy grande, lo que les permitió llegar al centro muy pronto, encontrando el castillo donde seguramente, los Caballeros de la Venganza estaban preparando el retorno de su señora.

Haciendo guardia se encontraban un par de MetalTyrannomon, los cuales disparaban en contra de cualquier cosa que se moviera, repentinamente, un SkullSatanmon hizo acto de aparición, moviendo su báculo de un lado a otro.

-¡Tontos! ¡Dejen de estar disparando sin sentido! ¡El retorno de la Gran Hareruya está cada vez más cerca, así que manténganse alerta, los Niños Elegidos podrían aparecer en cualquier momento!-indico uno de los generales de alto rango.

Los dos Digimon mecánicos asintieron y se mantuvieron firmes, mientras los Niños Elegidos se mantenían ocultos entre los árboles y la vegetación-Parece que todavía no han liberado a Hareruya-observo Ryo.

-¿Qué extraño? ¿Por qué todavía no lo habrán hecho?-se preguntó Tommy.

-Deben estar esperando que ocurra algo, pero sea lo que sea, no creo que debamos darles la oportunidad de hacerlo-dijo Matt.

-Bien, solo nos queda ejecutar el plan, con algo de suerte podremos atacar sin que se den cuenta-dijo Tai y todos asintieron, cuando repentinamente, Salamon comenzó a mover su nariz.

-¿Qué ocurre Salamon?-pregunto Kari al notar a su Digimon.

-Hay algo extraño en el aire… ¡Cuidado Kari!-grito empujando a Kari a tiempo, ya que un disparo eléctrico salió de la nada, mismo que fue disparado por un grupo de Gazimon.

-¡Pero miren nada más a quienes tenemos aquí!-exclamo uno de ellos.

-¡Hay que dar la alarma cuanto antes!-opinó su compañero y el Digivice de Kari brillo.

-¡Salamon Digivolves a…Gatomon!-de la tierna cachorrita no quedaba nada y en su lugar quedo la ágil, poderosa y letal Gatomon.

Acompañada por Renamon, ambas Digimon emplearon su agilidad y derribaron a los Gazimon sin ningún problema, haciéndolo lo más cuidadosamente posible, para evitar que los enemigos se dieran cuenta de la presencia de estos.

-Bien hecho-felicito Kari sonriendo.

-Ambas hacen un muy buen equipo-reconoció Rika sonriéndoles a ambas Digimon y estas se vieron con una sonrisa, pero…

-¿Qué fue eso?-exclamo SkullSatanmon al escuchar un extraño sonido que parecía venir de los árboles-¡Escaneen ese lugar ahora!-ordeno y ambos MetalTyrannomon hicieron lo que se les ordeno, localizando las señales de calor de los Niños Elegidos-¡Son esos mocosos!-.

-¡Supongo que ya no tiene caso mantenernos ocultos!-declaro Ken y todos asintieron.

-¡Solo nos queda atacar de frente y seguir con la siguiente fase del plan!-indico Tai y todos asintieron-¡Muy bien! ¡A Digi Evolucionar!-indico el Líder de Líderes y sus amigos comenzaron la Digi Evolución.

**( www. youtube watch? v=PEWtMVRbBk8)**

Los Digivice de cada generación brillaron con intensidad-¡Gabumon/Biyomon/Tentomon/Palmon/Gomamon/Patamon/Gatomon Warp Digivolves a…MetalGarurumon/LadyDramon/HerculesKabuterimon/Rosemon/Vikemon/Seraphimon/Ophanimon!-siete de los ocho Digimon Elegidos alcanzaron el Nivel Mega de inmediato.

-¡Vmon/Wormmon Digivolves a…XVmon/Stingmon!-los Digimon de Davis y Ken pasaron al Nivel Campeón.

**( www. youtube watch? v=kH2j6dKPwxo)**

-¡Digi Evoluciona!-gritaron Yolei y Cody al tiempo que empleaban los poderes del Digi Egg de la Sinceridad y el Conocimiento respectivamente.

-¡Hawkmon/Armadillomon Armor Digivolves a…Shurimon la Sinceridad del Ninja/Digmon el Conocimiento Profundo!-.

**( www. youtube watch? v=caupdlk3dUU)**

La luz del Digivice de Davis se mezcló con la del Digivice de Ken-¡XVmon! ¡Stingmon! ¡DNA Digivolves a…Paildramon!-.

-¡Adelante Paildramon!-grito Davis animando a la lucha.

-¡Paildramon Digivolves a…ImperialDramon!-del guerrero Digimon paso al imponente dragón con un cañón en su espalda.

-¡No vayan a fallar!-suplico Ken y su Digivice hizo lo que faltaba.

-¡ImperialDramon Cambio de Forma a…Modo de Luchador!-del Dragón paso a su modo Guerrero.

Takato y su equipo asintieron, era su turno de alcanzar la siguiente fase de la Digi Evolución.

-¡Evolución Matrix!-invocaron alzando sus Digivice.

**( www. youtube watch? v=IqqMFKo7PG4)**

-¡Guilmon/Renamon/Terriermon/CyberDramon/Impmon Warp Digivolves a…Gallantmon/Sakuyamon/MegaGargomon/Justimon/Beelzemon Modo Explosivo!-los Digimon Tamers de Nivel Mega entraron en acción.

-¡Lopmon!-grito Suzie activando su Digivice y su compañero asintió.

-¡Lopmon Ultra Digivolves a…Antylamon!-el Deva Conejo apareció, esta vez, para pelear por los seis mundos.

Finalmente, el Príncipe Leomon, Guardromon y MarineAngemon se prepararon para la batalla que se estaba por librar.

Takuya y Koji se vieron entre sí, para después asentir y mirar a sus amigos, levantando sus Digivice, sus amigos les pasaron los Digi Spirit del Viento, Trueno, Hielo, Oscuridad, Acero, Agua, Bosque y Tierra respectivamente.

**( www. youtube watch? v=TFmV_xTuHNA)**

Alzando sus Digivice e invocando sus datos respectivos-¡Híper Spirit Digivolves a…KaiserGreymon/MagnaGarurumon!-los dos Guerreros que poseían cada uno cinco de los Digi Spirit aparecieron.

-¡Eso es!-grito Bokomon contenta, mientras Neemon saltaba lleno de alegría.

SkullSatanmon palideció ante lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos-¡Creo que vamos a necesitar refuerzos!-exclamo preocupado.

Los Digimon rodearon el castillo y se prepararon para atacar, siendo KaiserGreymon el primero en hacerlo-¡Ataque del Dragón de Fuego!-invoco disparando su ataque contra los tres Digimon, el esqueleto rojo se hizo a un lado a tiempo, pero los MetalTyrannomon no tuvieron la misma suerte y recibieron el ataque de lleno, desapareciendo en el mismo, al tiempo que el disparo de KaiserGreymon destruía la entrada.

**(-)(-)(-)**

El estruendo de la batalla capto la atención de todos en el interior del mismo, dirigiendo su vista hacia la salida del santuario-Ya han llegado-dijo Lilithmon sonriendo.

-Que comience la diversión-señalo DeathPhantomon con malévolo placer.

**(-)(-)(-)**

El ataque consiguió que la puerta de entrada cayera al suelo, solo debían ingresar al castillo y con la cortina de humo, KaiserGreymon vio a Tai y los demás-¡Esta es su oportunidad!-indico y Tai asintió.

El plan podría ser simple, pero debido al tiempo no pudieron pensar en algo mejor, los Digimon atacarían por enfrente, acompañados por algunos de los Niños Elegidos, mientras Tai y los demás entraban a recuperar las llaves, esperaban que el ataque de todos esos Digimon captaran la atención del ejército de Hareruya, al parecer, así había sido, ya que las Doncellas de las Sombras no tardaron en aparecer.

-¡Que atrevidos! ¡Se atreven a atacarnos en nuestra casa! ¡Esta es nuestra casa!-grito Noir sumamente molesta y apuntándoles con sus armas.

-¡Acaben con ellos ahora!-ordeno BeelStarmon, pero ella fue embestida repentinamente por Beelzemon.

-¿Me extrañaste perra?-cuestiono Beelzemon desafiante y ambos comenzaron una batalla en el cielo.

LadyDevimon se dispuso a ir en ayuda de su compañera, pero LadyDramon le cerró el paso, mientras Sakuyamon se encargaba de Witchmon, Rosemon blando su látigo e intento atrapar a Aruckenimon, las dos hermanas comenzaron a pelear en conjunto, moviéndose con mucha agilidad en el aire, mientras MagnaGarurumon intentaba detenerlas.

-¡No vas a poder con las dos al mismo tiempo!-declaro Ciel.

-¡Acabemos con este perro estúpido, hermana!-indico Noir y ambas atacaron al mismo tiempo.

SkullSatanmon peleaba con KaiserGreymon, mientras más Digimon malignos salían a ayudar, entre ellos MetalPhantomon, Snimon, DarkTyrannomon, AirDramon, entre otros, todos dispuestos a pelear en nombre de la maligna Hareruya.

No paso mucho tiempo para que los Caballeros de la Venganza hicieran acto de aparición también-¡Que molestos son!-gruño Lilithmon disponiéndose a atacarlo, pero fue interceptada por Ophanimon-¡Tú de nuevo!-.

-¡Terminemos con lo que dejamos pendiente!-declaro Ophanimon y ambas comenzaron a pelear una vez más.

DeathPhantomon vio una presa interesante bajo sus pies-Muy bien ImperialDramon, ahora usare tu cuerpo-sentencio lanzándose contra él para poseerlo, pero Seraphimon lo intercepto.

-¡No dejare que le hagas lo mismo que le hiciste a Craniummon!-aseguro el Digimon Ángel.

-Como quieras ¡Me desharé de ti primero!-declaro DeathPhantomon desenvainando su temible espada y comenzando la batalla.

Finalmente, Armaggedomon hizo acto de aparición también, rugiendo como una imponente bestia y de su espalda, como miles de pequeñas arañas, surgieron Infermon y Diaboromon, todos listos para comenzar con la masacre.

-¡Vienen más!-grito Gallantmon lanzándose al ataque, acompañado por Justimon y MegaGargomon.

HerculesKabuterimon, Vikemon e ImperialDramon encararon al imponente Digimon, quien rugió como toda una bestia, dejando que el resto de los Digimon y Niños Elegidos se ocuparan de las tropas de estos.

-¡Son demasiados!-exclamo Zoe.

-¡No podemos darnos por vencidos! ¡Shurimon!-gritaba Yolei animando a sus amigos.

La batalla continuaba, pero Koichi tenía una expresión seria en el rostro-Que extraño-dijo Koichi con seriedad.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto JP.

-Las tropas de Hareruya están atacando con todo, pero sin embargo, no hay señal alguna de su mejor guerrero-respondió Koichi y todos abrieron sus ojos al comprender lo que quería decir, no había rastro de InferWarGreymon por ninguna parte.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Tai y sus demás corrían por el patio del castillo, acercándose cada vez más a la entrada principal, siempre siguiendo las señales de sus Digivice, algunas veces, estuvieron a punto de ser atacados, pero siempre fueron rescatados a tiempo por sus amigos.

-¡Por allá!-señalo Izzy y el grupo comenzó a avanzar, topándose con un par de Gazimon.

-¡Flama Bebé!-invoco Agumon lanzando su llama contra ambos.

-¡Bien hecho Agumon!-felicito Tai, pero la felicidad fue pasajera, pues cuando dieron vuelta, se encontraron con InferWarGreymon.

-Bienvenidos, Niños Elegidos, los estábamos esperando-saludo el maligno Digimon y todos se detuvieron de golpe.

-¡Rayos!-gruño Matt ante eso.

-Veo que vienen con intención de recuperar las llaves que nosotros les quitamos, admiro sus esfuerzos, pero son totalmente inútiles, ya no hay nada que puedan hacer para evitar que la Gran Hareruya emerja de nuevo-dijo InferWarGreymon con calma.

Agumon dio un paso al frente con firmeza-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué ayudas a traer a la vida a un monstruo que solo quiere destruirlo todo?-cuestiono Agumon.

-Esto es lo que debe hacerse-respondió la versión maligna de Agumon.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Hareruya solo te está usando!-señalo Agumon.

-¡Por favor BlackWarGreymon!-suplico Kari mirándolo con ojos llenos de esperanza y suplica.

-¡Si aún queda algo del Digimon que alguna vez fuiste, recordaras que tú odiabas seguir órdenes!-señalo TK.

-¡Si aún fuera ese Digimon tal vez, pero ahora soy leal a la Gran Hareruya, ella me devolvió a la vida…no, hizo más que eso, me convirtió en un ser vivo real, no solo una maldita imitación de vida creada por Agujas de Control!-declaro InferWarGreymon.

-¡No puedes hablar en serio!-exclamo Tai-¿Acaso no recuerdas que intentaste advertirnos sobre MaloMyotismon e incluso salvaste al abuelo de Cody?-.

-¡Suficiente!-bramo InferWarGreymon blandiendo su brazo y provocando una corriente de aire que lanzo a los ocho niños contra el suelo-¡Eso ya quedo en el pasado, no existe BlackWarGreymon, solo InferWarGreymon y es todo!-declaro el siniestro Digimon.

-¡Parece que no quieres escuchar razones!-gruño Agumon con tristeza y decepción.

-¿Y qué pretendes hacer ahora? ¿Vas a pelear contra mí?-pregunto InferWarGreymon-estoy consciente de que no puedas Digi Evolucionar, después de todo, ese siempre fue el plan-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Tai abriendo sus ojos de golpe-¿De que estas hablando?-.

InferWarGreymon se rio-Estaba envenenada-revelo y Tai se quedó confundido.

-¿Envenenada?-el castaño no comprendía lo que quería decir y no era el único, los demás tampoco lo entendían, pero Joe abrió los ojos de golpe, siendo el primero en entender.

-¡La flecha!-exclamo-¡La flecha que Tai recibió cuando buscábamos la Llave del Amor!-

-¿Qué estás diciendo Joe?-exclamo Sora mirando al aspirante a doctor con sorpresa y luego a Tai.

InferWarGreymon se carcajeo al escuchar eso-Exactamente, hasta que se dieron cuenta-dijo complacido-esa flecha estaba impregnada con un potente hechizo que afectaría tu lazo con Agumon, de ese modo, no podrán realizar la Digi Evolución-.

Los Niños Elegidos estaban estupefactos tras escuchar aquella revelación, entonces la flecha no solo era un arma, sino también estaba hechizada para impedir la Digi Evolución-Pero la flecha iba disparada hacia Sora ¿no?-pregunto Mimi confundida al recordar aquellos eventos.

-Que inocentes son, eso era lo que queríamos que creyeran-revelo InferWarGreymon-el objetivo siempre había sido Tai, después de todo, él posee el Emblema del Valor, mismo que perteneció a Timaeus, el Caballero que venció a la Gran Hareruya, después de beber el Agua de los Dioses, era muy posible que descubriera su potencial real y encontrara la clave de la Digi Evolución por Carga de ADN-.

-¿Carga de ADN?-Tai abrió sus ojos-_"es la misma que menciono Elaine"-._

-No lo entiendo, si Tai fue el objetivo todo el tiempo ¿Por qué molestarse en hacer creer que Sora era a quien tenían que dispararle?-cuestiono Matt.

-Dime ¿acaso no sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta?-inquirió InferWarGreymon y Matt quedo en silencio, al igual que Sora y los demás.

-Hermano-murmuro Kari.

-También pudimos haberte elegido a ti como blanco-señalo InferWarGreymon mirando a Kari-después de todo, tienes el Emblema de la Luz y eres la hermana de Tai, pero al hacerlo corríamos el riesgo de que el Elegido de la Esperanza se interpusiera, por eso escogimos un blanco que sabíamos no iba a fallar-explico el Digimon maligno mirando a Sora.

TK abrió los ojos al escuchar esas palabras, pero una duda nueva surgió-Pero ¿Cómo estaban tan seguros de que Tai sería quien salvara a Sora?-pregunto mirando a su hermano de forma significativa, Matt también quería saberlo.

-Es simple, él llamo su "más grande tesoro" ¿recuerdas Tai?-pregunto InferWarGreymon mirando a Tai, este solo guardo silencio y Agumon lo miro, recordando muy bien aquella ocasión, cuando Datamon secuestro a Sora y Tai lo dio todo para salvarla.

-Tai-murmuro Sora sin saber que pensar, mientras Matt solo guardaba silencio y apretaba sus puños.

-¿Ahora lo entienden?-inquirió InferWarGreymon-todo esto no fue más que el glorioso plan de la Gran Hareruya para poder debilitarlos lo suficiente, vaya que funciono a la perfección, aunque ella está realmente agradecida con ustedes dos, en especial contigo-dijo señalando a Sora, quien retrocedió involuntariamente-y te haces llamar la Elegida del Amor, que buen chiste-.

Sora no supo que decir ni que responder, solo se quedó de piedra, mientras todos los demás guardaban silencio, nadie nunca se esperó que la historia tuviera esos vacíos, Agumon y Kari miraban con preocupación a su hermano, quien se había quedado callado en todo momento, repentinamente, el lugar comenzó a temblar.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando?-exclamo Mimi preocupada.

-¿Por qué ha comenzado a temblar?-inquirió Joe.

InferWarGreymon se rio-Ya es hora-expreso malignamente y al escuchar eso, Izzy palideció.

-¡Nos estaba distrayendo!-exclamo Izzy-¡Todo esto no fue más que una forma de hacernos perder el tiempo!-.

-¿Qué dices?-exclamo Tai alarmado y viendo al maligno Digimon, el cual solo se rio.

-Se tardaron mucho en averiguarlo, pero no lo malentiendan, todo lo que dije es cierto y no puedes negarlo, después de todo, tu hermana y tu Digimon lo saben a la perfección-señalo InferWarGreymon con maldad.

Las batallas se detuvieron cuando el lugar comenzó a temblar violentamente-¿Qué está pasando?-exclamo Zoe.

-¡Llego la hora!-anuncio Lilithmon sonriendo-¿Estas lista para conocer a tu creadora, puta?-pregunto mirando a Ophanimon.

Una de las torres, justo en la que se encontraba el castillo comenzó a derrumbarse, en su interior, los Phantomon responsables de activar las llaves salieron lo más rápido que pudieron para evitar ser aplastados por los escombros, ya que la magia negra que se estaba liberando impedía que se volvieran intangibles.

-Si…si… ¡Sí!-gritaba Hareruya sintiendo como el portal se abría, al tiempo que varios rayos de energía color negro se disparaban de la torre, la cual finalmente colapso, los Niños Elegidos retrocedieron e InferWarGreymon reía de forma victoriosa, al igual que sus compañeros, el portal comenzó a abrirse, mientras las llaves giraban.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Sentada frente a un lago, con una caña de pescar, con su imponente Digimon sentado detrás de ella y su mascota sobre su regazo, Elaine se dedicaba a pasar el tiempo, cuando repentinamente alzo la vista hacia el cielo, al igual que Metaphismon y Aporía.

-Lo sentiste, verdad-dijo con seriedad y Metaphismon asintió-esos tontos ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron para haber fallado o mejor dicho, que no hicieron?-cuestiono molesta y preocupada, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Isla File**

La isla que vio el principio de las aventuras de los Niños Elegidos comenzó a partirse en ocho piezas, como si fuera un rompecabezas,

-¡Ya es muy tarde!-exclamo TK alarmado.

-¡Maldición! ¡Perdimos el maldito tiempo!-gruño Matt furioso.

KaiserGreymon y Gallantmon aparecieron-¡Chicos! ¿Qué paso?-exclamo KaiserGreymon.

-¡Lo sentimos, no pudimos llegar a tiempo!-se lamentó Kari con pesar.

-¡Oh no! ¡Puedo sentir como una energía maligna está comenzando a surgir!-declaro Gallantmon colocándose en guardia, en especial teniendo a InferWarGreymon frente a ellos.

-Ya no hay nada que puedan hacer, el renacer de Hareruya ha llegado-sentencio el Digimon.

Tai miro lo que pasaba, como el portal poco a poco comenzaba a abrirse, apretando sus puños y recordando todo lo que Elaine le dijo…-¡No! ¡Me rehusó a permitir que esto ocurra!-declaro corriendo hacia InferWarGreymon.

-¡Tai/Hermano!-gritaron Agumon y Kari ante eso, captando la atención de los demás.

-¡Tai! ¿Qué haces?-grito Sora, pero el castaño la ignoro, de hecho, ignoro a todos, solo se dedicó a correr hacia InferWarGreymon.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?-pregunto con aburrimiento, Tai no respondió, siguió corriendo y repentinamente, se barrió en el suelo, una maniobra que siempre usaba cuando jugaba fútbol, pasando entre las piernas del imponente Digimon-¿Qué?-.

-¡Lo que sea necesario!-respondió Tai corriendo hacia el portal y pese a los rayos de luz, consiguió distinguirla, dando un salto, se abalanzo sobre la Llave del Valor, tomándola en sus manos.

-¡Es ese mocoso!-exclamo DeathPhantomon.

-¿Qué es lo que intenta hacer?-cuestiono Lilithmon, mientras Armaggedomon rugía con ferocidad.

Tai se aferró a la llave e intento sacarla, pero esta simplemente no se movió ni un poco, aun así, el castaño no pensaba darse por vencido, pese a la increíble corriente de energía que comenzó a golpearlo mientras estaba ahí.

-¡Tai detente!-grito Sora al ver eso.

-¡Hermano!-.

InferWarGreymon avanzo y Tai lo miro-¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Porque te aseguro que no pienso soltar la llave!-aseguro Tai.

-No tengo que hacer nada, no sé si eres muy valiente o muy tonto, pero no podrás retirar la Llave del Valor, el proceso ya comenzó y no podrás impedirlo-expreso InferWarGreymon.

-¡Resiste Tai!-grito Agumon pasando a un lado del Digimon maligno, pero antes de que pudiera ingresar, chocó contra una barrera de energía que lo lanzo por los aires.

KaiserGreymon lo atrapo en el aire a tiempo-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto.

-Si…pero Tai…-.

Tai hacia todo lo posible por retirar la llave, pero esta simplemente no se movía, InferWarGreymon solo observaba en silencio lo que estaba pasando, el portal ya estaba abriéndose y una apertura apareció frente a Tai.

-Eres bastante divertido-dijo una voz que parecía venir del interior de aquel agujero-admiro tu esfuerzo, pero al final, es inútil-.

Una corriente oscura salió del fondo, lanzando a Tai por los aires, para terror de sus amigos, para fortuna del castaño, LadyDramon lo atrapo a tiempo-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto la dama de fuego.

Tai no respondió, solo veía lo que pasaba con terror-¡ALEJENSE! ¡AHÍ VIENE!-grito a los demás y el portal terminó por abrirse.

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

Desde el fondo de aquel abismo, un par de ojos rojos y una sonrisa del mismo tono, comenzaron a emerger-¡Sí! ¡Si! ¡Está pasando!-exclamo Lilithmon descendiendo junto con sus compañeros y quedando detrás de InferWarGreymon, acompañados por las Doncellas.

Una sombra emergió, conforme surgía se volvía más y más grande, revelando la forma sombra de la maligna Hareruya, solo que esta vez no era completamente libre, finalmente lo era.

-¡Soy libre!-anuncio alzando los brazos y convocando nubes oscuras que disparaban rayos.

-¡La Gran Hareruya ha regresado!-anuncio InferWarGreymon alzando los brazos-¡Larga Vida a la Gran Hareruya!-y todos los Digimon malignos se arrodillaron ante el retorno triunfal de su señora, mientras Tai y los demás solo observaban con miedo lo que acababa de pasar, habían fallado, Tai…había fallado.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Finalmente, Hareruya ha regresado, la era de las sombras está por comenzar, pero ¿Cuál será el maligno complot que desatara contra los Niños Elegidos?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Zeus: **_no realmente, fue un pequeño avance, un tipo de Trailer si prefieres llamarlo, solo que quise hacer algo innovador a lo que siempre hago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_de hecho fue un Trailer, quise hacer algo diferente esta vez, haciendo parecer que era una noticia que interrumpía algún programa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_claro que me interesa, siempre estoy abierto a escuchar ideas de los lectores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_eh…te equivocaste, fue a Luis Alfonso a quien mataron, no a Mario Castañeda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mikell Connde: **_ya los vi, pero no sé qué pensar al respecto, pero bueno, siempre ocurren sorpresas inesperadas y gracias por la recomendación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_considéralo el primer Trailer de la historia, misma que comenzara cuando menos lo espere. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_finalmente Hareruya ha regresado y está lista para desatar toda su rabia contra sus enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_tristemente DB ya no volverá a ser igual, de hecho, ninguna serie donde trabajo lo será. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_muchas gracias, fue un agradable y algo perturbado halago, tomando en cuenta a quien mencionaste jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_ciertamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_un pequeño bocado de lo que se avecina en ese nuevo fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Éire, Luna Creed, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Gron, Tenzalucard123, Mikell Connde, Dark Digimon 16, Dra Optimus Star 3, Camilo Navas, El Redentor 777, Franco, Moon-9215, Deadly Ice 88, Espadachín de la Luz, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	27. La Diabolica Hareruya Segunda Parte

"_**Tai y sus amigos consiguieron llegar a la Isla File sin ningún contratiempo, su plan era atacar por sorpresa, pero desafortunadamente, fueron descubiertos y no tuvieron más opción que eliminar el elemento sorpresa, mientras los Digimon y algunos Niños Elegidos se quedaban a enfrentar a las tropas de Hareruya, Tai y demás intentarían recuperar las llaves antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, desafortunadamente, en el camino se toparon con InferWarGreymon, quien revelo muchas de las cosas que Tai guardaba en su corazón, así como también la razón de porque no podía hacer que Agumon Digi Evolucionara, lo que provoco que todos quedaran sin habla, en especial Matt y Sora, desgraciadamente, al hacer esto, InferWarGreymon también gano tiempo y sus siervos abrieron el portal con las llaves, Tai intento en un acto de desesperación, impedirlo, intentando sacar al menos la Llave del Valor, desgraciadamente, no fue capaz de hacerlo y el portal se abrió, finalmente, la Diabólica Hareruya es libre y está lista para poder ejecutar su mortal venganza en contra de los seis mundos"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 27**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 27 La Diabólica Hareruya**

**Segunda Parte**

**Mundo Real**

Los sucesos que estaban ocurriendo en el Digi Mundo ya estaban afectando no solo a los demás, sino también a los tres Mundos Reales existentes, los aparatos eléctricos estaban fallando de manera bastante extraña, cosas como celulares, televisores, computadoras, laptops, entre otras cosas que contengan una pantalla solo mostraban un fondo negro, con un par de ojos y una boca brillantes de color rojo.

Ningún técnico o especialista era capaz de deducir que estaba pasando, lo único que sabían era que esto estaba pasando a nivel mundial, al menos, en cada uno de los Mundos Reales y los Digi Mundos tampoco estaban muy bien, las Bestias Sagradas y los tres Arcángeles Digimon podían sentir un misterioso aire maligno en el ambiente, algo terrible había ocurrido.

**(-)(-)(-)**

En algún plano astral, Homeostasis apareció ante una imponente figura, que se asemejaba a un dragón dorado, de ojos rojos cual rubís, mirándola fijamente-Gran Shyn Ryo, protector de los sueños y esperanzas, me temo que los Niños Elegidos fallaron en su misión, la más grande de las pesadillas está por comenzar-informo preocupada y Shyn Ryo ni siquiera hablo, simplemente miro a la Homeostasis antes de sus ojos brillaran y se comunicara con ella de manera telepática-¿el Elegido del Valor? ¿Qué pasa con él?-pregunto confundida y la respuesta que recibió la dejo totalmente helada-oh no-.

**Digi Mundo**

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

Hareruya era libre, finalmente era libre, la maligna entidad que todos los Digimon temían finalmente acababa de volver de su encierro, la Diabólica Hareruya, la criatura más temida que existe, los Caballeros de la Venganza y sus Doncellas, así como los demás Digimon servidores de esta maligna criatura se arrodillaron ante ella.

-¡Por fin! ¡Por fin! ¡Después de 3000 años de estar encerrada, finalmente soy libre, por fin soy libre!-anuncio alzando los brazos en señal de triunfo, mientras sus guerreros la adoraban.

-¡Bienvenida Gran Hareruya!-saludo InferWarGreymon-¡Estamos a sus servicios y listos para cumplir todos sus deseos!-.

Hareruya sonrió con malévolo placer al escuchar eso-Gracias, pero por ahora, quiero saludar a mis queridos Niños Elegidos-saludo Hareruya mirando a los Niños Elegidos, quienes retrocedieron espantados, los más pequeños se refugiaron detrás de los mayores, hecho que divirtió mucho a Hareruya-creo que soy demasiado para sus débiles e insignificantes mentes-dedujo negando con la cabeza.

-¿Débiles e insignificantes mentes?-cuestiono Zoe achicando los ojos ofendida y no fue la única tras escuchar eso.

Hareruya giro y su figura sombría comenzó a disminuir de tamaño, hasta volverse del tamaño de los Niños Elegidos, principalmente de la estatura de chicas como Kari, revelando una forma física más humana, parecía una niña que debía tener entre 13 y 16 años más o menos, usando un sobrero, vestido y zapatos de color negro, el vestido tenía unas mangas blancas, así como también usaba medias de color blanco, su cabello era negro y corto, llegándole a los hombros, sonreía de forma fría y algo amistosa, pero también bastante siniestra.

-¿Les parezco un poco menos aterradora?-pregunto Hareruya con una sonrisa calmada.

Los Niños Elegidos quedaron sin habla al ver la apariencia física de Hareruya-Entonces… ¿ella es Hareruya?-pregunto Davis.

-Pero no parece ser mayor que nosotros-señalo Mimi confundida.

-¡No la subestimen!-exclamo Koichi a la defensiva-¡Lucemon tenía una apariencia que aparentaba ser inofensiva pero era un sujeto terrible!-.

Los Digimon se colocaron en guardia, siempre al frente de todos, únicamente los ocho Niños Elegidos permanecían al frente de los Digimon-No creo que sea justo que me comparen con Lucemon, después de todo, él era solo un chiquillo malcriado y caprichoso que no conocía cuál era su lugar-expreso con malicia.

-¿Y en qué se diferencia a ti?-cuestiono Tai mirándola de manera desafiante y Hareruya solo sonrió de forma amistosa.

-Que yo tengo una visión mucho mayor a la suya, después de todo, yo nací de los sentimientos malignos que habitan en los corazones, conozco sus deseos y sueños, vaya que todos son demasiado egoístas, solo pensando en sí mismos-dijo Hareruya con calma.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-declaro Tai saltando en defensa de los humanos.

-¡No eres nadie para juzgar a la humanidad de esa forma!-acuso KaiserGreymon.

-Por el contrario, yo soy el nacimiento de la corrupción en la mente de los humanos, por lo tanto, no tengo que juzgarlo, porque sé a la perfección lo que hay en sus mentes, todos y cada uno de ellos, siempre sienten exactamente los mismos sentimientos; Miedo, Traición, Odio, Ignorancia, Mentiras, Infidelidad, Desesperación y Oscuridad ¿los reconocen? Son las versiones malignas de los Emblemas-explico Hareruya.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ¡Solo eres una niña caprichosa que cree que tiene el derecho a decidir lo que es mejor para todos!-acuso Justimon y Hareruya solo sonrió.

-Por favor, normalmente aceptaría ese tipo de comentarios de humanos de corazones puros, pero no de ustedes, en especial cuando su gran líder sabe que todo lo que he dicho es cierto-dijo Hareruya sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

Los Niños Elegidos se quedaron confundidos ante las palabras de Hareruya-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Izzy confundido.

-Anda Tai, diles a tus amigos tu más grande secreto, diles que es lo que piensas de lo que te hicieron "Amistad" y "Amor"-pidió Hareruya con generosidad y Tai quedo paralizado, al igual que los susodichos-oh, tal vez prefieras que Esperanza y Luz les cuenten todo, después de todo, ellos saben cómo te sientes en realidad ¿no es verdad?-.

-Cállate-dijo Tai entre dientes comenzando a tensarse y Hareruya sonrió.

-Vamos Esperanza, dile a tu hermano mayor lo orgulloso que te sientes de él por lo que hizo-pidió con sarcasmo-anda Luz, dile a la chica como te hace feliz que haya lastimado a tu hermano-tanto Matt como Sora voltearon a ver a los aludidos, pero estos solo guardaron silencio.

-¿De qué putas estás hablando?-cuestiono Davis confundido.

-Debe ser uno de sus trucos sucios, debe intentar ponernos uno contra el otro-dedujo Gallantmon.

-¿Eso crees? Vamos Tai, diles la verdad, sé honesto ahora que puedes-incito Hareruya.

-¡Tú no sabes nada!-grito Tai con enojo y sus ojos tuvieron un leve destello rojo, hecho que fue captado por Sakuyamon y sentido por Kari, quien se abrazó a sí misma.

-¡Kari!-exclamo TK sujetándola-¿te encuentras bien?-pero la castaña no respondió, temblaba de miedo por lo que estaba sintiendo.

Hareruya sonrió-Sé más de lo que crees, sé que del miedo pasamos a la furia y de la furia seguimos al odio, para después convertirnos en servidores de la oscuridad, guerreros del mal-señalo.

-¡Te equivocas!-grito Tai desafiante-¡Yo jamás serviré a la oscuridad! ¡Jamás me volveré un guerrero maligno!-aseguro, pero conforme hablaba, sus ojos cambiaban de color a uno rojizo y un aura maligna comenzó a rodearlo, provocando más temor en Kari.

-Hermano…-murmuro aterrada y al escuchar eso, TK abrió sus ojos de golpe y miro a Tai.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo alarmado.

Hareruya se rio malignamente y de una forma bastante tierna e inocente-Ay querido Tai, no lo has entendido, tú ya sirves a la oscuridad y al mal-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-cuestiono Sora desafiante y Hareruya sonrió.

-InferWarGreymon ya les explico que mi flecha impedía que Agumon Digi Evolucionara y que Tai alcanzara su verdadero potencial, empleando la Digi Evolución de Carga de ADN, pero no te explico todo, mi flecha tenía otro efecto, uno que ha estado aumentando en todo este tiempo-los ojos de Hareruya brillaron y sin quitar su sonrisa, miró fijamente a Tai.

Tai permanecía quieto en todo momento, sin comprender que iba a pasar y repentinamente, lanzo un aullido de dolor, llevando sus dos manos a su cabeza y gritando de manera bastante desesperada, asustando a todos los presentes.

-¡Tai!-grito Sora.

-¿Qué ocurre amigo?-pregunto Matt preocupado.

Tai tenia ambas manos en su cabeza y se sacudía de un lado a otro de manera violenta, agachaba su torso y sacudía su cabeza de forma violenta, tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a romperse el cuello, los presentes intentaron detenerlo y ayudarlo, pero este los arrojo a todos de forma violenta, cerró los ojos por el dolor que sentía, apretaba sus dientes y ahora sudaba bastante, finalmente y debido al dolor que sentía, cayó de rodillas.

-¡Tai!-grito Sora corriendo a su lado, mientras los Digimon solo observaban alejados, manteniéndose alerta en caso de un ataque traicionero-¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto angustiada.

-¡Me…me duele…me duele mucho!-grito Tai comenzando a llorar por el dolor.

-¡HERMANO!-grito Kari también comenzando a llorar.

TK entonces encaro a Hareruya-¡La flecha! ¡Esa maldita flecha es para manipular a Tai!-.

-¿Qué dices?-exclamo Matt y encaro a Hareruya, al igual que los demás.

-Manipular es una palabra muy fea, yo prefiero decir que lo estoy ayudando a liberar su verdadero potencial, sobrevivió al Agua de los Dioses y se ha guardado cientos de sentimientos malignos en su interior, sentimientos que yo ayude a que sacara-explico Hareruya como si de un juego se tratara.

Pasaron tres angustiosos minutos y finalmente, poco a poco, Tai comenzó a calmarse, respiraba de forma agitada, pero con un poco de tiempo, comenzó a regular su respiración, una buena señal para algunos, hasta que por fin, parecía que el chico se recuperó totalmente.

-¿Tai? ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Matt acercándose a él y colocándole una mano en la espalda.

Tai no respondió, permaneció en silencio un momento, como si estuviera saliendo de algún trance, pero cuando escucho la voz de Matt, a su mente vinieron recuerdos de todas las veces que pelearon, en especial aquella donde literalmente lo obligo a pelear solo porque sí, y a ese recuerdo vino el más doloroso de todos, verlo junto a su más grande tesoro, reaccionando de una manera que el rubio nunca se vio venir, Tai le propino un puñetazo sorpresivo, pero fue un golpe tan fuerte que le saco algo de sangre de la nariz, para horror de los demás.

-¡Matt!-grito Sora al ver eso-¿Por qué hiciste eso Tai?-cuestiono y entonces su voz se apagó al ver la mirada en Tai.

Sus ojos eran rojos, brillando con maldad y odio, mientras sonreía de forma sádica y despiadada, Hareruya solo sonrió ante eso, mientras veía a los Niños Elegidos temerosos por la apariencia de su líder.

-Tai-murmuro Sora.

-Cállate-gruño Tai mirando a Sora con odio-sucia puta traidora, después de todo lo que hice por ti al final lo preferiste a él-expreso con veneno y odio.

-Tai…yo…-Sora sintió deseos de llorar ante las crueles palabras de Tai, provocando que Hareruya se riera de forma divertida.

-Eso fue muy cierto, realmente lo fue, bien dicho querido Tai-.

-¡Tai! ¿Qué te ocurre?-pregunto Agumon preocupado, pero el Líder de Líderes solo sonreía de forma siniestra y dándose la vuelta, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Hareruya-¡Tai!-.

-¡Hermano!-grito Kari impactada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Vuelve!-grito KaiserGreymon intentando detenerlo, pero fue derribado por InferWarGreymon.

Finalmente, Tai quedo frente a frente con Hareruya, viéndola fijamente y viceversa, el Elegido del Valor se arrodillo ante Hareruya-Gracias Hareruya, gracias por hacerme abrir los ojos, por ayudarme a darme cuenta de lo estúpido que fui-dijo Tai agradecido.

-¡Tai!-grito Sora al ver eso.

-¡Vamos amigo, esto no es gracioso!-exclamo Davis comenzando a asustarse.

-No tienes que agradecer, simplemente no podía soportar viendo como ellos se burlaban de ti de ese modo que hasta para mí fue cruel-dijo Hareruya haciendo un puchero triste-pero ahora que te has liberado de ese velo que no te dejaba ver la verdad, finalmente estás listo, ya es tiempo de que cumplas tu destino y gobiernes los seis mundos como el Rey de los Digimon-.

-Será un placer-Tai miro a Agumon-es hora Agumon, finalmente Digi Evolucionar-.

-¡Tai espera!-suplico Agumon, pero Tai no le hizo caso y su mano brillo con códigos digitales de color negro oscuro.

-Hazlo ¡Usa la Digi Evolución de Carga ADN!-indico Hareruya.

-¡ADN Cargado!-invoco Tai mezclando su ADN en su Digivice, mismo que se volvió color negro rojizo, para después emitir un rayo del mismo tono, para después envolver a Agumon, que lanzo un grito de dolor.

-¡Agumon!-grito MetalGarurumon yendo a salvarlo, pero ni siquiera pudo acercarse debido a la energía oscura.

-¡Esto no es bueno, ya corrompió a Tai y ahora está corrompiendo a Agumon!-exclamo Beelzemon.

Hareruya se rio de nuevo-¿Corromper? Si yo los estoy liberando, les ayude a ser honestos, después de todo, si quieren culpar a alguien, ellos dos son culpables-dijo señalando a Matt y a Sora-en especial, ella-agrego señalando a Sora, quien tembló ante eso.

-¡No tienes ningún derecho a usarlos de ese modo!-exclamo Ken molesto y Hareruya lo miro.

-Pero dime ¿en qué se diferencia esto a lo que tú hiciste?-pregunto con calma y luego hablo, pero imitando la voz de Ken-"Digi Evoluciona a MetalGreymon, con tu poder conquistare al Digi Mundo"-Ken quedo en shock al escuchar eso, lo recordaba a la perfección, cuando capturo a Agumon y lo hizo Digi Evolucionar a MetalGreymon para usarlo-me parece que viniendo de ti, ese reclamo es demasiado hipócrita, al menos yo los mantengo juntos-dijo con fingida inocencia.

Ken quedo congelado y tanto Yolei como Justimon lo vieron preocupados, al igual que ImperialDramon-¡Agumon ya está Digi Evolucionando!-exclamo Bokomon y fue entonces que vieron que efectivamente, el pequeño dinosaurio comenzaba a cambiar, aumentando su tamaño y pasando a una nueva forma.

-¡Esto no es bueno!-exclamo JP.

-¿Acaso lo convertirá en SkullGreymon o en BlackWarGreymon?-pregunto TK preocupado.

Hareruya se rio divertida-Ya sería demasiado usar a WarGreymon, después de todo, ya tengo uno en mi ejército-el aludido asintió-no, esta vez decidí pasar a una Digi Evolución alterna, una diferente, misma que nace gracias al ADN de Tai, aunque solo por diversión, le di mi propio toque personal-el nuevo Digimon poco a poco comenzó a emerger, mientras los Niños Elegidos y los Digimon observaban lo que estaba pasando-ahora les presento a… ¡SkullShineGreymon!-anuncio Hareruya alzando sus brazos.

El nuevo Digimon que apareció era una variante evolutiva de la Mega Digi Evolución ShineGreymon, solo que su armadura y cuerpo se volvieron totalmente grises oscuros, sus alas se asemejaban mucho a las de SkullGreymon, solo que estaban envueltas en metal, su casco ahora asemejaba a un cráneo, teniendo la cabeza de SkullGreymon incrustada en su pecho, el Digimon lanzo un rugido que hizo estremecer todo.

-¿Acaso dijo…ShineGreymon?-exclamo Sakuyamon sorprendida y aterrada.

-¡No puede ser!-declaro MegaGargomon, al tiempo que Izzy hacia lo suyo, encontrando la información de ShineGreymon, pero no encontraba información alguna de SkullShineGreymon.

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudare con eso-dijo Hareruya y sus ojos brillaron, lo que hizo que los datos de Izzy se actualizarán y descubriera la información de ese nuevo Digimon.

_**SkullShineGreymon; se trata de una fusión entre SkullGreymon y ShineGreymon, siendo una forma corrupta y maligna del último, posee toda la sed de pelea de SkullGreymon, así como también la fuerza, velocidad y poder de ShineGreymon, siendo un Digimon en extremo peligroso, cuya mente solo busca pelear y destruir, su técnica especial es la Explosión de la Zona Cero.**_

-Esta información es bastante aterradora-dijo Izzy preocupado.

Los Caballeros de la Venganza solo observaban confundidos-Disculpe mi señora, pero creí que pretendía…-.

-Eso ocurrirá en su momento, por ahora quiero ver de que será capaz esta nueva forma que cree, estoy ansiosa por verla en acción-dijo Hareruya sonriendo con emoción.

-Increíble-dijo Tai sonriendo de forma despiadada y su nuevo Digimon rugió con furia.

-Bueno Tai, el Rey de los Digimon se merece el mejor de los Digimon-señalo Hareruya cruzada de brazos-anda, prueba un poco a tu nuevo Digimon, estoy ansiosa por verlo en acción –indico Hareruya invocando una copa con un batido de chocolate con chispas y una cereza, lo curioso es que todo era de chocolate, rápidamente bebió un poco-¡Ah! ¡3000 años deseando por fin un poco de chocolate!-declaro con ojos de estrella, para luego ponerse seria-bueno, ya es hora de ver lo que tu nuevo Digimon es capaz de hacer, querido Tai-.

-Como desee-dijo Tai sonriendo siniestramente.

-Esto va a ser divertido-dijo Hareruya ansiosa por ver el enfrentamiento.

Tai avanzo y quedo al lado de SkullShineGreymon, el cual se veía más que ansioso por comenzar, los demás solo se quedaron preocupados ante lo que estaba por ocurrir-¡Tai por favor!-suplico Sora.

-¡No lo hagas hermano!-grito Kari también suplicando, pero Tai solo sonrió de forma maligna.

-¿Qué no haga que?-pregunto fingiendo ignorancia-oh, esto ¡Ataca!-ordeno y la maligna forma de Agumon lanzo un rugido, arremetiendo contra el blanco más cercano, siendo Digmon, dándole un tremendo golpe con fuerza, que le agrieto el abdomen y lo lanzo contra uno de los muros del castillo.

-¡Digmon!-grito Cody al ver eso, mientras su Digimon volvía a ser Armadillomon-¡Oh no! ¡Resiste amigo!-.

Los demás Digimon apenas pudieron reaccionar, en especial los más débiles del grupo, siendo Shurimon el siguiente en caer, seguido de Guardromon, los cuales quedaron demasiado lastimados por el ataque, para espanto de Yolei y Hirokazu respectivamente, Leomon lanzo un rugido y ataco, desenvainando su espada, se trepo a la espalda de SkullShineGreymon.

-¡Agumon! ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡No dejes que te utilicen de este modo!-gritaba, pero el Digimon empleo su cola para sujetarlo del cuello y estrellarlo contra el suelo, para después aplastarlo con su pie.

-¡Príncipe Leomon!-grito Juri al ver eso.

-¡MarineAngemon!-indico Kenta y el Mega Digimon asintió, lanzándose contra SkullShineGreymon y atacándolo con sus corazones en un intento por liberarlo del control de Hareruya, pero…

-¿Atacar con corazones? Que ataque tan cursi-dijo Tai sonriendo sádicamente-pero no dejare que te diviertas tu solo amigo-Tai comenzó a correr y trepo por la espalda de su Digimon, dando un salto y tirándole un puñetazo con fuerza a MarineAngemon, provocando que el Digimon comenzara a caer y fuera víctima de un manotazo de SkullShineGreymon.

-¡Tai detén esta locura!-grito Matt, pero su grito llego a oídos sordos, la mente de Tai estaba totalmente bajo el control de Hareruya y esta sonreía.

-¡Mierda! ¡No tenemos más opción, si quiere pelear, entonces tendremos que complacerlo!-bramo Beelzemon.

-¡Odio admitirlo, pero Beelzemon tiene razón!-apoyo MagnaGarurumon lanzándose al ataque también.

Pronto, los Digimon que quedaron en pie le plantaron cara a SkullShineGreymon, rodeándolo por completo-¡Será mejor que se rindan, no podrán solos contra todos nosotros!-señalo KaiserGreymon.

Los Caballeros de la Venganza se dispusieron a interferir, pero Hareruya los detuvo-No, veamos que tal lidia mi nuevo sirviente con todos ellos-indico sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

Tanto Tai como SkullShineGreymon se prepararon para iniciar la batalla, el Digimon lanzo un rugido de furia y llevando a Tai sobre su lomo, arremetió contra MegaGargomon, quien lo detuvo con sus manos y ahora ambos forcejaban.

-¡No hagan esto! ¡Por favor!-suplico el Mega Digimon luchando por mantener la batalla.

-¡Resiste MegaGargomon!-grito Vikemon-¡Ventisca Ártica!-el imponente Digimon lanzo su técnica con intención de congelar y detener a SkullShineGreymon, pero desgraciadamente, este lo esquivo moviéndose muy rápido y su ataque le dio a MegaGargomon, congelándolo.

-¡Es muy veloz!-exclamo Joe sorprendido.

-¡Gracias por la ayuda morsa!-agradeció Tai, al tiempo que SkullShineGreymon atacaba a MegaGargomon de una manera tan fuerte que lo hizo volver a ser Terriermon, con Henry a su lado.

Tomando impulso, SkullShineGreymon se abalanzo contra Vikemon, embistiéndolo con fuerza y derribándolo, provocando que volviera a ser Bukamon-¡Giga Blasters!-HerculesKabuterimon apareció y ataco, dándole de lleno a SkullShineGreymon-¡Espero que eso lo aturda!-pero el resultado no fue el esperado y el Digimon reapareció.

-¡Imbécil!-se burló Tai y SkullShineGreymon le tiro un golpe con fuerza al insecto, rompiéndole su pinza y provocando que volviera a ser Motimon.

-¡Es demasiado fuerte!-exclamo Izzy sin dar crédito a lo que pasaba.

Los Digimon hacían todo lo posible por detener a SkullShineGreymon, pero este era realmente poderoso, el látigo de Rosemon lo atrapo y Justimon apareció-¡Mantenlo así!-ordeno Justimon al tiempo que atacaba junto con Antylamon, ambos en un intento por deshacer la Digi Evolución, pero…

-Que tontos-se burló Tai y el cuerpo de SkullShineGreymon ardió en llamas, destruyendo el látigo de Rosemon y esquivando el ataque de ambos Digimon a tiempo, pero Rosemon no tuvo la misma suerte y lo recibió de lleno.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo Antylamon, mientras Rosemon caía y volvía a ser Tanemon, siendo socorrida por Mimi.

En su distracción, SkullShineGreymon arremetió contra los dos Digimon, sujetándolos del rostro y estrellándolos contra el suelo, para después prenderles fuego, dejándolos como Lopmon, Ryo y CyberDramon respectivamente, incorporándose y lanzando un rugido aterrador.

-¡Lopmon!-grito Suzie ante eso.

-¡Es un demonio!-exclamo Neemon asustado y abrazándose a Bokomon.

Ahora solo quedaban MetalGarurumon, LadyDramon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, ImperialDramon, Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, Beelzemon, KaiserGreymon y MagnaGarurumon-¡Es demasiado terrible!-exclamo MagnaGarurumon lanzándose al ataque.

-¡No espera!-grito KaiserGreymon.

-¡A ver si puedes con esto! ¡Bazuca Destructora!-invoco disparando todo su arsenal, dándole de lleno al Digimon.

-¡No tengo más opción!-gruño MetalGarurumon también uniéndose a la batalla-¡Bombas Congelantes!-invoco disparando también, sus ataques dieron de lleno, pero el imponente Digimon reapareció ileso.

-No tiene caso-dijo Tai malignamente y SkullShineGreymon arremetió contra ambos, dándoles un tremendo golpe en el abdomen a cada uno, destruyendo parte de sus cuerpos-ahora lo entienden, un dragón siempre será superior a un lobo-se burló Tai y ambos cayeron al suelo, con Gabumon y Koji en la normalidad.

-Rayos-dijo Ophanimon preocupada.

-¡No tenemos opción, tenemos que detenerlo antes de que ocurra algo irreparable!-indico Sakuyamon lanzándose al ataque, seguida por Seraphimon y Beelzemon.

Los tres Digimon atacaron con todo, pero sus ataques no lograban hacerle daño al terrible Digimon creado por Hareruya y Tai, repentinamente, SkullShineGreymon invoco una espada de fuego oscuro y blandiéndola, golpeo a los tres Digimon con ella, lo que provoco que cayeran al suelo y volvieran a la normalidad, Beelzemon intento resistir un poco más, pero cuando la versión corrupta de Agumon descendió y lo aplasto con fuerza no pudo más.

-¡Agumon basta por favor!-suplico LadyDramon apareciendo junto con Ophanimon.

-¡Por favor deténganse!-imploro Ophanimon.

Los ojos de SkullShineGreymon brillaron y dispararon rayos de energía contra ambas femeninas, dándoles de lleno y devolviéndolas a sus estados normales, provocando una risa en Tai, cuando un sonido capto su atención y se vieron rodeados por KaiserGreymon, ImperialDramon y Gallantmon.

-¡Ya basta! ¡No te dejare seguir haciendo esto!-declaro ImperialDramon.

-¡No nos obligues a hacer algo que no queremos!-suplico Gallantmon.

-¡Recuerden quienes son, no dejen que Hareruya juegue con sus mentes!-grito KaiserGreymon.

Tai solo serio de forma maligna y SkullShineGreymon arremetió contra los tres Digimon, comenzando una nueva batalla, estos tres Digimon podían resistir un poco más, en especial KaiserGreymon, captando la atención de Izzy en ese momento, mientras los demás cuidaban a los heridos.

-¡Láser Imperial!-invoco ImperialDramon, dándole de lleno a SkullShineGreymon, pero este convoco un escudo de fuego y se protegió con el mismo, Gallantmon ataco por detrás, más el Digimon lo sujeto del cuello con su cola y lo estrello contra ImperialDramon, ambos rodaron por el suelo y Tai ordeno que los exterminara.

-¡Explosión de Zona Cero!-invoco abriendo sus alas y disparando una corriente de fuego negro contra ambos, KaiserGreymon apareció y lo bloqueo con su espada, comenzando una lucha por dominar el ataque.

-¡No te rindas KaiserGreymon!-animo Zoe, pero desgraciadamente, SkullShineGreymon lo supero y el ataque dio de lleno a los tres Digimon.

Al final, solo quedaron Takato, Takuya, Vmon, Wormmon y Guilmon en el suelo, gravemente heridos, para espanto de los Niños Elegidos y deleite de Hareruya, quien aplaudió-¡Hiciste un excelente trabajo!-felicito, mientras las Doncellas gritaban alabanzas para Tai, en un momento sacaron pompones de porritas para animarlo, más el Digimon lanzo un rugido-oh, parece que no está satisfecho-.

-Qué curioso, yo tampoco lo estoy-reconoció Tai sádicamente.

-Entonces sabes lo que tienes que hacer-dijo Hareruya y las Doncellas gritaron en señal de apoyo, siendo dirigidas por Lilithmon.

-Por supuesto-Tai sonrió y SkullShineGreymon avanzo hacia donde estaban Takuya y los demás.

-¿Acaso Tai planea…?-TK se horrorizo ante la idea.

-¡Hermano no!-grito Kari espantada y sosteniendo a Salamon.

Pero Tai simplemente la ignoro y se preparó para darles el golpe final a los chicos-¡No!-grito Sora comenzando a correr.

-¡Sora detente!-grito Matt, pero la chica lo ignoro.

-¡Por favor no lo hagas Tai! ¡Por favor!-suplicaba comenzando a llorar al igual que muchas de las chicas, finalmente, SkullShineGreymon lanzo el golpe mortal-¡NO!-fue todo lo que se pudo hacer, muchos apartaron la vista, pero…

La sonrisa de Hareruya desapareció y poco a pocos, todos se atrevieron a ver que había pasado, llevándose una tremenda sorpresa-Tu-gruño Tai.

**(**** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw)**

Takuya y los demás alzaron la vista, quedando ante una sorpresa que nunca se esperaron, deteniendo el ataque de SkullShineGreymon con su propia espada, se encontraba un imponente Digimon perteneciente a los Caballeros de la Realeza, poco a poco, Kari comenzó a sonreír llena de alegría.

-¡Metaphismon!-grito contenta, ya que efectivamente, se trataba de Metaphismon, lo que quería decir que…

Con Aporía sobre su hombro, Elaine estaba parada entre Takuya y Metaphismon, quien detenía el ataque de SkullShineGreymon-¿Les importa si me uno a la fiesta?-pregunto sonriendo de forma burlona hacia Hareruya, quien solo sostenía su batido de chocolate y sus esbirros se ponían en guardia.

-Odio a los aguafiestas-dijo con tono serio-pero creo que esto va a ser un poco más divertido-reconoció, mientras SkullShineGreymon retrocedía y encaraba a Metaphismon, ambos viéndose fijamente en todo momento.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Esto es terrible, Tai y Agumon han sido corrompidos, ahora, Elaine y Metaphismon han vuelto a aparecer ¿será posible que consiga liberarlos de la influencia de Hareruya?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Zeus: **_su maligno complot ya ha comenzado y corrompio a Tai, para después seguir con Agumon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_ya lo ha desatado, se ha apoderado de la mente de Tai y siguió con la de Agumon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_se arriesgó mucho y eso es algo que Timaeus también habría hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_ok…va a ser complicado, ya que mis fics no tienen relación entre ellos, pero veré que hago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mikell Connde: **_siempre estoy interesado en ver películas de la Liga de la Justicia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_Hareruya ha renacido y prosiguió con la siguiente parte de su complot, la flecha fue más que un arma peligrosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser3000000: **_y vaya que lo fue, Tai y Agumon han sido corrompidos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_solo tuvieron uno, pero fue alguien que nunca se esperaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Éire, Luna Creed, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Gron, Mikell Connde, Dra Optimus Star 3, Bowser3000000, El Redentor 777, Moon-9215, Franco, Camilo Navas, Deadly Ice 88, Espadachín de la Luz, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	28. La Diabolica Hareruya Tercera Parte

"_**Hareruya ha sido liberada, la entidad más temible de todos los mundos ha vuelto a la vida, dispuesta a continuar con aquello que dejo pendiente hace más de 3000 años, durante la batalla, Hareruya revelo sus oscuros planes y el complot que había estado formando desde que los Niños Elegidos comenzaron la búsqueda de las llaves, revelándoles que la flecha no solo era para impedir que Agumon Digi Evolucionara, sino que además era para aumentar los sentimientos malignos en Tai, emociones que había estado guardando todo ese tiempo y resistiéndose a expresar, las cuales hizo estallar como si fueran un volcán, convirtiéndolo en un ser maligno, el cual asumiría su lugar como Rey de los Digimon, sumado a eso, Hareruya empleo su maligna magia para hacer que Tai liberara su potencial de forma corrompida, empleando la Digi Evolución de Carga de ADN y convirtiendo a Agumon en una creación tanto suya como de Hareruya, pues aunque tenía el ADN de Tai, también tiene un toque de Hareruya; SkullShineGreymon ha llegado y está por enfrentar a Metaphismon"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 28**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 28 La Diabólica Hareruya**

**Tercera Parte**

Las cosas se habían salido completamente de control, finalmente, Hareruya era libre y revelo su siniestro complot, manipulando la mente de Tai para someterlo a su voluntad y al liberar el poder de la Digi Evolución por Carga de ADN ha convertido a Agumon en una terrible bestia llamada SkullShineGreymon, misma que acabo con todos los Digimon con suma facilidad, pero justo cuando iba a darles el último golpe ocurrió algo inesperado.

-¡Es Metaphismon!-exclamo Kari sonriendo feliz, ya que efectivamente, el Caballero de la Realeza auto exiliado había detenido el ataque de SkullShineGreymon.

-¡Elaine también está aquí!-agrego TK sorprendido, pero también muy feliz.

Elaine solo observaba fijamente a SkullShineGreymon, para luego dirigir su vista hacia Tai, cuya mirada seria irradiaba una gran maldad, así como también odio, entonces dirigió su vista hacia el resto de los Niños Elegidos y finalmente hacia Hareruya.

-No lo puedo creer, no solo fallaron, sino también sucumbiste ante el poder de las sombras-gruño Elaine-sabía que no eras como Timaeus, pero nunca me imaginé que caerías tan bajo-.

Hareruya solo sonrió-No deberías ser tan dura con él, después de todo, no fue su culpa, si quieres saber quiénes fueron los causantes de todo esto, solo mira hacia allá-dijo señalando a Matt y Sora con sus ojos-aunque no soy del todo justa, ya que su madre también tuvo mucho que ver con eso-.

Al escuchar eso, Sora quedo estática, mientras que Kari recordaba haber escuchado lo mismo de Lilithmon, pero no podía ser posible, su madre siempre lo daba todo por ellos, era imposible que ella hubiera lastimado a Tai, sin embargo, todo eso quedo en segundo plano cuando SkullShineGreymon lanzo un rugido y ataco a Metaphismon, haciéndolo retroceder, logrando detenerse muy a tiempo para evitar aplastar a Elaine y a los demás.

-Parece que SkullShineGreymon está ansioso por ver de lo que Metaphismon es capaz de hacer-señalo Tai sonriendo sádicamente-Gran Hareruya-.

Hareruya se quedó pensando un momento y finalmente asintió-Supongo que será divertido, quiero conocer la magnitud del poder de nuestra nueva creación y no hay mejor oponente para ello que Metaphismon-.

-Muchas gracias gran señora-dijo Tai y Hareruya sonrió amistosamente.

Al escuchar eso, Elaine puso una expresión bastante molesta-¿Gran señora? Realmente caíste muy bajo, no puedo creer que hayas sido elegido para poseer el Emblema del Valor-dijo Elaine con frialdad-pero de una vez te digo, no tengo deseos de pelear contra ti-.

-No tienes opción ¡Ataque SkullShineGreymon!-ordeno Tai y su Digimon rugió, lanzándose contra Metaphismon.

-Parece que no tenemos opción ¡Defiéndete Metaphismon!-indico Elaine.

Ambos Digimon arremetieron uno contra el otro, chocando con fuerza y comenzando una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, intentando dominar al otro, se podía ver que tenían niveles de poder muy similares, los Caballeros de la Venganza intentaron unirse a la batalla, pero Hareruya los detuvo, ella quería ver esta batalla.

-¡Increíble!-exclamo Takuya sorprendido.

-¡Es posible que Metaphismon pueda detener a Agumon lo suficiente!-declaro Takato contento.

Repentinamente, SkullShineGreymon le dio un tremendo golpe al rostro de Metaphismon, seguido por uno al abdomen, pero el Caballero reacciono y contraataco también, para luego sujetarlo de los cuernos de su cabeza y lanzarlo por los aires, para después atacarlo de nuevo.

-¡Por favor no lastimes a Agumon!-suplico Kari comenzando a llorar con Salamon en sus brazos.

-Ojala él tuviera la misma cortesía con nosotros-señalo Elaine, cuando repentinamente, recibió un puñetazo en la mejilla, mismo que la hizo retroceder, el ataque fue lanzado por Tai.

Todos quedaron en shock al ver aquella escena, en especial las chicas, pero Tai solo sonreía de forma maligna y sádica-No deberías sorprenderte tanto, después de todo, Matt me enseño que cuando dos Niños Elegidos pelean, no solo lo hacen sus Digimon, sino también ellos-explico Tai sonriendo.

Elaine se limpió un poco el hilillo de sangre de su labio, ya que el golpe provoco que se mordiera el labio sin querer, para después escupir hacia un lado-Si es así como quieres jugar, por mí está bien-acepto lanzándose contra Tai y dándole también un golpe sorpresivo a la cara, seguido de un puñetazo-pero te advierto, que yo no soy como ese rubio busca pleitos-.

-Qué curioso, yo tampoco soy quien solía ser-respondió Tai riéndose y atacando de nuevo, al tiempo que Metaphismon era estrellado contra una de las paredes del castillo, derribándola, mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a SkullShineGreymon.

Hareruya solo disfrutaba de aquel gran espectáculo, siempre con más y más batidos de chocolate, definitivamente valió la pena la espera-¡Esto es mejor que cualquier programa y/o película de acción que haya visto!-anuncio riéndose.

Tai también comenzó a lanzar varios golpes contra Elaine, quienes lo bloqueaba y contraatacaba, la chica estaba sorprendida, era como si realmente estuviera peleando contra Timaeus, pero no podía ser posible, no con lo que había visto en los últimos días, pero entonces comprendió que Hareruya no solo despertó el potencial de Tai, lo hizo dominarlo, pero de una manera retorcida y sádica, únicamente para cumplir con sus ambiciones, para sus propias diversiones.

-¡Estoy impresionada!-reconoció Elaine-¡Ese es el potencial que guardabas en tu interior, mismo que si liberabas podría ayudar a todos!-.

-¡Gracias, finalmente estoy en mi punto máximo!-declaro Tai sonriendo.

-Te equivocas-dijo Elaine y Tai frunció el ceño-tienes el poder, la experiencia, incluso has dominado lo que a muchos les tomo años, pero no por tu propio esfuerzo, es Hareruya, ella está usándote y libero tu potencial para poder tenerlo bajo su control, ahora que veo de lo que eres capaz me doy cuenta de que me equivoque, realmente mereces tener el Emblema del Valor, pero no así, no de este modo-.

Tai comenzó a reírse al escuchar eso-Por alguna razón, me gusta sentir el poder correr por mis venas, permíteme mostrarte de lo que soy capaz ahora-Tai comenzó a usar la Carga de ADN de nuevo, pero esta vez, los códigos no solo cubrieron su mano, sino que todo su cuerpo, tal como ocurría con Elaine cuando lanzaba su ataque especial.

-¿Qué?-exclamo abriendo sus ojos y SkullShineGreymon lanzo un rugido, al tiempo que también liberaba aquellos códigos alrededor de su cuerpo-no es posible-.

-¿Qué te parezco ahora?-pregunto Tai lanzándose contra Elaine, quien hizo lo mismo, activando sus códigos y chocando su puño contra Tai.

Al mismo tiempo, los dos imponentes Digimon continuaban en su batalla también, SkullShineGreymon y Metaphismon se estaban dando con todo, los Niños Elegidos solo podían ver lo que pasaba y Takuya se puso en pie.

-¡Tenemos que detener esta locura antes de que terminen por matarse!-exclamo Takuya intentando Digi Evolucionar de nuevo, pero su Digivice no funciono-¿Qué?-.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que interrumpan esta batalla tan divertida-dijo Hareruya, mientras Witchmon uso un hechizo temporal para poder evitar que los Niños Elegidos Digi Evolucionaran.

-¡Maldición! ¡Para ella todo esto no es más que un maldito juego!-gruño Matt al ver a Hareruya con furia.

SkullShineGreymon y Metaphismon chocaron de nuevo, el Digimon maligno empujo a Metaphismon contra el suelo y lo derribo, dejándolo tendido en el suelo, de Aporía no había señal alguna, la pequeña criatura había saltado del cuello de su dueña apenas había comenzado la batalla.

Metaphismon empujo con fuerza a SkullShineGreymon empleando sus piernas, enviándolo contra una de las torres del castillo, Elaine lanzo un grito y barriéndose en el suelo, derribo a Tai de manera sorpresiva, era una maniobra similar a la que se solía usar en los juegos de fútbol.

-Yo también sé algunos trucos-dijo Elaine y entonces vio a los Niños Elegidos, para después ver a Hareruya y a sus tropas, era claro que ella solo estaba jugando, ella lo sabía a la perfección, solo esperaba que su pequeña mascota cumpliera con su objetivo.

-¡No te distraigas!-grito Tai lanzándole un golpe, mismo que Elaine logro detener a tiempo, ambos comenzaron a forcejar, al igual que los demás, Elaine miro a Takuya y los demás, con un movimiento de sus ojos les indico que se dirigieran hacia donde estaban los demás.

Afortunadamente, Takuya comprendió y le dijo a los demás lo que se les pidió, rápidamente todos se agruparon-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto Zoe preocupada.

-¡No hay nada que podamos hacer, solo podemos ver lo que ocurre!-gruño Takuya molesto-pero una cosa si les puedo decir, Elaine tiene un plan-dijo de manera calmada, dejando a todos confundidos.

Elaine seguía peleando con Tai, mientras Metaphismon luchaba contra SkullShineGreymon, la batalla de ambos era bastante igualada y las Doncellas ya habían dejado de animar para poder verla mejor.

Hareruya estaba tan emocionada con la batalla, que no se percató de una pequeña sombra que se movía entre los escombros, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, Aporía dio un salto y se trepo en la cabeza de Hareruya, tapándole los ojos con su sombrero.

-¿Qué rayos?-exclamo molesta, cuando le atoro su sombrero en su cabeza, lo que provoco que luchara por quitárselo.

-¡Gran Hareruya!-exclamo InferWarGreymon al ver a la pequeña criatura sobre su señora, la cual dio un salto para treparse a los ojos del Digimon, tomándolo por sorpresa y haciendo que tropezara con algunos escombros.

-¡Criatura asquerosa!-bramo Lilithmon intentando atraparla, pero Aporía dio un salto y se trepo en su rostro-¡Ah! ¡QUITENMELO! ¡QUITENMELO! ¡QUITENMELO!-gritaba y sus Doncellas intentaron ayudarla, pero no fueron capaces de hacerlo.

El escandalo capto la atención de Tai y de los demás, mientras Elaine sonreía-¿Qué está pasando allá?-se preguntó extrañado.

-¡No deberías distraerte!-grito Elaine apareciendo y dándole un puñetazo con fuerza, derribándolo.

**( www. youtube watch? v=Dr9Ef0KMM8g)**

**El enemigo debe ser más fuerte que el usuario.  
La batalla debe ser uno contra uno.  
El enemigo no debe ser un elemental  
El enemigo debe ser alguien malvado.  
La batalla no debe involucrar beneficios personales.  
La batalla no debe ser inhumana.  
La batalla debe ser por la verdad.  
La batalla debe ser para seguir viviendo.  
La batalla debe salvar al mundo.  
Los compañeros de armas del usuario deben ser valientes.  
La batalla debe ser honorable.**

Los ojos de Metaphismon brillaron con mucha intensidad, al sentir el conjuro de su compañera, para después alzar su espada y lanzar un poderoso golpe contra SkullShineGreymon, empujándolo con fuerza y estrellándolo contra uno de los pilares, provocando que este cayera sobre él, sepultándola.

-¡Bien! ¡Aporía!-llamo Elaine y Aporía no tardo en correr a los brazos de su dueña, mientras Metaphismon volaba hacia ella, tomándola entre sus manos y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban los Niños Elegidos.

Metaphismon descendió y bajo a Elaine, quien ni siquiera dijo absolutamente nada, simplemente alzo la mano y convoco una Gema muy similar a la que Kari usaba para llevarlos de un sitio a otro.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué estás haciendo?-exclamo Sora, pero Elaine no respondió y simplemente activo la Gema, lo que hizo que desaparecieran en un pilar de luz.

Hareruya finalmente se quitó su sombrero de encima y vio lo que había pasado-Oh bueno, las sorpresas siempre son divertidas-dijo Hareruya acercándose a Tai, quien se levantó.

-¡Puta miserable!-gruño Tai con furia.

-No te preocupes, se ganan algunas y se pierden otras, además, este es solo el principio del final, después de todo, ahora que he regresado a la vida es cuestión de tiempo para que los seis mundos caigan, comenzando con los tres Digi Mundos-dijo Hareruya sonriendo.

-Díganos Gran Señora Nuestra-intervino InferWarGreymon-¿Cuál es su voluntad?-.

-Primero es lo primero, reunamos a todos los Digimon que habitan en este mundo, tengo grandes planes para ellos, luego nos enfocaremos en los otros dos Digi Mundos-dijo Hareruya.

-Disculpe Gran Señora, pero atacar esos dos mundos implicaría enfrentarse a las Bestias Sagradas y a los tres Arcángeles ¿está segura de sentirse lo bastante fuerte para ello? Después de todo, acaba de ser liberada-señalo DeathPhantomon.

-No se preocupen-dijo Hareruya cruzándose de brazos-ya tengo un guerrero que les dará una lección que nunca olvidaran ¿no es verdad querido Tai?-pregunto Hareruya mirando a su nuevo guerrero.

Tai solo sonrió al escuchar eso-Por supuesto mi señora, enfrentarme a las Bestias Sagradas y a los tres Arcángeles será un reto verdaderamente emocionante-dijo Tai sonriendo y SkullShineGreymon lanzo un rugido de ansias, estaba más que dispuesto a pelear contra esos Digimon para satisfacer su deseo.

Lilithmon se acercó a Tai y lo abrazo por la espalda-Siempre supe que tenías un lado bastante sádico y creo que me gusta-dijo sonriendo coquetamente-aunque esas ropas no me parecen dignas de un guerrero tan temible como tú, mi señora…-.

Hareruya se quedó pensando un momento-Adelante, hoy me divertí mucho y quiero reconstruir el castillo, además de darle un pequeño y nuevo detalle, la era de las sombras ha comenzado y pronto mi hermano será vengado-dijo Hareruya con maldad.

-Mi señora, pero ¿Qué hay de los Niños Elegidos?-pregunto InferWarGreymon.

-No te preocupes, ellos tendrán su justo castigo, después de todo, ya tengo al verdugo indicado-sentencio Hareruya malignamente.

**(-)(-)(-)**

El pilar de luz llego a un sitio muy familiar para los Niños Elegidos, las ruinas que representaban la historia de los Caballeros Legendarios, de ese pilar surgieron los Niños Elegidos con sus respectivos Digimon, acompañados por Elaine y Metaphismon, la chica llevaba a su pequeña mascota en su hombro de nuevo, ahora miraba hacia el cielo y el lugar.

-Han pasado muchos años desde que estuve aquí, en cierto modo es nostálgico-dijo Elaine sonriendo levemente, en especial al ver la estatua de Timaeus y Estoico, sonrió de una forma que ninguno de los Niños Elegidos había visto nunca, pero no hubo tiempo para nada, Sora arremetió contra ella.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-cuestiono furiosa-¿Por qué nos sacaste de ahí y abandonaste a Tai? ¡RESPONDE MALDITA!-grito furiosa, pero Elaine no le respondió, solo se mantuvo en silencio.

-¡Óyeme grosera! ¡Podrías al menos tener la gentileza de responderle a mi amiga!-grito Mimi molesta.

-Podría, pero no lo haré-respondió Elaine y cuando se quiso retirar, se topó con Kari, quien la miraba con ojos suplicantes, se podía ver lo herida y angustiada que estaba, la chica suspiro-no tuve más remedio, tenía que sacarlos de ahí antes de que las cosas empeoraran-.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Pero Metaphismon estaba venciendo a SkullShineGreymon!-señalo Davis.

-Si hubieras puesto más atención te habrías dado cuenta de que apenas podía pelear contra él, de hecho, creo que ambos tenían la misma fuerza, cualquiera de los dos podría haber ganado o incluso se habrían destruido entre ellos, pero esa no es la única razón por la que opte por marcharnos-dijo Elaine.

-Fue por Hareruya-dijo Koji comprendiendo-durante la batalla dedujiste que el combate entre ambos podría haber terminado con la destrucción de los dos y entonces…-.

-Nada impediría que Hareruya terminara con lo que ha empezado, al menos así tenemos una oportunidad de planear un contraataque-dijo Elaine.

-¡Pero entonces dime! ¿Por qué tenías que abandonar a Tai?-cuestiono Sora mirándola con rabia.

-No me vengas con eso ahora, te advertí que tuvieras cuidado y no me escuchaste, ninguno lo hizo-dijo Elaine-pero lo que no entiendo es cómo fue posible que Valor haya caído en manos de Hareruya, lo sé, él no era como Timaeus, pero nunca creí que caería tan bajo, a no ser que ocurriera algo que no me hayan contado-.

-No eres la única-dijo JP cruzado de brazos-ella dijo cosas muy extrañas, exactamente ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron como para que guardara sus sentimientos por tanto tiempo?-pregunto viendo a Matt y Sora, pues Hareruya los señalo mucho a ellos dos.

-Y también ¿Qué quiso decir con que su madre lo lastimo?-pregunto Juri.

-Son cosas bastante tristes y tenebrosas-observo Neemon, mientras Bokomon se cruzaba de brazos pensativa.

Elaine dio unos pasos al frente-Muy bien, quiero que me cuenten absolutamente todo lo que ha pasado, desde el principio-dijo Elaine con tono autoritario, aunque a muchos les molesto eso, no era el momento para discutir y si alguien podía encontrar un modo de salvar a Tai, esa sería Elaine, después de todo, ella pudo darle batalla a SkullShineGreymon.

Sentándose todos, los Tamers y los Guerreros Legendarios esperaron a que los involucrados en todo el asunto que menciono Hareruya hablaran, Matt y Sora, principalmente la segunda, le contaron todo, siendo ayudados por Kari, quien relabata como ella vio a su hermano sufrir en silencio, como él se desahogaba con ella y mucho más, hechos que TK confirmo.

-Tu…ya sabias de esto ¿verdad?-pregunto TK mirando a Elaine-tú sabias que él tenía miedo a expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos, por eso lo llamaste cobarde-.

Elaine cerró los ojos y suspiro antes de responder, mientras Aporía se encontraba en el regazo de Kari intentando consolarla, para la guerrera era sorprendente ver que su pequeña mascota se haya vuelto tan cercana a Kari en poco tiempo, al punto de que se preocupa mucho por ella, pero ese no era el momento para pensar en ello.

-Tenía sospechas, pero no estaba del todo segura, podía sentir algo extraño en su aura, así como también en la de ellos dos-señalo mirando a Matt y a Sora-en serio, creo que Critias y Maya se avergonzarían de ver quienes terminaron quedándose con sus Emblemas-los aludidos agacharon la mirada con pesar.

-Oye…eso fue bastante…duro-dijo Takato saltando en defensa de ambos.

-La verdad siempre los es, Critias era un solitario, siempre se consideró uno, pero cuando se unió a los Caballeros aprendió que lo que es la Amistad, claro que tuvo que hacerlo por las malas, pero al final entendió que a los amigos jamás los traicionas y francamente, el historial de este chico no es el mejor al respecto-dijo Elaine.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Gabumon.

-La batalla contra Puppetmon-le recordó Elaine y los aludidos bajaron la mirada-Maya, por otro lado…ella era una tonta que creí que el Amor podía solucionarlo todo, no era de las que hablaba de eso todo el tiempo, pero cuando una situación grave aparecía, ella siempre creía en el Amor, peleaba por todos aquellos a quienes amaba, principalmente Timaeus-revelo-esos dos siempre fueron una pareja bastante curiosa-formo una sonrisa nostálgica, captando la atención de todos y repentinamente, un títere de un perrito apareció frente a ella.

-Guau ¿Cómo conociste a los Caballeros Legendarios Guau?-pregunto Juri con su títere en su mano, dejando a Elaine confundida y a los Tamers con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Elaine parpadeo unos instantes y luego miro a Juri, para después ver a Kari-En fin, ahora sé porque aprovecho los sentimientos ocultos de Tai y los responsables de todo ello, pero dime ¿tienes idea de que quiso decir al mencionar a tu madre?-inquirió mirando a Kari, quien negó con la cabeza-¿estas segura? El más mínimo detalle podría ser vital-.

-Lo siento…pero salvo por los típicos regaños que nos daba mi madre…no recuerdo nada más-respondió Kari-quisiera que ella estuviera aquí para que me lo explicara-reconoció con tristeza y tanto Salamon, como Aporía y TK se acurrucaron en ella para consolarla, para disgusto de Davis, quien hizo otro de sus dramas.

-Comprendo-dijo Elaine sabiendo que Kari no mentía.

Izzy y Motimon guardaban silencio, ellos parecían saber el motivo, recordaron lo que ocurrió durante la batalla con MachineDramon, cuando Kari cayó víctima de una terrible fiebre y como Tai entro en desesperación, contándoles uno de los momentos más duros de su infancia.

-Oye Izzy-la voz de Henry lo saco de sus pensamientos-¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Tienes una expresión muy pensativa-dijo Koichi preocupado.

-No…estoy bien…solo recordaba algo, no es importante-mintió Izzy, ya que no quería revelar algo tan privado que Tai le confió hace mucho tiempo.

Elaine parecía haberse dado cuenta, pero no dijo nada-Muy bien, quédense aquí y descansen, Metaphismon se quedara haciendo guardia mientras recuperan fuerzas-indico Elaine.

-Pero ¿Qué harás tú?-pregunto Kari confundida.

-Tengo que hablar con alguien sobre este asunto-sintió una mano sujetándola del brazo y al voltear se topó con Kari-no me iré lejos, pero necesito un sitio tranquilo para concentrarme-le aseguro, pero Kari no la soltaba y la veía con ojos de súplica-tranquila, volveré-prometió y Kari la soltó, sonriéndole con confianza.

Elaine se apartó de los demás, quienes la siguieron con la vista, hasta que estuvo lo bastante segura de tener un sitio seguro, se sentó en posición de loto y se puso a meditar, tal como menciono, Metaphismon se quedaría de guardia, lo que permitiría a los demás descansar, Takuya pensó que eso sería lo mejor, debían recuperar fuerzas si es que querían rescatar a Tai, por esa noche, no podían hacer más, sintiéndose indefensos, vacíos y solos, en especial Sora y Kari, durmieron lo mejor que pudieron.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Isla File**

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

El Castillo Sombrío se había reconstruido gracias a las sombras de Hareruya, repentinamente, este comenzó a elevarse poco a poco, abandonando el suelo de la isla y levantándose más allá de las nubes, convirtiéndose en un castillo volador, aunque el mejor termino sería decir que era un castillo flotante.

El santuario donde solía estar el portal se convirtió en el salón del trono y las antiguas llaves fueron modificadas para convertirse en parte de la estructura del trono, Hareruya hizo algunos movimientos con sus manos y creo pilares de aspecto demoniaco, así como también sobre el techo forjo un candelabro que en vez de tener focos, tenían imágenes holográficas de los seis mundos, así podrían verlos todos sin problemas, finalmente, un retrato de Apocalymon fue colgado sobre la puerta de entrada.

-De este modo recordare que no solo tengo que terminar lo que deje pendiente hace 3000 años, sino que además, tengo que vengar la destrucción de mi hermano, todos pagaran por lo que hicieron-sentencio Hareruya con maldad.

-Nos aseguraremos de que así sea, Gran Hareruya-aseguro InferWarGreymon.

-La destrucción del señor Apocalymon no quedara sin castigo-apoyo Lilithmon y tanto DeathPhantomon como Armaggedomon asintieron.

-Yo también estoy dispuesto a ayudar-dijo una voz siniestra y poco a poco, Tai emergió de las sombras, junto con SkullShineGreymon siguiéndolo detrás.

-Veo que ya tienes una ropa más acorde a tu nueva vida-observo Hareruya desde su trono, la nueva vestimenta de Tai consistía en una camiseta negra con las mangas rasgadas y el bajo también rasgado hasta el obligo, jeans negros rasgados, botas de combate y chaleco de cuero.

-Vaya que te queda muy bien esa ropa-dijo Lilithmon coquetamente y Tai sonrió.

-Bien mi nuevo guerrero ¿estás listo para tu primera misión?-pregunto Hareruya.

-Por supuesto-aseguro Tai.

-Perfecto, partirás hacia allá una vez que hable con los habitantes de este Digi Mundo-SkullShineGreymon rugió con furia-tranquilo, te aseguro que la espera valdrá la pena, pronto las cuatro Bestias Sagradas y los tres Arcángeles conocerán su final-expreso malignamente.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Tai ha caído en las garras de Hareruya y ahora se dispone a atacar tanto a las Bestias Sagradas como a los tres Arcángeles, los seis mundos pronto entraran en caos"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

** www. youtube watch? v=rdDizjfCFXk**

**DEDICADO A LOS SERES QUE LUCHAN INCANZABLEMENTE PARA SER TRATADAS CON EL RESPETO QUE SE MERECEN, PORQUE ELLAS NO SON OBJETOS, SON SERES HUMANOS, SON MADRES, HIJAS, TIAS, SOBRINAS, ABUELAS, AMIGAS; SON MAESTRAS, ESCRITORAS, DOCTORAS, LICENCIADAS, ARQUITECTAS, GOBERNADORAS, SENADORAS**

**FELICIDADES A LAS MUJERES**

** www. youtube watch? v=rdDizjfCFXk**

**Zeus: **_como menciono Hareruya, todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_pronto una nueva bestia emergerá, por ahora, Hareruya quería divertirse un poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_mantuvo una batalla igualada, pero Elaine sabía que no podría contra Hareruya y el resto de sus tropas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_con la ayuda inesperada de la pequeña Aporía y de la rápida acción de Elaine. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_Hareruya reconoció que ya habrían sido demasiados, por eso opto por algo más divertido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Lisa L Kujo, Éire, Olivia, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Gron, Dra Optimus Star 3, Tenzalucard123, Aioria09, Mikell Connde, Franco, Bowser3000000, Camilo Navas, Espadachín de la Luz, Moon-9215, Dark Digimon 16 (mejor generación de las últimas que han salido), El Redentor 777, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Kid Shooter, Odín, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	29. Vida en las Sombras

"_**Elaine apareció en el momento preciso para ayudar a los Niños Elegidos, quienes estaban teniendo un terrible enfrentamiento contra Tai y su nuevo Digimon; SkullShineGreymon, del cual, Metaphismon se hizo cargo, demostrando tener un poder similar, sin embargo, Elaine sabía que no podrían hacer mucho en contra de Hareruya, por lo que se las ingenió para retirarse junto con los Niños Elegidos antes de que ocurriera alguna tragedia irreparable, una vez que estuvieron en un sitio seguro, Elaine exigió una explicación de lo que acababa de pasar, los demás le contaron todo lo ocurrido, así como también lo que Kari y TK sabían de la propia boca de Tai, cuando terminaron, Elaine no dijo nada, solo permaneció en silencio y finalmente comprendió todo, reclamándoles a Matt y a Sora, pero aun teniendo la duda de que pudo haber hecho la madre de Tai para herirlo, por el momento, Elaine decidió entrar en un trance meditativo para descubrir que hacer, por su parte y con su castillo ya en los cielos, Hareruya ya tenía una misión para Tai"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y SkullShineGreymon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y SkullShineGreymon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai SkullShineGreymon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y SkullShineGreymon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 29**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 29 Vida en las Sombras**

En una dimensión astral, Elaine apareció ante la Homeostasis, quien se manifestó una vez más con la apariencia de la tierna Kari, quien sonreía de forma amistosa-Hola Elaine, ha pasado mucho tiempo-saludo Homeostasis.

La aludida miro fijamente a la Homeostasis un momento y suspiro-Veo que también ves algo bueno en la hermana del Valor, de lo contrario, no habrías optado por tomar esa forma-señalo con seriedad y Homeostasis sonrió, pero su sonrisa desapareció casi al instante.

-Al parecer estamos en una muy mala situación-dijo con seriedad-Taichi Yagami, el Elegido del Valor ha caído en manos de la oscuridad, Hareruya supo jugar bien sus cartas y ahora todos los mundos están en peligro-.

-Debemos actuar y pronto, aunque fui dura con ese chico, para que haya sido capaz de soportar el Agua de los Dioses y la tortura mental provocada por Hareruya revela que realmente es el Elegido del Valor, escogido por Timaeus-reconoció Elaine.

-Es por esto que estamos aquí, porque Shyn Ryo tiene algo que comunicarnos-repentinamente, el lugar se vio iluminado por una luz dorada y un imponente dragón hizo acto de aparición, lo que hizo que ambas se arrodillaran en señal de respeto ante él.

-Shyn Ryo, Gran Dragón Legendario, es un honor estar en su presencia-saludo Elaine y el Dragón rugió, pero no era un rugido para intimidar, este era su modo de comunicarse y les informo a ambas lo que debían hacer para poder liberar a Tai de las garras de Hareruya.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Castillo Sombrío**

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

Sentada en su trono y disfrutando de la décima taza de chocolate, mismo que ya había tomado de distintas maneras; como malteada, batido, chocomilk, chocolate caliente, etc. Hareruya realmente parecía ser adicta a eso, no podía dejar de beberlo, parecía una niña que acababa de recibir un gran regalo de cumpleaños y en cierto modo lo era.

Las cosas le salieron perfectamente, apenas fue libre y consiguió controlar la mente de Tai, luego se preparó para la siguiente fase de su plan, que consistía en convencer a los Digimon de ese mundo que la apoyaran, tarea que fue realmente sencilla, ahora, la mayoría de ellos la veían como su salvadora, tener a Tai de su lado ayudo mucho, en especial cuando les conto sobre la traición de la que fue víctima, una vez hecho eso, envió a Tai, junto con algunos de sus guerreros a atacar los otros mundos, para que sometieran a sus guardianes, las Bestias Sagradas y los tres Arcángeles, repentinamente, la puerta del salón del trono se abrió.

InferWarGreymon y Lilithmon entraron en el salón del trono, seguidos de Tai y SkullShineGreymon, el chico de pelo castaño mirando fijamente a Hareruya, con sus ojos color chocolate con un brillo rojizo, distinto a la mirada nublada que tenía el Digimon Reptil. El Virus primordial miró a sus dos Caballeros y a los "nuevos reclutas" con interés, con DeathPhantomon y Armaggedomon a ambos lados de su trono.

─Debo suponer que tuvieron éxito enfrentando a los Guardianes de cada uno de esos Digi Mundos─ declaró Hareruya interesada.

─Sí, mi señora Hareruya, Tai y SkullShineGreymon demostraron ser feroces activos en combate─ declaró InferWarGreymon con tono militar. Lilithmon se rio con sensualidad.

─Mi amado Tai casi hizo él solo el trabajo de derrotar a las Bestias Sagradas y a los Arcángeles─ declaró Lilithmon, abrazando al castaño por los hombros y dándole besitos en la mejilla. Tai esbozó una pequeña sonrisa como disfrutando de los mimos de la Digimon maligna.

─Pero puedo percibir que siguen con vida─ replicó Hareruya; no era pregunta, era afirmación. Ante lo dicho por su señora, los dos Digimon oscuros de Nivel Mega no pudieron evitar mirarse de reojo. Pero antes de que ellos pudieran responder algo…

─Decidí que no valía la pena destruirlos ahora que son un reto mínimo para mí, así que mejor esperaré a que den algo de batalla antes de acabar con ellos─ declaró el castaño con malicia. SkullShineGreymon sólo gruñó por lo bajo, como dándole la razón a su compañero humano.

InferWarGreymon y Lilithmon alternaban entre ver al muchacho y su líder, no estando seguros de cuál sería la reacción de Hareruya al saber que Tai los había dejado vivir, pues sabían que el deseo de la entidad con apariencia infantil era deshacerse de los que podían frustrar su plan de tomar tanto los Digi Mundos como los Mundo Reales. Para su sorpresa, Hareruya rio quedamente.

─Muy bien, si tú deseas esperar un poco más antes de eliminar a esos insectos, es tu decisión, por el momento me complace ver que has aprendido a alcanzar el verdadero potencial, tuyo y de SkullShineGreymon─ declaró el virus con aspecto infantil. Tai sonrió con malicia ante lo dicho por su nueva líder.

─Debió ver la cara de esos "guardianes" cuando vieron que decidí pasarme al lado ganador─ declaró el castaño con maldad─ incluso fueron tan ingenuos para creer que SkullShineGreymon traicionaría a su amo, rogándole que detuviera su ataque─ agregó, viendo a su Digimon con arrogancia, quien ni se inmutó ante cómo su compañero se definió a sí mismo─ lo único que lamento es que mis ex amigos no hayan estado presentes, me habría encantado ver la cara de esa traidora de Sora, y de mi hermanita cuando vieron que mandé a SkullShineGreymon a ayudar al maestro InferWarGreymon y a Lilithmon─ gimió con lujuria ante su comentario─ hasta me dio ganas de tomar a Kari y darle un adelanto de lo que les espera a ella y a la puta que me lastimo cuando usted tome los seis mundos─ declaró el muchacho con una malicia que hizo sentir orgullo a los Caballeros y a Hareruya.

─Si me lo permite, señora Hareruya, creo que Tai merece una recompensa por cómo peleó contra las Bestias Sagradas y los Arcángeles, y desearía ser yo quien lo haga─ ofreció Lilithmon, quien en ningún momento había dejado de abrazar a Tai, y que tenía una sonrisa maliciosa.

─No veo por qué no─ dijo Hareruya tras un breve silencio. No le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que hicieran sus subordinados en su intimidad, mientras no entorpecieran sus planes.

─Ya la oíste, guapo, a divertirnos─ declaró Lilithmon, tomando a Tai del frente del cinturón y jalarlo hacia la salida, a lo cual el muchacho no pudo evitar carcajearse mientras era jalado hacia la puerta del gran salón.

─¡Ni se te ocurra seguirnos, lagarto sobrealimentado! ¡Cómo me arruines la diversión me haré una billetera contigo!─ le gritó estrictamente a SkullShineGreymon, cuando el Digimon Reptil hizo ademan de ponerse en marcha tras su compañero y la única fémina entre los Caballeros, haciendo que éste retrocediera y se quedara quieto.

─Empieza a agradarme el chico, ¿y a ustedes?─ declaró DeathPhantomon tras un silencio moderadamente corto. Armaggedomon rugió por lo bajo mientras Hareruya, InferWarGreymon y SkullShineGreymon sencillamente guardaron silencio.

-Las cosas me están saliendo muy bien, ciertamente, recuérdame enviarle una tarjeta de agradecimiento a Sora y Matt por esto-pidió Hareruya-por ahora-con un chasquido hizo aparecer otra malteada de chocolate y la bebió con gusto.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Plano Astral**

Shyn Ryo ya había comunicado a las dos visitantes lo que debían hacer, ya que parecía ser la única opción para salvar tanto a Tai como a los seis mundos-Concuerdo-dijo Homeostasis-tendrás que quedarte con ellos un tiempo y ayudarlos, no puedes abandonarlos y permitir que pierdan el rumbo sin su líder-.

-Hasta que el Valor regrese, su sucesor debe tomar su lugar-comprendió Elaine-bien, me quedare con ellos un tiempo, pero no significa que me agrade-aseguro Elaine saliendo de su trance.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Abriendo sus ojos, Elaine se dispuso a buscar a los demás, se dirigió hacia donde estaban acampando para informarles lo que debían hacer, pero decidió que lo harían en la mañana, seguramente ahora todos estarían dormidos, pero cuando arribo al lugar los encontró a todos despiertos.

-¿Por qué no se han dormido?-inquirió y miro a Metaphismon, quien se mantenía en guardia como había esperado.

-No pudimos dormirnos-respondió Sora con un tono de culpa, Elaine la miro de manera extraña y miro a los demás Elegidos, notando la ausencia de uno de ellos.

-¿Dónde está Kari, Salamon y Aporía?-pregunto seriamente y Takuya tuvo que explicarlo lo ocurrido.

Al parecer, Kari entro en un estado de desesperación increíblemente alarmante, quería volver al castillo de Hareruya y rescatar a su hermano a toda costa, pero todos, incluyendo los tres líderes que quedaban, opinaban que lo mejor era esperar a Elaine para idear un plan, ya que la situación era muy grave y no podían hacerle frente a todas las tropas de Hareruya, que por desgracia, ahora incluían a Tai y a Agumon.

Pero a Kari nada de eso le importaba, ella solo quería recuperar a su hermano, quería que volviera con ellos, TK trato de calmarla, pero antes de poder acercarse, Sora se adelantó e intento calmarla, más la castaña le grito que no tenía derecho alguno a pedirle algo, porque ella era la culpable de todo esto, ella era la única responsable de que su hermano haya caído en las oscuridad.

-Le grito tantas cosas…-conto Zoe aun impactada.

-Cosas que nunca imagine que Kari podría decir-reconoció Matt, aunque él también recibió una probada de la ira de Kari cuando arremetió contra él en cuanto intento calmar la situación.

Takuya fue quien consiguió calmar las cosas, diciéndole a Kari que lo mejor sería que se calmara, que entendía que estaba molesta y demás, pero con enojarse no ayudaría a Tai, parecía haber funcionado, pero la castaña se alejó del grupo, quería estar sola y solo se llevó a su Digimon y a Aporía, quienes la siguieron, TK intento seguirla, pero el Príncipe Leomon lo detuvo, era cierto, necesitaba calmarse.

-Ya veo-comprendió Elaine-¿hacia dónde fue?-pregunto y Takuya señalo el camino, Elaine suspiro y se adentró a buscar a la castaña, no era momento para estar separados, pero antes de ir hacia ella, miro a Sora-deja de llorar, cometiste un error y ahora debes pagar las consecuencias del mismo-.

-¡Óyeme! ¡No tienes derecho a decirle eso!-grito Mimi, quien consolaba a Sora junto con Juri.

Pero Elaine la ignoro y siguió-Oh por favor, tú fuiste la que quiso lanzarse a los brazos de un falso amor y ahora lloras porque perdiste al verdadero, que patética eres, en lugar de buscar y pensar en una forma de solucionarlos te queda en el suelo lamentándote-dijo en un tono de reproche, pero que hizo que Sora la mirara, pues ella tenía un punto, no era el momento para lamentarse, eso no traería a Tai de nuevo.

Pasando a los demás y dejando a Metaphismon con ellos, se adentró en búsqueda de Kari, esperaba poder encontrarla.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Castillo Sombrío**

**(Nota: esta parte contiene Lemon, así que espero sea de su agrado, antes de ello, quiero agradecer a mi buen amigo Moon-9215/Blackrose9213 por haber contribuido con esta parte y la primera en donde hablan con Hareruya, también aprovecho para recomendarles su fic de Digimon "El Amante de la Súcubo", por si les gustan los Lemon y los finales en que el malo gana, muchas gracias en serio)**

En los aposentos privados de Lilithmon, donde Tai también dormía, el Portador del Valor se encontraba tendido en la cama, completamente desnudo y con las Doncellas de la Oscuridad rodeándolo y mimándolo de distintas formas; Mientras Arukenimon, Witchmon y LadyDevimon le practicaban sexo oral entre las tres, turnándose para hacerle felación al nada despreciable miembro del adolescente, las hermanas Sistermon lo animaban a masturbarlas, y BelleStarmon se encontraba sentada sobre el rostro del castaño, gimiendo mientras éste le practicaba sexo oral.

Lilithmon se encontraba desnuda sentada en un cómodo sillón viendo el espectáculo de sus seis doncellas mimando a su amado Tai, disfrutando de ver cómo el joven sin ningún problema atendía a las seis féminas Digimon, aunque eso podría atribuirlo a la ilusión en la que lo había puesto justo cuando empezaban a ponerse candentes las cosas. Si bien Tai era consciente de que eran las Doncellas quienes lo consentían de distintas formas, a sus ojos eran Sora, Rika y Mimi quienes se turnaban para practicarle sexo oral, Kari y su madre quienes usaban sus manos para masturbarse, y era la madre de Matt y T.K. a quien él le devoraba su intimidad; aunque la verdad la idea de que su querida Lilithmon lo dejara imaginar que cumplía sus fantasías más oscuras lo excitaba de tal manera que no le importaba que técnicamente fueran copias.

Tras cansarse de hacer nada, Tai finalmente decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, así que se levantó, haciendo caer a las Doncellas por lo brusco que el muchacho se movió, tomó a la más cercana, que sólo sabía que la ilusión de Lilithmon la hacía lucir como Mimi, y poniéndola en cuatro la penetró con fuerza, empezando un mete saca que dejó a Witchmon, a quien la ilusión de su señora hacía lucir como la chica de pelo rosa ante el adolescente, viendo estrellas. Luego de unos minutos dándole con fuerza a la Digimon bruja, le siguieron Arukenimon (a través de quien Tai pudo imaginar que se follaba a Rika), LadyDevimon (quien a sus ojos y oídos se veía y gemía como Sora), BelleStarmon (la señora Takaishi), Sistermon Ciel y Noir (Kari y su madre respectivamente); si bien a todas les daba con una fuerza que hasta les sacaba gemidos de dolor entre el placer, LadyDevimon y las Hermanas Sistermon fueron con quienes fue más rudo, seguramente porque debido a la ilusión de Lilithmon lucía como las féminas a quienes el castaño más deseaba someter a su libido.

Lilithmon se encontraba viendo todo a detalle, cómo por poco más de una hora su amado Tai le estaba dando con ganas y sin cansarse a sus seis doncellas, haciéndolas alcanzar el clímax con su talento innato para las artes amatorias. Pero ella también estaba excitada, y no le costaba imaginar que Tai tampoco estaba muy lejos de alcanzar el clímax; y lo último que ella deseaba era que fuera con alguien que no fuera ella con quien Tai tuviera su primer orgasmo teniendo relaciones. Una vez que Sistermon Noir hubiese alcanzado el clímax, hizo un rápido movimiento de su mano que liberó una onda de energía oscura que derribó a las seis doncellas de la cama, quedando sólo Tai, sobre quien se abalanzó plantándole un beso en la boca.

─Si quería que le dejáramos la vía libre pudo sólo pedírnoslo─ declaró Witchmon en el piso. Las otras sólo gimieron adoloridas, dándole la razón a su compañera.

De una sola estocada Tai penetró a Lilithmon, y ésta parte por reflejo, parte por la excitación y parte para marcar al joven Portador del Valor como suyo le clavó sus uñas, no lo bastante para dañar el músculo bajo la piel, pero si para estar segura de que una vez que sanaran los rasguños dejarían una marca que difícilmente desaparecería. El chico ni bien estuvo adentro de la Señora Demonio empezó un vaivén de adentro hacia fuera sencillamente enloquecedor que la dejaba viendo estrellas, pues cuando parecía que el muchacho iba a sacar su miembro de su interior, volvía a penetrarla con una fuerza y rapidez que hacía que la Digimon Mega sintiera el golpe en su interior.

Así estuvieron por más de dos horas, durante las cuales las Doncellas decidieron darle privacidad a su señora con el joven, con Lilithmon dejando sus pechos y su boca al alcance de los labios de Tai y sus glúteos al alcance de sus manos, cuando el muchacho sintió que finalmente llegaba al clímax. Aceleró el paso rápida y fuertemente el paso hasta que finalmente, apretando fuertemente los dientes así como uno de los pechos de la Señora Demonio con una mano y uno glúteo con la otra, el Portador del Valor derramó su semilla en el interior de Lilithmon, antes de caer los dos exhaustos en la cama.

─Lo hiciste perfecto, mi amor─ declaró Lilithmon mientras hacía a Tai acomodar su cabeza entre sus pechos.

─Tú tampoco lo has hecho mal, mi amada Lilithmon─ respondió el castaño con galanura.

─Y recuerda, sigue haciendo un buen trabajo y lo haremos más seguido─ declaró Lilithmon con coquetería. Tai sólo gimió con aceptación mientras aprovechaba su posición para repartir besos y ligeras lamidas por los pechos de Lilithmon.

Y así, con Tai dándose gusto con los pechos de Lilithmon, ambos se dejaron caer en brazos de Morfeo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Elaine continuaba buscando a Kari, la luna aun resplandecía con todo en el cielo nocturno, lo que en su opinión era una buena noticia, ya que significaba que Hareruya aún no tenía totalmente el control.

-¿Dónde se pudo haber metido esa niña?-se preguntó, cuando escucho un sonido y sintió la presencia de Aporía, dirigiéndose hacia el sitio indicado, la encontró sentada frente a un lago, viendo su reflejo en el mismo, Kari se veía muy pensativa y triste.

Salamon y Aporía estaban a su lado, intentando animarla, algo que no era nada sencillo, aunque Aporía solo se mantenía en el regazo de Kari a modo de consolarla, Salamon solo la veía con expresión triste y de la nada, Kari comenzó a cantar…

**( www. youtube watch? v=OLvf91hcATs)**

**Kari**

_**Mi unicornio azul ayer se me perdió,**__**  
**__**pastando lo deje y desapareció.**__**  
**__**Cualquier información bien la voy a pagar.**__**  
**__**Las flores que dejó**__**  
**__**no me han querido hablar.**__**  
**__**Mi unicornio azul**__**  
**__**ayer se me perdió,**__**  
**__**no sé si se me fue,**__**  
**__**no sé si extravió,**__**  
**__**y yo no tengo más**__**  
**__**que un unicornio azul.**__**  
**__**Si alguien sabe de él,**__**  
**__**le ruego información,**__**  
**__**cien mil o un millón**__**  
**__**yo pagaré.**__**  
**__**Mi unicornio azul**__**  
**__**se me ha perdido ayer,**__**  
**__**se fue.**__**  
**__**Mi unicornio y yo**__**  
**__**hicimos amistad,**__**  
**__**un poco con amor,**__**  
**__**un poco con verdad.**__**  
**__**Con su cuerno de añil**__**  
**__**pescaba una canción,**__**  
**__**saberla compartir**__**  
**__**era su vocación.**__**  
**__**Mi unicornio azul**__**  
**__**ayer se me perdió,**__**  
**__**y puede parecer**__**  
**__**acaso una obsesión,**__**  
**__**pero no tengo más**__**  
**__**que un unicornio azul**__**  
**__**y aunque tuviera dos**__**  
**__**yo solo quiero aquel.**__**  
**__**Cualquier información**__**  
**__**la pagaré.**__**  
**__**Mi unicornio azul**__**  
**__**se me ha perdido ayer,**__**  
**__**se fue.**_

Elaine escuchaba atentamente la canción que Kari cantaba, aunque hablaba de un Unicornio, ella comprendió que este representaba la pérdida de su hermano mayor, Kari cantaba de manera queda, pero aun así podía escucharla, con cada estrofa de la canción, Kari suplicaba que le devolvieran a su hermano, quería que volviera con ellos, pero…

Kari miraba su reflejo en el lago y entonces recordó todos los momentos que ha vivido con su hermano, buenos y malos, siendo de los mejores aquel cuando conocieron a Koromon y lo vieron Digi Evolucionar a Greymon para derrotar a Parrotmon en una intensa batalla, luego paso a los recuerdos más tristes, cuando Tai sufría en silencio por lo que hizo, por haber enviado a Sora a los brazos de su mejor amigo, la castaña fue de los primeros en descubrir la verdad y pese a eso, nunca hizo nada para ayudarlo, concentrada en la batalla con Oikawa, Aruckenimon y Mummymon en ese entonces.

Elaine se cruzó de brazos y espero con paciencia a que Kari terminara de cantar, necesitaba que la chica se desahogara un poco para que pudieran volver con los demás, finalmente, Kari llego a la última estrofa de la canción y derramando lágrimas de dolor, impotencia y tristeza canto "se fue", alzando la vista y mirando hacia el cielo, donde vio la imagen de su hermano mayor.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-pregunto Elaine acercándose y captando la atención de Kari, al tiempo que Aporía saltaba del regazo de la castaña y subía al hombro de su dueña.

Kari no respondió, se limpió unas lágrimas que aparecieron en sus ojos y luego la miro-Quiero estar sola-respondió desviando la vista.

-Lamentablemente no puedo darte ese lujo, no ahora-dijo Elaine-tienes que volver, necesitamos hablar sobre como rescatar a tu hermano-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Kari.

-Tal como escuchaste, necesitamos hablar sobre cómo salvarlo y solo hay un modo de conseguirlo, así que ven de inmediato-indico y aunque Kari no sabía que pensar, Salamon la animó a ir, después de todo, podría ser la oportunidad que necesitaban de salvar a Tai, así que la siguió con los demás.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Castillo Sombrío**

El sol ya se estaba viendo en el horizonte, mientras el imponente hogar de Hareruya viajaba por el cielo, un par de Fugamon estaban haciendo guardia en las torres, mientras DeviDramon vigilaban las entradas del castillo, repentinamente, un par de AirDramon aparecieron en la distancia, llevando con ellos algunas cajas con artefactos que Hareruya quería.

Como capitán de las fuerzas de Hareruya, SkullSatanmon dio un paso-¡Alto! ¿Qué traen ahí?-pregunto el Digimon esqueleto.

-Son los restos del portal que quedo en el castillo de Myotismon, tal como la Gran Hareruya los solicito-informo uno de los AirDramon y SkullSatanmon lo reviso.

-Muy bien, no hagan esperar a su majestad-ordeno SkullSatanmon y los dos Digimon alados ingresaron-informen a los Goblimon que vengan por las piezas-ordeno a uno de los Bakemon y este asintió.

Una vez que la caja quedo sola, de esta se abrió un compartimiento secreto y un par de Digimon salieron de la misma, rápidamente se ocultaron y esperaron-Hemos conseguido llegar hasta aquí-dijo uno de los Digimon que se revelo como Ogremon.

-Entrar fue sencillo, pero salir no lo será tanto-dijo el segundo Digimon revelándose como Leomon-pero no nos iremos de aquí hasta haber rescatado a Sir Tai-aseguro el noble león, una misión de rescate estaba por comenzar.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Las sombras están tomando forma y van ganando terreno, ahora, Leomon y Ogremon intentaran salvar a Tai ¿lo lograran?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

**NUEVAMENTE, AGRADEZCO A MOON-9215/BLACKROSE9231 POR SU APORTE A LA HISTORIA, DEL MISMO MODO, LES RECOMIENDO SU FIC "EL AMANTE DE LA SUCUBO", ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE LO DISFRUTARAN**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Zeus: **_Elaine tuvo una conversación con las dos entidades y ahora deben nombrar un líder temporal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_eso pasa cuando alguien se guarda sus emociones negativas por mucho tiempo, finalmente tienen a estallar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_no tienes idea, ya que Hareruya está preparándose para el evento más divertido de todos, según su opinión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_esa es su forma de jugar, Hareruya como se ha mencionado, tiene una mentalidad bastante retorcida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Luna Creed, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Gron, Tenzalucard123, Mikell Connde, Dra Optimus Star 3, Bowser300000, Camilo Navas, El Redentor 777, Franco, Dark Digimon 16, Deadly Ice 88, Gran Alan Master Plox, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	30. Vida en las Sombras Segunda Parte

"_**Tai está totalmente bajo el control de Hareruya y una prueba de ello, es el hecho de que ataco sin piedad a las Bestias Sagradas y a los tres Arcángeles de los otros Digi Mundos, dejándolos con vida únicamente para su diversión y deleite, la amenaza de la Diabólica entidad pronto se manifestara en el Mundo Real, mientras tanto, Elaine estaba hablando con Homeostasis y Shyn Ryo, quien les dio una forma de poder liberar a Tai, aunque Elaine se mostró algo escéptica, decidió probar la idea del imponente dragón, así que tras salir del trance y reunirse con los demás, noto que algo muy serio había ocurrido, al parecer, Kari tuvo una pelea con Sora, en la cual le reprochaba todo lo que había pasado, por lo que se aventuró a buscarla y cuando la encontró, le pidió que por el momento se tranquilizara, ya que ahora necesitaban concentrarse en salvar a Tai antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pues cuanto más tiempo pasara bajo la sombra de Hareruya, el proceso sería permanente"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 30**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 30 Vida en las Sombras**

**Segunda Parte**

**Castillo Sombrío**

Tai despertó tras una apasionada noche con Lilithmon, quien seguía durmiendo, al igual que el resto de sus Doncellas, el chico se levantó y se puso sus pantalones, para después dirigirse hacia el baño, lavarse la cara y mirar su reflejo, sus ojos antes de color chocolate ahora brillaban con maldad y odio, un odio en especial hacia las personas que lo hirieron, pero había un problema, uno que todavía lo atormentaba, era capaz de ver el rostro angustiado de Sora, mientras escuchaba su voz suplicándole que volviera, que lo necesitaba y muchas cosas más.

-¡CALLATE!-bramo furioso y golpeando con fuerza el espejo, rompiéndolo en pedazos-¡No quiero escuchar tus mentiras!-.

-Tai-una voz se escuchó y la sombra de Hareruya apareció.

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

La aparición de la sombra de su señora no lo tomo por sorpresa-Gran Hareruya-saludo arrodillándose.

-Puedo ver que estas aun algo afectado por todo lo que te ocurrió, dime ¿acaso todavía tienes visiones con Sora?-pregunto Hareruya sabiendo la respuesta.

-Lo lamento mucho mi señora, no quiero decepcionarla, pero esa puta se mete en mi cabeza y me sigue diciendo que vuelva, que me necesita y todo eso-gruño Tai llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza intentando sacarse la imagen de Sora de la misma.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo a la perfección-aseguro Hareruya-pero espero que no hayas olvidado que ella fue la responsable de todo tu sufrimiento y miseria, ella te mintió, te hizo creer que había algo entre ustedes, pero cuando el momento de la verdad llego, te hizo a un lado para irse con la estrella del momento, con tu mejor amigo-Tai gruño al escuchar eso y una mirada de odio apareció en su rostro-tú lo diste todo por ella ¿y cómo te pago? Dejándote por un músico que ni siquiera es bueno, hirió tus sentimientos Tai, rompió tu corazón-.

-Lo sé, lo sé-Tai comenzó a derramar lágrimas de dolor y traición al recordar eso.

-Oh, no llores mi pequeño, solo escucha a tu gran amiga Hareruya, dime ¿alguna vez te he mentido? No, pero la chica, la supuesta Elegida del Amor…-.

**( www. youtube watch? v=ynagKbm4KFc)**

**Hareruya**

_**Si tu intención es enfermar**_

_**Tú lo debes saber**_

_**Una ilusión hay que encontrar**_

_**Y así desfallecer**_

_**La pasión puede ser mortal**_

_**Inútil es**_

_**En el amor, Monsieur me**_

_**Perdiendo sales tú**_

_**Si has de amar yo te aconsejare**_

_**El amor propio es lo mejor**_

_**Feliz serás y sin problemas te veré**_

_**Con tranquilidad, en tu interior**_

_**Tu libertad muy importante debe ser**_

_**Tu fuerza está en no ceder**_

_**No mandes flores, ni poemas**_

_**Se acabo**_

_**Ninguna canción bajo la luna debes de bailar**_

_**Di no al amor**_

_**No te enamores**_

Tai escuchaba cada una de las palabras de Hareruya, mientras observaba los recuerdos en los que Mata y Sora estaban juntos, mientras que él solo se dedicaba a verlos y a sufrir en silencio, desviando la mirada con furia, Tai se dispuso a retirarse, pero al abrir la puerta, se encontró a Lilithmon y a sus Doncellas, aun desnudas y bailando de forma erótica, rodeándolo, mientras Hareruya continuaba.

_**Si el corazón va a gobernar**_

_**Tu vida acabara**_

_**Es infernal acompañado siempre estar**_

_**Mantén la libertad**_

_**Cualquier especie causa mal**_

_**Bebé o animal**_

_**¿No ves que el tiempo perderás?**_

_**¿Y que podrías lograr?**_

_**Tu noble corazón se acabara**_

_**Si al Cupido ves**_

_**Ahuyéntalo**_

_**La emoción nada evitar**_

_**Un nombre real**_

_**No permitir**_

_**Cosas así**_

_**No te encadenes a un amor o sufrirás**_

_**Tremendo golpe recibirás**_

_**Sin descansar te enfermaras**_

_**Podrías morir y como un loco**_

_**Acabaras perdiendo la razón**_

_**No por favor**_

_**NO AL AMOR**_

Cuando Hareruya termino su canto, los ojos de Tai brillaron con odio y al volver a ver el rostro de Sora, lanzo un golpe contra el mismo, pegándole a la pared, misma que se manchó de su sangre después de haber roto el espejo con su puño, mientras las Doncellas observaron todo y Hareruya se rio.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Ya era de mañana y ahora todos se encontraban reunidos alrededor de Elaine, quien les conto un poco sobre lo que hablo con Homeostasis y Shyn Ryo, aunque muchos le preguntaron cómo conocía tantos secretos y podía hacer tantas cosas, ella se negaba a responder, diciéndoles que ese no era de su interés y que debían concentrarse en lo importante.

-Rescatar a Tai no será sencillo-dijo Elaine, ignorando la sorpresa de todos cuando ella lo llamo por su nombre, solo que ahora lo veía de otra manera después de escuchar los motivos de su caída, no podía sentir molestia por él, pero si por los responsables-ni siquiera Metaphismon y yo podríamos conseguirlo, para eso necesitamos de una fuerza equiparable-explico la chica.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Rika confundida y Elaine se tomó su tiempo para encontrar una forma adecuada de explicárselos.

-Díganme ¿les suena el término combatir fuego con fuego?-pregunto y todos asintieron-bien, ese es el caso ahora mismo, para poder liberar a Tai y a Agumon necesitan de una fuerza que sea la par de ellos, alguien que también tenga el fuego del Valor y que sea un líder apto, capaz, en otras palabras, la persona elegida debe ser alguien que se convierta en el Líder de Líderes, al menos, hasta que el verdadero vuelva-.

-Ya comprendo-dijo Izzy-tener un líder temporal-.

-Es más profundo que eso en realidad-dijo Elaine cruzada de brazos-quien sea el nuevo líder debe ser alguien que sea capaz de liberar a Tai y a Agumon de la influencia de Hareruya, alguien que pueda luchar contra SkullShineGreymon y logre vencer las sombras que lo dominan-.

Conforme Elaine hablaba, Davis ya estaba haciéndose a la idea de quien podría ser, claro que pensó que se trataba de él, después de todo, Tai lo escogió como su sucesor, le dio sus gafas de aviador y le confió la tarea de liberar al Digi Mundo, era claro que sería él y vaya que lo haría, salvaría a Tai porque era su amigo, su ídolo, pero aunque no lo diría en voz alta, lo haría para ganarse unos puntos con Kari, su imaginación lo llevo a verse a sí mismo salvando a Tai y recibiendo abrazos, besos y demás de parte de Kari, provocando que se riera de forma picarona, soñadora y demás, captando la atención de todos los presentes, aunque él ni cuenta se dio.

-¿Él está bien?-pregunto Elaine mirando a Davis extrañada.

-Solo está en uno de sus momentos-explico Yolei negando con la cabeza, mientras Vmon veía a su compañero sin saber que pensar.

-Muy bien, por lo que sé, los líderes de los demás grupos son ese chico que está riéndose solo, el Tamer que creo a su propio Digimon y finalmente, el que heredo el poder de AncientGreymon, así que la opción más lógica para ser el nuevo Líder de Líderes es…Takuya Kanbara-revelo Elaine, sacando a Davis de sus ensoñaciones y dejándolo convertido en piedra.

-¿Eh?-exclamo Takuya tomado por sorpresa-¿yo?-.

-Tú tienes el poder del Guerrero de Fuego AncientGreymon, siendo uno de los Digimon más antiguos, además de ser de los primeros que existieron y te diré un secreto, AncientGreymon fue el compañero de batalla de Timaeus-revelo Elaine.

-¿Qué cosa?-grito Mimi.

-Entonces ¿los Caballeros Legendarios también tenían compañeros Digimon?-pregunto Sora sorprendida.

-No, solo Timaeus, después de que Hareruya nos venciera en la primera batalla y que Timaeus se apartara de nosotros, él volvió, pero no lo hizo solo, venía acompañado por AncientGreymon, de hecho, fue gracias a ese Digimon que encontró un modo de sellar a Hareruya-explico Elaine-pero volviendo al punto, aunque es cierto que tienes ese poder, también hay otra razón para escogerte a ti y es que el Fuego es el Elemento del Valor, así como cada uno de los espíritus de los Guerreros Legendarios está ligado con alguno de los Emblemas-explico Elaine y los Guerreros Legendarios se sorprendieron tanto como los Niños Elegidos-en otras palabras, ustedes serían la segunda generación más poderosa de Niños Elegidos-.

-Pero ¿Qué hay de nosotros?-pregunto Cody-nosotros obtuvimos los Digi Egg y cada uno tenía uno de los Emblemas-.

-Como mencione antes, los Emblemas fueron creados por Shyn Ryo, mientras los Digi Eggs fueron creados por Quinglomon, además, desde que descubrieron la Digi Evolución DNA dejaron de lado el poder de los Emblemas, no liberaron todo su potencial, solo se enfocaron en esa Digi Evolución y aunque me duela admitirlo, Kari y TK cometieron el mismo error-señalo Elaine.

-¡Pero nosotros fuimos capaces de vencer a MaloMyotismon!-se apresuró Davis.

-Si esa es tu lógica, entonces Tai y los suyos vencieron a Apocalymon, quien era el hermano de Hareruya, Takuya y los suyos vencieron a Lucemon, un Señor Oscuro y el D Reaper era mucho más peligroso que MaloMyotismon, de todos los enemigos, él era el más débil-revelo Elaine-se los diré así, Metaphismon habría acabado con ese vampiro de un solo golpe-.

-Increíble-dijo Salamon mirando al aludido, quien se mantuvo callado como siempre.

-Takuya, sé que esto es una gran responsabilidad, pero tú eres quien debe ocupar el lugar de Tai y debes liberarlo de las garras de Hareruya, solo tú puedes hacerlo-dijo Takuya y este se quedó pensando un momento-además, de entre los tres eres la mejor opción, ya que…-Elaine miro a Takato de una manera bastante severa y el chico se estremeció, retrocediendo involuntariamente-Takato es bueno, pero es fácil de asustar-.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no es cierto!-se defendió Takato y sus amigos solo silbaron viendo hacia otro lado, incluyendo Guilmon, dejando a Takato algo mal.

Elaine suspiro y se acercó a Davis-Y en cuanto a ti-dijo viéndolo fijamente.

-¿Y ahora tú? ¿Qué traes?-pregunto Davis confundido, para que Elaine lo viera fijamente y pegara su oreja derecha a la cabeza del chico, escuchándose un tono de marcado, seguido de…

-"Lo sentimos, el número que usted marco no existe, favor de verificarlo, gracias"-.

-No piensas en nada-dijo Elaine.

-¡Oye!-se quejó Davis molesto, pero Elaine solo lo ignoro.

-Bien ¿Qué vas a decidir Takuya?-pregunto Elaine y el aludido se quedó callado, pensando en que respuesta dar, finalmente respondió.

-Pienso hacer todo lo posible por liberar a Tai, si dices que puedo hacerlo entonces lo intentare y lo conseguiré, pero no podré hacerlo solo-reconoció mirando a todos los Niños Elegidos-Tai es nuestro líder y siempre lo será, yo le seré leal hasta el final, incluso ahora que está perdido en las tinieblas le soy fiel y por ello voy a rescatarlo, pero si ustedes me aceptan como su líder temporal, entonces les pido que peleen a mi lado con la misma lealtad con la que lo harían por él-.

Se hizo un silencio y los primeros en dar su opinión fueron los amigos de Takuya, quienes se levantaron y se acercaron a él-No tienes que decirlo, estamos contigo hasta el fin-aseguro Koji, mientras Zoe le daba un beso en la mejilla para darle su apoyo.

Solo faltaban los demás grupos y los Tamers se levantaron-Estoy contigo, Tai no solo es nuestro líder, es nuestro amigo y por ello lo vamos a salvar-aseguro Takato formando un puño con su mano.

-¡Guilmon salvara a Agumon!-aseguro Guilmon y todos asintieron, faltaron los Niños Elegidos.

Matt fue quien hablo por su grupo-Tai es mi amigo, estaba sufriendo y nunca me di cuenta de ello, no podría llamarme su amigo si no hiciera lo posible por salvarlo para poder disculparme con él, así que cuenta con nosotros-aseguro Matt sonriéndole y Takuya asintió.

-Yo pienso que sería mejor líder-dijo Davis y Yolei estuvo a punto de darle un golpe, pero entonces el chico agrego con una sonrisa-pero estoy dispuesto a seguirte si con eso salvamos a Tai ¡Le patearemos el trasero a Hareruya!-.

-¡Bien dicho Davis!-apoyo Vmon.

Bokomon y Neemon solo guardaron silencio en todo ese momento, sabiendo que lo que se avecinaba no iba a ser sencillo, incluso Elaine lo sabía, por ese motivo, ella se quedaría con ellos hasta resolver todo este conflicto, después de todo, sería un acto suicida incluso para ella, ir a enfrentarse a Hareruya sin el poder del Valor, ya que ese es el Emblema al que Hareruya siempre ha temido.

El grupo se dispuso a comer algo antes de trazar un plan para poder salvar a Tai, aunque Elaine les dijo que no era necesario que lo buscaran, ya que él los encontraría, eso era algo obvio y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con esa lógica.

Sora solo se mantenía callada en todo momento, siempre acompañada por Biyomon, quien la veía con preocupación, antes de que alguien pudiera hacer o decir algo, Matt hizo acto de presencia acercándose a Sora.

-Hola Sora-saludo con una sonrisa amable.

-Matt ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Sora mirando al rubio con extrañeza y un silencio algo incómodo apareció entre ellos, mismo que fue roto por Matt.

-Creo que hay algo de lo que debemos hablar-dijo Matt con seriedad y Sora abrió los ojos ante el tono que Matt usaba, francamente, no estaba lista para tener esa conversación con el chico, pero era verdad, tenían que hablar y este era el momento para hacerlo.

-Tienes razón-reconoció Sora y tanto Gabumon como Biyomon los vieron sin decir nada.

**(Nota: los Digimon Digi Evolucionaron después de haber comido una rica cena, por si se lo preguntan)**

Pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera comenzar la conversación, Metaphismon se levantó violentamente, captando la atención de todos-¿Qué ocurre amigo?-pregunto Elaine confundida por la reacción de su Digimon y Aporía bajo de los brazos de Kari, quien lo sostenía en ese momento-alguien se acerca-murmuro.

Takuya rápidamente se adelantó y se colocó al lado de la chica esperando ver de quien se trataba, de entre los árboles, una figura comenzó a surgir, conforme se acercaba, se iba revelando poco a poco y los ojos de Mimi se iluminaron.

-¡Leomon!-grito feliz al ver aparecer efectivamente al Digimon León, pero su sonrisa desapareció al verlo mejor, dando paso a una mirada de horror-¡Oh no!-.

Leomon apareció, pero se veía gravemente lastimado, con heridas sumamente serias, caminaba tambaleándose y fue sujetado por el Príncipe Leomon-¡Te tengo primo!-.

-¡Leomon! ¿Qué paso?-pregunto Joe corriendo junto con los demás.

-Hareruya…Sir…Tai…Ogremon…-Leomon cayo inconsciente y todos se alarmaron ante eso.

**(-)(-)(-)**

La noche cayó sobre los chicos cuando Leomon finalmente recupero la conciencia y se alimentó lo suficiente para recuperar algo de fuerzas, una vez que estuvo mejor, pudo proceder a contarles lo que había pasado.

-Después de que Hareruya fuera liberada convoco una reunión con los Digimon y demás-comenzó a contar Leomon-nadie sabía que pensar al respecto, pero finalmente decidimos ir a ver de qué se trataba, incluyendo a sus amigos Andromon, Monzaemon, Unimon, etc.-.

-¿Acaso Hareruya…?-Kari no podía decirlo, era realmente espantoso el solo imaginárselo.

-No, ella no destruyo a nadie, pero…hizo algo más-y Leomon comenzó con su relato de manera oficial.

**-Flashback-**

Los Digimon se reunieron en un valle, justo cuando el Castillo Sombrío de Hareruya aparecía, la maligna entidad había convocado a los Digimon para hablar con ellos, intentar convencerlos de que se unieran a ella y todos podrían alcanzar aquello que su hermano tanto deseaba; la Digi Evolución.

_**Declaro que los Niños Elegidos eran los verdaderos villanos, los monstruos que querían destruir todo a su paso, la prueba irrefutable de ello eran las monstruosidades que Ken Ichijoyi, el Emperador de los Digimon, cometió contra todos nosotros, pero que uno de los Niños Elegidos era diferente, era el único que realmente era puro de corazón, quien merecía estar a su lado y era el verdadero salvador de todos los mundos.**_

_**Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando vimos a Sir Tai con ellos, no lo podía creer, no lo quería creer, era imposible y las cosas que dijo…espero que no hayan sido ciertas, pero las dijo con tanto dolor que creo que lo eran.**_

Matt y Sora sintieron culpa al escuchar eso, en especial la segunda, sabiendo que ella fue la principal responsable de todo el dolor de su "amigo", Leomon tomo aire y continuo, explicándoles que Hareruya continuo con su discurso de que si la seguían ya no tendrían nada que temer.

-Alguna vez, solo había mentiras y oscuridad, siempre sumidos en el miedo y en la desesperación, sin posibilidad de avanzar-comenzó Hareruya-pero la chispa de la creación ¡Brillara! ¡Otra vez! ¡Una nueva era muy pronto comenzara!-anuncio Hareruya y los Digimon escuchaban con atención.

**( www. youtube watch? v=252UeVM3Yck)**

**Hareruya**

_**Ya no habrá más dolor**_

_**Ya no habrá más terror **_

_**Porque vamos a evolucionar **_

_**Mi gran poder es, su oportunidad**_

_**Es tiempo ya de cambiar. **_

_**Me deben seguir **_

_**Deben creen en mí **_

_**Para cambiar al fin **_

_**Mi poder es la evolución, la gran salvación**_

**Doncellas **

_**Ayúdanos, a vivir en paz **_

_**Ayúdanos, eres nuestra reina**_

_**En ti confiamos Hareruya**_

**Hareruya**

_**Su sueño, yo quiero y cumplirles hoy**_

_**Yo los gobernaré **_

_**Yo los liberaré **_

_**Un imperio yo levantaré **_

_**Con el poder de las sombras**_

_**Todo alcanzará **_

_**Así, al paraíso llegar **_

**Doncellas**

_**Prométenos Hareruya…que nos vas ayudar **_

**SkullSatanmon**

_**¡Eres muy especial! **_

**Doncellas**

_**Reina de los Digimon **_

_**Y de los Humanos**_

_**Nuestra salvadora**_

_**Ayúdanos, a vivir en paz**_

_**Ayúdanos, eres nuestra reina**_

_**En ti confiamos Hareruya**_

_**Reina de los Digimon **_

_**Y de los Humanos**_

_**Nuestra salvadora**_

Para demostrar sus "buenas" intenciones, Hareruya hizo evolucionar a algunos Digimon, quienes se sintieron más fuertes que nunca, ya no hubo más duda, en especial teniendo de su lado al Líder de Líderes de los Niños Elegidos.

-¡Hareruya! ¡Hareruya! ¡Hareruya!-gritaban los Digimon emocionados y esta agradecía mandándoles besos a sus fans.

Los únicos que no gritaban eran Leomon y los otros, ellos podían ver que algo estaba mal, algo no andaba bien en todo ese asunto, además, Digimon como Leomon, Andromon, Centarumon y Darcmon estaban convencidos de que Tai jamás se uniría a Hareruya, al menos no voluntariamente.

_**Cuando la reunión termino, Hareruya ya tenía a todos los Digimon sirviéndole, todos ansiosos de compartir su gran poder y evolucionar con el mismo, algunos nos resistimos a eso y formulamos un plan para rescatar a Sir Tai, ya que si lo sacábamos de la influencia de Hareruya, entonces ella quedaría expuesta, nos preparamos y se decidió que los Digimon que irían al Castillo Sombrío seríamos Ogremon y yo, Andromon nos proporcionó unos comunicadores de oído para que hablaremos entre nosotros, ya había encontrado una forma de llegar al castillo, mediante cargamentos que DeviDramon y AirDramon siempre llevaban al mismo.**_

Leomon y Ogremon se encontraban ocultos en una zona de trabajo, donde algunos Goblimon cargaban las cajas a llevar al castillo, las estaban preparando, solo era cuestión de esperar a que llegaran por las mismas.

-Creo que ya encontré nuestro transporte-dijo Ogremon, cuando noto a Leomon bastante serio-oye ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto al notar la seriedad y expresión pensativa del Digimon León.

-No lo sé, tengo un extraño presentimiento, siento como si algo muy malo fuera a pasar-respondió Leomon con seriedad y un tono algo preocupado.

-¿Algo malo?-pregunto Ogremon de nuevo-me resulta muy extraño escucharte hablar así, hemos pasado por todo tipo de peligros, en especial tú, que has experimentado la muerte y la resurrección-señalo Ogremon, pero Leomon permaneció en silencio aun.

Sin embargo, no hubo tiempo de seguir discutiendo, ya que los AirDramon aparecieron y tuvieron que apresurarse en entrar a una de las cajas, consiguiéndolo a penas, ahora los dos Digimon iban ocultas en las mismas, llegando hasta su destino, el Castillo Sombrío, hogar de la Diabólica Hareruya y sus tropas, donde Tai se encontraba prisionero, en cuanto vieron una oportunidad se escabulleron lo más rápido posible.

-Bien, no nos han detectado-dijo Ogremon aliviado al mirar a los enemigos-pero este sitio es demasiado grande, si vamos juntos no podremos encontrar a ese mocoso, tendremos que dividirnos-.

-Aunque odie admitirlo, tienes razón, viejo amigo-acepto Leomon, ya que así podrían cubrir más terreno, el problema era que al separarse corrían el riesgo de ser atrapados, pero ese lugar era enorme y tenían que encontrar a Tai, aun así, Leomon puso una expresión seria y preocupada-sin embargo…aquella horrible sensación continua-reconoció Leomon.

Ogremon miro fijamente a Leomon-Escucha, hemos conseguido llegar hasta aquí, aunque quisiéramos volver ya no podríamos, creo que ahora debemos concentrarnos en la misión ¿no te parece?-pregunto Ogremon con calma y Leomon guardo silencio, para luego sonreír.

-Tienes razón-reconoció Leomon.

-Así me gusta, si lo que te preocupa es que acabe con todos los lacayos de Hareruya, no te preocupes, creo que puedo dejarte uno o dos-dijo Ogremon en tono retador.

-Sigue soñando amigo-ambos ajustaron los comunicadores en su orejas como les explico Andromon que debían hacer, chocaron sus puños a modo de despedida temporal y de buena suerte, para después dirigirse en direcciones opuestas por los pasillos del castillo, esperando encontrar a Tai sin que Hareruya se llegase a enterar.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que esa iba a ser la última vez que se verían.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Leomon ha aparecido completamente herido ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió cuando él y Ogremon intentaron salvar a Tai? Una desgarradora realidad está a punto de ser contada"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Zeus: **_bueno, Leomon regreso muy herido y ahora tiene que explicar que fue lo que ocurrió cuando fue al castillo de Hareruya. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_cierto, en especial porque Hareruya solo está jugando, para ella, esto no es más que un juego. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_lo saben, pero no les importa, ellos quieren salvar a Tai de las garras de Hareruya. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_como dijo un malvado hace mucho tiempo; "la victoria es deliciosa cuando se saborea con ironía". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mikell Connde: **_ya lo había visto, aunque no es un fenómeno tan poco común, de hecho, tengo una revista de Batman donde sale el cachorro de un león con dos cabezas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser30000000: **_siglos de lo ocurrido y realmente nadie piensa en la trampa que puede venir dentro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_habría sido bueno que me lo informaras antes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_bueno, Leomon volvió sumamente débil y herido, ahora les tiene que contar lo que ocurrió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_Elaine ha declarado que la mejor opción para tomar el liderazgo es Takuya, los demás decidieron aceptarla y seguirlo en el rescate de Tai. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lobo Plateado 2541: **_ciertamente, aunque es parte de la influencia de Hareruya. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_me lo pidieron y francamente quería agregar algo interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Gron, Mikell Connde, Bowser30000000, Moon-9215, El Redentor 777, Dra Optimus Star 3, Lobo Plateado 2541, Camilo Navas, Dark Digimon 16, Deadly Ice 88, Espadachín de la Luz, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	31. Muerte Agonizante

"_**Con Tai atrapado bajo la influencia de Hareruya, Elaine hablo con Shyn Ryo y la Homeostasis sobre esta situación, estos le informaron que debían establecer un líder temporal para los Niños Elegidos, uno que tuviera la capacidad de liberar a Tai de la maldad que lo controla, siendo Takuya el elegido para esa tarea, una vez que todos aseguraron que estaban con él hasta el final, no tuvieron tiempo de hablar de un plan, ya que Leomon hizo acto de aparición gravemente lastimado, los Niños Elegidos rápidamente corrieron a atenderlo, una vez que se recuperó un poco, prosiguió a contarles lo ocurrido, al parecer, Hareruya no ha perdido el tiempo y encontró la forma de convencer a los Digimon de que la siguieran, prometiéndoles poder y la capacidad de Digi Evolucionar, usando a Tai como un seguro para convencerlos, pero Leomon y otros Digimon se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal, por lo que elaboraron un plan para salvarlo, siendo Leomon y Ogremon los que partirían al castillo para rescatar a Tai, ignorando lo que les esperaba"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 31**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 31 Muerte Agonizante**

**-Flashback-**

**Castillo Sombrío**

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

En su salón del trono, Hareruya estaba jugando con lo que parecía ser una maqueta que mezclaba a los seis mundos, teniendo ambientes de cada uno de ellos, aunque en su mayoría, los muñecos que tenía eran de Digimon, destacando unos que tenía dispersos en algunos puntos, ya fueran un volcán, un bosque, etc.

-Mis nuevos muñecos de las Bestias Sagradas y de los Arcángeles son muy bonitos ¿no lo creen?-pregunto sonriendo divertida y de forma siniestra.

-Vaya que lo son-acepto Tai sonriendo.

-Has hecho un gran trabajo, hiciste bien en no destruirlos, ya que así podré jugar con ellos un poco-dijo Hareruya tomando la muñeca de Ophanimon-sí que es linda, pero le hace falta algo para verse un poco más divertida-señalo pensando-¿Qué podrá ser? Ya lo tengo-ahí, ante todos, Hareruya comenzó a quitarle su ropa y más, para después ponerle unas más adecuadas-listo, ahora tenemos a Ophanimon Modo Caído ¿te gusta?-pregunto mirando a su muñeca y esta no respondió-eso pensé, pero aun creo que le falta algo a mi nuevo mundo de juguetes, necesito humanos-.

-Solo de la orden y partiremos hacia el Mundo Real para capturarlos-aseguro Tai y SkullShineGreymon rugió.

-Todo a su tiempo, por ahora, hay una misión que cumplir aquí, esos Niños Elegidos intentaran arruinar mi diversión y eso es algo que no podemos permitir-dijo Hareruya con maldad.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Tras haberse despedido de Ogremon y manteniéndose en contacto constante, Leomon corría por los pasillos del castillo en búsqueda de Tai, pero cada vez se sentía más y más perdido en aquel lugar, ese castillo era realmente extraño, al abrir una puerta descubrió lo raro que era, puesto que parecía haber llegado a una zona glacial.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-se preguntó Leomon ingresando al sitio, mirando en todas direcciones con mucha confusión.

-¡Intruso!-grito una voz y Leomon consiguió esquivar el ataque de un enemigo inesperado, al mirar de quien se trataba sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

-¡Devimon!-gruño molesto, mientras el Digimon descendía, en efecto, se trataba de Devimon, solo que este era de color blanco como el hielo, con sus ojos rojos y su símbolo del mismo color rojizo en su pecho.

-Casi amigo, yo soy IceDevimon y todo aquel que se atreve a ingresar al castillo de la Gran Hareruya debe pagarlo con su miserable vida-sentencio IceDevimon con maldad.

Leomon se puso en guardia y se preparó para la batalla que estaba por librarse, el primer ataque vino de parte de IceDevimon, quien lo ataco con varios golpes de sus garras, mismos que Leomon esquivaba con algo dificultad debido a la nieve que alentaba sus pasos.

Dando un salto, Leomon desenvaino su espada y ataco con la misma a IceDevimon, quien bloqueo el ataque con su brazo derecho, para luego lanzar un golpe con su otro brazo, Leomon apenas pudo evitarlo saltando hacia atrás, pero el ataque logro provocarle un rasguño en su mejilla.

-¡Garra de Hielo!-invoco IceDevimon lanzando un golpe con su garra, mismo que Leomon bloqueo con su espada, ambos comenzaron a forcejar en un intento por derribarse mutuamente, cuando de pronto, el Digimon de hielo sonrió al reconocer a Leomon-Ya veo, tú eres el Leomon que Devimon controlo durante su batalla contra los Niños Elegidos-.

-¿Y que con eso?-cuestiono Leomon colocándose en guardia.

-No mucho, pero el que estés aquí significa que finalmente has decidido venir a tomar tu lugar al lado de la Gran Hareruya ¿no es cierto?-pregunto IceDevimon con maldad.

-¡Jamás! ¡Nunca me uniré a un ser tan repulsivo y cruel como ella!-escupió Leomon.

-Pues muchos Digimon no lo ven así, ella es la salvadora de todos los Mundos, después de todo, si los humanos la crearon entonces es porque ellos quieren que ocurra todo esto-sentencio IceDevimon con maldad.

Leomon se colocó en guardia e IceDevimon hizo lo mismo, comenzando de nuevo su combate, el noble Digimon lanzo un golpe más con su espada, pero IceDevimon abrió sus alas y esquivo el ataque a tiempo, Leomon gruño ante eso, en especial cuando su contrincante se abalanzo contra él y le dio una patada en el rostro, provocando que Leomon rodara por la blanca nieve.

-¡Rayo Congelante!-invoco IceDevimon disparando su rayo de sus ojos.

-¡Golpe del Rey Bestia!-Leomon consiguió reaccionar a tiempo y su ataque choco contra el de IceDevimon.

-¡Sí que eres necio! ¡Lluvia de Hielo!-invoco IceDevimon blandiendo sus alas y lanzando varios picos de hielo contra Leomon, quien los bloqueo con su espada, pero algunos lograron golpearlo en su cuerpo.

Uno de los hielos le dio en una rodilla, provocando que se arrodillara por el dolor-¡Maldición!-gruño entre dientes, al tiempo que IceDevimon descendía.

-¡No podrás vencerme, te destruiré y entregare tu cabeza a la Gran Hareruya, estoy seguro de que me recompensara con creces!-aseguro IceDevimon sonriendo cruelmente.

-¡Sigue soñando!-bramo Leomon incorporándose como pudo y lanzándose al ataque una vez más.

IceDevimon ataco con sus brazos y Leomon con su espada, ambos luchaban con mucha ferocidad, siempre en aquel lugar lleno de nieve, mismo que le daba una ventaja colosal a IceDevimon, quien de un golpe estrello a Leomon contra una estalagmita de hielo, el Digimon León gruño de dolor, pero cuando se fijó mejor en la formación se hielo se llevó una fuerte impresión.

En su interior, congelado, se encontraba un Vigeimon, levantándose de golpe y mirando alrededor descubrió que cada estalagmita y estalactita presente en el lugar tenían un Digimon congelado, todos ellos con expresiones de terror y de horror.

-¿Qué es esto?-cuestiono Leomon horrorizado.

-¿No te gusta mi pequeña decoración? Capturo a los Digimon que creen que pueden oponerse a la Gran Hareruya y ella me deja conservarlos como mis trofeos, congelándolos y luego consumo su información para hacerme más fuerte ¿no es delicioso?-pregunto IceDevimon sonriendo de forma retorcida.

-¡Estas enfermo!-gruño Leomon con furia.

**-Fin Flashback-**

Los Tamers y Guerreros Legendarios hicieron muecas serias, Rika se estremeció un poco, ya que cada uno de ellos tuvo una experiencia bastante desagradable con un IceDevimon, en especial Rika, aun podía sentir el frío de su voz y su toque, como se deleitaba con lo que hacía y como aseguraba que ella era el Tamer perfecto para él.

-¿Qué ocurrió después Leomon?-pregunto Joe y Leomon tomo aire antes de continuar.

**-Flashback-**

Leomon continuaba en su batalla contra IceDevimon, ahora lo atacaba con mucha rabia, después de todo, lo que ese Digimon hacía era monstruoso, pero para IceDevimon eso era una diversión bastante retorcida.

-¡Te lo tomas demasiado personal, no te preocupes, dentro de poco te unirás a ellos!-declaro IceDevimon dándole un golpe de cuchilla en el cuello, seguido de una patada-¡Es tu fin!-anuncio IceDevimon sonriendo con maldad-¡Lluvia de Hielo!-lanzando su ataque mortal, golpeo con fuerza a Leomon-dije que entregaría su cabeza a la Gran Hareruya, pero supongo que esto es mejor, a la próxima-agrego disponiéndose a retirarse, cuando un resplandor de luz llamo su atención-¿hum?-.

-¡Leomon Warp Digivolves a…SaberLeomon!-la Mega forma de Leomon hizo acto de aparición, para sorpresa y terror de IceDevimon.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Hareruya dejo de lado sus muñecos al sentir una extraña presencia en su castillo, levantándose de la maqueta que usaba para jugar-Eminencia ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto InferWarGreymon extrañado por la repentina actitud de su señora.

Hareruya no respondió, se dirigió hacia su trono y tomo un vaso con una malteada de chocolate, para después sentarse en su trono, mientras Tai era mimado por las Doncellas de las Sombras, siempre con Lilithmon abrazada a él.

-Creo que tenemos invitados-dijo Hareruya sonriendo con fría emoción y bebiendo el contenido de su vaso-es maravilloso-agrego emocionada.

**(-)(-)(-)**

-¿Puedes Digi Evolucionar?-exclamo impactado, antes de que el felino de cuatro patas y de grandes colmillos arremetiera contra él.

-¡Garra Destructora!-invoco cargando su garra derecha con energía y atravesando a IceDevimon en el abdomen.

El maligno Digimon de hielo lanzo un grito de agonía antes de finalmente desaparecer, siendo vencido por la Mega forma de Leomon, quien volvió a la normalidad al instante, aunque ahora era mejor para controlar su Mega Evolución, aun no lo conseguía por completo y necesitaba descansar un poco, caminando hacia la salida y viendo a los Digimon congelados una última vez, abandono ese cuarto helado y se recostó en la pared para descansar.

-Han sido vengados-dijo cerrando los ojos un momento para recuperar fuerzas.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Ogremon seguía su marcha, afortunadamente, no se había topado aun con algún enemigo, ahora subía por unas largas e interminables escaleras, deteniéndose antes de dar vuelta en una esquina y notando algo en una de las paredes.

-¿Cámaras? No esperaba que hubiera cámaras en este lugar, creí que solo habrían guardias, de aquí en adelante la vigilancia es más estricta, eso quiere decir que estoy acercándome a algo muy importante-dedujo para después activar su comunicador-Leomon, responde, oye gato responde ¿Qué ocurrió? Vamos Leomon, estoy preocupado-reconoció.

-"Te estoy escuchando, no grites"-respondió Leomon.

-Por un momento me asuste ¿paso algo?-pregunto Ogremon.

-"No, tranquilo, estoy bien, estaba descansando ¿en dónde estás en este momento?"-pregunto Leomon.

-Según parece estoy cerca del centro de la fortaleza, la vigilancia es muy estricta-respondió Ogremon.

-"No te muevas amigo, en seguida voy y ten mucho cuidado"-advirtió Leomon.

-Por favor ¿Cuándo me han conocido por ser cuidadoso?-pregunto Ogremon y Leomon se rio, pero entonces, Ogremon noto que alguien se acercaba por el camino que había tomado hace poco y dudaba mucho de que fuera Leomon, su primera reacción fue alzar su garrote, pero entonces…

-Es nuestra última ronda-dijo un Goblimon apareciendo junto con Snimon por el camino de adelante, lo que significaba que de un modo u otro sería descubierto.

-Sí, ya es hora de nuestro cambio de turno-concordó Snimon.

-De aquí en adelante hay demasiados baches en el camino ¡Las circunstancias cambian, voy a atacar!-informo a Leomon.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Leomon ahora corría por los pasillos intentando llegar a donde estaba su amigo-¡Ogremon! ¿Qué sucede? ¡Espérame! ¡Ya voy!-informo sin dejar de correr.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Sujetando su garrote con fuerza, Ogremon corrió hacia arriba de las escaleras, dando un salto y tomando por sorpresa a los dos guardias, quienes no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, antes de ser derribados por un golpe del Digimon de piel verde y cabello blanco.

-¡Maldito canalla!-grito Snimon antes de caer inconsciente.

Los otros dos guardias, siendo Fugamon y Gorimon hicieron acto de aparición, listos para la batalla, pero Ogremon tomo a Goblimon y lo arrojo contra ambos, haciendo que rodaran por la escalera, quedando aturdidos, Fugamon se llevó una mano a la cabeza y al mirar hacia arriba, Snimon cayó sobre ellos, había sido Ogremon quien se los lanzo.

-Lo siento por eso-dijo Ogremon disponiéndose a continuar su marcha, cuando repentinamente, un imponente dragón de color negro apareció frente a él, era DeviDramon-esto será muy divertido-reconoció colocándose en guardia, listo para la batalla.

Un Bakemon estaba presente y observo todo lo que estaba pasando, rápidamente se dirigió al salón del trono, mientras la batalla entre Ogremon y DeviDramon se desataba en el pasillo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

El salón de trono se sacudió con algo de fuerza, mientras los Caballeros de la Venganza solo estaban esperando informes, Bakemon hizo acto de presencia-¡Disculpe Gran Hareruya!-.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto DeathPhantomon.

-¡Hay un intruso en el pasillo del ala oeste y cada vez se acerca más al salón del trono!-informo Bakemon.

-¿Un intruso?-inquirió Tai con seriedad y tanto SkullShineGreymon como Armaggedomon rugieron.

Con un movimiento de su mano, Lilithmon hizo aparecer una esfera que mostraba la batalla de Ogremon con DeviDramon, en la que ambos parecían estar sumamente parejos, con el resto de los guardias tendidos en el suelo inconscientes o aturdidos.

-Esos vigilantes son unos inútiles-gruño Lilithmon.

-Habrá que encargarse de ese intruso cuanto antes-dijo InferWarGreymon.

-¡Pues no esperes que yo me haga cargo de él, tengo planes para una ducha muy relajante! ¿Verdad querido Tai?-pregunto Lilithmon recargándose en el hombro de Tai, pero este no respondió, miraba al Digimon con mucha atención, ese Digimon estaba haciendo que algo en su mente se despertara, más antes de seguir con la discusión…

-No se asusten a causa de uno o dos intrusos, olvídenlos-ordeno Hareruya con calma, dejando a todos sorprendidos, la Diabólica entidad tenía una sonrisa fría en todo momento, como si estuviera planeando algo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Ogremon se estrelló contra una de las paredes, siendo sujetado por DeviDramon en todo momento, la bestia dragón se dispuso a acabar con el Digimon, pero este hizo algo inesperado, mordiendo con fuerza la mano de DeviDramon, logrando que este lo soltara, en cuanto fue libre, Ogremon dio un salto y golpeo con su garrote en la cabeza al maligno Digimon, aturdiéndolo bastante.

-¡Toma esto como mi regalo final! ¡Golpe del Mal!-invoco lanzando su ataque y dándole de lleno a DeviDramon, provocando que cayera al suelo inconsciente-Leomon ¿en dónde estás? Creo que estoy cerca del centro de este lugar, puedo verlo amigo-informo Ogremon.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Leomon continuaba corriendo por los pasillos del castillo, intentando llegar con Ogremon, pero…-Si, hago esfuerzos por llegar hasta allá también-dijo Leomon, cuando al dar una vuelta se topó con un camino bloqueado-demonios, de nuevo sin salida, es un verdadero laberinto-gruño Leomon-¡Ogremon, espera hasta que yo llegue, no te precipites!-indico Leomon.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Ogremon escucho la indicación de Leomon-¡Entendido Leomon!-acato, pero justo en ese momento, un Knightmon apareció e intento atacarlo por la espalda, más Ogremon bloqueo su ataque con su garrote-¡Golpe del Mal!-dándole de lleno en el abdomen, estrello al Digimon contra una pared, sacudiendo el lugar.

**(-)(-)(-)**

La sacudida del lugar provoco que un poco del chocolate de Hareruya se derramara y cayera en su vestido, para impacto de sus siervos-Se derramo mi chocolate-dijo Hareruya con frialdad y un tono de molestia-esto no es divertido, InferWarGreymon, abre esa puerta y trae a ese repugnante Digimon a mi ilustre presencia-ordeno Hareruya mostrando enojo por primera vez.

-¡Si señora!-acato InferWarGreymon de inmediato.

Hareruya se levantó de su trono-A veces es bueno hacer un poco de ejercicio-reconoció terminando por beber el contenido que quedaba en su vaso.

Una de las paredes comenzó a moverse, abriéndose lentamente, captando la atención de Ogremon, quien solo se preparó para lo que se avecinaba, cuando la pared se abrió, lo primero que vio fue a una sonriente y calmada Hareruya esperándolo, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa fría y algo amistosa.

-Así que tú eres Hareruya, no eres lo que esperaba-señalo Ogremon y los Caballeros se enfadaron, pero Hareruya solo se rio.

-Y tú eres Ogremon, he escuchado mucho de ti, nunca comprendí porque alguien que ayudo a Devimon se rebeló contra los Dark Masters, fue muy raro, en fin, pero dime ¿a qué debo esta visita? ¿Acaso viniste a pedirme que te acepte como uno de mis súbditos? Porque por lo que vi, lo haces mejor que esos perdedores-señalo mirando a los Digimon que Ogremon venció.

-No te hagas ilusiones mocosa, no vine aquí a pedir trabajo, vine a rescatar a ese mocoso-dijo Ogremon señalando a Tai, quien solo permanecía en silencio.

Hareruya solo sonreía-Ya veo, pero ¿Qué te hace pensar que hasta aquí contra su voluntad? Él está aquí porque yo lo salve, abrí sus ojos y le mostré la verdad, aunque debo admitir que admiro esa eficiencia, apenas han pasado dos días y ya usted está aquí ¿pertenece a algún grupo de rebeldes Digimon?-pregunto Hareruya con curiosidad.

-Yo no tengo porque responderte, mocosa malcriada-dijo Ogremon y Hareruya solo continúo sonriendo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Ajeno a lo que su amigo estaba haciendo en esos momentos, Leomon intentaba desesperadamente llegar hasta su ubicación, pero por más que corría y avanzaba no parecía llegar a ningún lado, era como si el castillo mismo estuviera impidiéndole que continuara su avance.

-¡Sube y baja! ¡Baja y sube! ¡Qué construcción tan complicada!-gruño cuando una vez más tuvo que comenzar a subir por unos escalones, después de haber bajado otros, pero mientras corría, se podía ver que estaba realmente inquieto, sumamente nervioso, preocupado y tenso-¡Tengo una horrible sensación en el pecho! ¡Ogremon, espérame hasta que yo llegue, no te precipites!-suplico Leomon sin dejar de correr.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Pero Ogremon no respondió a la petición de Leomon, continuaba frente a frente ante Hareruya, quien ordenaba a sus servidores que no interfirieran en ningún momento, ya que ella quería que ese juego fuera solo para ella y esta lo demostró con una sonrisa algo siniestra.

-Quiero que me digas exactamente como llego hasta mi castillo, dímelo antes de que juguemos ¿se ocultó en algún transporte que los Digimon que están a mi servicio trajeron o acaso hay algún traidor en mis filas?-pregunto sonriendo con mucha inocencia y diversión.

Ogremon solo se rio al escuchar esa pregunta-Se podría decir que fue un poco de ambas, después de todo, no es sencillo encontrar un castillo que se la pasa volando por todos lados-declaro el Digimon.

-Oh-dijo Hareruya complacida y Ogremon alzo su garrote.

-¡Ya basta de preguntas mocosa! ¡Libera a ese chico en ese instante antes de que pierda la paciencia!-amenazo Ogremon ignorando a los Digimon que estaban en el salón del trono.

Hareruya solo mantenía aquella fría e inocente sonrisa, que también guardaba cierto aire maligno, un ambiente muy sombrío comenzó a llenar todo el lugar, mientras Hareruya solo se reía de manera inocente.

-¿Cree que hablándome fuerte puedes ordenarme que haga lo que deseas?-pregunto con calma y sonriéndole en todo momento-¡Atácame si quieres!-reto con el mismo tono calmado, pero Ogremon no hizo el menor movimiento al escuchar eso-¿Qué sucede? No pierdas tu tiempo ¡Atácame para que podamos comenzar con nuestro juego!-pidió Hareruya acercándose a Ogremon, comenzando a levitar y extendiendo los brazos a los lados.

Ogremon gruño al ver como Hareruya lo estaba retando sin ningún reparo, ni miedo, solo se acercaba con aquella sonrisa en todo momento-¡Tú me lo estas pidiendo malcriada! ¡Golpe del Mal!-invoco lanzando su ataque más fuerte, dándole justo en el rostro de la entidad, cuya cabeza se hizo hacia levemente, quedando como si estuviera viendo hacia arriba.

Por unos momentos, nadie hizo ni dijo absolutamente nada, repentinamente, Hareruya acomodo su cabeza, aun con aquella sonrisa, para asombro de Ogremon, no recibió ni un solo daño, ella solo sonreía y se reía de forma divertida.

-Eso fue muy divertido, creo que ahora es mi turno de jugar-dijo Hareruya con tono siniestro y Ogremon gruño.

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

Los ojos de Hareruya brillaron de un intenso color rojo, antes de que ella desapareciera y reapareciera justo detrás de Ogremon, quien alcanzo a voltear solo para ver como el virus, abría su palma derecha y sonriendo de forma juguetona provoco una onda de energía que golpeo a Ogremon con fuerza, lanzándolo contra una de las mesas del salón, estrellándose con fuerza en la misma.

Antes de que Ogremon pudiera reponerse de ese ataque, Hareruya reapareció justo a su lado, sujetándolo de la cabeza lo levanto y soltándolo le propino un fuerte golpe antes de que siquiera tocara el suelo, Ogremon salió disparado contra la pared, chocando de espaldas contra la misma y con una tremenda fuerza que el grito que se escucho fue tremendo, incluso escupió algo de sangre, antes de quedar tendido en el suelo sin poder moverse, en todo momento, Hareruya no dejaba de sonreír.

Con Ogremon tendido en el suelo, Hareruya volvió a aparecer frente a él y empleando dos de sus dedos, lo hizo levitar de manera que sus brazos, piernas y cabeza quedaron colgados hacia abajo, Ogremon estaba en un estado semiinconsciente.

-Ah…Le…Leomon…Leomon…Leomon…-murmuraba, mientras Hareruya solo lo mantenía así, antes de extender sus dedos hacia adelante y estrellarlo contra la pared de manera que su cuerpo quedara erguido y su cuello expuesto, entonces acerco su mano hacia él.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Deteniéndose abruptamente y abriendo sus ojos con alarma…-¡Ogremon!-exclamo activando su comunicador-¡Ogremon! ¿Qué sucede? ¡Responde! ¡Ogremon!-gritaba desesperado, pero su amigo no respondía.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**( www. youtube watch? v=4j9-Bfm1Tvo)**

Sujetándolo del cuello contra la pared, Hareruya comenzó a estrangular a Ogremon, al tiempo que lo golpeaba con mortales descargas eléctricas que lanzaba de su brazo al cuerpo de Ogremon, quien apenas pudo alzar sus brazos para sujetar el de Hareruya en un intento por quitársela de encima.

-¡Leomon…ten…cuidado…esta tipa…Hareruya…es terrible!-advirtió a su amigo sin saber si lo escuchaba o no, mientras la maligna entidad solo sonreía de forma inocente.

**(-)(-)(-)**

-¡Ogremon! ¿En dónde estás? ¡RESPONDE!-gritaba Leomon con suma desesperación, cada vez mucho más y más alarmado.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Tai entrecerró los ojos un poco al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a él, mientras observaba con una mirada fría, SkullShineGreymon también veía todo, pero ninguno de los dos hacía el menor intento por detenerlo, los Caballeros de la Venganza solo permanecían en silencio, con expresiones de impresión ante lo que veían y las Doncellas temblaban de miedo ante aquella escena tan cruel.

Una vez más, se centró la atención en Tai, quien ahora apretaba sus puños con fuerza y observaba con una expresión de duda, sus puños temblaban, al igual que su cuerpo, como si una parte de él quisiera ayudar a Ogremon, a quien veía luchar desesperadamente, mientras Hareruya solo sonreía como si estuviera jugando.

SkullShineGreymon se sentía igual que su compañero, temblaba y sentía la necesidad de hacer algo, pero simplemente no se movía, Hareruya entonces, con sus ojos y boca brillando de un intenso color rojo comenzó a reírse de una manera tierna, inocente e increíblemente macabra, una risa infantil que sonaba sumamente lúgubre, mientras Ogremon gritaba de agonía por lo que estaba sufriendo.

-¡AGH! ¡LEOMON!-grito Ogremon cuyos ojos ya se estaban poniendo en blanco.

**(-)(-)(-)**

-¡OGREMON!-grito Leomon llamando a su amigo, pero este no le respondió y ya nunca más lo haría.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Aun observando todo con frialdad, Tai solo pudo ver como Ogremon finalmente dejaba de luchar, sus brazos caían y quedaban colgados, su cabeza quedo agachada, con Hareruya aun sosteniéndolo del cuello, la mano de la maligna entidad se manchó de la sangre de su víctima y solo pudo continuar sonriendo ante su macabro acto.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Leomon llora por la pérdida de su amigo y se dispone a enfrentarse a Hareruya, mientras Tai observara todo en silencio"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Camilo Navas: **_bueno, ya viste lo que ocurrió, Ogremon murió de un modo brutal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_de hecho, Hareruya si mato a Ogremon, ahora falta ver que hizo con Leomon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_no es difícil para ella hacerlo, después de todo, recibió mucha ayuda de Matt, Sora y hasta de la madre de Tai. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_ciertamente, después de todo, Elaine dio sus razones y vaya que tuvo razón en ellas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_cierto, pero Hareruya lo está empleando para su beneficio, ya que eso le ayudo también mucho para convencer a los Digimon de seguirla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_bueno, acabas de ver que ocurrió en el viaje al castillo de Hareruya y lo que pasó con Ogremon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lobo Plateado 2541: **_y tienes razón, Ogremon fue la primera víctima oficial de Hareruya. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_ciertamente, ahora ya saben que fue de Ogremon y porque no acompaño a Leomon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_aunque a él no le hizo mucha gracia el motivo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mikell Connde: **_quizás los anexe para "Caballeros de Gótica", ya que ahí voy a hacer toda una mezcla y creo que Piedmon solo es en apariencia, porque sus objetivos no son diferentes a villanos como Luthor o Vándalo, el Guasón por otro lado, no busca poder ni riquezas, solo caos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_ok…me siento halagado, pero no creo poder, ya que tengo otros proyectos en mente en los que estoy trabajando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser30000000: **_es una posibilidad, pero hay que recordar lo que enseño el Maestro Roshi, que la fuerza no siempre lo es todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Éire, Olivia, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Camilo Navas, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Gron, Dra Optimus Star 3, Lobo Plateado 2541, Dark Digimon 16, Moon-9215, Mikell Connde, Franco, Bowser3000000, El Redentor 777, Deadly Ice, Espadachín de la Luz, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	32. Trampa Mortal

"_**Leomon y Ogremon se aventuraron en una misión para salvar a Tai de las garras de la cruel Hareruya, al conseguir ingresar a su castillo cada uno tomo una ruta separada para poder cubrir más terreno, Leomon se vio envuelto en una batalla feroz contra IceDevimon, a quien consiguió vencer después de que consiguiera Digi Evolucionar a SaberLeomon, mientras que Ogremon consiguió llegar hasta donde se encontraba la mismísima Hareruya, a quien le exigió y ordeno que liberara a Tai antes de que algo terrible le ocurriera, pero Hareruya no se inmuto por ello y lo reto a que la atacara, para ella, todo eso no era más que un juego divertido, Ogremon se enfureció y ataco a Hareruya, pero su técnica especial no le hizo el menor daño, siendo atacado por el terrible poder del virus que amenaza todos los mundos, con su mente totalmente bajo el control de Hareruya, Tai y Agumon solo pueden observar lo que ocurre frente a ellos con frialdad, viendo como la vida de Ogremon se va apagando"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 32**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 32 Trampa Mortal**

**( www. youtube watch? v=4j9-Bfm1Tvo)**

Sujetándolo del cuello y lanzándole descargas eléctrica, Hareruya se deleitaba torturando a Ogremon, quien era incapaz de liberarse, pese a todos sus esfuerzos por hacerlo, Hareruya solo se reía de forma inocente, traviesa y macabra, como si estuviera haciendo una travesura común de un niño.

-¡AGH! ¡LEOMON!-grito Ogremon al tiempo que sus ojos se volvían blancos en medio de aquella cruel tortura.

**(-)(-)(-)**

-¡OGREMON!-grito Leomon desesperado, pero su amigo no le respondería y nunca más lo volvería a hacer.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Ogremon dejo de luchar, sus brazos cayeron y quedaron colgados, con la cabeza gacha, mientras gotas de sangre caían al suelo, además de que estaban manchando la mano de Hareruya, quien todavía lo sujetaba del cuello y ahora sonreía de una manera bastante complacida.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Retomando su camino, Leomon llego hasta un pasillo que se dividía en escaleras que bajaban y subían, opto por tomar las que subían y corrió con todas sus fuerzas-¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Ogremon! ¡Amigo!-gritaba sin dejar de correr en ningún instante.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Todos los que habían presenciado aquel cruel acto ahora solo se quedaban petrificados, los siervos de Hareruya impactados por la crueldad de su señora, las Doncellas temblaban de miedo y Tai se mantenía con una expresión severa en su rostro, viendo a Ogremon aun en la mano de Hareruya y a esta con una sonrisa fría en su rostro.

Finalmente, Hareruya soltó a Ogremon y este comenzó a caer lentamente hacia el suelo, seguido por la vista de Tai, mientras SkullShineGreymon solo gruñía de furia en un tono muy bajo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Leomon se detuvo de golpe al sentir algo extraño-¡No puede ser! ¡OGREMON!-grito comenzando a correr de nuevo, esta vez más rápido que antes.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Tendido en el suelo, completamente inerte, Ogremon había dejado de existir en el Digi Mundo-Es una pena, yo quería seguir jugando otro poco con él-dijo Hareruya con una sonrisa y un tono algo decepcionado-supongo que este era un juguete muy frágil-reconoció encogiéndose en hombros-entiérrenlo con todos los honores-ordeno pasando a un lado de Tai, quien todavía mantenía esa mirada severa en sus ojos.

-Como ordene Gran Hareruya-acato InferWarGreymon.

Hareruya se mantuvo de pie, con la espalda hacia la pared que seguía abierta y sonrió-Aun queda otro intruso más por recibir, él no era a quien sentí hace un momento, dejen que llegue hasta aquí, le daremos una bienvenida agradable-dijo Hareruya con maldad.

**-Fin Flashback-**

Mimi abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar eso, quedando impactada, horrorizada y deshecha ante lo que Leomon acababa de contarles, los demás guardaron silencio, algunas chicas e incluso uno que otro chico se llevaron ambas manos a la boca ante el horror que les causo aquella noticia.

-¡OGREMON NO!-grito Palmon cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos y llorando, Gomamon hacia esfuerzos por no llorar, al igual que Joe.

Mimi no se reprimió, comenzó a llorar, captando la atención de Koichi, quien temblaba debido a lo que acababa de escuchar, antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, Mimi se alejó del grupo, siendo observada por Elaine y el Guerrero de la Oscuridad, la joven no estaba sorprendida, ella ya había visto hasta donde era capaz de llegar la maldad de Hareruya.

Tras llegar hasta una de las paredes de roca que quedaban en aquellas ruinas, Mimi pego su cabeza sobre la misma y comenzó a golpearla con fuerza, llorando en silencio y pensando en cómo debió haber sufrido Ogremon, no quería ni podía hacer otra cosa que llorar, unos pasos se escucharon y una voz la llamo.

-Mimi-se trataba de Koichi, quien se preocupó por la chica, cuando esta lo volteo a ver, Koichi se quedó sorprendido al ver la enorme tristeza en los ojos rojos e hinchados de la Elegida de la Sinceridad.

-¿Por qué?-grito echándose al pecho de Koichi y rompiendo en llanto una vez más-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le hicieron algo tan cruel a Ogremon?-cuestionaba completamente destrozada.

-En verdad lo siento Mimi, en serio-dijo Koichi abrazándola en un intento por consolarla, sabiendo que no habría palabra alguna que pudiera ayudar en ese momento.

Los demás estaban enojados, tristes, furiosos, indignados, todo un torbellino de emociones-No puedo creerlo-dijo TK temblando de la rabia e impotencia que sentía.

-Que cruel-dijo Rika con pesar.

-No me explico cómo puede existir alguien tan fría y cruel como esa villana-gruño Henry sin poderse creer lo que había escuchado.

Elaine se rio de una manera algo burlona-Por favor ¿Qué era lo que esperaban de ella? ¿En serio piensan que ella es como alguno de los villanos que ustedes cometieron? Ella es retorcida, cruel, infantil, pero esa mentalidad infantil que tiene es la peor de sus características, lo ve todo como si fuera un juego y no le importa a quienes tenga que liquidar para poder divertirse, atrocidades como estas eran muy comunes hace 3000 años, muchos Digimon y humanos murieron de forma similar o hasta peor-.

-Cielos-dijo Kenta con terror.

-¿Cómo vamos a vencer a un monstruo como ella?-pregunto Hirokazu.

-Primero es lo primero-dijo Takato-no podemos hacerle frente si no rescatamos a Tai, sin él, no podríamos vencerla-.

-Takato tiene razón, nuestra prioridad por ahora será encontrar una forma de liberarlo del maligno control de Hareruya-apoyo Takuya.

-Eso es pensar con la cabeza-reconoció Elaine-sin embargo, hay una cosa que me gustaría que nos aclararas, Leomon-agrego mirando al Digimon León, quien la miro.

-¿De qué se trata?-pregunto Leomon confundido por la mirada que Elaine le estaba lanzando, pero esta no se dejó inmutar y continuo.

-¿Cómo fue que conseguiste escapar de Hareruya?-pregunto Elaine-conozco a esa villana y sé hasta dónde es capaz de llegar, así que sería bueno que nos explicaras como lograste escapar de las garras de ese monstruo-.

Leomon suspiro y cerró los ojos, mientras los demás veían con algo de reproche a Elaine, ya que el modo en que pidió aquella explicación no fue la mejor-No escape, ella me dejo ir-revelo Leomon y todos lo vieron con sorpresa, mientras Elaine entrecerraba los ojos de manera sospechosa.

-¿Qué quieres decir Leomon?-pregunto Matt sorprendido y Leomon comenzó a contarles lo que ocurrió después…

**-Flashback-**

En el salón del trono, los Caballeros de la Venganza escucharon un alboroto afuera, con la misma pared abierta-Ya ha llegado-informo InferWarGreymon y Hareruya sonrió levemente.

Repentinamente, un Phantomon apareció volando, cayendo al suelo inconsciente, mientras Leomon hacia acto de aparición, mirando en todas direcciones, sus ojos se posaron en Tai y un brillo de alegría apareció en su rostro.

-¡Sir Tai! ¡Que gusto me da…!-la voz de Leomon se vio apagada al notar el cuerpo de Ogremon tirado en el suelo-¡NO!-grito corriendo a su lado sin poderse creer lo que estaba viendo.

**( www. youtube watch? v=PnJHEck25DU)**

Tomándolo entre sus brazos y recargándose sobre una de sus rodillas-¡Amigo! ¿Qué te han hecho? ¡Reacciona por favor!-suplico, pero Ogremon simplemente no respondía-¡Por favor!-repitió y lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en los ojos de Leomon, para después caer sobre el rostro de su amigo, más estas no lo despertaban-¡NO!-grito con fuerza ante aquella terrible realidad.

Tai observaba aquella escena en silencio de nuevo, sin embargo, un nuevo sentimiento apareció en su interior-Le…Leomon…-murmuro por debajo y Hareruya lo noto.

Leomon continuaba sosteniendo el cuerpo de su amigo, mientras lloraba en silencio, en ningún momento soltó el cuerpo de su amigo-No…Ogremon-llamo de nuevo llorando y recordando la conversación que tuvo con él antes.

_**-"¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Ogremon al notar muy pensativo a su amigo.**_

_**-No lo sé, siento algo extraño, presiento como si algo muy malo fuera a pasar-respondió Leomon con seriedad.**_

_**-¿Algo extraño? Me extraña escucharte hablar de ese modo, hemos pasado por todo tipo de peligros y siempre los hemos superado, en especial tú, que has experimentado la muerte y la resurrección"-.**_

_**-"Sin embargo, aquella horrible sensación continua-revelo Leomon cuando ya estaban en el interior de los terrenos del castillo.**_

_**-Amigo, hemos conseguido llegar hasta aquí, sigamos-alentó Ogremon.**_

_**-Tienes razón, hagámoslo-y de ese modo, ambos chocaron sus puños, dispuestos a continuar con aquella misión y salvar a Tai".**_

Aun sosteniendo a su amigo, Leomon lloraban sin consuelo alguno, descubriendo que aquel horrible sentimiento estaba infundado y la razón del mismo-Ogremon-musito con tristeza, ya que ahora que la Ciudad del Comienzo quedo destruida por completo, nunca más lo volvería a ver, nunca renacería de nuevo.

-¿Era tu amigo?-pregunto Hareruya con tono calmado, atrayendo la atención de Leomon, quien la miro fijamente-se dice que aquel que tiene un amigo tiene un tesoro y que no hay nada más hermoso que la amistad verdadera, excepto quizás el amor verdadero, sin embargo, Tai aquí presente se dio cuenta de las falsedades de esos conceptos, después de todo, su "mejor amigo" lo traiciono y su más grande tesoro le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos, quizás hoy haya sido tu amigo, pero mañana tal vez te hubiera traicionado del mismo modo en que Yamato Ishita traiciono a Tai, si lo ves de este modo, se podría decir que te evite el dolor de la traición y la mentira, no tienes que agradecerme, lo hice con todo gusto-revelo Hareruya riéndose de una manera infantil y juguetona.

Cada palabra de Hareruya provocaba que la rabia de Leomon fuera en aumento-Miserable…canalla…monstruo-gruñía al tiempo que se levantaba-¡NUNCA TE LO VOY A PERDONAR!-grito arremetiendo contra Hareruya, al tiempo que desenvainaba su espada.

Rugiendo como el Rey de las Bestias que era, Leomon se dispuso a darle su merecido a Hareruya, pero esta simplemente lo repelió al abrir su mano derecha, provocando una corriente de aire que lo estrello contra una de las paredes, dejándolo sepultado por los escombros.

-¿Hum? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Eso fue todo? Pensé que jugaríamos un poco más-dijo Hareruya con decepción-parece que los Digimon se han vuelto demasiado débiles en estos 3000 años, que decepción-.

-¡Leomon Warp Digivolves a…SaberLeomon!-la Mega forma de Leomon reapareció, listo para la batalla.

-Oh, esa es la energía que sentí hace un momento, muy bien, esto hace que el juego sea mucho más divertido-reconoció sonriendo siniestramente.

-¡Flechas Infinity!-invoco SaberLeomon lanzando su mejor ataque contra Hareruya, quien solo soplo y devolvió las flechas contra el felino de dientes de sables.

-Eso es divertido-expreso contenta-anda, vamos a jugar un poco más-.

-¿Jugar? ¿Todo esto no es más que un juego para ti?-cuestiono SaberLeomon con furia.

-Toda vida es un juego y yo soy la jugadora que se divierte con ella-respondió Hareruya sin un asomo de piedad en su voz.

-¡Bruja miserable! ¡Garra Destructora!-SaberLeomon lanzo un golpe con su garra, pero Hareruya lo evadió con facilidad, rugiendo con frustración, SaberLeomon intento atraparla, pero Hareruya es bastante rápida, ágil y muy escurridiza.

Mientras esquivaba los ataques, no dejaba de reírse, como si realmente estuvieran jugando a algo-¡Vamos! ¡Atrápame! ¡Si no puedes hacerlo entonces yo ganare el juego!-declaro sacándole la lengua de forma juguetona.

-¡Gran Hareruya cuidado!-grito Lilithmon y su señora choco con algo, al ver de reojo, se dio cuenta de que era su maqueta.

-Oh vaya-dijo con pesar, al tiempo que esquivaba el golpe de SaberLeomon y este terminaba rompiendo una zona de la maqueta, con algunos muñecos Digimon-oh, los hiciste pedazos, de todos modos ya me estaba aburriendo de jugar con esos-reconoció-al menos no dañaste los de las Bestias Sagradas y la de los Arcángeles-señalo Hareruya.

SaberLeomon la miro con furia y arremetió de nuevo contra ese virus maligno, quien solo se deleitaba molestándolo y esquivándolos, las Doncellas observaban todo sin saber que pensar, a Ogremon lo mato sin contemplación alguna y a SaberLeomon lo estaba provocando.

-Es un juego-dijo InferWarGreymon-todo esto no es más que un juego para ella-.

Tai y SkullShineGreymon también se limitaban a observar lo que ocurría, sintiendo el deseo incontrolable de ayudar, pero simplemente no eran capaces de moverse, solo podían observar la "batalla" sin hacer absolutamente nada, de pronto, Hareruya se detuvo.

-Espera, ya me aburrí de jugar a las atrapadas, no puedes atraparme, creo que ahora quiero jugar otro juego-dijo con calma y en tono pensativo.

-¿Qué?-exclamo SaberLeomon.

-¿Qué podemos jugar?-se preguntaba pensativa-¡Lo tengo! ¡Juguemos al gato volador!-declaro emocionada.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo SaberLeomon sin entender lo que Hareruya quería decir y esta se limitó a aplaudir.

-¡Si, si, si! ¡Este juego va a ser divertido!-declaro Hareruya emocionada-bien, ya que no fuiste capaz de atraparme, yo voy a comenzar el juego, espero que estés listo-.

Sin saber que esperar, SaberLeomon se colocó en guardia, esperando cualquier sorpresa de Hareruya, hasta que esta se movió a una velocidad impactante, quedando frente al noble Digimon, propinándole una potente patada al rostro con su empeine, lanzando a SaberLeomon por los aires, consiguiendo incluso romperle sus colmillos de sable.

Hareruya apareció sobre él y le dio otra patada, seguida de otra y otra, siempre enviándolo de un lado a otro e interceptándolo antes de que chocara contra algo, los siervos de la entidad solo podían observar lo que pasaba, siguiendo los movimientos de su señora y su nuevo juguete, repentinamente, Hareruya se detuvo, mientras SaberLeomon rebotaba de una pared a otra.

-Pensándolo bien, este juego es muy aburrido, solo estoy haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez-dijo suspirando, cuando SaberLeomon estuvo cerca de ella lo recibió con un golpe en forma de cuchilla, dándole en la nuca y estrellándolo contra el suelo con fuerza.

SaberLeomon quedo tendido en el suelo, hizo esfuerzos por levantarse, pero Hareruya descendió a gran velocidad y aterrizo con mucha violencia sobre la columna de SaberLeomon, el cual abrió mucho los ojos y la boca por el dolor que sintió.

Repentinamente, el cuerpo de SaberLeomon brillo y volvió a su forma de Leomon-Oye ¿Qué eso fue todo?-pregunto Hareruya pateándolo levemente-vamos, yo quería jugar un poco más contigo-suspiro-supongo que ya no puedes jugar, bueno, ni modos, tendré que eliminarte también-expreso encogiéndose en hombros-a menos que Tai venga y te salve-agrego mirando al castaño.

-¿Eh?-exclamo Tai.

-Después de todo, es lo que siempre has hecho, ayudas a todos los que te importan e incluso a los desconocidos, eres un héroe y pese a eso, siempre terminas siendo traicionado y herido, si quieres salvarlo, adelante, hazlo, pero recuerda que hoy lo puedes salvar, mañana, tal vez te traicione y lastime como Sora lo hizo-señalo Hareruya.

Al escuchar eso, la rabia de Tai aumento y todos los sentimientos de culpa que tuvo desde que vio morir a Ogremon comenzaron a desaparecer, siendo reemplazados por el odio y la rabia de la que se había estado alimentando todo ese tiempo, Hareruya sonrió y se rio de forma juguetona.

-Tai, no te preocupes, todos aquí te apreciamos y no te haremos a un lado-aseguro Lilithmon abrazándose al chico.

-Lo sé-afirmo Tai con su mente una vez más perdida y Hareruya sonrió de forma triunfal, mientras Leomon observaba lo que pasaba, comprendiendo todo.

-No…Sir…Tai…-gruño intentando levantarse, pero simplemente no podía moverse, Hareruya aplasto la cabeza del Digimon León con su pie.

-Bueno, es hora de decir adiós-dijo sonriendo de forma inocente y preparándose para cumplir con sentencia, pero entonces sus ojos se abrieron de golpe-¡Momento! ¡Tengo una idea mejor! ¡Oh sí! ¡Este será un juego mucho más divertido!-declaro contenta y haciendo levitar a Leomon, lo hizo verla.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué esperas? ¿Por qué no acabas conmigo? Si esperas que ruegue…no lo haré-gruño Leomon.

-No espero que hagas eso, no voy a matarte, quiero que entregues un par de mensajes a los Niños Elegidos-explico Hareruya con maldad.

-¿Qué?-.

-Tranquilo, son sencillos, el primero es que les digas que no se preocupen, pronto les devolveré a su querido Tai, aunque tal vez no les agrade lo que tendrán-señalo sonriendo de forma siniestra, para luego quedarse en silencio-pensándolo bien, ni siquiera sé si escucharan ese mensaje, en especial si no sobreviven al otro-.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿De qué se trata tu otro mensaje?-cuestiono Leomon con furia y Hareruya solo sonrió.

-Eso es lo divertido, no quiero decir absolutamente nada con ese otro mensaje-expreso Hareruya en un tono siniestro, antes de que Ogremon comprendiera sus palabras, Hareruya acerco dos dedos a la frente del Digimon y este lanzo un grito de agonía al sentir algo extraño en su mente, dejando sus ojos en blanco-muy bien, ahora largo-ordeno lanzando a Leomon por una de las ventanas-DeviDramon, asegúrate de que no muera en la caída-le ordeno al Digimon Dragón y este asintió, dirigiéndose a salvar a Leomon.

-Gran Hareruya ¿exactamente qué es lo que pretende?-pregunto InferWarGreymon.

-No mucho en realidad, solo quiero iniciar un juego sumamente divertido-respondió Hareruya sonriendo de forma misteriosa-por ahora-con un movimiento de su mano, invoco otra malteada de chocolate-Tai ¿SkullShineGreymon está listo?-.

-Siempre-respondió Tai.

-Bien, llévalo al coliseo y que se prepare para enfrentar a sus oponentes, estoy seguro de que ese bufet lo ayudara a acercarse a su gran meta-dijo Hareruya con maldad.

-¿Meta?-inquirió Tai mirando a Hareruya con curiosidad.

-Si mi nuevo juego falla, entonces los Niños Elegidos tendrán que enfrentarse al Demonio de la Destrucción-sentencio Hareruya con una sonrisa infantil y diabólica, mientras Tai solo guardaba silencio y el resto de los Digimon…

-¿Acaso dijo…el Demonio de la Destrucción?-exclamo DeathPhantomon.

-Creí que solo era un mito-dijo Lilithmon sorprendida por aquella revelación.

-Y todo mito, así como cada leyenda, tienen su base de realidad-señalo InferWarGreymon, para luego ver a SkullShineGreymon-la pregunta es si este Digimon será capaz de soportar ese tremendo poder cuando llegue el momento-dijo con seriedad.

**-Fin Flashback-**

Cuando Leomon termino su relato, Mimi y Koichi ya habían vuelto, ahora todos guardaban silencio-Ya veo, entonces Hareruya solo te dejo ir para que nos dieras esos mensajes-comprendió Takuya.

-En efecto-confirmo Leomon, pero Elaine aún se mantenía con una expresión seria y miraba a Leomon fijamente.

-Bueno…es una desgracia lo que ocurrió con Ogremon…pero al menos tu estas bien-dijo Sora tratando de sonar optimista.

-Es cierto, nos da gusto que te encuentres bien-aseguro Juri contenta.

-Y con tu ayuda podremos encontrar el castillo de Hareruya con más facilidad-opino JP sonriendo.

Todos sonreían de forma contenta ante ese hecho, pero repentinamente…-¡Metaphismon!-grito Elaine y para sorpresa de todos, el Digimon Caballero se abalanzo contra Leomon, el cual apenas reacciono y lo esquivo, dejando a todos sorprendidos, Leomon retrocedió y encaro a Metaphismon, quien lo miro fijamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-cuestiono Zoe mirando a Elaine con enojo.

-¿Por qué hiciste que Metaphismon atacara a Leomon?-bramo Mimi molesta, de hechos, todos miraban a la chica con enfado en sus caras, pero esta los ignoraba.

-Elaine ¿Por qué?-pregunto Kari sintiendo deseos de llorar, repentinamente, algo capto su atención, Aporía miraba a Leomon, pero estaba en el suelo y en posición defensiva, gruñendo y mirando a Leomon con enojo, hecho que hizo que Kari mirara a Leomon y luego a Aporía, para después ver a Elaine-no…no puede ser…-dijo comenzando a comprender.

-¡Ataca Metaphismon!-ordeno Elaine y su Digimon arremetió de nuevo contra Leomon, quien una vez más se vio en la necesidad de esquivarlo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-cuestiono Matt-¿Por qué estas atacando a Leomon? ¡Es nuestro amigo!-.

-¡No sean estúpidos!-gruño Elaine sin mirar a Matt-¿Ustedes creen que Hareruya simplemente lo dejaría ir solo para darnos un mensaje?-cuestiono Elaine y todos la miraron confundidos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Davis confundido.

-¡Conozco a Hareruya, para ella todo esto no es más que un maldito juego, ella asesino a Ogremon porque no lo necesitaba, pero dejo ir a Leomon para que nos dijera que pronto enviaría a Tai a enfrentarnos, sin embargo, primero lo envió a él, cuando pudo haber enviado a cualquiera de sus esbirros de menor rango para hacer este trabajo, pudo enviar a un DemiDevimon, un Gazimon o que se yo, pero en lugar de eso envió a Leomon! ¿Y pretendes que crea que solo te envió para darnos ese mensaje? ¡Además, tú mismo lo dijiste, eran dos mensajes y el segundo no es uno tal cual!-.

Todos miraron a Leomon y Mimi avanzo-¡Leomon! ¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto confundida y temerosa.

Repentinamente, Leomon comenzó a reírse de una manera macabra, cuando alzo la mirada, sus ojos estaban en blanco y en su frente apareció una esfera oscura-Lo has descubierto, se nota que en serio conociste a la Gran Hareruya, ya que sabes muy bien como le gusta jugar-dijo Leomon.

-¡Esto no es posible!-exclamo Joe alarmado.

-¡Volvieron a controlar su mente!-declaro Izzy.

-¡Golpe del Rey Bestia!-invoco Leomon lanzando su ataque hacia Kari.

-¡Kari cuidado!-grito Salamon y el Digivice de su amiga brillo-¡Salamon Digivolves a…Gatomon! ¡Golpe de Gato!-con su técnica especial, Gatomon repelió el ataque de Leomon.

Mimi miro con angustia a Leomon-¡Por favor Leomon, reacciona, no hagas esto!-suplico.

-¡Hay que eliminar a los Niños Elegidos, la voluntad de la Gran Hareruya debe cumplirse y ustedes deben pagar por todo el sufrimiento que le provocaron a Sir Tai!-expreso señalando a Sora y Matt con odio-¡Leomon Warp Digivolves a…!-el cuerpo de Leomon se vio envuelto en energía oscura, al tiempo que Digi Evolucionaba, su cuerpo comenzó a crecer, mientras los demás solo observaban.

-¡Lo está haciendo Digi Evolucionar!-exclamo Izzy comenzando a investigar-¡Tal vez lo convertirá en MadLeomon!-.

-Para ser un genio eres bastante tonto-dijo Elaine-¿Qué lo ocurrido con Agumon no te enseño algo? A Hareruya le encanta crear sus propios Digimon malignos, seguramente este será algo creado por ella misma-.

Leomon apareció en su nueva forma, convirtiéndose en un Centauro, con el cuerpo y cabeza de león, solo que de color café oscuro, su melena se mantuvo rubia, sus ojos carecían de pupilas y en su lugar era completamente rojos, llevaba una armadura negra en su pecho, así como en sus antebrazos, de la cintura para abajo tenía el cuerpo de cuatro patas de un león, siendo su pelaje gris oscuro, así como también un par de alas de esfinges, rugiendo que ferocidad.

-¡Pero! ¿Qué clase de Digimon es ese?-exclamo Henry sorprendido e Izzy recibió un correo.

-¡Es un correo de Hareruya! Dice "¿les gusta mi nueva creación Niños Elegidos? La llamo RageLeomon"-en cuanto leyó el correo, la información llego.

_**RageLeomon; es una versión maligna de Leomon, siendo una bestia legendaria de gran y terrible poder, a diferencia de Leomon, este Digimon no duda en dar crueles y sádicos castigos a quienes se atrevan a infligir la ley del Digi Mundo, su técnica especial es el Rugido de la Bestia.**_

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-pregunto Tommy asustado, mientras Metaphismon se colocaba en guardia y RageLeomon rugía.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Leomon también ha sido corrompido por Hareruya y ahora se ha convertido en una bestia terrible"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Luna Creed: **_no lo había pensado hasta que lo mencionaste, voy a considerarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_cierto, pero deben apresurarse en salvarlo, cuando más tiempo pase así, más complicado será. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_y en esta forma se podría considerar su etapa más débil, espera a que cambie de forma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_cierto y si la manera en que mato a Ogremon te pareció cruel, a ver qué piensas de lo que dijo tras haberlo hecho y lo que le menciono a Leomon sobre amistad y amor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_tuviste razón, pero Hareruya no lo mato, lo uso para otro siniestro juego. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser30000000: **_sin Tai no es posible, ya que él es la clave para ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Crimson Bullet: **_de hecho si voy a usar algunos Caballeros Malvados, entre ellos el Batman que Ríe, a quien yo llamo "Bat Joker", y unos cuantos más, pero no a todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mikell Connde: **_y para Hareruya no fue más que un juego. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_eso es bueno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_pues no fue así realmente, ya que como viste, Hareruya lo hizo todo a propósito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_para Hareruya, todo eso no fue más que un juego, incluso lamento no haber jugado más tiempo con él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lobo Plateado 2541: **_y ahora Hareruya les dio otra sorpresa muy desagradable, ella dejo ir a Leomon con un fin. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_un parte de Tai duda de lo que hace, pero como viste, Hareruya sabe cómo controlarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**The Shadow Void: **_el Combate Mortal será mencionado, pero no estoy seguro de si lo sacare tal cual, claro que saldrán, pero ya verás que rol tendrán y aún estoy afinando ese detalle. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Luna Creed, Éire (¿se refieren a este fic o al de Caballeros de Gótica?), Lisa L Kujo (el límite será el de siempre, los que se envíen antes de que finalice el tiempo de entrega), Olivia, Alexandra Ónix (como mencione, el límite será como siempre), junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Gron, Tenzalucard123, Bowser30000000, Crimson Bullet, Mikell Connde, Franco, Camilo Navas, Dra Optimus Star 3, Lobo Plateado 2541, El Redentor 777, The Shadow Void, Deadly Ice 88, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	33. Despertar

"_**Leomon lloro tras encontrar a su amigo Ogremon sin vida, furioso, intento vengarlo enfrentándose a Hareruya, pero esta lo domino sin ninguna dificultad, aunque pudo haberlo eliminado también, Hareruya decidió no hacerlo y prefirió enviarlo como un mensajero para los Niños Elegidos, sin embargo, en todo momento, Elaine se mantuvo al margen, mirando a Leomon con bastante sospecha y desconfianza, en especial cuando llego a la parte de los mensajes, es cuando descubrió la trampa de Hareruya, el primer mensaje era que pronto enviaría a Tai para que acabara con ellos, pero el segundo…era el propio Leomon, ya que antes de dejarlo ir, Hareruya lo infecto con energía maligna, algo que Elaine ya sospechaba, repentinamente, el noble Leomon comenzó su Digi Evolución a una versión corrupta y maligna de él mismo, que además, al igual que SkullShineGreymon, es una creación directa de Hareruya, un monstruo llamado RageLeomon ¿Qué harán los Niños Elegidos para enfrentarse a esta terrible bestia? El oscuro juego de Hareruya no ha hecho más que comenzar y aún quedan muchos por venir"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 32**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 32 Despertar**

**Castillo Sombrío**

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

Con otro batido de chocolate a la mano y acompañado por sus leales servidores, Hareruya observaba lo que estaba pasando, estaba realmente contenta con lo que había pasado, les envió una gran sorpresa a esos molestos Niños Elegidos.

-Ellos querían hablar con Leomon y es lo que obtuvieron, aunque es una lástima que no hayan visto venir mi sorpresa-dijo Hareruya sonriendo.

-Aun así, Metaphismon será un enemigo difícil de vencer, incluso para RageLeomon-señalo InferWarGreymon-no pretendo cuestionarla mi señora, sé que su poder es capaz de hacer a una bestia imponente y sumamente poderosa, pero aun así…-.

-Descuida, lo entiendo a la perfección-dijo Hareruya sonriendo con frialdad-es una bestia poderosa, pero sería demasiado pedirle que peleara solo contra todos esos mocosos, por ese motivo prepare algunas sorpresas más para esos Niños Elegidos-.

Tai solo observaba lo que ocurría con expresión neutra, aunque el brillo maligno en sus ojos rojos era notable-¿Estas preocupado por ellos querido Tai?-pregunto Lilithmon-no deberías, esto es lo menos que se merecen-señalo la Digimon.

-Lo sé-reconoció Tai con furia y asco-todos ellos se lo merecen-gruño y SkullShineGreymon rugió con furia.

**(-)(-)(-)**

RageLeomon lanzo un rugido sumamente atronador, mismo que hizo estremecer todo el lugar, los Niños Elegidos estaban impactados, en especial los ocho que conocían y admiraban a Leomon, esto debía ser una cruel broma.

-¡Leomon!-grito Mimi asustada e impactada.

-¡Volvieron a controlar su mente!-exclamo TK sumamente preocupado por ver aquella realidad.

-¡No! ¡Eso no puede ser!-grito Mimi comenzando a llorar-¡Leomon! ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Somos nosotros! ¡Tus amigos!-.

RageLeomon miro a Mimi y rugiendo con ferocidad, intento aplastarla con una de su patas, por suerte, la chica fue salvada a tiempo por Koichi-¡Rayos! ¡Realmente está fuera de control!-.

-¡Tontos!-intervino Elaine-¡Ese ya no es su amigo! ¡Será mejor comenzar la batalla cuanto antes! ¡Al ataque Metaphismon!-ordeno la chica y su Digimon arremetió contra el gigante monstruo, desenvainando su espada y atacando a RageLeomon, quien detuvo el golpe de la espada-¡Lo detuvo! ¡Es más fuerte de lo que creí!-.

Takuya observo todo y se colocó junto con sus amigos-¡Hay que ayudar a Metaphismon, tal vez esa cosa sea poderosa, pero seguramente no podrá hacer nada contra todos nosotros!-indico Takuya ya asumiendo su rol de líder.

-¡Pero es Leomon!-grito Mimi llorando.

-Mimi-llamo Palmon preocupada por su sensible amiga, era más que obvio que la pobre chica no iba a ser capaz de pelear y Juri tenía una preocupación similar.

-¿Príncipe Leomon?-pregunto mirando a su camarada, el cual la miro con una sonrisa llena de determinación.

-¡Voy a pelear, tengo que impedir que te lastime a ti o a cualquiera de ustedes!-declaro el Digimon.

-No quisiéramos tener que hacerlo, pero no tenemos opción-dijo Matt y todos asintieron.

-¡Bien! ¡Es hora de la Digi Evolución!-indico Takuya y todos asintieron, comenzando con sus respectivas Digi Evoluciones, siendo Mimi la única que no participaría en la batalla, ella no quería lastimar a Leomon.

-¡Gabumon/Biyomon/Tentomon/Gomamon/Patamon/Gatomon Warp Digivolves a…MetalGarurumon/LadyDramon/HerculesKabuterimon/Vikemon/Seraphimon/Ophanimon!-seis de los ocho Digimon originales.

-¡Vmon/Hawkmon/Armadillomon Armor Digivolves a…FlameDramon el Valor Ardiente/Halsemon el Poder del Amor/Digmon el Conocimiento Profundo!-.

-¡Wormmon Digivolves a…Stingmon!-.

-¡Guilmon/Renamon/Terriermon/CyberDramon/Impmon Warp Digivolves a…Gallantmon/Sakuyamon/MegaGargomon/Justimon/Beelzemon Modo Explosivo!-fue el turno de los Tamers.

-¡Lopmon Ultra Digivolves a…Antylamon!-el Deva Conejo reapareció.

-¡Doble Spirit Digivolves a…Aldamon/BeoWolfmon/Rhihimon!-los tres Digimon con sus dos Digi Spirit también aparecieron en el campo de batalla.

-¡Digi Spirit Digivolves a…Korikakkumon/Sephyrmon/MetalKabuterimon!-los demás emplearon sus formas Bestiales para la batalla.

Bokomon y Neemon corrieron al lado de Mimi, quien era cuidada por Palmon-¡Mimi! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-grito Palmon, pero la chica simplemente no reaccionaba.

-¡No! ¡Es Leomon!-grito Mimi sin poderse mover.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Neemon preocupado.

-¡Aldamon! ¡Temo que no podrán contar con Mimi y Palmon en estos momentos!-aviso Bokomon.

-¡Entendido! ¡Nos quedamos sin dos de nuestro grupo!-gruño Aldamon.

-¡Pero no estamos tan mal, superamos en número a esa bestia, tal vez podamos vencerlo sin dañarlo bastante!-declaro Gallantmon.

-¡Tienes razón!-concordó Aldamon, desafortunadamente, RageLeomon lanzo un nuevo rugido y lanzando un golpe contra el suelo, provoco que de este surgiera una gran cantidad de brea de color negro.

-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo LadyDramon, al tiempo que aquella sustancia comenzaba a tomar forma de Digimon, siendo todos estos copias malignas de SaberLeomon, solo que su piel en lugar de ser amarilla con rayas rojizas era de color verde pantanoso, con rayas purpuras y ojos color negro con tonalidad verde, creando todo un ejército.

-¡Parece que Hareruya pensó en todo!-gruño Joe preocupado al ver tantos clones malignos de SaberLeomon.

-En serio parece que no han aprendido nada-gruño Elaine y el médico del grupo solo se encogió avergonzado.

Aldamon dio un paso al frente y rápidamente tomo su rol como líder-¡Escuchen! ¡Gallantmon, Beelzemon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon y yo pelearemos contra RageLeomon, ayudaremos a Metaphismon con esto, los demás ocúpense de esos clones!-indico Aldamon y Elaine sonrió.

-Parece que estas comenzando a actuar como líder, bien hecho-felicito Elaine, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Aporía.

-¡Adelante!-indico Aldamon y todos se lanzaron a la batalla, mientras los demás Digimon luchaban contra los ejércitos de clones de SaberLeomon.

Aldamon, junto con los demás Digimon, comenzaron su ataque contra la imponente y gigantesca bestia, misma que incluso superaba en tamaño a Metaphismon-¡Bola de Fuego!-invoco Aldamon lanzando su ataque contra RageLeomon, quien lo repelió con un golpe de su brazo-¡No puede ser!-.

Gallantmon corrió hasta colocarse detrás de la bestia y dando un sato se dispuso a atacarlo por detrás, pero RageLeomon lo intercepto con un golpe de su cola, provocando que cayera al suelo, por suerte, logro mantenerse en pie.

-¡Rayos! ¡Ojala Granin estuviera aquí!-gruño Gallantmon.

Metaphismon corría de un lado para otro, mientras Seraphimon, Ophanimon y Beelzemon lo atacaban desde el cielo, el imponente Digimon era muy duro, repentinamente, Metaphismon empleo su espada y logro herirle una de sus patas delanteras, provocando que la bestia rugiera y atacara al Caballero con su puño, el guerrero se protegió y el ataque le dio de lleno, estrellándolo contra unos árboles.

-¡Es más fuerte de lo que creí!-señalo Elaine-¡Esto no será sencillo!-.

Los dos Ángeles Digimon y el Señor Oscuro lo atacaban en el cielo con todo lo que tenían, sus ataques le dieron en pleno rostro y aun se mantenía en pie-¡No se den por vencidos!-grito TK desde el suelo.

-¡Ustedes pueden!-animo Kari.

-¡Beelzemon! ¡Creemos en ti!-gritaron los hermanos Ai y Makoto.

Beelzemon alzo su cañón y apunto-¡Toma esto! ¡Estrella del Caos!-invoco disparándole, pero RageLeomon rugió y el ataque se devolvió hacia Beelzemon, Ophanimon apareció y bloqueo el ataque con su escudo-¡Gracias!-.

-¡Es increíblemente poderoso, con solo la fuerza de su rugido fue capaz de devolverte el ataque!-señalo Ophanimon sumamente sorprendida por aquello.

-¡Pero no es el poder de Leomon, es la magia negra de Hareruya!-señalo Seraphimon.

-¡Eso es verdad!-declaro Aldamon apareciendo-¡Pero igual tenemos que seguir intentando! ¡Metaphismon! ¡Gallantmon! ¡Ataquen desde el suelo, nosotros por aire!-.

-¡Entendido!-acato Gallantmon, mientras Metaphismon se colocaba a su lado-¿listo para esto amigo?-pregunto, pero el Digimon no respondió y se lanzó al ataque-siempre es un gusto charlar contigo-agrego encogiéndose en hombros y lanzándose también a la batalla.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Los demás Digimon y Niños Elegidos estaban en medio de su batalla también-¡Ventisca Poderosa!-invoco Sephyrmon lanzando su ataque contra algunos clones, al tiempo que Sakuyamon destruía a otros con su báculo y LadyDramon usaba sus poderosas patadas.

-¡Son demasiados!-exclamo Sora al ver que pese a que los vencían, estos volvían a levantarse, listos para continuar con la batalla.

-¡Temo que si no derrotan a RageLeomon esto nunca se acabara!-señalo LadyDramon con preocupación.

-¡Pero derrotar a RageLeomon también implicaría que Leomon…!-Juri no pudo continuar y su camarada la miro con pena, ya que él también lo había pensado.

**(-)(-)(-)**

-¡Siete Cielos/Jabalina del Edén!-los dos Ángeles atacaron a RageLeomon, pero este resistió los ataque y lanzo un golpe con fuerza contra ambos Digimon, atrapándolos a ambos con una mano.

-¡Suéltalos ahora!-gritaron Aldamon y Beelzemon atacándolo, pero el monstruo solo rugió y arrojo a los dos Ángeles contra ellos, dándoles de lleno y provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo de forma muy violenta.

Gallantmon y Metaphismon atacaron por el suelo, sin embargo, la bestia blandió sus alas y provoco una corriente de aire que los lanzo a ambos por los aires, provocando que cayeran bruscamente, ambos Digimon estaban algo lastimados, más Gallantmon que Metaphismon, quien se levantó listo para continuar con la batalla.

Mientras que Aldamon y los demás…-Maldición, nada de lo que hacemos funciona-gruño Aldamon.

-Entonces debes verlo desde otra perspectiva-dijo Elaine cruzada de brazos, con Aporía en sus hombros.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Aldamon, mientras que Metaphismon hacia frente a RageLeomon, evadiendo sus ataques y atacándolo en cuanto veía una oportunidad.

-Sus ataques no sirven de nada porque esa bestia es demasiado dura, no solo es fuerte, sino también resistente, pero piénsenlo, la unión hace la fuerza ¿no es verdad? No podemos contar con los demás debido a que están luchando contra sus clones, pero podemos contar con algo más, después de todo, tenemos dos Ángeles y un Señor Demonio, y aunque los demás no puedan ayudar físicamente, pueden ayudar de otro modo-dijo Elaine con tono calmado.

-¿Otro modo?-inquirió Aldamon comenzando a analizar las palabras de Elaine, mientras que Gallantmon comenzó a levantarse con algo de dificultad.

-Rayos…no podemos atacarlo desde el suelo, tenemos que hacerlo desde el aire…pero…-gruño Gallantmon.

-"No podemos rendirnos, Gallantmon, si no podemos detener a este monstruo, entonces no podremos salvar a Tai"-señalo Takato.

-Lo sé…pero…no tenemos alas, ni modo de atacarlo por el cielo-se lamentó Gallantmon y Takato también gruño, pero entonces abrió sus ojos de golpe.

-"Eso no es cierto, Granin se encuentra dentro de nosotros, él mismo lo dijo, se volvió uno con nosotros, por ese motivo yo sé que su poder también ahora es parte de nosotros, Gallantmon"-señalo Takato sonriendo y Gallantmon abrió mucho los ante las palabras de su Tamer.

-¡Es cierto!-grito levantándose-¡Granin está con nosotros, su poder es parte de nosotros ahora y por siempre!-anuncio Gallantmon y su pecho brillo con intensidad.

**( www. youtube watch? v=IqqMFKo7PG4)**

La armadura de Gallantmon comenzó a cambiar, siendo recubierta por una nueva armadura de color rojo carmesí, así como también un total de 10 alas de ángel y dos sables-¡Gallantmon Modo Carmesí!-invoco el Digimon apareciendo de nuevo con su nueva armadura.

El resplandor de luz capto la atención de todos los demás Digimon, en especial de los Tamers-¿Acaso Gallantmon…?-exclamo Justimon.

-¡Obtuvo su Modo Carmesí de nuevo!-confirmo MegaGargomon contento.

-¡Genial!-grito Sakuyamon contenta, al tiempo que Gallantmon se lanzaba a la batalla de nuevo, esta vez abriendo sus alas y volando.

Lanzando una corriente de aire con sus dos sables, consiguió hacerle una herida a RageLeomon, el cual fijo su atención en el Digimon-¡Ven por mí!-desafío.

La bestia lanzo un rugido y comenzó a atacar a Gallantmon, justo cuando Metaphismon hizo acto de aparición de nuevo, empleando su espada para darle un golpe en el pecho, logrando que RageLeomon retrocediera por el impacto, mirándolos con furia y de manera amenazadora.

-Vaya, debo decir que estoy impresionada ¿Quién iba a pensar que ese miedoso iba a entenderlo antes?-pregunto Elaine sorprendida y sonriendo.

Aldamon miro a Elaine y comprendió todo-¡Es verdad! ¡Si él pudo alcanzar su nivel más poderoso, entonces nosotros también!-declaro sonriendo-¡Seraphimon! ¡Ophanimon! ¡Beelzemon! ¡Ustedes mantengan ocupado a RageLeomon junto con Gallantmon y Metaphismon! ¡Yo volveré en cuanto pueda!-.

-¡Pero nuestros poderes no le hacen daño!-señalo Seraphimon.

-¡Solos no, pero son dos Ángeles y un Señor Demonio, seguramente podrán hacer algo si lo atacan en equipo, como uno solo!-declaro Aldamon formando un puño con su mano y sonriéndoles con confianza, los tres Digimon se vieron entre sí.

-Es cierto-concordó Ophanimon.

-¡Pateémosle el trasero a esa bestia que ya me tiene harto!-declaro Beelzemon y los tres se lanzaron a ayudar en la batalla.

Aldamon miro a Elaine y le sonrió-Muchas gracias-dijo dirigiéndose a buscar a sus amigos.

Elaine solo sonrió de forma complacida, acariciando la cabeza de Aporía-A veces es muy cansado ser una mentora, creo que ahora entiendo un poco más a Homeostasis-reconoció riéndose divertida.

RageLeomon lanzo varios golpes con sus garras, provocando que los dos Caballeros se mantuvieran a raya, pero estos siguieron atacándolo a pesar de ello, Metaphismon sorprendió a Gallantmon cuando demostró que podía volar sin la necesidad de alas.

La bestia se preparó para atacar, cuando recibió un ataque por la espalda, cuando volteo, los tres Digimon de aspecto divino y demoniaco atacaron al mismo tiempo, impactando con fuerza en el rostro de RageLeomon y consiguiendo derribarlo, pero este volvió a levantarse.

Los tres Digimon se lanzaron al ataque de nuevo, una vez más, lo hicieron en equipo, lanzando sus ataques contra RageLeomon, seguidos por Gallantmon y Metaphismon, todos atacando por distintos blancos al imponente Digimon.

**(-)(-)(-)**

BeoWolfmon lanzo un golpe con su espada, cuando Aldamon apareció, llamando la atención de los Guerreros Legendarios-¡Aldamon! ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto BeoWolfmon.

-¡No podemos vencer a RageLeomon, al menos no en este estado, necesitamos alcanzar el nivel más poderoso de los Digi Spirit de los Guerreros Legendarios!-indico Aldamon.

Los Digimon se vieron entre sí sorprendidos por la petición de su amigo y ahora Líder de Líderes-¿Estás seguro de que podremos conseguirlo?-pregunto MetalKabuterimon.

-¡Sé que podemos y debemos hacerlo, de lo contrario no podremos hacerle frente a ese monstruo, mucho menos podremos salvar a Tai y Agumon de Hareruya!-declaro Aldamon formando un puño, al tiempo que volvía a la normalidad.

Los demás se vieron entre sí y finalmente, volvieron a la normalidad también-Muy bien, estamos contigo-aseguro Zoe.

-¡Hay que hacerlo!-apoyo Tommy.

-¡Mostrémosle a Hareruya lo que podemos hacer!-declaro JP y los gemelos asintieron con una sonrisa.

-Bien-Takuya miro hacia donde los demás estaban peleando-Hareruya, si estás viendo esto será mejor que te prepares, porque te aseguro que te llevaras una gran sorpresa-juro Takuya, al tiempo que los demás equipos luchaban.

-¿Qué planean hacer ahora?-se preguntó Izzy con su siempre hambrienta curiosidad.

Los seis alzaron sus Digivice e invocaron todos los Digi Spirits de los 10 Guerreros Legendarios que descansaban en el interior de estos-¡Adelante!-grito Takuya y sus amigos gritaron.

**( www. youtube watch? v=TFmV_xTuHNA)**

Todos los Digi Spirit comenzaron a girar alrededor de ellos, antes de invocar su poder total-¡Ancient Spirit Digivolves a…!-la más poderosa y última forma de los Guerreros Legendarios, uno de los seres más poderosos de los seis mundos finalmente volvió a la vida-¡Susanoomon!-.

Todos quedaron boquiabierto al ver al imponente Digimon-¡Increíble!-gritaron Kenta y Hirokazu ante aquel guerrero.

-¡Es Susanoomon!-exclamo Bokomon contento, mientras Neemon saltaba de alegría.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Castillo Sombrío**

Sin dejar de beber su batido de chocolate, Hareruya hablo-Vaya, eso no lo vi venir-reconoció encogiéndose en hombros-supongo que es el final de Leomon, oh bueno ¿Qué se le va a hacer?-.

Tai miro a Hareruya de reojo, notando la frialdad de esta y luego dirigió su vista hacia la imagen de la batalla.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Lanzándose hacia la batalla, pasando por un lado de Elaine, quien sonreía en todo momento-Bien hecho-felicito complacida.

Susanoomon lanzo un grito de guerra, antes de darle un potente golpe en el rostro a RageLeomon, el cual lanzo un rugido de dolor ante el tremendo puñetazo que recibió, seguido de un ataque combinado de Gallantmon y de Metaphismon, al tiempo que Seraphimon, Ophanimon y Beelzemon también se unían a la lluvia de ataques.

-¿Quién se supone que eres tú?-pregunto Beelzemon mirando a Susanoomon.

-¡Las presentaciones para después, ahora hay trabajo que hacer!-respondió Susanoomon y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, en especial cuando RageLeomon lanzo un nuevo rugido de rabia, captando la atención de todos los presentes.

Metaphismon estuvo a punto de entrar en combate, pero…-¡Metaphismon espera!-grito Elaine y su Digimon se detuvo-deja que ellos se ocupen de esto-indico sonriendo y el Digimon asintió, descendiendo.

Bajo la guía de Susanoomon, los Digimon comenzaron su ataque contra RageLeomon, el cual intentaba atraparlos a todos, pero no era capaz de conseguirlo, se movían con mucha agilidad, rugiendo con furia debido a esto, RageLeomon lanzo una serie de rayos en distintas direcciones, rápidamente, Seraphimon, Ophanimon y Beelzemon los esquivaron, mientras que Gallantmon y Susanoomon los bloqueaban con sus manos.

-¡Hay que terminar con esto antes de que lastime a alguien más!-declaro Gallantmon.

-¡Tenemos que atacarlo en un punto en específico para conseguir vencerlo!-apoyo Susanoomon.

Beelzemon se elevó y quedo junto con los dos Ángeles-¡Escuchen querubines, creo que tengo una idea de cómo derribar a esa bestia, pero tenemos que atacarlo juntos!-indico el Digimon y ambos Ángeles asintieron.

Como si pudieran leerse la mente, los tres Digimon se colocaron en posición-¿Qué van a hacer?-pregunto Kari observando todo.

Los tres Digimon hicieron una formación triangular, quedando Seraphimon y Beelzemon a los lados, con Ophanimon en el centro y la punta, la Ángel Digimon invoco su jabalina y la hizo descender hasta quedar en el centro de la formación triangular, luego, los tres Digimon comenzaron a reunir sus energías, concentrándolas en dicha arma.

-¡Juicio de la Trinidad!-invocaron los tres Digimon disparando la jabalina como un potente misil de luz y oscuridad, dándole de lleno a RageLeomon, justo en el abdomen, consiguiendo atravesarlo y provocando que rugiera de dolor.

-¡Leomon!-grito Mimi ante lo que vio.

Llevándose ambas manos a la zona dañada, RageLeomon comenzó a caer, pero se logró mantener en pie-¡Ese ataque fue muy poderoso y aún sigue en pie!-exclamo Gallantmon.

-¡Tenemos que encontrar otro modo de vencerlo!-apoyo Susanoomon.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Ophanimon, pero fue muy tarde, RageLeomon abrió sus fauces y aspirando aire, devoro a ambos Digimon.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo Neemon espantado.

-¡Se los trago!-grito Bokomon en iguales condiciones.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Dentro de la bestia Digimon, Susanoomon y Gallantmon se encontraron en una zona llena de oscuridad y sombras, fue entonces cuando a lo lejos distinguieron a Leomon, el verdadero Leomon, el cual estaba sujetado por unas lianas oscuras, mismas que impedían que hiciera cualquier movimiento.

-¡Leomon!-grito Susanoomon y el Digimon los miro.

-¡Por…favor…deben…detenerme…tienen que…hacerlo!-gruño entre dientes.

-¿Detenerte? ¿Cómo?-pregunto Gallantmon, Leomon intento decirles, pero incluso hablar le costaba mucho, realmente le pesaba.

-¡No te rindas Leomon!-animo Susanoomon al ver al noble Digimon luchar.

-Deben…deben… ¡DESTRUIR!-grito con fuerza.

-¿Destruir?-exclamo Gallantmon y entonces comprendió-¡El virus, la energía maligna que Hareruya está usando para controlarlo, quiere que lo destruyamos! Pero si hacemos eso…-Gallantmon guardo silencio y Susanoomon también permaneció callado, pero entonces vio que Leomon, aunque le costaba mucho, sonreía de modo que los animaba.

-¡No hay opción! ¡Tenemos que hacerlo!-indico Susanoomon.

-¡Entonces adelante! ¡Espada Invencible!-invoco Gallantmon lanzando su ataque más poderoso, al tiempo que Susanoomon invocaba su inmensa arma, misma que uso para derrotar a Lucemon.

-¡Cuchilla Galáctica!-invoco lanzando su ataque también, ambos poderes chocaron con fuerza contra Leomon, quien solo sonreía en todo momento.

-Muchas gracias-fue todo lo que dijo antes de desaparecer.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Con su centro destruido, RageLeomon se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, rugiendo de dolor, antes de finalmente comenzar a desaparecer poco a poco, conforme lo hacía, las miradas de tristeza de todos los Niños Elegidos y Digimon no tardaron en aparecer en sus rostros.

-¡Leomon!-grito Mimi corriendo, mientras el Digimon desaparecía y los dos Caballeros emergían de su interior.

-Lo lograron, aunque a un costo muy alto-dijo Elaine con calma.

Susanoomon y Gallantmon se veían decaídos, pero rápidamente, el primero alzo la vista y miro hacia el cielo-¡Hareruya! ¡Sé que estás viendo esto! ¡Considéralo una advertencia, no nos vamos a rendir, no desistiremos, seguiremos luchando hasta el final y rescataremos tanto a Tai como a Agumon! ¡Y cuando nuestro líder vuelva, seguirás tú, liberáramos a los seis mundos de tu maldad y pagaras por cada uno de tus crímenes! ¡Iremos POR TI Hareruya!-juro Susanoomon.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Castillo Sombrío**

Hareruya ahora bebía un frape de chocolate, aunque no parecía nada preocupada por la caída de Leomon-Vaya, vencieron a RageLeomon-señalo Lilithmon.

-Oh bueno, fue un juego divertido-dijo Hareruya con calma.

-¿No le preocupa que Susanoomon también haya aparecido?-pregunto DeathPhantomon.

-¿O que Gallantmon activara también su Modo Carmesí?-inquirió Lilithmon.

-Sin mencionar que también cuentan con ImperialDramon y Metaphismon-finalizo InferWarGreymon, al tiempo que Armaggedomon rugía con furia.

Hareruya se quedó pensando un momento y luego sonrió-No, esto no es más que el comienzo de mi juego, ellos tendrán esos grandes poderes, pero yo también los tengo y muy pronto, el Demonio de la Destrucción despertara, esa bestia es tan temible que hasta los 12 Olímpicos y los Caballeros Reales temen, respetan y evitan, incluso los 7 Señores Demonios la evitan, fue mi máxima creación, mi mayor logro, es una pena que no haya podido liberarlo en ese momento-Hareruya recordó su batalla final contra los Caballeros Legendarios-nunca tuve la oportunidad de presentárselos, así que Tai, confió en ti para que lo hagas-.

-Así será-aseguro Tai reverenciándola, al tiempo que SkullShineGreymon se preparaba para la batalla.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Como menciono Elaine, ganaron, pero a un costo muy alto, Leomon murió una vez más y sin la Ciudad del Comienzo, ni él ni Ogremon ni ningún otro Digimon que haya muerto por culpa de Hareruya podría volver a la vida.

Elaine solo permanecía de brazos cruzados y a la distancia, esperando que terminaran con su ceremonia, después hablaría con Takuya sobre qué hacer, ya que cuanto más tiempo Tai pasara en las garras de Hareruya, más difícil sería salvarlo y la influencia de esta sobre él podría volverse permanente.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Leomon se ha ido, aunque ahora, los Niños Elegidos cuentan con Gallantmon en Modo Carmesí y con Susanoomon, así como un nuevo ataque en equipo"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**ALGUNAS ACLARACIONES**

**TODA ACLARACION CON LOS OC SE DARA CUANDO TERMINE CON LOS AVANCES, YA QUE QUIERO ACOMODAR BIEN COMO LOS VOY A PEDIR**

**UNA COSA QUE SI PUEDO DECIRLES ES QUE "CABALLEROS DE GOTICA" SI SE DIVIDIRA EN VARIAS PARTES, LA PRIMERA SERIA "CASOS DE PESADILLA", EL SEGUNDO CONTARIA LOS SUCESOS DESPUES DE LA VICTORIA DE DRAGO Y SERIA UNA SERIE DE FLASHBACKS QUE EXPLICARIAN COMO OCURRIO ESTO, LA SIGUIENTE PARTE YA SERIA EL ENFRENTAMIENTO POR LIBERAR Y RECUPERAR LOS UNIVERSOS PERDIDOS A MANOS DE DRAGO, TAMBIEN HARE SPIN OFF QUE EXPLICARAN OTROS EVENTOS QUE POR EL MOMENTO ME RESERVO Y SI QUIERO QUE APAREZCAN PERSONAJES COMO SPAWN Y OTROS MAS QUE PARTICIPARON EN EL TORNEO DE PODER**

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Éire, Lisa L Kujo, Olivia, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Gron, Camilo Navas, Mikell Connde, Franco, Lobo Plateado 2541, Bowser300000, El Redentor 777, Moon-9215, Dark Digimon 16, Espadachín de la Luz, Crimson Bullet, Edge Hell Razor, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Ryo Red, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	34. Preparaciones

"_**RageLeomon era una bestia increíblemente poderosa y muy resistente, siguiendo a su nuevo líder; Takuya, los Niños Elegidos le hicieron frente a él y a su ejército de clones malignos de SaberLeomon, sin embargo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos no eran capaces de dañarlo, finalmente, decidido a seguir luchando, Gallantmon consiguió retomar el poder del Modo Carmesí, dándole una batalla más pareja, mientras que Seraphimon, Ophanimon y Beelzemon inventaron un ataque combinado entre los tres para conseguir dañarlo, finalmente, Takuya y los demás Guerreros Legendarios, invocaron el poder de los 10 Digi Spirits para despertar a Susanoomon, juntos, los cinco Digimon fueron capaces de vencer a RageLeomon, pero a un costo muy alto, ya que al destruirlo, también acabaron con la vida de Leomon, por lo que Susanoomon juro que salvarían a Tai y a Agumon, cuando recuperaran a su líder, entonces haría que Hareruya pagara por todo lo que había hecho, pero pese a todo, Hareruya se muestra muy tranquila y no deja de mencionar al Demonio de la Destrucción ¿Qué será esa misteriosa bestia?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 33**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 34 Preparaciones**

En una arena de batalla que también se encontraba en el cielo, SkullShineGreymon se encontraba en esos momentos enfrentando a una gran multitud de Digimon de diferentes especies, todos atacaban al feroz Digimon en un intento por derribarlo y someterlo, mientras Tai lo guiaba.

-¡Tienes que acabar con ellos SkullShineGreymon! ¡Si eres vencido no podrás alcanzar el siguiente nivel de tu poder!-señalo Tai con dureza, al tiempo que usaba su código de ADN para crear un látigo y castigar a su Digimon con el mismo-¡Todo este dolor es el mismo que yo he sentido todo este tiempo, por culpa de esa puta traidora, solo así podrás sentir lo que yo sentí!-declaro el chico con una sonrisa sádica y su Digimon rugió.

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

Observando todo desde un balcón, Hareruya y sus tropas disfrutaban del entretenido espectáculo, definitivamente Tai estaba cayendo cada vez más y más en la oscuridad, como la entidad tanto lo deseaba.

-Ahora incluso castiga a su Digimon de una manera muy brutal, realmente está cayendo en las sombras cada vez más-observo DeathPhantomon con placer.

-Y se vuelve más fuerte a cada instante, esa actitud tan sádica también la muestra mucho en la cama, es todo un placer-dijo Lilithmon con tono soñador.

Hareruya bebía un batido de chocolate otra vez, esa era, después de todo, su adicción-Esto es muy divertido, pero le falta un poco más para poder alcanzar el nivel que requiere para poder convertirse en el Demonio de la Destrucción-señalo Hareruya sonriendo con mucha diversión.

-¿Cuál es su orden poderosa eminencia?-pregunto InferWarGreymon.

-Hay que presionar un poco más a ambos, creo que Digimon de Nivel Campeón y Perfeccionado no bastaran para ello, así que saquen a los Digimon de Nivel Mega-indico Hareruya-quiero ver batallas más emocionantes-.

-Pero… ¿Qué pasa si consiguen dañar a SkullShineGreymon?-pregunto Lilithmon temerosa.

-Eso es parte del programa, después de todo, solo al verse acorralado podrá alcanzar su poder, tengo que agradecer a los Tamers por esta idea, después de todo, ellos eran los que obligaban a sus Digimon a pelear entre sí para poder absorber la información de los perdedores-Hareruya se levantó de su trono-¡Tai! ¡Es hora de pasar al siguiente nivel! ¿Estás listo?-.

-Por supuesto-respondió Tai con sadismo.

-Excelente, esto será muy divertido-dijo Hareruya con maldad.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, tras lo ocurrido con Leomon, Elaine opto porque los Niños Elegidos durmieran un poco y se recuperaran, en especial para que calmaran a la escandalosa de Mimi, que no paraba de llorar y de gritar, eso la comenzó a molestar y prefirió alejarse para descansar.

-No Rose era tan escandalosa como esa mocosa, era creída, pero no gritona-gruño Elaine sentándose para ver los cielos nocturnos-cielos, a veces me cuesta creer que ellos sean quienes heredaron los poderes de los Caballeros Legendarios, si no fuera que vencieron a Apocalymon, ni siquiera lo creería posible-dijo cerrando los ojos y relajándose, cuando escucho unos leves pasos, Metaphismon estaba haciendo guardia de nuevo y Aporía estaba acompañando a Kari, esa chica en serio tenía un gran don y era muy cariñosa con su pequeña mascota-¿Qué es lo que quieres Takuya?-.

-Me sorprende que supieras que era yo-dijo Takuya sorprendido.

-No deberías, a diferencia de ustedes, yo tuve un entrenamiento mucho más intenso en mi época-señalo Elaine y antes de que Takuya preguntara-y no pienso hablar de ello, eso es cosa del pasado-explico con calma.

-De acuerdo, no te presionare con eso, pero necesito consultarte algo-admitió Takuya y Elaine lo miro de reojo-sé que ahora soy el Líder de Líderes y quiero hacer un gran trabajo, quiero salvar a Tai y Agumon, pero me temo que no podremos hacerlo, no sin saber que fue exactamente lo que ocurrió-.

-Bueno, ya sabemos que Sora y Matt lo traicionaron, algo que demuestra que no merecen los Emblemas que Maya y Critias tenían, Critias también tenía lo suyo, pero tras muchas dificultades, entendió que en la vida hay cosas mucho peores que solo perder una batalla y es perder a un amigo…-Elaine entonces cerro los ojos y se enfocó en el pasado, recordando que aunque Timaeus fue quien le mostro el error de sus actos, hubo otro factor que contribuyó en eso-lo que ocurrió con Lapis y con Lazuli también fue un golpe devastador-.

-¿Con quiénes?-pregunto Takuya confundidos.

-Otros dos aspirantes a Caballeros Legendarios, se suponía que Lapis se convertiría en el Caballero de la Amistad y Lazuli entrenaba para convertirse en el Caballero de la Sinceridad, pero ocurrieron eventos que lo impidieron, ya que durante un ataque, secuestraron a Helmos, a Rose y a ellos dos, Critias se negaba a ir a salvarlos, pero Timaeus lo salvo, ya que Lapis jamás los habría abandonado, aunque Critias fuera un gran tonto en ocasiones-dijo riéndose.

**( www. youtube watch? v=_yC4AClM_6k)**

_**Es una triste historia  
un triste desenlace  
grabada en su memoria  
el Caballero Critias**_

_**Un guerrero formidable  
genio por excelencia**_

_**Su estricta disciplina es una triste consecuencia**_

_**De que su padre**_

_**Se suicidara por un error**_

_**Desechar las reglas y quebrar el código de honor  
fue por eso que siguió el rigor de un duro reglamento**_

_**Y es que un buen Caballero no demuestra sentimientos  
sumido en su entrenamiento a los 13 años fue nombrado escudero y en una misión de gran tamaño.  
Todo cambio una mala decisión  
hizo que secuestraran a sus compañeros y él no quiso mirar hacia atrás  
creyó que estaban demás que era romper las reglas y eso el no haría jamás.  
pero una cruda lección se quedaría en su memoria  
tatuada permanentemente como su castigo  
si un Caballero que incumple las reglas es llamado escoria  
mucho peor es ese que abandona a sus amigos  
Tras el dolor pudo aprender que lo importante no es vencer  
que hay algo más que valorar y eso se llama amistad  
el nunca abandonará a un camarada en dificultad  
su habilidad y su poder a los seis mundos ha de proteger  
su credo quedó en trisas ante la abrupta verdad  
Pues una tragedia proyecto la triste realidad  
aquel que menospreciaba  
aquel que subestimaba  
fue capaz de dar su vida a cambio de sus camaradas  
Y no sólo le heredó una enseñanza permanente  
si no que también le dio su Emblema como presente.  
Tras su muerte le hizo una promesa  
Proteger a Lazuli  
Pero esta desgraciadamente tendría un mal fin  
En sus manos carga con el karma de asesinarla  
de acabar con su vida cuando prometió cuidarla  
Tuvo que superar esas amargas experiencias y la obscuridad que en su corazón ganó solvencia  
Por ello se integró en los Dark Wolf como otro recluta  
pero no lo ayudó y tuvo que cambiar de ruta  
Una esperanza vio al convertirse en integrante de un equipo que le recordó que puede ser mejor  
Tras el dolor pudo aprender que lo importante no es vencer**_

_**que hay algo más que valorar y eso se llama amistad**__**  
**__**el nunca abandonará a un cámara en dificultad**__**  
**__**Su habilidad y su poder a los seis mundos ha de proteger**__**  
**__**Siempre firme en la batalla**__**  
**__**Un excelente maestro**__**  
**__**Peleando contra Daemon y su poder siniestro**__**  
**__**Inteligente Lobo**__**  
**__**valiente como ninguno**__**  
**__**hizo frente a Lucemon en el momento oportuno**__**  
**__**Mil técnicas verás detrás de su increíble habilidad**__**  
**__**con un aullido romperá cualquier indicio de maldad**__**  
**__**Y sin temer**__**  
**__**demuestra su poder**__**  
**__**dándolo todo de su ser para así proteger**__**  
**__**a los seis mundos y a sus compañeros en la gran guerra**__**  
**__**en donde tuvo su reencuentro con un viejo amigo**__**  
**__**después de tanto al fin un mal capítulo se cierra y calma el dolor que fue su gran autocastigo**__**  
**__**Tras tantas batallas aferrándose a la vida**__**  
**__**al fin encontró paz y pudo sanar sus heridas**__**  
**__**Nombrado el Caballero de la Amistad con merecimiento**__**  
**__**Critias es sinónimo de honor y de talento**__**  
**__**Tras el dolor pudo aprender que lo importante no es vencer**__**  
**__**que hay algo más que valorar y eso se llama amistad**__**  
**__**el nunca abandonará a un cámara en dificultad**__**  
**__**Su habilidad y su poder a los seis mundos ha de proteger**_

-Vaya-fue todo lo que Takuya pudo decir al escuchar la historia de Critias, sin saber que alguien más la había escuchado también, ya que los Niños Elegidos sintieron una gran curiosidad por saber lo que Takuya hablaría con Elaine, pero nunca se imaginaron aquella historia, misma que dejo a Matt sin habla y muy perplejo.

-Sí, vaya-reconoció Elaine-quería actuar como un Lobo Solitario y termino volviéndose uno de manada, incluso se superó cuando Hareruya puso a Lapis en su contra, tal como lo hizo con Tai-suspiro-se volvió el mejor Caballero, después de Timaeus claro, si Critias era un tonto por pensar de forma egoísta, Timaeus lo era por nunca pensar en nada más que en ayudar a otros antes que a sí mismo-recordó sonriendo-siempre fue muy valiente, pero también muy devoto a todo y a todos-.

**( www. youtube watch? v=BVKEhdw8twI)**

_**Timaeus era un chico muy sencillo,  
más se convertiría en el Dragón Dorado.  
El brillo en sus ojos soñando con ser Caballero,  
buscando que su nombre por el mundo se propague.**_

_**Desde pequeño demostró grandes habilidades,  
jamás le puso límite a sus capacidades.  
Era un genio que con disciplina se volvió leyenda,  
dejando la vida y el alma en cada contienda.**_

_**Con gran velocidad, lleno de tenacidad,  
lucha por los seis mundos con la idea de jamás parar.  
Un talento sin igual que desde su alma brota,  
y cada vez que entra en el combate este explota.**_

_**Sabe que su labor es el ser el protector,  
de todos los mundos y mantener la paz con su valor.  
Increíble luchador que con honor representó,  
la fuerza e hidalguía que conlleva ser un soñador.**_

_**¡Veloz! Como un relámpago tuvo un poder feroz**_

_**Dándole a sus rivales un destino atroz,  
él supo controlar los poderes  
Del Dragón Legendario y convertirse en el mejor**_

_**Sinónimo de valentía y honor,  
jamás guardó en su alma un poco de rencor.  
Por el amor de su familia y los mundos  
dio la vida sin tener temor**_

_**A pesar de su increíble fuerza tuvo la creencia,  
de que todo lazo de amistad es primordial esencia.  
Y que el poder no sirve si es que nada se protege,  
si es que habitas en un mundo en donde el ego es su eje.**_

_**Por su honorable forma de pensar ganó el respeto,  
y pudo conocer la dicha de ver su ideal concreto.  
Se transformó en el Caballeros del Valor,  
gracias a su lealtad y habilidad en las peleas.**_

_**Y también conoció el dolor de perder,  
a un ser que amó sin poder hacer nada.  
La trágica muerte de Lapis causó,  
en su alma desnuda una gran estocada.**_

_**En un anochecer un brutal ataque se,  
efectuó en su mundo pero siempre presto a proteger.  
Timaeus como un rayo puso freno a su enemigo,  
y con un golpe súper efectivo le dio su castigo.**_

_**¡Veloz! Como un relámpago tuvo un poder feroz**_

_**Dándole a sus rivales un destino atroz,  
él supo controlar los poderes  
Del Dragón Legendario y convertirse en el mejor**_

_**Sinónimo de valentía y honor,  
jamás guardó en su alma un poco de rencor.  
Por el amor de su familia y los mundos  
dio la vida sin tener temor**_

_**Enfrente de la gran amenaza de Hareruya,  
el espíritu de la justicia su cuerpo controla.  
El héroe de los mundos, inmutable luchador,  
entregó su vida defendiendo al pueblo con honor.**_

_**Su noble sacrificio en pos de la nueva era,  
es un acto que a cualquiera le genera admiración.  
Pudo salvar a su hija y a quienes amos,  
que jamás nadie se olvide de su determinación.**_

_**¡Veloz! Como un relámpago tuvo un poder feroz**_

_**Dándole a sus rivales un destino atroz,  
él supo controlar los poderes  
Del Dragón Legendario y convertirse en el mejor**_

_**Sinónimo de valentía y honor,  
jamás guardó en su alma un poco de rencor.  
Por el amor de su familia y los mundos  
dio la vida sin tener temor**_

-¡Increíble!-exclamo Takuya con los ojos cargados de admiración-¡Espera! ¿Tuvo una hija?-.

-Sí y no-respondió Elaine de forma misteriosa y Takuya se quedó un signo de interrogación en su cabeza-Maya estaba embarazada, pero no lo supo sino hasta después de la derrota de Hareruya, poco después de que Timaeus sacrificara su vida, de hecho, fue Timaeus quien lo descubrió, él tenía la capacidad de ver el aura de humanos y Digimon por igual, pudo sentir la energía no de una, sino de dos personas dentro de Maya-.

-Imagino la sorpresa que fue para ella-dedujo Takuya.

-Fue una sorpresa agridulce, había ganado una hija, pero perdía al amor de su vida, al padre de su pequeña-reconoció Elaine-es curioso, pese a todo lo que Hareruya hizo, dudo mucho que alguna vez la haya odiado, Timaeus no creía en cosas como el odio, decía que esas cosas no existían y solo eran la ausencia del amor, la amistad, etc. Que solo cuando encontrábamos el perdón podíamos dejar de sentir ese sentimiento tan oscuro y tan falso-.

-Y Tai posee su Emblema-dijo Takuya.

-Ahora me doy cuenta que no es solo su Emblema-dijo Elaine-durante el tiempo que me aparte de ustedes después de conocerlos en el coliseo donde perdí el Emblema de la Lealtad, me puse a investigar un poco sobre ellos, bueno, sobre cada uno de ustedes, Niños Elegidos, descubrí que a los 11 años, Tai ya tenía todas las características para ser un caballero similar a Timaeus, era valiente, se entregaba de lleno a la causa por la que luchaban y la forma en que protegía a la mocosa de Sora-risa-en serio lo tenía todo, pero luego…simplemente no pudo sacar un huevo y dejo de lado su labor, incluso hizo la mayor estupidez al ceder a Sora cuando ella obviamente lo amaba a él, y esa tonta ni siquiera se daba cuenta de sus propios sentimientos-suspiro-Maya estaría asqueada de ver quien heredo su Emblema-reconoció con dureza y Sora guardo silencio, derramando lágrimas de tristeza.

-¿No crees que eres muy dura?-pregunto Takuya.

-Soy honesta, además, fueron esas malas decisiones las que provocaron todo esto, bueno, eso y lo que sea que haya hecho la madre de Tai-recordó Elaine-no entiendo exactamente qué fue lo que paso, si supiéramos tal vez podríamos entender mejor esta situación y la de Tai-.

-Yo también tengo esa duda, se supone que una madre ama a sus hijos y dudo mucho que alguien que tuvo a dos grandes chicos como hijos fuera una mala persona-señalo Takuya.

-Nos está haciendo falta una pieza en el rompecabezas-dijo Elaine.

Izzy escuchaba todo y sentía que debía decirles, pero veía a Kari y el dolor en sus ojos, la castaña también quería saber que pudo haber hecho su madre para dañar a su hermano, pero el Elegido del Conocimiento no quería que sufriera más de lo que ya estaba sufriendo, fue cuando una pinza se colocó sobre su mano.

-Izzy, tienen que saberlo-dijo Tentomon.

-Pero…-.

-Entiendo tus razones, pero ahora mismo, Tai está perdido en las sombras, al igual que Agumon, debemos encontrar el modo de liberarlos y decirles lo que ocurrió puede ayudar a conseguirlo-dijo Tentomon con inteligencia e Izzy guardo silencio, pero lo que Tentomon dijo capto la atención de todos.

-Izzy ¿Qué es lo que sabes?-pregunto Kari curiosa y confundida, el peli rojo suspiro y se levantó.

-No es necesario que se los diga, porque ahora se van a enterar…Kari…tienes que ser fuerte-dijo Izzy antes de comenzar su marcha hacia donde estaban Elaine y Takuya, dejando a la castaña confundida, pero TK sospechaba que se podría tratar de algo muy serio y se acercó a la chica.

Takuya ahora estaba pensando en algo que se les estuviera escapando-Si tan solo supiéramos un poco más de lo que ocurrió-dijo pensativo.

-Disculpen-la voz de Izzy captó la atención de ambos.

-¿Qué sucede Izzy?-pregunto Takuya sonriéndole de forma amistosa.

-Yo…creo que sé a qué se refería Hareruya…con el asunto de la Sra. Yagami y lo que hizo para herir a Tai-revelo el Elegido del Conocimiento, dejando a ambos sorprendidos.

Elaine miro fijamente a Izzy y este se sintió algo intimidado-Muy bien, pues entonces habla, di que es lo que sabes-pidió la chica cruzada de brazos e Izzy solo asintió, mirando de reojo a Kari, sabía que esto sería doloroso para ella, pero necesitaban saberlo.

-Esto…es algo que Tai nos contó a mí, a Agumon y a Tentomon hace algún tiempo, durante la batalla contra los Dark Master, más específicamente, contra MachineDramon…-.

-Deja de dar tantos rodeos y habla de una vez-exigió Elaine e Izzy se asustó, para luego asentir frenéticamente.

Izzy les conto lo que ocurrió en la batalla con MachineDramon, como Kari cayó víctima de una terrible fiebre, por lo que tuvieron que dejarla al cuidado de Sora y TK, mientras buscaban la medicina en la ciudad gobernada por el terrible Mega Digimon, fueron emboscados por sus ejércitos, cuando descubrieron que los localizaban por medio de la computadora de Izzy, Tai se enfadó mucho con él, culpándolo por haber sido tan descuidado, parecía que lo iba a golpear, pero Agumon y Tentomon lo calmaron.

Fue entonces que Tai les conto lo que había ocurrido hace algún tiempo, Kari había enfermado también cuando ambos eran más pequeños y no había ido a la escuela por lo mismo, cuando el castaño llego a casa, no vio a sus padres por ningún lado, pero si vio a su hermanita viendo la televisión, entonces pensó que ya se sentía mejor, así que opto por llevarla al parque a jugar, desafortunadamente, Tai ignoraba la gravedad de la condición de Kari, quien recordaba perfectamente aquel día y lo que le ocurrió.

La fatiga de su enfermedad, mezclado con el juego, provocaron que Kari colapsara y fuera llevada de urgencias al hospital, una vez ahí y cuando sus padres llegaron, su madre estaba tan preocupada y furiosa que le dio una cachetada con fuerza a Tai, culpándolo por lo ocurrido y regañándolo de un modo que…

-Tai nunca se perdonó por lo que hizo, en especial porque…cuando Kari fue dada de alta y volvió a casa…ella le pidió perdón a Tai…por no haber pateado bien el balón-narro Izzy, todos escuchaban atentamente aquel relato, Kari sabía todo eso, excepto la reacción de sus padres, nunca se imaginó que su madre…-cuando toda la locura de la batalla contra los Dark Master continuo…Tai dijo que estaba seguro que Kari no quería venir al Digi Mundo, pero cuando supo lo que estaba en riesgo…pues…-.

-Cielos-dijo Bokomon.

-Realmente es muy triste-señalo Neemon, mientras Kari guardaba silencio.

-Ya veo-dijo Elaine comprendiendo todo-en serio fue muy dura con él, demasiado diría yo-.

-¿A qué se refiere?-pregunto Izzy hablándole con respeto.

-Tu eres el genio, tú dímelo-dijo Elaine y al ver las miradas confusas de todos, suspiro-bien, es cierto, lo que ocurrió fue su responsabilidad, pero no totalmente, él era un niño, no podía comprender por completo la magnitud de la gravedad de la condición de su hermana, su madre o su padre, cualquiera de los dos, pudieron haberle explicado mejor la situación, además, ella tuvo responsabilidad también, después de todo, la dejo sola sabiendo que estaba enferma, así que ella también fue culpable de lo que ocurrió, el problema es que Tai nunca se atrevió a decir ni a hablar con nadie de esto, excepto con ustedes, pero imagino que en ese momento no hubo mucho tiempo para hablar sobre este tema, verdad-.

-No en realidad, lo que más queríamos hacer era llevar la medicina a Kari y cuando por fin llegamos, MachineDramon nos atacó por sorpresa-recordó Izzy.

-Sí, ese Digimon siempre ha sido un genio que analiza todo con la precisión de una máquina perfecta-reconoció Elaine.

-¿Qué crees que debamos hacer ahora?-pregunto Takuya confundido.

-Tú eres el líder, tú dímelo-señalo Elaine.

Takuya se quedó pensando un momento, al tiempo que todos los demás lo veían en espera de una respuesta-Bueno, nuestra prioridad es la misma y ahora que sabemos lo que ocurrió, creo que tendremos una mejor oportunidad, pero debemos ejecutar nuestro plan de ataque, seguramente Hareruya enviara a Tai para que nos ataque, esa será nuestra oportunidad para liberarlo de su influencia, así que comencemos con nuestra planeación-indico Takuya y todos asintieron.

Elaine sonrió ante eso, cuando su vista se fijó en Kari, quien agachaba la vista en todo momento, con Aporía en sus brazos y Gatomon a un lado suyo, TK también estaba a su lado, la guerrera se acercó y la miro.

-Deja de gimotear, tú no fuiste responsable de nada-dijo Elaine con seriedad.

-Pero…-.

-Lo único que hiciste fue enfermarte y no pudiste evitarlo, eras una niña, es normal que te enfermaras, te sugiero que dejes de lado ese sentimiento de culpa y te enfoques en ayudar a los demás a planear el rescate de tu hermano-indico Elaine retirándose.

Kari la miro y luego sonrió-Gracias Elaine-agradeció, mientras Aporía saltaba de sus brazos y subía al hombro de su dueña.

-Podrá ser una chica dura, pero tiene un alma sensible-observo TK sonriendo también, Matt y Sora eran los únicos que no decían nada, pero por el momento, debían ir a la reunión para planear el rescate de su amigo.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Izzy ha revelado lo que ocurrió durante la batalla con MachineDramon, los Niños Elegidos deben prepararse, su encuentro con Tai se acerca"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Tenzalucard123: **_ya lo acabas de ver, Tai está listo para ejecutar su venganza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_cierto, desafortunadamente, eso es algo que a Mimi y al grupo de Davis les cuesta entender. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_Mimi siempre ha sido así, después de todo, ella provoco la muerte de Leomon en la pelea con MetalEtemon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_además de que como bien menciono Hareruya, su Demonio de la Destrucción aún no ha despertado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_si tomas en cuenta que para Hareruya eso hace el juego más divertido…bueno, ya te da una idea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mikell Connde: **_hasta el momento creo que lo único que haré será mencionarlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_Hareruya se está divirtiendo mucho con todo lo que está haciendo, para ella, esto no es más que un juego. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_de nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser30000000: **_es lo que pretendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_yo no los veo, ya que para mí es una falta de respeto, en especial porque mis padres son médicos y están viendo de primera la situación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Gron, Dark Digimon 16, Mikell Connde, Dra Optimus Star 3, Franco, Bowser3000000, El Redentor 777, Espadachín de la Luz, Ryo Red, Blood Avenger, Kid Shooter, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…s Dios quiere…**_


	35. Bien y Mal

"_**Mientras Tai y SkullShineGreymon se preparan para su encuentro con los demás, siendo obligados a pelear contra varios Digimon, para después de vencerlos, absorber su información para incrementar sus poderes, Elaine le contó a Takuya algunas cosas sobre los Caballeros Legendarios, en especial sobre Timaeus y Critias, mientras el resto escuchaba, aún quedaba una duda por aclarar y era el asunto de la madre de Tai, ya que nadie sabía que fue lo que hizo para lastimar a Tai, nadie, excepto Izzy, quien finalmente se atrevió a hablar sobre lo ocurrido, algo que no había hecho porque no quería que Kari sufriera más de lo que ya estaba sufriendo, pero al final, tuvo que hacerlo, contándoles lo que ocurrió durante la batalla contra MachineDramon, cuando Kari enfermo y como Tai se encontraba desesperado por obtener la medicina para ella, contándole lo que ocurrió cuando ambos eran más pequeños y como Kari casi muere tras haberla llevado a jugar al parque, con ese conocimiento, los Niños Elegidos preparan su estrategia para salvar a su líder y amigo"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 34**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 35 Bien y Mal**

En aquel plano astral, en el que habitaban los seres que protegían los sueños y las esperanzas de los niños de todos los mundos, Homeostasis hizo acto de aparición, acompañada por Yggdrasil, el cual se alzó majestuosamente ante ella.

-Vaya, no esperaba verte aquí-dijo Homeostasis sonriéndole de forma amistosa a la entidad.

-La situación es muy grave para ignorarla-dijo Yggdrasil con seriedad-¿Dónde está Shyn Ryo?-pregunto al notar la ausencia del Dragón Legendario.

-No puede estar aquí, como sabes, mientras el Valor esté en manos de la malvada Hareruya, él también está en peligro, Timaeus fue el único capaz de emplear su poder y si Hareruya consigue que Tai se corrompa por completo, lo mismo le pasara a Shyn Ryo-le recordó Homeostasis.

-No hemos estado en una situación tan desesperada en mucho tiempo, las Bestias Sagradas y los tres Arcángeles han sido capturados, fueron convertidos en muñecos para la diversión de Hareruya, de continuar así, es cuestión de tiempo para que se decida a invadir el Mundo Real-señalo Yggdrasil.

Homeostasis suspiro-Temo que eso ocurrirá eventualmente, con el Valor en su poder, Hareruya solo está haciendo tiempo, solo quiere disfrutar de lo que ha hecho hasta ahora, quiere que los Niños Elegidos entren en desesperación-suspiro-por ahora, han nombrado a un líder temporal, el Guerrero del Fuego; Takuya Kanbara-.

Yggdrasil se quedó pensando-Lo recuerdo, él guio a los Guerreros Legendarios en la batalla contra Lucemon y finalmente, vencieron a ese cretino-suspiro-mis Caballeros Reales quieren hacer algo, pero no puedo permitir que interfieran y les ocurra lo mismo que le paso a Craniummon-señalo Yggdrasil.

-Lo comprendo, yo tampoco me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados, ese chico es especial, muy especial, lo dio todo para guiar a sus amigos en la batalla final contra Apocalymon y juntos consiguieron vencerlo, pero mientras siga en manos de Hareruya no podrán hacer nada, tengo que hacer algo-dijo Homeostasis.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?-pregunto Yggdrasil-se piensas hacer exactamente lo mismo que hiciste cuando ocurrió la batalla entre el Valor y la Amistad en los tiempos de los Dark Master, entonces te estas arriesgando mucho, después de todo, es bien sabido que esa fue una situación que podías manejar, esta vez es distinto, el Valor está en manos de Hareruya, la entidad que hasta nosotros debemos evitar, si vas a donde se encuentra correrás un gran riesgo-señalo la entidad.

Homeostasis solo guardo silencio un momento y asintió-Lo sé, estoy consciente de lo que puede pasarme, pero aun así, debo intentarlo, soy una de las protectoras de los sueños de todos los niños, no podría vivir tranquila si esos sueños llegaran a desaparecer, tengo que intentarlo, aunque me cueste la vida-.

-Ten mucho cuidado, tú sabes muy bien lo hábil que es Hareruya para manipular a quienes intentan desafiarla, ya viste lo que hizo con el nuevo Caballero del Valor-le advirtió Yggdrasil.

-Descuida, tendré cuidado-aseguro Homeostasis retirándose en un resplandor de luz, mientras Yggdrasil solo se quedaba en aquel plano, ahora en total silencio.

-Buena suerte-le deseo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Castillo Sombrío**

**(Nuevamente, quiero agradecer a mi buen amigo "Moon-9215", por su colaboración con esta parte, en serio, gracias)**

En unas cómodas aguas termales, Tai se encontraba relajándose luego de otra misión exitosa. Todavía recordaba con deleite los gritos de los Digimon que habían atacado un batallón de Digimon aliados de Hareruya liderados por él y SkullShineGreymon, y los llantos de los que tuvieron la tontería de pedirles piedad… aunque al final Tai y SkullShineGreymon se las concedían al acabar rápido con su sufrimiento; el chico encontraba divertido su reacción al comprender qué tipo de piedad recibirían.

Su miembro empezó a despertar mientras recordaba que no siempre acababa rápidamente con los Digimon que atacaba junto a su compañero, a veces pasaba que se encontraba con un Digimon de aspecto femenino bastante atractivo para el adolescente, no dudaba en aprovechar para aliviar algo su monstruoso libido con ellas, eso antes de hacer que SkullShineGreymon las eliminara de todas formas. Mermaimon, Kinkakumon, Sanzumon, Tinkermon, Angewomon (siendo particularmente cruel con éstas), incluso Lilymon y Lilamon. Y su querida Lilithmon le prometió que un día próximo él podría hacer lo mismo con Junomon, Mervamon y Venusmon, miembros de los Olimpos XII; de sólo pensar en someter a la hermosa Venusmon a sus bajos instintos hacía que la ya de por sí despierta erección del muchacho empezara a doler.

Un movimiento leve en el agua caliente lo hizo sonreír y a su erección reaccionar aún más, y al voltearse se halló a su querida Lilithmon, desnuda y caminando hacia él con paso coqueto.

─Algunos SkullSatamon mencionaron sobre tu última misión, querido mío, y debo decir que la señora Hareruya está complacida─ declaró la Digimon Oscura, mientras seguía acercándose al adolescente.

─ ¿Qué te digo, hermosa? Cuando eres tan bueno como yo es imposible no tener un éxito rotundo─ declaró el muchacho, presumiendo sus músculos. Lilithmon rio por lo bajo.

─Y creo que esos esfuerzos merecen recompensa─ declaró mientras se acercaba, poniendo sus manos en su pecho, antes de darle un beso, que empezaron a profundizar, al tiempo que Tai la abrazaba por la cintura.

De manera repentina, el muchacho levantó a la diablesa Digimon y, la puso de espalda a una de las rocas del balneario, penetrándola con una fuerza que le causó a ésta un dolor placentero, antes de empezar un vaivén de entrar y salir que casi la dejaba sin aliento.

Movida por el placer de ser penetrada tan duramente, Lilithmon hizo su ya casi rutinario movimiento de clavar sus uñas en la espalda del castaño, para dejar las marcas que, en su lógica, declaraba al Portador del Valor como suyo, mientras sentía al muchacho alternar entre clavar sus dientes en su cuello y clavarlos en uno de sus pechos; ni le molestaba, las marcas desaparecerían luego de un rato. La temperatura se hacía sofocante entre el calor del sexo como el vapor del agua termal, y ambos ya estaban sudando.

Finalmente, Tai apretó su pelvis contra el sexo de Lilithmon, dejando salir su semilla en el interior de la Digimon nivel Mega, antes de desplomarse sobre sus rodillas, cayendo suavemente al caer en el agua de la terma. Tai se acomodó suavemente en los pechos de la Señora Demonio de la Lujuria.

─Me encanta hacer esto─ declaró medio cansado, medio feliz. Lilithmon rio por lo bajo.

─Descansemos y disfrutemos un rato más del agua termal, luego nos reuniremos con el resto─ declaró la Digimon, abrazando a Tai con suavidad; él sólo asintió con la cabeza.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Ajenos a la charla que ambos dioses habían tenido o a lo que ocurría en el castillo de Hareruya, los Niños Elegidos ya estaban formulando su estrategia de batalla para cuando Tai apareciera, era obvio que Hareruya no lo enviaría solo, así que el plan consistía en que Takuya, convertido en KaiserGreymon, le haría frente, ayudado por Gallantmon e ImperialDramon, no sería sencillo, aun siendo tres vs uno, Takuya pensaba que SkullShineGreymon iba a ser mucho más duro de lo que había demostrado.

-Elaine ¿podemos contar contigo y con SkullShineGreymon para esta batalla?-pregunto Takuya.

La guerrera no respondió, se mantuvo concentrada en todo momento, como si estuviera enfocándose en algo o en alguien, finalmente, dio su respuesta-Intervendremos solo en caso necesario, no esperen que nosotros resolvamos todos sus problemas, Tai es su líder, no el mío-dijo Elaine con calma.

-¡Pero que grosera eres!-grito Mimi acercándose a ella con paso molesto-¡Dime algo! ¿Por qué no quieres ayudarnos a rescatar a Tai?-cuestiono furiosa.

-Nunca dije que no los ayudaría a rescatarlo, solo dije que intervendré solo en caso necesario, no esperen mucho de mí, después de todo, si tengo que salvarlos cada vez que ocurra alguna desgracia entonces no tendrán ninguna oportunidad contra Hareruya, todos ustedes son un equipo, incluso aunque logren salvar a Tai, no deben esperar que él resuelva todo por ustedes, es cierto, para Hareruya, Tai fue el responsable de lo que ocurrió con Apocalymon, pero él no lo hizo solo, eso es algo que ella no alcanza a comprender-dijo Elaine.

-Eso quiere decir que ella no nos ve como una amenaza para sus planes ¿no es así?-pregunto Koji con calma.

-Hasta el momento no lo han sido, por eso deben ser más fuertes, pelear contra Tai será una cosa, pero luchar contra Hareruya…bueno, solo les diré que no quisiera ser ustedes si la enfrentan sin estar listos-dijo Elaine.

-Pero ¿Cómo sabremos si estamos listos o no?-pregunto Sora.

Elaine guardo silencio ante la pregunta de Sora y suspiro-No tengo la menor idea, si ustedes no lo saben, entonces mucho menos yo, solo les diré lo que les he dicho desde que los conocí, los más cercanos a conseguirlo son TK y Kari, aunque se alejaron del camino de los Emblemas y se enfocaron en la Digi Evolución DNA, ahora han logrado despertar el verdadero potencial de estos, eso ya es algo-dijo Elaine con calma.

Takuya suspiro y sonrió-Muy bien, me alegra saber que al menos contaremos contigo en caso de que la situación se salga de control-dijo Takuya sonriéndole.

-¿Estás seguro de que podemos confiar en ella, Takuya?-pregunto Zoe mirando a su novio con preocupación.

-No te preocupes preciosa, si ella no estuviera de nuestro, ya se habría ido desde hace tiempo, sé que es algo difícil lidiar con ella, pero puedo asegurarles de que nos ayudara, confió plenamente en ello, además-Takuya guardo silencio y miro hacia el suelo-Tai habría confiado en ella, de eso estoy seguro-Elaine escucho todo y solo se mantuvo con su expresión seria de siempre, dejando que los Niños Elegidos hicieran su plan.

Aporía estaba en brazos de Kari, definitivamente aquella chica se había ganado su respeto, ya que Aporía no suele confiar mucho en extraños y en cuanto vio a Kari, confió en ella rápidamente, ahora Elaine miraba hacia el cielo en silencio.

-Timaeus, espero que esto salga bien o de lo contrario, todo estará perdido-dijo con preocupación.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Castillo Sombrío**

Tai abrió sus ojos, se encontraba acostado en la cama que compartía con Lilithmon, quien se encontraba dormida a su lado, el castaño se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, necesitaba un poco de aire antes de comenzar con el plan de Hareruya, ella ya estaba preparando su ejército, mismo que le ayudaría a Tai a cumplir con su deber.

Saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose hacia el patio del castillo, donde SkullShineGreymon lo esperaba, el castaño subió a su espalda y ambos emprendieron el vuelo rápidamente, siempre siendo observados por Hareruya, quien sonrió ante eso.

-¿Está bien dejar que se vaya ahora?-pregunto InferWarGreymon.

-No se irá lejos, debe aclarar su mente, ya que finalmente hará justicia, por fin se vengara de todos aquellos que lo lastimaron y traicionaron, será un juego muy divertido-dijo sonriendo, pero su sonrisa desapareció al instante y una expresión de molestia tomo su lugar.

-¿Ocurre algo gran señora?-pregunto DeathPhantomon al notar el cambio de Hareruya en sus emociones.

-Presentí una energía bastante desagradable, parece que alguien quiere arruinar mi diversión-dijo Hareruya con frialdad.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Descendiendo con SkullShineGreymon hasta un lago, Tai bajo de su Digimon y se acercó al mismo, bebió un poco de agua de este y luego vio su reflejo en las aguas cristalinas, mientras a su mente llegaban los recuerdos de la traición que sufrió y como mientras él sufría, los responsables se burlaban de él con su felicidad.

-El odio corre por mis venas como veneno ¿Por qué no puedo sentir nada más?-se preguntaba levantándose-ese sentimiento que tuve…cuando la Gran Hareruya asesino a Ogremon y torturo a Leomon…no entiendo…sentí un gran deseo de ayudarlos-.

-Eso es porque esa es tu verdadera naturaleza, tu verdadero yo-dijo una voz detrás de Tai, quien se volteo rápidamente, al tiempo que SkullShineGreymon se incorporaba, encontrándose con…

-¿Kari?-pregunto y la chica se rio.

-Veo que aun te gusta comprender quien soy-dijo Homeostasis sonriéndole y Tai la recordó.

-Es cierto, tú fuiste la que intervino aquel día, cuando Matt y MetalGarurumon nos forzaron a pelear a WarGreymon y a mí-recordó Tai con frialdad.

-Correcto-confirmo la entidad.

Tai gruño-Debiste dejarme acabar con esos dos, lo único que hicieron fue causarnos problemas y luego…ese maldito me robo lo que más amaba-gruño Tai con odio.

Homeostasis lo miro con tristeza-Lamento mucho que te hayan lastimado de ese modo, pero estoy segura de que no era su intención, después de todo, ellos son tus amigos-señalo Homeostasis-juntos salvaron al Digi Mundo de Apocalymon y sé que ahora deben salvarlo de Hareruya, junto con los otros mundos-.

-¡La Gran Hareruya es la salvadora de todos los mundos!-bramo Tai y Homeostasis solo guardo silencio un momento.

-¿En serio crees eso?-pregunto y Tai guardo silencio-Tai, en el fondo sabes que eso no es cierto, ella solo te está usando para lograr sus malignos propósitos, te usa porque te teme, porque sabe que si tú guías a los Niños Elegidos entonces ella estará acabada-.

Tai quedo estático ante esas palabras, comenzó a sudar confundido y se llevó una mano a su cabeza, mientras recuerdos de todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento lo golpeaban, pero…

-Sí, eso podría ser-dijo una voz que hizo que Homeostasis se pusiera bastante seria.

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

Apareciendo en forma de sombra, Hareruya hizo acto de presencia justo detrás de Tai, quien se quedó helado al sentirla-Homeostasis, cuanto tiempo sin verte, veo que también optaste por una apariencia tierna y linda-dijo sonriendo de forma siniestra-¿viniste a jugar conmigo? Porque tengo una nueva colección de muñecos Digimon que Tai gentilmente me obsequio-.

-Libera a Tai en este instante-exigió Homeostasis con calma y Hareruya parpadeo confundida.

-¿Liberarlo?-pregunto sin entender o al menos, fingió no hacerlo-no sé de qué hablas, él no está aquí contra su voluntad, él está aquí porque quiere estar conmigo, porque yo lo salve de esos miserables que solo lo lastimaron y le hicieron daño, ¿no es verdad Tai?-.

Tai comenzó a sentirse confundido-Yo…-.

-Tai, sabes que ella está mintiendo, no está salvándote, está usándote-señalo Homeostasis y Hareruya se rio.

-Si así fuera ¿acaso no es lo que los Niños Elegidos pretenden hacerle también? Después de todo, él es el elegido, el heredero de Timaeus, él tiene el poder para vencerme, tal como lo hizo con mi pobre hermano, pero una vez que lo consiga ¿Qué pasara? ¿Acaso tendrá todo lo que siempre quiso u ocurrirá lo mismo que ya paso antes?-pregunto Hareruya con maldad y Tai guardo silencio-Tai, sé que soy algo extremista y puede que mis juegos sean algo intensos, pero yo nunca te lastime del modo en que ellos lo hicieron ¿o sí?-inquirió Hareruya.

-Me…lastimaron mucho-reconoció Tai.

-Todos te lastimaron, tu madre, Matt, Sora, incluso el gran Quinglomon-dijo Hareruya con calma-tú eras el Elegido del Valor, debió dejarte tener el Digi Egg del Valor, en cambio, prefirió dárselo a un inútil que hasta Elaine reconoce que no es más que un payaso descerebrado-el rostro de Tai comenzó a ensombrecerse.

-Tai, no soy nadie para cuestionar a Quinglomon, pero te aseguro que él jamás tomaría esa decisión sin una buena razón-aseguro Homeostasis.

-Oh ¿y puedes decir lo mismo de su madre?-pregunto Hareruya al tiempo que el lago mostraba reflejos del pasado, siendo aquel uno de los días más duros y crueles para Tai, quien miro a su hermana en cama.

-¡KARI!-grito con fuerza y de aquella imagen, paso a su madre dándole una tremenda cachetada y culpándolo por lo ocurrido-¡NO! ¡ESTO NO FUE MI CULPA! ¡NO FUE MI CULPA MAMA!-gritaba desesperado.

-Yo si te creo-dijo Hareruya, mientras Homeostasis intentaba interferir, pero la energía maligna en aquel lugar estaba comenzando a debilitarlo-pero para tu madre fue más fácil culparte a ti que aceptar su propia responsabilidad ¿Dónde estaba cuando ocurrió esto? ¿Por qué no estaba en casa para cuidar a su niña enferma?-conforme hablaba, la mirada de Tai se llenaba de más y más odio.

-No estaba…ella no estuvo en casa en ese momento-gruño al darse cuenta que nunca lo vio de ese modo.

-Exacto, prefirió culparte a ti, un niño inocente y que no podía comprender la magnitud de la situación que aceptar que ella fue la principal culpable-dijo Hareruya.

-¡No la escuches!-exclamo Homeostasis-es cierto, lo que tu madre te hizo no estuvo bien, pero ella te ama, eres su hijo y jamás dejaría de hacerlo-aseguro y Tai se quedó en silencio.

-Oh ¿en serio? ¿Lo ama tanto como Sora lo hizo?-pregunto Hareruya y Tai quedo en shock-ella fue tu mejor amiga desde que eran pequeños, siempre lo diste todo por ella, estabas dispuesto a todo, creo recordar que cuando Datamon la secuestro, uno de los Niños Elegidos lo arriesgo todo para salvarla ¿Quién habrá sido?-Hareruya fingió que pensaba-¿Fue Izzy? No ¿Joe?-risa-que buena broma ¿acaso fue Matt?-se preguntaba.

-¡Fui yo!-respondió Tai entre dientes, mientras temblaba por la rabia y tristeza que estaba sintiendo en ese maldito momento.

-¡Es cierto!-exclamo Hareruya fingiendo sorpresa-Tú la salvaste, la liberaste de las garras de Datamon y después de eso demostraste muchas otras cosas, incluso admitiste tus sentimientos por ella en cierta ocasión ¿recuerdas?-Hareruya mostro un reflejo del pasado.

Fue aquel en el que Garudamon apareció por primera vez y los salvo de las garras del perverso Myotismon, cuando todos alababan a Sora, Tai soltó un comentario al que Joe le quito la importancia con su respuesta, dicho comentario fue "yo también quiero un poco de amor de Sora".

-Lo recuerdo-confirmo Tai al recordar ese día.

-Dime ¿Por qué nunca le dijiste que hablabas en serio?-pregunto Hareruya con calma y Tai guardo silencio-tuviste miedo, miedo de decirle tus sentimientos, miedo al rechazo y al final, eso fue lo que paso ¿no es verdad?-.

Tai guardo silencio un momento, el recuerdo más doloroso de su vida, cuando ayudo a Sora a declararse a Matt, seguido de lo que Agumon le dijo-"Tai, has madurado"-.

El castaño se rio ante aquel comentario-¿Madure? Entonces… ¿Por qué me siento tan mal? ¿Por qué me siento como basura?-cuestionaba molesto.

-Porque ellos te hacen sentir así, tu corazón nunca podrá estar tranquilo, porque sabe que lo que hiciste realmente no era lo que deseabas hacer-dijo Hareruya.

-Pero hizo algo muy noble, se necesita mucho valor para aceptar que quien amas es feliz con alguien más-dijo Homeostasis tratando de demostrar el Valor, el Emblema de Tai.

Hareruya se rio-Eso podría ser cierto, si ambas no supiéramos la verdad-dijo Hareruya-ahora, esa mocosa está mostrando tanto interés y preocupación por él, y hasta para mí eso es hipócrita-dijo Hareruya con maldad.

-Tai, es cierto que has pasado por cosas muy dolorosas, pero aprendemos de ellas y nos convertimos en mejores personas, tú eres una gran persona, el más valiente de los Niños Elegidos, el Emblema del Valor, el Emblema de Timaeus, no te habría escogido si no creyera que en verdad lo mereces-aseguro Homeostasis.

-Entonces respóndame a esto-pidió Tai y Homeostasis guardo silencio-si en serio merezco el Emblema del Valor ¿Por qué Quinglomon no dejo que yo sacara el Digi Egg del Valor? ¿Por qué me hizo a un lado…tal como mamá…tal como Sora…lo hicieron?-cuestionaba al tiempo que apretaba cada vez más sus puños.

-Eso no es cierto, Quinglomon solo quería que ustedes siguieran sus vidas, que…-.

-¡NO MAS MENTIRAS!-grito Tai furioso y sus ojos destellaron con maldad-¡SIEMPRE HE ESTADO AHÍ PARA TODOS, SIEMPRE LO SACRIFIQUE TODO POR LOS DEMAS, INCLUSO MIS PROPIOS SENTIMIENTOS! ¿Y PARA QUE?-cuestiono Tai con furia, odio y tristeza, incluso comenzó a llorar, sorprendiendo a Homeostasis, mientras Hareruya solo sonreía, en especial al ver a SkullShineGreymon brillando con un aura maligna-¡PUES YA NO MAS! ¡YA ESTOY CANSADO DE SACRIFICARME, ESTA VEZ ME ASEGURARE DE CASTIGAR A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME HICIERON DAÑO, SABRAN LO QUE SE SIENTE SER DEJADO DE LADO!-Tai recupero el aliento-Ya estoy listo-aseguro con frialdad.

**( www. youtube watch? v=36ZGubsNVcU)**

-Y en cualquier momento, lo verás, Homeostasis-señalo Tai con frialdad, mientras Hareruya sonreía, dejando a Homeostasis con expresión preocupada.

**Tai**

_**Créeme que sé bien**_

_**Qué fondo toque**_

_**Pero este dolor merece bien**_

-¡Tai!-llamo Homeostasis.

-¡SILENCIO!-.

_**Soy el malo, muy bien**_

_**Más no tuve opción**_

_**Y por fin la justicia se hará**_

-¡Por favor escúchame!-suplico Homeostasis.

_**Es hora de luchar o echarse atrás**_

_**Y solo hay una opción para mí**_

_**Luchare hasta el final pues sé que no estoy mal**_

_**Hoy estoy preparado y listo**_

_**Y ya no hay vuelta atrás**_

-¡Piensa en lo que estas haciendo! ¡Debe haber una forma de…!-.

-¿De qué? ¿Solucionarlo?-cuestiono Tai furioso, al tiempo que el reflejo de todos sus amigos y familia aparecía-¡Tuvieron mucho tiempo para darse cuenta! ¡Esto es toda su culpa!-acuso Tai, continuando con su canción, misma que se centró en los recuerdos de soportar viendo a Matt y Sora juntos, riendo y abrazándose, besándose y demás.

_**Me ignoraron sin más, y paciente espere**_

_**A que lo comprendieran por fin**_

-¡Piensa en lo que estás haciendo!-suplico Homeostasis, mientras veía el reflejo del castaño viendo aquellas escenas con tristeza y dolor, mientras Hareruya solo sonreía de forma siniestra.

_**Pueden reír, está bien**_

_**Al final yo reiré**_

_**Cuando al fin me quieran escuchar**_

_**Es hora de alzarse o echarse atrás**_

_**La respuesta es simple de ver**_

Conjurando sus datos de Carga ADN, Tai creo una espada con los mismos, acercando su filo a su palma derecha, mientras continuaba con su canción.

_**Y lo puedo jurar, ya NO ME IGNORARAN**_

El castaño se hizo un corte en su palma con dicha espada y gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo, para después tocar la cabeza de su Digimon con esa palma, haciéndole una marca con su sangre.

_**Hoy estoy preparado y listo**_

_**Listo para triunfar**_

Hareruya se rio ante eso, pero Homeostasis no iba a darse por vencida-Tai, por favor, reconsidera ¿Qué ganaras con todo esto?-pregunto y el castaño se puso cabizbajo.

_**Nunca quise hacer esto**_

_**Pero lo haré porque así**_

_**VAN A ESCUCHARME**_

**Tai/Hareruya**

_**Pronto entenderán**_

_**Y a mí/tu familia salvare (as)**_

_**El momento está aquí**_

_**Y hoy estoy preparado y listo**_

_**LISTO PARA TRIUNFAR**_

-Ahora ve y obtén la justicia que tú, así como todos aquellos que han sufrido se merecen-ordeno Hareruya, al tiempo que Tai subía al lomo de SkullShineGreymon.

-Hora de hacer justicia, amigo-indico y su Digimon rugió con furia, al tiempo que emprendía el vuelo.

Hareruya volteo y miro a Homeostasis-Gane-dijo sonriendo y desapareciendo, dejando a Homeostasis con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro, la batalla estaba a punto de comenzar.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Finalmente, Tai se dirige a enfrentar a sus amigos ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Acaso Takuya será capaz de guiar a los Niños Elegidos en esta terrible batalla?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**HAGAN SUS APUESTAS ¿Quién CREE QUE STEVEN SE VA A CORROMPER? PORQUE YO SI LO CREO**

**Y REPITO, MORO ES JUNTO CON FREEZER Y PICCOLO DAIMAOH, EL MEJOR VILLANO QUE HA APARECIDO EN DB, MUY SUPERIOR A ZAMASU Y MENOS MOLESTO**

**Y EN ESTOS CASOS EN QUE BATALLAMOS CON EL COVID-19, SOLO NOS QUEDA:**

** www. youtube watch? v=LUk73pUe9i4**

**Zeus: **_la batalla con Tai está por llegar, ni siquiera Homeostasis pudo evitarlo, Hareruya lo tiene todo fríamente calculado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_ciertamente, en especial ahora que Hareruya avivo las llamas del odio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_cierto, además de que Hareruya tiene demasiada confianza en la bestia que pronto despertara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_Homeostasis hizo lo que pudo, pero Hareruya tenía todas las cartas a su favor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_Elaine solo es honesta y la honestidad a veces puede ser muy dura e incluso cruel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Astrid03 (primero, bienvenida a los comentarios y segundo, no te preocupes, por el momento será así hasta que salven a Tai), Éire, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Gron, Dra Optimus Star 3, Camilo Navas, Franco, Mikell Connde, Bowser3000000, El Redentor 777, Espadachín de la Luz, Moon-9215, Deadly Ice 88, Crimson Bullet, Kurtlaraperdomo, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	36. Demonio de la Destruccion

"_**Tras haber vencido a RageLeomon, Takuya y los demás comenzaron a planear su estrategia para salvar a Tai, el Guerrero del Fuego dedujo de que la mejor opción para poder encontrar el modo de liberarlo sería KaiserGreymon, pero que no podría hacerlo solo, por ello necesitaría la ayuda de Gallantmon, ImperialDramon y Metaphismon, aunque este último solo intervendría si Elaine lo consideraba necesario, mientras tanto, Tai estaba comenzando a tener dudas sobre lo que estaba haciendo, en especial después de ver la horrible muerte de Ogremon a manos de Hareruya, en ese momento, Homeostasis apareció para intentar hacer reaccionar a Tai, sin embargo, Hareruya también se revelo y ambas comenzaron a hablar de varios puntos, no obstante y debido a todo el sufrimiento que había guardado en su corazón, Tai finalmente volvió a quedar bajo el control de Hareruya, reconociendo todo lo que sufrió por culpa de quienes más amaba, ahora está más que listo para castigarlos y hacer lo que él cree que será la justicia, su batalla con sus amigos está por comenzar"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 35**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 36 Demonio de la Destrucción**

**Castillo Sombrío**

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

Creyendo firmemente en su inminente victoria, en especial después de haber visto cómo sus palabras realmente tuvieron un efecto en Tai, Hareruya disfrutaba de una malteada de chocolate, esperando tener noticias del acercamiento de su guerrero con esos Niños Elegidos.

-Parece que pronto se encontrara con ellos-informo DeathPhantomon con calma.

-Es cuestión de tiempo para que los Niños Elegidos conozcan su final-sentencio InferWarGreymon, al tiempo que Armaggedomon rugía.

-Esto será divertido-reconoció Lilithmon, pero Hareruya suspiro-¿ocurre algo Gran Señora?-.

-Esta será mi victoria definitiva y no siento que vaya a ser muy divertida, siento que le hace falta algo más-dijo Hareruya con calma y sus guerreros se vieron entre sí.

-¿Algo más?-pregunto InferWarGreymon confundido.

Hareruya entonces alzo su vista y vio el tapiz donde se encontraba plasmado Apocalymon, de pronto, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe-¡Eso es! ¡Cuando esos mocosos destruyeron a mi hermano, todos en el Mundo Real pudieron ser testigos, bien, esta vez yo haré lo mismo, pero los habitantes del Mundo Real serán testigos de cómo sus queridos niños son destruidos por uno de los suyos!-declaro sonriendo siniestramente.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Las actividades en cada uno de los Mundos Reales ya habían comenzado, sin embargo, algunos padres se mostraban preocupados, ya que sus hijos no habían vuelto a casa en mucho tiempo, los que ya conocían todo sobre los Digimon dedujeron de manera acertada, que probablemente se encontraban en el Digi Mundo en alguna misión, solo esperaban que estuvieran bien.

Repentinamente, los aparatos electrónicos comenzaron a fallar de manera misteriosa, al tiempo que en las pantallas de los televisores, las computadoras, celulares, etc. Comenzó a aparecer estática, para luego ponerse un fondo negro y un par de ojos rojos, junto con una boca también de color rojiza, finalizando con una risa infantil que sonaba diabólica y sumamente aterradora.

Los padres de Tai y de todos los Niños Elegidos no sabían que pensar, fue cuando la voz se escuchó-"Humanos, lamento mucho interrumpir su tranquila vida y rutina diaria, pero hoy les traigo un maravilloso espectáculo, mi identidad no es importante, al menos, no por ahora, en esta ocasión disfrutaran de un espectáculo sumamente divertido, pues verán, así como todos ustedes presenciaron la destrucción de mi querido hermano, hoy van a presenciar la destrucción de los Niños Elegidos"-aquella afirmación, dejo a los padres de todos ellos sumamente preocupados, mientras que el resto de Niños Elegidos que estaban alrededor del mundo quedaban entre confundidos y preocupados-"y no hablo de los mocosos que se encuentran en su mundo, hablo de los responsables de la destrucción de mi hermano y de todos mis siervos, esos chiquillos, que heredaron el poder de los Emblemas de mis odiados enemigos, pero ya no hablemos más, por ahora, disfruten del espectáculo y para quienes son los padres de Taichi Yagami y Hikari Yagami…"-los aludidos se quedaron mudos al escuchar los nombres de sus hijos-"disfruten mucho más"-pidió antes de que la imagen se aclarara.

Solo que esta vez, los aparatos electrónicos no mostraban la programación habitual de los televisores, las computadoras tampoco mostraban aquella navegación que cada usuario estaba revisando y los celulares solo mostraban la misma imagen, misma que era…

-¡Sora!-grito la Sra. Takenouchi al ver a su hija.

-¡Ahí está Mimi!-exclamaron los señores Tachikawa.

Ya que en efecto, la imagen mostraba a todos los Niños Elegidos, incluyendo a los Tamers y a los Guerreros Legendarios, lo que también fue una sorpresa para los padres de estos, parecía que estaban durmiendo en unas ruinas, los padres y el resto del mundo se preguntaban que estaba ocurriendo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Digi Mundo**

Tal como mostraban las imágenes de las pantallas, los Niños Elegidos dormían plácidamente, mientras Metaphismon hacia guardia, ese Digimon parecía que nunca dormía, al menos, esa fue la opinión de Neemon, quien se ganó una mirada seria del Caballero, dejándolo sumamente asustado.

Todo parecía en calma, con la luz de la luna iluminando el lugar, cuando repentinamente, Metaphismon se puso en guardia, al tiempo que Aporía también hacia lo mismo, Elaine abrió sus ojos de golpe y Kari no tardó en hacerlo, ambas se levantaron rápidamente.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Kari temerosa.

-Veo que tus habilidades psíquicas son realmente impresionantes-señalo Elaine con seriedad-esto no es bueno-miro en todas direcciones, mientras Aporía se mantenía en posición amenazante, repentinamente, Elaine lo ubico, flotando en el cielo, se encontraba SkullShineGreymon y sobre su cabeza se encontraba…

-¡Hermano!-exclamo Kari entre feliz y asustada, el grito que pego hizo que todos se levantaran.

-Rayos, no sé si sea el mejor momento para que este encuentro llegue-gruño Elaine preocupada, al tiempo que todos los Niños Elegidos se levantaban.

-¡Es Tai!-exclamo Matt.

-¡Tai!-grito Sora, mientras SkullShineGreymon descendía y el castaño los miraba con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Hola, mis viejos amigos, que gusto me da verlos de nuevo-dijo con veneno en su voz, dejando a todos preocupados.

-¿A qué has venido aquí?-cuestiono JP desafiante, mientras Bokomon y Neemon buscaban refugio con rapidez.

Tai sonrió y se rio-No es necesario decirlo, pero si quieren saberlo a ciencia cierta, he venido para acabar con todos ustedes, en nombre de la Gran Hareruya-expreso Tai, mientras la sombra de Hareruya se manifestaba detrás de él, solo que nadie era capaz de verla.

-¡No puedes hablar en serio!-grito Davis alarmado-¡De ninguna manera puedes decir algo como eso, el Tai que conozco y admiro jamás se aliaria con un monstruo como Hareruya!-.

-¡En especial después de lo que le hizo a Leomon y a Ogremon!-grito Mimi con dolor.

Tai sonrió al escuchar eso, una risa sádica y cruel-Ah sí, fue muy divertido ver a Ogremon luchar inútilmente por su miserable vida, como si realmente hubiera podido evitar ese miserable final que tuvo, aunque me decepcione mucho de Leomon, yo esperaba que consiguiera algo más, pero fracaso, no cabe duda, era un perdedor-.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-cuestiono Henry molesto, pero Takuya intervino.

-¡Recuerden que ese no es Tai, es Hareruya quien está hablando!-declaro el nuevo líder.

Tai parpadeo confundido y comenzó a verse a sí mismo-Me parece que estas confundido, porque la Gran Hareruya no está aquí, solo estoy yo y todo lo que he dicho es cierto, Ogremon murió como el perro que era y Leomon solo era un perdedor, tal como yo lo fui en el pasado-gruño sintiendo asco y odio por sí mismo.

-¡Tai!-la voz de Sora se escuchó-¡No dejes que Hareruya te utilice, recuerda quien eres, eres nuestro amigo, mi amigo!-si Sora pensaba que con eso ayudaría, estaba muy equivocada, Tai tenso su mandíbula y mostro sus dientes, cuyos colmillos estaban tan filosos que parecían los de un vampiro.

Apretando sus puños y aumentando su rabia, Hareruya solo se rio-"No debiste haber dicho eso"-señalo con burla.

-Eso fue lo peor que Sora pudo haberle dicho-dijo Bokomon preocupado.

-Tienes razón, Sora-dijo Tai con calma, dejando a Sora con una sonrisa-soy tu amigo, siempre he sido tu amigo, siempre lo di todo por ti porque soy tu amigo-conforme hablaba, su cuerpo se tensaba y el código maligno comenzaba a rodearlo, poco a poco, Sora comenzó a darse cuenta de que había cometido un gran error.

-¡No Tai! ¡No quise decirlo así, verás…!-.

-Te salve de Datamon, te protegí durante la batalla entre Garudamon y Mammothmon, te confesé mi amor cuando escapamos de Myotismon, te envié un correo donde te lo decía después de la pelea con Diaboromon y todo eso…lo hice… ¡PORQUE SOY TU AMIGO!-bramo con furia y Sora retrocedió espantada.

-Tai…yo…-Sora trataba de mantenerse firme, pero aquellas duras y crueles palabras del castaño la estaban afectando como nunca antes le habían afectado.

-¡Yo pase toda mi puta y corta vida protegiéndote, enviándote señales, dándolo todo por ti! ¿Y para qué? ¡PARA QUE ESTUVIERAS A GUSTO CON TU NOVIO MIENTRAS YO ME HUNDIA Y ME PUDRIA EN MI PROPIA DECEPCION!-bramo Tai y SkullShineGreymon lanzo un rugido de rabia, atacando a Sora.

-¡Sora cuidado!-grito Matt quitándola a tiempo, pero aquella acción solo provoco más la furia de Tai-¡Tai! ¡No hagas esto!-.

-¡Tú eres el menos indicado para decirme que hacer, tú que me obligaste a pelear solo porque no te sentías tan fuerte para seguir con nosotros!-.

-¿Acaso no es lo que tú quieres hacer?-cuestiono Matt.

-A diferencia de ti, yo hago esto por el bien de los seis mundos, la Gran Hareruya tiene razón, ella es la prueba viviente de lo contaminada que esta la humanidad y Apocalymon lo demostraba entre los humanos-sentencio Tai con odio-ustedes no merecen los Emblemas que poseen, nunca los merecerán, acabare con todos ustedes, todos los mundos caerán bajo las sombras de la Gran Hareruya-sentencio con maldad.

-¡Hareruya lo tiene totalmente bajo su control!-exclamo Takato preocupado.

-¡No! ¡Me niego a aceptar eso, debe haber un modo de llegar a él!-declaro Rika sin creer que ese chico tan valiente hubiera caído por completo en el poder maligno de Hareruya.

-¡HERMANO!-el grito de Kari se escuchó por todo el lugar y Tai fijo su vista en ella, abriendo mucho sus ojos al ver como su pequeña hermana estaba sollozando-hermano…por favor…detente…no hagas esto…por favor…me duele-suplicaba llorando.

-Kari-murmuro Tai y sus ojos comenzaron a perder el brillo rojizo, captando la atención de Hareruya.

-¿Eh?-.

-Hermano…lo lamento…en serio lo lamento…no sabes cuánto lo siento-decía comenzando a avanzar hacia él-yo vi como estabas sufriendo…vi como llorabas en silencio en las noches…te vi arrepentirte por lo que hiciste…y no hice nada para ayudarte…para consolarte…tú has estado siempre para mí y yo…no estuve para ti…-Kari comenzó a llorar en silencio, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, mientras los demás solo observaban.

-Kari-musito TK con tristeza.

-Izzy nos contó lo que paso cuando éramos niños…lo que mamá te hizo…no fue justo…lo siento en serio…lamento mucho que hayas pasado por eso…-decía Kari.

-¿Lo que paso cuando éramos niños?-inquirió Tai y entonces lo recordó-ese día…yo casi…te mate…mamá me lo hizo ver…-recordó aquel día y comenzó a derramar lágrimas de tristeza.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Mundo Real**

La Sra. Yagami se llevó ambas manos a la boca, intentando callar el llanto que amenazaba por salir, al principio se sorprendió y asusto de ver a su hijo convertido en un delincuente, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero conforme observaba y escuchaba se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo controlado por alguien llamada "Hareruya", pero nunca se vio venir aquello.

Recordaba perfectamente ese día, fue uno de los más duros que vivió como madre, su pequeña Kari estaba al borde de la muerte, en su desesperación y enojo golpeo a su hijo, culpándolo por lo que había pasado, ella recordaba ese día perfectamente y como Kari se disculpó con Tai, pero ella…ella nunca hizo nada…solo siguieron como si nada hubiera pasado y ahora estaba escuchando que todo ese evento quedo grabado en la memoria de su hijo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Digi Mundo**

Tai comenzó a temblar por lo que ocurrió aquel día, su sentimiento de culpa comenzó a invadirlo de nuevo-Fue mi culpa…yo…casi te mato…casi acabo con tu vida…fue mi culpa…por haberte sacado de casa cuando no debí hacerlo…-.

-¡NO HERMANO!-grito Kari con fuerza-¡NO FUE TU CULPA!-Kari lo miraba con ojos llenos de seguridad y determinación, aunque no había dejado de llorar-¡Lo que me ocurrió fue algo que estaba fuera del control de ambos, nadie tuvo la culpa, gracias a Dios conseguí salir adelante, porque tu estuviste a mi lado en todo momento! ¿Recuerdas?-pregunto Kari sonriendo y Tai recordó aquello, durante la estancia de Kari en el hospital, Tai no se apartaba en ningún instante de ella, afortunadamente, el médico en turno era un hombre comprensivo y cuando vio que Kari estaba más estable le permitía estar ahí con un pase especial.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Tai se la paso leyéndole todo tipo de cuentos o inventándolos para entretenerla, Kari sintió su estadía en el hospital mucho más agradable con su hermano mayor cuidándola y protegiéndola, dándole el amor y la fuerza que necesitaba, así como también el Valor para salir adelante.

-De no ser por ti…tal vez hoy no estaría aquí…hiciste lo mismo por mí cuando enferme en la batalla con MachineDramon, siempre lo has dado todo por los demás, por quienes amas, te entregas tanto a eso que jamás me detuve a pensar que tu tenías tus propios demonios personales con los cuales lidiar-dijo Kari sin dejar de llorar, Sora escuchaba todo y ahora se sentía peor que nunca.

-Pues yo no veo a ningún demonio-dijo Neemon confundido.

-¡Tonto!-regaño Bokomon dándole su acostumbrado castigo.

-Hermano…en serio lamento no haber sido una mejor hermana para ti…pero tú has sido el mejor hermano que pude tener, eres valiente, decidido, protector y entregado a todo lo que crees…por favor…vuelve…te necesito…te extraño…hermano…-suplicaba Kari sin dejar de llorar, mientras todos solo guardaban silencio, esperando que las palabras de la castaña tuvieran efecto en el chico-Agumon…por favor…tú también vuelve…por favor…-miro a SkullShineGreymon con ojos suplicantes, quien le devolvió la vista.

-Kari…-murmuro SkullShineGreymon comenzando a recordarla.

-_"Esa chica tiene un increíble don, está consiguiendo que la fuerza de Hareruya disminuya, no cabe duda, es una digna sucesora de Ryukari, una verdadera Guerrera de la Luz"-_pensó Elaine sonriendo complacida.

Tai permaneció en silencio un momento y miro a su hermana, fijamente, ambos se sostuvieron la vista un momento, sintiendo su lazo familiar, recordando que ellos dos siempre se habían apoyado sin importar nada.

-Kari…yo…-Tai parecía estar volviendo en sí, provocando una sonrisa en Kari, pero entonces, un golpe mental atravesó a Tai-¡AGH!-grito llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

-¡Hermano!-grito Kari.

Tai comenzó a sacudir su cabeza de un lado a otro con mucho dolor, al tiempo que SkullShineGreymon rugía y lanzaba un golpe con su cola, destruyendo varios árboles, finalmente, Tai se calmó y sus ojos volvieron a brillar con maldad.

-¡Buen intento hermana!-gruño con veneno-¡Pero tus intentos por controlarme no funcionaran!-.

-¡Hermano!-exclamo Kari asustada.

Hareruya solo se rio ante eso-"Eso estuvo cerca, parece que he subestimado el lazo familiar que existe entre estos dos"-reconoció divertida.

SkullShineGreymon rugió con furia y ataco a Kari, pero TK la salvo a tiempo-¡Hermano!-.

-¡Hareruya tiene un control demasiado fuerte sobre él!-exclamo TK con preocupación y Takuya dio un paso al frente.

-¡Muy bien, no tenemos opción, hay que Digi Evolucionar de inmediato!-indico Takuya y todos asintieron.

-Entonces lo que escuche es verdad, tú eres el nuevo líder de los Niños Elegidos-observo Tai.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-pregunto Takuya con calma y tono desafiante.

-No realmente, francamente te prefiero a ti antes que a ese cobarde maricón-dijo mirando a Takato, quien solo se molestó ante esas palabras, aunque sabía que Tai no pensaba eso en realidad, pero Hareruya lo estaba usando-y por supuesto, que eres mucho mejor que ese tarado sin sesos-.

Davis lanzo varios golpes al aire y comenzó a hacer un berrinche similar al de un niño chiquito-¡Si no fuera por el hecho de que sabemos que está siendo controlado!-gruño molesto.

Tai se rio-Y si piensan que podrán vencerme solo por superarnos en número les espera una gran sorpresa, porque verán, no vine solo-chasqueando sus dedos, un grupo de Digimon hizo acto de aparición.

Se trataban de SkullGreymon, GeoGreymon, RizeGreymon, MetalGreymon, Greymon, etc. Pero los últimos cuatro en formas malignas, los Niños Elegidos se pusieron en guardia ante aquella repentina sorpresa.

-¡Genial! ¡Ahora estamos en problemas!-exclamo Ryo.

-¿Qué antes no lo estábamos?-pregunto Hirokazu confundido.

-¡Solo nos queda ejecutar el plan!-declaro Takuya-¿contamos contigo Elaine?-pregunto el Guerrero de Fuego mirando de reojo a Elaine, quien simplemente suspiro con cansancio.

-Supongo que no queda de otra, pero recuerda, solo los ayudare, no soy yo quien debe liberar a su amigo-indico Elaine.

-Lo sabemos-dijo Takuya sonriendo.

-Aunque tengan la ayuda de Metaphismon eso no cambiara nada-aseguro Tai sonriendo.

-¡A Digi Evolucionar!-indico Takuya y todos asintieron.

**( www. youtube watch? v=PEWtMVRbBk8)**

-¡Gabumon/Biyomon/Tentomon/Palmon/Gomamon/Patamon/Gatomon Warp Digivolves a…MetalGarurumon/LadyDramon/HerculesKabuterimon/Rosemon/Vikemon/Seraphimon/Ophanimon!-siete de los ocho Digimon que vencieron a Apocalymon hicieron acto de aparición.

-¡Se los encargamos mucho por favor!-grito Sora.

-¡Por favor! ¡Salven a mi hermano!-suplico Kari con ojos llenos de angustia y tristeza.

-¡Vmon/Hawkmon/Armadillomon/Wormmon Digivolves a…XVemon/Akylamon/Ankylomo/Stingmon!-el resto de los Digimon que pelearon contra MaloMyotismon.

-¡Tú puedes hacerlo Akylamon!-grito Yolei.

-¡No te rindas Ankylomon!-apoyo Cody.

Davis y Ken se vieron entre sí, para después alzar sus Digivice al mismo tiempo, los cuales comenzaron a brillar con intensidad.

**( www. youtube watch? v=caupdlk3dUU)**

-¡XVmon…Stingmon…DNA Digivolves a…Paildramon Digivolves a…ImperialDramon Cambio de Forma…Modo de Luchador!-.

-¡Creo en ti ImperialDramon!-grito Davis alzando un puño, mientras que Ken solo miraba con determinación a su compañero Digimon.

**( watch?v=IqqMFKo7PG4**

-¡Guilmon/Renamon/Terriermon/CyberDramon/Impmon Warp Digivolves a…Gallantmon/Sakuyamon/MegaGargomon/Justimon/Beelzemon Modo Explosivo!-el cuerpo de Gallantmon brillo de nuevo.

-¡Gallantmon Modo Carmesí!-invoco apareciendo en su modo más poderoso.

-¡Lopmon Ultra Digivolves a…Antylamon!-junto con el Deva Conejo, el resto de los Tamers se prepararon para la batalla.

-Muy bien ¿estás listo para esto Koji?-pregunto Takuya mirando a su amigo.

-Eso mismo te pregunto yo, después de todo, tú eres el líder y quien debe liberar a Tai de las garras de Hareruya-señalo Koji sonriendo y Takuya sonrió, al tiempo que sus amigos les pasaban los Digi Spirit que cada uno poseía, para pasar el siguiente nivel.

**( www. youtube watch? v=TFmV_xTuHNA)**

-¡Híper Spirit Digivolves a…KaiserGreymon/MagnaGarurumon!-los dos Digimon que vencieron a Cherubimon llegaron a la batalla.

-Metaphismon-llamo Elaine y su Digimon avanzo, listo para la contienda.

Tai solo sonrió ante esto-Así que finalmente se decidieron a pelear contra mí, esto va a ser que mi victoria sea mucho más dulce-sentencio, cuando repentinamente, Metaphismon lo embistió de forma sorpresiva, llevándoselo lejos.

-Ahora podrán pelear con calma ¿Qué están esperando? Vayan a ayudarlo, los demás pueden ocuparse de los lacayos-señalo Elaine y KaiserGreymon asintió.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Gallantmon! ¡ImperialDramon!-llamo y los dos Digimon asintieron, lanzándose a la batalla también.

-¡Mucha suerte!-grito Zoe, mientras los demás Niños Elegidos daban espacio para que los Digimon pelearan.

Los Digimon se prepararon para pelear contra las versiones malignas de las Digi Evoluciones variantes de Greymon-No se confíen, aunque la mayoría estén en el Nivel Mega, recuerden que Hareruya es muy astuta-advirtió Elaine y todos asintieron.

-¡Debemos mantener a estos Digimon a raya hasta que Takuya y los otros liberen a Tai! ¡Vamos MetalGarurumon!-animo Matt y el Digimon lanzo un aullido, para después arremeter contra los SkullGreymon, seguido por los demás Digimon, incluso MagnaGarurumon y Beelzemon se unieron a esas batallas.

-¡Tú puedes Beelzemon!-animaron los hermanos.

-¡Bombas Congelantes!-invoco MetalGarurumon lanzando sus misiles contra los SkullGreymon, quienes lograron resistirlos y lanzarse al ataque, un par fueron sujetados por HerculesKabuterimon y Vikemon, al tiempo que LadyDramon, Sakuyamon y Rosemon atacaban a otro.

Seraphimon, Ophanimon y Beelzemon, a los que se les unió Antylamon, así como Justimon atacaron a un grupo de RizeGreymon y MetalGreymon, los cuales atacaron desde al aire, MarineAngemon no tardó en llegar a ayudar contra los SkullGreymon, dejando que Akylamon, Ankylomon, Guardromon y el Príncipe Leomon hacían lo propio con los Greymon y GeoGreymon.

-¡Patada Solar/Patada de la Justicia!-LadyDramon y Justimon atacaron a dos SkullGreymon con sus patadas, dándole oportunidad a Sakuyamon de lanzar uno de sus hechizos para inmovilizarlos, la oportunidad que MegaGargomon aprovecho.

-¡Mega Misiles!-invoco disparándolos y dándoles de lleno-¡Lo conseguí!-anuncio, pero entonces, los dos Digimon reaparecieron ilesos-¡No puede ser!-.

-¡Eso es obra de Hareruya, no será sencillo vencerlos, aun estando en el Nivel Mega!-señalo LadyDramon.

-¡Aun así hay que intentarlo!-declaro Sakuyamon y todos asintieron, descubriendo que los ataques más efectivos eran los de Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Beelzemon y MagnaGarurumon, los cuales en cuanto derribaban a un enemigo, estos ya no se levantaban.

-Al menos ellos cuatro si consiguen algo, solo espero que esos tres se apresuren-dijo Elaine mirando el lugar al que Metaphismon llevo a SkullShineGreymon, junto con su pasajero.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Elevándose hasta quedar sobre las nubes, Metaphismon soltó al maligno Digimon y el resto no tardo de darle alcance, con KaiserGreymon al frente-Ya veo, escogieron pelear en el cielo porque no quieren que los entierre cuando los elimine, quieren que los convierta en polvo, podemos hacer eso ¿no estás de acuerdo amigo?-pregunto a SkullShineGreymon, el cual solo rugió.

-¡Eso no va a pasar, vamos a vencer la oscuridad que te controla, eres nuestro líder y te recuperaremos!-aseguro KaiserGreymon.

-¡La luz de la justicia extinguirá aquella sombra llena de maldad que te controla!-aseguro Gallantmon colocándose en guardia.

-¡Te liberaremos de su control y luego iremos tras Hareruya!-afirmo ImperialDramon.

Tai se rio-Eso ya lo veremos-expreso malignamente, mientras SkullShineGreymon invocaba dos espadas de llamas oscuras-¡Dejemos de hablar y comencemos a pelear!-sentencio Tai malignamente.

SkullShineGreymon arremetió contra los cuatro Digimon y estos a su vez, se lanzaron contra él, ImperialDramon disparo un rayo de energía que SkullShineGreymon repelió, para después comenzar a pelear contra sus cuatro contrincantes, disparándose destellos de luces por todo el cielo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Tommy veía la pelea en el suelo, pero los destellos de luz captaron su atención-¡Miren!-señalo hacia el cielo.

-¡La pelea ya comenzó también allá arriba!-observo Joe acomodándose los lentes.

-Por favor…salven a Tai-suplico Sora con ambas manos en su pecho, mientras Hareruya aparecía en forma de sombra y se reía.

-"¿Salvarlo? Pero querida Sora, tú provocaste esto y pronto, tus malas decisiones harán que el odio en Tai aumente a tal grado que finalmente, el Demonio de la Destrucción despertara"-sentencio riéndose de forma macabra y tierna.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Por fin la batalla por el alma de Tai ha comenzado, pero Hareruya no deja de mencionar al Demonio de la Destrucción ¿Qué clase de bestia será este misterioso Digimon?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Tenzalucard123: **_todas sus emociones, mismas que guardo por mucho tiempo, finalmente estallaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_a pesar de todo, los Niños Elegidos no fueron capaces de llegar a Tai, ni siquiera Kari. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_esa es la cuestión mi amigo, eso es algo que ni ellos saben. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_no será fácil, como acabas de ver, ni siquiera Kari llego a él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_para tristeza de Kari, ni siquiera ella pudo alcanzar a su hermano mayor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mikell Connde: **_escuche algo sobre ese Anime/Manga, pero la verdad, jamás fue de mis favoritos, siendo franco, cuando se trata de series de detectives siempre he preferido al mejor de todos ellos; Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lobo Plateado 2541: **_a estas alturas ya sería difícil agregarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_bueno, hago mi mejor esfuerzo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_el problema es que la gente a veces no se lo cree, en mi trabajo, han llegado personas que dicen que todo esto no es más que una invención y mentira, pero solo hay que esperar lo mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_no ganara nada, pero perderá todo y eso es precisamente lo que Hareruya quiere que pase. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_debo decir que es sorprendente que en esas películas usen a los protagonistas originales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Gron, Dra Optimus Star 3, Mikell Connde, Lobo Plateado 2541, Seiryu.001, El Redentor 777, Camilo Navas, Franco, Moon-9215, Dark Digimon 16, Espadachín de la Luz, Deadly Ice 88, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	37. Demonio de la Destruccion Segunda Parte

"_**El inevitable encuentro con Tai y SkullShineGreymon finalmente llego, para hacer que las cosas fueran mucho más emocionantes y divertidas, en su cruel y retorcida opinión, Hareruya decidió que todos los Mundos Reales fueran testigos de esta batalla, misma en la que se revelaron varias cosas, cosas que la madre de Tai y Kari no sabía, al escuchar todo el dolor de su hijo mayor, la señora Yagami se sintió con una basura, mientras veía como su hijo era dominado por un demonio, obligando a su amigo Digimon a pelear contra ellos, bajo el liderazgo de Takuya, los Niños Elegidos han comenzado con esta intensa y feroz batalla, confiando en sus instintos, Takuya Digi Evoluciono a KaiserGreymon, pues creía que necesitaba esa fase para poder liberar a Tai de las garras de Hareruya, mientras el resto peleaba contra los ejércitos de las variantes evolutivas de Agumon, sin embargo, Hareruya no deja de mencionar al misterioso Demonio de la Destrucción ¿Qué clase de Digimon será esta bestia y por qué motivos, Hareruya confía tanto en ella?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 36**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 37 Demonio de la Destrucción**

**Segunda Parte**

Transmitiéndose en vivo y directo como un programa de acción impresionante, la batalla de los Niños Elegidos en contra de su propio líder se podía ver en cada uno de los seis Mundos Reales, los padres de Tai y los demás no podían creer lo que veían, en especial todo lo que dijo el castaño, los padres de los Tamers, aunque ya conocían a los Digimon, nunca se imaginaron ver una pelea como esa, finalmente, los padres de los Guerreros Legendarios estaban algo confundidos, pero el ver a sus hijos ahí los llenaba de preocupación.

Ahora, los cuatro Digimon más poderosos del grupo luchaban ferozmente contra SkullShineGreymon, quien abriendo sus alas, disparo una serie de misiles de fuego oscuro-¡Bailen mis marionetas!-ordeno Tai riéndose macabramente.

Los Digimon esquivaron los ataques, al tiempo que Gallantmon y Metaphismon los destruían con sus espadas-¡Necesitaras más que eso para vencernos!-declaro Gallantmon lanzándose a gran velocidad, atacando a SkullShineGreymon, quien bloqueo los ataques de sus espadas con las suyas-¡Vamos! ¡Recuerden quienes son!-.

-¡Vaya que lo recuerdo! ¡Soy el imbécil que siempre lo dio todo por los demás y para que al final lo traicionaran de muchas maneras!-gruño Tai con odio, al tiempo que SkullShineGreymon le daba un golpe con la rodilla, seguido de una patada.

Metaphismon e ImperialDramon atacaron por ambos lados, el Digimon se elevó para evadirlos-¡No escaparas!-declaro ImperialDramon.

-¡Tonto arrogante! ¡No estamos escapando, solo estudiamos hasta donde llegan sus habilidades!-respondió Tai malignamente, a través de los ojos de Metaphismon, Elaine era capaz de ver y escuchar lo que estaba pasando, ahora tenía una expresión seria en su rostro.

KaiserGreymon apareció y lanzo un golpe con su espada, mismo que SkullShineGreymon detuvo con sus propias armas-¡No quiero hacer esto! ¡Sé que estas en el fondo de toda esa oscuridad, debes luchar Tai, Agumon, no dejen que los usen de este modo!-gritaba KaiserGreymon.

-¡Ya estoy cansado de que piensen que me están usando!-bramo Tai con furia, antes de que SkullShineGreymon lanzara a KaiserGreymon hacia atrás, para después darle un golpeo con su cola-¡Yo ya no soy más su amigo, finalmente estoy cumpliendo con mi destino!-.

SkullShineGreymon lanzo un rugido y se dispuso a atacar a KaiserGreymon, pero…-¡Láser Imperial!-el ataque de ImperialDramon hizo que el maligno Digimon retrocediera, momento que Gallantmon aprovecho para embestir a SkullShineGreymon, Metaphismon también ataco y lo hizo retroceder.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Gallantmon.

-Sí, pero todo parece indicar que el control de Hareruya sobre ellos es demasiado fuerte-señalo KaiserGreymon.

-¿Alguna idea?-pregunto ImperialDramon.

-Tenemos que dejar a SkullShineGreymon fuera de combate, si conseguimos que él quede inconsciente podremos encontrar una mejor manera de ayudar a Tai-dijo KaiserGreymon-muy bien escuchen, ustedes tres manténganlo ocupado, yo lo ataque con una de mis técnicas más poderosas, con algo de suerte, será lo bastante fuerte para dejarlo fuera de combate-.

-¡Entendido!-acato Gallantmon y en compañía de ImperialDramon, así como del Digimon silencioso, los tres se lanzaron al ataque.

-Parece que no aprenden ¿verdad amigo?-pregunto Tai sonriendo y SkullShineGreymon gruño, para después lanzarse a la batalla.

Los cuatro chocaron con fuerza en el aire, mientras tres de los Digimon desafiaban al temible SkullShineGreymon, KaiserGreymon se puso en posición y alzo su poderosa espada, esperando el momento adecuado para atacar.

Aun con la ayuda de Metaphismon, se podía ver que SkullShineGreymon había estado entrenando o haciendo algo parecido, pues era realmente poderoso, a pesar de ser tres vs uno, mientras el resto de los Niños Elegidos observaban todo lo que pasaba a la distancia, así como también la batalla con las variantes de Greymon.

-¿Creen que logren vencerlo?-pregunto Mimi preocupada.

-¡Por supuesto que lo harán! ¡Son cuatro vs uno!-aseguro Davis formando un puño.

-Veo que al menos sabes contar, pero los números no ganan batallas-señalo Elaine con calma y Davis la miro con cara de enojo.

KaiserGreymon aun esperaba el momento oportuno, mientras sus amigos trataban de mantener a SkullShineGreymon en un solo lado, finalmente, con un golpe conjunto de Gallantmon y Metaphismon, sumado a un disparo del cañón de ImperialDramon, consiguieron que SkullShineGreymon se quedara inmóvil.

-¡Ahora! ¡Ataque del Dragón de Fuego!-invoco KaiserGreymon disparando su poderoso ataque contra SkullShineGreymon, captando la atención de Tai.

-¿Eh?-fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que el disparo le diera a él y a su Digimon de lleno.

La explosión en el cielo provoco que todos se protegieran los ojos de aquel mortal ataque, las pantallas en el Mundo Real se vieron iluminadas con aquel destello blanco, los padres de Tai se llenaron de angustia ante eso.

-¡Fue un golpe directo!-exclamo JP al ver lo que ocurrió.

-¡Tai!-grito Sora preocupada por aquella explosión, temiendo que su amigo, a quien lastimo tanto, hubiera quedado herido.

Elaine solo se mantuvo de brazos cruzados y con expresión seria en todo momento, cuando el humo poco a poco comenzó a disiparse, revelando que SkullShineGreymon había resistido el disparo con algo de dificultad, pero al final lo consiguió.

-¿Cómo?-exclamo KaiserGreymon.

-Pudo resistir ese golpe tan fuerte-observo Gallantmon impresionando.

-Pero no del todo, se ve que recibió algo de daño, al igual que Tai-señalo ImperialDramon, ya que era cierto, ahora Tai estaba sangrando del brazo izquierdo por el ataque recibido.

-¡Malditos gusanos! ¡Voy a hacer que paguen por esto! ¿Me escucharon?-bramo con ira y odio, mientras SkullShineGreymon rugía.

KaiserGreymon no se dejó intimidar y se elevó-La resistencia de SkullShineGreymon es impresionante, pero al menos ya hemos comprobado que podemos dañarte, te sugiero que te rindas y nos dejes ayudarte antes de que ocurra algo irremediable-advirtió con calma.

Tai gruño ante eso, sintiéndose increíblemente molesto y como un perdedor de nuevo, eso no podía ser posible, no sería un perdedor nunca más, repentinamente, la voz de Hareruya se escuchó y su sombra apareció detrás de Tai.

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

-"Parece que esos mocosos quieren pasarse de listos"-señalo con maldad.

-Voy a hacer que se pudran en el Infierno por esto-gruño Tai con odio y furia, hecho que provoco que Hareruya se riera.

-"Estoy consciente de eso, pero creo que SkullShineGreymon no podrá hacerlo, al menos no en este estado"-Tai miro de reojo la sombra de la maligna entidad-"sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ha llegado el momento, cumple con tu destino y que el Demonio de la Destrucción despierte finalmente"-expreso Hareruya.

Tai se quedó en silencio, pensando un momento en lo que Hareruya le acababa de decir, sus oponentes solo esperaban a que hiciera algo, pero el tiempo pasaba y nada ocurría-No se ha movido en un buen rato, tal vez está considerando rendirse-sugirió ImperialDramon.

-Quisiera ser tan optimista como tú, pero lo dudo mucho-observo Gallantmon manteniéndose alerta.

-Prepárense para cualquier cosa-indico KaiserGreymon.

Desde el suelo, los Niños Elegidos solo observaban lo que pasaba, aunque el imponente Digimon maligno no parecía moverse, todos se preguntaron si el ataque de KaiserGreymon fue más fuerte de lo que pensaron, repentinamente, Tai comenzó a reírse de manera sádica y desquiciada.

-Es hora ¡SkullShineGreymon!-llamo y los ojos de sus Digimon brillaron con maldad, al tiempo que alzaba sus brazos y comenzaba a formar una gigantesca bola de fuego de color negro.

-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo ImperialDramon.

-¡Prepárense!-advirtió KaiserGreymon.

Tai se rio de nuevo, una sonrisa bastante cruel y enferma, misma que diferenciaba mucho de las sonrisas cálidas, llenas de confianza y amigables que solía compartir-¡Lamentaran haberse metido en mi camino! ¡AHORA!-ordeno Tai.

Los cuatro Digimon se prepararon para el ataque de SkullShineGreymon, pero para su sorpresa, este lo lanzo hacia el suelo, directamente hacia donde se encontraban peleando los demás Digimon.

-¡CUIDADO!-grito KaiserGreymon al ver eso.

Matt y los demás se alarmaron, los Digimon se dieron cuenta de lo que se avecinaba y rápidamente se dirigieron a proteger a los Niños Elegidos, mientras el ataque caía como un poderoso meteorito, aplastando a todos los Digimon que conformaban el ejército de Tai y SkullShineGreymon, en todo momento, Tai no dejaba de sonreír de una forma tan cruel y placentera.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Mundo Real**

Una taza cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos, derramándose su contenido por completo, dicha taza fue tirada por la Sra. Yagami, quien estaba en shock, mientras su esposo también quedaba en un estado de incredibilidad.

-No…Tai…hijo… ¿Qué has hecho?-exclamo el Sr. Yagami viendo aquella escena y ahora observa el rostro satisfecho de su hijo en la pantalla, la mujer temblaba y miraba con horror lo que acababa de pasar.

-Tai…hijo… ¿Qué he hecho?-se preguntaba comenzando a llorar.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Digi Mundo**

Poco a poco, todo comenzó a calmarse, al tiempo que los cuatro Digimon descendían del cielo, los demás Digimon salieron de entre unos escombros, con sus respectivos Niños Elegidos bajo su protección, mientras los Digimon con Sakuyamon, Justimon, MegaGargomon y MagnaGarurumon protegían a los demás.

-¿Se encuentran todos bien?-exclamo KaiserGreymon preocupado.

-Descuida…todos estamos bien-aseguro Zoe sonriéndole.

MegaGargomon fue el primero en descubrir el resultado de la batalla-¡Elimino a su propio ejército!-exclamo sorprendido y horrorizado.

-¿Qué?-todos dirigieron su vista y descubrieron que efectivamente, de todos los Greymon que habían llegado, no quedaba ni rastro.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Kari horrorizada.

-Que cruel-exclamo Cody apartando la vista y fue cuando SkullShineGreymon comenzó a descender, aterrizando perfectamente en pie, con Tai aun en su cabeza, el cual no dejaba de sonreír.

-¡Tai! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo tan cruel?-exclamo Sora impactada y Tai la miro con asco.

-No eres nadie para decir eso-gruño con odio y Sora tembló, mientras Matt apretaba los puños, sintiéndose totalmente impotente-además, no deberían sentirse mal por ellos, su sacrificio servirá para algo glorioso-.

-¿Algo glorioso?-cuestiono Elaine.

-Así es, ya que en el tiempo que estuvimos alejados no perdí el tiempo, estudie y aprendí todo sobre los otros Digi Mundos, así como de los Mundos Reales y aprendí una cosa bastante útil, algo que nos ayudara a cumplir con nuestros destino-explico Tai.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-cuestiono Sakuyamon.

Por toda respuesta, SkullShineGreymon abrió una boca y comenzó a succionar todo el aire del lugar o al menos, eso parecía, ya que lo que realmente estaba devorando era otra cosa, siendo Bokomon la primera en darse cuenta.

-¡Está absorbiendo la información de todo su ejército!-revelo alarmada.

-¿Qué dijiste?-exclamo Beelzemon.

Tai se rio de forma divertida-¡En efecto! ¡Ustedes Tamers deben recordarlo, para poder Digi Evolucionar o ser más fuertes debían absorber los datos de los Digimon débiles que perdieron en batalla, eso es precisamente lo que SkullShineGreymon está haciendo en este momento!-declaro malignamente.

-¡Maldición!-gruño Elaine-¡Metaphismon!-el aludido se lanzó a la batalla.

No paso mucho para que todos los demás Digimon también se lanzaran a la batalla, pero Tai gruño-No intenten desafiarme-gruño y sus ojos, así como los de SkullShineGreymon brillaron, levantando un muro de fuego que detuvo el avance de los Digimon.

-¡Maldición!-exclamo MagnaGarurumon.

Tai se rio ante eso, definitivamente sus caras de horror serían algo digno de recordar-"Ya es hora ¡Hazlo! ¡Invoca al Demonio de la Destrucción!"-ordeno Hareruya en su oído como un susurro.

-Será un placer-los códigos digitales aparecieron en su mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda sujetaba su Digivice, a pesar de que esta se encontraba lastimada, eso no lo detuvo-¡Carga de ADN Activada!-invoco usando aquel código corrupto para despertar el siguiente nivel de poder.

Terminando de consumir la información de los Digimon que destruyo, cerró su boca de golpe, al tiempo que sus ojos y cuerpo comenzaban a brillar, todo ante la mirada de los Niños Elegidos y de sus Digimon, que no eran capaces de hacer algo para detenerlo.

-¿Qué está pasando?-exclamo Joe preocupado.

-¡Está volviendo a Digi Evolucionar!-respondió Izzy con miedo en su voz, dejando a todos sin habla.

-¡Pero si SkullShineGreymon ya es algo terrible! ¿En que podrá convertirse ahora?-exclamo Ken.

Elaine se quedó pensando y su mirada se llenó de horror-¡No! ¡No puede ser!-exclamo comenzando a temblar de miedo, captando la atención de Kari.

-Elaine ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto y fue cuando en el suelo, vio a Aporía enrollado sobre sí misma y temblando también de miedo, ese hecho dejo a Kari confundida y asustada.

**( www. youtube watch? v=TIV0kqDHLkg)**

Envolviéndose en una densa neblina oscura, el cuerpo de SkullShineGreymon comenzó a cambiar, al tiempo que aumentaba de tamaño colosal, mientras todos solo podían observar lo que ocurría, Hareruya sonreía de forma complacida, pues finalmente, después de 3000 años, su gran creación por fin haría acto de aparición.

Poco a poco, la figura oscura comenzó a tomar forma, mientras la densa neblina comenzaba a desaparecer, revelando al nuevo e imponente Digimon, mismo que era una bestia gigantesca humanoide, con brazos de reptil largos y que terminaban en manos con cincos dedos con filosas garras, un par de alas metálicas en su espalda similares a las de WarGreymon, el característico casco con dos cuernos a los lados y uno más en la punta de la nariz, ojos rojos, una cola metálica, poderosas piernas con pies que poseían tres dedos con garras, así como una extra en la parte del empeine con forma de gancho, similar al de las garras de los Velociraptors, un cabello negro y sucio que caía hasta su espalda y con uno mechones en su pecho, así como una armadura que cubría su pecho y terminaba en púas en los hombros, el Emblema del Valor, simbolizado por un sol, se encontraba incrustado en su pecho, pero parecía haber sido partido a la mitad.

En cuanto finalmente completo su Digi Evolución, lanzo un rugido atronador que hizo temblar todo el lugar-¿Qué es esa cosa?-exclamo Yolei aterrada.

-¡No lo sé, pero esa cosa podría usar a VenomMyotismon como un palillo!-exclamo TK horrorizado.

-¡No te equivocas, VenomMyotismon era pequeño comparado con esto, este Digimon debe medir al menos uno 60 metros!-exclamo Izzy.

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Mide exactamente 99.69 metros!-corrigió Joe haciendo un cálculo rápido.

-"Finalmente nació"-expreso Hareruya sonriendo-"Ahora Tai, es hora de que liberes toda su rabia"-.

-Por supuesto-expreso Tai sobre el hombro derecho de su nuevo Digimon-¿Qué les parece esto? ¡Ahora se enfrentaran a NemesisGreymon!-anuncio Tai alzando sus brazos y su Digimon lanzo un nuevo rugido.

-¿NemesisGreymon?-exclamaron todos impactados, los Digimon, por otro lado, quedaron aterrados.

-¡Lo sabía!-gruño Elaine temblando-¡Maldición…no me esperaba este resultado!-gruño molesta consigo misma, mientras que Izzy comenzaba a trabajar en búsqueda de información, al igual que el resto de Tamers, pero por más que buscaban, no aparecía nada, de pronto, un grito se escuchó, mismo que fue lanzado por Bokomon.

-¡NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE ESTOY VIENDO!-exclamo alarmada.

-Pero si solo estás viendo tu libro-dijo Neemon confundido por la reacción de su amiga.

-¡TONTO! ¡ESTE NO ES EL MOMENTO PARA TONTERIAS, ESTA ES UNA SITUACION MUY SERIA, ESE DIGIMON…ESE DIGIMON ES…!-Bokomon no podía ni decir lo que descubrió.

Izzy finalmente encontró información de aquel Digimon, pero en cuanto comenzó a revisarla, sus ojos se llenaron de horror, miedo y angustia, era la primera vez, sin contar el encuentro con Apocalymon, en que sintió un gran terror.

-No…no puede…ser…-dijo Izzy espantado.

-Izzy ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Sora confundida por la reacción del chico y como pudo, Izzy comenzó a leer lo que acababa de encontrar.

_**NemesisGreymon; es la forma corrupta más peligrosa y terrible de Agumon, siendo conocido como el Demonio de la Destrucción, una bestia infernal que se deleita llevando caos, terror, destrucción y muerte a donde quiera que vaya, es tan peligroso y poderoso que incluso los 12 Olímpicos, Caballeros de la Realeza y hasta los Siete Señores Oscuros evitan enfrentarlo, pues este Digimon no conoce la palabra "piedad" y destruye todo lo que se encuentra en su camino, su técnica especial es el Rayo de Fuego Infernal**_

-¡No puedo creer que Hareruya haya sido capaz de convocar a esa bestia!-gruño Elaine entre molesta y asustada.

-¿Qué clase de Digimon es ese?-pregunto Joe aterrado tras escuchar la información que Izzy acababa de descubrir.

-Es la aniquilación total de cualquier mundo-expreso Elaine cada vez más seria y temblorosa.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Castillo Sombrío**

Hareruya sonrió complacida al ver las caras de terror de sus enemigos mortales-Perfecto, todo está saliendo tal como lo planee, el momento que más disfruto de un juego se acerca, es como papá siempre nos decía ¿verdad hermano?-pregunto Hareruya mirando el retrato de Apocalymon, mientras sus esbirros guardaban silencio-desde el principio de los tiempos, siempre existió oscuridad, antes del mismo universo, antes que cualquier otra cosa, la luz solo ha hecho pobres intentos por iluminar toda esa oscuridad, pero al final, solo espera su pronta extinción-sentencio con malévolo placer.

**( www. youtube watch? v=twZCqB2c5Dg)**

**Hareruya**

_**Cuando era una niña junto a papá**_

_**La Gran Bestia del Mal**_

_**Secretos él me reveló **_

_**Acerca de su magia**_

_**La herencia era mía **_

_**Domino hasta a los Dioses**_

_**Y algunos muertos que utilizo**_

_**Quedaban mejor que cuando vivían**_

_**Sus enseñanzas aprendí **_

_**Así mi aspecto yo cambié **_

_**Con la receta que adopté **_

_**La fuerza de las sombras tome **_

_**Fue por siempre mi ambición **_

_**Heredar su intuición **_

_**Obtener la aceptación **_

_**De esos tiempos los caprichos **_

_**Cada rayo de la luz del sol, quitaba oscuridad**_

_**¿Quién culpar? ¿Quién será? ¿A quién maldecir? **_

_**El único a quien yo podía culpar **_

_**Sería mi enemigo el sol**_

Conforme cantaba, Hareruya creaba imágenes con sus sombras, al tiempo que una de ellas la mostraba a ella misma extinguiendo la luz por completo, para después seguir con su cantico.

_**Extingan la luz **_

_**Vamos ya **_

_**Vengan las tinieblas **_

_**Extingan la luz **_

_**Neófitos**_

_**De la gran tiniebla**_

Hareruya continuaba su canto macabro y su danza, para después acercarse al retrato de Apocalymon…__

_**Hermano pronto ayúdame **_

_**Mis ambiciones cumpliré **_

_**De gozo me hincharé **_

_**Si tu poder me brindas ya **_

_**Hoy no me para nada **_

_**Muerte, traición y mentira **_

_**Cualquier cosa haré y así ganaré **_

_**No pueden culparme por intentar. **_

Esto último lo dijo soltando una risa traviesa e infantil, pero que de todos modos sonaba llena de maldad y crueldad.

_**Extingan la luz **_

_**Vamos ya **_

_**Vengan las tinieblas **_

_**Extingan la luz**_

_**Neófitos**_

_**De la gran tiniebla**_

Las Doncellas comenzaron a danzar alrededor de su ama y señora, para después unirse en el canto.__

_**Extingan la luz **_

_**Vamos ya **_

_**Vengan las tinieblas**_

_**Extingan la luz **_

_**Esa luz **_

**Doncellas **

_**Hoy se aparecerá la oscuridad **_

_**Dando vuelta y vuelta sin parar**_

_**Las criaturas seductoras **_

_**No se retorcerán más **_

**Hareruya/Doncellas**

_**Búhos, dragones y vampiros **_

_**Bestias de rapiña hay mil **_

_**Giran como un torbellino **_

_**Vienen a rendirse a mí **_

_**Ánimas aparecidas **_

_**El demonio espiritual **_

_**Salamandras, sapos y diablillos **_

_**Danzan hasta ver la luz morir**_

Alzando sus brazos, Hareruya finalizo la canción y luego miro devuelta hacia la batalla-Hoy es el día en que la luz del sol finalmente se apagara, por fin será la parte que más disfruto de una batalla; la muerte lenta-sentencio sonriendo de forma macabra.

**(-)(-)(-)**

NemesisGreymon encaro a todos los Niños Elegidos, quienes observaban aterrados a aquella imponente bestia, Kari no podía creer que ese Digimon fuera Agumon, debía ser una especie de broma enfermiza, alguna pesadilla, algo por el estilo, pero…

-¡Hermano! ¿Cómo pudiste convertir a Agumon en esto?-cuestiono Kari.

-Lo siento mucho hermana, pero NemesisGreymon es la representación de todo lo que hay en mi corazón ahora y para siempre, solo existe odio y furia, así como el deseo de vengarme de todos aquellos que me lastimaron-sentencio Tai con una sonrisa sádica-primero comenzare contigo Matt-señalo Tai y el rubio se quedó confundido-tú querías que peleáramos porque no te sentías lo bastante fuerte para seguirnos, bueno, ahora tendremos una batalla hasta el final, aunque dudo mucho que tu perro de juguete sea rival para mi bestia, de todos modos, nunca lo fue-se burló Tai y MetalGarurumon gruño, pero no por furia o por sentirse indignado, sino por preocupación, ya que esta vez, Agumon atacaría a matar-luego seguirá mi madre, pagara por haberme culpado por lo que le ocurrió a Kari-siseo Tai y la aludida palideció-esa puta va a sufrir por lo que hizo, después seguirá Ken-el chico se quedó confundido-no he olvidado lo que le hiciste a Agumon y por eso debes pagar-sentencio con maldad-finalmente, tú serás quien más sufras Sora-.

-Tai-murmuro la peli roja angustiada.

-No quiero escuchar tus mentiras zorra barata-gruño Tai mirándola con asco.

-¡Si los quieres tendrás que pasar sobre nosotros!-declaro KaiserGreymon colocándose en guardia.

-Perfecto, si eso es lo que quieren, por mí está bien-sentencio Tai con maldad.

-¡Tengan cuidado! ¡Ese Digimon no se ganó el título de "Demonio de la Destrucción" por nada!-advirtió Elaine.

-Lo sé-reconoció Takuya preocupado y sabiendo que esta pelea iba a ser muy dura.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Finalmente, el Demonio de la Destrucción ha despertado ¿Qué es lo que Takuya y los demás harán ahora? ¿Podrán salir de este terrible predicamento?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Camilo Navas: **_supongo que es justo, ya que yo dije que no me gusto la eliminación de Afrodita en el tuyo, aunque te diré que te adelantaste, ya que hubo una razón más para hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_el ataque en conjunto de los Digimon consiguió herir tanto a SkullShineGreymon como a Tai, pero eso solo provoco el despertar del Demonio de la Destrucción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_el combate continuaba de forma devastadora y aunque lograron tener algo de ventaja, al final, todo cambio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_pero también es muy riesgosa, ya que como viste en el capítulo anterior, Hareruya sabe cómo aprovechar eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_ciertamente, aunque no será nada fácil ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser3000000: **_y el Demonio de la Destrucción ha despertado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mikell Connde: **_siempre me lo ha parecido así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_aunque como bien dicen; "los años se notan y mucho". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_Hareruya se enfocó tanto en lo que Matt, Sora y la Sra. Yagami hicieron que no pensó en Kari o mejor dicho, no la considero un problema serio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_el Demonio de la Destrucción finalmente ha despertado y no por nada es una criatura tan temida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Camilo Navas, Zeus, Hades, Gron, Tenzalucard123, Bowser3000000, Mikell Connde, Franco, El Redentor 777, Dra Optimus Star 3, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, Deadly Ice 88, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	38. Demonio de la Destruccion Tercera Parte

"_**Durante la batalla contra KaiserGreymon, Gallantmon, Metaphismon e ImperialDramon, Tai sorprendió a todos al liquidar a sus propias tropas para que SkullShineGreymon absorbiera la información de todos esos Digimon, de ese modo, se ha convertido en una terrible bestia llamada NemesisGreymon, que es conocido como el Demonio de la Destrucción, una criatura tan poderosa y terrible, que hasta los 12 Olímpicos, los Caballeros Reales y los Señores Oscuros prefieren evitar antes que enfrentarlo, Hareruya sonrió complacida ante esto, pues su juego más divertido finalmente iba a comenzar, admitiendo que su mayor deseo es la extinción de la luz del sol, pues este siempre intento iluminar las tinieblas y las sombras con sus rayos de luz, ahora que el Emblema del Valor, mismo que es representado por un sol ha sido corrompido por completo, Takuya y los demás se preparan para su intensa y difícil batalla por el alma de Tai ¿será posible que logren salvarlo de la maligna influencia de Hareruya? Su plan de venganza se está ejecutando a la perfección"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 38**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 38 Demonio de la Destrucción**

**Tercera Parte**

_**Cuenta la leyenda que mucho antes de la existencia de que los Caballeros enfrentaran a Hareruya, existía una criatura de gran y terrible poder, un Digimon cuya única meta era causar caos y destrucción a donde quiera que iba, esta bestia sanguinaria era tan poderosa que hasta los Digimon más poderosos evitaban enfrentárselo.**_

_**Esta bestia maligna se convirtió en la pesadilla de humanos y Digimon por igual, debido a su increíble poder y a su sed de destrucción, siendo la representación máxima del Emblema Corrupto, el sentimiento que existe cuando el Valor se acaba; el Miedo.**_

_**Fue así como la leyenda de la bestia más temible entre los Digimon comenzó, la criatura que destruyo cientos de villas Digimon y que casi destruye el Mundo Real, obteniendo el título del "Demonio de la Destrucción", ese Digimon era NemesisGreymon.**_

**( www. youtube watch? v=TIV0kqDHLkg)**

La imponente bestia Digimon miraba a quienes alguna vez fueron sus amigos, sus ojos brillaban con pura maldad y agresividad, se podía ver que esa bestia estaba dispuesto a acabar con todos ellos, mientras que Tai se encontraba en su hombro derecho, sonriendo sádicamente.

-Maldición, nunca me espere este resultado-gruño Elaine.

-¿Tienes idea de cómo enfrentar a esa cosa?-pregunto KaiserGreymon mirando a Elaine con esperanza.

-Solo reza por obtener la victoria-respondió Elaine con seriedad-es todo lo que pueden hacer-agrego con severidad.

-Es una buena idea, pero ni así lograran nada-NemesisGreymon rugió y lanzo un golpe con su gigantesco puño.

KaiserGreymon se lanzó a la batalla, seguido por Gallantmon e ImperialDramon, mientras Elaine le daba la orden a Metaphismon y este también se dirigió a la batalla, los cuatro chocaron contra el puño de NemesisGreymon, provocando una onda de choque que sacudió el lugar, lanzando a todos hacia atrás.

-¡Ustedes!-grito mirando a los Digimon-¡Lleven a sus Niños Elegidos a un sitio seguro! ¡Es muy peligroso que se queden aquí!-ordeno Elaine con seriedad.

-¿Qué harás tú Elaine?-pregunto Kari preocupada por la chica.

-Yo tengo que quedarme, después de todo, mi conexión con Metaphismon se puede debilitar si me alejo mucho de él y por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, ellos tres no podrán vencerlo sin ayuda-reconoció Elaine.

-¡Entonces déjanos quedar a la batalla también!-pidió Matt mirando a Elaine.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Ustedes solo serían estorbos! ¡Váyanse antes de que sea demasiado tarde!-ordeno Elaine y comenzó a correr-¡Metaphismon!-el aludido miro a su compañera y asintió, al tiempo que Aporía subía al hombro de Elaine.

Los Digimon no tuvieron más opción que llevarse a los Niños Elegidos hacia un sitio seguro, captando la atención de NemesisGreymon-No los dejaremos ir tan fácilmente-siseo Tai, al tiempo que NemesisGreymon abría sus poderosas fauces y comenzaba a cargar una gran cantidad de energía en estas, un orbe rojizo, que liberaba descargas eléctricas se formó en la misma, al tiempo que el Emblema destruido en su pecho brillaba.

-¿Qué pretende hacer?-pregunto ImperialDramon confundido.

-¡Esto no me agrada nada!-señalo Gallantmon con preocupación ante lo que veía.

KaiserGreymon entonces se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar-¡TENGAN CUIDADO!-grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-Rayo de Fuego Infernal-invoco Tai y NemesisGreymon lanzo su potente ataque, como un potente rayo de energía concentrado, dirigiéndose hacia donde iban los demás Niños Elegidos.

MegaGargomon fue el primero en notar lo que se acercaba-¡CUIDADO!-grito el Digimon de Nivel Mega y apenas pudieron quitarse, el rayo paso demasiado cerca de ellos, los Digimon protegieron con sus cuerpos a los humanos, mientras el disparo de NemesisGreymon continuo su trayecto, el imponente siguió disparando de su boca, su ataque desintegro todo lo que estaba a su paso, las ruinas quedaron reducidas a cenizas, la vegetación desapareció y finalmente, una poderosa explosión se vio a lo lejos, el resplandor de luz fue tan intenso que todos tuvieron que protegerse los ojos para no ver.

Aquel destello de luz solo provocaba la sonrisa de Tai, conforme las cosas se calmaron, se pudo apreciar el nivel de destrucción, básicamente, aquel ataque quemo por completo todo el bosque estaba a los alrededores, así como también elimino a los Digimon que habitaban por ahí, finalmente a lo lejos se había podido apreciar una montaña, de esta…no quedo rastro alguno.

-Increíble…-dijo Sakuyamon temblando de miedo.

-Tiene un gran poder destructivo-dijo MagnaGarurumon sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de ver.

-No cabe duda…es el auténtico Demonio de la Destrucción-reconoció Beelzemon.

KaiserGreymon, Gallantmon e ImperialDramon también quedaron sin habla ante lo que acababan de presenciar, Elaine gruño ante eso, era más de lo que se había imaginado, Tai se rio al ver las caras de terror de todos los Niños Elegidos y sus Digimon.

-Finalmente lo entienden, este será su final, nadie ha vencido al Demonio de la Destrucción, todos aquellos que lo enfrentaron solo tuvieron un final miserable, ese es el destino que les espera a todos ustedes-sentencio Tai con una sonrisa sádica.

Los cuatro Digimon se colocaron en guardia, listos para la batalla decisiva, no iba a ser fácil, pero debían hacerlo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Mundo Real**

Los padres de los Niños Elegidos, así como cada habitante del Mundo Real, solo pudieron quedarse con la boca abierta al ver tal muestra de poder y de destrucción, realmente era abominable, el padre de Matt y TK era uno de los que más impactados estaba por lo que acababa de ver.

-Tiene un poder monstruoso-dijo aterrado y a su mente vino el recuerdo de VenomMyotismon, así como la demostración del poder de este-ese monstruo…era nada comparado a esta bestia-reconoció comenzando a sudar por el miedo que sentía.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Castillo Sombrío**

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

Hareruya sonrió ante lo que acababa de ver, mientras sus siervos quedaron sin habla ante eso-No puedo creerlo, desapareció todo el lugar con un solo ataque y mucho más-dijo DeathPhantomon sorprendido.

-Las leyendas del Demonio de la Destrucción no eran exageraciones-reconoció Lilithmon sorprendida, al tiempo que Armaggedomon solo guardaba silencio, al igual que InferWarGreymon.

-No puedo creer que tenga tanto poder-reconoció el maligno Digimon.

-Un poder que también yace en ti-señalo Hareruya con calma-desafortunadamente, no pudiste alcanzarlo por algunas limitaciones, la última vez que existió un Demonio de la Destrucción, las deidades Digimon tuvieron que asegurarse que nunca más volviera a existir uno, se las arreglaron para bloquear aquella forma evolutiva, por lo que ningún Agumon o cualquier otro tipo de Digimon sería capaz de alcanzarlo, por ese motivo, tuve que mover un poco los hilos, ellos lo hicieron y ahora yo también-expreso al tiempo que bebía otra malteada de chocolate.

-Comprendo-dijo InferWarGreymon.

-Pero esto no sería posible de no ser por la ayuda que me brindaron muchos, recuérdenme enviarles una tarjeta de agradecimiento a la Sra. Yagami, a Ken, a Matt y sobre todo, a Sora-indico Hareruya mostrándolos a cada uno-a ellos les debemos este éxito y brindo por todos ellos, en especial por ti, querida Sora, gracias por ser tan ingenua-se burló alzando su copa en agradecimiento.

**(-)(-)(-)**

KaiserGreymon se lanzó contra NemesisGreymon, empuñando su espada se dispuso a atacar, pero fue repelido por un golpe del brazo derecho del gigante, siendo derribado, ImperialDramon comenzó a disparar su láser contra el rostro de NemesisGreymon, sin conseguir hacerle nada, el Digimon abrió sus alas y provoco una corriente de aire que provoco que ImperialDramon se protegiera con sus brazos, al hacer eso, no vio el golpe del puño de NemesisGreymon.

Gallantmon intento atacarlo por un costado, pero NemesisGreymon reacciono y lo repelió de un golpe, mientras Tai solo observaba todo con una sonrisa en todo momento, definitivamente esta batalla iba a terminar del modo en que él esperaba.

Metaphismon se abalanzo por detrás de NemesisGreymon, disponiéndose a atacarlo, por desgracia, la cola del gigante lo intercepto, derribándolo-¡Metaphismon!-grito Elaine preocupada, mientras Aporía gruñía de dolor-tranquila, todo estará bien-aseguro.

KaiserGreymon se levantó como pudo, se veía muy cansado y adolorido-¡A pesar de su enorme tamaño es muy veloz!-exclamo sorprendido.

NemesisGreymon abrió sus poderosas alas y comenzó a emprender el vuelo-¡Puede volar, aun cuando su tamaño es gigantesco!-exclamo ImperialDramon sorprendido de ver aquello.

Elevándose hasta cierta altura, NemesisGreymon descendió en picada y ataco con un golpe al suelo, provocando un temblor que arrojo a los cuatro Digimon por los aires, Elaine también fue víctima de aquel ataque, pero en el último momento, Metaphismon la salvo, solo para ser atrapados por las manos de NemesisGreymon.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Debido a su inmenso tamaño, aun a distancia segura, se podía ver lo que estaba pasando-¡Ese Digimon realmente es terrible, incluso es capaz de volar, algo que ni VenomMyotismon era capaz de hacer!-exclamo Izzy sorprendido.

-Si esto continua así…Takuya y los otros…-Zoe se llenó de angustia ante aquella posibilidad.

-Tai…-Sora comenzó a llorar-¿Qué fue lo que provoque?-se preguntaba dolida.

Kari miro a Sora y luego hacia donde la batalla se estaba llevando a cabo-Hermano-murmuro comenzando a llorar, cuando repentinamente, sintió una mano sobre su hombro, al voltear, se topó con Ophanimon, quien le sonreía, hecho que la dejo confundida.

-No te preocupes, Kari-dijo sonriéndole.

-Ophanimon-.

Sora entonces vio que LadyDramon pasaba a su lado-Sora-la aludida la miro-prometo que rescatare a Tai, aunque me cueste la vida, lo voy a recuperar-aseguro con firmeza.

-LadyDramon-exclamo Sora sorprendida y antes de poder seguir, LadyDramon abrió sus alas y se dirigió hacia la batalla-¡LadyDramon!-.

-Kari, ya verás que todo saldrá bien-le aseguro Ophanimon a Kari colocando sus dos manos en sus hombros y sin darle tiempo a responder, Ophanimon siguió a LadyDramon.

-¡Ophanimon!-.

MetalGarurumon avanzo-Yo también iré, Agumon es mi amigo, no me quedare viendo como lo obligan a hacer cosas tan terribles como estas-gruño el Digimon Lobo, lanzándose a la batalla, con Matt solo viéndolo en silencio.

-Mucha suerte-.

-Esta será una batalla divertida ¿no lo creen?-pregunto Beelzemon mirando a Ai y Makoto, los hermanos se vieron entre sí y sonrieron,

-¡Ve por él Beelzemon!-animaron los hermanos y el Digimon asintió, abriendo sus alas y dirigiéndose hacia la batalla.

-¡Aunque parezca imposible, yo también iré!-aseguro MagnaGarurumon dirigiéndose al encuentro.

-¡Espérame!-grito Sakuyamon y no paso mucho para que todos los Digimon, comenzaran a ir a la batalla.

-Antylamon-el aludido miro a Suzie, quien solo le sonreía con confianza.

-Volveré en cuanto los rescatemos-aseguro Antylamon sonriéndole y dirigiéndose a la batalla.

HerculesKabuterimon, Vikemon y Seraphimon se vieron entre sí, para después asentir y dirigirse a la batalla, Akylamon y Ankylomon también se vieron antes de decidirse, tal vez no podrían hacer la Digi Evolución DNA, pero al menos harían lo que pudieran por salvar a sus amigos, Yolei y Cody no pudieron hacer nada para detenerlos.

MegaGargomon y Justimon se vieron también, para después asentir y dirigirse hacia el encuentro-Príncipe Leomon-el aludido miro a Juri-¿tú también vas a ir?-pregunto sin emoción alguna.

Leomon miro a su compañera y se acercó a ella-Tengo que ir Juri, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, en especial cuando sé que un alma inocente está siendo usada de este modo tan cruel-respondió el Digimon y Juri sonrió.

-Lo sabía, buena suerte-le dijo Juri sonriéndole y Leomon asintió.

Hirokazu y Kenta observaron aquella escena, ellos tenían sentimientos encontrados, no querían que sus Digimon fueran a combatir a ese monstruo, ya que temían perderlos, pero incluso los más pequeños accedieron a que sus Digimon fueran, finalmente tomaron una decisión.

-¡Vamos Guardromon! ¡Ve y muestra lo que eres capaz!-animo Hirokazu con una sonrisa de confianza en su rostro.

-¡Por supuesto!-aseguro Guardromon alzando los brazos en señal de apoyo hacia su amigo.

-¡Ve MarineAngemon! ¡Si nos va a llevar que nos lleve en limosina!-declaro Kenta sonriendo emocionado y el pequeño Digimon asintió.

Ahora, todos los Digimon, con excepción de Rosemon, se dirigían hacia el campo de batalla-¿Mimi?-llamo Rosemon mirando a su amiga, ya que conocía a su compañera y sabia lo sensible que era ante estos hechos, además de la idea de pelear, siempre fue algo que le desagradaba.

-No quiero que vayas, Rosemon…no quiero que vayas y arriesgues tu vida-reconoció Mimi, captando la atención de todos, Rosemon iba a decir algo, pero Mimi se adelantó-¡Pero tienes que hacerlo! ¡Debes ir a ayudar a los demás! ¡No podemos permitir que Tai y Agumon sigan siendo usados de este modo! ¡Sé que Tai no es responsable de esto y Agumon tampoco lo es, todo es culpa de Hareruya! ¡Esa maldita energúmena!-grito Mimi con fuerza y enojo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Castillo Sombrío**

Todos guardaron silencio al escuchar el grito de Mimi-Me dijo energúmena-gruño Hareruya sintiendo un tic en su ojo izquierdo por el insulto de Mimi.

-Es una chiquilla bastante grosera-señalo LadyDevimon y las Doncellas asintieron.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Mimi miro a Rosemon y con una mirada en extremo seria-¡Así que ve Rosemon! ¡Ve y a ayuda a los demás, liberen a Tai y a Agumon!-envió Mimi con determinación y firmeza.

-¡Entendido!-Rosemon comenzó a seguir a sus amigos, dejando a todos los demás Niños Elegidos sorprendidos por el cambio drástico de Mimi.

-¿Qué? Tai haría lo mismo si yo estuviera en su lugar-se defendió Mimi cruzándose de brazos y desviando la vista, provocando risas en todos.

-Mucha suerte-les deseo Sora viendo la batalla que se iba a desatar.

-¡Es posible que lo logren!-declaro Davis sonriendo emocionado.

-Habrá que esperar lo mejor-opino Koichi.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Atrapados en las garras de NemesisGreymon, los Digimon hacían todo lo posible por liberarse-¡Tai! ¡No hagas esto!-grito KaiserGreymon-¡Recuerda quien eres!-.

-Ya me cansaron con todo eso, ya les he dicho, recuerdo a la perfección quien soy y que debo hacer-gruño Tai con odio-mi destino me espera, cuando acabe con ustedes, eliminar a los demás será un juego de niños-.

-¡KaiserGreymon! ¡Necesitamos a Susanoomon ahora!-grito Gallantmon.

-¡Por mucho que me duela decirlo, no creo que eso cambien en algo!-gruño KaiserGreymon.

Tai se rio-Por fin lo han entendido, no importa en que se conviertan, es imposible derribar al Demonio de la Destrucción, este será el final de todos los molestos Niños Elegidos y luego cumpliré con mi destino verdadero-.

-¿Y qué destino es ese?-cuestiono Elaine con ferocidad.

-Es simple, yo gobernare los Mundos Reales, mientras la Gran Hareruya dominara todos los Digi Mundos-dijo Tai.

-Si en serio piensas que eso va a pasar, entonces definitivamente estas más perdido de lo que imagine-gruño Elaine.

-No necesito que me sermonees, después de todo, tú misma lo dijiste, no soy como Timaeus y jamás lo seré, por ese motivo, seré todo lo contrario a lo que fue él-aseguro Tai.

-Es curioso que digas algo como eso-dijo Elaine y Tai la miro con seriedad.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Tai con calma.

-Si realmente quisieras ser diferente a Timaeus, si en serio piensas que no hay nada de él en ti, entonces nos habrías eliminado desde que convocaste al Demonio de la Destrucción, conozco a la perfección las historias sobre este demonio, este Digimon es capaz de eliminarnos con solo un soplido, puede hacer eso y mucho más, sin embargo, no lo has hecho, incluso ahora nos tienes en tu poder y en lugar de destruirnos, solo te dedicas a quedarte observándonos e incluso comienzas a hablar con nosotros-señalo Elaine.

-Quiero prolongar su sufrimiento el mayor tiempo posible-aseguro Tai con firmeza y Elaine se rio-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?-cuestiono Tai con enfado.

-Tal vez tienes razón, quieres prolongar nuestro sufrimiento o tal vez, muy en el fondo de tu ser, sabes que no quieres destruirnos y solo estas dándonos tiempo para que encontremos una forma de liberarte a ti y a Agumon-señalo Elaine con calma y Tai quedo mudo ante aquella afirmación.

-No…eso…no es…cierto-gruño Tai comenzando una nueva batalla, pero esta vez, esa batalla estaba en su interior.

-¡Tai! ¡No dejes que Hareruya te manipule, sabes que lo que estás haciendo está mal! ¡Lucha contra ella!-grito KaiserGreymon notando que el castaño estaba comenzando a dudar.

Tai comenzó a sentir mucho dolor en su cabeza, mientras NemesisGreymon se mantenía quieto en todo momento, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que Tai finalmente alzara la mirada con unos ojos cargados de odio y maldad.

-¡YA ME HARTE DE TODOS USTEDES! ¡ACABALOS AHORA MISMO!-ordeno Tai con rabia y NemesisGreymon se dispuso a cumplir con la orden dada.

Repentinamente, el resto de los Digimon llegaron y Beelzemon, en conjunto con MagnaGarurumon, Ophanimon y Seraphimon, consiguieron liberar a los cuatro Digimon, para sorpresa de Tai.

-¡Tai! ¡Hemos venido dispuestos a liberarte!-aseguro LadyDramon al frente de todos.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Ophanimon ayudando a los Digimon.

-Estamos…algo aturdidos, pero bien-respondió Gallantmon.

Los cuatro Digimon se recuperaron, mientras Metaphismon descendía al suelo y colocaba a Elaine en el mismo, la chica estiro su cuello a los lados para calmarse un poco, para después ver hacia el cielo, fijando su atención en NemesisGreymon.

-Ese Digimon es más terrible de lo que creí, pero debe tener un punto débil, solo espero que lo ubiquen pronto-señalo Elaine con frialdad y Metaphismon asintió, para después dirigirse hacia la batalla también.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Castillo Sombrío**

Hareruya comenzó a aplaudir llena de emoción ante lo que estaba viendo-¡Esto es perfecto, es magnífico! ¡Entre más jugadores más divertido será el juego!-declaro la cruel entidad riéndose como una niña pequeña que acababa de hacer una travesura y recibió un juguete nuevo.

-Se lo toma demasiado bien, su excelencia-observo Lilithmon sorprendida por la calma de su ama.

-Como no hacerlo, después de todo, esto hace que mi venganza sea mucho más dulce de lo que creí-dijo Hareruya complacida-pronto veremos un espectáculo sumamente maravilloso y aterrador-sentencio con maldad.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Tai gruño ante lo que veía y NemesisGreymon se preparó para la contienda-¡Agumon! ¡Sé que estás ahí dentro! ¡Tienes que recordar quien eres!-grito MetalGarurumon mirando a NemesisGreymon.

NemesisGreymon lanzo un rugido de furia y ataco al lobo metálico, quien lo esquivo moviéndose hacia a un lado muy a tiempo, los demás Digimon no tuvieron más opción que también prepararse para la batalla.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Los Niños Elegidos solo observaban lo que ocurría a lo lejos, sabían que aunque eran una gran cantidad de Digimon, eso no garantizaba su victoria, después de todo, esa bestia ya había demostrado tener un poder realmente abrumador y sumamente destructivo.

Ajeno a los pensamientos y conversaciones de todos, Matt observaba la batalla en silencio, pese a la distancia, podía ubicar muy bien a Tai, el rubio pensaba en todo lo que su amigo había sufrido, es cierto, el divorcio de sus padres fue muy doloroso para él y para TK, pero hasta la fecha, ninguno de sus padres había hecho algo como lo que la Sra. Yagami le hizo a Tai, no la podía odiar, entendía muy bien que en ese momento de angustia y desesperación, la mujer perdió los estribos y se desquito con su hijo, más esa herida se quedó en Tai, nunca sano, porque el castaño nunca hablo de eso y él…

Apretando sus puños, recordó aquella ocasión en que lo obligo a pelear, todo por no sentirse lo bastante fuerte para seguir con ellos y luego el asunto de Sora, él la quería, tenía sentimientos por ella, pero si tenía que ser sincero, siempre sospecho que su relación con Sora no era más que una fantasía, misma que se negó a ver por mucho tiempo y las consecuencias estaban frente a él.

-Por favor Tai, vuelve con nosotros, para que pueda disculparme contigo como es debido, eres mi mejor amigo y no actué como uno, pero eso cambiara-aseguro Matt con firmeza.

**( www. youtube watch? v=rCdHWIj3VFg)**

_**Yo compartí, yo disfrute  
contigo en este andar  
y al terminar siempre tendré  
historias que contar.**_

_**Todo se desvaneció  
de repente ya cambio  
este si es el final  
sin preguntas, sin hablar.**_

_**Di quien tiene la razón  
que rumbo es el mejor  
solo se, lo que un día fue  
ya todo se acabó.**_

_**Por siempre tu amistad,  
siempre tu amistad.**_

Matt cerro los ojos y recordó todos los momentos que había compartido con Tai, desde que llegaron al Digi Mundo, como fue él quien los volvió a reunir después de que se separaran tras la derrota de Etemon, fue Matt de los primeros en aceptarlo como su líder, reconoció el valor de este y demás, sin embargo, después de eso, durante la batalla contra los Dark Master, las cosas se pusieron bastante tensas, en especial tras ver a tantos buenos amigos perder la vida en batalla tras batalla, sin embargo, eso no justificaba su comportamiento en aquella ocasión.

-Vamos Tai, vuelve con nosotros-repitió mirando hacia la batalla, captando la atención de Sora, quien después de ver al rubio, dirigió su vista hacia la batalla también.

-Tai-murmuro por debajo.

-Hermano-Kari tenía los ojos cristalinos.

-Por favor regresa-suplico Davis.

Los demás Niños Elegidos guardaron silencio, mientras la batalla se desataba, pero todos tenían un mismo pensamiento, querían que Tai y Agumon regresaran con ellos, confiaban plenamente en que de alguna manera, lo harían.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**La batalla con el Demonio de la Destrucción continua ¿será posible que Takuya y los demás consigan liberar a sus dos amigos?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Astrid: **_como diría un gran personaje; "no hay de queso nomas de papa" o también; "no hay por dónde", gracias a ti por leerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_mientras Metaphismon pelea con los demás, Elaine observa la situación buscando alguna debilidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_tantos sentimientos guardados finalmente se liberaron en una potente explosión y NemesisGreymon es toda una bestia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_la furia, el odio, el dolor y tristeza, sentimientos que nunca expreso y finalmente se desataron en ese monstruo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_Hareruya estuvo un paso adelante todo el tiempo, ella supo cómo atacar y como aprovechar las emociones de Tai. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_y no solo es por eso, Hareruya tiene otro plan en mente en caso de que este falle. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_incluso esos Digimon tendrían problemas enfrentándose a NemesisGreymon, ya que como viste, su gran tamaño no significa que sea lento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mikell Connde: **_si pienso incluir a las Gárgolas en el siguiente fic, no realmente, nunca pensé en un fic así y de hecho…no lo sabía, eso sí que es una sorpresa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser3000000: **_y vaya que lo está. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_honestamente ya solo los voy a hacer por diversión y no para darle gusto a todos, siempre me sales con "no me convence". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_nunca dije que fueran obsoletos, solo que era increíble que pudieran continuar con esos personajes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Deadly Ice 88: **_Elaine está observando la batalla y buscando algún punto débil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_por el momento están teniendo grandes complicaciones haciéndole frente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_no creo, los están apaleando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_bueno, ya lo acabas de ver, realmente está acabando con todo y con todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Astrid, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Gron, El Redentor 777, Dra Optimus Star 3, Mikell Connde, Bowser30000000, Seiryu.001, Franco, Deadly Ice 88, Camilo Navas, Moon-9215, Dark Digimon 16, Espadachín de la Luz, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	39. Demonio de la Destruccion Cuarta Parte

"_**La aparición de NemesisGreymon, también conocido como el Demonio de la Destrucción, fue algo que dejo a los Niños Elegidos aterrados, incluso Elaine le teme a ese Digimon tan temible, el cual dio una demostración de porque era tan peligroso, al destruir gran parte del lugar con su terrible poder, logrando dominar sin problemas a KaiserGreymon, Gallantmon, Metaphismon e ImperialDramon, tras haber dejado a los Niños Elegidos en un sitio seguro, los demás Digimon se dirigieron a su encuentro contra NemesisGreymon, todos dispuestos a liberar a sus dos amigos de las garras de la maligna Hareruya, quien disfrutaba de todo lo que pasaba como si de un juego se tratase, la mente retorcida del maligno virus solo podía ver esto como una forma de entretenerse y de no detener a NemesisGreymon, entonces el juego habrá terminado, mientras luchaban, Elaine y KaiserGreymon intentaron llegar a Tai, parecía que lo estaban consiguiendo, pero el control de Hareruya sobre él es demasiado fuerte, ahora solo queda encontrar algún punto débil en ese terrible monstruo"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 39**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 39 Demonio de la Destrucción**

**Cuarta Parte**

La batalla contra NemesisGreymon continuaba, aun con los apoyos que llegaron, es decir, que todos los Digimon Elegidos se unieron en un ataque contra aquella temible bestia, no era capaces de hacerle el menor daño, era un monstruo increíblemente poderoso, mientras lo combatían, también intentaban hacer reaccionar a Tai o a Agumon.

-¡No queremos hacer esto!-declaro MegaGargomon disparando sus misiles, dándole de lleno, pero sin hacer el menor daño.

-¡Vamos Agumon! ¡Tai! ¡Recuerden quienes son!-gritaba MetalGarurumon.

-¡Recuerda a Kari! ¡Es tu hermana y quiere que vuelvas con ella!-declaro Ophanimon.

-¡Sora también te extraña!-aseguraba LadyDramon, pero ni Tai ni NemesisGreymon querían escuchar lo que para ellos eran mentiras.

Justimon intento atacarlo por un lado, pero recibió un golpe de la cola de NemesisGreymon, cayendo al suelo con fuerza, los cuatro Digimon más fuertes también estaban en la batalla, pero ni siquiera lograban dañar un poco el cuerpo de NemesisGreymon, era como intentar rayar el acero con una vara de madera.

-Tiene que tener algún punto débil-observaba Elaine a la distancia, con Aporía a su lado.

Sin embargo, hasta el momento, lo único que podía ver era que esa bestia, el Demonio de la Destrucción, era realmente invencible, nada de lo que hacían parecía funcionar, los Digimon atacaban por uno o más flancos sin conseguir absolutamente nada, mientras Hareruya observaba todo en su forma de sombra, disfrutando de lo que estaba viendo.

-"Esto es más divertido de lo que había imaginado"-reconoció malignamente.

NemesisGreymon lanzo un rugido, antes de atrapar entre sus garras a Seraphimon, por suerte, Beelzemon y Antylamon lo salvaron a tiempo, MagnaGarurumon comenzó a dispararle por detrás, pero nada parecía funcionar, mientras que Vikemon, el Príncipe Leomon y Ankylomon atacaban por el suelo, tratando de hacer que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera.

-Que patéticos son todos ustedes-dijo Tai sonriendo de forma siniestra ante los intentos de los Niños Elegidos por frenarlo a él y a su invencible bestia, repentinamente, MarineAngemon apareció frente a él-¿eh?-fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que el tierno ángel disparara su corazón, dándole en la cara, el Digimon esperaba que con eso pudiera liberar a Tai de la influencia de Hareruya, pero se equivocó-¡Insecto molesto!-bramo dándole un golpe con fuerza al rostro.

MarineAngemon comenzó a caer, pero ImperialDramon lo salvo a tiempo-¡Ni siquiera el ataque de corazón de MarineAngemon puede liberarlo de la influencia de Hareruya!-exclamo sorprendido.

Gallantmon se abalanzo contra NemesisGreymon, al tiempo que HerculesKabuterimon también lo hacía por enfrente, pero nada cambiaba, LadyDramon lanzo su ráfaga de patadas, sin hacerle el menor daño, Sakuyamon trato de inmovilizarlo con uno de sus hechizos, con el mismo resultado.

-¡Todos ustedes son unos imbéciles que no saben cuál es su lugar!-bramo Tai al tiempo que su cuerpo liberaba los códigos, siendo estos completamente malignos.

-¡Maldición! ¡Se acaba el tiempo!-gruño Elaine sabiendo lo que podría pasar.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Bokomon también parecía notarlo, pese a la distancia a la que estaban-Esto no es bueno-dijo preocupada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Neemon mirando a su amiga confundida, captando la atención de todos los demás.

-Tai y Agumon han estado bajo el control de Hareruya por mucho tiempo, para empeorar la situación, convirtió a Agumon en el terrible Demonio de la Destrucción, si esto continua así…-Bokomon guardo silencio y todos la miraron en espera de que continuara.

-¡Habla Bokomon! ¿Qué le pasara a mi hermano si esto continua como hasta ahora?-pregunto Kari.

-Si esto continúa así…Tai y Agumon se perderán en las sombras para siempre, se volverán aliados permanentes de Hareruya-revelo Bokomon con tristeza y todos quedaron horrorizados, en especial Sora y Kari.

-No…eso no puede ser…-Sora comenzó a temblar y dirigió la vista hacia donde la batalla se estaba llevando a cabo-Tai-musito comenzando a llorar por lo impotente que se sentía al no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

-¡Golpe del Rey Bestia!-invoco Leomon lanzando su ataque contra el talón de NemesisGreymon sin lograr ningún efecto.

-¡Ventisca Ártica!-invoco Vikemon congelando una de las piernas del demonio, pero este se liberó con facilidad.

KaiserGreymon y Metaphismon también fueron derribados tras ser golpeados una vez más por el brazo de NemesisGreymon, los Digimon del tipo androide dispararon todo su arsenal sin lograr hacerle el menor rasguño a NemesisGreymon.

-¡Maldición! ¿De qué demonios esta hecho su cuerpo?-cuestiono Justimon sorprendido.

-¡Al principio creí que podría ser de Digizoid, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro de eso!-respondió Seraphimon.

Los ojos de NemesisGreymon brillaron, al igual que el Emblema destruido en su pecho, captando la atención de Elaine, y comenzó a disparar rayos contra todos sus oponentes, quienes los esquivaron por muy poco, su avance continuaba, al igual que su senda de destrucción y los Digimon no eran capaces de hacer nada para frenarlo, lo peor de todo, era que se dirigía exactamente hacia donde estaban los demás Niños Elegidos.

-¡Rayos! ¡No puedo permitir que llegue hasta ellos!-declaro KaiserGreymon levantándose y clavando su espada con fuerza en el suelo-¡Nueve Cabezas de Dragón!-invoco al tiempo que del suelo surgían exactamente las nueve cabezas de fuego con forma de dragón.

Cada cabeza sujeto a NemesisGreymon, dos de ellas sujetaron sus brazos, otras dos sus piernas, una su cintura, otra su cuello, dos más sus alas y la última su cola, dejándolo inmovilizado.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Tai entre dientes por lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Logro detenerlo!-exclamo Rosemon sorprendida por lo que KaiserGreymon había conseguido.

-¡No se queden detenidos! ¡Aprovechen la oportunidad para atacarlo entre todos!-indico KaiserGreymon luchando por mantener dominado a NemesisGreymon, el cual hacia esfuerzos por liberarse-¡HAGANLO!-.

-¡Entendido!-.

-¡Aliento de Lobo Metálico/Estrella de Fuego/Giga Blasters/Látigo de Espinas/Ventisca Ártica/Los Siete Cielos/Cristales de Sefirot!-invocaron los siete Digimon que heredaron los Emblemas de los Caballeros Legendarios.

-¡Láser Imperial/Ataque Sónico/Cola Garrote!-Ankylomon uso su cola para golpear varias rocas y lanzarlas contra NemesisGreymon.

-¡Espada Invencible/Espíritus de Zorros/Mega Misiles/Golpe del Rey Bestia/Espada de la Justicia/Granadas de Destrucción/Brazos de Hacha/Océano de Amor/Rayo Mortal!-los ataques de los Digimon Tamers no tardaron en lanzarse también.

-¡Bazuca Destructora!-invoco MagnaGarurumon disparando todo su arsenal en contra de NemesisGreymon.

-¡Metaphismon!-grito Elaine y el Digimon Caballero asintió, con un brillo en sus ojos, cargo su espada en una llamarada y lanzo contra el Demonio de la Destrucción.

Todos los ataques dieron en el blanco, dándole de lleno en el abdomen, terminando todo con un grito de batalla de KaiserGreymon, el cual hizo que las cabezas de dragón se encendieran aún más, para finalmente explotar con mucha fuerza, provocando que todos se protegieran los ojos de aquel intenso resplandor, dejando a Hareruya con expresión algo seria.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Mundo Real**

Los padres de Tai se levantaron de su asiento sumamente horrorizados ante aquella visión, preguntándose que había ocurrido con su hijo, ya que él estaba con ese monstruo que estaba causando mucho sufrimiento, la angustia de padres comenzó a oprimir sus pechos.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Digi Mundo**

Los Niños Elegidos también se protegieron de aquel resplandor de luz, mismo que poco a poco volvió a calmarse, devolviendo todo a la normalidad-Eso fue…bastante intenso-dijo JP espantado.

-¿Creen que hayan conseguido derribarlo?-pregunto Tommy y todas las vistas se fijaron hacia donde se encontraba la gigantesca columna de humo que se había formado.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Los Digimon esperaban cualquier posible señal de su enemigo, Justimon descendió hasta colocarse junto a KaiserGreymon-¿Crees que haya funcionado?-pregunto Justimon.

-Con algo de suerte lo habremos herido lo suficiente para poder someterlo y liberarlos de las garras de Hareruya-respondió KaiserGreymon.

Todos esperaban cualquier señal de sus amigos, aunque ellos ahora eran enemigos, no era su culpa, Hareruya era la responsable de todo esto, debían confiar en que su ataque haya sido lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar aturdido a NemesisGreymon.

-¿Pueden verlo?-pregunto Sakuyamon, todos se mantenían en guardia, esperando cualquier señal.

De pronto, entre el humo comenzó a verse una silueta, conforme aparecía, las miradas de asombro pasaron a una de terror-No…no puede ser…-exclamo Rosemon comenzando a temblar.

**( www. youtube watch? v=TIV0kqDHLkg)**

Ya que NemesisGreymon reapareció completamente ileso, ni siquiera tenía un solo rasguño, Tai se mantenía de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa cruel, sádica y burlona-¿Se supone que debía hacer algo?-pregunto con maldad.

-Imposible-dijo Ophanimon temblando.

-Pudo resistir ese inmenso poder como si nada-expreso LadyDramon en iguales condiciones.

-¡No!-exclamo KaiserGreymon incrédulo.

-¡Es…invencible!-señalo Leomon también aterrado, de hecho, todos lo estaban, mientras Hareruya solo sonreía de forma maligna ante lo que estaba presenciando.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Los Niños Elegidos también estaban en shock, no podían creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo-Esto no puede ser-dijo Joe.

-Hasta VenomMyotismon habría caído con un choque de energía como ese y sin embargo…-Izzy no pudo continuar.

-Para NemesisGreymon no fue nada-finalizo Koichi temblando de miedo, al igual que todos los presentes.

-Realmente…es el Demonio de la Destrucción-confirmo Ken impactado, ni en sus sueños más retorcidos como el Emperador de los Digimon se imaginó jamás a una bestia como esa.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Tai solo continuaba riéndose sádicamente, en especial tras ver las miradas de terror de todos sus oponentes-Creo que todavía no entienden lo terrible que es el Demonio de la Destrucción en realidad, permítannos demostrárselos-pidió Tai, NemesisGreymon gruño y comenzó a abrir sus poderosas fauces una vez más, para terror de todos, pero entonces ocurrió algo inesperado.

NemesisGreymon levanto su cabeza de modo que quedaba viendo hacia el cielo, mientras reunía la energía una vez más, el Emblema en su pecho brillo de nuevo, captando otra vez la atención de Elaine, entonces la chica abrió sus ojos al comprenderlo.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-pregunto HerculesKabuterimon.

-¿Por qué se colocó en esa posición?-cuestiono MegaGargomon.

NemesisGreymon continuo reuniendo su energía hasta que…-Rayo de Fuego Infernal-invoco Tai quedamente, pero de una manera muy siniestra, finalmente, NemesisGreymon disparo su ataque más devastador, mismo que se disparó hacia el cielo, donde exploto.

Pero ese no fue el final del ataque, ya que tras la explosión, comenzaron a llover varios rayos de energía del mortal ataque de NemesisGreymon-¡CUIDADO!-grito KaiserGreymon.

Los ataques comenzaron a caer sobre los Digimon, quienes se movieron lo más rápido que pudieron para esquivarlos, pero no tuvieron tanta suerte y fueron alcanzados por los mismos, Elaine se preocupó al ver que algunos iban hacia ella, más Metaphismon apareció y la protegió en el último momento, la lluvia de fuego siguió cayendo por todas direcciones, incluso…

**(-)(-)(-)**

-¡CUBRANSE!-grito Matt al ver lo que se avecinaba y rápidamente, todos se protegieron como pudieron, TK protegió a Kari, al tiempo que JP hacia lo mismo con Tommy, mientras Zoe protegía a los hermanos Ai y Makoto, dejando que Juri cuidara a Suzie, mientras Davis cubría a Cody.

La lluvia de ataques continúo cayendo por un rato, hasta que finalmente, las cosas comenzaron a calmarse, siendo Kari y TK los primeros en reponerse-¿Se encuentran todos bien?-pregunto Kari preocupada.

-Eso estuvo demasiado cerca-respondió Mimi aterrada.

-¿Cómo estarán todos?-pregunto Juri dirigiendo su vista hacia el campo de batalla, donde NemesisGreymon se mantenía en pie triunfalmente.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Tai sonrió al ver la gran destrucción que acababa de causar-Fue magnifico, lo hiciste bien amigo-felicito a NemesisGreymon, el cual solo gruño y luego rugió con furia, deseoso de continuar con todo esto.

De entre una pila de escombros, surgió KaiserGreymon, seguido por Gallantmon e ImperialDramon-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto ImperialDramon.

-Yo estoy bien…pero… ¿Dónde están los demás?-pregunto Gallantmon y entonces los vieron.

Todos estaban tendidos en el suelo, pero habían vuelto a la normalidad, en el caso de los Tamers se separaron de sus Digimon y Koji también volvió a su forma humana-Maldición-gruño KaiserGreymon al notar que solo ellos tres pudieron resistir mejor aquel tremendo ataque.

Tai se rio ante esto-Parece que ya no les quedan más opciones, los tenemos en nuestro poder ¿Qué es lo que harán ahora? Tal vez sean lo mejor entre esta pila de basura, pero ni siquiera juntos podrán hacer algo para frenar a NemesisGreymon-sentencio Tai.

Los tres Digimon gruñeron al escuchar eso-Me cuesta trabajo decirlo…pero tiene razón…-admitió ImperialDramon.

-¡No puedes hablar en serio!-grito Gallantmon-¡No podemos darnos por vencidos!-.

-¿Crees que quiero hacerlo? ¡Pero nada de lo que hemos hecho funciona, solo quedamos nosotros tres y no estamos en las mejores condiciones!-replico ImperialDramon.

-¡BASTA!-bramo KaiserGreymon molesto-¡Este no es el momento para estar peleando!-gruño y los dos guardaron silencio, mientras Tai solo sonreía.

-Que patéticos, es tan triste cuando los amigos pelean entre sí-se burló divertido.

KaiserGreymon no sabía qué hacer, estaba comenzando a asustarse, no podía darse por vencido, pero…-Rayos… ¿de qué manera podemos vencerlo?-se preguntó frustrado.

_-"El Emblema"-_dijo una voz que parecía venir de la nada.

-¿Qué? ¿Dijeron algo?-pregunto KaiserGreymon mirando a sus dos amigos, quienes negaron con la cabeza y lo vieron confundido.

-¿Te ocurre algo KaiserGreymon?-pregunto Gallantmon.

-Me pareció escuchar una voz que decía…-.

-"_El Emblema"-_repitió aquella voz, solo que esta vez, los tres la escucharon.

-¡Yo también la escuche!-exclamo ImperialDramon-y creo que conozco esa voz-.

-Es verdad ¿Elaine? ¿Eres tú?-pregunto KaiserGreymon.

_-"No, soy tu tía Jacinta, claro que soy yo, me comunico con ustedes telepáticamente"-_gruño la chica, dejando a los tres confundidos y apenados-_"no hay tiempo para esto, escuchen bien, Metaphismon recibió un gran daño con ese último ataque y no podrá ayudarlos esta vez, pero tienen una oportunidad, por muy pequeña que sea de derrotar a NemesisGreymon"-._

-¿Encontraste algún punto débil?-pregunto Gallantmon.

_-"Es posible, el Emblema Corrupto en su pecho, me he dado cuenta de que cada vez que lanza un ataque, este brilla con intensidad, ahí es donde debe concentrarse toda la energía maligna que está controlando a Agumon, si le dan un golpe en ese punto, probablemente puedan liberar a Agumon de las sombras, si él es libre, con algo de suerte, Tai también lo será"-_explico Elaine con calma.

-Ya veo-dijo KaiserGreymon-¿crees que eso pueda funcionar?-pregunto el Digimon.

_-"No estoy segura, ni siquiera sé si lo que estoy diciendo pueda ser completamente cierto, pero a estas alturas no nos quedan muchas opciones"-._

-Concuerdo-dijo Gallantmon-muy bien, escucha KaiserGreymon, ImperialDramon y yo te cubriremos, trataremos de captar su atención lo mayor posible para que entonces puedas golpearlo en ese punto con tu espada-.

-¿Están seguros de esto?-pregunto KaiserGreymon mirando a sus dos compañeros.

-Tú eres el único que puede liberar a ambos del control de Hareruya, si lo que Elaine dijo es cierto, entonces con esto lo habremos conseguido, tienes que darle un golpe con todas tus fuerzas en ese lugar-indico ImperialDramon formando un puño con su mano.

KaiserGreymon se quedó en silencio un momento y finalmente tomo una decisión-Bien, será nuestra última oportunidad; o lo conseguimos o todo se habrá terminado-dijo KaiserGreymon y sus dos amigos asintieron.

Sin saber lo que estaban tramando, Tai finalmente se cansó de esperar-¡Ya basta de conversaciones sin sentido!-bramo con furia, al tiempo que los ojos de NemesisGreymon brillaban y disparaban un rayo, al igual que su Emblema Corrupto, tal como Elaine dijo.

El rayo golpeo el punto donde estaban los tres Digimon, levantando una cortina de humo y de esta surgieron nuevamente listos para el combate, Gallantmon e ImperialDramon iban al frente, con KaiserGreymon siguiéndolos por detrás, siempre con su mano sujetando su espada.

-¡Es inútil! ¡Ustedes lo saben!-declaro Tai con maldad y NemesisGreymon abrió su palma derecha, liberando una lluvia de agujas rojizas, mismas que golpearon con furia a los tres Digimon, pero Gallantmon e ImperialDramon se colocaron de manera que protegían a KaiserGreymon de la mayoría de los ataques, algunos si alcanzaban a golpearlo, pero no tanto como impactaban en ellos dos.

-"¡No te rindas Gallantmon!"-grito Takato en el interior de su Digimon.

-¡ImperialDramon!-gritaron Davis y Ken a lo lejos, animándolos a continuar en esta difícil batalla.

Tai hizo un movimiento con su brazo y NemesisGreymon lanzo un disparo más, esta vez de sus ojos, momento que los tres Digimon pudieron comprobar que en efecto, el Emblema destruido en su pecho, brillaba con intensidad cuando atacaba, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, Gallantmon e ImperialDramon se colocaron frente a KaiserGreymon, interceptando el ataque de lleno, lo que finalmente los derribo.

-¡SIGUE…TAKUYA!-gritaron ambos, mientras pasaban a los lados del Guerrero de Fuego, quien siguió su avance.

**(**** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw)**

Lanzando un grito de batalla y empuñando con más fuerza el mango de su espada, KaiserGreymon continuo avanzando hacia Tai y NemesisGreymon, el castaño se deleitó con todo esto.

-¡Es inútil porque somos invencibles!-sentencio con maldad, mientras Hareruya sonreía malignamente.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién decidió eso?-cuestiono KaiserGreymon sin detenerse.

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Jamás podrás vencernos tu solo!-declaro Tai con firmeza y maldad.

-¡Te equivocas! ¡No estoy solo!-declaro KaiserGreymon-¡NUESTROS amigos me han brindado sus espíritus y dentro de mí se encuentra reunido ese sentimiento!-afirmo KaiserGreymon, mientras las imágenes de los Niños Elegidos y Digimon aparecían acompañando a KaiserGreymon.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Tai, al tiempo que la sonrisa de Hareruya desaparecía.

-¡Ese deseo de rescatarlos, de recuperarlos, es lo que me impulsa a seguir, a continuar! ¡Y por eso sé que NO PUEDO PERDER!-aseguro KaiserGreymon, dejando a Tai sin habla-¡Todos nosotros los LIBERARAMOS DEL MAL!-anuncio KaiserGreymon, con el eco de sus amigos en esa última oración.

-¡NO TE ACERQUES! ¡ALEJATE!-grito Tai comenzando a preocuparse.

Pero KaiserGreymon no se detuvo y su cuerpo se vio envuelto en llamas, dándole la apariencia de un poderoso cometa que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia NemesisGreymon, gruñendo, Tai ordeno a su Digimon que lo detuviera, NemesisGreymon intento atrapar a KaiserGreymon, pero este lo evadió y continúo su avance.

-¡ESTE SERA TU FIN!-aseguro KaiserGreymon sujetando ahora el mango de su espada con ambas manos.

Antes de que Tai o NemesisGreymon pudieran detenerlo, KaiserGreymon lanzo el golpe decisivo con su espada, impactando justo en el centro del Emblema Corrupto que se encontraba en el pecho de NemesisGreymon, el cual al recibir el impacto, libero una gran cantidad de energía sombría y maligna, tanto Tai como su Digimon lanzaron un aullido de dolor por el impacto que recibieron, mientras la sombra de Hareruya abandonaba por completo el cuerpo de Tai.

KaiserGreymon aparto su espada del cuerpo de NemesisGreymon-¿Qué te pareció eso?-pregunto alejándose un poco y viendo como el cuerpo del Demonio de la Destrucción comenzaba a desaparecer-¡Alma que estas dominada por el mal! ¡Te purificare con este Digivice! ¡Digi Code Captura!-invoco y la energía de su Digivice purifico por completo tanto a Tai como a NemesisGreymon.

La intimidante figura del gigantesco Digimon poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer, para dar paso a Koromon, Tai y su pequeño Digimon comenzaron a caer hacia el suelo, pero KaiserGreymon los atrapo en el aire a tiempo.

-Se terminó-dijo KaiserGreymon aliviado.

Elaine sonrió ante eso-Vaya, no puedo creer que lo hayan conseguido, esto es algo digno de recordar-reconoció con una sonrisa.

Hareruya observo todo y ahora tenía una expresión seria en su rostro, pero no tardo en sonreír de nuevo-"Oh bueno, fue divertido mientras duro"-reconoció retirándose por el momento.

Con ambos chicos en sus brazos, KaiserGreymon descendió hasta donde se encontraban Gallantmon e ImperialDramon-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto el Guerrero del Fuego.

-Lo lograste-felicito Gallantmon.

-Lo logramos-corrigió KaiserGreymon.

-¿Cómo se encuentran ambos?-pregunto ImperialDramon.

-Están inconscientes, creo que hay que llevarlos con Joe cuanto antes-respondió KaiserGreymon llevando a ambos en sus brazos, quienes realmente parecían estar fuera de combate.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Tras encontrarse con Koji y los demás, ahora los Niños Elegidos esperaban cualquier señal de sus miembros restantes-¡Ahí vienen!-grito Zoe señalando hacia adelante.

Entonces los vieron, Takuya llevaba sobre su espada a Tai, mientras Guilmon traía a Koromon en sus brazos, la alegría de los Niños Elegidos no se hizo esperar, en especial cuando Takuya sonrió, era la prueba irrefutable de que lo habían conseguido, finalmente, Tai y Koromon volverían con ellos.

Elaine solo se mantuvo de brazos cruzados, ella sabía a la perfección que esta victoria no era nada, puesto que Hareruya siempre encontraba la forma de salir adelante.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Castillo Sombrío**

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

Lilithmon cayó de rodillas contra el suelo-¡No puede ser! ¡Vencieron a NemesisGreymon!-exclamo incrédula.

-Realmente es una desgracia-gruño DeathPhantomon.

InferWarGreymon miro a donde estaba Hareruya-¿Se encuentra bien Gran Señora?-pregunto preocupado.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien-respondió Hareruya con calma-esta derrota no significa nada, después de todo, puede que hayan recuperado a Tai, pero el daño que cause ya está hecho-expreso sonriendo siniestramente-no hice que el Mundo Real viera este encuentro solo por diversión, corte la transmisión antes de que terminara la batalla, deje a todos los humanos con la preocupación y la angustia por sus hijos, pero también, sembré las semillas de la culpa y el sufrimiento en los padres del Valor, que los Niños Elegidos disfruten de esta victoria, porque dentro de muy poco, el Mundo Real no volverá a ser como ellos lo recordaban, ya es tiempo de que obtenga mis muñecos humanos-sentencio Hareruya con maldad y sus cuatro esbirros se vieron entre sí.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Mundo Real**

Las palabras de Hareruya eran ciertas, ahora mismo, los padres de los Niños Elegidos, en especial los de Tai y Kari estaban angustiados, preocupados y demás, sin entender que había pasado, lo último que vieron fue a NemesisGreymon lanzar una lluvia de fuego y de ahí…nada.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**NemesisGreymon han caído, sin embargo, los planes de Hareruya comienza a tomar más fuerza ¿Qué sucederá ahora?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**TRAS VER EL FINAL DE STEVEN UNIVERSE FUTURE VOY A SER SINCERO, LO SENTI DEMASIADO APRESURADO, DEBIERON DARLE MÁS TIEMPO A LA FORMA CORRUPTA DE STEVEN, ADEMÁS, NO SIENTO QUE ESA HAYA SIDO LA MEJOR MANERA DE ARREGLAR LAS COSAS, DESPUES DE TODO, STEVEN TENIA ESOS SENTIMIENTOS DEBIDO A LO QUE SU MADRE HIZO, DEBIERON HABER HECHO QUE AL MENOS, DURANTE SU CORROPCION, ROSA SE APARECIERA Y HABLARA CON EL, EN LUGAR DE HACER QUE TODOS SE RESOLVIERA COMO SIEMPRE, ABRAZOS Y BESOS**

**LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE FINALMENTE LO HICIERON, DESTRUYERON EL LAPIDOT, ADEMÁS, NI SIQUIERA MENCIONAN QUE FUE DE CACTUS STEVEN O DE ESE PAR DE GEMAS QUE NECESITAN UNA BUENA LECCION NI DE LA LAPIS QUE FUE A LA ESCUELA NI DE LA QUE NO FUE**

**COMO QUE ULTIMAMENTE LES DA POR CREAR FINALES POCO SATISFACTORIOS**

**Y RECALCO, HIZO FALTA UN ****BUEN VILLANO**

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Éire, Astrid, Luna Creed, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Camilo Navas, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Gron, Seiryu.001, Dark Digimon 16, Mikell Connde, Bowser3000000, Franco, Dra Optimus Star 3, Deadly Ice 88, El Redentor 777, Moon-9215, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_**  
**


	40. Consecuencias

"_**NemesisGreymon, el Demonio de la Destrucción, siendo el Digimon más temido de todos los tiempos, fue un contrincante duro de vencer, ni siquiera todos los Niños Elegidos juntos pudieron hacerle frente con sus Digimon, al final, solo quedaron KaiserGreymon, Gallantmon e ImperialDramon para combatirlo, sin embargo, Elaine había estado observando la situación y descubrió un posible punto débil, ya que cada vez que lanzaba un ataque, el Emblema Corrupto en su pecho brillaba con intensidad, por lo que dedujo que ahí era donde la energía negativa que controlaba a ambos se debía concentrar, con ese conocimiento en su poder, los tres Digimon se lanzaron en un último intento por derribar a ese monstruo tan titánico, al final, todo quedo en manos de KaiserGreymon, quien con un gran esfuerzo, logro destruir el Emblema Corrupto y de ese modo, pudo liberar a Tai y a Agumon de la sombra de Hareruya, finalmente recuperaron a su líder, pero…Hareruya se muestra muy tranquila pese a esto, ahora está planeando su golpe directamente al Mundo Real"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 40**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 40 Consecuencias**

_**¿Qué…que está pasando? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué sucede?**_

**Una gran cantidad de destrucción se veía en todos lados, Digimon siendo aniquilados sin compasión alguna por un terrible monstruo, mismo que rugía con ferocidad, al tiempo que seguía quemando todo a su paso, los Digimon que intentaban frenarlo terminaban desapareciendo por completo.**

_**No…deténganse…no sigan… ¡BASTA!**_

**Repentinamente, aquellas imágenes cambiaron a una de una niña de 13 años sujetando del cuello a Ogremon, estrangulándolo sin compasión alguna y riéndose mientras lo veía resistirse con desesperación.**

_**¡Ogremon! ¡Resiste! ¡Yo…quiero ayudarte…pero…no puedo moverme…mi cuerpo no reacciona!**_

**De aquella imagen paso a una de esa misma niña torturando a Leomon de una manera cruel y siempre riéndose como si de una pequeña e inocente travesura se tratara.**

_**¡Leomon! ¡Lo lamento…quiero ayudarte…pero simplemente no me puedo mover!**_

**Más y más imágenes de sufrimiento, de destrucción y muerte, sin que él pudiera evitarlo, lo único que podía hacer era vez como ocurría, preguntándose quién o que sería capaz de hacer algo tan cruel, repentinamente, al mirar hacia un charco de agua descubrió al culpable, era él mismo, toda esa sangre y muerte eran causadas por su propia mano, así como también la de su fiel y leal amigo Agumon, que ahora estaba convertido en una bestia.**

_**No… ¡NO! ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho?**_

**Una risa siniestra e infantil se escuchó, fue todo lo que pudo soportar, ya no podía más y cayó de rodillas, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza por el dolor que estaba experimentando.**

**(-)(-)(-)**

Abriendo los ojos de golpe, Tai se levantó en una improvisada cama hecha de algunas hiervas y paja, a su lado se encontraba Koromon, el cual también había despertado-¡Tai! ¡Qué bueno que despertaste!-exclamo el Digimon saltando a su regazo.

-¿Koromon?-pregunto Tai confundido-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto el castaño confundido.

-¡Tai!-una voz se escuchó y tanto el humano como el Digimon voltearon, encontrándose con Joe, que iba acompañado por Bokomon y Neemon.

-¿Joe?-pregunto Tai confundido y más perdido que nunca, en especial cuando se dio cuenta de que se encontraban en el interior de una cueva-¿Dónde…?-Tai intento levantarse, pero sintió como si su cuerpo estuviera completamente molido, por lo que Joe se acercó.

-Tranquilo amigo, no te esfuerces, necesitas recuperarte, ambos lo necesitan-dijo Joe acercándose a Tai y manteniéndolo a raya, el castaño miro a su alrededor y Koromon lo miro con preocupación.

-Iré a avisarle a los demás que ya despertaste-dijo Neemon retirándose del lugar, dejando solo a Joe y Bokomon con sus pacientes.

-Dime ¿recuerdas algo de lo que ha pasado?-pregunto Joe, ya que quería ver que tan grave estaba Tai, no físicamente, sus heridas físicas aunque se veían mal, afortunadamente no eran serias, pero las mentales…

Después de que Takuya y los demás consiguieran liberar a sus amigos, el grupo decidió que lo mejor sería retirarse de ese sitio, ya que Hareruya podría aparecer en cualquier momento y no se encontraban en las mejores condiciones para hacerle frente.

Empleando la gema de Elaine llegaron hasta una playa, instalándose en una cueva que se encontraba frente a un risco que daba al mar, lo que también les daba una vista muy hermosa del lugar, durante ese tiempo, el grupo se las arregló para improvisar una cama en el interior de la cueva, donde Joe, con ayuda de Bokomon, Neemon, Juri y Kari, se dedicaron a atender las heridas de Tai, el futuro doctor descubrió que afortunadamente, las heridas de Tai no eran tan graves como parecían, pero que necesitaba descansar, ya que su cuerpo sufrió las consecuencias de toda la presión y tensión de la que fue víctima, ahora necesitaba reposar el mayor tiempo posible.

Fueron tres días en los que ni Tai ni Koromon despertaron, tras revisar al pequeño Digimon, Joe llego a la conclusión de que le ocurría lo mismo que a Tai, el Digimon necesitaba descansar después de toda la presión de la que ambos fueron víctimas, durante todo ese tiempo, los Niños Elegidos se turnaron para cuidarlos, siendo Kari, Gatomon, Sora, Biyomon, Rika y Renamon quienes más empeño pusieron en cuidar de ambos.

En todos esos días, el grupo hablo sobre qué es lo que harían ahora que los habían recuperado, pero Takuya sugirió que esperaran a que ambos despertaran para poder tomar una decisión más acertada, durante ese tiempo, entrenaron y cuidaron a los heridos, además de mantenerse alerta en caso de que Hareruya o sus súbditos decidieran aparecer de pronto.

Todo eso nos llevó a este momento, en el cual Joe se encargó de revisarlo, una noche, la segunda para ser más precisos, a Tai le dio una fuerte fiebre y eso lo preocupo, por fortuna, tras todos los cuidados, durante el mediodía la fiebre se calmó, poco a poco, el castaño comenzó a mejorar.

-Yo…-Tai recordó de nuevo todo lo que paso-si…lo recuerdo…todo lo que hice…todos los inocentes a los que lastime y destruí…todo lo que hice…-a su mente vinieron escenas de él con Lilithmon y sus Doncellas, provocándole un gran sonrojo, pero sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro aparto ese pensamiento.

Joe miro a Tai con preocupación-Escucha Tai...-no pudo terminar su frase.

-¡HERMANO!-Kari apareció repentinamente y abrazo a Tai con fuerza, al tiempo que lloraba-¡HERMANO! ¡HERMANO!-gritaba sumamente contenta de ver que estaba de vuelta-¡QUE FELICIDAD!-.

-Kari-nombro Tai, recordando lo que paso hace poco-yo…-.

-¡TAI!-Sora también se le echo encima, abrazándolo y aplastándolo junto con Kari, lo que provoco que Joe se alarmara.

-¡Oigan no! ¡Sé que están felices, pero lo están aplastando!-grito el futuro doctor sumamente alarmado.

Tras un largo rato, en el que Matt y TK tuvieron que interferir, finalmente consiguieron alejar a ambas chicas de Tai, el cual ya se había puesto morado por el abrazo efusivo de ambas chicas, cuando se separaron, Tai pudo respirar normalmente.

-Que gusto tenerte de vuelta-dijo Matt sonriéndole, pero Tai no correspondió la sonrisa, de hecho, desvió la mirada, mientras Matt lo miraba con preocupación, al igual que todos los demás.

-También nos da gusto que tú hayas vuelto, Koromon-aseguro Biyomon sonriéndole a su amigo, pero Koromon no respondió, este había puesto una mirada de culpa.

-Yo…lo lamento mucho-se disculpó Koromon con tristeza y dolor, captando la atención de todos-en verdad lo siento, intente detenerme, trate de no hacer daño, pero no podía controlarme, por más que trataba simplemente no pude hacerlo, en verdad lo lamento-.

-No te culpe-dijo Guilmon acercándose al Digimon-no fue tu culpa-.

-No fue culpa de ninguno-apoyo Takato-Hareruya fue la responsable de todo, ella los manipulo para llevar a cabo sus propósitos-.

-Es verdad-intervino Takuya avanzando hacia donde estaban-no tienen de que culparse ni porque sentirse mal, sabemos que no eran ustedes mismos, por ahora, nos da gusto que hayan vuelto, después de todo, no solo son nuestros amigos, también son nuestros líderes y me siento muy feliz de poder devolverte el liderazgo-dijo Takuya sonriéndole a Tai y extendiendo su mano.

Tai solo miro la mano de Takuya frente a él, pero el castaño no se la estrecho, en su lugar, se levantó de la cama, tomo a Koromon y abandono la cueva, ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos, quienes simplemente se hicieron a un lado, sin atreverse a detenerlo, por mucho que quisieran.

-Tai-llamo Sora, pero el chico la ignoro.

-Hermano-el mismo resultado paso cuando Kari le hablo, todos estaban confundidos, excepto Koichi y Ken, quienes ya se imaginaban que le estaba pasando a su líder.

Cuando Tai salió de la cueva, encontró a Elaine recargada en la pared de roca de la misma, cruzada de brazos y con los ojos cerrados, Aporía se encontraba dormitando en el suelo, mientras Metaphismon estaba en posición de loto, meditando tranquilamente, el castaño miro a Elaine, pero esta no abrió los ojos, aun así, podía sentir que la chica estaba al tanto de su presencia, pero ella respetaba su deseo silencioso de espacio, así que siguió caminando hasta la orilla del risco.

-¡Tai!-salió Sora, pero Elaine la detuvo colocando su brazo ante ella-¿Qué haces?-.

-Déjalo, necesita espacio y tiempo-fue todo lo que dijo Elaine con calma y Sora miro hacia donde estaba Tai.

El castaño miraba hacia el océano y luego se sentó en la orilla del risco, dejando que sus pies quedaran colgados, mientras colocaba a Koromon a un lado, el Digimon en Entrenamiento solo se le quedo viendo con preocupación, aunque él también quería estar solo un momento, pero junto a Tai, por lo que ambos guardaron silencio en todo ese momento.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Las horas pasaron y Tai no se había movido de ese lugar, acompañado de Koromon en todo momento, ninguno de los dos hacia el menos movimiento o parecía tener intención alguna de querer moverse de ese sitio, el sol ya estaba comenzando a ocultarse y la noche pronto caería sobre ellos.

-Ha estado ahí por más de siete horas-observo Izzy.

-¿Deberíamos ir a hablar con él?-pregunto Kenta preocupado por el bienestar del chico.

-No, déjenlo así-dijo JP con calma y mirando hacia el cielo como si aquello no tuviera la menor importancia.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Acaso no te importa un amigo en aprietos?-cuestiono Rika sintiéndose muy molesta por la actitud de JP.

-Tranquila Rika-le pidió Juri.

-Pues yo pienso que está mal intentar presionarlo para que vuelva a unirse al grupo, incluso pedirle que vuelva a ser nuestro líder me parece demasiado, acaba de pasar por un gran trauma y si yo estuviera en su lugar preferiría que me dejaran solo-dijo JP con cruzándose de brazos y con expresión de saber de lo que hablaba, mientras Koichi y Ken guardaban silencio, analizando las palabras del Guerrero del Trueno.

-Probablemente tengas razón-reconoció Takuya-pero…-el castaño miro hacia donde estaba Tai, al igual que Takato y Davis, los tres estaban preocupados por el chico, al igual que todos los demás.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, Koichi intervino-No, JP tiene toda la razón-dijo el Guerrero de la Oscuridad-yo estuve en su lugar, por mucho tiempo fui Duskmon, durante esos momentos, Cherubimon me obligo a hacer todo tipo de cosas terribles, incluso intente matar a mi propio hermano, cuando finalmente me liberaron de su influencia lo único que quería era estar solo y eso es justo lo que Tai necesita ahora-.

-¡No puedes hablar en serio!-exclamo Davis indignado.

-Tai tiene que asimilar lo que le paso y aceptarlo, cuando esté listo, entonces él volverá con nosotros, pero si lo presionamos, si lo hostigamos o le insistimos a que vuelva a ser el de antes, a que se vuelva a unir a nosotros, entonces lo único que conseguiremos será que se aleje-expreso Koichi manteniéndose firme en su creencia.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡Ahora lo que menos necesita Tai es apartarse del grupo, tenemos que ayudarlo a superar lo que le paso, ese es nuestro deber como sus amigos!-declaro Davis.

-No Davis-esta vez quien intervino fue Ken-estoy de acuerdo con Koichi, yo fui el Emperador de los Digimon y cuando me di cuente de todo lo que hice…lo que necesitaba era estar solo para poder asumirlo y aceptarlo, Tai necesita su espacio para hacerlo también-.

Antes de que Davis dijera algo, Sora intervino-¡No pueden hablar en serio!-exclamo molesta-¡Tai nos necesita más que nunca y no podemos abandonarlo, ni darle la espalda!-.

-Tranquila Sora-intervino Matt-yo tampoco estoy del todo de acuerdo, pero comprendo a la perfección lo que dicen-reconoció el rubio.

-¡No puedo creerlo, no de ti! ¡Es tu mejor amigo por el amor de Dios!-acuso Sora y Matt guardo silencio-¡Hagan lo que quieran! ¡Iré a hablar con él!-.

-¡Sora!-llamo Biyomon, pero la peli roja la ignoro.

Sin embargo, alguien se interpuso en el camino de Sora, siendo Kari, para sorpresa de la Elegida del Amor-Kari…-.

-Mi hermano necesita espacio y asimilar lo que le ocurrió, en estos momento, tú eres la menos indicada para hablar con él-dijo Kari con una mirada seria, dejando a todos sorprendidos por la expresión que ponía la Elegida de la Luz-por favor Sora, entiéndelo, Tai…necesita esto…-suplico al tiempo que derramaba lágrimas de tristeza, dejando a Sora con el corazón encogido.

**(Nota: tengo curiosidad ¿con cuál de los dos argumentos se quedarían ustedes o mejor dicho, a quienes apoyarían? ¿Creen que sea mejor intentar que Tai vuelva a ser parte del grupo o lo mejor es darle su espacio para que asimile lo que paso y después dejar que él se vaya acercando? Me gustaría conocer sus opiniones al respecto)**

Apretando los puños con fuerza, Sora suspiro con resignación-Bien, pero no me agrada tener que hacer esto-gruño Sora dándose la vuelta.

-Bueno ¿y entonces que haremos por el momento?-pregunto Zoe mirando a su novio, quien se cruzó de brazos y se quedó pensando, antes de mirar a Elaine.

-¿Qué piensas que debemos hacer?-pregunto el chico.

-Tú eres el líder, tú decide-señalo Elaine y con esa respuesta lo dijo todo, ella también creía que debían darle espacio a Tai.

Takuya suspiro y miro al grupo-Muy bien, si todos aceptan, seguiré siendo el líder hasta que Tai se sienta listo para volver a tomar su lugar, yo le seguiré siendo leal, pero mientras no se sienta capaz de liderar alguien debe hacerlo, en caso de que Hareruya nos sorprenda de nuevo-.

-Por mí está bien-dijo Takato sonriéndole con confianza.

-Creo que es nuestra mejor alternativa-reconoció Koji con una sonrisa.

-Bien, te seguiremos hasta que Tai se reponga por completo-aseguro Matt sonriéndole y Takuya correspondió la sonrisa con gratitud.

-Yo pienso que deberíamos ayudar a Tai en lugar de solo quedarnos sin hacer nada-dijo Davis algo molesto y fue cuando Yolei le jalo la oreja derecha.

-¿Quieres dejar de quejarte?-cuestiono molesta y Davis comenzó a gemir de dolor.

-¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!-se disculpaba Davis con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos por el dolor que sentía, mientras Vmon solo se quedaba en silencio tras eso.

Finalmente, el grupo decidió que lo mejor sería cenar, curiosamente, en el lugar en el que se encontraban encontraron un refrigerador, mismo que contenía huevos, carne, jugo, leche, etc.

Normalmente, esto sería algo bastante extraño, pero durante el primer viaje al Digi Mundo de la primera generación de Niños Elegidos, se encontraron con cosas como esas e incluso encontraron cabinas telefónicas en una playa, donde enfrentaron a Shellmon.

Improvisando una estufa con una enorme piedra, así como también encendiendo una fogata, el grupo comenzó a cocinar lo que sería su cena de esa noche, siendo huevos con carne, vaso de leche y demás, los mayores se ocupaban de todo, mientras JP se encargaba de entretener a los niños pequeños con algunos trucos de magia sacados de su arsenal.

-¿Cómo lo haces?-exclamo Makoto con ojos maravillados por la magia de JP.

-¡Un buen mago nunca revela sus secretos!-aseguro JP sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo.

En todo ese momento, ni Tai ni Koromon hicieron algún solo movimiento, no parecían darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor y eso los preocupaba a todos, pero nadie podía hacer nada, solo darle espacio, no obstante, Sora vio una buena oportunidad para acercarse al castaño, después de todo, le darían espacio, pero podía llevarle algo de comer, a él y a Koromon, esa sería la oportunidad que necesitaba para poder ir a hablar con él, por desgracia, alguien se le adelanto, se trataba de Rika, a quien Kari le pidió que le llevara su cena a su hermano y a su Digimon, la castaña no quería presionarlo y sabía que si Sora o ella misma acudían a llevarle la cena, Tai se sentiría de ese modo, por eso opto por pedirle ayuda a Rika.

Para Sora ese fue un duro golpe, pero no pudo hacer ni decir nada, solo vio como Rika se acercaba a Tai, llevándole la cena que Kari le había preparado con algo de ayuda de las demás.

**(-)(-)(-)**

El castaño seguía mirando hacia el océano, mientras Koromon solo lo veía con preocupación-Hola-saludo Rika apareciendo con Renamon.

-Les hemos traído algo de cenar-señalo Renamon.

-Gracias, ya me estaba muriendo de hambre-reconoció Koromon, al tiempo que saltaba hacia donde estaba su plato, mismo que Renamon le dejo en el suelo.

Rika observo a Tai, el chico no parecía darse cuenta de la presencia de la Tamer, así que la Reina Digimon suspiro y dejo el plato en el suelo-Kari te lo envía y espera que lo encuentres delicioso-fue todo lo que dijo, para después darse la vuelta y comenzar a retirarse.

-Lo arruine-dijo Tai con culpa, captando la atención de Rika-deje que Hareruya me controlara y me usara para sus propósitos malignos, después de lo que he hecho…-Tai miro su mano y se imaginó el Emblema del Valor-simplemente no merezco el Emblema del Valor, tampoco merezco ser el líder, Takuya hizo un mejor trabajo que yo guiándolos, él debe seguir haciéndolos-.

-Pero él no es nuestro líder, al menos, no el adecuado-dijo Rika-entiendo que todo esto sea duro y complicado para ti, yo pase por una situación similar, cuando IceDevimon intento obligarme a ser su Tamer y me demostró lo que se hacía para conseguir la Digi Evolución…no pude dejar de culparme por lo que obligaba a Renamon a hacer-reconoció la Tamer y Renamon la miro, recordando aquellos momentos-no sé qué te haya obligado a hacer, pero no voy a juzgarte, porque yo también hice cosas terribles por voluntad propia y no por estar bajo el control de alguien, ahora veo que Koichi y los demás tienen razón, lo que necesitas es espacio para poder asimilar lo ocurrido y eso te vamos a dar-aseguro Rika, para luego acercarse a Tai y colocarse a su lado, no se sentó, pero se puso de modo que estaba muy cerca del castaño-pero antes de irme y dejarte solo, quiero que sepas algo, sin importar lo que ocurra o los retos que nos esperen, tú eres el único a quien quiero seguir, tú eres nuestro líder y siempre lo serás, espero que pronto te des cuenta de ello-afirmo Rika.

Tai no dijo nada en todo ese tiempo, simplemente se mantuvo observando el océano, con Koromon y Renamon mirando en silencio, repentinamente, Rika le dio un beso en la mejilla a Tai, hecho que sorprendió a castaño, pero se mantuvo en su misma posición, tras eso, la chica le indico a Renamon que lo dejaran solo y esta asintió.

-Nos vemos Koromon-se despidió Renamon.

-Espero que así sea-dijo Koromon preocupado por la resolución a la que Tai pudiera llegar.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Cuando Rika volvió con los demás, encontró a Kari esperándola con ojos de súplica-¿Qué dijo?-pregunto alarmada, ya que se dio cuenta de que Tai había hablado un poco.

-No mucho en realidad, se siente culpable por lo que hizo o mejor dicho, por lo que Hareruya lo obligo a hacer-suspiro-Koichi y Ken tenían razón, ahora necesita espacio y no presión, dejemos que se acerque cuando se sienta listo-.

-Otra vez con eso-gruño Davis aun no muy convencido de que esa fuera la mejor opción, pero una mirada asesina de Yolei termino por convencerlo.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora debemos cenar y descansar un poco-dijo Takuya y todos asintieron.

Sin embargo, Sora aún no estaba segura de esto, quiso ir, pero Matt la detuvo, aun no era el momento, además, ellos dos tampoco habían hablado de que harían a partir de ahora, por lo pronto, era la hora feliz, la hora de comer.

Después de comer, se dispusieron a dormir en el interior de la cueva, los integrantes más pequeños ya se habían dormido, los únicos que aún no se dormían eran Takuya, Matt, Sora, TK, Kari y Rika, quienes seguían observando a Tai, el castaño todavía no se movía de su lugar, el frío se hizo presente, pero a Tai no le importo en lo más mínimo, de pronto, alguien se acercó.

-¿Vas a seguir lamentándote?-pregunto Elaine cruzada de brazos y observándolo desde atrás-sabía que no eras como Timaeus, pero nunca imagine que fueras tan patético-.

-No quiero escuchar tus reclamos-dijo Tai con enojo.

-Es curioso, hubo un momento en que realmente creí que merecías el Emblema del Valor, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así, ya que te rendiste después de haber fallado-dijo Elaine.

-¿Fallar?-Tai se levantó de golpe, mirando con enojo a Elaine-¿Crees que falle? ¡YO NO FALLE MALDITA SEA! ¡NO ES POR ESO QUE ME SIENTO ASI! ¡HICE COSAS HORRIBLES! ¡VI MORIR A MUCHOS INOCENTES Y TODOS FUERON ASESINADOS POR MI!-.

-¡Tai!-llamo Koromon alarmado.

-¡KOROMON NO FUE RESPONSABLE DE NADA, FUI YO EL QUE ESTUVO BAJO EL CONTROL DE HARERUYA Y LO OBLIGUE A HACER TODO ESO!-mientras reclamaba, Tai comenzó a llorar-¡Y RIKA ME DICE QUE YO SOY A QUIEN QUIERE SEGUIR! ¿COMO PUEDE DECIR ESO?-.

-Tal vez ella tenga fe en ti-dijo Elaine con calma y Tai solo siguió derramando lágrimas-es verdad, fuiste manipulado y obligado a hacer cosas malas, pero como yo lo veo, tienes dos opciones; seguir lamentándote y quejándote como si fueras un clon exacto de esa Elegida de la Sinceridad-la aludida estornudo-o puedes levantarte y continuar peleando, como un verdadero caballero-.

-¡PERO YO NO SOY TIMAEUS Y TAMPOCO SOY UN CABALLERO!-bramo Tai.

-Pero heredaste su Emblema, además dime algo ¿Cómo crees que se sintió cuando fue vencido por Hareruya?-pregunto Elaine y Tai abrió sus ojos-lo recuerdas, verdad, ni los ocho juntos pudieron frenarla, Timaeus quedo al borde de la muerte y fue testigo de cómo su fracaso costó la vida de cientos de inocentes, pero eso jamás lo detuvo, se cayó, pero volvió a levantarse, busco una solución y la encontró-Elaine se dio la vuelta-tal vez no seas ni llegues a ser la mitad de lo que él fue, pero si conseguiste llevar a tu grupo a la victoria contra Apocalymon, entonces con algo de suerte, también consigas que derroten a Hareruya, pero eso solo ocurrirá si dejas de lamentarte como un mocoso-expreso comenzando a retirarse y dejando a Tai muy pensativo.

Takuya y los demás observaron todo-Esa chica sí que sabe cómo motivar-dijo TK sorprendido, cuando repentinamente, Kari se estremeció-¿Qué ocurre Kari?-.

Aporía salto del hombro de Elaine y se puso en posición de ataque, captando la atención de su dueña-Oh no-murmuro alarmada.

Una potente ventisca golpeo a Tai por la espalda, Koromon por poco sale volando, la ventisca de aire llego hasta la cueva, asustando a todos los presentes-¿Quién encendió el aire?-cuestiono Mimi con inocencia.

-¡Nadie! ¡Se trata de algo peor!-exclamo Sora al ver la causa de esa ventisca.

Tai volteo y su mirada se llenó de terror, al igual que la de Elaine-¡Maldición!-gruño entre dientes.

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

Ahí, flotando en el cielo nocturno, siendo alumbrada con la luz de la luna, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que la Diabólica Hareruya en persona-Hola, he venido para jugar un poco y para recuperar a mi juguete favorito-expreso sonriendo siniestramente, provocando una mirada de enojo en Tai.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Han recuperado a Tai, pero ahora, Hareruya ha aparecido frente a ellos ¿Qué es lo que harán para salir de esta situación?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**NOTIFICO QUE YA PUSE LOS DATOS QUE VOY A NECESITAR PARA LOS OC DE "CABALLEROS DE GOTICA", PERO ANTES DE QUE SE ME EMOCIONEN DE MAS Y ME LOS ENVIEN, LES PIDO QUE LEAN LOS AVISOS QUE DEJE AL FINAL DEL TRAILER 7 DE DICHO FIC, YA QUE AUN NO LOS ESTOY RECIBIENDO, PRIMERO QUIERO QUE TODA DUDA SEA ACLARADA Y LUEGO AVISARE CUANDO LOS COMIENCE A RECIBIR**

**GRACIAS POR SU AMABLE ATENCION**

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Kuro Alter, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Gron, Seiryu.001, Mikell Connde, Dra Optimus Star 3, Bowser3000000, El Redentor 777, Deadly Ice 88, Franco, Moon-9215, Dark Digimon 16, Espadachín de la Luz, Kid Shooter, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	41. Digi Evolucion Carga ADN

"_**Después de rescatar a Tai y a Agumon de las garras de Hareruya, pasaron tres días, en los que el chico y su Digimon no pudieron despertar, finalmente, lo consiguieron, su cuerpo había sufrido las consecuencias de la batalla y de muchas otras presiones, sin embargo, aunque todos los recibieron con una sonrisa, estos, en especial Tai, no se sentían merecedores de formar parte del grupo, por lo que se apartó de los demás y se quedó solo por mucho tiempo, los demás discutieron sobre qué hacer, pero Koichi y Ken argumentaron que lo mejor era dejarlo solo, ya que acababa de pasar por un fuerte trauma y necesitaba algo de espacio para poder superarlo, cuando él estuviera listo, entonces volvería con ellos, aunque eso hicieron, Rika hablo un poco con él cuando les llevo su cena y luego Elaine vio que era el momento, hablando con Tai de una manera algo severa, pero que parece haber tenido algún efecto, sin embargo, justo en ese momento lo peor ocurrió, ya que Hareruya apareció en persona"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 41**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 41 Digi Evolución Carga ADN**

Rápidamente, los Niños Elegidos salieron de la cueva cuando sintieron aquella potente ventisca que llego hasta el interior de la misma, los Digimon se alarmaron al ver la causa y ni que decir de sus respectivos camaradas, Bokomon y Neemon se asustaron tanto que optaron por quedarse dentro de la cueva.

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

Flotando en el aire, observando todo, pese a tener los ojos cubiertos por su sombrero, Hareruya acababa de hacer acto de aparición y ahora se reía como una pequeña y traviesa niña que parecía haber acabado de ser descubierta haciendo una travesura.

-Que gusto me da verlos de nuevo-dijo sonriéndoles a los Niños Elegidos.

-¡Pues a nosotros no nos da tanto gusto bruta!-grito Mimi molesta.

-¿Me dijo "bruta"?-exclamo Hareruya con una expresión seria y un tic en su ojo derecho.

-¡No sé quién te has creído, pero no tenías por qué haber matado a Ogremon de ese modo tan cruel y mucho menos usar a Leomon para tus fines! ¡Eres una aprovechada, ya me tienes harta!-gritaba Mimi molesta y Takuya tomo la palabra.

-¿A qué has venido?-cuestiono desafiante y Hareruya se rio.

-Es simple, vine a rescatar a mis dos guerreros antes de que los hagan sufrir de nuevo, después de todo, aunque los "salvaron", es muy obvio que ellos estaban mejor conmigo-expreso con una sonrisa siniestra.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-gruño Tai mirándola con enfado y odio, pero Hareruya no quito su sonrisa en ningún momento.

-No puedes engañarme a mí, después de todo, yo vi todo lo que hay en tu corazón y en tu mente-expreso malignamente.

Tai palideció al escuchar eso y Koromon dio unos saltos al frente-¡Vas a pagar por lo que nos hiciste hacer!-.

-¡Koromon!-grito Tai al ver eso y su Digivice emitió una luz.

-¡Koromon Digivolves a…Agumon!-el reptil naranja volvió a la vida, listo para la batalla-¡Flama Bebé!-invoco lanzando su llama, pero Hareruya soplo y la flama se apagó como una vela-¿Qué?-.

-Aunque eso fue muy tierno, hizo falta un pastel de chocolate para poder pedir mi deseo-dijo Hareruya malignamente, al tiempo que abría sus ojos y golpeaba a Agumon con fuerza, provocando que se estrellara con la entrada de la cueva.

-¡Agumon!-grito Tai corriendo a su lado.

-Sin el poder que le di quedo demasiado débil-dijo Hareruya con un tono decepcionado.

Tai llego hasta donde estaba Agumon, casi al mismo tiempo que Bokomon y Neemon también llegaban para ayudar al castaño con su compañero, Takuya se dio cuenta de que debía tomar su rol de líder una vez más.

-¡Muy bien chicos! ¡Es hora de Digi Evolucionar!-indico Takuya y todos los Niños Elegidos asintieron, provocando la luz en sus Digivice.

-¡Gabumon/Biyomon/Tentomon/Palmon/Gomamon/Patamon/Gatomon Warp Digivolves a…MetalGarurumon/LadyDramon/HerculesKabuterimon/Rosemon/Vikemon/Seraphimon/Ophanimon!-aunque solo eran siete de ocho, iban a luchar contra Hareruya.

-¡Vmon/Wormmon Digivolves a…XVmon/Stingmon DNA Digivolves a…PailDramon Digivolves a…ImperialDramon Cambio de Forma a…Modo de Luchador!-el poderoso ImperialDramon reapareció.

-¡Hawkmon/Armadillomon Armor Digivolves a…Shurimon la Sinceridad del Ninja/Digmon el Conocimientos Profundo!-.

-¡Guilmon/Renamon/Terriermon/CyberDramon/Impmon Warp Digivolves a…Gallantmon/Sakuyamon/MegaGargomon/Justimon/Beelzemon Modo Explosivo!-los Tamers también aparecieron listos para la batalla.

-¡Lopmon Ultra Digivolves a…Antylamon!-el Deva Conejo también hizo acto de aparición.

-¡Gallantmon Modo Carmesí!-invoco el Caballero Real pasando a su forma más poderosa, al tiempo que el Príncipe Leomon, Guardromon y MarineAngemon se alistaban para la difícil pelea que iban a lidiar.

-¡Metaphismon!-invoco Elaine y el Caballero Real dio un paso al frente, listo para la batalla.

Takuya se colocó al lado de Elaine-No podremos enfrentarla con cualquier Digi Evolución ¿verdad?-inquirió y Elaine guardo silencio-bien chicos-con su mirada, Takuya les dijo todo a los demás Guerreros Legendarios, activando al mismo tiempo sus Digivice.

**( www. youtube watch? v=TFmV_xTuHNA)**

-¡Ancient Spirit Digivolves a…Susanoomon!-el más poderoso de los Guerreros Legendarios finalizo la Digi Evolución de todos.

Hareruya silbo ante esto-Esta si es una fiesta de bienvenida, va a ser muy divertido-dijo sonriendo con una fría emoción.

-¡Esa tipa es una habladora!-gruño Matt enfadado por todo esto.

-¡LadyDramon, has que pague por lo que le hizo a Tai!-grito Sora y todos los Digimon se lanzaron al ataque.

-¡Aliento de Lobo Metálico/Estrella de Fuego/Giga Blasters/Látigo de Espinas/Ventisca Ártica/Los Siete Cielos/Cristales de Sefirot!-lanzando sus ataques al mismo tiempo, los siete Digimon atacaron.

Sin embargo, Hareruya destruyo el ataque de MetalGarurumon, extinguió el de LadyDramon, detuvo el de HerculesKabuterimon, además de que empleo el látigo de Rosemon para repeler el de Vikemon, así como también los de Seraphimon y Ophanimon, todo sin hacer el menor esfuerzo, dejándolos con la boca abierta.

-¡Ataque Veloz/Sierra Voladora/Taladro de Oro!-llego el turno de los tres Digimon que eran compañeros de aquellos que obtuvieron los Dig Eggs.

Hareruya se movió hacia un lado, evadiendo el ataque de ImperialDramon sin problema, para después sujetar la sierra de Shurimon y emplearla para interceptar los taladros de Digmon, dejando a los aludidos impresionados.

-Es muy veloz-gruño Ken al ver que esquivo fácilmente a ImperialDramon.

-¡Sable Carmesí/Espíritus de Zorro/Mega Misiles/Golpe del Rey Bestia/Espada de la Justicia/Granadas de Destrucción/Brazos de Hacha/Océano de Amor/Estrella del Caos!-los Digimon Tamers también atacaron al mismo tiempo, pero Hareruya no tuvo problema alguno al recibirlos.

De hecho, todos los ataques la golpearon y ella salió totalmente ilesa, solo se reía como si fuera una niña pequeña-¿Por qué no deja de reírse?-gruño Matt comenzando a molestarse por esa actitud de su enemiga.

-¡Ataque Legendario!-invoco Susanoomon lanzando su ataque contra Hareruya, mientras Metaphismon daba un salto y atacaba con un golpe de su espada.

La maligna entidad detuvo el ataque de la espada de Metaphismon con su mano y luego repelió el de Susanoomon con su otra mano, para después lanzar a Metaphismon contra el suelo, por suerte, el Digimon aterrizo perfectamente en pie, dejando a todos sin habla.

Mientras la batalla se desataba, Tai, Bokomon y Neemon continuaban atendiendo a Agumon-Por favor, resiste Agumon-suplicaba el castaño, cuando miro hacia donde estaba Hareruya, quien en esos momentos estaba concentrada en el combate que sostenía-miserable-gruño con odio y furia.

Hareruya solo continuaba sonriendo, no parecía preocuparse de estar superada en número o de todos los ataques que le había lanzado-No le hicimos un solo rasguño-dijo Sakuyamon sorprendida y aterrada.

-¡Recuerda que ella es poderosa!-señalo Beelzemon, para luego ver a los dos Ángeles-¡Oigan! ¡Par de querubines, usemos nuestra técnica combinada, veamos si resiste el ataque de dos Ángeles y un Señor Demonio!-.

-¡Entendido!-acataron ambos Ángeles colocándose en posición junto con Beelzemon.

-¡No esperen!-grito Susanoomon, pero fue muy tarde para detenerlos, ya que los tres ya estaban preparados para atacar, Ophanimon invoco su jabalina y la coloco en el centro del triángulo, cargándola de energía.

-¡Juicio de la Trinidad!-invocaron los tres, disparando la jabalina cargada con energía de Ángeles y Demonios.

El ataque golpeo de lleno a Hareruya en el abdomen, provocando una onda explosiva que surgió por la espalda del virus-¿Qué te pareció eso?-exclamo Beelzemon, sin embargo, Hareruya no recibió el menor daño.

-Fue divertido-respondió, sus ojos brillaron y la jabalina se dio la vuelta-creo que es mi turno de jugar-expreso y abriendo sus ojos, lanzo la jabalina como un misil, directamente hacia…

-¡Ophanimon!-grito Kari aterrada de ver que su amiga iba a recibir el golpe, pero en el último momento, Susanoomon apareció y de un golpe con su brazo, desvió el ataque.

-Gracias-dijo Ophanimon aliviada.

-¡No se trata de un enemigo común! ¡Escuchen; Gallantmon, Metaphismon e ImperialDramon la atacaremos directamente, ustedes ataquen por detrás! ¿Entendido?-indico Susanoomon.

-¡Entendido!-.

Descendiendo hasta quedar junto con sus tres compañeros, los cuatro Digimon más fuertes del grupo encararon a Hareruya-¿Están listos muchachos?-pregunto Susanoomon.

-¡Hagámoslo!-apoyo Gallatmon.

Susanoomon alzo sus brazos y convoco su poderosa arma-¡Cuchilla Galáctica!-invoco lanzando su mortal corte, dándole en la cintura a Hareruya-¡Lo he logrado!-declaro contento, pero para su sorpresa, Hareruya ni si quiera se inmuto-¿Cómo?-.

-Que ingenuos son-dijo Hareruya con calma.

-¡Ya verás!-exclamo Gallantmon alzando sus espadas-¡Espada Invencible!-invoco lanzando varios golpes con las mismas, dándole con fuerza a Hareruya-¿A qué te supo?-.

-A nada-respondió Hareruya con calma, dejando a Gallantmon petrificado.

-¡Intenta resistir esto!-declaro ImperialDramon alzando su brazo y cargando de energía su cañón-¡Láser Imperial!-invoco disparando y dándole de lleno-¿Qué te pareció eso?-pero como antes, Hareruya reapareció ilesa.

-Me hizo cosquillas-señalo riéndose.

Elaine tenso su mandíbula al ver que los ataques de los Digimon no servían de nada-No hay remedio ¡Metaphismon!-el aludido asintió y sus ojos brillaron, al tiempo que su compañera comenzaba a concentrarse de nuevo.

**( www. youtube watch? v=Dr9Ef0KMM8g)**

**El enemigo debe ser más fuerte que el usuario.  
La batalla debe ser uno contra uno.  
El enemigo no debe ser un elemental  
El enemigo debe ser alguien malvado.  
La batalla no debe involucrar beneficios personales.  
La batalla no debe ser inhumana.  
La batalla debe ser por la verdad.  
La batalla debe ser para seguir viviendo.  
La batalla debe salvar al mundo.  
Los compañeros de armas del usuario deben ser valientes.  
La batalla debe ser honorable.**

Conjurando un tornado de luz dorada que envolvió a Metaphismon, el cual alzo su brazo, en donde empuñaba su arma, el Caballero lanzo su ataque contra Hareruya, impactando contra ella con mucha fuerza y poder, el rayo de luz se vio a la distancia, captando la atención de muchos Digimon.

-¡Eso debió haberle hecho algo!-anuncio Davis sonriendo con mucha confianza.

Desafortunadamente, el resultado fue exactamente el mismo, Hareruya reapareció sin un solo daño, su cuerpo ni siquiera se había ensuciado, su vestido ni siquiera se rasgó o algo, todo estaba bien en ella, dejando a los Niños Elegidos y a los Digimon sin poderse creer lo que veían.

-Todos ustedes son solo unas sabandijas-dijo Hareruya con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

-Ni siquiera Susanoomon, Metaphismon, Gallantmon e ImperialDramon pueden contra ella-dijo Yolei aterrada ante aquella terrible realidad.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-pregunto Joe espantado.

-¡No lo sé…es la primera vez que enfrentamos a alguien de su nivel!-reconoció Izzy impactado por el hecho de que ningún ataque haya servido de algo.

Hareruya permaneció quieta en todo momento, pero al ver que sus enemigos no se movían-¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya no van a atacarme? Entonces debo deducir que es mi turno de atacar ¿no es verdad?-pregunto sonriendo, para luego quitarse su sombrero y lanzarlo de modo que este comenzara a girar, al principio lento, pero poco a poco, comenzó a tomar velocidad.

-¿Qué piensa hacer?-cuestiono Tai con mucha impotencia ante lo que ocurría, mientras Agumon se recuperaba un poco.

El sombrero siguió girando, cada vez más y más rápido, encendiéndose en fuego negro-¡Disco de Destrucción!-invoco Hareruya con voz suave y calmada.

Sin dejar de girar, el sombrero disparo varios relámpagos en distintas direcciones, sabiendo lo que esto significaba, los Digimon rápidamente entraron en acción para proteger a los Niños Elegidos, ya fueran sus compañeros o aquellos que no contaban con uno en esos momentos, Sakuyamon rápidamente se lanzó a proteger a Tai y a los demás, recibiendo el golpe aquel relámpago, mientras Hareruya sonreía.

Todos los Digimon comenzaron a caer, siendo Susanoomon, Gallantmon y Metaphismon los que intentaron resistir más que los demás, pero al final, todos cayeron al suelo derrotados, volviendo a la normalidad y quedando muy cansados, por su conexión con Metaphismon, Elaine cayo de rodillas con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

Tendido en el suelo, Tai alzo la vista y vio a Rika tirada junto con Renamon-¡Rika! ¡Renamon!-exclamo alarmado.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Agumon preocupado.

-¡Muchachos! ¿Están bien?-pregunto Bokomon al mirar que todos los Niños Elegidos estaban también en el suelo, junto con sus Digimon.

-¡Los venció a todos con un ataque!-exclamo Neemon sorprendido y aterrado.

Hareruya recupero su sombrero, miro a los alrededores y suspiro-Cielos, que enorme decepción, creí que íbamos a jugar un poco más, en serio pensé que nos íbamos a divertir, pero caen después de que lanzo un disco y todos se cansan ¿Por qué perdieron ante estos débiles? No lo entiendo-dijo mirando hacia donde estaban Tai y Agumon.

El castaño comenzó a temblar por la furia que sentía en su interior, mientras Agumon miraba con enojo a aquella criatura maligna-¡Canalla!-grito comenzando a correr, seguido por Agumon.

-¡Tai!-grito Sora, pero este la ignoro, no se detuvo hasta estar lo bastante cerca de Hareruya, que seguía flotando en el aire.

-¡Fuiste muy astuta al haberme obligado a pelear en contra de mis propios amigos!-acuso el castaño mirando con enojo y odio a Hareruya, la cual parpadeo confundida.

-No entiendo ¿acaso no era eso lo que querías?-pregunto Hareruya fingiendo una vez más la inocencia más pura de una niña.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡ME MANIPULASTE, ME ENGAÑASTE Y ME USASTE PARA QUE HICIERA TU TRABAJO SUCIO!-bramo Tai y Hareruya se rio.

-¿A quién intentas convencer diciendo todo eso? ¿A tus amigos o a ti mismo?-inquirió la maligna entidad y Tai se quedó en silencio-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya no hablas? No lo haces porque sabes que eso no fue así-acuso Hareruya.

-¿Cómo?-exclamo Tai.

-¿Tai?-llamo Agumon confundido y Hareruya otra vez se rio.

-Como no quieres ser honesto con ellos, entonces es mejor que lo diga yo; es cierto que mi odio hacia el Caballero del Valor es demasiado grande, ya que fue Timaeus quien me atravesó con su espada y tú fuiste el culpable de la destrucción de mi hermano, pero esas no fueron las únicas razones por las que te elegí, verás, necesitaba de alguien cuyo corazón hubiera sido herido de muchas formas, destrozado, aplastado, masacrado, todo eso con la finalidad de poder darle vida al Demonio de la Destrucción; NemesisGreymon, por mucho tiempo lo intente con una infinidad de Digimon del tipo reptil, desde Agumon hasta MetalTyrannomon, entre muchos otros, pero ninguno de ellos tenía los sentimientos malignos que requería para darle vida al gran Demonio de la Destrucción, fue entonces que te sentí a ti, poseías el Emblema del Valor, pero había algo diferente en este, algo que no estaba bien, fue entonces que descubrí todo lo que te paso, el cómo escondías tus sentimientos y sufrimiento detrás de una sonrisa, sufrimiento causado por aquellos a los que amas, el reproche de tu madre por lo que le paso a tu hermanita, el sentir que estabas fallando cuando ella volvió a enfermarse durante la batalla con MachineDramon y la gota que derramo el vaso, el tener que fingir estar bien con el asunto de que tu "gran tesoro" te cambiara por tu supuesto mejor amigo-conforme Hareruya hablaba, Tai solo se quedaba en silencio, escuchando sin poder replicar, todos los demás también lo hacían-ocultaste por mucho tiempo esos sentimientos y cuando finalmente los desperté, estos los hicieron como una poderosa bomba que tomo la forma de NemesisGreymon, yo solo encendí la mecha, pero todos esos sentimientos oscuros ya estaban en tu interior-Tai agacho la mirada tras eso-¿aun así pretendes culparme a mí por aquella maldad y oscuridad que habita en tu interior?-.

-¡MI HERMANO NO ES MALO!-grito Kari con firmeza, pero Hareruya la ignoro.

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer es aceptarla para convertirte en mi esclavo, de ese modo, podrás hacer justicia sobre todos aquellos que te lastimaron, todos pagaran por su crimen, finalmente sabrán lo que es perder todo lo que amas-dijo Hareruya.

-¡NO LA ESCUCHES!-grito Matt, pero cuando Tai hablo, dejo a todos en shock.

-Tiene razón-admitió finalmente y con mucho dolor, dejando a todos aterrados-es verdad, lo acepto…todo este tiempo he escondido mis sentimientos, lo mal que me he sentido y mucho más, siempre sonriendo, siempre fingiendo que todo está bien, siempre aceptando que en realidad soy un gran perdedor-reconoció con pesar.

-¡Tai!-exclamo Agumon alarmado, Sora sé que llena de culpa y dolor ante eso, sabiendo que ella fue la principal responsable de todo.

Hareruya se rio triunfante y alzo sus brazos-Pero eso ya forma parte del pasado-continuo Tai.

-¿Eh?-.

-Ahora entiendo que he hecho muy mal al guardarme todas esos sentimientos, pero no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice-dijo Tai con firmeza-acepte la responsabilidad de lo que le paso a Kari en ese entonces y por ello hice la promesa de jamás permitir que volviera a ocurrirle, por eso hice hasta lo imposible por obtener la medicina durante la pelea con MachineDramon, así mismo, aunque me duela mucho, tuve que aceptar que Sora no quería nada conmigo y fue por ello que la alenté a declararse a Matt, por muy doloroso que fuera para mí-las chicas soltaron un suspiro de compasión y ternura al escuchar-no volveré a caer ante las sombras, luchare hasta el final para proteger a quienes amo; a mis amigos y a todos sus familiares que nos esperan en casa ¡Por eso no volveré a ser víctima de tus trucos y engaños!-afirmo Tai y Agumon sonrió orgulloso.

Todos también sonrieron ante aquellas palabras, incluso Elaine, pero Hareruya solo se molestó-Si eso es lo que deseas ¡Morirás!-sentencio preparándose para cumplir con su amenaza, Agumon se colocó al frente para proteger a Tai, pero este no lo permitió.

-¡Tai!-exclamo Agumon.

-Esto es entre ella y yo, Agumon, ve con los demás y huyan lo más rápido que puedan-le indico Tai.

-¡Olvídalo! ¡No haré eso!-declaro Agumon con firmeza-¡Tai! ¡Soy tu compañero, soy tu amigo, me voy a quedar a tu lado!-.

-Pero Agumon…-.

-¡No hay pero que valga! ¡Separados somos fuertes, pero juntos somos guerreros invencibles!-afirmo Agumon, dejando a Tai sorprendido-¡No importa lo que digas o creas! ¡Yo me voy a quedar a tu lado!-aseguro el Digimon.

-Agumon…-Tai sonrió ante las palabras del reptil y el Digivice comenzó a brillar, levitando hasta quedar frente a ambos-¿Qué?-.

El Digivice brillaba con un aura rojiza y en su pantalla apareció la espada de Timaeus, antes de que esta cambiara la forma del dispositivo, ahora parecía un escudo con una espada en el centro, su color cambio a dorado con tonos rojizos y tenía la imagen de Shyn Ryo incrustada alrededor de la espada.

-Su Digivice cambio-observo Izzy sorprendido.

-¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?-pregunto Henry confundido y fue cuando el Código de ADN apareció en la mano de Tai, solo que esta vez, no era color negro, sino naranja rojizo.

-Esa es… ¡Tai! ¡Úsala! ¡Es tu Carga de ADN! ¡Invócala ahora!-grito Elaine y Tai la miro, para después ver su mano, finalmente asintió.

-¿Listo Agumon?-pregunto Tai.

-¡Hagámoslo Tai!-acato Agumon comenzando a correr, mientras Tai alzaba su mano.

-¡Carga de ADN! ¡Digi Evolución!-invoco el castaño, colocando su palma en el Digivice, que reconoció la carga.

**( www. youtube watch? v=PEWtMVRbBk8)**

La imagen de un Dragón de Fuego emergió del Digivice y envolvió a Agumon por completo-¡Agumon ADN Digivolves a…!-las imágenes de Greymon, MetalGreymon y WarGreymon se presentaron como formas de fuego dorado, antes de dar paso a la nueva forma, físicamente se asemejaba a WarGreymon, solo que esta vez, su cuerpo estaba reforzado Digizoid, las armaduras en forma de garra desaparecieron por completo, ahora teniendo un par de muñequeras en su lugar, las alas se volvieron un poco pequeños, pero igual le daban la capacidad de volar, su casco se recubrió con una aleación que asemejaba a una "V", finalmente, sostenía una enorme espada que al parecer, era la de Timaeus-¡VictoryGreymon!-invoco el nuevo Digimon.

Envuelto en un resplandor de luz, el nuevo Digimon encaro a Hareruya, mientras todos observaban aquella imagen sin habla, en especial los Tamers, pues ese Digimon era una de las cartas más difíciles de conseguir, una de las más raras, solo se habían hecho tres.

-¡Finalmente Agumon Digi Evolución, pero ese no es WarGreymon ni el terrible SkullShineGreymon!-señalo Neemon.

-¡Es porque un nuevo guerrero nació!-explico Bokomon.

-VictoryGreymon-murmuro Tai sorprendido.

_**VictoryGreymon; es una Digi Evolución alterna de WarGreymon, siendo considerado más poderoso que este último, conocido como "El Guerrero Dragón de los Héroes", es valiente y no se detendrá hasta detener a quienes amenazan lo que ama con valor, su técnica especial es Rompe Dramon.**_

-Esa no me la esperaba, pero veamos qué tan bueno eres-dijo Hareruya sonriendo y lanzando una esfera de energía, misma que VictoryGreymon rechazo con facilidad-oh-.

VictoryGreymon comenzó a correr hacia Hareruya, pasando a un lado de Tai y atacándola con su espada, pero la entidad lo evadió con facilidad, el Digimon comenzó su persecución, pero en todo momento, parecía que Hareruya únicamente estaba jugando y divirtiéndose.

-¡A pesar de que Agumon obtuvo una forma más poderosa, Hareruya aún está muy tranquila!-exclamo Davis sorprendido y molesto.

-¡Rayos!-gruño Takato.

Tai también estaba preocupado, pero entonces, su Digivice brillo y el castaño lo miro, era como si este le estuviera hablando-Entiendo ¡Matt! ¡Préstame tu Digivice pronto!-grito Tai.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Matt confundido.

-¡Solo hazlo!-repitió Tai y Matt asintió, arrojándoselo a su amigo, que lo tomo entre sus manos-¡Espero que funcione!-rezo acercando el suyo al de Matt y pasándole la luz, mientras los demás observaban.

-¿Qué está pensando hacer?-pregunto JP y de pronto, Gabumon se levantó de golpe.

-¿Qué sucede Gabumon?-pregunto Matt confundido.

-¡Siento un gran poder que recorre mi cuerpo!-revelo el Digimon, al tiempo que el Digivice de Matt brillaba, liberando un Lobo de Hielo, este envolvió a Gabumon por completo-¡Gabumon ADN Digivolves a…!-las formas de Garurumon, WereGarurumon y MetalGarurumon se manifestaron en hielo, dando paso a la nueva forma, siendo similar a MetalGarurumon, pero más grande y sin sus alas, en su lugar, ahora poseía un gigantesco cañón en su espalda-¡ZeedGarurumon!-anuncio el nuevo Digimon.

-¡Gabumon!-exclamo Matt sorprendido.

-¿Qué Digimon es ese?-pregunto Tommy sorprendido.

-¡Es ZeedGarurumon!-revelo Izzy sin dejar de ver su computadora en busca de información.

_**ZeedGarurumon; es una Digi Evolución variante de MetalGarurumon, siendo también más poderosa, un lobo con un mejor armamento, su técnica especial es el Cañón Zeed.**_

Mientras Hareruya esquivaba los ataques de VictoryGreymon, ZeedGarurumon se unió a la batalla-¿Eh?-exclamo sorprendida y alejándose-¿Él también?-expreso sorprendida, para luego tomar su sombrero-¡Disco de Destrucción!-invoco lanzando su ataque contra ellos.

-¡Rompe Dramon/Cañón Zeed!-invocaron ambos Digimon lanzando sus ataques, mismos que tomaron forma de un Dragón de Fuego y un Lobo de Hielo, los cuales se combinaron y detuvieron el ataque de Hareruya.

-¡Fantástico! ¡Repelieron el ataque de Hareruya!-exclamo Joe sorprendido, mientras Hareruya se protegía con una barrera y recuperaba su sombrero.

-Vaya, parece que esta vez tengo unos compañeros de juego muy interesantes-reconoció divertida y los dos Digimon se colocaron en guardia.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Dos nuevos Digimon han nacido, ahora están por enfrentar a la terrible Hareruya ¿podrán conseguir algo en contra de esta malvada?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Camilo Navas: **_ahora dos nuevas Digi Evoluciones surgieron, pero falta ver si con eso bastara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_pues acabas de ver que realmente lo intento, pero Tai no está dispuesto a ceder de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_bueno, primero hay que arreglar la batalla, ya que todavía estoy pensando en muchas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_solo conoce el método rudo, después de todo, ella presencio las atrocidades de Hareruya de primera mano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_sus juegos, sus reglas y perder no es algo que le guste a esta maligna entidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_y aunque todos, incluso Susanoomon y Metaphismon la atacaron con todo, ni cosquillas le hicieron a este demonio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_como acabas de ver, para Hareruya esto no es más que un juego, ya que los Niños Elegidos no le hacen ni cosquillas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mikell Connde: **_eso mismo fue lo que dijo Koichi, realmente deben darle espacio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_que alivio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Deadly Ice 88: **_el problema es que muchas veces, al intentar ayudar a alguien solo podemos perjudicarlo más, hay que darles tiempo y si vemos que no reaccionan pues entonces tomar medidas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_aunque con Hareruya al asecho, eso no es algo sencillo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Espadachín de la Luz: **_incluso Kari lo reconoció y hasta le pidió a Sora que no se acercara a su hermano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_sería muy raro que un villano se rindiera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Éire, Olivia, Alexandra Ónix, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Camilo Navas, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Gron, Dark Digimon 16, Dra Optimus Star 3, Mikell Connde, Franco, Deadly Ice 88, El Redentor 777, Espadachín de la Luz, Moon-9215, Ryo Red, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	42. Digi Evolucion Carga ADN Segunda Parte

"_**Hareruya apareció frente a los Niños Elegidos en persona, queriendo recuperar a Tai y a Agumon, quienes no estaban en las mejores condiciones para enfrentarla, por lo que Takuya tuvo que tomar el rol del líder una vez más y entre todos atacarla, sin embargo, por más que lo intentaron, no consiguieron hacerle el menor daño a Hareruya y esta los derribo con un solo ataque, Tai finalmente la encaro y le reprocho por haberse atrevido a usarlos, tanto a él como a Agumon, pero Hareruya le revelo que lo único que ella hizo fue despertar todos aquellos sentimientos malignos que estaban en su interior y que él mismo escogió que hacer, fue Tai quien quería acabar con todos aquellos que lo lastimaron en sus más profundos y retorcidos deseos, aunque Tai admitió que esto era cierto, aseguro que nunca más volvería a dejarse influenciar por esos sentimientos malignos y que lucharía por enmendar sus errores, lo que provoco que Hareruya finalmente se decidiera a eliminarlo junto a Agumon, pero en ese momento, dos nuevos guerreros nacieron"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 42**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 42 Digi Evolución Carga ADN**

**Segunda Parte**

VictoryGreymon y ZeedGarurumon estaban frente a frente con la Diabólica Hareruya, quien solo se mantenía con una sonrisa calmada en todo momento, como si no tuviera nada que temer ante los dos imponentes Digimon y tenía razón, ya había vencido hasta a Susanoomon, que era el guerrero más poderoso del que disponían.

-¡No te rindas ZeedGarurumon!-grito Matt animando a su Digimon.

-¡VictoryGreymon, si derrotamos a Hareruya habremos salvado a todos los mundos!-le recordó Tai con una mirada de confianza en su Digimon.

Al escuchar eso, Hareruya sonrió aún más-¿Y creen que lo logren?-pregunto divertida.

-¡Claro!-aseguro ZeedGarurumon lanzándose al ataque, pero Hareruya ni siquiera se inmuto.

-Que patéticos son-dijo Hareruya al tiempo que hacia aparecer una pelota en su mano derecha, lanzándola contra ZeedGarurumon, dándole de lleno en su boca abierta y provocando que esta estallara, convirtiéndose en un bozal que le cerro el hocico.

ZeedGarurumon sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando quitarse aquella cosa que Hareruya le había lanzado-¡ZeedGarurumon!-grito VictoryGreymon acercándose a su compañero.

-Para ti tengo esto-dijo Hareruya chasqueando sus dedos y repentinamente, el Digimon del Valor quedo parado sobre un monociclo, haciendo esfuerzos por mantener el equilibrio, pero eventualmente cayó al suelo y lo hizo sobre ZeedGarurumon-¡Eso fue divertido!-declaro Hareruya contenta y aplaudiendo muy emocionada, como si realmente estuviera en un juego y no en una batalla.

-Solo está jugando con ellos-gruño JP molesto.

-Es realmente despreciable-expreso Rika molesta por ver como Hareruya solo los estaba tomando como juguetes.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora Tai?-pregunto Matt acercándose a su mejor amigo, quien no respondió, ya que él también se había esa pregunta.

Mimi se molestó mucho y comenzó a gritar-¡Óyeme tú mocosa malcriada! ¡No sé quién te hayas creído, pero no tienes derecho a tratarlos como si fueran juguetes para tu diversión! ¡Eres una aprovechada y una maldita bravucona!-acuso Mimi molesta.

Hareruya miro a Mimi tras dejar de reírse casi al instante, viéndola con una expresión bastante siniestra y sumamente tétrica, dejando a la Elegida de la Sinceridad asustada-Y tú eres una niña bastante quejumbrosa y gritona ¿Cómo soportan sus constantes berrinches y lamentos?-pregunto Hareruya con frialdad y mirando a los Niños Elegidos.

-Después de un tiempo ya ni lo notas-respondió Tai con calma e intentando eliminar un poco de la tensión y preocupación que sentía.

-¡Óyeme!-grito Mimi muerta de vergüenza y coraje, mientras los demás Niños Elegidos asentían de manera afirmativa-¿Qué carajos les pasa a ustedes?-cuestiono molesta.

Hareruya gruño ante eso-Tal vez debería cambiar el orden en que los eliminare y comience contigo, solo para ya no tener que seguir soportándote-amenazo Hareruya, asustando mucho a Mimi, pero…

-¡Ni lo pienses!-declaro VictoryGreymon atacando a Hareruya por sorpresa, consiguiendo darle un golpe con su espada, al tiempo que ZeedGarurumon disparaba una cantidad de misiles de hielo, dándole de lleno a la maligna entidad.

-¡Eso es!-grito Koji contento.

-¡Sigan así muchachos!-apoyo Takuya y todos los demás se unieron a los gritos de apoyo.

VictoryGreymon se alejó y blandiendo su espada, lanzo un corte de luz contra Hareruya, quien estaba atrapada en el hielo creado por ZeedGarurumon, lo que impidió que pudiera esquivar el ataque, recibiéndolo de lleno, para alegría de todos.

-¿Qué te pareció eso?-declaro Davis contento y Mimi también se puso sumamente feliz ante eso.

-¿Quién se ríe ahora grandísima tonta?-pregunto burlonamente y sacándole la lengua, pero Elaine se levantó.

-En serio no han aprendido nada-gruño algo molesta y repentinamente, la risa de Hareruya se escuchó, antes de que ella reapareciera completamente ilesa, ni siquiera su vestido se ensucio.

-¡Tiene que ser una maldita broma!-gruño Ryo ante eso.

Hareruya descendió y miro a todos sus enemigos con aquella sonrisa llena de calma, frialdad y maldad-Pues creo que yo-respondió quitándose su sombrero y haciendo una reverencia, antes de comenzar su contraataque.

**( www. youtube watch? v=HRsOyempOkM)**

**Hareruya**

_**Admito que sus trucos son divertidos**_

_**Seguro que un conejo va a sacar.**_

Hareruya les disparo un rayo a ambos Digimon, colocándoles un sombrero de copa, por mucho que intentaban quitárselo, no eran capaces de hacerlo, pero Hareruya se los quito y los aplasto con un conejo de color negro con ojos rojos.

_**Veamos lo que tienen para mí**_

_**Vamos a jugar, vengan aquí, si son tan capaces.**_

Tras hacerles eso, los convirtió en cartas y los tomo en sus manos, para después doblarlas un poco y tirarlas al suelo, momento en que los Digimon se liberaron, para después atacar a la Diabólica entidad con todo lo que tenían, pero sus ataques no lograban hacerle ningún daño.

_**Todos sus recursos puedes exhibir**_

_**Más su doble golpe no me hará sufrir.**_

_**Van a pasarlo mal, hoy se les ve fatal**_

_**No son un gran rival.**_

Los dos Digimon la atacaron, pero Hareruya no sufrió daño alguno, para de un movimiento de su mano convertir a ambos en Digimon ancianos, para después girar y reírse, no paso mucho para que ambos Digimon volvieran a la normalidad.

_**No pueden ser un tigre sin saber morder**_

_**Hay mucho que aprender si un guerrero quieren ser.**_

_**Conviene que lo sepan, no me caen mal**_

_**Más no son buenos rivales.**_

ZeedGarurumon intento atacarla, pero Hareruya lo hizo pasar por un aro, convirtiéndolo en un cachorro, para después encoger a VictoryGreymon, haciendo aparecer una pizarra con algunas lecciones, luego les puso un sombrero de punta que decía la palabra "burros", antes de lanzarlos hacia un vacío.

_**Destruyo con la fuerza del meñique**_

_**Y dar con el pulgar es un placer.**_

Los dos Digimon terminaron cayendo en la palma de la mano de Hareruya, quien mostro un rostro maligno en su meñique y luego en su pulgar, para después girar y reaparecer en su forma de sombra gigante.

_**Si aún necesitan pruebas de mi gran poder**_

_**Pues las van a ver,**_

_**Me encanta que demuestren interés.**_

Barriendo el suelo con sus dedos, formo dos tumbas y enterró a los dos Digimon, para espanto de Tai y Matt, pero estos no tardaron en reaparecer y comenzar a atacar a Hareruya con todo lo que tenían.

_**Ánimo golpéenme sin avisar,**_

_**Denme sin piedad, pueden abusar,**_

_**Me escaparé sin más, no hay nada más normal,**_

_**No son un buen rival**_

Pese a todos sus ataques, Hareruya reapareció sobre la cima de un pastel de chocolate de ocho pisos, haciendo estallar todas las velas alrededor en un fuego de color negro, mientras continuaba riéndose divertida, ante aquella visión, los dos Digimon se prepararon para continuar.

_**Ya saben que sus Emblemas son una falsedad**_

_**Sus armas una antigüedad**_

_**Se acerca su final, los veo ya muy mal**_

_**No han sido un buen rival.**_

Los dos Digimon comenzaron a subir por una escalera eléctrica, encontrándose con Hareruya en la cima, sentada sobre un trono y comiendo un helado de chocolate, para después dispararles un rayo, ambos retrocedieron para poder atacar mejor, pero…

_**Les echo mal de ojo**_

Hareruya apareció justo frente a ellos, como si de un fantasma se tratare, repentinamente, ella volvió a desaparecer y en su lugar vieron a una anciana sentada en una mecedora.

_**Corran que los cojo**_

La anciana volteo y se revelo como Hareruya, asustando a los dos Digimon, quienes una vez más comenzaron a retroceder en un intento por evitar caer en más de las trampas de su enemiga, quien los seguía muy de cerca.

_**Alakazan kabal**_

_**Ven, esta lucha es muy desigual,**_

_**No tiene ya ningún color**_

_**Se ven horribles en ropa interior.**_

Para divertirse aún más, a ambos les puso unos calzones bastante ridículos, provocándole más risas, mientras continuaba con sus trucos.

_**No puedo ya esperar, los voy a despiezar**_

_**Los meto en una caja vas a viajar**_

_**Serán un plato artístico fenomenal**_

_**Adiós a mis grandes rivales.**_

Despedazándolos, para después meterlos en una caja y luego rearmándolos, para hacerlos girar sobre un plato que estaba sobre la punta de una vara, misma que se cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos y dejando a ambos Digimon sumamente aturdidos, provocándole más risas a Hareruya.

Los Niños Elegidos solo podían observar lo que estaba pasando sin dar crédito a lo que estaban viendo, para Hareruya, todo eso no era más que un juego, una diversión, los dos Digimon se levantaron bastante mareados y aturdidos, para encanto de Hareruya, quien salto contenta.

-¡Eso es! ¡Bien hecho! ¡Quiero seguir jugando un poco más con ustedes!-declaro sonriendo-¡Aunque parece que ya están llegando a su límite!-agrego sonriendo con maldad.

-Rayos-gruño VictoryGreymon sumamente frustrado por no conseguir hacerle el menor rasguño a Hareruya.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? Nada de lo que intentamos le afecta-expreso ZeedGarurumon también sintiéndose realmente inútil.

Tai y Matt también se preguntaban lo mismo, por más que atacaban a Hareruya, sus Digimon ni siquiera la asustaban, para ella, todo esto no era más que un juego y lo estaba demostrando a cada instante, si continuaban así, entonces pronto conocerían su final, pero no podían permitir que eso pasara, tenían que pensar en algo y pronto, no podían darse por vencidos, no sabiendo lo que estaba en juego, no sabiendo lo que podrían perder si se rendían, sabiendo que muchos inocentes, entre ellos sus seres amados que los esperaban en casa, lo pagarían muy caro.

Hareruya espero a que los Digimon volvieran a lanzarse al ataque, pero esto no ocurrió en ningún momento-¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya no quieren jugar conmigo?-pregunto con tono decepcionada-vamos, si estamos divirtiéndonos mucho-.

Los Niños Elegidos gruñeron sumamente molestos al escuchar aquellas palabras de Hareruya, mientras que Tai se preguntaba qué harían para poder salir de ese terrible predicamento, pero por más que pensaba, no lograba encontrar alguna solución, de seguir así, todo estaría acabado, Hareruya pareció notarlo, ya que lo miro con expresión fría.

-¿Qué ocurre Tai? Parece como si ya te estuvieras rindiendo, por ese motivo te dije que no debiste haberte rebelado contra mí, ahora ambos lo van a pagar muy caro-expreso Hareruya con maldad.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-aseguro Tai colocándose en frente y listo para la batalla.

-Sí que eres valiente, es realmente impresionante que pese a todo, quieras seguir peleando contra mí, pero este juego ya me está aburriendo y es tiempo de darle un final, después de todo, tengo otros juegos que quiero iniciar, lo sabes ¿verdad?-pregunto Hareruya con maldad y Tai quedo horrorizado al escuchar eso, mientras que Matt se acerca.

-¿De qué está hablando? ¿Qué otros juegos?-pregunto Matt mirando a Tai y Hareruya volvió a reírse con diversión.

-No tienes que preocuparte por esos juegos, porque ustedes no van a salir vivos de aquí, ninguno lo hará-sentencio extendiendo su brazos a los lados, para preocupación de todos.

-¿Qué planea hacer ahora?-cuestiono Zoe preocupada.

-Ahora les mostrare mi técnica más poderosa, espero sea de su agrado total-explico Hareruya con una sonrisa bastante siniestra.

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

Formando dos llamas de color oscuro en sus manos, Hareruya mantenía su sonrisa tranquila e infantil en todo momento, Elaine abrió los ojos alarmada-Oh no ¡Cúbranse todos!-grito con fuerza.

-¡Ragnarok!-invoco Hareruya lanzando las llamas hacia el cielo, donde comenzaron a dispararse como una lluvia de fuego comenzó a destruir todo a su paso, los dos Digimon los bloquearon todos con sus cuerpos para proteger a sus amigos, recibiendo los golpes directamente.

Tai no se podía mover y Matt tuvo que empujarlo para que ambos cayeran al suelo, de ese modo se protegieron de los disparos de fuego de Hareruya, mientras todos los demás se protegían como pudieron, los más grandes protegieron a sus integrantes más pequeños de aquel mortal ataque.

Poco a poco, todo comenzó a calmarse de nuevo, una gran cantidad de humo se levantó y ahora todos esperaban ver el resultado de ese devastador impacto-¿Qué les pareció? Y eso que lo hice con suavidad-expreso Hareruya sonriendo con una ternura que aterraba.

Tai y Matt se levantaron, fue entonces cuando los vieron, tanto VictoryGreymon como ZeedGarurumon estaban tendidos en el suelo, gravemente lastimados y sin poder moverse-Oh no-murmuro Tai alarmado.

-Ese ataque fue más poderoso de lo que creí-dijo Izzy sorprendido.

-Si hasta ellos fueron vencidos ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?-pregunto Juri asustada.

-¡Ya no hay nada que hacer!-gritaron Hirokazu y Kenta abrazándose con fuerza, al tiempo que temblaban de miedo.

Hareruya se rio ante eso-Parece que ellos dos ya lo entienden, después de todo, su error fue haberme desafiado, ya es tiempo de acabar con ustedes-expreso con crueldad y comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos.

Los Niños Elegidos y los Digimon se pusieron a la defensiva, aunque sabían que esto no serviría de nada, fue cuando Sora se percató de algo-¿Qué paso con Tai y Matt?-pregunto volteando para todos lados preocupada.

-¡Hermano!-grito Kari igual de angustiada y fue cuando TK los ubico.

Ambos continuaban en donde se habían quedado, estaban en shock, al ver a sus dos compañeros tendidos en el suelo, sin poderse mover, la espada de VictoryGreymon había caído lejos del Digimon y el cañón de ZeedGarurumon estaba casi destruido.

-VictoryGreymon-murmuro Tai comenzando a avanzar lentamente hacia él, extendiendo sus brazos-yo…tengo que ayudarlo…me necesita…-.

-¡Hermano!-grito Kari, pero este la ignoro o no la escucho.

Tai siguió avanzando-VictoryGreymon…tranquilo…aquí estoy…estoy contigo-aseguro Tai colocando sus manos en el rostro de su Digimon.

-ZeedGarurumon-llamo Matt llegando también junto con su amigo-despierta…no te rindas por favor…-suplico tratando de que reaccionara-¿Por qué no despiertan Tai?-.

-Sigue intentando-dijo Tai mirando a su amigo de nuevo-escucha…sé que esto parece imposible y que Hareruya es más poderosa que cualquier enemigo que hayamos enfrentado…-mientras hablaba, la aludida seguía avanzando hacia ellos, siempre con su sonrisa triunfante-pero eso no es nada…hemos pasado por muchas batallas que parecían imposible y siempre encontramos el modo de salir adelante, sé que podemos volver a hacerlo, ya vencimos a Devimon, a Etemon, a Myotismon, los Dark Master e incluso a Apocalymon y Diaboromon, sé que cometimos errores, pero si te rindes ahora, no podremos repararlos y yo sé que tú también deseas corregir todo el mal que cometimos, por eso estoy seguro de que no te rendirás con eso, debes seguir peleando, no, debemos seguir peleando, sé que estas asustado, también yo, pero eso no evitara que siga peleando ¿Qué me dices tú?-pregunto Tai.

Gimiendo con algo de dolor, VictoryGreymon reacciono-No…me rendiré…-aseguro abriendo sus ojos, mismos que comenzaron a brillar.

Hareruya se detuvo ante eso y su sonrisa desapareció, ya que no solo fue VictoryGreymon, sino también ZeedGarurumon, repentinamente, el código de ADN apareció sobre ambos y estos comenzaron a crecer de tamaño, alejando a sus respectivos compañeros para darles el espacio que necesitaban, el cuerpo de ambos Digimon desapareció, quedando solo sus cabezas, de las cuales comenzaron a formarse dos brazos, los Emblemas del Valor y de la Amistad brillaron, lanzando un resplandor de luz que comenzaron a formar un nuevo cuerpo.

-¿Acaso eso es…?-exclamo Henry sorprendido.

-Izzy-llamo Cody sin poderse creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Si…eso es…se están combinando…-confirmo Izzy comenzando a sonreír, antes de que el resplandor de luz se volvía más intenso.

**( www. youtube watch? v=PEWtMVRbBk8)**

Finalmente, el nuevo Digimon hizo acto de aparición, provocando una alegría descomunal en todos los Niños Elegidos-¡Omegamon!-gritaron Kari y TK sumamente contentos.

-Se equivocan-intervino Elaine cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa, mientras Aporía y Metaphismon estaban a su lado-ese no es Omegamon, ese es…-.

-¡MagnaOmegamon!-anuncio el nuevo Digimon, mismo que si bien físicamente se veía como Omegamon, sus brazos ahora brillaban intensamente, siendo el izquierdo como si estuviera encendido en fuego y el derecho cubierto por hielo, su cuerpo blanco ahora se volvió plateado metálico, con tonalidades azul zafiro que le daban un aire divino, aún conservaba su capa y su casco brillaba con un resplandor dorado.

La aparición de ese Digimon hizo que todos estallaran en gritos de emoción y felicidad, mientras Hareruya se protegía de aquel brillo-¡Este resplandor! ¿Qué demonios es?-fue cuando lo vio-¡No es posible! ¡Se supone que algo como esto no debería pasar!-exclamo incrédula.

MagnaOmegamon encaro a Hareruya y Tai dio la orden-¡Ataca MagnaOmegamon!-.

Activando el cañón de su brazo derecho, MagnaOmegamon apunto hacia Hareruya-¡Cañón Zeed!-invoco disparando y dándole de lleno a Hareruya, consiguiendo empujarla hacia atrás.

-¡Así se hace!-grito Matt formando un puño en su mano derecha.

-¡Cañón Zeed!-invoco una vez más, disparando contra Hareruya, volviendo a empujarla, alejándola de los Niños Elegidos.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!-animaban los Digimon y los más pequeños.

-¡Este será tu fin!-declaro MagnaOmegamon lanzándose contra Hareruya para terminar con todo de una vez por todas.

Hareruya cayó sobre una de sus rodillas, se veía que ese ataque si la había afectado, cuando vio que su oponente se acercaba-¡Lanza Sombría!-invoco obteniendo una lanza de color negro que como sus otros ataques se envolvió en llamas oscuras, cuando MagnaOmegamon estuvo lo bastante cerca de ella, se dispuso a atravesarlo con su la misma, pero…

-¡Espada Dramon!-invoco desenvainando la espada de su brazo izquierdo o de la cabeza de VictoryGreymon, lanzando un golpe con la misma, ya que la espada se envolvió en llamas doradas, consiguió destruir la lanza de Hareruya.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Hareruya incrédula, antes de recibir varios golpes de la espada de MagnaOmegamon, mismos que la hicieron retroceder.

MagnaOmegamon apunto de nuevo con su cañón y comenzó a dispararle varias veces a Hareruya, quien recibió todos los ataques sin poder hacer nada-¡Muy bien! ¡Continua así!-animo Takuya, al igual que Takato y Davis.

-¡Y esto no es todo!-declaro MagnaOmegamon dejando de disparar, para después aterrizar y cruzando sus brazos, comenzó a concentrar sus energías, al tiempo que sus brazos brillaban con intensidad, al igual que todo su cuerpo, Hareruya estaba bastante aturdida por todos los ataques que acababa de recibir y esta era la oportunidad que debían aprovechar.

-¡VAMOS MAGNAOMEGAMON!-gritaron Tai y Matt.

Tras finalizar su carga, el Digimon se lanzó contra Hareruya-¡Constelación de Dragón!-invoco convirtiéndose en un Dragón Chino de color dorado con tonalidades azul zafiro, el cual lanzo un rugido, antes de abrir sus poderosas fauces y atrapar a Hareruya, quien lanzo un grito de dolor por el ataque que recibió.

MagnaOmegamon reapareció, quedando detrás de Hareruya, quien permaneció inmóvil por un rato, antes de finalmente caer al suelo de rodillas-¡Lo lograron!-grito Kari contenta, sin embargo, la sonrisa de Elaine desapareció al instante.

-Algo no anda bien-dijo con seriedad.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Koji mirando a la chica con confusión.

Tai también noto que algo no estaba bien en todo esto y repentinamente lo comprendió-¡No es ella!-exclamo alarmado, captando la atención de Matt.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡No es Hareruya, es solo una sombra!-revelo Tai y Elaine gruño ante eso.

Efectivamente, "Hareruya" estaba comenzado a desaparecer, pero mientras lo hacía, se pudo ver que en realidad no era más que una sombra o un clon de la auténtica entidad maligna que amenazaba a los seis mundos.

-Te tardaste mucho en descubrirlo-señalo Hareruya conforme la sombra desaparecía-no me esperaba este resultado, pero aunque ahora cuenten con ese Digimon-dijo mirando de reojo a MagnaOmegamon-todavía les falta mucho para poder vencerme, este no fue más que el acto de apertura, no han visto todo mi poder ni toda la crueldad de la que puedo ser capaz, pronto, sentirán el mismo dolor y sufrimiento que yo he sentido desde que nací, así como también sabrán lo que mi hermano sintió en su momento, todos van a sufrir tanto que desearan estar muertos-sentencio antes de finalmente desaparecer por completo.

Tras eso, todos pudieron respirar tranquilos, al menos un poco, MagnaOmegamon brillo y volvió a sus formas de Koromon y Tsunomon, ya que ambos habían usado mucha de sus energías, saltando hacia los brazos de sus respectivos compañeros.

-No lo puedo creer, todo este tiempo que estuvimos peleando y ni siquiera era la verdadera Hareruya, solo una sombra-gruño Matt sintiéndose realmente molesto y humillado.

-Si su sombra era tan poderosa ¿Cómo será la verdadera?-se preguntó Koji y esa pregunta hizo estremecer a todos.

El silencio que lleno el lugar fue bastante preocupante, ya que apenas y pudieron vencer a una simple sombra, y esta les advirtió que aún no habían visto todo su poder real-¡Vamos! ¡Quiten esa cara!-exclamo Davis-¡Aunque las cosas se vean mal no tenemos de que preocuparnos, porque nuestro líder ha vuelto!-anuncio Davis.

-Es verdad-confirmo Takato sonriendo, Takuya dio un paso al frente.

-Nos da gusto volver a tenerte en el equipo como nuestro líder-aseguro extendiendo la mano para que Tai la estrechara, pero el castaño solo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, dejando a Takuya y los demás perplejos.

-¡Tai!-llamo Sora, pero el chico la ignoro, Kari quiso seguirlo, más Elaine la detuvo.

-Si piensan que por esto volverá a ser el de antes, entonces son más inocentes de lo que creí, los traumas no son fáciles de superar y esta pelea no fue la mejor manera de solucionarlos, necesita tiempo para pensar en lo que hará ahora-explico Elaine.

-La pregunta es ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que Hareruya vuelva a atacar?-intervino Bokomon y todos guardaron silencio, sabiendo la veracidad de aquellas palabras.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**MagnaOmegamon venció a Hareruya, pero solo era una sombra, ahora los Niños Elegidos deben prepararse, porque la verdadera batalla pronto comenzara"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD PARA ACLARAR CUALQUIER DUDA QUE TENGAN CON RESPECTO A LOS OC, SI NO LA TIENEN, ENTONCES COMENZARE A PEDIR LOS DATOS**

**AUN NO LOS ESTOY PIDIENDO**

**Tenzalucard123: **_Hareruya tuvo la ventaja en toda la batalla, hasta que ocurrió algo que nunca se esperó. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_pues al principio, Hareruya seguía jugando, pero entonces surgió algo que nunca espero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_una batalla no basta para hacer sentir mejor a Tai, todavía tiene que resolver muchas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_cierto y como acabas de ver, al final no fue más que solo una sombra de la verdadera Hareruya, lo que significa que ella todavía es más poderosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Astrid, Éire, Alexandra Ónix, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Gron, Roxas Strife (bienvenido a los comentarios, espero te guste lo que queda del fic y esas Digi Evoluciones existen, solo su unión la cree yo), Camilo Navas, Franco, El Redentor 777, Dra Optimus Star 3, Deadly Ice 88, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, Dark Digimon 16, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	43. Lecciones del Pasado

"_**A pesar de que Agumon y Gabumon consiguieron la Digi Evolución por Carga de ADN, convirtiéndose en VictoryGreymon y ZeedGarurumon respectivamente, ninguno de ellos fue capaz de hacerle el menor daño a la maligna Hareruya, quien solo estaba jugando con ellos, pese a estar en medio de una gran batalla, al final, gracias al apoyo de Tai y Matt, ambos Digimon consiguieron finalmente alcanzar su siguiente nivel, combinándose para convertirse en MagnaOmegamon, una versión más poderosa que Omegamon y tal vez, incluso más poderosa que Susanoomon, ya que este nuevo Digimon fue capaz de acorralar y dañar a Hareruya severamente, por desgracia, cuando la vencieron, descubrieron que no era la verdadera Hareruya, sino una sombra, habían estado peleando contra una sombra y casi fueron destruidos por ella, lo que los llevo a preguntarse que si su sombra era tan fuerte, entonces la verdadera debía ser terrible, pese a todo, los demás confiaron en que Tai volvería a ser su líder, pero desgraciadamente, él todavía no se siente listo para tomar ese título de nuevo"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 43**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 43 Lecciones del Pasado**

**Castillo Sombrío**

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

Hareruya se encontraba disfrutando una vez más de su comida favorita, chocolate, mientras sus esbirros observaban algo inquietos, preguntándose qué era lo que su señora pensaba hacer, no parecía estar molesta por haber perdido a Tai y a Agumon, al contrario, se veía demasiado tranquila.

-Gran Hareruya, esperamos sus nuevas órdenes-dijo InferWarGreymon arrodillado, Hareruya no respondió de inmediato, primero bebió un poco de su chocolate y luego sonriendo, miro a sus súbditos.

-Ya es hora-dijo en forma siniestra-los tres Digi Mundos ya están bajo mi poder, ahora es tiempo de que conquiste los Mundos Reales, empezando por el lugar donde comenzó toda esta historia de los Niños Elegidos-tengo grandes planes y mi juego ya debe comenzar-sentencio al tiempo que se levantaba y comenzaba a levitar.

Extendiendo sus brazos a los lados, conjuro un hechizo y un portal se abrió frente al castillo, mismo que dicha estructura comenzó a cruzar, era el momento en que finalmente, la Diabólica Hareruya invadiría el Mundo Real para causar un sinfín de destrozos y sufrimiento.

-Espérenme mis queridos Niños Elegidos que permanecen en este mundo, porque pronto sus lágrimas y su dolor llevaran mi poder a un nuevo nivel-expreso Hareruya con maldad.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, Tai y los demás seguían en el mismo lugar donde la noche anterior combatieron a Hareruya directamente, obteniendo la Digi Evolución Carga de ADN hasta MagnaOmegamon, en todo ese tiempo, nuevamente, Tai se mantuvo aislado del grupo, no quería estar cerca de ellos, al menos, no por el momento.

-Uno pensaría que después de lo que ocurrió anoche, Tai ya se sentiría listo para volver a ser como antes-dijo Takato preocupado.

-No podemos presionarlo, después de todo, Koichi y Ken tienen razón, debe asimilar lo que le ocurrió antes de que vuelva a ser el de antes-dijo Takuya con inteligencia, ahora era el líder y debía actuar como tal, al menos, hasta que Tai se sintiera mejor.

-No me agrada esto para nada-gruño Davis con mucho enojo, mientras todos los demás estaban ocupados haciendo sus cosas, Izzy revisaba su laptop, cuando repentinamente, recibió un nuevo correo, mismo que era de Hareruya.

Al principio, no pensó en abrirlo, pero finalmente lo hizo para saber qué era lo que esa malvada planeaba hacer, lo que descubrió al abrir el mensaje lo lleno de pavor.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Matt y Sora se alejaron del grupo para poder hablar, tenían que aclarar sobre que harían con respecto a su relación, misma que había sido descuidada desde que aquella nueva aventura comenzó, normalmente, esto implicaría una pelea sin sentido o algo peor, pero ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

-Supongo que esto era inevitable-dijo Matt sonriendo.

-Yo…en serio lo siento Matt…desearía haberme dado cuenta de mis propios sentimientos desde el principio, así ninguno de los dos habría sido…-Matt la acallo colocándole un dedo en los labios.

-No te preocupes, a mí no me lastimaste y espero que yo no te haya lastimado a ti, pero creo que ambos sabemos perfectamente a quien lastimamos en realidad-dijo Matt con pesar y Sora asintió.

-Todo lo que debió sufrir…todo lo que lo lastime…me hace preguntarme si lo que sentía por mí aún sigue ahí-dijo Sora con pesar.

Matt le sonrió y le coloco una mano en el hombro-Te puedo asegurar que es así, solo tienes que darle algo de tiempo para que asimile lo que le ocurrió y verás como todo se arreglara, estoy seguro de que serán pareja cuando menos lo esperes-aseguro Matt sonriéndole con esperanza.

Sora alzo la vista hacia el rubio, quien ahora era su ex novio, pero no dejaba de ser un gran amigo-Muchas gracias Matt-fue todo lo que Sora dijo, antes de que ambos compartieran un abrazo y un último beso, siendo observados por Tsunomon y Biyomon, quienes se arreglaron de que todo se hubiera resuelto bien.

Desafortunadamente, como suele ocurrir en estos casos, alguien más observo todo y era Tai, quien no escucho la conversación debido a la distancia, pero si vio lo que pasó al final, sintiéndose destrozado, molesto y demás, Tai opto por retirarse del lugar, seguido por la mirada de Koromon, quien comenzó a saltar tras él, sumamente preocupado.

Cuando Matt y Sora se separaron, se vieron con una sonrisa amistosa, felices de que todo se hubiera resuelto de la mejor manera-Sí que son unos imbéciles-dijo una voz detrás de ellos, cuando ambos voltearon, se toparon con Elaine.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-pregunto Matt entre asustado y sorprendido, ya que ni siquiera la sintió acercarse y no fue el único, ni los Digimon la habían detectado.

Metaphismon limpiaba su espada y Aporía estaba en el regazo de Kari, por lo que Elaine era la única presente-El suficiente-respondió Elaine con calma-pero no fui la única que los vio-agrego con tono severo.

Ese hecho provoco que ambos se quedaran confundidos, pero cuando Elaine desvió su mirada hacia la derecha y estos la imitaron, lo comprendieron todo-¡Tai!-grito Sora alarmada, pero Elaine la detuvo.

-En serio tienen mucho que aprender, como buscar mejores lugares para conversar y que no estén tan a la vista-dijo Elaine retirándose para seguir a Tai-Ustedes no hagan nada, yo hablare con él-ordeno con calma, dejando a ambos sin saber qué hacer ni que pensar.

Sora agacho la mirada con culpa y tristeza, al tiempo que solo podía hacerse una pregunta-¿Por qué soy tan estúpida?-gruño enojada consigo misma, mientras que Matt no supo qué hacer ni que decir, ya que también él se sentía de ese modo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Tai continuo alejándose un poco más del lugar, mientras lo hacía, Koromon lo seguía por detrás, el castaño aún estaba usando la ropa que Hareruya le dio, ya que la anterior había desaparecido tras su manipulación.

-¡Tai!-gritaba Koromon-¡Tai por favor espera!-suplicaba y finalmente, Tai se detuvo.

-¿Madure?-pregunto Tai y Koromon lo miro confundido-eso fue lo que dijiste en ese momento ¿recuerdas Koromon? Dijiste que había madurado y ahora…creo que no es así…Hareruya tenía razón sobre mí, nunca quise ayudar a Sora a que se declarara a Matt, nunca quise lanzarla a sus brazos y ahora…-Tai agacho la mirada-ella tiene razón, soy patético-.

-¡No es cierto Tai!-declaro Koromon con firmeza.

-No intentes hacerme sentir mejor, Koromon, yo sé la verdad, después de todo, ha sido así desde que era pequeño, después de todo, casi acabo con la vida de mi hermana menor ¿Qué clase de héroe hace eso?-.

Tai estaba deprimido después de todo lo que hizo a todos los Digimon y sus amigos no sabían como ayudarlo, para empeorar las cosas, tuvo que ver aquella escena, misma que lo devasto todavía más, Koromon ya no sabía qué hacer ni que decir para consolar a su amigo, pero estaba sintiéndose muy enojado, con Sora y con Matt, por ser los responsables del dolor de su amigo.

Entonces Elaine se le acerco-¿Y cuál es el plan?-pregunto directamente y con total calma.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto el aun deprimido Tai

-Te seguí hasta aquí y no me iré hasta que me des una respuesta, es tu decisión-dijo Elaine con firmeza y cruzándose de brazos para reafirmarlo-tenemos trabajo que hacer y sin ti, no será fácil ganar esta batalla, es más, será imposible-.

La actitud depresiva y molesta de Tai aumento enormemente antes las palabras de Elaine-¿Es mi decisión? Creo que ya vimos lo efectivas que mis decisiones pueden ser, en resumen conduje a un ejército de Digimon malignos y despiadados al territorio sagrado de cada Digi Mundo provocando que raptaran y capturaran a los grandes protectores ¡ADEMAS DE PONER PERSONALMENTE LA FUERZA MAS GRANDE DE LOS 6 MUNDOS EN MANOS DE UNA TIRANA ENERGUMENA QUE LOS USARA PARA SUMERGIR LOS MUNDOS EN TINIEBLAS ¿SE ME OLVIDO DECIR ALGO?-cuestiono Tai molesto.

Elaine solo fingió pensar en la respuesta-Traicionaste a dos grandes camaradas y es muy probable que le hayas roto el corazón a tu madre-respondió Elaine con calma.

Tai solo alzo las manos-¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!-.

-Vaya, sabía que eras patético, pero no me esperaba que lo fueras tanto-dijo Elaine sonriendo-después de todo, cometes errores y te das por vencido tan fácilmente, ahora ni siquiera quieres liderar a quienes creen en ti-.

-No deberían creer en mí…además, ya tienen a Takuya y él es mejor líder que yo-dijo Tai con pesar.

-Puede ser-reconoció Elaine con calma-pero él sigue creyendo en ti, al igual que el miedoso y el tarado, y ni que decir de tu hermana, para ella, tu eres lo mejor y el único que realmente puede guiarlos a la batalla contra Hareruya, pero debes comenzar a creer que puedes hacerlo-.

-Yo…no soy como él…no soy como Timaeus-dijo Tai con pesar.

-Creo que ya te había dicho que eso es cierto, en especial porque pese a los errores que cometía, Timaeus nunca se rendía, buscaba la forma de seguir adelante, de proteger a quienes amaba, incluyéndome-dijo Elaine y Tai pudo notar una sonrisa nostálgica en la chica-él era muchas cosas, pero jamás abandono a nadie, nunca se rindió y siempre hacia lo que era correcto-.

**( www. youtube watch? v=HT5Ln0aW3lk)**

_**Soy la pregunta del millón  
Siempre la interrogación  
No respondas que sí porque sí**_

_**Y qué, qué podrías tú decir  
Si yo no te voy a oír  
No me entiendes  
Y nunca seré lo que esperas de mí**_

_**Una joven Elaine que vivió mucho tiempo en las calles del Digi Mundo, siempre sola y dependiendo de sí misma, sin embargo, todo eso cambio cuando conoció a Timaeus y Estoico, quienes se volvieron sus confidentes y mentores, así como también sus protectores, luego conoció a los demás Caballeros Legendarios, con quienes comenzó a sentir el cariño de una familia.**_

_**Jamás ya me vas a conocer  
Niño y hombre puedo ser  
No me uses y apartes de ti**_

_**Y vi como alguien aprendió  
Lo que nadie le enseñó  
No me entienden  
No estoy aquí**_

_**Cada uno de los Caballeros Legendarios le enseñaron algunas habilidades, a veces de batalla, otras veces de juegos, a montar, incluso a cuidar Digimon Bebés y hasta las plantas que crecían en el Digi Mundo, todo esto para felicidad de la pequeña Elaine, pero sin duda alguna, con quien más se divertía era con Timaeus y Estoico, a quien le encantaba jalarle la barba como un juego.**_

_**Y yo solo quiero ser real  
Y sentir el mundo igual  
Que los otros  
Seguir siempre así**_

_**¿Por qué yo tendría que cambiar?  
Nadie más lo va a intentar  
Y no entienden  
Que sigo aquí**_

_**Incluso el duro Critias se volvió un mentor para ella, enseñándole que a veces la soledad podía ser un modo de descubrimiento personal, pero que nunca estaba mal y jamás sería malo, tener compañía de personas a las que les importabas y te amaban.**_

_**Y tú  
Ves lo que ellos nunca ven  
Te daría el cien por cien  
Me conoces y ya no hay temor**_

_**Yo mostraría lo que soy  
Si tú vienes donde voy  
No me alcanzan  
Si eres mi amigo mejor**_

_**Timaeus iba a enseñarle ese día como navegar por los cielos, empleando vehículos construidos por los Digimon máquina, una ya más grande Elaine estaba lista para salir con él, pero cuando lo vio dirigirse hacia el vehículo, tuvo un recuerdo.**_

_**Qué sabrán del mal y el bien  
Yo no soy lo que ven  
Todo un mundo durmiendo  
Y yo sigo soñando por qué  
Sus palabras susurran mentiras  
Que nunca creeré**_

_**En ese recuerdo, vio como alguien a quien ella quería mucho se estaba alejando de ella, Elaine intento alcanzarlo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero al final, no pudo alcanzarlo y la persona se marchó para ya nunca más volver.**_

_**Y yo solo quiero ser real  
Y sentir el mundo igual  
Que los otros  
Por ellos, por mí**_

_**Con un movimiento de su mano, Timaeus le indico que subiera al vehículo y esta asintió, sonriendo y sintiéndose muy emocionada, una vez dentro, el Caballero le dijo que hiciera algunos ajustes y luego…no pudo decir más, ya que la emoción pudo más y acelero a fondo, Timaeus tuvo que decirle que lo hiciera con cuidado o terminarían estrellándose.**_

_**¿Por qué yo tendría que cambiar?  
Nadie más lo va a intentar  
Estoy solo  
Y sigo aquí**_

_**Solo yo  
Estoy aquí**_

_**El viaje fue muy relajante y divertido para ambos, cuando volvieron, el Caballero del Valor alzo la mano de Elaine como muestra de triunfo por haber conseguido dominar los cielos en tan poco tiempo y esta fue felicitada por todos.**_

Cuando hubo terminado con su recuerdo, Elaine sonrió con bastante tristeza y nostalgia, definitivamente fueron buenos tiempos, antes de la aparición de Hareruya, Tai se quedó sorprendido, no sabía que pensar al respecto, aunque también le surgía una duda, el hecho de que Elaine haya vivido 3000 años del Digi Mundo…eso era algo bastante surreal, sin embargo, no hizo pregunta alguna, ese era un tema muy personal.

-Aprende de los errores y te convertirás en alguien mucho mejor, te molesta que te hayan usado, pues entonces busca un modo de recompensar todo el daño que hiciste y vuelve a ser el líder que necesitan que seas-indico Elaine disponiéndose a retirarse.

-Gracias-dijo Tai sonriéndole y Elaine se quedó estática, para después mirarlo, descubriendo que estaba sonriendo, el castaño parecía sentirse mejor al respecto y Elaine solo asintió.

Más antes de que pudieran retirarse por completo, Takuya apareció corriendo-¡Qué bueno! ¡Los encontré!-exclamo aliviado y un poco alarmado.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Tai confundido por la prisa que parecía tener Takuya.

-¡Izzy acaba de recibir un correo y al parecer, es otro que le pertenece a Hareruya!-revelo a Takuya y ambos se mostraron interesados, si Hareruya enviaba un correo, quería decir que era porque estaba tramando algo nuevo, tomando a Koromon entre sus brazos, los cuatro volvieron a donde estaban todos.

-¡Tai!-grito Sora, pero no era el momento, lo primero era lo primero y era ver el correo que Izzy recibió.

-Ya estamos todos-aviso Henry.

-Bien, antes de abrirlos…les advirtió que lo que recibí…no es agradable de ver-dijo Izzy abriendo el primer correo que recibió, ya que había recibido dos de Hareruya.

En el primer mensaje, se abrió un video que mostraba al Digi Mundo que era protegido por las Bestias Sagradas completamente destruido, de los Digimon no había rastro alguno, así como tampoco de las Bestias Sagradas ni de Calumon.

-¡El Digi Mundo esta…!-Henry quedo mudo ante aquella visión.

-Que cruel-expreso Rika desviando la mirada con horror, mientras los Tamers quedaban en shock ante aquella visión.

-¿Dónde están las Bestias Sagradas y Calumon?-pregunto Takato, pero Izzy negó con la cabeza, mientras Tai se tensaba, recordando que fue de esos cuatro Digimon que defendían aquel Digi Mundo.

-Y eso no es todo, lamentablemente hay más-fue así que Izzy mostro que el video ahora enseñaba el Digi Mundo donde los tres Arcángeles y los Guerreros Legendarios habitaban, como el anterior, estaba completamente destruido, todos los sitios que alguna vez los Guerreros Digimon visitaron quedaron reducidos en ruinas, incluyendo…

-¡NUESTRO PUEBLO!-gritaron Bokomon y Neemon abrazándose, llorando desconsolados.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-expreso Tommy horrorizado, mientras Zoe se llevó ambas manos a la boca, horrorizada por aquella destrucción tan cruel e inhumana.

-Pero ¿Qué paso con los Arcángeles de ese Digi Mundo?-pregunto JP buscando alguna señal de quienes fueron sus mentores, amigos e incluso, un enemigo al que liberaron de la influencia maligna, Tai se tensó más, ya que él si sabía lo que le ocurrió a los Ángeles y a las Bestias Guardianas, hecho que Matt noto.

-Tai ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto el rubio confundido y con miedo en su voz, antes de responder, Tai suspiro y comenzó a contarles lo ocurrido.

-Hareruya…me hizo ir a cada uno de esos mundos para atacarlos…luego, con ayuda de SkullShineGreymon…atacamos a sus respectivos guardianes-explico Tai esperando que todos se enojaran con él, sin embargo, no fue así, ya que en la mirada de todos había comprensión, como dijeron antes, Tai no fue el responsable de nada y tampoco lo fue Koromon, todo era culpa de Hareruya.

-Tai…no te culpes por favor-pidió Kari con comprensión-Hareruya los uso a ambos, no había forma de impedirlo-.

-Seguramente cuando resolvamos todo, los Digimon que han muerto resucitaran-aseguro TK con optimismo, pero Tai suspiro.

Elaine fue la primera en comprender lo que pasaba-No los destruiste, verdad-dedujo con calma y tanto Tai como Koromon asintieron-lo sabía, esa maldita sigue con eso-gruño molesta.

Tai asintió en silencio, después de todo, él fue quien los consiguió todos para Hareruya, lo que significaban graves problemas para todos los mundos, Elaine entonces le hizo una pregunta a Tai con la mirada, el castaño no necesito que se la hiciera con palabras, simplemente asintió de nuevo.

Los demás Niños Elegidos miraban confundidos a ambos, preguntándose qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero antes de que pudieran preguntar lo que pasaba, Izzy recibió un nuevo correo de Hareruya, al abrirlo se llevó una sorpresa.

-¡Es Odaiba!-exclamo sorprendido.

-¿Qué?-todos se acercaron a la pantalla para ver lo mejor posible, lo que significa que tuvieron que apretarse mucho.

-Ay cielos-gruño Elaine y con un movimiento de su mano, hizo que una imagen holográfica de la ciudad apareciera frente a todos.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-pregunto Kari sorprendida y admirada.

-Eso es lo de menos ahora-dijo Elaine con calma y cruzándose de brazos, mientras los Niños Elegidos observaban lo que ocurría.

Debajo de aquel video, apareció un escrito que decía "disfruten del show mis queridos Niños Elegidos".

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Mundo Real**

**Odaiba**

Todos los habitantes salieron a la calle cuando una sombra cubrió por completo a la ciudad, descubriendo un castillo flotante en el cielo, nadie comprendía lo que estaba pasando, aunque los padres de los Niños Elegidos ya se imaginaban que esto no podría ser nada bueno.

-Querido ¿Qué será eso?-pregunto la madre de Tai y Kari, quien aún estaba preocupada por sus hijos.

Repentinamente, comenzó a escucharse algo extraño-Eso es… ¿música?-pregunto el padre de Izzy, ya que efectivamente, del castillo parecía salir música.

Hareruya miraba la ciudad con una sonrisa y aplaudía contenta-Esto es maravilloso, por fin estoy en el Mundo Real, el hogar de aquellos que me crearon, voy a tener toda una nueva colección de lindos muñecos, estoy tan feliz que podría cantar y bailar, de hecho…-con un movimiento de su mano, Hareruya hizo aparecer a varios Digimon que comenzaron a tocar instrumentos.

**( www. youtube watch? v=jHnAfCFRuFQ)**

**Hareruya**

_**Si, escuchen tontos humanos**__**  
**__**Yo soy la fuerza más poderosa que conocerán, Hareruya**_

Conforme la música comenzaba, los Caballeros de la Venganza aparecieron y comenzaron a bailar, moviéndose de un lado a otro, mientras las Doncellas bailaban a los costados del castillo.

_**Ru-Ru-Ru-Ru-Ru-Ruya**__**  
**__**Ru-Ru-Ru-Ru-Ru-Hareruya**__**  
**__**Ru-Ru-Ru-Ru-Ru-Ruya**__**  
**__**Ru-Ru-Ru-Ru-Ru-Hareruya**_

De detrás de unas cortinas, Hareruya hizo acto de aparición, sosteniendo un micrófono, al tiempo que comenzaba con su nueva canción.

_**¿Qué es eso?**__**  
**__**Que se ve al horizonte**__**  
**__**Es una tierra repleta de sabandijas**_

Los Caballeros movieron sus manos de un lado a otro siguiendo el ritmo de la música, como si estuvieran afirmando de ese modo lo dicho por su ama.

_**Seres repulsivos e inferiores**__**  
**__**Llamados humanos**__****_

_**No hay nada de especial en ellos**__**  
**__**Son tan idiotas como los Digimon**_

En todo el planeta se podía ver aquello, era como una nueva transmisión en vivo, los adultos no sabían que pensar, pero los Niños Elegidos y sus Digimon se mostraron preocupados, conforme la canción continuaba.

_**Es por eso que quiero aplastarlos**__**  
**__**Como las cucarachas que son**__****_

_**InferWarGreymon, **__**  
**__**Lilithmon,**__**  
**__**DeathPhantomon,**__**  
**__**Armaggedomon**__**  
**__**Vamos ahora**_

Presentando a sus mejores guerreros, InferWarGreymon hizo una reverencia, Lilithmon mando besitos, DeathPhantomon amenazo con su espada y Armaggedomon rugió.

_**Ru-Ru-Ru-Ru-Ru-Ruya**__**  
**__**Ru-Ru-Ru-Ru-Ru-Hareruya**__**  
**__**Ru-Ru-Ru-Ru-Ru-Ruya**__**  
**__**Ru-Ru-Ru-Ru-Ru-Hareruya**_

La Doncellas comenzaron a bailar al estilo cancán, levantando sus piernas en una perfecta coordinación, antes de que su señora continuara.

_**No hay nada que odie**__**  
**__**Más en este mundo que a los niños**__**  
**__**Mocosos insolentes con sus sueños sin sentido**__**  
**__**Imaginando criaturas sin valor, seres inútiles**__**  
**__**Llamados Digimon**__****_

_**Mocosos mimados, malcriados e insolentes**__**  
**__**Al olvido los voy a enviar**__****_

_**Ru-Ru-Ru-Hareruya**__****_

_**Desprecio sus sueños**__**  
**__**Adoro verlos sufrir y llorar**__**  
**__**Usare todo mi poder y mi maldad**__**  
**__**Para ver como sus sueños y esperanzas**__**  
**__**Perecen con ellos**__**  
**__**Criaturas inútiles y sin valor**_

Conforme cantaba esta parte, mostraba imágenes de Niños Elegidos y Digimon, a los que pensaba hacer sufrir de maneras nunca antes imaginadas.

_**Ru-Ru-Ru-Hareruya**__**  
**__**Ru-Ru-Ru-Ru-Ru-Ruya**__**  
**__**Ru-Ru-Ru-Ru-Ru-Hareruya**__**  
**__**Ru-Ru-Ru-Ru-Ru-Ruya**__**  
**__**Ru-Ru-Ru-Ru-Ru-Hareruya**_

En esta parte, las Doncellas volvieron a tomar protagonismo, bailando cancán conforme cantaba su señora.

_**¿Ves eso? Este planeta**__**  
**__**Todo lo que veo me enferma**__**  
**__**Amor y sueños, me provocan vomito**__**  
**__**Por eso los hundiré en las tinieblas por la eternidad**__****_

_**Oh no, ¿eso no les parece bien?**_

Como si supiera que la estaban viendo, en especial aquellos que eran Niños Elegidos, Hareruya dijo esto con un significado demasiado siniestro.

_**Ru-Ru-Ru-Ru-Ru-Ruya**__**  
**__**Ru-Ru-Ru-Ru-Ru-Hareruya**__**  
**__**Ru-Ru-Ru-Ru-Ru-Ruya**__**  
**__**Ru-Ru-Ru-Ru-Ru-Hareruya**_

Baile de cancán de las Doncellas de las Sombras.

_**Lilithmon Adelante**__**  
**__**Si las personas sueñan con amor y felicidad**__**  
**__**Mi furia los enviara al olvido**__**  
**__**El poder de Hareruya**__**  
**__**Sufrimiento, Dolor, Muerte**_

Lilithmon se encargó de darle énfasis a las palabras de su señora, como si se tratara de un programa de concursos y ella fuera la chica sexy que presentaba los premios.

_**Ru-Ru-Ru-Ru-Ru-Ruya**__**  
**__**Ru-Ru-Ru-Ru-Ru-Hareruya**__**  
**__**Ru-Ru-Ru-Ru-Ru-Ruya**__**  
**__**Ru-Ru-Ru-Ru-Ru-Hareruya**_

Unas últimas estrofas y un giro, termino con la canción, mientras Hareruya sonreía siniestramente y miraba a las pantallas-Es hora de que mi colección se complete-sentencio con maldad.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Finalmente, Hareruya está en el Mundo Real y quiere terminar con todo de una vez por todas ¿Qué harán Tai y los demás para resolver esto?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**YA VI EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE LA NUEVA SERIE DE DIGIMON Y TIENE MUCHO POTENCIAL, YA QUIERO VER COMO SIGUE Y SOLO ESPERO QUE OCURRAN DOS COSAS, AUNQUE NO ME ILUSIONO MUCHO, QUE SALGA APOCALYMON COMO EL VILLANO PRINCIPAL Y QUE HAYA TAIORA**

**TAMBIEN HAY QUE MENCIONAR QUE UNO SE DA CUENTA QUE LOS AÑOS YA HAN PASADO, EN ESPECIAL CUANDO IZZY USA UNA TABLET EN VEZ DE SU LAPTOP, REALMENTE SE NOTA QUE HAN PASADO LOS AÑOS**

**Y POR FIN EL MOMENTO QUE HAN ESPERADO, YA PUEDEN DARME LOS DATOS DE SUS OC, TIENEN HASTA QUE SUBA EL CAPÍTULO 44 PARA DEJARMELOS, ESE ES EL TIEMPO LIMITE, PUEDEN ENVIARMELOS POR PM O DEJARMELOS EN LOS COMENTARIOS**

**EN CASO DE QUE DECIDAN DEJARLOS EN LOS COMENTARIOS, ASEGURENSE DE QUE SU BIOGRAFIA SEA CLARA, PERO NO EXAGERADAMENTE LARGA, POR FAVOR Y SI LO HACEN POR PM, PUEDE SER UN POCO MAS LARGA, PERO NO DEMASIADO**

**Y PRONTO COMENZARE EL CONCURSO POR LA BUSQUEDA DE LOS TEMAS**

**Zeus: **_la cultura y los guerreros me parecen interesantes, pero siempre he preferido lo oriental, esa es mi cultura favorita. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_Elaine lo convenció de que siga con el equipo, pero ser el líder es algo que aún no decide. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_el lado bueno es que ahora está dispuesto a trabajar con el equipo, pero Hareruya ya inicio su ataque al Mundo Real. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_en cierto modo debe hacerlo, por el momento, vuelve a estar con el equipo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Deadly Ice 88: **_no será sencillo, en especial porque ya está poniendo en marcha su plan maestro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_pues voy a ver cuántos llegan, pero eso sí, el límite de entrega será corto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_eso me halaga, pues son batallas muy intensas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_por eso te dije que primero hay que ver antes de juzgar, aunque es el primero, a ver cómo sigue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Kuro Alter (serán solo los 12 Universos, con sus respectivas dimensiones, lo que hace que sea muy grande), Éire, Luna Creed, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Gron, Tenzalucard123, Deadly Ice 88, Dra Optimus Star 3, Dra Optimus Star 3, Camilo Navas, Seiryu.001, Mikell Connde, Bowser3000000, Franco (no, eso sería complicarme mucho), El Redentor 777, Moon-9215, Soldado Bladegunner8, Gran Alan Masterplox, Dark Digimon 16, Marco Sorairo (la verdad no comprendo, pero lo viajes en el tiempo siempre son muy confusos, en ese caso te pido que seas muy claro), Espadachín de la Luz, Hiruma Demon (supongo que pueden decir que pertenecen a alguna organización y/o equipo, solo aclaren cual)**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	44. Regresar al Mundo Real

"_**Tai aún se siente culpable por lo que hizo y por ese motivo, todavía no quería ser el líder, en especial después de presenciar una escena que fácilmente podía malinterpretarse, sin embargo, Elaine le hizo ver que seguir aferrándose al pasado no solucionara nada y que ahora, todos sus amigos lo necesitaban, sin embargo, el peligro era mayor, ya que Izzy recibió dos correos electrónicos, uno que mostraba la destrucción de los Digi Mundos que los Tamers y Guerreros Digimon conocían, el otro, era de Hareruya invadiendo el Mundo Real, más específicamente, el mundo del que eran Tai y los demás, al parecer, la diabólica entidad ahora va en búsqueda de nuevos juguetes para su colección, lo que sea que esto signifique en realidad, ya que al parecer, Tai y Elaine saben lo que esto podría significar para ese mundo, Hareruya está a punto de atacar a los Niños Elegidos que aun están en el Mundo Real, su macabro plan está comenzando a formarse cada vez más, su venganza pronto se desatara"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 44**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 44 Regresar al Mundo Real**

**Mundo Real**

Varios aviones del ejército japonés se acercaban hacia el misterioso castillo flotante, conforme se acercaban, comenzaron a prepararse para disparar los misiles y derribar aquella gigantesca estructura que flotaba en el aire.

-¡Rojo 1 a Rojo 2! ¡Ya estamos cerca del objetivo, prepárense para disparar a mi señal!-.

-¡Entendido Rojo 1! ¡Ya estamos en posición de ataque!-confirmaron sus compañeros.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Carguen misiles! ¡Preparen! ¡Apunten!-no pudo terminar su orden, ya que de la nada, todos los instrumentos de los aviones comenzaron a enloquecer, detectando estática y demás-¿Qué sucede? ¡Todos los sistemas están fallando! ¡Estoy perdiendo el control! ¡Los misiles se están disparando, pero ni hacia el blanco!-exclamo al darse cuenta de a dónde estaban apuntando los misiles, antes de que estos se dispararan.

Los misiles parecía que se dirigían hacia el castillo, pero repentinamente, estos cambiaron de dirección, dirigiéndose precisamente hacia los seis aviones que fueron enviados para derribar aquel castillo, los pilotos intentaron realizar maniobras evasivas, pero no podían controlar sus propias naves, no tuvieron más opción que eyectarse antes de que el impacto llegara, lloviendo restos de las mismas sobre la ciudad y provocando que la gente huyera despavorida.

-¿Qué mierda fue lo que paso?-cuestiono el líder de todo ese grupo, mientras el castillo continuaba como si nada.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Castillo Sombrío**

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

En el interior de la estructura, Hareruya bebía otra de sus bebidas de chocolate con mucha tranquilidad y diversión, en especial por el bello espectáculo del que fue testigo-Eso fue realmente divertido-reconoció sonriendo.

-Las armas de los humanos son impresionantes, pero dependen mucho de la tecnología para todo-observo InferWarGreymon con mucha calma.

-¿Cuál es su orden ahora, mi señora?-pregunto Lilithmon mirando a su ama.

Hareruya sonrió divertida-Quiero comenzar con mi nueva colección de muñecos humanos, pero también, quiero que los Niños Elegidos que se encuentran en este mundo comiencen a sufrir, vayan y hagan que las lágrimas de sufrimiento de esos niños alimente mi poder-ordeno Hareruya.

-¡Sí!-acataron todos los integrantes de su ejército, mientras Hareruya solo sonreía, para después acercarse a su maqueta, donde tenía a sus muñecos.

-Pronto tendré una nueva colección de muñecos ¿no es lindo?-pregunto tomando a Ophanimon entre sus manos-tal vez perdí a Tai, pero pronto ganare algo mucho mejor, pronto habré obtenido todo lo que necesito no solo para vengarte, querido hermano-dijo mirando hacia el tapiz donde estaba Apocalymon-sino también, tendré todo el poder necesario para acabar con los sueños y las esperanzas-sentencio con maldad.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Digi Mundo**

Tai ya les había explicado a todos lo que Hareruya pretendía hacer, al parecer, ese maligno virus parecía más una niña de lo que pensaban, ya que una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer era coleccionar muñecos y muñecas, pero no de cualquiera, sino que estos fueran especiales, por ese motivo, mientras estuvo bajo su control, lo envió a esos Digi Mundos no para destruir ni a las Bestias Sagradas ni a los Arcángeles, sino para capturarlos y que Hareruya los convirtiera en sus muñecos.

-Entonces ¿los ha convertido en juguetes?-pregunto Hirokazu confundido.

-No acabo de entender a esa niña-dijo JP en iguales condiciones-por momentos me da mucho miedo y luego me deja confundido-.

-Pues lo que sigue te va a dar más miedo-dijo Tai con seriedad, Elaine solo se mantuvo al margen, quería dejar que el castaño les explicara todo, después de todo, debía recuperar su confianza como el Líder de Líderes-ya que Hareruya no los convierte en muñecos solo para jugar con ellos-.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Takato temeroso de la respuesta.

Tai suspiro antes de comenzar a explicarles lo que Hareruya hacía-No los convierte en muñecos únicamente para jugar con ellos, lo hace para poder comer-explico Tai con seriedad.

-¿Comer?-gritaron todos entre confundidos y aterrados.

-¿Cómo que comer?-pregunto Mimi sin entender nada de lo que Tai estaba tratando de explicarles.

-Hareruya atrapa las almas de sus víctimas en las formas de muñecos, juega con ellos, pero mientras más lo hace, también les drena su fuerza vital, le encanta el chocolate, ya que su forma física lo siente muy agradable, pero su forma sombría, la fuente de todo su poder y maldad, necesita otro tipo de alimento, por ese motivo, mientras juega con sus "muñecos", les extrae la vida poco a poco, es una manera de morir horrible y sumamente cruel, ya que la víctima no puede hacer nada, solo ver como le ocurre eso-explico Tai con furia, apretando sus puños debido a la rabia que sentía hacia Hareruya y hacia él mismo, por haber sido el responsable de entregárselos-eso es lo que está haciendo con las Bestias Sagradas y con los Arcángeles-.

-¡MI POBRE HIJO E HIJA!-grito Bokomon horrorizada.

Kari miro hacia donde esta Elaine-Usted… ¿sabía de eso?-pregunto la castaña temerosa.

-Fue uno de sus métodos más retorcidos para llevar a cabo sus fines-gruño Elaine con molesta.

-Si eso es cierto ¿Por qué nunca intento convertirnos en muñecos a nosotros?-pregunto Ken confundido.

-Sé porque no convirtió a Tai y su grupo, así como a los Guerreros Legendarios y los Tamers-dijo Elaine con calma-Tai y los suyos obtuvieron los poderes de los Emblemas de los Caballeros Legendarios originales, lo que los hace inmunes, la misma razón por la que los Guerreros Legendarios son inmunes, solo que debido a que ellos son protegidos por los Digi Spirits, finalmente, los Tamers, su configuración de datos es muy diferente, el hecho de que puedan fusionarse con sus Digimon los hace también inmunes a ese poder-.

-¡Espera!-intervino Kenta-¿Quiere decir que nosotros también podríamos alcanzar el Nivel Mega como Takato y los demás?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Para este momento ya deberían haberlo alcanzado-señalo Elaine con frialdad y el chico se rio nervioso-con excepción de Impmon, ya que él obtuvo el Nivel Mega gracias a Zhuqiaomon-agrego con calma e Impmon comprendió, aunque Ai y Makoto no mucho.

-Muy bien, eso explica porque no los puede convertir en muñecos, pero ¿Qué hay de nosotros?-pregunto Cody.

-Es cierto ¿también somos inmunes?-pregunto Yolei sonriendo, Elaine solo las miro con seriedad.

-¡Claro que lo somos! ¡Después de todo, fuimos capaces de vencer a MaloMyotismon! ¡Podemos con eso y más!-declaro Davis haciendo músculos, así como varias posiciones fisicoculturistas o al menos, lo que pensaba que eran.

-No tengo ni idea de porque no los ha convertido a ustedes-dijo Elaine con frialdad-tal vez no los crea lo suficientemente lindos para ser parte de su colección-.

-¡Oye!-se quejó Davis deteniéndose abruptamente y mirando con enojo a la chica, mientras Tai solo se quedaba en silencio.

-Oye Tai ¿les decimos?-pregunto Koromon en sus brazos, pero Tai le indico que guardara silencio, recordando lo que escucho mientras estuvo bajo la influencia de Hareruya.

**-Flashback-**

Hareruya estaba entretenida, jugando con sus muñecos de las Bestias Sagradas y de los Arcángeles, mientras jugaba, les extraía su fuerza de vida, aumentando cada vez más su propio poder, sin dejar de reírse como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

-Pronto voy a tener muñecos humanos, por tendré una colección más amplia y variada-expreso sonriendo.

-Gran Hareruya ¿Por qué no ha convertido a ninguno de los Niños Elegidos en muñecos si tanto desea un muñeco humano?-pregunto DeathPhantomon.

-Porque ellos son inmunes a mi hechizo-explico Hareruya sin dejar de jugar-al menos, los ocho que destruyeron a mi hermano, los Tamers y los Guerreros Legendarios-.

-¿Qué hay de quien fuera el Emperador de los Digimon y sus amigos?-pregunto Lilithmon.

-Son muñecos de marca pirata, a mí me gustan las cosas bonitas y originales-respondió Hareruya riéndose y sin dejar de jugar, dejando a sus esbirros algo confundidos, pero no dijeron nada más.

**-Fin Flashback-**

Ahora que estaba libre de la influencia de Hareruya, Tai no sabía si sentir alivio, enojo o pena por Davis, después de todo, Hareruya los considero un tipo de marca inferior, por eso mejor se ahorró el comentario y tomo la palabra.

-Ahora eso es lo de menos, mientras estuve bajo el control de Hareruya escuche sus planes-dijo Tai con seriedad y una enorme preocupación en su rostro-ella pretende destruir a cada Digimon que tenga un compañero humano en el Mundo Real, para después convertir a los chicos en muñecos y de ese modo extraer sus fuerza vital, ya que mientras más poder obtenga, entonces podrá llevar a cabo su máxima meta-.

-¿La cuál es?-pregunto Koji.

-Quiere destruir por completo los sueños, esperanzas e ilusiones que solo se crean con la inocencia de los niños, no estoy seguro de como pretende conseguirlo, pero si se dónde que tiene que llevarlo a cabo en el lugar donde todo comenzó-explico Tai.

-¿El lugar donde todo comenzó?-pregunto Takuya confundido y Kari parecía estar comprendiendo.

-Hikarigaoka-revelo el castaño, dejando a sus amigos sin habla.

-Ya veo-dijo Elaine comprendiendo todo-Hikarigaoka fue el primer lugar donde los Niños Elegidos vieron a los Digimon, cuando Greymon y Parrotmon combatieron, fue ahí cuando tú y tu hermana fueron escogidos para ser Niños Elegidos-.

-Exacto-confirmo Tai.

-Pero ¿Qué es lo que pretende hacer Tai?-pregunto Matt sin entender como Hareruya pretendía lograr sus objetivos.

-Como les dije, no tengo idea de que es lo que planea hacer, solo sé que puede hacerlo y lo va a realizar-explico Tai.

-El cómo es lo de menos ahora-dijo Elaine cruzada de brazos-ahora lo importante es enviarlos de vuelta al Mundo Real antes de que sea tarde, mientras más tiempo perdamos…-.

-No creo que haya problema por eso-dijo Joe con calma-el señor Gennai nos lo explico, cuando Apocalymon hizo acto de aparición, provoco que el tiempo en el Digi Mundo corriera exactamente al mismo nivel que en el Mundo Real-.

Elaine se quedó en silencio, al igual que Tai, el castaño ya tenía más conocimientos sobre Hareruya que antes-Apocalymon era el hermano de Hareruya y por tanto, ambos compartían muchos de los mismos poderes y habilidades-explico Tai con seriedad, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Izzy fue el primero en comprender-Ya veo, eso quiere decir que Hareruya también puede afectar la continuidad del tiempo aquí y en el Mundo Real-comprendió.

-Exacto, así que dejen de estar perdiendo el tiempo y síganme-ordeno Elaine con frialdad.

-¿A dónde vamos exactamente?-pregunto Zoe.

-Los llevare hacia el portal que lleva al Mundo Real, el mismo que los primeros humanos cruzaron hace mucho tiempo para llegar hasta aquí-revelo Elaine, dejando sin habla a todos, al parecer, todavía quedaban portales entre los mundos.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Mundo Real**

**E.U.**

Los ataques de los Digimon que servían a Hareruya ya habían comenzado, la primera víctima fue Willis, quien junto con sus compañeros Terriermon y Lopmon, recibieron la inesperada visita de Armaggedomon, ahora, los tres corrían de manera desesperada, intentando escapar del gigante.

Desafortunadamente, se encontraban en campo abierto y no había un sitio en el cual esconderse, repentinamente, el inmenso Digimon hizo acto de aparición frente a los tres, rugiendo con ferocidad y viendo a Willis con ojos cargados de furia, odio y sed de venganza.

Terriermon y Lopmon intentaron detenerlo, pero Armaggedomon los atrapo sin problemas con una red de telaraña, dejando a los hermano atrapados en el suelo-¡Terriermon! ¡Lopmon!-grito Willis corriendo a intentar liberarlos, pero por más que trataba, no era capaz de conseguir nada y Armaggedomon se acercó a ellos.

-¡Willis corre!-grito Terriermon, pero Willis se levantó y se colocó entre sus amigos y aquel terrible monstruo.

-¡Willis!-grito Lopmon.

-¡No te acerques a ellos monstruos!-exigió Willis demandante y sin miedo en su rostro, bueno, el miedo estaba en sus ojos, pero no iba a darse por vencido.

Para sorpresa del chico, Armaggedomon se detuvo y fijo su atención en él-Es bueno verte de nuevo, Willis-dijo Armaggedomon, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-¿Puede hablar? Espera ¿verme de nuevo?-pregunto confundido.

-Había guardado mi voz hasta el momento en que finalmente nos viéramos las caras y por fin ha llegado el momento que tanto he deseado, tú me creaste, me diste la vida, pero cuando sufrí por culpa de un virus en vez de ayudarme o reunirte conmigo, preferiste dejar que los Niños Elegidos me destruyeran-gruño Armaggedomon.

Willis abrió mucho los ojos y entonces comprendió todo-No…no puede ser…-a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de aquella batalla hace tres años, cuando creo a su propio Digimon, pero este se vio infectado por un virus que lo convirtió en Diaboromon, al final, fueron Tai, Matt y Omegamon quienes le pusieron un alto antes de que detonara misiles nucleares.

-Veo que finalmente me recuerdas-gruño Armaggedomon complacido, en especial al ver la cara de miedo de Willis.

-No…no lo entiendo…Tai y sus amigos te destruyeron…luego infectaste a Lopmon, pero Terriermon y Vmon destruyeron el virus-dijo Willis incrédulo.

-El virus fue destruido, pero yo no y ahora, gracias a mi señora, la Gran Hareruya, estoy vivo una vez más-explico Armaggedomon-y por fin, después de tanto tiempo, finalmente te veo frente a frente, mi creador, el cual quería más "mascotas" a su lado, pero cuando una de ellas se infectó dejo que lo destruyeran sin compasión alguna-gruño Armaggedomon y Willis retrocedió-bueno, es tu turno de sufrir y de pagar por tus crímenes-.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Willis, más antes de que supiera que iba a pasar, Armaggedomon abrió sus fauces y lanzo un rayo de energía contra los dos hermanos Digimon, dándoles de lleno.

Todo fue como en cámara lenta, cuando Willis volteo, solo pudo ver como su dos amigos desaparecían en aquel fuego-¡NO!-grito horrorizado.

-Y ahora es tu turno, amo-escupió Armaggedomon con odio, antes de alzar su pata delantera y capturar a Willis, empleando el hechizo que Hareruya les enseño.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**New York**

En la bahía de esta magnífica ciudad, una batalla se estaba llevando a cabo, SeaDramon fue derribado violentamente, se veía gravemente lastimado y sus heridas parecían ser más serias de lo que el ojo podía percibir.

-¡SeaDramon!-grito Michael, el amigo de Mimi, corriendo hacia su compañero Digimon.

Tortomon, Frigimon y Centarumon hacían todo lo posible por detener a su atacante, pero sus ataques simplemente atravesaban el cuerpo del Digimon sin hacerle el menor daño-Ya deberían haber entendido que ataques como esos no van a hacerme ni cosquillas-se burló el maligno DeathPhantomon.

-¿Quién eres tú y que es lo que quieres?-cuestiono Lou mirando al fantasma con enojo.

-Ya deberían de saberlo, hoy es un día de alegría para su mundo, pues la Gran Hareruya ha llegado y quiere que ustedes se conviertan en sus compañeros de juego-explico DeathPhantomon.

-¿Compañeros de juego?-pregunto Steve confundido por las palabras de ese monstruo, mismo que también le daba mucho miedo.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-cuestiono María mirando con molestia al Digimon.

DeathPhantomon se rio-No necesito explicárselos, en cuanto acabe con sus Digimon lo entenderán todo-expreso con maldad y malévolo placer.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!-bramo SeaDramon volviendo al ataque, pero una vez más, el cuerpo de DeathPhantomon se volvió intangible y el Digimon marino solo lo atravesó.

-Sí que son patéticos, son como ese chico Davis y su equipo, pero supongo que la Gran Hareruya quiere jugar con algo aunque sean de marca corriente-DeathPhantomon se vio rodeado por los cuatro Digimon-Perfecto ¡Espada Espectral!-invoco lanzando su mortal ataque contra los cuatro Digimon, dándoles de lleno a todos y aniquilándolos con una gran facilidad.

-¡SeaDramon/Tortomon/Frigimon/Centarumon!-gritaron los cuatro Niños Elegidos al ver perecer a sus amigos.

DeathPhantomon descendió hasta quedar a su altura-Es hora de ir a jugar, su nueva dueña los espera-expreso con maldad, antes de dispararles un rayo con su espada, mismo que los Niños de E.U. recibieron de lleno.

Lo último que quedo de esos Niños Elegidos, fueron sus Digivice, mismos que DeathPhantomon recogió y destruyo, el maligno Digimon fantasma esperaba que su señora estuviera complacida con los muñecos que acababa de enviarle.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Australia**

Dingo corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, mientras era perseguido por una siniestra sombra, acompañado por su leal Crabmon, desafortunadamente, no pudo llegar muy lejos, ya que frente a él apareció la siniestra Lilithmon.

-No puedo creer que seas un Niño Elegido, eres demasiado cobarde-se burló la cruel Digimon.

Crabmon gruño y se lanzó contra Lilithmon en un intento por detenerla, pero la cruel Digimon solo le dio un golpe con su garra, partiéndolo en dos-¡Crabmon!-grito Dingo ante aquella terrible imagen, mientras Lilithmon solo se reía.

-Bueno, le doy un 10 por valor, pero un 0 por inteligencia-dijo Lilithmon con maldad, mientras Dingo caía de rodillas y comenzaba a llorar-por favor, deja de gimotear, ya tendrás una mejor vida que la de ser un Niño Elegido-expreso alzando su mano y atrapándolo en aquel rayo de luz, enviándolo con su señora-perfecto-.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**China**

Los hermanos Poi y Yue Hong también estaban en graves problemas, sus respectivos Digimon, siendo los Syakomon y Apemon, acababan de ser derrotados por cuatro de las Doncellas de las Sombras, siendo LadyDevimon, Witchmon y las hermanas Sistermon, aunque en Ciel había una mirada de duda.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Eso es todo lo que saben hacer?-pregunto Witchmon con burla.

-Es una enorme decepción y pensar que estos mocosos también son Niños Elegidos-dijo LadyDevimon sonriendo con burla-es hora de terminar con esto-declaro alzando su mano, cuyas uñas brillaron de forma despiadada.

Ciel se alarmo y miro a su hermana-Oye Noir ¿no crees que esto es muy injusto?-pregunto Ciel.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Noir.

-Ellos ni siquiera pueden alcanzar el Nivel Perfeccionado, no fueron buenos oponentes ¿no crees que esto es demasiado…cruel?-pregunto Ciel y sus compañeras la miraron con seriedad.

-Pues sí, obviamente tiene que ser cruel-dijo Noir con calma.

-Pero…-.

-¡Escucha hermana, debes recordar cual es nuestro lugar y nuestro deber!-señalo Noir mirándola con algo de enojo-¡Somos servidoras de la Gran Hareruya y por tanto…!-apuntando con su pistola, disparo contra Apemon, eliminándolo sin compasión.

-¡Apemon!-grito Yue ante eso, dejando a los hermanos Poi sin habla, al igual que a sus Digimon.

-Esto es parte de nuestro trabajo-dijo Noir con frialdad, dejando a Ciel sin habla.

-Creo que ahora voy a terminar con esto ¡Ola de la Oscuridad!-invoco LadyDevimon, lanzando su enjambre de murciélagos contra los Digimon que quedaban, eliminándolos por completo.

Ciel estaba estática y Noir le puso una mano en su hombro-Sé que esto puede parecer demasiado, pero recuerda, los mismos humanos se lo buscaron-.

-Es verdad-Witchmon chasqueo los dedos y los cuatro Niños desaparecieron-además, la Gran Hareruya está siendo muy generosa con ellos, después de todo, en lugar de eliminarlos, los convierte en muñecos que vivirán la eternidad jugando con ella-.

-Supongo que…es cierto-reconoció Ciel todavía no muy convencida de lo que estaban haciendo, para ella, una cosa era enfrentar a los Niños Elegidos que poseían los Emblemas y a sus aliados, pero otra muy diferente era atacar a Niños Elegidos que ni siquiera tenían todo su poder desarrollado.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Digi Mundo**

Mientras tanto, Tai y los demás pensaban en un modo de volver al Mundo Real, sabiendo que mientras más tiempo pasara, los Niños Elegidos que estaban en el Mundo Real perdían a sus Digimon, sin embargo, no podían encontrar una solución.

La puerta por la cual Tai y los demás llegaron hace tres años fue sellada por BlackWarGreymon, y aunque lograron abrirla usando sus Digivice para hacerle frente a MaloMyotismon, seguramente Hareruya la selló de nuevo para evitar que interfirieran en sus planes o como ella los llamaba: sus juegos.

La otra opción era la puerta que estaba en el castillo de Myotismon, pero esta quedo destruida después de que dicho lugar se viniera abajo, lo que los dejaba en el principio, sin una solución, Elaine finalmente suspiro y acariciando a Aporía, se levantó.

-Muy bien, ya dejen de gimotear, tenemos que irnos cuanto antes-indico Elaine con calma.

-¿A dónde exactamente?-pregunto Mimi confundida y con inocencia.

-En serio eres o muy tonta o muy inocente-gruño Elaine y Mimi la miro con ganas de gritarle, pero Palmon la silencio tapándole la boca.

-Hay un portal que puede llevarlos de vuelta al Mundo Real, pero tenemos que darnos prisa, ya que mientras más tiempo pase, podríamos llegar muy tarde-dijo Elaine.

-Espera ¿hay otro portal?-pregunto Izzy interesado.

-Eso es lo que acabo de decir, no tengo tiempo para explicarles todo con detalles, confórmense con saber esto, se trata del portal que trajo a los primeros humanos al Digi Mundo, aquellos que vivieron en paz con los Digimon en este mundo, hasta que Hareruya apareció-explico Elaine y todos quedaron sorprendido, pero como bien les dijo, no era el momento para hablar de ello, mientras más pasaba el tiempo, el Mundo Real comenzaba a sufrir más por la presencia de Hareruya.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Castillo Sombrío**

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

Los lamentos y llantos de varios niños se escuchaban en el salón del trono, específicamente en la maqueta que tenia de los seis mundos, abriendo el techo de una casa de muñecas, el rostro de Hareruya apareció y vio a sus nuevos muñecos, quienes eran los Niños Elegidos que acababan de perder a sus Digimon y cada vez llegaban más.

-Mis nuevos muñecos son muy bonitos, por fin mi colección está comenzando a completarse-dijo sonriendo.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí!-.

-¡Quiero ir a casa!-.

-¡Mamá!-.

Hareruya se rio al escuchar eso-Eso es, sigan llorando y suplicando-Hareruya tomo un de los muñecos-eso es justo lo que quiero-declaro con un brillo rojizo y maligno en sus ojos.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Finalmente, Hareruya ha decidido atacar el Mundo Real y ha capturado a varios de los Niños Elegidos ¿será posible que Tai y los demás lleguen a tiempo? ¿Qué quiso decir Elaine con que había otro portal?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**OFICIALMENTE YA NO RECIBO OC PARA EL FIC, SI LOS ALCANZARON A ENVIAR ME DA GUSTO Y SI NO…BUENO, NI MODOS**

**PARA SABER SI LO CONSIGUIERON A TIEMPO, BUSQUEN SU NOMBRE DE USUARIO EN LOS SALUDOS, AHÍ VERAN LOS QUE ENLISTE ANTES DE SUBIR EL CAPÍTULO, SEÑAL DE QUE LO LOGRARON A TIEMPO, FELICIDADES**

**TAMBIEN ESPERO QUE EN ESTA CUARENTENA, MIS FICS LES ESTEN AYUDANDO A PASAR EL RATO, EN SERIO, A VECES YA NO SE QUE HACER PARA ENTRETENERME**

**Zeus: **_exactamente y en esta ocasión, está enfocándose en los Niños Elegidos del mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_te equivocaste de película, es del "Planeta del Tesoro", realmente es una buena canción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Deadly Ice 88: **_desgraciadamente hay prioridades y es volver al Mundo Real antes de que sea tarde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_el ataque al Mundo Real ha comenzado y cada Niño Elegido esta en una batalla feroz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_aún hay muchas cosas que ella esconde y eso es lo que prefiere hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_creo que eso sería mejor a volver a ver a Myotismon, pero siendo franco, yo lo dudo mucho, pero veamos que más sigue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_el colmo es que está atacando a los Niños Elegidos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mikell Connde: **_no, eso sería demasiado incluso para mis estándares. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Espadachín de la Luz: **_de hecho, el lugar donde todo comenzó fue donde Greymon peleo contra Parrotmon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_ahora los Niños Elegidos deben encontrar un modo de volver al Mundo Real antes de que sea tarde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_bueno, lo acabas de ver, está obteniendo sus muñecos humanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_ok. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser30000000: **_ese es un buen punto, aunque el Sorato siempre fue como forzado, pero ya veremos que ocurre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_lo puedes asegurar ahora con lo que le hizo a los niños. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_el juego final de Hareruya se acerca, ella está ansiosa por comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Photon Girl, Jeanne Dragón (bienvenida a los comentarios, espero te guste lo que sigue y falta), Kanaberi Saber (bienvenida a los comentarios, espero disfrutes de la historia hasta el fin), Kuro Alter, Stardust Girl, Snow Archer, Reimi Orus, Lisa L Kujo, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Deadly Ice 88, Gron, Camilo Navas, Seiryu.001, Tenzalucard123, Mikell Connde, Espadachín de la Luz, El Redentor 777, Dark Digimon 16, Franco, Bowser3000000, Moon-9215, Dra Optimus Star 3, Blood Avenger, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, White Knight 44, Ichiro Rider, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	45. Portal Original

"_**El plan maestro de Hareruya finalmente se está desatando, ya que mientras los Niños Elegidos se recuperaban de la batalla que sostuvieron contra una sombra de su enemiga, esta se decidió a atacar el Mundo Real, enviando a sus tropas a cazar y destruir a cada Digimon que tuviera un compañero humano, es decir, uno de los Niños Elegidos que ayudaron durante el ataque masivo de los Digimon y que al final contribuyeron con la caída de MaloMyotismon, por su parte, Tai y Elaine explicaron que Hareruya convierte a sus víctimas en muñecos, apresando sus almas y consumiendo su energía vital para aumentar su propio poder, dándoles una muerte lenta y cruel, pues sus víctimas están conscientes mientras ella los consume, ya había consumido a muchos Digimon y ahora deseaba tener sus propios muñecos de Niños Elegidos para hacerles lo mismo, una tarea que sus Caballeros ya estaban cumpliendo, por eso, los Niños Elegidos debían encontrar un modo de volver al Mundo Real y fue entonces que Elaine revelo un gran secreto, el portal original"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 45**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 45 Portal Original**

**India**

Meramon se estrelló contra el suelo, el Digimon de Mina había estado tratando de proteger a cada Digimon que cruzo al Mundo Real en un intento por escapar de Hareruya, sin embargo, su atacante no era otro más que el terrible InferWarGreymon, el cual lo miraba con decepción.

-No puedo creer que ustedes sean Niños Elegidos, son demasiado débiles-gruño el cruel Digimon con fastidio, para después moverse a gran velocidad y acabar con cada Digimon que estaba presente, para horror de Mina.

Meramon intento detenerlo, pero solo basto un golpe con la garra del Digimon y este desapareció por completo, tras eso, el cruel Digimon puso su atención en Mina, quien retrocedió asustada, antes de recibir un rayo que la hizo desaparecer del lugar, ya quedaban cada vez menos Niños Elegidos.

-"InferWarGreymon"-llamo la voz de Hareruya.

-¿Si Gran Señora?-pregunto arrodillándose ante la sombra que tomo forma de la maligna entidad.

-"¿Cómo va tu progreso?"-pregunto la cruel entidad.

-Todo va según lo planeado, los Niños Elegidos de la India no son rivales para mí, he acabado con sus Digimon y capturado sus almas para usted-informo.

-"Eso es perfecto, ahora ve a Rusia, supe que ahí hay unos Niños Elegidos que necesitan jugar más"-indico Hareruya.

-Como usted ordene-acato el Digimon Oscuro, dirigiéndose a ese lugar.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Vietnam**

Dien también era víctima del ataque de las Doncellas de las Sombras, siendo su principal atacante Aruckenimon, la cual atrapo a su compañero Gorillamon en una red de telaraña, la maligna Digimon solo observaba como se retorcía y luchaba inútilmente intentando liberarse de la tela.

-¡Por favor déjalo!-suplico Dien comenzando a llorar.

-Tus suplicas son inútiles, la Gran Hareruya quiere juguetes y eso es lo que le vamos dar-expreso Aruckenimon antes de cortar en dos a Gorillamon, para impacto de Dien, quien termino igual que los demás.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Francia**

Catherine hizo Digi Evolucionar a Floramon a Kiwimon para hacerle frente a su atacante, desafortunadamente, su atacante no era otra que BeelStarmon, lo que significaba que los ataques de la Digimon no tenían ningún efecto en esa cruel pistolera.

-Por favor, realmente esperaba que me dieran más que un reto-dijo disparándole a Kiwimon tras darle una patada y eliminarlo.

-¡KIWIMON!-grito Catherine aterrada y siendo sujetada violentamente por la Digimon.

-¿Te crees tan bonita?-pregunto con frialdad-¡Pues te tengo noticias, no te comparas a la belleza de la señorita Lilithmon, pero creo que serás un muñeco muy bonito para la Gran Hareruya!-expreso convirtiéndola en dicho objeto.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**México**

Guadalupe y Darío también fueron víctima de los Caballeros de la Venganza, siendo Lilithmon y DeathPhantomon, los cuales fueron más que enemigos para sus respectivos compañeros Digimon, mientras DeathPhantomon se deleitó acabando con Gotsumon, el compañero de Guadalupe, Lilithmon hizo lo suyo con Salamon de una manera bastante cruel.

-Perfecto, ya tenemos a dos más-dijo Lilithmon con maldad y atrapando a los dos Niños Elegidos-esto es demasiado fácil, no son un reto para nosotros-.

-Aunque los mocosos que se quedaron en el Digi Mundo tampoco lo han sido-señalo DeathPhantomon.

-Aún quedan más mocosos con Digimon en todo este mundo, lo mejor será buscar un modo de eliminarlos a todos para poder seguir con el plan de la Gran Hareruya, no sabemos cuándo puedan encontrar un modo de volver al Mundo Real-señalo Lilithmon con inteligencia y DeathPhantomon asintió.

-Por ahora, sabemos que Armaggedomon se está ocupando de otros chiquillos y que InferWarGreymon se dirige hacia Rusia-recordó DeathPhantomon.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Digi Mundo**

Siguiendo a Elaine de vuelta a la Isla File, misma que afortunadamente quedo desierta tras el retorno de Hareruya, los Niños Elegidos no paraban de preguntarse si realmente existía un portal que pudiera llevarlos de vuelta al Mundo Real.

-No entiendo ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre el Digi Mundo?-pregunto Izzy siempre curioso.

-De hecho, por lo que nos has dicho, sabes mucho sobre todos los Digi Mundos-observo Henry con curiosidad.

-Eso es lo que menos importa ahora-dijo Elaine con seriedad-ahora mismo, lo que deben hacer es concentrarse en volver al Mundo Real antes de que Hareruya termine por conseguir lo que desea-.

-Eso lo entendemos a la perfección, pero si quieres que confiemos en ti, tú deberías confiar en nosotros-dijo Ryo cruzado de brazos.

Elaine no respondió, solo siguió caminando, esperando que la siguieran, pero ninguno se movió y fue cuando Kari hablo-Por favor Elaine ¿Qué no somos amigos?-pregunto con calma y eso fue el colmo, la chica se detuvo y miro a la castaña.

-Vamos a aclarar esto, si los estoy ayudando no es porque seamos amigos, sino porque tenemos que detener a esa maldita antes de que consiga lo que quiere, no soy su amiga y jamás lo seré ¿te quedo claro?-pregunto Elaine con severidad y Kari retrocedió, pero cuando la chica se dispuso a seguir, se topó con Tai.

Ambos se vieron fijamente por un momento, ninguno de los dos decía nada, pero se podía ver, en la mirada de Tai de que no estaba dispuesto a continuar hasta que le diera algunas respuestas, una mirada que la chica no había visto desde…

-No sé nada de tu pasado y francamente no me interesa-reconoció Tai-si dices que existe un modo de volver al Mundo Real, entonces te creo, eso es suficiente para mí, así que adelante, guíanos-pidió amablemente y Elaine gruño.

-Yo cruce ese portal hace mucho tiempo-revelo, dejando a todos sorprendidos-cuando era niña, junto con otros cuatro niños, los cinco vivíamos en un barrio humilde, pero éramos felices, un día, una luz misteriosa apareció en el parque en el que jugábamos, creyendo que era una luz mágica la atravesamos y llegamos hasta el Digi Mundo, las criaturas que conocimos eran increíbles y sumamente hermosas, nos sentimos cautivados, pero desgraciadamente, llegamos en un mal momento-.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Takato imaginándose la respuesta.

-Hareruya es lo que paso-gruño Elaine con frialdad y tristeza, al recordar ese evento-sus sombras atraparon a mis amigos, fue la última vez que los vi, creí que iba a terminar igual, pero entonces…un Digimon Caballero me protegió, pero yo tenía miedo y lo único que pude hacer fue escapar, corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta que encontré un pueblo, donde los humanos y Digimon vivían, fue ahí donde conocí a Timaeus y a Estoico, ellos me acobijaron y me protegieron en todo momento-.

Tai y Joe se vieron de reojo, recordando el sueño que tuvieron de ese evento-¿Qué sucedió después?-pregunto Sora.

-La batalla con Hareruya…no, mejor dicho, la Guerra de las Sombras se intensifico, los Caballeros Legendarios luchaban con valor, yo quería ayudarlos, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, por lo que me puse a investigar, anote todos mis descubrimientos en un cuaderno que fue un obsequio de Helmos, cada que descubría algo nuevo lo anotaba, me volví como una investigadora del Digi Mundo, entonces Hareruya ataco y fue cuando volví a ver al Caballero Digimon que me salvo-miro de reojo a Metaphismon.

-Fue Metaphismon-comprendió Renamon mirando al imponente Digimon.

-Así es, en ese momento, este Digivice apareció frente a mí y comprendí que él era mi compañero, sin embargo, el haberme salvado tuvo graves consecuencias para él-dijo Elaine con tristeza-en la batalla, Hareruya le quito su voz y mente-.

-¡Qué horror!-grito Mimi horrorizada, mientras todos se quedaban de igual modo.

-¿Quieres decir que le hizo lo mismo que a Cranniumon?-pregunto Joe recordando aquella batalla.

Elaine asintió-Me imagino que hizo lo mismo con cada uno de los Caballeros de la Realeza que habitaban este Digi Mundo, ya que ellos podrían ser un problema para ella, sin embargo, Metaphismon fue astuto y antes de que Hareruya destruyera su mente por completo, consiguió liberar su esencia y darle una nueva forma, físicamente, su cuerpo es tal cual, pero su mente y espíritu lo abandonaron, ahora, solo es un cascaron vacío-explico Elaine.

Los demás escuchaban con atención, pero aún quedaba un hecho por resolver-Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces ¿Qué fue de toda la esencia de Metaphismon?-pregunto JP.

-Como ella explico, tomo una nueva forma-respondió Leomon comenzando a comprender.

-¿A qué te refieres Príncipe Leomon?-pregunto Juri confundida.

Renamon también lo comprendió, al igual que Gatomon-Ya veo, eso explica muchas cosas-dijo Gatomon-es Aporía ¿no es verdad?-pregunto y todos vieron a la criatura que estaba en el hombro de Elaine-Aporía es la esencia de Metaphismon-.

-Exactamente-confirmo Elaine, dejando a todos sorprendidos-Metaphismon transfirió su esencia, mente y espíritu a otra forma de vida, misma que tomo la apariencia de Aporía, por ese motivo, cuando Metaphismon combate, Aporía guía los movimiento psíquicamente-.

-Pero si esa cosita es todo lo que solía ser Metaphismon ¿Por qué no vuelve a su cuerpo?-pregunto Davis confundido.

-Es imposible ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Tai con calma.

-Cuando Hareruya torturo a Metaphismon le causó un gran daño a su cuerpo, el cuerpo solo se mantiene vivo mientras Aporía se mantenga fuera del mismo, si intenta volver…entonces ambos morirán, es como una maldición o en palabras de Hareruya "un regalo final"-gruño Elaine acariciando la cabeza de Aporía, que solo se dejó querer-y aunque transfirió su espíritu a esta forma, no pudo recuperar su voz, por eso siempre se comunica mediante movimientos de su cabeza o sonidos que pueden sonar como de un animal, investigue por mucho tiempo algún modo de destruir la maldición, incluso después de la caída de Hareruya y la muerte de Timaeus, los Caballeros Legendarios me ayudaron, pero jamás encontramos una solución-se lamentó Elaine.

Kari comprendió todo y se acercó a la pequeña Aporía-Siempre fuiste muy valiente, eres un verdadero Caballero de la Realeza-aseguro acariciándole la cabeza y este se dejó querer.

-Debo decir que me asombro mucho que le agradaras desde el principio, no es común que Metaphismon o Aporía se lleven bien con extraños, tú en serio que le agradaste mucho, al igual que ellos-señalo a Suzie, Ai y Makoto, incluso a Juri, ya que era con quienes Aporía se sentía más a gusto, pero con Kari, con ella todo era diferente-en serio le agradaste bastante-.

-Él también me agrada mucho-aseguro Kari sonriéndole a Aporía, mientras Davis se acercaba.

-Vaya y yo que siempre pensé que solo eras un pequeño, lindo y tierno animal peludo, estas lleno de sorpresas amigo-dijo Davis sonriéndole y la expresión de Aporía cambio de calma a una de enojo, así como también de amenaza, antes de lanzarse sobre el rostro de Davis-¡AGH! ¡ME ESTA MORDIENDO! ¡ME ESTA ARAÑANDO!-gritaba intentando quitárselo de encima.

-Aunque no todos son de su agrado-dijo Elaine con los ojos achicados.

-¡VMON HAZ ALGO!-gritaba Davis desesperado, mientras su Digimon solo observaba.

-¿Cómo qué?-pregunto confundido.

-¡NO LO SE! ¡SOLO HAZ ALGO!-grito Davis y Vmon se encogió en hombros.

-¡Topetazo de Vmon!-grito lanzándose para atacar con su golpe, pero Aporía salto y Vmon termino derribando a Davis-ay cielos-dijo avergonzado tras darse cuenta de su error.

-Creo que noqueaste a tu propio compañero-dijo Impmon con burla, mientras Aporía saltaba a los brazos de Kari y se acurrucaba en su pecho, provocándole una sonrisa a la castaña.

-Ni consentido-dijo Elaine sonriendo.

-Creo que hay que seguir ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Tai y Elaine asintió, para luego ver a Davis, al igual que los demás.

-¿Por qué le diste el liderazgo a ese tonto?-pregunto Elaine y Tai se rio sin saber que responder.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Rusia**

Anna, Tatiana y Alexei fueron atacados por sorpresa por el terrible InferWarGreymon, el cual derribo a sus compañeros Digimon; Unimon, Snimon y Kuwagamon respectivamente, los tres Digimon intentaron defenderse como pudieron, pero el maligno ser era demasiado poderoso.

-¡Infer Force!-invoco lanzando su ataque más poderoso, con el cual acabo con todos ellos sin problema alguno-¡Ahora vayan a jugar con la Gran Hareruya!-sentencio atrapando a los tres Niños Elegidos Rusos.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Castillo Sombrío**

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

Más y más muñecos de Niños Elegidos aparecieron para deleite de Hareruya, quien ahora sostenía la muñeca de Catherine y de Guadalupe-Ustedes dos sí que son tiernas y muy bonitas-reconoció sonriendo siniestramente-¡Mi colección está cada vez más completa!-declaro sonriendo, mientras esperaba la aparición de más muñecos y esta vez, como orden especial, también envió a que capturaran a los padres de los Niños Elegidos, los cuales no tardaron en aparecer-¡Sí! ¡Ya tengo una gran colección!-declaro sonriendo y dirigiéndose a la maqueta, buscando la muñeca que quería, misma que no tardo en ubicar, dejando a Catherine y a Guadalupe en la mesa, tomo entre sus manos a la madre de Tai y Kari, así como también a la de Sora-mucho gusto en conocerlas, estoy muy feliz de finalmente conocer a las madres que me ayudaron tanto-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono la Sra. Takenouchi.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?-cuestiono la Sra. Yagami.

-Todo a su tiempo, por ahora, quiero que sepan que gracias a ustedes dos estoy muy cerca de conseguir mis objetivos; gracias a usted Sra. Yagami por haber lastimado a su hijo y dejarlo con un gran trauma desde que era pequeño, y usted Sra. Takenouchi, gracias por traer a la vida a la responsable de la mayor devastación de su corazón, estoy muy contenta y alegre-aseguro sonriendo y comenzando a girar, para luego dejarlas en la mesa y encontrar a los padres de Matt y TK-a ustedes también les debo mucho, pero por ahora, quiero que me entretengan un poco-chasqueando sus dedeos, cambio la maqueta a un escenario, donde los muñecos de los Niños Elegidos, de los padres de Tai y de los demás, así como de las Bestias Sagradas y de los tres Arcángeles aparecieron.

-¿Qué pretende hacer con nosotros?-cuestiono el padre de Matt.

-Son mis muñecos ahora, así que van a entretenerme, comiencen a cantar, porque ahora son mis "Juguetes del Terror"-anuncio Hareruya riéndose y convocando una malteada de chocolate, comenzando a beber.

**( www. youtube watch? v=RmhdicsVLVg)**

-¡Si piensas que vamos a darte gusto, estas…!-Willis no pudo terminar de rebelarse, ya que en esos momentos, Michael comenzó a cantar sin control sobre su cuerpo.

**Michael **

_**Érase una vez  
En la casa más gris y olvidada de villa maquiavélica  
Ahí habitaban solo muñecos  
En la noche del frío más frío  
Ellos cobraron vida**_

_**Y así con la rabia y tristeza  
Los muñecos caminaron y caminaron por las calles  
En busca de sus antiguos dueños  
Sin embargo mucho tiempo había pasado  
Y todos habían perecido**_

_**Siendo así  
Juraron pagar a sus descendientes con la misma moneda  
Hundiéndolos en la más terrible soledad  
Eres tú, sí, debes ser tú  
Ya estamos aquí**_

Todos los demás Niños Elegidos convertidos en muñecos avanzaron hasta estar en frente del escenario, con una Hareruya ansiosa por ver el espectáculo, mismo que para su deleite no tardo en comenzar.

**Coro **

_**Somos los amigos de tu olvido  
Somos los juguetes del terror  
Somos una fantasía muerta  
Somos todo lo que se rompió  
En algún baúl lleno de sombras  
Ático de polvo infernal  
Somos una fábrica de monstruos  
Somos los que te ahuyentarán**_

_**Te estamos mirando y no nos puedes ver  
Entramos muy despacio y somos más de diez  
Llorando el niño está**_

_**Sí, sácale los ojos como su tatarabuelo me lo hizo a mí  
Córtale las manos, serrúchale el pie  
Y por las escaleras hazlo caer**_

Mientras cantaban, los Niños Elegidos convertidos en muñecos hacían todo lo que decían, sacándose los ojos entre ellos, cortándose las manos, serruchándose los pies y aventándose por las escaleras, mientras Hareruya se reía y aplaudía contenta, ninguno de ellos tenía control sobre su cuerpo, estaban a merced de esa maligna entidad.

-¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Más!-gritaba contenta.

_**Eres tú, debes ser tú, eres tú  
Eres tú, debes ser tú, eres tú**_

_**Somos los amigos de tu olvido  
Somos los juguetes del terror  
Somos una fantasía muerta  
Somos todo lo que se rompió  
En algún baúl lleno de sombras  
Ático de polvo infernal  
Somos una fábrica de monstruos  
Somos los que te ahuyentarán**_

_**Te estamos mirando y no nos puedes ver  
Entramos muy despacio y somos más de diez  
Llorando el niño está**_

_**Pronto, pronto dale las tijeras, tuéstalo bien  
Tíralo al lodo, ahógalo bien  
Y por la azotea aviéntalo después**_

Siguieron dañándose entre ellos un par de veces más, mientras Hareruya solo se reía y disfrutaba con aquel macabro espectáculo que le daban.

_**Eres tú, debes ser tú, eres tú  
Eres tú, debes ser tú, eres tú**_

-¡Eso fue divertido!-declaro Hareruya sonriendo contenta-¡Realmente lo disfrute mucho!-declaro riéndose, mientras los Niños Elegidos solo podían llorar por el dolor que sentían tras ser torturados de esa forma y lo peor de todo, es que ellos mismos se lastimaron-¡Quiero más! ¡Más!-gritaba contenta y aplaudiendo emocionada, sin poder hacer nada, los Niños Elegidos siguieron entreteniendo a Hareruya.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Digi Mundo**

Elaine llevo a los Niños Elegidos hasta una caverna escondida, misma que se encontraba cerca de la montaña donde conocieron a Leomon, Ogremon y a su primer gran enemigo; el siniestro Devimon.

-¿Cómo es que no vimos esta cueva la primera vez que estuvimos aquí?-pregunto Joe confundido.

-Porque estaba escondida-respondió Elaine como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y Joe se quedó sin habla.

-Solo que sea por eso-dedujo Mimi con inocencia y todos guardaron silencio, Elaine ingreso a la cueva y comenzó a tocar las paredes.

Finalmente, encontró lo que buscaba y presionando un botón, abrió una puerta secreta con escalones que bajaban por un túnel completamente oscuro, no se podía ver absolutamente nada, los Niños Elegidos que estaban más cerca se dieron cuenta de que iba a ser muy difícil bajar por ahí.

-Solo manténganse cerca de mí y tengan cuidado por donde pisan-indico Elaine.

-No te preocupes por eso-dijo Davis-después de todo, somos los Niños Elegidos y si algo nos caracteriza es ser extremadamente cuidadosos…-pero apenas dijo eso, tropezó con uno de los escalones y comenzó a caer por los mismos rodando y desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

-¡Davis!-grito Vmon alarmado.

-¡Estoy…bien…muy bien…!-gritaba Davis, cuya voz se trababa debido a los sonidos de dolor que hacía y los de los golpes que se estaba dando mientras continuaban cayendo-¡Tranquilos…sigo…estando bien…! ¡Creo que estoy…a mitad…del camino…!-declaro sin dejar de golpearse.

Elaine miro a Tai con seriedad-En serio, dime ¿Por qué lo escogiste a él para reemplazarte?-pregunto con seriedad y Tai solo sonrió nervioso, mientras se seguían escuchando los golpes de Davis.

-Esa sí que es una larga caída-observo Impmon, ya que aún se escuchaba como Davis continuaba cayendo y estrellándose contra las paredes, así como contra cada escalón.

Encendiendo fuego en su dedo, Impmon comenzó a bajar, mientras los demás lo seguían por detrás muy de cerca, siempre siguiendo la llama del pequeño demonio como si fuera una vela que guiaba el camino oscuro.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Castillo Sombrío**

El entretenimiento de Hareruya continuaba, ahora, obligando a las Niñas Elegidas a bailar como si fueran bailarinas de un ballet, donde ella guiaba el compás de la música y los Niños Elegidos cantaban, incluso coloco a los muñecos de las Bestias Sagradas y de los padres de los Niños Elegidos como un público.

**( www. youtube watch? v=rEuz0qnY6uE)**

_**Bailarina de papel  
cenicienta del dolor  
siento frio el corazón  
soy la escarcha de tu piel**_

_**Y cada madrugada caías desangrada  
aun huele a tu perfume  
a sangre y alcanfor**_

_**Extraños son tus sueños  
tan triste y embusteros  
sufrir es tu pecado  
estas en un error**_

_**Después de todo yo soy así  
este es mi mundo y soy feliz  
escucha ahora con atención  
los muertos aman a pesar de la traición**_

_**Tan despiadados sin compasión  
me olvidaste en un rincón  
lo cierto es que ahora  
no sé quién soy  
decía mi autopsia, me envenenaste el corazón**_

_**Bailarina de papel  
cenicienta del dolor  
siento frio el corazón  
soy la escarcha de tu piel**_

-¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! ¡Bravísimo!-grito contenta y riéndose-¡Esto es justo lo que tanto he deseado! Seguiré jugando un poco más con ustedes, hasta que esos mocosos encuentren el modo de llegar aquí, entonces mi verdadero juego comenzara-sentencio malignamente.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Digi Mundo**

Finalmente, llegaron hasta el fondo del lugar, encontrando a Davis algo golpeado, pero sí muy mareado-¿Te encuentras bien Davis?-pregunto Vmon preocupado.

-Creo que vomite un poco mientras caía-expreso mareado.

-¡Ay cielos! ¡Eso fue lo que pise!-grito Yolei asqueada y no fue la única.

-Helo aquí-presento Elaine y entonces todos lo vieron, el portal original entre el Digi Mundo y el Mundo Real.

Una puerta de color negro, que tenía incrustado la imagen de un imponente dragón, cuyo rostro marcaba la división de cómo se abría la puerta, ya habían encontrado su forma de volver, ahora debían buscar como abrirlo.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Finalmente han encontrado una posible puerta de regreso al Mundo Real, pero Hareruya está deleitándose con torturar a los Niños Elegidos que se encontraban ahí"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**ME DISCULPO POR NO ENLISTAR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS, PERO ACABO DE SALIR DE TRABAJAR Y ESTOY MUY CANSADO, SOLO QUIERO SUBIR EL CAPITULO Y DORMIR**

**PERO TAMBIEN APROVECHO PARA DARLE LA BIENVENIDA A BIANCA LANCER, ESPERO DISFRUTES DEL FIC HASTA EL FINAL**

**Tenzalucard123: **_ya encontraron el portal, ahora deben averiguar cómo abrirlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mikell Connde: **_de hecho…no tenía ni idea, en serio fue una sorpresa, veré si puedo hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_pero recuerda que en ese entonces, el tiempo entre ambos mundos se movía de manera diferente, hasta que Apocalymon apareció. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Freedom Gundam 96: **_descuida, Hareruya prefiere muñecos humanos y en Digimon…bueno, ya viste a quienes agrego a su colección. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Deadly Ice 88: **_no tienes idea, ya que cuanto más Niños tenga en su colección será peor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_es el mismo que Tai y Matt vencieron en el pasado, solo que más temible y mucho más poderoso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Lobo Plateado 2541: **_si lo enviaste por PM entonces está bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_porque desgraciadamente, en el momento en que experimentaron con eso, fueron los únicos pensamientos que su aparato detecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_ella quiere tener muñecos y como acabas de ver, los está obteniendo de la peor manera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser3000000: **_por ahora, Hareruya se está limitando solo a capturar a sus nuevos muñecos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_se le considera olvidable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_Apocalymon era un villano más aceptable, él no era malo solo porque sí, tenía su motivación y su rencor, ya que era representación de todo el sufrimiento de los Digimon, en sí, creo que fue un gran villano que quedo desperdiciado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Jeanne Dragón, Luna Creed, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Mikell Connde, Camilo Navas, Freedom Gundam 96, Deadly Ice 88, Dra Optimus Star 3, Lobo Plateado 2541, Gron, El Redentor 777, Bowser3000000, Franco, Seiryu.001, Moon-9215, Kid Shooter, Kanaberi Saber, Blaitor21, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	46. Portal Original Segunda Parte

"_**Con ayuda de Elaine, Tai y los demás han descubierto que existe un portal que los puede enviar de regreso al Mundo Real, mismo que fue usado por los primeros humanos que llegaron al Digi Mundo, mucho antes de los primeros Niños Elegidos, antes de Apocalymon e incluso, mucho antes de los Caballeros Legendarios y de la propia Hareruya, pero mientras ellos lo buscaban, su maligna enemiga ha comenzado su ataque en el Mundo Real, capturando a cada Niño Elegido que aún quedaba ahí, tras obligarlos a ver como sus compañeros Digimon eran cruelmente asesinados, ahora, convertidos en sus muñecos, Hareruya se deleita "jugando" con ellos sin compasión alguna, ahora que Tai y los otros encontraron el portal, deben encontrar un modo de abrirlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, ya que Elaine les revelo que Hareruya posee la misma habilidad de su hermano Apocalymon, la cual consistía en alterar el curso del tiempo entre los dos mundos, lo que significa que puede que lleguen a tiempo o demasiado tarde para detenerla"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 46**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 46 Portal Original**

**Segunda Parte**

Los Niños Elegidos estaban maravillados, frente a ellos, se encontraba el portal que los conduciría al Mundo Real, al menos, al que era el hogar de Tai y los demás, ya que de dónde venían Takato, los Tamers, Takuya y los otros todavía no se encontraba bajo el ataque de Hareruya.

-Bueno ¿Cómo la abrimos?-pregunto Hirokazu confundido y se hizo un largo silencio, mientras todos veían a Elaine, quien solo se cruzó de brazos.

-Por desgracia, no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo, después de todo, este portal no ha sido usado en mucho tiempo, las veces que se abrió fueron por mera casualidad, desconozco la forma en que nosotros podríamos abrirla, pero una cosa si se y es que este portal nos conducirá hacia el Mundo Real-aseguro Elaine con calma.

Tai y los demás se quedaron callados, mientras pensaban en como abrirlo, realmente no tenían muchas opciones, la primera vez que Tai y su grupo cruzaron hacia el Mundo Real fue por medio del mismo portal que uso Myotismon, empleando las cartas de Digimon que Gennai les había obsequiado, pero esta vez no tenían ni las cartas ni un pilar donde colocarlas.

Davis y su grupo siempre iban y venían por medio de computadoras, usando sus Digivice, lo que hizo que Yolei abriera mucho los ojos-Voy a intentar algo-dijo sacando su Digivice y acercándose a donde estaba el portal, colocándole frente al mismo-¡Puesta al Digi Mundo Ábrete! ¡Niños Elegidos Vámonos!-grito, pero nada paso, para su lamentación.

-Déjame intentar algo-pidió Davis pasando por un lado de su amiga, para después escupirse en las manos, arremangarse las mangas, inflar su pecho, parecía que iba a intentar abrirla con fuerza, pero…-¡Ábrete Sésamo!-grito extendiendo sus brazos, pero como era de esperar, nada ocurrió-hice todo lo que pude-se lamentó.

Todos guardaron silencio, los más pequeños se quedaron confundidos al ver que la clave secreta más famosa no sirvió, mientras que Elaine miro de reojo a Tai-En serio ¿fue lo mejor que encontraste para reemplazarte?-pregunto y otra vez, Tai se sintió avergonzado.

-Oigan ¿Cómo fue que ustedes volvieron a sus respectivos mundos tras estar en el Digi Mundo?-pregunto Matt mirando a Takato, Takuya y los demás.

-Bueno, nosotros volvimos gracias al sistema Granni que mi padre y sus amigos crearon para ayudarnos-explico Henry.

-Mientras que nosotros solo usamos el portal que Lucemon había abierto para invadir nuestro mundo-recordó JP.

Izzy se quedó pensando un momento-Si tan solo supiéramos como fue que el portal fue cerrado podríamos usar algún método para abrirlo-dijo Izzy pensativo.

-¿Por qué no usamos las cartas como en aquel entonces?-pregunto Mimi.

-El problema es que en ese momento había un altar donde colocarlas, pero aquí no veo nada de eso-dijo Izzy pensativo.

-Quizás se requiera de algún tipo de impacto poderoso para abrirlo-dijo JP acercándose y revisándolo-oye Elaine ¿exactamente cómo se cerró este portal?-pregunto el Guerrero del Trueno.

-Por lo que he escuchado, fue energía similar a la que poseen los tres Arcángeles Digimon lo que la sello-explico Elaine cruzada de brazos.

-Ya veo-JP comenzó a hacer unos cálculos, mientras sus amigos lo observaban.

-¿Tienes algún plan?-pregunto Tommy acercándose a su amigo, el cual solo sonreía sumamente contento.

-Por supuesto que lo tengo, no por nada soy el cerebro de los Guerreros Legendarios-aseguro irguiéndose con una gran sonrisa de confianza y algo ególatra.

-¿Desde cuándo?-pregunto Zoe achicando los ojos y mirando a su amigo con desconfianza.

-Ignorare eso, oye Impmon, voy a necesitar tu ayuda-dijo JP sonriéndole al pequeño demonio, que solo parpadeo confundido.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Sin que los Niños Elegidos lo supieran, una gigantesca sombra se acercaba a la Isla File, teniendo sus ojos puestos precisamente en el lugar en que se encontraban Tai y los demás, debía llegar cuanto antes para detenerlos o de lo contraria, su ama se molestaría mucho con él.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Al ver en qué consistía el plan de JP, todos los Niños Elegidos se quedaron con expresiones de incredulidad, escepticismo, duda y no muchas esperanzas-No estoy seguro de que esto vaya a funcionar-dijo Juri confundida.

JP Digi Evoluciono a MetalKabuterimon e Impmon a Beelzemon Modo Explosivo, pidiéndole al Señor Demonio que entrara a su cañón, aunque confundido y preocupado, el poderoso Beelzemon hizo lo que se le pidió.

-Por favor, tengan algo de fe, si es cierto que esa puerta se cerró con energía que se asemeja al poder de los Arcángeles Digimon, entonces obviamente, la energía de un poderoso Señor Demonio como Beelzemon debería ser suficiente para abrirla-explico MetalKabuterimon-siempre y cuando sea disparada a la distancia correcta, con la suficiente potencia y no hay nadie mejor que yo para hacerlo-.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?-pregunto Beelzemon no muy convencido del plan de MetalKabuterimon.

-Confía en mis cálculos-aseguro el Digimon del Trueno y Takuya tuvo una expresión seria al recordar que le dijo lo mismo hace tiempo-¿listo?-.

-Supongo-.

-¡Buena suerte Beelzemon!-animaron Ai y Makoto.

-¡Fuego!-MetalKabuterimon disparo tras fijar el blanco y Beelzemon salió como un misil hacia el portal, todos esperaron ansiosos de ver cuál sería el resultado, mismo que llego cuando Beelzemon choco contra el portal y ni siquiera lo movió un poco, lo único que paso fue que cayó al suelo tras haber impactado contra las puertas, dejando a todos con los ojos achicados-ah…ups…creo que me equivoque en alguna parte de los cálculos-MetalKabuterimon comenzó a revisar sus cálculos una vez más-ya vi donde me equivoque ¡Oye Beelzemon! ¡Intentémoslo de nuevo!-indico, pero…

-¡VETE A LA MIERDAD! ¡NO VOY A AYUDARTE EN TUS TONTERIAS!-grito furioso y con un enorme chichón rojo en su cabeza.

-Hay que continuar pensando en cómo abrirlo-dijo Ken y el grupo se dispersó a pensar.

-¡Oigan! ¡Necesito que alguien colabore conmigo!-pidió MetalKabuterimon, pero nadie estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que el Guerrero del Trueno pedía.

Tai observaba fijamente el portal, viendo detenidamente la imagen de Shyn Ryo, el castaño trataba de encontrar alguna posible solución a este predicamento, revisaba cada parte de la estructura del portal, como si estuviera buscando algo.

-¿Qué haces Tai?-pregunto Sora acercándose junto con Kari y Rika, pero el castaño no respondió.

Repentinamente, Tai vio algo en la parte superior del portal, pero no alcanzaba a ver-¿Qué será eso que se encuentra arriba?-pregunto confundido.

-Lo averiguare-dijo Renamon dando un salto y logrando ver de qué se trataba-son ranuras y cada una de ellas tiene un símbolo diferente-.

-¿Símbolos diferentes?-pregunto Kari.

-¿Acaso son los Emblemas?-pregunto Sora con interés, ya que esa podría ser la clave.

-No, son imágenes que representan a un Dragón, un Lobo, un Fénix, un Escarabajo, un Hada, un Vikingo y dos Ángeles-explico Renamon.

Tai abrió mucho los ojos-Esos son los Emblemas, al menos, la representación que tenían cuando los Caballeros Legendarios los usaban-recordó Tai.

-Exacto-dijo Elaine-aunque los Emblemas son representados con símbolos como el Sol, Lazo, Corazón, Llave, Gota, Cruz y Estrella, los Caballeros Legendarios también simbolizaban algún animal o espíritu guardián, en realidad, sus nombres completos serían; Sir Timaeus el Dragón Solar del Valor, Sir Critias el Lobo del Lazo de la Amistad, Sir Maya la Fénix del Corazón del Amor, Sir Helmos el Escarabajo de la Llave del Conocimiento, Sir Rosa el Hada de la Gota de la Sinceridad, Sir Estoico el Vikingo de la Cruz de la Lealtad, Sir Genki el Serafín de la Esperanza Solar y Sir Ryukari el Ángel de la Estrella de la Luz-.

-Son nombres bastante largos-dijo Davis confundido y sorprendido.

-Los Digimon también tienen nombres demasiado largos-le señalo Elaine.

-Entonces quizás, la clave para abrir el portal se encuentra en los Emblemas-dedujo Tai.

-Pero los Emblemas fueron destruidos hace mucho tiempo por Apocalymon-recordó Joe.

-Cierto, pero su luz aún permanece dentro de ustedes-dijo Elaine con calma-no puedo creer que hayan olvidado eso-.

-Bueno, ya sabemos que los Emblemas son la clave, pero ahora tenemos que descubrir cómo usarlos para abrir el portal-dijo Kari con calma.

Takuya dio un paso al frente-Muy bien Tai, es hora de que tomes una decisión-dijo el chico sonriéndole.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Tai mirando a Takuya, quien solo le sonrió.

-No creas que lo hago por irresponsable, es porque creo en ti-dijo Takuya sonriéndole con mucha confianza.

-Yo también y en estas ocasiones es cuando debemos hacer caso a las decisiones de nuestro líder-apoyo Takato sonriéndole también a Tai.

-Un momento, en ningún momento dije que aceptaba volver a ser el líder, no puedo serlo cuando todavía…-.

-Escucha Tai-interrumpió Takuya-tienes que dejar de pensar de ese modo, es cierto, lo que te paso fue terrible, pero eso no quita el hecho de que siempre te consideramos nuestro líder, nuestro amigo, sin importar lo que tú pienses de ti mismo, nosotros siempre creeremos en ti-.

-Estoy de acuerdo-intervino Matt-ahora mismo necesitamos de regreso a nuestro líder-aseguro mientras sostenía a Tsunomon.

-Ya te lo dije antes-intervino Rika-sin importar lo que pase, tú eres el único a quien quiero seguir-.

-¡Yo también!-todos los Niños Elegidos comenzaron a apoyar a Tai, el cual no sabía que pensar ni como sentirse, todavía tenía muchas cosas que pensar, mucho que acomodar en su cabeza, sin embargo, todos ahí le aseguraron que él seguiría siendo su líder.

Tai miro a Kari, quien le sonreía con confianza absoluta, después miro a Sora, quien le devolvió la sonrisa y finalmente a Elaine, ella solo se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, pero Tai comprendió y finalmente accedió, miro hacia el portal un momento y suspiro.

-Izzy, necesito de tu ayuda-dijo Tai y el aludido asintió, acercándose a quien era su mejor amigo, ambos estuvieron revisando los símbolos del portal, tanto de los espíritus como los que tenía la puerta grabada.

-Sí, comprendo-dijo Izzy-el portal se encuentra sellado del mismo modo en que se encontraba el sello de Hareruya-.

-¿Eso quiere decir que necesitamos de las llaves?-exclamo Mimi horrorizada, ya que las llaves quedaron destruidas tras el retorno de su enemiga.

-No, no creo que sea eso, estos símbolos muestran la luz de la Digi Evolución, pero dudo mucho que tenga que ver con los Caballeros Legendarios, ellos eran humanos, quizás…no sé qué pueda significar-dijo Izzy preocupado.

-Quizás no se refieran tanto a la Digi Evolución en sí-dijo Henry-quizás se refieran al método que usamos para hacerlos Digi Evolucionar o mejor dicho, el aparato-.

-El Digivice-comprendió Izzy-es verdad, es muy posible, pero aun así, aquí dice que debe ser en un orden preciso, el orden en que las leyendas surgieron-.

-¿Cómo sabes que dice todo eso? Yo solo veo un montón de garabatos-dijo Davis confundido.

-Lo traduje con mi computadora-respondió Izzy.

Los Niños Elegidos se quedaron en silencio, pensando en que podría significar lo que decía-"El orden en que las leyendas surgieron" ¿Qué podrá significar?-pregunto Koji.

Todos volvieron a guardar silencio, pensando en el significado de esas palabras, finalmente, Juri hablo usando su títere-Guau guau, debe referirse al orden en que los Caballeros ganaron sus títulos-dijo Juri y todos la miraron-si los Caballeros Legendarios tuvieron que pasar por pruebas y retos para lograr llegar hasta donde llegaron, debieron haber ascendido en algún tipo de ordeno, algunos antes que los otros-.

-Eso es correcto-dijo Elaine sorprendida de que Juri lo haya deducido-cada uno ascendió en su respectivo momento y se ganó su título antes o después que otro ¿o pensaron que los ocho se volvieron caballeros al mismo tiempo? No respondan-agrego con rapidez sabiendo que iban a decir que sí.

-Ya sabemos lo que eso significa, pero no conocemos el orden en que se volvieron Caballeros Legendarios-dijo Koichi preocupado.

-Si ese es el problema, no tienen de que preocuparse, yo conozco el orden, estuve ahí cuando cada uno ascendió y se volvió Caballero Legendario-revelo y todos sonrieron, ahora solo debían pensar en cómo usar el conocimiento para abrir el portal.

Tai miro la cabeza de Shyn Ryo de nuevo, fijando su atención en sus ojos, de pronto, en el centro de la cabeza del dragón vio algo que podría ser la clave, rápidamente, volteo a ver a Elaine.

-Oye Elaine ¿Quién fue el primero en convertirse en Caballero Legendario?-pregunto con rapidez.

Elaine suspiro y miro a Tai-¿En serio no tienes idea de quien pudo conseguirlo antes?-pregunto Elaine con fastidio, pero la sonrisa de Tai fue suficiente respuesta.

-Solo quería estar 100% seguro-dijo Tai levantando su Digivice y colocándolo ante los ojos de Shyn Ryo, mismos que brillaron junto con su Digivice, al tiempo que el Emblema del Valor se materializaba como una imagen holográfica.

-Tai-llamo Koromon, pero el aludido le pidió que guardara silencio, el Emblema entonces desapareció y los ojos del dragón brillaron, activando un mecanismo que retiro uno de los cerrojos del portal.

Todos observaron en silencio, mientras la imagen del dragón en la parte superior se apagaba, ya que las ocho brillaban con intensidad y al apagarse indicaba que el primer cerrojo ya estaba desactivado, solo quedaban siete más.

-Creo que encontramos la respuesta-dijo Tai sonriendo y todos gritaron llenos de felicidad, ya que con ayuda de Elaine sabrían quienes seguían y podrían volver al Mundo Real.

-Bien hecho-felicito Elaine, al tiempo que Bokomon y Neemon celebraban saltando.

-¿Quién es el que sigue ahora?-pregunto Tai con interés y todos miraron a Elaine.

-Ryukari fue la siguiente en convertirse en Caballero, lo que significa que es el turno de tu hermana-respondió Elaine.

Kari asintió y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo que su hermano, cuando de pronto, el sitio comenzó a temblar y el techo de la caverna se derrumbó, dando paso a un Digimon maligno, el cual tenía la apariencia de una gran bestia muy parecida a un oso demoniaco, con seis alas en su espalda, cuerpo musculoso rodeado por varias cadenas, zarpas con cuatro enormes garras en cada brazo y dos enormes cuernos en su cabeza.

-¿Qué Digimon es ese?-exclamo Zoe aterrada.

-¡Es Belphemon!-gruño Beelzemon al reconocer al imponente Digimon.

_**Belphemon; un Digimon Demonio, perteneciente a los Siete Señores Demonios y representando la Ira, siendo uno de los Digimon más terribles que existen, ya que ni siquiera los Digimon de Nivel Mega salen muy bien librados de sus ataques, su técnica especial es Lampranthus.**_

-¡Ay! ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer un enemigo justo ahora? ¡No es justo!-se quejó Mimi molesta.

Belphemon rugió al ver las caras de los Niños Elegidos-¡Por órdenes de la Gran Hareruya no puedo permitir que abran ese portal, este lugar será su tumba Niños Elegidos!-declaro abriendo sus alas y provocando que todo el sitio comenzara a colapsar, varias rocas comenzaron a caer y los Digimon entraron en acción, mientras los Digivice de Tai y Matt brillaban.

-¡Koromon/Tsunomon Digivolves a…Agumon/Gabumon!-los Digimon pasaron a su Nivel de Novatos-¡Flama Bebé/Fuego Azul!-ambos ataques destruyeron algunas de las rocas.

Metaphismon se dispuso a enfrentarse a Belphemon, mientras Aporía gruñía furiosa, pero…-¡Espera!-grito Beelzemon-¡Deja que yo me encargue de él, esto es un asunto entre Señores Demonios!-indico Beelzemon lanzándose a la batalla, dejando a todos atrás.

Belphemon gruño cuando Beelzemon lo embistió con fuerza, sacándolo fuera de la cueva-¡Beelzemon necesitara ayuda!-grito Kari, pero Elaine la detuvo.

-¡Lo primero es lo primero!-le indico y Kari asintió, dirigiéndose a hacer lo mismo que su hermano hizo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Beelzemon empujo a Belphemon hacia el cielo y ambos se detuvieron a cierta distancia-¡Pagaras por tu traición!-bramo Belphemon.

-¡Como yo lo veo, no traicione a nadie, porque nunca trabaje para tu señora!-declaro Beelzemon con enojo.

-¡Tal vez, pero eres un Señor Demonio y nos traicionaste al aliarte con los Niños Elegidos!-Belphemon lanzo sus cadenas en un intento por detener a Beelzemon, quien las desvió todas con un golpe de su arma, para después lanzarse contra su contrincante, más Belphemon no solo era fuerte físicamente, también lo demostraba en batalla.

Beelzemon lanzaba varios golpes contra Belphemon, pero estos no lograban hacerle el menor daño al Señor Oscuro, su fornido cuerpo y gran tamaño hacían que fuera muy complicado para el Digimon Tamer el conseguir herir a su compañero en el mundo oscuro.

-¡Estar con unos niños te ha vuelto débil!-declaro Belphemon dándole un golpe con su zarpa y provocando que comenzara a caer, pero se sostuvo con sus alas muy a tiempo.

-¡Ya verás quien es débil! ¡Rayo Mortal!-invoco disparando su ataque, mismo que Belphemon se comió como si nada-¿Qué?-.

-¡Mi turno!-bramo Belphemon lanzándose al ataque una vez más.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Desde la cueva, Ai y Makoto animaban a Beelzemon a continuar, al igual que el resto de los Niños Elegidos, después de Kari, fue el turno de Sora, ya que al parecer, Maya fue la tercera en convertirse en Caballero Legendario, luego llegó el turno de TK, una vez que brindo su luz, corrió al lado de Kari.

-¡Beelzemon necesita ayuda!-declaro TK.

-¡Entonces hagámoslo!-indico Kari mirando al chico y ambos asintieron, para después ver a Patamon y Gatomon, los cuales pusieron miradas de determinación.

**( www. youtube watch? v=PEWtMVRbBk8)**

Los Digivice de ambos se activaron de inmediato-¡Patamon/Gatomon Warp Digivolves a…Seraphimon/Ophanimon!-los dos Ángeles Digimon volvieron para ayudar en la batalla.

-¡Mucha suerte a ambos!-grito Kari, mientras los dos Ángeles se dirigían hacia la batalla.

-Esos dos hacen un gran equipo-reconoció Elaine cruzada de brazos.

-¡Ni tanto!-exclamo Davis alarmado.

-Muy bien, el siguiente es el Elegido de la Lealtad, después sigue el del Conocimiento-indico y tanto Joe como Izzy asintieron.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Belphemon sujeto a Beelzemon con sus cadenas y ahora estaba aplastándolo con las mismas, el Digimon intentaba liberarse, pero el agarre de las cadenas era demasiado fuerte-¡Esto le pasa a los traidores!-anuncio disponiéndose a acabar con Beelzemon, pero…

-¡Testamento!-Seraphimon apareció y corto las cadenas de Belphemon con su ataque, para sorpresa del Digimon.

Ophanimon se acercó a Beelzemon y lo sujeto de los hombros-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto.

-Si…llegaron a tiempo querubines-bromeo Beelzemon.

-¡Unamos nuestras fuerzas!-indico Seraphimon.

-¡Y peleemos juntos!-apoyo Ophanimon y Beelzemon miro a los dos.

-Muy bien-Beelzemon y los dos Digimon Ángeles se pusieron en guardia, para furia de Belphemon.

-¿Cómo te atreves a aliarte con un par de Ángeles? ¡Nuestros enemigos mortales! ¡No puedo creer lo bajo que has caído! ¡Eres una desgracia para los Señores Demonios!-bramo lanzándose contra los tres, quienes hicieron lo mismo, al tiempo que Ophanimon invocaba su jabalina y escudo.

Los tres chocaron con fuerza, Belphemon lanzo un golpe con sus cadenas, mismo que Ophanimon bloqueo con su escudo, para después atacar con un golpe de su jabalina, Seraphimon le dio una patada por detrás, mientras Beelzemon usaba sus garras para golpearlo en el rostro.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Kari, TK, Ai y Makoto animaban a los tres Digimon para que vencieran a su enemigo, el cual era muy duro de lastimar, pero aun así, entre los tres estaban consiguiéndolo, mientras que Izzy ya había dado su luz, abriendo el sexto cerrojo.

-Muy bien, ya solo faltan dos-dijo Tai con calma, pero también preocupado, ya que la cueva estaba comenzando a colapsar.

-¿Quién es el siguiente?-pregunto Takuya mirando a Matt y Mimi, ya que solo quedaban ellos, Elaine suspiro y respondió.

-Fue Rosa, la Caballero de la Sinceridad, ella fue la séptima en alcanzar el rango-respondió con calma.

-¡Sí!-grito Mimi contenta de que su predecesora no haya sido la última.

-¿Qué? ¿Critias fue el último en convertirse en Caballero Legendario?-exclamo Matt incrédulo.

Elaine lo miro con expresión seria-¿En serio? Te dije que era alguien muy complicado, él tuvo que aprender muchas cosas antes de poder merecer el Emblema de la Amistad y el título de Caballeros-respondió Elaine, dejando a Matt decaído.

Mimi abrió el séptimo cerrojo y ya solo quedaba el de Matt, quien se acercó aun algo decaído, Kari se dio cuenta de ello y miro a los tres Digimon-¡Dense prisa, ya tenemos que irnos!-grito la Elegida de la Luz, al tiempo que Matt abría el octavo cerrojo y la puerta comenzaba a abrirse.

-¡Es hora!-grito Tai y todos asintieron, comenzando a correr hacia el portal.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Belphemon se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando-¡No tan rápido!-bramo lanzándose a detenerlos, pero los tres contrincantes le cerraron, el paso, en un movimientos inesperado, sujetaron al bestial Señor Oscuro con sus propias cadenas-¡MALDITOS!-rugió.

-¡DENSE PRISA POR FAVOR!-grito Kari preocupada, ya que conforme los Niños Elegidos y los Digimon atravesaban el portal, este comenzaba a cerrarse.

-¡NO IRAN A NINGUNA PARTE! ¡NO SE LOS PERMITIRE!-bramaba Belphemon intentando liberarse de sus propias cadenas, sabiendo que eso no lo detendría por mucho tiempo, los tres Digimon asintieron y se colocaron en posición.

-¡Juicio de la Trinidad!-invocaron lanzando su ataque combinado, mismo que atravesó por completo al bestial Digimon, que lanzo un rugido de dolor.

-¡AGH! ¡GRAN HARERUYA!-grito antes de desaparecer.

Con Belphemon derrotado, los tres Digimon volaron hacia donde estaban sus amigos, tomándolos entre sus brazos, se lanzaron hacia el portal, donde Tai y Elaine los esperaban, una vez que ellos cruzaron, el castaño y la chica los siguieron, el portal se cerró y los Niños Elegidos, junto con sus Digimon viajaron por un túnel dimensional.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Cuando todo pareció calmarse, Tai abrió los ojos y se levantó con algo de dificultad, viendo en todas direcciones, encontrándose con todos sus amigos-¿Lo conseguimos?-pregunto Tai confundido.

-Todo parece indicar que si-respondió Elaine-no había estado en el Mundo Real en mucho tiempo-.

-Oigan ¿llegamos de noche?-pregunto Tommy confundido.

-No lo creo, según mi reloj son las 10 de la mañana-respondió Ryo extrañado, él también estaba invadido de sentimientos, pues estaban en su mundo de origen, el Mundo Real donde vivían sus padres.

-Entonces ¿Por qué esta oscuro?-pregunto Tommy viendo hacia el cielo, ya que efectivamente, todo estaba oscuro.

-Seguramente debe ser obra de Hareruya-dedujo Koichi con seriedad y preocupación, mientras que en la mente de todos había un mismo pensamiento, la batalla final estaba por comenzar.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Han regresado al Mundo Real, pero la batalla con Hareruya solo está por comenzar"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**YA VI EL CAPITULO 2 Y DEBO DECIR QUE FUE EMOCIONANTE, LLENO DE TENSION Y PREOCUPACION, NUNCA ESPERE VER A OMEGAMON TAN PRONTO, REALMENTE FUE UNA SORPRESA Y ESE EXTRAÑO SER REALMENTE ME RECUERDA MUCHO A DIABOROMON, EN CIERTO MODO ES NOSTALGICO**

**AUN ESPERO QUE HAYA TAIORA Y QUE APOCALYMON SEA EL ENEMIGO A VENCER, PERO TAMBIEN ME PREGUNTO SI EL NUEVO VILLANO QUE HAGAN SERA ALGO TIPO VIRUS D REAPER O MAS SIMILAR A VENJIX O INCLUSO A EVOX**

**ASI MISMO, ABRO EL CONCURSO DEL TEMA PARA CABALLEROS DE GOTICA, VOY A DAR DE TIEMPO ESTA SEMANA COMPLETA PARA QUE LOS DESARROLLEN Y LOS ENVIEN, CUANDO SIENTA QUE YA FUE MUCHO ENTONCES CERRARE EL CONCURSO**

**MUCHA SUERTE A TODOS**

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Bianca Lancer, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Gron, Bowser3000000, Mikell Connde, Camilo Navas, Seiryu.001, Dra Optimus Star 3, Dark Digimon 16, Deadly Ice 88, Franco, El Redentor 777, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, Freedom Gundam 96, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	47. Juego Infernal

"_**Tras encontrar el portal original, Tai y los demás debían encontrar un modo de abrirlo, descubriendo que la clave estaba en los Emblemas que cada uno tenía, pero en un orden especifico, siendo aquel en el que cada uno de los Caballeros Legendarios originales se ganaron sus respectivos títulos, por suerte, Elaine sabia ese detalle y pudieron llevarlo a cabo, sin embargo, un siervo de Hareruya, siendo Belphemon, un Señor Oscuro, hizo acto de aparición para detenerlos, Beelzemon lo desafío y aunque tuvo serios problemas para enfrentarlo, con ayuda de Seraphimon y Ophanimon, finalmente pudieron vencer a este terrible demonio, al tiempo que Tai y los demás abrían el portal y lo cruzaban para volver al Mundo Real, parecía que habían llegado de noche, aunque aún era de mañana, de hecho, eran las 10 de la mañana, al parecer, la oscuridad que cubría el lugar era por obra de Hareruya, el momento de enfrentarla está cada vez más cerca, ahora Tai y sus amigos tienen que llegar a Odaiba y detener sus crueles planes"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 47**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 47 Juego Infernal**

**Castillo Sombrío**

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

Hareruya sonrió con suma calma al sentir una presencia nueva en el Mundo Real-Parece ser que los Niños Elegidos han llegado-dijo sonriendo con malévolo placer, captando la atención de sus esbirros.

-¿Los Niños Elegidos volvieron?-exclamo DeathPhantomon.

-Parece que ese tonto de Belphemon no fue capaz de detenerlos-gruño Lilithmon-que patético resulto ser-.

-¿Cuál es su orden Gran Hareruya? ¿Desea que vayamos a buscarlos?-pregunto InferWarGreymon, mientras las Doncellas esperaban de rodillas.

Hareruya sonrió una vez más, su calma era algo aterradora-No, ellos vendrán a mí, pero no dejare que lleguen tan fácilmente, es hora de que mi juego más divertido comience-declaro sonriendo siniestramente.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Mientras**

Tai y los demás se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado justo al lugar donde comenzó todo en aquel verano, el campamento al que habían asistido antes de ser enviados al Digi Mundo la primera vez, lo que significaba que si querían llegar debían encontrar un modo de viajar hasta Odaiba, podían usar a los Digimon, pero eso pondría en alerta a Hareruya.

-Es inútil que intenten tomarla por sorpresa-dijo Elaine cruzada de brazos y con mucha calma, mientras Bokomon y Neemon observaban maravillados el lugar.

-¿Quieres decir que ella ya debe saber que llegamos?-pregunto Koji mirando a Elaine con seriedad.

Elaine asintió-Si piensan que ella es como sus enemigos anteriores están muy equivocados, ella es muy perspectiva, estoy segura que a estas alturas ya debe saber que nos encontramos en el Mundo Real, lo que significa que está preparándonos alguna fiesta de bienvenida que no será muy agradable-gruño Elaine.

-¿Tienes algún plan para detenerla?-pregunto Tai.

-Tú eres el líder, tú dímelo-dijo Elaine cruzada de brazos y Tai parpadeo.

-Me decía exactamente lo mismo a mí-le susurro Takuya a Tai mientras sonreía entre divertido y algo confundido.

Tai se quedó pensando un momento y luego miro a Elaine-Muy bien, dime ¿es posible volver a sellarla?-pregunto el castaño y Elaine se quedó pensando.

-No estoy segura, la última vez, Timaeus tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para sellarla, trabajo muy duro, forjo las ocho llaves y luego empleo un poderoso ataque para debilitarla lo suficiente para que sus amigos la sellaran-explico Elaine.

-¡Y no deben olvidar que cuando lo hizo…perdió su vida!-señalo Sora sumamente preocupada por ese detalle.

Tai y Elaine miraron a Sora, eso era cierto, la última vez, Timaeus consiguió sellar a Hareruya, pero a cambio de eso, perdió su vida, un golpe realmente duro para Elaine y los demás en ese entonces, Tai decidió que lo mejor será pensar en alguna posible estrategia antes de dirigirse hacia Odaiba, donde seguramente, Hareruya los estaría esperando antes de partir a Hikarigaoka.

-Bien, ya que Hareruya debe saber que nos encontramos aquí, un ataque directo será nuestra mejor opción-dijo Elaine y Tai asintió.

-Takuya, Takato, Davis, por favor vengan, nosotros junto con Elaine forjaremos una estrategia-indico Tai y los tres chicos asintieron, mientras Elaine miraba a Tai fijamente.

-¿También quieres que yo este con ustedes?-pregunto con seriedad.

-Eres quien mejor conoce a Hareruya y necesitamos todos tus conocimientos para esta batalla-dijo Tai sonriendo y Elaine sonrió complacida.

-En serio estas aprendiendo, muy bien, hablemos cuanto antes-dijo Elaine.

Mientras los cinco se apartaban para hablar, los demás esperarían para saber que decidirían, Ryo por su parte, subió a una pequeña colina y miro a la distancia, cuando sintió unos pasos detrás de él, al voltear se topó con Ken.

-Hola Ryo, solo quería asegurarme de que te encuentres bien-dijo Ken.

-No estoy seguro-dijo Ryo con pesar-no he estado en este mundo por mucho tiempo…no sé qué fue de mis padres…finalmente he regresado y ahora…ni siquiera sé si ellos querrán verme de nuevo-Ken miro a su amigo con pena y le coloco una mano en el hombro.

-He visto a tus padres un par de veces y te puedo asegurar que ellos han estado buscándote desde que desapareciste, jamás se rindieron, incluso cuando la misma policía les dijo que tal vez…-Ken guardo silencio, ya que no sabía si debía decirle eso.

-¿Qué cosa Ken?-pregunto Ryo con preocupación.

-Deberían aceptar que jamás te encontrarían y que debían esperar lo peor-respondió Ken con tristeza, dejando a Ryo estático.

El chico que era conocido como el Rey de los Digimon en la dimensión de los Tamers apretó mucho los puños, imaginándose el dolor de sus padres al escuchar eso, maldijo a Milleniumon y a los viajes dimensionales, vivió muchas aventuras y conoció a muchos grandes amigos, pero…siempre tuvo a sus padres en sus pensamientos.

-Cuando todo esto termine, los buscare…ojala puedan perdonarme por todo el dolor que les cause-dijo Ryo con tristeza.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que lo harán-aseguro Ken sonriéndole con confianza y Ryo correspondió la sonrisa, mientras que Wormmon y CyberDramon observaban a la distancia.

Tai y los demás hablaban sobre una estrategia, la de Davis era atacar directamente, ya que ahora sabían que Hareruya estaba al tanto de su presencia, por lo que atacar por sorpresa no era una opción, increíblemente, Elaine estuvo de acuerdo, pero solo con el asunto de que un ataque sorpresa no funcionaria.

-Atacar directamente tampoco es sabio, ya que seguramente nos enfrentaremos a los Caballeros de la Venganza-señalo Elaine.

-Es cierto y ellos cuatro siguen siendo increíblemente poderosos-dijo Takato con calma.

Takuya se quedó pensando-Aun así tendremos que enfrentarlos tarde o temprano, los superamos en número, tal vez podamos hacer un ataque en conjunto-dijo Takuya y Tai estuvo de acuerdo.

No tenían muchas opciones en realidad, así que la opción más lógica fue la siguiente, los demás se enfrentarían a los Caballeros de la Venganza y a las Doncellas de las Sombras, mientras que ellos cinco, junto con sus Digimon atacaban directamente a Hareruya, sin embargo, Matt y Ken tendrían que ayudar a Tai y Davis respectivamente, ya que necesitarían los poderes de MagnaOmegamon e ImperialDramon, Takato menciono que tal vez necesitarían a Susanoomon también, hecho en el que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Pero hacer esas Digi Evoluciones implicaba disminuir el número considerablemente y aunque los demás eran poderosos, los Caballeros de la Venganza no eran fáciles de vencer, hasta ahora, la única que había logrado mantener una pelea frente a frente con uno de ellos era Ophanimon.

-No será sencillo, pero realmente no hay muchas opciones-dijo Elaine-creo que lo mejor es descansar un poco y pensar con más calma-.

-Opino lo mismo, comenten lo que hemos discutido con sus respectivos grupos, después seguiremos hablando un poco, esta vez, con todos ellos-indico Tai y los tres líderes asintieron.

Cada uno le conto el plan a su respectivo grupo, mientras Elaine se mantenía al margen como siempre, la situación no era favorable y el hecho de saber que Hareruya ya estaba al tanto de su presencia no mejoraba las condiciones, finalmente, optaron por discutir un plan con los demás.

-Tai espera-Sora detuvo al castaño y este se detuvo, captando la atención de todos-yo… ¿podemos hablar un momento…a solas…por favor?-pidió con ojos suplicantes.

Tai miro a la aludida, parte de él no quería hacerlo, pero finalmente acepto, siempre y cuando no tardaran mucho, ya que tenían que viajar a Odaiba lo más pronto posible, sin saber que no tendrían que preocuparse por viajar hasta esa ciudad.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Castillo Sombrío**

Con un movimiento de sus manos, Hareruya estaba moldeando todo el castillo, mientras sus súbditos observaban y esperaban con paciencia, las Doncellas solo temblaban de miedo, mientras los muñecos se mantenían en la maqueta de Hareruya, viendo lo que esta hacía.

-Eso es, quizás otro camino por aquí y luego…sí, esto será perfecto-dijo Hareruya sonriendo-será un juego realmente divertido-expreso sonriendo siniestramente.

-Los Niños Elegidos no se han movido del lugar al que llegaron-observo Armaggedomon.

-Perfecto, es tiempo de llamarlos y de que mi juego final comience-expreso Hareruya malignamente.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Tai y Sora se apartaron de los demás, mientras Agumon y Biyomon hicieron señas de querer seguirlos, pero Sora les pidió que no lo hicieran, ya que cuando dijo que quería hablar con Tai a solas, lo dijo muy en serio, Kari no estaba segura de esto, pero tanto su hermano como TK se lo pidieron.

-¿Qué sucede Sora?-pregunto Tai después de un largo rato en silencio.

-Tai…yo…-Sora ni siquiera sabía cómo comenzar, después de todo ¿Cómo decirle todo lo que tenía dentro de su corazón cuando sus acciones decían otra cosa?

-Oye Sora, no quiero ser grosero, pero si vas a decir algo tienes que hacerlo, tenemos una misión que cumplir-señalo Tai con calma, no quería presionar a su amiga, pero la situación no estaba para perder el tiempo.

Sora asintió y miro a Tai-Yo…antes que nada…quiero pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te cause…nunca me imaginé que…en serio…de haber sabido el daño que te estaba haciendo…-.

-Sora, por favor, no quiero hablar de eso ahora-pidió Tai comenzando a deprimirse, pero manteniéndose sereno-si alguien tiene la culpa soy yo, por no haber sido lo bastante valiente para decirte lo que sentía por ti, realmente fui un gran cobarde-suspiro-me alegra que todo lo que hice y dije en su momento…no haya dañado tu relación con Matt-.

Al escuchar eso, Sora se alarmo-¡Pero Tai, es precisamente de eso que quería hablarte! Matt y yo…-Sora se quedó muda, pero saco valor para decirlo-él y yo rompimos-.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?-exclamo Tai sorprendido.

-Antes de que Hareruya enviara el mensaje, pero te aseguro que no tuvo que ver con lo que te paso-aseguro Sora al ver que Tai iba a decir algo-a decir verdad…ambos habíamos estados distantes desde que comenzó todo esto…no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para nuestra relación…y cuando Hareruya te aparto de nuestro lado…me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por Matt no era amor…al menos…no realmente…Tai…mientras estuviste bajo el control de Hareruya…no pude evitar recordar todo lo que hiciste por mí, me salvaste de Datamon y muchas veces más, incluso me diste valor para…-suspiro-te extrañe como no tienes idea, sentía tu ausencia como si fuera el peor castigo del mundo, pensando en lo estúpida que fui por haberte causado tanto dolor, Tai…todo eso sirvió para darme cuenta de que mi amor…siempre ha sido para ti-revelo Sora acariciando el rostro del castaño-sé que tal vez es muy tarde y que…quizás soy una ilusa, pero…si me dieras una oportunidad verías que soy…-Tai le puso un dedo en sus labios para silenciarla con gentileza.

-Lo siento Sora…en serio lo siento-se disculpó Tai y Sora quedo muda-no tienes idea de cuánto tiempo desee que esto fuera cierto, pero ahora mismo…siento muchas dudas en mi interior, tengo miedo de que esto no sea real y que vuelvas con Matt en cualquier momento-.

-¡Es real!-aseguro Sora alarmada, indignada y preocupada-¡Sé que puede parecer falso, pero…!-.

-Sora-Tai hablo con calma y algo de frialdad-ahora mismo no puedo pensar en esto, tenemos una misión que cumplir, una batalla que librar, todo lo que Hareruya me dijo aún está dentro de mi cabeza, todavía me afectan y ahora lo que necesito hacer es mantenerme concentrado, todos debemos estar enfocados en detenerla y salvar a los seis mundos, tenemos una misión y un deber que cumplir, por mucho que quisiera creer que esto es cierto y real…no puedo, lo siento Sora, pero por ahora…simplemente no puedo-dijo Tai dándose la vuelta para retirarse, dejando a Sora sin saber que decir ni que pensar.

Sora guardo silencio y derramo lágrimas de tristeza-No sé qué esperabas-dijo Elaine, quien estaba recargada en un árbol, al parecer, ella estuvo ahí todo ese tiempo-¿en serio creíste que él te abrazaría y te besaría? ¿Qué iniciarían un feliz noviazgo? Pues lo siento, pero la vida no es como esas cursis películas que hacen en E.U., se supone que están basadas en cuentos tradicionales y ninguna de ellas cuenta las verdaderas historias-suspiro-el caso es que él tiene razón en algo, ahora mismo, deben estar concentrados en la misión, Hareruya es despiadada, ya lo sabes, no pueden desviar su atención de esto-pero si quieres que él vea que lo que dices es verdad entonces demuéstraselo, pusiste mucho empeño en demostrarle lo contrario, ahora ponlo para demostrarle la verdad de lo que le dijiste-indico Elaine y Sora guardo silencio, mientras la chica pasaba por su lado.

Sora guardo silencio y analizaba las palabras de Elaine, mientras Biyomon se acercaba a su amiga, viéndola con mucha preocupación, a la distancia, Matt también observo todo, ya que se había quedado preocupado por lo que pudiera esperar, pensó de manera optimista que quizás ambos arreglarían las cosas y finalmente terminarían juntos, pero al escuchar lo que Tai dijo…suspiro con pesar, quiso ir a animar a su amiga, pero Elaine apareció frente a él.

-Si no quieres empeorarlo más, te sugiero que te quedes al margen, después de todo, a veces las buenas intenciones pueden provocar que las cosas empeoren-advirtió Elaine y Matt comprendió el significado de estas.

Suspirando resignado, solo se mantuvo al margen, esperando que Sora se acercara a ellos, mientras Tai llegaba con sus amigos, siendo visto con preocupación por su hermana, Kari quiso decirle algo, pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer, Aporía se puso en posición de ataque y comenzó a gruñir de manera agresiva, captando la atención de Elaine.

-Eso no es bueno-dijo TK preocupado, en especial cuando una risa se escuchó, una muy familiar.

-Es ella-gruño Rika.

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

Hareruya hizo acto de aparición en forma de sombra, saludando a los Niños Elegidos-¡Hola y bienvenidos al Mundo Real! ¡Mi Mundo Real!-anuncio extendiendo los brazos para darle énfasis a sus palabras.

Tai y los demás se pusieron en guardia-¡Hareruya!-gruño Tai mirándola con enojo y profundo odio.

-Ese es mi nombre, por favor no lo gastes-pidió riéndose-me da gusto ver que han llegado aquí, ya que eso significa que mi juego puede comenzar-.

-¡Ya estamos hartos de tus juegos!-grito Davis molesto.

Al escuchar eso, la sombra de Hareruya mostro o al menos, fingió indignación-Eso me duele mucho, después de todo, para mí, jugar es lo mejor que pueden hacer todos, incluyéndolos ustedes-.

-¿Por qué habríamos de volver a jugar contigo?-cuestiono Mimi.

Hareruya se rio con ternura y maldad-Porque pensé que querrían salvar a sus familias y a sus amigos, al menos, creo que son sus amigos, después de todo, también son Niños Elegidos-dijo Hareruya con calma-fue muy divertido atraparlos y convertirlos en muñecos para mi colección, estoy muy feliz por ello-.

-¡Eres un monstruo!-acuso TK.

-¿Sabes que al decirme así también insultas a los humanos? Después de todo, los humanos fueron quienes me crearon, ellos me dieron la vida, soy la representación de toda la oscuridad que habita en los humanos adultos ¿Por qué crees que no existen adultos que posean un Digimon?-pregunto Hareruya con diversión-porque los adultos no son confiables, solo piensan en ellos mismos, se hacen daño entre sí y hacen daño a quienes los rodean ¿no es verdad señora Yagami?-pregunto mostrando dicha muñeca.

-¡Mamá!-gritaron Tai y Kari ante eso.

-¿No es bonita? Y es una de mis muñecas favoritas-explico Hareruya-después de todo, fue ella quien te lastimo, Tai-Hareruya sujeto de los brazos a la muñeca y comenzó a moverla como si de un títere se tratara-"te dije que tu hermana estaba muy enferma"-

-¡Libérala ahora!-exigió Tai con furia, atacando a la sombra, pero como era de esperar, solo termino golpeando el punto donde esta se materializaba, sin hacerle el menor daño, solo lastimándose su mano un poco.

-Deberías ser más cuidadoso con lo que golpeas, te podrías lastimar-dijo Hareruya con calma.

-¡Eres una maldita!-gruño Tai mirándola con odio.

-No tan maldita como ella, eso lo puedo asegurar-dijo mirando a Sora, quien retrocedió involuntariamente, antes de que Hareruya se colocara frente a su rostro-escuche todo lo que le dijiste a Tai y hasta para mí fue hipócrita, realmente me da risa ver quienes heredaron los Emblemas de la Amistad y del Amor, hasta esa chiquilla gritona que no sabe hacer otra cosa que llorar es mejor que ustedes dos-.

-¡Óyeme!-grito Mimi molesta.

-Pues si es algo gritona-reconoció Neemon, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Mimi, dejándolo tendido en el suelo y con los ojos en espiral.

-Tonto-regaño Bokomon.

Hareruya se rio divertida-Bueno, supongo que no quieren jugar y eso sería una pena, ya que temo que sus amigos no saldrán bien librados de esto-dijo Hareruya encogiéndose en hombros.

-¡Espera!-grito Tai captando su atención-lo haremos-acepto entre dientes y con tono molesto.

-¡Todos lo haremos!-apoyo Takuya.

Hareruya aplaudió contenta-¡Bien! ¡Eso era lo que quería escuchar!-declaro sonriendo y aplaudiendo-¡Muy bien, les voy a decir las reglas, todos estarán separados en cuatro distintos escenarios, mismos donde enfrentaran a mis Caballeros de la Venganza, derrótenlos y pasen cada prueba que enfrentaran ahí, si lo consiguen podrán avanzar hasta el siguiente escenario, donde estaré esperándolo!-.

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto Elaine mirando con desconfianza a Hareruya, ya que en sí, todo parecía muy sencillo.

-No realmente, en cada escenario se toparan con algo que seguramente no esperarían ver, así mismo, los equipos serán formados por mí y solo podrán llegar hasta mi salón del trono una vez que TODOS acaben con sus respectivas misiones-explico Hareruya-pero también hay cosas buenas, por ejemplo, podrán usar su querida Digi Evolución-.

Los Niños Elegidos se vieron entre sí-¿Por qué haces todo eso?-pregunto Kari mirándola fijamente-¿Por qué nos haces pasar por todo eso cuando solo podrías enfrentarnos directamente?-.

Hareruya miro a Kari y sonriendo, acerco su rostro hasta ella, dejándola asustada-Tal vez porque disfruto de los juegos, soy una niña, después de todo, jugar es lo que más me gusta hacer y mi juego favorito siempre ha sido manipulando las vidas de todos los seres que existen, pero supongo que es de esperar, cuando fueron los pensamientos de los humanos quienes me crearon-dijo Hareruya encogiéndose en hombros, para después continuar-o tal vez, solo quiero hacerlos sufrir, humillarlos del mismo modo en que los Caballeros Legendarios me humillaron a mí, tal vez quiero que sufran todo lo que mi hermano y yo hemos sufrido por mucho tiempo, nosotros dos fuimos creados por pensamientos malignos, por sentimientos de desesperación y sufrimiento, tal vez solo quiero que ustedes sientan un poco de ese sufrimiento antes de que vean como los sueños y las esperanzas desaparecen-gruño Hareruya-tú elige la respuesta que más te agrade-.

-En serio no logro comprender a esta niña-dijo JP aterrado.

Tai avanzo y encaro a Hareruya-Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces lo haremos, dinos ¿Cuándo comenzamos?-pregunto Tai de forma retadora.

-Qué bueno que preguntes, porque el juego comienza ¡Ahora!-anuncio Hareruya extendiendo sus brazos y cubriendo el lugar con sus sombras, poco a poco, los Niños Elegidos comenzaron a ser succionados por aquellas tinieblas.

-¡Kari!-grito Tai intentando salvarla, pero fue muy tarde.

-¡Hermano!-grito Kari desapareciendo.

Tai no pudo tomarla de la mano y vio como sus amigos, comenzaban a desaparecer también, quedando únicamente…-¡Sora!-grito Tai al ver a la peli roja.

-¡Tai!-grito Sora también, ambos extendieron sus manos en un intento por sostenerse, pero estas solo lograron rozarse antes de desaparecer por completo en las sombras.

Hareruya se rio divertida ante eso, finalmente su juego definitivo iba a comenzar, estaba más que ansiosa por ver como se desarrollaba todo, en especial por las pequeñas sorpresas que les preparo a cada grupo de Niños Elegidos.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Castillo Sombrío**

Hareruya sonrió y se dirigió a su trono, aunque primero, miro a la maqueta y con un movimiento de su mano, la cambio para volverla asientos y en cada uno de ellos, sus muñecos se encontraban sentados, preguntándose qué era lo que esa malvada haría con ellos ahora.

-¿No es maravilloso? Todos ustedes podrán ver como los Niños Elegidos luchan por detenerme-dijo Hareruya.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?-pregunto la madre de Sora.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes ganar?-cuestiono el padre de Matt y Hareruya sonrió.

-Eso es lo divertido, al final, yo seré quien gane y todos perderán, acabare con los sueños, la fe y las esperanzas, todos esos sentimientos desaparecerán por completo-Hareruya se alejó un poco-y todos ellos desaparecerán bajo las pesadas aguas del océano mismo, un mar como ningún otro, la fuente de oscuridad que se creó cuando yo nací o sería mejor decir, que yo cree que cuando nací-con un movimiento de su mano, Hareruya mostro un mundo oscuro, aquel al que Kari tanto le temía, donde presencio la oscuridad en toda su gloria-los sueños desaparecerán bajo las olas del Mar de las Tinieblas-sentencio con maldad.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**El plan maestro de Hareruya está por tomar forma, al parecer pretende usar el Mar de las Tinieblas para ello"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**EN ESTOS DIAS DE CUARENTENA ME GUSTARIA COMPARTIR CON USTEDES UN RELATO QUE PUEDEN CONSIDERAR EXTRAÑO, GROTESCO O INCLUSO COMICO, PERO ANTES CHEQUEN ESTE VIDEO:**

** www. youtube watch? v=CYqUdH2sai8**

**SI YA LO CHECARON, LO CUAL ESPERO QUE SEA ASI ¿QUE DIRIAN SI LES DIJERA QUE ALGO SIMILAR OCURRIO EN EL TRABAJO DE MI PADRE?**

**SI LES INTERESA, LES CONTARE LA HISTORIA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

**Mikell Connde: **_no la he visto, pero creo que lo haré, por ahora, Hareruya ha comenzado con su juego. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_me inspire en cierta estrella de mar rosada cuando todavía era una serie muy divertida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_bueno, a veces se toman en serio lo de intentar y volver a intentarlo si no funciona a la primera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_es un buen Digimon, pero sigue siendo un Señor Demonio y uno del tipo rebelde sin causa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser3000000: **_se debe a que ambos eran parte uno del otro en cierto modo, ya que comparten no solo el origen, sino la esencia oscura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_aunque en comparación al ataque que Mr. Satán le puso a su "mejor golpe" son cortos, ni él se acordó como lo llamo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Deadly Ice 88: **_y Hareruya quiere comenzar su último juego con sus reglas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_y una bienvenida, así como una invitación para participar en un siniestro juego. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_solo han salido dos capítulos, así que no creo que tardes mucho en encontrarla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_el juego final de Hareruya ya está comenzando y ella ya impuso sus reglas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_ya veremos qué pasa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_el juego de Hareruya está comenzando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Éire, Luna Creed, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Mikell Connde, Zeus, Hades, Gron, Bowser3000000, El Redentor 777, Deadly Ice 88, Camilo Navas, Dark Digimon 16, Dra Optimus Star 3, Franco, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	48. Animales al Ataque

"_**Finalmente, los Niños Elegidos volvieron al Mundo Real, llegando justo al campamento de verano donde todo comenzó, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Hareruya ya tenía el control sobre toda esa zona, además de que según Elaine, ella ya estaría al tanto de su presencia, un hecho que se volvió realidad cuando ella apareció en su forma de sombra, dándoles la bienvenida y retándolos a participar en un juego que decidiría si conseguirían salvar a todos los mundos o no, los dividiría en cuatro escenarios y en cada uno, enfrentarían todo tipo de retos, hasta que se enfrentaran a los Caballeros de la Venganza, si los derrotaban entonces podrían llegar hasta donde ella se encontraba y terminar con todo de una vez por todas, sin embargo, Hareruya se ve demasiado tranquila y mientras se preparaba para disfrutar del espectáculo que estaba por liberarse, revelo a sus nuevos "muñecos" que su intención era usar el Mar de las Tinieblas para terminar con todos los sueños que existían, reemplazándolos con sufrimiento y desesperación, una venganza perfecta"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 48**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 48 Juego Infernal**

**Animales al Ataque**

**Castillo Sombrío**

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

Hareruya ya estaba más que ansiosa porque comenzara su juego final, ya había separado a los Niños Elegidos, pero antes de comenzar, quiso jugar un poco más con la que se había convertido en una de sus muñecas favoritas, misma a la cual hizo un poco más grande, de modo que ahora parecía una muñeca de porcelana, esa muñeca era la de la Sra. Yagami, la madre de Tai y Kari, aunque también hizo lo mismo con la de Ophanimon.

-Ustedes dos sí que son especiales, realmente me gusta jugar con ambas, son unas muñecas muy bonitas, antes de que comience la fiesta final, me gustaría que jugáramos un poco más, así que prepárense, porque es hora de tomar el té de chocolate-dijo Hareruya.

-Eres…bastante extraña, te comportas como una niña, pero tienes una mente muy retorcida y enferma ¿Qué esperas conseguir con todo esto?-pregunto la Sra. Yagami.

-Eso es algo que yo sé y que ustedes no, por ahora, juguemos antes de que la batalla comience, en serio quiero divertirme mucho-sentencio sonriendo siniestramente.

De pronto, la alarma comenzó a sonar, al tiempo que un globo terráqueo se manifestaba ante ella, con cuatro puntos brillando, siendo el primero de ellos una zona selvática y algo oscura, al parecer, el primer grupo de Niños Elegidos ya estaba por comenzar su juego, eso la emociono y decepciono un poco, ya que no podría jugar con sus muñecas.

-Supongo que habrá que dejarlo para después-dijo encogiéndose en hombros y esperando que comenzara su nuevo juego.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Tal como el mapa de Hareruya indicaba, los Niños Elegidos que aparecieron primero lo hicieron en una zona selvática, muy similar al Amazonas o a una selva africana, siendo Izzy, Mimi, Ken, Takato, Juri, Ryo, JP, Koichi, acompañados por Tentomon, Palmon, Wormmon, Guilmon, el Príncipe Leomon y CyberDramon.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Mimi adolorida, mientras que Leomon ayudaba a Juri a levantarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien Juri?-pregunto Leomon y esta asintió, asegurándole que estaba bien, para después mirar alrededor.

-Qué extraño, esto parece ser una especia de selva-dijo Ryo confundido ante lo que estaba viendo.

-Debe ser el escenario al que Hareruya nos envió, dijo que cada uno de nosotros sería enviado a distintos escenarios en equipos y que solo hasta que venzamos al Caballero encargado de dicho lugar podremos seguir avanzando hasta donde se encuentra ella-recordó Ken.

Izzy reviso su Digivice-¿Qué haces Izzy?-pregunto Tentomon.

-Intento localizar a Tai y a los demás, pero no parece haber señal alguna de ellos, no sé en donde estemos, pero esto no me agrada absolutamente nada-dijo Izzy.

CyberDramon olfateo en el aire, tratando de sentir la energía del Caballero encargado de ese lugar, pero no podía sentir absolutamente nada-Este lugar es muy extraño ¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar aquí?-pregunto Mimi confundida.

-Lo mejor será avanzar y buscar al Caballero encargado de este sitio, si lo vencemos podremos reunirnos con los demás-sugirió Koichi.

-Supongo que es la mejor opción-acepto JP y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, repentinamente, el lugar comenzó a temblar con violencia y CyberDramon se puso en guardia.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Palmon preocupada, al tiempo que Guilmon cambiaba su expresión a una de desafío, como si supiera que algo iba a pasar.

Repentinamente, los árboles cayeron bruscamente, derribados por una gran cantidad de Mammothmon que rugían con ferocidad, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban ellos, lo que provoco gritos de pánico y un poco de sorpresa, ya que estos Mammothmon, a diferencia de los normales, eran completamente de color rosa.

-¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto Mimi sin dejar de correr-¿Por qué esos Mammothmon son de color rosa?-.

-¡No lo sé y francamente no quiero averiguarlo ahora!-declaro Izzy sin dejar de correr, al igual que sus amigos, pero más adelante aparecieron más de esos Digimon rosados, todo esto era una completa locura.

-¡Nos tienen atrapados!-grito Takato antes de que los elefantes comenzaran a correr hacia ellos, todos solo pudieron prepararse para el impacto, pero este nunca llego, cuando abrieron sus ojos, descubrieron que los paquidermos se habían quedado quietos.

Confundidos, pero manteniéndose en guardia en todo momento, esperaron cualquier posible reacción de estos animales tan imponente y repentinamente, los Mammothmon se levantaron sobre sus patas traseras, para luego sostener sus trompas y soplar, provocando sonidos como de trompetas.

**( www. youtube watch? v=A7XVK2KH5Po)**

Juntando sus trompas hasta el punto en que estas reventaron como si de una trompeta destruida se tratase, del fondo de esta comenzaron a salir más Mammothmon, todos sobre sus patas traseras y desfilando, ante las miradas atentas y confundidas de los Niños Elegidos.

Avanzaban de maneras que el que iba atrás de uno, alargaba sus patas para pasarle por encima y el que dejaba atrás repetía la acción, en eso, un Mammothmon más pequeño apareció, detrás de él iba otro más grande y gordo, mientras el pequeño tocaba su trompa como si una trompeta fuera, el grandote llevaba unas campanas, conforme avanzaba, pisaba al más pequeño sin querer y este comenzaba a molestarse, al punto en que cuando lo piso de nuevo, quedo detrás de él y le tiro una patada que hizo que se dividiera en tres Mammothmon más, que le soplaron las trompas en su cara, pero el pequeño repentinamente se volvió gigante y sujetando dos platos musicales, aplasto a los tres, solo para convertirlos en pequeñas versiones de ellos, los cuales danzaban en círculo.

Aquellos pequeños Mammothmon rodearon a los Niños Elegidos, quienes solo los vieron avanzar sin saber qué hacer, pero se dieron cuenta que conforme los rodeaban, se acercaban más y más, al punto en que los estaban aplastando, pero estos estallaron, provocándoles un leve susto.

_**¿Quién es?  
¿Quién va?  
ya empiezan a desfilar  
vienen ya  
mira que saltos dan  
serán quizás  
parientes de satanás**_

Saliendo de una ventana, los Mammothmon siguieron su danza algo macabra, siempre en una perfecta hilera, ante la mirada de los Niños Elegidos.

-¿Qué es todo esto Izzy?-pregunto Mimi confundida y aterrada.

-No tengo la menor idea-dijo Izzy preocupado.

_**Ya están aquí  
entorno a la cama van  
al revés  
no dejan de marchar  
terror me dan  
me quieren hacer volar**_

De avanzar de forma normal, terminaron colgados de cabeza y aun así, caminaban, mientras que un Mammothmon recostado en una cama los veía con miedo.

_**¿Qué voy a hacer?  
¿Hay que correr?  
ya no me vuelvo a embriagar**_

Dos Mammothmon se hicieron esa pregunta, antes de verse uno al otro y salir corriendo despavoridos, asustados por verse.

_**Al que abusa del licor  
se le aparece una visión  
son elefantes de color  
que espantan y dan terror**_

Unas serpientes con cabezas de Mammothmon se saludaron, pero al final resultaron ser trompas de otros dos Mammothmon que al momento de acercarse de mezclaron y sin poderse alejarse, desaparecieron en una explosión de color.

_**Yo que al diablo desafié  
y que la cola le arranque  
los elefantes tricolor  
han hecho que pierda mi gran valor**_

Varias siluetas de Mammothmon de distintos colores, los cuales caminaban sobre sus patas traseras avanzaban hacia los Niños Elegidos y sus Digimon, los cuales se prepararon para hacerle frente, pero repentinamente, aquellas siluetas se convirtieron en algo macabro.

_**Ay que horror  
déjenme en paz  
no puedo más  
ya no mas  
ya se van**_

Ahora todos ellos formaron un cuerpo completo hecho únicamente con cabezas de Mammothmon de varios colores, los cuales avanzaron hasta los Niños Elegidos, viéndolos fijamente con tres cabezas.

_**Las animas del terror  
las ánimas...  
las ánimas...  
las ánimas...**_

CyberDramon y Leomon atacaron, pero en cuanto lo hicieron, esta criatura estallo en una explosión de colores, para después convertirse en varias arañas con cabezas de Mammothmon, los cuales se retiraron del lugar con mucha rapidez.

-¿Qué rayos fue todo eso?-cuestiono Mimi molesta.

-No lo sé, pero fue algo lindo…en un sentido muy tétrico-opino Juri entre maravillada y asustada.

Repentinamente, una risa se escuchó y Aruckenimon apareció sentada sobre una tela de araña que colgaba de un par de árboles-Bienvenidos sean al "Bosque de las Pesadillas" mis estimados Niños Elegidos, espero que este sitio sea de su total agrado, porque se quedaran aquí para siempre-sentencio, al tiempo que tocaba su flauta.

-¡Aruckenimon!-grito Ken con enojo.

-Ese es mi nombre, así que por favor no lo gastes, en lo personal, me habría encantado verte a ti y a todos los demás mocosos que se atrevieron a interponerse varias veces en mi camino, pero supongo que la Gran Hareruya los envió aquí por una razón, el Señor Armaggedomon estará feliz de verlos-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Armaggedomon?-exclamo JP.

-¡Él debe ser quien está a cargo de este lugar!-dedujo Koichi.

-Estas en lo correcto, pero antes de comenzar con el juego ¿Qué dicen si primero nos divertimos un poco?-pregunto Aruckenimon tocando una melodía en su flauta.

Nuevamente, el lugar tembló violentamente, antes de que un ejército de Tuskmon, DarkTyrannomon, Snimon, Flymon, Kuwagamon, Cherrymon, Woodmon y otros Digimon que podrían considerarse habitantes de ese tipo de escenario hicieron acto de aparición, así como Dokugomon que aparecieron alrededor de Aruckenimon.

-¿No son lindos? Todos ellos están del lado de la Gran Hareruya y quieren acabar con quienes se atrevan a interponerse en nuestro camino-explico Aruckenimon sonriendo.

Los Niños Elegidos se prepararon para la batalla, cuando una vez más, el lugar tembló y Armaggedomon hizo acto de aparición, acompañado por Infermon y Diaboromon-Finalmente llegaron Niños Elegidos-.

-¡Armaggedomon!-gritaron todos preocupados.

-Ya es tiempo de que conozcan cuál es su lugar, acabaremos con sus Digimon y luego entregaremos sus almas a la Gran Hareruya, serán convertidos en muñecos para su diversión-sentencio el maligno Digimon.

Los Digimon se pusieron en guardia, listos para la batalla-¡Hora de la Digi Evolución!-indico Izzy y todos asintieron.

-¡Tentomon/Palmon/Guilmon/CyberDramon Warp Digivolves a…HerculesKabuterimon/Rosemon/Gallantmon/Justimon!-los Digimon de Nivel Mega aparecieron listos para el combate.

-¡Wormmon Digivolves a…Stingmon!-el Digimon de Ken Digi Evolución a su forma de Campeón.

-¡Digi Spirit Digivolves a…Beetlemon!-el Guerrero del Trueno se manifestó listo para la batalla.

-¡Doble Spirit Digivolves a…Rhihimon!-el Guerrero de la Oscuridad también apareció listo para la batalla.

Armaggedomon gruño al ver al último-Ya veo, así que tú también puedes combinar tus dos Digi Spirit-observo algo impresionado.

-¡Me sorprende que puedas hablar, hasta el momento no habías hecho nada más que gruñir!-señalo Justimon.

-Eso se debe a que estaba reservando mi voz para alguien que en serio deseaba ver sufrir, pero ahora que él está en manos de mi señora, es tiempo de que me vengue de otro de los responsables de mi destrucción-la vista de Armaggedomon se fijó en Izzy, recordando que él participo en su caída en aquel entonces.

-¡No te acercaras a Izzy!-rugió HerculesKabuterimon lanzándose contra Armaggedomon, pero el ejército bestial les cerro el paso.

Aruckenimon se rio al ver las caras de todos-Si en serio pensaron que podrían hacerle frente a la Gran Hareruya así nada más, entonces son más tontos de lo que creí-se burló la mujer araña.

-¡Ya cállate!-bramo Rosemon arremetiendo contra Aruckenimon y provocando que ambas rodaran hacia el suelo.

-¡Acábenlos!-ordeno Armaggedomon enviando a sus tropas al ataque.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Castillo Sombrío**

Hareruya bebía con muchas ganas su nuevo batido de chocolate, mientras observaba la batalla-Vaya, entonces el Conocimiento y la Sinceridad son los primeros que participan en la batalla, que divertido-dijo sonriendo, para después tomar los muñecos de los padres de Izzy, de Mimi, de Ken y el de Willis-disfruten del espectáculo, porque esto será algo digno de verse.

-¡Izzy!-grito la madre del chico al ver a su hijo peleando contra varios monstruos, mientras iba sobre la cabeza de su Digimon.

-¡Ahí esta Mimi!-gritaron los padres de Mimi alarmados, de haber podido, se habrían abrazado con fuerza y llorado.

-Creo que ya sé porque esa niña es tan quejumbrosa-reconoció Hareruya mirando a los padres de Mimi con molestia-un momento, eso me recuerda algo-dijo Hareruya sonriendo siniestramente y dirigiéndose a buscar entre los estantes de muñecos que había estado obteniendo, ya que sus siervos no se limitaron solo a los Niños Elegidos y a los padres de sus principales enemigos, también capturaron uno que otro adulto, entre ellos los padres de Ken y…-¿ustedes son los padres de Ryo Akiyama?-pregunto sujetando a dichos muñecos.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Cómo sabe de nuestro hijo?-.

-Véanlo ustedes mismos-dijo Hareruya mostrándoles la imagen de la batalla, enfocándola en Justimon, permitiendo que vieran el interior de este Digimon, revelando al joven Ryo.

-¡Ryo!-grito su padre.

-¡Mi hijo! ¡Está vivo!-exclamo su madre feliz, mientras los padres de Ken no daban crédito a lo que veían.

-¿No es lindo? Sería una bella reunión familiar, sino fuera por el hecho de que todos ellos van a morir, incluyéndolos a ustedes-sentencio malignamente-todos ustedes fueron buenos padres para ellos, bueno, más ellos que ustedes-dijo señalando a los padres de Izzy-y eso que ni siquiera eran sus verdaderos padres, adoptaron al Conocimiento y le dieron cariño, comprensión y amor, que lindo; pero ustedes-dijo mirando a los padres de Ken-orgullosos de su hijo Osamu, sus logros, su inteligencia, su amor a los estudios, mientras que el pequeño Ken era ignorado, siempre viviendo a la sombra de su hermano mayor, que grandes padres fueron y lo digo con sarcasmo-agrego con maldad y los aludidos guardaron silencio con dolor-y en cuanto a ustedes…-Hareruya miro a los padres de Ryo-la verdad…no tengo idea de qué tipo de relación tenían con su hijo y lo que le paso no fue su culpa, es aburrido, así que solo confórmense con saber que lo vieron una última vez antes de morir-expreso con frialdad.

-¡Eres un monstruo!-grito la Sra. Takenouchi desde su estante y Hareruya sonrió ante esas palabras.

-Soy lo que los humanos querían que fueran, después de todo, ellos fueron los que me crearon, se podría decir, que ustedes también me crearon-explico con malévolo placer-ahora veamos un poco más la batalla-.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Escenario Selva**

-¡Trueno Milenario!-invoco Beetlemon lanzando su ataque contra varios Infermon, consiguiendo derribarlos, pero estos volvieron a levantarse, uno de ellos lo ataco por la espalda y lo derribo.

-¡Resiste Beetlemon!-grito Leomon lanzándose a socorrerlo, pero fue interceptado por los Snimon y Tuskmon le cerraron el paso.

Rhihimon blandía su lanza para deshacerse de varios enemigos, entre ellos Diaboromon y Allomon, así como Dokugumon, Rosemon continuaba peleando contra Aruckenimon, dejando que HerculesKabuterimon y Justimon atacaron directamente a Armaggedomon, mientras Gallantmon socorría a Rhihimon cuando estuvo por ser atacado por DarkTyrannomon.

-¡Giga Blaster!-invoco HerculesKabuterimon, lanzando su ataque, dándole en la cara, pero el Digimon consiguió salir ileso.

-¡Patada de la Justicia!-Justimon también ataco, sin conseguir nada-¡Rayos! ¡No solo es grande, también muy duro!-.

-¡Ataque de Aguijón!-Stingmon ataco por detrás a Armaggedomon, pero su ataque ni siquiera inmuto al imponente ser.

Armaggedomon ni se molestó y darle la cara, simplemente ataco a HerculesKabuterimon y Justimon, Gallantmon rápidamente tuvo que entrar en acción-¡Ejecución Final!-invoco eliminando a varios enemigos de un solo golpe.

-Se nota que eres un Caballero Real-observo Rhihimon sorprendido, mientras más enemigos aparecían-¡Yo puedo con ellos, tú ayuda a los demás!-indico Rhihimon.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto Gallantmon y Rhihimon asintio-¡De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado!-pidió Gallantmon comenzando a volar-¡Takato!-.

-"¡Adelante amigo!-grito Takato.

**( www. youtube watch? v=IqqMFKo7PG4)**

El cuerpo del noble Caballero de la Realeza brillo y paso a su siguiente nivel-¡Gallantmon Modo Carmesí!-invoco abriendo sus alas y lanzándose en una poderosa embestida contra Armaggedomon, dándole en la mandíbula y consiguiendo que retrocediera-¡No dejare que lastimes a mis amigos!-aseguro colocándose en guardia.

-¡Solo eres otra mosca insignificante!-bramo Armaggedomon con furia ante la presencia de Gallantmon, el cual se puso en guardia, listo para iniciar la batalla.

-¡La luz de la justicia jamás será destruida por seres como ustedes que solo viven para hacer sufrir a los demás!-aseguro Gallantmon atacando con un golpe de su espada, mientras que HerculesKabuterimon y Justimon lo hacían por los lados, pero el gigantesco Digimon era un hueso duro de roer.

Stingmon volvió a atacarlo, esta vez por debajo del inmenso cuerpo del Digimon, dándole varios golpes, pero estos ni siquiera lograban hacerle cosquillas a tremendo titán, el cual solo sentía a su atacante como una pequeña molestia, fijando su atención en los tres Digimon con los que estaba peleando.

Beetlemon se vio aplastado por varios Snimon, resultaba un poco irónico para el Guerrero del Trueno, ya que el primer Digimon que venció cuando obtuvo su Digi Spirit fue precisamente un Snimon.

-¡Son unos montoneros!-acuso Beetlemon decidiendo cambiar de estrategia-¡Beetlemon Digivolves a…MetalKabuterimon!-pasando al Digi Spirit Bestia, el Guerrero del Trueno consiguió quitarse de encima a todos sus atacantes.

-¡Golpe del Rey Bestia!-invoco Leomon lanzando su ataque contra un DarkTyrannomon, dándole de lleno en el abdomen, pero sin conseguir que el gigante retrocediera.

-¡Vamos Leomon! ¡Yo sé que puedes hacerlo!-grito Juri animando a su amigo, cuando repentinamente, Allomon apareció de la nada y embistió ferozmente a Leomon, derribándolo con facilidad-¡Leomon!-grito Juri ante aquella visión.

Allomon comenzó a aplastar al noble Digimon, al tiempo que Dokugumon se unía a la batalla también, entre los dos Digimon comenzaron a aplastar a Leomon, nadie podía ir a ayudarlo debido a que estaban en sus respectivos combate, Rosemon intento hacerlo, pero Aruckenimon la atrapo con sus telaraña y aunque MetalKabuterimon podía disparar a distancia corría el riesgo de lastimar a Leomon también.

Juri hizo un ademan de acercarse-¡No!-grito Leomon-¡Juri! ¡No te acerques! ¡Tienes que huir!-grito Leomon y Juri quedo estática-¡Vete! ¡VETE!-.

Conforme escuchaba los gritos de Leomon, Juri solo miraban sin atreverse a mover, a su mente vinieron los dolorosos recuerdos de cuando Beelzemon asesino a Leomon sin compasión alguna, ese fue uno de los momentos más duros para ella, había perdido a su madre y ahora perdía a su Digimon, no, no de nuevo…

-¡NO! ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA VOY A HACER ESO LEOMON!-grito con fuerza comenzando a correr hacia Leomon.

-¡Juri!-grito MetalKabuterimon intentando ayudarla, pero fue interceptado por Tuskmon.

-¡JURI NO! ¡NO TE ACERQUES!-grito Leomon.

-¡NO VOY A PERDERTE! ¡NO VOY A PERDERTE DE NUEVO! ¡NO DE NUEVO!-grito Juri llorando, al tiempo que su Digivice brillaba y un Dokugumon se preparaba para atacarla.

Mimi se alarmo, al igual que Rosemon, mientras Aruckenimon sonreía de forma siniestra-Esa tonta, se convertirá en comida de insectos-sentencio sonriendo con maldad.

Juri grito y barriéndose, paso por debajo del abdomen de la araña Digimon, para luego seguir corriendo hacia Leomon, aunque más Digimon le cerraron el paso-¡Juri!-grito Gallantmon al ver a la chica correr, pero entonces el Digivice de la chica brillo con más intensidad y Leomon abrió sus ojos de golpe.

Alzando su Digivice con fuerza-¡Evolución Matrix!-grito Juri al tiempo que era envuelta en una esfera de código digital de color amarillo dorado, sus ropas desaparecieron, siendo envuelta en aquella luz, mientras se unía al cuerpo de Leomon.

**( www. youtube watch? v=IZgV6rwosWU)**

-¡Leomon Warp Digivolves a…SaberLeomon!-en el lugar del noble y bípedo Leomon, quedo el majestuoso y feroz SaberLeomon, captando la atención de todos.

Aruckenimon retrocedió ante eso-Digi Evoluciono…no es justo-gruño molesta.

Armaggedomon también rugió ante aquella visión, nunca se esperó que esa chiquilla consiguiera alcanzar el Nivel Mega-¡Garra Destructora!-invoco SaberLeomon lanzándose al ataque y destruyendo a todos sus contrincantes.

-¡Las cosas empiezan a mejorar ahora!-declaro MetalKabuterimon quitándose de encima a sus atacantes-¡Tomen esto! ¡Rayo Destructor!-invoco disparando su ataque contra ellos, haciéndolos desaparecer.

Rosemon arremetió otra vez contra Aruckenimon, mientras SaberLeomon y MetalKabuterimon se encargaban del resto de soldados de Armaggedomon, finalmente, terminaron con todos y se dirigieron a ayudar a los demás, rodeando al gigantesco Digimon insecto.

-¡Te has quedado sin tus aliados!-declaro Izzy sobre HerculesKabuterimon.

-¡Lo mejor será que te rindas!-advirtió Justimon, al tiempo que Gallantmon se colocaba al frente.

Armaggedomon solo rugió con furia e hizo estremecer todo el lugar, mientras provocaba una corriente de aire tan fuerte que hacía que los Niños Elegidos apenas pudieran sostenerse, al igual que sus Digimon.

-¡No se sientan la gran cosa solo porque consiguieron vencer a mis subordinados, después de todo, no han sido rivales para nosotros desde que todo esto comenzó!-declaro lanzando un golpe con su cola.

Los Digimon lo esquivaron, pero Stingmon lo recibió directamente, ya que no fue capaz de evitarlo, cayendo al suelo con mucha fuerza-¡Stingmon!-grito Ken corriendo a su lado-¿Te encuentras bien amigo?-pregunto preocupado, lo que evito que se diera cuenta que Armaggedomon aun lo tenía en la mira y lanzo un escupitajo de ácido hacia ellos.

-¡Ken cuidado!-grito Justimon, pero antes de que el ataque le diera, MetalKabuterimon se interpuso y recibió el ataque, sintiendo como su cuerpo, a pesar de ser metálico se quemaba.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo Ken alarmado, eso y un golpe con una de las titánicas patas del Digimon Insecto, terminaron por vencer al Guerrero del Trueno, dejándolo tendido en el suelo muy lastimado-¡JP!-grito el ex emperador.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto SaberLeomon preocupado.

Armaggedomon se rio ante eso-Su eslabón más débil es su perdición-dijo Armaggedomon con burla.

-¿Eslabón…más débil?-pregunto Ken confundido.

-Realmente eres patético, no es de extrañar que tus padres quisieran más a tu hermano mayor, después de todo, tú tienes de especial lo que tu compañero tiene de inteligente-se burló con maldad, dejando a Ken en shock.

-¡Pagaras por eso!-bramo Justimon lanzándose al ataque, seguido por los demás, esta batalla estaba lejos de terminar, pero todo indicaba que Armaggedomon estaba por vencer.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**La batalla en el primer escenario ha comenzado y ahora, los Niños Elegidos están en un gran peligro ¿será posible que puedan vencer al temible Armaggedomon?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**MUY BIEN, LES CONTARE LO QUE OCURRIO**

**ANTES QUE NADA, MI PADRE ES UN MEDICO, UN DOCTOR QUE SE ESPECIALIZA EN EL AREA DE URGENCIAS Y ES AHÍ, DONDE UN DIA CUALQUIERA DE TRABAJO OCURRIO ALGO BASTANTE INSOLITO**

**MIENTRAS ESTABA REVISANDO ALGUNOS SUMINISTROS LE AVISARON QUE TENIAN UN PACIENTE QUE REQUERIA ATENCION INMEDIATA, CUANDO LLEGO, NADIE LE INFORMO LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO, LE DIJERON QUE TENIA QUE VERLO POR SI MISMO PARA CREERLO Y ENTONCES LO VIO**

**RESULTO QUE EL PACIENTE ERA UN JOVEN QUE BIEN PUDO HABER ESTADO DROGADO O BORRACHO, PERO QUE HABIA APOSTADO CON SUS AMIGOS QUE PODIA METERSE UN TORNILLO EN SU PENE…TAL COMO LEYERON, ASI QUE LO HIZO, PERO EL POBRE INGENUO SE QUEDO DORMIDO Y SE LE OLVIDO QUITARSELO, LO QUE PROVOCO QUE EL TORNILLO SE LE APRETARA, CUANDO LO LLEVARON, EL POBRE ORGANO YA ESTABA INCREIBLEMENTE NEGRO, SEGÚN LAS PALABRAS DE MI PAPA Y LAS POSIBILIDADES DE SALVARLO ERAN ESCAZAS, NO PODIAN SIMPLEMENTE REMOVERLO PORQUE YA ESTABA MUY APRETADO**

**BUENO, LA "BRILLANTE" SOLUCION DEL MUCHACHO FUE QUE LO REMOVIERAN CON UN SOPLETE Y COMO MI PAPA ES MUY DIRECTO CON LA GENTE BASICAMENTE LO LLAMO "PENDEJO" Y LE EXPLICO QUE HACER ESO LO QUEMARIA TAMBIEN A EL, ASI QUE TUVIERON QUE ENVIARLO A OTRO HOSPITAL PARA OPERARLO, YA QUE LA SITUACION YA LO REQUERIA ASI**

**FUE UN DIA BASTANTE EXTRAÑO EN SU TRABAJO, PERO MI PAPA NO DEJO DE RECONOCER LA ESTUPIDEZ DE LA GENTE AL HACER COSAS QUE EN SERIO NO SABEN MEDIR LAS CONSECUENCIAS**

**Zeus: **_el primer grupo acaba de comenzar con su misión, aunque como ves, realmente no les está yendo muy bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_el primer grupo se enfrenta a Armaggedomon, así como a Aruckenimon y a un ejército bestial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_ciertamente lo es, por eso mismo JP no logra comprender su manera de pensar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_la primera batalla ha comenzado y Armaggedomon es el enemigo a vencer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_pues "justo" no es una palabra que entre en el vocabulario de los villanos y con eso del "guionaso"…me ofendiste Shrek, me ofendiste regacho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_¿me vas a decir lo mismo cada vez que haga un comentario sobre el nuevo capítulo? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_bueno, ya viste en el relato que conté lo que ocurrió, lamentablemente en este mundo hay gente bastante loca o tonta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mikell Connde: **_todo depende si Hareruya lo envió con ella, ya que los dividió en equipos y totalmente al azar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_si ni siquiera escucho de la derrota de Piccolo Daimaoh a manos de Goku no es de extrañar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_bueno, el primer escenario del juego de Hareruya ha comenzado, con los Niños Elegidos peleando contra Armaggedomon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_eso fue raro, pero no tanto con lo que ocurrió en el trabajo de mi papá, ya viste la solución que ese tipo les propuso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Freedom Gundam 96: **_el buen Dr. Chapatin, será viejo y todo, pero siempre nos protegió de los males del mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Deadly Ice 88: **_para Hareruya todo es un juego y mientras más divertido mejor, tal vez las batallas sean como siempre, pero lo que para ella cuenta en verdad son las palabras y verdades que se dicen, en especial por el público que las escucha. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser30000000: **_creo que nadie aprende que nunca hay que decir "esto no puede ser peor". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_lo comprendo y no es para nada así, de hecho, este primer escenario va a ser sencillo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Éire, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Gron, Tenzalucard123, Camilo Navas, Seiryu.001, Dark Digimon 16, Mikell Connde, Franco, Dra Optimus Star 3, El Redentor 777, Freedom Gundam 96, Deadly Ice 88, Bowser30000000, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	49. Animales al Ataque Segunda Parte

"_**El juego de Hareruya ha comenzado, los primeros en participar son Izzy, Mimi, Ken, Takato, Juri, Ryo y JP, acompañados por sus respectivos Digimon, siendo el primer escenario un ambiente selvático, donde fueron emboscados por todo tipo de Digimon animales, los cuales eran liderados por Aruckenimon y por el temible Armaggedomon, desencadenando una nueva batalla, en medio de la misma, Juri y Leomon consiguieron alcanzar el Nivel Mega, permitiendo que Leomon Digi Evolucionara a SaberLeomon, sin embargo, para Armaggedomon eso no significa nada y tras haber dejado gravemente lastimado a Stingmon, se dispuso a liquidarlos, sin embargo, MetalKabuterimon lo protegió y termino siendo lastimado en su lugar, tras eso, Armaggedomon le dijo a Ken que no era de extrañar que sus padres siempre hayan querido más a su hermano mayor, ya que él era tan especial como Davis lo era de inteligente, la batalla en la zona selvática continua de manera intensa, con HerculesKabuterimon, Gallantmon, SaberLeomon y Justimon haciéndole frente al gigantesco Digimon ¿será posible que consigan vencerlo? ¿Qué habrá pasado con Tai y los demás?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 49**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 49 Juego Infernal**

**Animales al Ataque**

**Segunda Parte**

**Castillo Sombrío**

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

Hareruya se rio divertida al escuchar el comentario de Armaggedomon, mientras sostenía a Yuuko Yagami, quien al parecer, se había vuelto su muñeca preferida, después de todo, en ella sentía una gran culpa emocional y sufrimiento, mismo que se había encargado de alimentar todo ese tiempo.

-Esto es muy divertido-dijo comiendo un poco de chocolate y dándole un pedazo a la muñeca Yuuko, quien sin poder evitarlo, se lo comió, aunque debía admitir que estaba deliciosa, después de todo, era chocolate.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Actúas como si fueras una tierna niña y haces cosas increíblemente horribles-señalo Yuuko y Hareruya solo sonrió.

-Solo soy la representación de todos los pecados de los humanos, ustedes mismos han contaminado este planeta, la humanidad es un cáncer que me creo, después de todo, si no fuera por ustedes, yo no habría nacido-explico Hareruya con maldad-no son más que bestias fingiendo ser civilizados, incluso lastiman a sus propios hijos y a quienes dicen amar, así que no tienen ningún derecho a reclamarme, ya que ustedes me crearon-Hareruya bebió un poco de chocolate-espero que disfruten del espectáculo señores Ichijouji, porque fueron ustedes quienes provocaron todo el daño a sus dos hijos-sentencio con maldad y los padres de Ken solo guardaron silencio, viendo lo que estaba pasando.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Zona Selvática**

JP se levantó con algo de dificultad, el golpe que recibió de parte de Armaggedomon realmente era muy poderoso-Rayos, ese tipo es un verdadero monstruo-gruño mirando a la bestia con enojo.

-Yo…lo siento JP…todo esto paso por mi culpa-se disculpó Ken agachando la mirada.

-Oye, no te culpes por eso, mejor piensa en un modo de detener a ese sujeto antes de que consiga destruirnos a todos-pidió JP, cuando el estruendo de la batalla capto la atención de ambos.

Armaggedomon se lanzó en una poderosa embestida, misma que HerculesKabuterimon intento detener, pero era pequeño en comparación a semejante Digimon Insecto, realmente no había mucha comparación de tamaño, rápidamente, Gallantmon, Justimon y SaberLeomon se unieron a la batalla.

-¡No son más que sabandijas!-bramo Armaggedomon lanzando un golpe mortal con su cola, mismo que los demás Digimon esquivaron haciéndose a un lado muy a tiempo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Rosemon también estaba enfrascada en una batalla feroz contra Aruckenimon, quien al parecer, estaba al mismo nivel que la Digimon Hada, hecho que la sorprendió, no cabía duda alguna, Hareruya no solo resucitaba o usaba Digimon de diferentes niveles, sino que también los hacia lo bastante fuertes para hacerle frente a los de Nivel Mega.

-¡De hecho, ahora soy muy superior a un Digimon de Nivel Mega!-declaro Aruckenimon con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro-¡Incluso soy más fuerte que ese sucio traidor de MaloMyotismon, cuando acabe con ustedes, la Gran Hareruya lo traerá de vuelta a la vida y entonces podré hacerle pagar por lo que me hizo!-.

-¡Eso ni lo sueñes!-grito Mimi con enojo y Rosemon se lanzó a la batalla.

-¡Tentación Prohibida!-invoco lanzando su ataque, pero Aruckenimon lo bloqueo con un muro de telaraña que fue capaz de resistir el ataque-¡No puede ser!-exclamo la Digimon sorprendida.

-¡Ahora es mi turno! ¡Niebla Ácida!-Aruckenimon lanzo su letal neblina verde, misma que Rosemon esquivo a tiempo, pero al momento de saltar, quedo atrapada en una telaraña que estaba oculta entre los árboles.

-¡Rosemon!-grito Mimi ante eso.

-¡No puedo liberarme!-declaro la Digimon haciendo esfuerzos por soltarse, pero cuanto más lo intentaba, más se enredaba.

Aruckenimon se rio con maldad-Eso es, sigue luchando, de ese modo le dará más apetito a mis queridas mascotas-dijo Aruckenimon con maldad.

Antes de que Mimi o Rosemon supieran de qué estaba hablando, un total de tres Dogukumon surgieron de distintas direcciones de la telaraña, comenzando a avanzar peligrosamente hacia la Digimon, como arañas depredadoras en búsqueda de su presa, misma que ya los estaba esperando.

-¡Rosemon tienes que liberarte!-grito Mimi comenzando a asustarse ante lo que veía.

-¡Eso intento!-declaro Rosemon, pero todos sus intentos por escapar eran inútiles, el plan de Aruckenimon funciono a la perfección.

-Perfecto, tú eres la siguiente niña-dijo lanzando un hilo contra Mimi, atrapándola contra un árbol.

-¡Mimi!-grito Rosemon.

Aruckenimon se rio ante eso-Escuchen mis niños, cuando terminen con el plato fuerte pueden venir por el postre-indico la Reina de los Insectos Digimon.

Al escuchar eso, Mimi se puso increíblemente pálida-¡No! ¡Yo no quiero terminar comida por un trio de arañas asquerosas! ¿Por qué tengo que morir aquí y de una manera tan asquerosa? ¡No es justo! ¡Quería arreglarme un poco más! ¡Quería comer algo más delicioso! ¡También quería viajar un poco más! ¡No es justo!-.

Los gritos de Mimi irritaron a Aruckenimon mucho-¿Saben qué? ¡Olviden a la planta! ¡Pueden comerse a esta llorona primera!-permitió Aruckenimon y las tres Arañas Digimon se vieron entre sí, antes de asentir y lanzarse contra la chica del sombrero vaquero.

-¡Mimi!-grito Rosemon alarmada.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Los gritos de Mimi fueron escuchados por Rhihimon, quien al voltear y ver lo que pasaba…-¡Mimi y Rosemon están en peligro!-aviso disponiéndose a ir en su ayuda, pero Armaggedomon se dio cuenta de eso.

-¡No irás a ningún lado!-declaro y con un brillo en sus ojos, invoco a varios Diaboromon que le cerraron el paso al Guerrero de la Oscuridad.

-¡Resiste Rhihimon!-grito Justimon disponiéndose a ir en su ayuda, pero Armaggedomon lo embistió y lo derribo.

Lo mismo les ocurrió a Gallantmon, HerculesKabuterimon y SaberLeomon, incluso con ayuda de Gallantmon en Modo Carmesí, derribar a Armaggedomon era increíblemente difícil, ese Digimon era sumamente poderoso, JP observaba todo lo que pasaba y apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-¡Rayos! ¡Tengo que hacer algo!-grito comenzando a correr.

-¡JP espera!-grito Ken-¡No puedes hacer nada, todavía no te has recuperado por completo!-.

-¡Eso no importa, jamás nos detuvo a mí ni al resto de los Guerreros Legendarios, estoy seguro que Takuya y los demás también están luchando con todo su esfuerzo en estos momentos y por tanto, yo no debo ser la excepción!-aseguro JP cuando un grito capto la atención de los dos, los Dokugomon ya estaban casi sobre Mimi, mientras Aruckenimon sonreía y los Diaboromon impedían que Rhihimon o Justimon acudieran en su auxilio-¡No pienso quedarme solo viendo esto!-aseguro retomando su marcha-¡Resistan! ¡Allá voy!-grito.

-JP-murmuro Ken sintiéndose todavía afectado por las palabras de Armaggedomon.

Aruckenimon se dio cuenta de la presencia de JP y sonrió-Veo que tú también quieres que te de tu merecido, por mí está bien, todos los Niños Elegidos deben desaparecer-sentencio con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro, preparándose para disparar su Neblina Ácida.

Y aun cuando la maligna Doncella la escupió, JP no dejo de gritar y correr hacia la misma, entrando a aquella peligrosa sustancia-¡JP!-grito Rhihimon al ver eso, mientras Mimi se llenaba de horror.

-Que tonto-se burló Aruckenimon con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver que algo brillaba en el interior de la neblina.

En el interior de la neblina, JP se miraba confundido, ya que esperaba que ese ataque le hiciera algún tipo de daño, pero no sucedió nada, en su lugar, su Digivice apareció ante él, liberando los dos Digi Spirit en su interior, el chico miro ambos, antes de que estos se combinaran en uno solo y entonces comprendió.

-¡Muy bien!-declaro con determinación.

**( www. youtube watch? v=QXgxEAGpj7U)**

Cargando el código en su mano-¡Doble Spirit Digivolves a…!-con la combinación de ambos Digi Spirit del Trueno, el nuevo guerrero que apareció era gigantesco, una cubierta pesada que podría ser confundida con la de un dinosaurio, con un poderoso cuerno en su nariz-¡RhinoKabuterimon!-.

-¿Es una broma?-exclamo Aruckenimon impactada-¡Primero esa mocosa y ahora este gordo!-.

-¡No soy gordo, soy pachoncito!-corrigió RhinoKabuterimon, mientras Rhihimon sonreía contento de ver que su amigo también consiguió combinar los dos Digi Spirit.

-Bien hecho amigo-felicito quitándose de encima a los Diaboromon, para después ayudar a Justimon-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Sí, gracias por la ayuda-dijo Justimon agradecido, para después mirar hacia el combate-¿deberíamos ayudarlo?-.

-No, creo que él puede con esto-aseguro Rhihimon sonriendo.

RhinoKabuterimon avanzo un poco e hizo temblar todo el lugar, incluso Aruckenimon tuvo problemas para mantenerse en pie-Maldito ¡Acábenlo!-ordeno enviando a su ejército de Insectos Digimon contra él, incluyendo a los Dokugumon que por poco se comen a Mimi.

El Guerrero del Trueno comenzó a concentrar su energía y la libero en un potente ataque-¡Condensador de Tormenta!-invoco disparando toda la electricidad acumulada en su cuerpo en distintas direcciones, acabando con el ejército de la Digimon.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamo sorprendida y alarmada, en especial cuando RhinoKabuterimon fijo su atención en ella.

-¡No tienes perdón alguno!-expreso con enojo y la maligna Digimon retrocedió, pero aun así se armó de valor y se dispuso a atacar-¡Trueno Láser!-esta vez, enfoco su energía en un poderoso láser que disparo de su cuerno, dándole de lleno a Aruckenimon, quien lanzo un grito de dolor antes de desaparecer y quedar convertida en datos borrados.

El estallido del impacto capto la atención de Armaggedomon, el cual miro hacia donde ocurrió todo-Aruckenimon fue destruida y parece que otro de esos mocosos consiguió una Digi Evolución poderosa-.

Con Aruckenimon y sus tropas vencidas, Rhihimon libero a Mimi y Justimon a Rosemon, por suerte, ambas se encontraban bien, pero aún quedaba una batalla más por librar, así que tras admirar al nuevo Guerrero del Trueno, se dispusieron a ayudar a sus amigos, mientras que Justimon se dirigía a atender a Ken, ya que sentía que su amigo no se encontraba del todo bien.

Rápidamente se dispersaron y rodearon al gigantesco Digimon-¡Chicos! ¡Que gusto que estén bien!-declaro Izzy aliviado.

-¡Veo que una vez más tenemos Digi Evoluciones en común!-observo HerculesKabuterimon, mientras RhinoKabuterimon solo se reía por el comentario de su compañero insecto.

-¡No es el momento para hablar de eso, todavía nos queda una batalla por librar!-declaro Gallantmon y todos encararon a Armaggedomon, el cual solo rugió con furia y lanzo un golpe con su cola, mismo que los Digimon esquivaron, para después comenzar su contraataque, aunque RhinoKabuterimon tenía algunos problemas para moverse debido a su tamaño y peso, HerculesKabuterimon lo levanto y ahora lo llevaba volando, permitiéndoles atacar en conjunto.

-¡Nada derriba a ese gigante!-gruño Rhihimon preocupado.

-¡Debemos continuar atacándolo, debe tener algún punto débil!-declaro Gallantmon, mientras Armaggedomon solo volvía a atacar.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Stingmon hizo un intento por levantarse e ir en ayuda de sus amigos, pero su cuerpo aún se encontraba bastante lastimado y apenas podía moverse-Ken, tenemos que hacer algo-dijo Stingmon, pero su amigo no respondió-¡Ken!-.

Ken estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, las palabras de Armaggedomon tuvieron un fuerte impacto en él, ya que en cierto modo, todo lo que dijo era cierto, sus padres siempre le daban toda la atención a Osamu, la gente lo alababa e incluso escucho a esa chica decir que jamás podría llegar a ser ni la mitad de lo que era su hermano mayor, hecho que finalmente lo orillo a desear que este se fuera y su deseo se cumplió.

-Ken-la voz de Justimon llego a oídos del chico, el cual alzo la vista, ambos se vieron fijamente, el Niño Elegido podía sentir la presencia de Ryo, como si él lo estuviera viendo-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto su amigo preocupado.

-Yo…no…no lo estoy…-dijo Ken.

Justimon se acercó y se arrodillo ante él, mientras que la batalla con Armaggedomon continuaba llevándose a cabo-Puedes hablar conmigo, porque aunque los años han pasado, aún sigo siendo tu amigo y yo te sigo considerando el mío-aseguro Justimon con Ryo hablando.

Ken alzo la vista y vio al guerrero-Dime algo, si te dijera la razón por la cual Osamu murió… ¿aún me considerarías tu amigo?-pregunto con seriedad.

Justimon miro a Ken con algo de confusión, pero aun así se calmó-No sé qué fue lo que le ocurrió a Osamu, pero sea lo que fuera, estoy seguro de que fue un accidente, a veces ocurren cosas malas y no podemos hacer nada para evitarlas-dijo Justimon con calma y algo de compasión.

-Te equivocas-dijo Ken comenzando a llorar, captando la atención de Justimon y Stingmon-porque yo pude haberlo evitado…fue mi culpa que Osamu muriera…todo fue mi culpa-.

-Pero… ¿de que estas hablando?-pregunto Justimon confundido y perplejo.

-Estaba celoso de él…-reconoció Ken con dolor-todos lo amaban y lo respetaban por ser un genio, un prodigio, mis padres siempre le dieron todo; atención, cariño, alabanzas, TODO…mientras que yo…-Ken apretaba los puños con fuerza-era el olvidado…el inútil…el que no era nada especial…que no era un genio…como Osamu lo era…-Justimon solo escuchaba en silencio todo lo que Ken decía, el único ruido que se escuchaba, además del llanto de Ken, era la batalla contra Armaggedomon, donde el Digimon tenía total ventaja-y desee…desee…que él desapareciera…que se fuera de mi vida…que me dejara en paz…mi deseo se cumplió…-dijo sonriendo con tristeza-¡Mi maldito deseo se cumplió! ¡Osamu murió y finalmente todos me daban atención!-declaro riéndose con tristeza-¡O al menos eso pensaba, mis padres solo seguían pensando en Osamu y extrañándolo, incluso estando muerto y sabiendo que yo lo provoque…no dejaba de culparlo…de odiarlo!-admitía sin dejar de llorar.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Castillo Sombrío**

Hareruya seguía observando lo que pasaba, con sus muñecos, los padres de Ken y los demás quedaron sin habla al escuchar todo eso, en especial los primeros, mientras Hareruya lo disfrutaba como si de una película de comedia se trataba.

-Cuanto drama-dijo divertida-los humanos en serio son tan divertidos-.

-Querido… ¿Qué hicimos?-pregunto la madre de Ken a su esposo, sintiendo una gran culpa en su interior, al igual que el hombre.

-No mucho, solo alimentaron el odio de su hijo más pequeño hacia su hermano mayor, creo que ustedes también son padres horribles ¿no estás de acuerdo Yuuko?-pregunto divertida.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Zona Selvática**

Ken seguía llorando-Y cuando la Semilla de la Oscuridad me infecto…por fin obtuve lo que quería…todos olvidaron a Osamu y me prestaron atención a mi…mis padres, mis compañeros…todos…pero…el precio fue terrible-dijo Ken aun llorando-entonces dime Ryo… ¿aun quieres ser mi amigo? ¿Aun después de saber que yo mate a mi propio hermano?-pregunto con profundo dolor.

Por toda respuesta, Justimon lo abrazo-No quiero ser tu amigo, porque ya soy tu amigo-aseguro Justimon, dejando a Ken congelado-lo que ocurrió con Osamu fue terrible, pero no eres el culpable, a veces…cuando nos dejamos llevar por el enojo…decimos cosas que lastiman a quienes amamos, pero te aseguro que Osamu nunca te culpo por nada, estoy seguro de que él está orgulloso de ti, de ver en quien te has convertido ahora, ya no eres el Emperador de los Digimon; eres Ken Ichijouji, un Niño Elegido y uno de mis más grandes amigos-.

-Y mi mejor amigo-intervino Stingmon captando la atención del aludido.

-Ryo…Stingmon…-murmuro Ken sorprendido por las palabras de ambos, pero el estruendo de la batalla capto la atención de ambos, en especial cuando Gallantmon fue derribado, pero aún estaba listo para pelear.

-¡Nos necesitan!-exclamo Stingmon y miro a Ken, al igual que Justimon.

-¡Podemos lograrlo, después de todo, todos somos amigos y peleamos como uno!-declaro Justimon y Ken sonrió.

-Es verdad, tengo que levantarme y seguir peleando, porque eso es lo que Osamu habría querido ¿estás listo Stingmon?-pregunto Ken, al tiempo que su Digivice comenzaba a brillar también.

-¡Lo estoy!-.

-¡Hagamos esto por Osamu!-grito Ken alzando su Digivice.

**( www. youtube watch? v=PEWtMVRbBk8)**

Disparando su resplandor, manifestándose en el Emblema de la Bondad que alguna vez Vmon uso para convertirse en Magnamon, este envolvió al Digimon de Ken-¡Stingmon Ultra Digivolves a…!-la nueva forma del Digimon poseía una poderosa armadura en forma de prisma, con un casco que cubría su cabeza, pero que dejaba expuesta su nariz y boca, iba armado con una lanza incrustada de joyas-¡JewelBeemon!-.

Ken quedo maravillado ante la nueva forma de su amigo y no fue el único, todos lo presenciaron y se alegraron de ver que Stingmon alcanzó su Nivel Perfeccionado-¿Él también?-exclamo Armaggedomon molesto.

_**JewelBeemon; es la Digi Evolución de Stingmon, un hábil y veloz guerrero experto en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, su técnica especial es el Spike Buster.**_

Abriendo sus alas y moviéndose a gran velocidad, comenzó a atacar al gigante, el cual intentaba aplastarlo, pero la nueva velocidad del Digimon impedía que pudiera atraparlo en el aire, se había convertido en un pequeño insecto molesto para el gigante.

-¡Armaggedomon no puede ubicarlo!-observo Izzy sorprendido-¡La velocidad es el factor más importante de JewelBeemon y aunque no pueda vencerlo en combate si podrá agotarlo lo suficiente!-.

-¡Tenemos que aprovechar nuestra oportunidad para atacarlo!-indico Gallantmon y todos asintieron, lanzándose al ataque.

-¡Ya deja de moverte!-bramo Armaggedomon lanzando un golpe con su cola, mismo que JewelBeemon evadió, para después seguir moviéndose y quedando frente al rostro de Armaggedomon.

-¡Spike Buster!-invoco lanzando su técnica, pero el Digimon supo enfocar bien su ataque, no le dio en el rostro, sino que le dio en…

-¡MIS OJOS!-bramo Armaggedomon al sentir un tremendo dolor en los ojos, uno de los puntos débiles que todo ser tiene, ya que sin importar que tan poderosos sean, un golpe a los ojos es un gran daño.

-¡Cegó a Armaggedomon!-observo Rhihimon sorprendido por el ataque tan certero que consiguió su amigo.

-¡Esta es la oportunidad que debemos aprovechar!-señalo Justimon y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero antes de atacar…

-¡Escuchen, ahora que tiene las defensas bajas, concentren sus ataques en la espalda de Armaggedomon!-indico Izzy y todos asintieron, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el punto exacto, con Gallantmon cargando a SaberLeomon y HerculesKabuterimon a RhinoKabuterimon-¡Ahora!-.

-¡Giga Blaster/Látigo de Espinas/Spike Buster/Espada Invencible/Flechas Infinity/Espada de la Justicia/Trueno Láser/Cruz Roja!-los Digimon lanzaron sus potentes ataques contra la espalda de Armaggedomon, quien al estar vulnerable por el dolor en sus ojos no fue capaz de resistirlo, recibiéndolos directamente y provocándole un grito de dolor.

-¡Terminemos con esto ahora!-indicó Izzy.

-¿Estás listo RhinoKabuterimon?-pregunto HerculesKabuterimon, ya que el trío diseño un plan.

-¡Terminemos con esto!-apoyo el Guerrero del Trueno, al tiempo que el Insecto Dorado lo colocaba en posición, con el cuerno apuntando hacia abajo y soltando al inmenso Digimon.

Mientras caía hacia el gigantesco insecto, cargaba su cuerno con toda la electricidad almacenada en su cuerpo y justo cuando Armaggedomon comenzó a recuperar un poco su vista, descubrió que lo hizo solo para ver lo que se avecinaba, recibiendo el golpe con fuerza en la espalda, lanzando un rugido de dolor, mientras era atravesado por el inmenso cuerpo y cuerno de RhinoKabuterimon, el cual aterrizo en el suelo.

-¿Qué te pareció eso?-pregunto Justimon, tras eso, Armaggedomon comenzó a desaparecer, señal de que finalmente había sido derrotado.

-¡Lo lograron!-grito Mimi contenta, al igual que Ken, finalmente, uno de los Caballeros de la Venganza acababa de ser derrotado.

Tras su victoria, los Niños Elegidos y sus Digimon se agruparon-Y con eso ha caído el primero de los Caballeros-dijo Takato contento.

-Takato lo conseguimos-dijo Guilmon contento.

-Y fue una victoria por tres-señalo Koichi-ya que Ken, Juri y JP consiguieron su nueva evolución-los aludidos sonrieron ante las palabras de su amigo, aunque JP inflo su pecho de forma algo presumida.

-La idea de Izzy también fue muy buena-observo Juri contenta-si no lo hubiéramos atacado en la espalda probablemente no lo habríamos derrotado-.

-Eso es porque Izzy es muy listo-dijo Tentomon orgulloso y su amigo se sonrojo un poco.

-Pero nada esto habría sido posible si JewelBeemon no lo hubiera cegado en ese momento, ese fue el factor decisivo-dijo Izzy.

-Es cierto-apoyo Ryo mirando a Ken, que sostenía Wormmon-entonces ¿aun te sientes mal por todo ese asunto?-pregunto con preocupación.

Ken agacho la mirada y suspiro-Supongo que ahora entiendo lo que debió sentir Tai cuando ocurrió lo de Kari y si él está dispuesto a seguir peleando, entonces yo también lo haré-aseguro el ex emperador y todos asintieron, de pronto, en lugar comenzó a cambiar drásticamente, tornándose oscuro y a lo lejos se pudo apreciar una puerta.

-¿Qué será eso?-pregunto Mimi confundida.

-Seguramente es la salida, como vencimos a Armaggedomon ahora podemos salir de este escenario-dedujo Koichi.

-Cierto, pero hasta que los demás completen sus retos y venzan a los Caballeros de la Venganza no podremos enfrentar a Hareruya-recordó Izzy con seriedad.

-Lo mejor será salir de aquí y esperar a que lleguen los demás, confiemos en que también tendrán éxito como nosotros-dijo Takato y todos asintieron, comenzando a correr hacia la salida, sin percatarse de que estaban siendo observados en la oscuridad por una sombra.

-Celebren mientras puedan, porque lamentablemente, los siguientes escenarios no serán tan fáciles de superar-sentencio Hareruya con maldad.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Izzy y los demás pasaron el primer escenario, pero se avecina una nueva batalla ¿Qué les deparara a Tai y a los demás?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Seiryu.001: **_está convencido de que ibas a decir algo parecido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_siendo sincero, ni mi papá supo que paso con ese paciente, bueno, el primer escenario ha sido pasado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_y mejoraron gracias a que tanto Ken como JP alcanzaron una nueva evolución, pero el peligro sigue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_eso es algo que mi papá tampoco supo después, él se encargó de transferirlo, pero ya nunca le dieron noticias de él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_y eso es algo que los Caballeros de la Venganza intentara explotar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Olivia, Jeanne Dragón, Kanaberi Saber, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Seiryu.001, Zeus, Hades, Gron, Tenzalucard123, Mikell Connde, El Redentor 777, Gran Alan Masterplox, Freedom Gundam 96, Dark Digimon 16, Franco, Bowser3000000, Camilo Navas, Dra Optimus Star 3, Deadly Ice 88, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, Kid Shooter, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	50. Coliseo de Terror

"_**El Juego Infernal de Hareruya ha comenzado, los primeros en pelear fueron Izzy, Mimi, Ken, Takato, Juri, Ryo, JP y Koichi, quienes se enfrentaron en un escenario selvático a Armaggedomon y a Aruckenimon, quienes comenzaron su ataque devastador contra los Niños Elegidos, durante la batalla, Ken, Juri y JP consiguieron alcanzar nuevos niveles de la Digi Evolución, convirtiéndose en SaberLeomon, JewelBeemon y RhinoKabuterimon, consiguiendo vencer a Aruckenimon, pero el temible Armaggedomon fue más duro de derribar, al final, gracias a que JewelBeemon consiguió cegarlo por un momento, los demás pudieron atacarlo en su momento más vulnerable y terminarlo con un ataque conjunto realizado por HerculesKabuterimon y RhinoKabuterimon, el primero de los Caballeros de la Venganza y el primer escenario de los juegos de Hareruya ya han sido superados, pero todavía quedan tres más y no saben quiénes los tendrán que enfrentar, ya que Hareruya los dividió completamente al azar para que su juego fuera mucho más entretenido y divertido, mientras que ella sigue alimentándose de sus víctimas convertidas en muñecos de su colección"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 50**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 50 Juego Infernal**

**Coliseo de Terror**

**Castillo Sombrío**

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

Hareruya ahora estaba danzando, mientras abrazaba a la muñeca de Yuuko, al parecer, la madre de Tai y Sora se había vuelto realmente su muñeca favorita, mientras el resto de las víctimas de ese demonio solo podían observar impotentes todo lo que ocurría ante sus ojos.

-Es tan triste que Armaggedomon haya sido destruido, supongo que ahora debes estar contento ¿no es verdad Willis?-pregunto acercándose a dicho muñeco-después de todo, fuiste tú quien lo creo, pero cuando un virus lo infecto en vez de ayudarlo, le pediste a Tai y a los demás que lo eliminaran, y hasta para mí eso es cruel-dijo sonriendo.

-No…yo no quería…nunca quise…-Willis se sintió realmente terrible al escuchar eso.

Hareruya se rio y miro al muñeco-Oh, pero no te sientas mal, después de todo, el virus fue el culpable de todo o mejor dicho, yo fui la culpable de todo-revelo Hareruya, dejando a Willis congelado.

-Oh ¿olvide mencionarlo? Que tonta soy-dijo Hareruya sonriendo de forma inocentemente macabra-yo fui quien envió el virus que infecto ese Digi Huevo, del cual nació Diaboromon-revelo con malévolo placer.

-Pero…pero… ¿Cómo…?-.

-He estado despierta desde que mi hermano fue destruido, esa fue la razón principal por la que pude despertar, cuando la caída de Apocalymon, después de todo, así es como funciona esto, si destruyen a un mal, otro más tomara su lugar-explico Hareruya-y ese fui yo, infecte tu querido Digi Huevo para poder estudiar cómo era el nuevo mundo en el que había despertado, quería saber más del Mundo Real y el Digi Mundo, lo de los misiles…fue totalmente cosa de Diaboromon, pero le doy crédito por algo tan genial-.

-Tu… ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!-acuso Willis con odio y dolor.

-El único culpable de lo que le ocurrió eres tú, después de todo, fuiste tú quien quería más mascotas para tener con quien jugar, tu provocaste la caída de Diaboromon y también que mi virus infectara a tu querido Lopmon, vaya, ahora que lo pienso bien, no eres tan diferente a Ken Ichijouji y su deseo de esclavizar a los Digimon, o a Rika Nonoka y su creencia de que los Digimon solo sirven para pelear-señalo Hareruya sonriendo siniestramente y luego continuo bailando con su muñeca.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué sigues lastimando a los niños de ese modo?-pregunto Yuuko horrorizada.

-Es lo que soy, la representación del sufrimiento de los humanos, ustedes provocaron esto, aunque los humanos siempre han provocado su propia destrucción-observo Hareruya.

-¡Nuestros hijos te detendrán!-aseguro la madre de Sora.

-No lo creo, porque en el siguiente escenario las cosas serán un poco más intensas-explico Hareruya sonriendo de forma siniestra.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Un portal dimensional había separado a los Niños Elegidos y como ocurrió con Izzy, Mimi y los demás, un nuevo grupo estaba llegando a una zona desconocida, en dicho grupo se encontraban Matt, Joe, Davis, Yolei, Kazu, Koji y Tommy, acompañados por Gabumon, Gomamon, Vmon, Hawkmon y Guardromon.

-Que ranazo-se quejó Davis, ya que había caído sobre su trasero y no fue un golpe suave que digamos.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Tommy confundido y mirando alrededor.

-Creo que estamos justo en el escenario que Hareruya preparo para nosotros-observo Joe recogiendo sus lentes del suelo, ya que estos se le habían caído.

Gabumon miro alrededor, todo estaba cubierto por una densa neblina y nadie era capaz de ver más allá de un metro, afortunadamente, se encontraban todos juntos y eso les ayudaba mucho en esa situación.

-Esto no me agrada en lo más mínimo-dijo Matt mirando los alrededores y preguntándose donde pudieron haber ido el resto de sus amigos-solo espero que ellos se encuentren bien-.

-En vez de preocuparte por ellos, deberías preocuparte mejor por ti mismo-declaro una voz que parecía venir de entre la neblina, una que los Niños Elegidos y sus Digimon reconocieron.

-Esa voz es de DeathPhantomon-señalo Koji colocándose en guardia.

Poco a poco, la neblina comenzó a quitarse y entonces los Niños Elegidos descubrieron que estaban en el centro de un coliseo romano, cuyas estructuras eran grises oscuros, con esqueletos grabados en las mismas, en el público se encontraban Digimon fantasmas, entre los que destacaban Bakemon, Phantomon y Soulmon, todos ansiosos por el comienzo de la matanza.

-¡Por allá!-grito Yolei, ya que en el palco real se encontraba el mismísimo DeathPhantomon, sentado en un trono y mirándolos fijamente.

-Que gusto que hayan decido venir mis queridos Niños Elegidos, porque aquí es donde comenzara su juicio final y yo soy su juez, jurado y verdugo, soy el Fantasma del Digi Mundo-sentencio el maligno Digimon con un brillo en sus ojos y una música comenzó a escucharse, siendo tocada por varios Digimon Fantasmas.

**( www. youtube watch? v=0qc0f4tPIac)**

Fue entonces que las Sistermon Ciel y Noir hicieron acto de aparición, ambas cubiertas por un velo, para después comenzar con su cantico.

**Ciel y Noir**

_**Durmiendo me canto, en sueños fue,  
mi nombre pronuncio, yo lo escuche, y si soñando estoy y veo por fin, fantasma de la opera aquí estas, dentro de mí.**_

DeathPhantomon abrió sus alas y comenzó a volar hacia donde sus dos guerreras estaban, el maligno Digimon Fantasma también comenzó a cantar.

**DeathPhantomon**

_**Los dos extraño dueto hemos de hacer, y sobre ti tendré, mayor poder, y aun cuando tu mirada huya de mí, fantasma de la opera soy yo dentro de ti.**_

Las Sistermon comenzaron a danzar alrededor de DeathPhantomon y no pasó mucho tiempo para que otros Digimon Fantasmas también comenzaran a bailar alrededor de su señor, todos siguiendo el ritmo de la música.

**Ciel y Noir**

_**Quien ya tu rostro vio, terror sintió, yo soy tu mascara**_

Ambas acariciaron la capucha de DeathPhantomon, cuyos ojos sin vida brillaron en el interior de la misma, al tiempo que seguía con el cantico.

**DeathPhantomon**

_**Y a mí me oyó**_

El resto de los Digimon Fantasmas también comenzaron a unirse en la canción, mientras formaban círculos en el aire, dejando a los Niños Elegidos sorprendidos y confundidos.

-Oigan, no cantan mal-reconoció Davis sorprendido.

**Coro**

_**Tu espíritu y tu voz, fundido aquí, fantasma de la opera soy yo y estoy en ti.**_

Ciel y Noir comenzaron a cantar una entonada sin estrofa, simplemente cantaban un sonido que a DeathPhantomon le fascinaba.

**DeathPhantomon**

_**Canten para mí, mis sirvientas de la oscuridad.  
Es el fantasma de la ópera.**_

_**Canten.  
Canten para mí.**_

Cuando la música terminó, al igual que el cantico de las dos hermanas Sistermon, DeathPhantomon alzo su espada y todos los Digimon Fantasmas del lugar guardaron silencio, reverenciando a su líder.

-Y ahora, en nombre de la Gran Hareruya es tiempo de comenzar con el juicio en contra de los Niños Elegidos, acusados de intentar arruinar los juegos y diversiones de nuestra gran señora-declaro DeathPhantomon y los Digimon gritaron con furia, los Niños Elegidos solo se prepararon para cualquier posible sorpresa-pero soy un ser razonable y dado que estamos en un coliseo romano les daré la oportunidad de ganar su libertad ¡Con la gloria de la batalla!-anuncio y todos gritaron emocionados.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes con todo esto?-cuestiono Koji mirando desafiante al maligno Digimon Fantasma.

-Es muy simple, venzan a los guerreros que escogí para esta batalla, si consiguen derrotarlos, entonces yo peleare contra ustedes personalmente, consigan derrotarme y entonces habrán pasado esta prueba, podrán ir con sus amigos en el siguiente escenario.

-Si es todo lo que tenemos que hacer ¡Entonces aceptamos!-aseguro Davis y Yolei le dio un zape-¡Oye!-.

-¡No seas tonto! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos que es lo que está planeando!-le recordó la heredera del Amor y la Sinceridad.

-Eso puede ser cierto, pero no tienen muchas opciones, este es el juego de la Gran Hareruya y ella imponen las reglas, esto es lo que ella quiere que ocurra, así que comencemos con la batalla-dijo DeathPhantomon dirigiéndose a su trono-¡Que salgan los primeros combatientes!-ordeno.

Una de las puertas del coliseo se abrió y un par de ojos amarillos brillaron, antes de que una imponente figura hiciera acto de aparición, sorprendiendo a Matt y a Gabumon-¡Matt! ¡Es…!-.

-¡MachineDramon!-exclamo Matt sorprendido y preocupado, ya que efectivamente, se trataba de MachineDramon, pero este era de color rojo y mucho más grande que el que enfrentaron en los tiempos de los Dark Master.

DeathPhantomon se rio-No están tan equivocados, si es MachineDramon, aunque el termino más apropiado para él sería; HiMachineDramon-explico DeathPhantomon.

-¿HiMachineDramon?-pregunto Kazu preocupado de como sonaba eso.

_**HiMachineDramon; es una variable de la evolución de MachineDramon, siendo de una tecnología más avanzadas que el anterior, se cree que puede ser tan poderoso o incluso más que el MachineDramon original, aunque si ambas versiones combatieran no se sabría quien ganaría, su técnica especial es el Cañón Giga.**_

HiMachineDramon lanzo un rugido y de pronto, el suelo comenzó a temblar, al tiempo que se abría y revelaba una piscina cuyo fondo no se alcanzaba a ver, pero si se pudo ver otros ojos amarillos brillando en las profundidades y fue cuando una gigantesca serpiente metálica, de cuerpo color blanco plateado, con el abdomen oscuro y cabello rojizo apareció.

-¡MetalSeaDramon!-exclamo Matt alarmado.

DeathPhantomon volvió a reírse de forma divertida-Este es ChaosMetalSeaDramon-presento malignamente.

_**ChaosMetalSeaDramon; es una variable de la evolución de MetalSeaDramon, con un armadura mucho más poderosa que el anterior, también se cree que es más poderoso que el original, su técnica especial es el Río Poderoso.**_

-Matt ¿Quiénes son estos sujetos?-pregunto Tommy confundido y preocupado.

-¡Fueron miembros de los Dark Masters, MetalSeaDramon dominaba los mares del Digi Mundo y MachineDramon la Gran Ciudad!-explico Matt preocupado por la presencia de esos dos antiguos enemigos.

-Efectivamente, ellos dominaron esas zonas en sus tiempos, hasta que el heredero del Valor los aniquilo a ambos, ahora han vuelto a la vida con deseos de vengarse de los Niños Elegidos, escúchenme, la Gran Hareruya les ha dado una segunda oportunidad para reivindicarse ante ella, no vayan a fallarle o conocerán otras formas de sufrimiento-les advirtió a ambos Digimon.

ChaosMetalSeaDramon y HiMachineDramon comenzaron a avanzar hacia los Niños Elegidos, quienes se pusieron en guardia, listos para la batalla, rápidamente, todos activaron sus Digivice para comenzar con la batalla.

-¡Gabumon ADN Digivolves a…ZedGarurumon!-la nueva forma de Gabumon apareció listo para el combate.

-¡Gomamon Warp Digivolves a…Vikemon!-el inmenso vikingo Digimon hizo acto de aparición.

-¡Vmon/Hawkmon Armor Digivolves a…FlameDramon/Hallsemon el Valor Ardiente/el Poder del Amor!-.

-¡Digi Spirit Digivolves a…Korikakumon!-el Guerrero del Hielo también apareció listo para el combate definitivo.

-¡Doble Spirit Digivolves a…BeoWolfmon!-finalmente, el Guerrero de la Luz llego para darle batalla a estos terribles Digimon de Nivel Mega.

DeathPhantomon se rio ante esto-Parece que vamos a comenzar con una gran diversión-observo malignamente.

Los dos Digimon mecánicos arremetieron contra sus oponentes, quienes rápidamente se dividieron en equipos; ZedGarurumon y BeoWolfmon se abalanzaron contra HiMachineDramon, mientras los demás atacaban a ChaosMetalSeaDramon, comenzando una intensa batalla entre los dos bandos.

-¡Bombas Congelantes!-invoco ZedGarurumon lanzando sus misiles contra HiMachineDramon, quien las repelió todas con un golpe de su garra metálica.

-¡Descarga Solar!-invoco BeoWolfmon disparando sus misiles contra el gigante mecánico, pero sin lograr hacerle el menor daño-¡Tiene una gran resistencia!-exclamo sorprendido.

-¡Tengan mucho cuidado!-grito Matt a lo lejos, cuando noto la batalla que se estaba llevando contra ChaosMetalSeaDramon, la cual tampoco iba muy bien que digamos-rayos-.

La gigantesca serpiente marina lanzo una poderosa embestida contra Vikemon, el cual lo detuvo con sus manos, pero la fuerza del enemigo era tal que lo comenzó a empujar sin muchos problemas, hecho que alarmo a Joe.

-¡No te des por vencido Vikemon!-animo Joe tratando de que su amigo consiguiera algo, pero ese fue el momento en que los demás Digimon aprovecharon para atacarlo por detrás.

-¡Ariete de Fuego/Tornado de Garras/Granadas de Destrucción/Hachas de la Antártica!-los cuatro ataques dieron en el blanco, justo en el lomo de ChaosMetalSeaDramon, pero sin hacerle el menor rasguño, con un movimiento de su cola, consiguió derribarlos a ambos sin problema alguno.

-¡Río Poderoso!-invoco disparando su rayo contra Vikemon, dándole directamente y estrellándolo contra una de las paredes del coliseo, provocando gritos de emoción de los espectadores, mientras DeathPhantomon se reía divertido.

-No van a lograrlo-dijo malignamente.

ZedGarurumon se lanzó en una poderosa embestida contra HiMachineDramon, el golpe fue lo bastante fuerte para empujarlo, sorprendiendo a DeathPhantomon, pero el Digimon máquina aún no estaba vencido y con un movimiento de su garra, impacto en el Lobo Digimon y lo estrello contra el suelo, justo cuando se disponía a aplastarlo con su arma de nuevo…

-¡Cazador Diurno!-invoco BeoWolfmon lanzando su ataque contra HiMachineDramon, consiguiendo que desviara su atención-¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Lo estaré cuando lo haya derribado-respondió ZedGarurumon sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¡Cañón Giga!-invoco HiMachineDramon disparando su ataque contra los dos Digimon, quienes lo esquivaron muy a tiempo.

-¡Tiene un gran poder destructivo!-reconoció BeoWolfmon preocupado.

HiMachineDramon y ChaosMetalSeaDramon rugieron con fuerza, volviendo al ataque, aunque no decían más que los nombres de sus ataques, parecía que ellos seguían recordando a los Niños Elegidos y la humillación que sufrieron en manos de todos ellos.

Acompañado por las dos Sistermon, DeathPhantomon observaba todo con malévolo placer-Esto es más que perfecto, pero es lamentable que únicamente los Digimon se estén divirtiendo ¿no lo creen así?-pregunto mirando a ambas.

Ciel miro al Digimon Fantasma con extrañeza y Noir sonrió-Concuerdo, creo que eso justo que nosotras también nos divirtamos, hay que ir a jugar con esos niños-.

-Pero…ellos no tienen defensa alguna-dijo Ciel preocupada y Noir la miro con seriedad.

-¿Y qué? Es nuestro deber servir a la Gran Hareruya, tenemos que cumplir su voluntad, además piénsalo, si conseguimos deshacernos de estos mocosos, entonces recuperaremos a Tai y podremos volver a divertirnos con él-le dijo guiñándole un ojo a su hermana y provocando que esta se sonrojara.

-Supongo que hay que hacer lo que hay que hacer, pero…no los dañaremos mucho ¿verdad?-pregunto algo inquieta.

-Claro que no, solo haremos que sufran todo lo que hicieron sufrir a Tai-aseguro Noir.

-Siendo así entonces adelante-acepto Ciel sonriendo convencida y Noir asintió.

-Muy bien, yo me haré cargo del güerito, ese tonto necesita conocer su lugar-dijo Noir cargando sus armas y ambas saltaron del balcón.

DeathPhantomon se rio-Se ve que sin el Caballero del Valor no son nada, después de todo, fue WarGreymon quien acabo con MetalSeaDramon y MachineDramon-recordó con burla-el único de los Dark Master a quien ese perro estúpido venció fue a Puppetmon y ese mocoso no era una gran amenaza en realidad-.

Matt no sabía qué hacer, sus dos amigos necesitaban ayuda y no podía pensar en nada, pero…-¡Oye!-cuando Matt volteo se llevó una sorpresa, pues recibió una patada en el rostro, misma que lo derribo, el rubio se llevó su mano a su cara y miro a su atacante, siendo Noir-escuche que te encanta pelear, que incluso hiciste que Tai peleara contra ti solo por diversión, entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres pelear conmigo?-pregunto Noir apuntándole con su arma.

-Si es pelea ¿Por qué me apuntas con esa arma?-pregunto Matt algo nervioso por la pistola de Noir.

-Porque nunca dije que sería una pelea justa-respondió Noir comenzando a disparar al suelo, provocando que Matt saltara en un baile algo cómico, mientras Noir solo se reía-¡Eso es! ¡Baila! ¡Baila! ¡Supuesta estrella del rock!-se burló y siguió disparando contra Matt, captando la atención de ZedGarurumon.

-¡Matt!-grito intentando ir en su ayuda, pero HiMachineDramon le cerró el paso.

-¡También es muy rápido!-exclamo BeoWolfmon sorprendido por ese detalle del enorme Digimon Máquina, no se esperaba que un Digimon de ese nivel fuera capaz de darle tal batalla.

HiMachineDramon lanzo un nuevo golpe con su garra, provocando que los dos Digimon volvieran a retroceder, mientras que Noir comenzaba a disparar una vez más contra Matt, solo que lo hacía contra el suelo una y otra vez para hacerlo bailar, un espectáculo que la divertía mucho.

-¿Qué sucede? ¡Se supone que eres muy fuerte, ya que por eso obligaste a Tai a pelear contigo, para probar que eras fuerte!-declaro Noir sin dejar de dispararle.

-¡Eres muy valiente hablando cuando tienes armas!-acuso Matt y Noir se detuvo, pensando un poco en lo que Matt le había dicho.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta jugar sucio-dijo volviendo a disparar contra Matt, quien salto para esquivar el disparo.

Del mismo modo, Ciel también estaba sobre Joe y los demás, la integrante más gentil de las hermanas Sistermon también atacaba a diestra y siniestra, pero con un poco más de…suavidad, por decirlo de un modo, los Niños Elegidos corrían de un lado a otro, intentando escapar de Ciel.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Pensé que eran Niños Elegidos, compórtense como tal!-declaro Ciel logrando acorralar a Yolei, quien se quedó asustada.

-¡Oye! ¡Aléjate de ella bravucona!-grito Davis comenzando a golpearla en la espalda, pero nada le hacía, para la Digimon, los golpes de Davis se sentían como los de una ancianita.

-Oye… ¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto confundida.

-¡Dándote la golpiza de tu vida!-declaro Davis sin dejar de golpearla y Ciel le dio una cachetada, lanzándolo contra el suelo.

-Los humanos realmente son muy débiles en comparación con un Digimon-observo Ciel con fastidio.

-¡Granadas de Destrucción!-invoco Guardromon quien estuvo al tanto de la situación y disparo sus granadas, dándole de lleno a la temible guerrera.

-¡Bien hecho Guardromon!-felicito Hirokazu sonriéndole a su amigo, pero Ciel reapareció sin ningún rasguño.

-Si vas a atacarme necesitas hacerlo de manera más efectiva-señalo Ciel lanzándose a gran velocidad contra Guardromon, golpeándolo con fuerza en el abdomen y provocando que saliera disparado hacia atrás, cayendo con fuerza en el suelo y por muy poco no aterrizo en el agua.

-¡Guardromon!-grito Hirokazu corriendo a su lado-¿Te encuentras bien amigo?-.

-Cielos, esto realmente no me parece nada justo-dijo Ciel con pena.

ChaosMetalSeaDramon enredo su cuerpo contra el de Vikemon, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba con su cola a Korikakumon y embestía tanto a FlameDramon como a Hallsemon, los cuales cayeron en distintas partes del coliseo con mucha fuerza, DeathPhantomon solo se reía del maravilloso espectáculo.

HiMachineDramon también comenzó a aplastar a sus dos oponente, los cuales resistían todo lo que podían, ya que ese Digimon realmente era pesado, finalmente, Matt seguía solo siendo el entretenimiento de Noir.

-No puedo creer que la Elegida del Amor te haya preferido a ti en vez de a Tai, ese chico es todo un sueño-dijo Noir-supongo que es cierto lo que la Gran Hareruya dijo sobre ustedes dos, no merecen los Emblemas de la Amistad y el Amor respectivamente-.

-¿Qué puede saber esa bruja sobre los Emblemas?-cuestiono Matt molesto.

Noir se rio-La Gran Hareruya es más sabia de lo que piensan, después de todo ¿Por qué crees que nunca intento que la flecha controlara a Tai desde que lo infecto?-pregunto Noir y Matt abrió los ojos de golpe-vaya, hasta que lo comprendiste, ella misma lo dijo, quería alimentar aún más el odio, la decepción y la tristeza que habitaba en su corazón, misma que fueron causadas por una pésima madre, un vulgar puta y supuesto mejor amigo, no cabe duda que eres patético, tienes el Emblema de Critias, uno de los mejores Caballeros Legendarios y sin embargo, no tuviste la suficiente confianza en ti mismo, luego le robaste la chica a tu mejor amigo ¿Qué clase de amigo hace eso? Pero no debería sorprenderme, solo ve a los Niños Elegidos que te acompañan-señalo Noir con maldad-todos ellos son basura, no sirven para la batalla y es por eso que no saldrán vivos de aquí, ninguno de ustedes lo hará-.

-¡Te equivocas!-grito Hirokazu captando la atención de Noir y de los demás, al voltear, descubrieron que el Tamer había ayudado como pudo a su compañero a levantarse-¡Estas equivocada en todo lo que dices, no somos basura, cada uno de nosotros ha superado duros desafíos y hemos conseguido salir adelante, sin importar que tan difíciles fueran, siempre lo hemos conseguido!-.

-Por favor, mientras que Tai consiguió hacer que Agumon obtuviera su Digi Evolución en Carga de ADN, lo único que Matt hizo fue recibir la luz de ese poder para que Gabumon lo consiguiera y lo mismo fue lo que consiguió la evolución de MagnaOmegamon, lo único que él hizo fue quedarse viendo como ocurría todo y luego se robó el crédito, tal como lo hizo con Sora-señalo Noir con crueldad-Tai la salvo, la protegió y al final, él se quedó con el crédito, apuesto a que su banda hace exactamente lo mismo y sus supuestos éxitos se los robaron a mejores artistas-se burló Noir-en cuanto a ti ¿realmente piensas que eres una amenaza para nosotros? Ni siquiera puedes llegar al Nivel Mega.

DeathPhantomon se rio divertido-Noir es realmente despiadada y sádica-.

-¡Nuevamente te equivocas!-aseguro Hirokazu-¡Porque yo sé que Guardromon es más fuerte de lo que crees! ¡Más fuerte de lo que todos creen!-.

-Hirokazu-exclamo el aludido sorprendido y su Tamer lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Creo en ti Guardromon y siempre lo haré-aseguro sonriéndole con total confianza y su Digivice comenzó a brillar, levantándolo en el aire-¡Evolución Matrix!-invoco.

**( www. youtube watch? v=5jcsm790278)**

La luz los envolvió a ambos y comenzaron con la transformación-¡Guardromon Warp Digivolves a…!-en lugar de Guardromon, quedo un Cyborg de color negro, con una armadura completa en todo su cuerpo hecho de Digi Cromo, con un par de espadas en su espalda, una hombrera rojiza izquierda y una azul derecha, en sí, era una versión completa de Andromon-¡HiAndromon!-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo DeathPhantomon levantándose de su trono, captando la atención de todos.

-¡Guardromon consiguió el Nivel Mega!-exclamo Korikakumon contento.

-¡Eso no es justo! ¡Mis palabras debían herirlos, no motivarlos!-gruño Noir molesta, mientras HiAndromon la encaraba.

-¡Ahora veamos qué tan "débiles" somos en realidad!-declaro el nuevo Digimon colocándose en guardia.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**La batalla en el segundo escenario ha comenzado, con el regreso de dos viejos enemigos y la aparición de un nuevo aliado"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**YA VI EL NUEVO MANGA DE DB SUPER, DEBO DECIR QUE SE ESTA PONIENDO MAS EMOCIONANTE, AUNQUE YA ME PARECIA DEMASIADO QUE GOKU CONSIGUIERA DOMINAR LA DOCTRINA EGOISTA, PERO LA EXPLICACION DE MEERUS ME PARECE LOGICA, SOLO HA DOMINADO EL PRIMER NIVEL, LE FALTA MUCHO PARA DOMINAR ALGO QUE HASTA A LOS DIOSES LES CUESTA DOMINAR**

**Y CON LA AFIRMACION DE MORO, DE QUE AHORA ES SUPERIOR A LOS DIOSES, ME HACE PREGUNTARME SI ESTAN FUERTE COMO JIREN O COMO BROLY**

**TAMBIEN YA PUDE VER EL CAPÍTUO 3 Y ME EMOCIONA MUCHO VER A OMEGAMON EN ACCION, PERO CONFORME DECIAN QUE TODAVIA ERA EL COMIENZO, TAMBIEN ME LA PASABA DICIENDO "APOCALYMON", ESPERANDO QUE ÉL FUERA EL VILLANO PRINCIPAL Y TUVIERA UN ROL MAS PROTAGONICO, AUNQUE TAMBIEN NO PUDE EVITAR PENSAR QUE EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO EN LAS PANTALLAS DE LOS APARATOS ELECTRICOS APARECERIA UN VISOR ROJO DICIENDO "YO SOY VENJIX", ASI DE LOCA ES MI IMAGINACION**

**YA ENTRAMOS A LA FASE 3 DEL COVID-19, ES UNA SITUACION EN LA QUE DEBEMOS ESTAR MÁS ATENTOS Y SER MUY CUIDADOS, RECUERDEN CUMPLIR CON LAS INDICACIONES Y ESPERAR LO MEJOR**

**Camilo Navas: **_y el segundo les tenía preparadas un par de sorpresas inesperadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_me equivoque y corregí el capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Seiryu.001: **_no puedo culparlos, después de todo, esta es una situación realmente grave. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_ciertamente, ahora ha comenzado la siguiente batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_lo que a ti te desespera, para ella es todo un deleite. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Éire, Kanaberi Saber, Jeanne Dragón, Photon Girl, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Camilo Navas, Tenzalucard123, Seiryu.001, Zeus, Hades, Gron, Bowser300000, Dark Digimon 16, Mikell Connde, Deadly Ice 88, El Redentor 777, Franco, Dra Optimus Star 3, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	51. Coliseo de Terror Segunda Parte

"_**Tras la derrota de Armaggedomon y la victoria en el primer escenario, los siguientes en participar en el juego de Hareruya fueron Matt, Joe, Davis, Yolei, Hirokazu, Koji y Tommy, encontrándose en un coliseo donde DeathPhantomon era el enemigo a vencer, pero antes tendrían que hacerle frente a los guerreros que él escogió para la batalla, siendo dos viejos enemigos de Tai y los demás, se trataban de MetalSeaDramon y MachineDramon, quienes regresaron convertidos en ChaosMetalSeaDramon y HiMachineDramon, volviéndose increíblemente poderosos, además de que Sistermon Noir y Sistermon Ciel también se unieron a la batalla, complicando más las cosas para Matt y los otros, pero en un momento crucial, Hirokazu saco valor del fondo de su ser, asegurando que no importaba lo que pasara, lo terrible que fuera la situación, él siempre confiaría en Guardromon, aunque no fueran capaces de alcanzar el Nivel Mega, siempre lo apoyaría y creería en él, aquel lazo de confianza provoco que ambos finalmente consiguieran su Evolución Matrix, convirtiéndose en el poderoso HiAndromon, ahora la batalla del coliseo continua"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 51**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 51 Juego Infernal**

**Coliseo de Terror **

**Segunda Parte**

Hirokazu alzo su Digivice, mismo que ahora estaba brillando con mucha intensidad-¡Evolución Matrix!-invoco.

**( www. youtube watch? v=5jcsm790278)**

La luz los envolvió a ambos y comenzaron con la transformación-¡Guardromon Warp Digivolves a…!-en lugar de Guardromon, quedo un Cyborg de color negro, con una armadura completa en todo su cuerpo hecho de Digi Cromo, con un par de espadas en su espalda, una hombrera rojiza izquierda y una azul derecha, en sí, era una versión completa de Andromon-¡HiAndromon!-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo DeathPhantomon levantándose de su trono, captando la atención de todos.

-¡Guardromon consiguió el Nivel Mega!-exclamo Korikakumon contento.

-¡Eso no es justo! ¡Mis palabras debían herirlos, no motivarlos!-gruño Noir molesta, mientras HiAndromon la encaraba.

-¡Ahora veamos qué tan "débiles" somos en realidad!-declaro el nuevo Digimon colocándose en guardia.

_**HiAndromon; es la Digi Evolución más poderosa de Guardromon, siendo la versión más completa de Andromon, este Digimon es un defensor de la justicia y sus ataques contra Digimon Malignos son realmente poderosos, su técnica especial es Rayo Atómico.**_

-¡Eso no es justo!-grito Noir molesta-¡No se suponía que mis palabras tuvieran ese efecto en ti! ¡Se supone que tú eres igual de patético que este güerito!-señalaba a Matt sumamente molesto.

-Lamento mucho decepcionarte-dijo HiAndromon con un tono de voz que indicaba que no era cierto lo que decía.

Noir mostro sus dientes de manera amenazadora ante eso-¡Voy a hacerte pagar por esto!-aseguro Noir comenzando a dispararle, pero sus balas no lograban hacerle nada a la armadura del Digimon-¿Qué? ¿Por qué esto no funciona?-cuestiono molesta y sin dejar de disparar, de pronto, sus pistolas hicieron un sonido similar a un "clic"-eh…creo que se me acabaron las balas-.

-Si ya terminaste, ahora es mi turno de atacar-dijo HiAndromon con calma.

-¿Atacar? ¿Tú me vas a atacar a mí?-pregunto Noir con burla, para después comenzar a reírse-¡Por favor! ¡No me vengas con esas tonterías, un perdedor como tú jamás…!-no pudo terminar su frase, ya que HiAndromon se movió a gran velocidad, acertándole un golpe con fuerza en el abdomen, provocando que Noir quedaran en shock.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que la lanzo hacia el agua-¡Hermana!-grito Ciel comenzando a correr a ayudarla, sumergiéndose con rapidez.

-Es rápido-observo DeathPhantomon sorprendido por la velocidad del Digimon.

HiAndromon entonces siguió moviéndose, su velocidad era impresionante, HiMachineDramon intento aplastarlo, pero el Digimon lo esquivo con facilidad y lanzándose contra una de las piernas del gigantesco Digimon Máquina, consiguió darle un golpe con mucha fuerza en el pie, logrando que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto ayudando a ZedGarurumon y a BeoWolfmon.

-Si…estamos bien, gracias por tu ayuda-dijo BeoWolfmon.

-¡Matt!-grito ZedGarurumon dirigiéndose a donde estaba su compañero-¿estás bien?-.

-Descuida, lo estoy-dijo subiendo al lomo de su amigo, quedando sobre el cañón de este-¡No bajen la guardia, esto todavía no termina!-.

ChaosMetalSeaDramon aun tenia atrapado a Vikemon, el Digimon no era capaz de liberarse del agarre de la temible serpiente, pero no necesito hacerlo, HiAndromon fijo su blanco con su sistema de alta tecnología.

-Blanco en la mira ¡Rayo Atómico!-invoco disparando su potente rayo contra ChaosMetalSeaDramon, dándole de lleno en el rostro y provocando que el miembro de los Dark Master lo soltara y cayera al agua, momento que Vikemon aprovecho para darle hundirlo más con un golpe de su pie.

Mientras que Ciel consiguió sacar a su hermana del agua-¿Te encuentras bien hermana?-pregunto Ciel preocupada.

-¡Ese pedazo de lata me las va a pagar muy caro!-aseguro Noir, cuando repentinamente, una ola provocada por el golpe de Vikemon las alcanzo a ambas, provocando que cayeran al agua de nuevo.

DeathPhantomon gruño ante eso, mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza y furia, nunca se esperó que uno de los Tamers más insignificantes de todos conseguiría que su Digimon alcanzara el Nivel Mega, mientras que los Niños Elegidos, aprovechando que los dos titanes estaban tendidos en el suelo, se agruparon con rapidez.

-¡Vaya! ¡Nunca imagine que alcanzarían el Nivel Mega!-declaro Davis admirado.

-Sí que se ven geniales los dos-reconoció FlameDramon.

-Gracias, este poder que tenemos es asombroso, realmente me siento invencible-dijo HiAndromon con una sonrisa.

Una risa se escuchó y DeathPhantomon hizo acto de aparición en el campo de batalla-¿Invencible? ¿Crees ser invencible solo por haber alcanzado el Nivel Mega? Si eso es lo que piensas entonces me das lástima-declaro el maligno fantasma.

Los Digimon se pusieron en guardia rápidamente-Tengan cuidado, DeathPhantomon no es un Digimon al que podamos vencer con facilidad-advirtió BeoWolfmon-no olviden lo que le hizo a Cranniumon-.

Al escuchar eso, el Fantasma Digimon se rio-Veo que al menos uno de ustedes sabe temerle a los fantasmas, pero no se preocupen, no tengo deseos de poseer a ninguno de ustedes, tengo en mente algo mucho más grande en mente-declaro DeathPhantomon comenzando a elevarse.

-¿Más grande?-inquirió Yolei confundida y entonces comprendió-¡Pretende poseer a ChaosMetalSeaDramon!-.

-O tal vez a HiMachineDramon-señalo Matt preocupado.

-Sus deducciones me sorprenden, pero ¿Por qué poseer solo a uno cuando puedo poseerlos a ambos?-.

Al escuchar eso, los Niños Elegidos se vieron entre ellos sumamente confundidos-¿A ambos? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Korikakumon.

-Presiento que estamos por averiguarlo-dijo HiAndromon preocupado.

DeathPhantomon se elevó un poco más hasta quedar en el centro del coliseo, su cuerpo comenzó a liberar un brillo espectral, al tiempo que unos ojos blancos brillaron debajo de su capucha, poco a poco, se logró divisar un rostro esquelético dentro de la misma.

-Ahora contemplen el verdadero poder de un Digimon Fantasma ¡Posesión Espectral!-invoco y sus alas se agrandaron, convirtiéndose en energía que envolvió a los dos Digimon que en el pasado formaron parte de los Dark Master, uniéndose al cuerpo de DeathPhantomon.

Poco a poco, un nuevo enemigo comenzó a nacer, uno de gran tamaño y de terrible poder-¿Qué es esa cosa?-exclamo Joe terrorífico.

Finalmente, el nuevo Digimon apareció, de la cintura para abajo mostraba la cola alargada de ChaosMetalSeaDramon, mientras que de la cintura hacia arriba era el tórax, brazo y demás de HiMachineDramon, su cabeza de dinosaurio se abrió hacia atrás, convirtiéndose en una capucha metálica, de la cual surgió el rostro cadavérico de DeathPhantomon, además de poseer sus alas y los cañones de HiMachineDramon, en su pecho emergió la cabeza de ChaosMetalSeaDramon, las alas se volvieron metálicas y su tamaño era impresionante.

-¡Santa Mierda!-exclamo Davis alarmado.

-¡Se convirtió en un monstruo!-grito Yolei aterrada.

-Ahora soy la perfecta combinación de las máquinas Digimon con el poder de los espectros, en otras palabras son una fuerza invencible, soy DeathDramon-se presentó el maligno Digimon.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Castillo Sombrío**

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

Hareruya observaba lo que estaba pasando en compañía de sus muñecos, quienes quedaron aterrados ante aquella bestia-¿DeathDramon? Vaya, pensó en un nombre elegante y divertido-reconoció sumamente divertida-no cabe duda que DeathPhantomon sabe cómo entretenerme-.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo ese monstruo?-pregunto Yuuko sorprendida y asustada.

-No mucho en realidad, solo poseyó a los dos Digimon que resucite para poder aumentar su propio poder, es un pensamiento egoísta, pero eso es algo muy común en los humanos, ahora tengo mucha curiosidad por ver como enfrentan a esto-dijo Hareruya sonriendo con maldad.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Coliseo de Terror**

DeathDramon encaro a los Niños Elegidos-Bueno, ya he terminado con mi transformación ¿quieren comenzar con la segunda batalla?-pregunto y entonces, de la nariz de ChaosMetalSeaDramon comenzó a cargarse de energía.

-¡Tengan cuidado!-grito Matt.

-¡Río Poderoso!-invoco disparando el ataque del Digimon marino, rápidamente, los Digimon tomaron a sus respectivos compañeros y comenzaron a volar alrededor de ese terrible enemigo, cuyo disparo golpeo contra una de las paredes del coliseo, destruyéndola, junto con los que estaban ahí sentados.

-¡Tiene un tremendo poder destructivo!-exclamo HiAndromon sorprendido por la potencia del ataque.

-Y aún no han visto nada ¡Cañón Giga!-invoco disparando de los cañones de HiMachineDramon.

En ese momento, Ciel y Noir volvieron a salir del agua-Esto ya me está comenzando a hartar, voy a castigar a ese maldito androide y nada me lo va a impedir-aseguro Noir.

-Eh…hermana-llamo Ciel mirando hacia el cielo.

-¿Qué?-bramo Noir y entonces vio lo que se acercaba-ay puta suerte-gruño antes de que ambas fueran aplastada por un pedazo de la pared, volviendo a hundirse en el agua.

DeathDramon demostró su tremendo poder y ahora los Niños Elegidos estaban flotando en el aire con sus respectivos Digimon, otros que no podían volar consiguieron subir a los escalones del coliseo para salvarse del devastador ataque de DeathDramon, cuyos ojos brillaron con malévolo placer.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No me digan que ahora me tienen miedo?-pregunto con un tono de voz siniestro.

-¡Eso quisieras tú! ¡Descarga Solar!-invoco BeoWolfmon lanzando sus disparos contra el Digimon, pero aunque sus misiles dieron en el blanco, no consiguieron hacerle el menor daño.

-Patético-se burló DeathDramon alzando el brazo derecho-¡Garra Extensible!-invoco lanzando un golpe contra el Guerrero de la Luz, dándole de lleno.

-¡BeoWolfmon!-grito Korikakumon al ver eso, para después correr a ver como se encontraba.

Vikemon ataco y sujeto por detrás a DeathDramon, luchando por derribarlo, pero el cuerpo mecánico de ambos Digimon hacían que fuera increíblemente pesado, incluso para un Digimon tan fuerte como él, DeathDramon uso su cola para sujetar a Vikemon del cuello y de un fuerte tirón lo derribo.

-¡Rayo Atómico!-invoco HiAndromon disparando su rayo de nuevo, dándole de lleno en el rostro de ChaosMetalSeaDramon, pero sin hacerle el menor daño al inmenso titán.

-¡Sus ataques no son nada para mí!-declaro DeathDramon lanzándose al ataque de nuevo.

-¡Ariete de Fuego/Tornado de Garras!-FlameDramon y Hallsemon atacaron al mismo tiempo, pero sus ataques no fueron capaces de frenar al maligno Digimon, recibiendo el golpe de lleno, lo que provoco que volvieran a sus formas de Vmon y Hawkmon, cayendo junto con sus compañeros.

-¡Es demasiado duro!-gruño Davis molesto-¡Rayos, ojala Ken estuviera aquí, así podríamos formar a ImperialDramon y acabaríamos con él!-declaro el admirador de Tai molesto y frustrado.

Al escuchar eso, DeathDramon se rio-No cabe duda de que eres patético, tú y tus amigos son la generación más débil de todas-dijo DeathDramon con burla.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué crees que somos débiles? ¡Nosotros fuimos capaces de vencer al temible MaloMyotismon!-le recordó Davis.

-¡Y ese tonto era un pobre perdedor, un fracasado!-declaro DeathDramon-¡Hasta la Doncella más débil de Lilithmon podría haber acabado con ese tonto, tuvo tres formas para acabar con los Niños Elegidos y fracaso miserablemente, pero ustedes, por favor, sus Digimon ni siquiera pueden pasar al Nivel Perfeccionado, lo único que han hecho desde que se volvieron Niños Elegidos fue recurrir a la Digi Evolución DNA, no son más que unos fracasados, ni siquiera supieron usar los "Emblemas" que supuestamente heredaron! ¡La decisión de Quinglomon fue estúpida y ahora lo pagaran caro!-declaro DeathDramon disponiéndose a aplastarlos a ambos, pero ZedGarurumon entro en acción y desvió su golpe.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Matt.

-¡Lo estamos! ¡Pero ese tipo en serio necesita que alguien le cierre su maldita boca!-grito Davis.

-No te preocupes Davis…me asegurare de que se calle para siempre-aseguro aseguro Vmon.

-Lo mismo digo yo-apoyo Hawkmon y ambos niños asintieron.

-¡Digi Evoluciona!-gritaron invocando los Digi Eggs de la Amistad y la Sinceridad esta vez.

-¡Vmon/Hawkmon Armor Digivolves a…RairDramon/Shurimon la Tormenta Amistosa/La Sinceridad Naciente!-invocaron ambos Digimon.

-¿Otra Digi Evolución?-pregunto DeathDramon con burla-como quieran, el resultado no cambiara ni un poco-aseguro con maldad, de pronto, algo capto su atención-es cierto, me había olvidado por completo de ellos-señalo con malévolo placer.

Korikakumon levanto un escombro más y descubrió a su amigo BeoWolfmon-¿Te encuentras bien, BeoWolfmon?-pregunto ayudándole a levantarse.

-Estoy bien…bueno…no tan bien-reconoció adolorido-ese tipo realmente tiene unos golpes demasiado poderosos, hay que ser muy cuidadosos-indico el Guerrero de la Luz y el Guerrero del Hielo asintió, pero de pronto, DeathDramon atrapo en sus garras a Korikakumon-¡No!-grito BeoWolfmon alarmado.

DeathDramon uso su brazo extensible para poder capturarlo y ahora lo atrajo hacia él, deteniendo a todos los Digimon-Vaya, tal como esperaba, en cuanto uno de ustedes está en peligro todos los demás se quedan quietos, es algo muy noble y una demostración de lealtad admirable, pero ciertamente, esos errores serán su perdición-expreso malignamente.

-¡ERES UN COBARDE!-grito Yolei molesta.

-¿Me dijiste cobarde?-pregunto DeathDramon riéndose-Me acabas de llamar de un modo que realmente me agrada-reconoció el maligno Digimon.

-¡Resiste Tommy!-grito Joe mirando como Korikakumon intentaba liberarse de los agarres de DeathDramon.

Al escuchar ese nombre, DeathDramon miro al Guerrero del Hielo-¿Tommy? Es cierto, este es uno de los Niños Elegidos más pequeños del grupo, tal vez la Gran Hareruya quiera tener un muñeco como él en su colección-expreso, para después darle una descarga eléctrica a Korikakumon, quien aulló de dolor.

-¡Ya déjalo!-grito BeoWolfmon lanzándose al ataque, siendo repelido por un golpe de su enemigo, por suerte, HiAndromon lo sujeto a tiempo.

DeathDramon continuo torturando a Korikakumon, hasta que llegó el momento en que perdió su Digi Evolución y volvió a ser Tommy-Vaya y yo que pensaba que esos dos eran el eslabón más débil del grupo, creo que me equivoque, eres tú-declaro arrojando a Tommy por los aires.

-¡TOMMY!-grito Joe ante eso, rápidamente, Vikemon embistió a DeathDramon, aprovechando que estaba distraído para derribarlo por la espalda y así salvar a Tommy a tiempo-¡Bien hecho Vikemon! ¡Tráelo aquí!-indico Joe y su amigo asintió, acercándolo a donde él estaba.

Vikemon le entrego a Tommy y en cuanto Joe lo tuvo en sus brazos, todos los demás corrieron a ver como se encontraba-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto Yolei preocupada y angustiada.

-Está bien, pero se encuentra inconsciente, tengo que revisarlo para asegurarme que no tenga heridas internas-dijo Joe preocupado, mientras los demás apretaban sus puños con furia.

-No puedo creer que le haya hecho algo tan cruel a un niño inocente-gruño Davis molesto.

La risa de DeathDramon se escuchó y el maligno Digimon reapareció-¡No debería sorprenderles tanto, este es el poder que tenemos nosotros los Digimon Fantasmas, como ya se los mencione antes, su debilidad es que son demasiado nobles, ninguno de ustedes tiene una pizca de crueldad en su interior y por eso jamás podrán vencerme a mí!-declaro riéndose-Cierto, les voy a decir un secreto, algo que seguramente los hará sentirse mucho más desesperados, horrorizados y aterrados, un regalo de despedida, lo que hará que consideren este momento tan aterrador como un dulce sueño-.

-¿De que estas hablando?-cuestiono Matt desafiante.

DeathDramon se rio, quería hacerlos sufrir un poco con el suspenso, pero finalmente, les revelo todo-La Gran Hareruya todavía no está completa-revelo, dejando a los Niños Elegidos confundidos.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Davis extrañado.

-¿Qué no está completa? No entiendo-dijo Yolei igual de confundida que Davis y no fue la única, todos los demás presentes también estaban confundidos ante las palabras de DeathDramon.

-Lo que quiero decir es que ella todavía no ha mostrado su verdadero rostro-dijo DeathDramon.

-¿Verdadero rostro?-inquirió BeoWolfmon y una sensación de miedo comenzó a invadirlo a él, así como a todos los demás.

-Quiero decir que ella todavía no ha revelado su verdadera identidad, su verdadera naturaleza cruel e inhumana, a lo que me refiero es que todavía no ha mostrado ni la mitad de todo su poder-finalizo DeathDramon, dejando a todos congelados ante aquella información tan macabra, misma que significaba que Hareruya no solo podía ser más poderosa de lo que creían, sino también mucho más cruel de lo que habían anticipado.

-¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué Hareruya puede ser todavía más poderosa y cruel?-pregunto Yolei temblando de miedo.

-No…seguramente está fanfarroneando…si…eso debe ser-dijo Davis intentando sonar optimista.

-¿Eso es lo que crees?-pregunto mirando a Davis fijamente-no puedes ocultar el miedo que muestras en tu voz y en tu rostro, ese es el secreto del poder de la Gran Hareruya, cuando llegue el momento, nadie estará a salvo de su furia-.

-¡Eso solo si nosotros lo permitimos!-declaro Matt lanzándose a la batalla en ZedGarurumon, acompañado por los demás Digimon, pero estos fueron repelidos con suma facilidad por un golpe de la garra metálica de DeathDramon.

-¡Es demasiado fuerte!-gruño BeoWolfmon molesto.

DeathDramon se rio al ver las caras de estupefacción de los Niños Elegidos que enfrentaba-¡Realmente me dan pena! ¿Cómo esperan vencer a la Gran Hareruya cuando ni siquiera pueden vencerme a mí?-pregunto lanzando un golpe más con sus poderosas garras, los Niños Elegidos lo esquivaron en sus respectivos Digimon, por lo que rápidamente, alejaron a DeathDramon del lugar donde Joe atendía las heridas de Tommy.

-¡Cazador Diurno!-invoco BeoWolfmon lanzando su ataque contra DeathDramon, el ataque le dio de lleno, pero no logro hacerle el menor daño a ese maligno Digimon mecánico.

-Su cuerpo es demasiado duro para dañarlo-gruño ZedGarurumon sumamente preocupado ante el poder que ese poderoso Digimon tenía.

DeathDramon se rio una vez más al ver las caras de los Niños Elegidos-¡No puedo creer que hayan pensado que podrían vencerme, después de todo, no son más que basuras, en especial teniéndolo a él como el líder de este grupo!-declaro señalando a Matt-¡Después de todo, él mismo lo dijo en su momento, no era lo bastante fuerte para seguir con el grupo y solo quería pelear contra su "mejor" amigo para demostrarle a todos que era fuerte, pero lo único que logro demostrar fue lo patético que era en realidad!-.

-¡Eso ya forma parte del pasado!-bramo Matt con enojo-¡Aprendí de mis errores y me convertí en la persona que debí ser en ese momento, no dejare que sigas usando eso contra mí! ¡Sé que hice mal, pero ahora soy otro y peleare al lado de Tai para poder detener a tu maligna ama!-aseguro Matt con determinación.

Sin embargo, DeathDramon no pudo evitar volver a reírse, para sorpresa de Matt, no se esperaba esa reacción-Por favor, ni siquiera tú crees en tus propias palabras, después de todo, llevas la traición en tu sangre, eres egoísta y es por eso que siempre buscas estar un paso o incluso más delante de Tai, pero jamás serás como él, porque mientras que él tiene el Emblema del Caballero que derroto a la Gran Hareruya, tú solo lo obligaste a pelear, luego te alejaste de tus amigos, ay, pobre bebé, no era tan fuerte como los demás y su hermanito ya no lo necesitaba-dijo DeathDramon-y hay una verdad absoluta, misma que demuestra que la traición es tu Emblema y no la Amistad-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Matt temiendo la respuesta.

-Tu sabes muy bien de que hablo-señalo DeathDramon y Matt gruño por debajo, era lo que temía y todos los demás lo vieron con preocupación-no puedes engañarnos, después de todo, fue gracias a ti que la Gran Hareruya consiguió que Tai se uniera a ella, ya que tú y la "Elegida del Amor" contribuyeron en eso, te voy a ser una pregunta, pero dudo mucho que me respondas con sinceridad, cuando esa puta se te declaro, cuando te dio ese regalo en aquella navidad ¿realmente creías que sus sentimientos eran reales o tenías dudas al respecto?-pregunto DeathDramon y Matt abrió los ojos de golpe.

Lo recordaba a la perfección, ese día, cuando Sora se le declaro, el rubio tuvo dudas, ella había conocido a Tai y Sora por mucho tiempo, sabia identificar cuando alguno estaba mal física o emocionalmente, en esos momentos, Matt no supo que pensar, por un lado, estaba convencido de que Sora no era del todo sincera con sus sentimientos, realmente podía sentirlo, quiso decírselo, quería ser sincero con ella, pero pudo más la alegría de saber que la chica que le gustaba estaba escogiéndolo a él sobre su mejor amigo y que encima, este la había empujado a darle el regalo y declárasela que no pensó en ninguna otra cosa, aceptándola y comenzando su relación, pero…en el fondo de su ser, siempre supo que esto no era del todo real, más un lado egoísta gano y la ignoro.

-Parece que no estoy tan equivocad-dijo DeathDramon-no comprendo porque fuiste elegido para portar el Emblema de la Amistad, cuando es obvio que nunca lo mereciste-.

-¡Eso no cierto!-bramo ZedGarurumon.

-Y tú no eres mejor que él-señalo DeathDramon con maldad-pero descuiden, terminare con su sufrimiento y asquerosa existencia de una vez por todas, nadie extrañara a un par de sabandijas traidoras como ustedes-sentencio preparando su ataque, pero…

-¡Ventisca Ártica!-Vikemon lanzo su ataque y congelo los brazos mecánicos del imponente Digimon.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Te recordamos que no estas peleando solo con ellos!-declaro BeoWolfmon en guardia.

-Vaya, habría sido mejor para ustedes morir sin rebelarse, pero sí que son obstinados, muy bien, si tanto desean morir, con mucho gusto les cumpliré su deseo-declaro el maligno Digimon, disponiéndose a terminar con todos de una vez por todas.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**DeathPhantomon ha poseído y combinado las energías de ChaosMetalSeaDramon junto con la de MachineDramon ¿será posible que Matt y los demás logren vencerlo?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Zeus: **_él tendrá otro plan, aunque ahora la situación se invirtió cuando DeathPhantomon se unió con los dos Digimon Máquinas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_al principio lo hizo, pero DeathPhantomon aún tenía una sorpresa reservada para ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_si Hareruya lo hace es porque realmente lo necesita, pronto verás el motivo de sus planes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Camilo Navas: **_ciertamente, ese es el Goku con el que todos crecimos y admirados, en Súper lo hicieron demasiado infantil y tonto, voy a decirlo, no me sorprendería si Moro hubiera sido maestro de Bibidi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Gron, Camilo Navas, Mikell Connde, Dark Digimon 16, El Redentor 777, Dra Optimus Star 3, Bowser300000, Deadly Ice 88, Franco, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	52. Coliseo de Terror Tercera Parte

"_**La batalla en el coliseo continua, pese a la Digi Evolución de Guardromon en HiAndromon, DeathPhantomon todavía no estaba vencido y para asombro de los Niños Elegidos, empleo su poder de posesión en ChaosMetalSeaDramon y en HiMachineDramon exactamente al mismo tiempo, adquiriendo una nueva y poderosa forma que llamo DeathDramon, poseyendo los poderes de ambos Digimon y sus propios poderes espectrales, con esa forma, daño gravemente a Tommy y luego comenzó a dominar en la batalla, aun con el apoyo de todos los Digimon, mientras que Joe atendía a Tommy, que había quedado inconsciente, los demás desafiaron a DeathDramon, sin embargo, su cuerpo metálico es increíblemente duro, además de que todavía posee sus habilidades de fantasma, lo que significa que no podrán dañarlo con facilidad y su poder es abrumador, en medio de la contienda, DeathDramon le hizo una pregunta a Matt que lo dejo estático, ya que era una verdad que él mismo se había negado a ver durante mucho tiempo, ahora, los Niños Elegidos deben encontrar un modo de detener esta máquina de destrucción"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 51**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 51 Juego Infernal**

**Coliseo de Terror**

**Tercera Parte**

**Castillo Sombrío**

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

Hareruya estaba continuando con su juego, a pesar de la batalla tan intensa que se estaba llevando a cabo en el coliseo dominado por DeathPhantomon, ella parecía estar más entretenida en otras cosas y lo mismo ocurrió cuando fue el combate con Armaggedomon.

-No pareces preocupada por lo que ocurre con tus siervos, aunque vayan ganando no les prestas atención-dijo Yuuko confundida, mientras los espectadores solo guardaban silencio, escuchando las palabras de la madre de Tai y Kari.

-Eso es porque no me interesan en lo más mínimo-respondió Hareruya con calma-yo tengo otros asuntos que atender y solo hay un Niño Elegido al que realmente quiero ver en el momento en que sea su turno-Hareruya levanto la muñeca de Yuuko y la miro fijamente-tu querido hijo Tai-revelo sonriendo siniestramente y dejando a Yuuko impactada, mientras el combate en el coliseo continuaba de forma devastadora.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Coliseo**

Los Digimon atacaban por distintos flancos al terrible DeathDramon, pero sus ataques nada lograban en contra de ese poderoso titán, a pesar de las palabras del Digimon Fantasma, Matt no dejo de atacar tampoco, con ayuda de ZedGarurumon, en parte porque estaba molesto con ese malvado por atreverse a recordarle sus propias traiciones y errores.

ZedGarurumon disparo varios misiles que dieron en el blanco, pero que solo consiguieron congelar una parte del cuerpo de DeathDramon y este no tardo en liberarse-¡Por favor! ¡Creí que ya les había dejado claro que esos ataques no sirven contra mí!-.

-¡Veamos qué piensas de esto! ¡Relámpago Azul!-invoco RaiDramon lanzando su ataque y dándole de lleno, pero este no consiguió nada-¡No puede ser!-.

-Ya veo, intentaste aprovechar mi cuerpo metálico para poder provocarme un gran daño con tu ataque eléctrico, fue un buen intento-reconoció DeathDramon-aunque no parece algo que el Digimon de un cabeza de chorlito como ese pudiera pensar-.

-¡Repíteme eso si te atreves!-grito Davis molesto.

DeathDramon lo miro de reojo y Davis se espantó de manera involuntaria, al tiempo que Shurimon atacaba con sus sierras, pero nada de lo que hacían parecía funcionar, rápidamente, Vikemon embistió al Digimon y comenzó a empujarlo, momento que HiAndromon aprovecho para saltar sobre él y tratar de utilizar su propia tecnología para sabotear la de DeathDramon, pero…

-¡Olvidas que también tengo mis habilidades fantasmales!-declaro al tiempo que se volvía intangible y provocaba que Vikemon lo atravesara, cayendo sobre HiAndromon, rematándolos con un golpe de su cola.

-¡Cañón Zed!-invoco ZedGarurumon disparando su ataque, mismo que DeathDramon detuvo con su garra-¡Nada lo para!-gruño el Digimon Lobo molesto.

-¡Tiene que tener un punto débil, solo debemos encontrarlo!-declaro Matt y todos asintieron.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Tommy comenzó a volver en sí y lo primero que vio al despertar fue el rostro de Joe, quien estaba acompañado por Yolei-Tommy, que bueno que despertaste-dijo aliviado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Yolei preocupada por el niño.

-Yo…no estoy seguro… ¿Qué paso?-pregunto confundido y de pronto, el estruendo de la batalla capto la atención de los tres-ya recuerdo…no parece que vayan muy bien-observo preocupado.

-Nada de lo que hacemos puede frenar a ese monstruo, combino los cuerpos mecánicos de ambos Digimon con sus poderes fantasmales y eso hace que sea extremadamente poderoso-dijo Joe.

-Y por mucho que me duela admitirlo…el tipo es invencible-gruño Yolei y Tommy apretó sus puños al escuchar eso.

-No es cierto-dijo con calma-nadie es invencible, sé que ese sujeto debe tener un punto débil en alguna parte, tiene que tenerlo, por ese motivo debo ayudar a descubrirlo-agrego comenzando a avanzar, pero al hacerlo, por poco se cae al suelo, afortunadamente, Joe lo sostuvo a tiempo.

-¡No digas tonterías, no estás en condiciones para pelear!-declaro Joe-¡Necesitas recuperarte un poco!-.

-No hay tiempo para eso-dijo Tommy intentando soltarse, pero Joe se negaba a soltarlo, ambos comenzaron a forcejar, mientras Yolei solo observaba sin saber qué hacer y repentinamente…-¿Por qué no actúas como un Niño Elegido?-pregunto molesto y Joe quedo mudo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto entre confundido y algo asustado por las palabras de Tommy, quien lo miro fijamente.

-Entiendo perfectamente que no estoy en las mejores condiciones, que mis heridas necesitan tiempo para sanar, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de solo quedarnos a ver como nuestros amigos son vencidos-mientras Tommy hablaba, Davis lo escuchaba a la distancia, siempre sobre el lomo de RaiDramon-no estoy en las mejores condiciones, lo sé, pero eso jamás detendría a Takuya y mucho menos a Tai ¿o acaso ellos se habrían quedado viendo como los demás arriesgan su vida o harían algo?-cuestiono y Joe se quedó estático.

-Tommy…yo…-.

-Ambos sabemos que no lo harían y por eso yo tampoco puedo hacerlo-dijo Tommy comenzando a avanzar de nuevo-a diferencia de ustedes…nosotros no tenemos compañeros Digimon…somos los Digimon…-Tommy miro su Digivice y en la pantalla aparecieron los Digi Spirit tanto de Kumamon como de Korikakumon-¡Y yo soy el Guerrero del Hielo!-declaro y entonces su Digivice comenzó a brillar con mucha intensidad, manifestando los dos Digi Spirit a sus lados, el chico los miro con sorpresa, pero luego comprendió lo que debía hacer.

**( www. youtube watch? v=QXgxEAGpj7U)**

Invocando el código en su mano, Tommy procedió-¡Doble Spirit Digivolves a…!-los dos Digi Spirit se unieron con él, dando paso a un nuevo Digimon de Hielo, mismo que tenía la apariencia de un pingüino color morado con abdomen blanco gigante, usaba una gorra y en sus dos aletas sostenía una paleta de hielo de colores azul y rosa-¡Daipenmon!-se presentó.

La aparición de aquel Digimon tomó por sorpresa a todos, no solo porque Tommy haya conseguido combinar sus dos Digi Spirit, sino por la forma que tomo-¿Acaso se convirtió en un pingüino?-pregunto Davis sin poderse creer lo que veía.

-¡ES TAN LINDO!-grito Yolei con los ojos convertidos en corazón ante la apariencia del nuevo Guerrero Digimon del Hielo.

**(Nota: no sé qué piensen ustedes, pero este Digimon siempre me ha dado risa, por favor, es un PINGÜINO armado con dos PALETAS)**

DeathDramon encaro a su nuevo adversario-¡Es una broma! ¿Pretendes desafiarme como un pajarraco que ni siquiera puede volar?-cuestiono molesto, por toda respuesta, Daipenmon se abalanzo contra su contrincante, lanzándole un golpe con sus paletas, mismas que el maligno ser bloqueo con sus garras, pero al hacerlo, estas se congelaron-¿Qué?-.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Daipenmon se deslizo sobre su vientre, para luego dar un salto y embestir con fuerza a su contrincante, consiguiendo que retrocediera, DeathDramon no estaba dispuesto a soportar esto y se dispuso a atacar de nuevo, pero entonces, los demás Digimon se unieron al ataque.

-¡No te olvides de nosotros!-declaro Matt, al tiempo que ZedGarurumon, Vikemon, Shurimon, HiAndromon y BeoWolfmon también se unían al ataque conjunto contra DeathDramon, rodeándolo por completo y preparándose para continuar con la difícil batalla.

-¡Ustedes no saben cuándo rendirse!-bramo DeathDramon preparando sus cañones, pero Daipenmon lanzo sus paletas y bloqueo los huecos de los cañones, provocando que explotaran en su espalda y se dañaran.

-¡Bien hecho Tommy!-felicito BeoWolfmon.

RaiDramon se dispuso a interferir también en la batalla, pero Davis lo detuvo-¡Espera RaiDramon!-grito el admirador de Tai.

-¿Qué ocurre Davis? ¿Por qué me detienes?-pregunto RaiDramon confundido.

-¡Tenemos que actuar de otro modo, no podremos ganarle si solo lo atacamos de ese modo, hay que llevar tu poder al siguiente nivel!-declaro Davis.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-pregunto RaiDramon confundido.

-¡Necesitamos que alcances tu forma más poderosa, solo así podrás ayudar a los demás en la lucha contra ese monstruo!-explico Davis.

-¡Pero Stingmon no está aquí, no puedo Digi Evolucionar a ImperialDramon sin él!-le recordó RaiDramon, pero Davis negó con la cabeza.

-¡No hablo de ImperialDramon, hablo de tu otra evolución más poderosa!-corrigió Davis y RaiDramon tardo un poco en comprender de que estaba hablando su amigo, pero cuando lo hizo…

-¿Crees que podamos hacerlo? La última vez que la usamos…-.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero ya pudimos hacerlo una vez cuando peleamos junto con Willis contra Cherubimon, hay que confiar que aún tenemos ese poder!-declaro Davis y por toda respuesta, RaiDramon volvió a su forma de Vmon.

-¡Muy bien Davis! ¡Estoy contigo!-aseguro Vmon sonriéndole a su amigo y Davis sonrió, mientras sacaba la tableta donde estaban almacenados los Digi Eggs-espero que esto funcione Davis-dijo Vmon corriendo hacia la batalla.

-Yo también amigo, yo también-dijo Davis mientras se preparaba, Vmon siguió corriendo y dio un salto-¡Por favor que funcione! ¡Digi Evoluciona!-grito en tono de súplica.

**( www. youtube watch? v=kH2j6dKPwxo)**

-¡Armadura de Oro! ¡Vmon Digivolves a…Magnamon!-un miembro de los Caballeros de la Realeza y uno de los Digimon más poderosos que jamás han existido hizo acto de aparición, el Digimon que venció a Kimeramon.

-¡Eso es! ¡Funciono!-grito Davis contento.

-¡Es Magnamon!-grito Yolei contenta y emocionada, al igual que Joe, ahora tenían más poder que nunca.

Envolviéndose en una luz dorada, Magnamon embistió con fuerza a DeathDramon, dándole justo en donde tenía la cabeza de ChaosMetalSeaDramon, destruyendo por completo su cañón de ataque, sorprendiendo al Digimon.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú?-exclamo DeathDramon incrédulo.

-¡Parece que las cosas volvieron a cambiar drásticamente!-declaro Magnamon, al tiempo que todos los Digimon se ponían en posición de ataque.

-¡Será mejor que te rindas! ¡Ya no tienes las armas de los dos Digimon que absorbiste!-le advirtió HiAndromon.

-¡Pero aún tengo mis habilidades de fantasma y también todo el poder que estos cuerpos poderosos ofrecen, incluyendo los míos!-declaro abriendo sus alas y emprendiendo el vuelo, atacándolos a una gran velocidad, pese a su tamaño.

Los Digimon intentaron atacarlo, pero el hecho de hacerse intangible provocaba que fuera imposible poder dañarlo, en cambio, él si podía atacarlos sin ningún tipo de problema, mientras que Joe, Davis y Yolei solo podían observar a la distancia lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Rayos! ¡A pesar de que Vmon pudo Digi Evolucionar a Magnamon aún no logran superarlo!-gruño Davis.

-¡Mientras tenga sus poderes fantasmales los ataques convencionales no funcionaran con él!-observo Yolei preocupada.

-¿Poderes…fantasmales?-murmuro Joe por debajo, viendo la batalla que se estaba desarrollando y entonces algo hizo tic en su mente, se maldijo a sí mismo por haber sido tan estúpido por no haberlo pensado antes, se maldijo dos veces por haberlo olvidado y agradecido a cualquier deidad existente porque Elaine no estuviera ahí para regañarlo-¡Eso es! ¡No puedo creer lo tonto que fui!-declaro molesto.

-¿Qué ocurre Joe?-pregunto Davis.

-¡DeathDramon sigue siendo un fantasma pese a haberse unido con ChaosMetalSeaDramon y HiMachineDramon, por lo tanto, solo hay una forma de poder vencer a un fantasma!-explicaba Joe.

-¿Llamando a los Caza Fantasmas o a Scooby Doo?-pregunto Davis y Yolei le jalo la oreja a modo de regaño.

-¡Con un conjuro!-grito Joe-¡Tenemos que recitar un conjuro para debilitar los poderes fantasmales de DeathPhantomon, si conseguimos eso tendremos una oportunidad para destruirlo!-explico Joe.

-¿Un conjuro?-pregunto Yolei confundida, mientras Davis se sobaba las orejas-¿Y conoce alguno?-.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Mi abuela me enseño uno para poder tener suerte cuando realizaba los exámenes!-respondió Joe.

-¿Y funcionara para debilitar los poderes de DeathDramon?-pregunto Davis aun sobándose las orejas.

-¡ESTE CONJURO PUEDE DEBILITAR A CUALQUIER FANTASMA!-grito Joe, asustando a ambos chicos, para después colocarse en posición-"Que se vayan los malos espíritus de este lugar"-pidió-¡UN TAMBOR!-grito de nuevo, asustando a sus amigos.

-¿Eh? ¡AH SI! ¡UN TAMBOR!-gritaron Davis y Yolei comenzando a buscar uno, pero no había ninguno cerca, así que tuvieron que improvisar uno.

Quitándole el casco a Yolei, se lo paso a Joe y este, con una vara comenzó a golpearla y continúo recitando su conjuro-"Que se vayan los malos espíritus de este lugar, que se vayan los malos espíritus de este lugar, que se vayan los malos espíritus de este lugar…"-.

DeathDramon estrello a Vikemon y Daipenmon contra el suelo, sujetándolos con sus garras, mientras que con su cola atrapo a los demás Digimon-¡Este es su fin Niños Elegidos!-declaro malignamente, cuando el coro de Joe llego hasta él, ya que Davis y Yolei se unieron en el conjuro-¿Qué?-DeathDramon comenzó a sentirse bastante extraño-¿Qué ocurre? Me siento…muy…débil…-el Digimon soltó a sus presas y comenzó a retroceder.

-¿Qué le está pasando?-pregunto BeoWolfmon confundido.

-¡Son Joe y los demás!-observo Matt.

-"Que se vayan los malos espíritus de este lugar, que se vayan los malos espíritus de este lugar, que se vayan los malos espíritus de este lugar…"-repetía Joe.

-¡Funciona! ¡El conjuro de Joe está debilitando a DeathDramon!-grito Yolei contenta, al ver que el Digimon no era capaz de emplear sus poderes.

-¡Esta es la oportunidad que deben aprovechar!-grito Davis-¡MAGNAMON!-.

-¡Entendido!-.

-¡Todos juntos!-grito Matt.

**(**** www. youtube watch? v=** **PEWtMVRbBk8)**

Los Digimon se colocaron en posición y todos juntos atacaron-¡Cañón Zed/Ventisca Ártica/Magna Rayo/Sierra Voladora/Rayo Atómico/Cazador Diurno/Muerte Fresa y Hawái Azul!-todos los ataques disparados se combinaron en uno solo, mismo que DeathDramon no fue capaz de esquivar volviéndose intangible, ya que el conjuro lo debilito y lo recibió de lleno.

El impacto fue certero y comenzó a destruir a los Digimon que formaron a esa bestia-¡De acuerdo…el gran DeathPhantomon cayó…pero la Gran Hareruya…PREVALECERA!-declaro al tiempo que comenzaba a desaparecer tras recibir aquel poderoso ataque, finalizando así con la existencia del segundo Caballero de la Venganza.

-¡Lo conseguimos!-grito Joe contento.

-¡No sé qué rayos fue eso, pero realmente fue increíble!-declaro Yolei contenta, mientras Davis saltaba de alegría y los Digimon también celebraban, con Matt respirando aliviado al ver que esta batalla ya había terminado también.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Una vez que la batalla con DeathDramon termino, los Niños Elegidos se agruparon en uno de los escalones que quedaron del coliseo destruido-Con ese fue el fin de DeathPhantomon-dijo Matt sonriendo.

-Pero la pregunta es ¿fue el primero de los Caballeros en ser vencido?-pregunto Koji, ya que ellos no tenían idea de si sus amigos habrían triunfado sobre sus respectivos oponentes.

-Por el momento hay que felicitar a Hirokazu y a Tommy, ellos dos alcanzaron su Nivel Mega-observo Davis sonriéndoles y estos se sonrojaron.

-¡Pero tú tampoco te quedaste atrás!-declaro Hirokazu con ojos de emoción-¡Hiciste aparecer a Magnamon, junto con WarGreymon y VictoryGreymon es una de las cartas de juego más difíciles de conseguir!-.

-Pero el héroe verdadero fue Joe-señalo Matt-sin el conjuro que uso quizás no habríamos podido vencer a ese malvado-.

-No-dijo Joe totalmente apenado por los halagos de Matt-pero por favor, no le digan a Elaine que siempre tuve un conjuro para debilitar a los fantasmas y no me acorde de usarlo hasta este momento-.

-Descuida, no lo haremos-aseguro Yolei y todos se rieron, ya que sabían que seguramente, Elaine los llamaría de maneras bastante insultantes por no haber recurrido a algo como eso desde un principio, repentinamente, un portal se abrió ante ellos.

-Parece que la batalla en el coliseo termino oficialmente-observo Koji-andando-el grupo corrió hacia el portal, esperando que sus amigos estuvieran bien en sus respectivas batallas.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Cuando Matt y su grupo salieron del portal llegaron a un patio, cuyo cielo estaba totalmente oscuro, no había duda alguna, estaba a las afueras del castillo de Hareruya-Creo que hemos llegado al territorio del enemigo-observo Koji con seriedad.

-¡Koji!-el grito de Koichi captó la atención del Guerrero de la Luz y fue cuando se encontraron con Izzy, Mimi, Ken, Takato, Juri, Ryo, JP y Koichi, provocando una sonrisa en Matt y los otros, que ellos se encuentren ahí, significaba que ya habían vencido a otro de los Caballeros de la Venganza.

Pero las risas y alegría desaparecieron cuando escucharon que solo ellos estaban presentas, ya que ni Tai ni nadie más había aparecido, Izzy y los suyos vencieron a Armaggedomon, Matt y su grupo consiguieron derrotar a DeathPhantomon, eso quería decir una cosa, que los Caballeros de la Venganza que quedaban eran InferWarGreymon y Lilithmon.

-Parece que ahora Tai y los demás van a tener sus enfrentamientos-dijo Izzy pensativo.

-Pues deberíamos ir a donde esta Hareruya para detenerla de una vez por todas o por lo menos intentar rescatar a quienes tiene cautivos-sugirió Hirokazu.

-No tiene caso-dijo JP-tenemos que seguir las reglas de esa malvada, además, ya intentamos ingresar al castillo y no lo conseguimos-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Koji confundido.

-Hareruya creo una barrera alrededor de todo su palacio, no podemos entrar por ninguna parte, puerta o ventana-explico Koichi-lo intentamos en cuanto conseguimos salir de escenario en el que estábamos y no conseguimos nada-.

-Solo nos queda jugar bajos sus reglas, al menos, por ahora-dijo Izzy.

-Lo cual no me agrada en lo más mínimo-dijo Matt con seriedad-no solo por este asunto del juego, sino porque cuanto más tiempo perdamos, más energía obtiene Hareruya de sus prisioneros-gruño molesto-y lo peor de todo es que ella es muy inteligente, sabe cómo afectar a todos de una manera emocional, es como si nos conociera mejor que nosotros mismos-.

-¡Eso es ridículo!-exclamo Davis-¿Cómo podría conocernos mejor que nosotros mismos?-pregunto sin entender aquello.

Izzy se quedó pensando-Bueno, ella dijo que estuvo despierta desde el momento en que Apocalymon fue derrotado y aunque no era capaz de atacar directamente, si podía observar lo que ocurría por medio de las sombras y en cada mundo, sin importar si fuera el Mundo Real o el Digi Mundo existen las sombras, seguramente las usaba para poder observar lo que ocurría en cada mundo, observar a cada niño y estudiar nuestras vidas-.

-Para de ese modo tener un arma contra nosotros-comprendió Takato.

-Eso es cierto, pero ella parece estar más enfocada en dañar a Tai que a cualquiera de nosotros, lo manipulo a él, cuando sabía que Ken fue el Emperador de los Digimon, lo que ocurrió entre Juri y el D Reaper, así como el hecho de que Koichi fuera Duskmon, ella parece tener mucho interés en él-dijo Izzy pensativo.

-No es tan descabellado si te pones a pensarlo-dijo Joe-recuerda que ella odia el Valor, el Emblema que le perteneció a Timaeus, ella misma lo ha dicho, además, su firme creencia al afirmar que Tai fue quien destruyo a Apocalymon es como si volviera a revivir el momento exacto en que Timaeus la derroto-explicaba el muchacho.

-Todo eso es muy confuso-dijo Mimi extrañada.

-Lo único que debemos entender es que Hareruya quiere destruirnos a todos, no solo a Tai, tal vez él sea a quien más odie, pero seguramente tiene planeado algo terrible para él, en especial porque Tai consiguió escapar de su influencia-dijo Izzy.

-Tienes razón, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme por él, así como también por Sora y los demás-dijo Matt con seriedad-DeathPhantomon uso mis errores pasados para poder debilitarme y casi lo consigue-

-Lo mismo hizo Armaggedomon conmigo-señalo Ken.

-Eso quiere decir que les puede pasar lo mismo a ellos o a quien sea-dedujo Koji preocupado.

-Solo nos queda esperar que todo salga bien-expreso Koichi y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

En el interior del castillo, Hareruya escucho todo y se rio-Por favor, realmente piensan que podrán conseguir algo, el momento de mi victoria está cerca, ellos pueden creer que están ganando porque acabaron con dos de mis súbditos de alto rango, pero la realidad, siempre suele ser muy diferente, es lo que tienen los humanos, nunca ven más allá de sus ojos ¿no estás de acuerdo mi querida muñeca?-pregunto levantando la muñeca de Yuuko, sonriendo macabramente, Hareruya comenzó a bailar con ella-los humanos son todos iguales, creen que pueden hacerlo todo por su cuenta, que pueden ser buenos, amables y gentiles, pero la realidad es que todos son egoístas, ruines, envidiosos y demás, esa es la verdadera naturaleza del ser humano y lo conozco a la perfección, todos son mis marionetas y yo los muevo como me da la gana-sentencio malignamente.

**( www. youtube watch? v=10BZZEn1CjE)**

**Hareruya**

_**En aquel baúl  
Oscuro y frío  
Las marionetas  
Despertarán  
Al fin sabrán  
Lo que es caminar  
Sin tantos hilos  
Mí alma tomarán**_

_**Marionetas salgan ya  
De su mundo de cartón  
Les daré mí corazón  
Mí sufrimiento y mi pasión  
Ahora pueden respirar  
Ahora pueden observar  
Tienen ojos para ver  
Y saber lo que es real**_

_**Cuentos, cuentos y cuentos de horror  
Cuentos, cuentos y cuentos de horror  
¿Quién les contará?  
¿Otro cuento que los haga soñar?  
Cuentos, cuentos y cuentos de horror  
Cuentos, cuentos y cuentos de horror  
¿Quién arrullará?  
¿Mecerá su cuna una vez más?**_

_**El cordón umbilical  
Por fin fue cortado  
Con las tijeras oxidadas  
Tan oxidadas  
Que su desprecio...  
Que su desprecio...  
Que su desprecio...**_

_**En aquel baúl  
Oscuro y frío  
Las marionetas  
Despertarán  
Al fin sabrán  
Lo que es caminar  
Sin tantos hilos  
Mí alma tomarán**_

_**Cuentos, cuentos y cuentos de horror  
Cuentos, cuentos y cuentos de horror  
¿Quién les contará?  
¿Otro cuento que los haga soñar?  
Cuentos, cuentos y cuentos de horror  
Cuentos, cuentos y cuentos de horror  
¿Quién arrullará?  
¿Mecerá su cuna una vez más?**_

Conforme cantaba, Hareruya danzaba con la muñeca Yuuko, mientras el resto de sus muñecos se convertían en marionetas y danzaban a su alrededor, siguiéndola, mientras lo hacía, cuando termino su canción.

-Pero la verdad es que al final…todos siempre serán mis juguetes, mis muñecos, mis marionetas-sentencio sonriendo con maldad y en un tono de voz infantil, así como también siniestro.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**El segundo escenario ha sido superado, ahora solo quedan dos más antes del enfrentamiento con Hareruya"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**EN VISTA DE QUE NO HE RECIBIDO PROPUESTAS DE LOS TEMAS, VOY A DAR MÁS TIEMPO, ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR, ESFUERNCESE EN LA CREACION DE ESTOS, LOS ESPERO CON ANSIAS**

**Camilo Navas: **_la batalla en el segundo escenario termino, solo quedan dos más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_lo consiguieron, aunque Elaine sí que hubiera regañado a Joe por tardarse tanto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_ya cayó el segundo Caballero de la Venganza, pero las sorpresas aun no terminan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_ya lo consiguieron, tuvieron que pensar en un modo de debilitar el poder fantasmal de DeathPhantomon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_y por eso, Hareruya está divirtiéndose torturando a sus juguetes, para adquirir su verdadera forma y naturaleza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser3000000: **_aunque lo consiguieron, necesitaron de algo más para vencerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_es lo que Hareruya quiere, que se sientan miserables. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mikell Connde: **_aunque consiguió también que Vmon volviera a evolucionar a Magnamon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_consiguieron derrotarlo, pero Joe tiene razón, si Elaine supiera que no se acordó de la debilidad de los fantasmas lo regañaría. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Deadly Ice 88: **_recuerda que cuando posee a otro Digimon adquiere las habilidades de estos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_esto va para largo, ya entramos en la fase más mortífera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_al final consiguieron vencer a DeathPhantomon, pero que mejor no le mencionen a Elaine que tardaron mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_tuvo un punto débil, pero Joe en serio agradece que Elaine no estuviera presente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Éire, Olivia, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Camilo Navas, Zeus, Hades, Gron, Dra Optimus Star 3, Bowser3000000, Tenzalucard123, Mikell Connde, Dark Digimon 16, Deadly Ice 88, Franco, El Redentor, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	53. Belleza Letal

"_**DeathPhantomon uso su poder de posesión para apoderarse de los cuerpos de ChaosMetalSeaDramon y MachineDramon, convirtiéndose en un terrible ser llamado DeathDramon, este Digimon, era tan poderoso que ni siquiera con el apoyo de HiAndromon, así como también Daipenmon e incluso Magnamon, pudieron hacer mucho contra su terrible poder, pero Joe recordó que al ser parte fantasma entonces podrían usar un conjuro para debilitarlo, dicho conjuro fue aquel que su abuela le había enseñado hace tiempo, al recitarlo con ayuda de Davis y Yolei, poco a poco consiguieron ir debilitando los poderes fantasmas de DeathPhantomon, evitando que pudiera volverse intangible y fue la oportunidad que todos los demás aprovecharon para atacarlo en conjunto, consiguiendo finalmente derrotar al segundo de los Caballeros de la Venganza, ya solo quedan dos más; InferWarGreymon y Lilithmon, una nueva batalla está a punto por comenzar en el tercer escenario, pero Hareruya se muestra muy calmada, como si ella ya tuviera todo calculado ¿Qué será lo que esta maligna entidad está planeando? ¿Qué sucederá con Tai y el resto de los Niños Elegidos?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 52**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 52 Juego Infernal**

**Belleza Letal**

**Castillo Sombrío**

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

Hareruya ahora estaban hablando con sus dos últimos guerreros, mismos que ahora estaban recibiendo sus nuevas órdenes-Aunque hayamos perdido a Armaggedomon y a DeathPhantomon no quiere decir que estemos vencidos-dijo Hareruya con calma-después de todo, todavía tengo muchas sorpresas más para esos Niños Elegidos-.

-"Lo sabemos Gran Señora"-dijo InferWarGreymon.

-"Ellos dos se confiaron, nosotros no cometeremos ese mismo error"-aseguro Lilithmon.

-Bien, porque honestamente, estoy comenzando a aburrirme y no quiero que eso pase, después de todo-con un movimiento de su mano, Hareruya atrajo uno de sus muñecos Digimon, mismo que floto hasta su mano-ustedes saben que pasa cuando me llego a aburrir-expreso y entonces, el pobre muñeco ardió en llamas, siendo consumido por estas de una manera bastante cruel.

Al ver eso, ambos Caballeros de la Venganza se alarmaron-"No se preocupe, no le vamos a fallar"-aseguraron ambos reverenciándola.

-Qué bueno, porque creo que el juego en el tercer escenario va a comenzar, así que prepárense, ya que puede ser en cualquier de sus territorios-ordeno Hareruya y ambos siervos asintieron, desactivando su comunicación.

-No puedo creer que seas tan cruel-dijo Yuuko-no muestras piedad por nada ni nadie, ni siquiera por los tuyos-acuso Yuuko.

-Esa es la naturaleza de los seres humanos, después de todo, ustedes me crearon con sus emociones negativas, así que solo estoy haciendo lo que mejor hacen, herirse entre ustedes-explico Hareruya con tono siniestro, cuando sintió algo en el ambiente-oh si, el tercer juego va a comenzar, vamos a ver cómo les va a los nuevos Niños Elegidos-.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Cayendo por un túnel dimensional, los Niños Elegidos llegaron hasta el tercer escenario donde se enfrentarían al tercero de los Caballeros de la Venganza, este grupo estaba conformado por Sora, Kari, Suzie, Ai, Makoto, Zoe, Elaine, Biyomon, Gatomon, Lopmon, Impmon, Aporía y Metaphismon.

-Que viajecito-dijo Zoe levantándose con algo de cuidado-¿se encuentran todos bien?-pregunto mirando a su grupo.

-Eso creo-respondió Kari, ayudando a Ai, Makoto y a Suzie a levantarse, al ser los integrantes más pequeños del grupo.

Sora se levantó y miro alrededor-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto confundida.

-Este debe ser el escenario al que Hareruya nos envió para poder comenzar con su ridículo juego-gruño Elaine con fastidio-no cabe duda, no ha cambiado en estos 3000 años, sigue siendo una niña demasiado siniestra-.

-¿Creen que este sea el primer escenario o tal vez sea el último?-pregunto Kari confundida.

-No podemos estar seguros de eso, lo mejor será salir de aquí cuanto antes-dijo Gatomon y Metaphismon miro alrededor.

Ese lugar parecía haber sido sacado de una película de terror, todo el paisaje era oscuro, con neblina y un cementerio frente a ellos, así mismo, a la distancia se podía ver un castillo del estilo gótico, con gárgolas en varias columnas y demás, árboles de color negro sin ninguna hoja y un sendero que llevaba al castillo.

-Este lugar…me da miedo-dijo Suzie asustada y no fue la única, ya que Ai y Makoto también estaban asustados.

-No se preocupen, nosotros estamos aquí y los protegeremos-aseguro Impmon y Lopmon asintió.

Elaine se acercó y los miro-No es el momento para sentir miedo, ustedes también son Niños Elegidos, entonces deben actuar como tal, tiene que ser fuertes, ya que Hareruya puede usar eso en su favor-advirtió Elaine con severidad.

-Oye, podrías ser un poco más amable, son niños-dijo Sora de manera reprobatoria.

-Estoy siendo amable-expreso Elaine-no puedo creer que me haya tocado contigo, hubiera preferido estar con cualquier otro, incluso con esa chillona de la Sinceridad-.

Sora la miro con enojo-¡Pues yo también habría preferido estar con esa llorona que…digo, con Mimi, que contigo!-.

-Hay una diferencia de razones-dijo Elaine cruzada de brazos-mi razón es que yo no confió en ti, así como tampoco confió en tu noviecito, supongo que por eso, Hareruya nos separó así-.

-¡Pues yo tampoco confió en ti! ¡Desde que entraste al grupo solo has sido una buscapleitos que no parece estar contenta con nada! ¡No dejas de recordarme lo mucho que lastime a Tai y francamente ya me tienes harta!-grito Sora molesta.

-Pues deberías hacer algo al respecto-señalo Elaine con calma y Sora estuvo a punto de saltarle encima, pero Kari intervino.

-¡Basta ya!-grito Kari con enfado-¡Este no es el momento para estar peleando, tenemos que permanecer unidas ahora más que nunca, no sabemos donde estén mi hermano y lo demás, así que por favor, traten de trabajar juntas para que podamos salir de aquí!-.

Tanto Sora como Elaine quedaron sorprendidas ante los reclamos de Kari, mirando a la castaña con mucha sorpresa, pero Elaine no tardo en sonreír complacida-Creo que ya encontramos a la líder de este grupo-dijo sonriendo y Kari parpadeo confundida, nunca se vio venir eso.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Desde el interior del castillo, observando todo desde un trono, Lilithmon ya estaba al tanto de la presencia de las Niñas Elegidas y el pequeño Niño Elegido-Parece que me tocó lidiar con un montón de mocosas que creen que son más hermosas que yo, que desagradable-Lilithmon fijo su vista en Sora-no me explico que le ve Tai a esa plana, ella no tiene nada de lo que yo le di y dudo mucho que pueda superarme, soy lo mejor que Tai ha tenido-expreso sonriendo.

-No cabe duda de eso, señorita Lilithmon-dijo LadyDevimon acercándose a ella.

-Usted es realmente la mejor, la más hermosa de las Digimon-aseguro Witchmon.

-Lo sé ¿no tienes nada que decirme, BeelStarmon?-pregunto Lilithmon mirando a su mano derecha.

-Usted ya sabe lo que pienso, mi lady-dijo reverenciándola, para luego ver a Impmon y apretar sus armas con furia, captando la atención de Lilithmon.

-Pareces ansiosa por comenzar tu batalla contra Beelzemon ¿no es así?-pregunto divertida.

-Estoy más que ansiosa por demostrarle quien es la tiradora más poderosa de todos los Digi Mundos, ese miserable pagara caro por haber traicionado su deber como Señor Demonio-aseguro con odio y furia, al tiempo que disparaba contra una pared.

Lilithmon se rio ante eso-Esa es precisamente la actitud que espero en mis guerreras, desgraciadamente, no solo perdimos a DeathPhantomon y a Armaggedomon, sino también a Aruckenimon, a Ciel y a Noir-enlisto Lilithmon-esos mocosos deben pagar muy caro por lo que hicieron-expreso con maldad.

-Señorita Lilithmon-una voz se escuchó y una siniestra figura apareció colgada en el techo, rápidamente, las tres Doncellas se pusieron en guardia, mientras Lilithmon miraba a su visitante.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto Lilithmon con calma.

-Quisiera que por favor me permitirá recibir a los Niños Elegidos, tengo cuentas pendientes con ellos, en especial con Gatomon-pidió el misterioso Digimon.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes derecho a pedir algo?-pregunto Lilithmon y el Digimon guardo silencio-te recuerdo que si estás aquí fue porque la Gran Hareruya pensó que podrías divertirla un poco más, después de todo, tus fracasos se han vuelto legendarios en el Digi Mundo y mucho más-dijo Hareruya con frialdad y molestia, dejando que el Digimon gruñera con enojo.

Se hizo un largo silencio, mientras BeelStarmon lo miraban fijamente y viceversa, repentinamente, la Digimon le apunto con su arma-Mi señora, permítame encargarme de este maldito desgraciado, debe pagar por lo que le hizo a nuestra hermana-dijo apuntándole y disponiéndose a disparar, pero Lilithmon la detuvo.

-Eso no sería inteligente, en especial porque la Gran Hareruya se tomó la molestia de restaurar a algunos viejos enemigos de los Niños Elegidos para divertirse, muy bien, te daré la oportunidad de que demuestres tu valía, pero si fallas, ya no tendrás que preocuparte de los Niños Elegidos, porque será la Gran Hareruya quien acabe con tu miserable existencia esta vez-advirtió Lilithmon.

-Como digas-gruño el Digimon.

-Antes de que te vayas, me doy cuenta de que Metaphismon está con ellos, lo que significa que si vas a hacerles frente, ese Caballero de la Realeza te convertirá en polvo, por suerte para ti, tengo a alguien que te ayudara-con un chasquido de sus dedos, Hareruya convoco a un nuevo Digimon que permanecía oculto en las sombras-vayan y denles la bienvenida a los Niños Elegidos, pero también yo les voy a dar un show para que se diviertan un poco-levantándose de su trono, Lilithmon comenzó a recitar un conjuro y su sombra comenzó a actuar.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Tras decir que Kari era la líder del grupo, Elaine comenzó a caminar, lo que hizo que Kari pudiera reaccionar y gritando comenzó a correr tras la chica-¡Elaine espera! ¿Cómo que "líder"?-pregunto incrédula-¡Yo no puedo ser la líder del grupo!-.

-De hecho, ya lo eres, yo te acabo de nombrar así-dijo Elaine con calma.

-¡Pero…pero…! ¡Yo no puedo ser la líder! ¡Nunca he sido la líder de los Niños Elegidos, los líderes siempre fueron mi hermano y Davis!-.

-En eso te equivocas-dijo Elaine y Kari se quedó confundida-durante la batalla contra MachineDramon, cuando se dividieron por causa de su ataque sorpresivo, tú lideraste a Sora, TK, Biyomon, Patamon y Gatomon en una batalla contra WaruMonzaemon, incluso juntos liberaron a los Numemon que tenían cautivos, les diste el valor para que se rebelaran contra ese oso de peluche y luego, aun cuando sabían que era insectos en comparación a MachineDramon, no se rindieron, siguieron luchando, les diste su libertad y el valor para luchar por la misma, tienes las aptitudes de un verdadero líder, de hecho, me extraña que tu hermano no te haya nombrado a ti la líder de tu grupo-observo Elaine con calma-incluso TK habría sido un mejor líder que ese payaso, pero supongo que tuvo sus razones, a veces no los entiendo-.

-Pero…-.

-Oye Kari-la voz de Zoe se escuchó-escucha, entiendo que estés nerviosa por la idea de ser nuestra líder, pero si Elaine cree que puedes hacerlo, eso es suficiente para mí-.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-pregunto Kari mirando a Zoe sorprendida.

-Bueno, algunas de las cosas que dice o hace no me parecen las mejores, pero tiene un punto a su favor, además, no se ha equivocado en nada de lo que ha dicho o hecho-observo Zoe sonriéndole.

-Yo también creo en ti-apoyo Suzie y los hermanitos también sonrieron con confianza, provocando que Kari se quedara sin habla, pero entonces dirigió su vista a Sora, quien solo le sonrió.

-Elaine tiene razón, eres la hermana de Tai y ser líder está en tu sangre, creo en ti-aseguro Sora y Kari sonrió.

-Chicas…yo…-dijo Kari sin saber cómo sentirse, ahora entendía como debió haberse sentido Tai en su momento, realmente uno se llena de emoción cuando escuchaba que sus amigos lo nombraban líder porque confiaban plenamente en ella, pero antes de que Kari pudiera decir algo, se escuchó un sonido extraño.

-¿Eso es…música?-pregunto Zoe confundida.

-Viene de por allá-señalo Makoto y el grupo se dirigió a donde provenía la música.

Cuando llegaron, encontraron lo que parecía ser un escenario improvisado y a varios Digimon Oscuros, los cuales danzaban al ritmo de la música, pero lo que captó la atención de todos fue quien estaba tocando, ya que se trataba de…

-¡Tai!-exclamo Sora, ya que efectivamente, se trataba de Tai, pero antes de poder ir hacia él, Elaine la detuvo.

-Ese no es Tai-señalo con calma.

-Es cierto, es una ilusión-apoyo Kari, ya que aquel Tai mostraba la misma aura maligna que tenía cuando estuvo bajo el control de Hareruya.

Aquel falso Tai comenzó a tocar una guitarra, mientras más ilusiones de él aparecían, todos tocando diferentes instrumentos y cantando en nombre de una mujer muy especial.

**( www. youtube watch? v=-CmM6pAiHoo)**

_**Hay una mujer hermosa  
La más primorosa, de ojitos negros,  
de piel gitana.  
Es, es una hechicera  
que domina al hombre con sus danzares  
con las caderas**_

La imagen que apareció no era otra que la de Lilithmon, la cual danzaba de manera bastante erótica y provocativa, todo eso, mientras las chicas y los niños observaban todo a distancia segura, al menos, eso daba a entender.

_**No, no se sabe dónde  
de dónde ha salido  
y a dónde ha ido; ella es un misterio  
Se mueve con cadencia  
con la inocencia de una princesa que nadie toca**_

_**¡Ay! Qué bonitos ojos  
¡Ay! Qué bonita boca  
Es una hechicera  
Una seductora**_

Lilithmon continuo bailando en la imagen que se mostraba y repentinamente, comenzó a quitarse la ropa, mientras continuaba danzando, al ver eso, de forma instintiva, Sora y Zoe taparon los ojos de Suzie, Ai y Makoto, Kari no tardo en taparse sus propios ojos, ya que Lilithmon se metió en lo que parecía ser una tina de baño, nadando seductoramente hacia donde estaba Tai.

-No son ilusiones-observo Elaine con asco y enojo-son reflejos del pasado, cosas que Lilithmon hizo con Tai mientras estuvo bajo el control de Hareruya-.

-Esa maldita puta-gruño Sora con asco y odio.

_**Ven, déjame estrecharte  
Deja desnudarte bajo la luna  
poquito a poco  
Es, es una hechicera que domina al hombre  
con sus danzares con las caderas**_

_**¡Ay! Qué bonitos ojos  
¡Ay! Qué bonita boca  
Es una hechicera  
Una seductora  
Es una hechicera  
Una seductora**_

_**¡Ay! Qué bonitos ojos  
¡Ay! Qué bonita boca  
¡Ay! Soy su prisionero  
y me reviento en deseo**_

Las escenas que continuaron fueron suficientes para que Sora entrara en una rabia casi bestial, pero Elaine le dijo que guardara silencio y no hiciera algo estúpido o se les acabaría el elemento sorpresa, pero la peli roja estaba comenzando a perder los estribos y Kari…bueno…ella hacia todo lo posible por evitar ver lo que Lilithmon hizo con su hermano, ella quería seguir viéndolo como el gran héroe que siempre supo que era, por eso se resistía a caer en la tentación y la curiosidad de ver lo que pasaba, mientras que Zoe y Sora continuaban tapándoles los ojos a los más pequeños.

-¿Qué es eso que se escucha?-pregunto Ai confundida.

-Suena como si alguien estuviera siendo golpeado-respondió Suzie con inocencia, ya que ahora no solo eran las visiones, sino también los sonidos.

_**Una seductora  
Es una hechicera  
Una seductora**_

_**Una seductora  
Es una hechicera  
Una seductora**_

_**Es una hechicera  
Una seductora  
Es una hechicera  
Una seductora**_

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Castillo Sombrío**

Hareruya solo seguía el ritmo de la música, mientras Yuuko y el resto de los prisioneros observaban lo que pasaba sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, en especial los padres de Tai, Yuuko era la más afectada, ya que ella estaba en primera fila, en los brazos de la maligna entidad.

-Eso fue muy divertido-dijo Hareruya sonriendo divertida.

-¡Qué asco! ¡Esa desgraciada…violo a mi hijo!-grito Yuuko furiosa y Hareruya se rio al escuchar eso.

-Lo dudo mucho, ya que él no fue precisamente inocente, creo que al volverlo mi sirviente termine despertando uno de sus lados más oscuros y sádicos-reconoció Hareruya-quien diría que dentro de alguien tan bueno como él existiera algo así-expreso divertida-casi me siento mal por tener que eliminarlo ¿Qué se le va a hacer?-se preguntó encogiéndose en hombros sin darle más importancia.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Mundo Tenebroso**

Los Tai continuaron su canción por unos acordes más y finalmente, esta terminó, aunque en la ilusión, se vio como Lilithmon besaba a Tai apasionadamente y luego miraba a donde estaba sola, sonriéndole de forma burlona y cruel.

-Él es mío por siempre-dijo malignamente y la ilusión se terminó, para alivio de todas, aunque los tres miembros más jóvenes no sabían que había pasado, solo pudieron deducir que fue algo malo, en especial al ver las caras de todas, la única que mostraba cierta calma era la de Elaine, ella realmente sabia como controlar sus emociones, algo que el resto de las chicas no parecían hacer.

-¡PERO QUIEN SE CREE ESA MALDITA PUTA!-grito Sora levantándose de golpe y con una mirada asesina, así como los dientes tan filosos como los de un tiburón.

Sus gritos debieron escucharse muy lejos, ya que varios cuervos emprendieron la huida, asustados por el grito de la peli roja, mientras que Elaine suspiraba con cansancio-Adiós al elemento sorpresa-.

-¿Qué les hace pensar en que algún momento lo tuvieron?-pregunto una siniestra voz, una que hizo que Gatomon pusiera una expresión seria, demasiado seria, casi cargada de odio, captando la atención de Kari.

-Gatomon ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Kari mirando a su amiga.

-Esa voz…no puede ser-gruño Gatomon con odio y furia.

Varios murciélagos comenzaron a volar sobre el cielo, al tiempo que una figura comenzaba a formarse, conforme se revelaba, pudieron ver de quien se trataba, era un Digimon humanoide recubierto en su totalidad por una fuerte armadura de Metal Chrome Digizoid morado. Dicha armadura tiene la forma de una gigantesca boca con dientes en la parte central de su vientre. En mitad de su pecho posee una especie de amuleto o sello en forma de luna a través del cual puede lanzar uno de sus ataques más poderosos. Tiene el pelo de color rubio y solo la zona de su boca parece estar al descubierto. Sus brazos, algo delgados y casi escuálidos, pueden estirarse tanto como lo desee para así poder atravesar al enemigos con sus fuertes y afiladas garras. Por último y no por ello menos importante, decir que posee un par de pequeñas alas de color morado en su espalda que le dan la capacidad de volar.

Aquel Digimon miro a los Niños Elegidos fijamente, mientras sonreía con malévolo placer-Que gusto verte de nuevo, Gatomon y a ti también, Kari, la Octava Niña Elegida-saludo el misterioso Digimon.

Al escuchar eso, Kari abrió los ojos de golpe, al igual que Gatomon-¡No puede ser!-exclamo Kari impactada.

-¡Myotismon!-gruño Gatomon mirándolo con profundo odio, para asombro de Sora y Biyomon.

-¿Qué has dicho?-exclamo Sora para luego ver al Digimon.

-¿Cuántas veces hay que lidiar con ese tipo?-cuestiono Biyomon impactada.

-Ya no soy más Myotismon, tampoco soy VenomMyotismon o MaloMyotismon, ahora soy NeoMyotismon-se presentó el nuevo y siniestro ser.

_**NeoMyotismon; es la Digi Evolución definitiva de Myotismon, siendo conocido como uno de los Generales de la Oscuridad, su técnica especial es la Pesadilla Nocturna.**_

Gatomon se tensó ante eso-¡No puedo creer que hayas vuelto a la vida de nuevo, sí que eres necio!-acuso Gatomon.

-Estoy aquí con el único propósito de vengarme de ti y de tu amiga, Gatomon-señalo NeoMyotismon-después de todo, fue tu maldita traición la que comenzó con mis desgracias-el Digimon recordó cómo tras la traición de Gatomon todo se vino abajo para él, ya que ella lo venció en su forma de Myotismon, luego contribuyo en la Mega Digi Evolución del Valor y la Amistad, consiguiendo su caída, finalizando su derrota más reciente.

-¿Cómo es posible que estés vivo de nuevo?-cuestiono Sora.

-Seguramente Hareruya tuvo que ver en esto-observo Elaine.

-Exactamente, la Gran Hareruya me ayudo a resucitar, dándome un cuerpo más poderoso que los anteriores, así como también la oportunidad de vengarme de todos ustedes-explico NeoMyotismon.

-Nunca creí que vería algo como esto, el terrible Myotismon reducido al esclavo de un ser que siempre fue superior a él-señalo Gatomon con burla y el Digimon Vampiro la miro de manera amenazante.

-Cuida lo que dices-advirtió el Digimon Oscuro.

-Solo estoy diciendo la verdad, a estas alturas ya debes de saber que todos tus "planes" no fueron más que susurros que Hareruya te envió, ella lo planeo todo, incluso tu regreso como MaloMyotismon, al final, tú también fuiste su títere, su juguete-decía Gatomon con una sonrisa llena de desprecio y burla-nunca fuiste un rey, siempre fuiste un esclavo, incluso de Apocalymon-.

-¡Te digo que te calles!-bramo NeoMyotismon lanzando un golpe con su garra contra Gatomon, quien ni siquiera se inmuto, pero Kari si se aterro, más antes de que el impacto llegara, Metaphismon apareció y detuvo el brazo de NeoMyotismon-¿Qué?-.

-Parece que sin importar cuantas veces vuelvas a la vida nunca aprenderás-dijo Elaine con calma y Metaphismon le dio un golpe en el rostro, lanzando a NeoMyotismon contra el suelo-no importa que ahora tengas tu forma definitiva, sigues siendo inferior a Metaphismon y no dejare que Kari pierda el tiempo matándote de nuevo-señalo la chica, mientras Kari la veía con admiración-Metaphismon, acaba con él ahora-.

El Digimon asintió y avanzo hacia NeoMyotismon, disponiéndose a acabar con ese vampiro de una vez por todas, pero para sorpresa de todos, el maligno Digimon comenzó a reírse, hecho que los dejó extrañados.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?-cuestiono Zoe molesta.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo, ya que esa chica tiene razón, no tengo oportunidad alguna contra el poderoso Metaphismon, incluso VictoryGreymon y ZedGarurumon podrían vencerme sin problemas-reconoció NeoMyotismon-por suerte, Lilithmon envió algo de ayuda extra conmigo-revelo y el lugar comenzó a temblar.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Makoto.

-¡Es un terremoto!-grito Ai.

Del suelo mismo emergió una gigantesca bestia, cuya apariencia era de la un enorme cocodrilo escarlata con dos colas, tiene el hocico cubierto de metal y unas enormes escamas azules en su lomo, aquella bestia lanzo un rugido que estremeció todo el lugar.

-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Suzie sorprendida y asustada.

-¡Es un Señor Demonio!-respondió Impmon alarmado.

-¡Leviamon!-gruño Elaine al darse cuenta de que la batalla no iba a ser tan fácil como creyó en un inicio.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**La batalla en el tercer escenario ha comenzado, con el regreso de Myotismon y la aparición de un nuevo enemigo, un Señor Demonio"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Gron, Dra Optimus Star 3, Camilo Navas, Bowser3000000, Mikell Connde, Deadly Ice 88, El Redentor 777, Franco, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, Freedom Gundam 96, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	54. Belleza Letal Segunda Parte

"_**Con la derrota de Armaggedomon y DeathPhantomon, la batalla en el tercer escenario ha comenzado, esta vez, es el turno de Lilithmon de enfrentarse a los Niños Elegidos, siendo Sora, Kari, Suzie, Ai, Makoto, Zoe y Elaine sus víctimas, durante su travesía por los territorios de la Señora Demonio, las chicas y el niño fueron testigos de un evento bastante curioso, en el que Lilithmon les mostro lo que hubo entre ella y Tai durante el tiempo en que estuvo bajo el control de Hareruya, antes de poder pensar en una estrategia, una vez que Kari fue nombra líder de ese grupo, una visita inesperada apareció, Myotismon regreso, pero esta vez, en su forma definitiva; NeoMyotismon, con la única intención de vengarse de Kari, Gatomon y de las demás, sin embargo, Metaphismon estaba con ellas y Elaine revelo que para el Caballero de la Realeza no sería problema eliminar a NeoMyotismon, un hecho que incluso él confirmo, pero al mostrarse tranquilo, les revelo que no había ido solo, sino acompañado por Leviamon, Señor Demonio"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 53**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 53 Juego Infernal**

**Belleza Letal**

**Segunda Parte**

Si el retorno de Myotismon no fue suficiente sorpresa para Kari y los demás, la repentina aparición de Leviamon fue algo que los dejó sin habla, no solo por el inmenso tamaño de ese Digimon, sino también, por el hecho de que se trataba de otro Señor Demonio.

_**Leviamon; una inmensa bestia Digimon que forma parte de los Señores Demonio, una criatura que domina sobre las profundidades del mar, su técnica especial es Rostrum**_

-Creo que las cosas han dado un giro inesperado ¿no lo creen?-pregunto NeoMyotismon sonriendo de forma cínica y Gatomon gruño ante eso, pero entonces, para asombro de todos, Elaine se rio-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?-.

-No mucho en realidad, solo que es bastante divertido ver como aquel que se atrevió a jurar que se convertirían en Rey de los Humanos y los Digimon realmente resulto ser un sujeto bastante patético y mediocre-.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-cuestiono NeoMyotismon mirando a la chica con furia.

-Oh lo siento-se disculpó Elaine con sarcasmo y burla-¿herí tus sentimientos acaso? Solo estoy diciendo la verdad, asegurabas ser un ser invencible, pero fracasaste tres veces en tu misión, ahora Hareruya te resucito y creo que sé para qué-.

-Para poder llevar a cabo mi venganza, creo que eso es algo muy obvio-dijo NeoMyotismon con maldad.

-Para ti tal vez, pero yo conozco a Hareruya a la perfección y sé porque motivos te resucito-dijo Elaine aumentando su sonrisa burlona, mientras NeoMyotismon esperaba la respuesta.

-¿Y cuál sería esa razón exactamente?-.

-Para ella todo esto no es más que un juego, un maldito y retorcido juego, todo esto no es más que una forma para entretenerse, para divertirse, seguramente, ni siquiera confía en que puedas vencerlas de nuevo y solo quiere ver cómo te destruyen por cuarta vez-revelo Elaine y NeoMyotismon gruño al escuchar eso.

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Si me resucito fue para poder darme la oportunidad de vengarme de todos ustedes!-aseguro NeoMyotismon.

-Si claro, tú sigue creyendo eso-dijo Elaine con tono burlón y NeoMyotismon la miro sin saber que pensar al respecto.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Castillo Sombrío**

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

Hareruya escuchaba todo lo que pasaba y ahora sonreía, mientras bebía una taza de chocolate caliente-Vaya, esa chica sí que me conoce a la perfección-dijo divertida y Yuuko la miro con sorpresa, aunque lo hizo lo mejor que pudo, debido a su condición de muñeca.

-¿Estás diciendo que esa chica tiene razón? ¿Solo lo reviviste para ver como lo destruían de nuevo?-pregunto incrédula.

-De hecho, es la única razón por la que resucite a los demás, incluyendo a los Dark Master, al menos, a tres de ellos-dijo Hareruya sonriendo con malicia.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-grito Yuuko indignada-¡No muestras aprecio por nadie, ni siquiera por tus amigos!-acuso la mujer.

-¿Amigos? ¿Ellos? Pero si ellos no son mis amigos, yo no tengo amigos-reconoció Hareruya sonriendo con total tranquilidad-después de todo, los amigos no son más que ilusiones, así como el amor, la lealtad y esas cosas, todos los días, los humanos se traicionan entre sí, se engañan, se lastiman, son cosas que está en su naturaleza, eso es algo muy común, por ese motivo, no debería alarmarte que yo, al ser creación suya, no muestre ninguno de esos sentimientos tan mediocres-dijo Hareruya sonriendo con maldad y Yuuko, al igual que los otros humanos convertidos en muñecos, quedaron horrorizados-¿chocolate?-pregunto ofreciéndole a Yuuko.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Mundo Tenebroso**

NeoMyotismon miraba a Elaine con furia, nunca se imaginó que una humana como ella se atreviera a llamarlo de ese modo-¡Ya verás lo que te hare sucia sabandija! ¡Leviamon! ¡Acaba con ella!-ordeno, pero el Digimon no se movió, hecho que extraño a NeoMyotismon-¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Atácalos!-ordeno de nuevo, pero la bestia no se movió, en su lugar, miró fijamente a NeoMyotismon y le rugió con fuerza, estremeciendo al Digimon Vampiro.

-Ya eres patético, ni siquiera se te permitió controlar a esa bestia-observo Elaine, antes de que Leviamon arremetiera contra ellos, por su propia cuenta, sin obedecer a NeoMyotismon.

Abriendo sus poderosas fauces, se dispuso atacar, pero Metaphismon se interpuso y lo repelió de una patada, quedando ante el imponente Digimon, el cual lanzo un rugido que estremeció todo el lugar.

-¡Hay que ayudar!-indico Kari y las demás asintieron.

-¡No!-grito Elaine deteniéndolas-¡Ustedes deben continuar, Metaphismon y yo podemos con esto!-aseguro al tiempo que Aporía subía a su hombro.

-¡No bromees!-intervino Sora-¡Aunque Metaphismon sea muy fuerte no podrá solo contra NeoMyotismon y Leviamon!-le recordó.

-Y mucho menos contra mí-dijo una tercera voz, antes de que Impmon empujara a sus amigos al suelo, debido a que una bala salió de la nada, revelando a BeelStarmon-parece que llegue a tiempo a la fiesta-señalo sonriendo e Impmon gruño ante esto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-cuestiono NeoMyotismon mirando con enojo a la Doncella.

-¿Qué parece que hago? La señorita Lilithmon me envió, después de todo, no puede confiar que un fracasado como tú pueda ocuparse de estos mocosos, en especial cuando lo vencieron tres veces seguidas-señalo con burla y el Digimon Vampiro gruño ante eso.

Antes de que Kari pudiera decir algo, Zoe se adelantó-¡Sora! ¡Kari! ¡Suzie! ¡Ustedes vayan al castillo y detengan a Lilithmon antes de que sea tarde! ¡Yo me quedare con Elaine para ayudarla contra estos villanos!-indico la Guerrera del Viento.

-¡Y también contaran con nuestra ayuda!-aseguro Impmon y los hermanos asintieron con determinación.

Sora, Kari y Suzie se vieron entre sí, para después asentir, dividirse no parecía ser una buena idea, pero tomando en cuenta la situación actual, no debían perder el tiempo-Gatomon-llamo Kari y la aludida solo mantuvo su vista hacia NeoMyotismon, para después suspirar.

-Aunque quisiera quedarme a darle su merecido a Myotismon, hay otras prioridades y Lilithmon es la enemiga a vencer ahora-acepto Kari y el grupo comenzó a correr.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-cuestiono NeoMyotismon viendo como su antigua lacaya se retiraba con la Niña Elegida que más odiaba.

-Hasta tu enemiga mortal sabe que ahora mismo no eres la amenaza a la que deben detener-dijo Elaine con calma, para después ver a Zoe y a los hermanos-¿Qué están esperando? Hay trabajo que hacer-indico y los tres asintieron.

-¡Impmon!-gritaron Ai y Makoto activando su Digivice, dándole su energía al pequeño demonio.

-¡Impmon Warp Digivolves a…Beelzemon Modo Explosivo!-pasando a su forma definitiva, el Digimon se elevó y encaro a BeelStarmon-¿Me estabas esperando?-pregunto desafiante.

-Estaba esperando el momento de darte tu merecido, un sucio traidor como tú se merece el peor de los castigos-expreso BeelStarmon mirándolo con odio.

Zoe activo el código de su mano-¡Digi Spirit Digivolves a…Zephyrmon!-la Guerrera del Viento en su forma Salvaje hizo acto de aparición, abriendo sus poderosas alas y elevándose hasta donde estaba NeoMyotismon.

-Parece que ustedes no saben a quién se están enfrentando-dijo NeoMyotismon-con mucho gusto les daré su merecido y luego iré a buscar a esa traidora de Gatomon-sentencio el Digimon Vampiro lanzándose en un ataque devastador contra la chica, quien lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado a tiempo.

-¡Ventisca Poderosa!-invoco lanzando su ataque contra NeoMyotismon, quien lo repelió con su mano con suma facilidad-¿en serio piensas que con eso me vas a vencer?-pregunto con burla.

Al mismo tiempo, Metaphismon logro hacer retroceder un poco a Leviamon, quien solo rugió y lanzo un golpe con sus dos colas, mismas que Metaphismon evadió a tiempo, pero no pudo evitar una embestida del inmenso Digimon, consiguiendo derribarlo, una cosa era lidiar con NeoMyotismon, pero Leviamon era otro asunto.

-Esto no va a ser nada sencillo-gruño Elaine molesta.

Por su parte, Beelzemon y BeelStarmon peleaban en el cielo, atacándose con todo lo que tenían, chocando en el aire o disparándose en un intento por darle al otro y derribarlo-¡No creas que eres mejor que yo solo porque tu arma es más grande que la mía!-declaro BeelStarmon con una sonrisa siniestra-¡Siempre fuiste un gran fracaso, buscando ser el Digimon más poderoso de todos, pero cuando la oportunidad se te presento, la desperdiciaste, alejándote del camino del poder y uniéndote a un par de insectos que te trataban más como un juguete que como un amigo!-se burló BeelStarmon mirando hacia donde estaban Ai y Makoto, quienes le sacaron la lengua.

-¡Eso forma parte del pasado y te diré algo; prefiero ser quien soy ahora, que volver a ser el cretino que fui en aquel entonces y que…!-a su mente vino el recuerdo de cuando asesino a Leomon, dejando a Juri devastada y provocando que esta fuera consumida por D Reaper.

BeelStarmon se rio ante eso-¡No puedo creerlo, realmente te perturbo mucho esa mocosa, realmente no eres digno de ser un Señor Demonio y ya es tiempo de que alguien te quite ese puesto!-sentencio preparándose para atacar.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Lilithmon observaba lo que estaba pasando, acompañada por sus últimas dos Doncellas, siendo LadyDevimon y Wichtmon-Parece que se están divirtiendo mucho-dijo Wichtmon sonriendo malignamente.

-Pero tres de esas mocosas se acercan, señorita Lilithmon, deje que nos encarguemos de ellas, le traeremos las cabezas de Sora y Kari-ofreció LadyDevimon con una sonrisa, pero Lilithmon se quedó en silencio un momento, para después negar con la cabeza.

-No, déjenlas que vengan hasta al castillo, entonces podrán conocer su patético final-dijo Lilithmon-por ahora me pregunto cómo acabaran con Myotismon esta vez, la Gran Hareruya sí que sabe cómo divertirse de un modo bastante retorcido-reconoció sonriendo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Metaphismon y Leviamon chocaron con mucha fuerza en el campo de batalla, el Caballero de la Realeza le dio un puñetazo con fuerza en el cráneo, mientras la imponente bestia lograba hacerlo retroceder por el impacto de su embestida, antes de que Metaphismon pudiera reaccionar, el inmenso cocodrilo abrió sus poderosas fauces y lanzo un chorro de agua que golpeo con fuerza al Caballero, estrellándolo contra el suelo.

-¡Metaphismon!-grito Elaine al ver eso, mientras Aporía solo hacia una mueca de dolor, pero se mantuvo sobre el hombro de la chica-¡Ese lagarto es más duro de lo que creí!-reconoció molesta.

Al mismo tiempo, NeoMyotismon atrapo a Zephyrmon entre sus garras, comenzando a estrellarla repetidamente contra el suelo, para después liberar una descarga de energía maligna sobre la chica, captando la atención de Beelzemon, el Digimon quiso ir a ayudarla, pero BeelStarmon le cerró el paso y le dio una patada en el rostro.

-¡No te conviene distraerte!-declaro riéndose con burla-¡Realmente te has vuelto muy débil y blando!-se burló volviendo a disparar contra Beelzemon, quien era animado por sus dos amigos.

NeoMyotismon dejo de torturar a Zephyrmon y la atrajo hacia él-Creo que debiste haber escogido un oponente más adecuado para ti-se burló.

-¡Energía Destructora!-invoco Zephyrmon logrando soltarse y atacar al Digimon Vampiro, pero este lo esquivo con suma facilidad, sujetándola del cabello y golpeándola con fuerza en la espalda, para después arrojarla al suelo como si fuera basura.

-Buen intento, pero realmente fue en vano-se burló, para después descender y mirarla.

Zephyrmon comenzó a levantarse con algo de dificultad-No…puedo…rendirme…no debo rendirme-dijo levantándose y encarando al Digimon-Pero este sujeto…es tan fuerte como Lucemon-reconoció sorprendida.

-Ahora mismo te enseñare el poder del Rey de los dos mundos-sentencio NeoMyotismon con frialdad y lanzo una lluvia de golpes con sus garras, dándole de lleno a la Digimon Femenina, quien no era capaz de esquivar los ataques de su terrible contrincante, al final, quedo tendida en el suelo gravemente lastimada.

El ataque fue tan brutal que volvió a su forma de Zoe, quien estaba tendida en el suelo, haciendo esfuerzos por levantarse, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía y NeoMyotismon sabía eso, comenzando a acercarse lentamente hacia ella.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Castillo Sombrío**

Hareruya silbo algo impresionada-Vaya, no me esperaba que consiguiera eso, realmente me sorprendió, bueno, no tanto, es bien conocido que siempre tuvo un gran poder, pero veamos si comete el mismo error que siempre cometía cuando ya tenía la victoria en sus manos-observo Hareruya sin dejar de beber su chocolate.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Mundo Tenebroso**

Elaine se dio cuenta de lo que paso y maldijo por debajo, ya que ahora, Zoe estaba en graves problemas y Metaphismon no podía ayudarla, lo que significaba que ella tampoco podía hacerlo, debía mantenerse concentrada para que su Digimon pudiera vencer a Leviamon, mientras que Beelzemon continuaba en su lucha con BeelStarmon.

NeoMyotismon siguió avanzando lentamente hacia donde estaba Zoe, que finalmente consiguió levantarse-Tienes mucho espíritu, pero yo sé muy bien qué hacer con esa clase de espíritu-dijo el Digimon Vampiro-voy a disfrutar mucho devorándote, hace mucho tiempo que no me alimento de una jovencita-expreso relamiéndose sus labios con malévolo placer.

Repentinamente, NeoMyotismon se detuvo de golpe, abriendo mucho los ojos ante lo que estaba viendo, Zoe no comprendió que pasaba, pero cuando volteo, se llevó una sorpresa, ya que Ai y Makoto se pusieron entre ella y aquel demonio, con sus pequeños bracitos abiertos y viendo de forma retadora al Vampiro.

-Ai…Makoto…-murmuro Zoe sorprendida.

NeoMyotismon los miro fijamente-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?-.

-No te acercaras a Zoe-dijo Makoto con firmeza.

-No lastimaras a nuestra amiga, si la quieres, tendrás que pasar por nosotros-aseguro Ai y ambos hermanos dieron un paso al frente, mientras que Zoe los miraba impactada por el valor de los pequeños.

NeoMyotismon se rio-Vaya, esto es algo que no me esperaba, así que si quiero a esa mocosa entonces debo pasar por ustedes, me pregunto de dónde sacaron el valor para decir semejante estupidez-.

-¡No es ninguna estupidez!-aseguraron los pequeños sin dejar de mirar a NeoMyotismon con determinación, aunque en el fondo estaban asustados, no pensaban moverse.

-Veo que están decididos ¿Qué es los que les da el valor para desafiarme pequeños? ¿Acaso no saben de lo que soy capaz?-pregunto NeoMyotismon con maldad.

-Lo sabemos, pero eso no nos detendrá-aseguro Makoto.

-Cuando en casa ocurrió aquella desgracia-comenzó Ai recordando el ataque de D Reaper-Beelzemon lucho valientemente al lado de los demás, no se rindió, a pesar de que parecía una batalla imposible de ganar, él siguió peleando con valor-.

-E incluso ahora también lo hace-señalo Makoto, mientras veía como su amigo peleaba valientemente contra BeelStarmon-no importa lo mal que este la situación, él sigue peleando-.

-Es un Digimon muy valiente, el más valiente que hemos conocido-aseguro Ai.

-Por eso nosotros también debemos ser valientes y pelear por proteger a nuestros amigos-continuo Makoto.

-¡Y eso es lo que vamos a hacer!-aseguraron ambos hermanos tomándose de la mano y mirando sin miedo a NeoMyotismon.

Zoe quedo sorprendida al escuchar aquellas palabras, mientras Elaine los veía a la distancia-Sí que son unos niños muy curiosos-reconoció sonriendo.

NeoMyotismon al principio sonrió con burla e incluso dijo…-Son unos niños muy rebeldes-al decir aquella frase, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, fue lo mismo que le dijo a Kari cuando descubrió que ella era la Octava Niña Elegida y que Gatomon era su compañera, hecho que lo molesto-y eso es bastante molesto, muy bien, en ese caso voy a cumplir su deseo y acabare con ustedes primero-expreso malignamente, comenzando a avanzar hacia ellos, pero los hermanos no retrocedieron, se mantuvieron firmes en todo momento.

Zoe dio un paso al frente, a pesar de estar muy mal, ella no iba a dejar que los pequeños fueran destruidos por ese monstruo-¡Zoe!-exclamo Ai sorprendida.

-Ustedes realmente son valientes…creo que yo también puedo aprender de ese valor-dijo sonriendo y luego miro a NeoMyotismon-¡No dejare que sigas haciendo de las tuyas, voy a vencerte, tal como los demás lo hicieron en el pasado y esta vez será para siempre!-aseguro Zoe mirando desafiante a NeoMyotismon, quien solo sonrió de nuevo ante lo que la chica estaba haciendo.

-Me da risa ver como intentas moverte en tu condición, pero está bien, con gusto te demostrare lo insignificante que son en realidad-dijo NeoMyotismon.

-Ya veremos quién es insignificante-dijo Zoe-porque por lo que a mí respecta, el único que realmente lo es eres tú, por lo que Kari nos contó, intentaste llevar a cabo tus ambiciones tres veces y en las tres ocasiones fallaste, ahora volviste a la vida una vez más, pero creo que Elaine tiene razón, solo fue para divertir un poco a Hareruya, comparada con esa malvada, tú no eres nada-expreso Zoe.

-¡Niña malcriada e insolente!-bramo NeoMyotismon lanzando un golpe con su garra, pero Zoe no se inmuto, se mantuvo firme y su Digivice brillo con intensidad, liberando los Digi Spirit del Viento; Humano y Bestia.

-Los dos Digi Spirit-dijo mirándolos en su Digivice y comprendió-¡Bien!-.

**( www. youtube watch? v=QXgxEAGpj7U)**

Activando el código en su mano, Zoe se preparó-¡Doble Spirit Digivolves a…!-los dos Digi Spirit se unieron en Zoe, dando paso a su nueva forma, poseyendo un mecanismo de jet pack de aviación, su casco era una maqueta de avión, así como también sus alas eran las de un avión, como arma, sostiene un molino de viento gigante con una punta afilada al otro extremo de la vara que sostiene el molino-¡JetSilphymon!-se presentó la nueva guerrera.

La nueva guerrera desvió los ataques de las garras de NeoMyotismon, quien retrocedió sorprendido-¿Qué?-exclamo el Digimon Vampiro, mientras Ai y Makoto observaban esto con admiración.

-¡Vaya!-exclamo Makoto sorprendido.

-¡Qué bonita!-grito Ai admirada.

-Gracias-dijo JetSilphymon sonriéndole a los pequeños, para después encarar a NeoMyotismon-ahora veamos qué tan rudo eres en realidad-dijo desafiante.

-¡Pagaras por lo que acabas de decir!-declaro NeoMyotismon lanzándose al ataque, pero para su asombro, JetSilphymon detuvo el golpe con su molino, para después darle una poderosa patada en la quijada, lanzándolo por los aires.

Aquella batalla capto la atención de Elaine, quien miro de reojo lo que pasaba-Vaya, parece que esa niña consiguió unir sus dos Digi Spirit, bien por ella-dijo sonriendo complacida.

JetSilphymon se lanzó a la batalla, NeoMyotismon intento detenerla, pero la Digimon era sumamente veloz, en un instante estaba frente a él y en el siguiente detrás de él-¡Aquí estoy!-declaro dándole una patada con fuerza en un costado.

NeoMyotismon intento contraatacar, más la velocidad de JetSilphymon no se lo permitía, esa Digimon se movía de un lado a otro, desapareciendo y reapareciendo para volver a atacarlo de forma sorpresiva, el maligno Digimon no era capaz de atraparla y eso estaba comenzando a desesperarlo.

-¡Detrás de ti!-señalo JetSilphymon, para después dar un giro y pegarle con su talón justo en la cara, provocando que el Digimon se estrellara violentamente contra el suelo, su máscara comenzó a agrietarse por el impacto y el golpe.

-Esto…no puede…estar pasando…no de nuevo…-gruño NeoMyotismon intentando levantarse, pero los golpes que recibió fueron demasiados, entonces vio su oportunidad y comenzó a avanzar hacia los pequeños hermanos-Entonces…me alimentare de ustedes y aumentare…mi poder-aseguro avanzando lentamente, pero entonces, JetSilphymon reapareció frente a él.

-¡No lo creo! ¡Ultra Turbulencia!-su molino comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, creando una poderosa ventisca de aire que empujo a NeoMyotismon, el Digimon intento resistirse, pero al final, el ataque fue devastador y lo lanzo por los aires, atrapándolo en un poderoso tornado, siendo terminado por un golpe final de la punta filosa del molino, siendo atravesado en el abdomen por dicha arma-¡Creo que volviste a perder!-declaro la Digimon.

-¡No! ¡Esto no es posible!-grito NeoMyotismon antes de que JetSilphymon terminara por cortarlo en dos con su arma, finalizando así con aquel maligno Digimon.

-¡Lo logro!-gritaron los hermanos contentos.

-¡Va uno, quedan dos!-declaro la Guerrera del Viento contenta.

Elaine sonrió ante eso, mientras Metaphismon continuaba peleando contra Leviamon, así mismo, BeelStarmon se detuvo de golpe-¿Qué dijo? Ese perdedor fallo de nuevo, no cabe duda, la Gran Hareruya solo lo resucito para ver como lo destruían de nuevo-expreso con fastidio.

-¡Y tú serás la siguiente!-declaro Beelzemon atacándola y ambos retomaron su lucha.

JetSilphymon descendió hacia donde estaban los hermanos, ya que quería asegurarse de que ambos estuvieran bien, cuando vio que era así, se dispuso a ayudar a sus amigos, pero Elaine la detuvo, indicándole que ellos dos podrían lidiar con estos enemigos, pero que ella debía ayudar a Kari y a las demás, ya que seguramente el castillo estará lleno de sorpresas oscuras.

-¿Estas segura de eso?-pregunto la Guerrera del Viento.

-Cumpliste con tu deber, ahora nos toca a nosotros-repitió Elaine con calma, mientras Aporía gruñía ante los ataques de Leviamon.

-Bien, tengan mucho cuidado, esos Digimon no son como NeoMyotismon-dijo JetSilphymon dirigiéndose hacia el castillo, por suerte, llegaría muy pronto gracias a su velocidad.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Kari y sus amigas ya habían llegado al castillo, curiosamente, el puente de entrada estaba abierto, lo que significaba que no tendrían ningún problema en ingresar, además de que no se veían guardias a la vista, eso significaba solo una cosa, las estaban invitando a entrar.

-Debe ser una trampa-dijo Sora con seriedad.

-Pero no tenemos opción, si queremos encontrarnos con los demás tenemos que derrotar a Lilithmon-dijo Gatomon.

-Entonces adelante-indico Kari y todos asintieron, mientras la batalla en el tercer escenario continuaba.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**La batalla en el tercer escenario todavía no ha terminado, el enfrentamiento con Lilithmon se acerca"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

_**Un abrazo y un beso para, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Freedom Gundam 96, Camilo Navas, Zeus, Hades, Gron, Tenzalucard123, Mikell Connde, Franco, El Redentor 777, Bowser3000000, Dra Optimus Star 3, Deadly Ice 88, Moon-9215, Dark Digimon 16, Espadachín de la Luz, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	55. Belleza Letal Tercera Parte

"_**La batalla en el tercer escenario ha comenzado, tras presenciar el regreso de Myotismon, este revelo a su nuevo aliado, el Señor Demonio Leviamon, por lo que el grupo liderado por Kari tuvo que separarse, mientras que ella, Sora y Suzie se dirigían al castillo de Lilithmon, Elaine, Zoe, Ai y Makoto se ocuparían de NeoMyotismon, BeelStarmon y Leviamon, las batallas hasta el momento han estado igualadas, sin embargo, NeoMyotismon demostró ser increíblemente poderoso y supero con facilidad a Zephyrmon, sin embargo, antes de poder darle el golpe final, Ai y Makoto la protegieron de ese malvado, inspirados por el gran valor que Beelzemon mostro en la batalla con D Reaper, al ver que esos pequeños la defendían, Zoe pudo combinar sus Digi Spirit y convertirse en JetSilphymon, consiguiendo acabar de una vez por toda con NeoMyotismon, tras esa victoria, Elaine la envió a ayudar a Kari y las otras, ya que seguramente, Lilithmon les tendría un comité de bienvenida bastante peligroso, por su parte, Kari y compañía se disponen a entrar al castillo"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 54**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 54 Belleza Letal**

**Tercera Parte**

Avanzando con el mayor sigilo del mundo, Kari y su grupo lograron ingresar a la guarida de Lilithmon, esperaban que sus amigos estuvieran bien, ya que aunque Metaphismon y Beelzemon eran poderosos, capaces de lidiar con NeoMyotismon, la aparición de Leviamon y BeelStarmon fue otro asunto.

-Hay que ir con cuidado, podríamos estar cayendo directamente en una trampa-indico Sora y las dos chicas, así como los Digimon asintieron, avanzando lo más quedamente posible por los terrenos de aquel castillo creado por Lilithmon.

De pronto, un sonido capto la atención de las chicas y los Digimon, eran los sonidos de latigazos que estaban siendo dados, avanzando con precaución, arribaron al otro lado del pastillo, al patio trasero, donde vieron una escena desgarradora, varios Numemon se encontraban encadenados y eran forzados a trabajar con crueldad, siendo vigilados por SkullSatanmon.

-¡Trabajen! ¡Vamos! ¡Trabajen!-ordenaba al tiempo que les daba más golpes con su mortal látigo-¡Deberían estar agradecidos de que la Gran Hareruya considerara que ustedes, los patéticos Numemon, tendrían alguna utilidad para sus planes, ella es la criatura más sabia de todas!-declaro sin dejar de golpearlos con el látigo.

-Qué horror-dijo Suzie espantada ante aquel espectáculo.

-Realmente es muy cruel y no me puedo imaginar para que los querría Hareruya-dijo Sora preocupada.

-Seguramente no los quiere para nada-observo Gatomon, ganándose una mirada de sus amigas.

-¿Qué quieres decir Gatomon?-pregunto Biyomon.

-Recuerden lo que dijo Elaine, para Hareruya, todo esto no es más que un juego y seguramente solo tortura a los Numemon para divertirse con ellos-gruño Gatomon.

Kari veía aquella escena, los Numemon ya se veían muy cansados y bastante heridos, señal de que habían estado trabajando sin descanso, mientras eran azotados por el cruel Digimon esqueleto, el cual se reía ante lo que les hacía.

-Qué horror…-dijo Kari sintiendo deseos de llorar y al momento en que cerro sus ojos, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar con intensidad, captando la atención de sus amigas y lamentablemente…

-¿Hum? ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto volteando y vio lo que pasaba-¡Son esas molestas niñas!-declaro sujetando su bastón-¡Esto es perfecto, la señorita Lilithmon me recompensara con creces por esto y ya me imagino la gran recompensa de la Gran Hareruya!-exclamo emocionado y lanzándose al ataque.

-¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!-grito Sora, pero Kari se negó a moverse.

-¡Kari hay que irnos!-grito Gatomon intentando que su amiga se moviera, pero esta se negó a hacerlo, justo cuando SkullSatanmon ya estaba sobre ellas, una figura apareció a gran velocidad y lo estrello contra una columna.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Lopmon sorprendido por la velocidad.

Entonces la vieron, JetSilphymon llego en el momento exacto, golpeando a SkullSatanmon con una poderosa patada, estrellándolo contra una de las torres del castillo, revelando que se trataba de eso.

-Parece que llegue a tiempo-dijo sonriendo y Kari la miro.

-Zoe…alcanzaste el Nivel Mega-observo Kari sonriéndole con cariño y la aludida le sonrió.

-Oye Kari ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué estas brillando de ese modo?-pregunto JetSilphymon confundida ante el resplandor de la aludida.

Kari solo le sonrió con bastante cariño y seguridad, su luz provoco que los Numemon sintieran una gran calidez en todo su cuerpo, al igual que los Digimon presentes-Siento como si un gran poder creciera en mi cuerpo-señalo Lopmon mirando sus manos.

-Esto ya había pasado una vez-Sora recordó la batalla con MachineDramon, cuando lucharon contra WaruMonzaemon, fue Kari quien ayudo a los Digimon a recuperar sus energías para vencerlo, así mismo, fue ella quien ayudo a que Agumon pudiera recuperar las suyas para vencer a MachineDramon.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Metaphismon se estrelló contra el suelo, siendo recogido por las mandíbulas de Leviamon, el cual comenzó a sacudirlo de un lado a otro de forma muy violenta, mientras que BeelStarmon consiguió someter a Beelzemon contra el suelo, ahora el Digimon intentaba quitarse a su contrincante de encima.

-Sí que son poderosos-reconoció Elaine, cuando a lo lejos vio aquel resplandor de luz-eso es…-Elaine no tardo en deducir de que se trataba y sonrió-no cabe duda que es tu hermana, en serio, debiste haberla nombrado a ella la nueva líder-expreso sonriendo.

Aquel resplandor de luz hizo que Metaphismon abriera sus ojos de golpe, consiguiendo liberarse de las fauces de su captor, al tiempo que Beelzemon también lo conseguía-¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando?-exclamo BeelStarmon ante esto.

-¡No estoy seguro! ¡Pero me siento increíble!-declaro Beelzemon, al igual que Metaphismon, mientras Aporía lanzaba un aullido de batalla, provocando que Elaine aumentara su sonrisa, no había duda alguna, Kari le hacía honor a su Emblema.

Tanto Beelzemon como Metaphismon habían recuperado o mejor dicho, aumentando sus fuerzas de una manera impresionante, arremetiendo contra sus oponentes de nuevo, reiniciando los combates, con el apoyo emocionado de Ai y Makoto.

**(-)(-)(-)**

SkullSatanmon salió de entre los escombros y encaro a la Digimon que la acababa de atacar-Maldita, vas a pagar muy caro por tu insolencia ¡Te mandare al Infierno!-declaro lanzándose contra JetSilphymon, quien lo esquivo con su gran velocidad, para asombro del Digimon-¡No puede ser!-.

-¡Aquí estoy!-JetSilphymon le dio una poderosa patada en un costado, rompiéndole algunos huesos.

Rápidamente, Gatomon dio un paso al frente-¡JetSilphymon, ataca la esfera negra en su pecho, esa es la fuente de su poder!-le grito Gatomon con fuerza.

-¡Entendido!-JetSilphymon comenzó a hacer girar su molino y arremetió contra el Digimon Esqueleto.

-¡Ni creas que te lo voy a permitir mocosa maldita!-bramo lanzándose al ataque también, ambos atacaron al mismo tiempo con sus armas, pero la de JetSilphymon destruyo la de SkullSatanmon y luego partió en dos su esfera negra-¡No puede ser!-grito con fuerzas, antes de desaparecer.

-¡Lo consiguió!-exclamo Sora sorprendida por la velocidad de la Digimon.

-Cielos, ahora me siento invencible-bromeo JetSilphymon descendiendo hacia donde estaban las demás-¿se encuentran bien?-.

-Nosotras estamos bien, pero ¿Qué hay de los demás?-pregunto Sora confundida por el hecho de que Zoe hubiera ido al castillo.

-Venciste a Myotismon ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Biyomon sorprendida y emocionada.

-Así es, esta nueva Digi Evolución sí que es asombrosa, no pudo igual mi velocidad y por eso pude vencerlo-explico JetSilphymon.

-Esperemos que esta vez se haya ido para siempre-dijo Sora-pero ¿Qué paso con Elaine y los pequeños?-.

-Ellos aun están en sus batallas, Elaine me dijo que viniera a apoyarlas y por eso estoy aquí-explico JetSilphymon y Kari comenzó a avanzar hacia los Numemon, liberándolos a todos con ayuda de Gatomon.

-¡Suprema Kari! ¡Suprema Kari! ¡Suprema Kari!-alababan los Numemon sin dejar de cantar.

Kari solo sonreía ante eso con gentileza y dulzura, su cuerpo aún seguía brillando con aquel resplandor de luz que la envolvía por completo-Los Numemon están adorando a Kari-dijo Suzie sorprendida y Lopmon dio un paso al frente.

-¡Diosa Kari!-saludo reverenciándola, para sorpresa de todos, Suzie se acercó a Lopmon.

-Lopmon ¿Por qué llamaste a Kari diosa?-pregunto con curiosidad infantil.

-Esa luz, la misma que la está envolviendo, es similar a la Luz de la Digi Evolución que nace de cada uno de nosotros, pero diferente a la que emitía Calumon, esta luz es más pura y llena de calidez, una luz que solo un ser divino podría crear-explico Lopmon.

-¿Un ser divino?-pregunto Sora confundida y sorprendida-Kari ¿hay algo que no nos hayas contado?-Kari la miro y solo sonrió con calma, hecho que extraño a todos los presentes, Gatomon también la veía fijamente, pero la luz de Kari, era realmente hermosa y llena de vida.

Repentinamente, una ráfaga de viento las golpeo a todas, deteniendo las alabanzas de los Numemon hacia Kari, quien dejó de sonreír para poner una mirada seria y mirar hacia el cielo, donde Lilithmon se encontraba presente, acompañada por LadyDevimon y Witchmon.

-No puedo creer que esas bolas de babas estén alabando a esa chiquilla, que repulsivo-dijo LadyDevimon con enojo.

-¡Es verdad, parece que han olvidado que sus alabanzas deben ser solo para la señorita Lilithmon y la Gran Hareruya!-declaro Witchmon con maldad, pero los Numemon solo las miraron con enojo.

-¿Qué les pasa criaturas babosas? ¿Por qué nos ven de ese modo?-cuestiono LadyDevimon con enojo.

Lilithmon descendió hasta donde se encontraban Kari y las demás, ignorando por completo las miradas de los Numemon, mientras ambas Doncellas solo observaban en silencio, cuando Lilithmon aterrizo, su vista se detuvo en Kari y viceversa, ambas se vieron fijamente a los ojos, por unos instantes, nadie dijo ni hizo nada, la tensión se sentía en el ambiente, en especial porque JetSilphymon se colocó al frente del grupo para protegerlas, seguida de Biyomon, Gatomon y Lopmon, pero a Lilithmon eso la tuvo sin cuidado.

-Veo que has decidido venir hasta aquí, dejaste que tu amiga se ocupara de ese inútil de Myotismon, no me sorprende, ya debía haberte aburrido pelear contra él-dijo Lilithmon sonriendo.

-Lastimaste a mi hermano-acuso Kari con enojo en su voz y casi odio, captando la atención de Lilithmon.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto Lilithmon sin dejar de sonreír.

-Lo que le hiciste a mi hermano fue repugnante, lo violaste, le destruiste la vida-gruño Kari.

Al escuchar eso, Lilithmon rompió en carcajadas, al igual que sus Doncellas-¿Crees que hice eso? Él lo disfruto tanto como yo, vaya que era un semental, a todas horas quería estar sobre mí y yo no me quejaba para nada, si alguien lo lastimo, esa sería esa puta-dijo señalando a Sora.

-¡No es verdad!-grito Sora.

-Ya deja de mentirle a todos, no hay nadie en el mundo que no sepa lo que le hiciste a Tai, lo que tú y Matt le hicieron, de hecho, me extraña que prefirieras a una estrella de porquería como él antes que al chico que te salvo… ¿Cuántas veces? Supongo que no importa, ya que tú lo olvidaste fácilmente-le señalo Lilithmon.

-No te permito que le hables así a Sora-dijo Kari avanzando un poco y dejando a Sora sorprendida por como ella la defendía.

-¿La defiendes? ¿Después de todo lo que le hizo a tu hermano? Tú estabas ahí, viste todas las noches que él lloro, todo por culpa de esa puta ¿Cómo puedes defenderla?-Lilithmon abrió mucho los ojos al comprender-Ya veo, nunca perdiste las esperanzas ¿verdad?-.

Sora miraba a Kari con confusión, no entendía de que estaba hablando Lilithmon, pero Kari en ningún momento se dejó intimidar-Tendrás que ser más específica-dijo Kari.

Lilithmon sonrió-Muy bien, respóndeme a esto ¿Qué es Sora para ti? Anda, responde-pidió la Señora Demonio.

Kari ni siquiera vacilo cuando respondió-Es una de mis mejores amigas-admitió, dejando a la aludida sorprendida, pero ni siquiera se recuperó de esa sorpresa cuando Kari agrego-y la cuñada que nunca tuve, pero que sé que tendré tarde o temprano, de eso estoy 100% segura-.

-Kari-exclamo Sora sintiéndose tan conmovida, al escuchar eso, Lilithmon se rio.

-Eso sí que es conmovedor, no me esperaba que dijeras que ella era la cuñada que nunca tuviste, pero que tarde o temprano tendrías, después de todo ¿Quién en su sano juicio la querría cerca después de todo el daño que le hizo a su hermano? ¿Quién querría que tuviera una relación con el hermano que lastimo para arrojarse a los brazos de su mejor amigo? Olvidando todo lo que él hizo por ella-.

-Ciertamente es patético-dijo LadyDevimon.

-Y tan penoso-apoyo Witchmon, mientras que ambas se reían divertidas.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Castillo Sombrío**

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

Parecía que esta vez, Hareruya estaba poniendo total atención a lo que ocurría en el Tercer Escenario-Oh, mucho drama-dijo divertida-aunque en lo personal prefiero el terror y la acción ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Tienen alguna preferencia?-pregunto mirando a sus muñecos.

Pero nadie le respondió, en especial porque los padres de Tai, Sora y Matt estaban prestando total atención a lo que decían en aquel escenario, ese hecho hizo que Hareruya se riera con diversión y malévolo placer.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?-cuestiono el padre de Matt molesto.

-No mucho, se ve que no tienen ni idea de todo lo que ha pasado, pero descuiden, con mucho gusto les contare que es lo que Tai, mi mayor enemigo, ha guardado todo este tiempo en su corazón, comenzando cuando el amor de su vida, su mejor amiga, le rompió el corazón en miles de pedazos, para luego romper esos pedazos en pedazos más pequeños y luego en otros más pequeños y así sucesivamente-explico Hareruya comenzando a contar todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos tres, a su muy siniestra y cruel manera.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Mundo Tenebroso**

Lilithmon todavía sonreía-Yo no lastime a Tai y jamás lo hice, lo único que hice fue darle los placeres de mi cuerpo, el amor verdadero-explico Lilithmon.

-¡Eso no es amor verdadero!-grito Sora-¿Qué puede saber una puta como tú de eso?-.

-Que yo fui honesta en todo ese tiempo-respondió Lilithmon y Sora guardo silencio-a diferencia de ti, jamás le mentí ni lo hice a un lado por la estrella del momento, siempre estuve a su lado, le ofrecí los placeres de mi cuerpo, aprendió que el amor no es como dicen esas cursis cancioncitas o esas novelas o libros, son más de este estilo, chicas…-con un chasquido de sus dedos, las dos Doncellas improvisaron un escenario y Lilithmon invoco otra sombra que tomo la forma de Tai, el cual comenzó a cantar.

**( www. youtube watch? v=jk4HYngf65w)**

**Tai Sombrío**

_**Desde hoy las emisoras las detesto  
Por estar sonando cancioncitas de amor  
Melodías que relatan lo perfecto  
Quizás a esos cantantes no le han roto el corazón**_

_**No creo esos versos,  
Y sirvo de ejemplo  
Que el amor no debería de existir  
No hay un febrero  
Que yo esté contento  
Y envidio al que sea feliz**_

_**Azul, tengo el alma en amargura,  
Yo no sé lo que es ternura,  
Los horóscopos me mienten y la bola de cristal  
Eh perdido la esperanza  
Aquí tiro la toalla  
El romance y la pasión no es para mí**_

_**Yo por amor escale muchas montañas  
Sin temor a una avalancha y me caí  
La televisión me hace daño,  
Que mueran las novelas de amor  
Y que el DJ pierda su trabajo,  
Si me suenan cancioncitas de amor**_

_**San Valentín se ha convertido en un negocio  
Y el carajito de la flecha me caí mal  
Es un tabú ese supuesto amor eterno  
Aquel que se enamora siempre termina fatal**_

_**No creo esos versos,  
Y sirvo de ejemplo  
Que el amor no debería de existir  
No hay un febrero  
Que yo esté contento  
Y envidio al que sea feliz**_

_**Azul, tengo el alma en amargura,  
Yo no sé lo que es ternura,  
Los horóscopos me mienten y la bola de cristal  
Eh perdido la esperanza,  
Aquí tiro la toalla  
El romance y la pasión no es para mí**_

_**Yo por amor  
Escale muchas montañas  
Sin temor a una avalancha y me caí  
La televisión me hace daño,  
Que mueran las novelas de amor  
Y que el DJ pierda su trabajo,  
Si me suenan cancioncitas de amor**_

_**Listen.  
Let's go!  
Dj, you could play this one  
The King  
Gustozo**_

_**Una vez un sabio me advirtió y hoy le creo  
Que el amor te hace feliz pero solo por momento**_

_**And I'm blue  
Azul tengo el alma en amargura,  
Yo no sé lo que es ternura,  
Los horóscopos son falsos y la bola de cristal  
Eh perdido la Esperanza  
Aquí tiro la toalla  
El romance y la pasión no es para mi**_

_**Yo por amor  
Escale muchas montañas  
Sin temor a una avalancha y me caí  
La televisión me hace daño,  
Que mueran las novelas de amor  
Y que el DJ pierda su trabajo,  
Si me suenan cancioncitas de amor**_

Cuando la canción termino, Lilithmon solo miro a las chicas sin emoción alguna-Tu provocaste todo esto, Sora Takenouchi-señalo Lilithmon con maldad-tú fuiste quien lo lastimo y le rompió el corazón en miles de pedazos, y eso es algo que hasta Kari sabe-acuso la maligna Digimon.

Sora miro a Kari sin saber que pensar o que decir, pero esta no la miro, simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia Lilithmon, al tiempo que sus dos Doncellas se colocaban al frente para protegerla, del mismo modo que los Numemon observaban expectantes todo lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a ellos, cuando Kari quedo lo bastante cerca de Lilithmon, está la miro.

-No me importa lo que tú creas, tampoco me importa lo que Hareruya piense, sé que mi hermano sufrió mucho, pero eso ya forma parte del pasado y al igual que él, yo voy a luchar hasta el final para proteger a quienes amo, no dejare que ella se salga con la suya y siga aprovechándose de los sentimientos de las personas de esa manera tan cruel-aseguro Kari y su resplandor de luz aumento con más intensidad, provocando que Lilithmon y sus Doncellas se protegieran la vista.

-¿Quién demonios eres en realidad? ¿Cómo puedes emanar una luz tan intensa?-cuestiono Lilithmon.

-Soy Hikari Yagami, la hermana de Taichi Yagami y soy la Elegida de la Luz-respondió Kari.

Entonces, el Digivice de Suzie brillo con intensidad-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto la pequeña mirando su Digivie.

-Siento como un gran poder crecer en mi interior-dijo Lopmon, al tiempo que Suzie alzaba su Digivice.

-¡Evolución Matrix!-invoco.

**( www. youtube watch? v=IZgV6rwosWU)**

Uniéndose a su pequeño Digimon, ambos comenzaron con su evolución-¡Lopmon Warp Digivolves a…Cherubimon!-el tercero de los tres Arcángeles hizo acto de aparición, el tierno y poderoso Cherubimon en su forma pura.

La repentina evolución de Lopmon tomó por sorpresa a todos, nunca se vieron venir que eso pasaría-¿Cómo rayos lo consiguió tan pronto?-exclamo LadyDevimon molesta, mientras Witchmon solo gruñía y Lilithmon veía aquella escena sorprendida.

Los Numemon comenzaron a gritar emocionados ante eso y nuevamente…-¡Suprema Kari! ¡Suprema Kari! ¡Suprema Kari!-alababan a Kari, quien solo les sonreía a modo de agradecimiento.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Castillo Sombrío**

Hareruya termino de contarles todo y ahora observaba la batalla-Vaya, se ve que sus hijos son realmente especiales, uno es el guerrero más poderoso que existe entre los Niños Elegidos y la otra es una luz divina, realmente estoy sorprendida-dijo Hareruya cargado a Yuuko.

-Esas criaturas…están…adorando a Kari-dijo sorprendida de ver como su hija brillaba con intensidad y los Numemon la alababan.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Mundo Tenebroso**

JetSilphymon avanzo y se colocó al lado de Cherubimon-Supongo que debo agradecer que ahora estés de nuestro lado, el último Cherubimon que conocí no era precisamente nuestro amigo-dijo la Guerrera del Viento.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de las Doncellas, ustedes ocúpense de Lilithmon-indico Cherubimon.

-De acuerdo ¿estas lista Biyomon?-pregunto Sora y Biyomon asintió.

-Gatomon-llamo Kari.

-Por el futuro de todos-apoyo la gata y ambas Digimon se prepararon para la batalla.

**( www. youtube watch? v=PEWtMVRbBk8)**

Los dos Digivice se activaron al instante-¡Biyomon/Gatomon Warp Digivolves a…LadyDramon/Ophanimon!-finalmente, la Reina de las Aves de Fuego y el Arcángel del Amor aparecieron en el campo de batalla.

Lilithmon suspiro con fastidio-No puedo creerlo, realmente necesitan conocer su lugar, pero como gusten ¡LadyDevimon! ¡Witchmon! ¡Ocúpense de esas entrometidas, yo me haré cargo de la Digimon de la destructora de sueños y de la Ángel!-ordeno Lilithmon.

-¡En seguida su alteza!-y ambas Doncellas se lanzaron al ataque, LadyDevimon quedo peleando con JetSilphymon, mientras que Witchmon con Cherubimon.

LadyDramon y Ophanimon se colocaron en guardia, listas para comenzar la batalla, no debían confiarse, podrían ser dos vs una, pero Lilithmon no solo era uno de los Caballeros de la Venganza, sino también uno de los Siete Señores Oscuros, finalmente, la batalla comenzó, ambas Digimon arremetieron contra Lilithmon, quien emprendió el vuelo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

A la distancia, Elaine alcanzo a ver lo que pasaba en el castillo-Parece que allá también han comenzado a pelear-observo con calma-¡Metaphismon! ¡Acaba pronto con Leviamon para que podamos dirigirnos al castillo!-le grito a su Digimon y este asintió, dándole un puñetazo con fuerza al hocico de su terrible oponente-¡Y lo mismo va para ustedes!-les grito a los hermanos y a Beelzemon.

-¡Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo!-declaro Beelzemon, ya que a pesar de haber recuperado sus fuerzas, BeelStarmon seguía siendo una enemiga demasiado problemática.

Elaine solo miro todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, mientras Aporía también dirigía su vista hacia el castillo o al menos, eso era lo que aparentaba, ya que estaba viendo hacia el cielo, la chica se dio cuenta de esto y dirigió su vista hacia lo que su mascota estuviera viendo, lo que vio la dejo helada.

-Oh no-gruño entre dientes-tenemos que darnos prisa en terminar con toda esta locura antes de que sea tarde-expreso alarmada-solo espero que el resto de los Niños Elegidos hayan terminado, de lo contrario, podría ser demasiado tarde para frenar a Hareruya-señalo sintiéndose extremadamente tensa y preocupada, el momento en que Hareruya muestre su plan se acercaba.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**La batalla en el tercer escenario continua y Kari ha demostrado porque tiene el Emblema de la Luz, pero…"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Tenzalucard123: **_eso está siendo un poco más complicado que el vampiro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_nuevamente, Kari está demostrando porque es quizás el integrante más importante de los Niños Elegidos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_la batalla en el tercer escenario continua, pero los Numemon han alabado a Kari. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_de hecho, Kari es un ángel, realmente no parece tener rencor en su corazón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gran Alan Master Plox: **_la batalla con Lilithmon ha comenzado y como siempre, Kari demuestra que ella tiene más que el Emblema de la Luz, ella es una Luz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mikell Connde: **_la verdad no lo sé, ya que hay muchas cosas que quiero que ocurran en ese fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_el tercer escenario continúa con su batalla contra Lilithmon, mientras Hareruya solo disfruta del show. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_eso se debe a que su oponente es un Señor Demonio y no es fácil vencerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser30000000: **_hay villanos que jamás aprenderán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Deadly Ice 88: **_ya comienza la batalla con Lilithmon y Kari ha liberado su luz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Kuro Alter, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Kanaberi Saber, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Gron, Gran Alan Master Plox, Mikell Connde, Dra Optimus Star 3, El Redentor 777, Franco, Bowser3000000, Deadly Ice 88, Moon-9215, Dark Digimon 16, Espadachín de la Luz, Ichiro Rider, Kurtlaraperdomo, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	56. Belleza Letal Cuarta Parte

"_**Con Armaggedomon y DeathPhantomon destruidos, la siguiente en pelear es Lilithmon, quien les preparo algunas sorpresas al grupo de Kari, sin embargo, este grupo también le tenía algo preparado, ya que Zoe consiguió unir sus dos Digi Spirit, permitiéndole derrotar a NeoMyotismon, tras eso, Kari demostró también porque motivos tiene el Emblema de la Luz, ya que al presenciar como SkullSatanmon torturaba cruelmente a un grupo de Numemon, ella libero la luz que siempre ha habitado en su corazón, cuando Lilithmon y sus dos Doncellas aparecieron, consiguió ayudar a que Suzie y Lopmon consiguieran su Digi Evolución hasta Cherubimon, ahora, están a punto de hacerle frente al tercer Caballero de la Venganza, pero mientras la batalla se lleva a cabo, Elaine descubrió algo alarmante, como si ya hubiera comprendido cual es el siniestro plan de Hareruya, esperando que los demás hayan tenido éxito en vencer a los otros Caballeros de la Venganza, ya que mientras más tiempo pierdan en ese juego…entonces podría ser demasiado tarde, la situación está cambiando cada vez más"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 55**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 55 Juego Infernal**

**Belleza Letal**

**Cuarta Parte**

La batalla en los territorios de Lilithmon continuaba, en ese momento, Leviamon cayó con fuerza contra el suelo, mientras Metaphismon se abalanzaba contra él, al tiempo que el Señor Oscuro se incorporaba, abriendo sus poderosas fauces para atacar al Caballero Real, Metaphismon esquivo el golpe y logrando clavar su espada justo en la cabeza del gigantesco Digimon, lo que le provoco un rugido de dolor, ya que el golpe de Metaphismon fue realmente poderoso.

Leviamon cayó al suelo con fuerza, pero todavía no estaba vencido y eso era algo que Elaine sabía a la perfección, sin embargo, también sabia como terminar con esto de una vez por todas, después de todo, no por nada aprendió de los mejores.

-¡Metaphismon!-invoco Elaine y su Digimon no necesito que le dijera nada más, él sabía lo que debían hacer, así que se colocó en posición.

**( www. youtube watch? v=Dr9Ef0KMM8g)**

Elaine cerro sus ojos y comenzó a recitar su conjuro, mientras que Leviamon se incorporaba y rugiendo con ferocidad, arremetió contra él en un intento de detenerlos, pero conforme se acercaba, también lo hacia su final.

_**El enemigo debe ser más fuerte que el usuario.  
La batalla debe ser uno contra uno.  
El enemigo no debe ser un elemental  
El enemigo debe ser alguien malvado.  
La batalla no debe involucrar beneficios personales.  
La batalla no debe ser inhumana.  
La batalla debe ser por la verdad.  
La batalla debe ser para seguir viviendo.  
La batalla debe salvar al mundo.  
Los compañeros de armas del usuario deben ser valientes.  
La batalla debe ser honorable.**_

El cuerpo de Aporía, así como el de Metaphismon comenzaron a brillar con mucha intensidad, antes de que finalmente lanzaran su ataque definitivo contra Leviamon, mismo que le dio justo en la boca, cuando el imponente Digimon abrió sus fauces y se tragó el ataque, mismo que lo atravesó y le voló la cabeza, acabando de esa manera con ese enemigo.

-Buen trabajo-felicito Elaine sonriendo, mientras que BeelStarmon observo lo que paso a la distancia.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamo sorprendida y molesta por lo que acababa de presenciar.

-¡Parece que ya te quedaste sola! ¡Te recomiendo que te rindas ahora que puedes!-declaro Beelzemon, pero BeelStarmon solo lo miro con furia por su atrevimiento.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? ¡Voy a hacerte pagar! ¡Pero por lo que he visto, ambos estamos igualados en fuerza y habilidad, creo que lo mejor sería resolver esto de otra manera!-declaro la Digimon.

-¿A qué te refieres con otra manera?-cuestiono Beelzemon.

-Ambos somos tiradores, amantes de las armas de destrucción, así que mejor resolvamos esto de esa forma, como lo hacen los vaqueros del oeste, un duelo de proporciones épicas, veamos quien de los dos es el tirador más rápido del Digi Mundo, si el traidor que olvido cuál es su lugar como Señor Demonio o su contraparte femenina completamente superior-dijo BeelStarmon.

Beelzemon solo permaneció en silencio un momento y finalmente asintió-Muy bien, terminemos con esto de una vez por todas-acepto y ambos comenzaron a descender.

-Te arrepentirás por habernos traicionado-dijo BeelStarmon haciendo lo mismo que su contraparte.

Ambos descendieron a ciertos metros uno del otro, ante la mirada de los hermanos, de Elaine y Metaphismon-¿Ahora qué harán? Parece que tendrán un duelo al estilo del Viejo Oeste-observo la guerrera, mientras Aporía subía a su hombro de nuevo.

**( www. youtube watch? v=AFa1-kciCb4)**

Beelzemon y BeelStarmon se veían con mucha seriedad, cada uno con sus respectivas armas en sus fundas, esperando el momento de disparar, se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente entre ambos, el viento mecía sus ropas, con un silencio realmente abrumador, Ai y Makoto querían animar a su amigo, pero la tensión del ambiente hacia que permanecieran mudos, definitivamente esto parecía ser un típico duelo de vaqueros, los dos se analizaban fijamente, movían sus manos sobre sus armas y esperaban el momento para disparar.

Tras un tenso y sumamente angustiante minuto, finalmente, ambos desenfundaron y dispararon, parecía que lo habían hecho exactamente al mismo tiempo, por unos instantes, ninguno de los dos hizo el menor movimiento, solo permanecieron en pie, con sus brazos levantados y sus armas al aire, nadie dijo o hizo nada en todo ese momento, con excepción de Elaine.

-Se terminó-dijo con calma.

Por unos instantes más, que parecieron ser horas convertidas en segundos, ninguno de los dos hizo algo, repentinamente, Beelzemon hizo una mueca de dolor y cayó de rodillas, pues el disparo de BeelStarmon le había dado en un costado, hiriéndolo de gravedad, provocando la sonrisa triunfal de BeelStarmon, pero esto no duro, ya que casi al instante, escupió un poco de sangre, pues la bala de Beelzemon le había atravesado el pecho.

-Maldición… ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¿Cómo mi tiro no le dio en el blanco correcto y el suyo sí?-pregunto molesta, al tiempo que comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente.

-Eso es porque yo tenía una razón muy poderosa para sobrevivir-respondió Beelzemon-o mejor dicho, tenía dos razones para no morir aquí-.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué razones fueron esas? ¿Qué te motivo a conseguir vencerme en este duelo?-cuestiono BeelStarmon desapareciendo casi por completo.

-Algo que tú y tu jefa nunca entendieron, dos buenos amigos-respondió Beelzemon mirando a los niños, quienes sonrieron.

Un grito de furia fue lo último que se escuchó de BeelStarmon, antes de finalmente desaparecer, cuando la Doncella, así como el Señor Oscuro se marchó, los pequeños corrieron hacia donde se encontraba Beelzemon, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¡Beelzemon, estuviste fantástico!-grito Ai dándole un beso en la mejilla, provocando que el Digimon se ruborizara un poco.

-¡Sabíamos que podrías hacerlo!-declaro Makoto contento y ambos chocaron sus puños.

-Gracias niños, no lo habría logrado sin su apoyo-reconoció Beelzemon-ahora, vayamos a ayudar a los demás-.

-No-dijo Elaine con calma, captando la atención de todos-ellas tienen que terminar con esto con sus propias manos, iremos y ayudaremos solo en caso de ser necesario, pero esta es la batalla que ellas deben lidiar, en especial Kari y Sora-explico Elaine.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Tal como se había decidido, LadyDevimon peleaba contra JetSilphymon, mientras que Witchmon usaba su escoba para volar alrededor de Cherubimon con el fin de confundirlo, finalmente, Lilithmon estaba peleando contra Ophanimon y LadyDramon al mismo tiempo, pero la maligna Digimon demostraba ser muy superior a ambas.

-¡Es más fuerte que la última vez!-exclamo Ophanimon sorprendida y preocupada.

-¡Por supuesto que soy mucho más fuerte que antes, después de todo, tras nuestra llegada al Mundo Real nos aseguramos de incrementar nuestro poder!-explico Lilithmon, al tiempo que LadyDramon trataba de darle un golpe con su garra, mismo que Lilithmon detuvo y le dio una cachetada con fuerza, estrellándola contra el suelo.

-¡LadyDramon!-grito Sora preocupada.

Ophanimon invoco su jabalina y ataco con ella, pero Lilithmon la bloqueo con un escudo de energía maligna-¡Jamás me detendrán con esos ataques tan insignificantes!-declaro burlonamente, al tiempo que golpeaba con fuerza a Ophanimon-¡Esto es por pensar que eras tan fuerte como yo!-se burló dándole un golpe más que la estrello contra el suelo.

-¡Ophanimon!-grito Kari ante eso, su cuerpo no había dejado de brillar, pero se notaba que la situación era mala.

**(-)(-)(-)**

LadyDevimon se rio y procedió con su ataque-¡Ola de la Oscuridad!-invoco lanzando su horda de murciélagos contra la Guerrera del Viento, quien hizo girar su molino para poder repelerlos todos, pero LadyDevimon aprovecho esa oportunidad para atacarla por detrás-¡Lanza de la Oscuridad!-.

JetSilphymon apenas consiguió reaccionar y evito el golpe por muy poco, lo que provoco que LadyDevimon se enfureciera, en especial cuando su contrincante la ataco, ambas chocaron con fuerza y comenzaron a batallar.

-¡No voy a permitir que me venzas, no cuando tengo una misión que cumplir!-declaro JetSilphymon con determinación.

-¿Misión que cumplir?-pregunto la maligna Digimon con burla-¡No digas tonterías, no importa lo que hagan, jamás vencerán a la señorita Lilithmon y mucho menos a la Gran Hareruya, todos ustedes morirán aquí!-aseguro la cruel femenina, pero antes de que pudiera seguir con su ataque, algo la golpeo en la cabeza-¿Qué rayos?-pregunto confundida.

Al ver que su adversaria estaba distraída, JetSilphymon aprovecho para hacer girar su remolino y darle un golpe certero para acabar con su oponente, LadyDevimon lanzo un grito de dolor cuando sintió que era cortada en dos y finalmente desapareció, cuando la Guerrera del Viento vio que la había ayudado no supo que pensar.

-Gracias-dijo sorprendida por ver quien la ayudo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

-¡Lanza Relámpago!-Cherubimon lanzo su ataque contra Witchmon, quien lo desvió empleando su magia negra para hacerlo desaparecer en el interior de un vórtice de energía-¿Qué?-.

-¡Permíteme devolvértelo!-pidió y entonces le devolvió su ataque, el noble Ángel se protegió del ataque a tiempo, pero igual se estrelló contra una de las columnas del castillo de Lilithmon, la bruja se rio divertida ante eso.

-¡Es más dura de lo que creí!-reconoció Cherubimon, fue cuando Witchmon se lanzó a gran velocidad contra él, usando su guante convertido en garra para atacarlo, pero el Digimon lo esquivo a tiempo.

Cherubimon se elevó y Witchmon no tardo en seguirlo, sacando una varita mágica, la maligna bruja comenzó a recitar un conjuro y atrapo a Cherubimon con unos lazos de energía mágica, lo que lo dejo inmóvil.

-¡Vaya y yo que pensaba que vencer a Cherubimon sería difícil, me doy cuenta que sin la energía maligna que recibió de parte del virus que ese chico Willis creo y la esencia oscura con la que Lucemon lo infecto no sirven de nada! ¡Perdonare tu debilidad eliminándote de una vez por todas!-sentencio preparándose para acabar con el Digimon, pero algo la golpeo en la cara-¡Ah! ¡Quítenmelo! ¡Quítenmelo! ¡Quítenmelo!-gritaba desesperada.

En su distracción, Cherubimon se liberó y aprovecho la oportunidad-¡Juicio Celestial!-invoco lanzándole varios rayos a la maligna Digimon, dándole de lleno y provocando que encontrara su final, el Ángel suspiro cuando la Guerrera del Viento apareció.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto JetSilphymon.

-Lo estoy ahora, supongo que debo agradecerte por tu ayuda-dijo Cherubimon sonriendo.

-No es a mí a quien debes agradecerle-dijo JetSilphymon, dejando al Ángel confundido-¡No hay tiempo para explicarte, hay que ayudar a las demás!-indico y Cherubimon asintió, dirigiéndose al campo de batalla también.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Lilithmon sujetaba a sus dos oponentes del cuello, las dos Digimon hacían esfuerzos por liberarse, pero el agarre de la maligna Digimon era demasiado fuerte y no eran capaces de liberarse del mismo, para su deleite, mientras Kari y Sora observaban todo con rabia e impotencia.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo pronto!-grito Sora alarmada.

Lilithmon la escucho y la miro-Tengo una idea, ve y dale un regalo a Matt, mientras le rompes el corazón a Tai, mientras que Kari solo se queda rezando porque su hermano venga y la salve, eso es lo que mejor que saben hacer-se burló Lilithmon-no se preocupen, una vez que acabe con ellas dos, ustedes serán las siguientes-aseguro con maldad.

-¡No lo creo!-grito Cherubimon embistiéndola de manera sorpresiva, lo que provoco que soltara a sus dos presas, obligándola a retroceder, JetSilphymon se quedó para asegurarse de que ambas estuvieran bien.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto con preocupación.

-Lo estamos ahora...-respondió LadyDramon.

-Llegaron a tiempo-admitió Ophanimon sonriéndoles a ambos.

-Unamos nuestras fuerzas para pelear juntas-animo Cherubimon y las demás asintieron, colocándose en posición de ataque, mientras Lilithmon se incorporaba de nuevo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible que hayan acabado con LadyDevimon y Witchmon? ¡Exijo una explicación!-bramo Lilithmon molesta.

-¡Ven aquí y oblíganos a dártela!-reto JetSilphymon y Lilithmon gruño ante eso.

-Muy bien, ahora mismo les enseñare quien es la mujer Digimon más fuerte, poderosa y bella de todos los mundos, después de todo, no por nada, Tai cayó ante mis encantos-declaro riéndose.

-¡YA CIERRENLE LA MALDITA BOCA A ESA PUTA!-grito Sora molesta y Kari se espantó un poco.

Los cuatro Digimon se pusieron en posición de ataque y rodearon a Lilithmon-¡Estrella de Fuego/Jabalina del Edén/Juicio Celestial/Ultra Turbulencia!-los cuatro ataques golpearon a Lilithmon con fuerza, pero cuando esta reapareció lo hizo sin un solo rasguño.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamo Sora sorprendida.

-¡Esta es la razón por la que solo yo merezco a Tai, porque yo nunca lo lastime, le entregue todos los placeres de mi cuerpo y soy la única que puede dominar su lado sádico! ¿Qué tienes tú para ofrecerle que no sea traición y dolor?-pregunto mirando a Sora con burla-¡Emperatriz!-invoco y su ataque golpeo a los cuatro Digimon con mucha fuerza, estrellándolos en distintos puntos del patio.

Cuando todo se calmó, descubrieron que Zoe había vuelto a la normalidad, mientras que Suzie y Lopmon se separaron, las únicas que quedaban en pie, aunque algo heridas, eran LadyDramon y Ophanimon, mientras Sora y Kari solo observaban impactadas lo que ocurrió.

-No puedo creerlo…ni siquiera luchando las cuatro juntas pueden con ella-dijo Sora sorprendida y aterrada.

Lilithmon se rio ante lo que acababa de hacer y encaro a las dos chicas-No cabe duda de que son sabandijas, prepárense, porque es hora de que ustedes se marchen al Otro Mundo, pero no sufran, yo cuidare con gusto de Tai-aseguro con malévolo placer.

Contra todo pronóstico, Kari comenzó a avanzar hacia Lilithmon, lo hacía a paso lento, pero decidido-¡Kari!-grito Sora intentando detenerla, pero la Elegida de la Luz solo siguió su avance, como si no tuviera nada que temer, pese a que Lilithmon era muy poderosa y estaba frente a ella.

-Oh, parece que quieres ser la primera en morir, muy bien, con mucho gusto cumpliré tu deseo-expreso malignamente, pero antes de poder lanzar su ataque, algo cayó en su cabeza, sintiendo como se derramaba por su frente y por su cabello, cuando se dio cuenta de que era, Lilithmon lanzo un grito de horror y asco-¡QUE ASCO! ¿Quién SE ATREVIO A ENSUCIAR MI HERMOSO CABELLO CON ESTA PORQUERIA?-cuestiono furiosa y los responsable aparecieron.

Se trataba de los Numemon, quienes habían lanzado su estiércol para distraer a LadyDevimon y Witchmon, ahora lo estaba lanzando contra Lilithmon, quien al ver lo que le arrojaban, comenzó a esquivarlos con toda la rapidez que podía, era un ataque realmente asqueroso.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Ya les faltaba muy poco para llegar al castillo, Beelzemon llevaba a sus camaradas, mientras Metaphismon cargaba a Elaine y esta a su vez llevaba a Aporía-¿Qué estará pasando por allá?-pregunto Ai al escuchar el grito de Lilithmon.

-Creo que este juego está por terminar-dedujo Elaine con calma.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Los Numemon continuaban lanzando su asqueroso, pero eficiente ataque, ya que nadie en su sano juicio querría ser golpeado por algo como eso, Lilithmon solo se dedicaba a esquivar, pero se podía ver que estaba comenzando a molestarse por esto.

-¡MALDITOS PEDAZOS DE BASURA! ¿Cómo SE ATREVEN A ATACARME CON ESTAS PORQUERIAS?-cuestiono sin dejar de esquivarlos.

-Los Numemon…a pesar de ser Digimon tan débiles…están empeñados en luchar por protegernos-dijo Sora sorprendida, Kari se había detenido para observar todo, al igual que las dos Digimon, así como sus amigas.

-Numemon-murmuro Kari sintiendo deseos de llorar, ya que ella parecía imaginar lo que iba a pasar.

Lilithmon solo seguía esquivando los ataques de los Numemon y finalmente se hartó-¡YA BASTA!-bramo liberando una onda de energía maligna que golpeo a los Numemon, lanzándolos por los aires-¡Si tantos deseos tenían de morir me lo hubieran dicho antes!-alargado sus uñas, Lilithmon dio un giro y corto en dos a todos los Numemon, lo que provoco que estos desaparecieran convertidos en polvo, en otras palabras, habían muerto.

Enfocándose en Kari, la hermana de Tai revivió aquel suceso durante la batalla con MachineDramon-¡Numemon!-grito con toda su fuerza y el resplandor de su cuerpo aumento intensamente, para luego caer al suelo.

-¡KARI!-grito Sora corriendo a su lado, mientras que las dos Digimon que quedaban…

-Siento como mi fuerza esta…-comenzó LadyDramon.

-Nuestra fuera…ha regresado…-finalizo Ophanimon.

**( www. youtube watch? v=PEWtMVRbBk8)**

Con sus fuerzas renovadas por la luz de Kari, ambas Digimon arremetieron contra Lilithmon, embistiéndola con fuerza y llevándosela al cielo, donde comenzaron a pelear, aunque eran dos vs una, Lilithmon era capaz de lidiar con las dos sin muchos problemas, ya que las fuerzas de ambas se incrementaban cada vez más.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Por qué su poder aumento?-pregunto sorprendida, para después sujetar a LadyDramon del rostro y a Ophanimon del cabello-¡Van a pagar por su insolencia!-bramo lanzándolas por los aires.

Ambas Digimon comenzaron a caer en picada, cuando Beelzemon apareció, dejando a sus compañeros en el patio y lanzándose a ayudarlas, atrapándolas a tiempo-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto.

-¡No te metas!-gritaron ambas soltándose y lanzándose de nuevo contra Lilithmon, dejando a Beelzemon confundido.

Ophanimon le propino una fuerte cachetada a Lilithmon, al igual que LadyDramon, dejándole ambas mejillas rojas-¿Cómo se atreven a golpear mi hermoso rostro?-bramo furiosa y les devolvió la cachetada a ambas, ahora, las tres Digimon tenían una pelea que para cualquier chico sería algo aterradora y el Señor Demonio no era la excepción.

-Ay cielos-dijo sorprendido y asustado, mientras que Elaine aparecía cruzada de brazos.

-Vaya, me pregunto porque no sacan ese lado más seguido-dijo sonriendo, cuando algo capto su atención y al mirar hacia donde estaba Sora sosteniendo a Kari, aun con ella en sus brazos…

-¡NO SE DEJEN GANAR! ¡DURO! ¡DENLE DURO!-gritaba, al igual que Zoe, quien movía sus brazos de un lado a otro para darle más énfasis a su apoyo.

-Ellas también deberían sacar más seguido ese lado suyo-reconoció algo sorprendida y calmada.

Lilithmon se hartó del juego y retrocedió con el cabello todo desalineado, así como las mejillas muy rojas, también las de sus contrincantes estaban rojas y ni que decir de su cabello-¡Par de insolentes! ¡Largo de aquí!-bramo liberando una explosión de energía oscura que empujo a ambas Digimon contra el suelo, estrellándolas violentamente y dejándolas tendidas algo aturdidas-¡Las tengo! ¡Este será su final!-declaro alzando su guante y aumentando el tamaño de sus garras, se lanzó al ataque para acabar con ellas de una vez por todas.

-¡Rayo Mortal!-invoco Beelzemon disparando su ataque para salvar a las dos femeninas, el ataque detuvo a Lilithmon, pero no pudo evitar que este consiguiera rozar su mano, dañándosela un poco.

-¡Maldito!-gruño Lilithmon mirándolo con odio y furia.

Beelzemon se preparó para la batalla, cuando de pronto…-¡NO TE METAS!-grito LadyDramon.

-¡DEJANOS A NOSOTRAS!-indico Ophanimon y ambas se elevaron de nuevo.

-Oh…lo lamento mucho-se disculpó Beelzemon sabiendo que era mejor no provocarlas más de lo que ya estaban.

Ambas Digimon se alzaron hasta quedar a la altura de Lilithmon, quien aún trataba de calmar el dolor que sentía en su mano-¡El juego se terminó!-declaro Ophanimon con firmeza.

-¡Será mejor que te prepares!-anuncio LadyDramon.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijeron? ¡Si ustedes no son más que basura! ¡Emperatriz!-.

-¡Patada Solar/Cristales Céfiro!-invocaron ambas Digimon, combinando sus ataques.

Cuando Ophanimon lanzo sus cristales, LadyDramon los pateo a todos, lo que provoco que no solo tuvieran la energía celestial de la Digimon Ángel, sino también que se encendieran en fuego, simulando la luz solar, cuando esta combinación de ataque golpeo a Lilithmon, la aludida lanzo un grito de dolor, sintiendo como su cuerpo era quemado.

-¡AGH! ¡TAI NO ME OLVIDES!-grito antes de desaparecer por completo, marcando el final del tercer Caballero de la Venganza.

-¡Lo lograron!-grito Suzie contenta, mientras los hermanos se abrazaban felices ante eso, Elaine solo sonrió complacida por aquella muestra de trabajo en equipo, los tres Digimon descendieron y volvieron a la normalidad.

Gatomon corrió hacia donde estaba Kari, quien no tardo en despertar, sonriendo contenta de que sus amigos lo hubieran conseguido, pero todos concordaban en una cosa, no habrían vencido a Lilithmon si no hubiera sido por la luz de Kari.

-Debo decirlo, realmente eres especial, tú y tu hermano lo son-reconoció Elaine sonriendo-si no hubieras tenido el Emblema de la Luz, seguramente el Valor habría sido tu Emblema, no es de extrañar, tienes un don muy poderoso-expreso Elaine y Kari solo sonrió ante sus palabras.

-Bueno, finalmente derrotamos a esa puta, pero me pregunto si habría sido la primera en caer-dijo Zoe.

-Si fue la última significa que el enfrentamiento con Hareruya llego-observo Sora con seriedad.

-No lo creo así-dijo Elaine con calma-seguramente ella todavía quiere jugar un poco más, no lo olviden, para ella, todo esto no es más que un maldito juego-.

-Solo espero que mi hermano, TK y los demás estén bien-dijo Kari preocupada.

-¡Miren!-grito Makoto señalando hacia una parte del patio, donde un portal se abrió.

-Oficialmente es hora de irnos de este lugar-dijo Elaine-esperemos que los demás se encuentren bien-.

-Andando-dijo Sora y todas corrieron, aunque la peli roja no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que ocurrió y le dijo Lilithmon, ya que en cierta forma…todo era cierto, mientras que ella lastimo a Tai sin piedad, Lilithmon fue honesta con él, a su manera, pero lo fue.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Castillo Sombrío**

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

Empleando unos muñecos similares a los que Puppetmon tenía para controlar a Tai y los demás, solo que estos se veían más realistas, Hareruya se entretenía con un nuevo juego, imitando las voces al tiempo que movía las muñecas.

-"Sora, yo quiero decirte algo, quiero decirte que te amo con todo mi corazón, por favor ¿querrías ser mi novia?"-preguntaba moviendo el muñeco de Tai, para luego mover el de Sora, soltando una risa burlona y despectiva-"¿yo? ¿Ser tu novia? ¿Por qué querría ser la novia de un perdedor como tú cuando puedo salir con la estrella de rock más grande de todas? Solo eres un fracasado que casi mata a su hermana pequeña, mientras que Matt es todo lo que una chica quiere"-Hareruya dejo el muñeco de Sora y luego miro el de Tai-Oh, pobrecito, debió dolerte mucho eso-dijo acariciando la cabeza del muñeco-no te preocupes, porque cuando esto termine ya no tendrás que seguir sufriendo por culpa de tu madre, de tu traicionero mejor amigo o de esa puta mentirosa-expreso con una sonrisa siniestra, faltaba muy poco.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**La batalla en el tercer escenario ha terminado, Kari y las demás han triunfado, pero el momento de hacerle frente a Hareruya se acerca"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Tenzalucard123: **_la verdad ni sé si un Digimon puede embarazarse o no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_finalmente ha sido vencida, pero ahora se avecina la batalla más difícil antes de enfrentar a Hareruya. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_Hareruya solo está jugando, se deleita con ello, pero sus juegos siempre implican sufrimiento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_pero recuerda que ellas recibieron poder de parte de Hareruya, por suerte, no contaron con algo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Jeanne Dragón, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Bianca Lancer, Olivia, Éire, Kanaberi Saber, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Gron, Dark Digimon 16, Mikell Connde, Deadly Ice 88, Bowser3000000, El Redentor, Franco, Dra Optimus Star 3, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, Kid Shooter, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	57. Pelea de Dragones

"_**La batalla en el tercer escenario finalmente termino, todo gracias a la inesperada ayuda de los Numemon, quienes a pesar de ser Digimon tan débiles, usaron su técnica especial para poder distraer a Lilithmon y a sus Doncellas, mientras que Metaphismon acabo con Leviamon y Beelzemon venció a BeelStarmon en un duelo de pistolas, en su enfrentamiento final con Lilithmon, LadyDramon y Ophanimon fueron las encargadas de finalmente vencer al tercer Caballero de la Venganza, lo que dio final al tercer escenario, sin embargo, conforme avanzan, también se acerca el momento de hacerle frente a Hareruya directamente, quien en esos momentos se encontraba jugando con unos muñecos que representaban a Tai y los demás, al parecer, ella no se muestra preocupada por esa batalla y es casi como si supiera que va a ganar, ahora, es el momento de la batalla en el cuarto y último escenario está a punto de comenzar, lo que significa que VictoryGreymon está a punto de enfrentarse a InferWarGreymon en una batalla de proporciones épicas ¿Quién de los dos Dramon ganara?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 56**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 56 Juego Infernal**

**Pelea de Dragones**

**Castillo Sombrío**

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

Hareruya seguía entretenida en sus juegos, ni siquiera parecía notar que de sus cuatro guerreros solo quedaba uno, ella estaba demasiado tranquila y no le daba importancia a eso, era como si de alguna manera supiera que eventualmente iba a ganar, lo cual ya era un hecho, según sus palabras.

-Voy a divertirme mucho, ya falta poco para que lleguen ante mí, pero me pregunto si Tai podrá vencer a InferWarGreymon, será bastante interesante ver ese combate de dragones-reconoció emocionada.

-¡Eres un maldito monstruo!-grito Yuuko-¡Ya verás, mis hijos y sus amigos te detendrán!-.

Hareruya la miro con una sonrisa siniestra-Eso ya lo veremos, después de todo, siempre me ha gustado divertirme con mis víctimas antes de eliminarlas, lo que me recuerda ¿Cómo se sienten mis pequeños muñecos de Niños Elegidos?-pregunto acercándose a los Niños Elegidos convertidos en muñecos, los cuales no pudieron responder-ya veo, parece que están muy cansados para responder, les daría un poco de chocolate para que se sientan mejor, pero los muñecos no comen-dijo riéndose.

**(-)(-)(-)**

El cuarto escenario parecía ser una réplica de la cima de la Montaña Espiral, el lugar que había sido la base de operaciones de los Dark Master hace mucho tiempo, solo que en vez de un observatorio, había una mansión de color negro que se ubicaba en el centro de la misma, era muy similar a la que Devimon uso para atrapar a los Niños Elegidos.

-Lilithmon, DeathPhantomon y Armaggedomon han sido destruidos, parece que ahora todo depende de mí-dijo InferWarGreymon con calma-es el momento de terminar lo que he tenido pendiente desde hace mucho tiempo-.

-Por fin, la hora de la venganza está cerca-dijo una voz detrás del Digimon Dramon-he esperado por mucho tiempo esta oportunidad-.

-Será mejor que esperes en la fila, ya que yo también deseo vengarme de esos Niños Elegidos-dijo otra voz siniestra.

-Por favor-dijo su compañero con un tono burlón-¿realmente crees que tendrás una oportunidad contra ellos? Después de todo, fuiste el primero que el desafió y el primero en ser destruido-se burló.

-¡Repíteme eso si te atreves payaso de pacotilla!-reto su compañero y antes de que ambos comenzaran a pelear, InferWarGreymon los silencio.

-¡Basta! Peleen contra ellos, no entre ustedes, a menos que quieran terminar como todos los demás-advirtió el temible guerrero-después de todo, la Gran Hareruya se tomó la molestia de resucitarlos para este espectáculo, así que espero que tengan un mejor rendimiento que ChaosMetalSeaDramon, HiMachineDramon y NeoMyotismon-.

-No te preocupes, no tenemos deseos de fracasar como ellos-aseguraron los dos Digimon.

-Bien, parece que los Niños Elegidos ya han llegado-observo InferWarGreymon con seriedad.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Las palabras del mejor guerrero de Hareruya eran ciertas, ya que un portal se abrió y de este salió el último grupo de Niños Elegidos que quedaba, siendo conformado por Tai, TK, Cody, Rika, Kenta, Henry, Takuya, Agumon, Patamon, Armadillomon, Renamon, MarineAngemon, Bokomon y Neemon, estos últimos tuvieron la suerte de ser enviados con ellos.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Takuya mirando a sus amigos preocupados.

-Todos estamos bien-respondió Henry.

-No todos-dijo Neemon, ya que Rika cayó sobre él, aplastándolo, lo que provoco que la Tamer se levantara de golpe asustada.

-¡Lo siento!-se disculpó, Tai se acercó y reviso al Digimon.

-No parece que se encuentre grave-observo el castaño con total sinceridad y Rika sonrió aliviada.

-Oye Tai-la voz de TK se escuchó y este lo miro-este lugar… ¿no te parece conocido?-pregunto el Elegido de la Esperanza, mientras Patamon subía a su cabeza.

-Es la cima de la Montaña Espiral-confirmo Tai sorprendido.

-¿La Montaña Espiral?-inquirió Rika confundida por las palabras del castaño.

-Fue aquí donde tuvimos nuestra última batalla contra Piedmon, el jefe de los Dark Master, antes de enfrentarnos a Apocalymon-conto Tai.

-Ya veo, parece que el escenario al que Hareruya nos envió es el mismo donde combatimos antes de enfrentarnos a su hermano-dedujo TK con seriedad.

-No cabe duda, esa chica es bastante rara-señalo Takuya cruzándose de brazos.

Kenta miro alrededor, mientras MarineAngemon se volaba a su lado-Oigan ¿creen que sea el primer, segundo, tercer o cuarto escenario?-pregunto el Tamer con confusión.

-No podemos estar seguros de eso, ni siquiera sabemos si los demás ya están en sus escenarios o si ya los habrán completado-respondió Cody con seriedad.

Bokomon se quedó pensando un momento en alguna solución, pero ciertamente no encontró ninguna-Seguramente, Hareruya quiere que todos participen en su juego, pero no nos dirá si ya estamos en el último nivel o incluso si apenas estamos comenzando-dedujo la Digimon.

-Eso es algo fastidioso y preocupante-reconoció Rika.

-Concuerdo, pero de todos modos tenemos que vencer al Caballero de la Venganza que se encuentre aquí, así que supongo que hay que dirigirnos hacia el observatorio-dijo Tai.

-¿Observatorio? ¿De qué hablas Tai?-pregunto Henry confundido.

-Bueno, la base de los Dark Master era similar a un observatorio, así que seguramente ahí es donde se debe encontrar nuestro enemigo-explico Tai.

-No creo que sea un observatorio, mira Tai-señalo TK y cuando Tai miro, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe-esa es la mansión donde conocimos a Devimon-.

Los demás se confundieron ante las reacciones de Tai y TK, por lo que les contaron que durante su primer viaje en el Digi Mundo encontraron una mansión con comida, baño y demás, pero que al final, todo resulto ser una trampa orquestada por Devimon, el primer gran enemigo que enfrentaron, al parecer, a Hareruya le encantaba mezclar las historias en todo el sentido.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la mansión, sabiendo que no les quedaba de otra, aunque en todo momento, Tai y TK se mantenían alertas, ya que todo eso les recordaba mucho a cuando llegaron a la cima de la Montaña Espiral y pelearon contra LadyDevimon, esperaban que en cualquier momento hiciera acto de aparición, lo que nunca se esperaron fue que se les apareciera un pequeño escenario que estaba colocado sobre una roca.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Rika confundida.

-Parece un escenario-respondió Cody.

Antes de que alguien hiciera o dijera algo, desde detrás de una roca, apareció una figura más, se trataba de un payaso, mismo que iba montado sobre un monociclo, haciendo malabares con pinos de bolos, pelotas y demás.

-¡Hola a todos los chiquitines! ¡Les doy la bienvenida a la Montaña de la Oscuridad, hoy les vengo a contar una historia muy interesante!-comenzó el payaso.

Al escuchar eso, Tai, TK, Agumon y Patamon se pusieron en guardia-Tai…-murmuro Agumon.

-Lo sé…pero no puede ser posible-dijo Tai preocupado.

-¡Nuestra historia comienza con ocho Niños Elegidos y ocho Digimon que estaban empeñados en acompañarlos, ellos lucharon contra todo tipo de amenazas y por ser tan tontos, se atrevieron a destruir al hermano de la Gran Hareruya, el señor Apocalymon, lo que provoco que esta se enfureciera y quisiera hacerles pagar quitándoles aquello que más les importaba, así mismo, también existieron más Niños Elegidos, un segundo grupo que pensaba que eran geniales solo porque vencieron a un perdedor como lo era MaloMyotismon, pero también había Tamers que destruyeron al virus D Reaper y guerreros que obtuvieron los Digi Spirits de los Guerreros Legendarios, acabando con el bueno para nada de Lucemon, ahora, todos esos grupos se han unido para intentar frenar a la Gran Hareruya y evitar que su sueño se cumpla! ¡Ellos, en especial su líder, actúan como si fueran valientes y feroces guerreros, pero la realidad que son tan débiles y tontos que no admiten lo asustados que están!-haciéndose a un lado para dejar ver el escenario, en el cual apareció una marioneta que tenía la apariencia de…

-¡KARI!-gritaron Tai y TK ante eso, ya que en efecto, era una marioneta que se parecía mucho a Kari y vaya que era idéntica.

**( www. youtube watch? v=ENq2IB1jz84)**

**Kari**

_**Tengo miedo**_

Poco a poco, aparecieron más marionetas, todas ellas eran de los Niños Elegidos de las cuatro generaciones principales, la de las chicas del grupo dio un paso al frente y comenzaron a cantar, mientras una risa se escuchaba.

**Chicas **

_**Yo sentía que estabas ahí  
Mirando de cerca, estabas ahí  
Escalofríos en la piel**_

La marioneta de Tai avanzo y el castaño sintió un leve escalofrió en su cuerpo, ese muñeco realmente se veía tan real, era casi como verse en un espero.

**Tai **

_**Vestido de blanco no olvido el ayer  
Doce de la noche vuelves a aparecer  
Dentro en el armario estas tú**_

La música aumento su intensidad y todas las marionetas comenzaron a danzar, con un espectáculo de luces de colores negras, blancas y rojas, dándose un ambiente sumamente tenebroso, mientras el Tai Marioneta continuaba el cantico.

**Tai **

_**Nunca me has hecho reír  
Solo me quieres ver morir  
Nunca me divierten esos juegos  
Donde voy sangrando  
Cuando te conviertes  
En mi más fatal Temor**_

**Coro **

_**"Más fatal temor"  
"Juegos de horror"  
"Para por favor"**_

Ahora en el escenario apareció la sombra maligna de Hareruya, que tomaba cada una de las marionetas y las movía a su antojo, jugando con ellas de maneras sumamente macabras, mientras ella se reía de ver como torturaba a los pobres muñecos.

**Tai **

_**Es media noche y estas despierto  
Escuchas ruidos y tienes miedo  
Cuando has rezado ya el padre nuestro  
Que mala suerte no es un gato negro**_

_**Nunca me has hecho reír  
Solo me quieres ver morir  
Nunca me diviertes cuando  
Enseñas los Colmillos blancos  
Cuando te conviertes en mi más fatal temor**_

**Coro **

_**"Tengo miedo hoy"  
"Ya las doce son"  
"Coco apareció"  
"Coco apareció"**_

La sombra en el escenario comenzó a mostrar los grandes temores de los Niños Elegidos, manifestándolos en los muñecos, así como también estos lanzaban gritos de miedo cuando veían a la sombra maligna acercarse a ellos de manera sumamente peligrosa, antes de que algunos fueran levantados y cortados en dos, el muñeco de Kenta entre ellos, lo que le provoco un escalofrió al chico.

**Tai **

_**Miedo al Coco  
Le tienes miedo al Coco**_

_**Miedo al Coco  
Le tienes miedo al Coco**_

_**Miedo al Coco  
Le tienes miedo al Coco**_

Las siguientes representaciones mostraron a los muñecos seguir su danza, incluso el de Kenta, a pesar de estar partido en dos, ambas mitades bailaban, siendo llevados por la sombra de Hareruya, demostrando que al final de todo, ella era la marionetista y quien movía los hilos de todos ellos.

**Tai **

_**Cruzando de brazos hundido en terror  
Inmóvil escucho tu risa que horror  
Mortífero sínico tú**_

_**Desde la ventana veía llover  
Los truenos, tu sombra  
vuelves a aparecer  
Escucho tus pasos venir**_

Un grito desgarrador saliendo de la garganta de las muñecas de las chicas dio por finalizada la canción, unos aplausos entusiasmados se escucharon, mismos que eran producidos por el payaso que inicio con todo ese espectáculo.

-¡Maravilloso! ¡Qué hermoso espectáculo! ¿No están de acuerdo chiquitines?-pregunto mirando a los Niños Elegidos.

-¡Esa historia no fue nada interesante!-grito Cody.

-¡Y francamente fue aterradora!-reconoció Rika algo espantada por el macabro espectáculo de ver una muñeca de sí misma danzar y actuar tan asustada.

-¿Por qué me partieron en dos a mí?-pregunto Kenta abrazándose de miedo, mientras MarineAngemon lo veía con preocupación.

El payaso solo se rio-¡Lo único que hicimos fue mostrarles cuál será su miserable destino, al contrario, deberían estar agradecidos!-declaro el payaso al tiempo que se transforma y revelaba su verdadera identidad, sorprendiendo a Tai, TK, Agumon y Patamon.

-¡Piedmon!-gritaron los cuatro sorprendidos de ver a su viejo enemigo, solo que esta vez, sus colores habían cambiado, siendo ahora blanco y negro, con sus listones rojos.

-Que gusto me da verlos de nuevo, mis queridos Niños Elegidos, pero esta vez, el nombre correcto es ChaosPiedmon-revelo el siniestro Digimon sonriendo.

_**ChaosPiedmon; se trata de una Digi Evolución variante de Piedmon, siendo ahora un General del Caos, además de ser mucho más poderoso que su forma anterior.**_

-¡Esto no puede ser!-exclamo TK sin poderse creer que el líder de los Dark Master estuviera vivo de nuevo.

ChaosPiedmon se rio al ver las caras de los Niños Elegidos-No deberían sorprenderse tanto, después de todo, este es el juego de la Gran Hareruya y ella dicta las reglas-dijo sonriendo.

-¡Entonces…ella te resucito!-dedujo Tai apretando los puños.

-Por supuesto que lo hizo y no fui el único que devolvió a la vida-revelo ChaosPiedmon con calma.

Antes de que alguien supiera el significado de esas palabras, una risa se escuchó-Que gusto verlos de nuevo, he esperado mucho tiempo por este momento-dijo una figura descendiendo del cielo.

Un Digimon con apariencia de un anciano de barba larga y blanca, con una capa negra y roja, usando una vestidura de brujo, además de llevar un cetro cuya punta es la de una calavera con una esfera roja en la boca.

-Ah sí, permítanme presentarles a mi socio y colega, el Señor Demonio Barbamon-presento ChaosPiedmon sonriendo.

-¿Barbamon?-Rika rápidamente comenzó a investigar a ese Digimon.

_**Barbamon; uno de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio, siento también el más astuto de este grupo, controlando también a los Ángeles Caídos, su técnica especial es el Señuelo de Muerte**_

-¿Un Señor Demonio?-exclamo Rika alarmada.

-¡Esto no es bueno, se tratan de un General del Caos y un Señor Demonio, no será nada sencillo!-exclamo Henry preocupado.

Barbamon se rio al escuchar eso-Tienes mucha razón, pero no saben la alegría que me da volver a verlos, en especial a ustedes dos-dijo señalando a TK y Patamon, quienes se quedaron confundidos-no tienen idea de lo mucho que ansié poder verlos de nuevo y vengarme por lo que me hicieron-.

-¿Acaso te conocemos?-pregunto TK confundido y preocupado.

-Por supuesto que me conocen, después de todo, ustedes fueron los responsables de que no pudiera apoderarme del Digi Mundo con ayuda de los Engranes Negros-revelo Barbamon, dejando ambos sorprendidos.

-¡¿Devimon?!-exclamaron todos.

-¿Qué dijiste?-cuestiono Tai, para luego ver a los dos Digimon-¡Piedmon y Devimon, esto no puede ser bueno!-.

-Claro que no es bueno-dijo una tercera voz y Agumon se puso en guardia-después de todo, la Gran Hareruya preparo una gran bienvenida para ustedes-.

-InferWarGreymon-gruño Agumon con seriedad.

-Entonces estamos en sus dominios-observo Takuya colocándose en guardia.

-Me da gusto que finalmente hayan llegado, estaba comenzando a aburrirme por aquí, pero ahora que han llegado, podemos comenzar con nuestra batalla final-sentencio InferWarGreymon con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

Agumon dio un paso al frente-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué insistes en pelear? ¡Yo aún sostengo que lo he dicho desde que nos conocemos! ¡Sé que tú fuiste BlackWarGreymon! ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? ¡Nosotros dos somos amigos!-.

-¡Es verdad!-intervino Cody avanzando-¡Tu salvaste a mi abuelo! ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? ¡Evitaste que MaloMyotismon lo matara, salvaste su vida, eras un héroe!-.

-¿Héroe? ¡No digan tonterías, yo nunca fui un héroe, solo era un Digimon que fue creado por las Agujas de Control, nunca fui un ser vivo en realidad!-.

-¡Entonces lo admites!-acuso Henry-¡Acabas de admitir que realmente fuiste el Digimon que ellos conocieron!-.

Todas las miradas se fijaron en InferWarGreymon, quien guardo silencio por un momento, antes de finalmente hablar-¿Y que si así fuera? Eso ya forma parte del pasado, ahora soy InferWarGreymon y peleo en nombre de la Gran Hareruya-.

-¡No puedes hablar en serio!-grito Cody sin poderse creer lo que escuchaba-¡El BlackWarGreymon que conocimos nunca obedecía las ordenes de nadie!-.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Él nunca obedeció a Aruckenimon o a Oikawa!-apoyo Agumon con ferocidad, mirando al siniestro Digimon, quien solo suspiro.

-Eso fue porque ellos solo me crearon como un ser artificial-pero gracias a la Gran Hareruya finalmente soy un ser vivo, ya no soy más un Digimon Artificial, por fin he comprendido cual es mi verdadero propósito en la vida-.

-¿Y cuál sería ese?-pregunto Agumon con seriedad.

InferWarGreymon guardo silencio un momento, para finalmente responder-Castigar a la humanidad por todos sus pecados, ellos son los verdaderos villanos, ellos provocan el sufrimiento y la destrucción, la Gran Hareruya tiene razón, ellos no merecen existir-sentencio el Digimon con maldad, mientras ChaosPiedmon y Barbamon solo se reían con crueldad.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Mientras**

Matt y los demás se encontraban en el patio del castillo, esperando cualquier señal de sus amigos, misma que no tardó en aparecer cuando un portal se abrió, de este surgieron Sora y las demás, para alegría de los muchachos.

-¡Chicos!-grito Sora contenta, al tiempo que todos se reunían.

-¡Qué bueno, todos están bien!-exclamo Izzy contento.

-¡Esperen! ¿Dónde está mi hermano?-pregunto Kari buscando a Tai con desesperación, captando la atención de Sora, quien también comenzó a buscar a Tai, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte.

-Lo siento, pero él todavía no aparece-respondió Joe con pesar.

-Al igual que TK, Cody, Rika, Henry y Takuya-agrego Koji con seriedad.

-Tampoco hay señales de Bokomon ni de Neemon-observo Tommy con preocupación por ellos dos.

-Pero eso significa que…-Zoe no pudo terminar, ya que Elaine dio un paso al frente.

-Antes de que sigan hablando, respóndanme a esto ¿Qué Caballeros de la Venganza enfrento cada grupo y quienes lo enfrentaron?-pregunto con calma algo de seriedad.

-Bueno, nosotros nos enfrentamos a Armaggedomon-dijo Ryo señalando al grupo que le hizo frente al insecto gigante.

-Mientras que nosotros enfrentamos a DeathPhantomon-continúo Joe, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Elaine-¡Auch! ¿Y eso porque fue?-pregunto entre molesto y confundido.

-No lo sé, pero sentí que te lo merecías-respondió Elaine con calma, dejando a Joe parpadeando, todos los demás se guardaron el comentario, era casi como Elaine hubiera leído sus mentes para saber lo que ocurrió en la batalla con DeathPhantomon.

-Nosotras peleamos contra Lilithmon-continuo Sora-eso significa que el Caballero de la Venganza que queda es…-.

-InferWarGreymon-completo Kari con preocupación.

-Será una batalla muy dura-dijo Elaine con seriedad, lo que provoco que todos agacharan su mirada preocupados.

-¡Oigan, oigan! ¿De qué se preocupan? ¡Agumon ahora puede convertirse en VictoryGreymon, estoy seguro de que podrá acabar con ese malvado sin problema alguno!-aseguro Davis sonriendo y con tono optimista.

Todos los demás comenzaron a creer que era cierto, después de todo, aunque InferWarGreymon fue capaz de vencer a WarGreymon, ahora Agumon alcanzaba una nueva forma, que si bien no estaba a la altura de Hareruya, si podría hacer algo en contra InferWarGreymon.

-Debe ser maravilloso ser un cabeza hueca y verlo todo tan fácil-dijo Elaine-lo que me hace preguntarme porque Tai te nombro a ti líder en lugar de a Kari-.

Davis miro con enfado a Elaine, pero Kari tomo la palabra-InferWarGreymon…es tan poderoso como VictoryGreymon, no es verdad-no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-En efecto-respondió Elaine.

Al escuchar eso, todos se quedaron mudos de asombro y terror-¿Cómo es eso posible?-pregunto Takato sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado.

-InferWarGreymon es una forma alterna de la evolución de BlackWarGreymon, es como si fuera una forma de ADN corrupta, solo que en vez del código de un Niño Elegido, Hareruya uso el suyo para darle ese poder y forma al Digimon que alguna vez conocieron como BlackWarGreymon-explico Elaine.

-¿Estás diciendo que Hareruya uso su propio ADN para darle forma a ese Digimon?-pregunto Matt.

-Puede ser, es decir, Hareruya no es realmente un ser que tiene ADN, de hecho, es imposible saber que es ella en realidad, junto con Apocalymon, es imposible saber que eran en realidad, si un Digimon, un Humano, mitad y mitad, virus, algún tipo de entidad maligna, sus verdaderas identidades son todo un misterio, lo único que se sabe de ellos es que son seres que solo ven el sufrimiento y el dolor como la única verdad absoluta, si Hareruya puso algo de ella en BlackWarGreymon para convertirlo en InferWarGreymon, entonces es seguro que será una batalla difícil de superar, incluso Metaphismon tendría problemas para enfrentarlo-revelo, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Aporía.

Todos guardaron silencio ante las palabras de Elaine, ella debía saber de qué hablaba, después de todo, ella ha vivido la maldad y el poder de Hareruya mucho antes que ellos, llevándose ambas manos al pecho, Sora comenzó a temblar.

-Tai…por favor…regresa con bien-suplico angustiada por el chico que tanto lastimo por ser una tonta.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Montaña Oscura**

Tai y su grupo se preparaban para la batalla, mientras Agumon veía a InferWarGreymon con bastante seriedad, Bokomon y Neemon solo corrieron a buscar un sitio donde protegerse.

-¿Estás listo para esto Agumon?-pregunto Tai.

-Quisiera tener que evitar el enfrentamiento, pero parece que no hay opción-respondió Agumon con seriedad.

-¡Hora de Digi Evolucionar!-indico Tai y su grupo asintió, listos para la batalla en el cuarto escenario.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Finalmente, la batalla en el cuarto escenario va a comenzar ¿será posible que Tai y los demás consigan vencer a InferWarGreymon? La batalla con Hareruya se acerca"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Camilo Navas: **_un clásico duelo de vaqueros nunca pasa de moda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_ciertamente y la batalla contra el último Caballero será más dura de lo que creían, ya que tiene ayuda inesperada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_para Elaine sería mejor que la mostraran, ya que así serían feroces guerreras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_pero murieron con valor, eso siempre me gusto de ellos, a pesar de ser tan débiles, lo daban todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_además de los dos nuevos amigos que Hareruya le dio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Jeanne Dragón, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Camilo Navas, Zeus, Hades, Gron, Tenzalucard123, Franco, Mikell Connde, Deadly Ice 88, El Redentor 777, Dra Optimus Star 3, Moon-9215, Dark Digimon 16, Freedom Gundam 96, Espadachín de la Luz, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	58. Pelea de Dragones Segunda Parte

"_**Armaggedomon, DeathPhantomon y Lilithmon ha sido derrotados, ahora sigue la batalla final en el Cuarto Escenario, dirigido por InferWarGreymon, siendo Tai, TK, Cody, Rika, Henry, Takuya, Agumon, Patamon, Armadillomon, Renamon, Terriermon, Bokomon y Neemon quienes terminaron llegando a ese lugar, para asombro de Tai y TK, no solo se encontraron con ese enemigo, sino también con el retorno de dos viejos enemigos; Devimon, quien había Digi Evolucionado a Barbamon y Piedmon, quien ha Digi Evolucionado a ChaosPiedmon, ambos desean vengarse de Tai y TK por las humillaciones del pasado, además de que finalmente confirmaron que InferWarGreymon fue en realidad BlackWarGreymon, el cual fue resucitado por Hareruya, pero esta lo convirtió en un ser vivo real y no simplemente en una criatura creada por las Agujas de Control, como sucedió en el pasado, sintiéndose en deuda con ella, InferWarGreymon ha peleado en su nombre todo este tiempo, mientras que los otros grupos de Niños Elegidos se reunían para esperarlos, sabiendo que una vez que se completara el cuarto escenario…Hareruya aparecería para el combate final"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 58**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 58 Juego Infernal**

**Pelea de Dragones**

**Segunda Parte**

Tai y sus amigos comenzaron con la Digi Evolución casi de inmediato, después de todo, ahora que sabían que InferWarGreymon no iba a retroceder, además de que contaba con el apoyo de ChaosPiedmon y de Barbamon, los cuales estaban ansiosos por llevar a cabo su venganza.

-¡Agumon ADN Digivolves a…VictoryGreymon!-la forma definitiva de Agumon hizo acto de aparición, blandiendo su poderosa espada.

-¡No te des por vencido VictoryGreymon!-animo Tai sabiendo que una vez que terminaran con esa batalla, entonces comenzaría el enfrentamiento final.

-¡Patamon Warp Digivolves a…Seraphimon!-el más poderoso de los tres Ángeles Digimon apareció.

-Así que también alcanzaste tu Nivel Mega, esto hará las cosas más divertidas para mí-dijo Barbamon.

-¡Sigues siendo un maldito hablador!-gruño TK sin poder olvidar lo que ocurrió en la batalla contra Devimon.

-¡Digi Evoluciona!-grito Cody activando el Digi Egg del Conocimiento.

-¡Armadillomon Armor Digivolves a…Digmon el Conocimiento Profundo!-.

-¡Adelante Renamon!-grito Rika con determinación y su Digimon asintió.

-¡Renamon Warp Digivolves a…Sakuyamon!-la poderosa guerrera apareció lista para el combate.

-¡Terriermon!-llamo Henry y su Digimon salto de su cabeza para aterrizar en el suelo, comenzando con su Digi Evolución.

-¡MarineAngemon!-grito Kenta y su Digimon se preparó.

-¡Terriermon Warp Digivolves a…MegaGargomon!-invoco lanzando una poderosa patada al aire y aterrizando en el suelo.

-¡Dejamos lo mejor para el final!-declaro Takuya sonriendo-¡Doble Spirit Digivolves a…Aldamon!-la fusión de los dos Digi Spirit del Fuego hizo acto de aparición también, todos listos para la batalla decisiva.

ChaosPiedmon silbo impresionado-Vaya, no me esperaba que todos, bueno, casi todos, pudieran alcanzar el Nivel Mega-dijo mirando a Digmon, quien gruño al escuchar, pero no podía dejarse influenciar por eso.

-¡Somos siete vs tres, pero de todos modos hay que actuar con mucha precaución!-indico Tai y sus amigos asintieron.

InferWarGreymon dio un paso al frente-Yo me ocupare de VictoryGreymon, ustedes pueden acabar con el resto de la basura-ordeno el imponente Digimon.

-Por supuesto, quédate con lo más divertido-dijo ChaosPiedmon con una sonrisa-pero como gustes, estoy ansioso por ver como pelean ¡Espadas del Triunfo!-invoco lanzando sus mortales espadas, mismas que Aldamon repelió con sus brazos, empleándolos como escudos.

-¡Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso para vencernos!-declaro el Digimon.

-¿Te refieres a algo como esto?-pregunto ChaosPiedmon chasqueando sus dedos y repentinamente, Aldamon quedo parado sobre una pelota, haciendo esfuerzos por mantener el equilibrio, antes de caer al suelo.

-¡Aldamon!-grito VictoryGreymon corriendo a su lado, seguido por los demás.

-¿Te encuentras bien Takuya?-pregunto Bokomon desde su escondite, mientras que Tai y TK gruñían, recordando que durante su batalla contra Piedmon, él uso los mismos trucos contra ellos, como si no los considerara dignos oponentes.

-Tai, eso puede significar que ChaosPiedmon también podría…-TK se preocupó ante eso y Tai asintió.

-Hay que advertirles a los demás-dijo Tai y TK asintió, definitivamente no la iban a tener nada fácil contra esos tres malvados.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Castillo Sombrío**

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

Hareruya estaba en lo suyo, pero esta vez, también le prestaba toda su atención a la batalla que estaba ocurriendo en la Montaña Oscura, definitivamente, el acto de ChaosPiedmon fue algo digno de admirar, definitivamente la divirtió mucho, en especial por su aspecto de payaso maligno.

-¡Esta batalla sí que será divertida, por fin tendremos un combate que valga la pena!-declaro la maligna entidad.

-Cuando mi hijo salga de ahí y llegue contigo te va a dar tu merecido, niña malcriada-aseguro Yuuko, provocando que Hareruya sonriera.

-Eso es precisamente lo que quiero que ocurra-dijo sonriéndole con total tranquilidad-pero ahora que lo mencionas, me pregunto que estarán haciendo los otros mocosos-expreso moviendo su mano para ver a los demás Niños Elegidos-parece que ahora saben que no tiene caso intentar violar mis reglas, eso es bueno-.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Tal como Hareruya observo, los Niños Elegidos solo se dedicaban a esperar que Tai y los demás llegaran, no era algo agradable, pero no tenían otra opción, Izzy intentaba por lo menos entrar en contacto con ellos, pero por más que trabajaba en su laptop no era capaz de detectar las señales de Tai, TK ni de los demás, incluso conecto el Digivice de cada grupo de Niños Elegidos en su laptop para intentar contactarlos.

-¿Tuviste suerte?-pregunto Tentomon.

-No, no logro entrar en contacto con ellos, tal vez si hago esto…-Izzy siguió trabajando en los códigos digitales, mientras sus amigos observaban.

-¿No me digas que en serio entiendes todo eso?-pregunto Hirokazu mirando los dígitos con mucha confusión, sintiendo que le comenzaría a doler la cabeza.

-No es tan difícil una vez que lo comprendes-dijo Izzy-sí, creo que esto puede funcionar-observo contento.

-¿Puedes contactarlos?-pregunto Elaine cruzándose de brazos.

-No, pero si uso los Digivice de cada grupo, podre al menos localizarlos y podremos ver que ocurre en el escenario en el que se encuentran-explico Izzy-claro que no podremos hablarles, pero quizás, con algo de suerte, nosotros escuchemos lo que ellos dicen-.

-Sí que eres brillante Izzy-felicito Takato sonriéndole.

-No cabe duda, eres un genio-apoyo Joe sonriéndole también al chico, provocándole un sonrojo.

Elaine sonrió con malicia-Vaya, es bueno ver que no todos son unos inútiles buenos para nada que solo saben seguir a los demás sin aportar nada al grupo-señalo con malicia, provocando que muchos se cayeran al suelo, como si supiera que se refería específicamente a ellos, otros del grupo solo se rieron de forma nerviosa ante el comentario de Elaine y Kari solo se rio.

Sora no participo en dicho suceso, ella solo esperaba a ver que el trabajo de Izzy diera frutos, algo que ocurrió cuando en la pantalla de la computadora comenzó a aparecer estática-¿Qué pasa Izzy?-pregunto Sora con extrañeza.

-Creo que está comenzando a detectarlos, por eso ocurre la estática-explico Izzy sin dejar de trabajar y finalmente, la pantalla se aclaró, siendo Tai el primer rostro en aparecer.

-¡Es Tai!-grito Sora contenta y todos corrieron a ver qué pasaba.

-¡Hermano!-.

-¡También esta Aldamon!-grito Zoe contentan y aliviada.

-Al igual que TK y todos los demás-dijo Matt también aliviado de ver a sus amigos sanos y salvos.

-Seguramente están en el que es el territorio de InferWarGreymon, me pregunto que Digimon estarán en su ejército-dijo Izzy trabajando y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido-¡Piedmon!-.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron los Niños Elegidos originales, descubriendo que en efecto, se trataba de su viejo enemigo, el Terrible Piedmon.

-Ese no es Piedmon, es ChaosPiedmon-corrigió Elaine, para luego endurecer aún más su expresión-y por lo que veo, también están con un Señor Demonio; Barbamon-.

-¿Otro Señor Demonio?-pregunto Tommy preocupado.

-Y no es cualquier Señor Demonio, se trata de uno de los integrantes más sabios y poderosos, lo que significa que esta vez, Tai y los demás van a tener una batalla muy complicada-observo Elaine-por lo que veo, Hareruya dejo lo mejor para el final-.

-Tai…-murmuro Sora preocupada, mientras que Kari también se mostró preocupada por su hermano y sus amigos.

-¡Vamos chicas! ¡Quiten esas caras! ¡Estamos hablan de Tai, TK y Takuya, estoy seguro de que ellos podrán solucionar este problema sin muchos contratiempos!-aseguro Davis con optimismo.

-Es cierto, además, Rika también está con ellos, seguramente, juntos podrán conseguir algo, ya que Rika no se ganó el título de Reina Digimon solo porque sí-apoyo Takato.

-Cierto, Tai, TK, Rika y Takuya son grandes guerreros, pero sus enemigos, también lo son-dijo Elaine con seriedad y todos dirigieron su vista hacia la pantalla de la computadora.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Montaña Oscura**

Aldamon se levantó, mientras se llevaba una mano a la retaguardia, el golpe sí que le había dolido un poco-Cielos, ese payaso me las va a pagar-gruño el Guerrero del Fuego.

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?-pregunto MegaGargomon mirando a su amigo.

-Descuiden, estoy bien-aseguro Aldamon.

-¡Chicos!-grito TK-¡Tengan mucho cuidado! ¡ChaosPiedmon es capaz de usar magia muy poderosa y peligrosa!-.

-¡Si usa un manto blanco no dejen que los atrape con eso, esquívenlo, ya que si los atrapa los convertirá en llaveros!-advirtió Tai.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Sakuyamon sorprendida.

ChaosPiedmon se rio al escuchar eso-Vaya, se ve que todavía no han olvidado esos buenos tiempos, en los que decidí no matarlos y dejarlos convertidos en muñecos, pero por mí está bien, esta vez acabare con todos ustedes-dijo ChaosPiedmon.

-Precipitarse en asegurar algo siempre nos lleva a nuestra derrota, pero tienes razón, esta vez tenemos el poder para acabar con ellos-apoyo Barbamon con calma y los Niños Elegidos se pusieron en guardia.

-Ya lo saben, hagan lo que quieran con los demás, pero déjenme a VictoryGreymon-ordeno InferWarGreymon.

-Como desees-y fue así, que ambos Digimon, General del Caos y Señor Demonio se lanzaron a la batalla con rapidez.

ChaosPiedmon ataco a Aldamon con sus espadas y ambos comenzaron una contienda en la que chocaban sus armas, MegaGargomon no tardo en unirse a la lucha, pero el payaso esquivo su golpe con mucha agilidad, al tiempo que Sakuyamon atacaba con su báculo, siendo bloqueada por las espadas de ChaosPiedmon.

-¡Nunca me gustaron los payasos!-gruño Sakuyamon haciendo esfuerzos por dominar al terrible Digimon.

-¿Prefieres que actué como un mimo? ¡Porque puedo hacerlo si quieres!-declaro ChaosPiedmon sonriendo de forma retorcida, al tiempo que Sakuyamon se alejaba para permitirle a MegaGargomon disparar sus misiles, pero ChaosPiedmon los destruyo todos con sus espadas.

Aldamon aprovecho la oportunidad para atacar a ChaosPiedmon, ambos comenzaron a forcejar para dominar al otro-¡No voy a permitir que los seres malvados como tú hagan lo que les plazca, como el Guerrero del Fuego, tengo el deber de ayudar a Tai y a Agumon en su batalla contra Hareruya!-aseguro el noble guerrero.

-¡Vaya, eso suena muy interesante, creo que incluso eres un mejor amigo de lo que fue el supuesto Elegido de la Amistad!-se burló ChaosPiedmon dándole un golpe en la quijada con su rodilla, para después lanzarle sus espadas, clavándoselas en las alas y atrapándolo contra el suelo, por suerte, MegaGargomon embistió al payaso para alejarlo de Aldamon, mientras que Sakuyamon liberaba a Aldamon.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Por otro lado, Seraphimon y Barbamon se elevaron en el aire para atacarse entre ellos, el Señor Demonio demostraba ser todo un adversario temible, ya que esquivaba los ataques de Seraphimon con una gran maestría, para asombro del Digimon Ángel.

-¡Esta batalla tendrá un final diferente al del combate que tuvimos hace tiempo!-declaro Barbamon.

-¡Tienes razón, porque esta vez no pretendo sacrificar mi vida para derrotarte!-aseguro Seraphimon lanzándose al ataque, como estaban en el aire, Digmon no era capaz de atacar, tenía que esperar el momento oportuno para ayudar a su amigo.

Afortunadamente, MarineAngemon pudo aparecer frente a Barbamon gracias a su pequeño tamaño y lo ataco lanzándole un corazón explosivo, pero este no le hizo nada y de un golpe con su mano lo lanzo contra el suelo.

-¡MarineAngemon!-grito Kenta alarmado, al tiempo que Digmon entraba en acción y rescataba al pequeño Ángel.

-¡Buen trabajo Digmon!-felicito Cody, mientras Kenta suspiraba aliviado.

-¡No lo entiendo, Barbamon es un Señor Demonio, se supone que el ataque de MarineAngemon debió haberle afectado!-señalo TK confundido.

Barbamon se rio al escuchar eso-¡Normalmente ese sería el caso, pero yo soy un Señor Demonio muy superior a los demás, ya que en mi sabiduría, encontré una forma de evitar ser dañado por ataques como ese!-explico con maldad.

-¡Comprobemos si lo que dices es cierto!-acepto Seraphimon lanzándose al ataque de nuevo.

Bokomon y Neemon se mantenían ocultos en todo momento, observando cómo se desarrollaban las batallas de ambos grupos-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡A pesar de ser tres vs uno no pueden hacerles el menor daño!-exclamo Bokomon preocupado.

-¡Y por allá no han comenzado a pelear!-observo Neemon refiriéndose al hecho de que ni VictoryGreymon ni InferWarGreymon habían comenzado su pelea.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Tai sabia el motivo de porque VictoryGreymon aún no se dignaba a pelear y es que, en realidad, su amigo no tenía deseos de combatir contra el Digimon a quien él le aseguro que podrían ser amigos, en cierto modo, le recordaba mucho a cuando Matt lo obligo a pelear, él también se rehusó, pero al final, Matt no le dejo de otra opción y estaba convencido de que InferWarGreymon tampoco se la dejaría.

-¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Atácame!-ordeno InferWarGreymon con tono retador.

-¡No lo haré!-exclamo VictoryGreymon-¡No importa cuánto afirmes que no es así, sé que en el fondo de tu corazón sigues siendo el mismo BlackWarGreymon que solo deseaba vivir, ser diferente y tener un propósito, aun creo que podemos ser amigos, sé que podemos serlo!-.

-Yo no tengo corazón ¡Nunca lo tuve!-InferWarGreymon se abalanzo contra el Digimon del Valor-¡Y si tu no me atacas, yo lo hare!-declaro lanzando un golpe con su garra, mismo que VictoryGreymon bloqueo con su espada.

-¡No tenemos que hacer esto! ¡Podemos detenernos! ¡Puedes unirte a nosotros en contra de Hareruya!-declaro VictoryGreymon.

-¡Jamás me uniré a ustedes!-bramo InferWarGreymon lanzándole un golpe con fuerza con su cabeza, obligándolo a retroceder, VictoryGreymon lo único que hacía era defenderse de los ataques de su oponente, pero de seguir así…

-¡Vamos Agumon!-animaba Tai esperando que su amigo pudiera hacer algo en cualquier momento, pero su Digimon solo se dedicaba a bloquear los ataques.

VictoryGreymon se elevó, no paso mucho para que InferWarGreymon lo siguiera también, ambos quedaron en las alturas, continuando con su batalla-¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Pretendes tratarme tal como lo hiciste con MetalGarurumon?-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-cuestiono VictoryGreymon.

-¡En tu batalla contra ese Digimon, lo único que hiciste fue dedicarte a esquivar sus ataques, pudiste haberlo vencido en cualquier momento, pero no lo hiciste, solo te quedaste esquivando y resistiendo, como si esperaras que él reaccionara!-declaro InferWarGreymon.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-.

-¡Por favor! ¿Pretendes que crea que tu Mega Tornado únicamente lo golpeo de ese modo tan simple?-pregunto InferWarGreymon y el aludido quedo sin habla-te contuviste en esa batalla ¿no es verdad?-.

**(-)(-)(-)**

El audio y la imagen estaban activados, así que todos escuchaban lo que ambos Digimon comentaban-Esperen ¿Agumon se contuvo en esa pelea?-pregunto Sora sorprendida, mientras Matt y Gabumon ponían expresiones serias.

-Pues claro que lo hicieron-dijo Elaine como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-¿en serio creyeron que un ataque que fue capaz de atravesar el cuerpo de VenomMyotismon, así como también destrozar a MetalSeaDramon únicamente sería como un golpe en el rostro?-pregunto la guerrera-me parece que en ese entonces, aunque Tai si peleo con todo contra Matt, WarGreymon realmente no quería hacerlo, por ese motivo se contuvo en toda esa batalla, no sé si llamarlo noble o estúpido-dijo sonriendo divertida.

-¿Por qué motivos estúpido?-pregunto Mimi molesta.

-Porque al contenerse corría el riesgo de que MetalGarurumon lo destruyera-respondió Elaine con calma y todos guardaron silencio, viendo la batalla de nuevo y Mimi hizo una pregunta más.

-Entonces ¿Quién es más fuerte en realidad? ¿WarGreymon o MetalGarurumon?-pregunto Mimi con inocencia.

Elaine se quedó en silencio un momento-No es el momento para hacer ese tipo de preguntas, pero ambos tienen un nivel similar, sin embargo, las técnicas de WarGreymon tienen un mayor poder destructivo, así que puede que sea ligeramente superior, pero por muy poco y es el mismo caso entre VictoryGreymon y ZedGarurumon, pero como explique, la diferencia es mínima-.

-Oh-dijo Mimi comprendiendo.

**(-)(-)(-)**

InferWarGreymon volvió a lanzarse al ataque, VictoryGreymon bloqueo el golpe con su espada, pero recibió una patada con fuerza, seguido por un golpe tremendo-¡Si no comienzas a pelear como se debe, entonces haré lo que tu débil amigo no fue capaz de hacer! ¡Destruirte!-bramo dándole un golpe más que estrello a VictoryGreymon contra el suelo.

-¡VictoryGreymon!-grito Tai ante eso, mientras Bokomon y Neemon se alarmaban ante lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El aludido comenzó a levantarse con algo de dificultad, para después mirar a su compañero y mejor amigo, luego volteo a ver a InferWarGreymon-¿Realmente…quieres hacer esto? ¿Quieres pelear hasta que uno de los dos sea destruido?-.

-No-respondió InferWarGreymon y por unos instantes, VictoryGreymon albergo esperanzas-solo hasta que tú seas destruido-agrego con maldad y el Digimon del Valor gruño ante eso.

-Muy bien, si es así como quieres que sean las cosas ¡Entonces adelante!-bramo VictoryGreymon colocándose en guardia, para asombro de Tai.

-¡VictoryGreymon!-grito sorprendido.

-¡Tai! ¡Esto es algo que debo hacer, ya que no quiere escuchar razones, entonces no me queda de otra más que darle lo que me pide!-declaro su amigo y Tai asintió.

-Muy bien, entonces dale una golpiza para que se tranquilice, sé que puedes hacerlo, amigo-aseguro Tai sonriéndole, al tiempo que formaba un puño en su mano derecha.

-¡Gracias Tai!-.

-¡Mucha suerte VictoryGreymon!-grito Bokomon, mientras que Neemon saltaba en señal de apoyo al Digimon.

InferWarGreymon descendió hasta quedar a su altura-Entonces ¿ya te decidiste a pelear?-pregunto con calma.

-Honestamente no quiero tener que pelear contra ti, pero ya veo que no me dejas otra opción ¡Así que adelante!-acepto el Digimon del Valor colocándose en guardia.

-Bien dicho-acepto InferWarGreymon también colocándose en guardia, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por un momento, como si esperaran por ver quién de los dos daba el primer ataque.

**( www. youtube watch? v=78dlIC6wRKk)**

Lanzándose exactamente al mismo tiempo, ambos Digimon del tipo Dragón chocaron con mucha fuerza, comenzando a atacarse con todo lo que tenían, esta vez, incluso VictoryGreymon estaba contraatacando, realmente había decidido que iba a enfrentarse a su contraparte maligna, aunque no quisiera hacerlo en realidad.

_**Antorchas de fuego en la noche arderán  
hoy tiembla la tierra por tu libertad  
el humo en el cielo  
tu sangre en la arena  
y el miedo en tu hogar**_

_**Tu alma no puede dejar de gritar  
tus venas palpitan tu alma ha de hablar  
arriba en el templo  
oír entre las piedras  
la sangre caerá**_

_**Ahora debes luchar  
aunque tu vida puedas agotar  
por tu tierra resistirás**_

_**Proteges tu pueblo del conquistador  
que un día creíste que era tu dios  
mortal enemigo  
que ahoga a tu pueblo  
con su terror**_

_**El grito del alma ha dejado de hablar  
las lágrimas riegan la tierra al llorar  
la sangre ahora es llanto  
que cubre el relato  
de la verdad  
ahora debes luchar  
aunque tu vida puedas agotar  
por tu tierra resistirás**_

_**Aunque mueras por luchar  
en el campo de batalla  
tu alma siempre vivirá  
por buscar la libertad**_

_**Aunque mueras por luchar  
en el campo de batalla  
tu alma siempre vivirá  
por buscar la libertad**_

Los dos Digimon estaban en igualdad de condiciones y eso fue algo que Tai, así como Bokomon habían notado, definitivamente no iba a ser nada sencillo y sus amigos tampoco iban muy bien que digamos, el poder de ChaosPiedmon y Barbamon también era bastante grande.

**(-)(-)(-)**

En el patio del castillo de la maligna Hareruya, los Niños Elegidos observaban la batalla que estaba llevándose a cabo, no solo la que ocurría entre VictoryGreymon e InferWarGreymon, sino también en la que los demás estaban envueltos, definitivamente, para Hareruya, los juegos debían hacerse en grande.

-Esto no va a ser nada fácil-observo Elaine cruzada de brazos.

-¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer!-exclamo Kari alarmada, pero Elaine negó con la cabeza con mucha calma.

-Esta es la batalla de Tai y los demás, nosotros ya superamos las pruebas en los escenarios en los que fuimos enviados, intentar interferir en este podría ser una violación a las reglas que Hareruya impuso-dijo Elaine.

-¿Y desde cuando jugamos bajo sus reglas?-pregunto Davis con fastidio y Elaine rodo los ojos con algo de enojo.

-Sabía que eras un idiota, pero no creí que tanto, piensa un poco, si violamos sus reglas, entonces dime ¿Qué crees que podría pasar con los rehenes que tiene en su poder?-pregunto Elaine con seriedad y Davis quedo congelado al imaginarse lo que Hareruya haría-exacto, nos guste o no, ella tiene el control en estos momentos, por eso solo podemos ver lo que ocurre, así que deja de quejarte y de actuar como si supieras lo que es mejor, porque realmente solo empeorarías las cosas-advirtió Elaine.

-Realmente…estamos bajo las reglas de Hareruya-comprendió Izzy algo molesto y sintiéndose impotente, al igual que los demás.

Sora solo observaba lo que estaba ocurriendo junto con los demás, mientras pensaba en que por favor, de alguna manera, Tai y los demás salieran sanos y salvos de aquella terrible situación en la que se encontraban.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Montaña Oscura**

La espada de VictoryGreymon y las garras de InferWarGreymon chocaron con mucha fuerza, provocando un estruendo que sacudió todo el lugar, mientras los demás Digimon se enfrentaban con sus respectivos oponentes.

-¡No te des por vencido VictoryGreymon!-grito Neemon animando al Digimon en compañía de Bokomon.

Tai estaba a punto de gritarle unas palabras de aliento, cuando de pronto, sintió algo extraño a los alrededores, una risa se escuchó y se vio envuelto en una zona llena de oscuridad, antes de que su sombra comenzara a crecer.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo Tai alarmado.

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

Poco a poco, la sombra tomo la forma de la enemiga a la cual debían detener, Hareruya se presentó, al menos, en su forma de sombra-Hola querido Tai ¿me extrañaste?-pregunto divertida, mientras Tai apretaba sus puños y la miraba con profundo odio.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Pese a no desear pelear contra InferWarGreymon, VictoryGreymon no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo y ahora, ambos están en una batalla devastadora, mientras que Hareruya apareció en su forma de sombra"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Tenzalucard123: **_mientras más sean, Hareruya se divertirá más y más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_tristemente no, el trabajo me ha tenido muy ocupado en estos días, en especial por lo de la cuarentena, pero descuida, voy a compensártelo, ya tengo planeado algo para cuando comience "Caballeros de Gótica", espero te guste lo que pensé hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_eso es algo que quedara en el misterio, pero vaya que al pobre le toco una sorpresa inesperada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_ciertamente, son de los villanos que casi acabaron con los Niños Elegidos, ya que Myotismon se centró en acabar con Kari. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_ahora, la última contienda en los juegos de Hareruya comienza, pero no va a ser nada fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_cierto, aunque Elaine no deja de mencionarlo cada vez que Davis dice algo sin sentido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mikell Connde: **_quiero verla, pero de hecho, muchos héroes no van a sobrevivir en mi fic, ya que por algo, los Ángeles salvaran a guerreros de otros Universos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_primero hay que ganar el último escenario y luego podremos saber cómo les va a los demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser3000000: **_y vaya que tenías razón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_quisiera hacerlo, pero francamente…no parece que a alguien le guste la idea que ofrecí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Deadly Ice 88: **_por eso hay que tener cuidado con ella, ya que no se le puede ocultar nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_y vaya que lo está siendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Gron, Dra Optimus Star 3, Dark Digimon 16, Mikell Connde, El Redentor 777, Bowser3000000, Franco, Deadly Ice 88, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	59. Pelea de Dragones Tercera Parte

"_**Con la batalla en el último escenario comenzando, los Niños Elegidos solo pueden esperar a que Tai y los demás consigan vencer a InferWarGreymon, una tarea que no será sencilla, ya que no solo se enfrentan a él, sino también al terrible ChaosPiedmon y al siniestro Barbamon, ya que al parecer, Hareruya quería que la pelea en el último escenario fuera la más divertida de todas, mientras ellos combaten, los demás consiguieron obtener imágenes de lo que ocurría en el cuarto escenario, así como también sonido, sin embargo, no eran capaces de comunicarse con ellos, solo podrían ver lo que pasaba sin poder interferir, ya que si lo intentaban, entonces violarían las reglas del juego y Hareruya le haría algo a los muñecos que tiene en su poder, mientras VictoryGreymon lucha con InferWarGreymon, Tai recibió una visita realmente inesperada y tenebrosa, Hareruya acababa de llegar en su forma de sombra y al parecer, solo él se ha dado cuenta de su presencia ¿Qué será lo que esta malvada entidad quiere ahora?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 59**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 59 Juego Infernal**

**Pelea de Dragones**

**Tercera Parte**

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

Tai se puso en guardia ante la presencia de su diabólica enemiga, quien entonces se rio al ver la actitud del chico-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?-pregunto Tai con furia.

-No mucho en realidad, solo pensé que te daría gusto verme, después de todo, fuimos muy buenos amigos-dijo Hareruya acercándose a él y rodeándolo, Tai tuvo intenciones de golpearla, pero recordó que ella era solo una sombra, por lo que hacer eso no sería una buena idea.

-¡Jamás fuimos amigos!-grito Tai con enfado, mientras recordaba todo lo que Hareruya lo obligo a hacer mientras estuvo bajo su perverso control-¡Me usaste! ¡Te aprovechaste de mis sentimientos de enojo, ira y sufrimiento para que hiciera tu voluntad!-.

-¿Y acaso no fue liberador?-pregunto Hareruya con tono calmado y Tai la miro confundido-¿No te sentiste bien cuando finalmente pudiste sacar todos esos sentimientos malignos de tu interior? ¿Cuándo por fin pudiste confrontar a todos aquellos que te lastimaron y te hicieron sufrir?-.

-Yo…yo…-Tai no sabía que responder, de hecho, Hareruya tenía razón, fue muy liberador para él, el poder mostrar sus sentimientos sin miedo a herir a los demás, el poder gritarles algunas verdades a Matt, a Sora y a madre…aunque ella no estuviera presente.

-¿Y qué me dices de Lilithmon?-pregunto Hareruya con calma y Tai la miro confundido-¿Acaso no te sentiste bien estando con ella?-pregunto la siniestra entidad con una sonrisa.

-Ella solo…me uso…al igual que tú-dijo Tai.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?-pregunto Hareruya con maldad y Tai guardo silencio-Lilithmon habrá sido malvada, yo seré perversa, ruin, despiadada, cínica y mucho más, pero por lo menos no te lastime como tus supuestos amigos lo hicieron-.

Tai guardo silencio al escuchar eso, mientras analizaba las palabras de Hareruya, por mucho que le disgustara y odiara admitirlo, ella tenía razón, jamás le hizo el daño que sus amigos le hicieron, que Sora le provoco, que su madre le causo, mirando a su enemiga, Tai se aventuró a hacer la pregunta que quería evitar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué viniste a verme?-pregunto Tai con seriedad.

Hareruya se encogió en hombros-No lo sé, tal vez vengo a disfrutar del espectáculo un poco más cerca-dijo mientras veía como VictoryGreymon peleaba con ferocidad contra InferWarGreymon-o tal vez solo vengo a verte porque me gusta hacerte sufrir, recordándote todo el daño que aquellos a quienes amas te provocaron-prosiguió Hareruya como si fuera un tipo de película con un triste final-o quizás, solo quizás, pienso que tú y yo aún podemos ser buenos amigos, los mejores amigos-.

-¡Jamás! ¡Tú quieres destruir los seis mundos, yo quiero protegerlos!-aseguro Tai con firmeza.

-¿Y realmente vale la pena protegerlos?-pregunto Hareruya con un tono siniestro, al tiempo que Tai se quedaba mudo-vamos a analizar la historia de la humanidad ¿quieres? Desde que nació, lo único que han provocado es el sufrimiento, la muerte, la destrucción, contaminación, guerras, todo por buscar ser el país más poderoso, el humano más poderoso y bla, bla, bla-comenzó Hareruya al tiempo que mostraba la historia de la humanidad-los que realmente querían ayudar a la gente…bueno, ya viste como terminaron, crucificados, decapitados, colgados, etc. Actualmente, en un mundo tan moderno como este, con armas de poder destructivo impresionante, solo hay dos seres que realmente son puros de corazón y nobles, esos son tú y tu hermanita, quizás tu hermana sea más pura que tú-.

-Kari es la mejor-reconoció Tai sonriendo.

-Ambos concordamos en eso, entonces, siendo una persona que realmente no tiene un solo gramo de maldad en su interior, que no puede sentir odio, pero si furia hacia quienes lastimaron a su querido hermano ¿Cuál crees que sea su destino?-.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-cuestiono Tai con seriedad y algo de preocupación.

Hareruya se puso en posición pensativa y miro a Tai-¿No lo adivinas? Repasemos la historia del mundo una vez más, principalmente en lugares como Europa, cuando una mujer sobresalía sobre todas las demás, incluso sobre los hombres ¿Qué era lo que hacían? La acusaban de brujería y las quemaban vivas, quizás ese sea el destino que le depara a tu hermana-.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-grito Tai alarmado-¡La gente era ignorante en ese entonces, pero ha cambiado, ha mejorado!-.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Hareruya siniestramente y Tai guardo silencio-A diario lo ves por las noticias; asesinatos, violaciones, enfermedades y demás, todo eso es provocado por la misma humanidad que tanto desean proteger, puedo saber sobre eso, porque yo soy la prueba viviente de la maldad que habita en los corazones de los humanos, después de todo, ellos me crearon, dirás que tus amigos son diferentes, pero dime ¿Qué tan diferente es a esto?-pregunto mostrando la imagen de cuando Matt lo obligo a pelear-¿O a esto?-Ken convertido en el Emperador de los Digimon-¿O esto?-Yuuko dándole una fuerte cachetada a Tai y culpándolo por la condición de Kari-¿O incluso a esto?-la navidad más amarga que Tai jamás vivió.

-Yo…yo…no…las personas aún deben tener bondad en su corazón…deben valer algo…-.

-¿Lo crees? Si cuentas a todos los humanos que conoces ¿Cuántos te han traicionado y lastimado?-pregunto Hareruya siniestramente-Ahí tienes la respuesta, pero bueno ¿Qué puedo saber yo? Solo soy la encarnación de lo peor que habita en el corazón de la humanidad, así que adelante, guía a tus amigos contra mí, deténganme, sean los héroes, salven los seis mundos y envíen a la bruja a donde pertenece-decía de manera dramática-y luego deja que el ciclo vuelva a repetirse en el mismo círculo vicioso de siempre, después de todo, eso es lo que los humanos quieren y desean, lo que mejor saben hacer ¡Te lo dejo de tarea! ¡Héroe!-expreso retirándose del lugar, dejando a Tai en medio de aquella oscuridad.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Tai abrió los ojos de forma repentina y cuando lo hizo, se topó con los rostros de Bokomon y Neemon, quienes lo miraban con algo de preocupación-¿Te encuentras bien, Tai?-pregunto Bokomon.

-Yo…-Tai se llevó una mano a la cabeza-¿Qué paso?-.

-Te quedaste parado viendo hacia la nada, por más que te llamábamos no nos respondías-explico Neemon.

-¿Te sientes bien? Estas sudando mucho-señalo Bokomon y Tai se dieron cuenta de la veracidad de las palabras de la pequeña Digimon.

-Si…no se preocupen, estoy bien-mintió sonriendo lo mejor que pudo-¿Cómo va la situación?-.

-Pues…-Neemon miro hacia las batallas que se estaban llevando a cabo.

VictoryGreymon e InferWarGreymon se elevaron en el cielo, lanzándose uno contra el otro, consiguiendo golpearse exactamente al mismo tiempo, lo que provoco que sus armaduras se agrietaran un poco y provocaran una onda explosiva que llego hasta tierra firme.

-VictoryGreymon está sosteniendo una batalla bastante pareja con InferWarGreymon, me atrevería a decir que cualquiera de los dos podría ganar este combate-explico Bokomon.

-Ya veo ¿y qué hay de los demás?-pregunto Tai preocupado por los otros.

-Bueno…ellos son otra historia-respondió Bokomon dirigiendo su vista hacia donde las batallas se libraban.

**(-)(-)(-)**

ChaosPiedmon esquivo los ataques de Aldamon y Sakuyamon, alejándose un poco de ellos, deteniéndose sobre una roca-¡Vaya, realmente no saben cuándo rendirse, pero no se preocupen, aún tengo muchos trucos más para ustedes!-declaro el siniestro payaso con una sonrisa.

-¡Ya verás! ¡Bola de Fuego!-invoco Aldamon lanzando su ataque contra ChaosPiedmon, quien al parecer, lo recibió directamente-¡Lo he logrado!-.

Desafortunadamente, cuando pudieron fijarse mejor en que había pasado, descubrieron algo alarmante-¡Era una ilusión!-exclamo Sakuyamon al ver que el payaso desaparecía por completo.

Ante eso, los tres Digimon buscaron a ChaosPiedmon, quien reapareció justo detrás de ellos-¡Aquí estoy!-llamo captando la atención de MegaGargomon-¡Hechizo Final!-invoco lanzando uno de sus ataques más poderosos y destructivos.

-¡Cuidado!-grito MegaGargomon interponiéndose a tiempo y bloqueándolo con su enorme cuerpo, recibiendo el golpe de lleno y provocando que cayera al suelo con fuerza, con gran parte de su armadura destruida.

-¡MegaGargomon!-grito Sakuyamon alarmada.

-¡Oh no!-grito Aldamon en iguales condiciones.

ChaosPiedmon se rio ante eso-Cielos, todos ustedes son realmente patéticos, siempre se cuidan entre ustedes antes de pensar en cuidarse a sí mismos, tal vez si lo hicieran podrían vivir más-se burló el Digimon Payaso y Aldamon lo miro con furia.

-¿Te encuentras bien, MegaGargomon?-pregunto Sakuyamon preocupada.

-Estoy…bien…solo quisiera decir que…habla más fuerte de lo que…golpea-bromeo el Digimon.

-Sakuyamon, quédate con MegaGargomon y protégelo, yo me encargare de ChaosPiedmon-indico Aldamon.

-¡Pero Aldamon…!-.

-No te preocupes, te prometo que ese payaso no se saldrá con la suya ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Te derrotare usando este puño!-grito Aldamon alzando su puño derecho.

Al escuchar eso, ChaosPiedmon se rio de nuevo-¡Es la primera vez que me dicen algo tan divertido como eso, pero como quieras, veamos de que estas hecho, Guerrero del Fuego!-acepto ChaosPiedmon desenvainando sus espadas y preparándose para el combate.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Barbamon había descendido al suelo, tras lograr atrapar a MarineAngemon de su pequeña cabeza, ahora el Digimon hacia esfuerzos por liberarse, pero el agarre del Señor Demonio era increíblemente poderoso, por lo que ni Seraphimon ni Digmon se atrevían a atacarlo.

-¡MarineAngemon!-grito Kenta preocupado por su compañero, al que veían luchar con desesperación.

-Vaya, a pesar de ser un Digimon que se encuentra en el Nivel Mega no eres capaz de liberarte de mí agarre, sí que eres patético-se burló Barbamon.

-¡Suéltalo en este instante!-exigió Seraphimon.

-Por mi incluso se los devolvería, después de todo, solo tengo un objetivo en mente y es eliminarlos a ustedes dos-dijo señalando al Ángel y a TK-ustedes dos me humillaron y me destruyeron, pero una vez que consiga vengarme, entonces iré por el mocoso Ken-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo TK confundido.

-¿Qué tienes contra Ken?-cuestiono Cody confundido y molesto.

-Ese mocoso se atrevió a usar mi código para crear a su bestia; Kimeramon, creyó que podría controlarme a mí, pues pronto se dará cuenta de su error, él sufrirá tanto o quizás más que ustedes dos-sentencio al tiempo que lanzaba una descarga eléctrica contra MarineAngemon, provocándole un grito de dolor.

-¡MarineAngemon!-grito Kenta ante eso, mientras su Digimon quedaba inconsciente y con algunas quemaduras en su cuerpo.

-Y este Digimon era un Ángel, que divertido-se burló Barbamon arrojándolo al suelo con asco.

-¡MarineAngemon!-grito Digmon atrapándolo en el aire-¡Resiste por favor!-.

-¡Digmon cuidado!-grito Cody, pero fue muy tarde, su Digimon no pudo evadir una llamarada que Barbamon le lanzo, dándole de lleno y provocando que volviera a su forma de Armadillomon-¡Oh no!-.

-¡Tiene un enorme poder!-exclamo TK sorprendido.

Barbamon solo se rio-Vaya, no pensé que me sería tan sencillo acabar con los Niños Elegidos que presumían de haber vencido a MaloMyotismon, pero ¿Qué se puede esperar de un montón de mocosos que se enorgullecen de acabar con ese fracasado? Ahora que me deshice de la basura, solo quedamos tú y yo, Seraphimon-.

-¡Si es así como lo quieres, adelante!-acepto Seraphimon el reto, colocándose en guardia, al igual que TK, no iba a ser sencillo, definitivamente Hareruya reservo lo mejor para el final.

**(-)(-)(-)**

En el patio del castillo, los demás solo podían observar cómo se llevaba a cabo la batalla en el cuarto escenario, nunca se imaginaron esos resultados, ahora solo quedaban VictoryGreymon, Seraphimon, Sakuyamon y Aldamon para combatir, pero Sakuyamon protegería a MegaGargomon, lo que significaba que ahora eran tres vs tres.

-Bueno…igual sigue siendo una pelea justa-señalo Davis tratando de sonar optimista, mientras que Kari solo veía en la pantalla a su hermana.

-También lo notaste ¿verdad Kari?-pregunto Elaine y la chica miro a la guerrera.

-S…si…-respondió Kari con preocupación.

-¿Notar que cosa?-inquirió Mimi con confusión e inocencia.

-Desde hace un momento, Tai ha estado actuando de forma extraña, como si tuvieras dudas al respecto, tengo la ligera sospecha de que alguien le susurro algunas cosas en el oído y por ello esta con esa actitud, supongo que todos saben de quien puede tratarse-dijo Elaine.

-¡Pero si Hareruya hizo eso, entonces cometió trampa!-acuso Sora y Elaine se rio-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?-.

-Madura niña, este es el juego de Hareruya, ella dicta las reglas y puede cambiarlas como le plazca, así que no deberías reaccionar de ese modo-dijo Elaine con calma.

-Eso quiere decir…que Hareruya podría ganar si lo desase-comprendió Joe preocupado.

-Si ese fuera el caso, ninguno de nosotros estaríamos aquí, ella quiere que ganemos su juego y aparezcamos frente a ella-revelo Elaine con seriedad y frialdad.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué querría que hiciéramos eso?-pregunto Juri confundida, mientras Koji y Koichi comenzaban a comprender un poco lo que su maligna enemiga estaba tramando en esos momentos.

-Porque para ella esto no es más que un juego, pero su más grande juego, su mayor diversión, será vernos intentar detenerla, eso es lo que quiere, que intentemos y fallemos-explico Elaine con seriedad y todos guardaron silencio.

-¡Pues se va a llevar una enorme decepción!-declaro Davis-¡Porque nosotros nunca perdemos, podemos con lo que sea y…!-Elaine le tiro un golpe a la cabeza, dejándolo en el suelo con los ojos en espiral.

-¡Davis!-grito Vmon alarmado.

-Tenía ganas de hacer eso desde hace mucho tiempo-reconoció Elaine encogiéndose en hombros.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Montaña Oscura**

VictoryGreymon esquivo un golpe de las garras de InferWarGreymon y contraataco con una patada al rostro de su oponente, ambos retrocedieron un momento, viéndose de manera retadora en todo momento, sabiendo que en esa batalla solo uno saldría con vida.

-¡Esta es la batalla que tanto he esperado! ¡Finalmente el combate decisivo y el rival que tanto desee!-declaro InferWarGreymon con felicidad y VictoryGreymon solo endureció la mirada.

-¡Quisiera que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero ya que estas empeñado en seguir con esto, no pienso rendirme!-aseguro VictoryGreymon.

-¡Continuemos entonces! ¡Hoy uno de nosotros se volverá leyenda y el otro será enviado al olvido!-declaro InferWarGreymon listo para el combate.

**( www. youtube watch? v=q4teaPE1oVY)**

Viéndose nuevamente y con mucha tensión, al igual que Aldamon con ChaosPiedmon y Seraphimon con Barbamon, los combates de uno vs uno comenzaron, batallas que darían inicio a una nueva leyenda entre los Digimon.

_**Yo elijo la gloria al olvido**__**  
**__**luchar a entregarle al destino lo que la vida da**__**  
**__**lo que queda aún por llegar**_

Lanzándose cada uno contra su respectivo oponente, comenzaron tres batallas de proporciones épicas, VictoryGreymon e InferWarGreymon chocaron sus respectivas armas con fuerza, para después atacarse con todo lo que tenían, golpes, patadas, rodillazos y cuando se alejaban un poco, atacaban con rayos de energía.

_**Forjar con valor cada instante**__**  
**__**buscar en la fuerza el coraje que no he de rendir jamás**__**  
**__**combatir hasta el final**__**  
**__**Y caminar con la furia salvaje de quien vence hoy**__**  
**__**empujando al corazón hasta morir**_

Del mismo modo, Aldamon arremetió contra ChaosPiedmon, quien lo recibió con su característica sonrisa burlona, interceptándolo con un lanzamiento de sus mortales espadas, mismas que el Guerrero del fuego desvió, al tiempo que abría sus alas y atacaba de nuevo.

_**Por cada gota de la sangre derramada con pasión**__**  
**__**será el tiempo quien juzgue mi valor**__**  
**__**Porque es aquí**__**  
**__**donde mi nombre será leyenda**__**  
**__**yo escogí el camino**__**  
**__**fue la gloria que elegí**__**  
**__**Porque es aquí**__**  
**__**donde mi nombre será leyenda**__**  
**__**de esta última victoria**__**  
**__**beberé antes de morir**_

Al mismo tiempo, Seraphimon atacaba con fuerza a Barbamon, ambos estaban en una batalla bastante pareja, ninguno de los dos cedía ante el otro, aunque Barbamon atacaba con mucha ferocidad y sed de sangre, definitivamente quería acabar a toda costa con el Digimon que lo elimino en el pasado.

_**No importa el lugar si no muero**__**  
**__**que allí donde yo caiga al suelo por siempre recordarán**__**  
**__**este día y mi final**__**  
**__**La tierra que forja a los héroes**__**  
**__**tormento de hombres que nunca eligieron poder luchar**__**  
**__**ni morir para ganar**__**  
**__**Y contarán de como arranqué mil vidas sin dudar**__**  
**__**luchando de la muerte me serví**_

VictoryGreymon alzo su poderosa espada y ataco con fuerza a InferWarGreymon, quien bloqueo el ataque con sus garras, ambos comenzaron a forcejar por derribar al otro, mientras Bokomon y Neemon gritaban animando a su amigo, Tai solo observaba en silencio lo que pasaba, pensando en todo lo que Hareruya le había dicho, esa malvada sí que sabía cómo meterse en las mentes de las personas.

_**Por cada gota de la sangre derramada con pasión**__**  
**__**será el tiempo quien juzgue mi valor**__**  
**__**Porque es aquí**__**  
**__**donde mi nombre será leyenda**__**  
**__**yo escogí el camino**__**  
**__**fue la gloria que elegí**__**  
**__**Porque es aquí**__**  
**__**donde mi nombre será leyenda**__**  
**__**de esta última victoria**__**  
**__**beberé antes de morir**_

-¡Están demasiado parejos!-exclamo Sakuyamon, al tiempo que se disponía a ayudar a sus amigos de alguna manera-¡Tengo que pensar en algo y pronto, de lo contrario, será una batalla sin final!-declaro con preocupación.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?-pregunto MegaGargomon viendo a su amiga con mucha seriedad, aunque el Digimon todavía no era capaz de levantarse debido a sus heridas.

Sakuyamon no respondió de inmediato, se limitó a observar las batallas que estaban librándose en esos momentos, se dio cuenta de un detalle, Aldamon y Seraphimon podrían contra sus respectivos oponentes, pero era VictoryGreymon quien necesitaba de más ayuda que ellos, solo debía esperar el momento oportuno.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Del mismo modo, los Niños Elegidos observaban sorprendidos las distintas batallas que estaba teniendo en esos momentos-¡No puedo creerlo, están demasiado parejos!-exclamo Izzy sorprendido.

-¡Ojala pudiéramos ir a ayudarlos de alguna manera!-gruño Ryo sintiéndose impotente e inútil en esos momentos.

-Ya se los dije, por mucho que deseen hacerlo no pueden interferir en esto, solo les queda observar y esperar que sus amigos obtengan la victoria-dijo Elaine con seriedad, ganándose una mirada de todos los presentes, en especial de Kari-¿Qué?-.

-No deberías decirlo de ese modo, mejor di "nuestros amigos"-pidió Kari sonriéndole de forma amistosa, provocando que Elaine la viera con sorpresa.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?-pregunto sorprendida por las palabras de la Elegida de la Luz.

-Lo que escuchaste-dijo Kari sonriéndole del mismo modo, Elaine no supo que pensar ni que decir, pero suspiro con algo de diversión.

-No cabe duda, eres una persona mucho más digna que muchos aquí, pudiste haberte quedado con tres, no…con cuatro Emblemas y ser la Elegida más poderosa de la historia-reconoció divertida-pero supongo que tu hermano también tendría esa posibilidad, ambos son muy especiales-.

Kari solo mantuvo su sonrisa en todo momento, era como si la chica pudiera ver el alma de Elaine, ya que desde que se conocieron, solo ella, así como Suzie, Ai y Makoto, habían logrado una conexión con esa formidable guerrera, todos los demás solo guardaron silencio, observando la escena sin saber que pensar, pero…

Davis se acercó a Elaine y la miro fijamente-¿Nosotros también somos especiales?-pregunto haciendo ojitos y un puchero que supuestamente era tierno, Elaine solo le dio un golpe en el rostro, dejándolo en el suelo con los ojos en espiral.

-¡Davis!-grito Vmon ante eso.

-Muy bien, díganme la verdad ¿Por qué motivos aceptaron a este como su líder?-pregunto mirando a Yolei, Ken y Kari, esta última solo sonrió con diversión, mientras la pareja solo se reía nerviosos, sin poder responder a la pregunta, repentinamente, un gemido de Izzy captó la atención de todos.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Sora.

-Sakuyamon parece estar tramando algo-observo Izzy con interés y todos devolvieron la vista hacia la pantalla de la computadora.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Montaña Oscura**

Barbamon alzo su cetro y lanzo un rayo de energía oscura, dándole de lleno a Seraphimon y provocando que comenzara a caer en picada hacia el suelo-¡Seraphimon!-grito TK alarmado, pero su Digimon logro detenerse a tiempo.

-¡Eso fue solo una demostración de mi rabia y mi odio, ya que tengo pensado hacerte sufrir un poco más antes de terminar con tu existencia!-declaro el Señor Demonio.

-¡No voy a rendirme! ¡Voy a seguir peleando aunque mi cuerpo se destruya!-aseguro Seraphimon y Barbamon se rio.

-¡Esa es precisamente la idea!-sentencio con maldad.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Aldamon lanzo una patada contra ChaosPiedmon, pero este desapareció, dejándolo confundido, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, varios espejos aparecieron en todas direcciones, dejándolo atrapado.

-¿Qué es esto?-cuestiono el Digimon manteniéndose alerta de cualquier sorpresa.

-¡Espero que te gusten los trucos con espejos, ya que este es uno de mis favoritos!-declaro ChaosPiedmon al tiempo que aparecía en todos los espejos, antes de que Aldamon supiera que iba a pasar, una espada salió de un espejo y Aldamon la bloqueo, pero para su sorpresa, esta lo atravesó sin dañarlo.

-¡Una ilusión!-exclamo Aldamon, antes de recibir un golpe de una segunda espada que vino de otro espejo.

-¡Muy bien, la primera era una ilusión, pero no la segunda, ahora tú tendrás que averiguar que espadas son falsas y cuales son reales, espero que dures lo suficiente para divertirme!-declaro ChaosPiedmon riéndose.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Con un nuevo choque de sus armas, ambos Digimon Dragón comenzaron a forcejar-¡Recuerda lo que hablamos! ¡Recuerda todo por lo que pasamos! ¡Podemos ser amigos!-suplicaba VictoryGreymon.

-¡Ya deja de repetir lo mismo! ¡Ni siquiera el humano de tu amigo el estúpido perro habla tanto de la Amistad, aunque claro, su especialidad era la traición!-declaro InferWarGreymon.

Sakuyamon solo observaba lo que pasaba y esperaba el momento de actuar, podría ser arriesgado, pero quizás fuera su única oportunidad para poder vencer a ese enemigo.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**La batalla en el cuarto escenario continua, con los tres combates en igualdad de condiciones ¿Qué será lo que Sakuyamon está tramando?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Tenzalucard123: **_nos acercamos al final de la batalla en el cuarto escenario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_tendrás que esperar para verlo, pero el lado bueno, ya falta menos que antes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_no realmente, solo le inyecto la duda de si realmente vale la pena o no salvar a la humanidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_no los va a usar, ya que a estas alturas ya sería muy difícil incluirlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_Hareruya solo le inyecto a Tai la duda sobre si realmente deben o no salvar a la humanidad, después de todo, los humanos suelen ser muy complicados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser3000000: **_creo que es una muy buena forma de verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Deadly Ice 88: **_y no solo la batalla, sino también las dudas en Tai. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mikell Connde: **_la batalla continua, pero ahora, Hareruya puso en Tai una duda sobre si realmente vale la pena salvar a los humanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_mi más grande sueño es ser escritor para DC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Olivia, Éire, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Lisa L Kujo, Photon Girl, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Gron, Dra Optimus Star 3, Bowser300000, Deadly Ice 88, Mikell Connde, Franco, El Redentor 777, Moon-9215, Dark Digimon 16, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	60. Pelea de Dragones Cuarta Parte

"_**Aunque han caído tres de los Caballeros de la Venganza, InferWarGreymon está resultando ser un enemigo mucho más duro de vencer, en especial porque cuenta con el apoyo de ChaosPiedmon y de Barbamon, quienes fueron capaces de dejar fuera de combate a MegaGargomon, Digmon y MarineAngemon, ahora todo depende de VictoryGreymon, Seraphimon y Aldamon, pero Sakuyamon parece estar planeando una forma de ayudar a los tres Digimon o por lo menos, a VictoryGreymon, sin sospechar que Tai recibió la visita de la Diabólica Hareruya, quien le hizo una inquietante observación, ya que le mostro no solo el daño que sufrió por sus amigos y su madre, sino también todo el daño que el ser humano ha causado a lo largo de la historia, incluso contra jovencitas que eran tan gentiles y dulces como su hermana, lo que lo dejo que una gran interrogante ¿vale la pena salvar a la humanidad? Esa es una pregunta que ahora ronda por la cabeza de Tai, dejándolo bastante confundido y preocupado, Hareruya tenia un punto a su favor"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 61**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 61 Juego Infernal**

**Pelea de Dragones**

**Cuarta Parte**

**Montaña Oscura**

Las batallas continuaban de manera devastadora por todo el lugar, los contrincantes se habían alejado de los demás para evitar dañar a inocentes, aunque esto último fue más por parte de VictoryGreymon, Aldamon y Seraphimon, quienes querían impedir que sus amigos resultaran heridos, algo que a sus oponentes los tenía sin cuidado.

Ahora mismo, Seraphimon se encontraba sujeto por unos lazos de energía oscura, misma que Barbamon había convocado al usar su cetro, el Digimon Ángel luchaba por liberarse, pero todos sus intentos parecían en vano y eso era algo que Barbamon estaba disfrutando mucho.

-¡Esto nos trae recuerdos! ¿No es verdad?-pregunto con maldad-¡Cuando me dispuse a destruir a ese pequeño, tú intentaste detenerme y luego te atrape a ti, pero solo conseguiste Digi Evolucionar y destruirme, esta vez las cosas serán diferentes!-aseguro Barbamon.

-¡No! ¡Jamás me rendiré ante alguien como tú!-aseguro Seraphimon sin dejar de luchar por liberarse.

-¡Lamentablemente no puedes hacer nada para liberarte, este será tu final!-sentencio Barbamon dándole una descarga de energía eléctrica con mucha fuerza, provocando un grito de dolor de parte del Ángel.

-¡Seraphimon!-grito TK ante eso.

Seraphimon escucho los gritos de TK y entonces, el Digimon comenzó a hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas, consiguiendo romper los lazos de energía que lo mantenían atrapado, para sorpresa de Barbamon.

-¿Qué?-exclamo sorprendido, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Seraphimon se abalanzo sobre él y lo atrapo en un fuerte abrazo de oso-¿Qué estás haciendo?-.

-¡Voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para derrotarte!-declaro el Digimon Ángel con firmeza.

Al escuchar eso, los ojos de TK se abrieron de golpe y con mucha alarma, ya que esas palabras podrían significar que Seraphimon pensaba-¡Espera! ¡Seraphimon! ¡No lo hagas!-grito desesperado.

Barbamon intento liberarse del agarre de Seraphimon, pero este se negaba a soltarlo-¡Infeliz! ¡Pretendes volver a sacrificar tu vida!-bramo con furia.

-¡Lo haría miles de veces con tal de proteger a TK y a los demás!-aseguro Seraphimon, al tiempo que sus alas comenzaban a brillar con mucha intensidad, captando la atención de todos.

-¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡SERAPHIMON!-grito TK ante eso.

-Discúlpame TK-pidió antes de aumentar su energía-¡Testamento!-invoco con todas sus fuerzas, liberando una explosión de luz que en efecto destruyo a Barbamon de una vez por todas, pero que también…

-¡No! ¡SERAPHIMON! ¡NO!-grito TK con fuerza, mientras Cody, Armadillomon y Kenta solo se quedaban con expresiones de tristeza, el Elegido de la Esperanza cayó de rodillas al suelo, sin poderse creer lo que su amigo había hecho-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste de nuevo? ¿Por qué?-gruño comenzando a llorar, mientras sus amigos solo observaban en silencio y sin saber que decir.

De pronto, Kenta observo algo en el cielo y se dio cuenta de un detalle-¿Dónde está MarineAngemon?-pregunto al ver que su Digimon no estaba con él.

-¡Miren!-grito Armadillomon señalando hacia el cielo, cuando TK alzo la vista se llevó una sorpresa.

Ya que envueltos en una esfera de protección, se encontraban MarineAngemon y un muy debilitado Patamon, de Barbamon no había rastro alguno, al ver aquella visión, TK sonrió emocionado, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y corría a recibir a su Digimon, así como también Kenta recibía al suyo.

-¡MarineAngemon salvo a Patamon!-comprendió Cody contento.

-¡Muchas gracias por haberlo salvado!-agradeció TK mirando a MarineAngemon, quien solo sonrió.

-¡Buen trabajo! ¡Ese es mi Digimon de Nivel Mega!-grito Kenta contento por el logro de su amigo.

TK miro a Patamon, quien comenzó a despertar-TK…-.

-Tranquilo Patamon, necesitas descansar y darle las gracias a MarineAngemon, ya que él te salvo en el último momento-explico TK y Patamon sonrió ante eso.

-Va uno, quedan dos-señalo Armadillomon, ya que aún quedaban InferWarGreymon y ChaosPiedmon.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Aldamon lanzo un golpe contra uno de los espejos, rompiéndolo en pedazos-Oh, no debiste haber hecho eso, ahora tendrás siete años de mala suerte-dijo ChaosPiedmon con burla.

-¡Cobarde!-grito Aldamon repitiendo la acción y el Digimon Payaso solo se rio.

-¿Me llamaste cobarde? Si esta es mi manera de pelear, este es mi estilo, como el gran y temible guerrero que soy-explico ChaosPiedmon con malicia.

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Este no es un estilo de pelea!-grito Aldamon sin dejar de destruir los espejos, pero ChaosPiedmon solo se reía.

-¡Tornado de la Oscuridad/Hechizo Final!-dos de los reflejos lanzaron un ataque y ahora Aldamon no podía saber cuál era real y cual no, por lo que lo recibió de lleno, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, pero aun podía pelear, aunque su cuerpo estaba entumido-¡Veo que eres muy resistente, eso me agrada, ya que podré alargar tu sufrimiento el mayor tiempo posible!-declaro ChaosPiedmon.

Aldamon intento levantarse, aunque lo consiguió, su cuerpo temblaba y tenía los ojos cerrados por el dolor que sentía-_"Rayos ¿de qué manera podré atraparlo?"-_se preguntó preocupado.

-Creo que es hora de terminar contigo, ya que no quiero dejarle lo más divertido a InferWarGreymon ¡Espadas del Triunfo!-invoco lanzándole un total de seis espadas más.

Aldamon entonces noto algo, algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta mientras tenía los ojos abiertos y se concentraba en destruir los espejos, cuando parecía que las espadas lo iban a golpear, Aldamon las repelió, para asombro de ChaosPiedmon.

-¿Qué?-exclamo sorprendido-¿Cómo hizo eso?-.

Aldamon continuo con los ojos cerrados y una expresión calmada en todo momento, mientras ChaosPiedmon volvía a atacar, pero una vez más, el Guerrero del Fuego supo de dónde venían los ataques reales, dejando al Digimon payaso confundido, mientras Aldamon deducía todo.

-El sonido-murmuro por debajo-los reflejos no producen sonido, pero los ataques reales si-comprendió_-"eso significa que el verdadero ChaosPiedmon se encuentra en uno de los espejos y todos sus reflejos solo imitan sus movimientos, pero no hacen ningún sonido, si tan solo pudiera localizarlo"-_manteniendo sus ojos cerrados en todo momento, Aldamon espero y se relajó.

ChaosPiedmon solo lo miro por medio de todos los espejos, al tiempo que se preparaba para atacar, aunque el Digimon Payaso no sabía que era lo que pensaba hacer, aun así, confiaba en que su siguiente ataque sería el definitivo.

-¡Ahora intenta detener esto!-declaro sonriendo y Aldamon lo visualizo.

-¡Ahí está!-.

-¡Hechizo…!-.

-¡Misiles de Fuego!-Aldamon fue más rápido al momento de disparar su ataque, dándole al espejo donde se encontraba el verdadero ChaosPiedmon, provocando que este reapareciera en el suelo.

-¿Qué?-grito sorprendido-¿Cómo me descubriste?-.

-¡Nunca cierras la boca!-respondió Aldamon y el aludido gruño-¡Tus reflejos no producen sonido alguno!-.

-Ya veo, fue una jugada astuta ¡Pero estas lejos de derrotarme!-declaro ChaosPiedmon desenvainando sus espadas y atacando de nuevo, Aldamon también arremetió contra él y ambos comenzaron una batalla en el cual sus armas chocaban con mucha fuerza.

ChaosPiedmon lanzaba varios golpes con sus espadas, mismos que Aldamon bloqueaba con sus garras, para después hacerlo retroceder con un golpe, ChaosPiedmon lanzo su manto blanco, pero Aldamon lo corto con sus dagas, dejando al payaso con una mirada de furia, en especial cuando el Guerrero del Fuego arremetió contra él.

-¡Te dije que con este puño te derrotaría!-declaro Aldamon envolviéndose en fuego y lanzando el puñetazo, ChaosPiedmon intento detenerlo con sus espadas, pero Aldamon las rompió y consiguió acertar el golpe en el abdomen de ChaosPiedmon, atravesándolo.

-¡AGH!-.

-¡Hasta nunca payaso del mal!-grito Aldamon y finalmente, ChaosPiedmon desapareció, dejando a un muy exhausto Aldamon atrás, quien volvió a su forma de Takuya.

El chico recuperaba el aliento tras aquella difícil batalla, cuando los demás llegaron a su lado-Veo que también venciste a ChaosPiedmon-dijo TK contento.

-Y ustedes a Barbamon, lo que significa que el único que queda es InferWarGreymon-señalo Takuya con calma.

Cody agacho la mirada al escuchar eso, después de todo, para el chico, seguía siendo BlackWarGreymon, el Digimon que salvo la vida de su abuelo del ataque traicionero de MaloMyotismon cuando él se encontraba ocupando el cuerpo de Oikawa, repentinamente, un estruendo capto la atención de todos.

-¡Es por allá!-grito Kenta.

-¡Por allá también se encuentran Sakuya y MegaGargomon!-señalo Takuya y rápidamente, corrieron hacia ese punto.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Los Niños Elegidos no pudieron evitar gritar emocionados al ver que sus amigos consiguieron vencer a dos de los Digimon más peligrosos que existen, pero aún quedaba el más poderoso y letal de todos ellos, además de que si VictoryGreymon conseguía vencerlo, entonces significaría el encuentro final con Hareruya.

-Esto será interesante-dijo Elaine con calma.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Zoe.

-Observen bien, parece que la batalla entre los dos dragones va a terminar de un modo bastante malo-dijo Elaine con calma y todos dirigieron su vista a la pantalla.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡VictoryGreymon lo está haciendo muy bien!-señalo Sora con calma.

-Cierto, pero ambos están en igualdad de condiciones ¿entienden lo que quiero decir?-pregunto Elaine mirando la batalla-en un combate, la fuerza, la estrategia, la velocidad, todo es un factor importante, sin embargo, cuando dos guerreros que tienen las mismas cualidades o al menos, que estas sean similares, chocan entre sí, es imposible saber quién de los dos puede resultar vencedor-explicaba Elaine, mientras veía la batalla, en la cual, VictoryGreymon e InferWarGreymon seguían peleando con fuerza, demostrando que realmente estaban demasiado parejos-cuando una situación así ocurre pueden ocurrir dos finales; puede ganar el que tenga la mejor estrategia de batalla y que use sus técnicas con más eficiencia que el otro-.

-Ya veo-comprendió Koji mirando la batalla-y en el segundo escenario…-el chico apretó los puños comprendiendo lo que la guerrera experimentada quería decir.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre en el segundo escenario?-pregunto Tommy preocupado.

-Entonces ambos terminan destruyéndose mutuamente-revelo Elaine, dejando a todos congelados-esa es una muy alta posibilidad, hasta donde yo he visto, ambos son guerreros formidables y parece que el resultado de esta batalla será la destrucción de ambos-.

-¡No puedes hablar en serio!-grito Sora alarmada.

Elaine no le respondió, solo se dedicó a mirar la batalla-Tai también se ha dado cuenta de ello-observo sonriendo complacida, dejando a todos con confusión y asombro.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Joe confundido.

-Por sus expresiones, él esta tenso, sabe que ambos están demasiado parejos, por ese motivo está buscando una forma de inclinar la balanza a favor de VictoryGreymon, ya que si no hace algo pronto, entonces ambos terminaran destruyéndose mutuamente, se ha convertido en un auténtico guerrero-observo complacida-en serio, este chico tiene un gran potencial-.

-Entonces ¿crees que mi hermano logre encontrar un modo de ayudar a VictoryGreymon?-pregunto Kari.

-No estoy segura, en una batalla nunca puedes saber cuáles serán los resultados-explico Elaine con calma.

-Vamos Tai, sé que puedes hacerlo-suplico Sora viendo la batalla.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Montaña Oscura**

Tai solo observaba la batalla de ambos contrincantes, el castaño veía y esperaba, analizaba la situación, hacia cosas que nunca se había planteado, pero ahora mismo, debía encontrar un modo de darle ventaja a su amigo, ya que ambos estaban muy igualados, lo que significaba que en cualquier momento, podrían terminar destruyéndose entre ellos.

-¡Infer Force!-invoco InferWarGreymon lanzando su ataque, mismo que VictoryGreymon detuvo con su espada, pero el ataque lo empujó hacia atrás, cuando el guerrero del Valor consiguió repelerlo, InferWarGreymon arremetió contra él.

-¡Estan demasiado parejos!-exclamo Neemon sorprendido.

-¡Si no se rompe el balance pronto ambos terminaran destruyéndose!-señalo Bokomon preocupado.

Tai también ya lo había pensado-¡Cielos! ¡Ojala hubiera una forma de detener esta batalla antes de que ambos terminen destruidos, pero si no derrotados a InferWarGreymon no podremos hacerle frente a Hareruya!-gruño Tai con enojo-¡Debe haber un modo de inclinar la balanza!-.

A los lejos, Sakuyamon también observaba lo que pasaba-"Renamon, sabes lo que tenemos que hacer"-indico Rika en el interior de su Digimon.

-Lo sé, pero es muy arriesgado, podríamos terminar…-.

-"Lo sé, pero si queremos que VictoryGreymon gane no tenemos más opción"-reconoció Rika sonriéndole y Sakuyamon asintió, solo debían esperar el momento oportuno para atacar.

VictoryGreymon arremetió contra InferWarGreymon, lanzándole un golpe con su espada, mismo que el Digimon consiguió repeler y dándole una patada, le arrebato la espada al Digimon del Valor, quien en su distracción, no pudo evitar el siguiente golpe que recibió de parte de su oponente, seguido de una patada que lo estrello contra el suelo.

-¡VictoryGreymon!-grito Tai alarmado.

-¡Esto es malo! ¡Se distrajo por perder su arma!-grito Bokomon preocupada.

VictoryGreymon intento levantarse, pero ese golpe realmente le afecto y ahora tenía su cuerpo muy lastimado-¡Este será tu final! ¡Tornado Infernal!-invoco InferWarGreymon lanzándose al ataque.

-¡Ahora!-grito Sakuyamon, lanzándose también a la batalla.

-¡Sakuyamon espera!-grito MegaGargomon intentando detenerla, pero apenas podía moverse.

**( www. youtube watch? v=IZgV6rwosWU)**

El cuerpo de Sakuyamon comenzó a brillar con intensidad, un resplandor de luz en el cual combinaba toda su energía mágica.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Ryo abrió mucho los ojos al ver lo que la Digimon estaba haciendo-¡Sakuyamon va a…!-.

-¿Qué sucede Ryo?-pregunto Ken confundido.

-¡Es exactamente lo mismo que hizo para que Justimon pudiera vencer al Agente D Reaper en la última batalla!-observo Takato sorprendido.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Montaña Oscura**

El golpe final de InferWarGreymon ya casi estaba sobre su oponente, quien solo podía ver lo que se avecinaba, pero en el último momento, un resplandor de luz apareció y alejo a InferWarGreymon con una patada, provocando que se desviara y dejara de girar.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Sakuyamon!-exclamo VictoryGreymon.

-¡VictoryGreymon, recibe mi energía para que puedas vencer a InferWarGreymon, te transfiero todo mi poder y mi magia!-anuncio al tiempo que hacia lo que le prometió, poco a poco, VictoryGreymon comenzó a sentirse renovado.

-¡Siento como mis fuerzas están volviendo!-declaro al tiempo que su cuerpo sanaba por completo, cuando hubo terminado, la armadura de Sakuyamon desapareció, quedando solo con un traje y una máscara de color negro, dejando alarmado al Digimon-¡Sakuyamon!-.

-Tranquilo…esto es lo que pasa cuando cedo mi energía a alguien…-explico sonriéndole.

-¡Lamentaras haber cometido ese error!-bramo InferWarGreymon lanzándole una bola de energía rojiza, dándole de lleno.

-¡Sakuyamon!-.

-¡TODO DEPENDE DE TI AHORA!-grito Sakuyamon cayendo al suelo, Tai, Bokomon y Neemon corrieron hacia donde ella había aterrizado.

-¡VictoryGreymon! ¡Ya sabes que hacer!-le grito Tai y el Digimon asintió.

-Gracias Sakuyamon, te prometo que no desperdiciare tu energía-aseguro elevándose en el aire una vez más, hasta quedar frente a InferWarGreymon, el cual gruño ante eso.

-¡Aunque hayas recuperado tus energías, eso no significa nada! ¡Igual voy a destruirte, solo has retrasado lo inevitable!-declaro InferWarGreymon y repentinamente, VictoryGreymon lanzo un rugido, mientras se envolvía en un aura de fuego dorada-¿Qué?-.

**( www. youtube watch? v=PEWtMVRbBk8)**

Poco a poco, aquella aura comenzó a envolverlo más y más, hasta convertirse en una esfera de fuego que ardía tanto como el sol, InferWarGreymon retrocedió al no ser capaz de acercarse debido al intenso calor que irradiaba aquella energía, misma que dejo a todos los presentes maravillados.

Lanzando un rugido de furia, InferWarGreymon se lanzó al ataque, ingresando a la esfera, donde se encontró a VictoryGreymon en el centro, el maligno Digimon lanzo un golpe con sus garras, pero estas se desintegraron antes de poder siquiera tocar a su oponente, intento lanzar otro golpe con su otro brazo, pero el resultado fue el mismo, con su brazo desintegrándose por aquellas llamas doradas, mientras VictoryGreymon seguía liberando su energía.

-¡Esto termina ahora!-declaro VictoryGreymon lanzándose al ataque y dándole un poderoso puñetazo al abdomen, atravesando su armadura y su cuerpo por completo, InferWarGreymon abrió mucho los ojos ante eso, antes de ser empujado hacia el centro de aquella esfera solar, donde su cuerpo finalmente termino por desintegrarse, marcando el final del cuarto y último Caballero de la Venganza.

-¡Lo lograron!-grito Neemon contento al ver que el Digimon del Valor consiguió vencer a su oponente.

-¡Lo consiguieron!-exclamo Tai contento, mientras sostenía el cuerpo de Rika, la cual estaba bastante agotada, al mismo tiempo que Bokomon y Neemon ayudaban a Renamon.

VictoryGreymon descendió, al tiempo que su cuerpo brillaba y volvía a la normalidad, cayendo al suelo agotado por la batalla que acababa de tener, sumado a la energía extra que recibió de parte de Sakuyamon.

-¡Agumon!-grito Tai y sin soltar a Rika, ambos se acercaron a donde estaba su compañero.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Rika preocupada.

-Tai…-llamo Agumon con voz sumamente débil y cansada, todos rápidamente se acercaron a ver como se encontraba el noble Digimon-tengo hambre-fue todo lo que dijo y Tai no pudo evitar reírse, al igual que los demás, definitivamente esa pelea fue muy difícil.

Todos se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que harían ahora-InferWarGreymon ya no existe más-dijo Takuya de brazos cruzados-pero ni siquiera sabemos si era el primero o el último de los Caballeros de la Venganza-agrego con preocupación.

Cody no dijo nada, solo tenía una mirada triste, hecho que noto Armadillomon-¿Te encuentras bien, Cody?-pregunto su Digimon preocupado.

-Yo…no sé cómo sentirme…aunque obtuvimos la victoria…me siento mal por no haber podido salvar a BlackWarGreymon, siento que fallamos, tal como fallamos al salvar al señor Oikawa-explico con sentimiento de tristeza y culpa.

TK sabía a qué se refería su amigo, pero desgraciadamente, no tuvieron tiempo para hablar, ya que un portal se abrió frente a ellos-Supongo que eso significa que esa es la salida-dijo Henry levantándose.

-¿Puedes caminar?-pregunto Tai sosteniendo a Rika.

-Eso creo…-Rika intento dar un paso, pero su cuerpo casi cae al suelo, aun no se reponía del todo.

Antes de que Rika supiera que iba a pasar, Tai se colocó frente a ella y se agacho de modo que le ofreció que subiera a su espalda para poder llevarla-Anda, sube-le dijo sonriéndole y Rika lo miro entre sorprendida, confundida y sin saber que pensar.

-Pero…-.

-Oye, tú y Renamon nos ayudaron en la batalla, así que esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti-aseguro Tai sonriéndole con total confianza, mientras que Renamon era ayudada por Takuya.

Sin tener más opción, Rika subió a la espalda de Tai y el grupo se dirigió hacia el portal, el castaño puso una mirada seria mientras avanzaban, como si de alguna manera supiera que este era el último escenario, lo que significaba que la batalla final con Hareruya estaba a punto de comenzar, pero las palabras de esta aún se encontraban en su cabeza, así como aquella interrogante ¿realmente valdría la pena salvar a la humanidad?

Rika, por su parte, no hizo ni dijo nada, solo se relajó y disfruto de ser tratada así por alguien como Tai, nunca había conocido a alguien tan admirable como él, en definitiva se merecía ser el Líder de Líderes.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Castillo Sombrío**

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

Hareruya elimino a los muñecos de sus Caballeros de la Venganza, así como de las Doncellas y de los guerreros que había resucitado, al final, todos terminaron siendo destruidos, normalmente, un líder despiadado se molestaría, pero ella solo se veía muy tranquila, como si no tuviera nada que temer.

-Es una pena, esperaba que al menos un grupo de Niños Elegidos fuera destruido, ya fuera en el que estaban Matt o el de Sora, después de todo, ellos dos fueron los principales responsables de todo el sufrimiento del pobre Tai, bueno, además de ti, querida Yuuko-dijo Hareruya.

-Creo que te acabas de decepcionar-gruño Yuuko mirándola con enojo y asco.

-¿Enojar? Oh no, estoy muy feliz-reconoció Hareruya con calma-después de todo, que hayan acabado con mis guerreros significa que entonces me van a divertir mucho, eso es precisamente lo que tanto he deseado, este va a ser el juego más divertido que he jugado, mi venganza sí que será dulce, debo lucir estupenda para la ocasión-dijo Hareruya mirándose en un espejo y comenzando a probarse varios atuendos, para al final, solo quedarse con sus ropas de siempre-¡Perfecto! ¡Con este vestido y este sombrero nos vamos a divertir mucho, será un juego y una diversión como nunca antes han visto!-declaro riéndose y comenzando a cantar.

**( www. youtube watch? v=UE5zQZvU28Q)**

**Hareruya**

_**Que vileza Gran Hareruya  
Usted es cruel**_

_**Es tan tierno como un cactus  
Y en sus venas corre hielo**_

_**Gran Hareruya  
Es un banana podrida de la cual  
Come su piel**_

_**De aceptarlo es un monstruo  
Gran Hareruya es verdad  
Usted es despiadada**_

_**Por sesos tiene arañas  
Y alma no le han dado  
Gran Hareruya, no me le acerco porque  
En verdad le tengo pavor**_

Hareruya comenzó a bailar, mientras usaba a Yuuko como su compañera de baile, todo, ante las miradas de los muñecos que ella tenía.

_**Y nadie lo niega**_

_**Es malvado Gran Hareruya  
Con chocolate sonrisas da  
Tiene toda la ternura  
Que en el cocodrilo hay**_

_**Gran Hareruya  
Si me dan a escoger prefiero mejor con el  
Cocodrilo estar**_

Hareruya giro varias veces y finalmente se detuvo, para después mirar el retrato de Apocalymon, ya faltaba muy poco tiempo para poder vengar a su hermano y luego destruiría los seis mundos por completo.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Finalmente, los Caballeros de la Venganza han sido derrotados, pero la batalla decisiva está a punto de comenzar"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

_**Un abrazo y un beso para, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Camilo Navas, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Gron, Bowser3000000, Mikell Connde, Franco, El Redentor 777, Deadly Ice 88, Dra Optimus Star 3, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, Kurtlaraperdomo, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	61. Emperatriz de las Sombras

"_**Finalmente y tras un gran esfuerzo, Tai y sus amigos consiguieron vencer a sus oponentes, Seraphimon derroto a Barbamon después de realizar un ataque muy arriesgado que pudo haber acabado con su vida, Aldamon consiguió vencer a ChaosPiedmon con un ataque analítico y rápido, pero en la batalla de VictoryGreymon, el Digimon se encontraba en un gran peligro y casi es vencido por InferWarGreymon, por fortuna, Sakuyamon detuvo el ataque y le brindo sus energías al Digimon del Valor, permitiéndole superar a su oponente y finalmente derrotarlo, poniendo fin a los Caballeros de la Venganza de una vez por todas, con el último escenario superado, ahora debían ir a reunirse con los demás y prepararse para la batalla final, ya era hora de hacerle frente a la Diabólica Hareruya, quien está ansiosa por comenzar con lo que considera es su juego definitivo ¿Qué será lo que esta malvada está pensando hacer? Tai y sus amigos deben prepararse para la batalla más dura de sus vidas, un enemigo que es casi imposible de vencer"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 62**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 62 Emperatriz de las Sombras**

**Castillo Sombrío**

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

Hareruya estaba realmente emocionada, finalmente había llegado el momento en que las cosas saldrían bien para ella, después de todo, la destrucción de sus Caballeros de la Venganza no fue más que el primer paso hacia la cumbre de su poder, ahora, mientras disfrutaba de sus juegos, recordaba que la llevo hasta ese momento.

-Vaya, finalmente el día ha llegado, el momento de comenzar con mi venganza, por fin podré vengarme de los Caballeros Legendarios por haberme encerrado hace tantos años y también de los Niños Elegidos que destruyeron a mi hermano-dijo Hareruya con calma.

-¿Acaso querías que los chicos destruyeran a tus amigos?-pregunto Yuuko entre molesta e indignada.

-Podría decirse que sí, realmente fue un juego muy divertido hasta cierto punto, pero como dije antes, yo esperaba que al menos el grupo donde estaban los Elegidos de la Amistad y el Amor fueran destruidos-suspiro-que decepcionante, pero ya no se puede lamentar, vamos Niños Elegidos, vengan pronto, porque los estoy esperando-Hareruya entonces volteo a ver a Yuuko-pronto todos ustedes verán el final de sus hijos y sus Digimon-sentencio con maldad.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Afuera del castillo, el portal se abrió y los Niños Elegidos presentes se pusieron en guardia, no paso mucho para ver salir del mismo a Tai y a los demás, para alegría de todos, aunque Joe tuvo que apresurarse para revisar a Rika, a quien Tai dejo sobre una piedra sentada.

-Veo que todos están aquí-observo Tai sonriendo, al tiempo que Zoe abrazaba a Takuya y viceversa.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Matt preocupado.

-Tuvimos que encargarnos de un Digimon que solo deseaba pelear y dos viejos enemigos, pero estamos bien-respondió TK con calma.

-Me da gusto que todos estén bien-dijo Kari sonriéndole al chico y luego viendo a su hermano.

-Lo hiciste bien, espero que InferWarGreymon no les haya dado muchos problemas-señalo Elaine con calma y cruzada de brazos.

-Aunque lo hizo…tristemente no pudimos salvarlo-reconoció Tai con tristeza y Agumon también se entristeció, al igual que Cody.

Elaine suspiro y se dio la vuelta-Espero que por fin lo hayas comprendido todo-dijo Elaine con calma y Tai la miro-a veces, no importa cuanto lo intentes, no importa cuanto lo desees o que tanto te esfuerces, es imposible salvarlos a todos-.

Tai guardo silencio al escuchar eso, mientras analizaba las palabras de Elaine, naturalmente, no todos se pudieron quedar callados-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-exclamo Davis-¡Si peleas con valor y sin rendirte entonces lo imposible se vuelve posible!-declaro el chico.

-Cierto-confirmo Elaine-en un cuento de hadas, pero en la vida real las cosas no son sencillas, puedes preguntarle a cualquier policía, bombero, doctor, etc. Todos te lo dirán, no importan cuanto lo desee o que tanto te esfuerces, no puedes salvarlos a todos, por la vida real no es así-.

Davis quiso volver a alegar, pero una risa infantil se escuchó y la sombra de Hareruya se proyectó, poniendo a todos en alerta máxima-¡Hareruya!-gruño Tai.

-¡Bienvenidos Niños Elegidos! ¡Que gusto ver que todos hayan pasado mis pruebas! ¡En serio, estoy muy emocionada por esto, ya que significa que finalmente mi juego final puede comenzar!-declaro la siniestra entidad.

-¡Ah! ¡Pero porque insistes con estos juegos tan molestos, ya me tienes harta, compórtate de una maldita vez!-grito Mimi molesta y Hareruya la miro.

-Oigan, es en serio, si quieren, puedo eliminarla a ella antes de comenzar con el juego, vamos ¿Cuántos de ustedes no quisieran verla muerta solo para que se quedara callada?-pregunto y nadie respondió, todos fingieron hacer cualquier otra cosa en vez de responder a esa pregunta.

-¡Óiganme!-grito Mimi molesta por la actitud de sus amigos.

Hareruya solo se rio ante eso-Muy bien, ya basta de tonterías, ya que todos han pasado mis escenarios, es hora de comenzar con el nivel final, así que adelante, ya pueden pasar-dijo Hareruya abriendo la puerta de entrada.

Los Niños Elegidos quedaron con expresiones serias ante eso, pero también se preocuparon, ya que el grupo de Tai y los demás apenas habían vuelto, ni siquiera se habían recuperado, pero eso era algo que a Hareruya la tenía sin cuidado, sin tener muchas opciones, Tai indico que era hora de ir y terminar con todo esto.

-¡Tai no!-grito Sora-¡Todavía no estás en condiciones, Agumon ni siquiera se ha recuperado por completo!-.

-Hay cosas que son mucho peores-dijo Tai con seriedad y comenzó a adentrarse al castillo, seguido por las miradas de todos los presentes.

Rika se levantó, tomando por sorpresa a Joe-¿Qué haces? ¡Necesitas descansar!-.

-No cuando hay una misión que cumplir-dijo Rika y Renamon asintió, Takuya no tardo en seguirlos también y Kari también se les unió, al poco tiempo, todos los Niños Elegidos comenzaron a marchar rumbo al salón del trono en el que se encontraba esperándolos su tan diabólica enemiga.

Cuando ingresaron al castillo, se encontraron con unos escalones, así como las estatuas de todos los enemigos que habían tenido, por el lado de Tai y sus amigos se veía a Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, VenomMyotismon, MetalSeaDramon, MetalEtemon, Puppetmon, MachineDramon y Apocalymon, colocados en el orden en que los enfrentaron y derrotaron.

Así mismo, con el grupo que Davis lideraba se veía al Emperador de los Digimon, Kimeramon, Daemon, Oikawa y por supuesto; MaloMyotismon.

Con los Tamers, las estatuas que les toco ver eran los Devas, los fieles servidores de las Bestias Sagradas en su mundo, así como también cada agente D Reaper que enfrentaron.

Finalmente, con los Guerreros Legendarios se encontraron también con aquellos que eran los Guerreros Legendarios malignos, los cuales sirvieron a Cherubimon, así como ese ángel corrompido, LordKnightmon, Dynasmon y Lucemon en sus cuatro formas diferentes.

-Parece que Hareruya quiere recordarnos cada batalla que tuvimos-observo Koji con seriedad y la risa de Hareruya se escuchó.

-"Eso no es del todo cierto ¿nunca se preguntaron cuál era el significado de estos villanos que siempre enfrentaron?"-pregunto la siniestra entidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono TK, mientras Elaine solo permanecía en silencio, al igual que Tai.

-"Cada uno de ellos tenía una meta en común; dominar todo el Digi Mundo y el Mundo Real ¿no les parece familiar? Es exactamente el mismo pensamiento que tienen los humanos que están en el poder, no se conforman con lo que tienen y siempre van tras más, sin importarles el daño que causen o la destrucción que con esto provoquen, sin embargo, cada uno de estos enemigos que tuvieron representaban los deseos más oscuros y diabólicos de la humanidad"-.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-declaro Sora con fuerza y Hareruya volvió a reírse.

-"Los humanos solo fingen interesarse en los demás, fingen querer a otros, pero en el fondo, solo piensan en ellos mismos, en sus propios deseos, ambiciones y aspiraciones, son muy pocos los que realmente tienen un corazón noble y piensan en otros, como es el caso de los hermanos Yagami"-señalo Hareruya con calma-"después de todo, el fiel Tai siempre hizo a un lado sus propios sentimientos para que aquellos a quienes amaba fueran felices, siempre siendo el fuerte por los demás, siempre culpándose por lo que le ocurrió a su hermanita, quien es quizás la criatura más pura que existe en el planeta ¿no te suena eso familiar, Tai?"-.

El aludido solo guardo silencio, recordando lo que Hareruya le había dicho en su momento-Tai-llamo Matt, pero el castaño lo ignoro.

-"No importa cuánto quieran ocultarlo, ustedes como humanos saben que mis palabras son ciertas, después de todo, la mayoría de ustedes han sido egoístas en ciertos momentos, así como también han hecho cosas malas y que hasta para mí fueron crueles"-.

-¿Y qué te da derecho a juzgarnos?-cuestiono Ken con enojo y Hareruya solo se rio de nuevo.

-"¿Por qué no entran y mi lo preguntan en persona?"-pregunto, ya que frente a ellos estaba la puerta al salón del trono, todos se pusieron en guardia y se prepararon para lo que fuera que ocurriera ahí, cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente, nuevamente quedaron ante un espectáculo hecho por los muñecos que Hareruya tenía en su colección, los cuales comenzaron a danzar de nuevo.

-No inventes, no más muñecos tétricos-pidió Davis asustado.

**( www. youtube watch? v=ByZ5rAGduqo)**

_**No prendió tu dulce amor  
Porque en mis brazos solo tiemblas  
Yo solo te doy mi calor  
Y tú te sientes en tinieblas  
Estoy convencido que  
Tú piensas que soy un vampiro  
Un vampiro que le teme al crucifico  
Y también le teme al sol**_

_**En tus pesadillas yo siempre estaré  
En tus pesadillas yo siempre estaré  
Y nunca saldré, te contaré  
Siempre cada noche**_

_**En mis sueños más siniestros apareces tú**_

_**Duele el corazón  
Duele cada instante por tu amor  
Y nunca saldré, te contaré  
Siempre cada noche  
Duele el corazón  
Duele cada instante por tu amor  
Y nunca saldré, te contaré  
Siempre cada noche  
**_

_**Estoy convencido que  
Tú piensas que soy un vampiro  
Estoy convencido que  
Tú piensas que soy un vampiro**_

_**En tus pesadillas yo siempre estaré  
En tus pesadillas yo siempre estaré**_

Cuando la música y las últimas estrofas terminaron, los muñecos dejaron de danzar y reverenciaron al público, quienes no sabían que pensar al respecto, unos aplausos se escucharon, mismos que venían justo del medio del grupo, cuando vieron a Hareruya parados entre ellos, lanzaron un grito de miedo, mientras ella saltaba y giraba en el aire, aterrizando perfectamente en pie.

-¡Ese fue un lindo espectáculo! ¿No creen?-pregunto con tono siniestro y cruel, mientras los veía a todos-que gusto ver que hayan llegado tan pronto, de ese modo podemos comenzar con el juego, pero primero ¿les gustaría un poco de chocolate? ¿Cómo les gusta, en barra, aunque yo prefiero el chocolate para beber o quizás helado de chocolate?-pregunto Hareruya.

Tai dio un paso al frente-¡Ya basta de tonterías Hareruya! ¡Hemos venido hasta aquí para terminar con toda esta locura!-declaro el Elegido del Valor, al tiempo que Davis, Takato, Takuya y Elaine se colocaban a su lado, mientras los demás esperaban detrás.

-¿Terminar con esto?-Hareruya parpadeo confundida-Pero si todavía no hemos comenzado a jugar, después de todo, no me tome la molestia de preparar el juego solo para terminarlo tan pronto-explico sonriendo-¿no estás de acuerdo Yuuko?-pregunto levantando la muñeca de la aludida.

-¡Mamá!-gritaron Tai y Kari ante eso.

-Oh, veo que la reconocieron, ella se volvió mi muñeca preferida, después de todo, solo una madre cruel y desalmada podría haberle hecho el daño que te hizo a ti, querido Tai-señalo sonriéndole de forma inocente.

-¡Te juro que si te atreviste a hacerle daño!-bramo Tai con furia y Hareruya solo se rio de nuevo.

-No les he hecho nada malo, al menos, no físicamente, porque si hablamos de manera emocional es otra historia-explico Hareruya, mientras cada uno de los Niños Elegidos reconocía a sus respectivos padres y familiares, así como también a cada Niño Elegido de su mundo.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-cuestiono Takato.

-Me he estado alimentando de sus emociones negativas, su miedo, su culpa, su frustración y demás, han sido un verdadero banquete, pero no solo ellos me han alimentado, ya que también sus respectivos padres lo han hecho-explico mirando a los Tamers y Guerreros Legendarios.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Takuya.

-¿Acaso también convertiste a nuestros familiares en muñecos?-cuestiono JP con enojo.

-Oh no, eso habría sido tan aburrido, lo que hice con ellos fue esto-Hareruya mostro las imágenes del mundo de los Tamers y de los Guerreros Legendarios, mostrando a sus respectivos familiares en sus casas, completamente dormidos, aunque fuera de día.

-¿Qué fue lo que les hiciste?-pregunto Juri temblando de miedo.

-Solo los puse a dormir, en un sueño del que nunca despertaran, están atrapados en una pesadilla sin final, en la cual están sufriendo mucho, su miedo hacia esos sueños me están fortaleciendo también-explicaba Hareruya, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a liberar un aura negra y sus ojos brillaban con maldad-dentro de poco tendré la energía que necesito para poder destruir el lugar donde todo comenzó-.

-¿El lugar donde todo comenzó?-murmuro Elaine por debajo.

-¡Pues no te lo vamos a permitir!-grito Tai con ferocidad y todos asintieron-¡Es hora de Digi Evolucionar!-.

-¡Accedan a sus formas más poderosas, solo así podrán ganar!-indico Elaine, al tiempo que Metaphismon avanzaba.

Los Guerreros Legendarios asintieron y se colocaron en posición-¡Ancient Spirit Digivolves a…Susanoomon!-el poderoso Guerrero Legendario se manifestó.

Los Tamers también alzaron sus Digivice y comenzaron con su Evolución-¡Guilmon/Renamon/Terriermon/Leomon/CyberDramon/Guardromon/Lopmon/Impmon Warp Digivolves a…Gallantmon/Sakuyamon/MegaGargomon/SaberLeomon/Justimon/HiAndromon/Cherubimon/Beelzemon Modo Explosivo!-.

-¡Cuento contigo MarineAngemon!-le grito Kenta a su Digimon.

-¡Gallantmon Crimson Mode!-invoco Gallantmon pasando a su nivel más poderoso.

-¡Nuestro turno!-indico Davis y sus amigos asintieron.

-¡Vmon/Hawkmon/Armadillomon/Wormmon Digivolves a…XVmon/Akylamon/Ankylomon/Stingmon!-invocaron sus cuatro Digimon listos para la batalla.

-¡XVmon…Stingmon…DNA Digivolves a…PailDramon Digivolves a…ImperialDramon Cambio de Forma a…Modo de Luchador!-el poderoso ImperialDramon emergió.

-¡Es hora amigos!-grito Tai con firmeza y todos asintieron.

-¡Biyomon/Tentomon/Palmon/Gomamon/Patamon/Gatomon Warp Digivolves a…LadyDramon/HerculesKabuterimon/Rosemon/Vikemon/Seraphimon/Ophanimon!-los seis Digimon Elegidos volvieron a la batalla.

Tai y Matt se vieron entre ellos, asintieron, alzaron sus Digivice y usaron la Carga de ADN-¡Agumon/Gabumon ADN Digivolves a…VictoryGreymon/ZedGarurumon!-aun manteniendo sus Digivice en alto, estos brillaron con intensidad y poco a poco, la forma final se manifestó en el poderoso MagnaOmegamon.

Hareruya silbo impresionada al ver que los Niños Elegidos recurrieron a sus formas más poderosas para la batalla decisiva-Vaya, parece que quieren acabar con todo realmente, me siento algo preocupada, ya que ni siquiera yo puedo lidiar con tantos poderosos Digimon-reconoció encogiéndose en hombros-al menos, no en mi forma actual-.

-¡Así es! ¡Será mejor que te rindas antes de que…espera! ¿Cómo que en tu forma actual?-pregunto Davis confundido y Elaine también se tensó.

-Pues que todavía no estoy del todo desarrollada, es cierto que en esta apariencia soy sumamente poderosa, pero todavía no han visto todo mi poder, cuando combatí a los Caballeros Legendarios nunca tuve la necesidad de usar mi otra forma, lo que me costó el ser derrotada y luego encerrada, por eso necesitaba del poder del miedo y el sufrimiento de los humanos para poder recuperar mis energías y liberar mi potencial al máximo-explico Hareruya sonriendo de forma siniestra-sin embargo, aun con la energía que he obtenido de estos muñecos y de sus familiares, quienes se mantienen atrapados en mi mundo de pesadilla todavía no me es suficiente para alcanzar mi poder, es por eso que estaba esperando a que llegaran, ya que ahora tengo todo lo que necesito para demostrarles mi otra cara, la misma que hará que deseen haber muerto en alguna de sus batallas anteriores-.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-pregunto Kari temerosa.

-El ingrediente final que necesitaba para finalmente poder recuperar mi poder real eres tú, querido Tai-revelo Hareruya con maldad y el chico se puso en guardia-ya que mi flecha tuvo más de un efecto, no solo te impidió que hiciera que Agumon Digi Evolucionara, sino que además te puso bajo mi control, pero su tercer efecto era el que más he deseado activar-.

Antes de que Tai supiera que iba a pasar, sintió un intenso dolor en su brazo izquierdo, justo en el lugar donde recibió el golpe de la flecha que Lilithmon le disparo cuando buscaban la Llave del Amor, el castaño cayó de rodillas y se llevó su mano derecha a la zona dañada.

-¡Tai/hermano!-ambas chicas corrieron a su lado.

-¿Está intentando volver a controlarlo?-pregunto Tommy preocupado.

-¡No…es otra cosa!-respondió Elaine, al ver como la sombra de Tai comenzaba a cobrar vida de una manera bastante tenebrosa, su sombra cubrió todo el cuerpo del Elegido del Valor, para luego separarse de él y dirigirse hacia Hareruya, mientras el castaño caía al suelo de rodillas, recuperando su aliento.

-¡Tai!-grito Sora alarmada y a su lado.

-¡Hermano! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Kari preocupada también por la condición de Tai, el cual aún no se recuperaba y vomito un poco.

Hareruya se rio ante eso, mientras la sombra se dirigía hacia ella, la Diabólica Entidad alzo su mano y la sombra se convirtió en un orbe oscuro-Que belleza-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué fue lo que le quitaste a Tai?-cuestiono Susanoomon mirándola con enojo, mientras MagnaOmegamon se disponía a pelear, pero Hareruya solo les sonrió de forma amistosa.

-Solo coseche lo que él ha sembrado todos estos años-explico con calma.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-cuestiono Matt.

Hareruya no dejaba de sonreír, de hecho, su sonrisa solo aumento más-Me refiero a los sentimientos oscuros que todos estos años ha guardado en su corazón; tristeza, celos, furia, enojo, sufrimiento, abandono y muchos más, todos esos sentimientos estaban acumulados en su corazón y aunque ya no lo tengo bajo mi control, aun puedo usarlos a mi antojo-.

-¿Usarlos?-pregunto Tai con voz débil y haciendo esfuerzos por levantarse.

-¡Tai no te esfuerces!-suplico Sora.

-Por supuesto que voy a usarlos, después de todo, fue Timaeus quien me atravesó con su espada, fue Timaeus quien me debilito, entonces será la energía negativa del heredero de Timaeus quien me devuelva todo mi poder-Hareruya miro a sus muñecos-siéntanse orgullosos, señores Yagami, su hijo me ayudara a liberar mi poder real-expreso y ante el asombro de todos, Hareruya engullo la energía maligna que le quito a Tai.

-¡Se la trago!-exclamo Davis sorprendido y asustado.

Cuando la garganta de Hareruya hizo el sonido de tragar, se supo que la maligna criatura ya había consumido la energía y entonces, su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, siendo envuelto por las sombras de alrededor, cubriéndola por completo, poco a poco, su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir un cambio.

-¡Esto no es bueno!-gruño Elaine-¡Metaphismon!-el Digimon se abalanzo en un intento por detenerla antes de que completara su transformación, pero un muro de sombras se levantó y lo golpeo, impidiendo su avance, por suerte, MagnaOmegamon lo sujeto a tiempo y el resto de los Digimon se dispuso a detenerla, pero con el mismo resultado.

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

La transformación de Hareruya ya estaba completándose y entonces, las sombras comenzaron a desaparecer para revelar la nueva apariencia de la Diabólica Hareruya, la nueva Hareruya parecía ser una mujer adulta de unos 30 años, de cuerpo delgado y fino, usando un largo vestido de color negro, mientras su cuello estaba cubierto por una tela rojiza, su pecho llevaba una armadura del mismo tono rojo, en su mano derecha llevaba un guantelete rojo oscuro, su vestido tenía un corte en la pierna izquierda, dejando entrever su muslo, mismo que llevaba unos listones, al igual que su muñeca izquierda, su cabello era negro y largo, cayéndole hasta la espalda, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y cuando los abrió, estos brillaron con un tono rojizo, antes de finalmente dejar ver sus pupilas rojas.

-Ya he terminado con mi transformación-dijo Hareruya con un tono de voz frío y cruel, sumamente inhumano-ahora por fin podremos comenzar con mi venganza y el castigo que se merecen por haber destruido a mi hermano-.

Los Niños Elegidos estaban estáticos, no solo por el cambio radical de Hareruya, sino porque según sus opiniones, era bastante hermosa, incluso las chicas lo reconocieron, Davis incluso babeo un poco, Elaine los hizo reaccionar con un grito de enojo.

-¡NO ES EL MOMENTO PARA QUEDARSELE VIENDO COMO UN MONTON DE IDIOTAS!-grito asustándolos a todos.

-Elaine tiene razón…-Kari estaba temblando de miedo-la oscuridad…que hay en ella…es terrible…es…abominable…-expreso asustada.

-Kari-murmuro Ophanimon preocupada.

Hareruya sonrió ante eso-No debería sorprenderme que puedas sentir mi oscuridad, en serio eres la Elegida de la Luz-reconoció Hareruya.

-¿Alguna vez la viste con esa forma?-pregunto Tai ya un poco más recuperado y viendo a Elaine.

-Jamás-respondió Elaine sin poderse creer lo que estaba viendo-nunca creí que fuera capaz de hacer eso-.

Hareruya sonrió levemente, era una sonrisa fría y sin emociones-Eso se debe a que hace 3000 años jamás tuve la oportunidad de usar esta forma, creo que sería mejor compensar el tiempo perdido y por fin tuviéramos una presentación apropiada; Niños Elegidos conozcan a Hareruya Modo Emperatriz-se presentó la maligna entidad.

-¿Hareruya Modo Emperatriz?-pregunto Mimi confundida y preocupada.

-¿Es algún tipo de Digi Evolución acaso?-pregunto Izzy confundido y manteniéndose en guardia, cada uno esperando a que Hareruya hiciera algún movimiento.

-Podría decirse que sí, aunque no creo que sea la forma correcta de llamarlo, después de todo, no soy una Digimon en realidad-reconoció Hareruya con calma-de todo modoso, mi apariencia no es lo único que ha cambiado-explico Hareruya con un tono siniestro.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Cody sin estar seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta, mientras Joe estaba a su lado.

Repentinamente, Hareruya paso de estar frente a ellos, a estar justo entre los Digimon, dándole un tremendo golpe en la cabeza a Ankylomon, para luego darle uno a Vikemon justo en el abdomen, finalizando con una patada a HiAndromon por la espalda, los tres Digimon cayeron al suelo y volvieron a la normalidad.

-¡Gomamon/Armadillomon/Hirokazu/Guardromon!-gritaron todos ante aquella escena.

Hareruya volvió a su lugar y los miro con frialdad-¡No…no puede ser!-exclamo Tai temblando.

-¡Es muy rápida y demasiado fuerte!-gruño Elaine sudando y temblando.

-Ahora ¿quieren que continuemos con este juego? Porque yo estoy ansiosa por seguir-expreso Hareruya con maldad y los Niños Elegidos, así como los Digimon se pusieron en guardia.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Increíble, Hareruya se ha transformado en una forma nueva y sumamente poderosa ¿Qué harán Tai y los demás para salir de este terrible predicamento?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**ME DISCULPO POR LA TARDANZA EN LA ACTUALIZACION, PERO ESTOS DIAS ESTUVE SIN INTERNET Y APENAS HOY ME LO ARREGLARON**

**COMO COMPENSACION, DISFRUTEN DEL CAPÍTULO DEL DIA 13 Y DEL DIA 15**

**ASI MISMO, QUIERO AGRADECER A QUIENES ENVIARON MENSAJES PARA PREGUNTARME SI ESTABA BIEN, YA QUE EN ESTOS TIEMPOS, CIERTAMENTE HAY QUE CUIDARSE AL EXTREMO**

_**Un abrazo y un beso para, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Camilo Navas, Dra Optimus Star 3, Zeus, Hades, El Redentor 777, Bowser3000000, Franco, Mikell Connde, Deadly Ice 88, Fran Cisco IDK (pues te doy la bienvenida a los comentarios, ya estamos entrando en la etapa final y espero te guste lo que viene), Dark Digimon 16, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	62. Emperatriz de las Sombras Segunda Parte

"_**Finalmente, tras haber superado los cuatro escenarios y vencer a los Caballeros de la Venganza, los Niños Elegidos se han reunido y ahora, se disponen a enfrentar a Hareruya, quien los recibió con los brazos abiertos, demostrándoles que aun tenia algunos trucos más bajo la manga y uno de ellos fue la flecha que uso en Tai, ya que esta tuvo un tercer efecto definitivo, mismo que consistía en acumular los sentimientos negativos de Tai para que de ese modo, Hareruya pudiera consumirlos, al hacerlo, ella finalmente recupero todo su poder y consiguió transformarse a su segunda forma; Hareruya Modo Emperatriz, aunque Izzy cree que es una posible Digi Evolución, Hareruya le informo que no puede estar segura, ya que ella no es un Digimon tal cual, ahora, los Niños Elegidos se preparan para hacerle frente a esta nueva y temible enemiga, quien ha vencido a tres integrantes de su grupo con un solo golpe, siendo Vikemon, Ankylomon y HiAndromon sus primeras víctimas, su velocidad, su poder y su crueldad, no conocen límites"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 63**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 63 Emperatriz de las Sombras**

**Segunda Parte**

Hareruya miraba a sus enemigos con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro, Tai y sus amigos no daban crédito a lo que acababan de ver, esa malvada venció a tres Digimon de un solo golpe y lo hizo todo mientras se movía a una velocidad sumamente impresionante.

-Vaya, parece que se sorprendieron mucho de mi habilidad y de mi poder, aunque no es de extrañar, los Caballeros Legendarios nunca me vieron de esta forma-señalo Hareruya con una sonrisa malvada.

-¡No puedo creer que todo este tiempo podía hacer eso!-gruño Elaine preocupada.

-Entonces…lo que DeathPhantomon nos dijo resulto ser verdad-expreso Matt sorprendido y preocupado.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Tai mirando a su mejor amigo.

-Durante nuestra pelea con DeathPhantomon, él nos revelo que Hareruya no había mostrado su verdadero poder ni verdadera forma y que ella solo se estaba divirtiendo mientras mantenía esa apariencia de niña-respondió Matt preocupado.

-¿Y por qué demonios no dijiste nada de eso antes?-cuestiono Elaine dándole varios golpes en la cabeza y un par de cachetadas.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!-se disculpaba Matt mientras recibía cada uno de los golpes que Elaine le daba.

Los demás solo observaban todo sin atreverse a interferir y el resto de los que habían estado en ese escenario mejor optaron por guardar silencio, lo cual fue la elección más sabia y prudente en ese momento.

-Miren a esos tontos, realmente es una pena cuando los buenos amigos se pelean entre sí, aunque no estoy segura de que ese chico sea un buen amigo, considerando su historia-dijo Hareruya con calma-aunque disfruto mucho este espectáculo, quizás quieran concentrarse en mí, después de todo, ahora que tengo mi segunda forma tengo deseos de llevar a cabo mi venganza, los castigare por la destrucción de mi pobre y querido hermano-.

-¡Pues te aseguro que vas a terminar igual que él!-declaro Davis.

-Como si realmente consiguieran lograrlo-dijo Hareruya con calma.

Los Digimon se pusieron en guardia, listos para comenzar con el combate, Hareruya solo los observaba con esos ojos fríos y aquella sonrisa que helaba la sangre a cualquiera, no paso mucho tiempo para que se abalanzaran contra ella a gran velocidad, pero Hareruya se movió a una velocidad mayor, pasando a los cinco Digimon más poderosos, quedando en medio de todos ellos.

-¡Cuidado!-les grito MagnaOmegamon cuando Hareruya apareció justo en medio del grupo.

Los Digimon se alejaron, pero no lo hicieron lo suficientemente rápido-No tengo deseos de pelear con insectos en estos momentos-dijo con fastidio, para luego alzar sus manos y juntarlas-¡Sombras del Mal!-invoco y varios rayos de energía sombría salieron de sus manos, golpeando a cada uno de los Digimon presentes, con excepción de los cinco más poderosos, provocando que volvieran a la normalidad.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamo Sora sorprendida.

-¿Cómo puede haberlos vencido a todos con un solo golpe?-cuestiono Kari incrédula.

MagnaOmegamon, ImperialDramon, Gallantmon, Susanoomon y Metaphismon tampoco podían creerlo, esto realmente era algo insólito, Hareruya entonces volteo a verlos con una sonrisa despiadada y cruel, parecía que en serio se había divertido mucho, realmente lo disfruto.

-Eso fue realmente patético, pero bueno ¿Qué se podía esperar de un montón de chiquillos? Aunque esperaba algo más de ti-dijo mirando de reojo a Kari, quien ahora sostenía a Gatomon en sus brazos.

Tai dio un paso al frente y encaro a Hareruya-¡MagnaOmegamon! ¡Deben tener cuidado!-grito Tai.

-¡Lo sabemos Tai!-aseguro MagnaOmegamon colocándose en guardia, al igual que los demás Digimon.

-Ustedes cinco son lo mejor que tienen los Niños Elegidos, así que adelante, muéstrenme sus habilidades, son la mejor manera de ver que tan poderosa soy ahora-pidió Hareruya extendiendo sus brazos a los lados y preparándose para la batalla.

-¡Ya verás!-declaro Susanoomon lanzándose al ataque a gran velocidad, pero Hareruya lo esquivo sin muchas dificultad, la maligna Hareruya solo sonrió ante eso, al tiempo que el Guerrero Legendario se daba la vuelta y atacaba con un puñetazo derecho, mismo que Hareruya bloqueo con su mano, para asombro del Digimon.

Gallantmon e ImperialDramon se lanzaron al ataque con mucha rapidez, pero Hareruya arrojo a Susanoomon contra ellos, provocando que impactaran de manera violenta, rodando por el suelo, MagnaOmegamon y Metaphismon se colocaron a los lados de Hareruya, atacando al mismo tiempo con sus espadas, pero Hareruya los bloqueo con sus manos sin ningún problema.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamo MagnaOmegamon y Hareruya lo volteo a ver.

-Ahora te recuerdo, tú fuiste el único que me dio una batalla en la última ocasión en que los desafié, aunque parece que esta vez la situación se ha invertido-dijo Hareruya arrojándolos a ambos contra el suelo.

-Es fuerte…demasiado fuerte-gruño TK con Patamon en sus brazos.

-Tiene que haber un modo de poder debilitarla-exclamo Rika con cierto tono de frustración al no poder hacer nada.

Los cinco Digimon volvieron a levantarse y la encararon de nuevo-Parece que quieren seguir peleando, debo admitir que es realmente divertido verlos intentar detenerme, en serio, me estoy divirtiendo mucho, pero dime Tai ¿Qué has pensado sobre lo que hablamos hace poco?-pregunto mirando a Tai y el castaño gruño por debajo.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué está hablando?-pregunto Izzy mirando a Tai, quien solo guardo silencio, mientras todos lo volteaban a ver.

-Oh, así que todavía no les has dicho, cielos, parece que esa manía de guardar secretos está en el corazón de todos los Niños Elegidos-dijo Hareruya con una sonrisa divertida-bueno, supongo que puedo darte un poco más de tiempo para que lo medites, mientras que yo sigo jugando con estos mocosos ¡Río Poderoso!-de las sombras de Hareruya, la imagen de MetalSeaDramon se revelo y disparo su técnica, los cinco Digimon lo esquivaron a tiempo.

-¿Qué?-exclamo MagnaOmegamon sorprendido.

-¡Esa fue la técnica de MetalSeaDramon!-exclamo Joe sorprendido.

-¿Cómo es posible?-pregunto Mimi confundida.

Hareruya solo se rio ante la pregunta de Mimi y el asombro de los demás Niños Elegidos, siendo Izzy el primero en comprenderlo todo-Es posible que…-.

-¿Qué sucede Izzy?-pregunto Henry mirando al chico.

-¡Hareruya es hermana de Apocalymon y él tenía la capacidad de copiar los ataques de todos los Digimon con los que habíamos combatido, así que es probable que ella también pueda hacer eso!-explico Izzy.

-¿Qué has dicho?-exclamo Ken impactado.

Hareruya solo se rio y aplaudió-Bien deducido Izzy, pero no solo puedo usar las técnicas de los Digimon con los que ustedes pelearon, sino también…-con un chasquido de sus dedos, más sombras atacaron, pero estas tomaron formas que los Tamers reconocieron a la perfección.

-¡Son Agentes D Reaper!-exclamo Gallantmon impactado, antes de recibir un puñetazo de parte del Agente D Reaper que se asemejaba a Juri, solo que con alas y aspecto macabro.

-Y no nos olvidemos de ti, querido Susanoomon-dijo Hareruya antes de que una sombra se alzara y se convirtiera en Dynasmon-¡Llamado de la Muerte!-invoco lanzando su ataque contra el Guerrero Legendario, quien intentó resistirlo, pero esta vez, el ataque era más fuerte, por fortuna, MagnaOmegamon lo ayudo en el momento apropiado.

-¡Gracias!-.

-¡No le des importancia!-pidió MagnaOmegamon colocándose en guardia, al igual que Metaphismon.

-¡También puede usar los ataques de los enemigos con los que nosotros peleamos!-exclamo Susanoomon.

-¡Lo que significa que esta batalla equivale a enfrentarse a todos ellos exactamente al mismo tiempo!-dedujo MagnaOmegamon.

-Supongo que es una forma de verlo, pero también tengo algunas otras habilidades-dijo Hareruya con calma-verán, no solo puedo usar las técnicas de todos sus enemigos, tal como mi hermano lo hacía, sino que además, también puedo combinarlas-.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-preguntaron Ai y Makoto junto a Impmon.

-No creo que nos vaya a gustar la respuesta-dijo Sucia preocupada.

-Permítanme darles una pequeña demostración, por ejemplo, puedo combinar la técnica del "Toque de la Maldad" de Devimon, con el "Paraíso Perdido" de Lucemon en Modo Caído para formar ¡El Paraíso del Mal!-lanzándose contra ImperialDramon, al tiempo que sus brazos se movían increíblemente rápido, dando la apariencia de ser varios, pero también convirtiéndose en los brazos largos de Devimon, Hareruya comenzó a impactar una gran cantidad de golpes contra ImperialDramon, quien hacia todo lo posible por resistirlos, pero los golpes eran terribles y sumamente rápidos.

-¡ImperialDramon!-gritaron Davis y Ken ante eso.

-¡Es como si fuera una ametralladora!-exclamo Ryo sorprendido y asustado.

Con un último golpe, Hareruya arrojo a ImperialDramon contra el suelo-¿Es…lo mejor…que tienes?-cuestiono de forma retadora y Hareruya solo se rio.

-Esa es una pequeña demostración de lo que puedo hacer, sin embargo, también puedo combinar el "Látigo Sangriento" de Myotismon con las "Espadas del Triunfo" de Piedmon, obteniendo ¡Las Espadas Sangrientas!-sacando dos espadas que estaban hechas de sangre, Hareruya las lanzo contra Gallantmon, dándole de lleno y dejándolo de rodillas algo herido.

-¡Gallantmon! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Susanoomon.

-Cuidado…-murmuro Gallantmon al ver que Hareruya se preparaba para atacar de nuevo.

-Oye Susanoomon ¿recuerdas la "Llamarada Infernal" de Lucemon en Modo Satán? Me pregunto qué pensaras de esa técnica cuando la combine con el "Cañón Giga" de MachineDramon para formar ¡El Cañón Infernal!-los cañones del Dark Master aparecieron y dispararon un rayo de fuego infernal, Susanoomon se adelantó para proteger a Gallantmon del ataque, recibiéndolo de lleno y cayendo de espaldas contra el Caballero Real.

-¡Está usando las técnicas de cada uno de nuestros enemigos y las combina para hacerlas más poderosa!-exclamo Henry sorprendido.

-¡Es lo mismo que hicieron Takuya y los demás cuando tuvieron su enfrentamiento contra Sephirotmon y este comenzó a copiar sus técnicas!-recordó Bokomon.

Hareruya solo se rio ante esto-Ahora veamos ¿Qué otras técnicas puedo combinar? Son tantas que no me puedo decidir-.

-¡Mientras estas en eso! ¡Nosotros aprovecharemos para atacar! ¡Cañón Zed!-invoco MagnaOmegamon, al tiempo que Metaphismon clavaba su espada en el suelo y liberaba un tornado de energía, pero Hareruya los esquivo sin problema alguno.

-¡Es demasiado rápida!-exclamo MagnaOmegamon.

-¡Ya sé!-exclamo Hareruya-¡Esto será fantástico, realmente voy a divertirme mucho realizando una técnica como esta! Combino la Flama de Infierno de Daemon con el Big Bang del Universo de mi hermano-.

-¿Qué dijo?-exclamo Tai aterrado.

-Y creo esto ¡Big Bang del Infierno!-invoco Hareruya lanzando su ataque en una poderosa explosión de fuego, rápidamente, los cinco Digimon actuaron para proteger a los demás de aquel potente ataque, mismo que apenas podían resistir, era realmente abrasador-Y ahora un extra ¡Ragnarok!-invoco lanzando su ataque más devastador, disparando el rayo hacia el cielo y que este cayera como una lluvia mortal de fuego, solo que esta vez, sus rayos tomaron la forma de todos los enemigos de los Niños Elegidos impactando con fuerza contra los cinco Digimon, lo que termino por vencerlos.

Agumon, Gabumon, Vmon, Wormmon, Guilmon, Takato y los Guerreros Legendarios aparecieron tendidos en el suelo-¡Oh no!-grito Tai corriendo a su lado, seguido por los demás-¿se encuentran bien?-.

-Vaya, eso fue realmente divertido-dijo Hareruya descendiendo hasta donde estaba Tai y lo sujeto del cuello.

-¡Tai/Hermano!-.

-¡Déjalo!-grito Agumon intentando levantarse, pero Hareruya lo pateo y lo dejo en el suelo.

-Parece que al final yo he ganado, sin embargo, me siento realmente generosa contigo querido Tai, así que te voy a dar más tiempo para que pienses en lo que hablamos hace poco, tú mismo has visto hasta donde llegan las crueldades de tus amigos y de los humanos, cuando hayas decidido…-.

-¿Crueldades? ¡Pero que hipócrita eres! ¡Si la única tipa cruel aquí eres tú!-acuso Mimi.

-Mimi-dijo Palmon intentando calmarla.

-¡Solo eres una aprovechada, una bravucona, te crees que eres muy importante para decidir cosas que no te corresponden, pero solo eres una bruja, una energúmena, una perra que necesita aprender a comportarse! ¿Quién te crees que eres para decidir lo que es mejor o no para el mundo? ¡Solo eres una aprovechada, ya me tienes harta, compórtate!-Mimi se vio callada cuando Hareruya le disparo una sustancia pegajosa en la boca.

-Eso será lo único bueno que haga por el mundo-dijo Hareruya ya harta de escuchar gritar a Mimi-bueno Tai, espero tu respuesta-y con esas palabras lo arrojó al suelo, para después marcharse.

-¡Tai! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Sora preocupada, mientras que Tai recuperaba el aliento.

-Eso fue extraño ¿Por qué no acabo con nosotros de una vez?-pregunto Joe confundido.

-Porque va a terminar con los seis mundos…-respondió Tai recuperando el aliento-ahora que tiene su poder total…va a ejecutar su plan maestro-explico con algo de dificultad, Elaine lo miro con seriedad.

-¿A qué plan maestro te refieres?-pregunto Koji y Tai tosio un poco antes de responder.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras volaba, Hareruya no dejaba de sonreír, dentro de muy poco acabaría con todos los sueños y con cada uno de los mundos, tuvo que dejar sus muñecos atrás, pero ya tenía lo que quería de ellos, es tiempo de pasar a la siguiente fase de su siniestro plan.

-Dentro de muy poco todos los sueños y esperanzas van a desaparecer, los pobres niños no tendrán nunca más un final feliz, pronto descubrirán que los finales de cuentos no son más que mentiras, esto va a ser sumamente divertido, los cuentos por fin terminaran-.

**( www. youtube watch? v=ZxTKN9TtuuM)**

**Hareruya **

_**En medio del bosque cantando va  
Lleva en su canastita una poción mortal  
Fingiendo inocencia tú la verás  
Que uñas tan grandes**_

_**Buscando aventura su ruta cambió  
Pidiéndoles escriban una historia mejor  
Pero como nadie la escuchó  
En este capítulo renunció**_

_**Caperucita roja  
Del cuento ella escapará  
No quiere estar sufriendo  
No quiere que la engañen más  
Desde hace algún tiempo  
Ya tiene un siniestro plan  
Salir del libro huyendo  
De asesinar ella es capaz**_

_**Caperucita roja  
Del cuento ella escapará  
No quiere estar viviendo  
En esta historia un día más  
Su cómplice es el lobo  
Al escritor lo distraerá  
En esta misma noche  
La fuga se culminará**_

_**Caperucita roja  
Del cuento ella escapará  
No quiere estar sufriendo  
No quiere que la engañen más  
Desde hace algún tiempo  
Ya tiene un siniestro plan  
Salir del libro huyendo  
De asesinar ella es capaz**_

_**Caperucita roja  
Es una niña infeliz  
No quiere estar viviendo  
En esta historia un día más  
Su cómplice es el lobo  
Está dispuesto a asesinar  
En esta misma noche  
La fuga se culminará**_

Conforme cantaba, Hareruya se vislumbraba a sí misma como la pequeña Caperucita Roja, su hermano Apocalymon era el Lobo, mientras que el escritor variaba entre Tai y Timaeus, la hora de su venganza ya había llegado, su poder se restauró por completo, solo debía llegar a la ciudad que dio origen a todo el asunto de los Niños Elegidos.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Cuando todos se recuperaron un poco, los Niños Elegidos tomaron los muñecos y los acomodaron de manera que pudieran estar cómodos, aunque era extraño que ahora no fueran capaces de hablar con ellos, Elaine les explico que eso se debía a que Hareruya se había ido, pues ella fue quien uso su magia para eso.

-Ahora son simples muñecos, pueden ver y escuchar lo que decimos, pero ellos no pueden comunicarse con nosotros-explico Elaine cruzada de brazos.

-No se preocupen, los rescataremos pronto-aseguro Kari.

-Me temo que solo hay una forma y no es nada sencilla, debemos derrotar a Hareruya para poder liberar a todos de sus hechizos-señalo Elaine con calma, captando la atención de todos los presentes.

-¿Cuándo dices liberar a todos de sus hechizos te refieres también a los que están atrapados en sus sueños?-pregunto Zoe con esperanza y Elaine asintió, lo que fue un gran alivio para los Niños de esos mundos, ya que significaba que podrían salvar a sus amigos y familiares, pero como bien dijo Elaine, no sería nada fácil.

Tai aún estaba intentando asimilar lo que había pasado, Hareruya los venció y ni siquiera se esforzó, ella parecía estar en un nivel sumamente superior, sin embargo, lo que realmente lo carcomía por dentro era todo lo que esa malvada entidad le dijo, su mirada se fijó en Kari y no pudo evitar imaginarla en aquellos tiempos, cuando la humanidad era un poco más ignorante y ejecutaban a personas inocentes solo por miedo, por acusaciones falsas y más.

No solo era eso, todo lo que le dijo Hareruya sobre la humanidad, no quería creerlo, pero desgraciadamente era la absoluta verdad, incluso él fue testigo de esto, aunque su mente le haya hecho negarlo por completo.

Cuando ocurrió el incidente en el que Greymon peleo contra Parrotmon, la ciudad entera dedujo que fue un atentado terrorista, en aquel entonces, Tai y los demás todavía eran muy pequeños, sin embargo, TK y Kari siempre intentaron convencer a sus padres de que habían sido dos bestias las responsables de la destrucción, sin embargo, ni siquiera ellos estaban seguros de que realmente hubiera pasado lo que vieron.

Lo que si se supo después, fue que la policía arrestó a una familia de Arabia, los cuales habían estado en la ciudad durante esa batalla, desgraciadamente, el gobierno los convirtió en los chicos expiatorios, acusándolos del atentado, lo que provoco un gran escándalo en todo el lugar, ahora Tai se daba cuenta de que debieron haber dicho o hecho algo, pero eran niños y seguramente sus padres ni nadie más les hubieran creído, después de todo, la madre de TK no le creyó cuando le hablo de las dos bestias.

-Bueno, ahora lo que debemos hacer es averiguar a donde se fue Hareruya-dijo Takuya.

-Eso lo saben a la perfección-dijo Elaine con calma-¿acaso no recuerdan lo que nos contó Tai? Ella quiere acabar con el lugar donde se originó todo, donde los primeros Digimon hicieron acto de aparición-.

-Hikarigaoka-comprendió Izzy pensativo, captando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso en Hikarigaoka exactamente?-pregunto Takato con algo de confusión.

-Hace mucho tiempo, un Digi Huevo llego a nuestro hogar-comenzó Kari-de ese Digi Huevo nació Botamon, quien se convirtió en Koromon, luego en Agumon y finalmente en Greymon…-recordaba Kari.

**-Flashback-**

Greymon se levantó después de proteger a Tai y a Kari de la destrucción del puente provocado por Parrotmon-¿Koromon?-llamo Tai sorprendido por el nuevo aspecto del Digimon.

-Ahora soy Greymon-corrigió el imponente Digimon.

-Puedes llamarte como quieras…grandote-dijo Tai admirado.

Rugiendo, Greymon se abalanzo contra el temible Parrotmon-¡Mega Flama!-invoco lanzando su ataque y dándole de lleno a Parrotmon, destruyendo una de sus alas, luego ambos contendientes se lanzaron uno contra el otro, chocando con fuerza y combatiendo con ferocidad, destruyendo gran parte del lugar, mientras los niños del lugar observaban todo desde sus casas, por alguna razón, parecía que los adultos no se percataron de todo lo que ocurría.

Con un fuerte empujón, Parrotmon derribo a Greymon y antes de que este se levantara-¡Destructor Sónico!-invoco disparando su ataque y dejando a Greymon inconsciente, para espanto de Tai y Kari.

Sin embargo, gracias a Kari, quien intento despertarlo usando su silbato, pero la pequeña no pudo soplar lo suficientemente fuerte, por lo que Tai tomo el silbato y soplo con fuerza, el sonido fue suficiente para que Greymon despertara, tomando por sorpresa a Parrotmon.

-¡Mega Flama!-invoco lanzando su fuego y destruyendo al Digimon que los atacaba, después de eso, ambos Digimon desaparecieron misteriosamente.

**-Fin Flashback-**

-Ya veo-dijo Elaine-con que eso fue lo que ocurrió, ahora entiendo porque Agumon se convirtió en el Digimon de Tai y no en el tuyo-.

-¿Usted no sabía sobre esto?-pregunto Suzie.

-Escuche historias sobre lo ocurrido, pero nunca supe con seguridad que había pasado, ahora que Kari me lo conto es más que claro que en Hikarigaoka fue donde comenzó la travesía de los Niños Elegidos-dijo Elaine.

-Pero ¿Qué hay de Willis? ¿Él no recibió a sus Digimon exactamente al mismo tiempo que Tai y Kari?-pregunto Davis.

Elaine se quedó pensando un momento y luego respondió-Supongo que a Willis no se le considero un Niño Elegido tal cual ya que las anomalías entre ambos mundos fueron más fuertes en Hikarigaoka, eso provoco que Botamon se convirtiera en Greymon y pudiera vencer a Parrotmon-.

-Este mundo está lleno de cosas locas-dijo JP.

-Debiste ver lo que ocurrió en el nuestro-dijo Hirokazu recordando las batallas que tuvieron con los Digimon y los Devas.

-Bueno, lo importante es que ahora sabemos a dónde ir a buscar a Hareruya-dijo Takuya-así que nos repondremos y entonces iremos a ponerla en su lugar antes de que sea tarde-.

-Olvídenlo-dijo Tai con cansancio, captando la atención de todos, nadie podía creer lo que acababan de escuchar de Tai, de su líder-no vale la pena-agrego ya harto de todo esto.

-Hermano-murmuro Kari impactada, Sora estaba horrorizada y ni que decir de los demás, todos comenzaron a creer que habían escuchado mal, era como si Tai se estuviera rindiendo.

-Tai-murmuro Agumon asustado, pero el castaño solo siguió en silencio.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Hikarigaoka**

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ) **

La ciudad estaba en calma, pero eso no iba a durar mucho, ya que en esos momentos, la Diabólica Hareruya hizo acto de aparición, llegando justo a la calle donde Greymon y Parrotmon combatieron.

-Vaya, parece que reconstruyeron todo el lugar, casi me siento mal por tener que volver a destruirlo-juntando sus manos, Hareruya comenzó a conjurar un hechizo-_**"Lai Sui Sai, Lai Sui Sai, Lai Sui Sai…"-**_murmuraba con los ojos cerrados, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar con energía oscura.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**El poder de Hareruya es demasiado grande y ahora, está a punto de cumplir su más grande ambición"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

_**Un abrazo y un beso para, junto a mis cordiales saludos a**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	63. Recobra tu Valor

"_**Al reunir los sentimientos malignos de sus víctimas, así como también los que habitaban en el corazón de Tai, Hareruya pudo alcanzar la cúspide de su poder, pasando al Modo Emperatriz, una forma en la cual es increíblemente poderosa, siendo capaz de acabar con todos los Digimon sin muchos problemas, además de que, al igual que su hermano, es capaz de usar las técnicas de todos los enemigos que los Niños Elegidos de cada generación han enfrentado y no solo eso, sino que además, también puede combinarlos para hacerlos mucho más poderosos, tras haberlos vencidos, decidió perdonarles la vida, ya que ella cree que no se atreverán a desafiarla ahora, en especial después de todo lo que le dijo a Tai, por lo que se marchó hacia el lugar donde todo comenzó, la ciudad que fue testigo de la batalla entre Greymon y Parrotmon; Hikarigaoka, si bien todos estaban de acuerdo en ir a detenerla, pero Tai se negó, el Líder de Líderes se acababa de rendir, ya que no ve caso a seguir luchando una pelea sin sentido"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 64**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 64 Recobra tu Valor**

**Hikarigaoka**

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

Hareruya continuaba levitando sobre la ciudad que fue testigo de la gran batalla entre Greymon y Parrotmon, la maligna entidad estaba concentrada en su trabajo, recitando un conjuro, mientras la gente de la ciudad parecía estar atrapados en un tipo de trance, ya que pese a estar ocurriendo justo frente a sus narices, estos no parecían percatarse de ello.

La Diabólica Hareruya solo se mantenía concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, ni siquiera le preocupaba el hecho de que los Niños Elegidos pudieran llegar en cualquier momento a intentar detenerla, para ella, la victoria ya era un hecho seguro.

-_**Lai Sui Sai, Lai Sui Sai, Lai Sui Sai-**_Hareruya continuaba invocando su conjuro, al tiempo que un vórtice dimensional comenzaba a abrirse en el cielo, captando la atención de esta-perfecto, pronto todo desaparecer en el Mar de las Tinieblas-sentencio con maldad, para después continuar con su maligno plan, su venganza estaba muy cerca de completarse.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Odaiba**

Todos miraban a Tai como si fuera un completo extraño, nadie podía creer lo que acababan de escuchar de su líder, era realmente una locura, una estupidez, siendo Matt el primero en reaccionar y acercarse a su amigo.

-¿Y eso es todo? ¡El gran Tai, el Líder de Líderes! ¿Acaso se está rindiendo?-cuestiono furioso.

Tai no respondió, simplemente se levantó y miro al rubio con ojos agresivos, antes de que respondiera, Takuya se adelantó-Alto, no le grites, solo responde ¿te estas rindiendo?-pregunto el Guerrero del Fuego.

-Fuera de mi camino-gruño Tai.

-¡No Tai! ¡Responde! ¿Te estas rindiendo?-pregunto Izzy comenzando a alzar la voz.

-¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Reaccionen de una puta vez! ¡Hicimos lo que pudimos y no fue suficiente, ella nos aplasto a todos como si fuéramos nada, incluso ahora se sigue haciendo más poderosa!-grito Tai con frustración y enojo, para luego mirar hacia el cielo-Incluso si la derrotamos…quizás solo provoquemos que el mundo siga pudriéndose, como siempre lo ha estado haciendo-.

-¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto Takato tratando de contener el enojo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

-Hareruya es la representación de toda la maldad que habita en los corazones de los humanos, si ella fue creada por ellos y resulto ser tan poderosa, entonces imagínense cuanta maldad debe haber en nuestros corazones-explico Tai con tristeza y decepción, Elaine solo guardaba silencio y se mantenía de brazos cruzados, con Aporía sobre su hombro y Metaphismon a su lado-si la derrotamos…lo único que conseguiremos será que los humanos se sigan destruyendo entre sí, sin importar cuanto lo intentemos, quizás no vale la pena salvarnos, quizás es nuestro destino perecer de una vez por todas y recibir el castigo que tanto merecemos-gruño Tai con tristeza.

El castaño estaba realmente decepcionado, el poder de Hareruya venia de la maldad humana y el que fuera tan poderosa solo era una muestra de la gran maldad que habitaba en los corazones de la humanidad, ahora podía ver todo con mucha claridad, los humanos realmente no merecían ser salvados, este era su destino, su castigo divino.

Unos pasos se acercaron a él y antes de que supiera quien era, recibió una tremenda cachetada en su mejilla izquierda, siendo dada por Sora, lo que dejo al chico con una mirada de impacto y a todos los demás asustados, mientras que Elaine sonrió levemente ante aquella acción.

-¡No lo harás! ¡No te rendirás! ¡No harás tal cosa maldita sea! ¡No puedes solo rendirte así nada más! ¡Nos has guiado desde que comenzamos con nuestras aventuras en la Isla File, nos diste valor cuando más lo necesitábamos, nos ayudaste en los momentos en que más perdidos estábamos! ¡No puedes rendirte ni perder las esperanzas!-grito Sora.

-¿Y qué más podemos hacer Sora? ¡No importa lo que hagamos, ella sigue haciéndose más y más poderosa, sin importar cuanto lo intentemos no podremos ganarle!-.

Sora miro a Tai fijamente y con ojos llorosos, pero con una determinación nunca antes vista, la peli roja no aparto su vista de Tai ni de sus ojos-Ódiame-pidió con tristeza, dejando a todos sin habla.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Tai confundido, mientras Biyomon se espantó.

-Dije que me odies, ódiame todo lo que quieras ¡Golpéame, insúltame, grítame, enójate conmigo! ¡Haz lo que quieras conmigo!-grito Sora con desesperación-¡Sé que te hice mucho daño, sé que jamás podrás perdonar todas esas noches que pasaste llorando por mi culpa, por haber sido una estúpida, por no darme cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti!-gritaba Sora alzando cada vez más y más la voz.

-¡Sora esto no se trata de eso…!-.

-¡CLARO QUE SI!-grito Sora asustando más a todos los presentes-¡Tai…yo…sé que te lastime…te hice mucho daño…te cause un gran dolor…sufriste mucho por mi culpa y lo vi cuando estabas bajo el control de Hareruya, todo lo que gritaste…todo lo que nos dijiste…!-Sora agacho la mirada ante ese recuerdo.

Matt intento hacer o decir algo, pero Elaine lo detuvo-Esto es entre ellos, lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es callarte y observar-dijo la joven guerrera y Matt acato la indicación.

Tai y Sora continuaban en silencio, aunque Sora seguía llorando, para luego alzar la vista y mirar a Tai una vez más-Ódiame si eso deseas…aléjate de mí…maldice mi nombre…has lo que quieras conmigo…incluso…lastímame del modo en que yo te lastime si eso es lo que quieres…pero por favor…no pierdas la esperanza, no pierdas tu valor…por favor…te necesitamos Tai…yo…te necesito-suplico Sora con lágrimas en los ojos.

El castaño ya no sabía que pensar al respecto, todos lo miraban con esperanzas de que entrara en razón, Kari lo miro con esos ojos llenos de súplica, pero Tai se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, al ver esto, Sora intento detenerlo, pero Elaine la detuvo, ella sabía que en esos momentos, Tai necesitaba pensar en lo que debía hacer, ya no se sentía capaz de seguir peleando, Agumon también quiso ir tras él, pero Matt lo detuvo, los muñecos solo pudieron observar todo lo que paso sin poder hacer nada, era algo tan frustrante solo quedarse viendo sin poderse mover.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Hikarigaoka**

Hareruya se detuvo un momento y miro a sus alrededores, para luego soltar un bostezo-Ganar es bastante aburrido, debería hacer algo para entretenerme un poco-pensando-¡Ya sé! ¡Vamos a ponerle un poco de música a este asunto!-declaro al tiempo que comenzaba a recitar una nueva canción, así como también usaba a sus sombras para que la acompañaran.

**( www. youtube watch? v=glSJ1qM6-Pc)**

**Hareruya**

_**Expelliarmus retractum  
incantatem dominus**_

_**Siniestras posiciones  
un caldo de ilusiones  
embrujos que pueden un alma dominar**_

_**Perversas posiciones  
un caldo de ilusiones  
hechizos que pueden un alma devorar**_

_**Rito siniestro macabro y perverso  
el aquelarre es todo un misterio  
en sus escoban levantan el vuelo  
algunas veces son bolas de fuego**_

_**En la cabaña del bosque más denso  
vive una bruja que roba tus sueños  
en su caldero está listo el brebaje  
lo beberás y no habrá quien te salve**_

_**Tres ancas de rana  
una cana de anciana  
seis alas de mosca  
una pizca de sal  
tres copas de vino  
un cuerno de chivo  
tres patas de araña  
una estrella de mar**_

_**Siniestras posiciones  
un caldo de ilusiones  
embrujos que pueden un alma dominar**_

_**Perversas posiciones  
un caldo de ilusiones  
hechizos que pueden un alma devorar**_

_**Expelliarmus retractum  
incantatem dominus  
petrificus totalus  
incantato silencius**_

_**Aparecium dissendium  
corpus quietus deletrius  
obliviate fideluis  
serpersortia sonorus**_

_**Expelliarmus retractum  
incantatem dominus  
petrificus totalus  
incantato silencius**_

Mientras cantaba, Hareruya se puso un sombrero de bruja y continuo con su siniestra canción, haciendo el conjuro como si realmente estuviera preparando alguna pócima mágica, todo para su propio deleite y diversión, en serio que estaba encantada con todo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, esta vez nada podría detenerla, ni siquiera esos molestos Niños Elegidos, en especial después de la conversación que tuvo con Tai, estaba segura de que ahora el castaño había perdido todo deseo de hacerle frente y de detenerla.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Odaiba**

Tai aún no se sentía del todo seguro de poder hacer esto, la situación era crítica y mientras caminaba, solo pensaba en lo que Hareruya le había dicho, la humanidad estaba llena de pecados y de crímenes, cosas terribles que hicieron, muertes de inocentes y muchas más.

El castaño realmente no comprendía nada, no entendía que iba a hacer, en serio, se sentía tan perdido y confundido, esa malvada se metió hasta el fondo de su mente, dejándole en claro en más de una ocasión que no era un digno líder, era verdad, no merecía el Emblema del Valor, solo era un cobarde.

Tai continuo con su camino hasta salir del castillo, no se detuvo en ningún momento, lo único que quería era alejarse de todo y pensar, necesitaba estar solo para pensar, cuando llego a las calles, descubrió que la gente se encontraba en un tipo de trance, realizaban sus tareas diarias, pero lo hacían de una manera…era como si fueran robots, como si les hubieran quitado su voluntad.

No necesito ser un genio como Izzy para saber lo que ocurría, Hareruya tenía un fuerte impacto en su mundo, no solo convirtió a sus padres y conocidos en muñecos, sino que también tenía a los demás ciudadanos bajo su control total, seguramente para que no intentaran detenerla.

-Tal vez esto sea lo mejor-dijo Tai con seriedad, para luego mirar su reflejo en la vitrina de una tienda de televisores-realmente no vale la pena salvarlos, no importa lo que hagamos, aunque derrotemos a Hareruya, todo va a continuar, la humanidad seguirá haciendo daño, se seguirá haciendo daño, porque es lo único que sabe hacer-.

-¿Y es todo?-pregunto una voz, ya que su reflejo parecía haber cobrado vida-el Líder de Líderes se ha rendido, no puedo creerlo-dijo su reflejo mirándolo con desaprobación.

-¿Qué más puedo hacer? Hicimos lo que pudimos, MagnaOmegamon hizo lo que pudo, pero ni siquiera con ayuda de ImperialDramon, Gallantmon, Susanoomon y Metaphismon fue capaz de hacer nada, hemos perdido-dijo Tai con tristeza.

-¡Pues sigue peleando!-grito su reflejo-¡No puedes solo darte por vencido así nada más!-.

-Pero no servirá de nada y aun si consiguiéramos derrotarla…ella tiene razón, los humanos somos malos, incluso…-Tai pensó en Kari-si mi hermana es la única persona buena que hay en el mundo, entonces los mismos humanos la…-Tai no pudo decirlo.

-Es cierto-confirmo su reflejo-los humanos han hecho cosas terribles a lo largo de la historia, pero también han hecho cosas maravillosas, cuando saben que tienen que trabajar juntos lo hacen, cuando ocurren desgracias que van más allá de su control, no dudan en unirse para apoyar a quienes lo necesitan, a veces, un solo humano puede hacer la diferencia-.

-Pero aun así…-.

-¡Oye! ¿Cuándo me convertí en un cobarde?-cuestiono su reflejo, mismo que se había convertido en su versión de once años-¡Nunca nos hemos rendido, a pesar de que las cosas estaban mal, siempre encontrábamos la solución, podemos volver a hacerlo! ¡Ahora mismo, todos nos necesitan, Kari te nos necesita, Sora nos necesita!-.

-Sora no nos necesita, ella tiene a Matt-dijo Tai con tristeza.

-Si eso fuera cierto estarían juntos ahora mismo, pero no es así, Sora quiere estar con nosotros, ella misma lo dijo, sé que nos lastimo, pero eso no debe ser razón para impedirnos el poder tener una relación con ella-.

-Yo…no sé qué hacer…realmente ¿creen que vale la pena salvar a la humanidad?-pregunto Tai y sus reflejos lo miraron fijamente.

-Por supuesto y muy en el fondo, tú también sabes que lo vale, ya que somos humanos, después de todo-dijeron sus reflejos y Tai guardo silencio-y tienes el Emblema del Valor, el Emblema de Timaeus-.

Aun así, el castaño no se sentía capaz de hacer nada y fue cuando su Digivice brillo, pero fue un brillo pequeño, no uno que indicaba la Digi Evolución, sino que encendió las televisiones y en todas mostraban el canal de música, donde uno de los cantantes más reconocidos de Latinoamérica apareció y comenzó a cantar una canción de su nuevo disco:

**( www. youtube watch? v=B8yFRoiGmBM)**

_**Suenen el clarín  
solo para mí  
el tiempo pasa  
recuerden como era yo**_

_**No puedo seguir  
fuerza ya no hay  
solo tengo ya,  
vacío el corazón**_

_**Me han herido  
tanto que ya no puedo luchar  
no hay nada que desear  
déjenme ya...**_

_**Mejor morir aquí...**_

Tai escuchaba con mucha atención aquella canción, era casi como si estuviera siendo dedicada a él, como si fuera hecha para él, pues en esos momentos, se sentía de ese modo, como si no valiera nada, tan confundido, decepcionado y con ganas de tirar todo por la borda.

_**Suenen el clarín  
nada importa ya  
na hay camino que  
seguir para poder huir**_

_**Sin una luz sé,  
sé que pronto caeré en la oscuridad  
decidido ya está  
quedarme aquí**_

Tai suspiro con tristeza, mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza, pero repentinamente, cuando alzo la vista y escucho la siguiente parte de la canción, a su mente llegaron recuerdos de todas sus aventuras, todos los momentos que compartió con sus amigos, con los Digimon, con su hermana, con Sora, momentos que fueron realmente hermosos y divertidos, mismos que si Hareruya ganaba…entonces nunca se repetiría.

_**Pero allá  
lejos en la distancia  
oigo una voz que dice  
no pierdas tu valor**_

_**Si te rindes tu  
no habrá ya quien te salve  
cobra fuerza hoy  
recobra tu valor**_

Si se rendía, nunca más volvería a escuchar reír a su hermana, nunca más volvería a ver los hermosos ojos y ni la bella sonrisa de Sora, nunca podría realizar sus sueños, nunca más podría volver a disfrutar de la vida como lo que era; un regalo.

_**Sí, siempre hay que luchar  
entrar en la batalla  
y ser libre al fin  
más bale luchar**_

Agachando la mirada y abriendo sus ojos, esta vez con una gran determinación, decisión y valor, Tai decidió que no, no iba a permitirlo, finalmente tenía la respuesta que tanto había estado buscando, realmente valía la pena salvar a la humanidad, debían salvar a los humanos y a los Digimon, cuando volteo, se topó con Elaine, quien lo veía con los brazos cruzados y sin expresión alguna, detrás de ella, se encontraban los demás, Elaine se acercó y Tai se arrodillo, una vez que estuvo de pie, Elaine alzo su mano y la acerco a la cabeza del chico.

_**El enemigo debe ser más fuerte que el usuario.  
La batalla debe ser uno contra uno.  
El enemigo no debe ser un elemental  
El enemigo debe ser alguien malvado.  
La batalla no debe involucrar beneficios personales.  
La batalla no debe ser inhumana.  
La batalla debe ser por la verdad.  
La batalla debe ser para seguir viviendo.  
La batalla debe salvar al mundo.  
Los compañeros de armas del usuario deben ser valientes.  
La batalla debe ser honorable.**_

**( www. youtube watch? v=KBfHCCUd40s)**

Metaphismon ordeno a Agumon que se acercara y este lo hizo, cuando estuvo al lado de Tai, también se arrodillo y Elaine los miro a ambos_**-¡Un Caballero Jura Valor!-**_comenzó Elaine.

_**-¡Un Caballero Jura Valor!-**_repitieron ambos, aunque Agumon lo hizo con algo de confusión, poco a poco comenzó a comprender todo.

_**-¡Su Corazón Solo Conoce la Bondad!-.**_

_**-¡Su Corazón Solo Conoce la Bondad!-.**_

_**-¡Su Espada Defiende al Afligido!-.**_

_**-¡Su Espada Defiende al Afligido!-.**_

_**-¡Su Ira Deshace la Maldad!-.**_

_**-¡Su Ira Deshace la Maldad!-.**_

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Elaine les pidió a ambos que se pusieran de pie, apenas lo hicieron, el Digivice de Tai y de Matt comenzó a brillar con intensidad, disparando un rayo de luz que forjo la espada de Timaeus, para después envolver toda la zona.

-¡Me siento algo extraña!-exclamo Gatomon que estaba en los brazos de Kari.

-¡Nuestra energía, puedo sentir como nuestra energía vuelve!-declaro Renamon.

-¡Guilmon se siente fuerte una vez más!-exclamo el aludido contento, al igual que todos los demás Digimon presentes.

-Increíble-dijo Takuya sorprendido, cuando su Digivice comenzó a brillar-¡Es cierto, nuestras energías han vuelto!-.

Tai miro a sus amigos-Hora de ir por Hareruya-indico sonriendo y todos asintieron, mientras Sora derramaba lágrimas de felicidad al ver que Tai había vuelto, al igual que Kari.

**( www. youtube watch? v=PEWtMVRbBk8)**

-¡Ancient Spirit Dgivolves a…Susanoomon!-los 10 Guerreros Legendarios volvieron a combinarse en uno solo.

-¡Evolución Matrix!-invocaron los Tamers con una gran fuerza.

-¡Guilmon/Renamon/Terriermon/Leomon/CyberDramon/Guardromon/Lopmon/Impmon Warp Digivolves a…Gallantmon/Sakuyamon/MegaGargomon/SaberLeomon/Justimon/HiAndromon/Cherubimon/Beelzemon Modo Explosivo!-los poderosos Digimon Tamers.

-¡Gallantmon Crimson Mode!-invoco Gallantmon pasando a su siguiente nivel, mientras MarineAngemon se colocaba junto a Kenta.

-¡Digi Evoluciona!-gritaron Yolei y Cody con fuerza.

-¡Hawkmon/Armadillomon Armor Digivolves a…Hallsemon el Poder del Amor/Submarinomon Torbellino de Lealtad!-.

-¡Vmon/Wormmon Digivolves a XVmon/Stingmon DNA Digivolves a…PailDramon Digivolves a…ImperialDramon Cambio de Forma a…Modo de Luchador!-.

-¡Hora de la Digi Evolución!-grito Tai.

-¡Biyomon/Tentomon/Palmon/Gomamon/Patamon/Gatamon Warp Digivolves a…LadyDramon/HerculesKabuterimon/Rosemon/Vikemon/Seraphimon/Ophanimon!-los seis Digimon con los poderes de los Caballeros Legendarios.

Tai y Matt se vieron entre sí, para luego asentir con firmeza-¡Carga de ADN!-invocaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Agumon/Gabumon ADN Digivolves a…VictoryGreymon/ZedGarurumon!-elevándose en el aire, siendo envueltos en energías doradas y zafiros, los dos Digimon se unieron para formar a…-¡MagnaOmegamon!-.

Elaine solo sonrió ante lo que veía, siempre manteniéndose de brazos cruzados-Lo han hecho bien, aunque ahora entiendo lo que Estoico solía decir, algunos estudiantes son más lentos que otros-dijo divertida, al tiempo que Aporía y Metaphismon asentía.

Cada uno subió a su respectivo Digimon, Bokomon y Neemon serían llevados por Seraphimon, para luego emprender el vuelo y dirigirse hacia Hikarigaoka, donde la batalla final los esperaba, esta vez, no se detendrían hasta vencer a Hareruya, aunque eso significara morir en el intento, no iban a permitir que esa malvada se saliera con la suya.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Hikarigaoka**

Aun continuando con su conjuro, ya que su plan requería de mucho tiempo, Hareruya estaba concentrada en sus asuntos, ningún humano se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, la Diabólica entidad tenía pensado no solo hacer que el Mar de las Tinieblas cubriera a todo ese mundo, pretendía que lo hiciera con los seis mundos y para conseguir abrir puertas hacia cada uno le tomaría algo de tiempo.

-No te preocupes hermano, pronto todos aquellos que se atrevieron a lastimarnos conocerán su agonizante final-expreso sonriendo con maldad.

-¡Constelación de Dragón!-un estruendo capto su energía y apenas pudo mirar de reojo lo que pasaba, cuando un Dragón la golpeó con fuerza, al ser tomada por sorpresa, recibió el ataque de lleno y se estrelló contra el suelo, claro que sin recibir mucho daño.

-¡Bien hecho MagnaOmegamon!-felicito Matt.

-¡Aun no se acaba!-le recordó Tai y el Digimon descendió, seguido por los demás.

Hareruya comenzó a levantarse, aunque cuando lo hizo, su cuerpo se contorsionaba de forma bastante tétrica, era como si sus huesos se estuvieran reacomodando, por el sonido que hacía, hecho que estremeció mucho a todos, en especial a chicas como Mimi y Yolei, Ai también se asustó, mientras que Makoto pensó que era genial.

Cuando finalmente reacomodo su cuerpo, Hareruya miro a sus visitantes y sonrió-Vaya, esto fue algo inesperado, dime algo Tai ¿a que han venido? Espero que hayas pensado sobre lo que hablábamos, entonces dime ¿estas dentro o fuera de lugar?-pregunto con maldad.

-¡Tú eres la única que esta fuera de lugar, Hareruya!-acuso Tai y la aludida solo se rio.

-Vaya, es una pena ver que no hayas abierto los ojos, pero bueno, supongo que era de esperar viniendo de quien heredo el Emblema de Timaeus y yo que pensé que podríamos haber llegado a ser grande amigos-dijo Hareruya con maldad-pero si tanto deseos tienen de morir, con mucho gusto se los cumpliré-Hareruya comenzó a usar la fuerza de sus sombras, esta vez, invocando los poderes de VenomMyotismon y de MetalSeaDramon-¡Río de Veneno!-invoco lanzando la combinación de esos dos ataques.

Los Digimon rápidamente se pusieron en guardia-¡Estrella de Fuego/Giga Blaster/Látigo de Espinas/Ventisca Ártica/Los Siete Cielos/Cristales Céfiro/Tornado de Garras/Chorro de Oxigeno/Espíritus de Zorro/Mega Misiles/Flechas Infinity/Sable de la Justicia/Rayo Atómico/Juicio Celestial/Océano de Amor/Rayo Mortal!-todos esos ataques destruyeron el de Hareruya, para asombro de la aludida.

-¡Consiguieron deshacer ese ataque!-exclamo Bokomon sumamente contenta, mientras Neemon alzaba los brazos en señal de triunfo.

-¡Cañón Supremo/Láser Imperial/Espada Invencible/Cuchilla Galáctica!-junto con Metaphismon, los cinco Digimon más poderosos de todos lanzaron sus ataques, Hareruya, rápidamente alzo sus brazos y creo un muro de sombras que absorbieron los ataques.

-¡Se protegió con un muro!-exclamo Matt sonriendo, ya que el que Hareruya haya hecho eso, indicaba que realmente se preocupó por el feroz ataque.

-Vaya, veo que esta vez vienen dispuestos a pelear con todo, eso me agrada, la pregunta es ¿Cuánto tiempo podrán durar contra mí?-pregunto en un tono siniestro y todos se pusieron en guardia.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Finalmente, la batalla final está por comenzar ¿será posible que logren vencer a Hareruya antes de que sea tarde?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**ME DISCULPO POR LOS COMENTARIOS QUE NO SE ENLISTARON, PERO PARECE SER QUE UNA VEZ MAS ESTAN FALLADO, SI NO ES UNA COSA ES OTRA**

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, junto a mis cordiales saludos a El Redentor 777, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Gron (yo hago lo mismo), Blaitor21, Dark Digimon 16, Mikell Connde, Franco, Deadly Ice 88, Dra Optimus Star 3, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	64. La Batalla Final Empieza

"_**Después de haber sufrido una terrible y aplastante derrota a manos de Hareruya, Tai perdió sus ánimos y deseos de continuar luchando, en especial, porque las palabras de Hareruya aun rondaban en su mente, diciéndole que realmente, no valía la pena salvar a los humanos, en especial porque ellos la habían creado y provocaron todo lo que su maligna mente deseaba, sin saber qué hacer ni que pensar al respecto, Tai tuvo un momento de revelación, en el cual supo que si permitía que Hareruya venciera, entonces todos los momentos felices que paso con sus amigos, con su familia y sus conocidos desaparecerían para siempre, no podía permitir eso, siendo convertido oficialmente en Caballero por Elaine, no hubo necesidad alguna de decírselo con palabras, ya que al recitar el juramento lo convirtió en uno, ahora, se dirigieron hacia Hikarigaoka, donde Hareruya se encontraba realizando su conjuro para poder inundar los seis mundos con el Mar de las Tinieblas, siendo interrumpida por un ataque de MagnaOmegamon, ahora la batalla final está a punto de comenzar"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 65**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 64 La Batalla Final Empieza**

Los Niños Elegidos estaban frente a frente con la maligna Hareruya, se podía sentir la enorme tensión que había entre ellos, aunque principalmente, era entre Tai y Hareruya, después de todo, mientras que uno representaba el Valor, el otro era la manifestación misma del Miedo, así como otros sentimientos negativos, las contrapartes de los Emblemas.

-Veo que siguen empeñados en querer hacerme frente, estoy muy decepcionada de ti, Tai, realmente creí que habías abierto los ojos, que enorme decepción-dijo Hareruya en forma dramática.

-Ya no voy a dejar que me sigas manipulando, no más-aseguro Tai con firmeza y Hareruya solo sonrió.

-Pero dejas que todos los demás te manipulen, ciertamente es decepcionante-dijo Hareruya sonriendo-pero está bien, no voy a dejar que intervengan en esto, voy a acabar con ustedes del mismo modo en que acabaron con mi querido hermano-.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-grito Davis-¡No podrás vencernos a todos!-aseguro el admirador de Tai.

-Los he venido desde que comenzaron con todo esto-le recordó Hareruya y Davis se quedó congelado.

-Si…bueno… ¡Estábamos resfriados!-grito y todos hicieron muecas de "no lo puedo creer".

-Vaya excusa tan débil-dijo Hareruya con calma-muy bien, entonces comencemos a jugar-acepto preparándose para la batalla.

-¡Tengan cuidado, no olviden que ella es sumamente poderosa!-advirtió Susanoomon a todos y estos asintieron.

-No solo soy muy poderosa-dijo Hareruya con calma antes de pasar a gran velocidad y golpear con fuera a ImperialDramon en el abdomen, dejando a Digimon estático, sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, ataco al resto de los cuatro Digimon más poderosos, con puñetazos en patadas, derribándolos a todos y dejándolos en el suelo.

-¡Que velocidad!-exclamo Izzy sorprendido.

-Exacto, también soy muy veloz, vaya, esto realmente es emocionante, ahora díganme ¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente en jugar?-.

El resto de los Digimon se lanzaron al ataque, pero Hareruya se elevó en el cielo para esquivarlos, una vez que estuvo en el aire, cargo energía en su mano derecha y la lanzo en una ráfaga de aire, misma que Susanoomon logro desviar, MagnaOmegamon y Metaphismon la atacaron con un rayo, pero Hareruya lo bloqueo con una barrera.

-¡La luz de la justicia jamás se extinguirá!-declaro Gallantmon atacándola por detrás, pero Hareruya se convirtió en una sombra y su ataque fallo.

La forma de sombra de Hareruya se elevó en el aire y comenzó a convertirse en una nube en el cielo-¿Qué está tramando?-pregunto LadyDramon.

-¡Esto no me gusta nada!-señalo Sakuyamon preocupada.

Repentinamente, aquella nube lanzo varias agujas oscuras contra los Digimon, dándoles de lleno con fuerza y provocando que cayeran al suelo, pero aun así, lograron levantarse-¡Esa maldita puede usar cualquier tipo de ataque!-exclamo Justimon.

-¡Pues veamos si puede con esto!-Beelzemon cargo su arma y apunto-¡Estrella del Caos!-invoco disparando y dándole de lleno a la nube, pero…

-¡Beelzemon cuidado!-gritaron Ai y Makoto.

-¿A quién le apuntaste?-pregunto Hareruya apareciendo detrás del Digimon, antes de recibir una descarga de energía que lo lanzo contra un auto.

-¡Beelzemon! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Sakuyamon acercándose junto con Ophanimon.

Beelzemon la miro con fastidio-¿Cómo hizo eso?-.

Elaine observo todo y lo comprendió-¡Las sombras!-exclamo captando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto TK.

-Ella está usando las sombras para poder moverse de un lado a otro sin problema alguno, no solo es veloz, sino que cuando pasa a su forma de sombra puede moverse entre ellas sin ningún problema, por eso apareció detrás de Beelzemon, porque se materializo en la sombra de este-explico Elaine.

Hareruya se rio-Vaya, lo han descubierto, pero aunque lo sepan no cambia nada-dijo Hareruya con calma.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-grito Tai desafiante y todos los Digimon se pusieron en guardia de nuevo.

-Cielos, sí que son necios-dijo bostezando un poco, provocando molestia en todos.

-¡No es justo! ¡Esta pelea no es nada justa!-grito Mimi molesta.

Hareruya la escucho y la miro con una sonrisa-Tienes razón, quizás debería pelear con los ojos cerrados-dijo haciendo dicha acción, provocando más enojo en todos los presentes, los Digimon no tardaron en lanzarse al ataque.

-¡Patada de la Justicia!-invoco Justimon lanzando su ataque, mismo que Hareruya detuvo con su mano con suma facilidad-¿Qué?-.

-Eso no sirve de nada-dijo Hareruya sujetándolo de la pierna y comenzando a girar a gran velocidad con el Digimon en sus manos.

-¡Justimon!-grito MegaGargomon lanzándose a ayudarlo, pero Hareruya lanzo a Justimon contra él, estrellándolo con tanta fuerza que lo derribo.

HiAndromon y MarineAngemon intentaron atacarla por los lados, pero Hareruya solo agito su cabello y los golpeo a ambos con el mismo, para después abrir sus manos y dispararles una onda de energía que los lanzo por los aires, en todo momento, mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

SaberLeomon también ataco, acompañado por Hallsemon y Submarinomon, pero Hareruya simplemente dio un salto y subió a Hallesemon-¿Qué?-exclamo el Digimon.

Hareruya lo toco con dos dedos en su nuca y le provoco una descarga de energía que hizo que cayera al suelo, mientras la maligna entidad dio un salto y pateo con fuerza a Submarinomon, derribándolo, SaberLeomon salto y ataco con su garra, más Hareruya lo evadió haciéndose a un lado, para después sujetarlo de su cola y comenzar a estrellarlo repetidamente contra el suelo, una y otra vez, para luego alzarlo y hacerlo girar.

-¡No eres diferente al SaberLeomon que derrote hace poco!-declaro lanzándolo por los aires y tirándolo contra Hallsemon.

-¡Es fuerte!-gruño Matt-¡Demasiado fuerte!-.

-¿Qué esperabas? Ella es Hareruya, pero nunca me imaginé que esa malnacida tuviera tanto poder escondido-gruño Elaine molesta.

Bokomon y Neemon solo podían observar cómo se desarrollaba la pelea, Hareruya realmente era un ser temible, a pesar de estar peleando contra varios oponentes a la vez, ninguno de ellos ha logrado acertar un solo golpe.

MagnaOmegamon ataco con su espada, acompañado de Metaphismon y Susanoomon, pero Hareruya los esquivo sin problema, para luego alargar sus brazos y estrellar a MagnaOmegamon, así como a Susanoomon contra el suelo, Metaphismon intento liberarlo, pero Hareruya abrió su boca y le disparo un rayo de energía.

Gallantmon e ImperialDramon intentaron atacarla, siendo detenidos por el cabello de Hareruya, que se alargó y enredo y sus piernas, derribándolos a los dos, para después levantar sin ningún esfuerzo a los dos Digimon que tenía atrapados y estrellarlos una vez más contra el suelo.

Hareruya bostezo con aburrimiento-¿Eso es todo lo que pueden hacer? Que decepción-

-¡Patada Solar!-LadyDramon lanzo una ráfaga de sus poderosas y veloces patadas contra Hareruya, quien las bloqueo todas sin ningún problema, para después sujetar del cuello a la Digimon.

-¡LadyDramon!-grito Sora.

-Ya veo, obtuviste esta forma porque tu amiga se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, de lo contrario te habrías convertido en Phoenixmon-comprendió Hareruya-aunque no tiene importancia, de todos modos habrías sido una basura-Hareruya le propino un golpe devastador en el abdomen a la Reina de las Aves, provocando que abriera mucho los ojos, de no ser por el velo en su cara habría escupido.

De un movimiento brutal, Hareruya arrojo a LadyDramon al suelo, siendo rescatada por Ophanimon-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto la Digimon.

-Es…demasiado…fuerte…-gruño LadyDramon.

HerculesKabuterimon y Vikemon intentaron atraparla, uno en el cielo y el otro en la tierra, pero Hareruya los evadía a todos sin el menor problema, ese hecho los estaba comenzando a molestar, MegaGargomon no tardo en unirse a la batalla, tras asegurarse que Justimon estaba bien, así mismo, Seraphimon y Beelzemon también llegaron a ayudar.

-¡Giga Blaster!-invoco HerculesKabuterimon lanzándole su ataque, de un movimiento de sus manos, Hareruya devolvió el ataque hacia el insecto dorado, golpeándolo con fuerza y provocando que cayera al suelo.

-¡Ventisca Ártica!-Vikemon lanzo su ataque, pero Hareruya solo soplo y se lo regreso, provocando que se congelara, lo siguiente que Hareruya hizo fue chasquear sus dedos para cubrir el hielo con jarabe de chocolate y colocarle una cereza encima.

-Ahora sí, es la paleta de chocolate más grande del mundo, voy a tardar un poco en terminármela-dijo lamiéndose los labios.

-¡Se quiere comer a Vikemon!-grito Joe asustado y alarmado.

-¡Mega Misiles!-invoco MegaGargomon lanzando sus poderosos misiles, pero Hareruya los detuvo con su mano-¿Ah?-.

-¡No deberías interrumpir a alguien cuando está a punto de comer, es bastante grosero!-explico devolviendo ambos misiles al Digimon, dándole de lleno y derribándolo con fuerza.

Seraphimon y Beelzemon atacaron al mismo tiempo, cada uno con un poderoso golpe, pero Hareruya los detuvo a los dos sin problema alguno-¡Rayos!-gruño Beelzemon.

-Un Ángel y un Señor Demonio peleando juntos, el mundo sí que está lleno de sorpresas-reconoció Hareruya sujetándolos a ambos de los brazos y estrellando sus cabezas con fuerza, para después darles una descarga eléctrica que los hizo gritar de dolor.

LadyDramon, Rosemon, Ophanimon, Sakuyamon y Cherubimon fueron los siguientes en atacar, rodeando a Hareruya, quien solo ladeo su cuello de un lado a otro y bostezo de nuevo, lo que provoco molestia en sus oponentes.

Ophanimon y Sakuyamon invocaron sus respectivas armas, para luego lanzarse al ataque, Hareruya las evadía sin ningún problema, Cherubimon tuvo que interferir-¡Apártense!-grito y ambas Digimon se apartaron-¡Lluvia de Estacas!-invoco lanzando su ataque contras Hareruya, quien las recibió de lleno.

-¡Dulce Tentación!-invoco Rosemon también atacándola, los impactos fueron certeros y provocaron humo en el cielo, pero Hareruya reapareció sin ningún daño.

-Ah sí, Cherubimon, ahora te recuerdo, los Guerreros Legendarios enfrentaron a uno como tú en su dimensión, también era capaz de usar esa técnica, creo que debería emplearla, veamos-Hareruya se quedó pensando un momento y luego sonrió-¡Ya sé! ¡Lluvia de Espadas Sangrientas!-combinando la técnica de Cherubimon con la de Piedmon y Myotismon, Hareruya lanzo varias espadas de sangre contra las dos Digimon, dándoles de lleno y provocando que cayeran al suelo.

-¡También puede combinar hasta los ataques de tres Digimon!-exclamo Izzy sorprendido.

-¡Rayos! ¿Qué acaso no tiene un punto débil?-cuestiono Joe molesto.

Hareruya solo sonrió ante lo que hizo, pero…-¡Estrella de Fuego/Jabalina del Edén/Espíritus de Zorro!-los tres ataques la impactaron con fuerza una vez más, esta vez esperaban haber logrado algo, pero como siempre, Hareruya salió sin un solo rasguño, pero esta vez, tenía una guitarra de color negro en sus brazos.

Tai miro eso y se alarmo-¡Ay no!-exclamo el Elegido del Valor.

Hareruya solo sonrió-¡Concierto Destructor!-invoco usando la técnica de Etemon y comenzando a tocar, el sonido provoco que las Digimon comenzaran a sentirse muy débiles, aunque estaban en Nivel Mega, el ataque finalmente las hizo caer, sintiéndose como si hubieran gastado todas sus energías de golpe.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamo Kari.

Hareruya solo se rio-Esto es demasiado sencillo-.

-¡Cañón Zed!-MagnaOmegamon volvió a la acción, acompañado por sus cuatro compañeros, los últimos que quedaban en pie, siendo los más poderosos del grupo.

-En serio me estoy comenzando a cansar-gruño esquivando el ataque de Metaphismon y de Gallantmon, para después detener el de ImperialDramon, reteniéndolo en sus manos y convirtiéndolo en una bola de energía que lanzo contra Susanoomon, dándole de lleno, el Digimon consiguió resistirlo, pero Hareruya lo golpeo empleando una Espada Sangrienta.

Gallantmon ataco y Hareruya bloqueo el ataque, para después convertirse en sombra y colocarse detrás del Caballero Real, apretándolo del hombro derecho con fuerza, lo que hizo que aullara de dolor, antes de que enredara su cabello en su cuello y lo lanzara contra ImperialDramon, abriendo su palma y haciendo que su guantelete brillara, Hareruya les lanzo una corriente de aire maligno que los arrojo contra el suelo.

Solo quedaban MagnaOmegamon y Metaphismon para hacerle frente-¡Es demasiado poderosa!-exclamo el Digimon sorprendido y Metaphismon solo se puso en guardia.

Hareruya miro a ambos y sonrió de nuevo-Metaphismon, la última vez conseguiste escapar de mí, tuviste que separar tu conciencia de ti para evitar caer como tus compañeros Caballeros de la Realeza, en serio fue un acto muy valiente o muy estúpido, pero esta vez no pienso destruir tu mente, esta vez acabare contigo y con tu molesta compañera-dijo Hareruya, Elaine solo endureció su mirada y Aporía gruño ante eso-MagnaOmegamon, en serio estoy sorprendida, nunca me imaginé que el Valor y la Amistad podrían alcanzar un nivel tan impresionante como ese, desafortunadamente, aún siguen siendo escoria para mí, así que se los diré una última vez, mejor ríndanse y permitiré que vivan sus últimos momentos con sus amigos, antes que de que el Mar de las Tinieblas cubra los seis mundos-.

-¡Eso jamás pasara!-aseguro MagnaOmegamon colocándose en guardia, al igual que Metaphismon.

-Ya me esperaba esa respuesta, todos ustedes son un montón de estúpidos que no conocen su lugar, muy bien, ahora mismo sentirán todo el odio y la rabia que mi hermano y yo hemos sentido desde que nacimos-dijo Hareruya al tiempo que su cuerpo se envolvía en un aura de color negro.

Lanzándose contra sus dos oponentes y viceversa, se comenzó una batalla devastadora en el cielo, misma en la que no se podía saber quién iba a ser el ganador, lo único que los Niños Elegidos podían hacer era observar la batalla sin poder interferir de ninguna manera, los demás Digimon aún estaban haciendo esfuerzos por recuperarse.

Metaphismon alzo su espada y lanzo un golpe contra Hareruya, quien lo evadió y luego se colocó frente a él, abriendo su palma izquierda justo en la cara del Caballero de la Realeza, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Hareruya disparo un rayo contra él, dándole de lleno y provocando que comenzara a caer.

-¡Metaphismon!-grito MagnaOmegamon.

-Y para ti tengo esto ¡Ragnarok!-invoco Hareruya lanzando su ataque más poderoso, golpeando de lleno a MagnaOmegamon, lo que hizo que también cayera contra el suelo.

-¡Esto no puede ser!-exclamo Cody sorprendido.

-¡Ni siquiera siendo tantos oponentes pueden contra ella!-exclamo Sora sorprendida y aterrada, mientras que Tai solo apretaba sus puños con más fuerza que antes.

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

Hareruya descendió lentamente hacia donde ellos se encontraban, mirándolos con una sonrisa siniestra y cruel-Bueno, parece que ya les deje claro lo insignificantes que son en realidad, estoy muy ocupada y quiero terminar por hundir a los seis mundos en el Mar de las Tinieblas, así que para que no vuelvan a molestarme ¡Muerte Digi Evolutiva!-invoco lanzando sus sombras como tentáculos que atraparon a todos los Digimon.

-¡Oh no! ¡Ese ataque es el de…!-Izzy palideció.

Hareruya se rio-¿Qué mejor manera de acabar con ustedes que con una de las técnicas de mi hermano?-pregunto divertida.

-¿Qué es lo que hace esa técnica?-pregunto Kenta preocupado y su respuesta apareció cuando los tentáculos soltaron a los Digimon, quienes habían vuelto a la normalidad, en el caso de los Digimon Tamers, se separaron de sus compañeros y Susanoomon volvió a ser los seis chicos, los únicos que mantuvieron sus formas fueron MarineAngemon y Metaphismon, pero igual no estaban en las mejores condiciones para seguir peleando.

-¡Perdieron su Digi Evolución!-exclamo Bokomon.

-¡Pero así no podremos luchar contra ella!-exclamo Kari preocupada.

-¡Maldición!-gruño TK.

Tai también apretaba los puños con fuerza, sintiéndose increíblemente impotente, mientras que Hareruya solo se reía de forma divertida ante lo que estaba ocurriendo-Y aunque intente hacer que Digi Evolucionen de nuevo, están demasiado heridos y débiles como para conseguirlo, creo que se podría decir que ya he ganado, debería acabar con ustedes por haber intentado detenerme, pero creo que prefiero que vean como todo por lo que lucharon desaparece tras ser tragado por el Mar de las Tinieblas, me tomo mucho tiempo conseguirlo, pero al final, yo gane-.

-Todavía no-dijo Tai con firmeza, captando la atención de Hareruya.

-¿Disculpa?-.

-¡Ya me escuchaste! ¡Aun no has ganado!-grito Tai mirándola de manera desafiante, Hareruya dejó de sonreír y miro fijamente a Tai, en sus ojos se podía ver una enorme determinación y decisión, el castaño parecía estar dispuesto darle batalla a la siniestra Hareruya, aunque no contara con la ayuda de Agumon-¡No voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya, aunque me cuesta la vida voy a detenerte!-aseguro Tai con firmeza.

-Vaya, parece que aún no entiendes cuál es tu lugar y el de todos mis enemigos, pero como guste, con todo gusto te lo mostrare-dijo Hareruya sonriéndole con maldad.

-¡Eso lo veremos! ¡Tú eres mía!-grito Tai lanzándose al ataque.

-¡Tai!-grito Sora al ver lo que el castaño estaba haciendo.

Tai corrió con todas sus fuerzas, pasando al lado de los Digimon y de todos los Niños Elegidos, quienes solo podían ver lo que ocurría, el castaño lanzo un grito y ataco con un puñetazo a Hareruya, pero esta lo detuvo con su mente y lo empujó hacia atrás sin ningún esfuerzo, derribándolo con facilidad.

-¡Tai/Hermano!-gritaron Sora y Kari.

Tai no tardo en levantarse de nuevo, aunque le costaba mucho el pode hacerlo, en cuanto lo hizo, volvió a lanzarse al ataque una vez más, lanzando un nuevo puñetazo al rostro de Hareruya, más el resultado no fue diferente al de la primera vez, siendo repelido con facilidad.

El castaño rodo por el suelo sintiéndose algo lastimado, pero no tardo en volver a levantarse, aunque cuando lo hizo, se notó que estaba sangrando-¡Tai detente!-grito Sora suplicante, mientras que Elaine solo observaba lo que ocurría en silencio.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!-grito Takuya disponiéndose a hacerlo, pero apenas intento levantarse, se quedó paralizado.

-Lo siento, pero esto es muy divertido y no quiero interrupciones-dijo Hareruya sonriendo con maldad.

Nuevamente, Tai se abalanzo contra la Diabólica Hareruya, con el mismo resultado, sin embargo, en ningún momento desistió, siguió intentándolo una y otra vez, a pesar de que no cambiaba nada, todos intentaban ir a ayudarlo, pero la magia de Hareruya los mantenía paralizados.

-Vaya, estoy sorprendida, esa es la determinación que esperaba en el heredero del Valor-dijo Hareruya sonriendo con maldad.

-¡Ya cállate!-grito Tai volviendo a atacarla, pero Hareruya solo se mantuvo con total calma.

-Oblígame-reto Hareruya con total tranquilidad, derribándola una vez más.

-¡Tai no sigas!-grito Matt en un intento por frenar a su mejor amigo, pero Tai simplemente lo ignoro y siguió atacando.

-¡Esta vez no te escapare! ¡Te lo aseguro!-grito Tai lanzándose al ataque una vez más, Hareruya solo lo espero con total calma, siempre en calma.

Esta vez, Tai lanzo no uno, sino varios golpes contra la Diabólica Hareruya, mismos que ella solo se dedicaba a detener con sus poderes psíquicos, finalmente, la Emperatriz de las Sombras se cansó de todo ese juego y sujeto a Tai con su mano del cuello.

-Esto te trae recuerdos ¿no lo crees? Siento que lo he hecho hace algún tiempo ¿Dónde lo he visto? Oh si, lo recuerdo muy bien, así se veía Ogremon antes de morir ¿lo recuerdas?-pregunto Hareruya con maldad y Tai gruño con furia al escuchar eso, mientras recordaba como Ogremon fue torturado y asesinado de forma brutal en manos de Hareruya, mientras que él observaba todo sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo.

-¡Eres…un monstruo!-gruño Tai haciendo esfuerzos por soltarse.

-Sé que lo soy, después de todo, fui creada por los humanos-dijo Hareruya con voz siniestra y cruel-pero ya me canse de estar escuchándote, la última vez soporte a Timaeus por demasiado tiempo, esta vez no voy a hacerlo, así que despídete de una vez de este mundo, Caballero del Valor-sentencio Hareruya preparándose para terminar con todo.

-¡Flama Bebé!-el ataque de Agumon le dio de lleno a la cara de Hareruya, aunque no la daño ni un poco, si le dio a Tai el tiempo suficiente para soltarse del agarre de esta y aterrizar en el suelo perfectamente en pie.

-¡Agumon!-grito Tai, mientras que este corría a su lado-¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Tienes que descansar!-.

-¡Olvídalo Tai!-exclamo Agumon con determinación-¡Si tú vas a pelear, entonces yo también lo haré!-.

-Pero Agumon…este es mi problema, yo tengo que solucionarlo, aunque tenga que sacrificar mi vida, tal como Timaeus lo hizo-dijo Tai con total decisión, dejando a todos en shock, Elaine solo observaba en silencio, como si supiera que algo iba a pasar.

-¡Pues si tú lo haces entonces yo también lo haré!-declaro Agumon con la misma determinación, provocando que Tai lo viera-¡Tai, soy tu compañero, tu Digimon, pero más importante, soy tu amigo y si tú estás dispuesto a morir para detener a esa bruja, entonces yo también lo estoy!-.

-Pero…Agumon…yo necesito que…-.

-Tai-Agumon lo interrumpió-Kari tiene a Gatomon para protegerla, mi deber es protegerte a ti o en este caso, pelear a tu lado hasta el final, siempre hemos estado juntos, en las buenas y en las malas, somos un equipo, juntos somos los Caballeros del Valor-aseguro Agumon.

Tai analizo las palabras de Agumon y finalmente sonrió-Tienes razón amigo, somos un equipo y juntos saldremos adelante-.

Hareruya lanzo un gemido de ternura-Que lindo, realmente es muy conmovedor, pero ya que están dispuestos a seguir peleando y a morir juntos, entonces con mucho les cumpliré su deseo-Hareruya comenzó a reunir energía en sus manos.

-Tai...-.

-Agumon…-.

Hareruya les lanzo su ataque con mucha fuerza, ambos se estremecieron ante lo que venía sobre ellos, para angustia de sus amigos, sin embargo, el Código de ADN volvió a activarse, al igual que el Digivice y entonces…

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**La batalla final con Hareruya continua ¿Cuál será el destino de los seis Universos ahora que Hareruya está por lograr sus objetivos?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**ME DISCULPO POR LOS COMENTARIOS, PERO ESTOS NO APARECEN EN LA BANDEJA, YA LO REPORTE, HABER CUANTO TARDAN EN ARREGLARLOS**

_**Un abrazo y un beso para, junto a mis cordiales saludos a**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	65. Sueños Reales

"_**Hareruya es un ser terrible con un poder realmente abrumador y sumamente destructivo, a pesar de haber recuperado fuerzas y atacarla de distintas maneras, ni los Niños Elegidos ni sus Digimon son capaces de hacerle el menor daño, ahora, una vez más, Hareruya los tiene contra las cuerdas, pero Tai no está dispuesto a rendirse y con sus propias manos, se lanzó al ataque, intentando derrotarla sin la ayuda de sus amigos ni de su Digimon, sin embargo, nada ha sido capaz de conseguir en contra de esta temible enemiga, en el último momento, Agumon también se unió a la batalla en contra de la Diabólica Hareruya, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, ninguno de ellos es capaz de hacerle el menor daño a la Emperatriz de las Sombras, sin embargo, en un momento inesperado, el Código de ADN y el Digivice de Tai se activaron, al parecer, algo más está a punto de ocurrir ¿será posible que este nuevo poder sea capaz de derrotar a la maligna Emperatriz de las Sombras de una vez por todas?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 66**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 66 Sueños Reales**

El disparo de Hareruya se dirigió hacia Tai y Agumon a gran velocidad, parecía que ambos lo iban a recibir de lleno, pero en el último momento, la Carga de ADN de Tai y su Digivice comenzaron a brillar con mucha intensidad, captando la atención de todos los presentes.

El ataque de Hareruya impacto sobre ellos y todos se alarmaron, mientras la Diabólica Emperatriz solo sonreía de forma macabra ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, poco a poco, el humo se disipo, revelando lo que ocurrió.

-Ya todo acabo-dijo Hareruya con tono siniestro, pero entonces su sonrisa se esfumo al ver lo que paso, ya que tanto Tai como Agumon estaban sanos y salvos-¿Cómo?-.

-¡Tai/Hermano!-gritaron Sora y Kari ante aquella visión, sin embargo, su alegría se transformó en sorpresa al ver algo inesperado y sorprendente.

Ya que cuando Tai aparecio no lo hizo solo, de Agumon no había señal alguna, en su lugar quedaron Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon y VictoryGreymon, todos EXACTAMENTE al mismo tiempo.

-¡Son todas las Digi Evoluciones de Agumon!-exclamo Rika sorprendida.

-Pero ¿Cómo es esto posible?-pregunto Hirokazu, mientras Davis y su grupo se quedaron más que sorprendidos.

Hareruya también estaba sorprendida, era tanta su sorpresa que involuntariamente retrocedió un poco-No… ¿Cómo ocurrió algo como esto?-exclamo incrédula.

Tai la miro y el Emblema del Valor se manifestó en su pecho-¡Al ataque!-grito lanzando un golpe al aire.

**( www. youtube watch? v=PEWtMVRbBk8)**

-¡Mega Flama/Giga Destructores/Terra Force/Golpe Dramon!-invocaron los cuatro Digimon lanzando sus ataques al mismo tiempo, debido a la sorpresa que sentía, Hareruya no fue capaz de esquivarlos y los recibió de lleno, siendo empujada hacia atrás.

-¡Funciono!-exclamo Matt sonriendo.

-Pero ¿Cómo es posible que haya ocurrido esto?-pregunto TK.

-Es lo mismo que paso cuando peleamos contra MaloMyotismon en aquel mundo, pero…no tiene sentido ¿Por qué ocurrió aquí?-pregunto Cody confundido.

-¿No lo adivinan?-inquirió Elaine-Hareruya abrió todos los portales que conducían hacia los distintos mundos, entre ellos ese donde pelearon con MaloMyotismon, al hacer eso provoco que las leyes de la realidad comenzaran a destruirse, en otras palabras, lo que ocurrió en ese mundo ahora puede pasar en este, pero solo si están decididos a pelear en lugar de solo dejar que ella haga lo que quiere-.

-Comprendo-dijo Matt-Tai demostró Valor al nunca rendirse y por eso consiguió que Agumon invocara todas sus Digi Evoluciones ¡Gabumon!-.

-¡Estoy listo Matt!-aseguro el Digimon, mientras el rubio sujetaba su Digivice.

-Voy a pelear por proteger a mis amigos-aseguro Matt y su Emblema brillo.

-¡Gabumon/Garurumon/Gabumon/Gabumon Digivolves/Ultra/Warp/ADN Digivolves a…Garurumon/WereGarurumon/MetalGarurumon/ZedGarurumon!-las cuatro formas del Lobo de la Amistad.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Hareruya ante eso.

-¡Aullido Explosivo/Garra de Lobo/Aliento de Lobo Metálico/Cañón Zed!-nuevamente, Hareruya fue víctima de los cuatro ataques.

Sora dio un paso al frente y Biyomon lo hizo también-Por todos aquellos a quienes amo-juro la peli roja con su Emblema brillando.

-¡Biyomon/BirdDramon/Biyomon Digivolves/Ultra/Warp Digivolves a…BirdDramon/Garudamon/LadyDramon!-la Fénix del Amor.

-Tiene que ser una broma-gruño Hareruya.

-¡Meteoros Fugaces/Alas de Espada/Estrella de Fuego!-nuevamente, Hareruya los recibió de lleno.

Izzy y Tentomon fueron los siguientes-Para proteger la curiosidad de todos-el Emblema brillo.

-¡Tentomon/Kabuterimon/Tentomon Digivolves/Ultra/Warp Digivolves a…Kabuterimon/MegaKabuterimon/HerculesKabuterimon!-el Insecto del Conocimiento-¡Electro Shock/Cuerno Mortal/Giga Blasters!-Hareruya recibió los ataques de lleno, sin poder evitarlos.

Mimi y Palmon avanzaron-¡Ve y dale su merecido a esa bruta!-grito Mimi y su Emblema brillo.

-¡Palmon/Togemon/Palmon Digivolves/Ultra/Warp Digivolves a…Togemon/Lilimon/Rosemon!-el Hada de la Sinceridad-¡Ataque de Espinas/Cañón de Flores/Látigo de Espinas!-los tres ataques golpearon a Hareruya con mucha fuerza.

Joe y Gomamon también estaban listo-Hay que hacerlo por todos los mundos-dijo Joe y su Emblema brillo.

-¡Gomamon/Ikkakumon/Gomamon Digivolves/Ultra/Warp Digivolves a…Ikkakumon/Zudomon/Vikemon!-el Vikingo de la Lealtad-¡Arpón Vulcan/Martillo Vulcan/Ventisca Ártica!-nuevamente, los tres ataques le dieron de lleno a Hareruya, obligándola a retroceder.

Con Patamon sobre su cabeza, TK avanzo-No vamos a perder la Esperanza-aseguro TK y su Emblema brillo.

-¡Patamon/Angemon/Patamon/Patamon Digivolves/Ultra/Armor/Warp Digivolves a…Angemon/MagnaAngemon/Pegasusmon la Esperanza Naciente/Seraphimon!-el Ángel de la Esperanza-¡Golpe de Fe/La Puerta del Destino/Lluvia de Estrellas-/Los Siete Cielos!-los cuatro ataques dieron de lleno y Hareruya casi desaparece detrás de la puerta, pero logro detenerse a tiempo.

-¡No será tan fácil!-gruño con odio.

Kari y Gatomon también avanzaron-Tus sombras jamás extinguirán la Luz de nuestros corazones-aseguro Kari y su Emblema brillo.

-¡Gatomon Ultra/Armor/Warp Digivolves a…Angewomon/Nefertimon el Rayo de Luz/Ophanimon!-el Ángel de la Luz-¡Flecha Celestial/La Maldición de la Reina/Cristales Céfiro!-esos ataques también dieron de lleno, dejándola aturdida.

Hareruya se veía muy molesta, pero aun así, no estaba vencida-Ya verán…lo acabare a todos-.

-¡Yo no lo creo!-grito Davis apareciendo junto con Yolei, Cody y Ken-¡Porque ahora te enfrentaras a nosotros!-declaro y la maligna entidad gruño.

-¡Digi Evoluciona!-gritaron los cuatro.

**( www. youtube watch? v=kH2j6dKPwxo)**

-¡Vmon Armor Digivolves/Digivolves a…FlameDramon el Valor Ardiente/RaiDramon la Tormenta Amistosa/Magnamon la Bondad Dorada/XVmon!-Hareruya gruño al ver lo que ocurrió-¡Ariete de Fuego/Relámpago Azul/Magna Rayo/X Láser!-siendo víctima de esos ataques de nuevo, Hareruya retrocedió.

-¡Ya es tiempo de que vuelvas de donde viniste!-declaro Yolei.

-¡Hawkmon Armor Digivolves/Digivolves a…Hallsemon el Poder del Amor/Shurimon la Sinceridad del Ninja/Akylamon!-las tres formas del Digimon Halcón-¡Tornado de Garras/Sierra Voladora/Ataque Sónico!-atrapándola en el tornado, no pudo evitar los ataques.

-¡No vamos a dejar que sigas haciendo daño!-aseguro Cody.

-¡Armadillomon Armor Digivolves/Digivolves a…Digmon el Conocimiento Profundo/Submarinomon Torbellino de Lealtad/Ankylomon! ¡Taladro de Oro/Chorro de Oxigeno/Cola Garrote!-con el tercer impacto completo, Hareruya quedo aturdida.

-¡Prepárate para pagar por tus crímenes!-declaro Ken.

-¡Wormmon/Stingmon Digivolves/Ultra Digivolves a…Stingmon/Jewelbeemon! ¡Ataque de Aguijón/Veneno!-los dos Digimon Insectos lograron dar en el blanco, provocando que Hareruya retrocediera.

-¡Malditos!-gruño con furia y entonces, Takato se paró frente a ella.

-¡Es hora de que te enfrentes a los Digimon Tamers!-declaro Takato y sus amigos se prepararon.

**( www. youtube watch? v=7Vb8SHAgjjU)**

-¡Guilmon/Growlmon/Guilmon Digivolves/Ultra/Warp Digivolves a…Growlmon/WarGrowlmon/Gallantmon! ¡Flama Extenuante/Misiles Atómicos/Lanza Real!-las tres formas del Digimon Dragón atacaron al mismo tiempo.

Rika y Renamon fueron las siguientes, decididas como siempre-¡Renamon/Kyubimon/Renamon Digivolves/Ultra/Warp Digivolves a…Kyubimon/Taomon/Sakuyamon! ¡Ominidama/Konryo/Espíritus de Zorro!-Hareruya recibió todos esos ataques directamente.

Henry y su fiel amigo Terriermon ya estaban listos-¡Terriermon/Gargomon/Terriermon Digivolves/Ultra/Warp Digivolves a…Gargomon/Rapidmon/MegaGargomon! ¡Mini Ametralladoras/Rapid Fuego/Mega Misiles!-sin poder evitarlo, Hareruya recibió todos esos disparos.

Fue el turno de Juri y Leomon, quienes asintieron-¡Leomon Warp Digivolves a…SaberLeomon! ¡Golpe del Rey Bestia/Flechas Infinity!-ambos ataques se unieron para ser más efectivos.

Ahora era el turno de Ryo y CyberDramon-¡CyberDramon Warp Digivolves a…Justimon! ¡Cyber Garra/Patada de la Justicia!-ataques físicos que lograron dar en el blanco.

Era el momento de Hirokazu y Guardromon-¡Guardromon Warp Digivolves a…HiAndromon! ¡Granadas de Destrucción/Rayo Atómico!-nuevamente fue víctima de los ataques de los Digimon.

Siguieron Suzie y Lopmon, la ex Deva asintió y comenzó con la batalla-¡Lopmon Ultra/Warp Digivolves a…Antylamon/Cherubimon! ¡Brazos de Hacha/Juicio Celestial!-los dos ataques de los Digimon fueron certeros, Hareruya comenzaba a mostrarse más afectada.

Llego el momento de Kenta y el chico envió a MarineAngemon-¡Océano de Amor!-invoco el pequeño Ángel, dándole en los ojos a Hareruya y provocando que le ardieran.

Finalmente, los hermanos Ai y Makoto, quienes vieron a Impmon y este les sonrió-¡Impmon Warp Digivolves a…Beelzemon Modo Explosivo!-.

-¡Gusano traidor! ¿Acaso olvidaste que eres un Señor Demonio? ¡Tú lealtad es conmigo!-bramo con furia.

-¡Mi lealtad es con mis camaradas! ¡Rayo Mortal!-invoco Beelzemon disparándole y dándole de lleno.

Hareruya comenzaba a tambalearse, pero aún se sostenía en pie, cuando de pronto, Takuya la encaró-¡Ya es momento de que recibas el castigo de los Guerreros Legendarios!-anuncio el Guerrero del Fuego.

-¿Qué dijiste?-bramo Hareruya.

**( www. youtube watch? v=QXgxEAGpj7U)**

-¡Digi/Doble Spirit Digivolves a…Agunimon/BurnningGreymon/Aldamon!-las tres poderosas formas del Guerrero del Fuego-¡Salamandra Ardiente/Balas de Fuego/Misiles de Fuego!-Hareruya recibió todo de lleno.

Koji dio un paso al frente-¡Como Kari dijo! ¡Jamás vencerás la Luz! ¡Digi/Doble Spirit Digivolves a…Lobomon/KendroGarurumon/BeoWolfmon!-el Guerrero de la Luz-¡Rayo Láser/Luna Llena/Descarga Solar!-una vez más, Hareruya recibió todo.

Tommy avanzo y encaro a Hareruya-¡No voy a dejar que una bravucona como tú haga lo que quiera! ¡Digi/Doble Spirit Digivolves a…Kumamon/Korikkakumon/Dapaimon!-el Guerrero del Hielo-¡Bolas de Nieve/Hachas de la Antártica/Golpe de Sabores!-tres impactos certeros.

-¡Golpeada por un pingüino con paletas de sabores! ¿Puede haber algo más humillante?-cuestiono furiosa.

-¡Yo te daré la respuesta!-grito Zoe apareciendo ante ella-¡Digi/Doble Spirit Digivolves a…Kazemon/Sephyrmon/JetSylphimon!-la Guerrera del Viento-¡Remolino de Pétalos/Ventisca Poderosa/Ultra Turbina!-la ráfaga de viento fue lo bastante fuerte para lanzar a Hareruya por los aires.

JP corrió y aprovecho la oportunidad-¡Ahora te enfrentaras a mí! ¡Digi/Doble Spirit Digivolves a…Beetlemon/MetalKabuterimon/RhinoKabuterimon!-el Guerrero del Trueno-¡Trueno Milenario/Casco Destructor/Trueno Láser!-los disparos fue más que efectivos, en especial porque Hareruya estaba en el aire atrapada en las ventiscas.

Koichi avanzo y encaro a Hareruya-¡La Oscuridad no solo es maldad y yo te lo demostrare! ¡Digi/Doble Spirit Digivolves a…Lowemon/KaiserLeomon/Rhihimon!-el Guerrero de la Oscuridad-¡Meteoro de la Oscuridad/Neblina Destructora/Rayo Oscuro!-tres ataques que dieron en el blanco.

-¡Podemos conseguirlo!-declaro Takuya sonriendo, cuando su Digivice, así como el de sus amigos brillaron, revelando a Mercurymon, Sephirotmon, Ranamon, Calmaramon, Arbormon, PetalDramon, Gromblumon y Gigasmon, sorprendiendo y alegrando a sus compañeros.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamo Hareruya ante eso, antes de que los ochos Guerreros faltantes la atacaran también, dejándola herida.

-¡Eso es!-grito Tai formando un puño en su mano derecho.

-¡Nuestros ataques están consiguiendo algo finalmente!-apoyo Matt también contento.

-¡Lo están logrando, están consiguiéndolo!-grito Bokomon feliz por eso.

-¡Hurra! ¡Hurra! ¡Hurra!-gritaba Neemon alzando los brazos en señal de felicidad, mientras que Elaine y Metaphismon solo esperaban el momento de unirse al combate.

Hareruya estaba comenzando a tambalearse, su visión empezó a fallar, pero ella aún se pudo mantener en pie-Mocosos…desgraciados…pero si creen que este es mi final…están muy equivocados…me costó mucho trabajo conseguir mi retorno como para que ahora me detengan…no voy a ser vencida con facilidad, los eliminare a todos, aunque sea lo último que haga-alzando su mano, Hareruya se dispuso a atacar, pero Takuya y Koji estaban listos.

**( www. youtube watch? v=TFmV_xTuHNA)**

-¡Híper Spirit Digivolves a…KaiserGreymon/MagnaGarurumon!-las formas más poderosas del Fuego y de la Luz.

-¡Ah!-.

-¡Ataque del Dragón de Fuego/Bazuca Destructora!-los dos ataques dieron con fuerza descomunal a Hareruya, evitando que atacara.

Davis, Ken, Yolei, Kari, Cody y TK también se prepararon para lo que les correspondía a su grupo y a sus respectivos Digimon, al menos, en una de sus formas.

**( www. youtube watch? v=caupdlk3dUU)**

-¡XVmon…Stingmon…DNA Digivolves a…Paildramon! ¡Súper Ataque!-disparándole con sus metralletas, el Digimon Fusionado le dio una lluvia de fuego a Hareruya.

-¡Akylamon…Gatomon…DNA Digivolves a…Sylphimon! ¡Esfera de Energía!-lanzando su ataque, le dio en el abdomen a Hareruya.

-¡Ankylomon…Angemon…DNA Digivolves a…Shakkuamon! ¡Visión Láser!-el disparo del tercer Digimon fue efectivo y certero.

Esta vez, Hareruya no pudo más y comenzó a tambalearse, este era el momento-¡Metaphismon!-invoco Elaine y el aludido dio un salto, blandiendo su espada, golpeo a Hareruya con fuerza, logrando que esta finalmente cayera de rodillas sumamente agotada y herida.

-No…esto…no puede estar pasando…-gruño Hareruya cuando KaiserGreymon la encaro.

-¡Nunca vamos a perdonarte por todo lo que has hecho!-aseguro el Guerrero del Fuego.

**( www. youtube watch? v=TFmV_xTuHNA)**

-¡Ancient Spirit Digivolves a…Susanoomon!-el heredero del poder de los 10 Guerreros Legendarios.

Gallantmon también dio un paso al frente para encarar a Hareruya-¡La Luz de la Justicia acabara con tu sombra llena de maldad!-aseguro y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar.

**( www. youtube watch? v=IqqMFKo7PG4)**

-¡Gallantmon Crimson Mode!-la forma más poderosa de que este gran guerrero.

Davis y Ken aparecieron ante Hareruya-¡No vamos a permitir que hagas tu voluntad!-declaro Davis.

-¡PailDramon Digivolves a…ImperialDramon!-la Digi Evolución del poderoso PailDramon.

-¡Esto es por el futuro de todos!-aseguro Ken.

-¡ImperialDramon Cambio de Forma a…Modo de Luchador!-el más poderoso de la segunda generación.

Finalmente, fue el turno de Tai y Matt, quienes encararon a Hareruya con miradas bastante serias y severas-¡Por todos los Digimon inocentes que asesinaste!-comenzó Tai.

-¡Y por todos los Niños Elegidos que hiciste sufrir!-continuo Matt.

-¡TE EXTERMINAREMOS!-juraron al mismo tiempo.

**( www. youtube watch? v=PEWtMVRbBk8)**

VictoryGreymon y ZedGarurumon, así como WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon comenzaron a brillar, para después unirse, formando a MagnaOmegamon y a Omegamon, para emoción y encanto de todos los presentes, doble poder de ataque de los Guerreros del Valor y la Amistad.

-¡Estas acabada!-anuncio Tai con firmeza, dejando a Hareruya ante la presencia de ese inmenso ejército de Digimon; Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, VictoryGreymon, Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon, ZedGarurumon, BirdDramon, Garudamon, LadyDramon, Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HerculesKabuterimon, Togemon, Lilimon, Rosemon, Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Vikemon, Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Pegasusmon, Seraphimon, Angewomon, Nefertimon, Ophanimon, Omegamon, MagnaOmegamon, FlameDramon, RaiDramon, Magnamon, XVmon, Hallsemon, Shurimon, Akylamon, Digmon, Submarinomon, Ankylomon, Stingmon, Jewelbeemon, PailDramon, Sylphimon, Shakkuamon, ImperialDramon Modo Dragón y Modo Luchador, Growlmon, WarGrowlmon, Gallantmon, Kyubimon, Taomon, Sakuyamon, Gargomon, Rapidmon, MegaGargomon, Leomon, SaberLeomon, CyberDramon, Justimon, Guardromon, HiAndromon, Antylamon, Cherubimon, MarineAngemon, Beelzemon Modo Explosivo, Gallantmon Crimson Mode, Agunimon, BurnningGreymon, Aldamon, Lobomon, KendroGarurumon, BeoWolfmon, Kumamon, Korikkakumon, Dapaemon, Kazemon, Seprhymon, JetSylphimon, Beetlemon, MetalKabuterimon, RhinoKabuterimon, Lowemon, KaiserLeomon, Rihimon, Mercurymon, Sephirotmon, Ranamon, Calmaramon, Arbormon, PetalDramon, Grumblemon, Gigasmon, KaiserGreymon, MagnaGarurumon, Susanoomon y Metaphismon.

-Pero… ¿Por qué ocurrió esto? Maldición… ¡Zona de la Oscuridad!-invoco Hareruya lanzando su ataque, pero Seraphimon, Ophanimon y Beelzemon reaccionaron rápido.

-¡Juicio de la Trinidad!-invocaron lanzando su ataque combinado, pero en ese momento…

-¡Agreguémosle otra cosa! ¡Lanza Relámpago!-invoco Cherubimon lanzando su ataque, dándole a la jabalina y provocando que esta se volviera como un poderoso relámpago que golpeo con fuerza el ataque de Hareruya y luego a ella.

-Buen ataque combinado-reconoció Elaine sonriendo complacida.

Hareruya se veía en muy mal estado, apenas era capaz de mantenerse de rodillas, fue cuando Tai dio un paso al frente para encararla-¡Hareruya! ¡Nosotros hemos ganado la batalla, será mejor que te rindas antes de que termines igual que Apocalymon!-advirtió.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Hareruya alzando la vista y encarando a Tai-¿Qué acabas de decir? ¡Maldito gusano! ¿Te atreves a decir que yo…la Gran Hareruya debe rendirse?-cuestiono furiosa.

-Eso mismo dije, no tienes oportunidad alguna para derrotar a todos nuestros Digimon juntos-aseguro Tai con calma.

-¡Mira a tu alrededor!-intervino Kari-¡No hay forma en que puedas ganar, mejor ríndete antes de que termines peor!-.

Hareruya gruño ante las palabras de ambos Yagami, para luego levantarse, aunque cuando lo hizo, se pudo notar que le costó mucho esfuerzo, ya que sus heridas sí que eran severas, pero su mirada llena de rabia y rencor no desaparecía en ningún instante.

-¡No se atrevan a burlarse de mí!-bramo con furia y mirando a los dos hermanos con esos ojos que ya no mostraban frialdad, sino una gran maldad y sed de venganza-¡No tienen idea de lo terrible y poderosa que puedo llegar a ser! ¡Todavía no estoy vencida, dentro de poco habré logrado mi objetivo principal y ustedes, así como sus preciosos mundos desaparecerán en el fondo del Mar de las Tinieblas!-declaro con fiereza.

-¡Si así es como lo quieres, entonces adelante!-aseguro Tai y Hareruya pudo ver un reflejo de Timaeus en él.

-¡Tú!-gruño con odio y un tono que sonaba más anomalístico que humano-¡Eres igual a él, un verdadero fastidio! ¡Pero eso se va a arreglar ahora, voy a acabar con tu miserable vida y luego me comeré tu corazón en un batido de chocolate!-aseguro con furia y odio.

-¡Yo no lo pienso así!-declaro Tai al tiempo que MagnaOmegamon, Omegamon, Metaphismon, Susanoomon, Gallantmon y los ImperialDramon se colocaban a sus lados.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Cuchilla Galáctica/Espada Invencible/Láser Imperial/Cañón Supremon/Constelación de Dragón!-combinando todos sus ataques, los seis Digimon los dispararon y Hareruya no pudo hacer nada más que recibirlos directamente, la Diabólica entidad lanzo un grito de dolor al ser golpeada por semejante poder combinado.

-¡NO!-grito antes de ser empujada por el ataque mismo, hasta el interior del túnel que estaba debajo del puente, lo siguiente que se vio fue una poderosa explosión, misma de la cual, los Niños Elegidos se protegieron como pudieron.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco, pudieron ver que había pasado con su enemiga, de esta no quedo rastro alguno, solo la oscuridad del túnel, algo que sonaba bastante raro, tomando en cuenta que no era un túnel tal cual, ya que solo era el que se formaba por el puente.

-¿Creen que está acabada?-pregunto Mimi mirando hacia el lugar en el que Hareruya desapareció.

-Solo hay un modo de averiguarlo ¡Andando!-indico Tai y todos lo siguieron.

Pero conforme cruzaron por el túnel del puente ocurrió un suceso extraño, todas las Digi Evoluciones, con excepción de MagnaOmegamon, LadyDramon, HerculesKabuterimon, Rosemon, Vikemon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, ImperialDramon Modo Luchador, Hallesemon, Digmon, Gallantmon Crimson Mode, Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, SaberLeomon, Justimon, HiAndromon, Cherubimon, MarineAngemon, Beelzemon, Susanoomon y Metaphismon desaparecieron.

-Oigan ¿A dónde se fueron todas las demás Digi Evoluciones?-pregunto Davis confundido.

-Esto no me agrada-dijo Cody con seriedad.

-Ocurrió lo mismo cuando peleamos con MaloMyotismon-recordó Ken, repentinamente, Kari comenzó a temblar de miedo, captando la atención de Tai, TK y Ophanimon.

-Kari ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Ophanimon preocupada.

Elaine miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de donde se encontraban-¡Oh no! ¡Estamos en el Mar de las Tinieblas!-exclamo alarmada y todos comprobaron sus palabras, frente a ellos, se encontraba aquel océano lleno de oscuridad y maldad.

Hareruya se encontraba flotando sobre el mar, mientras se reía, pero su cuerpo estaba mutilado, sus piernas desaparecieron, al igual que su brazo izquierdo y su brazo derecho se encontraba casi arrancado, sujeto apenas por un pequeño y débil hilillo de carne, la mitad de su rostro desapareció y ahora solo los miraba con un ojo.

-Lo hicieron bien-reconoció-por unos instantes yo también pensé que moriría ¡La Diabólica Hareruya estuvo a punto de morir!-repentinamente, los lamentos de varios Digimon se escucharon y una energía oscura emergió del Mar de las Tinieblas, cubriendo a Hareruya y restaurando su cuerpo.

-¡Tiene que ser una broma!-exclamo Neemon alarmado.

-¡Este lugar reconstruyo su cuerpo!-grito Bokomon asustada.

Hareruya volvió a la normalidad y estiro su cuello, así como sus brazos y piernas-Su suerte ha terminado, estamos en el Mar de las Tinieblas y en este mundo, yo soy quien dicta las reglas-alzando sus manos y recomenzando con su maligno conjuro-**"**_**Lai Sui Sai, Lai Sui Sai, Lai Sui Sai"-.**_

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

-¿Qué está haciendo?-exclamo Gallantmon preocupado, cuando Kari lanzo un grito de miedo.

-¡Kari!-grito Tai.

-¡La oscuridad! ¡La oscuridad se acerca!-gritaba desesperada.

Hareruya se rio-¡Su amiga tiene razón, ahora mismo estoy terminando de abrir todos los portales hacia los seis mundos, una vez que lo haga, inundare a todos con el Mar de las Tinieblas, no solo provocare el más grande tsunami que los seis mundos hayan visto, sino que además, todos los que se "ahoguen" serán consumidos por una pesadilla eterna de la cual jamás podrán despertar, sufrirán por toda la eternidad o por el tiempo que yo decida!-sentencio con maldad.

-¡No te lo vamos a permitir!-grito MagnaOmegamon guiando a todos los Digimon al ataque.

-Sí que son un fastidio ¡Ragnarok!-invoco lanzando su más poderoso ataque, la lluvia que cayó tomo la forma de todos los enemigos de los Niños Elegidos, los cuales a su vez atacaron con sus propias técnicas, haciendo que los Digimon retrocedieron.

-¡Su técnica especial se volvió más fuerte!-exclamo Izzy.

-¡Maldición! ¡Su poder volvió aumentar!-gruño Tai apretando sus puños.

Hareruya solo se rio-Ya es tiempo de que todos los sueños y las esperanzas desaparezcan-sentencio sonriendo de forma macabra.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

_**Este es un mensaje especial enviado a la Liga de la Justicia, en especial a los Caballeros de Gótica, enviado por Abzu, el Maestro de las Sombras, Caballero de las Tinieblas y el guerrero más poderoso de la Bestia del Mal**_

**-A todos los héroes, guerreros y demás que me estén escuchando, háganlo con mucha atención-pidió Abzu.**

**( www. youtube watch? v=FLGhe_c8iy0)**

_**Duermo ahogado en  
Una profunda oscuridad  
Rezando mi cara se distorsiona de miedo**_

_**Quiero matar el tiempo  
En esta aburrida paz  
Estoy llamando a los  
Guerreros más fuertes**_

_**Les mostrare un sueño limitado  
Les enviare una eterna canción de sueño  
Nadie podrá escapar en este planeta  
Dejando la inútil resistencia  
antes de morir**_

_**Vamos retadores  
Vamos guerreros  
Soy un Caballero invencible**_

_**Vamos retadores  
Vamos guerreros  
No hay tal cosa como la muerte**_

_**Me rio con el fuego  
Empuñando mi espada  
Rezo por el futuro que no debe venir**_

_**No quiero nada más,  
Solo quiero pelear  
Miren mi máximo poder**_

_**Admírenlo ahora**_

_**Vamos retadores  
Vamos guerrero  
Vengan derrotarme**_

_**Vamos retadores  
Vamos guerrero  
Si son capaces de hacerlo**_

_**Cuando estoy solo en el desierto  
(Lo que realmente quieres de tu corazón)  
Espero impacientemente  
El día del destino**_

_**Vamos retadores  
Vamos guerreros  
Soy un Caballero invencible**_

_**Vamos retadores  
Vamos guerreros  
No hay tal cosa como la muerte**_

_**Vamos retadores  
Vamos guerreros  
Vengan a derrotarme**_

_**Vamos retadores  
Vamos guerreros  
Si son capaces de hacerlo  
Vamos retadores  
Vamos guerreros  
Soy un Caballero invencible**_

_**Vamos retadores  
Vamos guerreros  
No hay tal cosa como la muerte**_

**-Los esperare con ansias-finalizo el Caballero de las Tinieblas.**

_**¿Quién acepta el desafío del poderoso Abzu? El momento del encuentro entre los Caballeros de Gótica y los Ejércitos de las Tinieblas está a pocos días.**_

_**La Gran Bestia del Mal pronto emergerá de nuevo y la guerra final contra las fuerzas del mal comenzara**_

_**¿Aceptan el desafío?**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**El Mar de las Tinieblas, el territorio que dio origen a todos los Digimon y pensamientos malignos ¿será posible que Tai y los demás logren vencer esta terrible prueba antes de que sea demasiado tarde?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Camilo Navas: **_ciertamente son geniales, es una pena que las películas Live Action no sean tan geniales como las animadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_el contraataque de los Niños Elegidos comenzó, pero al tener ventaja revirtieron la escena al enviarla al Mar de las Tinieblas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_habría sido un caso similar al de Superman en Injustice. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_no una, sino todas sus formas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_aunque comenzaron a herirla, las cosas volvieron a cambiar drásticamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_y vaya que lo fue, pero todo cambio de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mikell Connde: **_pues ya lo acabas de ver, consiguieron herirla y casi eliminarla, pero… Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Deadly Ice 88: **_no fue una nueva evolución tal cual, pero si algo que ayudo mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_y todo eso rindió frutos, pero Hareruya volvió a invertir las cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser3000000: **_y vaya que lo está siendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_tomaron ventaja, pero Hareruya volvió a cambiar la situación gracias al Mar de las Tinieblas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Éire (dile a Kurt que espero que todo salga bien y que también se cuide, ya que en estos tiempos nunca esta demás ser precavidos), junto a mis cordiales saludos a Camilo Navas, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Gron, Moon-9215, Mikell Connde, Deadly Ice 88, El Redentor 777, Bowser3000000, Dra Optimus Star 3, Franco, Dark Digimon 16, Espadachín de la Luz, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	66. Sueños Reales Segunda Parte

"_**En medio de su batalla contra Hareruya, Tai consiguió lograr algo inesperado, invoco a todas las formas evolucionadas de Agumon al campo de batalla exactamente al mismo tiempo, tras eso, sus amigos lo imitaron y todos lo consiguieron, comenzando a ganar terreno contra Hareruya, dejándola en muy mal estado, pero tras haberle dado el golpe que pudo haber sido el último, rompieron la ya debilitada pared dimensional, permitiéndole a Hareruya llegar hasta el Mar de las Tinieblas, donde sus poderes no tienen un límite, retomando su maligno conjuro, Hareruya comenzó a abrir las puertas hacia los seis mundos para inundarlos con ese mar lleno de oscuridad y pensamientos malignos, si lo consigue, entonces todo estará perdido, sin perder tiempo, los Niños Elegidos y sus Digimon la desafiaron, sin embargo, en este mundo, Hareruya tiene todas las ventajas, ya que se encuentran en su territorio y ella puede hacer lo que le dé la gana en ese lugar ¿Qué harán Tai y los demás para poder frenar a este terrible monstruo? El tiempo se está acabando"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 66**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 66 Sueños Reales**

**Segunda Parte**

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

Hareruya ya estaba en la cúspide de su poder, pensar que hacia tan solo unos instantes, los Niños Elegidos la tenían acorralada, pero ahora, aquella Diabólica Entidad volteo la situación una vez más, desgraciadamente o irónicamente, los mismos Niños Elegidos la habían ayudado, ya que el último ataque la envió al Mar de las Tinieblas, donde sus poderes no tenían límite.

-Finalmente está pasando-dijo Hareruya con una sonrisa siniestra-¡Por fin! ¡Por fin voy a cumplir con mi venganza! ¡Los Caballeros Legendarios retrasaron mis planes por demasiado tiempo! ¡Luego tuve que esperar todos estos años encerrada y sumida en un sueño profundo, hasta que ustedes destruyeron a mi hermano!-señalo mirando a los Niños Elegidos.

-¡No hubo muchas opciones en verdad, tú hermano intentaba destruir todo y a todos!-declaro Tai.

-¡Y lo mismo planeo Lucemon!-apoyo Susanoomon encarando a Hareruya.

-Lo que los demás hayan hecho no es de mi incumbencia-gruño Hareruya-de todos modos, al final, todos ellos fueron mis marionetas, los use para que pudiera regresar a este mundo-Hareruya sonrió sádicamente y recordó todo-es cierto, no tuve nada que ver desde que los Niños Elegidos conocieron a los Digimon, presenciando la batalla entre Greymon y Parrotmon, tampoco en su viaje a la Isla File y las batallas que tuvieron hasta llegar con mi hermano, en ese entonces, yo aún estaba sumida en un sueño del cual parecía que nunca iba a despertar, pero entonces ustedes lo destruyeron-Hareruya recordó ese momento, despertó porque escucho el grito de agonía de Apocalymon, sin embargo, aún estaba medio dormida en ese instante, no pudo reaccionar hasta que sintió como su hermano empleaba su técnica más poderosa, autodestruyéndose en un intento por destruir tanto a los Niños Elegidos como a los Digimon.

**-Flashback-**

Apretando su mano tras despertar, los ojos de Hareruya irradiaron maldad absoluta-No es posible…mi hermano…fue destruido ¿Cómo fue posible esto?-cuestiono furiosa y pese a aun no estar del todo recuperada en sus poderes, si pudo ver lo que había pasado, descubriendo a los cuatro Niños Elegidos que en el pasado pelearon con los Dark Master y formaron a las Bestias Sagradas, para después pasar a Tai y sus amigos-ellos ocho…tienen los Emblemas de los Caballeros Legendarios…ellos fueron los que destruyeron a mi hermano-su atención se fijó en Tai.

Hareruya lo sentía, podía sentirlo, el mismo poder que la sello, el mismo Emblema que clavo su espada en ella y finalmente la desterró al oscuro abismo en el que se encontraba, ese chiquillo, era el Elegido del Valor, él fue quien destruyo a su hermano, él lo hizo.

-Me vengare-sentencio con maldad.

Más sus deseos no podrían llevarse a cabo todavía, se encontraba sumamente débil y encerrada, por lo que comenzó a orquestar su maligno plan, inicialmente, sintió como si alguien estuviera intentando crear un Digimon, un niño americano llamado Willis, al sentir esa energía, Hareruya vio una oportunidad e infecto al Digi Huevo con un virus mortal, mismo que provoco el nacimiento de una terrible bestia llamada Diaboromon.

Este Digimon fue muy eficiente y casi consigue que un par de misiles nucleares se estrellaran en dos ciudades tanto de América como de Japón, pero nuevamente, el Elegido del Valor y sus amigos interfirieron, destruyendo a Diaboromon tras muchas dificultades.

Sin embargo, la derrota de Diaboromon no fue del todo una perdida, ya que le permitió recuperar fuerzas suficientes para poder saber lo que pasaba no solo en aquel mundo, sino también en los otros mundos, descubrió la existencia de un viejo enemigo de Tai y los demás; Myotismon, quien ahora estaba manipulando a un humano, eso le dio una idea y le comenzó a susurrar algunas cosas a Myotismon, quien a su vez, las susurro a Oikawa, dando como origen las Semillas de la Oscuridad, así como también las Agujas de Control y demás.

Al mismo tiempo, la batalla con Milleniummon y el hecho de que Ryo fuera enviado a otra dimensión también le permitió saber lo que ocurría en esos mundos, enterándose de la existencia del D Reaper, corrompiendo su programación para que eliminara todo de forma indiscriminada, finalmente, en el último Digi Mundo sintió las ambiciones de Lucemon y como fue derrotado por los Guerreros Legendarios, luego escucho sobre los deseos de Cherubimon, manipulando a Lucemon, este manipulo a Cherubimon y luego a cinco de los diez Guerreros Legendarios, todo para llevar a cabo sus planes.

Sin embargo, le preocupaba el hecho de que los Ocho Niños Elegidos que vencieron a su hermano interfirieran en sus planes, después de todo, ellos tenían los Emblemas de los Caballeros Legendarios, sino actuaban entonces todo se iría en pique, pero para su alegría y sorpresa, Quinglomon eligió a otros Niños Elegidos, claro que dos de ellos eran los poseedores de los Emblemas, pero al ver que se enfocaron en la Digi Evolución DNA…no cupo de alegría.

-Quinglomon, no tienes idea de cuánto me has ayudado esta vez-dijo Hareruya riéndose, sabiendo que sus emisarios cumplirían con sus misiones de forma satisfactoria, sin embargo, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper y Lucemon fueron vencidos antes de que ella pudiera ser libre por completo, esperaba que el daño que esos tres causaran fuera suficiente para que su sello se rompiera sin la necesidad de las llaves, pero cuando estos fueron vencidos decidió liberar a los Caballeros de la Venganza.

**-Fin Flashback-**

Hareruya sonreía de forma cruel-Y al final todo esto sirvió de mucho, es curioso como Quinglomon también me ayudo a acabar con ustedes-dijo sonriendo con crueldad, dejando a los Niños Elegidos sin habla-si no hubiera sido tan tonto como para dejar que ese payaso y sus amigos tomaran el lugar de los legítimos herederos de los Emblemas entonces nada de esto estaría pasando-.

-En eso tiene razón-concordó Elaine con fastidio.

-¡Oye!-grito Davis molesto.

-¡Ya basta!-grito Tai desafiante, mientras MagnaOmegamon avanzaba-¡No importa que tan difícil sea la situación, te aseguro que no te dejaremos ganar!-.

-¡MagnaOmegamon!-Matt envió a su amigo a la batalla y este no tardo en atacar.

-¡Metaphismon!-llamo Elaine y el Caballero se lanzó también al combate, seguidos por Susanoomon, Gallantmon, ImperialDramon y el resto de los Digimon.

Hareruya solo se rio ante eso-Todos ustedes no son más que unos tontos que no saben cuál es su lugar-los ojos de Hareruya brillaron y una ola gigante se formó, en sus aguas oscuras se formó el rostro de Hareruya, la cual abrió su boca y lanzo un chorro de agua que impacto contra los Digimon, empujándolos hacia atrás.

Con un nuevo brillo de sus ojos, varios brazos de agua salieron y atraparon a la mayoría de los Digimon, quedando solo los más fuertes libres-¡Los atrapo a todos!-grito Ai asustada, mientras veía como Beelzemon intentaba liberarse.

El Señor Demonio consiguió sacar el brazo donde tenía su arma y disparó contra Hareruya-¡Toma esto perra!-grito disparándole.

-No debiste haber hecho eso-dijo Hareruya con una sonrisa fría, al tiempo que una columna de agua se levantaba de nuevo y absorbía el ataque de Beelzemon.

Sonriendo con maldad, Hareruya hizo que sus ojos brillaran de nuevo y el rayo de Beelzemon se disparó en todas direcciones, golpeando a cada Digimon que estaba atrapado en las manos de agua, para angustia de los Niños Elegidos, los cinco más fuertes intentaron ayudarlos, pero Hareruya creo una barrera de agua para impedir que se acercaran.

-Los miembros más débiles no merecen jugar conmigo-expreso arrojando a los Digimon a la orilla de la playa.

Los Digimon volvieron a sus formas normales, una vez más, completamente heridos-¡Volvió a vencerlo!-exclamo Sora alarmada.

-¡Rayo! ¿Qué esa bruja no tiene un punto débil?-cuestiono Joe.

-No…esto no puede estar pasando…la estábamos venciendo-dijo Rika levantándose adolorida, al igual que Renamon.

-Es más poderosa que antes-gruño la Digimon.

Hareruya solo se rio y miro a sus cinco contrincantes-¡Ya verás! ¡Láser Imperial!-invoco ImperialDramon disparando su ataque, mismo que Hareruya repelió con un golpe de su mano-¿Qué?-.

-Ya estoy cansada de estos juegos-dijo Hareruya lanzándose a gran velocidad contra ImperialDramon, el Digimon se puso en guardia y ataco con un puñetazo, pero Hareruya desapareció.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde está?-pregunto volteando en todas direcciones.

-¡ImperialDramon detrás de ti!-grito MagnaOmegamon.

Antes de que el aludido pudiera reaccionar, sintió como si algo lo atravesara por la espalda, al mirar hacia abajo, en su abdomen, descubrió que se trataba de las manos de Hareruya, quien las transformo a sus formas de sombras para poder atravesar no solo el cuerpo, sino la esencia del Digimon, estirando sus brazos a los lados, lo separo de nuevo en Vmon y Wormmon.

-¡Deshizo la Digi Evolución!-exclamo Ken sorprendido.

-¡No lo puedo creer!-Davis comenzaba a dudar si realmente podrían vencer a ese monstruo.

Girando con rapidez, Hareruya arrojo a ambos Digimon hacia la playa-Les daré la oportunidad de que mueran al lado de sus amigos, soy amable ¿no creen?-pregunto con calma.

-¡Cuchilla Galáctica/Espada Invencible!-invocaron Susanoomon y Gallantmon al mismo tiempo, en su distracción, Hareruya no fue capaz de esquivar el ataque, siendo cortada de forma vertical por Susanoomon y de forma horizontal por Gallantmon.

-¡Lo lograron!-grito Mimi contenta.

Por desgracia, Hareruya solo se regenero como si nada, dejando a los dos Digimon preocupados y a los Niños Elegidos sin habla-¡Aquí sus poderes no tienen límite!-grito Kari sin dejar de temblar de miedo.

-¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?-pregunto Henry en iguales condiciones.

Hareruya miro a sus dos atacantes-No es educado atacar a una dama cuando esta distraída-dijo con frialdad, para después levantar el brazo en que usaba su guantelete, este brillo y al abrirlo, lanzo una descarga de relámpagos que impactaron con fuerza contra ambos Digimon, moviéndose a gran velocidad, se colocó detrás de ambos y los golpeo con fuerza en la nuca con sus manos en forma de cuchilla.

Los ataques fueron tan fuerte que ambos Digimon se estrellaron contra la playa, volviendo a la normalidad-¡Takato!-grito Juri.

-¡Chicos! ¿Están bien?-pregunto Bokomon corriendo junto con los demás a ayudar a Takuya y los otros.

-Rayos…nos venció…con solo un golpe-gruño Takuya.

Ahora solo quedaban MagnaOmegamon y Metaphismon para combatir, ambos encararon a Hareruya, quien los miro de reojo-Entonces ¿también quieren que los golpee?-por toda respuesta, ambos Digimon se pusieron en guardia y se lanzaron al ataque.

Desenvainando sus espadas, los dos Digimon comenzaron con su ataque, pero Hareruya los esquivó moviéndose de un lado a otro, no pasó mucho tiempo para que los Digimon comenzaran a dispararle varios rayos en un intento por detenerla, pero se movía muy rápido.

MagnaOmegamon cambio su estrategia y comenzó a dispararle con su cañón, pero Hareruya no solo era veloz, sino que también se movía de manera que parecía ser una serpiente que escapaba de sus ataques, moviéndose en zigzag, de frente, subiendo, bajando, a los lados y demás, el Digimon Fusionado no estaba dispuesto a dejar que siguiera haciendo de las suyas, pero no se estaba dando cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir, justo cuando Hareruya se detuvo, MagnaOmegamon se dispuso a lanzar su ataque más poderoso, pero Metaphismon lo detuvo.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto el Digimon confundido y Metaphismon miro hacia donde estaba Hareruya, cuando MagnaOmegamon miro de nuevo se dio cuenta de que Hareruya ahora se encontraba entre ellos y la playa donde estaban los Niños Elegidos, si Metaphismon no lo hubiera detenido entonces…-Gracias…estuve a punto de cometer un terrible error-se lamentó y Metaphismon asintió.

Sin embargo, el momento fue interrumpido cuando un brazo oscuro salió de la nada y sujeto a Metaphismon del rostro, empujándolo hacia atrás-¡Metaphismon!-grito MagnaOmegamon, antes de que Hareruya apareciera ante él y lo golpeara con fuerza para alejarlo de ellos.

-¡Oh no!-grito Elaine ante eso.

Metaphismon intentaba liberarse, pero el agarre de Hareruya era muy fuerte, la maligna entidad se acercó hasta a él y le propino un golpe con fuerza en el abdomen, provocando que la armadura del Caballero se agrietara, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su cruel oponente se materializo detrás de él y le disparo un rayo por la espalda, estrellándolo contra la playa.

-¡No Metaphismon!-grito MagnaOmegamon.

-Ahora solo quedas tú-dijo Hareruya descendiendo hasta quedar al nivel de MagnaOmegamon, quien se puso en guardia.

En la playa, los Niños Elegidos no daban crédito a lo que estaba pasando-Incluso Metaphismon fue derrotado-dijo Sora sin poderse creer lo que paso.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-pregunto Suzie temblando de miedo y Henry la abrazo.

Matt gruño al ver que solo quedaba MagnaOmegamon para enfrentarse a Hareruya, quien lo ataco invocando unos tentáculos de sombras, rápidamente, MagnaOmegamon comenzó a destruirlos todos con su espada y disparando su cañón, para después destruir uno de mayor tamaño, quedando frente a frente con Hareruya, quien sonriendo, hizo que un aura negra la rodeara y disparo varios rayos contra él.

-Esto es malo…si esto continua así…pronto MagnaOmegamon perderá también-dijo Matt preocupado.

-¡Tengo otras malas noticias!-informo Izzy-¡Mi computadora está comenzando a detectar como varias puertas dimensionales se están abriendo al mismo tiempo!-.

-¿Tendrá que ver con eso?-pregunto Neemon señalando hacía varias zonas de la playa, donde algunos agujeros se formaban en la arena y el mar comenzaba a caer por el mismo.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?-pregunto Ryo.

-¡Esto es lo que Hareruya debe estar buscando!-exclamo JP-¡Seguramente usara esos agujeros para enviar el Mar de las Tinieblas a todos los demás mundos!-.

-¡No podemos permitir que haga eso!-exclamo Koji formando un puño en su mano.

-¡Pero nos ha derrotado a todos, no podemos vencerla así!-exclamo Koichi.

-No-la voz de Tai se escuchó-¡Este todavía no es el final, mientras MagnaOmegamon continúe peleando entonces aún tenemos una oportunidad! ¡No podemos darnos por vencidos! ¡No cuando los seis mundos dependen de nosotros!-.

MagnaOmegamon lanzo un golpe con su espada, mismo que Hareruya detuvo con su mano, para después darle un golpe con fuerza al rostro, sujetando de la capa al Digimon, giro y lo lanzo contra uno de los acantilados del Mar de las Tinieblas, lanzándose una vez más contra él.

-Admiro tu valor-dijo Elaine con calma-pero tienes que ser realista, MagnaOmegamon no podrá vencerlo solo-.

-¡No importa! ¡Yo sé que él podrá hacer algo! ¡Sé que podremos hacer algo!-grito Tai.

-MagnaOmegamon es poderoso, pero Hareruya es más poderosa-Elaine se acercó a Tai, de forma que sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, para sorpresa de todos y molestia de Sora.

-¿Eh? ¿Elaine?-pregunto Tai nervioso.

La chica no respondió y miro de reojo a Aporía, quien asintió, al igual que Metaphismon, antes de que supieran que iba a pasar, Elaine convoco su Código de ADN y tomando de las manos a Tai, se lo paso a él.

-¿Qué…que hiciste?-pregunto el chico confundido.

-Te he pasado mi Código de ADN, con ello te he entregado los poderes de Metaphismon, úsalos de manera adecuada-dijo Elaine-es imposible que venzamos a Hareruya como la hemos enfrentado hasta ahora, pero MagnaOmegamon posee los poderes de los dos Caballeros Legendarios más poderosos de todos; Timaeus y Critias, rivales y amigos en batalla, cuando ambos peleaban juntos eran invencibles, pero incluso ellos necesitaban de la ayuda de sus amigos-Elaine miro a los Guerreros Legendarios-ustedes deben saber de qué hablo ¿verdad?-.

Takuya y sus amigos se vieron entre si antes de comprender-¡Es como cuando peleamos con Cherubimon y Lucemon!-recordó Zoe.

-Exacto, no podremos vencer a Hareruya, no si la atacamos en un grupo grande, ella siempre encontrara la forma de poder superarnos, pero si un solo guerrero que tenga el poder de todos la desafía…-Elaine ya no tuvo necesidad de continuar.

-Tendremos una oportunidad-comprendieron Sora y Kari, la primera miro hacia donde se encontraba Tai, con una mirada de decisión total, la peli roja se acercó a él-¡Tai!-llamo y el castaño la volteo a ver.

-¿Qué sucede Sora?-pregunto Tai confundido por la acción de su amiga y amor de la infancia, por toda respuesta, Sora alzo el Digivice.

-Por favor Tai, recibe los poderes de mi Emblema del Amor-pidió y apenas dijo este, su Digivice brillo y el Emblema se transfirió al Digivice de Tai-úsalo por favor-le pidió sonriendo y Tai asintió.

-Tai, también recibe el Conocimiento-pidio Izzy pasándole el Emblema.

-Matt, yo te entrego la Sinceridad-dijo Mimi entregándole su Emblema a Matt, ya que si querían tener éxito, el Valor y la Amistad debían pelear juntos.

-Y también la Lealtad-apoyo Joe pasándole también su Emblema a Matt.

-Hermano, te cedo mi Esperanza-dijo TK.

-Y yo mi Luz a ti hermano-agrego Kari, los dos chicos recibieron los Emblemas de sus amigos, pero todavía no pasaba nada y MagnaOmegamon continuaba recibiendo la paliza de su vida a manos de Hareruya.

-¿Por qué no pasa nada?-pregunto Zoe alarmada.

-Porque todavía no es suficiente-dijo Elaine mirándolos a todos de manera significativa, tardaron un poco, pero al final entendieron y asintieron.

-Tai, Matt, tengan los Digi Eggs del Valor y de la Amistad-dijo Davis.

-Yo les entregó el poder de los Digi Eggs del Amor y de la Sinceridad-continuo Yolei.

-Aquí tienen los Digi Eggs del Conocimiento y de la Lealtad-dijo Cody.

-Yo espero que la luz de la Bondad Dorada les sirva de algo-dijo Ken alzando su Digivice y dándole energía a ambos.

Los Tamers sabían que ellos también debían dar algo para poder a ayudar en esta batalla, así que rápidamente se pusieron al lado de los chicos-El Caballero con el Valor-dijo Takato dándole el poder de Guilmon.

-La Hechicera con el Valor-continúo Rika dándole el poder de Renamon.

-El Guerrero con la Amistad-siguió Henry haciendo lo mismo que sus dos amigos.

-El León con el Valor-prosiguió Juri, mientras Leomon asentía con orgullo.

-El Justiciero con el Valor-fue el turno de Ryo de dar su aporte.

-El Androide con la Amistad-siguió Hirokazu, conforme pasaban sus energías, los Digimon también brindaban sus poderes hacia MagnaOmegamon, esperando que ocurriera algo en cualquier momento.

-El Deva Conejo con el Valor-siguió la pequeña Suzie dándole el poder de Lopmon.

-El Ángel del Mar con la Amistad-prosiguió Kenta, los hermanitos se vieron y asintieron, para luego ver a Impmon, quien también asintió.

-El Señor Demonio con el Valor-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, dándole sus energías al aludido.

MagnaOmegamon se estrelló contra la pared de un acantilado y antes de poder recuperarse, recibió un nuevo golpe en el rostro de parte de Hareruya, quien se rio divertida por lo que estaba ocurriendo, ella tenía toda la ventaja en la batalla, pero al concentrarse en su batalla, no se percató de lo que los Niños Elegidos hacían, era el turno de los Guerreros Legendarios.

-El Fuego con el Valor, el Acero con la Amistad-transfirió Takuya, mientras Bokomon y Neemon observaban en silencio.

-El Resplandor con la Amistad, el Bosque con el Valor-siguió Koji haciendo lo mismo que su amigo.

-El Hielo con el Valor-continuo el pequeño Tommy pasando la energía de su Digi Spirit.

-El Viento con el Valor, el Agua con la Amistad-fue el turno de Zoe de dar sus energías a ambos.

-El Trueno con la Amistad, la Tierra con el Valor-siguió JP haciendo lo mismo que el resto de sus amigos.

-La Oscuridad con la Amistad-finalizo Koichi transfiriendo sus energías Matt.

Tai y Matt se vieron entre sí, para después mirar a Elaine, quien solo asintió, ya que ella les había dado su Carga de ADN para que completaran el proceso de una vez por todas, ambos chicos alzaron sus Digivice al mismo tiempo, haciendo que sus pantallas quedaran frente a frente.

-¡Valor con Amistad!-invoco Tai.

-¡Amistad con Valor!-finalizo Matt.

MagnaOmegamon ya estaba muy débil y Hareruya lo sujeto del cuello, acercándolo a su rostro con una sonrisa siniestra-Ahora te enviare al olvido como ustedes lo hicieron con mi hermano-sentencio, pero entonces, un pilar de luz surgió de la playa-¿Qué?-fue todo lo que Hareruya pudo decir antes de que aquella luz cayera sobre MagnaOmegamon, obligando a Hareruya a soltarlo y retroceder-¿Qué sucede?-.

Al recibir aquella luz, MagnaOmegamon comenzó a sentir algo-¡Siento los poderes y sueños de todos nuestros amigos!-exclamo y sus ojos también brillaron.

**( www. youtube watch? v=51kjoX-c0L8)**

De los Digivice de Tai y Matt emergió un Dragón Dorado, mismo que lanzo un rugido antes de envolver a MagnaOmegamon, al tiempo que los Emblemas y los Elementos de los Guerreros Legendarios, así como Cartas Digimon y Digi Eggs lo rodeaban también, uniéndose a su cuerpo.

-¡MagnaOmegamon Legend Digivolves a…!-el cuerpo de MagnaOmegamon comenzó a cambiar, su capa desapareció por completo, siendo reemplazada por un total de tres pares de alas, siendo tres de ellas de color rojo como el fuego y tres azules como el hielo, su armadura se volvió rojiza, con hombreas, guanteletes y piernas de tonos azul rojizo, su casco asemejaba al de un guerrero Ninja antiguo, con una estrella de fuego en su centro, de siete picos y en cada uno de estos, se podían ver los Emblemas incrustados, con el Emblema del Valor en el centro del mismo, en su cintura se encontraba un sol con los Elementos de los Guerreros Legendarios, sus ojos eran amarillos y tenía una máscara rojiza que cubría su boca junto con su casco-¡ShynLegendDramon!-anuncio el nuevo Digimon.

Un resplandor de luz ilumino aquel mundo de tinieblas, mientras los Niños Elegidos quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a semejante Digimon, Hareruya solo mantenía una expresión seria en todo momento, mientras que Tai y Matt sonrieron emocionados.

-¡Lo logramos!-grito Matt contento.

-¡Ese es el guerrero definitivo!-declaro Tai sonriendo también emocionado, mientras Elaine asentía orgullosa.

ShynLegendDramon encaro a Hareruya y se puso en guardia, listo para dar comienzo a la batalla decisiva por los seis mundos.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Finalmente, el guerrero definitivo ha nacido ¿será posible que pueda ponerle fin a esta difícil batalla?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**ESTOY CONSIDERANDO EXPANDIR UN POCO MÁS EL ONE-SHOT DE "REINA DEL MAL", NARRANDO COMO ES LA VIDA EN EL UNIVERSO AHORA QUE ASTRONEMA GOBIERNA, PERO SOLO SI ESE FIC ALCANZA SIETE O MAS COMENTARIOS, YA QUE COMO BIEN DICEN, EL SIETE ES EL NUMERO DE LA SUERTE**

**Camilo Navas: **_bueno, finalmente nació el guerrero definitivo de los seis mundos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_más los Niños Elegidos no se quedaron atrás y consiguieron al guerrero definitivo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_me sorprendió que no dijeras nada ante el desafío de Abzu, considerando a tu OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_no te preocupes, el guerrero definitivo finalmente ha nacido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_afortunadamente, los Niños Elegidos han convocado al guerrero final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Freedom Gundam 96: **_como Elaine explico, cuando Hareruya debilito las barreras dimensionales, también lo hizo en su territorio, el ataque combinado la lanzo hacia el túnel del puente, donde todo es oscuridad y por esto termino siendo enviada ahí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_Hareruya no será fácil de vencer, pero ahora, ha nacido el guerrero definitivo para la batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser3000000: **_digamos que al ser parte del Mar de las Tinieblas, también se unió a Hareruya. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Deadly Ice 88: **_ahora todo depende del guerrero definitivo de los seis mundos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_aunque ella volvió a voltear las cosas cuando ingreso al Mar de las Tinieblas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mikell Connde: **_y eso es más o menos lo que acaban de hacer en estos momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_pobre Dumblendore, el haber vivido toda su vida preguntándose qué pasó en el momento de la pelea que tomo la vida de su hermanita. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Olivia (espero que se encuentre mejor, en especial porque cuando lleve al mío con el veterinario…bueno…ya no volvió a casa), Éire, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Bianca Lancer, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Camilo Navas, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Gron, Freedom Gundam 96, El Redentor 777, Bowser30000000, Deadly Ice 88, Dra Optimus Star 3, Mikell Connde, Franco, Moon-9215, Dark Digimon 16, Kurtlaraperdomo (me alegra que todo esté bien, en especial por estos duros tiempos), Blaitor21, Kid Shooter, White Knight 44, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	67. Sueños Reales Tercera Parte

"_**La batalla final en el Mar de las Tinieblas continua, en este sitio, Hareruya tiene todas las ventajas, siendo una enemiga increíblemente poderosa y muy difícil de vencer, en una última oportunidad por derrotarla, los Niños Elegidos comenzaron a brindarles sus energías a Tai y Matt, ya que MagnaOmegamon no solo era el único Digimon que quedaba en pie para enfrentar a Hareruya, sino que además, este poseía los Emblemas de los Caballeros más poderosos de todos; Timaeus y Critias, pero aun con esas energías, no era capaz de derrotar a la Diabólica Hareruya, así que en un último esfuerzo por poder detenerla y frenar su malvada ambición,, les dieron sus energías a sus dos amigos, al finalizar, consiguieron que MagnaOmegamon Digi Evolucionara a la forma definitiva, el guerrero más poderoso de todos los tiempos, poseedor de los Emblemas y de los Digi Spirit de los Guerreros Legendarios; ShynLegendDramon ha nacido finalmente y ahora la batalla final con Hareruya finalmente comenzara ¿será posible que consiga derrotar a esta diabólica entidad antes de que sea tarde?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 67**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 67 Sueños Reales**

**Tercera Parte**

**( www. youtube watch? v=51kjoX-c0L8)**

De los Digivice de Tai y Matt emergió un Dragón Dorado, mismo que lanzo un rugido antes de envolver a MagnaOmegamon, al tiempo que los Emblemas y los Elementos de los Guerreros Legendarios, así como Cartas Digimon y Digi Eggs lo rodeaban también, uniéndose a su cuerpo.

-¡MagnaOmegamon Legend Digivolves a…!-el cuerpo de MagnaOmegamon comenzó a cambiar, su capa desapareció por completo, siendo reemplazada por un total de tres pares de alas, siendo tres de ellas de color rojo como el fuego y tres azules como el hielo, su armadura se volvió rojiza, con hombreas, guanteletes y piernas de tonos azul rojizo, su casco asemejaba al de un guerrero Ninja antiguo, con una estrella de fuego en su centro, de siete picos y en cada uno de estos, se podían ver los Emblemas incrustados, con el Emblema del Valor en el centro del mismo, en su cintura se encontraba un sol con los Elementos de los Guerreros Legendarios, sus ojos eran amarillos y tenía una máscara rojiza que cubría su boca junto con su casco-¡ShynLegendDramon!-anuncio el nuevo Digimon.

Un resplandor de luz ilumino aquel mundo de tinieblas, mientras los Niños Elegidos quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a semejante Digimon, Hareruya solo mantenía una expresión seria en todo momento, mientras que Tai y Matt sonrieron emocionados.

-¡Lo logramos!-grito Matt contento.

-¡Ese es el guerrero definitivo!-declaro Tai sonriendo también emocionado, mientras Elaine asentía orgullosa.

ShynLegendDramon encaro a Hareruya y se puso en guardia, listo para dar comienzo a la batalla decisiva por los seis mundos.

Ambos se vieron fijamente por unos segundos y finalmente, Hareruya hablo-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto con calma.

-Yo soy el heredero de los Emblemas de los Caballeros Legendarios, Guardián de los Sueños y de las Ilusiones, así como también poseedor de los poderes de los 10 Guerreros Legendarios ¡Soy ShynLegendDramon!-se presentó el Digimon.

-¿ShynLegendDramon? Vaya, ese nombre es bastante llamativo, pero en serio, se ve que no entienden cuál es su lugar, no importa en que se conviertan, su destino ya este sellado, pronto el Mar de las Tinieblas arrasara con los seis mundos y los purificara por completo-sentencio con maldad.

-Te equivocas-dijo ShynLegendDramon con calma-eso es algo que nunca va a ocurrir, porque los seis mundos no necesitan ser purificados, son perfectos tal como están-.

-Por favor, en cada mundo, los humanos y los Digimon solo causan destrucción, sufrimiento y demás, ellos se merecen lo que está a punto de ocurrirles-dijo Hareruya con maldad.

-¿Quién eres tú para decidir eso? Solo eres alguien que vive obsesionada con vengarse y causar sufrimiento a otros, por ese motivo no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, en nombre de los seis mundos y de cada guerrero que ha luchado por protegerlos, te derrotare y los salvare-aseguro el Digimon.

Hareruya sonrió-Si en serio piensas que puedes conseguir eso, entonces eres tan tonto como todos los demás-sentencio Hareruya-¡Paraíso del Mal!-combinando una vez más las técnicas de Devimon y Lucemon, Hareruya lanzo una ráfaga de poderosos golpes contra el Digimon, quien comenzó a recibirlos de lleno.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Desde la playa, los Niños Elegidos solo podían observar lo que estaba pasando, al igual que los Digimon-¡A pesar de haber Digi Evolucionado todavía no logran alcanzar la velocidad y el poder de Hareruya!-exclamo Tentomon.

-¡Pero si ellos no logran vencerla, entonces todo estará perdido!-exclamo Impmon preocupado.

-¡No!-intervino Tai-¡ShynLegendDramon lo conseguirá, sé que lo hará!-aseguro apretando su puño derecho con fuerza.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Hareruya seguía dándole varios golpes al noble Digimon, quien únicamente los recibía sin poder hacer nada o al menos, eso era lo que parecía, repentinamente, justo cuando Hareruya se disponía a terminarlo con un golpe más, ShynLegendDramon abrió sus ojos y le dio un puñetazo al rostro, más específicamente a la mejilla izquierda de la maligna entidad, dejándola impactada.

-¿Qué? ¿Mi técnica no funciono y logro darme un golpe?-exclamo incrédula, mientras los Niños Elegidos solo podían emocionarse, ya que el hecho de que ShynLegendDramon haya conseguido acertar un golpe a Hareruya significaba una cosa, que había logrado igualar o hasta superar la velocidad de esta.

Hareruya retrocedió y encaro a ShynLegendDramon, quien la miro con calma-No eres la única que es veloz, ahora es mi turno de atacar-expreso lanzándose al ataque con una velocidad impresionante, consiguiendo darle un golpe al abdomen de la maligna entidad.

La Diabólica Hareruya quedo sin habla ante eso, antes de ser lanzada al cielo por una explosión de energía lanzado por su noble contrincante, quien era apoyado por sus amigos, definitivamente este era el guerrero definitivo, mientras se elevaba sin control, Hareruya intentaba asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-No…eso no…puede estar pasando…nunca nadie…había logrado darme un solo golpe…es absurdo-conforme pensaba en eso, su rabia iba en aumento, justo cuando ShynLegendDramon se preparó para atacarla de nuevo, esta reacciono y transformando su cuerpo en sombra, se dispersó y materializo detrás de él.

-¡ShynLegendDramon está detrás de ti!-grito Takuya.

-¿Eh?-Hareruya lo sujeto del cuello, en su mirada se podía ver una gran furia y odio.

-No…de ninguna manera lo voy a permitir…jamás permitiré que esto esté pasando-decía con unos ojos que mostraban su gran furia-¡Durante 3000 años permanecí atrapada en ese puto abismo! ¡Todos mis planes para volver! ¡Mis complots! ¡Las mentiras que dije y las vidas que arruine!-conforme hablaba, Hareruya no dejaba de atacar a ShynLegendDramon, quien solo recibía sus ataques sin poderse defender.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué dejas que te pegue?-cuestiono Mimi alarmada.

Sujetando a ShynLegendDramon de los brazos, Hareruya comenzó a girar a gran velocidad y lo lanzo hacia el Mar de las Tinieblas, pero antes de que cayera en el mismo, logro detenerse al abrir sus alas, sin embargo, este formo algunos tentáculos y lo atrapo, dejándolo inmovilizado.

-¡Rayos!-exclamo el Digimon haciendo esfuerzos por liberarse, mientras su enemiga descendía hasta quedar volando sobre él.

-Mi estimado ShynLegendDramon, eres el primero que ha logrado golpearme de esa manera, me siento realmente furiosa por eso, nunca antes me había pasado algo como eso, por ese motivo voy a acabar con tu miserable existencia ahora mismo-sentencio Hareruya-no pase 3000 años esperando para que me vencieran ahora, mi hermano fracaso, luego yo tuve que depender del Emperador de los Digimon, de Aruckenimon, Mummymon, Oikawa, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Cherubimon y Lucemon, todo para poder llegar hasta aquí, bien, pues ha llegado el momento de que finalmente mi meta se logre y tú no estarás aquí para verla realizarse-sentencio abriendo sus palmas y comenzando a cargar energía en ellas-.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo Matt alarmado.

-¡Si no se libera pronto va a ser destruido!-grito Koji en iguales condiciones.

-¡Muere! ¡Ragnarok!-invoco Hareruya lanzando una vez más su ataque más poderoso contra el Digimon, quien solo pudo ver como aquel ataque se acercaba más y más a él.

Finalmente, el ataque impacto y una poderosa explosión se vio, provocando que algunas chicas apartaran la vista de aquella visión, mientras Hareruya sonreía de forma triunfante y despiadada, en especial cuando los resultados se vieron, ya que de ShynLegendDramon no quedaba rastro alguno.

-Se terminó-dijo Hareruya sonriendo malignamente.

Los Niños Elegidos no podían creer lo que acababa de pasar, ShynLegendDramon, su última esperanza, había sido derrotado-Esto no puede ser-dijo Joe incrédulo.

-Es imposible…no lo creo-dijo Sora en iguales condiciones, mientras Tai y Matt quedaban estáticos, al igual que todos los presentes, sin embargo, Renamon miro hacia el cielo y descubrió algo.

-No, esto aún no ha terminado-dijo la Digimon.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Renamon?-pregunto Rika y junto con Bokomon y Neemon miraron hacia el cielo, descubriendo la veracidad de las palabras de su compañera, Elaine también miro al cielo y sonrió.

-Era obvio-dijo complacida.

-¡Chicos! ¡Agumon y Gabumon aun están vivos!-grito Bokomon contenta y todos miraron hacia el cielo, descubriéndolos.

Hareruya escucho lo que dijeron y dirigió su vista hacia el cielo, descubriendo la verdad-¡No…no puede ser!-exclamo entre molesta, sorprendida e incrédula.

Ya que flotando en el aire, se encontraban Agumon y Gabumon, con los Emblemas, Digi Eggs, Cartas Digimon y Digi Spirits rodeándolos en un círculo, ambos Digimon mantenían una mirada seria y desafiante en todo momento.

-Pero ¿Cómo pudieron evitar el ataque de Hareruya?-pregunto Hirokazu contento y confundido.

-Es posible que hayan hecho lo mismo que Koji y yo hicimos en nuestra batalla con Lucemon-dedujo Takuya sonriendo.

-¿Te refieres a que ambos deshicieron la Digi Evolución para poder esquivar el ataque de Lucemon?-pregunto JP sorprendido.

-¡Fue un buen movimiento!-aplaudió Koichi, mientras Zoe, Tommy y los demás sonreían contentos.

Agumon y Gabumon seguían viendo a Hareruya de ese modo desafiante, en ningún momento dejaron de hacerlo-¡Esto todavía no ha terminado!-aseguro Agumon con firmeza.

-¡Apenas está comenzando!-apoyo Gabumon, antes de que sus Emblemas, Digi Eggs, Cartas y Digi Spirits volvieran a unirse en ellos, para invocar una vez más al poderoso ShynLegendDramon, el cual descendió hasta quedar a la altura de Hareruya.

La maligna entidad los miraba con furia y odio-¡No hay manera de acabar con estos gusanos!-gruño enfurecida.

-¡No voy a dejar de pelear hasta haber salvado a los seis mundos de tu cruel ambición, Hareruya! ¡Ese es mi deber y en nombre de los Caballeros Legendarios cumpliré con el mismo!-aseguro el Digimon extendiendo sus brazos y abriendo ambas manos, conjuro un par de espadas, una de fuego y otra de hielo, para luego levantarlas y unirlas de modo que estas comenzaron a emitir un resplandor de luz muy poderoso.

-¿Qué…que vas a hacer? ¡Detente ahora! ¡Si sigues haciendo esto no creas que vivirás para contarlo!-bramo Hareruya disponiéndose a atacar, pero repentinamente, ShynLegendDramon la miro y la paralizo-¿Qué? ¡No puedo moverme!-gruño entre dientes.

-¡Mi técnica de Barrera de Luz impide que cualquier alma maligna pueda hacer algún movimiento!-explico ShynLegendDramon, para después seguir con su siguiente ataque.

**( www. youtube watch? v=Dr9Ef0KMM8g)**

_**El enemigo debe ser más fuerte que el usuario.  
La batalla debe ser uno contra uno.  
El enemigo no debe ser un elemental  
El enemigo debe ser alguien malvado.  
La batalla no debe involucrar beneficios personales.  
La batalla no debe ser inhumana.  
La batalla debe ser por la verdad.  
La batalla debe ser para seguir viviendo.  
La batalla debe salvar al mundo.  
Los compañeros de armas del usuario deben ser valientes.  
La batalla debe ser honorable.**_

Conforme recitaba el juramento de los Caballeros, la espada que formo brillaba con más intensidad que nunca, envolviéndose en fuego y hielo, así como los demás elementos, Hareruya solo podía ver lo que pasaba sin poder hacer el menor movimiento, al igual que el resto de los Niños Elegidos, quienes veían todo desde la playa con una sonrisa de emoción.

-¡Maldito! ¡No te dejare hacer nada!-bramo Hareruya haciendo esfuerzos por liberarse, pero estos no rendían frutos.

-¡Toma esto! ¡Excalibur la Espada de la Justicia!-invoco ShynLegendDramon lanzando un corte en forma vertical contra Hareruya, golpeándola con fuerza en la cabeza, lo que provoco que la espada la cortara en dos de ese modo, Hareruya quedo en blanco tras recibir aquel ataque, antes de sentir como las dos mitades de su cuerpo se separaban lentamente.

Aun sin poderse creer lo que acababa de pasar, las dos piezas del cuerpo de Hareruya comenzaron a caer lentamente-No…esto…no puede ser…no puede haber pasado…no…-fue todo lo que dijo antes de que su cuerpo cayera al Mar de las Tinieblas y se hundiera en el mismo, desapareciendo en sus oscuras aguas.

-Termino-dijo ShynLegendDramon deshaciendo su ataque.

-¡Lo lograron!-grito Kari contenta al ver que lo habían conseguido.

-¡Hurra, hurra, hurra!-gritaba Neemon alzando los brazos una y otra vez.

-¡Eso fue realmente espectacular!-apoyo Bokomon.

-¡Finalmente lo consiguieron!-grito Takato abrazando con fuerza a Guilmon, todos estaban felices de ver que finalmente la batalla había terminado.

ShynLegendDramon se acercó a donde ellos estaban y brillando, se separó de nuevo en Agumon y Gabumon, quienes corrieron a brazos de sus respectivos compañeros humanos, finalmente, todo había terminado, Hareruya fue vencida, al menos, eso era lo que todos esperaban.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Con el sonido de las olas rompiendo antes de llegar a la orilla, los Niños Elegidos hablaban sobre lo acontecido-Finalmente, Hareruya se fue-dijo Tai sonriendo-muchas gracias a todos por brindarnos sus energías en estos momentos tan desesperantes-.

-No tienes que agradecernos-dijo Takuya sonriendo-nos alegra haber podido ayudar a salvar los seis mundos-.

-Es verdad, después de todo, es el hogar de todos-apoyo Takato.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora que todo acabo tendremos que volver a nuestros respectivos mundos-dijo Zoe sonriendo con algo de tristeza.

-Si…es una pena que todo haya terminado, me habría gustado vivir más aventuras con ustedes chicos-dijo Kenta con algo de tristeza y el silencio se apodero del lugar, pero había una persona más que no sabía que haría.

-Oye Ryo-la voz de Ken se escuchó y el aludido miro a su amigo-¿Qué es lo que harás ahora?-.

Ryo no sabía que responder y CyberDramon lo miro con cierta preocupación, era cierto, ese mundo era su hogar, donde sus padres lo estaban esperando, pero…había hecho tantos amigos en su viaje que ahora no estaba seguro de que hacer, nunca se había formulado el que haría cuando la batalla terminara y ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho.

Por su parte, Kari se acercó a Sora y le dio un leve empujón en el hombro, captando su atención, sonriéndole de manera cálida, le indico con su mirada que hablara con Tai-Ya quiero tener a mi cuñada-dijo Kari sonriéndole y Sora se sonrojo, para después sonreír, pero entonces vio que Tai hablaba con Elaine.

-¿Qué es lo que harás ahora que todo termino?-pregunto viendo a Elaine con calma.

-Obviamente regresare al Digi Mundo, el Mundo Real dejo de ser mi hogar hace mucho tiempo, además, alguien tiene que asegurarse de que no aparezca otro tardado que crea que puede declararse Rey de los Digimon-dijo Elaine con frialdad y Ken por poco cae en la arena al escuchar esa indirecta tan directa-y no lo tomes a mal, pero prefiero seguir con Metaphismon y Aporía que seguir aguantando a ese hablador que nombraste líder-.

-¡Oye!-se quejó Davis y Tai sonrió de nuevo de forma nerviosa.

-Y para finalizar, tengo que asegurarme que la próxima vez que ocurra alguna nueva amenaza, Quinglomon se asegure de darle a los Emblemas la importancia que merecen, ese dragón podrá ser muy sabio, pero ni los sabios están libres de la ignorancia-dijo Elaine y todos se rieron ante ese comentario-¿dije algo gracioso?-pregunto extrañada y nadie respondió-en fin, si para ese entonces, definitivamente se necesita de un nuevo equipo que use los Emblemas, espero verte a ti liderando ese equipo-dijo mirando a Kari, quien solo sonrió con algo de gratitud-en serio ¿Por qué no elegiste a tu hermana como líder?-.

-Supongo que no lo pensé-se disculpó Tai

-¿No tendrá que ver con algún tipo de pensamiento machista, verdad?-inquirió Zoe achicando los ojos y Tai se puso muy nervioso, en especial al ver todas las miradas de las chicas sobre él, pero miradas que era preferible evitar.

-¡No, no, no, no! ¡Se los aseguro, no tuvo que ver con eso! ¡Es solo que en ese momento nunca pensé que podría nombrar a Kari líder y es que…bueno…Davis saco el Digi Egg del Valor y pues…no sabía que pensar!-todas las chicas, con excepción de Kari y Elaine lo miraban de manera bastante seria, tanto que el castaño comenzó a sudar y a temblar de miedo.

El resto de chicos solo se alejó para evitar aquel momento, aún tenían presentes las batallas de las mujeres Digimon y francamente, preferían evitar todo ese tipo de conflictos, dejando al pobre Tai solo con un grupo de chicas con miradas asesinas.

Elaine solo se mantenía al margen, sin saber que pensar, definitivamente las cosas en el Mundo Real habían cambiado de forma drástica, ahora solo se dedicaba a ver como el castaño era regañado por todas las chicas por no haber considerado a su hermana menor para ser la líder, Tai se disculpaba con todas, pero vaya que se le notaba el miedo, Agumon solo observaba confundido y sin saber qué hacer, al igual que los demás Digimon.

Debido a que todos estaban concentrados en lo que pasaba en la playa y lo que ocurría con su líder, nadie se percató de que las aguas del Mar de las Tinieblas estaban comenzando a agitarse de manera violenta, al tiempo que un par de brillantes ojos rojos brillaban bajo las aguas, hasta que la sonrisa de Kari desapareció y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, lanzando un grito de terror.

-¡Kari!-grito Tai, al tiempo que TK sostenía a la chica.

-¿Qué sucede Kari?-pregunto TK preocupado.

-¡La oscuridad! ¡La oscuridad!-gritaba Kari alarmada y aterrada, dejando a todos sorprendidos, confundidos y preocupados.

-¿La oscuridad?-pregunto Takuya comenzando a entender por qué la reacción de Kari.

-Pero entonces eso significaría que…-Rika palideció al imaginarse la respuesta a su pregunta.

-¡Miren!-gritaron Ai y Makoto al ver hacia el mar, donde una columna de agua se levantó hacia el cielo, poco a poco, comenzó a expandirse a los lados convirtiéndose en un tipo de cascada que parecía caer de abajo hacia arriba.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Zoe.

-¡Hareruya!-exclamo Tai, cuando la risa de su enemiga se escuchó.

-¡Esto no puede ser!-grito Joe alarmado sabiendo lo que esto podía significar.

-¿Cómo puede seguir con vida después del ataque que recibió?-inquirió Mimi asustada.

Del mar emergieron los espectros de todos los enemigos que los Niños Elegidos habían enfrentado, todos uniéndose a esa gigantesca cascada, misma que cada vez aumentaba su tamaño, fue entonces que la voz de Hareruya se escuchó.

**( www. youtube watch? v=Y_AGRbyEJnQ)**

Primero fue su risa, después se escucharon sus palabras, misma que ahora sonaban frías y vacías, así como un ligero toque de siseo de serpiente-¡Las sombras toman forma, que las criaturas nazcan, ahora veremos que tan bien pelean cuando su oponente es un demonio!-sentencio.

-¿Demonio?-exclamo Kenta asustado.

-¡No inventes!-grito Hirokazu también algo espantado, conforme la forma de Hareruya se manifestaba, revelando sus ojos rojos llenos de maldad.

-¡Ya no es hora de pelear ni de jugar! ¡Es hora de morir!-sentencio al tiempo que su nueva apariencia se revelaba.

Se había vuelto gigante, siendo un hibrido entre humana y serpiente, de la cintura para abajo era de donde más parecía dicho reptil, ya que no contaba con piernas y solo con una gigantesca cola de serpiente, siendo de color azul negro, su pecho y abdomen eran de un color morado claro, así como sus manos, su rostro era negro grisáceo y sus ojos rojos carecían de pupilas, tenía el cabello negro y de una forma que recordaba a la corona de las Cobras, la más mortífera de las serpientes venenosas, temida incluso por otras serpientes, finalizando todo con un par de alas de color morado oscuras.

-¿Qué rayos fue lo que le paso ahora?-exclamo Henry sorprendido.

-¡Esa infeliz!-gruño Elaine-¡Uso el poder maligno del Mar de las Tinieblas no solo para poder sanar y reconstruir su cuerpo, sino también para adquirir esa nueva forma, es como si hubiera vuelto a Digi Evolucionar!-explico alarmada.

-¡No puede ser!-Izzy estaba igual de preocupado que todos, ya que ahora, Hareruya parecía ser invencible.

La nueva Hareruya lanzo un rugido, mientras se presentaba como "Demon Hareruya" o "Hareruya Modo Demonio", abriendo sus poderosas fauces genero energía y disparo una bola oscura contra la nada, pero cuando esta estallo, comenzó a distorsionar la realidad, repitiendo la acción unas seis veces más.

-¡Esto no me agrada nada! ¡Sus ataques son tan fuertes que están comenzando a destruir la realidad misma!-exclamo Henry.

-¡Tenemos que detenerla pronto!-grito Tai y todos asintieron, aunque aún era muy pronto, los Digimon parecían estar dispuestos a volver a pelear contra Hareruya, además de que ahora, Agumon y Gabumon podrían alcanzar su nivel a ShynLegendDramon, esta sería su última oportunidad.

Pero Hareruya se dio cuenta de lo que estaban por hacer-¡No tan rápido!-bramo al tiempo que abría sus alas y de estas salían varias serpientes de color negro con ojos amarillos, las cuales les quitaron sus Digivice a todos los Niños Elegidos, para después devorarlos y destruirlos, para impacto de todos.

-¡Destruyo los…!-Tai no pudo terminar su frase.

-¡No puede ser…destruyo todos los Digivice!-finalizo Takato temblando ante eso.

-¡Esto es malo, sin los Digivice no podrán Digi Evolucionar!-exclamo Bokomon abrazo a Neemon y viceversa.

-¡Los milagros no ocurren por tercera vez!-expreso Hareruya con maldad-¡Mi hermano fue muy astuto y destruyo sus Emblemas, pero olvido que estos podían existir en sus corazones, pero yo no lo hice, sé que los Digivice son los aparatos que les permiten canalizar sus energías para lograr su preciada Digi Evolución, sin ellos! ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer ahora?-pregunto sonriendo de forma sádica.

-¡Esto no puede ser…destruyo todos los Digivice!-exclamo JP asustado.

-¿Podremos ganarle a ese monstruo sin que los Digimon Digi Evolucionen?-pregunto Juri asustada y nadie se atrevió a responder, mientras que Tai apretaba los puños ante lo que acababa de ocurrir.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Pensaron que la habían derrotado, pero Hareruya reapareció y ha destruido los Digivice ¿Qué harán Tai y los demás ahora para poder detener a este enemigo?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**PUES TRAS VER EL MANGA DE DB SUPER SOLO PUEDO DECIR QUE MORO ESTA SIENDO MAS DIFICIL DE VENCER, ME HACE PREGUNTARME SI YA SUPERO A JIREN Y HASTA A BROLY, SIN EMBARGO, CREO QUE SE COMETIO UN ERROR FATAL, YA QUE DE HABER ACTUADO SABIAMENTE HABRIAN LLEGADO A 17 Y A 18 DESDE UN PRINCIPIO A PELEAR CON EL, ANTES DE QUE AUMENTARA TANTO SU PODER, YA QUE NO PUEDE ALIMENTARSE DE ELLOS, JUNTON CON MAJIN BOO HABRIAN HECHO MUCHO MAS CONTRA EL**

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Olivia, Éire, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, El Redentor 777, Zeus, Hades, Gron, Dark Digimon 16, Mikell Connde, Bowser300000, Dra Optimus Star 3, Deadly Ice 88, Franco, Moon-9215, Espadachín de la Luz, Kid Shooter, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	68. Sueños Reales Cuarta Parte

"_**ShynLegendDramon era el resultado de la unión de todos los Niños Elegidos y sus Digimon, este guerrero fue tan poderoso que incluso consiguió darle un golpe a la Diabólica Hareruya, provocando que se enfadara y casi lo destruyera, pero gracias a una rápida reacción del Digimon evito esa destrucción, para después contraatacar con un golpe de sus técnicas, cortando en dos a Hareruya sin ninguna dificultad, con su cuerpo cortado y sin poder regenerarse, Hareruya cayó al Mar de las Tinieblas, después de eso, los Niños Elegidos pensaron que habían vencido a esa malvada de una vez por todas, pero la situación volvió a cambiar, ya que Hareruya uso los poderes del Mar de las Tinieblas no solo para recuperarse, sino para alcanzar una nueva y poderosa forma llamada Demon Hareruya, sorprendiendo a los Niños Elegidos, en especial cuando comenzó a lanzar ataques que distorsionaban la realidad, sin más opciones, Tai y los demás se dispusieron a pelear de nuevo, pero Hareruya reacciono rápidamente y de un movimiento inesperado ha destruido los Digivice"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 68**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 68 Sueños Reales**

**Cuarta Parte**

Nadie daba crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir, cuando creyeron que en definitiva Hareruya había sido derrotada, esta no solo reapareció con una nueva y terrible forma, sino que además, hizo pedazos los Digivice, sin ellos, les sería imposible poder canalizar su poder para la Digi Evolución.

-¿Podremos ganarle a ese monstruo sin que los Digimon Digi Evolucionen?-pregunto Juri temerosa.

-¡Una cosa es haber perdido los Emblemas, pero el perder los Digivice es un golpe devastador, sin ellos no podremos hacerlos Digi Evolucionar!-exclamo Izzy alarmado.

-¡Maldición! ¿Cómo podremos enfrentarla ahora?-cuestiono Henry en iguales condiciones, nadie sabía cómo salir de ese terrible predicamento.

-¡No se desesperen, encontraremos una forma de salir adelante!-grito Tai y repentinamente, Hareruya lo atrapo.

-¡Tai!-grito Sora ante eso, mientras el chico era llevado hasta el rostro de su enemiga.

Acercando al castaño hasta ella, Hareruya lo miro con esos ojos rojos cargados de maldad-¡Sigues empeñado en rebelarte contra mí, realmente eres como Timaeus y eso me molesta mucho!-declaro Hareruya con una sonrisa sádica.

-¡Viniendo de ti lo considero un halago!-se burló Tai y Hareruya solo gruño ante eso.

-¡Veamos si sigues siendo tan desafiante cuando haga esto!-sentencio alzando su mano y comenzando con su conjuro de nuevo-_**Lai Su Sai, Lai Su Sai, Lai Su Sai-**_el Mar de las Tinieblas comenzó a subir de una manera sumamente alarmante, la marea estaba aumentando, comenzando a acercarse peligrosamente hacia los Niños Elegidos y los Digimon.

-¡Pronto, tenemos que buscar una zona más alta!-grito Takuya.

-¡No servirá de nada!-bramo Hareruya y sus ojos brillaron, al tiempo que una inmensa ola se forma y se dirigía hacia ellos, era tan grande, que ni siquiera los Digimon que podían volar podrían evitarla, finalmente, la ola los golpeo de lleno, haciendo que desaparecieran en las profundidades de aquellas oscuras aguas.

-¡Chicos!-grito Tai espantado y Hareruya se rio con crueldad, al tiempo que el castaño la encaraba de nuevo-¡Pagaras por eso!-.

Hareruya ni se inmuto, ni siquiera dejo de sonreír ante la amenaza de Tai-No tienes de que preocuparte, en este mismo momento te enviare a hacerles compañía a los profundo del Mar de las Tinieblas ¡Hasta nunca Caballero del Valor!-bramo Hareruya arrojando a Tai con mucha fuerza a las aguas del Mar de las Tinieblas, el castaño solo pudo sentir como se sumergía cada vez más y más en aquellas aguas donde la maldad era la esencia principal, sintiendo como el aire comenzaba a acabarse, cerró los ojos y espero su final.

**(-)(-)(-)**

-¡Tai! ¡Tai! ¡Tai despierta!-gritaba una voz llena de desesperación, misma que Tai reconoció al instante.

-¡Hermano!-esa era la voz de Kari, cuando finalmente pudo abrir sus ojos, se encontró con Sora y Kari, quienes sonrieron aliviadas, mientras que Matt y Takuya lo ayudaban a levantarse.

-¿Chicos? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿En dónde estamos?-pregunto Tai confundido.

-No lo sabemos-respondió Rika con mucha preocupación y cierto temor en su voz, no era la única, todos estaban preocupados, preguntándose en donde se encontraban.

-Es muy posible que este sea el fondo del Mar de las Tinieblas-dedujo Koichi mirando a los alrededor.

-Pero…si estamos en el fondo del mar ¿Cómo estamos respirando?-pregunto Mimi con inocencia y confusión.

-El Mar de las Tinieblas no es como un océano común, es un sitio lleno de oscuridad y maldad, no nos ahogaremos, pero moriremos lentamente, ya que este es un sitio lleno de sufrimiento y oscuridad-explico Elaine, asustando a los miembros más pequeños del grupo.

Los Niños Elegidos quedaron mudos al escuchar eso, parecía que todo había terminado, estaban atrapados en el fondo del Mar de las Tinieblas-¡No puede ser! ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada, tenemos que encontrar un modo de volver a la superficie!-exclamo Takato.

-¡Pero aunque volvamos a la superficie no podremos hacer nada, sin los Digivice no podremos hacer que los Digimon Digi Evolucionen!-exclamo Ken alarmado.

-¡Es cierto y nosotros no podremos Digi Evolucionar tampoco, no podemos recurrir al poder de los Guerreros Legendarios!-agrego JP también sumamente preocupado, de hecho, todos lo estaban.

-Entonces… ¿realmente se acabó todo?-pregunto Tai sin poderse creer que todo hubiera terminado de esa manera.

-¿Perdimos la pelea? ¿Realmente perdimos?-inquirió Davis negándose a esa terrible realidad.

-¡No…eso no puede ser!-grito Takato con ambas manos a la cabeza.

-¡Esto no puede terminar así! ¡Maldición!-grito Takuya.

Todos los Niños Elegidos pensaban igual, ya no había forma de volver a la superficie y aunque lo hiciera, de nada serviría, sin sus Digivice no podrían lograr que los Digimon pelearan en una forma adecuada, seguramente Hareruya los destruiría esta vez, realmente no había nada que pudieran hacer, habían perdido.

-¡No tienen por qué ser pesimistas!-grito Agumon de pronto con una mirada entre molesta y decidida.

-Agumon-murmuro Tai.

-¡Yo seguiré luchando hasta mi último aliento!-aseguro Vmon con firmeza.

-Vmon-.

-¡Guilmon nunca se rendirá!-declaro el dinosaurio de color rojo.

-Guilmon-.

Takuya nunca se esperó lo que ocurrió después, ni tampoco los demás Guerreros Legendarios, ya que los espíritus de sus Digi Spirit aparecieron ante ellos, pese a no tener los Digivice con ellos.

-No te des por vencido-dijo Agunimon.

-Agunimon-.

-¡Es verdad, no pueden darse por vencidos, llegamos a pensar muchas veces que estábamos perdidos, pero gracias al valor de todos logramos salir adelante!-apoyo Biyomon.

-¡Pero esta vez es algo diferente, estamos atrapados en el fondo del Mar de las Tinieblas! ¡En vez de preocuparnos por Hareruya debemos encontrar un modo de salir a la superficie!-señalo Sora.

-¡Pero aunque volvamos a la superficie no podremos hacer nada, sin los Digivice no tendremos ninguna oportunidad!-recordó Rika.

-Rika, aunque eso sea cierto, encontraremos un poco de salir adelante-aseguro Renamon.

Izzy negó con la cabeza-¡No, no podemos ser optimistas, no en esta situación, no cuando no tenemos medios para alcanzar la Digi Evolución, ninguno sabe cómo solucionar esto!-.

-¡Es verdad, no hay una respuesta a este predicamento!-apoyo Henry.

-Entonces respondan a esto ¿ustedes sabían que métodos usar para vencer a cada enemigo que enfrentamos?-pregunto Tentomon y ambos guardaron silencio.

-Es cierto, en las aventuras siempre se aprenden cosas, cuanto más duro es el reto, más glorioso es el triunfo-dijo Terriermon.

Bokomon asintió-Es verdad, no importa de qué mundo sean, cuando llegaron al Digi Mundo ninguno sabía qué hacer, aprendieron a salir adelante y eso los volvió más fuertes-señalo la Digimon.

-Y menos llorones-agrego Neemon.

-¡Tonto!-regaño Bokomon dándole su merecido, pero sus palabras comenzaron a tener efecto en todos ellos.

-Es verdad-dijo Joe comenzando a recordar-todo es cierto, desde que llegamos al Digi Mundo no sabíamos que hacer, nos pasaron tantas cosas locas-.

-Y muchas cosas tristes y emocionantes-apoyo Hirokazu.

**( www. youtube watch? v=** **sZqhR7PC3og)**

Cada uno comenzó a recordar sus respectivas aventuras, con su respectivo compañero-Aunque nos conocimos de una manera no muy grata, no me arrepiento de haberte conocido y de pelear a tu lado-aseguro Lowemon.

-Lo mismo digo-apoyo Koichi.

-JP, los dos somos sumamente fuertes, no importaba quien fuera el enemigo, siempre lo vencimos con nuestras manos-señalo Beetlemon.

-¡Exacto!-confirmo JP sonriendo.

-Zoe, ambas sabemos que no podemos darnos por vencidas así nada más, no cuando hay mucho en riesgo, siempre fuimos fuertes y debemos seguir siéndolo-dijo Kazemon.

-Tienes razón-acepto Zoe sonriendo.

-Recuerda Tommy, nosotros dos luchamos para castigar a los malvados-dijo Kumamon.

-¡Y no podemos dejar que la más mala se salga con la suya!-declaro Tommy.

-Koji-Lobomon estaba cruzado de brazos.

-Lo entiendo-dijo Koji, no eran necesarias muchas palabras.

-Recuerda lo que te dije en ese entonces Takuya, tu fuerza es mi fuerza y mi fuerza es tu fuerza, con este puño castigaremos a Hareruya-aseguro Agunimon.

-Hay que hacerlo-apoyo Takuya sonriendo.

Del mismo modo, los Tamers hablaban con sus respectivos compañeros-Sé que tuvimos problemas en el pasado, pero el volverme su camarada fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado y el rendirnos ahora significaría perder la oportunidad de volver a compartir tiempo juntos-dijo Impmon.

-Impmon-murmuraron los pequeños Ai y Makoto abrazando a su Digimon.

MarineAngemon solo acariciaba su cabeza en la mejilla de Kenta-Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir-aseguro el chico de lentes sonriendo.

-Suzie, por mucho tiempo solo viví para seguir a los Dioses, pero cuando te conocí aprendí algo mucho más valioso, algo que solo tú pudiste darme y no pretendo perderlo-aseguro Lopmon.

-Yo tampoco quiero perderlo-dijo Suzie sonriéndole.

-Hirokazu, gracias a ti no solo salvamos a los Gekkomon de Orochimon, sino que me abriste el camino a algo nuevo, algo que hasta entonces desconocía-dijo Guardromon.

-Guardromon…no sabes lo feliz que me sentí cuando te volviste mi camarada-aseguro Hirokazu llorando y tallándose los ojos con sus brazos.

-Ryo-llamo CyberDramon.

-No, no lo digas, lo sé, si quiero volver a ver a mis padres, entonces no puedo dejar que esto termine así-aseguro Ryo sonriendo.

-Juri, eres lo mejor que me paso-le aseguro Leomon.

-Príncipe Leomon…cuando te perdí sufrí por mucho tiempo y ahora que estamos juntos de nuevo no pienso dejar que esto termine así-aseguro Juri.

-Oye Henry ¡Momantai!-grito Terriermon, provocándole una sonrisa al aludido.

-Tienes razón Terriermon-acepto sonriendo y conociendo el significado de esas palabras.

-Rika, cuando nos conocimos no solo quería ser tu camarada, esperaba ser tu amiga y pase lo que pase siempre te protegeré-aseguro Renamon.

-Renamon…yo…eres la mejor amiga que jamás tuve-aseguro Rika sonriéndole.

-¡Takato! ¡Juntos podremos con esto y mucho más!-aseguro Guilmon.

-Tienes razón Guilmon, podemos hacerlo-aseguro Takato sonriendo.

La generación siguiente a Tai y los demás continuo-Ken, no debemos darnos por vencidos, tenemos que luchar por todos los mundos y evitar que la maldad del Emperador vuelva a despertar por obra de Hareruya-dijo Wormmon.

-Tienes razón, además, estoy seguro que Osamu no querría que me rindiera ahora-recordó Ken sonriendo al recordar a su hermano.

-Cody, el señor Oikawa tenía un sueño, uno que se cumplió al final, no debemos dejar que todos los que sueñan no puedan realizarlos-dijo Armadillomon.

-Tienes razón amigo-apoyo Cody.

-Yolei, eres una chica fuerte, sé que contigo a mi lado saldremos victoriosos-aseguro Hawkmon.

-Gracias Hawkmon, por ser mi amigo y elegirme-dijo Yolei sonriendo.

-¡Davis! ¡No hay que dejar que todos los Niños Elegidos que sufrieron por culpa de Hareruya no tengan la justicia que se merecen!-declaro Vmon.

-¡Pues claro que no y no lo permitiremos!-apoyo Davis.

Finalmente, llegó el turno de los herederos de los Caballeros Legendarios-Metaphismon, Aporía, no es necesario que digan algo, nunca lo ha sido-aseguro Elaine mirando a sus compañeros y estos asintieron.

-No podemos rendirnos en este momento, ya que si renuncio, mi incansable búsqueda habrá sido en vano-dijo Gatomon con firmeza.

-Gatomon-murmuro Kari sonriéndole.

-Yo estuve esperándote durante mucho tiempo para conocerte, para cuidarte, para tener una amistad-agrego la felina.

-Yo pensaba que no era necesario Digi Evolucionar hasta que tuve la oportunidad de conocer a TK-dijo Patamon.

-Yo también desde que te conocí aprendí la importancia del valor y de pelear por lo que es justo-dijo TK sonriendo.

-Joe, a pesar de tus rarezas eres el mejor amigo que he tenido-aseguro Gomamon.

-Yo también he aprendido mucho gracias a ti Gomamon, además de obtener experiencias que nunca tendría en exámenes-acepto Joe con una sonrisa.

-También pasamos por muchas experiencias que nos hicieron llorar-recordó Mimi.

-¿Piensas que ha sido bueno tener una amistad conmigo?-pregunto Mimi.

-Nunca me he arrepentido de ello-aseguro Mimi sonriéndole a su amiga.

-Izzy, tu amistad me ayudo a comprender muchas cosas, lo que finalmente entendí es que la computadora es muy importante para ti, cuando estas en ella no le prestas atención a nada-dijo Tentomon.

-Gracias amigo-dijo Izzy sonriéndole con algo de timidez.

-¡Pero esa es una de tus más grandes cualidades!-aseguro el Digimon.

-Sora, en las buenas y en las malas siempre has estado ahí para defender a todos los que amas, ya fueran Tai, Matt, Kari, tu mamá o incluso a mí-dijo Biyomon.

-Biyomon-Sora se sintió conmovida.

-Por eso no debes darte por vencida, porque aun debes tener una cita con Tai-le recordó guiñándole un ojos.

-Oye Matt…-comenzó Gabumon.

-No es necesario que lo digas, lo entiendo-dijo Matt, otro caso donde las palabras sobraban.

-¡Siempre lo he afirmado Tai, cuando tú estás conmigo somos guerreros invencibles!-declaro Agumon.

-¡Tienes razón amigo!-acepto Tai.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Mundo Real**

Todos los humanos, incluso las familias de los Niños Elegidos, quienes lograron volver a la normalidad después de que ShynLegendDramon derrotara a Hareruya en su Modo Emperatriz, ahora observaban lo que estaba pasando en el Mar de las Tinieblas, donde Hareruya se mostraba en una nueva y terrible forma, pero a pesar de ello, todos los padres y demás personas, que también salieron del trance, no dejaban de animar a los chicos.

-¡Animo chicos!-grito el padre de Matt y TK sujetando la mano de su ex esposa.

-¡Háganlo por el bien de todos!-suplico el hermano mayor de Joe.

-¡Ustedes siempre han sido el más grande orgullo que tenemos!-aseguro la Sra. Takenouchi.

-¡Tai! ¡Kari! ¡No se rindan!-grito Yuuko, mientras su esposo miraba con firmeza hacia donde estaba Hareruya.

Lo que no sabían era que no solo eran ellos, en todos los mundos, los humanos y Digimon presenciaban lo que pasaba, con Hareruya a punto de obtener la victoria, los padres de Takato, la madre y abuela de Rika, entre otros, así como las familias de Takuya y los demás, entre ellos los chicos que habían molestado a Tommy en el pasado, además de los Digimon que conocieron en sus diversas aventuras, todos ellos presenciaban lo que estaba ocurriendo, animándolos a seguir adelante, a no rendirse, a seguir luchando.

Desde su mundo, Homeostasis, Yggdrasill, entre otras entidades también observaban lo que ocurría-Ustedes pueden hacerlo-animo Homeostasis viendo lo que pasaba.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Mar de las Tinieblas**

Tai abrió sus ojos y miro a sus amigos-Si, no se pueden tener en vano todas las aventuras por las que cada grupo paso-dijo Tai-no pueden olvidarse las batallas con los Digimon malignos, ni tampoco a aquellos seres que sacrificaron sus vidas para permitirnos seguir luchando-.

-Es cierto-apoyo Takuya con firmeza-no podemos olvidar tampoco que tenemos seres queridos que están esperando nuestro regreso-.

-Y si nos rendimos ahora jamás los volveremos a ver-agrego Takato.

-Y aunque mi hermana sea algo molesta, yo aún quiero verla para seguir peleando con ella-aseguro Davis.

-Todos nosotros hemos sido muy fuertes y por eso no podemos retractarnos-dijo Kari.

-Nuestros corazones y sentimientos jamás dejaran de brillar-agrego Suzie.

-Tenemos que seguir peleando por quienes nos esperan y por todos aquellos que dieron sus vidas por nosotros-dijo Sora.

-Metaphismon, Aporía y yo estamos dispuestos a pelear a su lado, aunque algunos de ustedes me vuelvan loca-aseguro Elaine con calma.

Todos estaban decididos, iban a seguir luchando, aunque la situación no fuera favorable, encontrarían la forma de vencer a Hareruya, repentinamente, en sus manos surgió una tenue luz que poco a poco se convirtió en una mucho mayor, misma que también tenía códigos digitales.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto JP.

-Es el Código de AND-respondió Elaine sorprendida-pero… ¿Cómo es posible esto? Sin los Digivice no deberíamos poder invocarlo-.

-¡No, te equivocas!-exclamo Kari comprendiendo todo-¡La Homeostasis lo dijo, el Digivice solo es el medio que usábamos para canalizar la luz de la Digi Evolución hacia nuestros Digimon, pero ese poder siempre ha existido en nuestro interior, el Digivice no es tan necesario como creíamos!-.

-¡Ahora entiendo!-exclamo Izzy sonriendo-¡Todos nosotros tenemos el poder para llevar a cabo la Digi Evolución, pero siempre dependimos del Digivice!-.

-Pero ahora que no lo tienen ¿Cómo harán que la Digi Evolución se revele?-pregunto Neemon confundido.

-Porque el Digivice ya no es necesario-dijo Tai mirando su mano y sintiendo la energía que en esta se desbordaba-¡Porque ahora todos podemos usar esa luz como si fuera parte de nosotros!-.

-¡Es verdad!-apoyo Matt sonriendo y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-¡El poder de los Guerreros Legendarios y de los Elementos Fuego, Luz, Hielo, Viento, Trueno, Oscuridad, Acero, Agua, Bosque y Tierra ahora forman parte de nuestro ser!-declaro Takuya y sus amigos asintieron.

**( www. youtube watch? v=51kjoX-c0L8)**

-¡Ancient Spirit Digivolves a…Susanoomon!-la combinación de los 10 Digi Spirit volvió a la vida una vez más.

-¡Nuestros sueños siempre se mantendrán unidos!-afirmo Takato y junto con sus amigos, su luz de Digi Evolución se manifestó.

-¡Guilmon/Renamon/Terriermon/Leomon/CyberDramon/Guardromon/Lopmon/Impmon Warp Digivolves a…Gallantmon/Sakuyamon/MegaGargomon/SaberLeomon/Justimon/Cherubimon/Beelzemon Modo Explosivo!-los Digimon Tamers, acompañados del pequeño MarineAngemon.

-¡Gallantmon Crimson Mode!-invoco Gallantmon tras pasar a su siguiente nivel.

-¡Nosotros siempre pelearemos a su lado hasta el final!-apoyo Davis junto con sus amigos.

-¡Vmon/Hawkmon/Armadillomon/Wormmon Digivolves a…XVmon/Akylamon/Ankylomon/Stingmon!-las formas de los Digimon de la segunda generación.

-¡XVmon…Stingmon…DNA Digivolves a…PailDramon Digivolves a…ImperialDramon Cambio de Forma a…Modo de Luchador!-el guerrero más poderoso de la segunda generación.

-¡La Luz que habita en mi corazón es de todos!-anuncio Kari sonriendo.

-¡Gatomon Warp Digivolves a…Ophanimon!-el Ángel de la Luz.

-¡La Esperanza de ustedes es mi Esperanza!-afirmo TK.

-¡Patamon Warp Digivolves a…Seraphimon!-el Ángel de la Esperanza.

-¡Siempre seré Leal a todos ustedes, mis queridos amigos!-declaro Joe.

-¡Gomamon Warp Digivolves a…Vikemon!-el Vikingo de la Lealtad.

-¡Mi Sinceridad también es para todos ustedes!-aseguro Mimi con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Palmon Warp Digivolves a…Rosemon!-el Hada de la Sinceridad.

-¡Mi Conocimiento lo comparto con todos ustedes!-declaro Izzy.

-¡Tentomon Warp Digivolves a…HerculesKabuterimon!-el Insecto del Conocimiento.

-¡Mi Amor es para todos ustedes!-declaro Sora, aunque no pudo evitar ver a Tai y viceversa.

-¡Biyomon Warp Digivolves a…LadyDramon!-la Reina del Amor.

-¡Mi Amistad es para todos!-aseguro Matt.

-¡Gabumon ADN Digivolves a…ZedGarurumon!-el Lobo de la Amistad.

-¡Su Valor me da fortaleza e incrementa mi propio Valor!-afirmo Tai sonriéndoles a todos sus amigos.

-¡Agumon ADN Digivolves a…VictoryGreymon!-el Dragón del Valor.

Con un brillo respectivo, VictoryGreymon y ZedGarurumon comenzaron la siguiente fase de su Evolución-¡MagnaOmegamon!-.

Los Niños Elegidos y los Digimon alzaron sus manos, brindando sus energías al integrante más poderoso de todo el grupo, poco a poco, el cuerpo de MagnaOmegamon comenzó a brillar en fuego y hielo.

-¡MagnaOmegamon Legend Digivolves a…!-el cuerpo de MagnaOmegamon comenzó a cambiar, su capa desapareció por completo, siendo reemplazada por un total de tres pares de alas, siendo tres de ellas de color rojo como el fuego y tres azules como el hielo, su armadura se volvió rojiza, con hombreas, guanteletes y piernas de tonos azul rojizo, su casco asemejaba al de un guerrero Ninja antiguo, con una estrella de fuego en su centro, de siete picos y en cada uno de estos, se podían ver los Emblemas incrustados, con el Emblema del Valor en el centro del mismo, en su cintura se encontraba un sol con los Elementos de los Guerreros Legendarios, sus ojos eran amarillos y tenía una máscara rojiza que cubría su boca junto con su casco-¡ShynLegendDramon!-el guerrero definitivo de los seis mundos había vuelto a aparecer, listo para retomar la batalla y finalizar con todo de una vez por todas.

-¡Metaphismon!-llamo Elaine y su amigo se incorporó, listo para retomar la batalla.

-¡Todos han alcanzado su Digi Evolución de nuevo!-grito Bokomon con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos, mientras Neemon alzaba los brazos en señal de júbilo, la batalla definitivamente no había terminado.

Sin embargo, aún se encontraban en el fondo del Mar de las Tinieblas, pero como si supieran lo que debían hacer, todos se reunieron, mirando hacia arriba, sus energías brillaron con una gran intensidad, antes de empujarlos hacia la superficie en una poderosa explosión de energía.

En la superficie, Hareruya continuaba con su diabólica tarea, el Mar de las Tinieblas se estaba comenzando a ingresar en los distintos mundos como una leve lluvia, así iba a comenzar hasta que se convirtiera en una ola gigantesca que arrasaría con todo a su paso, repentinamente, algo llamo su atención, desde el fondo de su territorio podía ver como algo estaba acercándose cada vez más y más, hasta que finalmente, una explosión de agua la hizo retroceder de forma involuntaria, quedando ante los Niños Elegidos y sus respectivos Digimon, todos en sus formas Digi Evolucionadas y listos para entrar en acción.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Hareruya sin poderse creer lo que estaba viendo.

Con Tai al frente, liderando a todo ese grupo, todos se pusieron en guardia-¡Hareruya! ¡Ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya!-declaro el castaño con firmeza, mientras todos la miraban de manera desafiante, no estaban dispuestos a volver a retroceder, en definitiva, este iba a ser el último esfuerzo tanto de los Niños Elegidos como de la Diabólica Hareruya, mientras que Tai y su enemiga se miraban fijamente a los ojos, sabiendo que en efecto, esto terminaría en esos momentos de una vez por todas.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Finalmente, el último esfuerzo, el enfrentamiento final entre los Niños Elegidos y la Diabólica Hareruya ha llegado ¿Quién será el ganador?"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Zeus: **_buena interferencia del general y el último esfuerzo ha llegado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_ha llegado el momento del último esfuerzo, veremos si esta vez consiguen vencerla para siempre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_a ella no le obsesiona la belleza y ahora que se convirtió en una bestia solo quiere destruir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_lo acabas de ver, es hora del esfuerzo final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_ciertamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mikell Connde: **_pues se podría decir que mi próximo fic será una versión de esa película. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_la luz de la Digi Evolución siempre ha estado en ellos y por eso han conseguido esto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser30000000: **_por suerte, los Niños Elegidos tampoco se rinden. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Deadly Ice 88: **_lo acabas de ver, los Niños Elegidos descubrieron la verdad de la Digi Evolución. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_por fortuna, los Niños Elegidos también han descubierto la verdad de la Digi Evolución. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_estamos a punto de averiguarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_bueno, eso es algo que estamos a punto de averiguar, hora del ataque final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Luna Creed, Éire, Alexandra Ónix, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Gron, Tenzalucard123, Franco, Mikell Connde, Dra Optimus Star 3, Bowser3000000, Deadly Ice 88, El Redentor 777, Moon-9215, Dark Digimon 16, Espadachín de la Luz, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	69. Sueños Reales Quinta Parte

"_**Pese a que ShynLegendDramon consiguió vencer a Hareruya al cortarla en dos, esta uso todo el poder del Mar de las Tinieblas para aparecer en una nueva y aterradora forma llamada Demon Hareruya, con la cual destruyo los Digivice de los Niños Elegidos, dejándolos sin la capacidad de activar la Digi Evolución, después de hacer eso, Hareruya los arrojo todos a las profundidades del Mar de las Tinieblas, donde penarían eternamente o hasta que ella decidiera acabar con sus vidas, mientras Tai y los demás comenzaron a resignarse, sus Digimon no estaban dispuestos a hacerlos, por el contrario, seguían empeñados en hacerle frente a la Diabólica Hareruya, recordando todas sus aventuras y vivencias, descubriendo que pese a ser de mundos diferentes, compartieron experiencias similares, ya que al principio no sabían que hacer ni cómo resolver los problemas en los que se metían, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, todos maduraron y se convirtieron en grandes guerreros, que sabían lo que es luchar por un sueño y por proteger a quienes amas, descubriendo el verdadero poder de la Digi Evolución"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 69**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 69 Sueños Reales**

**Quinta Parte**

**( www. youtube watch? v=51kjoX-c0L8)**

-¡Ancient Spirit Digivolves a…Susanoomon!-la fusión más poderosa de los Digi Spirit de los 10 Guerreros Legendarios.

-¡Gallantmon Crimson Mode/Sakuyamon/MegaGargomon/SaberLeomon/Justimon/HiAndromon/Cherubimon/MarineAngemon/Beelzemon Modo Explosivo!-todos los Digimon Tamers listos para la acción.

-¡ImperialDramon Forma de Luchador/Akylamon/Ankylomon!-los Digimon de la segunda generación.

-¡Ophanimon/Seraphimon/Vikemon/Rosemon/HerculesKabuterimon/LadyDramon!-seis de los Ocho Digimon que heredaron los poderes de los Caballeros Legendarios, dejando que el Digivice del Valor y de la Amistad…

-¡Agumon/Gabumon ADN Digivolves a…VictoryGreymon/ZedGarurumon…MagnaOmegamon Legend Digivolves a…ShynLegendDramon!-finalmente, el guerrero definitivo de los seis mundos renació.

-¡Metaphismon!-invoco Elaine y su Digimon se preparó para la batalla.

-¡Todos consiguieron Digi Evolucionar de nuevo!-grito Bokomon contenta, al tiempo que Neemon alzaba los brazos en señal de júbilo, mientras se dirigían hacia la superficie gracias al poder que acababan de revelar.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Aun recitando su cruel conjuro, Hareruya estaba muy cerca de conseguir su ambición finalmente, cuando un resplandor capto su atención y fue cuando los Niños Elegidos, así como sus valientes Digimon, reaparecieron en la superficie, para su sorpresa.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Hareruya impactada.

-¡Hareruya! ¡Ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya!-declaro Tai, colocándose en guardia, al igual que todos sus amigos y Digimon, en todos había una mirada de decisión y determinación.

-¡Imposible! ¿Cómo es que lograron Digi Evolucionar sin sus preciosos Digivice? ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Exijo una explicación!-exigió molesta.

-¡Pues aquí la tienes, cometiste el mismo error que cometió tu hermano; subestimar a los Niños Elegidos!-declaro Matt sonriendo con burla y malicia, provocando un gruñido en la maligna entidad.

-¡Bien dicho Matt!-felicito Tai-¡Muy bien muchachos! ¡A LUCHAR!-grito alzando su puño y todos lo imitaron.

Hareruya solo puso una expresión seria, al tiempo que cada uno de los Niños Elegidos subía a su respectivo Digimon, aunque Tai y Matt, así como Davis y Ken iban en su respectivo Digimon fusionado, los que se unieron a los Tamers se pudo apreciar el rostro humano de Takato y sus amigos, lo mismo ocurría con Susanoomon, solo que con él no solo eran los rostros de Takuya y los demás, sino también de los 10 Guerreros Legendarios, incluso Bokomon y Neemon iban en la espalda de Susanoomon para interferir en la batalla.

-¡MUERAN!-bramo Hareruya lanzando a sus serpientes de sombras una vez más contra los Niños Elegidos.

-¡Ahí vienen!-grito Tai advirtiendo a los demás.

-¡Ventisca Ártica/Cola Garrote/Mega Misiles/Espada de la Justicia/Rayo Atómico!-Vikemon, Ankylomon, MegaGargomon, Justimon y HiAndromon comenzaron a atacar a las serpientes.

-¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de sus serpientes!-aviso Joe, mientras Cody, Henry, Ryo y Hirokazu apoyaban la idea de su amigo.

-¡Nosotras también los ayudaremos!-grito Mimi apareciendo sobre Rosemon, acompañada por Akylamon y SaberLeomon, dejando que Yolei y Juri asintieran mutuamente.

-¡Látigo de Espinas/Ataque Sónico/Flechas Infinity!-los tres ataques consiguieron destruir más de las cabezas de serpientes que atacaban.

-¡Lo hicimos y esta vez no me arrojaste!-grito Mimi contenta y recordando lo ocurrido en el combate final con Apocalymon.

-¡Eso se puede arreglar si quieres Mimi!-señalo Rosemon sonriendo de una forma traviesa.

-¡Olvídalo!-se quejó Mimi molesta, al tiempo que otra cabeza de serpiente aparecía.

-¡Ventisca Ártica/Cola Garrote/Mega Misiles/Espada de la Justicia/Rayo Atómico!-nuevamente, los Digimon atacaron para destruir la cabeza de serpiente.

-¡Ustedes encárguense de atacar su cuerpo!-grito Joe.

-¡Háganlo por todos los Digimon que ella asesino!-suplico Cody.

-¡De acuerdo!-grito Tai a bordo de la espalda de ShynLegendDramon, cuando de pronto, algo alarmante se vio, ya que detrás de sus amigos, otras cabezas de serpiente aparecieron, abriendo sus fauces.

-¡Muchachos! ¡Tengan cuidado! ¡Detrás de ustedes!-grito Sora al ver eso.

Los aludidos voltearon, pero solo para ver como aquellas sombrías serpientes abrían sus fauces y se disponían a devorarlos, pero en el último momento…-¡Los Siete Cielos/Jabalina del Edén/Juicio Celestial/Océano de Amor/Rayo Mortal!-Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Cherubimon, MarineAngemon y Beelzemon se encargaron de destruir a aquellas serpientes.

-¡Y mientras ustedes se encargan de las serpientes que atacan de todas direcciones!-comenzó TK sonriéndoles.

-¡Nosotros nos ocuparemos de protegerles la espaldas!-finalizo Kari sonriéndoles del mismo modo, mientras Suzie asentía.

-¡Así que sigan destruyendo el resto de las serpientes de esa bruja!-grito Kenta, dejando que los hermanos gritaran con fuerza, un grito de batalla que se escuchó sumamente tierno, pero que cuando se unió el de Beelzemon se escuchó sumamente aterrador.

Mimi no supo que decir al respecto, pero Joe solo sonrió-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Serán de mucha ayuda!-declaro MegaGargomon y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, volviendo a su tarea principal para poder derrotar a Hareruya de una vez por todas.

Tai sonrió ante eso-¡Muy bien amigos, nosotros también lucharemos!-grito Tai formando un puño en su mano.

-¡Estamos contigo hasta el final Tai!-declaro Susanoomon.

-¡La luz de la justicia jamás se extinguirá, pero las sombras de maldad de Hareruya desaparecerán para siempre!-aseguro Gallantmon.

-¡Por los seis mundos!-grito Davis y Ken asintió, mientras ImperialDramon alzaba el puño apoyando a su amigo.

-¡Solo terminemos con esto de una maldita vez!-grito Elaine sonriendo, mientras Aporía rugía listo para el combate.

-¡Acabemos con esto, Tai, Matt!-indico ShynLegendDramon llevando a sus dos camaradas en la espalda.

Tai y Matt se vieron a los ojos, sonriendo de forma determinada-¿Listo para esto?-pregunto Tai.

-¡Siempre!-respondió Matt con calma, pero también con firmeza, ambos chocaron sus puños en señal de apoyo y después dirigieron su vista hacia donde su enemiga los esperaba.

-¡Vamos por ti Hareruya!-sentencio Tai y la aludida gruño, mirando fijamente a todos los Niños Elegidos, a sus Digimon y sobre todo, a Tai, un gran odio y rabia creció en su interior.

-¡Tu!-gruño con profundo rencor ante la presencia de Tai.

No paso mucho para que LadyDramon, HerculesKabuterimon y Sakuyamon hicieran acto de aparición, junto con Sora, Izzy y Rika, los tres se colocaron en posición de manera que rodeaban a los cinco miembros más poderosos del grupo, hecho que Elaine noto.

-¡Izzy, Rika y yo cubriremos a Tai y a los demás!-aviso Sora.

-¡Tai! ¡Muchachos! ¡Ustedes encárguense de atacarla directamente, por favor!-pidió Izzy.

-¡De acuerdo!-grito Matt apoyando la idea de su amigo.

-¡Confiamos en ustedes!-aseguro Sakuyamon, combinando su voz con la de Rika en el momento en que dijo aquella verdad.

-¡MALDICION!-bramo Hareruya al ver que se acercaban cada vez más y más a ella-¡Zona de la Oscuridad!-invoco abriendo sus alas y su boca, lanzando una ola de oscuridad contra ellos.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Ken, al tiempo que LadyDramon, HerculesKabuterimon y Sakuyamon se colocaban al frente.

-¡Estrella de Fuego/Giga Blasters/Espíritus de Zorro!-invocaron lanzando sus ataques, mismos que fueron capaces de destruir aquella ola de oscuridad, pasando muy cerca del rostro de Hareruya, tan cerca que incluso rozaron su mejilla derecha, provocándole un leve corte.

-¡Buen trabajo chicos!-felicito Sora.

Hareruya gruño al ver que su ataque no sirvió y ardiendo en furia, odio y demás, cargo su técnica más poderosa y devastadora-¡Ragnarok!-invoco lanzando su ataque contra los Niños Elegidos, quienes palidecieron ante eso, pero era el momento de que Susanoomon, Gallantmon, Metaphismon e ImperialDramon entraran en acción.

-¡Cuchilla Galáctica/Espada Invencible/Láser Imperial!-combinando sus cuatro ataques, los Digimon consiguieron repeler el ataque de Hareruya, provocando que ella gruñera y antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, ShynLegendDramon hizo acto de aparición ante ella.

-¿Qué?-exclamo alarmada.

-¡HAGANLO!-gritaron los Niños Elegidos y los Digimon con todas sus fuerzas, las alas de ShynLegendDramon comenzaron a brillar con mucha intensidad.

-¡Tu maldad termina aquí!-gritaron Tai y ShynLegendDramon al mismo tiempo-¡Rayo del Destello Dragón!-invoco envolviéndose en una energía dorada, para después convertirse en un imponente dragón dorado, el cual rugió con ferocidad, arremetiendo contra Hareruya.

La maligna entidad no pudo evitar lo que ocurrió después, el dragón impacto directamente contra su abdomen, atravesándola por completo, un aullido de dolor se escuchó en todo el lugar, al tiempo que el enorme dragón enredaba su largo cuerpo en el de Hareruya, atrapándola por completo, quemándola con su luz, misma que brillaba como si fuera el sol mismo, finalmente, Hareruya desapareció lanzando un grito de dolor.

-¡Lo lograron!-grito Davis al ver eso y no fue el único, todos gritaron felices de ver que finalmente había terminado, pero…

Tai y Matt sonrieron también, pero no paso mucho para que un brazo sombrío apareciera, golpeando a Matt con fuerza y arrojándolo hacia el mar-¡Matt!-gritaron Tai y ShynLegendDramon, sin embargo, ambos fueron atrapados por una energía oscura.

-¿Qué está pasando ahora?-pregunto Sora alarmada, mientras Seraphimon salvaba a Matt.

-¡Es Hareruya, esa maldita no quiere darse por vencida tan fácilmente!-gruño Elaine con enojo.

En efecto, Hareruya apareció, pero se veía en muy mal estado, su sombra estaba extinguiéndose lentamente, estaba muriendo y la mayor prueba de ello era que el Mar de las Tinieblas estaba comenzando a colapsar, todo ese mundo estaba empezando a desaparecer.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Beelzemon.

-¡El Mar de las Tinieblas está desapareciendo, Hareruya realmente está muriendo!-respondió Kari sorprendida.

-¡Pero no creo que quiera irse sola!-observo Bokomon preocupada.

Con el rostro demacrado, Hareruya llego hasta las caras de Tai y ShynLegendDramon-¡Siempre eres tú…no importa quien porte el Emblema del Valor…siempre son una molestia…un fastidio!-gruño con odio-¡PERO SI YO ME VOY ME LOS LLEVARE CONMIGO AL INFIERNO!-bramo con furia y odio, comenzando a reírse de forma desquiciada-¡Estoy segura que mi hermano estará feliz de verlos de nuevo en ese mundo de oscuridad y tormentos eternos!-sentencio.

ShynLegendDramon hacia esfuerzos por liberarse, al igual que Tai, pero parecía que todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano-¡Maldición!-gruño Tai, sintiendo como las sombras lo envolvía a él y a su Digimon.

-¡TAI!-grito Sora alarmada.

-¡Mira por última vez a todos los que amas, porque no los volverás a ver!-sentencio Hareruya con maldad.

-¡Eso…ya lo veremos!-grito ShynLegendDramon, al tiempo que los Emblemas y los Digi Spirit comenzaban a brillar también.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Hareruya-¡Mis ojos! ¿Qué es todo esto?-cuestiono furiosa y retrocediendo sin poder entender que pasaba ahora.

Tai tampoco lo entendía, pero parecía que la oscuridad que intentaba consumirlo a él y a su Digimon se debilitaba, fue entonces que vio como los Emblemas aumentaban su resplandor y siete fantasmas hicieron acto de aparición, tomando por sorpresa a Elaine.

-¡Los Caballeros Legendarios!-exclamo sorprendida, pues en efecto, se trataban de Critias, Maya, Helmos, Rose, Estoico, Genki y Ryukari.

-¡Esto…no puede ser!-bramo Hareruya retrocediendo por el resplandor de luz.

Tai tampoco entendía que pasaba, repentinamente, una espada apareció frente a él, era la espada de Timaeus, tomándola del mango, junto con ShynLegendDramon, sintió una tercer mano sujetando el mango de la misma y cuando miro se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Timaeus, quien con un asentimiento silencioso le indico lo que debían hacer, Tai y ShynLegendDramon asintieron, para luego encarar a Hareruya.

Los siete Caballeros Legendarios se lanzaron contra Hareruya, golpeándola con sus respectivas espadas, Hareruya pudo sentir como cada golpe cortaba una parte de su forma de sombra, quedando ya solo una muy pequeña parte de su figura aun intacta, mirando a sus atacantes, pudo ver que los tres se disponían a atacarla.

**( www. youtube watch? v=Dr9Ef0KMM8g)**

Cerrando sus ojos, mientras recitaban el sagrado conjuro, el espíritu de Timaeus se unió a Tai, mientras que junto con ShynLegendDramon alzaban la espada para el golpe final…

_**El enemigo debe ser más fuerte que el usuario.  
La batalla debe ser uno contra uno.  
El enemigo no debe ser un elemental  
El enemigo debe ser alguien malvado.  
La batalla no debe involucrar beneficios personales.  
La batalla no debe ser inhumana.  
La batalla debe ser por la verdad.  
La batalla debe ser para seguir viviendo.  
La batalla debe salvar al mundo.  
Los compañeros de armas del usuario deben ser valientes.  
La batalla debe ser honorable.**_

Abriendo sus ojos, lanzaron el golpe al mismo tiempo, consiguiendo darle directamente a la maligna sombra de Hareruya, quien quedo congelada ante eso-No…imposible…esto…no puede ser…me…me… ¡HAN DESTRUIDO!-grito con fuerza antes de que finalmente, su sombra desapareciera en una poderosa explosión de luz, marcando el final de la Diabólica Hareruya de una vez por todas, quienes atestiguaron todo eso, solo pudieron cubrirse los ojos de la explosión de luz, preguntándose que había pasado.

-¡Tai/Hermano!-gritaron Sora y Kari al no lograr ver al aludido.

Dentro de aquella explosión de luz, Tai y ShynLegendDramon permanecieron en pie frente a Timaeus, así como también el resto de los Caballeros Legendarios, quienes los veían con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Timaeus se acercó a Tai y le extendió la espada, misma que Tai tomo, ambos se vieron fijamente, antes de que Timaeus se diera la vuelta y se dirigiera a donde sus amigos lo estaban esperando, no había necesidad alguna de palabras, ambos entendieron a la perfección lo que acababa de pasar, finalmente la pesadilla había terminado.

Antes de partir, Timaeus alzo su pulgar y finalmente, se unió a sus amigos, desapareciendo en un rayo de luz, Tai y ShynLegendDramon solo vieron todo y sonrieron con alegría de saber que finalmente todo había terminado.

Por su parte, la explosión de luz comenzó a desaparecer y poco a poco, los demás pudieron ver que había pasado-¡Es Tai!-grito Sakuyamon contenta.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Mi hermano está bien!-grito Kari llena de felicidad, Sora también se puso sumamente feliz por lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero su sonrisa se convirtió en confusión cuando Mimi hablo.

-Oigan ¿Qué es lo que trae puesto?-pregunto confundida y cuando Sora alzo la vista, su rostro se tiño de rojo, tanto que ahora fácilmente superaba a un tomate bien coloradito.

Ya que cuando Tai y ShynLegendDramon reaparecieron, el primero estaba empleando una armadura de caballero, pero no era la de cualquier caballero-La armadura de Timaeus-reconoció Elaine-cielos, en definitiva les pasan cosas demasiado locas-.

-¿Eso quiere decir algo exactamente?-pregunto Neemon confundido.

-Significa que Tai finalmente ha alcanzado el rango de Caballero Legendario, oficialmente pueden llamarlo Sir Taichi Yagami-explico Elaine cruzada de brazos.

Tai descendió junto con ShynLegendDramon hasta donde se encontraban todos sus amigos-Todo acabo, finalmente acabo-dijo Tai sonriendo y todos asintieron.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Si aún quedaban dudas de que Hareruya hubiera sido vencida, estas desaparecieron cuando comenzaron a notar que el Mar de las Tinieblas estaba comenzando a desaparecer lentamente, así mismo, las fisuras dimensionales que ella provoco también estaban cerrándose y en todos los mundos, los efectos de su presencia estaban deshaciéndose.

-Parece que finalmente todo acabo-dijo Matt sonriendo.

-Eso espero-expreso Tai con calma, los Digimon habían vuelto a la normalidad.

-¿Qué es lo que va a pasar ahora?-pregunto Tommy confundido y todos guardaron silencio, preguntándose lo mismo.

-Es hora de volver a casa-dijo una voz y fue entonces que Homeostasis hizo acto de aparición, en un hermoso resplandor de luz-hola, que gusto me da verlos de nuevo a todos, en especial a ti Tai-.

-El gusto es nuestro-aseguro Tai sonriéndole, pero su sonrisa desapareció, ya que aún quedaba cierto asunto-escuche…yo…lamento mucho todo lo que dije e hice…sé que quizás no…-Homeostasis alzo la mano para pedirle que guardara silencio.

-No hay necesidad de disculparse, no tuviste la culpa de nada y aunque no fuera así, el que hayas vencido a Hareruya y salvado los seis mundos lo compensa todo-aseguro Homeostasis.

-Bueno…no lo habría hecho yo solo-afirmo Tai mirando a todos los Niños Elegidos y a sus Digimon.

-Eso lo sé a la perfección-dijo Homeostasis-todos ustedes han peleado con valor, siempre serán reconocidos como leyendas entre los Digimon y sus guardianes, incluso el gran Shyn Ryo los reconoce como legítimos héroes-afirmo Homeostasis sonriéndoles y provocando sonrisas en todos, aunque en Davis, Hirokazu y JP provoco que se les inflara mucho el ego, algo que demostraron al sacar el pecho y sonreír de forma ególatra-Elaine, has honrado el nombre de los Caballeros Legendarios, finalmente estas listas para asumir tu lugar como Guardiana del Digi Mundo-la aludida asintió, mientras todos la veían sorprendidos.

-¿Qué? Les dije que no volvería al Mundo Real-señalo Elaine con calma.

-Supongo que era inevitable-dijo Kari sonriendo-pero ¿puedo ir a visitarte?-pregunto.

Elaine miro a Kari y Aporía asintió-Muy bien, siempre y cuando no traigas a ese baboso contigo-advirtió Elaine.

-¡Oye no le digas así al novio de Kari!-grito Davis defendiendo a TK.

-¿Qué?-exclamo TK mirando molesto a Davis, ya que todos sabían que se refería al sucesor de Tai.

-En serio ¿fue lo mejor que encontraste para que se volviera líder?-pregunto Elaine mirando a Tai y este solo se rio nervioso.

-¿Nosotros también podemos visitarte?-preguntaron Ai y Makoto, así como también Suzie, Elaine guardo silencio, ya que ese era un tema delicado.

Henry tuvo que decirles lo que iba a pasar-Niños…ahora que la misión terminó…tenemos que volver a nuestro mundo…lo que significa que…ya no podremos volver a este-explico Henry.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-pregunto Suzie con confusión.

-Lo que también significa que nosotros volveremos a nuestro mundo, nuestro Digi Mundo-señalo Renamon, los Tamers miraron a sus camaradas con preocupación y tristeza, ya que implicaba el volver a separarse.

Homeostasis noto el sentimiento de tristeza que apareció en los rostros de todos los Niños Elegidos, al tiempo que miraban a sus respectivos Digimon-Supongo que eso sería sumamente injusto-reconoció sonriendo cálidamente, para después extender su mano, la cual comenzó a brillar con intensidad.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Rika confundida al sentir una luz muy cálida.

-Esta luz…es muy cálida-dijo Zoe.

-Y agradable-agrego Mimi sonriendo.

**( www. youtube watch? v=pxIgiukoq6Y)**

Los Niños Elegidos de ambas generaciones, los Tamers y los Guerreros Legendarios podían sentir como algo cambiaba en ellos, así como en los Digimon, repentinamente, nuevos Digivice aparecieron frente a todos ellos.

-¡Nuestros Digivice!-exclamo Takuya tomándolo.

-Yo…no entiendo-dijo Takato mirando a Homeostasis, quien solo sonrió.

-Ustedes han sacrificado mucho por todos los mundos, no solo en esta batalla, sino desde que sus aventuras iniciaron, pasaron por muchas cosas, aprendieron, maduraron y pese a que las situaciones siempre fueron complicadas nunca se rindieron, incluso vieron el sacrificio de muchos de sus amigos, pero siguieron adelante y al final, obtuvieron una gran victoria, salvando a los mundos de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon y por supuesto, de Hareruya, consideren este como mi forma de agradecerles por todo lo que han hecho, con estos nuevos Digivice podrán acceder libremente a cada uno de los mundos existente, ya sean los Mundos Reales o los Digi Mundos-explico Homeostasis.

-¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial!-grito Takuya emocionado y Zoe le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Se más agradecido!-lo regaño.

-Y ahora que Hareruya fue destruida me imagino que todo volverá a la normalidad, incluyendo la Ciudad del Comienzo-dijo Izzy sonriendo.

-¡Eso significa que todos los Digimon que murieron podrán volver a la vida!-exclamo Yolei emocionada.

-Al igual que el señor Gennai-agrego Cody, pero Homeostasis negó con la cabeza y su sonrisa desapareció.

-Lo siento, pero eso es imposible-expreso y todos voltearon a verla con extrañeza-la Ciudad del Comienzo puede volver a surgir, pero aquellos que fueron asesinados por Hareruya y sus hombres no-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-pregunto Kari con tristeza y dolor.

-Porque Hareruya no era un Digimon, tampoco un humano, ella era algo mucho más oscuro, maligno y corrupto, por ese motivo, todos los que fueron asesinados por ella y sus tropas nunca regresaran a la vida-Tai apretó sus puños con furia-no se sientan mal por eso, la vida es así, a veces ocurren cosas que no esperábamos y que por más que quisiéramos, no tienen remedio, lo único que podemos hacer es aprender de ellas y crear un mejor mañana para todos-explico con una sonrisa-además, recuerden que cuando hay un final también hay un nuevo comienzo, sé que todos los niños que perdieron a sus Digimon pronto encontraran consuelo, después de todo, tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie, Kari-señalo y la aludida se quedó en silencio, para después sonreír.

-Yo…quisiera haber podido hacer más para evitar todo eso-dijo Tai con cierta tristeza.

-Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer, ahora solo nos queda seguir hacia el futuro-dijo Matt.

-Así es, Hareruya se fue, pero recuerden que en la mal siempre puede regresar de muchas maneras, es posible que algún día una nueva generación de Niños Elegidos tenga el deber de proteger y salvar los seis mundos-dijo Homeostasis.

-Espero que para ese entonces, tengan un líder mejor que este-señalo Elaine mirando con fastidio a Davis, quien solo la miro con enojo.

-Bueno, es hora de retirarme, muchas gracias a todos, recuerden que aunque hoy se despidan, las aventuras que vivieron nunca serán olvidadas, Niños Elegidos, Tamers, Guerreros Legendarios, todos ustedes ahora serán reconocidos como leyendas entre los Digimon-dijo Homeostasis.

-¡Espere! ¿Qué paso con las Bestias Sagradas y los Ángeles?-pregunto Tai.

-Todos ellos han vuelto a la normalidad y a su respectivo mundo-respondió Homeostasis sonriéndole.

-Y…-la voz de Ryo se escuchó-¿Qué es lo que pasara conmigo ahora?-pregunto el llamado Rey de los Digimon.

-Eso depende de ti, tú eres quien decide que hará ahora con su vida-dijo Homeostasis sonriéndole, antes de finalmente retirarse.

Los Niños Elegidos sonrieron al ver que el Mar de las Tinieblas ya no existía más, en su lugar, comenzó a crearse una hermosa playa, con un océano de aguas azules cristalinas, era el comienzo de una nueva vida y un nuevo inicio para los seis mundos, Tai sonrió ante eso, la batalla finalmente había terminado.

**Fin del capítulo**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Finalmente, Hareruya ha sido derrotada y la paz ha vuelto a los seis mundos, pero…"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

_**Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

**Bianca Lancer: **_pues ya solo tengo dos más en Hiatus, al menos de los que me acuerdo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_la batalla finalmente ha terminado y la Homeostasis les dio un regalo de agradecimiento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_ciertamente, pero como viste, Hareruya no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_aunque Hareruya fue mucho más insistente que su hermano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_ella no, pero como bien se mencionó, siempre habrá un enemigo nuevo, eso es inevitable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dra Optimus Star 3: **_finalmente, Hareruya fue derrotada, pero vaya que les costó trabajo y pues el propio Matt se lo señalo, cometió el mismo error que Apocalymon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_y finalmente, tras una gran batalla y difíciles situaciones, Hareruya fue vencida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser30000000: **_aunque no se rindió tan fácilmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Deadly Ice 88: **_finalmente, Hareruya ha sido derrotada y la Homeostasis les dio un regalo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mikell Connde: **_lo mismo que hago todas las noches; tratar de conquistar el mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Franco: **_por eso hay que tener cuidado con la información que das, porque el más mínimo detalle puede ser usado para causar daño. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_y ganaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_y con un último esfuerzo, finalmente Hareruya ha sido derrotada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Bianca Lancer, Éire, Olivia (van a tener más de hecho, pero tardaran un poco más en subirse), Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Gron, Dra Optimus Star 3, El Redentor 777, Bowser3000000, Deadly Ice 888, Mikell Connde, Franco, Moon-9215, Dark Digimon 16, Espadachín de la Luz, Kid Shooter, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	70. Nacimiento de Nuevos Sueños

"_**Después de recuperar sus esperanzas y deseos de pelear, los Niños Elegidos alcanzaron todas sus Digi Evoluciones más poderosas, incluyendo al poderoso ShynLegendDramon, volviendo a la superficie para desafiar una vez más a la Diabólica Hareruya en un último ataque coordinado, todos los Niños Elegidos de las cuatro generaciones se lanzaron en un último intento por derrotarla, Hareruya intento frenarlos, pero al final, con un gran esfuerzo, los Niños Elegidos consiguieron finalmente acabar con su diabólica maldad y su cruel ambición, salvando los seis mundos de esta cruel señora de las sombras, tras eso, los Niños Elegidos recibieron la visita de la Homeostasis, quien los felicito por el gran trabajo que habían hecho y que quería recompensarlos por ello, entregándoles nuevos Digivice que les permitirían viajar por las distintas dimensiones existentes para poder visitarse entre sí y visitar los Digi Mundo, para saludar a sus amigos Digimon, la batalla ha terminado, pero aún quedan algunas cosas más por hacer, entre ellas, se debe decidir cuál será el destino de Ryo ahora que finalmente volvió a su mundo de origen"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=EiWntwr3PIw**

**www. youtube watch? v=rhCXVu4KvVE**

**[Susurro]**

**Sora  
El mundo está tratando de anunciar el final  
Nadie puede pararlo más  
Y así comienza**

**Rika  
Una sinfonía decadente resuena  
Y la lluvia al caer suena igual que las lágrimas**

**Así que, dime**

**Rika, Sora, Zoe  
El dictador y el pueblo dominado  
Albergan odio en sus corazones  
¿Y entonces lucharán  
Sin recordar lo que es el amor?**

**(Un digivice aparece frente nosotros encendiéndose, cambiando después a una prisión oculta entre los tres Digi Mundos y los tres Mundos Reales, emerge una figura oscura, como se observa ahora a Tai y Agumon, como Davis Vmon, Takato Guilmon y Takuya mirando al cielo como si algo fuera a pasar)**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando atraveséis un mar tormentoso  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será rota**

**(Los digimon oscuros solo se arrodillan al paso de ver como una niña con una sombra de demonio a su paso se dirigen hacia los 3 mundos, sintiéndose en todos los mundos, cada uno chocando y temblando, como los caballeros de la venganza aparecen y las doncellas de las sombras, niños elegidos, sucesores, tamers y guerreros legendarios lo sienten)**

**Tai  
Sin embargo, el viento es tan fuerte como tu avance  
La luz de esperanza desaparece antes de tiempo  
"¡Dame luz!" A medida que se pelean por ella  
Las personas terminan por matarse unas a otras  
Sus lágrimas se secaron hace mucho tiempo**

**Así que, date cuenta**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai  
De que tus ojos sirven para que podamos reconocernos  
De que tu voz sirve para expresar tus sentimientos  
De que tus manos están para abrazar a la gente que es importante para ti**

**(BlackWarGreymon aparece frente a Tai y Agumon pero solo es un recuerdo presentando a InferWarGreymon aparece en escena observan como digimon y humanos huyen por sus vidas, Gallantmon, Aldamon, Imperialdramon, pero este combatía sin problema contra ellos, a su lado llega Matt, Sora junto a los demás niños elegidos preparados para lo que está por pasar)**

**Davis, Takuya, Takato  
Olvidar la pesadilla  
Esta paliza sigue siendo emocionante  
Empaca tanto como puedas en tu bolsillo  
Toca tus talones y sal de la habitación oscura**

**Todos juntos**

**Recorramos ayer y hoy ¡Ve por un futuro invisible!  
Comencemos una revolución Vamos a hacer realidad  
Vamos donde sea que empecemos  
Romper las teorías imposibles y apresurarse**

**Todos juntos salvo Sora y Tai**

**Por todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque incluso cuando estáis en mitad de rugientes llamas  
Os otorgaré  
Una fuerza que nunca será dañada**

**(Así como combaten como Lilithmon sorprendiendo a Angewomon, DeathPhantomon contra Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon en un combate sin que ninguno retroceda al agarre Armaggedomon, al final Tai y WarGreymon intentan ir contra InferWarGreymon que tampoco duda en dejarlos en el suelo y lanzarse una Infer Force)**

**Tai y Sora**

**¿Lo que trataste de proteger con tus manos  
Era a alguien a quien amabas?  
Mirando a tus manos teñidas en rojo  
Finalmente reconoces tus pecados  
Y las cosas estúpidas que has hecho por error  
Y comprendes que tus lágrimas siempre se derramarán**

**(Así quedando en el suelo junto a los demás niños elegidos, guerreros y tamers como Hareruya se hace física para todos frente a ellos, dando desesperanza, visiones de muerte y mostrando a Tai Agumon su futuro como NemesisGreymon)**

**Todos juntos  
En especial los Tamers**

**Para todos aquellos que están vivos  
Y escuchan mi canción  
La verdad está dentro de vuestros corazones**

**Si recojo la esperanza en el suelo y la conecto con el mañana  
incluso mi enredado y distorsionado deseo se desenredara**

**(Varios humanos y digimon siguen bajo ataque así las doncellas de las sombras avanzan, como se ve BelleStarmon preparada pero es sorprendida por Beelzemon, junto a Justimon, así como más digimons como la imagen de Leomon y Wizardmon )**

**Todos juntos**

**Ahora puedes competir contigo mismo, incluso si estás solo  
Tendré hambre si me quedo para siempre  
Si es posible, vamos a mi corazón, dibuje un mapa grande  
El final es infinito**

**(Pese a que Tai y Agumon estaban en descontrol intentando luchar contra sus amigas, la luz del digivice se ilumina con ellos saliendo de las sombras, así quedando una vez más frente a sus amigos como Tai nuevas gafas listo para dirigir y luchar una vez más)**

**Todos juntos salvo Tai**

**No importa qué día llegue, sostenga este puño en cualquier momento  
¡Soy un sol  
¡Haz suave!**

**Alzando la luz borre las dudas  
lo que quería darte en el futuro  
era un abrazo en las noches sollozantes mientras gritabas tus lamentos**

**El tormentoso mar se ha calmado  
Aunque no pueda contabilizar el número de cosas que he perdido**

**(VictoryGreymon, ZedGarurumon, Ladydramon aparecen frente a los caballeros de la venganza, no solo ellos ZedGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon se unen al combate, el choque inicia principalmente con InferWarGreymon contra VictoryGreymon y Tai sintiendo su espíritu de lucha)**

**Sora y Tai [Todos los demás de coro]**

**¡Ábrete paso por el destino: un juego desalmado y de alto riesgo!  
Decir "Quiero llorar" "Quiero correr" "No quiero perder nada" no te llevará a ninguna parte ahora.**

**¡Expulsa el destino, con acciones que nadie podría imitar!  
"¡No quiero ningún arrepentimiento, solo quiero protegerte!" ¡Tienes que agarrarte con tus propias manos!  
Antes de que todo sea en vano,  
¡Elige tu historia y toma una posición!**

**(ZedGarurumon enfrentándose a DeathPhantomon dando un gran combate, HerculesKabuterimon luchaba contra Armaggedomon frenando y haciendo retroceder a la bestia, Ophanimon con Lilithmon quienes no dejaban ir ni luz ni oscuridad de ambas, así de cómo VictoryGreymon sale de la InferForce de InferWarGreymon atacando a este al instante)**

**Guerreros legendarios**

**Para los perdidos de todo el mundo  
Que están escuchando mi canción  
La esperanza está dentro vuestros corazones  
Porque cuando avanzáis a través de noches de tristeza  
Sin duda tenéis  
La fuerza para vivir**

**(Hareruya da paso a la evolución provocando más oscuridad a su paso, como Emperatriz, a su vez ImperialDramon, Gallantmon Modo Carmesí y hasta Susanoomon aparecen para luchar contra ella, aun cuando esta los toma con facilidad, no se dejan caer al suelo así como así Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, LadyDramon, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Justicemon, Beelzemon continúan uniéndose a la lucha, así como Tai y Matt se miran saben que deben seguir luchando, Omegamon surge una vez más pero ahora diferente emergiendo como Magnaomegamon emparejando la lucha y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta misma no se rinde solo para dar paso a una última forma, Demon Hareruya surge)**

**Todos juntos**

**Vamos, sigue hasta ayer y hoy. ¡Al futuro que aún no hemos visto, vete!  
Vamos a comenzar una revolución. ¿Estás listo para ir?  
Si todos estamos seguros, iremos sin ninguna confusión en nuestras mentes.  
Desglosaremos las teorías y seguiremos adelante.  
¡Todos somos un sol deslumbrante!  
¡Vamos, monstruoso sol!  
¡Los pondré a todos entusiasmados!**

**(Demon Hareruya combate dejando a Magnaomegamon en el suelo varias veces pero este no se rinde, cansada de esto los aplasta con oscuridad pura, pero en eso queda viendo un pequeño destello surgiendo así los niños elegidos de nuevo, con más digimon a su lado como los caballeros reales todos alzando sus digivice una vez)**

**Niños elegidos**

**Somos sol, brillando a través de los huecos en las nubes -  
Luz que puede hacer realidad los sueños.  
¡Días brillantes!**

**(Los niños elegidos como tamers, los guerreros legendarios, miran al cielo quedando la luz regresando a todos los mundos, así como los Digivice brillan una vez más para desaparecer con el viento)**

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo final**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. Final Nacimiento de Nuevos Sueños**

Con Hareruya finalmente vencida y los nuevos Digivice que la Homeostasis les había entregado, Tai y los demás estaban listos para volver a sus respectivos mundos, sin embargo, aún quedaba un cabo suelto que atar y era el destino de Ryo.

-¿Qué es lo que harás entonces Ryo?-pregunto Takato mirando fijamente a su amigo, quien les ayudo a derrotar a D Reaper y a salvar a Juri.

Ken también esperaba la respuesta de su amigo, era más que obvio que el Rey de los Digimon tenía un conflicto interno, pero tras algunos instantes de silencio, finalmente sonrió y miro a los todos los Niños Elegidos.

-Me quedare aquí, después de todo, quiero ver a mis padres, los he extrañado tanto…-Ryo agacho la cabeza y puso una sonrisa nostálgica, así como algo triste.

-Descuida, lo entendemos a la perfección-aseguro Henry sonriéndole.

-Nos ayudaste mucho en todas nuestras aventuras, es justo que vuelvas a reunirte con tus padres-apoyo Takato también sonriéndole.

Ryo sonrió y vio que el resto de los Tamers también sonreían del mismo modo, todos estaban de acuerdo, aunque se sentían tristes porque uno de los suyos no volvería con ellos, comprendían las razones, ya que Ryo quería ver de nuevo a sus padres, cualquiera de ellos haría lo mismo, pero cuando fijo su atención en Rika.

-¿Qué me dices tú gruñona?-pregunto con una sonrisa divertida.

-Por mí haz lo que quieras-respondió Rika desviando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos, en el fondo también se sentía triste, pero nunca lo demostraría.

-También te extrañare-dijo Ryo sorprendiendo a la Reina de los Digimon.

Tai se acercó a Takato-Muchas gracias por toda la ayuda que nos dieron-dijo Tai alzando su mano y Takato la estrechó, así como también Agumon estrechaba la de Guilmon.

-Por el contrario, nosotros estamos agradecidos con ustedes, ya que sin esta loca aventura tal vez no habríamos visto a nuestros Digimon por mucho tiempo-dijo Takato.

Tai sonrió y miro a Takuya, dirigiendo su mano hacia él, el Guerrero del Fuego no tardo en estrecharla-Fue un honor haber podido pelear al lado del Caballero del Valor-aseguro Takuya sonriéndole.

-Lo mismo digo, para mí fue un gran honor, aunque…-Tai guardo silencio y desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Takuya confundido.

-Nunca te di las gracias-revelo Tai, dejando aún más confundido a Takuya, tanto que incluso parpadeo por la confusión que sentía.

-No entiendo, darme las gracias porque, tú eres el que se merece toda nuestra gratitud, ya que sin tu liderazgo jamás habríamos vencido a Hareruya-señalo Takuya.

-Pero tú guiaste a todos cuando yo me encontré perdido, gracias a ti pude volver de las sombras, tú me liberaste-dijo Tai sonriéndole-a mí y a Agumon, por eso te doy las gracias, por habernos salvado-.

-Y lo mismo va para Agunimon-señalo Agumon sonriendo.

Takuya solo miro a ambos y sonrió-No tienes nada que agradecer, sabemos que lo habrías hecho por cualquier de nosotros-aseguro Takuya.

-Es cierto-confirmo Takato sonriéndole también.

-¡Tú habrías hecho lo mismo sin duda alguna, por eso eres nuestro líder!-aseguro Davis sonriéndole a Tai con mucha emoción.

Elaine solo escuchaba todo y se acercó a los cuatro líderes-Me doy cuenta de que pese a ser de mundos diferentes, los tres son estupendos líderes, cada uno de ustedes posee un poder muy grande, así como también la determinación y el coraje para seguir peleando hasta el final, los tres se merecen el puesto como líderes-aseguro Elaine sonriéndoles a Tai, Takato y Takuya.

-Gracias, pero creo que contaste mal, somos cuatro líderes-corrigió Davis sonriéndole de modo inocente, provocando que Elaine entrecerrara sus ojos.

-Aun no entiendo porque te eligieron a ti para ser el líder-revelo y Davis se quedó deprimido de nuevo, quedando en posición fetal en un rincón y con varias líneas azules rodeándolo, mientras Vmon observaba sin saber que pensar-en serio, que bobo-.

Los Niños Elegidos se despidieron de todos, aunque no iba a ser una despedida para siempre, después de todo, ahora que tenían sus nuevos Digivice, podrían visitarse las veces que quisieran, las chicas ya estaban haciendo planes para salir de compras en los distintos mundos, para así poder ver que tanto se diferenciaban las tiendas en cada mundo, mientras que algunos chicos hablaban de poder participar en el juego de cartas Digimon.

Era el momento de irse, aunque Rika se acercó a Tai-Fue un verdadero honor haber peleado a tu lado, gracias por esta oportunidad-dijo sonriéndole.

-El honor fue mío, fuiste una gran aliada y una valiosa amiga-dijo Tai correspondiéndole la sonrisa, mientras que Rika sonreía, para después darle un beso en la mejilla, sorprendiendo a Tai, quien se sonrojo un poco.

Kari se rio con picardía, mientras que Sora se enfurecía ante aquella acción, Rika entonces se despidió de Tai y de Kari, para después seguir a sus amigos, al tiempo que Takuya y los suyos también se preparaban para cruzar, Bokomon y Neemon, así como los Digimon Tamers ya estaban listos.

Rika paso al lado de Sora y le murmuro en voz baja-Será mejor que hagas algo pronto, porque de lo contrario, la próxima vez que lo vea haré todo lo posible porque sea mi novio-advirtió sonriendo y dejando a Sora con una mirada de alarma total, antes de voltear a verla, pero Rika solo la ignoro y siguió hasta donde estaban sus amigos.

Todos alzaron sus Digivice y se despidieron, volviendo a sus respectivos mundos, pero sabiendo que algún día volverían a verse, ya que sus aventuras nunca terminarían, en especial ahora que tenían formas de viajar entre los distintos mundos, cuando los Tamers y Guerreros Legendarios se marcharon, Tai miro a sus amigos.

-Es hora de que nosotros volvamos a casa también-dijo sonriéndoles y todos asintieron, por fin volverían a casa.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Odaiba**

El daño que causo Hareruya finalmente se deshizo, aunque como bien dijo Homeostasis, todos los que murieron en manos de esa maligna entidad no podrían volver a la vida, lo que significaba que la misión de los Niños Elegidos aun no había terminado del todo.

Por ahora, los padres de Tai y los demás esperaban con mucha ansiedad e inquietud el retorno de sus hijos, cosa que no tardo en ocurrir cuando estos reaparecieron con sus respectivos Digimon, al verlos, todos corrieron a abrazar a sus respectivos hijos, sintiéndose profundamente felices de verlos, Yuuko abrazo a su hija y luego a su hijo, a quien le suplico perdón por todo el daño que le hizo cuando este era muy pequeño, nunca se detuvo a pensar en cuanto pudo haber sufrido por lo que le ocurrió a Kari en aquel entonces, pero aunque Tai le aseguro que todo estaba bien, Yuuko no dejo de pedirle perdón.

Los Digimon solo observaban la reunión con diversión y aunque Jun también estaba feliz de ver a su hermano a salvo, no desaprovecho la oportunidad de burlarse de él por el hecho de que Elaine no lo consideraba un líder competente para su equipo, provocándole rabietas a Davis.

Hablando de Elaine, ella se dispuso a retirarse, cuando se topó con Kari, ambas se vieron un momento y la castaña salto a sus brazos, sorprendiendo a la chica-Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto-dijo Kari sonriéndole, mientras Aporía lamia el rostro de Kari como muestra de cariño.

-Algo me dice que lo haremos, como dije antes, realmente creo que serías una gran líder, por ahora, disfruta de los mimos de tus padres-dijo Elaine, Kari quiso detenerla, pero Elaine la interrumpió-todo esto no es para mí, demasiada charla-explico y Kari asintió, mientras que la chica subía en Metaphismon y se retiraban los tres.

Tai se acercó a Kari le puso una mano en el hombro, sonriéndole a su hermana, ambos sabían que la volverían a ver, pero entonces, la voz de Matt se escuchó-¡Tai!-el aludido volteo y entonces vio lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Era el momento más tenso de todos, tras haberlos encontrado, Ryo estaba frente a frente con sus padres, quienes no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, realmente era él, su hijo, por unos instantes, habían creído que era uno de los malignos trucos de esa maldita bruja.

Ken estaba al lado de su amigo, al igual que CyberDramon, mientras Wormmon estaba en los hombros de Ken, el moreno se acercó un poco, con paso muy pesado y sintiéndose en extremo nervioso, cuando finalmente quedo a escasos metros de sus padres…

-Hola mamá…papá…-saludo Ryo sonriendo levemente, pero entonces, su madre le dio una tremenda cachetada, sorprendiendo a todos, Ryo miro a su madre y se llevó su mano a la mejilla, pero cuando vio el rostro de la mujer, esta estaba llorando a cantaros.

-¡ERES UN TONTO!-grito abrazando a su hijo con fuerza y rompiendo en llanto, para luego besar la frente y mejillas de su hijo repetidamente, demostrando que con esa cachetada saco todo el enojo, miedo y demás que sentía desde que su hijo desapareció-¡TONTO! ¡TONTO!-gritaba sin dejar de besarlo en todo el rostro.

Cuando finalmente se recuperó, su padre dio un paso al frente y miro a su hijo por unos instantes, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada un momento, Ryo agacho la vista-Papá…yo…-su padre puso su mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo y la cerro, sujetando el cabello del chico, para darle un tirón algo fuerte, provocándole una mueca de dolor, pero cuando alzo su vista, vio que su padre también estaba llorando y sonriendo.

-Nos tenías muy preocupados…tú…grandísimo estúpido…no tienes idea de cuan preocupados nos tenías…-dijo sonriéndole y llorando, antes de abrazar también a su hijo, el abrazo no tardó en ser correspondido.

Todos observaron aquella escena con una gran sonrisa, los Digimon más sensibles no pudieron evitar sentir deseos de llorar al igual que muchas de las chicas presentes, lo que no sabían, era que en los otros mundos, los demás también eran recibidos en medio de abrazos de sus seres queridos, todos estaban felices de que hubieran vuelto sanos y salvos, los Digimon Tamers llegaron con sus camaradas e incluso Bokomon y Neemon llegaron al mundo de Takuya y los otros.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Desde lo más alto de los Digi Mundo, Homeostasis observaba las reuniones con una gran sonrisa, sabiendo que ahora los cuatro grupos de Niños Elegidos tendrían vidas mucho más felices y tranquilas, claro que siempre habrán amenazas con las cuales lidiar, pero ahora, podrían tener un poco de descanso.

-No tenías por qué haber hecho eso-dijo Yggdrasil acercándose a dicha entidad.

-¿Tú crees que no debí haberlo hecho? Porque yo siento que se merecían este regalo, en especial por todo lo que hicieron y sacrificaron por los seis mundos-dijo Homeostasis sonriéndole de forma gentil.

-Eres demasiado paciente con ellos-observo su compañero con algo de fastidio, pero no pudo evitar reírse-aunque creo que hiciste un gran trabajo al escogerlos, dime algo ¿Qué te hizo enviar a Koromon con esos dos desde el principio?-pregunto Yggdrasil.

-Creo que fue porque vi en ellos algo muy hermoso, algo que muy pocos tienen-dijo Homeostasis.

-Pero ¿tenías que borrarle la memoria a Agumon para que no revelara que él era el mismo Digimon que conocieron?-pregunto Yggdrasil.

-De no haberlo hecho, quizás no hayan podido evolucionar juntos del modo en que lo hicieron, eso es lo maravilloso de los humanos, cuando evolucionan, no lo hacen solos-dijo Homeostasis sonriendo complacida, mientras que Shyn Ryo rugía e iluminaba los seis mundos, restaurando por completo los Digi Mundos.

-Finalmente todo acabo-observo Yggdrasil complacido y feliz, al igual que Homeostasis.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Algunos Meses Después**

El tiempo paso y tras la derrota de Hareruya las cosas se calmaron un poco, no había más amenazas cibernéticas ni nada por el estilo, el Digi Mundo estaba en paz, por lo que la mayoría del trabajo de Tai y los demás se enfocó en ayudar a los Niños Elegidos que perdieron a sus compañeros Digimon a manos de Hareruya, cuando la Ciudad del Comienzo se restauró, Homeostasis invito a los Niños Elegidos a acudir al Digi Mundo, donde los Digimon Bebé escogerían a un compañero, lo que hizo que ese día, la Ciudad del Comienzo estuviera hasta el tope de Niños que querían un Digimon, no solo los que habían sido elegidos y ayudaron en la batalla con MaloMyotismon, sino muchos otros pequeños.

Para Kari era su ilusión hecha realidad, aunque Elaine tuvo que estar presente para asegurarse de que llegaran niños que realmente merecieran un Digimon, ya que no estaba dispuesta a permitir que ocurriera otro incidente como el que ocurrió con el Emperador de los Digimon.

Durante ese tiempo, también aprovecharon sus viajes entre dimensiones no solo para visitar a sus amigos, sino también para darse una mano entre ellos, ayudando a restaurar cada Digi Mundo en su totalidad, ya que Shyn Ryo restauro el daño, pero la reconstrucción de las aldeas, ciudades y demás era cosa que sus respectivos habitantes debían hacer.

Fueron meses de mucho trabajo y esfuerzo, ahora los Digimon podían ir y venir del Mundo Real al Digi Mundo, pero únicamente en donde ya eran más conocidos, ya que en el mundo de Takuya y los otros, estos no lo eran tanto, aunque eso sí, el hermanito de Takuya quería conocerlos.

Ahora por fin, podían tener un poco de descanso, ya que al fin terminaron con las reconstrucciones más importantes, entre ellas, los santuarios de las Bestias Sagradas y los palacios de los tres Arcángeles Digimon, por lo que ese día, los cuatro grupos acordaron hacer un picnic en la Isla File, descansando en la playa donde Agumon Digi Evoluciono a Greymon y derroto a Shellmon.

Sora estaba en su casa, arreglándose y preparándose para el día que tendrían, mientras lo hacía, recibió una llamada de Kari-¿Qué pasa Kari?-pregunto la peli roja.

-"No mucho, solo quiero saber si ya tienes todo listo"-respondió Kari del otro lado de la línea, Sora pudo notar el tono de emoción que había en la voz de Kari y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Lo estoy…sé que he tenido todos estos días para decirle…pero…con todo el trabajo que hemos tenido…-.

-"Descuida, pero esta vez quiero que lo hagas, no puedo esperar más para poder decirle a todo el mundo que finalmente tengo una hermana"-.

-Siento que tú estás más emocionada que yo-bromeo Sora y ambas se rieron, definitivamente ese día las cosas iban a cambiar, Sora esperaba que fuera para bien, ya que no había tenido mucho tiempo para hablar con Tai desde que Hareruya fue vencida, como bien mencionaron ambas, el trabajo en ambos mundos ha sido muy exigente, ya que no solo restauraron los Digi Mundos, sino que también tuvieron que dar una que otra explicación a las autoridades sobre lo ocurrido y sobre el Digi Mundo, siendo Izzy junto con Ken y Joe uno de los principales intermediarios.

Sora sabía que no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad, ya lo hizo por mucho tiempo, lastimándolo por creer que un simple cariño era amor y se hacía llamar la Elegida del Amor, además, aún tenía en su mente las palabras de Lilithmon, sobre que ella siempre fue honesta con Tai, algo que la peli roja nunca hizo, pero eso iba a cambiar, finalmente iba a hacer lo que debió haber hecho hace mucho tiempo y tal vez, por fin pueda tener un poco de paz con su conciencia.

-¿Ya estas lista Sora?-pregunto Biyomon apareciendo de pronto.

-Lo estoy, andando-dijo Sora con una mirada tan llena de determinación y decisión que incluso asusto un poco a Biyomon, pero ella solo sonrió al saber que finalmente Sora haría caso a su corazón.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Digi Mundo**

Todos estaban reunidos en aquella playa, disponiéndose a disfrutar de un agradable momento sin ninguna preocupación, finalmente podían relajarse, sin tener que prepararse para pelear contra algún Digimon Maligno o un programa que se salió de control, ahora solo tendrían que relajarse un poco, aunque claro, Zoe les advirtió a las chicas que tuvieran cuidado con los mirones, recordando lo que sucedió cuando los Guerreros Legendarios se disponían a divertirse en la playa, no solo les robaron los Digivice, sino que Zoe estaba segura de que alguien intento espiarla, Mimi apoyo la idea, recordando cuando Tai e Izzy la vieron desnuda, pero estos argumentaron que fue un accidente, provocando risas de todos.

Cody, Suzie, Ai, Makoto y Tommy, así como sus Digimon, se encontraban construyendo castillos de arena, Gomamon, como buen Digimon acuático, se encontraba disfrutando del mar, cuando Guilmon se lanzó en bala de cañón al mar, usando un salvavidas.

Rika, Renamon y algunas otras chicas se dedicaban a disfrutar del sol, Kari hablaba con Elaine, quien no comprendía como fue convencida para ir a eso, que más que picnic parecía fiesta en la playa, lo que animo a JP a mostrar sus habilidades como mago, asombrando a todos con sus trucos de magia.

Tai, Davis, Takato, Takuya, Matt, Ken, Henry y Koji charlaban sobre sus distintas aventuras por los Digi Mundos, sus distintas batallas y como fueron venciendo a cada enemigo que enfrentaban, Koji reconoció a TK por haber sido quien provocara la caída tanto de Devimon como de Piedmon.

Se hicieron varios juegos divertidos, entre otras cosas, incluso Elaine tuvo una idea-Muy bien, a los cuatro grupos les pregunto esto ¿Quién es el Niños Elegido malvado de su respectivo equipo?-y casi como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo…

-¡Matt/Ken/Rika/Koichi!-respondieron todos al mismo tiempo, provocando que el primero cayera al suelo al escuchar que hasta su propio hermano lo reconocía como el Niño Elegido Malvado de su grupo, Ken se encogió en hombros, Rika puso mala cara y Koichi solo se rio en señal de merecido.

-Muy bien y ahora díganme ¿Quién es el Niño Elegido más tonto de todos?-pregunto Elaine sonriendo con malicia.

-¡Davis!-respondieron todos.

-¡Oigan!-se quejó el chico molesto y provocando las risas de todos.

-Era lógico-dijo Elaine con calma, ella tampoco lo había tenido muy sencillo, cuando todo se tranquilizo tuvo una larga charla con Quinglomon, definitivamente no resolvieron mucho que digamos, pero el anciano Digimon acepto ser más cuidadoso en la siguiente ocasión, aunque Elaine tenía que reconocerle que después de la batalla final con Hareruya hace 3000 años, esta quedo borrada de las memorias de todos los que presenciaron aquella masacre.

**(-)(-)(-)**

El ocaso ya estaba comenzando, siendo visto por Tai y Agumon, ambos se apartaron del grupo para poder pensar a futuro-Finalmente todo acabo-dijo Tai sonriendo.

-Apocalymon y Hareruya se fueron, lo que significa que ahora podrán seguir con sus vidas-dijo Agumon volteando a ver a Tai.

-Ojala fuera tan sencillo, pero tú escuchaste a Homeostasis, siempre existirá un enemigo al cual vencer, eso es inevitable-dijo Tai.

-Pero no tendrás que hacerlo solo-agrego Agumon alzando su brazo-¡Porque como ya te lo he dicho, cuando ambos peleamos juntos somos guerreros invencibles!-declaro.

-¡Pues claro!-apoyo Tai y ambos estrecharon sus manos.

-Tai-la voz de Sora se escuchó.

-Sora ¿necesitas algo?-pregunto Tai sonriéndole con calma.

Sora no respondió, solo miro a Agumon-Podrías dejarnos a solas, Agumon, por favor-pidió la peli roja.

Agumon parpadeo confundido, pero finalmente asintió-Esta bien, de todos modos ya me llego el olor de las hamburguesas-dijo Agumon provocando que Tai se cayera hacia un lado y que Sora se riera.

Cuando Agumon se hubo ido, Tai se incorporó-Ese tonto solo piensa con el estómago-gruño Tai con una sonrisa algo forzada, para luego calmarse-bueno Sora ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Está todo bien?-pregunto el castaño preocupado.

Por toda respuesta, Sora se acercó a Tai y le extendió una caja de regalo, el castaño la miro confundido, pero tomo el regalo-Sé que quizás…no es la mejor manera de hacer las cosas…y sé que tal vez…te parezca algo…ofensivo…pero…realmente no encontré la mejor manera de hacer esto…Tai…yo…realmente lamento mucho todo el daño que te cause…fui una tonta, una ciega…y se supone que debo saber del Amor-se burló de sí misma-lo único que quiero que sepas Tai es que…cuando te perdimos…cuando Hareruya te puso contra nosotros…sufrí mucho y me di cuenta de todo…lo que yo sentía por Matt no era amor como creía…Tai…tú siempre has estado para mí, aun cuando no te lo pidiera…nunca me diste la espalda, me ayudaste en todo momento, me salvaste de Datamon e incluso estabas dispuesto a…-Sora guardo silencio y Tai no supo que pensar al ver que la chica que conocía desde niños no sabía que decir-Tai…yo realmente…_"mierda ¿Por qué es tan difícil decírselo?"-_pensó cada vez más frustrada, Tai no supo si reír o no, así que solo hizo lo único que su siempre comportamiento impulsivo haría, tomando a Sora por sorpresa, la beso en los labios, dejándola congelada, fue un beso corto, pero que transmitió todos los sentimientos de ambos.

-Hablas demasiado-se burló Tai divertido y volviendo a besarla, provocando que esta vez, Sora rodeara su cuello con sus brazos para poder profundizar más el beso.

-¡POR FIN!-se escuchó un grito a lo lejos, siendo lanzado por Kari-¡POR FIN ES MI CUÑADA! ¡POR FIN! ¡POR FIN!-gritaba emocionada, provocando que Gatomon, TK y los demás se rieran divertidos.

-¡YA ERA HORA PAR DE TONTOS!-grito Mimi con una gran sonrisa.

**( www. youtube watch? v=SR4l9bT1BwY)**

_**Al cielo pido un favor  
que tú me quieras a mi  
deseo a morir  
que algún día tu estés por siempre  
conmigo.**_

_**Tengo la fe**_

_**Yo no sé por qué  
te niegas a creer  
que soy quien más te ama  
y que te haré muy feliz  
tarde o temprano  
serás tú mi hombre.**_

_**Yo sé que el cielo me va a escuchar  
lo presiente mi corazón  
y al escuchar mi canción  
yo estoy muy seguro  
vendrás aquí.**_

_**No temas no te haré mal  
debes dejarte llevar  
por un hada azul  
mucho te puedo ofrecer  
no te vas a arrepentir.**_

_**No temas no te haré mal  
debes dejarte llevar  
por un hada azul  
mucho te puedo ofrecer  
no te vas a arrepentir  
y algún día tu y yo  
felices seremos**_

_**Tengo la Fe**_.

_**Yo no sé por qué  
te niegas a creer  
que soy quien más te ama  
y que te haré muy feliz  
tarde o temprano  
serás tú mi hombre.**_

_**Yo sé que el cielo me va a escuchar  
lo presiente mi corazón  
y al escuchar mi canción  
yo estoy muy seguro  
vendrás aquí.**_

_**No temas no te haré mal  
debes dejarte llevar  
por un hada azul  
mucho te puedo ofrecer  
no te vas a arrepentir.**_

_**No temas no te haré mal  
debes dejarte llevar  
por un hada azul  
mucho te puedo ofrecer  
no te vas a arrepentir  
y algún día tu y yo  
felices seremos**_

_**Tengo la Fe.**_

_**Te amo**_

_**No temas no te haré mal  
debes dejarte llevar  
por un hada azul  
mucho te puedo ofrecer  
no te vas a arrepentir.**_

_**No temas no te haré mal  
debes dejarte llevar  
por un hada azul  
mucho te puedo ofrecer  
no te vas a arrepentir  
y algún día tu y yo  
felices seremos**_

Cuando Tai y Sora finalmente se separaron, se vieron a los ojos al mismo tiempo-**Te amo-**finalmente el Valor y el Amor estaban juntos, tal como Timaeus y Maya antes que ellos, el Dragón y el Fénix por fin podrían ser felices, sin ninguna amenaza que enfrentar.

Algún día un nuevo enemigo apareciera, pero una nueva generación de Niños Elegidos aparecería para hacerle frente, después de todo, mientras existan los sueños, las sombras jamás podrán vencer.

**FIN**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Una nueva era ha comenzado, las puertas hacia el Digi Mundo siempre se mantendrán abiertas, porque los sueños nunca se extinguirán"**_

** www. youtube watch? v=7Xp_3r_nFGs**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**(¡Abajo y abajo, tenemos algunas grandes lágrimas!  
¡Abajo y abajo, tengo que aprovechar mi sueño!  
Ahogamiento: te digo, te digo  
¡Esa es la peor pizca en la que estamos ahora!)  
(Cambiamos a la realidad falsa...)**

**(Se ve a una figura salir de un abismo mientras camina por el mundo dejando solo oscuridad por donde pasa)**

**Lilithmon**

**Déjame pensar: otra cara desconocida...  
¡Este biorritmo que suena incesantemente comienza a retorcerse y deformarse!  
En el camino, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
Esta inquietud es apremiante, ¡así que cállate, ruido!**

**Todas juntas**

**No quiero quedar atrapado por la tristeza  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas**

**Libérate del destino  
Debería poder escapar  
Mi deseo debe ser concedido  
Para aplastar los problemas de ayer  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Se ve que esta figura como una niña solo queda con las figuras de Apocalymon, MaloMyotismon, D Reaper, Lucemon escuchando el miedo y personas morir)**

**Lilithmon**

**No necesito una explicación para mi juicio ... ¡y no me importa su justicia! (¡No lo sé!)  
¡Cállate todo! ¡Es mi turno! ¡El sentido común y los argumentos sólidos no significan nada!**

**BelleStarmon, Witchmon, Aruckenimon**

**Bebe tus dudas completamente  
¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
¿Existe un efímero futuro en el lugar  
donde se encuentran tus codiciados deseos?**

**LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir  
¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquece! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
(la niña se detiene entre tanta oscuridad de cómo pronto sale una gran explosión que aturde a todos, siendo los caballeros de la venganza como los recuerdos de estos hacen un latido que perpetua cada vez más**

**Lilithmon  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo...**

**Todas juntas  
Aprovecha el viento, incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
Cuando no puedo decidir, me veo obligado a sopesar la diferencia entre el amor y la ira.  
Ahora ponte de pie, una vez más**

**¿Dónde vas a columpiarte?  
¿Tu espada ahora?**

**(El recuerdo de BlackWarGreymon pasa hasta ser InferWarGreymon y como la niña lo toma acariciando de la cabeza)**

**Las doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Qué lástima! Esta frecuencia incluso me robó la tranquilidad...  
Se han borrado todos los estándares de valor, ejemplos de respuestas dispersas al viento.  
Pero de todos modos, sé que no hay más remedio que seguir avanzando;  
¡Esa inquietud contra la que no puedo luchar reescribe esta interferencia!**

**Lilithmon**

**Permitiré, "Lástima, estoy enfermo" por ahora, solo empuña ese veneno, disparando (¡Disparando!)  
¡Barriendo mis dudas, estoy cargando una bala llena de convicción!**

**(Así de cómo el lidera a los caballeros atacando sin piedad y el miedo acelera el latido)**

**No quiero acostumbrarme a la amabilidad  
No hay muchas cosas que se puedan guardar, incluso si puedo alcanzarlas**

**Todas juntas**

**Mueve tus pies hacia adelante  
A un lugar donde brilla el sol  
Seguramente llegaremos allí  
Deberíamos poder reír juntos  
Avanzamos destruyendo la oscuridad  
Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(Varios figuras de personas y digimon intentan escapar hacía el sol pero son atrapados por la oscuridad)**

**Doncellas de las sombras**

**¡Vamos! Valiente enloquecido, buscando una verdad inquebrantable -  
¡Este mundo está esperando mi decisión!  
Mira mi Valor tomando control y sigue luchando;  
¡No tiene sentido decir que esta situación no es justa!  
Las cosas que quiero proteger no se pueden explicar con palabras,  
Pero siguen siendo esenciales para mí, ¡así que trata de entenderlo!**

**Lilithmon**

**Con la distracción borrando todos los puntos y líneas... casi tengo ganas de abandonarlo todo.  
Pero sé que solo estoy siendo mimado; pase lo que pase, ¡solo hay una opción!**

**¡Vamos! Valiente, loco, Dios, por favor, no intentes salvarme.  
¡Esta convicción no necesita belleza!**

**(Así como se ve las figuras de otros que intentan luchar son atrapados en un mar de sombras y tinieblas, así como la figura de la niña cambia a la de una emperatriz)**

**Todas juntas en especial Lilithmon**

**Independientemente de lo que grites y llores  
Estarás inmerso en el dolor de este mundo nublado  
No puedo regresar, primavera de amor  
Los recuerdos que se pierden se congelaron en la tormenta de nieve.  
Mira, no volverán, ni una sola cosa**

**Incluso la debilidad de la que quería deshacerme  
Se convirtió en mi última cadena, para no soltar tu mano**

**(Se ve a Lilithmon avanzando con sus doncellas de las sombras y como más digimon oscuros se arrodillan)**

**Todas juntas en coro para Lilithmon  
Algún día tu igual, por el bien de alguien  
desearas un sorprendente poder.  
Desde la noche en que el amor capturo mi corazón  
palabras desconocidas han ido naciendo.**

**Todas juntas**

**¡Vamos! Los valientes se asustan, sincronizando la frecuencia de gritos de nuestros latidos cardíacos.  
¡No hay duda de mi convicción!  
¡Mira valiente enloquecer! Voy a tomar mi posición aquí y ahora;  
¡No permitiré que nuestro final se reduzca a cero!  
Quiero proteger las cosas que aprecio, ¡juro que no dejaré que nadie me diga que es egoísta!  
Valiente loco ...  
No hay más remedio que seguir avanzando, incluso si me hago enemigo de este mundo ...**

**Llora por el futuro desde el borde de la oscuridad**

**(El latido sale de control al punto de que nada puedo controlarlo, así la emperatriz pasa con la imagen de un demonio tomando una luz con sus manos y aplastándola)**

**Lilithmon con LadyDevimon, Sistermon Ciel, Sistermon Noir como coro**

**Seguiré corriendo  
Incluso si no puedo ver el final de la tormenta  
Ya no puedo elegir mi camino, ¡tengo que ganar!  
La incertidumbre te da un dolor llamado libertad  
Ahora, levántate una y otra vez**

**Cuando amaba los libros de tierras extrañas  
donde los rayos del sol estaban capturados  
Creía en lo que me enseñaron los cuentos de hadas  
sobre que los deseos sin duda  
se cumplirán**

**Ahora, el campo que vas a  
Se está acumulando con nieve  
Un futuro blanco simple**

**(Rayos, caos destrucción sin fin, miedo humanos y digimon muertos como una montaña por la cual pasar a su vez el latido se desenfrena hasta dejar de latir)**

**Hareruya  
(¡Querida, último ataque para mi alma!  
¡Querida, eso es todo el mundo!)**

**¡Está bien!  
Estoy creyendo en ti, ¿entonces iremos?**

**Todas juntas**

**Veamos un sueño interminable  
dentro del tiempo que pase contigo.  
Solo tengo que vivir por mis sentimientos.**

**Hareruya  
Crear mi propio final  
es mi deseo.**

**(La figura del demonio, cambia a emperatriz después a la de la niña de nuevo, mostrándose de cómo está el mundo de cabeza y esta ríe, siendo la misma Hareruya)**

**CON ESTO HEMOS TERMINADO CON ESTA GRAN HISTORIA, PERO ANTES DE DESPEDIRNOS, DENLE UN FUERTE APLAUSO A ÉIRE POR LOS GENIALES TEMAS Y EL GRAN PERSONAJE QUE APORTO PARA EL FIC, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR HABER SEGUIDO ESTE FIC DE PRINCIPIO A FIN**

**AHORA SE AVECINA MI NUEVO RETO, EL FIC QUE ESPERO QUE LLEGUE A SUPERAR A "HIJAS DE LA NOCHE" COMO MI OBRA MAESTRA**

**Franco: **_entiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Tenzalucard123: **_oficialmente sí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Mikell Connde: **_no te preocupes, planeo que aparezcan, al menos She Ra y Catra, después de todo, Drago es despiadado, respecto a Salem…no estoy muy seguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_con esto, esta historia ha terminado, pero viene mi siguiente gran obra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_interesante forma de interrumpir el comentario, ya estamos cerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Gron: **_estas en lo cierto y no solo ellos, no olvides que Sunset también ha sufrido por amor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Dark Digimon 16: **_aunque fue más astuta que mucho de sus predecesores, incluyendo su hermano, al final cometió el mismo error que este. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Redentor 777: **_y oficialmente llegamos al final del fic, finalmente esta historia ha finalizado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Olivia, Éire, Alexandra Ónix, Luna Creed, Lisa L Kujo, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Franco, Tenzalucard123, Mikell Connde, Zeus, Hades, Gron, Dark Digimon 16, El Redentor 777, Dra Optimus Star 3, Bowser3000000, Espadachín de la Luz, Deadly Ice 88, Ryo Red, Moon-9215, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo Freedom Gundam 96, **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


End file.
